Racing to Konoha Mountain
by nawanawachan
Summary: Untuk dapat mengejar bayangan sang ayah serta memenuhi ambisinya untuk menaklukan puncak Konoha, Naruto beserta timnya harus siap berhadapan dengan para pembalap tangguh di kota Konoha. Berhasilkah Naruto mengejar sang legenda yang dijuluki Kilat Kuning Konoha itu serta menguak semua misteri yang ada? (Ganti jd rate M sesuai setting kehidupan jalanan n konten yg lbh cocok dewasa)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Dua Sahabat

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Racing to Konoha Mountain by nawanawachan**

 **Main Character : Naruto. U.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : AU, Typo (s), EYD kurang tepat, dll**

Suara deru mobil yang melaju kencang menghilangkan semua ketenangan di jalan raya sebuah desa pinggiran kota. Tengah malam yang seharusnya sunyi senyap dan menjadi waktu kondusif bagi para penduduk untuk beristirahat, kini malah berubah menjadi waktu-waktu yang penuh dengan kebisingan. Beberapa mobil melaju cepat saling mendahului berusaha untuk jadi yang terdepan. Bahkan tak terpungkiri beberapa pengendara sengaja membenturkan mobil mereka dengan mobil lawan demi mencegah lawan mereka untuk mendahului. Sementara itu sebuah mobil Mazda Rx-8 berwarna hitam dengan garis orange di sepanjang bodi mobil yang membentuk api yang menyala, melaju dengan kecepatan penuh di barisan terdepan. Mobil itu terus melaju meninggalkan jauh mobil lainnya di belakang. Hingga ketika garis finish sudah dapat terlihat, sang pengendara langsung menekan tombol nitro dan terjadilah perfect nitro di mana mobil tersebut melesat cepat menuju garis finish dengan mulus tanpa hambatan.

Mobil tersebut mengerem dengan sempurna saat para supporter balapan jalanan itu berlari sambil bersorak untuk kemenangan sang pengendara. Beberapa dari mereka yang memasang taruhan untuk kemenangan pengendara mobil tersebut, merasa puas dan ikut berlari menyambut sang juara dengan uang taruhan di tangannya. Sementara bagi mereka yang kalah taruhan karena jagoan mereka yang kalah, hanya dapat mengumpat dan mengutuk kepada siapa saja yang membuat mereka kehilangan uang malam itu. Tak lama setelahnya mobil juara itu tak lagi terlihat karena lautan manusia yang mulai mengerubunginya. Merasa bahwa dirinya harus menerima hadiah serta ucapan selamat dari para supporter itu, dia pun segera keluar dari mobil. Dan tampaklah seorang pemuda berusia 17 tahun dengan rambut blondenya dan mata biru shappire yang mempesona. Tidak lupa senyum secerah mentarinya dia tampakkan di wajahnya. Kemudian suara sorak sorai semakin membahana dari para supporter, sesekali ada yang menepuk bahunya dan mengangkat tangannya ke udara layaknya sang juara tinju internasional.

"Nah, yang seperti itulah sahabatku," kata seorang pemuda berambut coklat dengan tato segitiga merah terbalik di masing-masing pipinya sambil menepuk bahu pemuda blonde tersebut.

"Hei, hei, hei.. mana sini uang taruhanku dan Naruto. Kan sudah aku bilang, aku pasti menang," kata pemuda berambut coklat itu lagi pada seorang pria yang tampaknya seorang bandar.

"Urusai Kiba, kau sebenarnya sudah tahu kan kemampuan mobil itu karena kau yang merancang. Mangkanya kau yakin sekali kalau Naruto pasti menang," kata pria itu.

"Ha-ha-ha.. seperti itulah. Lagi pula aku percaya pada sahabatku ini," jawab pemuda beranam Kiba sambil tangannya menerima segepok uang.

"Ini uang taruhanmu Naruto, dan ini kunci dan surat-surat mobil milik Yagura karena kau bertaruh mobil dengannya," kata sang bandar itu lagi.

"Hehehe... sangkyu," jawab sang pemuda blonde yang bernama Naruto itu.

"Ayo Naruto, kita rayakan kemenangan kita dengan pesta ramen di Ichiraku. Biar mobil Yagura aku yang bawa," ajak Kiba.

"Ayo! Malam ini kita makan ramen sampai puassss.." sahut Naruto bersemangat sambil melayangkan tinjunya ke udara.

Setelahnya Naruto dan Kiba, dua sekawan itu, melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat menuju tempat mereka berpesta yaitu kedai ramen favorit mereka berdua yang buka 24 jam.

* * *

"Waaahhh, ramen Ichiraku memang tiada duanya. Rasanya selalu membuat aku lapar dan lapar lagi," kata Naruto setelah menyeruput kuah ramen yang lezat.

Kini Kiba dan Naruto sedang duduk di kedai ramen milik paman Teuchi. Inilah yang selalu dilakukan dua sekawan itu setiap kali mereka memenangkan taruhan dari balapan liar. Sebenarnya sih mereka memang selalu menang taruhan. Bagaimana tidak, kalau taruhannya Naruto akan menang dalam balapan, pastilah mereka menang. Kenapa? Karena semua orang tahu, Naruto adalah pengendara yang andal. Dia sudah sering mengikuti balapan jalanan bahkan sejak dia berusia 14 tahun. Meskipun saat itu fisiknya masih termasuk kecil, tapi dalam mengatur kcepatan dan kestabilan dalam mengendarai mobil, dia sangat ahli. Dan setelah tiga tahun di dunia balap jalanan, dengan pengalamannya dia jadi semakin andal dalam balapan. Di samping itu sahabatnya, Kiba, adalah yang membantunya merancang mesin dan mobilnya. Kiba sangat memahami tentang mesin dan sangat ahli dalam merakit mobil. Hal tersebut didapatnya dari almarhum ayahnya yang seorang mekanik. Sejak kecil Kiba senang membantu ayahnya dalam mengerjakan pekerjaannya di bengkel. Dan saat beranjak remaja, dia mulai senang merakit mesin dan merancang kendaraannya sendiri. Seorang pengendara yang andal dan seorang mekanik yang ahli, saat mereka bergabung mereka jadi tak terkalahkan.

"Hari ini kau menang besar ya, Naruto?" tanya sang pemilik kedai, Paman Teuchi.

"Yah, begitulah Paman. Kali ini aku dapat uang lebih banyak dari biasanya. Ditambah dengan satu mobil itu," jawab Naruto bangga sambil menunjuk mobil berwarna hijau muda yang dia menangkan dari Yagura.

"Tapi itu semua tidak akan terjadi kalau tidak ada aku, Paman," tambah Kiba ikut berbangga diri sambil menunjuk dirinya dengan ibu jarinya.

"Ha-ha-ha... kalian ini memang anak-anak yang bersemangat," kata Paman Teuchi senang melihat semangat keduanya.

"Ha-ha-ha... tentu saja tebayoo, kami adalah pemuda yang paling semangat di desa ini. Tidak ada yang mengalahkan semangat kami," kata Naruto lagi sambil tertawa girang.

"Tapi, bukankah balapan jalanan seperti itu berbahaya untukmu? Aku yakin ibumu pasti tidak tahu. Kalau dia sampai tahu kau ikut dalam dunia malam seperti itu, aku yakin dia akan sangat cemas," tambah Paman Teuchi menasehati.

Naruto yang mendengar penuturan Paman Teuchi langsung terdiam. Dia ingat betapa tidak suka ibunya bahkan hanya karena Naruto menonton acara balapan di televisi. Ibunya langsung mematikan televisi dan menceramahinya panjang lebar agar Naruto jangan sekali-kali menyentuh yang namanya mobil. Maklum saja, itu karena ibunya merasa trauma, dulu dia harus kehilangan suami dan adiknya karena sebuah balapan. Dia juga tidak ingin kehilangan anaknya dengan cara yang sama.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri memang bahwa bakat balapan Naruto adalah turunan dari ayahnya. Dulu saat muda ayahnya juga sering ikut dalam balapan jalanan seperti dirinya. Sama seperti Naruto, ayahnya juga tidak pernah terkalahkan. Namun, saat ibu Naruto sedang mengandung Naruto, ayahnya meninggalkan desa untuk mengikuti sebuah ajang balapan jalanan di suatu tempat. Tetapi setelahnya tidak ada kabar apa pun lagi dari ayahnya. Dan setelah Naruto lahir, akhirnya ibunya menerima kabar bahwa sang suami telah tewas dalam ajang balapan tersebut.

Naruto terus menunduk dan menyantap ramennya dalam diam. Kiba tak hentinya melirik ke arah sang sahabat karena merasakan aura yang tidak mengenakkan di sana. Sedangkan Paman Teuchi jadi mersa bersalah karena merasa telah mengingatkan Naruto dengan mendiang ayahnya. Dia juga merasa bersalah karena kata-katanya telah membuat semangat Naruto menghilang. Dia sempat akan membuka mulut untuk menghiburnya sebelum dia melihat kembali wajah cerah Naruto.

"Hehehe... tenang saja, ibu tidak akan tahu. Aku bilang padanya kalau aku sedang mengerjakan tugas sekolah di rumah Kiba dan akan pulang tengah malam, Hehehe..." kata Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Kiba dan Paman Teuchi pun menatap Naruto dengan tidak percaya karena ternyata mood pemuda itu dapat berubah dengan cepat.

"Lagipula..." tambah Naruto dengan menjeda kalimatnya. "Aku mengikuti balapan itu bukan hanya untuk bersenang-senang, tapi karena aku harus mencari uang untuk biaya pengobatan ibuku,"

Ya, kenyataannya memang saat dia mengikuti balap liar saat 14 tahun, dia hanya ingin bersenang-senang. Namun, saat dia berusia 15 tahun dan ibunya mulai sakit-sakitan, sementara ibunya hanya bekerja sebagai buruh jahit di desanya dan gajinya tidak seberapa hanya cukup untuk biaya sehari-hari dan biaya sekolah Naruto, mulai hari itulah bagi Naruto tidak ada lagi kata bersenang-senang. Dia memiliki tujuan lain mengikuti balapan tersebut. Dia harus bisa terus menang dan mendapatkan banyak uang untuk biaya pemeriksaan rutin ibunya ke rumah sakit. Saat itulah dia dan Kiba mulai merancang mobil dengan mesin-mesin canggih yang dapat melesat cepat di arena balap agar Naruto terus memenangkan balapan dan mendapatkan uang untuk biaya pengobatan ibunya. Sementara saat ibunya bertanya dari mana uang sebanyak itu dia dapatkan, dia hanya bilang kalau dia membantu Kiba bekerja di bengkel dan sisanya Kiba meminjamkannya.

"Ini," Dua mangkuk ramen porsi besar disodorkan Paman Teuchi untuk keduanya.

"Eh, apa ini Paman? Kami kan tidak pesan yang ukuran besar. Kalau kami pesan ini, uang kami akan langsung habis," tanya Kiba bingung sambil menatap bergantian antara mangkuk ramen dan Paman Teuchi. Begitupula dengan Naruto yang juga menatap bingung.

"Itu gratis ku berikan pada kalian," jawab Paman Teuchi.

"Ehhh, benarkah?" sahut Naruto dan Kiba bersamaan dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Wahhh terima kasih Paman. Kau baik sekali," tambah Naruto.

"Tapi benar ini gratis?" tanya Kiba masih tidak percaya.

"Iya, itu hadiah dariku untuk kalian, dua pemuda yang begitu menyayangi orang tuanya," jawab Paman Teuchi dengan senyum yang tulus.

Kaduanya pun saling berpandangan bingung, namun kemudian mereka menatap Paman Teuchi yang tersenyum dan mereka pun ikut tersenyum. Setelah itu keduanya langsung menyantap ramen porsi jumbo itu dengan lahap. Paman Teuchi hanya dapat geleng-geleng kepala melihat dua sahabat itu.

* * *

"Terima kasih Paman atas ramennya. Kami pulang dulu," teriak Naruto sambil melangkah keluar kedai.

"Yah, hati-hati di jalan ya," sahut Paman Teuchi dari dalam kedai.

"Haaah, perutku kenyang sekali," kata Kiba sambil mengelus-elusnya perutnya yang terlihat semakin padat.

"Yosh, ayo kita pulang. Pertama-tama kita bawa Kyubi dan mobil Yagura, si Isobu ini ke garasimu Kiba. Setelahnya aku bisa pulang dengan tenang," kata Naruto.

"Wakatta ne," balas Kiba.

Mereka sudah akan memasuki mobil masing-masing ketika ada suara seorang anak memanggil nama Naruto.

"Naruto-niichan!"

Naruto pun langsung menoleh dan mendapati seorang anak kecil tetangganya tengah berlari menghampirinya.

"Inari, kenapa kau malam-malam begini ada di sini? Kau tahu kan anak kecil tidak boleh berkeliaran di tengah malam, bahaya," kata Naruto.

"I-iya, ta-tapi kakekku yang menyuruhku mencarimu. Aku sudah mencarimu ke mana-mana dan tidak ketemu. Sampai aku ingat kedai ramen favoritmu, aku pun langsung ke sini," jawab Inari panjang lebar.

"Ehhh? Kenapa Kakek Tazuna mencariku?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Ah, e-eto... Di rumah Naruto-niichan sudah banyak orang berkumpul," jawabnya yang semakin membuat Naruto semakin bingung.

"Kenapa banyak orang berkumpul di rumahku?" tanyanya lagi sambil berpandangan dengan Kiba. Sementara Kiba hanya mengedikkan bahu.

"Hmmm, bagaimana aku mengatakannya? Sebenarnya, e-eto..."

"Apa sih Inari, kau membuat aku semakin bingung,"

"E-eto, Kushina-bachan,"

"Eh?"

"Kushina-bachan sudah... meninggal,"

Seakan telinganya tak lagi mampu mendengar. Seakan lidahnya menjadi kaku dan tak mampu lagi berucap. Seakan kakinya tak lagi memiliki tulang dan tak mampu berdiri. Dunianya runtuh bersamaan dengan dirinya yang jatuh terduduk di depan kedai ramen Ichiraku. Baru beberapa saat lalu dia merasakan kebahagiaan saat memenangkan balapan. Baru beberapa saat lalu dia merasa istimewa karena mendapatkan ramen porsi besar secara gratis. Baru beberapa saat lalu dia semangat pulang ke rumah untuk melihat wajah damai ibunya yang terlelap tidur. Tapi sekarang semuanya seakan dibanting hancur ke tanah, semua perasaan itu berubah menjadi kepingan saat mendengar kabar bahwa ibunya, keluarga satu-satunya, orang yang paling dikasihinya, alasannya terus menjadi yang pertama, kini dia terlelap untuk selamanya.

"Hoi Naruto, kau belum pulang? Eh? Ada apa?" tanya Paman Teuchi bingung saat dia keluar kedai karena ingin melihat apa yang terjadi di luar, kini yang dilihatnya adalah pemuda yang penuh dengan senyum mentarinya itu sedang berlutut sambil menunduk. Tak lupa air matanya menetes tanpa henti.

* * *

Di hari pemakaman, seakan Naruto dan cuaca hari itu adalah satu kesatuan. Mata biru langit Naruto kini terlihat suram dengan air mata yang terus menetes. Begitu pula dengan langit yang tertutupi awan hitam dengan hujan yang terus mengguyur bumi dengan amat deras. Wajah Naruto yang selalu memancarkan cahaya seperti matahari, hari ini tak tampaklah cahaya itu di sana. Pun begitu dengan sang surya, dia enggan muncul seakan menggambarkan kesedihan pemuda itu.

Semua kenalan Kushina dan Naruto hadir di sana. Mereka berdo'a untuk kedamaian bagi Kushina di alam sana dan memberikan semangat untuk Naruto agar tetap dapat melangkah maju. Sedang Kiba terus saja berdiri di belakang Naruto yang kini hanya memandang kosong pada foto Kushina yang selalu tampak cantik dengan rambut merah panjangnya. Naruto terus memandangnya karena merasa tidak akan dapat melihat senyum yang ditampakkan ibunya dalam foto itu. Dia sudah lupa kapan terkahir kali dia melihat ibunya seceria di foto itu. Sejak penyakit leukimia yang diderita ibunya mulai mengambil nyawanya sedikit demi sedikit, sang ibu tak lagi tersenyum cerah. Dia merasa akan merindukannya, merindukan omelan sang ibu, merindukan kekonyolan sang ibu, merindukan kasih sayang sang ibu.

Seperti dia sudah kehilangan tempat untuknya berpegangan. Kakinya akan kembali membawanya terjatuh di tanah makam yang lembab karena hujan sebelum sepasang tangan merangkulnya dan memeganginya. Naruto pun menoleh menatap sang empunya tangan, itu adalah Kiba, sahabatnya. Kiba tersenyum dan mengangguk padanya seakan dia dapat membaca fikiran Naruto. Kenudian dia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, semuanya berdiri di sana, ibu Kiba, kakak Kiba, kakek Tazuna, Inari, Paman Teuchi, Ayame-neechan, dan semua tersenyum padanya. Ya benar, dia memang sudah kehilangan satu sanggahan, tapi dia masih mempunyai sanggahan lainnya. Dia masih memiliki sahabat dan orang-orang yang peduli akan dirinya. Dia tidak boleh lemah. Dia tidak boleh menyerah akan hidup. Ibunya tidak akan senang melihatnya menangis dan menyerah. Ibunya selalu ingin melihatnya tersenyum dan terus maju. Dan dia tidak akan melenyapkan harapan ibunya. Biarlah ibunya tetap hidup bersama semua harapan dan kenangannya.

Usai upacara pemakaman, semua orang telah meninggalkan area pemakaman. Tinggalah Naruto dan Kiba yang msih khusyuk berdo'a. Setelah selesai, Kiba pun berdiri dan menepuk bahu Naruto seraya berkata,

"Ayo Naruto, kita pulang,"

"Hn,"

Naruto pun bangkit berdiri dan untuk terakhir kalinya di hari itu dia kembali mengusap nisan ibunya berharap perasaannya tersampaikan ke alam sana. Di saat kakinya mulai mengambil langkah pertamanya, pandangan Naruto beralih ke sebuah pohon rindang yang berdiri tegak agak jauh dari makam ibunya. Matanya melihat seorang pria paruh baya yang tinggi besar dengan rambut putih panjangnya sedang berdiri bersandar di bawah pohon. Tangannya ia lipat di dada dan pandangannya tertuju ke area pemakaman. Naruto merasa arah pandang pria itu adalah tertuju padanya. Berbagai spekulasi tersusun di otaknya. Siapakah pria paruh baya itu? Apakah dia kenalannya? Ataukah hanya orang yang kebetulan lewat? Atau mungkin saja dia adalah pencuri makam yang dulu sempat banyak diberitakan? Tetapi Naruto tidak ingin berpikiran negatif. Dia pun mulai kembali melangkahkan kakinya dan beranjak meninggalkan makam. Tanpa dia sadari pria paruh baya tadi menyeringai ke arahnya.

* * *

 **3 bulan kemudian**

"Hoi Naruto, di mana kau?" teriak Kiba saat memasuki garasi miliknya selepas pulang dari sekolah.

"Aku di sini Kiba," sahut Naruto dengan hanya melambaikan tangannya dari bawah mobil.

Kiba yang melihat itu langsung berjalan menghampirinya sambil memperhatikan mobil yang sedang diperbaiki oleh Naruto.

"Mobil siapa yang sedang kau perbaiki ini?" tanya Kiba sambil matanya terus menelusuri setiap inci mobil tua itu.

"Ini mobil milik Ohnoki-jiisan," jawab Naruto sambil terus sibuk memperbaiki mobil tersebut.

"Ah mobil ini setua pemiliknya," komentar Kiba sambil berjalan menuju sofa yang berada di pojok ruangan dan kemudian duduk di sana.

"Jangan begitu, bagaimana pun juga dia itu kepala desa di sini," tambah Naruto ikut berkomentar.

"Ya, kau benar. Kenapa juga tidak ada yang mau melengserkan orang tua itu dari jabatannya. Bukankah dia sudah terlalu tua untuk memimpin. Lihat kan, desa kita jadi tidak maju-maju karena yang memimpin orang kolot seperti itu," lanjut Kiba terus mengkritik.

"Ha-ha-ha... kau itu Kiba, gayamu seperti politikus saja mengkritik kerja orang lain. Sudahlah, kenapa kau tidak pulang ke rumah, ganti pakaianmu, dan kembali ke sini untuk membantuku," kata Naruto sambil tertawa mendengar ocehan Kiba.

Kiba yang mendengar tawa sahabatnya itu pun ikut tersenyum. Pasalnya selama tiga bulan ini Naruto tampak murung. Dia yang biasanya selalu ceria dan bersemangat, kini seakan kehilangan semua semangat dan keceriaan itu. Semenjak kematian ibunya, Naruto menjadi lebih pendiam. Dan untuk Kiba, itu sangatlah bukan Naruto sekali. Bagaimana pun dia, sebagai sahabatnya, ingin sekali mengembalikan semua keceriaan Naruto bagaimanapun caranya. Oleh karena itu akhir-akhir ini Kiba jadi ekstra cerewet dengan berkomentar dan membicarakan apapun asalkan Naruto bisa kembali tertawa.

"Bukankah sebaiknya kau juga istirahat dan ikut aku pulang ke rumah? Sebentar lagi malam dan kita juga harus makan malam kan? Kaa-chan akan marah kalau aku pulang dan tidak membawamu," kata Kiba pada Naruto agar pemuda itu mau istirahat dari pekerjaannya.

"Iya, nanti aku menyusul setelah mandi dan mengganti pakaian," jawab Naruto.

"Baiklah, lakukan saja. Kalau kau ingin melihat sahabatmu ini hancur babak beluk dihajar ibunya sendiri,"

Naruto yang mendengar kata-kata Kiba pun akhirnya mau menghentikan pekerjaannya. Dia pun beranjak keluar dari kolong mobil dan mulai mengelap tangannya yang kotor karena oli. Dia melirik ke arah Kiba yang kini sedang memicingkan mata ke arahnya dengan geram. Melihat itu Naruto hanya tersenyum. Dia tahu kata-kata itu hanya gertakan. Kiba hanya ingin Naruto menghentikan pekerjaannya dan ikut makan bersamanya. Naruto juga sadar kalau akhir-akhir ini pola makannya sangat buruk. Kadang seharian ia tidak makan dan memang ia tidak merasa lapar. Entahlah, mungkin karena fikirannya yang selalu kacau sehingga perutnya jadi tidak lapar. Padahal dulu dia bisa makan sehari lima kali apalagi kalau menunya ramen.

"Baiklah, aku ikut. Jangan menatapku seperti itu," kata Naruto seraya berdiri dan mulai berjalan ke lantai dua garasi yang dijadikannya tempat tinggal. Dia pun beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk setidaknya membasuh tangan dan muka.

Sementara Kiba, dia tersenyum menang melihat sahabatnya sudah meninggalkan pekerjaan tak bermutunya itu. Kenapa tidak bermutu? Karena Kiba tahu, mobil tua seperti itu memang sudah tidak dapat diselamatkan lagi kecuali orang tua pikun yang pelit itu mau membayar mahal untuk mengganti semua mesinnya dengan yang baru. Jadi percuma saja Naruto mengotak-atiknya berapa lama pun mobil tersebut tetap hanya bisa berjalan seperti keong. Membuang-buang waktu saja kan?

Tidak lama keudian Naruto sudah keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia sudah mengganti baju bengkelnya dengan celana jeans yang bersih, sebuah kaos masih digenggamannya. Dia berjalan menuruni tangga menuju lantai satu sambil mulai memakai kaosnya.

"Oya, tadi Shiho sensei menanyakanmu lagi. Dia masih berharap kau mau kembali ke sekolah," kata Kiba menyampaikan kata-kata gurunya di sekolah.

Naruto yang sedang bercermin sambil menyisir rambutnya langsung menoleh ke arah Kiba.

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan kembali," jawab Naruto sambil kemudian melanjutkan menyisir rambutnya.

"Kenapa sih kau harus berhenti sekolah segala?" tanya Kiba dengan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya karena merasa kesal atas keputusan Naruto.

Memang sejak tiga bulan lalu Naruto memutuskan berhenti sekolah dan bekerja di bengkel Kiba. Meskipun sebenarnya bengkel itu sudah lama tidak beroperasi sejak ayah Kiba meninggal dan dijadikan oleh Kiba sebagai garasi mobil-mobil rakitannya. Tapi Naruto malah kembali membuka bengkel itu dan bekerja sebagai montir. Meski awalnya tidak banyak yang datang, tapi lama-kelamaan banyak teman-teman yang biasa ikut balapan jalanan dengannya datang untuk sekedar memeriksa mesin atau juga minta untuk memodifikasi mobil mereka.

"Haaaahh, kau tahu kan Kiba, semuanya sudah tidak seperti dulu lagi. Aku sekarang harus bekerja sendiri untuk memenuhi kebutuhan harianku. Masih untung aku masih bisa makan setiap hari dan membayar uang sewa bengkel padamu. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa membiayai sekolah sekalian," jelas Naruto sambil kini berdiri di hadapan Kiba dengan wajah seriusnya.

Kiba tidak suka ini. Dia paling tidak suka melihat wajah serius Naruto yang seperti itu. Lagipula apa itu, membayar sewa? Kiba bahkan tidak pernah meminta uang sewa. Dia suka rela membiarkan Naruto tinggal di garasinya. Bahkan dia lebih senang lagi kalau Naruto mau tinggal di rumahnya. Jadi dia tidak pernah meminta apapun dari sahabatnya itu.

"Kan aku sudah bilang, Kaa-chan juga bisa membiayai sekolahmu dan hidupmu. Jadi kau tidak perlu bekerja," jawab Kiba kesal.

"Aku tidak ingin merepotkan ibumu. Dia sudah baik padaku saja aku sudah senang..."

"Dia menganggapmu anaknya sendiri, kalau kau tidak tahu," sela Kiba keras memotong ucapan Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Kiba langsung terdiam dan tertunduk. Dia merasa tidak enak selalu merepotkan keluarga Kiba.

"Aku ucapkan banyak terima kasih pada keluargamu, Kiba. Untuk ibumu, kakakmu, dan kau juga. Tapi kali ini aku ingin mandiri," jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum sedih.

Kiba merasa suasana itu jadi terasa aneh dengan Naruto yang terlihat sendu dan dirinya yang sok dewasa. Akhirnya muncul di fikirannya ide yang mungkin bisa membuat mereka seperti dulu.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kau balapan lagi dan kita buat kau selalu menang seperti sebelumnya. Dan uangnya, ayo kita gunakan uangnya untuk biaya sekolahmu," ajak Kiba semangat dengan wajah yang penuh binar.

Naruto yang mendengar usul Kiba sempat terkejut sebelum akhirnya kembali menunduk dan tersenyum sedih.

"Aku tidak bisa," jawabnya.

"Ehhh? Kenapa?" tanya Kiba bingung.

"Kau ingat, seminggu setelah kematian ibuku, saat aku balapan dan berakhir dengan mobilku yang tergelincir? Saat itu aku hampir kecelakaan dan kau juga kehilangan banyak uang taruhan karena aku kalah balapan. Kau tahu apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto balik pada Kiba. Kiba hanya menggeleng karena Naruto tidak pernah membahasnya sebelumnya.

"Hari itu, terbayang wajah ibuku yang menangis," lanjutnya.

Kiba pun terkesiap. Akhirnya dia tahu alasan Naruto berhenti ikut balapan jalanan selama tiga bulan ini. Ternyata Naruto merasa trauma seakan dihantui wajah ibunya yang menangis. Kiba memang tahu bahwa Kushina tidak pernah mengizinkan Naruto balapan. Jangankan balapan, Kushina bahkan tidak ingin melihat Naruto dekat-dekat dengan mobil. Hal itu dikarenakan dia takut Naruto mengalami hal buruk seperti yang terjadi pada ayahnya yang meninggal bahkan tanpa sempat dibuatkan sebuah makam karena jasadnya yang tidak diketahui di mana.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Kau mungkin butuh waktu untuk terbiasa dengan keadaan ini," kata Kiba mencoba bijak.

"Ya, mungkin kau benar," jawab Naruto.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita makan malam. Kaa-chan akan mengamuk bila kita terlambat," seru Kiba riang, mencoba menghapus semua keadaan yang tidak menyenangkan itu.

"Oke," sahut Naruto dengan senyuman lebar yang dipaksakannya.

* * *

Keesokan malamnya Naruto mengajak Kiba ke arena balap jalanan. Kiba merasa heran kenapa Naruto mengajaknya ke sana padahal sebelumnya dia hanya mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Lagipula Naruto tidak terlihat punya persiapan untuk balapan.

"Hoi Naruto, kau bilang kau tidak mau balapan dulu. Lalu kenapa kau malah mengajakku ke sini?" tanya Kiba heran.

"Aku memang tidak mau balapan. Aku hanya ingin melihat, bila aku tidak ikut serta, siapa yang akan jadi juaranya," jawabnya enteng.

"Huh, sombong sekali kau," respon Kiba saat mendengar jawaban Naruto sambil tangannya menjitak kepala Naruto.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha... aku hanya bercanda. Aku hanya butuh hiburan untuk menghilangkan penat karena dua hari ini sibuk membetulkan mobil milik Ohnoki-jiisan," jawab Naruto lagi.

"Kan sudah ku bilang, mobil itu kena kutuk. Dia tidak akan mungkin berjalan lagi. Bukankah sebaiknya kau menyerah dan kembalikan rongsokan itu pada kakek tua, pikun, pelit itu?" protes Kiba.

"Ya, ya, ya, kau benar. Mungkin aku akan melakukannya kelak," kata Naruto santai sambil kemudian mendudukan dirinya di kap 'Kyubi', mobilnya.

"Kelak? Lakukan itu besok. Aku sudah muak melihat mobil butut itu ada di garasiku," oceh Kiba sambil ikut bersandar pada Kyubi.

"Ha-ha-ha..." Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar penuturan Kiba.

Kiba yang melihat Naruto tertawa pun merasa bahwa datang ke tempat itu ternyata memang ada baiknya.

"Hoi Kiba, Naruto," sapa seorang pria yang ternyata Genma-san, sang bandar taruhan.

"Hoi..." sahut Kiba sambil melambai.

Genma pun berjalan menghampiri mereka. Terlihat di tangannya sebuah buku catatan dan sebuah pulpen. Kiba yakin dia sedang mencatat taruhan orang-orang.

"Naruto, kau tidak ikut balapan? Pantas saja tidak ada satu orang pun yang bertaruh untukmu," kata Genma pada Naruto.

"Bukankah sebaiknya kau mengecek siapa-siapa saja yang ikut dalam balapan? Kalau ada yang salah memasang taruhan, bagaimana?" tanya Kiba menyindir.

"Ha-ha-ha... benar juga ya," jawab Genma.

Kiba hanya geleng-geleng kepala mendengar jawaban Genma yang enteng itu. ' _Dasar bandar_ ', pikirnya. Kiba yakin, kalaupun ada yang salah memasang taruhan, pasti ujung-ujungnya tetap dia yang untung.

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut serta Naruto? Sudah tiga bulan ini sedikit yang pasang taruhan karena kau tidak ikutan. Banyak dari mereka yang tidak yakin untuk pasang taruhan. Selama tiga bulan ini juga pemenangnya berganti-ganti. Memang sih bervariasi, tapi jadi tidak ada jagoannya. Baru beberapa minggu ini si Utakata itu yang mulai selalu jadi juara," cerita Genma panjang.

"Utakata? Oh, laki-laki perlente itu ya. Wah, dia hebat juga," respon Kiba.

"Dia hebat karena tidak ada saingan yang jauh lebih hebat," jawab Genma. "Jadi kenapa kau tidak ikut serta?" lanjutnya dengan mengulang pertanyaan yang belum dijawab Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya sedang tidak ingin," jawab Naruto dengan malas.

"Oh begitu. Ya sudah tidak apa-apa. Jadi apakah kalian ingin ikut taruhan?" tawar Genma.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku sedang tidak ada uang," kata Naruto. Dia memang sedang berhemat karena akhir-akhir ini bengkelnya sepi.

"Baiklah, aku saja yang bertaruh. Tapi aku tidak pasang banyak ya," ujar Kiba sambil menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang dan mulai membisikan taruhannya. Sedangkan Genma mulai menulis di catatannya.

"Baik, sudah aku catat. Sangkyu Kiba," Genma pun beranjak meninggalkan Naruto dan Kiba.

Naruto menatap Kiba penasaran, apa sebenarnya yang dia pertaruhkan?

"Jadi, apa taruhanmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Ha-ha-ha... hanya iseng-iseng saja. Aku bertaruh malam ini akan ada pembalap super yang akan mengalahkan si Utakata, pria perlente itu," jawab Kiba sambil menyengir lebar.

"Pembalap super? Siapa yang kau maksud?" tanya Naruto lagi dengan nada heran.

"Entahlah, aku seperti punya firasat seperti itu," jawab Kiba santai sambil mulai tiduran di atas kap mobil.

"Hei apa kau gila? Kau membuang uangmu hanya untuk sebuah firasat? Kalau firasatmu salah, uangmu akan hilang," protes Naruto yang mendengar jawaban santai Kiba.

"Ha-ha-ha... tenang saja, aku tidak bertaruh banyak kok," jawab Kiba lagi dan dia mulai berbaring di atas kap mobil sambil menunggu waktu balapan di mulai.

Sementara itu suara Genma yang berteriak-teriak menawarkan siapa saja yang ingin memasang taruhan masih terus terdengar. Sementara arena balapan sudah semakin dipadati supporter dan para peserta.

"Ayooo... siapa lagi yang ingin pasang taruhan? 10 menit lagi perlombaan akan dimulai. Ayo, ayo, masih ada waktu," teriaknya.

"Hoi anak muda, aku ingin bertaruh," suara berat seorang pria paruh baya menginterupsi teriakan Genma.

"Eh?" Genma dan beberapa orang lainnya ikut menoleh. Begitu pula Naruto dan Kiba yang penasaran dengan suara asing itu.

"Wow, Pak tua. Berapa uang yang kau punya untuk kau pasang taruhan hah?" tanya Genma meremehkan.

"Ha-ha-ha..." setelahnya tawa semua orang pun meledak.

'Bruk!'

Pria paruh baya tinggi besar dan berambut putih panjang itu meletakkan sebuah koper di atas sebuah kap mobil yang berada di dekatnya. Kemudian dia buka koper tersebut dan tampaklah bahwa koper tersebut penuh dengan uang. Semua orang yang melihatnya pun langsung memekik kagum melihat isi koper itu.

"Waaaahhh..."

Gumaman kagum semua orang yang berkumpul di sana menarik Naruto dan Kiba untuk melihat lebih dekat apa sebenarnya yang sedang terjadi. Mereka pun menyeruak di antara kerumunan agar dapat melihat jelas.

"Jadi, kau ingin mempertaruhkan semuanya?" tanya Genma senang.

"Ya, aku akan mempertaruhkan semuanya, ASALKAN, pemuda itu..." tunjuknya ke arah Naruto yang membuat Naruto tersentak kaget dan semua fokus tertuju padanya. "ikut serta dalam balapan ini," lanjutnya. "dan aku bertaruh dia menang," tambahnya kemudian menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Waaaahhh..." semua orang kembali bersorak puas mendengar taruhan pria paruh baya tersebut. Sementara Naruto sedang berfikir keras. Dia seperti pernah melihat orang itu.

"Oi Naruto, apa kau mengenalnya?" tanya Kiba penasaran.

"Entahlah, aku merasa pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat. Tapi, di mana?" jawab Naruto masih terus berusaha mengingat tempat dia pernah melihat pria paruh baya itu. Kutuklah otaknya yang tidak seberapa pintar itu sehingga tidak sanggup berfikir terlalu keras.

"Bagaimana, nak? Kau akan ikut? Kalau kau ikut, aku akan segera melepas koper ini beserta isinya," tanya pria paruh baya itu lagi.

"Ikut...ikut...ikut...ikut...ikut..." sorak sorai para supporter yang memintanya ikut semakin bergema. Namun Naruto merasa tidak terpengaruh dengan semua itu. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin ikut balapan.

"Ayo Naruto, ikut sertalah dalam balapan. Orang ini benar-benar bertaruh besar untuk kemenanganmu," rayu Genma agar Naruto mau ikut dalam balapan.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku tetap tidak akan ikut," jawabnya sambil berbalik dan mulai berajalan menuju mobilnya.

"Apa kau sebegitu pengecutnya, Uzumaki Naruto? Oh, atau kau juga bisa disebut... Namikaze Naruto?" kata pria itu lantang sehingga Naruto yang sudah berjalan menjauh pun dapat mendengarnya.

Naruto yang sudah lama tidak mendengar namanya disandangkan dengan marga itu pun langsung terkejut. Dia langsung menoleh menatap orang tersebut dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Dia tidak menyangka ada seseorang yang mengetahui marga tersebut selain ibunya. Terlebih lagi dia merasa tidak pernah mengenal orang itu.

"Namikaze? Apa maksudnya?" gumam Kiba bingung.

Kiba langsung mengalihkan atensinya menatap Naruto berharap pemuda blonde itu mau menjelaskan. Tapi melihat ekspresi Naruto yang shock, sepertinya dia tidak akan mendapat penjelasan apapun. Akhirnya dia pun dengan berani mengungkapkan apa yang ada di fikirannya.

"Maaf Tuan, nama keluarganya itu Uzumaki, bukan Namikaze," teriak Kiba.

"Heh, coba kau lihat ekspresinya itu. Bukankah dia terlihat terkejut? Artinya aku benar kan?" jawab orang tersebut.

Kiba yang mendengar jawaban itu, kembali menatap Naruto. Dan benar saja Naruto memang tampak terkejut. ' _Jadi ada apa sebenarnya ini?_ ' gumamnya dalam hati.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" akhirnya Naruto angkat suara meski terkesan dingin. Dia ingin tahu siapa sebenarnya pria paruh baya itu.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha..." bukannya menjawab, orang itu malah tertawa lepas.

"AKU BILANG SIAPA KAU?!" bentak Naruto emosi.

Pria paruh baya itu pun kembali menatap Naruto sambil menampakkan seringaiannya. Dia mulai melangkah mendekati Naruto. Dan kini orang tersebut sudah ada di hadapan Naruto.

"Kalau kau ingin tahu siapa aku, kau harus ikut dalam balapan ini," bisiknya di telinga Naruto.

Dan Naruto pun kembali menatap tak percaya pada orang tersebut. Mau tidak mau dia harus ikut dalam balapan bila ingin mengungkap siapa pria itu. Tanpa dia tahu bahwa pria paruh baya itu akan membawanya pada kehidupan yang penuh tantangan. Kehidupan yang akan mengembalikan semua semangatnya seperti dulu. Kehidupan yang akan mempertemukannya dengan banyak orang yang mengagumkan. Kehidupan yang akan mengantarkannya pada orang-orang yang dicintainya.

 **Tbc.**

* * *

Haaaaiiiiii... nawa hadir lagi nih... pada kangen ya? Hahaha... (ke-Pd an) :-P

Hehehe...

Nawa bikin fic baru nih, judulnya "Racing to Konoha Mountain". Fic ini sendiri terinspirasi dari beberapa film yang nawa tonton. (Maklum aja nawa suka banget nonton film balapan, apalagi liat mobil2nya yang super keren, hmmmmm...) jadi kalo kesannya mainstream maaf aja ya... hehehe...Tapi karena cuma terinspirasi, jadi ga akan sama ko ceritanya kaya film2 itu... (semoga aja) Hahaha...

Oya, untuk fic ini nawa masih bingung mau nentuin genre nya. ini mau nawa bikin Advanture-Friendship atau Advanture-Romance ya? Boleh dong nawa minta saran readers dan juga para senpai sekalian. Tolong berikan alasannya juga. Tolong banget ya... (Ojigi)

Dan buat readers yang mengharapkan squel ataupun side story nya fic "Mak Comblang Amatir", harap sabar ya... nawa nanti buat ko...

Oke deh, tolong di R&R ya... :-)


	2. Chapter 2 Awal Tantangan

Chapter 2: Awal Tantangan

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Racing to Konoha Mountain by nawanawachan**

 **Main Character : Naruto. U.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : AU, Typo (s), EYD kurang tepat, dll**

* * *

"Naruto!" teriak Kiba saat memasuki garasi miliknya.

Kiba sangat panik saat tiba-tiba Naruto langsung melajukan mobilnya kencang setelah berbicara empat mata dengan orang tua tadi. Ya, empat mata, meskipun bukan empat telinga. Kenapa? Karena Kiba juga di sana, dia ikut mendengarkan. Bukan berarti dia lancang, dia hanya khawatir dengan sahabatnya itu. Saat Naruto memintanya untuk menunggu di tempat lain, akhirnya Kiba memutuskan untuk menunggunya di tempat yang tidak jauh dari mereka berbicara. Awalnya dia hanya ingin memperhatikan gerakan pria paruh baya itu. Bila ada gerakan mencurigakan yang dapat membahayakan Naruto, dia akan segera siap menolongnya. Tapi ternyata mereka hanya berbicara tentang masa lalu orang tua Naruto. Dan bagi Kiba tidak ada yang penting dari pembicaraan itu sampai dia mendengar pembicaraan mereka yang juga membuat Kiba merasa telinganya sudah tidak dapat lagi dipercaya. Tetapi setelahnya, yang terjadi adalah Naruto tiba-tiba pergi meninggalkannya bersama Kyubi, mobilnya. Sementara itu Kiba jadi harus berlari dari arena balap menuju garasi atau sekarang bisa disebut bengkel miliknya.

"Naruto!" teriaknya lagi karena tidak mendapati diri Naruto ataupun sahutannya dari dalam bengkel.

Kiba menatap sekeliling, tapi dia tidak menemukan keberadaan Naruto di sana. Dia pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar, di sana dia dapati Kyubi telah bertengger apik. Itu artinya Naruto telah kembali, tapi di mana dia? Kiba pun beranjak naik menuju lantai dua bengkel di mana tempat tersebut dijadikan oleh Naruto sebagai kamar sekaligus tempat tinggalnya. Dan di sanahlah Kiba menemukan sahabatnya yang sedang sibuk memindahkan pakaiannya dari lemari kecil ke dalam sebuah ransel.

' _Tunggu!_ ' pikir Kiba. ' _memindahkan pakaian ke dalam ransel? Hei, jangan-jangan..._ '

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Naruto?" tanya Kiba bingung.

"Aku akan pergi," jawab Naruto singkat sambil meneruskan kegiatannya.

"Pergi? Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku akan ke Konoha,"

"Eh?"

Terkejut? Huh, seakan dia tidak mengetahui apapun dan dia terkejut. Tidak, dia memang terkejut. Dia tidak menyangka Naruto akan memutuskan secepat ini setelah mengetahui semuanya.

"Apa kau gila?" ucap Kiba dalam nada rendah hampir serupa bisikan namun masih dapat didengar Naruto.

"Ada yang harus ku lakukan dan kau tak perlu mencegahku," balas Naruto dengan kemudian mengenakan ranselnya.

Kiba tidak suka ini, Naruto yang bersikap serius seperti ini membuatnya kesal. Bukannya Kiba tidak ingin Naruto jadi lebih dewasa, dia hanya merasa sikap Naruto itu malah menunjukkan betapa kekanakannya dia. Dan itu semakin membuatnya khawatir.

"Jaga dirimu Kiba, aku akan pergi sekarang," pamit Naruto pada Kiba sambil mencoba menepuk bahu Kiba sebelum...

'Plakkk!'

Kiba menepis tangan Naruto kasar.

"Pergi katamu? Heh, apa hanya karena seorang pria tua datang padamu dan memberi tahumu bahwa ayahmu masih hidup, lalu kau mau membahayakan nyawamu?" ucap Kiba dengan nada yang ditinggikan, sementar Naruto menatapnya terkejut.

"Kiba kau..."

"Ya, aku mendengarnya. Maaf kalau aku lancang. Tapi itu bukan masalahnya sekarang. Masalahnya adalah, bagaimana mungkin kau percaya dengan ucapan orang tua itu? Mungkin saja itu hanya jebakan yang akan membahayakanmu. Kalau memang ayahmu masih hidup, kenapa dia tidak menghubungimu? Kenapa dia tidak pernah pulang bahkan di saat ibumu meninggal? Kenapa dia menyembunyikan diri? Bukankah itu sangat aneh? Seakan dia tidak ingin ditemukan," racau Kiba dengan perasaan kesal yang bercampur kekhawatiran.

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan Kiba. Dia merasa Kiba ada benarnya, tapi mengingat pembicaraan antara dia dengan pria paruh baya yang dia ketahui bernama Jiraiya itu, membuat dia semakin ingin pergi ke tempat bernama Konoha. Terlalu banyak misteri di sana yang bahkan Jiraiya sendiri tak sanggup menyampaikannya dalam ceritanya tadi. Di tambah lagi,

"Ughh..." Naruto meringis sambil memegangi dadanya.

Dia merasakan jantungnya berdebar keras saat dalam sekejap dia merasakan bahagia dan juga sakit. Bahagia karena dia tahu bahwa kemungkinan ayahnya masih hidup dan sakit saat dia ingat bahwa ayahnya bahkan tidak hadir di sisinya saat sang ibu sedang meregang nyawa. Benar kata Kiba, mengapa juga sang ayah harus bersembunyi. Dan ingatannya kembali pada semua cerita Jiraiya.

* * *

 _ **Flashback on**_

 _Hanya tinggal setengah jalan lagi dia mampu mencapai garis finish. Mobilnya pun berada dalam jarak aman di mana dia berada jauh di depan dari semua mobil lawannya. Mobil terdekat adalah Saiken, milik Utakata yang jauhnya_ _1_ _00 meter darinya. Dia akan segera menang dan kemudian dia akan mengintrogasi pria paruh baya itu. Tapi saat garis finish sudah hampir terlihat,_

 _'Ckiittt!'_

 _Lagi, bayangan wajah sang ibu yang basah karena air mata lagi-lagi terlintas di pikirannya. Dan lagi-lagi mobilnya hampir tergelincir. Tidak, Naruto merasa sudah tidak bisa melanjutkan. Bagaimanapun dia tidak ingin terbayang wajah ibunya yang seperti itu lagi. Tangannya memegang stir mobil dengan kuat_ _. K_ _epalanya_ _tertunduk. Nafasnya memburu. Inikah akhir dari kehidupannya di dunia balap jalanan? Apakah dia sudah tidak mampu lagi duduk di belakang stir? Haruskah dia berhenti sekarang?_ _Tapi, dia juga merasa penasaran dengan pria paruh baya itu. Dia merasa orang tersebut memiliki sesuatu yang harus dia ketahui. Dia bahkan rela bertaruh banyak agar Naruto ikut balapan dan memenangkannya_ _. Itu artinya, untuk mengungkap semuanya, dia harus menang bukan?Lagi pula, di satu sisi hatinya merasa tidak rela untuk mengakhiri dunianya ini. Hatinya masih bertanya-tanya, apakah dengan berhenti balapan akan kembali membuatnya tenang? Apakah dengan dia berhenti memegang stir dapat membuatnya melupakan baying-bayang ibunya sementara setiap malam pun dia masih terus memimpikannya? Naruto merasa menyerah bukanlah jalan keluarnya._

 _Suara deru mobil milik Utakata semakin mendekat dan Naruto menyadari itu. Naruto menarik napas. Dia tidak ingin kalah dan dia tidak boleh kalah. Sebentar lagi dia mencapai finish._

 _"Ayo Kyubi, kita tidak boleh kalah,"_

 _Naruto pun kembali melajukan mobilnya. Kini dia harus benar-benar bertarung dengan Utakata. Kedua mobil itu berada dalam kecepatan yang sama. Dari dalam mobilnya, pria yang dijuluki Kiba sebagai pria perlente itu tersenyum mengejek Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto hanya menatap_ _nya_ _dingin. Beberapa saat kemudian Utakata menekan tombol nitronya dan mobilnya pun melesat cepat meninggalkan mobil Naruto. Sementara Naruto tetap tenang, menurutnya timingnya belum tepat untuk melakukan perfect nitro. Naruto tersenyum miring saat mengingat wajah Utakata yang merasa sudah menang hingga dengan santainya menggunakan Nos. 'Baaka', pikirnya. Naruto lebih tahu bagaimana caranya untuk menang._

 _'Klik'_

 _Ditekannya tombol nitro dan kemudian mobilnya pun melesat seperti terbang. Mobil Utakata yang semakin turun kecepatannya dia lewati begitu saja. Mobil itu terus melesat sampai akhirnya dia melintasi garis finish dengan mulus._

 _"Yuhuuuuuuu"_

 _Sorakan para supporter menggema di jalanan bebas. Mereka berlari menghampiri Naruto yang turun dari mobil, tetapi Naruto melewatinya begitu saja. Dia terus berjalan menuju tempat sang pria paruh baya itu menunggu._

" _Naruto," sahut Kiba yang ikut berlari mengikuti Naruto menuju pria itu._

" _Ayo Kiba, kita harus mengintrogasinya," ujar Naruto menanggapi._

 _Naruto dan Kiba pun menghampiri orang tersebut yang menunggu dengan santai. Dia bersandar di sebuah pohon besar di pinggir jalan sambil menutup matanya. Tidak, dia tidak tidur. Lihat saja bibirnya yang menyunggingkan senyum saat mendengar sorakan kemenangan untuk Naruto. Dan senyuman itu semakin lebar saat dia tahu Naruto menghampirinya._

" _Itulah yang bisa diharapkan dari anak Minato dan Kushina," ujar sang pria paruh baya itu saat Naruto dan Kiba sudah ada di hadapannya._

" _Sepertinya kau tidak terlalu tertarik dengan balapanku. Kau berdiri terlalu jauh dari arena, Tuan," kata Naruto menyindir._

" _Tak perlu melihat pun aku sudah tahu hasilnya," balasnya._

" _Tidak perlu berbasa-basi, katakan sekarang, siapa kau sebenarnya? Bagaimana mungkin kau mengetahui nama ayah dan ibuku?" tanyanya dingin._

 _Kiba hanya diam dan mendengarkan percakapan keduanya. Tapi dia merasa ada yang akan terjadi setelah ini._

" _Ha-ha-ha.. tak perlu buru-buru. Tak bisakah kita berpesta untuk kemenanganmu dulu?" kata pria paruh baya itu mencoba santai._

" _Itu bukan hal istimewa yang harus dirayakan. Aku sudah biasa menang. Sebaiknya cepat kita selesaikan ini," jawab Naruto._

" _Haaaahhh, baiklah. Tapi aku ingin bicara empat mata," ujarnya._

" _Eh, tidak bisa begitu. Aku juga harus ikut," tentang Kiba saat mendengar bahwa orang tersebut ingin bicara hanya dengan Naruto._

" _Kenapa harus empat mata?" tanya Naruto curiga._

" _Karena ini tentangmu dan tidak ada urusannya dengannya," jawab pria tersebut._

" _Hei jangan macam-macam ya Pak tua, aku ini sahabatnya, aku berhak tahu tentangnya," bentak Kiba geram._

" _Sudahlah Kiba, tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Ikutlah berpesta bersama mereka. Aku akan selesaikan ini," ucap Naruto mencoba menenangkan Kiba._

" _Ta-tapi..."_

" _Tidak apa-apa," kata Naruto lagi sambil tersenyum._

 _Dengan berat hati Kiba pun beranjak meninggalkan mereka berdua. Mana mungkin dia tidak khawatir saat sahabatnya harus berurusan dengan orang asing yang mencurigakan tanpa dirinya di sampingnya. Sejak kecil mereka selalu melakukan apapun bersama. Tidak ada urusan sendiri-sendiri seperti ini. Tapi, Kiba tidak ingin menentang keinginan Naruto. Sepertinya kali ini urusannya memang mendesak. Kiba pun pergi menjauh meninggalkan mereka yang sudah mulai berbicara serius._

 _"Jadi, apa kau sudah siap mengaku tentang jati dirimu? Aku sudah ingat siapa kau, kau adalah orang yang hadir saat pemakaman ibuku," kata Naruto dengan nada dingin._

 _"Ha-ha-ha... maafkan aku karena tidak bisa menyapamu saat itu. Baiklah, kenalkan aku Jiraiya," kata sang pria paruh baya yang bernama Jiraiya sambil mengulurkan tangan namun tidak mendapat sambutan dari Naruto._

 _"Tidak perlu basa-basi. Jadi apa hubunganmu dengan kedua orang tuaku?" tanya Naruto langsung to the point._

 _"Hei, tidak bisakah kita bicara sambil duduk? Sudahkah ku katakan kalau ini akan jadi cerita yang panjang? Kemarilah, duduk di sini," kata Jiraiya sambil meminta Naruto duduk di trotoar di sampingnya._

 _Naruto yang ingin segera menyelesaikan semuanya pun akhirnya menurut untuk ikut duduk di sana._

 _"Nah, seperti ini kan lebih santai," ujar Jiraiya._

 _"Sudah ku bilang tidak perlu basa-basi. Jadi cepat katakan,"_

 _"Ha-ha-ha... kau itu memang anak yang penuh semangat ya. Ha-ha-ha... aku jadi teringat saat Minato dan Kushina saat seusiamu. Mereka juga sama semangatnya seperti dirimu. Terutama Kushina, dulu dia memang gadis yang cantik dan anggun. Tapi, bila sudah berada di belakang stir, dia tidak akan lagi seanggun..."_

 _"Tunggu!" potong Naruto tiba-tiba. "apa maksudmu ibu duduk di belakang stir?"_

 _"Hah? Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja dia balapan kan," jawab Jiraiya._

 _"I-ibu, ba-balapan?"_

 _Naruto benar-benar tidak percaya mendengar itu. Ibunya yang selalu melarangnya dekat-dekat dengan mobil, pernah juga hidup di jalanan._

 _"Kau fikir di mana ayah dan ibumu bertemu hah?" tanya Jiraiya sambil menatap Naruto yang masih menunjukkan wajah shock nya._

 _"Te-tentu saja di sini, di desa ini," jawabnya._

 _Jiraiya sempat terdiam mendengar jawaban Naruto yang ragu-ragu. Tapi kemudian..._

 _"Ha-ha-ha... jangan bercanda nak, desa kecil seperti ini terlalu sempit untuk dua orang yang sudah ditakdirkan bersama dapat bertemu. Ha-ha-ha..."_

 _"Jadi... maksudmu..."_

 _"Ya, mereka bertemu di Konoha, kota yang penuh dengan gemerlap. Kota di mana kehidupan jalanan seperti ini sudah tak asing lagi. Oh tidak, bahkan di kota itulah balapan jalanan pertama kali lahir," jelas Jiraiya._

 _"Konoha?"_

 _"Ya benar, Konoha. Dan kalau kau ingin tahu siapa yang mencetuskan balap jalanan di desa ini, itu adalah dua orang yang dijuluki Pahlawan Konoha, Minato dan Kushina," tambahnya._

 _Sungguh tidak dapat dipercaya. Kalau tentang ayahnya yang seorang pembalap, dia sudah tahu. Semua orang di desa sangat mengenal bagaimana ayahnya beraksi dalam balap jalanan di desanya. Tapi ini, ibunya yang bahkan sangat takut saat menonton film yang berbau balapan, ternyata pernah ikut masuk dalam dunia itu._

 _"Tak perlu terkejut seperti itu. Aku sudah dengar tentang trauma Kushina. Mungkin karena itu pula dia tidak bisa menunjukkan jati dirinya padamu. Tapi bila kau melihatnya saat dia berkendara, aku yakin kau akan terpesona sama seperti ayahmu dulu. Kushina punya caranya sendiri dalam menjaga kecepatan laju mobilnya. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana akhirnya dia bisa bersama ayahmu. Yang aku tahu setelah mereka bersama, mereka meninggalkan Konoha dan membangun keluarga kecil mereka di sini. Kushina meninggalkan adiknya, Nagato, di Konoha. Hingga kemudian, beberapa bulan setelah Kushina pergi, Nagato tewas dalam balapan. Dan hal itulah yang membuatnya berhenti dari dunia balap jalanan,"_

 _Naruto mendengarkan cerita tersebut dengan khidmat. Dia bahkan lupa untuk menanyakan maksud Jiraiya datang padanya. Tidak mungkin kan, orang tua itu datang padanya hanya untuk bercerita. Namun bagi Naruto itu bisa ditanyakan nanti bila dia tidak juga menjelaskan. Sekarang dia sedang hanyut dalam cerita kehidupan orang tuanya. Seakan dia dapat melihat mereka dalam fikirannya._

 _"Mereka berdua akhirnya hidup damai di desa kecil ini. Mereka menikah pada akhirnya. Tak ada lagi tantangan, tak ada pertaruhan, dan tak ada lagi balapan. Meski ajang balap jalanan di desa ini semakin marak, tapi dua pahlawan Konoha tak pernah muncul lagi di sana. Betapa ayahmu mencintai ibumu hingga dia benar-benar berhenti untuk balapan demi ibumu. Hingga..."_

 _"Hingga ayah meninggalkan ibu yang sedang mengandung aku," lagi-lagi Naruto memotong ucapan Jiraiya._

 _Jiraiya terkejut mendengar ucapan Naruto. Dia menghela napas kasar._

 _"Minato pergi bukan tanpa alasan. Lagi pula aku yakin Kushina pasti memberinya izin," jawab Jiraiya yang membuat Naruto menolehkan wajahnya dan menatap Jiraiya._

 _"Apa maksudmu dengan alasan itu?" tanya Naruto._

 _"Apa kau tahu ke mana ayahmu pergi?" tanya Jiraiya balik._

 _Naruto menggeleng karena dia memang tidak tahu._

 _"Dia kembali ke Konoha," jawab Jiraiya atas pertanyaannya sendiri._

 _"Ke Konoha? Ta-tapi, kenapa?" tanya Naruto lagi._

 _"Dia kembali ke sana saat mendengar kabar kematian sahabatnya, Shiroi Kiba, yang tewas dalam sebuah ajang balapan yang dikenal dengan balapan maut," jelas Jiraiya._

 _"Balapan maut? Balapan seperti apa itu?"_

 _"Ajang balapan menuju puncak gunung Konoha yang hanya diadakan pada waktu-waktu tertentu,"_

 _"Waktu tertentu?"_

 _"Aku sendiri tidak begitu tahu, waktu-waktunya tidak pernah sama,"_

 _"Lalu, kenapa ayahku harus ke Konoha dan tidak pernah kembali hanya karena temannya tewas?"_

 _Jiraiya tidak langsung menjawabnya. Dia menengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap langit malam yang gelap. Sambil menerawang mengingat semuanya._

 _"Karena bagi Minato," jawabnya akhirnya. "kematian Shiroi Kiba bukanlah disebabkan kecelakaan biasa,"_

 _"A-apa?"_

 _"Meski dikatakan tewas, tapi kenyataannya jasadnya tidak ditemukan di manapun. Hanya beberapa bukti yang menunjukkan bahwa dia memang telah mati," lanjut Jiraiya._

 _"I-itu... seperti..."_

 _Jiraiya tersenyum penuh arti saat mendengar gumaman Naruto yang seakan memahami sesuatu. Menurutnya cerita ini akan segera menuju puncaknya bila Naruto mengerti lebih cepat._

 _"Minato yang merasa penasaran dengan semua kejadian itu, akhirnya datang ke Konoha dan mencoba untuk ikut serta dalam balapan menuju puncak Konoha," lanjut Jiraiya kembali._

 _"Dan nasibnya sama dengan Shiroi Kiba, tewas dan jasadnya tidak ditemukan," ujar Naruto menyimpulkan._

 _Jiraiya terdiam sambil melirik ke arah Naruto tajam. Sedangkan Naruto tertunduk sedih mengingat kembali bagaimana ibunya setiap malam menangis untuk ayahnya. Tangannya mengepal erat sampai jari-jarinya memutih. Dia mencoba menahan tangisnya._

 _"Bagaimana kalau ternyata Minato tidak tewas?" tanya Jiraiya tiba-tiba._

 _"Eh?"_

 _"Mungkin benar, mungkin saja seperti Shiroi Kiba yang tewas tanpa jasad yang dapat ditemukan. Tapi kenyataannya, tidak ada tanda-tanda yang menunjukkan dia tewas. Bahkan bangkai mobilnya pun tidak ditemukan," jelas Jiraiya._

 _"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti._

 _"Minato masih hidup. Itu yang aku tahu," jawab Jiraiya._

 _Naruto terdiam. Dia cukup shock dengan semua fakta yang dia dapat sebelumnya. Tentang kehadiran orang ini yang tiba-tiba, tentang ibunya yang ternyata pernah balapan, tentang alasan ayahnya pergi, dan kini_ _…_ _dia tidak sanggup menerima fakta lainnya._

 _"Tidak mungkin. Kenapa kau bisa mengatakan bahwa ayahku masih hidup?" tanya Naruto penuh keraguan._

 _"Sejak dulu, aku adalah orang yang selalu dianggapnya ayah sejak kedua orang tuanya meninggal. Saat mendengar kabar kematiannya, aku memang percaya bahwa dia sudah mati. Terus aku percaya hal itu selama bertahun-tahun. Hingga dua tahun lalu aku menerima surat darinya. Awalnya aku berfikir itu hanya dari orang iseng yang senang melihat orang berharap. Tetapi, aku sangat mengenal tulisan Minato dan bahasa yang selalu digunakannya. Dan aku yakin itu benar-benar darinya. Dalam suratnya dia mengatakan bahwa dia harus menyamarkan kematiannya agar 'orang itu' tidak mengganggu keluargaku," jawab Jiraiya panjang lebar._

 _"Orang itu?"_

 _"Dan ini surat yang dia kirimkan beberapa bulan lalu sebelum kematian ibumu. Dia memintaku melihat keadaan kalian dan memberikan uang dengan jumlah besar yang dia kirimkan bersama suratnya_ _untuk_ _mu dan ibumu," katanya sambil menunjuk koper yang berisi uang yang tadi sempat dia pertaruhkan. "Tapi dia melarangku untuk menceritakan tentang keadaannya padamu ataupun ibumu. Tapi saat aku datang ke sini, yang ku dapat hanyalah sebuah upacara pemakaman,"_

 _Naruto mengambil surat yang ditunjukkan padanya tadi. Dia memandangi tulisan tangan ayahnya. Dia pernah melihat tulisan ayahnya sekali saat membersihkan kamar ibunya dan menemukan surat cinta usang yang kata ibunya itu adalah surat pertama yang diberikan ayahnya. Dia masih mengingat ciri khas tulisan ayahnya pada surat cinta itu. Dan benar saja, dalam surat yang dipegangnya itu pun terdapat semua ciri khas itu._

 _"Bila dia melarangmu menceritakan semuanya padaku, kenapa sekarang kau bercerita?" tanya Naruto heran sambil matanya tetap tertuju pada surat._

 _"Aku sudah menyelidikinya selama satu tahun belakangan. Aku mencari di mana tempat Minato berada karena surat-suratnya selalu muncul begitu saja tanpa melalui pos sehingga aku tidak tahu alamatnya. Akhirnya aku coba untuk mencari informasi tentang balapan menuju puncak Konoha dan aku mendapatkannya. Tercatat pada tanggal yang sama di mana Minato ikut serta, pemenang dari balapan tersebut yang kemudian menjadi legenda di Konoha adalah seseorang yang disebut Kilat Kuning Konoha,"_

 _Naruto menolehkan wajahnya kembali untuk menatap Jiraiya saat dia mendengar pernyataan itu._

 _"Pemenangnya? Maksudmu ada orang lain yang hidup selain ayah?" tanya Naruto._

 _"Aku pun memiliki pertanyaan yang sama sepertimu. Bagaimana mungkin orang itu dapat tetap hidup bahkan hingga mencapai puncak di saat peserta lain di sana tewas?"_

 _"Apakah dia yang membunuh semuanya?"_

 _"Mungkin saja, dan mungkin Kilat Kuning Konoha pula yang membuat ayahmu harus bersembunyi,"_

 _Naruto mengingat kembali kenapa ayahnya menyamarkan kematiannya, itu semua karena dia takut seseorang yang dia sebut 'orang itu' akan mengusik keluarganya. Mungkinkah Kilat Kuning Konoha lah yang disebut 'orang itu'?_

 _"Tapi..." ucap Jiraiya tiba-tiba dan membuat Naruto tersentak. "mungkin juga bila ternyata Kilat Kuning Konoha juga orang yang menyelamatkan ayahmu dari semua misteri yang ada di gunung itu,"_

 _Naruto pun kembali berfikir, mungkin saja apa yang dikatakan Jiraiya itu juga benar. Berarti sekarang ayahnya ada bersama orang yang disebut Kilat Kuning Konoha itu. Kalau begitu..._

 _"Kalau begitu, kita bisa menemui ayahku bila kita mendatangi Kilat Kuning Konoha kan? Kita tinggal cari tahu di mana dia berada," ujar Naruto semangat._

 _Jiraiya tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Naruto. Ternyata anak ini begitu sederhana dalam berfikir, pikirnya._

 _"Apa kau fikir mudah bertemu dengan seseorang yang dianggap legenda itu?"_

 _"Hah?"_

 _"Kilat Kuning Konoha bahkan tidak pernah menampakkan dirinya sejak hari dia memenangkan balapan. Hanya beredar rumor bahwa dia tinggal di puncak Konoha. Dan yang bisa menemuinya, hanya mereka yang mampu sampai di puncak Konoha. Apa kau fikir orang tua sepertiku mampu ikut dalam ajang balapan seperti itu, hah?"_

 _Naruto kembali terdiam. Baru beberapa saat lalu dia berharap dapat segera bertemu ayahnya. Namun ternyata tidak semudah itu._

 _"Inilah tujuanku mendatangimu," ucap Jiraiya._

 _Naruto terkesiap. Dia ingat bahwa tadi dia ingin menanyakan hal itu pada orang tua ini tapi dia lupa. Dan ternyata orang ini duluan yang mengungkitnya._

 _"Aku ingin kau mengikuti balapan itu. Aku dengar_ _itu_ _akan kembali diselenggarakan. Tapi semua itu tergantung padamu. Bila kau memang ingin bertemu ayahmu, maka taklukanlah puncak Konoha dan kau bisa menemui Kilat Kuning Konoha. Dan setelah kau bertemu dengannya kau pun bisa menanyakan keberadaan ayahmu. Tapi bila kau tidak ingin bertemu dengan ayahmu, anggap saja kita tidak pernah melakukan pembicaraan ini dan kau bisa kembali menganggap ayahmu telah mati seperti beberapa saat lalu saat aku belum mengungkapkan semuanya," kata Jiraiya dengan nada tegas._

 _Apa ini? Tantangan kah? Bukan, ini lebih pada keinginan hatinya. Apakah dia ingin bertemu ayahnya yang bahkan belum pernah dia lihat seumur hidupnya atau dia ingin mengabaikannya saja dan melanjutkan hidup? Mana mungkin setelah mengetahui sejauh ini dia bisa mengabaikan semuanya. Apa orang ini gila? Semua cerita masa lalu orang tuanya, semua kenyataan yang dia sampaikan, dan semua harapan yang dia berikan, apa mungkin Naruto bisa mengabaikan itu semua setelah ini? Tentu saja dia ingin mengungkap semuanya. Bila memang ayahnya masih hidup, tentu saja dia ingin menemuinya. Dia ingin bertanya banyak hal pada ayahnya. Dia ingin mendengar alasan ayahnya hilang dari kehidupannya dan ibunya. Dia ingin mendengar semua cerita tadi langsung dari mulut ayahnya. Mungkin bila ibunya masih hidup, dia tidak akan mengijnkan Naruto untuk menghadapi bahaya seperti itu walaupun untuk bertemu ayahnya. Tapi kini, dia sebatang kara. Ibunya sudah tidak ada. Tidak akan ada lagi yang mengkhawatirkannya. Dan harapan untuk bertemu ayahnya, adalah satu-satunya jalan agar sisa hidupnya menjadi lebih berarti. Bukankah saat ini dia sudah tak lagi memiliki alasan untuk terus hidup? Tapi hari ini alasan itu kembali muncul dan dia sudah memutuskan, dia akan pergi ke Konoha untuk mencari ayahnya meski harus menantang maut sekalipun._

 _ **Flashback off**_

* * *

Cahaya terang menusuk bola mata sebiru langit itu saat dia mulai membuka matanya. Dia mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum atensinya dapat fokus dan mulai menatap langit-langit ruangan. Dia coba gerakan tubuhnya namun terasa berat. Rasanya seluruh tubuhnya remuk. Alas yang dijadikannya tempat berbaring tidaklah nyaman. ' _Tunggu, berbaring? Apakah aku tertidur_ ' ucapnya dalam hati. Dia pun mencoba untuk mendudukkan dirinya sambil bertumpu pada siku untuk menahan berat badannya.

"Kau sudah sadar?" terdengar suara seseorang yang berjalan ke arahnya. Dia adalah Kiba, sahabatnya.

"Tadi kau pingsan," kata Kiba lagi sambil membantu sahabatnya itu duduk. "Ini minum dulu," lanjutnya sambil menyodorkan segelas air putih.

"Sudah berapa lama aku pingsan?" tanyanya sambil memijit pelipisnya karena merasakan pusing.

"Sekitar satu jam lebih. Aku sempat ingin memanggil bantuan, tapi aku juga tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sendiri," jawab Kiba.

Ya, dia lupa. Tadi dia sempat berfikir bahwa tidak akan ada lagi yang mengkhawatirkannya karena sang ibu telah tiada. Ternyata dia melupakan satu orang, orang yang akan mengkhawatirkannya bahkan terkadang melebihi sang ibu. Dan dia adalah Kiba.

Setelah konversasi singkat tadi, keduanya terdiam sibuk dengan fikiran masing-masing. Sesekali Kiba melirikan matanya ke Naruto yang diam tertunduk. Dia ingin kembali memulai konversasi tapi bingung akan mulai dari mana. Rasanya aneh, mereka yang tidak pernah diam, sekarang malah tidak ada yang yang bersuara. Akhirnya Kiba pun berinisiatif membuka suara.

"Naruto, sebaiknya kau..."

"Aku akan tetap pergi," ucap Naruto memotong kalimat Kiba.

Naruto menolehkan wajahnya menatap Kiba. Dan dia menunjukkan sorotan mata penuh keyakinan sebelum kembali berkata, "Aku akan tetap pergi, Kiba," katanya.

Kiba pun terdiam sejenak namun kemudian dia mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya seakan mengerti isi hati Naruto.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan di Konoha?" tanya Kiba meski dia sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Kau sudah mendengarnya, Kiba. Aku akan mencari ayahku. Tapi sebelumnya aku harus bertemu Kilat Kuning Konoha terlebih dahulu untuk mengetahui di mana lokasi ayahku. Aku yakin orang itu tahu semuanya," jawab Naruto.

"Itu artinya..."

"Ya, aku akan mengikuti balapan menuju puncak Konoha. Aku akan memenangkannya dan bertemu dengan Kilat Kuning Konoha," ujar Naruto penuh keyakinan.

Dalam satu sisi hatinya, Naruto merasa bahwa itu adalah hal gila. Tapi dia merasa sekarang dia sudah tidak bisa mundur. Dia sudah membulatkan tekad untuk meninggalkan desa dan pergi ke Konoha. Dia lirik Kiba yang duduk di sebelahnya sambil tertunduk. Dia merasa tidak enak pada Kiba. Seakan dia tidak tahu terima kasih atasa semua kekhawatiran sahabatnya itu. Tapi setelah itu Naruto tersentak kaget saat Kiba tiba-tiba berdiri sambil melayangkan tinju ke udara seraya bersorak,

"Yoshhh! Baiklah, aku akan segera menyiapkan mobilku," ujarnya.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Are? 'Apa maksudmu' maksudmu yang mana?" tanya Kiba balik.

"Hah?" Naruto semakin bingung dengan pertanyaan Kiba. Tapi kemudian dia menggelengkan kepala seakan menyadarkan diri. "Maksudku, apa maksudmu dengan menyiapkan mobil," jelasnya.

"Tentu saja aku akan ikut bersamamu," jawab Kiba.

"Eh? Tapi aku..."

"Oi, oi, jangan bilang kau berfikir bisa memenangkan balapan maut itu tanpa aku. Hei, hei, hei, ingat siapa yang merakit mesin Kyubi sehingga kau bisa selalu menang. Kau hanya akan jadi pembalap biasa bila tanpa mekanik cerdas sepertiku, Tuan Uzumaki," ujar Kiba penuh semangat.

Naruto sempat terkesiap mendengar penuturan Kiba. Tapi setelahnya dia tidak tahan untuk tersenyum. Benar kata Kiba, dia hanya pembalap biasa bila tidak ada Kiba yang merakit mesin super di mobilnya. Dia tahu selama mereka melakukan segalanya bersama, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Bukankah sejak dulu memang sudah seperti itu. Tapi kemudian senyumnya kembali memudar.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan keluargamu?" tanya Naruto ragu.

Kiba terdiam mencoba mencari jawaban yang tepat.

"Hmmm benar juga," ucapnya.

Naruto yang mendengar jawaban Kiba yang seperti itu kembali tertunduk. Ini pasti pilhan sulit untuk Kiba, pikirnya.

"Tapi kalau ibuku..." lanjut Kiba yang membuat Naruto kembali menengadahkan kepalanya menatap Kiba yang kini berdiri di hadapannya yang masih terduduk di sofa yang dijadikannya tempat tidur. "dia pasti akan berkata, jangan tinggalkan Naruto sendirian. Itu artinya dia akan mengijinkanku kan? Hehehe..."

Benar kata Kiba, ibu Kiba mungkin akan berkata seperti itu. Tapi seorang ibu pasti tetap akan khawatir saat anaknya pergi jauh darinya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menyiapkan mobilku dulu," kata Kiba lagi sambil berlari menuruni tangga menuju lantai satu bengkel di mana terdapat banyak mobil rakitan miliknya.

Naruto pun ikut menuruni tangga menuju lantai satu. Dia terus berjalan dan kemudian mendudukkan diri di sofa sementara Kiba sudah membuka kap mobil dan mulai mengecek mesin mobil kesayangannya yang dia beri nama Akamaru – yaitu mobil Pagani Zonda berwarna merah dengan gambar anjing besar berwarna putih di sepanjang bodi mobil.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?" Naruto kembali bertanya.

"Aku akan mengundurkan diri. Sama sepertimu. Lagipula di sekolah jadi tidak asik lagi tanpa kau," jawab Kiba sambil terus fokus memeriksa mesin mobilnya.

"Oya, lalu bagaimana kita mencari informasi tentang balapan menuju puncak Konoha itu? Apa kau sudah tahu lokasinya dan bagaimana caranya ikut serta? Kau tahu kan Konoha itu kota besar. Kita tidak akan mudah mendapatkan informasi seperti di desa ini," tanya Kiba.

"Kalau itu aku sudah memikirkannya," jawab Naruto yang membuat Kiba langsung memfokuskan atensinya padanya. "Sebelum pergi Jiraiya-san memberiku ini," tambahnya sambil menunjukkan sebuah brosur.

"Apa itu?" Kiba yang penasaran pun berjalan menghampiri Naruto untuk melihat brosur itu lebih jelas.

"Ini adalah brosur sekolah mekanik di Konoha namanya Konoha Mechanic School atau dikenal dengan KMS. Aku akan mendaftar ke sekolah ini. Aku dengar sekolah tersebut memiliki mekanisme berbeda dari sekolah biasanya. Jadi tidak masalah bila ada yang mendaftar di tengah tahun ajaran seperti ini. Jiraiya-san juga mengatakan bahwa pengelompokan di sana didasarkan pada kemampuan bukan tingkatan kelas. Jadi meskipun kita baru masuk, kita bisa saja langsung masuk ke kelas tertinggi. Dan dari sanalah kita akan mulai mencari informasi," jelas Naruto pada Kiba.

"Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu, maksudmu ini KMS yang itu? Sekolah mekanik yang bukan hanya menghasilkan para mekanik yang bekerja pada perusahaan otomotif saja, tapi banyak mekanik lulusan sekolah itu yang bekerja dalam tim bersama para pembalap dunia. Dan bahkan lulusannya juga banyak yang menjadi pembalap profesional yang ikut serta dalam ajang F1," racau Kiba penuh semangat dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar.

"I-iya, lalu?" Naruto yang heran dengan tingkah laku Kiba hanya dapat menatapnya ngeri.

"Ini adalah ipianku, Naruto. Sejak dulu aku ingin masuk sekolah ini agar setelah lulus aku bisa bekerja di tim seorang pembalap dunia. Dan impian itu akan segera terkabul. Ha-ha-ha-ha..." Kiba pun terus melanjutkan racauannya tentang mimpinya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum. Ternyata ide ini tidak buruk juga untuk Kiba. Yah, setidaknya bukan cuma dia yang memiliki tujuan di Konoha nanti.

"Eh, tapi tunggu dulu," kata Kiba tiba-tiba dan membuat Naruto tersentak.

"Masuk ke KMS kan bukan hal yang mudah. Aku dengar tes nya sangat sulit," lanjut Kiba sedikit kecewa.

Naruto pun tersenyum mendengar Kiba yang merasa khawatir. Sahabatnya itu memang tak pernah berhenti khawatir.

"Memang itulah tantangannya, Kiba," sahut Naruto.

"Ehh?"

"Ini adalah awal tantangan untuk kita. Kita harus bisa masuk KMS bagaimana pun caranya,"

 **Tbc.**

* * *

Yeeeaaayy,, chapter 2 bisa update juga niiihh…

Maaf ya lama… soalnya nawa harus ke warnet buat nge-upload nya… maklum aja paket modem abis, mau pake hp, hp nya jadul, jadi harus nunggu sampe punya alasan untuk ke warnet… hahaha…

Tenang aja, nawa akan usahakan cepet ko kalo ga ada halangan mah…

Oya, terima kasih buat semuanya yang udah follow, fave, dan review… Nawa seneng banget dapet respon positif dari kalian semua… Hehehe…

Semoga chapter 2 ini memuaskan ya…

 **Uchiha Satoru** : Hahaha… toru-kun tahu aja nawa belum bias move on dari mak comblang amatir. Nawa emang gitu, susah move on. Hahaha… Jinchuriki niibi maksud kamu Yugito ya? Boleh2 tuh sarannya. Emang nawa udah niat mau menghadirkan pembalap cewe yang keren nanti. Hehehe…

 **mrheza26** : Jawabannya ada di chapter 2 ini… hayo siapa? Hahaha…

 **TekoTitanic** : bagaimana setelah baca chapter 2, apakah tebakanmu tepat? Hehehe…

Untuk yang lainnya terima kasih sudah review. Nawa bales langsung lewat PM.

Dan untuk chapter ini, jangan lupa Read & Review ya…

Arigatou Gozaimasu…


	3. Chapter 3 Konoha Mechanic School

**Racing to Konoha Mountain**

Chapter 3: Konoha Mechanic School

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Racing to Konoha Mountain by nawanawachan**

 **Main Character : Naruto. U.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : AU, Typo (s), EYD kurang tepat, dll**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Konoha adalah kota yang terletak jauh di pinggiran Jepang. Bila kau mencarinya di peta, kau tidak akan bisa menemukannya. Karena Konoha hanya sebagian kecil dari kota-kota besar yang ada di Jepang. Meskipun begitu, kota ini tidak kalah elitnya. Aktivitas para penduduknya pun tidak kalah sibuk dari para penduduk di ibu kota Jepang, Tokyo. Contohnya saja di pagi hari ini, saat bahkan embun belum menghilang dari udara, tetapi para penduduk sudah memulai aktivitas mereka. Para pemilik toko dan kedai sudah menggelar dagangan mereka. Para pekerja dan pelajar pun sudah berlalu lalang di jalanan kota, ada yang menuju halte bus ataupun kereta bawah tanah, dan ada pula yang berangkat menuju tempat tujuan dengan menggunakan taxi dan sepeda. Memang yang bagus dari kota ini adalah sedikitnya polusi dan tidak adanya kemacetan. Kenapa begitu? Karena sedikit dari para penduduknya yang menggunakan kendaraan pribadi. Hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang menggunakan kendaraan pribadi, seperti pejabat setempat ataupun pengusaha kaya. Lebih banyak dari mereka yang menggunakan kendaraan umum ataupun bersepeda. Sehingga mobil pribadi ataupun sepeda motor di sana, dapat dihitung jumlahnya.

Ditambah lagi, sesuai dengan arti namanya, Konoha – sembunyian daun, entah kenapa meskipun dinamakan kota tetapi tempat itu memiliki banyak pepohonan hijau yang tumbuh. Mungkin itulah sebabnya disebut sembunyian daun karena kota metropolitan seperti itu ternyata mengandung banyak dedaunan hijau seperti sebuah desa yang subur. Masyarakat Konoha pun sangat menjaga keasrian tempat itu. Buktinya tidak ada penebangan liar dan tidak ada pula sampah yang berserakan. Sepertinya Konoha memang kota idaman. Kota yang maju namun damai.

Di pinggir jalan di depan sebuah mini market, dua mobil sport mewah terparkir rapih. Memang terlihat aneh di saat mobil pribadi yang melintas di pagi hari buta seperti itu hanya sedikit, kini dua mobil ini malah bertengger apik di pinggiran jalan dan di depan mini market pula. Seandainya dua mobil ini terparkir di depan gedung mewah, hotel mewah, atau di depan sebuah mansion sih tidak masalah. Dan kini setiap pejalan kaki yang melintas pasti akan menoleh ke arah kedua mobil itu terparkir sambil menatap aneh. Sementara para pemiliknya kini sedang menikmati ramen instannya di dalam mini market.

"Sepertinya kita harus mencari tempat untuk menyimpan mobil-mobil kita itu," kata Kiba sambil matanya tak pernah berhenti memicing kepada pejalan kaki yang sesekali ada yang menunjuk-nunjuk mobil mereka.

"Iya, kau benar. Sepertinya mereka merasa aneh dengan kehadiran mobil kita," respon Naruto.

"Bukankah yang aneh justru tempat ini? Sebagai tempat lahirnya balapan jalanan, bukankah aneh karena dari tadi tidak ada satu pun mobil mewah yang melintas?" komentar Kiba atas keanehan itu.

Naruto yang mendengar komentar Kiba merasa ada benarnya juga. Tapi kemudian dia berfikir,

"Hmmmm, mungkin mobil-mobil itu keluarnya malam hari," kata Naruto menimpali.

"Seperti di desa kita saja, jarang kan ada yang berkendara di pagi hari. Tapi kalau sudah malam hari dan semuanya berkumpul, ternyata banyak juga yang memiliki mobil pribadi,"

"Yah sepertinya begitu. Aku yakin pemimpin kota ini adalah orang tua seperti Ohnoki-jiisan," sambung Kiba sambil cemberut.

"Tapi meskipun begitu, aku suka sekali kota ini. Kota ini terasa damai. Tidak jauh beda dengan desa kita. Aku jadi merasa tidak asing dengan tempat ini," ujar Naruto sambil menatap ke luar jendela kaca yang ada di mini market tersebut.

Kiba pun kini ikut memandang sekitar kota Konoha. Benar kata Naruto, dia juga merasa tidak asing. Sepertinya bila dia dan keluarganya pindah ke sini tidak buruk juga, pikirnya. Tapi tiba-tiba dia ingat tujuannya datang ke Konoha.

"Oh iya, lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan terlebih dahulu sekarang?" tanya Kiba pada Naruto.

Naruto yang sedang menikmati ramen instannya pun terdiam sejenak. Dia juga belum memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan terlebih dahulu.

"Hmmm, bagaimana kalau kita mencari tempat tinggal dulu?" tawar Naruto.

"Kenapa tidak langsung ke KMS saja?" tanya Kiba lagi karena tidak puas dengan penawaran Naruto.

"Tidak, tidak, aku membaca di brosur, kalau kita ingin mendaftar, kita harus mengirimkan formulir pendaftaran dan beberapa persyaratan. Jadi hari ini kita kirimkan dulu semua persyaratan itu. Setelah mendapatkan verifikasi melalui email, kita baru datang ke KMS dan melaksanakan tes," jelas Naruto.

"Haaaahh, kenapa harus selalu ada proses yang panjang sih," keluh Kiba sambil mengaduk-aduk ramen instannya.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik sekarang kita cari tempat tinggal yang bisa menampung Kyubi dan Akamaru," ujar Naruto menenangkan Kiba yang jengkel.

"Yah, baiklah," ucap Kiba pasrah.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Seminggu setelah hari itu, setelah Naruto dan Kiba mendapatkan sebuah tempat tinggal yaitu sebuah apartemen kecil yang di lantai dasarnya terdapat sebuah garasi yang dapat menampung Kyubi dan Akamaru. Hari-hari selama seminggu itu tidak ada kejadian yang penting. Hanya Naruto dan Kiba yang mendapat pekerjaan sambilan di kedai ice cream yang dekat dengan apartemen mereka. Hal lainnya adalah bahwa mereka telah menerima email verifikasi dari KMS dan diminta datang untuk mengikuti tes pada tanggal yang sudah ditentukan. Bertepatan sekali tanggal yang ditentukan itu adalah hari ini.

Kini Kiba dan Naruto sudah berdiri di depan gerbang KMS. Mereka berdiri terpaku seperti patung penjaga. Oh salah, patung penjaga itu biasanya berdiri bersisian dengan gerbang dan yang pasti menghadap ke arah berlawanan dengan gerbang. Bukannya saling berhadapan dengan gerbang dengan menampilkan wajah melongo yang tidak elit seperti mereka ini. Sebenarnya yang membuat mereka sampai seperti patung itu bukanlah gerbangnya melainkan gedung yang ada di baliknya.

KMS atau Konoha Mechanic School adalah sebuah sekolah mesin dan khususnya mesin mobil. Kebanyakan dari siswanya yang bercita-cita menjadi mekanik andal yang dapat bekerja pada perusahaan otomotif ternama atau dapat berkeja dalam tim dengan para pembalap dunia. Tapi tidak jarang pula hasil lulusannya yang kini menjadi pembalap profesional yang sudah ikut dalam ajang besar seperti F1 dan NASCAR. Dan yang selalu terbayang oleh Naruto dan Kiba tentang sebuah sekolah mesin adalah sekolah biasa yang gedungnya lebih banyak menyediakan tempat praktek seperti sebuah bengkel. Tapi, apa ini? yang ada di hadapan mereka sekarang adalah sebuah gedung yang menyerupai kastil kerajaan Inggris dengan taman luas yang ditumbuhi rumput hijau dan bunga di sekelilingnya. Merasa seperti ada yang salah, mereka pun mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang untuk mencoba membaca sekali lagi nama sekolah yang terpampang di atas gerbang. Mereka membacanya hati-hati sambil mengulangnya beberapa kali khawatir kalo ternyata tulisannya Konoha Musical School. Dan ternyata mata mereka tidak salah, ini benar-benar KMS, Konoha Mechanic School.

"Hei Naruto, apa kau yakin kita bisa masuk sekolah ini?" tanya Kiba ragu-ragu. Dia bahkan sudah merasa ciut hanya dengan melihat gedungnya. Entah bagaimana otak siswa-siswa yang belajar di sana, mungkin hanya orang-orang jenius saja yang ada di dalamnya.

"Kiba, apa kau ingin mendengar kabar yang lebih buruknya?" tanya Naruto dengan nada rendah.

"Ti-tidak, apakah masih ada yang terburuk?" Kiba benar-benar frustasi sekarang.

"Saat aku mengirimkan surat pendaftaran, aku menyertakan surat pengajuan beasiswa," tutur Naruto dengan wajah yang suram.

"Ehhh?" Kiba terpekik kaget.

"Kau tahu kan kita tidak akan mampu membayar kalau tidak dapat beasiswa. Uang satu koper yang diberikan Jiraiya juga tidak akan cukup karena sudah kita bayarkan untuk sewa apartemen dan garasi. Sisanya hanya untuk biaya hidup kita. Mangkanya aku mengajukan beasiswa," jelas Naruto lagi.

"Hum, hum, lalu? Tidak ada yang lebih buruk lagi kan?" harap Kiba dengan cemas.

"Ada,"

"EEEHHH? Apa itu?"

"Aku sudah mencari di internet semua informasi tentang sekolah ini. Benar kata Jiraiya kalau sekolah ini punya sistemnya sendiri yang tidak mengacu pada tingkatan kelas tapi kemampuan. Jadi, ada enam tingkatan di sekolah ini, tiga tingkatan rendah dan tiga tingkatan tinggi. Di mulai dari yang terendah yaitu beginner, acceptable, average, intermediate, advanced, dan yang tertinggi adalah excellent," jelas Naruto meski belum menjawab pertanyaan Kiba.

"Hum, hum, lalu masalahnya?" tanya Kiba lagi.

"Masalahnya, untuk dapat beasiswa dan yang artinya kita bisa masuk sekolah ini, kita harus bisa diterima di tiga tingkat tertinggi setidaknya level intermediate. Kalau kita tidak bisa masuk level intermediate saja, artinya kita gagal masuk," lanjut Naruto.

"EHHHH!"

"Dan parahnya lagi…"

"EHHHHH? MASIH ADA LAGI?" Kiba kembali terpekik.

"Iya, kita harus bisa mempertahankan level kita, kalau sampai turun ke tingakt tiga terbawah, kita akan dikeluarkan," lanjut Naruto.

"Ya Tuhaaaaan, apakah kita sanggup untuk masuk sekolah ini?" teriak Kiba histeris sambil meremas rambutnya frustasi.

Tapi tiba-tiba Naruto menepuk pundaknya. Kiba pun tersentak dan menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Tenang saja Kiba, bukankah kau bilang kita ini jenius. Kemampuanku dan kemampuanmu, bila kita bersatu kita tidak akan pernah kalah bukan?" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum cerah.

Kiba terdiam melihat Naruto yang tersenyum cerah seperti dulu. Rasanya seperti nosltalgia, pikirnya. Kemudian Kiba pun ikut tersenyum cerah.

"Ha-ha-ha… kau benar, kawan," ujarnya kembali semangat.

"Hoi kalian, sedang apa di sana?" teriak seseorang dari balik gerbang. Sepertinya dia seorang penjaga sekolah.

"Ah, maaf paman. Hari ini kami akan mengikuti tes di sini. Ini adalah surat verifikasinya," jelas Naruto sambil menyerahkan suratnya.

Penjaga sekolah itu membaca suratnya dan setelahnya dia membukakan gerbang.

"Masuklah, aku akan mengantar kalian ke ruang kepala sekolah," ujarnya.

Naruto dan Kiba pun mengikuti sang penjaga sekolah. Selama perjalanan menuju ruang kepala sekolah, mereka tak henti menebarkan atensinya untuk menatap seluruh sudut sekolah.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

"Kau tahu Naruto, aku tidak menyangka sekolah mekanik seperti ini ternyata kepala sekolahnya adalah seorang wanita. Dan yang lebih tidak ku sangka lagi, usianya ternyata sudah mencapai 50 tahun. Aku tidak akan menyangkanya kalau paman penjaga tadi tidak mengatakannya. Dia benar-benar terlihat seperti berusia dua puluh tahunan," oceh Kiba sepanjang jalan setelah keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah.

"Iya, kau benar. Tapi sepertinya Tsunade-sama adalah orang yang menyeramkan,"

Naruto bergidik ngeri mengingat bagaimana tadi sang kepala sekolah yang membentak mereka karena tidak juga keluar dari ruangannya setelah disuruh pergi. Yah, bagaimana mereka mengerti bisa langsung keluar kalo mereka tidak tahu tempat yang harus mereka tuju setelah itu. Saat sadar ternyata dia belum memberitahu mereka berdua, barulah sang kepala sekolah meminta maaf dan memberi tahukan ruangannya.

"Jadi, di mana ruang tesnya?" tanya Kiba.

"Di lantai 3 di ruang pertama dekat tang… HOI, HATI-HATI!" teriak Naruto tiba-tiba membuat Kiba terkejut.

Dan setelahnya Naruto berlari cepat menaiki tangga dan kemudian dia seperti menangkap sesuatu. Kiba yang tertinggal di belakang tidak dapat melihat sesuatu yang Naruto tangkap karena punggung Naruto menghalangi. Tapi setelah dia mencoba mendekat, dia pun melihatnya. Seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang dengan seragam KMS melekat di tubuhnya yang mungil namun berisi di bagian tertentu.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa? Kau hampir tergelincir tadi," suara Naruto memecah keheningan yang sempat terjadi sejenak.

"Ah, gomen. Aku memang ceroboh," sahut sang gadis dengan suaranya yang selembut sutra. Gadis itu mencoba berdiri dan Naruto pun membantunya.

Saat gadis itu sudah berdiri, dia pun menengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap sang penolong. Dan yang tertangkap atensinya adalah warna kuning cerah yang tampak dari rambut orang itu serta warna biru langit yang terpancar dari matanya. Manik amethyst sang gadis pun tak dapat lepas dari warna biru yang mendamaikan hatinya itu

' _Kirei_ ' pekiknya kagum dari dalam hati saat menatap mata biru Naruto.

Sedangkan Kiba yang berdiri di belakang Naruto malah menatap kagum atas pahatan sempurna yang tampak di depannya itu. Wajah putih yang mulus, pipi yang gembil, manik amethyst yang indah, serta bibir tipis yang berwarna pink alami. Dan saat wajah itu tiba-tiba bersemu, Kiba semakin tidak bisa menahan kekagumannya

' _Kawai_ ' ucapnya dalam hati.

Sementara Naruto yang ditatap intens oleh sang gadis malah jadi terheran-heran. Apakah ada yang salah dengan dirinya? Ditambah lagi saat tiba-tiba wajah si gadis bersemu merah, Naruto fikir gadis itu sedang demam. Karena khawatir, Naruto pun langsung mengangkat tangannya untuk memeriksa keadaan sang gadis. Tapi saat punggung tangannya sudah hampir menyentuh dahi sang gadis, tiba-tiba sang gadis terpekik kaget.

"Kyaaaaa"

Dia hampir terjungkal ke belakang kalau saja Naruto tidak menangkap pinggangnya.

"Hei, kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto semakin khawatir.

"I-i-iya," jawab sang gadis dengan tergagap sambil kembali mencoba berdiri.

"Apa benar? Tapi kenapa wajahmu merah?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Ah, e-eto. Mu-mungkin a-aku gugup," jawabnya.

"Eh? Gugup kenapa?" Naruto semakin bingung.

Sementara sang gadis yang merasa ucapannya ambigu pun langsung mencoba membenarkan.

"Eh, ma-maksudku gugup karena a-ada u-ujian. Bukan gugup yang lain," jelasnya sambil menundukan kepala menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tambah memerah.

"Waaahh, jadi kau akan mengikuti ujian juga? Kami juga lho," ucap Kiba sambil menyembulkan kepala dari belakang tubuh Naruto karena sejak tadi merasa terabaikan.

Gadis itu yang baru menyadari ada orang lain di sana pun terkejut. Dia langsung mengalihkan atensinya menatap Kiba. Dan yang tampak di matanya adalah seorang pemuda dengan rambut coklat jabriknya, wajahnya yang dihiasi tato segitiga terbalik di masing-masing pipinya, serta gigi taringnya yang gingsul. ' _Lucu_ ', itulah kesan pertama baginya. Tapi kemudian dia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke pakaian yang dua orang pemuda itu kenakan.

"Hmmm, a-ano. Apakah kalian murid baru?" tanyanya sambil memerhatikan mereka berdua.

"Umm, iya," jawab keduanya bersamaan.

"Oh, pantas saja kalian belum memakai seragam. Jadi kalian akan mengikuti ujian masuk untuk penentuan tingkat?" tanyanya lagi.

"Benar. Lalu, bagaimana denganmu? Kau murid KMS kan, karena kau sudah pakai seragam. Apa itu artinya kau akan mengikuti ujian kenaikan level?" tanya Naruto.

"I-iya," jawabnya dengan wajah malu-malu lagi.

"Tapi, bukannya ujian kenaikan level hanya ada di awal tahun? Kenapa kau bisa ikut ujian di tengah tahun ajaran seperti ini?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Gadis itu tersentak. Dia terlihat mencari jawaban yang tepat.

"E-eto, a-aku…"

"Hei, dari pada itu di mana ruang ujianmu?" tanya Kiba memotong kalimat sang Gadis yang baginya tidak akan pernah selesai.

"Oh, itu… di ruang 3.1," jawabnya.

"Hei, ruangan kita juga di 3.1. Bagaimana kalau kita ke sana bersama saja?" ajak Kiba sambil menyeruak maju dan menggeser tubuh Naruto ke samping.

"Ah, ba-baiklah,"

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Di ruangan 3.1, mereka duduk bersisian di meja terdepan. Di kelas itu ternyata hanya ada mereka bertiga. Kiba memandang ke sekeliling kelas, ternyata itu sama seperti kelas biasa. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan kelasnya di sekolah yang dulu.

"Sepertinya hanya kita bertiga yang mengikuti ujian," ucap Naruto melepas keheningan yang ada di kelas itu.

"Se-sepertinya begitu," jawab sang gadis sambil masih terus menunduk.

Naruto semakin berfikir bahwa gadis itu aneh. Atau mungkin dia malu karena baru pertama kali mengenal mereka. Oh iya, dia melupakan sesuatu.

"Hei, tadi kita belum berkenalan kan?" ucap Naruto lagi. Dan gadis itu langsung menoleh menatap Naruto. "Kenalkan, namaku Uzumaki Naruto dan ini sahabatku, Inuzuka Kiba," kata Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya dan Kiba.

"Yoo!" sapa Kiba dari mejanya di paling ujung.

"Ah, Hajimemashite, watashi no namae wa Hyuga Hinata desu," gadis yang bernama Hinata itu pun mengenalkan dirinya sambil berdiri dan berojigi.

Naruto dan Kiba pun sampai berpandangan heran saat melihat gadis yang begitu sopannya di zaman yang modern ini.

"Oh, jadi namamu Hyuga Hinata," ulang Naruto memastikan.

"I-iya, kalian boleh memanggilku Hinata,"

"Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu, kau bilang nama keluargamu Hyuga? Apa kau adalah anak Hyuga Hiashi pemilik perusahaan mesin otomotif terbesar di Jepang itu?" tanya Kiba dengan nada terkejut.

"I-iya, benar," jawab Hinata yang tadi sempat ikut terkejut mendengar pekikan Kiba.

"Waaahhh, aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu putri Hyuga di sini. Konoha memang hebat," kata Kiba dengan nada kagum.

"Hei Kiba, bagaimana kau sampai bisa tahu tentang pemilik perusahaan mesin otomotif terbesar?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Tentu saja, aku kan penggemar otomotif sejati. Dan Hinata, aku ini penggemar ayahmu lho, beliau sangat hebat dalam memimpin perusahaannya hingga sesukses itu. Produk-produk keluaran perusahaannya pun canggih-canggih. Aku selalu menggunakan produk keluaran perusahaanmu dalam merakit mesin mobil. Sampaikan salam kagumku padanya ya," racau Kiba panjang lebar. Sedangkan Hinata hanya mengangguk-angguk entah karena bingung atau terkejut.

"Tapi yang membuat aku tidak percaya lagi, ternyata putri Hyuga adalah orang yang manis dan ramah sepertimu. Aku fikir orang yang menjadi keluarga konglomerat seperti itu pastilah sombong. Tapi ternyata kau berbeda Hinata. Aku suka," puji Kiba sambil nyengir lebar.

"Te-terima kasih pujiannya Inuzuka-san. Tapi aku tidak sebaik itu," kata Hinata merendah.

"Waaahh, dan kau juga rendah hati," tambah Kiba membuat Hinata semakin merona karena malu.

"Hmmm, jadi sekarang kau akan naik ke tingkat apa?" tanya Naruto mengalihkan topik karena dia merasa Hinata tidak akan sanggup mendengar pujian Kiba yang menjijikan.

"A-ano, aku mengajukan kenaikan level menuju level advanced," jawabnya.

"Eh, jadi sekarang kau sudah di level intermediate?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya.

Hinata mengnggukan kepalanya perlahan dan dengan wajah yang bersemu.

"Waaaahh, putri Hyuga memang beda. Kau memang hebat Hinata," sambung Kiba.

"Eh tidak, aku termasuk lamban," jelasnya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kiba tidak percaya. "Ah, tapi bagiku kau hebat. Hehehe…" puji Kiba lagi.

Setelah pujian-pujian Kiba itu, tidak ada lagi percakapan yang berarti. Mereka masih menunggu pengawas ujian yang masih belum datang. Kiba dan Naruto masih terus berceloteh riang membicarakan apapun. Sementara Hinata hanya sesekali menimpali. Satu jam kemudian pun sang pengawas belum juga datang. Kiba dan Naruto sudah kehabisan energi untuk berbicara. Mereka kini terdiam sambil memandang langit-langit ruangan.

"Apa pengawasnya lupa kalau ada ujian?" tanya Kiba dengan suara lemas.

"Entahlah," jawab Naruto dengan tidak kalah lemasnya.

Dua jam kemudian pengawas masih belum datang. Sementara peserta ujian sudah bagaikan tak bernyawa. Hinata yang membaringkan kepala di meja, Naruto pun sama, dan Kiba yang menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding. Mereka benar-benar sudah kehilangan tenaga karena menunggu terlalu lama.

Tapi sepuluh menit kemudian,

'Krieeeett…' suara pintu kelas yang terbuka.

"Selamat pagi semuanya," sapa riang seorang pria berambut perak yang wajahnya ditutupi masker.

Kiba dan Naruto yang sudah geram karena harus menunggu lama pun kini matanya sudah memancarkan api amarah. Wajah mereka memerah menahan emosi. Dan bila ini serial anime, maka akan tampak api berkobar di latar belakangnya.

"SELAMAT PAGI KATAMU? INI SUDAH SIAAAAANGGG!" teriak Naruto dan Kiba bersamaan. Mereka memang sahabat yang kompak.

Sementara pria itu tetap berwajah datar dan kemudian dia melanjutkan jalan menuju meja guru.

"Gomen, gomen, tadi aku menabrak anak kecil dan membuat permennya jatuh. Jadi aku harus berlai sejauh 100 km untuk membelikan dia permen lagi," katanya beralasan.

"ALASAAAANNN!" teriak kedua sahabat itu lagi.

"Ha-ha-ha… kalian murid baru tapi sudah tahu kalau aku hanya beralasan. Kalian memang hebat," pujinya.

Tapi orang yang dipuji sama sekali tidak merasa bangga. Karena itu adalah hal yang jelas-jelas terlihat bahwa itu hanya alasan.

"Baiklah, sebenarnya aku dipanggil ke ruang kepala sekolah untuk membahas masalah peserta ujian kali ini. Kata beliau hari ini ada dua orang murid baru yang mengikuti ujian masuk dan juga mengajukan permohonan beasiswa. Yang artinya untuk mengetes mereka dibutuhkan kejelianku sebagai instruktur siswa tiga level tertinggi karena kalian paling tidak harus masuk level intermediate. Bila kalian bisa masuk level yang lebih tinggi dari itu, maka itu lebih baik. Di tambah lagi…" kalimatnya dia biarkan menggantung sementara atensinya beralih dari menatap Naruto dan Kiba, kini dia menatap Hinata.

"Sepertinya pengajuan kenaikan levelmu kali ini datang lebih cepat ya, Hinata. Apa kau sebegitu inginnya untuk segera masuk level advanced?" tanya sang instruktur pada Hinata.

"Ti-tidak begitu Kakashi-sensei, aku hanya merasa sudah cukup mampu untuk naik level sekarang," jawab Hinata gugup.

"Yah, akan ku beri tahu untuk kalian anak baru, bahwa pengajuan kenaikan level itu sebenarnya tidak berlaku. Hal ini hanya diperuntukan untuk beberapa siswa salah satunya adalah Hinata yang ayahnya termasuk dalam komite sekolah," jelas Kakashi, sang instruktur.

Naruto memandang ke arah Hinata karena dia merasa kagum dengan semua yang dimiliki gadis itu. Tapi saat pandangannya sampai pada gadis itu, yang dilihatnya bukanlah tampang bangga atau sombong, melainkan wajah yang seperti menahan rasa sakit. Naruto memfokuskan kembali pandangannya ke arah Hinata, dan dia terkejut melihat tubuh Hinata yang bergetar. Tangan gadis itu pun mengepal erat.

' _Sebenarnya kenapa dia?_ ' kata Naruto dalam hati.

"Baiklah, sebelum memulai ujian kalian, aku akan memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu. Namaku Hatake Kakashi. Di KMS ini aku mengajar sebagai instruktur mengemudi bagi tingkatan intermediate hingga excellent. Banyak para pembalap andal di sirkuit yang dulunya adalah muridku. Dan aku juga menjabat sebagai wali kelas tingkat advanced,"

Naruto yang mendengar bahwa orang itu adalah instruktur mengemudi, dia jadi merasa semakin tertarik.

"Baiklah, tidak perlu ada pertanyaan karena kita harus segera menyelesaikan ini," ujar Kakashi lagi sambil menunjukkan setumpuk kertas ujian.

Kiba dan Naruto melongo melihat tumpukan kertas yang banyak. Kenapa kertasnya sebanyak itu padahal pesertanya hanya tiga. Apa mereka salah menghitung? Begitulah pikir mereka berdua.

"Di sini ada 30 lembar kertas. Aku akan membagikan kalian masing-masing 10 lembar. Dan masing-masing lembar berisikan 10 pertanyaan essai yang harus dijabarkan jawabannya. Jadi masing-masing dari kalian harus menjawab 100 pertanyaan essai,"

"WHATTT?! 100 PERTANYAAN?" pekik Kiba dan Naruto berbarengan. Sementara Hinata memandang mereka bingung. Memangnya kenapa dengan 100 pertanyaan? Pikirnya.

"Ini adalah ujian tingkatan level tiga teratas. Jadi, 100 pertanyaan itu tidak ada apa-apanya bagi mereka. Kalau kau ingin menyerah, sebaiknya lakukan sekarang," kata Kakashi tegas.

"Huh, kami tidak akan menyerah, ttebayo. Benar kan Kiba?" ucap Naruto bersemangat.

"Yosh, tentu saja. Kita sudah sampai sejauh ini, mana mau kami menyerah begitu saja," balas Kiba tidak kalah semangat.

Mendengar kata-kata semangat dari keduanya, membuat Hinata tersenyum senang.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tercantum di dalamnya adalah teori yang berhubungan dengan mesin, perangkaian mesin mobil, perakitan jenis mobil terbaru, perhitungan komposisi yang pas dalam penggunaan bahan bakar serta nitro, dan juga teori mengendarai mobil yang termasuk di dalamnya perhitungan jarak serta kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang terjadi dalam sebuah balapan," kata Kakashi mencoba menjelaskan isi pertanyaan. "Aku berikan kalian waktu 2 jam untuk menyelesaikannya, dan di mulai dari…. sekarang,"

Setelahnya suara yang terdengar hanyalah gesekan pinsil dan kertas yang beradu. Naruto sesekali mengalami kesulitan dalam menguraikan jawabannya. Dia benar-benar tidak paham teori. Biasanya dia langsung mempraktekan apa yang ada di fikirannya. Sama halnya dengan Kiba. Tapi kalau dia pikir lagi, Kiba sangat ahli dalam hal perhitungan. Terutama dalam memperhitungkan mesin yang dia rakit. Tapi enatahlah, apakah otaknya dalam menyusun kalimat akan setajam saat dia menyusun mesin mobil. Tapi melihat pergerakan tangannya sepertinya dia lancar.

Setelah matanya melirik ke kanan ke arah Kiba, kini mata Naruto melirik ke kiri ke arah Hinata yang juga sedang sibuk menuliskan jawaban. Naruto belum mengenal gadis ini. Tapi menurutnya, biasanya seorang gadis memang lebih jago dalam teori dari pada praktek kan. Sepertinya Hinata tidak mengalami kesulitan. Tapi kemudian tatapan Naruto turun ke arah tangan Hinata yang memegang pensil dan sedang menulis.

' _Tangannya gemetar,_ ' ucapnya dalam hati.

Ya, tangan Hinata memang gemetar hebat. Tapi dia masih tetap melanjutkan menulis.

' _Apa dia gugup,_ ' pikir Naruto.

Waktu dua jam pun akhirnya terlewati. Selesai tidak selesai mereka harus tetap harus mengumpulkannya. Kakashi sudah mengumpulkan semua kertas ujian dan kini kembali duduk di bangku guru di depan kelas.

"Baiklah, kalian baru saja selesai dengan ujian teori. Selanjutnya adalah ujian praktek. Praktek yang pertama adalah merakit mesin mobil yang akan dilaksanakan di ruang ujian merakit di gedung sebelah. Sekarang kalian ikuti aku," ujar Kakashi sambil kemudian berjalan keluar kelas.

Kiba, Naruto, dan Hinata pun berjalan mengikuti di belakang Kakashi.

"Ruang ujian merakit itu seperti apa?" tanya Naruto pada Hinata yang jalan di sampingnya.

"Itu hanya ruangan seperti bengkel yang terdapat banyak mesin dan mobil hasil rakitan," jawab Hinata.

"Ohh, sepertinya aku kenal tempat seperti itu," ucapa Naruto sambil berusaha mengingat-ingat.

"Maksudmu bengkel milikku kan?" kata Kiba mencoba menebak.

"Ahh, iya benar," ucap Naruto pada akhirnya dia mengingat.

"Eh? Inuzuka-san punya bengkel?" tanya Hinata.

"Iya, di desaku," jawab Kiba semangat.

"Hei kalian, jangan bicara terus," tegur Kakashi.

"Hai'" sahut mereka bersamaan.

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh, akhirnya mereka pun sampai di gedung sebelah. Saat Kakashi masuk ke sebuah ruangan, mereka pun mengikutinya. Dan saat mereka masuk…

"Waaaahhh," pekikan kagum terdengar dari mulut kedua pemuda itu.

"Ini sih beda dengan bengkelku," kata Kiba.

"Tidak, ini hanya seratus kali lipat lebih besar dari bengkelmu," ujar Naruto.

"Hum, hum," gumam Kiba sambil mengangguk-angguk tanda setuju.

"Tapi, kenapa sekolah ini terkesan sepi? Sejak tadi kita lewat, kita tidak bertemu satu murid pun selain Hinata," kata Kiba bingung.

"Iya benar," timpal Naruto.

Hinata sudah akan menjelaskan sebelum Kakashi mendahului.

"Itu karena kita ada di kompleks A, gedung-gedung di sini selain menjadi kantor kepala sekolah dan staff, juga menjadi tempat khusus ujian. Jadi kau tidak akan menemukan satu siswa pun di sini bila bukan musim ujian. Sementara sekolahnya berada di belakang gedung ini di dekat sirkuit," jelas Kakashi.

"Ehh? Sekolah ini punya sirkuit?" tanya Naruto terkejut.

"Iya, ada di belakang sekolah. Nanti juga kita akan ke sana saat ujian praktek mengemudi," jawab Hinata.

"Waaahhhh," kedua orang itu kembali terpekik kagum.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan bicara terus. Ayo cepat selesaikan ujian kalian ini," bentak Kakashi tegas.

"Hai' sensei," ujar mereka bersamaan.

"Nah, sekarang kalian pilih mobil tanpa mesin yang ada di sana. Masing-masing orang pegang satu mobil. Kemudian, kalian pilih sendiri semua mesin yang kalian butuhkan di lantai dua. Sensei tidak akan menyediakannya karena ini ujian untuk tingkat tinggi. Sensei ingin melihat sendiri seberapa bijak kalian dalam memilih mesin yang akan kalian gunakan pada mobil kalian. Dan pemilihan alat dan mesin akan masuk juga dalam penilaian," jelasnya. "Baiklah kalian diberikan waktu dua jam lagi untuk ujian kali ini, dan sekarang…lakukan!"

Kemudian mereka pun berlarian menuju salah satu mobil yang mereka pilih. Mereka teliti baik-baik mobil tersebut. Mesin-mesin seperti apa yang dibutuhkan mobil itu agar dapat kembali bekerja bahkan dapat berubah menjadi mobil berkekuatan super. Setelah menganalisa dan memutuskan, mereka pun berlarian lagi menuju lantai dua untuk berburu mesin-mesin dan alat-alat yang harus mereka gunakan.

Kiba dan Naruto kembali tercengang melihat semua jenis dan merek mesin yang tersedia di sana. Mereka merasa seperti ada di toko otomotif. Bagaimana tidak, semuanya lengkap di sini. Dan semua mesin itu tampak baru dan berkilauan. Tapi tidak lama kemudian mereka sadar kalau mereka sedang dikejar waktu. Akhirnya mereka pun segera memilih semua peralatan yang mereka butuhkan dan kembali ke lantai satu untuk siap-siap merakit.

Naruto yang lagi-lagi merasa tak percaya diri, mulai berpikiran negatif tentang kemampuannya. Dia memang banyak tahu tentang mesin mobil. Dia juga beberapa kali merakit mobil bersama Kiba. Tapi, kalau dibandingkan Kiba, dirinya tidak ada apa-apanya. Kiba bahkan bisa merakit mobil dengan mata tertutup. Naruto pun kembali melirik ke arah Kiba yang sedang serius mengotak-atik mobilnya. ' _Kacau_ ', pikir Naruto. Kiba bahkan sudah pernah merakit dan memodifikasi mobil jenis itu sebanyak tujuh kali. Dan semua mobilnya berubah jadi mobil balap super. Naruto menggelengkan kepala.

'Trang!'

Bunyi sesuatu yang jatuh mengalihkan atensi Naruto ke arah gadis itu. Hinata sudah berkali-kali menjatuhkan alat-alat yang digunakannya mulai dari kunci, baut, obeng, dan baru saja dia menjatuhkan tang. Naruto merasa khawatir dengan gadis itu. ' _Apakah dia bisa naik level kali ini?_ ' pikir Naruto khawatir. Menurutnya gadis itu salah masuk sekolah. Seharusnya gadis lemah lembut sepertinya masuk sekolah khusus putri atau akademi perawat. Kenapa ini malah masuk sekolah mekanik? Apa tuntutan ayahnya? Naruto tidak ingin terus memikirkannya, dia pun kembali fokus merakit mobil miliknya.

Dua jam pun akhirnya kembali berlalu. Sekarang Kakashi sedang mencoba menyalakan mesin mobil-mobil rakitan mereka.

"Bagus, semua mesin mobil rakitan kalian hidup dengan sempurna. Susunan rakitannya pun cukup baik. Aku suka hasil rakitan milik Inuzuka, dia sangat inovatif dalam memadukan mesin. Tapi yang lainnya juga bagus. Dan aku juga sudah mencatat semua nilai kalian," tutur Kakashi.

Wajah mereka pun tampak lega setelah mengetahui tidak ada kesalahan dalam penyusunan mesin, terutama Naruto dan Hinata yang sejak tadi merasa tidak yakin. Lain halnya dengan Kiba yang wajahnya bukan hanya tampak lega tetapi juga cerah karena mendapat pujian.

"Nah, sekarang ujian ketiga dan yang terakhir yaitu, ujian mengemudi yang akan kita lakukan di sirkuit. Sekarang mari ikuti aku," lagi-lagi Kakashi berjalan terlebih dahulu dan yang lainnya mengikuti.

Kali ini wajah Naruto lah yang berubah cerah. Ujian ketiga ini adalah ujian yang paling yakin akan kelulusannya. Mengemudi lho, itu sih kecil untuknya. Dia melirik Kiba yang sekarang jadi lesu karena dia tidak begitu ahli dalam mengemudi. Tapi bukan berarti tidak bisa, Kiba juga sering menang dalam balapan di desanya. Tapi kalau lawannya Naruto, sudah pasti dia kalah.

Kini mereka pun telah berdiri di tepi sirkuit. Lagi-lagi Naruto dan Kiba terpekik kagum melihat sirkuit yang begitu luas layaknya sirkuit internasional dalam ajang balap dunia.

"Sugoi… KMS memang keren," ujar Kiba penuh kekaguman.

'Ckittt!'

"Heeee!" pekik Naruto dan Kiba kaget saat tiba-tiba sebuah mobil berhenti di depan mereka.

Dari dalam mobil keluarlah seorang wanita seksi dengan pakaian minimnya yang berwarna putih dengan sebelah lengan yang pendek dan sebelah lagi lengannya panjang berwarna merah. Wanita itu sangat cantik dengan rambut hitamnya yang bergelombang dan manik ruby nya yang merah cerah. Dia berjalan menghampiri Kakashi sambil kemudian memberikan kunci mobil dan sebuah map coklat. Kemudian dia berbalik dan menghadap mereka. Dia tersenyum ke arah Hinata.

"Ganbate ne, Hinata. Aku yakin kau akan lulus," kata wanita itu.

"Hai' sensei, arigatou," balas Hinata sopan.

Setelah itu wanita tersebut berdiri di belakang Kakashi sambil memegang stopwatch.

"Hinata, siapa dia?" tanya Naruto sambil berbisik.

"Dia adalah Kurenai-sensei. Dia wali kelasku di level intermediate," jawab Hinata sambil berbisik pula.

"Oh, berarti dia akan jadi wali kelas kita nanti kalau kita masuk intermediate," kata Kiba ikut berbicara dengan nada rendah.

"Ehem," deheman seseorang yang ternyata Kakashi, mengejutkan mereka bertiga.

"Kalian bertiga, tolong dengarkan! Ini adalah nilai ujian tertulis kalian," kata Kakashi sambil menunjukkan kertas yang diambilnya dari dalam map coklat yang diberikan Kurenai tadi. "Aku akan mengakumulasi nilai kalian ini dengan nilai praktek merakit dan praktek mengemudi ini. Setelah ujian ketiga selesai aku akan langsung mengumumkan. Jadi, lakukan yang terbaik untuk tes ketiga ini,"

Naruto, Kiba, dan Hinata pun langsung menunjukkan wajah tegang saat mendengar penjelasan Kakashi. Ini adalah ujian tahap akhir dan mereka harus menyempurnakan nilai mereka.

"Baiklah, untuk ujian yang ketiga ini, kalian akan melakukan _flying lap_ di mana kalian harus menempuh satu putaran lap dalam trak kosong ini dan Kurenai sensei akan mengukur waktu yang dapat kalian tempuh dengan stopwatch. Sensei berikan waktu 2 menit. Bila kalian dapat menempuh satu putaran di bawah 2 menit, maka kalian akan mendapat nilai tinggi," Kakashi menjelaskan. Sementara para peserta ujian mendengarkan dengan wajah tegang.

"Dan beberapa hal yang perlu aku beritahukan kepada kalian berdua sebagai anak baru adalah bahwa sirkuit ini memiliki lintasan sepanjang 5 km yang terdiri dari lima tikungan ke kiri dan 10 tikungan ke kanan. Serta lintasan lurus terpanjang di sirkuit ini adalah 850 meter," tambah Kakashi dalam penjelasannya.

Tidak ada ungkapan kagum ataupun respon lainnya dari kedua pemuda itu membuat Kakashi yang tadi menatap ke arah sirkuit kini berbalik menghadap mereka. Dan yang tampak di mata mereka adalah dua orang pemuda yang menganga dengan tidak elitnya. Entah ekspresi itu menunjukkan mereka kagum, terkejut atau apa, Kakashi hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Sedangkan Hinata dan Kurenai hanya terkikik geli melihat ekspresi mereka.

"Jadi..." lanjut Kakashi mengejutkan Naruto dan Kiba yang sedang shock. "apakah kalian siap?" tanyanya.

"Eh, te-tentu saja siap dattebayo," kata Naruto.

"Siap," ucap Kiba semangat.

"Si-siap," ucap Hinata pula.

"Baiklah, kita mulai dari Inuzuka Kiba," kata Kakashi.

"Yoss..."

Kiba menangkap kunci mobil yang dilemparkan Kakashi dengan mantap. Dia pun menaiki mobilnya dan menghidupkan mesinnya. Setelahnya mobil tersebut melaju dengan kencang. Kiba mempertahankan kecepatannya dengan rata-rata 250 km/jam. Dia melalui tikungan-tinkungan dengan begitu mulusnya. Naruto yang melihat kemajuan Kiba dalam berkendara merasa cukup senang. Ternyata Kiba yang sekarang sudah dapat mempertahankan keseimbangan laju mobilnya. Sehingga saat melalui tikungan tajam pun dia tidak kehilangan kendali.

Kakashi memperhatikan laju mobil Kiba. Setiap teknik dan gerakan mobil yang Kiba bawa tidak sedikitpun luput dari mata tajam Kakashi. Sementara Kurenai masih memperhatikan waktu yang terus berjalan di stopwatch nya. Tak beberapa lama Kiba pun berhasil menempuh satu lap.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya semangat saat keluar dari mobil.

"Tidak buruk, waktu yang kau tempuh satu menit dua detik. Kau berhak mendapat nilai tinggi," jawab Kakashi santai sambil mulai mencatat waktu Kiba.

"Baiklah, selanjutnya Hyuga Hinata," Kurenai pun memanggil peserta ujian selanjutnya yang ternyata adalah Hinata.

"Ha-hai' sensei," sahut Hinata gugup.

Hinata terlihat ragu-ragu saat berjalan mendekati mobil. Tangannya pun gemetaran saat hendak membuka pintu mobil dan itu tidak luput dari pandangan Naruto.

"Yeeaay Hinata, ganbatte ne!" sorak Kiba menyemangati.

Hinata pun tersenyum mendengar sorakan semangat dari Kiba sebelum dia memasuki mobil tersebut. Dengan perlahan dia melajukan mobilnya. Meski awalnya tampak ragu-ragu, namun akhirnya dia dapat melajukan mobil tersebut dengan kecepatan rata-rata 180 km/jam. Meskipun begitu, setiap akan melalui tikungan dia kembali ragu-ragu sehingga menurunkan kecepatannya hingga 150 km/jam.

"Kenapa dia tidak menambah kecepatannya?" gumam Naruto.

Naruto merasa Hinata terlalu lamban dalam melajukan mobilnya. Dia merasa tidak puas melihat laju mobil itu sekarang. Menurutnya Hinata terlalu takut untuk mengambil resiko.

"Hei Kiba apa menurutmu dia... Eh?" ucap Naruto pada Kiba sebelum terkejut melihat pergerakan Kiba yang tiba-tiba melangkah maju.

Saat Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah wajah Kiba, yang dia dapati adalah ekspresi Kiba yang sulit diartikan.

Kiba merasa ada yang aneh dari cara Hinata melajukan mobilnya. Entah seperti ada yang mengganjal di fikirannya. Tapi apa? Dia pun tidak menemukan jawabannya. Baginya yang sudah bertahun-tahun menonton orang-orang yang balapan jalanan, dia jadi bisa lebih jeli dalam menangkap cara orang lain berkendara. Entah sahabatnya yang satu itu memperhatikan hal yang sama dengannya atau tidak. Tapi mendengar dari gumamannya tadi sepertinya Naruto tidak melihat keanehan apa pun. ' _Ah, mungkin itu hanya pikiranku saja,_ ' ujarnya dalam hati.

Sama halnya dengan Kiba, sepertinya Kakashi dan Kurenai juga menyadari sesuatu. Tapi anehnya mereka berdua tersenyum.

"Dasar, anak itu..." gumam Kakashi sambil mencatat semua penilaiannya untuk kemampuan mengemudi Hinata.

'Ckiiiitttt!'

"Ba-bagaimana sensei?" tanya Hinata langsung saat keluar dari mobil.

"Waktumu adalah satu menit 58,58 detik," jawab Kakashi.

"Yokatta, yang penting itu di bawah dua menit kan, sensei," ujar Hinata.

"HEEEEEE?!" dan membuat Naruto dan Kiba terkejut mendengar kata-kata Hinata yang santai.

"Yah, yah, yah, bisa diterima," jawab Kakashi.

Kurenai pun terkikik mendengar kata-kata polos Hinata.

"Oi Kiba, apa gadis itu akan bisa naik tingkat dengan waktu yang pas-pasan begitu?" tanya Naruto pada Kiba.

"Entahlah, tapi sepertinya dia memenuhi standar evaluasi," jawab Kiba.

"Ohhhh..." respon Naruto.

"Hei, bukankah sebaiknya kau khawatirkan dirimu? Sekarang kan giliranmu," ujar Kiba.

"Ahhh iya, kau benar,"

Naruto baru menyadari kalau Kakashi sudah mendelik ke arahnya yang malah asik mengobrol. Ditatap sinis seperti itu dan Naruto hanya dapat menyengir lebar tanpa dosa.

"Yosss, sekarang giliranku," sorak Naruto.

"Ganbatte Naruto!" teriak Kiba.

"Ga-ganbatte ne Uzumaki-san," gumam Hinata meski tidak terdengar karena Naruto sudah lebih dulu melesatkan mobilnya di trak.

Naruto melajukan mobil tersebut dengan kecepatan 300 km/jam. Dia mengerem sedikit setiap akan melalui tikungan untuk menstabilkan laju mobilnya agar tidak keluar trak. Tapi selebihnya kecepatannya stabil hingga dia menyelesaikan satu putaran.

"Berapa waktuku sensei?" tanyanya sambil berteriak riang.

"Bisakah kau kecilkan suaramu? Kau tidak perlu teriak-teriak di sirkuit yang sepi seperti ini," kata Kakashi menasehati.

"Hehehe... gomen, gomen," ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau meraih waktu yang spektakuler bocah," ucap Kurenai. "waktumu adalah satu menit 00,02 detik," lanjutnya.

"Woaaahhh benarkah? Ha-ha-ha..." ucapnya takjub pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sugoiiii... kau hebat kawan," sahut Kiba.

"Omedetoo Uzumaki-san," ucap Hinata.

"Hehehe... sangkyu Hinata," jawab Naruto.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh istirahat di tribun. Aku dan Kurenai-sensei akan menghitung nilai kalian dulu sebelum mengumumkan tingkat mana yang akan kalian duduki," ujar Kakashi.

"Hai' sensei," ucap mereka bersamaan.

Mereka pun duduk di tribun sambil terus bercakap-cakap riang. Hinata menceritakan semua tentang KMS pada mereka. Tentang sistemnya, lingkungannya, dan cara-cara mereka semua belajar. Naruto dan Kiba mendapat banyak informasi dari Hinata tentang KMS.

Setengah jam kemudian Kakashi dan Kurenai pun menghampiri mereka untuk memberikan pengumuman.

"Sensei sudah mengakumulasi nilai kalian dan sekarang sensei sudah dapat menyimpulkan di kelas mana kalian akan mulai belajar sekarang," jelasnya.

Mereka semua merasa tegang saat akan mendengar pengumuman. Bagaimana kalau mereka tidak bisa masuk ke kelas yang sudah mereka targetkan. Mereka akan merasa usaha mereka sia-sia. Tapi, bagaimana pun harus dihadapi.

"Pertama-tama sensei akan menjelaskan klasifikasinya. Bila dalam ujian ini kalian mendapat nilai antara 100 sampai 91 kalian bisa masuk kelas excellent, bila nilai antara 90 sampai 81 kalian akan masuk kelas advanced, nilai 80 sampai 71 kalian masuk intermediate, dan nilai 70 ke bawah kalian masuk kelas tiga terbawah," jelasnya lagi yang membuat semuanya semakin tegang.

"Kakashi, sebaiknya segera kau umumkan saja. Lihat wajah-wajah mereka yang seperti bertemu malaikat maut. Hihihi..." bisik Kurenai pada Kakashi.

"Hai', hai'," respon Kakashi atas saran Kurenai.

"Baiklah, sesnsei mulai umumkan saja. Pertama untuk Uzumaki Naruto dan Inuzuka Kiba,"

Naruto dan Kiba pun sempat menahan nafas saat mendengar nama mereka disebut. Bagi mereka, tidak apa-apa nilai 71 sekalipun, yang penting mereka dapat tempat di level tiga teratas.

"Nilai kalian masing-masing..." Kakashi menggantungkan kalimatnya sengaja membuat mereka semakin tegang. "Uzumaki Naruto mendapat nilai 87 dan Inuzuka Kiba mendapat nilai 85. Kalian masuk dalam kelas advanced,"

"Yattaaaaaaaaa!" sorak mereka bersamaan.

Betapa tak menyangkanya mereka akan langsung masuk kelas advanced. Padahal target mereka cukup intermediate saja.

"Dan untuk Hinata..." Kakashi kembali menggantung ucapannya.

Naruto dan Kiba langsung menatap ke arah Hinata. Terlihatlah Hinata yang gugup sambil memainkan jarinya. Kedua pemuda itu bertanya-tanya dalam hati, mukinkah gadis itu bisa naik tingkat sementara sejak ujian pertama saja dia tampak tidak yakin.

"Nilai untuk Hinata adalah," lanjut Kakashi. "90,"

"HEEEEEEEE?!" pekik Naruto dan Kiba bersamaan.

Sementara Hinata hanya bergumam "Yatta,"

"Ke-kenapa bisa? Bukankah tadi saja waktu yang dapat dia tempuh terlalu mepet dengan waktu yang ditentukan? Kenapa dia bisa dapat nilai sempurna untuk naik ke level advanced?" gumam Naruto penuh dengan nada tidak percaya.

"E-entahlah. Aku juga terkejut," kata Kiba.

"Apa nila ujian teorinya sempurna?" Naruto terus bertanya-tanya meski tidak ada yang berniat menjawab.

"Artinya semua peserta ujian kali ini masuk dalam level advanced dan mulai saat ini kalian akan menjadi tanggung jawabku," ujar Kakashi.

"Omedetoo minna," ucap Kurenai menyelamati.

"Ya, kalian boleh pulang sekarang dan besok kalian mulai masuk kelas. Untuk Naruto dan Kiba, silahkan ambil seragam dan peralatan sekolah di ruang tata usaha,"

"Hai' sensei," ucap mereka serempak.

Kakashi dan Kurenai pun meninggalkan tribun dan menuju ruang guru di gedung A. Sementara Naruto, Kiba, dan Hinata berjalan-jalan mengitari sekolah sebelum menuju ruangan tata usaha.

"Waaah, kalau begitu mulai besok kita sekelas ya, Hinata," kata Naruto.

"Akhirnya kita benar-benar resmi berteman sekarang," sambung Kiba.

"Hai' Uzumaki-san, Inuzuka-san," jawab Hianta.

"Eit, kalau teman kita sebaiknya saling memanggil nama kecil saja," kata Naruto mengoreksi.

"Iya benar, panggil kami Naruto dan Kiba saja," tambah Kiba.

"Baiklah, Naruto-san, Kiba-san," koreksi Hinata.

"Aaaahh, tidak, tidak, sebaiknya pakai suffix kun saja kan terasa lebih akrab. Ya kan, Naruto?" usul Kiba.

"Hum, benar. Lalu kami juga akan memanggilmu Hinata-chan. Bagaimana?" usul Naruto juga.

"Hmmm, baiklah. Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun. Apakah begitu lebih baik?" tanya Hinata.

"Yup tepat sekali, Hinata-chan. Hehehe..." seru Kiba senang.

"Sungguh tidak menyangka ya, kita yang baru masuk bisa langsung ada di level advanced," kata Naruto merasa semuanya seperti mimpi.

"Ya, kita ini benar-benar jenius sejati. Ha-ha-ha..." respon Kiba riang.

"A-ano, se-sebenarnya orang yang jenius itu..."

"Hinata!"

Kalimat Hinata tak selesai karena interupsi suara maskulin pria yang memanggil namanya. Langsung saja Naruto, Kiba, dan Hinata sendiri pun menoleh ke belakang, arah dari mana suara itu berasal. Dan ternyata seorang pria tampan dengan wajah stoicnya, rambut coklat panjangnya, dan manik amethist yang sama seperti Hinata tampak di hadapan mereka. Pria itu berdiri dengan angkuhnya menatap mereka sekalian. Di belakang pria itu, dengan jarak yang agak jauh, berdiri tiga orang, dua pria dan satu wanita. Pria yang satu memakai jaket bertudung kepala dan mengenakan kaca mata hitam. Pria yang satu lagi memakai pakaian bengkel berwarna hijau. Potongan rambutnya yang seperti batok kelapa menghiasi kepalanya. Alisnya tebal dan matanya bulat dengan bulu mata lentik. Sedangkan yang perempuan seperti keturunan Cina dengan rambut coklatnya yang dicepol dua. Mereka semua berdiri memang agak jauh dari Naruto dan kawan-kawan, tapi arah pandangan mereka tertuju langsung bahkan amat menusuk ke arah Naruto dan Kiba. Catat, hanya ke Naruto dan Kiba.

"Neji-nii," seru Hinata sambil berlari kecil menghampiri Pria berambut coklat panjang yang memiliki mata yang sama dengannya.

Naruto dan Kiba yang mendengar Hinata menyebut pria itu kakak langsung menyimpulkan bahwa dia kakaknya Hinata. Apalagi melihat raut wajah pria itu yang langsung berubah lembut saat menatap Hinata. Bisa dipastikan bahwa mereka kakak beradik.

"Bagaimana ujianmu?" tanya pria bernama Neji itu.

"Aku naik tingkat ke level advanced niisan," jawab Hinata dengan wajah berbinar.

"Bagus, berarti tinggal selangkah lagi kau dapat mengejarku," ujar Neji sambil mengusap puncak kepala Hinata lembut.

"Mana mungkin aku bisa menandingimu niisan," ucap Hianta merendah.

"Tentu saja kau bisa, hum," ujar Neji menyemangati.

Hinata pun hanya tersipu malu mendengar ucapan semangat dari Neji yang sarat akan pujian. Neji pun tersenyum lembut melihat wajah Hinata yang tersipu. Senyuman Neji begitu lembut hingga dapat menggambarkan betapa sayangnya sang kakak pada adiknya. Namun saat atensinya berpindah ke arah Naruto dan Kiba, senyuman itu hilang dan yang muncul malah tatapan tajam yang menusuk bahkan sampai ke tulang belakang. Naruto dan Kiba hanya dapat meneguk ludah ditatap dengan begitu sinis oleh Neji. Ditambah tiga orang yang berdiri agak jauh dari mereka yang sepertinya rekan-rekan Neji, tiga orang itu tak hentinya memelototi mereka. Rasanya mereka ingin segera kabur saja dari sana daripada besok mereka muncul di koran dengan tajuk, Murid Baru KMS yang Baru Saja Diterima dan Langsung Masuk Level Advanced, Ditemukan Tidak Bernyawa Karena Dibunuh Kakak Temannya. Tidak lucu kan? Tapi kalau mereka langsung pergi pun itu kan tidak sopan. Setidaknya mereka harus memberi salam pada kakak Hinata karena sekarang Hinata adalah teman mereka. Tapi kemudian...

"Ayo kita pulang, Hinata," ujar Neji tiba-tiba.

"Eh tunggu, aku perkenalkan teman-temanku yang baru ini dulu," kata Hinata mengajak Neji berkenalan dengan Naruto dan Kiba.

"Nanti saja, ini sudah sore. Kau harus istirahat," tolak Neji.

"Eh tapi..."

"Sudahlah," ucap Neji dengan nada final. Hinata pun tidak ingin membantah.

"Biarkan aku pamit ke mereka dulu," Hinata langsung berbalik untuk berpamitan kepada dua pemuda yang berdiri mematung tidak berkutik itu.

"Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun, aku pamit dulu ya. Besok kita ketemu di kelas," pamitnya.

"I-iya," jawab keduanya dengan tergagap karena masih merinding dengan tatapan membunuh Neji.

Setelahnya Hinata pun digiring pulang oleh Neji dan ketiga rekannya yang tampak dari kejauhan memberikan selamat dengan wajah ceria. Wajah yang berbeda yang mereka tampakkan pada Naruto dan Kiba tadi.

"Me-mereka benar-benar menakutkan," kata Kiba dengan nada ngeri.

"I-iya," jawab Naruto dengan nada yang sama.

 **Tbc.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Chapter 3 udah update. Mungkin ini masih termasuk awal ya. Maaf kalo alurnya lama, tapi memang begitu ceritanya.

Tolong di read n review ya...


	4. Chapter 4 Tim Naruto

**Racing to Konoha Mountain**

Chapter 4 : Tim Naruto

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Racing to Konoha Mountain by nawanawachan**

 **Main Character : Naruto. U.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : AU, Typo (s), EYD kurang tepat, dll**

 **Naruto POV**

"Haaaaahhh,"

Lagi-lagi aku menghela nafas bosan. Satu-satunya kegiatan yang dapat mengalihkan kebosananku sekarang hanyalah dengan menatap ke luar jendela sambil membayangkan hal-hal seru yang dapat aku lakukan di luar sana. Sudah seminggu lebih sejak aku dan Kiba resmi menjadi siswa KMS. Aku fikir sekolah khusus mesin akan sangat menarik, tapi ternyata sama saja dengan sekolah seperti biasanya. Memang sesekali kami melakukan praktek dan saat itulah aku merasa benar-benar sekolah mesin. Tapi saat kami harus mempelajari teori seperti ini, rasanya benar-benar membosankan. Apalagi di level ini teknik belajar siswa lebih kepada belajar mandiri dan kooperatif. Guru hanya memberikan instruksi, memfasilitasi, dan mengontrol kerja siswa. Bila ada yang tidak tahu barulah kami boleh bertanya dan guru akan menjelaskan.

Seperti sekarang ini, kami diminta mempelajari sebuah buku tentang cara kerja mesin matic dan kami harus menghitung perbedaan daya mesin matic dengan mesin manual. Sementara sang guru yang bernama Ibiki itu memicingkan mata ke seluruh kelas untuk memperhatikan kerja kami. Wajahnya sangat menyeramkan dengan banyak luka sayatan. Kepalanya, dia tutupi dengan penutup kepala seperti slayer berwarna hitam. Beredar kabar bahwa di sana terdapat luka bakar yang parah. Karena Ibiki-sensei dulunya adalah seorang pembalap. Dia mengalami kecelakaan di trak dan mobilnya terbakar. Dan sekarang dia jadi guru teori mesin. Benar-benar guru yang tegas dan taat peraturan.

Aku mencoba kembali membaca buku tersebut, tapi lagi-lagi kepalaku terasa berputar-putar. Yah, asal kalian tahu aku ini tipe pelajar kinestetik. Aku tidak bisa berdiam lama dan aku harus belajar melalui praktek. Dan sekarang aku harus duduk diam sambil membaca. Ditambah lagi dengan suasana kelas yang amat sangat begitu nyaman, aku jadi merasa mengantuk. Pantas saja pemuda bernama Nara Shikamaru yang duduk di belakangku sudah tertidur lelap. Bagaimana tidak, tempat ini bahkan tidak bisa disebut kelas dengan tempat duduk yang terdiri dari sofa-sofa empuk seperti yang ada di kafe-kafe. Ya, saat pertama kali aku masuk kelas ini, memang kesan yang aku dapat adalah ini sebuah kafe. Bahkan di dalamnya selain terdapat rak-rak buku juga terdapat mesin penjual otomatis yang berisi makanan ringan dan minuman. Sambil belajar, kami boleh makan dan minum asalkan itu bukan makanan berat seperti bento. Dan hal ini membuat pemuda gemuk yang duduk di sebelah Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji, sangat menikmati pembelajaran ini karena dia bisa belajar sambil terus mengunyah keripik kentangnya.

Memang sistem KMS benar-benar berbeda dari sekolah kebanyakan. Setiap tingkatan memiliki gedung sendiri. Dan setiap gedung memiliki fasilitas yang berbeda-beda. Semakin tinggi tingkatannya semakin mewah fasilitas yang didapat. Saat aku, Kiba dan Hinata berkeliling setelah tes ujian masuk, kami sudah melihat seluruh komplek sekolah. Hinata menceritakan semua tentang sistem sekolah ini termasuk tentang tingkatan fasilitas. Mulai dari level beginner, kelas di level itu hanya berupa kelas biasa dengan meja kayu dan kursi kayu. Papan tulisnya pun berupa blackboard yang harus ditulis dengan kapur. Di kelas tersebut juga tidak ada AC, hanya menggunakan kipas angin biasa. Di level acceptable, kelasnya masih seperti kelas biasa, hanya saja mejanya berwarna putih terbuat dari bahan plastik, dudukan di kursinya sudah sedikit empuk. Papan tulis yang digunakan sudah berupa whiteboard yang ditulis dengan spidol. Kelas ini juga sudah menggunakan AC. Di level average, suasana kelasnya seperti di universitas, tempat duduk bertingkat seperti di stadion sepak bola dan berbentuk melingkar.

Sedangkan di tingkat tiga teratas, kalian tidak perlu tanya lagi, fasilitas gedungnya saja sudah berbeda. Di mana lantai satu dari tingkatan tiga ke bawah hanya menjadi sebuah ruang loker, sedangkan di gedung tingkatan tiga teratas, di lantai satu sebelum memasuki ruang loker, di depan kami sudah disambut oleh resepsionis yang menjadi bagian informasi. Bila di tiga ke bawah untuk naik ke lantai-lantai atas harus menggunakan tangga, di gedung ini kami menggunakan escalator dan lift. Belum lagi kantin, perpustakaan, ruang kesehatan, dan ruang praktek yang sangat besar. Tetapi, di tingkat tiga teratas pun fasilitas kelasnya berbeda-beda. Di level intermediate, kelasnya seperti di ruang bioskop dengan level gold dengan sofa yang nyaman di mana kau bisa meluruskan kakimu dan layar yang lebar untuk guru menampilkan materi. Di kelas advanced, bentuk kelasnya seperti aku jelaskan sebelumnya, seperti kafe. Sedangkan di level excellent, aku memang belum pernah melihatnya langsung, tapi Hinata bilang, bila kau memasuki kelas excellent, kau akan merasa seperti memasuki sebuah kamar hotel berbintang lima dengan fasilitas yang benar-benar seperti di hotel. Karena siswa-siswa level excellent sering menginap di sekolah untuk menyelesaikan proyek mereka, sehingga gedung di level itu juga menyediakan kamar tidur dan kamar mandi yang dilengkapi shower. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan seperti apa itu. Tapi itulah yang membuat gedung level excellent jadi lebih besar dan lebih luas dibanding gedung-gedung lainnya.

Hanya saja yang bagusnya dari KMS, semua fasilitas yang didapat siswa bukan berdasarkan tingkat kekayaan atau seberapa banyak siswa itu dapat membayar, melainkan murni dari hasil jerih payah siswa itu sendiri. Bila kau adalah siswa yang rajin dan pandai sehingga bisa naik level, maka kau akan menerima fasilitas yang bagus. Oleh karena itu siswa di sini bersungguh-sungguh dalam belajar untuk dapat bisa merasakan fasilitas yang mewah. Yah, ternyata nenek-nenek yang menjadi kepala sekolah itu bagus juga pemikirannya.

Meskipun begitu, masih belum ada yang menarik lagi dari sekolah ini selain segala fasilitasnya yang spektakuler. Aku dan Kiba juga belum punya banyak teman. Di KMS memang lebih banyak siswa laki-lakinya dibanding yang perempuan. Seperti di kelas ini saja hanya ada tiga orang siswi dan selebihnya laki-laki. Tetapi, di kelas ini pun aku hanya mengenal beberapa orang saja termasuk dua orang yang duduk di belakangku. Nara Shikamaru bukan orang yang banyak berbicara. Dia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya untuk tidur. Setiap istirahat pun dia akan tidur di kelas atau merenung di atap sekolah. Di jam pelajaran pun dia tidur. Namun anehnya…

'Pletakk!'

Ibiki-sensei melemparkan sebuah penghapus papan tulis yang sangat tepat sasaran mengenai kepala Shikamaru. Hampir saja itu mengenai kepalaku yang sejak tadi menoleh ke jendela terus. ' _Hufth, selamat_ ' pikirku.

"Nara Shikamaru, jangan tidur terus. Apa kau sudah menyelesaikan tugas yang aku beri?" tanya Ibiki sensei dengan suara menggeram menahan marah.

"Haaahh, mendokusei," keluh Shikamaru sambil mengelus-elus bagian kepalanya yang kena hantam penghapus. Dan kata merepotkan itulah yang selalu keluar dari muluntnya.

"Jangan mengucapkan mendokusei, mendokusei saja, cepat jawab pertanyaan nomor 9," Ibiki sesnsei mulai berdiri dan menyuruh Shikamaru untuk menjawab pertanyaan. "Dengarkan pertanyaannya, untuk meningkatkan torsi pada motor matic yang berjalan di area perbukitan di putaran tengah bisa dilakukan dengan cara mengganti roller. Berapa bobotnya?"

Shikamaru pun berdiri dengan malas-malasan sebelum menjawab.

"Roller dengan bobot yang lebih ringan 2 gram," jawabnya dengan suara malas.

"Pertanyaan selanjutnya," tambah Ibiki-sensei merasa belum puas. "Bila kerenggangan klep ex pada motor matic standarnya 0,25 mm. Maka untuk mengatasi motor matic yang melaju di perbukitan, harus direnggangkan menjadi berapa?"

"Direnggangkan menjadi 0,26 sampai 0,27 mm. jangan lebih, karena akan membuat mesin jadi lebih berisik," jawab Shikamaru lagi masih dengan nada malasnya. "Baiklah sensei, apakah aku boleh kembali tidur?" ucapnya santai.

"Setidaknya tuliskan dulu jawabanmu di kertas. Kau tidak boleh mengumpulkan kertas kosong," kata Ibiki-sensei menanggapi ucapan Shikamaru.

"Haaah, menggerakan pensil itu benar-benar merepotkan tahu," gumamnya malas.

Lagi-lagi dia menggunakan kata merepotkan. Dasar aneh. Ya, itulah anehnya dia, meskipun sejak tadi tidur dan tidak membaca apapun, tapi bila ditanya dia akan menjawab pertanyaan dengan sangat tepat.

Sedangkan pemuda di samping Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji, aku juga tidak pernah berbicara banyak dengannya. Dia lebih sering bersama Shikamaru dan memakan keripik kentangnya. Jadi kalau dia bicara pun tidak akan jelas karena mulutnya selalu penuh dengan keripik kentang. Tapi bagaimana pun dia cukup mengerti tentang mesin.

Tidak ada lagi selain mereka yang aku dan Kiba kenal. Sedangkan Hinata, ya, kami masih sering mengobrol sesekali. Tapi sekarang dia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan teman perempuannya yang bernama Sakura. Ah iya aku lupa menceritakan tentang gadis bernama Sakura ini. Saat pertama kali aku masuk ke kelas ini, entah kenapa aku langsung jatuh hati pada seorang gadis dengan rambut pinknya. Saat dia tersenyum pada Hinata dan mengajaknya duduk bersamanya, aku langsung terpesona dengan senyuman itu. Kesanku pertama kali adalah dia gadis yang cantik dan ceria, seperti kaa-san. Mungkin inilah yang dikatakan cinta pada pandangan pertama. Aku pun sedang berusaha mendekatinya sekarang. Tapi terkadang Sakura bisa berubah jadi wanita yang menakutkan. Apalagi kalau aku sudah mulai merayunya, dia pasti akan meneriakiku 'baaka'. Dan Hinata akan tertawa melihat interaksi kami. Keceriaan Sakura memang sudah tertular pada Hinata. Sekarang Hinata lebih sering tertawa dan dia sudah tidak malu-malu lagi padaku dan Kiba. Aku senang sekali memandang wajah Sakura. Saat melihatnya aku seperti merasa sedang berada di padang bunga di musim semi.

"Hoi Naruto,"

Aaarrgh, padang bungaku musnah gara-gara suara Kiba yang mengganggu. Tumben sekali sih orang ini mengajakku bicara di tengan pelajaran. Aku pun hanya melirikkan mataku dan menajamkan telingaku sambil berbisik pelan karena tak mau ditegur Ibiki-sensei.

"Ada apa?" bisikku.

"Aku bosan, dua minggu lebih tinggal di Konoha dan tidak ada yang menarik," ucap Kiba sambil berbisik pula.

"Lalu?" tanyaku bingung. Aku pun juga merasa bosan. Tapi aku harus bagaimana.

"Apa kau belum mendapat informasi apapun tentang balapan menuju puncak Konoha itu?" tanya Kiba lagi

Aku langsung mewaspadakan atensiku ke sekitar, jangan sampai ada yang mendengar. Aku lihat Shikamaru sudah kembali tidur dan Choji sedang sibuk membaca sambil makan keripik. Siswa-siswa lain juga sedang sibuk masing-masing. Berarti aman untuk membahas 'itu'.

"Belum. Jangankan tentang balapan menuju puncak Konoha, balapan jalanan saja kita tidak pernah dengar kan ada yang seperti itu. Bahkan sudah dua minggu ini setiap malam kita berkeliling Konoha untuk mencari balapan ilegal itu tapi tetap tidak ketemu. Sepertinya mereka mempunyai tempat khusus untuk balapan," jelasku

"Kenapa kita tidak tanya-tanya saja sih? Kenapa harus diam-diam?" tanya Kiba.

"Tentu saja kita tidak bisa. Kita ini kan orang baru di sini. Kalau kita menanyakan hal ilegal begitu, bagaimana cara menjelaskannya?" jawabku

"Hmmm benar juga sih," ucap Kiba pasrah. Sepertinya dia juga bingung harus berbuat apa. "Tapi, kalau begini terus, kapan kau akan sampai di puncak dan bertemu Kilat Kuning Konoha? Lalu kapan kau bisa bertemu ayahmu? Kita kan harus segera menaklukan puncak Konoha agar bisa bertemu Kilat Kuning Konoha dan kemudian bertanya padanya tentang ayahmu,"

Benar sih kata Kiba. aku jadi seperti kehilangan tujuan lagi karena belum bisa mendapatkan informasi tentang balapan maut itu. Dan bagaimana kalau ternyata balapan itu sudah mulai dilaksanakan tanpa aku ketahui? Bukankah Jiraiya-san bilang balapan maut itu tak tentu waktunya? Nanti kalau ternyata sudah dimulai dan sudah berakhir, kapan aku bisa ikut sertanya? Dan kapan juga aku bisa bertemu ayahku? Kalau begini, artinya pergi ke Konoha dan masuk KMS akan sia-sia saja.

"Mendokusei,"

Eh? Aku seperti mendengar Shikamaru bergumam. Ah, mungkin itu hanya karena aku yang banyak fikiran mangkanya seperti mendengar gumaman Shikamaru yang tidak jelas itu. Jelas-jelas sekarang Shikamaru sedang tertidur lelap.

 **Normal POV**

Waktu sudah menunjukka siang hari. Siswa dan siswi KMS segera berhamburan, ada yang menuju kantin, taman, perpustakaan, atap sekolah, dan ada pula yang tetap di kelas seperti Naruto dan Kiba. Naruto sedang memakan roti melonnya dan Kiba sedang meminum jus jeruknya saat tiba-tiba Shikamaru bersuara.

"Hoi, aku ingin bicara dengan kalian berdua," ucapnya yang membuat Naruto dan Kiba menoleh.

"Ehh? Maksudmu kami?" tanya Kiba bingung sambil menunjuk ke diri mereka berdua.

"Iya, kalian. Cepat putar sofa kalian menghadapku," perintah Shikamaru.

"Hei, jangan seenaknya memerintah ya!" teriak Kiba tak terima diperintah-perintah. Dia sudah menggulung lengan kemeja seragamnya siap untuk mengajak Shikamaru berkelahi.

Tapi tiba-tiba Choji berdiri siap menjadi tameng Shikamaru. Dan Kiba yang melihat ukuran tubuh Choji jadi mundur lagi.

"Tenang Kiba, kita dengarkan saja dulu," kata Naruto menenangkan Kiba.

Naruto pun memutar sofanya menghadap Shikamaru. Kiba pun ikut memutar sofa dan kini dia duduk tenang meski masih pandang-padangan sengit dengan Choji.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Nara-san?" tanya Naruto sopan.

"Heh, merepotkan, jangan panggil aku seformal itu. Panggil saja aku Shikamaru," katanya.

"Baiklah, Shikamaru, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan dengan kami?" tanya Kiba mengulang pertanyaan Naruto.

"Aku mendengar pembicaraan kalian tadi tentang menaklukan puncak Konoha," ujarnya langsung pada intinya.

Naruto dan Kiba kini saling berpandangan ngeri. Itu artinya gumaman yang Naruto dengar tadi memang berasal langsung dari mulut si Nara ini. Dan sekarang bagaimanapun juga, tujuan mereka datang ke Konoha sudah ada yang mengetahui selain diri masing-masing.

"Tidak perlu bertampang seperti itu. Aku tidak akan menganggap kalian kriminal hanya karena kalian membicarakan sesuatu yang ilegal," tegur Shikamaru saat keduanya bertampang seakan besok adalah hari terakhir mereka hidup. Kini keduanya kembali menatapa Shikamaru. "Lagipula, membahas hal ilegal di Konoha bukan lagi hal yang tabu. Kami sering membahas yang lebih buruk dari itu," tambahnya mencoba menenangkan keduanya.

"La-lalu, apa yang kau ingin minta dari kami?" tanya Naruto ragu-ragu.

Kiba pun semakin duduk dengan gusar. Dia takut akan dipersulit oleh dua orang yang ada di hadapannya ini. Memang sih tidak ada sistem senioritas di KMS. Bahkan tidak ada yang namanya masa orientasi bagi murid baru. Tapi bisa saja kan kedua orang itu adalah orang yang suka melihat orang menderita.

"Heh, aku ini bukan tukang peras tahu. Jadi tidak ada kata minta. Aku hanya ingin mengajak kalian gabung dengan timku," jawabnya malas.

"Bergabung dengan timmu? Kenapa kami harus mau?" tanya Kiba curiga.

"Kalau kalian adalah orang pintar yang ingin menaklukan puncak Konoha, maka kalian pasti akan setuju. Karena kalian tidak mungkin memenangkan balapan itu hanya dengan berdua," jawab Shikamaru lagi.

"Kenapa tidak mungkin? Hei, jangan meremehkan kami ya, kami ini tim yang hebat. Aku mekanik andal dan dia pengendara yang tangguh," kata Kiba geram bahkan dia kembali berdiri dari duduknya.

Shikamaru hanya mendengus sebal mendengar ocehan Kiba. Dan hal itu semakin membuat Kiba geram.

"Hei kau…" ucapnya tak selesai sambil menuding wajah Shikamaru.

"Duduklah Kiba," kata Naruto memotong ucapan Kiba dan mencoba menenangkan Kiba kembali.

Kiba pun kembali duduk.

"Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kami harus ikut dalam timmu?" tanya Naruto meminta penjelasan.

"Aku tidak punya alasan kenapa kalian harus masuk timku, tapi yang pasti kalian harus punya tim," jelasnya.

"Tapi kenapa?" tanya Naruto lagi karena merasa belum mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaan sebelumnya.

"Karena semua peserta yang ikut serta dalam balapan yang disebut balapan maut itu, semuanya tergabung dalam tim-tim yang andal," jawab Shikamaru. "Kau lihat dua pemuda yang duduk dekat rak buku itu?" lanjutnya sambil menunjuk dua orang siswa.

Naruto dan Kiba pun mengalihkan atensinya tertuju pada seorang siswa yang sedang menikmati bentonya. Pemuda berambut merah dengan mata hijau jade nya. Di dahinya terukir tato Ai berwarna merah. Dan seorang pemuda di sampingnya yang bertubuh kekar dengan tato huruf S di lengan kanannya dan berambut abu-abu gelap.

"Maksudmu orang berambut merah berwajah datar dan laki-laki kekar itu? Kenapa?" tanya Kiba.

"Orang yang berambut merah bernama Sabaku Gaara. Dia adalah seorang pengendara, sama sepertimu Naruto, dia juga ikut serta dalam balapan maut itu. Dia memiliki tim bersama kedua kakaknya, orang bernama Sira itu dan satu orang lagi entah siapa namanya," jelas Shikamaru. "Mereka termasuk tim yang kuat," tambahnya.

Naruto baru menyadari ternyata dia memang belum mengenal teman sekelasnya. Dia bahkan tidak tahu kalau di kelasnya ada juga yang ingin menaklukan puncak Konoha seperti dirinya. Entah kenapa jantungnya kembali berdebar keras menahan gejolak semangat dalam dirinya.

"Tapi, apa tim itu memang perlu? Maksudku bukankah cukup dengan satu pengendara dan satu mekanin?" tanya Kiba mencoba mencari kejelasan.

"Mendokusei, kau fikir balapan maut itu hanya sekali lalu ditemukan pemenangnya? Tidak semudah itu. Balapan ini terdiri dari beberapa babak. Babak pertama adalah kualifikasi, di mana hanya akan dipilih beberapa tim saja untuk menjadi peserta balapan utaman. Setelah didapatkan peserta balapan maut yang terdiri dari enam sampai delapan tim barulah akan diadakan babak eliminasi di mana akan tersisa dua tim. Dan dua tim inilah yang akan berlomba menuju puncak Konoha. Seperti yang aku bilang tadi, pesertanya memiliki tim-tim yang hebat yang sangat berguna dalam membantu para pengendara," jelas Shikamaru.

"Setidaknya dalam sebuah tim harus terdiri dari satu teknisi dan dua mekanik yang dapat dengan cepat memperbaiki mobil bila ada kerusakan. Karena bila saat ada panggilan tiba-tiba untuk babak eliminasi dan kau tidak bisa ikut serta karena mobilmu rusak, kau akan didiskualifikasi. Kalau kita jadi tim, Shikamaru bisa jadi teknisinya, aku dan Kiba bisa jadi mekaniknya," ujar Choji yang baru kali ini buka suara.

Naruto dan Kiba saling berpandangan lagi seakan menimbang-nimbang akan menerima atau tidak. Sementara Shikamaru menopang dagu dengan tangan kanannya yang bersandar ke lengan sofa sambil menunggu jawaban mereka.

"Tapi, kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengajak kami masuk dalam timmu?" tanya Naruto masih curiga, takut bila ternyata ada udang di balik batu.

Ternyata pertanyaan Naruto membuat Shikamaru dan Choji sempat tersentak kaget. Namun Shikamaru dapat mengendalikan dirinya.

"Sebenarnya, dua tahun lalu aku dan Choji tergabung dalam sebuah tim yang memiliki tujuan sama seperti sekarang ini, menaklukan puncak Konoha. Awalnya kami iseng-iseng saja. Tapi kemudian tim kami masuk ke final untuk balapan menuju puncak Konoha. Temanku sekaligus kakak kelasku, Ashura dan Indra, merekalah yang akhirnya balapan menaiki gunung itu. Tapi mereka tewas, mobilnya terbakar. Tapi anehnya…"

"Jasadnya tidak ditemukan?" lanjut Naruto memotong cerita Shikamaru.

Shikamaru dan Choji kembali terkejut.

"Kenapa semuanya selalu berakhir seperti itu?" ucap Kiba merasa khawatir. Dia pun memandang Naruto. Sebenarnya dia merasakan takut Naruto juga akan berakhir sama.

"Apa saat pertandingan itu ada pemenangnya?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak ada, pertandingan sudah hampir selesai andai saja Ashura dan Indra sampai ke puncak, maka salah satu dari merekalah pemenangnya. Tapi sayangnya itu terjadi. Sampai saat ini belum ada yang bisa mengambil alih gelar legenda dari Kilat Kuning Konoha. Oleh karena itu saat tadi kau menyebut-nyebut tentang ingin bertemu Kilat Kuning Konoha untuk menanyakan keberadaan ayahmu, aku tertarik untuk mengajakmu bergabung dalam mengungkap misteri puncak Konoha," jawabnya panjang lebar.

Naruto pun berfikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya,

"Baiklah, aku dan Kiba ikut," ucapnya tegas.

Kiba pun mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar ke arah Shikamaru dan Choji.

"Jadi, sekarang tim kita lengkap kan?" seru Kiba semangat.

"Belum," ujar Shikamaru singkat.

"EEHH?!" seru Naruto dan Kiba bersamaan.

"Untuk membuat tim kita lengkap, kita butuh satu pembalap lagi," kata Choji.

"Ta-tapi untuk apa satu pembalap lagi? Apa Naruto saja tidak cukup sehingga kita butuh pembalap cadangan?" tanya Kiba histeris.

"Ini bukan pembalap cadangan, dia juga akan jadi pembalap utama. Jadi harus ada dua pembalap. Begitulah peraturannya," jawab Shikamaru.

"Tapi untuk apa dua pembalap?" tanya Kiba lagi masih dengan nada histeris.

"Apa kau tahu bagaimana jalur menuju puncak Konoha?" tanya Shikamaru balik.

Naruto dan Kiba hanya geleng-geleng kepala karena mereka memang tidak tahu. Shikamaru pun membuka ponselnya dan menunjukkan gambar sebuah gunung dengan jalur lintasan.

"Ini yang disebut gunung Konoha meskipun sebenarnya hanya sebuah bukit yang tingginya hampir menyamai gunung. Jadi, bila kau sampai puncaknya pun kau tidak akan mendapati magma, lava, atau apa pun itu namanya," Shikamaru pun mulai menjelaskan. "Sekarang lihat jalur ini," tunjuknya pada sebuah lintasan yang ada di gambar. "Ada dua jalur untuk naik ke puncaknya. Dan kau lihat tempat ini?" tanyanya pada dua orang yang sedang fokus mendengarkan Shikamaru yang seperti sedang presentasi. Shikamaru pun menunjuk sebuah tempat yang mempetemukan dua jalur tersebut. "Tempat ini disebut lembah, di mana ini menjadi titik temu jalur tersebut. Mulai dari sini, jalurnya hanya satu sampai nanti di puncak. Jadi, dua pengendara akan memulai dari jalur yang berbeda bersama masing-masing lawannya. Dan di lembah inilah para pengendara itu bertemu. Beruntunglah kalau yang sampai lebih dulu ke lembah itu adalah kau dan teman setimmu. Kalau kau sampai terlebih dahulu dan teman setimmu di overtake oleh lawannya dan lawannya itulah yang bertemu denganmu di lembah, mungkin kau akan dihabisi di sana," jelas Shikamaru.

"Jadi itu gunanya dua pembalap. Hum, hum," kata Kiba mengangguk-angguk mulai mengerti.

"Lalu, apa yang akan terjadi setelah di lembah?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Mulai dari lembah menuju puncak, kau dan rekanmu akan menjadi saingan, di mana kalian berdua akan berlomba menjadi pemenangnya. Yah, memang pada akhirnya tetap harus ada satu pemenang kan?" jawab Shikamaru.

"Berarti kita harus mencari seorang pengendara yang kemampuannya hampir sama denganku. Agar kami bisa sampai di lembah pada timming yang tepat," kata Naruto sambil sibuk berpikir. "Tapi di mana kita menemukan pengendara andal seperti itu?"

"Tenang saja. Kalau itu…."

"Kyaaaaaa,"

Ucapan Shikamaru pun terpotong oleh pekikan para gadis dari luar kelas.

"Kyaaaaaa, Sasuke-kuuuunn! Sasuke-kuuuunn, aku mencintaimu," teriakan para gadis semakin menjadi-jadi.

Naruto tahu siapa itu, yang membuat suasana tenang ini menjadi begitu bising dengan teriakan-teriakan gadis yang tidak bermutu. Dan ada-ada saja gadis-gadis dari berbagai level itu sampai bersusah payah datang ke gedung level advanced hanya untuk mengikuti orang itu, seorang pemuda tampan berkulit putih bersih dengan rambut ravennya yang mencuat di bagian belakang persis seperti pantat ayam. 'Cih', Naruto malas melihatnya. Dan kini pemuda itu berjalan dengan tampang dingin sok kerennya masuk ke dalam kelas dan menuju sofa tempat duduknya di bagian pojok paling belakang dekat jendela. Sampainya di kelas dia hanya melamun menatap ke luar jendela. Seperti yang tampak, orang itu memang suka menyendiri dan tidak punya teman. Sementara itu para siswi level lain masih saja berjejal di pintu hanya untuk melihat wajah pemuda yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu. Naruto tidak mengerti apa yang dilihat para gadis dari pria dingin seperti itu. Bahkan Sakura, sang pujaan hatinya pun juga ikut mengagumi Sasuke. Sekarang ini saja, saat Naruto memandang ke arah Sakura yang baru dari kantin bersama Hinata, dia malah sedang mencoba mengusir para penggemar Sasuke seraya berteriak kalau Sasuke itu miliknya. ' _Huh, miris sekali_ ' pikir Naruto.

"Nah, kalian lihat pria bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu?" tanya Shikamaru setelah terdiam cukup lama.

"Iya, kenapa dengan idola sekolah itu?" jawab dan tanya Kiba.

"Dia itu bukan hanya idola sekolah, dia juga disebut-sebut sebagai artis dunia balap jalanan," jawab Shikamaru.

"Hah? Apa itu?" seru Kiba dan Naruto bersamaan.

"Dia itu selalu ikut serta dalam balap jalanan yang ada di Konoha, dan dia belum pernah kalah. Belum lagi wajahnya yang punya modal jual itu, dia banyak disukai terutama kaum wanita. Semua yang hidup di dunia balap jalanan di Konoha saat ini, pasti mengenalnya. Dan dengan kemampuannya itu, kita bisa menjadikannya pembalap kita yang ke dua," jelas Shikamaru.

"Hah? Kenapa harus dia? Kau tahu kan kalau kita bawa dia, kita pasti akan diikuti gadis-gadis merepotkan itu. Bukankah kau tidak suka hal yang merepotkan?" tolak Kiba.

"Iya sih memang merepotkan, tapi hanya dia satu-satunya pembalap hebat yang tidak punya tim," jawab Shikamaru.

"Kenapa dia tidak punya tim?" tanya Naruto.

"Dia lebih suka balapan sendiri dan untuk dirinya sendiri," jawab Shikamaru.

"Lalu kalau dia lebih suka balapan untuk dirinya sendiri, bagaimana cara membujuknya agar mau masuk tim kita? Dia juga kelihatannya tidak mudah berteman," tanya Naruto lagi.

"Tenang saja, aku punya ide," jawab Shikamaru mencurigakan.

Shikamaru tiba-tiba berdiri dari sofa dan kemudian dia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ke arah Sasuke. Naruto, Kiba, dan Choji sedang menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan Shikamaru.

"Hoi Uchiha Sasuke, aku ingin bicara padamu," teriak Shikamaru.

Kini para siswa yang sudah banyak kembali ke kelas setelah beristirahat pun memandang ke arah Shikamaru. Banyak dari mereka yang terkejut mendengar Shikamaru yang berteriak pada Sasuke, karena selama ini bahkan tidak ada yang berani menegur Sasuke. Sedangakan Sasuke sendiri hanya melihat Shikamaru sekilas sebelum memalingkan muka tanda dia tidak peduli.

"Dengarkan! Ada seseorang yang ingin menantangmu," lanjut Shikamaru meski tidak dipedulikan.

"Haaaaaahhh?"

Langsung saja gumaman penuh tanda tanya memenuhi isi kelas. Mereka bertanya-tanya siapa gerangan yang berani sekali menantang Sasuke. Sementara Naruto, Kiba, dan Choji hanya berpandangan heran, sebenarnya apa rencana Shikamaru. Dan ternyata pernyataan Shikamaru berhasil membuatnya mendapat perhatian dari orang bermarga Uchiha itu

"Orang ini," tunjuk Shikamaru pada Naruto. "Uzumaki Naruto, menantangmu dalam balapan mobil," kata Shikamaru.

"EEEEHHH?!" Naruto terpekik kaget mendengar pernyataan Shikamaru.

Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Shikamaru mengatakan dia menantang Sasuke? Hei, dia bahkan tidak peduli dengan si pantat ayam itu.

"Tu-tunggu Shikamaru, a-apa maksud….." ucapan Naruto tidak berlanjut karena Shikamaru terlebih dahulu melanjutkan ucpannya.

"Dia ingin bertaruh denganmu, bila dia menang dalam balapan, kau harus bersedia masuk dalam tim kami untuk ikut dalam balapan maut. Tapi bila dia kalah darimu, dia siap menjadi budakmu selama sebulan," Lanjutnya.

"EEEEHHHH?! BUDAK?! Apa-apaan itu Shikamaru. Kau mau membunuhku?" ucap Naruto putus asa.

Shikamaru hanya menyunggingkan senyum sambil masih menatap Sasuke yang kini sedang menautkan jari-jarinya dan meletakkannya tepat di depan bibirnya seolah sedang berfikir. Tapi tak berapa lama setelahnya, dia menyunggingkan senyum atau lebih tepatnya seringaian.

"Heh, berani sekali kau menantangku. Tapi baiklah, aku terima tantanganmu Uzumaki Naruto. Datanglah ke arena balap empat pukul 11 malam nanti. Kita tentukan siapa yang tercepat di sana," katanya dengan nada dingin menjawab tantangan yang diberikan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru semakin tersenyum lebar sementara Naruto merasa dunianya hancur. Bagaimana kalau dia sampai kalah? Dia tidak mau jadi budak. Eh, tapi tunggu, dia kan selalu percaya diri.

"Tentu saja aku akan menang, dattebayo," ucapnya riang sambil ibu jarinya menunjuk dirinya dengan bangga.

Semua orang di kelas itu menatap tidak percaya ke arah Naruto yang amat percaya diri. Tapi, ada dua orang siswi yang hatinya bergejolak aneh. Mereka adalah Sakura dan Hinata. Masing-masing dari mereka jadi ikut bersemangat untuk mendukung pujaan hati masing-masing.

' _Waaaahhh, Sasuke-kun akan bertanding. Aku harus mendukungnya,_ ' ucapa Sakura dalam hati.

' _Naruto-kun akan bertanding melawan Uchiha-san, aku tidak boleh melewatka ini. aku harus hadir nanti malam untuk menyemangati Naruto-kun,_ ' ucap Hinata pun di dalam hati.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Sebuah tempat yang disebut arena balap empat adalah jalanan biasa yang cukup luas. Di kanan dan kirinya terdapat bangunan-bangunan kosong yang tinggi menjulang. Jalan tersebut cukup sepi tidak ada kendaraan melintas karena memang bukan jalanan utama. Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, dan Choji pun telah sampai di arena tersebut dengan mobil masing-masing – Naruto dengan Mazda Rx-8 nya yang dia sebut Kyubi, Kiba dengan Pagani Zonda nya yang dia namai Akamaru, Shikamaru dengan Nissan Silvia S15 yang berwarna kuning, dan Choji dengan Porsche 911 berwarna silver.

"Tuh kan benar kataku, mereka punya tempat balap khusus," ujar Kiba saat turun dari mobil.

Naruto tidak menanggapi, meski dalam hatinya berkata 'Kan aku yang mengatakan begitu', dan malah asik menatap ke sekeliling tempat tersebut.

"Jadi, di sini ya biasanya mereka balapan," kata Naruto dengan masih mengedarkan pandangan ke segala penjuru.

"Yah begitulah, tapi ini hanya satu dari berpuluh-puluh arena balapan di Konoha. Kami sengaja membuat arena-arena tertentu untuk balapan agar tidak perlu menutup jalur dan agar tidak mengganggu lalu lintas. Tapi alasan utamanya adalah agar tidak terjangkau oleh para polisi kalau kami melakukan kegiatan ilegal. Yah meskipun seharusnya kami tak perlu khawatir karena semua arena balap di Konoha adalah milik seorang Yakuza yang berkuasa di sini," kata Shikamaru menanggapi.

"Eh, Yakuza? Apa di tempat seperti ini masih ada orang seperti itu?" tanya Kiba terkejut.

"Justru di tempat-tempat seperti inilah mereka banyak berkuasa," jawab Choji apa adanya.

"Tapi, kenapa tempat ini begitu sepi?" tanya Naruto heran karena setahu dia setiap arena balap selalu dipenuhi banyak orang, entah yang hanya ingin menonton, sengaja datang untuk bertaruh, ataupun yang datang untuk balapan. Tapi di tempat itu kini hanya ada mereka berempat.

"Sasuke sengaja meminta balapan di sini karena dia tahu kalau sedang tidak ada balapan di arena ini. Sekarang semuanya pasti sedang ada di arena 26 karena di sanalah ada jadwal balapan malam ini," jelas Shikamaru.

"Oh, jadi penggunaan arena balapnya pun berganti-ganti," ucap Kiba memahami.

Tak beberapa lama sebuah mobil, Nissan Skyline R34 GT-R berwarna ungu tua dengan lampu neon di bawah mobilnya yang membuat mobil tersebut terlihat bersinar, berhenti tepat di samping keempat mobil lainnya. Naruto dan Shikamaru yang sejak tadi berdiri santai sambil bersandar pada 'Kyubi', langsung kembali berdiri tegak. Sementara Kiba dan Choji langsung membalikan tubuh mereka untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Saat kaca mobil dibuka, tampaklah wajah stoic Sasuke yang menatap dingin semua orang yang ada di sana.

"Heh, ternyata kau cukup berani juga ya, pirang dobe," sapa Sasuke pada Naruto meski tidak seperti sapaan.

"Teme, beraninya kau memanggilku dobe," balas Naruto kesal.

"Lalu kalau bukan dobe apalagi hah? Terang-terangan kau datang hanya untuk berakhir menjadi budakku," kata Sasuke lagi sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"Heh, lebih baik berhenti bicara dan kita buktikan dengan kecepatan. Kita lihat, siapa yang pantas dipanggil dobe di sini," tantang Naruto. Dia sudah merasa kesal dengan sikap sok Sasuke.

"Cih," Sasuke hanya berdecih kesal sambil memalingkan wajah.

"Oi Sasuke, apa kau sengaja menggunakan arena balap empat ini agar tidak ada yang menonton?" tanya Shikamaru memastikan.

"Hn, memang itu niatku," jawabnya singkat.

"Tapi sepertinya niatmu itu tidak akan terlaksana," ucap Shikamaru lagi yang membuat Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya.

Setelah itu terdengarlah suara deru mobil yang berbondong-bondong datang ke tempat tersebut. Sasuke melihat ke arah belakang dari kaca spionnya. Dan benar saja itu adalah mobil-mobil para supporter yang ingin melihat pertandingan mereka – atau melihat pertandingan Sasuke saja.

Sekumpulan orang-orang yang datang itu didominasi oleh siswa-siswi KMS yang sudah mendengar tentang akan diadakannya pertandingan tersebut.

"Kyaaaaaa Sasuke-kuuuunn, Ganbatte ne!" teriak semua gadis yang jelas-jelas mendukung Sasuke.

Naruto hanya dapat menatap miris dirinya yang tidak mendapat pendukung. Kiba pun hanya dapat mendukung dengan menepuk-nepuk bahu Naruto untuk sedikit membesarkan hati sahabatnya itu.

"Oooii kaliaaaan!" sapaan merdu dari seorang gadis.

Naruto yang mengenal suara merdu itupun langsung menoleh ke arah orang tersebut. Ternyata itu adalah Sakura yang kini berlari ke arah mereka. Naruto yang melihat itu langsung tersenyum sumringah karena merasa mendapat semangat baru. Sakura tampak cantik dan seksi. Dia mengenakan rok pendek berbahan levis, dan tanktop berwarna merah muda yang mini sehingga menampakkan pusarnya, serta jaket kulit berwarna hitam. Seperti biasa rambut merah jambunya dihiasi bando berwarna merah.

"Sakuraaaa-chaa…an," sapaan penuh semangat Naruto menjadi semakin lemah ketika…

"Sasuke-kun, aku sengaja datang untuk mendukungmu lho…" kata Sakura sambil menundukkan dirinya untuk berbicara dengan Sasuke yang berada di dalam mobil.

"Hn," sedangkan Sasuke hanya menggumam untuk menanggapi Sakura tanpa memandang gadis itu.

Naruto pun kembali menatap miris dirinya dan Kiba kembali menepuk-nepuk pundak Naruto.

"Baiklah, kita mulai saja," ujar Shikamaru mengingatkan tujuan mereka di sana. "Sasuke, kau ingat ya apa taruhan kita," katanya langsung pada Sasuke.

"Hn," lagi-lagi Sasuke hanya menanggapi dengan gumaman.

Naruto langsung masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Baiklah, balapan kali ini, Naruto dan Sasuke, akan melakukan drag race. Jarak yang harus kalian tempuh adalah seperempat mil untuk bolak-balik. Siapa yang sampai lebih dulu kembali ke sini, dialah pemenangnya," jelas Shikamaru. "Apa kalian mengerti?" tanya Shikamaru pada keduanya. Dan dia hanya mendapatkan anggukan dari masing-masing pengendara. "Baiklah aku akan mulai menghitung…"

"Tunggu!" sela Sakura. "Biar aku saja yang menghitung," ucapnya selanjutnya.

Shikamaru pun menyingkir dari hadapan kedua mobil tersebut dan mempersilahkan Sakura untuk berdiri di sana.

Kini Sakura sudah melepas jaket kulitnya. Dia pun berdiri dengan percaya diri di depan kedua mobil yang mesinnya sudah menyala siap untuk saling berpacu kecepatan. Sementara kedua pengendara sudah tidak lagi memperhatikan sekitar, mereka fokus pada jalanan di depannya dan mobil mereka masing-masing.

"Allright, I wish both of you'll be ready for this," ucap Sakura lantang sementara suara mesin semakin berderum kencang. "Ok, let me to countdown,"

"Three"

'Bruum, bruum, bruuum…' suara mesin mobil Sasuke berderum kencang.

"Two"

'Bruuum, bruuum, bruuum…' Kyubi, mobil milik Naruto pun tak mau kalah.

"And….Go!"

Sakura melempar jaketnya ke udara bersamaan dengan kedua mobil tersebut yang melesat cepat. Sakura langsung memutar tubuhnya ke arah di mana kedua mobil tersebut melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Kedua pengendaranya bahkan tidak memperdulikan speedometer masing-masing yang kini sudah mencapai kecepatan rata-rata di atas 500 km/jam. Dua mobil berbeda warna itu kini melaju beriringan. Terkadang mobil yang satu sedikit mendahului, tapi kemudian langsung disusul dengan mobil yang lain. Terus seperti itu hingga saat sampai di belokan pun mereka berbelok beriringan. Sementara dua pengendara yang tidak menutup kaca jendela mobil mereka kini saling menatap dengan sinis ketika kecepatan mereka sedikit menurun saat berbelok. Setelahnya mereka kembali fokus pada jalanan di depannya. Tinggal sedikit lagi dan kedua mobil tersebut masih melaju dengan kecepatan yang sama. Dan hal ini membuat Sasuke yang mobilnya melaju di sebelah kanan mobil Naruto berfikir untuk mengambil tindakan nekat. Sasuke pun membanting stirnya ke kiri mencoba untuk menambrakkan mobilnya pada mobil Naruto. Namun Naruto sudah mengantisipasinya dengan mengerem untuk mengurangi kecepatan lajunya sehingga yang Sasuke dapati hanya ruang kosong. Tetapi meskipun begitu Sasuke dapat mengendalikan keseimbangan laju mobilnya sehingga tidak hilang kendali. Biasanya pengendara yang tidak berhasil melakukan hal tersebut, dia akan tergelincir dan malah menabrak pembatas jalan atau yang lainnya.

Naruto pun mengembalikan kecepatannya seperti semula dan kini mobilnya melaju di sebelah kanan mobil Sasuke. Lagi-lagi mobil mereka melaju dengan kecepatan sama.

"Cih,"

Sasuke berdecih kesal karena kesulitan mengalahkan Naruto. Padahal biasanya dia pasti dapat memprediksi siapa pemenangnya. Tentu saja karena pasti dialah yang paling terdepan.

"Ayolah Kyubi, kita pasti menang," ucap Naruto pada mobil kesayangannya.

Garis finish sudah terlihat dan semua orang di sana sudah bersorak-sorak. Sasuke dan Naruto kini saling berpandangan ngeri dari dalam mobil mereka masing-masing. Kini mereka kerahkan usaha terakhir mereka untuk menjadi yang tercepat. Mereka secara bersamaan menekan tombol Nos dan langsung saja mobil keduanya melesat cepat hingga akhirnya mencapai finish.

"Yuhuuuuuu…." sorakan semua para penonton balapan tersebut pun menggema di udara bebas. Mereka semua berlarian menghampiri kedua pengendara yang kini sudah keluar dari mobil masing-masing.

"Bagaimana Shikamaru, siapa yang menang?" tanya Naruto bersemangat.

Sasuke pun ikut menghampiri Shikamaru, meski tidak bersuara tapi wajahnya menunjukkan kalau dia menanyakan hal yang sama dengan Naruto. Semua orang di sana pun kini ikut menatap ke arah Shikamaru.

"Hmmm, itu…" ucap Shikamaru menggantung.

"Siapa? siapa? pasti aku dan Kyubi kan?" tanya Naruto lagi dengan wajah berbinar-binar.

"Heh, mana mungkin. Tentu saja aku dan Susanoo yang menang," ujar Sasuke menyepelekan.

"Susanoo?" kata Naruto bingung saat mendengar nama asing.

"Mobilku," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Hahaha… kau memberi nama mobilmu Susanoo? Hahaha… kampungan sekali," kata Naruto lagi sambil tertawa geli.

"Urusai!," bentak Sasuke pada Naruto. Meskipun begitu Naruto tetap terus tertawa. "Shikamaru, cepat umumkan," ucap Sasuke lagi.

"Tunggu, tunggu, Choji bagaimana rekamannya?" tanya Shikamaru pada Chouji yang sedang melihat rekaman di ponselnya bersama Kiba.

"Aku sudah melihatnya. Memang tipis sekali, tapi aku sudah menemukan pemenangnya," jawab Choji. Semua orang di sana kini terfokus pada Choji. "Jadi, pemenangnya adalah…."

"adalah…." ucap semua orang di sana berkoor bersama.

"adalah…." ucap Choji lagi sengaja digantungkan.

"adalah sahabatku Naruto," merasa tidak sabar lagi akhirnya Kiba pun berteriak senang.

"Yattaaaa…!" teriak Naruto senang.

Sasuke dan semua yang ada di sana pun menatap terkejut ke arah Naruto. Tapi setelahnya….

"Wuuuuuu…." yang terdengar adalah sorakan kecewa para penonton.

"Ehhh?" Naruto hanya dapat menatap bingung para penonton balapan yang kini berangsur-angsur pergi dengan sorakan kecewa.

Mereka semua berharap Sasuke sang artis balap jalanan lah yang menang. Pasti banyak dari mereka – atau mungkin semuanya – sudah bertaruh besar untuk kemenangan Sasuke. Sehingga sekarang mereka pun kecewa dan kemudian begitu saja pergi dengan mobil masing-masing meninggalkan arena balap empat itu. Kini yang tersisa di sana hanyalah Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, dan Naruto yang bersorak untuk kemenangan mereka, Sasuke yang menelungkupkan kepalanya bersanadar pada mobilnya, serta Sakura yang mencoba menghibur Sasuke.

"Jadi bagaimana, aku sudah menang, kau akan ikut tim kami kan?" tanya Naruto bersemangat.

Sasuke yang tadi menyembunyikan wajahnya dilipatan tangan kanannya kini menatap ke Naruto dengan tatapan yang amat sangat dingin sehingga membuat Naruto bergidik. Sasuke pun kini melangkah menghampiri keempat orang yang katanya ingin merekrutnya dalam tim itu.

"Jadi, apa katamu tentang tujuanmu tadi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Manaklukan puncak Konoha," jawab Naruto santai.

Sasuke menerawang menatap langit malam.

"Menaklukan puncak Konoha, balapan maut. Heh, tidak buruk juga ide itu," ucapnya lagi sambil tersenyum tipis ke arah Naruto.

"Hehehe…" dan Naruto pun menampakkan cengiran lebarnya karena merasa Sasuke juga tertarik.

"Tapi…" lanjut Sasuke yang membuat Naruto menghentikan cengirannya. "kau tidak akan menang hanya dengan kemampuanmu yang seperti itu," ujarnya.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu? Kau meremehkanku ya?" ucap Naruto geram karena merasa diremehkan.

"Aku hanya mengatakan yang sejujurnya, karena menuju puncak Konoha tidak akan cukup hanya dengan kecepatan," ucap Sasuke tegas.

"Ma-maksudmu?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Haaaah, aku fikir kau mengerti kata puncak. Ternyata kau itu benar-benar dobe ya," ejek Sasuke.

"Hey, kenapa kau lagi-lagi menyebutku dobe hah? Kau kan yang kalah dalam pertandingan ini, kaulah yang pantas dipanggil dobe," teriak Naruto berang karena tidak mau disebut dobe oleh Sasuke.

"Hey Naruto, orang sepandai Sasuke-kun tidak pantas dipanggil dobe. Kaulah yang pantas karena kau punya otak udang. Weeeekk," ujar Sakura yang kini mengaitkan tangannya ke lengan Sasuke sambil menjulurkan lidahnya ke Naruto.

"Sakura-chan, kenapa kau tidak membelaku?" rengek Naruto memelas.

"Tidak mau, untuk apa memebela orang baaka," jawab Sakura.

"Sakura-chan jahat," ucap Naruto masih dengan nada memelas.

"Sudah, sudah, biar aku jelaskan," kata Shikamaru mencoba menengahi.

Kini Naruto pun kembali fokus pada Shikamaru.

"Naruto, aku sudah pernah bilang kan kalau gunung Konoha walaupun sebenarnya sebuah bukit, tapi dia memiliki tinggi yang hampir sama dengan gunung. Tentu saja traknya pun akan menanjak dan berliku-liku layaknya gunung. Dan untuk mengatasi jalanan yang berliku seperti itu, kau harus melakukan drifting," jelas Shikamaru.

"Drifting? Maksudmu meluncur?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Yah seperti itu lah. Apa kau pernah melakukannya?" tanya Shikamaru balik.

"Iya, aku pernah melakukannya beberapa kali, tapi aku tidak ahli," jawab Naruto.

"Kalau begitu menyerah saja," ujar Sasuke dingin.

Naruto langsung menatap Sasuke sengit.

"Maaf saja ya, menyerah tidak ada dalam kamusku," ucapnya.

Sasuke menatap Naruto datar, tapi kemudian senyuman tipis yang benar-benar tipis sekali terukir di bibir Sasuke. Tidak ada yang melihat itu kecuali Sakura yang berdiri di samping Sasuke dan terus memperhatikan setiap raut wajah pemuda itu. Sakura pun ikut tersenyum.

"Kalau kau mau menyerah, menyerah saja sana sendiri. Aku juga tidak peduli dengan orang dingin menyebalkan sepertimu," ucap Naruto kesal sambil membalikkan badannya membelakangi Sasuke.

"Hoi Naruto, jangan begitu. Kita membutuhkan…."

"Aku ikut," ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba memotong kalimat Shikamaru.

Keempat pria itu pun langsung menatap Sasuke begitupun Sakura yang kini kembali menengadahkan wajahnya menatap wajah tegas sang pria pujaannya.

"Apa ini? apa maksudmu ikut?" tanya Naruto berbelit-belit meskipun sebenarnya dia sudah menangkap maksud Sasuke.

"Tentu saja maksudnya ikut timmu, dobe," jawab Sasuke.

"Temeee! Kau memanggilku dobe lagi," kini Naruto siap menerjang Sasuke andai saja Shikamaru tidak menahannya.

"Haduuuuh, kalian ini tidak bisakah kalian akur?" ucap Kiba sambil menepuk dahinya.

"Tidak bisa!" ucap keduanya, Naruto dan Sasuke, bersamaan.

Sedangkan Shikamaru dan Choji hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"A-ano," suara Sakura menginterupsi semua kegiatan tidak penting kelima pria itu.

"Ada apa Sakura?" tanya Shikamaru heran.

"Hmmm, apakah aku boleh ikut tim kalian?" tanya Sakura ragu-ragu.

Shikamaru hanya menatap Sakura sambil menimbang-nimbang sebelum Sakura kembali melanjutkan ucapannya.

"A-aku juga mengerti tentang mesin, aku kan bisa jadi mekanik pribadi Sasuke," ujarnya menjelaskan sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di lengan Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke hanya meleirik bingung melihat tingkah laku gadis itu.

"Ya ampuuun Sakura-chan, kenapa kau mau menjadi mekanik pribadi si teme ini. Kau kan bisa jadi mekanik pribadiku," ujar Naruto yang membuat Kiba langsung menatap garang Naruto.

"Oh, jadi kau tidak menganggap aku lagi ya? Awas kau ya," ujar Kiba sambil menjitak kepala Naruto.

"Hahaha… aku hanya bercanda Kiba, kau jangan marah. Tentu saja tidak ada yang boleh menggantikanmu," kata Naruto sambil berusaha menghentikan Kiba yang kini mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Naruto dan menjepitnya serta memberinya jitakan-jitakan kecil di kepala kuning itu.

"Baiklah, Sakura boleh masuk dalam tim ini. Sepertinya keberadaanmu akan sangat membantu," kata Shikamaru menjawab permohonan Sakura.

"Yattaaaaa" Sakura pun kini melompat kegirangan.

"Naruto-kuuuun, Kiba-kuuuun!" terdengar suara teriakan lembut seorang gadis yang berasal dari atas salah satu gedung usang yang terlantar di sana.

Naruto dan Kiba, yang dipanggil namanya pun kini menengadah mencari keberadaan sang empunya suara. Dan ternyata di lantai tiga gedung yang terletak di sebelah mereka berdiri, tampaklah Hinata yang mengenakan kaos oblong dan celana jeans tiga perempat sedang berdiri di beranda gedung sambil tangan kirinya berpegangan pada selusur beranda yang terbuat dari besi dan tangan kanannya melambai ke arah mereka. Naruto dan Kiba pun ikut melambai sambil tersenyum riang kepada Hinata sebelum menyadari bahwa Hinata tidak sendiri. Di sana ada empat orang lainnya yaitu Kakak Hinata yang kini berdiri di sebelah kanan Hinata sambil bersandar menyamping ke selusur beranda dengan tangannya terlipat di dada, beserta ketiga orang temannya yang saat usai test ujian masuk menatap mereka dengan tatapan menusuk. Kini pun mereka kembali melancarkan tatapan mematikan ke arah Naruto dan kawan-kawan. Tapi anehnya, sepertinya Hinata tidak menyadari tatapan itu.

"Oh iya, bagaimana kalau kita ajak Hinata gabung dengan tim kita?" ujar Kiba menyampaikan idenya.

"Hinata?" tanya Shikamaru bingung.

"Iya, gadis yang ada di sana. Dia kan juga teman sekelas kita," jawab Kiba sambil menunjuk ke tempat Hinata berdiri.

Shikamaru pun mengalihkan atensinya menatap ke arah yang ditunjuk Kiba. Dan dia pun mendapati sekelompok orang yang kini masih menatap tajam kepada mereka semua kecuali seorang gadis yang tersenyum yang Shikamaru yakini bahwa dia adalah teman sekelasnya.

"Oh gadis itu ya, dia cukup pintar," responnya.

Kiba dan Naruto pun sudah tersenyum sumringah berharap dapat mengajak gadis pemalu itu gabung dengan tim mereka, sebelum Shikamaru melanjutkan.

"Tapi tidak bisa,"

"Eh? Kenapa?" pekik Naruto dan Kiba bersamaan.

"Dia itu di timnya Neji si jenius," jawab Shikamaru.

"Neji si jenius?" ulang Naruto penuh tanda tanya.

"Iya, laki-laki berambut panjang itu, dan semua yang ada di sana adalah personil timnya," jawab Shikamaru lagi.

Kini merka semua menatap ke Hinata dan kawan-kawan.

"Jadi, Hinata sudah punya tim. Aku tidak menyangka kalau dia sudah ikut dalam kehidupan seperti ini," ujar Kiba sarat akan kekecewaan.

"Tapi, apa tim Hinata juga akan ikut dalam balapan maut?" tanya Naruto.

"Tim mereka yang terbaik yang ikut dalam balapan itu. Sudah aku bilang kan Neji itu jenius," tegas Shikamaru.

Naruto pun kembali memfokuskan atensinya pada pria berambut coklat panjang itu. Dia mencoba menaksir seberapa jenius orang itu meski percuma saja karena kejeniusan adalah hal abstrak yang tidak bisa diukur.

"Neji itu kakak sepupu Hinata," ucap Sakura.

"Oh, jadi mereka saudara sepupu," ulang Kiba mencoba mempertegas.

"Begitulah yang dikabarkan, meskipun bagiku mereka lebih terlihat seperti pengawal dan tuan putri," kata Shikamaru.

Naruto dan Kiba pun merasa setuju dengan pemikiran Shikamaru karena bagi mereka Neji itu memang terlihat seperti body guard Hinata.

"Sudahlah, dari pada itu bagaimana kalau kita memikirkan nama tim kita," ujar Sakura mengalihkan pirkiran kelima pria itu dari tim Neji.

"Ah, benar sekali, sebaiknya apa ya nama timnya?" tanya Kiba.

"Bagaimana kalau tim Hore saja?" usul Naruto.

"Itu terlalu kekanakan," respon Shikamaru.

"Hmmm, kalau tim Matahari terbit?" usul Naruto lagi.

"Itu sebutan lain untuk Jepang," respon Kiba.

"Hahaha.. baiklah, bagaimana dengan tim Maju Terus Pantang Mundur?" Naruto kembali mengusulkan.

"Itu terdengar seperti semboyan," respon Sakura.

"Kalau tim Maju Makmur?" Naruto mengusulkan lagi.

"Itu seperti nama kedai Yakiniku di distrik C," respon Choji sambil mengelus-elus perutnya yang tiba-tiba berbunyi saat mengingat daging panggang.

"Aaaah… kalau begitu…." Naruto terus berfikir untuk menemukan nama tim.

"Cih," lagi-lagi Sasuke berdecih melihat tingkah laku Naruto.

"Temeee! Tidak usah berdecih seperti itu kalau kau tidak membantu," terika Naruto kesal saat mendengar decihan Sasuke dan melihat tampang Sasuke yang mengejeknya.

"Aaah sudahlah, nama timnya tim Sasuke yang ganteng saja," usul Sakura sambil bergelayut manja di lengan Sasuke.

"Cih, jangan libatkan namaku untuk tim konyol ini," respon Sasuke.

"Hey siapa juga yang sudi tim ini pakai namamu hah? Lagi pula Sakura-chan, kan aku yang menang dalam balapan, kenapa kau malah mengusulkan namanya," ujar Naruto kesal.

"Sudah, sudah, karena Naruto adalah alasan kenapa aku membentuk tim ini, bagaimana kalau kita pakai saja namanya?" kata Shikamaru menengahi.

"Iya, iya, setuju," ucap Naruto.

"TIdak setuju," ucap Sakura.

"Sakura-chan jahat," kata Naruto dengan nada sok imut.

"Akh, sudah, kita voting saja. Siapa yang setuju nama timnya tim Naruto?" ujar Kiba mengambil jalan tengah.

Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji, dan bahkan Sasuke pun mengangkat tangan. Hanya Sakura saja yang kekeh tidak setuju. Tapi akhirnya dia kalah suara dan diputuskanlah bahwa nama tim mereka adalah tim Naruto.

"Yeeeeeeee!" mereka pun bersorak riang sambil mengacungkan tinju ke langit.

Sorakan itulah yang menjadi awal bagi tim mereka.

Sementara itu, orang-orang yang masih berdiri di lantai tiga gedung itu tak henti menatap ke arah tim baru yang kini bersorak riang.

"Huuuh, awalnya aku tidak mengerti, Hinata, kenapa kau ajak kami ke arena balap empat sementara yang sedang ada balapan di arena balap 26. Tapi ternyata menarik juga," ujar seorang gadis keturunan Cina yang kini sedang menumpu dagunya di atas tangannya yang dia lipat dan dia sanggahkan pada selusur beranda.

"Kan sudah ku bilang sebelumnya kalau aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu Tenten-chan," ucap Hinata kepada gadis Cina itu yang dia panggil Tenten.

"Kau benar Hinata-sama, kau bukan hanya tidak mengecewakan Tenten, tapi kami semua. Balapan tadi cukup seru," ujar pemuda berambut batok kelapa dengan mata bulatnya.

"Haaah Lee, kau itu seperti mengerti saja tentang balapan seru," ujar Tenten meledek pemuda yang bernama Lee itu.

"Ya, Hinata memang tidak akan mengecewakan kita, kenapa? Karena Hinata yang paling mengerti kita," ujar pemuda satunya yang berdiri disamping pemuda bernama Lee yang meski di malam hari, dia masih setia dengan kaca mata hitamnya.

Tidak ada respon atas semua perkataan pria itu. Lee dan Tenten malah kini asik berdebat hal yang tidak jelas.

"Jadi mereka tidak mendengarku," ucap pemuda itu lagi.

"Tenang saja, aku mendengarmu kok, Shino," ucap Hinata menenangkan pemuda bernama Shino yang sempat akan prustasi karena diacuhkan. Maklum saja, dia memang agak sensitif.

Sementara anggota tim lainnya kini sudah kembali berisik dengan bahasan yang tidak jelas, pemuda bernama Neji yang disebut oleh Shikamaru jenius itu, masih terus menatap ke bawah, tepatnya ke arah seorang pemuda berambut pirang menyala.

' _Anak itu…._ ' ucapnya dalam hati.

 **Tbc.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Nawa langsung update dua chapter nih kali ini untuk menebus keterlambatan update nya. Oya, sistem tingkatan fasilitas di fic ini, nawa terinspirasi dari anime 'Baka to Test to Shanjouu' (anime yang bikin nawa ketawa sape jungkir balik), tapi ga sama banget ko. Dan di chapter ini udah banyak nih tokoh yang muncul dan Naruto juga udah ngebentuk timnya. Hehehe...

Oke deh, tolong R&R ya minna...


	5. Chapter 5 Penantang Baru

**Racing to Konoha Mountain**

Chapter 5 : Penantang Baru

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Racing to Konoha Mountain by nawanawachan**

 **Main Character : Naruto. U.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : AU, Typo (s), EYD kurang tepat, dll**

* * *

Pagi itu di KMS telah digemparkan dengan kehadiran sekelompok siswa yang kini berjalan beriringan memasuki gedung level advanced. Bagaimana tidak gempar saat orang-orang yang terdiri dalam kelompok tersebut adalah mereka yang selama ini selalu tampak terlihat individualis. Shikamaru yang biasanya selalu sendiri atau hanya bersama Choji, kini tampak berjalan paling depan seakan memandu anggotanya yang lain. Masih dengan tampang malasnya hanya saja kini dia terlihat lebih keren layaknya boss. Choji pun kini ikut berjalan tepat di belakang Shikamaru sambil masih memakan keripik kentangnya. Naruto dan Kiba yang notabennya murid baru dan masih belum dikenal oleh banyak siswa lain pun kini mereka ikut berjalan bersisian di sebelah kanan dan kiri Choji. Sementara di paling belakang, Sasuke, orang yang terkenal dingin dan tidak punya teman, pun ikut dalam kelompok itu dan kini sedang berjalan dengan Sakura, gadis yang terkenal ceria, dengan masih setia mengaitkan tangannya ke lengan Sasuke – dan itu sempat membuat banyak gadis dari berbagai level iri padanya.

Sampai di kelas pun kini mereka duduk berkelompok dan itu semakin menarik perhatian semua siswa di kelas itu. Sasuke yang biasa duduk di tempat duduk paling belakang, kini ikut duduk bersama Shikamaru dan Choji. Sakura pun setelah meletakkan tasnya di tempatnya biasa duduk dan menyapa Hinata yang sedang asik membaca komik, kemudian dia pun ikut bergabung dengan yang lainnya. Sofa yang mereka duduki kini saling berhadapan. Sebenarnya mereka tidak ingin melakukan kegiatan mencolok seperti itu, hanya saja ada hal mendesak yang harus segera mereka diskusikan segera setelah tim mereka terbentuk.

"Lalu, bagaimana caranya kita bisa ikut serta dalam balapan maut itu?" tanya Naruto membuka diskusi.

"Apakah kita bisa mencari informasinya di internet?" sambung Kiba dengan pertanyaan juga.

"Ya, kau mungkin akan dapat beberapa informasi di internet. Tapi tentu saja tidak akan detail," jawab Shikamaru sambil jarinya masih terus bergerak di atas layar touch screen ponselnya.

"Lalu, apa tidak ada yang kita ketahui tentang balapan itu?" tanya Kiba lagi dengan kecewa.

"Tentu saja ada, untuk menjadi salah satu pesertanya, kita hanya perlu lolos babak kualifikasi di mana kita harus beradu kecepatan dengan beberapa peserta lain dan dilihat siapa yang terbaik," jawab Choji membuat Kiba kembali semangat.

"Jadi, berapa pembalap yang harus kita lawan?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Biasanya hanya perwakilan pembalap di setiap distrik. Kau tahu kan Konoha itu terdiri dari 10 distrik yaitu distrik A hingga J. Tapi biasanya tidak semua perwakilan distrik dapat masuk, hanya mereka yang dapat meraih waktu terbaik. Dan biasanya pesertanya hanya ada enam dari sepuluh distrik," jawab Sakura panjang.

"Kita bisa mewakili distrik F, karena rumahku dan Shikamaru ada di distrik F, begitu juga dengan apartemen kalian kan? Lagipula sudah lama distrik itu tidak menghadirkan pembalap terbaik sehingga tidak bisa ikut serta," jelas Choji.

"Ide bagus, rumahku juga di distrik F. Bagaimana dengan Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura.

"Pertanyaan bodoh, tentu saja keluarga konglomerat seperti Uchiha dan Hyuga hanya tinggal di distrik A," jawab Sasuke ketus dan membuat Sakura lagsung tertunduk sedih karena dikatai bodoh.

"Sasuke, kau tidak boleh mengatai Sakura-chan bodoh," teriak Naruto membela Sakura.

"Urusai, aku tidak masalah dengan perwakilan distrik," kata Sasuke dingin.

"Baiklah, sudah jelas kan, kita hanya perlu ikut dalam babak kualifikasi. Informasi itu saja sudah cukup," ujar Kiba.

"Tidak, itu belum cukup. Masalah yang kita hadapi adalah, kita tidak tahu waktu dan tempat diadakannya babak kualifikasi. Lagipula, aku juga tidak yakin babak itu masih diselenggarakan atau sudah berakhir," jawab Shikamaru, kini menatap ke arah mereka semua.

"Bagaimana kalau kita tanya pada Hinata. Timnya kan ikut juga dalam balapan itu," usul Sakura.

"Dia tidak akan tahu. Informasi tentang balapannya kan selalu mendadak. Tidak ada jadwal pasti," respon Shikamaru.

"Lalu bagaimana?" tanya Kiba putus asa.

"Tenang saja, kalau informasi tentang balapan jalanan, 'orang itu' pasti tahu," jawab Shikamaru santai.

"'Orang itu'? Siapa?" tanya Naruto dan Kiba berbarengan.

Sepertinya di antara mereka berenam hanya mereka berdua yang tidak tahu siapa orang yang dimaksud Shikamaru. Oh tidak, Sasuke juga sepertinya tidak tahu karena sekarang dia terlihat mengerutkan kening. Sementara Shikamaru dan Choji masih menampakkan wajah santai, Sakura sudah berwajah kesal seperti ingin memukul sesuatu. Naruto dan Kiba saling berpandangan karena tidak tahu siapa yang dimaksud 'orang itu'.

"Ohayo minnaaaa…" tiba-tiba suara cempreng menggelegar ke seluruh penjuru kelas mengejutkan semua siswa.

Naruto dan Kiba yang duduk membelakangi daerah depan kelas pun kini harus menoleh untuk melihat siapa orang yang sudah berisik pagi-pagi itu. Dan ternyata yang memiliki suara cempreng itu adalah seorang gadis seksi dengan rambut panjang pirangnya yang dia ikat ponytail. Mata aquamarine – hijau kebiruan - itu menatap seluruh penghuni kelas.

"Waaaaahh, Ino-chan sudah kembali," teriak girang seluruh penghuni kelas yang kebanyakan laki-laki itu.

"Apa kalian merindukanku yang sudah tidak masuk selama dua minggu ini? Maafkan aku karena mengabaikan kalian semua. Tapi aku harus menjadi model yang mengiringi pameran mobil keluaran terbaru di Jerman," ujar gadis yang disebut oleh semuanya Ino itu.

"Iya Ino-chaaan, aku merindukanmu. apa aku boleh memelukmu?" pinta seorang siswa yang sudah menyelonong ke depan untuk memeluk Ino.

"Hei kau, enak saja. Aku juga mau memeluk Ino-chan," ujar seorang siswa lainnya.

"Hei, aku juga mau tahu,"

"Aku juga,"

"Aku juga,"

Dan kini hampir semua siswa laki-laki sudah berada di depan untuk bergantian memeluk Ino. Hanya tersisa beberapa saja yang memang tidak tertarik. Termasuk semua laki-laki yang ada dalam kelompok Shikamaru yang hanya dapat melongo melihat adegan saling peluk tersebut.

"Tenang, tenang, semua akan kebagian," kata Ino sambil memeluk mereka satu persatu.

Naruto dan Kiba kini hanya dapat menggelengkan kepala karena merasa aneh melihat gadis bernama Ino itu. Seperti kata Ino tadi, Ino mengambil liburan dua minggu untuk menjadi model pengiring mobil keluaran baru di pameran mobil di Jerman. Dan hal itu membuat Naruto dan Kiba yang baru menjadi siswa KMS satu minggu lebih tidak tahu menahu tentang keberadaan Ino. Mereka kini menghitung ulang siswi kelas mereka. Berarti dengan adanya Ino, siswi kelas mereka ada empat orang. Yah kalau memang Ino benar-benar seorang siswi, karena melihat tampilannya, mereka sedikit ragu. Tubuh Ino memang terbalut seragam KMS yang sama seperti Hinata dan Sakura pakai, tapi entah kenapa terlihat lebih mini. Roknya sangat pendek dan kemejanya sangat ketat. Dan itu membuatnya tampak seperti model alih-alih siswi sekolah mesin.

"Ah, ternyata Hinata-chan sudah masuk level advanced ya. Omedetoo ne," dan kini gadis bernama Ino itu asik berbincang dengan Hinata.

"Dialah orang yang ku maksud. Kita bisa menanyakan informasi tentang balapan padanya," ujar Shikamaru.

"EEEHH! Pada orang itu? Kenapa dia?" tanya Kiba terkejut.

"Entah bagaimana dia bisa mendapatkan informasi itu, tapi dia selalu tahu apa pun yang terjadi di dunia balap jalanan di Konoha meski dia berada di luar negri sekalipun," jelas Shikamaru.

Naruto dan Kiba pun semakin menatap Ino intens.

"Oi Ino!" teriak Shikamaru memanggil Ino yang masih saja asik berbicang dengan Hinata.

Ino kini menatap ke arah Shikamaru sambil memberengut.

"Nanas, kau tidak perlu berteriak begitu padaku. Apa kau tidak mau memelukku?" teriak Ino balik masih sambil memberengut kesal.

"Huh, aku sudah bosan memelukmu saat kecil," jawab Shikamaru enteng.

"Dasar rambut nanas. Awas saja ya, akan aku katakan pada ayahmu bahwa kau sudah mengejekku," teriak Ino lagi dengan berang.

"Sudahlah Ino, sekarang kemarilah, aku ingin memelukmu," ujar Choji sambil kemudian berdiri dan merentangkan tangannya.

"Aaaahh Choji, kau memang sahabatku yang terbaik sejak kecil. Tenang saja aku akan bilang pada ayah agar memberimu banyak daging saat kau berkunjung ke rumah," ujar Ino dan kemudian berjalan menghampiri Choji dan memeluknya.

"Eh? Sahabat dari kecil?" gumam Naruto yang dapat didengar Shikamaru.

"Memang merepotkan sih, tapi kami memang sahabat sejak kecil. Rumah kami juga bertetanggaan dan orang tua kami sangat dekat," jelas Shikamaru.

Naruto dan Kiba yang mendengar penjelasan Shikamaru hanya dapat mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Sempat tidak percaya sih kalau gadis yang sepertinya menjadi primadona itu adalah sahabat kecil Shikamaru yang malas dan Choji yang rakus.

"Kyaaaaa, ternyata di sini ada Sasuke-kun. Apa kau tidak ingin memelukku juga Sasuke?" pekik Ino yang membuat Naruto, Kiba, dan Shikamaru sempat terlonjak kaget.

Dan kini Ino sudah melingkarkan tangan disekeliling leher Sasuke sambil terus terkikik senang. Sementara Sasuke, meski tidak ada respon yang berarti dari pemuda itu, tapi dari tampangnya saja sudah terlihat kalau dia merasa risih.

"Singkirkan tanganmu itu dari Sasuke-kun, Ino buta," teriak Sakura kesal sambil berdiri berkacak pinggang.

"Eh jidat, kau ada di sini juga? Waaah, aku tinggal dua minggu dan jidatmu kini semakin lebar," ledek Ino dengan tangannya yang masih setia merangkul Sasuke.

"Urusai pig, cepat jauh-jauh dari Sasuke-kun," kini Sakura sudah mencoba melepaskan rangkulan Ino.

"Kyaaaa, tidak mau," dan Ino malah semakin menjadi-jadi.

Kini keempat pria sisanya hanya dapat menlongo melihat adegan seru dua gadis itu.

"Hey kalian, bisakah kalian sudahi ini? dan Ino, aku menyuruhmu segera datang ke sini bukan untuk melakukan hal tidak penting seperti itu," kata Shikamaru menyudahi adegan memperebutkan Sasuke.

"Ah Shikamaru, kau itu selalu saja mengganggu. Tadi kau mengganggu aku yang sedang berdandan dengan terus-terusan mengirimiku pesan untuk cepat datang. Dan sekarang kau lagi-lagi mengganggu aku yang sedang bermesraan dengan Sasuke-kun," racau Ino kesal.

"Hah? Apakah itu yang kau sebut bermesraan? Kau hanya menyakiti Sasuke-kun tahu," ujar Sakura sinis.

"Kaulah yang membuat Sasuke-kun kesakitan. Seharusnya kau biarkan saja aku memluknya. Weeeekk…" balas Ino.

"Piiiiigggg!" teriak Sakura.

"Jidaaaaattt!" teriak Ino.

Dan kini seperti ada aliran listrik seperti kilat yang saling beradu dari kedua mata mereka.

"CUKUP!" bentak Shikamaru menengahi ketegangan di antara dua gadis itu. "Ino, diam. Sakura, duduk," perintah Shikamaru tegas. "Merepotkan," lagi-lagi Shikamaru harus mengeluarkan kata itu. Dan itulah sebabnya dia benci kalau harus berurusan dengan perempuan.

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya mereka cukup tenang. Kini Ino sudah mengambil sofa yang berbentuk bundar untuk ikut duduk bersama mereka. Shikamaru pun sudah menggantikan Sasuke untuk duduk di pinggir, tempat yang dekat dengan Ino dan Sakura. Dan kini Sasuke duduk di pojok dekat jendela seperti Naruto.

"Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" tanya Ino.

"Informasi," jawab Shikamaru singkat.

"Informasi apa?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Tentu saja tentang balapan," jawab Shikamaru lagi.

"Waaaahhh apa itu? Kau kembali ikut serta dalam balap jalanan lagi setelah dua rekanmu tewas kecelakaan? Bukankah ayahmu sudah melarangmu ikut dalam hal seperti itu lagi dan memintamu fokus belajar untuk menjadi teknisi di militer? Bagaimana kalau ayahmu tahu?" oceh Ino panjang lebar.

"Dari pada mengkhawatirkanku, bukankah kau juga seharusnya khawatirkan dirimu sendiri? Bagaimana kalau ayahmu tahu kalau anaknya senang bermain-main dengan para bawahan Yakuza, hah?" Shikamaru menyerang Ino balik.

"Asal kau tahu saja ya, ayahku juga berhubungan dengan beberapa Yakuza. Karena menurutnya para Yakuza itu lebih banyak memberikan uang untuk para intel seperti mereka dari pada kepolisian tempat mereka bekerja," jawab Ino enteng.

Naruto merasa mendapat beberapa kosa kata mencurigakan dari percakapan Ino dan Shikamaru. Dia pun jadi merasa penasaran.

"Militer? Intel? Apa maksudnya itu?" tanya Naruto sambil sedikit berbisik pada Choji karena dua orang yang bersangkutan masih saja asik berdebat sendiri.

Kiba dan Sasuke pun ikut memfokuskan diri pada Choji.

"Ayah Shikamaru adalah penyusun strategi perang di militer. Sedangkan ayah Ino adalah ketua tim intel dari kepolisian," jelas Choji.

"Waaah, keren," ucap Naruto menanggapi.

"Hey, kalau orang tua Shikamaru bekerja di militer dan ayah Ino adalah intel di kepolisian, jangan-jangan ayahmu adalah agen rahasia ya Choji?" tanya Kiba dengan nada kagum.

"Tidak, dia hanya pemilik restoran siap saji," jawab Choji santai.

"Oh begitu," ucap Naruto dan Kiba bersamaan dengan nada kecewa.

"Lalu apa maksudnya Ino yang berhubungan dengan Yakuza?" kini Sasuke lah yang bertanya.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu tentang itu," jawab Choji.

Kembali pada percakapan Shikamaru dan Ino.

"Sudahlah Ino langsung saja ke intinya, aku dan timku butuh informasi tentang balapan maut itu," pinta Shikamaru pada Ino yang sejak tadi malah membahas masalah yang tidak jelas.

Saat Shikamaru mengatakan tim, Ino pun langsung menatap semua orang yang duduk di sana.

"Jadi, ini timmu?" tanyanya sambil memperhatikan satu-persatu dari mereka. "Kau juga masuk tim ini jidat?" tanyanya pada Sakura.

"Diam kau pig," bentak Sakura.

Ino hanya memanggut-manggut mengerti dan dia kembali fokus pada Shikamaru.

"Babak kualifikasi untuk balapan itu sudah hampir berakhir. Mereka sudah memilih enam tim dari enam distrik, yaitu A, B, D, E, G, dan I. Tim-tim dari distrik sisanya tidak ada yang bisa meraih waktu tercepat," jawab Ino.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan distrik F?" tanya Choji.

"Kau tahu kan, tidak ada pembalap hebat lagi di sana setelah Ashura dan Indra tewas. Jadi tentu saja tidak ada tim yang masuk," jawab Ino.

"Jadi maksudmu, babak kualifikasi di distrik F sudah selesai dilaksanakan?" tanya Sakura.

"Tentu saja sudah jidat, mereka melakukannya dengan berurutan," jawab Ino.

Kini mereka pun hanya dapat tertunduk lesu. Ino yang melihat semangat api yang sempat berkobar-kobar kini lenyap begitu saja, jadi merasa prihatin. Dan tiba-tiba dia tersenyum saat mendapatkan sebuah ide.

"Hey jangan lesu seperti itu, kalian masih bisa ikut serta kok," ujarnya yang membuat semua anggota tim Naruto langsung menatap Ino dengan wajah penuh binar.

"Nanti malam, pukul 11 akan ada babak kualifikasi terakhir di distrik J, tepatnya di arena 31. Kalian bisa ikut dalam balapan itu sebagai tim penantang dari distrik F," jelas Ino.

Kini semangat tim Naruto pun kembali. Mereka kembali menampakkan wajah ceria mereka seakan telah memenangkan sesuatu. Kiba, Naruto, Sakura dan Choji saling beradu tos. Sementara Shikamaru dan Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Ya sudah, nanti malam kita langsung saja ke distrik J," kata Kiba semangat.

"Tidak bisa," ucap Ino singkat.

"Eh?" pekik semuanya bersamaan.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Tentu saja kau harus mendaftar terlebih dahulu," jawab Ino dengan gaya sok imutnya.

"Mendaftar? Ke mana?" tanya Kiba semakin bingung.

"Bukan ke mana, tapi ke siapa," koreksi Ino.

"Iya, iya, ke siapa?" ulang Kiba meski sebenarnya dia tidak mengerti.

"Huhuhu… tentu saja ke Sai-kun, siapa lagi," jawabnya.

Shikamaru yang mendengar jawaban Ino langsung saja mengusap wajahnya kasar. Sebenarnya dia sudah tahu jawabannya. Dan dengan Ino yang mempertegas membuatnya semakin gusar. Dia tahu orang seperti apa yang bernama Sai itu.

"Merepotkan, kenapa lagi-lagi harus berurusan dengan orang menyusahkan seperti itu," ucapnya.

"Di mana kami bisa menemui dia?" tanya Naruto.

"Dia siswa KMS juga. Kalian bisa menemuinya istirahat nanti di gedung level excellent," jawab Ino.

Akhirnya Naruto menyimpulkan kalau Sai itu adalah siswa level excellent.

"Ino, tidak bisakah kau mengantar kami menemuinya istirahat nanti? Kau tahu kan, dia itu orangnya berbelit-belit. Mungkin dengan membawamu, dia tidak akan mempersulit kami," pinta Shikamaru tiba-tiba.

Hal itu membuat Naruto dan Kiba memandang Shikamaru heran. Mereka langsung berspekulasi sebenarnya orang seperti apa Sai itu dan apa hubungannya dengan Ino.

"Tidak bisa, istirahat nanti aku harus menemui Kakashi sensei. Dia akan memberikan beberapa pelajaran tambahan untuk beberapa materi yang aku tinggalkan," jawab Ino atas permintaan Shikamaru. "Lagi pula, aku tidak ingin bertemu orang itu dulu," tambah Ino seraya berdiri dari duduknya dan memalingkan wajahnya.

Dahi Shikamaru langsung mengernyit saat mendengar penuturan Ino.

"Apa ini masalah pertengkaran suami istri seperti biasanya?" tanya Shikamaru dengan nada meledek.

"Yah, seperti itulah," jawab Ino sambil berjalan meninggalkan tim Naruto dan menuju sofa tempat duduknya yang ada di depan dekat pintu karena sekarang Yamato sensei, guru matematika mereka, telah memasuki kelas.

Sementara Shikamaru masih menertawai Ino, Naruto dan Kiba malah berpandangan bingung. Bagi mereka terlalu banyak rahasia di antara para siswa KMS itu. Dan mereka tidak ingin terlalu jauh berfikir, akhirnya sekarang mereka sudah memutar sofa masing-masing menghadap ke depan. Sedangkan Sakura dan Sasuke pun kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing – Sasuke ke sofa paling belakang dan Sakura ke tempatnya di depan bersama Hinata. 

* * *

"Jadi, Sai itu orang seperti apa?" tanya Naruto pada Shikamaru yang berjalan di sampingnya.

Kini sudah masuk waktu istirahat dan sekarang mereka berenam sedang berjalan beriringan menyusuri taman yang menghubungkan gedung advanced dan gedung excellent. Mereka berniat segera menemui orang bernama Sai itu.

"Entahlah, aku tidak begitu mengenalnya. Yang aku tahu di setiap balapan jalanan dia berperan sebagai pemegang uang taruhan atau biasa kalian semua sebut 'bandar'. Tapi rumor yang beredar mengatakan kalau dia bekerja untuk kelompok Yakuza dan diberi kekuasaan untuk mengurus balapan jalanan di Konoha," jelasnya.

Naruto mendengarkan penjelasan Shikamaru sambil tatapannya menerawang ke udara seolah menyerap semua informasi yang dia dapat dari Shikamaru. Lagi-lagi tentang kelompok Yakuza. Tadi saat berbicara dengan Ino pun Shikamaru menyebutkan kata Yakuza itu. Dan kemarin malam pun dia menyebutkannya juga. Naruto jadi penasaran dengan kelompok Yakuza yang berkuasa di Konoha. Mungkin saja mereka juga ada hubungannya dengan menghilangnya ayahnya. Bukankah kelompok Yakuza itulah yang berkuasa atas balap jalanan. Mungkin dengan mendekati orang bernama Sai itu, Naruto bisa mendapatkan banyak informasi.

"Tapi hal yang pasti dari orang bernama Sai itu," lanjut Shikamaru membuat Naruto tersentak kaget dan kembali sadar dari pemikirannya. Kini Naruto kembali memfokuskan diri menatap Shikamaru yang berjalan di sampingnya. "Dia orang yang tidak mudah ditebak. Jangan berfikiran untuk berurusan dengan orang itu terlalu dalam karena mungkin saja dia akan menjebakmu. Dia juga tidak mudah memberikan informasi pada orang lain, apalagi yang berhubungan dengan kelompok Yakuza. Dan jangan mudah terjebak wajah ramahnya yang selalu tersenyum. Kau tidak akan tahu, racun apa yang dia bawa serta dalam senyuman itu," ujar Shikamaru seakan dia dapat mendengar suara pikiran Naruto tadi.

Kini mereka pun telah berdiri di taman tepat di belakang gedung excellent. Sebenarnya taman-taman yang menghiasi sekeliling gedung KMS tidaklah ada pembatas, sehingga semua siswa dari berbagai level dapat bercampur baur. Hanya saja terkadang mereka sudah terlalu nyaman dengan daerah teritori masing-masing, sehingga mereka tidak akan berada terlalu jauh dari gedung level masing-masing.

"Di mana orang bernama Sai itu?" tanya Kiba sudah tidak sabar.

"Tenang saja, Ino bilang dia sering berada di taman belakang ini di dekat danau," kata Shikamaru sambil menebarkan pandangan ke seluruh sudut taman.

Di sebelah kiri gedung excellent memang terdapat danau, tapi tempat itu tampak lebih sepi dari pada taman di depan gedung. Shikamaru pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman yang dekat danau. Yang lainnya pun turut mengikuti Shikamaru. Sampainya mereka di samping gedung excellent, Shikamaru menghentikan langkahnya secara tiba-tiba. Dan itu membuat Kiba yang berjalan tepat di belakangnya jadi menubruk punggung Shikamaru.

"Itu dia," tunjuk Shikamaru dengan mengendikkan dagunya ke samping di mana terdapat sebuah pohon besar.

Naruto dan yang lainnya pun ikut menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Shikamaru. Benar saja, di bawah pohon besar tepatnya di samping gedung excellent, tampak seorang pemuda berkulit putih pucat dengan rambut hitamnya. Pemuda itu tidak hanya sekedar duduk di sana, tapi dia juga sedang 'bermain' dengan dua siswi perempuan yang meski dari jarak itu pun tetap dapat terlihat kalau seragam keduanya sudah tampak berantakan dengan roknya yang tersingkap dan kancing kemejanya yang hampir semuanya terbuka.

"Iiissh, sedang apa sih dia dengan dua wanita itu?" komentar Sakura jijik saat melihat 'kegiatan' yang dilakukan Sai.

"Sudah jelas kan, dia sedang 'bermain'," respon Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, kau tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti 'itu' kan?" tanya Sakura khawatir.

Sasuke hanya mengedikkan bahu dan itu membuat Sakura jadi memberengut karena tidak mendapat jawaban pasti.

"Kita bahkan tidak pernah melihat adegan langsung seperti ini di desa," komentar Kiba dengan bola matanya yang dia bulatkan dan seringaian lebar di bibirnya.

Tapi tiba-tiba telapak tangan berwarna tan menutupi mata Kiba dari samping.

"Kau tidak boleh melihat yang seperti itu Kiba," ucap Naruto sambil menutup mata Kiba.

Kiba pun menyingkirkan telapak tangan Naruto dari matanya dan kini beralih menatap Naruto.

"Kau menyuruhku jangan lihat sementara kau sendiri malah melotot lebar seperti itu. Baaka," ucap Kiba kesal karena Naruto menasehati, tapi dia sendiri juga melakukannya.

"Hehehe… gomen, gomen," dan Naruto hanya menanggapi Kiba dengan cengengesan.

Shikamaru yang melihat tingkah konyol mereka hanya dapat mengusap kasar surainya yang berwarna hitam dan diikat seperti nanas seraya bergumam "Mendokusei,"

Akhirnya Shikamaru pun mengambil langkah awal dengan mendekati Sai yang masih belum menyadari kehadiran mereka.

"Oi Sai," sapa Shikamaru sambil sedikit berteriak.

Mendengar teriakan Shikamaru, dua wanita yang sejak tadi tampak sibuk dengan tubuh Sai, kini tersentak kaget dan menoleh kepada sang empunya suara. Sementara Sai, dia tidak menampakkan ekspresi yang berarti dan hanya menatap Shikamaru dengan sedikit rasa kesal karena kesenangannya diganggu. Tapi kemudian dia menarik tangannya yang sejak tadi melingkari kedua pinggul wanita itu dan beranjak berdiri. Sai tidak kalah berantakannya dengan dua wanita itu, kemeja sekolahnya sudah tidak terkancing satu pun dan rambut hitamnya juga tampak lusuh seperti habis diremas-remas.

"Wah, wah, wah, sepertinya aku kedatangan tamu," responnya saat melihat anggota tim Naruto yang lain selain Shikamaru yang ikut mendekat.

Sai menampakkan senyuman ramah pada semuanya bahkan sampai menyipitkan matanya. Memang yang tampak di sana adalah keramah tamahn. Namun mereka semua ingat dengan peringatan Shikamaru bahwa mereka tidak boleh tertipu senyuman orang itu. Lalu setelah menampilkan senyum kepada anggota tim Naruto, dua bola mata kelamnya beralih menatap dua wanita yang masih sibuk membenarkan pakaian mereka yang amat berantakan.

"Sepertinya kalian berdua harus kembali ke kelas lebih awal, nona-nona," perintah Sai pada keduanya.

"Ha-hai' Sai-sama," jawab keduanya bersamaan dengan takut-takut sambil menunduk. Setelahnya keduanya langsung berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

Naruto memperhatikan gerak-gerik kedua siswi tadi saat menjawab perintah Sai, seperti terdapat ketakutan di sana. Atau mungkin mereka memang dipaksa melayaninya dan tidak bisa melawan? Pikir Naruto.

"Sudah lama juga ya sejak kau menyapaku, Shikamaru," ujarnya basa-basi.

Ternyata benar kalau orang bernama Sai itu sangat berbelit-belit.

"Aku ke sini karena aku dan timku ingin ikut serta dalam balapan maut," jawab Shikamaru to the point.

Sai langsung mengalihkan atensinya menatap seluruh anggota tim. Kemudian lagi-lagi dia tersenyum.

"Jadi ini timmu yang baru? Waaaah aku tidak menyangka kau akan membuat tim baru setelah dua anggotamu tewas dalam ajang yang sama," ujarnya. "Tapi tunggu," lanjutnya. "Ternyata dalam timmu ada Uchiha ya? Uchiha Sasuke, kau memang mengingatkanku pada Indra. Kau pintar juga ya, Shikamaru, memilihnya sebagai pengganti Indra. Bukan hanya mirip, tapi sepertinya kemampuannya di jalanan hampir setara dengan Indra,"

Naruto langsung menatap ke arah Sasuke. Dan ternyata Sasuke sudah memalingkan mukanya tanda bahwa dia tidak suka meskipun sedang puji. Naruto kembali menatap pemuda bernama Sai itu. Jujur saja, melihat caranya bicara, Naruto juga merasa tidak suka.

"Aku yakin Sasuke adalah salah satu pengendaranya, lalu siapa yang satunya?" tanya Sai lagi pada Shikamaru. Matanya kini sudah berkeliling menatap wajah mereka satu-satu.

"Dia," jawab Shikamaru sambil menunjuk Naruto.

Sai pun langsung memfokuskan atensinya menelusuri diri Naruto dari atas hingga bawah.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sai.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto," jawab Naruto singkat.

"Uzumaki? Sepertinya tidak asing," ucapnya sambil meletakan tangannya di dagu seolah sedang berfikir.

"Sudahlah Sai, tidak usah berbelit-belit," sela Shikamaru di tengah-tengah waktu berfikir Sai.

"Cih, baiklah, apa maumu?" tanyanya langsung.

"Aku ingin kau mengikut sertakan kami dalam babak kualifikasi balapan maut di distrik J. Kami akan mewakili distrik F," jawab Shikamaru.

"Oh, jadi kalian akan jadi tim penantang?" tanyanya lagi.

Shikamaru hanya manganggukkan kepala pertanda jawaban 'Ya'. Sai pun tampak seperti menimbang-nimbang sesuatu sebelum menjawab,

"Baiklah, timmu boleh ikut serta, nanti malam di distrik J arena 31 pukul 11 malam," jawabnya dengan mengulang informasi yang telah mereka dapat dari Ino. "Tapi… kau tahu kan?" katanya lagi tak jelas sambil memberi isyarat dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan tersenyum penuh makna.

"Aku baru bisa membayar setengahnya," ucap Shikamaru seolah mengerti maksud perkataan tidak jelas Sai itu.

Naruto dan yang lainnya yang medengar kata bayar langsung menoleh pada Shikamaru. Apa itu? Apakah hanya untuk ikut balapan seperti itu saja mereka harus bayar? Apaan-apaan orang ini. pikir mereka semua.

"Kau tidak perlu bayar, asal kau mau membujuk sahabatmu, Yamanaka Ino itu, untuk menemui aku sekarang," tawarnya pada Shikamaru.

Sakura sangat terkejut mendengar nama Ino disebut-sebut orang itu. Dia hampir saja menanyakan 'apa maksudmu' pada pemuda itu sebelum kedahuluan Shikamaru.

"Aku rasa dia akan menemuimu dengan sendirinya tanpa perlu ku bujuk, asal kau berhenti 'bermain' dengan dua wanita tadi atau pun yang lainnya," jawab Shikamaru.

"Ayolah, 'bermain' dengan dua wanita tadi adalah hiburanku, begitupula saat bermain dengannya. Kalau aku mendapatkan satu hiburan dengan cara melepas hiburan yang lain, bukankah itu menyiksaku?" ucapnya sok memelas.

"Kalau kau ingin menemui Ino, sebaiknya kau temui saja dia langsung," saran Shikamaru.

"Aaargh sudahlah, sini bayar saja setengahnya," kata Sai dengan wajah kesal karena tidak pernah menang beradu mulut dengan pria nanas itu.

Shikamaru pun mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya. Naruto dan Kiba yang melihat uang sebanyak itu kini berpindah tangan ke tangan Sai, hanya dapat meneguk ludah.

"Yoss, kau harus bayar sisanya setelah balapan. Atau kalau kau tidak ingin membayar sisanya, kau harus suruh temanmu yang seksi itu menemuiku di hotel Hokage nanti malam setelah balapan usai," ucap Sai sambil berteriak karena Shikamaru dan yang lainnya sudah mulai berjalan menjauh dari tempat itu.

"Aku akan bayar sisanya," teriak Shikamaru sambil melambaikan tangannya tanpa berbalik.

Naruto yang berjalan dengan menoleh untuk memperhatikan tingkah laku Sai, dapat melihat kalau Sai mengumpat kesal karena keinginannya tidak terwujud. Dia bahkan sampai membanting tumpukan uang yang Shikamaru berikan ke rumput meski setelahnya langsung dia pungut kembali. Naruto masih tidak dapat mengalihkan pikirannya dari pria itu. Dia benar-benar ingin mengetahui lebih banyak tentang orang yang katanya bekerja dengan Yakuza itu. Entah mengapa dia merasa yakin kalau para Yakuza ada hubungannya dengan menghilangnya sang ayah dan semua misteri yang ada di puncak Konoha. 

* * *

Arena balap 31 di distrik J ternyata lebih ramai dari pada arena empat di distrik B yang kemarin mereka datangi. Tentu saja, bagaimana tidak, semua orang sangat penasaran dengan tim terakhir yang akan terpilih menjadi salah satu peserta balapan maut. Ditambah lagi dengan adanya informasi tentang sebuah tim penantang dari distrik F, tentu saja para penggemar balap jalanan di distrik F pun ikut hadir karena ingin tahu tim baru seperti apa yang berani menantang tim yang ada di distrik J yang selama beberapa tahun ini terkenal di dunia balap jalanan. Terutama tim yang disebut tim Perak Emas itu.

"Yo, yo, yo! Selamat datang semuanya di babak kualifikasi terakhir untuk menaklukan puncak Konoha," dengan semangat Sai membuka acara babak kualifikasi tersebut.

Semua orang yang sudah hadir di sana kini memfokuskan diri mereka pada acara tersebut setelah sejak tadi sibuk sendiri-sendiri, ada yang membanggakan mobilnya, sibuk dengan taruhan, dan ada pula yang mengobrol serta seru-seruan dengan kenalan mereka. Saat Sai membuka suaranya pertanda acara balapan akan segera dimulai, mereka semua pun bersorak riang seakan mereka adalah kelompok suku tertentu yang sedang mengadakan upacara adat.

"Allright, allright, alright," Sai kembali bersuara untuk kembali menenangkan mereka. "Inilah tim-tim dari distrik J, tim perak-emas dengan pengendaranya Kinkaku dan Ginkaku,"

"Yeeeeeeeee!" semua orang kembali bersorak saat Sai menunjuk dua pengendara tim perak-emas, yaitu dua orang pria berambut panjang, yang satu berambut perak sedangkan yang satu berambut emas.

"Dan ini tim Kusagakure, dengan pengendaranya Burami dan muyami," kata Sai lagi dengan suara lantang sambil menunjuk dua orang, yang satu seorang pria dewasa berbadan gemuk bahkan sangat lebih gemuk dibandingkan Choji dan yang satu lagi terlihat seperti anak sekolah menengah bawah dengan tubuhnya yang kecil dan mengenakan kaca mata hitam.

"Maju, maju, Burami. Maju, maju Muyami," sorak seorang pria dengan membawa bendera besar. Sepertinya dia adalah anggota tim Kusagakure.

"Wuuuuuuu!" sorak semua orang, bukan karena senang melainkan karena kesal.

"Oke, oke, masih ada kejutan lagi malam ini. Karena kita kedatangan penantang baru dari distrik F," kembali Sai mengenalkan tim yang akan mengikuti balapan hari itu. Dan tim yang dia kenalakan kali ini adalah tim Naruto.

"Yeeeeeeeee!" orang-orang di sana kembali bersorak senang meski tidak banyak karena mereka belum tahu siapa anggota tim penantang itu.

"Dan inilah tim penantang yang menyebut timnya tim Naruto dengan pengendaranya Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke,"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa! Sasuke-kuuuuunn..." pekikan para gadis langsung memekakan telinga saat mengetahui bahwa Sasuke lah pengendaranya. Para gadis itu kini menyeruak maju untuk dapat menggapai Sasuke dan membuat Naruto yang tadi berdiri di samping Sasuke kini tersingkirkan.

"Huuhh, selalu begini," gumam Naruto kesal.

Shikamaru, Choji, dan Kiba yang berdiri agak jauh dari Naruto dan Sasuke yang ada di depan, hanya dapat terkikik geli melihat kesengsaraan Naruto. Sementara Sakura malah memajukan bibirnya melihat Sasuke yang sekarang sedang dikerubuti para gadis.

"Hoi, hoi, hoi, apa orang Kusagakure itu yakin kalau orang dengan berat badan berlebih seperti itu bisa memindahkan tuas transmisi dengan cepat? Sepertinya menggerakan satu lengannya saja dia sudah kesulitan. Hahaha..." ujar Kiba dengan nada menyepelekan saat untuk kesekian kalinya fokusnya teralihkan oleh pengendara tim Kusagakure yang berbobot besar.

"Iya, tampilannya menunjukkan kalau dia tidak cocok jadi pembalap," ucap Sakura menimpali ucapan Kiba.

"Tapi mungkiin saja dia hebat," respon Shikamaru.

"Hahaha... mana mungkin. Aku malah yakin kalau dia naik mobilnya, pasti bannya langsung kempes," komentar Kiba lagi.

"Tubuhnya penuh dengan lemak ditambah keringatnya yang terus bercucuran deras, Ueeekk, melihatnya aku jadi tidak ingin makan sebulan," tambah Sakura.

"Melihatnya membuat aku sadar kalau Choji itu normal," ujar Kiba lagi.

"Eh? Memangnya aku kenapa?" tanya Choji bingung.

"Iya, soalnya kau kan juga gend..."

"Hallo minnaaaa!," teriakan seseorang menginterupsi ucapan Kiba.

Sakura tersentak kaget mendengar suara yang dia kenal. Begitu juga dengan Shikamaru, Choji, dan Kiba yang langsung menoleh dan mendapati Ino berdiri di sana dengan pakaiannya yang minim dengan rok pendek berwarna biru tua yang hanya menutupi setengah pahanya dan tanktop berwarna biru muda. Dia melambai dan tersenyum pada mereka. Sakura yang melihat keberadaan Ino di arena balap itu malah membulatkan matanya dengan tampang yang seakan melihat hantu.

"I-ino, kenapa kau ada di sini?" suara Sakura terdengar ketakutan saat bertanya pada Ino yang kini sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Hah? Memangnya kenapa? Aku kan ingin melihat tim kalian bertanding. Sekaligus aku ingin mendukung Sasuke-kun," jawab Ino dan terdapat sedikit nada mengejek di akhir kalimatnya sengaja agar Sakura kesal.

Tapi yang didapatnya bukan Sakura yang kesal melainkan Sakura yang tampak was-was dengan berkali-kali menoleh ke belakangnya tepatnya ke arah sang bandar taruhan yang bernama Sai itu. Bertepatan saat Sakura menoleh, Sai pun sedang menatap ke arah mereka tepatnya menatap Ino yang baru saja datang dengan seringaian di wajahnya. Sakura sampai bergidik ngeri. Dia pun kembali menatap Ino di hadapannya yang kini malah menampilkan wajah bingung sambil tak henti melihat gerak-gerik Sakura.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Ino yang malah dialah yang kesal sekarang.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ino, pokoknya kau tidak boleh jauh-jauh dariku saat ini," jawab Sakura sambil menggandeng tangan Ino.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?" tanya Ino lagi jadi semakin terheran-heran.

"Pokoknya kau harus ada di dekatku. Aku tidak akan melepaskan genggaman tanganku darimu," ujar Sakura tanpa kejelasan.

"Ya ampuuuun, apa kau ini 'Yuri'," Ino langsung bergidik ngeri.

"Sudahlah diam saja," ucap Sakura singkat.

"Haduuuh, ada apa sih dengan dia?" tanya Ino pada Shikamaru dan yang lainnya dan mereka hanya mengangkat bahu tanda tidak mengerti.

Sebenarnya Sakura hanya takut kalau Ino sampai diapa-apakan oleh orang bernama Sai itu. Dia jadi teringat perlakuan Sai tadi siang di sekolah dengan dua siswi perempuan tadi. Mengingat kejadian itu, Sakura langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir pemikiran-pemikiran yang tidak-tidak yang mungkin akan terjadi pada Ino bila dia berhubungan dengan Sai. Dia tidak mau kalau temannya - oh bukan, sahabatnya, karena mereka bahkan sudah saling mengenal sejak di sekolah dasar – akan terjebak oleh bandar taruhan yang katanya bekerja untuk Yakuza itu.

Sementara Choji, dia juga merasa penasaran dengan Ino. Sebenarnya ada hubungan apa sahabat kecilnya itu dengan orang bernama Sai. Dia tidak ingin Ino terlibat dalam hal yang salah. Tanpa pikir panjang Choji pun bertanya pada Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, sebenarnya ada hubungan apa Ino dengan si Sai itu?" tanyanya dengan berbisik agar tidak terdengar Ino.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan," jawab Shikamaru pendek.

Kembali pada semua peserta balapan malam itu. Kini para peserta sudah dibagi menjadi dua karena pengendara dan pasangannya tidak akan mulai dari garis start yang sama.

"Baiklah, aku sudah membagi kalian menjadi 2 tim, tim 1 dan tim 2. Tim 1, Muyami, Ginkaku, dan Naruto yang akan memulai start dari sini dan finish di garis start tim 2. Sedangkan tim 2, Buyami, Kinkaku, dan Sasuke, akan memulai start seperempat mil dari sini dan akan finish di garis start tim 1. Yang artinya kemungkinan kalian akan berpapasan. Kalian boleh menyingkirkan lawan kalian saat berpapasan nanti. Dan balapan yang akan kita lakukan adalah drag race dengan jarak seperempat mil atau 402 meter dengan waktu harus kurang dari 5 detik. Bila lebih dari itu, kalian tidak akan lolos," jelas Sai panjang.

Semua peserta kini fokus pada penjelasan Sai sekaligus terus memikirkan cara untuk menjadi yang tercepat dan menyingkirkan lawan mereka.

"Tentu saja kemungkinan tiga tim ini lolos dalam adu kecepatan sangat besar, tapi hanya akan ada satu tim yang berhak menjadi peserta balapan maut. Dan tim yang terpilih adalah yang mana kedua pengendaranya dapat sampai bersamaan di garis finish masing-masing dengan waktu yang tercepat," kata Sai lagi. "Baiklah, sekarang tim 2, ikuti Foo ke garis start dan pastikan kau tidak melewati garis," tambahnya.

Kini Sasuke dan yang lain memasuki mobil dan melajukan mobilnya menuju garis start tim 2. Begitu juga dengan beberapa supporter termasuk Kiba dan Choji yang ingin ikut ke sana. Sedangkan Naruto dan tim 1 pun ikut memasuki mobil dan memajukan mobil mereka sampai garis start. Saat mobil tim 1 sudah berhenti tepat di garis start, Sai pun mengecek untuk memastikan tidak ada yang melewati garis karena yang melewati garis, maka timnya akan langsung didiskualifikasi. Itulah salah satu peraturan drag race.

Tidak sampai satu menit, Foo, orang suruhan Sai yang mengawasi tim 2 pun menghubungi menyampaikan bahwa balapan sudah bisa dimulai. Kini semua pembalap pun sudah bersiap-siap. Mereka terus memperhatikan warna lampu seperti lampu lalu lintas yang kini telah berubah warna dari merah menjadi kuning. Dan saat lampu tersebut berubah hijau, semua mobil dari masing-masing garis start pun mulai melesat.

Naruto tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan terakhir ini untuk bisa menjadi salah satu peserta dalam balapan maut. Dia pun tidak tanggung-tanggung menaikan kecepatan mobilnya pada kecepatan maksimum. Kini mobilnya melaju dengan sangat kencang hingga pohon-pohon, gedung-gedung yang dia lalui bagaikan sebuah bayangan. Namun ternyata pembalap lainnya pun tidak kalah gesitnya dengan Naruto. Bahkan pembalap Kusagakure yang bernama Muyami itu telah memasang alat direksi seperti GPS, yang menunjukkan tinggal berapa jauh lagi jaraknya hingga sampai tempat tujuan, di mobilnya. Dengan alat itu dia dapat menghitung jarak tempuh dan dapat melihat semua rintangan yang ada di depannya. Namun yang dikhawatirkan Naruto bukanlah orang dari tim Kusagakure tersebut melainkan orang bernama Ginkaku itu. Karena sejak tadi orang tersebut tidak pernah melepaskan Naruto dari zonanya sambil terus menyeringai mengerikan ke arah Naruto saat mobil mereka melaju berdampingan. Dia terus mencoba menghalangi Naruto untuk melaju lebih cepat. Hingga kini dia meng-overtake mobil Naruto dan melaju tepat di depannya. Beberapa kali Naruto mencoba mendahului, tapi lagi-lagi dia menghalangi.

"Kusoo!" umpat Naruto kesal sambil memukul stir mobilnya.

Tapi tiba-tiba mobil Nissan Skyline R34 GT-R berwarna ungu tua yang oleh pemiliknya disebut Susanoo itu datang dari arah berlawanan. Mobil milik Sasuke itu melaju cepat dan tepat berhadapan dengan mobil milik Ginkaku. Sudah dipastikan akan terjadi tabrakan bila salah satu dari dua mobil itu tidak ada yang menyingkir ke samping. Namun sayangnya Sasuke terlalu keras kepala untuk menjadi pihak yang mengalah. Sedangkan Ginkaku, dia terkejut melihat mobil Sasuke tepat melaju ke arahnya, tapi dia juga tidak mau mengalah. Dia hanya teriak kencang-kencang dari dalam mobilnya menyuruh Sasuke untuk minggir. Tampak sekali bahwa ada perasaan waswas dan takut akan bertabrakan. Sementara Sasuke tetap dengan sikap tenang dan dinginnya terus saja maju tanpa takut seakan menantang Ginkaku. Dia tampak tidak takut dengan tabrakan yang tidak sampai hitungan detik akan terjadi atau dia hanya terlalu percaya diri bahwa pastilah Ginkaku yang akan menyingkir karena takut. Dan benar saja, hingga tinggal beberapa senti saja tabrakan akan terjadi, Ginkaku langsung membanting stir ke kanan dan menyebabkan mobilnya hilang kendali lalu terperosok ke pinggiran jalan yang berupa semak-semak.

Seakan memiliki telepati di antara dua pengendara itu, Naruto yang sejak tadi di belakang mobil Ginkaku, langsung membanting stir ke kiri sehingga Kyubi tidak jadi menggantikan mobil Ginkaku untuk bertubrukan dengan mobil Sasuke. Dan saat keduanya berpapasan, Naruto berteriak pada Sasuke dari jendela mobilnya yang terbuka,

"Sankyu Teme!" teriaknya.

Sasuke sempat menoleh sekilas saat mobil keduanya berpapasan. Tapi begitu mendengar teriakan Naruto, dia hanya mendengus sambil bergumam,

"Dobe," gumamnya.

"Ginkakuuuu!" dan itu adalah teriakan Kinkaku yang menyusul Sasuke saat melihat mobil rekannya tersungkur di semak-semak. Dia pun memilih menghentikan mobilnya untuk menolong Ginkaku.

Kini yang tersisa adalah tim Naruto dan tim Kusagakure di mana Muyami yang menjadi lawan Naruto baru menunjukkan aksinya saat sejak tadi dia hanya berjalan perlahan karena sibuk menghitung jarak dan memperkirakan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang akan dia hadapi. Tapi sekarang dia mulai melaju dengan kecepatan sama dengan Naruto. Naruto pun sampai terkejut saat tiba-tiba mobil anak kecil itu ada di sampingnya. Dan sekarang rasanya bukan saatnya Kyubi untuk santai. Naruto pun menancap gas untuk menambah kecepatannya. Tapi ternyata Muyami juga cukup tanggap dengan pergerakan Naruto. Saat jaraknya sudah hampir mencapai finish, dia pun langsung menekan tombol Nos dan mobil milik Muyami melesat cepat meninggalkan begitu saja Naruto dan Kyubi.

Naruto sempat terkesiap saat tiba-tiba mobil lawannya itu melesat jauh. Tapi kemudian bibirnya menampilkan sebuah senyuman.

"Terlalu cepat seribu tahun untukmu menang, bocah," ucapnya.

Saat mobil Muyami sudah hampir mencapai finish, barulah Naruto menekan tombol Nosnya. Saat mobilnya melesat cepat dengan semangat dia berteriak,

"Ayo kita selesaikan ini, Sasukeeee!" teriaknya keras.

Seperti benar mereka memiliki telepati, Sasuke sudah hampir mencapai finish meskipun tanpa halangan karena mobilnya benar-benar melaju sendirian. Sesekali dia melihat ke kaca spion untuk mengetahui di mana lawannya. Setelah dia menyingkirkan Kinkaku, harusnya ada orang Kusagakure yang gendut itu, tapi dia tidak mendeteksi satu lawanpun. Akhirnya di saat yang bersamaan dengan Naruto yang menekan tombol Nos, Sasuke pun ikut melakukannya. Dan meskipun hanya berucap untuk dirinya sendiri, tapi dia pun mengatakannya,

"Ayo kita selesaikan ini, Naruto," ucapnya.

Dan saat itulah mobil Naruto menyalip mobil Muyami dan membuat bocah itu melongo bingung. Lalu setelahnya, secara bersamaan, Kyubi dan Susanoo menginjak garis finish.

"Yuhuuuuuuuu!"

Sorakan para penonton balapan pun langsung menggema baik di tempat Sasuke maupun Naruto. Semuanya pun langsung menghampiri mereka yang baru saja keluar dari mobil di masing-masing tempat berbeda.

"Wow, wow, wow, sahabatku lagi-lagi menang," seru Kiba saat mendatangi Naruto.

"Tentu saja, mana mungkin aku kalah dari bocah itu," seru Naruto.

"Hei, jangan begitu. Saat pertama kali balapan pun kau seumuran anak itu," ujar Kiba mengungkit masa lalu.

"Hahaha.. kau benar," Naruto hanya menanggapi dengan garuk-garuk kepala.

"Nani? Bukannya orang itu harusnya balapan dengan Sasuke?" tanya Naruto saat melihat orang gendut dari tim Kusagakure malah sedang asik tidur dalam mobilnya.

Kiba dan Choji yang sejak tadi memang ada di sana pun kini menatap orang yang menjadi perhatian Naruto.

"Dia sempat terlambat memulai start karena asik makan," jawab Choji.

"Hahaha... kau tahu Choji, dengan meliharnya aku jadi merasa melihat kau. Meskipun dibanding dia kau jadi terlihat normal," ujar Kiba.

"Sejak tadi kau mengatakan itu terus, memangnya aku kenapa?" tanya Choji bingung.

"Iya, soalnya kau kan juga gend..."

"Baiklah semuanya, ayo kita kembali ke tempat sebelumnya," ucap Foo.

Beruntunglah Kiba, karena ucapannya lagi-lagi terpotong, tadi oleh Ino dan sekarang oleh Foo. Dia hanya belum tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau dia selesai mengatakannya.

Semua yang ada di sana pun kini kembali ke tempat semula. Dan di tempat itu kini sudah sangat meriah suara musik yang berdendang amat keras. Musik tersebut berasal dari sound system yang terdapat di bagasi mobil seseorang. Orang-orang yang ada di sana pun kini sudah hanyut dalam musik itu. Mereka menari, meliuk-liukan tubuh mereka sesuai irama musik. Memang mereka selalu mengadakan pesta setelah balapan usai.

Naruto dan lainnya pun kini sudah sampai di tempat itu dan ikut dalam kemeriahan pesta. Kiba dan Choji langsung menghampiri Shikamaru, Sakura, dan Ino yang kini juga sedang asik menari bersama yang lainnya. Sementara Naruto merasa dirinya dipanggil Sai untuk bergabung dengannya dan Sasuke.

"Kemarilah Naruto," panggil Sai.

Sasuke pun menoleh melihat Naruto yang baru datang dan kini mulai berjalan menghampiri mereka berdua. Saat sampai di sana, Naruto mengacungkan telapak tangannya meminta tos dari Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke malah langsung membuang muka. Untuk menutupi rasa malunya, dia langsung menarik tangannya dan berpura-pura mengusap rambut pirangnya.

"Baiklah, kalian berdua sudah di sini. Sebenarnya tanpa aku harus umumkan pun kalian pasti sudah tahu kalau kalian pemenangnya setelah menyingkirkan tim perak – emas dan setelah tim Kusagakure gugur karena satu pengemudinya hanya ikut babak stage tapi tidak ikut babak race. Dan sekarang kalian resmi menjadi salah satu peserta balapan maut," jelas Sai.

"Baiklah, kami sudah mengerti," ucap Sasuke dingin. "Lalu kapan dimulainya babak eliminasi?" tanyanya langsung pada intinya.

"Owh, kau memang tidak sabaran ya. Tenang saja, nanti juga kalian dipanggil," jawab Sai meski tidak terdengar seperti jawaban yang tepat untuk Sasuke.

"Anosah, anosah, kalau boleh tahu, berapa waktu yang kami capai tadi saat balapan?" tanya Naruto tidak penting.

Sasuke hanya mengerutkan dahi mendengar pertanyaan Naruto yang tidak penting.

"Kalian sampai di finish secara bersamaan dan waktu yang kalian raih adalah 4,20 detik," jawab Sai.

"Yattaaaa! Apa itu waktu tercepat?" tanya Naruto lagi dengan semangat.

"Tidak, tim dari distrik A dapat menempuhnya dalam waktu tepat empat detik," jawab Sai sambil tersenyum hingga menyipitkan matanya.

"Eh? Tim dari distrik A?" ulang Naruto.

"Tim Hyuga Neji," tebak Sasuke dengan tersenyum dingin.

"Yup, tepat sekali," jawab Sai.

"Waaaah, jadi orang itu benar-benar jenius ya," ucap Naruto sambil mengangguk-angguk.

"Sudah ya, kalian siap-siap saja bila ada panggilan untuk mulai babak eliminasi nanti, sekarang aku mau bersenang-senang dulu," kata Sai pada Naruto dan Sasuke. Setelahnya dia pergi menuju tempat di mana pesta tampaknya lebih meriah di sana.

Sementara itu, Neji dan timnya sama sekali tidak melewatkan babak kualifikasi terakhir itu. Apalagi setelah Hinata bercerita kalau tim Naruto akan menjadi tim penantang di distrik J dan akan mewakili distrik F, tentu saja mereka semua langsung melesat ke arena 31 untuk ikut menonton. Awalnya mereka sengaja naik ke atas gedung yang ada di dekat lintasan arena 31. Mereka sengaja menonton balapan dari sana menggunakan teropong, karena mereka bukan hanya ingin melihat siapa pemenangnya tapi ingin memperhatikan cara-cara tim lain dalam balapan. Semua itu dijadikannya data untuk melawan tim manapun yang menang di babak eliminasi nanti. Tapi setelah balapan usai, kini mereka juga ikut dalam area pesta itu. Mereka memang berdiri di pinggir untuk menghindari keramaian orang-orang yang kini sudah tidak tahu arah itu. Dan dari jarak mereka berdiri, Hinata dapat melihat Naruto yang sedang mengobrol dengan Sasuke dan Sai. Dan saat Sai pergi, kini hanya ada Naruto dan Sasuke saja.

"Neji-nii, aku mau menghampiri Naruto-kun ya," izin Hinata pada Neji.

Neji yang sejak tadi memandang ke arah orang-orang yang sedang menari, kini mengalihkan amethyst nya pada Hinata sebentar sebelum berpindah ke arah tempat Naruto dan Sasuke berdiri yang tidak jauh dari sana. Lalu dia kembali memandang Hinata lagi yang sudah menampilkan wajah memohon.

"Baiklah, hanya ke tempat bocah pirang itu berdiri saja, tidak ke tempat orang-orang itu," jawab Neji yang artinya mengizinkan Hinata.

"Hum," angguk Hinata tanda dia setuju.

Setelah itu Hinata langsung berlari ke tempat Naruto dan menyapanya. Tampak di mata Neji kalau Naruto juga senang melihat kehadiran Hinata. Meskipun Neji sudah menyelidiki kalau Naruto itu pemuda baik-baik, tapi dia tetap enggan melepaskan atensinya dari menatap mereka berdua. Tugasnya adalah menjaga Hinata, dan dia harus melakukannya sedetail mungkin.

"Hey Neji, kau sudah lihat dua kali bagaimana mereka balapan. Bukankah si Sasuke dan si Naruto itu cukup tangguh?" kata Tenten, gadis keturunan Cina, berkomentar.

"Menurutku juga mereka akan jadi lawan yang kuat," tambah Shino.

"Apa kita bisa mengalahkan orang-orang baru itu?" tanya Lee pesimis.

Neji tidak langsung merespon semua perkataan teman setimnya. Dia tetap pada posisinya berdiri dengan melipat tangan di dada dan terus memicingkan mata mengawasi Hinata. Tapi kemudian dia berbalik dan berjalan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir tepat di belakang mereka berdiri saat dia melihat Hinata yang melambai sambil berjalan meninggalkan Naruto untuk kembali ke tempat mereka. Saat dia melangkah melewati ketiga teman setimnya, dia pun berkata,

"Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan 'Pangeran Byakugan', ujarnya. 

**Tbc.**

* * *

Apa Neji terlalu percaya diri sampai menyebut dirinya 'Pangeran Byakugan'?

Atau dia memuji orang lain?

Eh, tapi ini kan bukan canon setting, ko ada byakugan ya? Hahaha… (author error)

Oke deh, terima kasih untuk yang sudah review dan dukung nawa..

Nawa minta dukungannta terus untuk selanjutnya ya…


	6. Chapter 6 Peserta Balapan

**Racing to Konoha Mountain**

Chapter 6 : Peserta Balapan

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Racing to Konoha Mountain by nawanawachan**

 **Main Character : Naruto. U.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : AU, Typo (s), EYD kurang tepat, dll**

* * *

Daerah pertokoan Konoha di distrik F memang tidak pernah sepi meski hari sudah sore. Dengan berbagai toko dan kedai yang menawarkan banyak barang yang dapat menarik perhatian para pejalan kaki yang melalui daerah tersebut. Ditambah lagi daerah itulah yang menjadi tempat strategis karena letaknya yang dekat dengan stasiun kereta, tempat pemberhentian bus, dan juga sekolah. Apalagi dengan berkembangnya beberapa pusat perbelanjaan di distrik tersebut yang hampir mengimbangi semua mall-mall di distrik A dan B sebagai distrik yang mewah, semakin membuat daerah itu dipadati manusia. Aktivitas para pemilik kedai pun jadi semakin sibuk di waktu-waktu sore hari seperti ini di mana banyak orang yang mampir ke kedai mereka untuk sejenak melepas penat sebelum pulang ke rumah masing-masing setelah seharian bekerja ataupun belajar di sekolah. Bahkan tidak sedikit pemilik kedai ataupun toko yang sengaja mengerjakan para pekerja sambilan di waktu-waktu tersebut untuk membantu melancarkan bisnis mereka. Dan tentu saja hal itu menjadi kesempatan bagus bagi beberapa orang khususnya para pelajar yang membutuhkan uang jajan lebih dan melakukan pekerjaan sambilan agar sekedar bisa mendapat tambahan uang saku atau bahkan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidup mereka. Contohnya saja dua remaja siswa KMS itu, Naruto dan Kiba yang bekerja sambilan di sebuah kedai ice cream milik Iruka. Mereka sangat giat bekerja untuk mendapat uang agar dapat memenuhi kebutuhan mereka sehari-hari.

"Silahkan, dua ice cream strawberry dan satu ice cream coklat karamelnya," ucap Naruto sambil meletakkan tiga gelas ice cream di meja pelanggannya. Tidak lupa dia tampilkan senyuman lima jarinya sebagai tanda keramah tamahan.

"Arigatou gozaimasu," ucap seorang pelanggan di meja tersebut.

"Hoi Naruto, tolong antarkan pesanan di meja nomor tiga!" teriak seorang pria dari meja pelayanan.

"Oke Gennai-san," sahut Naruto sambil berlari untuk mengambil pesanan dan kemudian mengantarkannya.

"Gennai-san, tolong buatkan dua cappuchino dan satu ice cream vanilla untuk pesanan meja nomor enam," ucap Kiba yang mendatangi meja pelayanan sambil membawa kertas pesanan.

"Ah, dua cappuchino dan satu ice cream vanilla ya. Baiklah," ulang pria bernama Gennai sambil membaca kertas pesanan yang dibawa Kiba.

Setelah menyampaikan pesanan, Kiba masih tetap berdiri di samping meja untuk menunggu pesanannya jadi dan kemudian mengantarkannya. Dia melihat ke sekeliling meja yang terdapat beberapa kertas pesanan yang berserakan.

"Eh? Kenapa tiga kertas ini masih di sini? Bukankah pesanannya sudah diantarkan?" tanya Kiba bingung.

"Ehhh? Benarkah? Kalau begitu bawa kertasnya ke Inaho di meja kasir," ucap Gennai terkejut.

"Ah, baiklah," jawab Kiba sambil kemudian membawa ketiga kertas tersebut ke meja kasir untuk diberikan kepada Inaho. Agar saat sang pelanggan yang bersangkutan sudah selesai, bisa langsung menuju kasir dan membayar.

Memang dalam keadaan kedai yang ramai, semua pekerja dituntut untuk bergerak gesit namun tetap teliti. Kalau tidak, semua akan terbengkalai dan malah semakin kacau. Itulah yang membuat keempat pelayan kedai ice cream milik Iruka itu sangat sibuk sekarang. Sementara sang pemilik hanya berdiri memeperhatikan pekerjaan para pelayan kedainya sambil senyum-senyum.

"Haaaaahh, lelahnyaaaa... akhirnya sore hari yang menyibukkan berlalu juga," kata Kiba sambil menghela napas panjang.

"Yah, waktu sore hari memang adalah waktu favorit mereka untuk bersantai dan menjadi waktu berharga kalian untuk bekerja," ujar sang pemilik kedai ice cream, Iruka, seorang pria dengan wajah ramah yang memiliki goresan luka di wajahnya serta rambut panjangnya yang dia ikat ke belakang.

"Eh, Iruka-san," ucap Kiba terkejut karena tiba-tiba mendapati sang owner yang kini sudah ada di hadapan mereka semua.

Naruto, Gennai, dan Inaho pun yang tadi sedang duduk-duduk untuk sejenak melepas lelah kini langsung berdiri untuk menghormati Iruka sebagai bos mereka.

"Tenang, silahkan kalian istirahat saja. Aku tahu di waktu-waktu sibuk seperti tadi dan hanya ada kalian berempat pasti cukup melelahkan," ujar Iruka ramah sambil memeberikan isyarat untuk mereka kembali duduk.

"Iya, ini semua karena Komugi yang tiba-tiba sakit. Kita kan jadi kekurangan orang. Terutama aku yang harus menyiapkan semua pesanan sendiri," keluh Gennai.

"Sudahlah, mungkin dia terkena demam pergantian musim," ucap Inaho menenangkan.

Iruka hanya tersenyum mendengar keluhan anak buahnya. Dia memang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kecuali dengan memberikan bonus kepada mereka.

"Lalu, bagaimana penjualan kita hari ini, Inaho?" tanya Iruka pada sang kasir.

"Ah eto, hari ini pemasukan melebihi omset kita. Tapi, sudah beberapa hari ini yang lebih banyak digemari pelanggan hanyalah kopi hangat dan teh hangat. Ada penurunan pesanan untuk ice cream," ujar Inaho menjelaskan.

"Yah, wajar saja sih, kita sudah memasuki musim gugur. Dan angin musim gugur sangat tidak bersahabat dengan ice cream yang terasa dingin itu," jawab Iruka.

Semua yang ada di sana pun mengangguk-angguk tanda mereka setuju dengan tanggapan Iruka. Buktinya saja sudah banyak orang-orang yang mengenakan syal dan sweater. Itu karena angin musim gugur yang meskipun sejuk tapi juga terasa dingin. Naruto memandang ke luar jendela kedai di mana kini langit sudah mulai menggelap dan lampu-lampu jalanan sudah menyala terang. Tidak terasa dia sudah melalui sepertiga musim panasnya di Konoha. Tapi dia masih belum juga bisa mengungkap keberadaan ayahnya.

"Nah, untuk mengantisipasi penurunan pendapatan, aku sudah menyiapkan menu lain yang dapat diterima semua orang saat kita mulai memasuki musim gugur dan musim dingin nanti," ujar Iruka tiba-tiba yang mengejutkan semuanya yang ada di sana. Naruto pun sampai menolehkan pandangannya dari jendela ke wajah sang owner tersebut.

"Ehhh? Apa maksud anda dengan menu baru Iruka-san?" tanya Gennai bingung.

"Tentu saja, aku akan menambahkan menu kopi dan teh hangat dengan macam-macam penyajian kopi dan teh. Jadi, akan ada berbagai macam jenis kopi dengan berbagai cara menikmatinya pula. Kau sudah menerima daftar belanjanya kan Inaho? Di sana aku sudah menuliskan bahan-bahan yang diperlukan untuk menu baru kita," jawab Iruka panjang lebar dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu.

"Eh? Tapi bukannya itu perlu persiapan? Maksudku, aku saja belum mengerti menu seperti apa yang anda maksud Iruka-san," ucap Gennai gusar karena dia khawatir tidak bisa membuat menu baru yang diucapkan Iruka itu.

"Tenang saja Gennai, mula-mulanya aku akan membantumu membuatnya seperti saat pertama kali kau bekerja dan tidak mengerti bagaimana membuat choco berry sehingga rasanya terlalu asam. Tapi sekarang kau bahkan sudah sangat ahli," kata Iruka menenangkan Gennai. Meskipun begitu Gennai hanya tersenyum masam karena dia tahu, itu artinya dia akan diminta bekerja lebih keras untuk belajar membuat menu baru. Bahkan mungkin dia harus lembur sampai dia bisa menguasainya.

"Kenapa kita tidak tambahkan ramen saja untuk menghadapi musim dingin nanti?" usul Naruto.

Gennai sampai membulatkan mata mendengar usulan itu. Enak sekali Naruto mengusulkan ramen sebagai menu baru sementara dia tidak akan direpotkan dengan proses pembuatannya karena dia hanya pekerja sambilan. Pasti yang akan repot kan dia-dia juga yang harus dengan cepat menyiapkan pesanan pelanggan.

"Tidak, tidak, aku tidak suka menu yang merepotkan seperti itu. Lagi pula sudah ada kedai ramen tidak jauh dari sini, Naruto," respon Iruka yang diikuti helaan nafas lega dari Gennai.

"Oh, kedai 'Ramen Hura-hura' itu ya. Tapi rasanya tidak seenak ramen Ichiraku," keluh Naruto dengan wajah cemberut.

"Ichiraku?" ulang Iruka dengan nada bertanya.

"Iya, itu adalah kedai ramen di desa kami. Rasa ramennya sangat enak. Benar kan Kiba?" jawab Naruto bersemangat.

"Benar. Aku dan Naruto tidak pernah cukup hanya makan satu mangkuk," respon Kiba menanggapi.

"Tapi, sekarang kami tidak bisa memakannya lagi," ucap Naruto lagi dengan nada dan wajah sendu.

Iruka yang sempat melihat wajah Naruto yang bersemangat seperti merasakan Deja vu, tapi saat Naruto tiba-tiba berubah sendu saat mengatakan tidak bisa memakan ramen itu lagi dia jadi merasa kasihan.

"Sudahlah, jangan bersedih begitu karena ramen," ujar Iruka mencoba menghibur. "Oya hari ini kedai akan tutup lebih awal ya karena aku ada urusan. Sebelum pulang kalian boleh menikmati ice cream ataupun kopi sesuka kalian. Tapi jangan lupa tutup kedainya ya," tambah Iruka sambil kemudian mengenakan jaketnya dan berjalan keluar kedai.

"Waaaah asik, kita boleh makan ice cream. Kalau begitu aku minta ice cream fruit punch ya," ucap Kiba semangat.

"Ahhh, aku ingin ice cream choco vanilla yang diatasnya ditaburi keju parut," ucap Naruto tak kalah semangat. Sepertinya dia sudah lupa pada ramen Ichiraku.

"Lalu, siapa yang buat?" tanya Gennai merasa ada yang janggal di sana.

"Gennai-san," ucap Kiba dan Naruto bersamaan sambil menampilkan puppy eyes nya.

"Huh, sudah ku duga," ujarnya sambil bangkit berdiri dengan malas-malas.

"Baiklah, biar aku bantu," ucap Inaho yang kini mengikuti Gennai ke meja pelayanan.

Melihat Gennai dan Inaho yang berjalan menjauh, dua sahabat yang jahil itu hanya cengengesan senang.

Sambil menunggu ice cream pesanan mereka, tidak ada interaksi berarti anatara Naruto dan Kiba. Kiba yang sibuk dengan ponsel baru miliknya yang seminggu lalu dikirimkan oleh ibunya. Sementara Naruto lagi-lagi menatap ke luar jendela sambil sibuk merenungi kehidupannya yang dia rasa sedikit demi sedikit kian berubah. Dia merasa dirinya kian dewasa dengan pemikirannya yang semakin matang dan kehidupan yang menuntutnya harus bisa bersikap layaknya seseoran yang dewasa. Bagaimana tidak, hidup di kota besar yang sangat jauh dari kampung halaman tanpa kedua orang tua di sisinya. Meskipun ada Kiba, sahabatnya, di sampingnya, tapi dia masih harus memiliki kekuatan untuk dapat melindungi dirinya dan juga melindungi Kiba. Di tambah lagi sekarang dia memiliki teman-teman yang lain. Entah dia harus merasa senang atau takut, sebenarnya dia tidak ingin melibatkan teman-temannya itu untuk urusan pribadinya. Belum lagi dia merasakan suatu bahaya yang meliputi tempat tujuannya itu. Apa tidak apa-apa membawa teman setimnya untuk ikut serta di dalamnya. Apakah yang dia lakukan itu benar? Ataukah hanya sebuah kesalahan yang akan berujung pada penyesalan? Tapi tanpa teman-temannya itu pun, dipastikan dia tidak akan sampai pada tujuannya.

Tiba-tiba Naruto tergelitik untuk membuka percakapan dengan Kiba.

"Oi Kiba, apa kau sadar kalau sudah lebih dari sebulan kita di Konoha?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari luar jendela.

"Oh ya? Aku tidak menyangka sudah secepat itu waktu berlalu. Tempat ini benar-benar menyenangkan," jawab Kiba yang membuat Naruto terkejut dan menoleh.

Naruto benar-benar tidak menyangka dengan jawaban Kiba yang tersirat akan kebahagiaan. Wajar saja kalau dia yang berkata seperti Kiba tadi karena di manapun dia berada pun sama saja, dia sudah tidak memiliki orang tua. Meskipun dia tahu ayahnya masih hidup, tapi toh dia juga belum bisa menemukannya. Tapi beda lagi dengan Kiba yang masih memiliki ibu dan kakak perempuan di desa. Apa Kiba tidak merindukan mereka?

"Apa kau tidak merindukan ibu dan kakakmu Kiba?" tanya Naruto mengungkapkan apa yang ada di benaknya.

Kiba yang tadi masih asik memainkan ponselnya, kini beralih menatap Naruto. Kiba sempat terdiam saat mendapati ekspresi Naruto yang serius. Kiba pun tertunduk dan berujar,

"Tentu saja rindu," ujarnya dan itu membuat Naruto jadi merasa tidak enak. "Tapi," lanjut Kiba tiba-tiba dan Naruto jadi tersentak kaget mendengar perubahan volum suara Kiba yang tadi lesu kini kembali ceria. "aku kan punya ini, aku bisa menelpon kaa-chan dan Hana-onechan. Dengan begitu rasa rinduku jadi terobati,"

Naruto yang melihat ponsel yang ditunjukkan Kiba jadi mengerti, mungkin sejak tadi Kiba sibuk dengan ponselnya adalah karena sedang bertukar pesan dengan ibu dan kakak nya. Naruto pun kini tersenyum senang setelah mendengar penuturan Kiba.

"Oya, kaa-chan bilang, dia akan mengirimi kita makanan yang banyak dan lezat minggu depan," tutur Kiba lagi.

"Hontou desu ka?" pekik Naruto antara terkejut dan senang.

"Tentu saja. Dia akan menggunakan jasa paket kilat agar makanan yang dia siapkan tidak membusuk," lanjut Kiba.

Wajah Naruto jadi langsung berbinar-binar mendengar kata makanan yang banyak dan lezat. Langsung saja yang terbayang-bayang olehnya adalah ramen wajah berbinarnya kembali hilang saat dia kembali mengingat pemikiran-pemikirannya tadi.

"Gomene Kiba, aku sudah membuatmu berpisah dari keluargamu terlalu lama. Maafkan aku karena aku tidak bisa segera menemukan ayahku. Saat pergi dari desa, aku fikir semuanya akan mudah," ujar Naruto dengan wajah yang kembali sendu.

Kiba yang melihat Naruto kembali terlihat tidak bersemangat jadi merasa aneh. Dia tidak ingin Naruto terlihat seperti itu lagi.

"Sudahlah, bukankah dengan begini kita jadi mengalami hal-hal yang menarik. Anggap saja kita sedang berpetualang. Kapan lagi kita bisa menghabiskan masa-masa muda yang penuh petualangan dan bertemu orang-orang menarik seperti Shikamaru, Choji, Sasuke, Sakura, dan Hinata-chan. Seperti yang aku katakan tadi, kota ini benar-benar menyenangkan sampai aku tidak pernah bosan berada di sini," tutur Kiba panjang lebar.

Naruto kembali menatap Kiba yang kini sudah nyengir lebar sampai menampakkan gigi gingsulnya.

"Tapi tetap saja, kita seperti tidak ada kemajuan. Sudah selama ini dan kita tidak mendapat informasi apapun. Bahkan balapan maut itu tidak ada kabarnya lagi setelah seminggu lalu kita lolos babak kualifikasi terakhir," ucap Naruto lagi masih dengan nada lesu.

"Haduuuh, kau ini benar-benar baaka ya Naruto. Pantas saja si Sasuke mengataimu 'dobe'," ejek Kiba sambil menepuk jidatnya.

"Eeeeeh? Kenapa kau ikut-kutan mengataiku 'baaka' dan 'dobe' seperti si 'teme' itu?" teriak Naruto histeris sampai membuat Gennai dan Inaho menumpahkan kembali ice cream yang sudah mereka buat untuk Naruto dan Kiba.

Sedangkan Naruto yang sadar bahwa tingkahnya membuat kacau kedua orang yang kini memelototinya dari balik meja pelayanan, hanya dapat cengengesan dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Lalu sementara Gennai dan Inaho kembali membuat ice cream serta membereskan kekacauan yang telah dibuat, Naruto kembali melanjutkan percakapannya dengan Kiba kini dengan suara rendah.

"Jadi apa maksudmu itu mengataiku baaka hah?" tanya Naruto kesal.

"Itu karena kau tidak sadar kalau kita sudah mendapatkan beberapa informasi yang dapat membawa kita menemukan ayahmu," jawab Kiba.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu Kiba?" tanya Naruto yang masih saja tidak mengerti.

"Haaaahh, apa perlu aku pukul kepalamu dengan vas ini?" ujar Kiba kesal sambil mengangkat sebuah vas yang berada di samping jendela.

"Eeeeehhh,, jangan, jangan. Kau kan bisa menjelaskannya pelan-pelan, Kiba," pinta Naruto.

Kiba pun kembali meletakkan vas tersebut dan menghela nafas kasar. Dia tahu Naruto tidak sebodoh itu. Tapi terkadang orang itu memang tidak peka dengan keadaan.

"Baiklah, dengarkan baik-baik," Kiba pun memulai penjelasannya dengan suara pelan agar tidak didengar Gennai dan Inaho dan Naruto memfokuskan dirinya pada Kiba untuk menyimak apa pun yang akan Kiba jelaskan. "Kau ingat kata Shikamaru bahwa kita tidak bisa mengikuti balapan menuju puncak Konoha bila kita tidak memiliki tim," Naruto menganggukan kepalanya tanda dia mengingat ucapan Shikamaru tersebut. Melihat respon Naruto, Kiba pun melanjutkan penjelasannya. "itu artinya, ayahmu pun pasti memiliki tim saat mengikuti ajang balapan tersebut," lanjutnya.

Naruto yang langsung mencerna penjelasan Kiba pun langsung terkesiap saat mengingat fakta tersebut. Benar saja, tentu ayahnya harus memiliki tim untuk mengikuti balapan tersebut. Kenapa dia tidak menyadarinya.

"Itu artinya..." ucap Naruto menggantung.

"Artinya, bila kau belum bisa menemui Kilat Kuning Konoha, kita bisa mulai mencari informasi tentang ayahmu dengan mencari tahu siapa saja anggota timnya. Kemungkinan mereka masih hidup pasti sangat besar karena mereka tidak ikut naik ke puncak Konoha. Dan bila kita bisa menemui mereka, kita bisa bertanya apa yang terjadi hari itu," jelas Kiba lagi.

Naruto kembali mengalihkan atensinya ke luar jendela, tapi kini bukan tatapan sendu yang dia tampilkan melainkan ekspresi wajah yang sedang berfikir.

"Bagaimana ideku ini Naruto, bagus kan?" tanya Kiba dengan suara bangga.

Naruto masih belum menanggapi ucapan Kiba. Dia masih berfikir keras tentang kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang Kiba ucapkan tadi.

"Tunggu," tiba-tiba Naruto menoleh pada Kiba dan membuat Kiba menaikan sebelah alisnya. "itu artinya... dia juga memiliki pasangan balapan saat menaiki puncak gunung Konoha. Apa mungkin, pasangan balapan ayahku itu..."

"Ada beberapa kemungkinan," ucap Kiba memotong ucapan Naruto lagi. "Pertama, mungkin saja pasangan balapan ayahmu juga masih hidup. Tapi kenyataannya tidak ada kabar bahwa seseorang turun dari puncak Konoha ataupun selamat dari sana. Bahkan hanya Kilat Kuning Konoha lah yang desas desusnya bisa sampai ke puncak, tapi juga tidak ada yang mendengar dia turun. Kedua, mungkin juga pasangan balapan ayahmu juga sudah mati di puncak itu atau bahkan sebelum sampai di lembah karena dihabisi oleh lawannya. Kau ingat kan kata-kata Shikamaru tentang perjuangan sampai bisa ke lembah? Ketiga, mungkin saja pasangan balapan ayahmu itulah yang mencoba membunuh ayahmu. Dan keempat, mungkin pasangan balapan ayahmu adalah Kilat Kuning Konoha itu sendiri," ujar Kiba menyampaikan segala kemungkinan yang terfikirkan olehnya.

"Bagaimana kalau, ayahku sendirilah Kilat Kuning Konoha," kata Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Ke-kenapa kau bisa berkata begitu?" tanya Kiba ragu-ragu.

"Entahlah, beberapa hari ini aku memikirkan hal itu. Kilat Kuning Konoha mengikuti balapan di hari yang sama dengan ayahku dan setelah dia menang, tidak pernah terdengar kabar kalau dia turun dari puncak. Dan hari itu pula ayahku menghilang. Bukankah itu sangat berhubungan?" ujar Naruto menyampaikan pemikirannya.

"Tapi setelah dia memenangkan balapan itu dan bisa hidup, kenapa dia harus repot-repot menyembunyikan identitasnya dengan nama palsu?" tanya Kiba lagi.

"Tentu saja karena dia takut dengan yang dia sebut 'orang itu'. Mungkin saja ayahku menjadi saksi atas pembunuhan yang dilakukan 'orang itu' di puncak Konoha dan dia melarikan diri," jawab Naruto bersemangat.

"Jadi siapa yang dimaksud 'orang itu'?" Kiba pun kembali bertanya karena masih menemukan banyak kejanggalan di sana.

"Entahlah, mungkin... Yakuza," jawab Naruto enteng.

"Haaaaahh, lagi-lagi kau menyebut Yakuza," ucap Kiba lesu.

"Tapi mungkin saja kan?" ucap Naruto mengharapkan persetujuan Kiba.

Kiba melipat tangannya di atas meja dan menumpukan dagunya di atasnya.

"Tapi menurutku, pendapatmu itu malah terkesan janggal. Kalau ayahmu mengganti identitasnya menjadi Kilat Kuning Konoha pun, aku yakin orang yang disebut 'orang itu' akan sadar kalau Kilat Kuning Konoha itu adalah ayahmu – satu-satunya orang yang tidak mati - dan mereka pasti akan memburunya. Kalaupun dia orang lain, kenapa juga dia bisa hidup bahkan sampai di puncak? Apa Kilat Kuning Konoha itu sebenarnya tidak ada dan hanya sebuah legenda yang dibuat orang-orang?" Kiba kembali berfikir keras bahkan sampai memejamkan mata.

"Sekarang ini satu-satunya cara memastikannya adalah dengan mencari informasi apakah ayahku dan Kilat Kuning Konoha berada dalam satu tim yang sama atau tidak. Sekaligus kita mencari tahu siapa-siapa saja yang menjadi anggota tim ayahku dan menanyakannya langsung pada mereka," ujar Naruto tegas.

"Yah kau benar, tapi itu juga bukan hal yang mudah," respon Kiba sebelum kemudian ponsel baru Kiba berdering menandakan sebuah pesan masuk.

Kiba pun membuka pesan tersebut dan tersenyum.

"Dan masalah yang lain kini datang lagi," ucap Kiba sambil menunjukkan layar ponselnya.

"Apa itu pesan dari Shikamaru?" tanya Naruto.

"Benar, dia menyuruh kita berkumpul di jalan Raiton di distrik F ini," jawab Kiba.

"Itu tidak jauh dari sini kan?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Yoss, ayo kita ke sana," ajak Kiba.

Dan mereka pun bergegas berdiri dan melepas celemek maid mereka yang berwarna pink.

"Hey, kalian mau ke mana?" teriak Gennai yang sudah berjalan menuju meja mereka membawa ice cream pesanan mereka berdua.

"Hehehe, maaf Gennai-san, kami ada urusan. Buat kau saja ice cream nya," ujar Naruto sambil kemudian berlari keluar kedai menyusul Kiba yang sudah berlari di depannya.

Sedangkan Gennai dan Inaho hanya berpandangan bingung melihat kelakuan dua pemuda itu.

* * *

Sampainya di jalan Raiton, Naruto dan Kiba mendapati Shikamaru dan yang lainnya sudah berdiri di trotoar jalan dengan mobil-mobil milik mereka yang berjajar di pinggir jalan tersebut.

"Kalian terlambat," ujar Shikamaru tanpa basa-basi.

"Hosh... Hosh... Gomene... minna... Hosh.. Hosh..." ucap Naruto putus-putus karena kelelahan setelah berlari.

Kiba yang ada di sampingnya pun kini sedang menyeka keringatnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Sorry... kami tadi berlari dari tempat kerja sambilan kami dan tidak membawa mobil, Hosh... Hosh..." tambah Kiba.

"Ini, minumlah dulu," ucap Choji sambil menyodorkan sebotol air mineral.

"Sankyu Choji," ujar Naruto dan Kiba bersamaan dan kemudian mereka duduk di trotoar dan bergantian meminum air dari Choji.

Setelah beristirahat sejenak, akhirnya Naruto dan Kiba pun kembali segar.

"Jadi, ada apa Shikamaru, kenapa kita harus berkumpul di sini?" tanya Naruto membuka percakapan.

"Kita berkumpul di sini karena kita tidak punya base camp, baaka," ujar Sakura yang kini sedang berdiri di samping Sasuke yang bersandar pada mobilnya.

"Sakura-chan, lagi-lagi kau mengataiku baaka," keluh Naruto dengan nada sok imut. Sementara Sakura hanya menjulurkan lidah.

"Mana mungkin kita bisa mempunyai base camp, itu kan memakan biaya," respon Kiba.

"Tidak, Sakura benar. Kita memang butuh base camp bukan hanya untuk tempat berkumpul tapi juga untuk tempat kita merakit dan merancang mobil dan juga sebagai tempat kita mengatur strategi dengan aman," jelas Shikamaru.

"Tapi kita kan perlu biaya besar untuk menyewa tempat seperti itu," ujar Kiba lagi.

"Sepertinya kita harus mulai mengatur anggaran tim," tambah Shikamaru.

"Bukankah di apartemen kalian ada garasinya?" tanya Choji pada Naruto dan Kiba.

"Ada, tapi tempatnya terlalu kecil. Lagi pula bulan depan kami sudah tidak bisa menempati garasi itu karena sudah disewa untuk gudang makanan oleh pemilik supermarket di depan apartemen kami," jelas Naruto.

"Sudahlah, biar aku fikirkan masalah itu nanti. Tadi aku mendapat pesan dari Sai, sekarang kita harus ikut acara pembukaan balapan maut di arena balap lima. Kalau kita tidak datang kita akan didiskualifikasi," kata Shikamaru menyampaikan informasi yang dia dapat dari Sai.

"Eeeeh? Apa kita akan balapan hari ini? Kalau begitu aku harus ambil Kyubi dulu," ujar Naruto.

"Tidak, hari ini tidak akan ada balapan. Kita hanya perlu menghadiri pesta pembukaan saja," jelas Shikamaru yang malah semakain membuat Naruto dan Kiba bingung.

"Jadi, kita akan pergi ke sebuah pesta?" ulang Kiba.

"Bukan pesta besar. Hanya tempat berkumpul para peserta balapan dan sedikit bersenang-senang," jelas Shikamaru lagi.

Naruto dan Kiba pun menampilkan wajah mengerti sambil membulatkan mulut mereka seolah berkata 'Oooh'.

"Aku jadi ingat saat kita ke pesta pembukaan dulu bersama Ashura dan Indra ya, Shikamaru. Hari itu kita diusir dari pesta karena kita tampak seperti anak di bawah umur. Tapi sekarang kita sudah seusia Ashura dan Indra saat itu. Kita sudah bisa menikmati pesta sampai selesai," ujar Choji mengingat masa lalu.

Shikamaru pun menengadahkan pandangan ke langit malam seolah ikut mengingat masa lalu seperi Choji.

"Apakah pestanya penuh unsur dewasa seperti di klub malam? Itu kan tidak baik," tanya Naruto penuh kenaifan.

Shikamaru mengembalikan atensinya dari langit kini menatap Naruto lagi.

"Kalau begitu kita tidak perlu sampai malam. Kita selesaikan ini segera dan pulang sebelum acara puncak," ujar Shikamaru sambil berjalan menuju mobilnya. "Kau masuk mobilku Naruto, biar Kiba bersama Choji dan Sakura bersama Sasuke," lanjut Shikamaru.

"Ah, baiklah," ucap Naruto sambil berlari memasuki mobil Shikamaru, begitu pula dengan Kiba dan Sakura yang ikut masuk ke dalam mobil Choji dan Sasuke.

Setelah itu, ketiga mobil tersebut melaju cepat menuju arena balap lima di distrik B.

* * *

Benar kata Kiba, Konoha memang tempat yang menyenangkan. Seperti tidak ada habisnya kota itu membuat orang desa seperti Naruto merasa terkejut. Mereka baru memasuki arena balap lima yang ternyata lebih dari sekedar arena balap jalanan. Tempat itu lebih mirip seperti ajang memacu adrenalin di mana banyak orang yang melakukan atraksi berbahaya dengan skateboard, sepatu roda, dan sepeda. Sedangkan para penonton atraksi tersebut menjerit-jerit histeris karena kagum, senang, dan ada juga yang menjerit karena merasa ngeri.

Tidak jauh dari tempat keramaian itu berada, Shikamaru tiba-tiba menghentikan laju mobilnya dan kemudian memarkirkannya dengan sangat rapih. Begitu juga dengan Choji dan Sasuke yang ikut memarkirkan mobil mereka di sana.

"Jadi di sini tempat pestanya," kata Naruto saat keluar dari mobil Shikamaru.

"Ya, sepertinya mereka sudah mulai," ucap Choji sambil menatap ke arah atraksi tersebut berlangsung.

"Ehhh? Jadi seperti itu yang disebut pesta?" tanya Kiba bingung.

"Itu baru permulaan. Saat nanti memasuki acara puncak, mereka sudah tidak dapat lagi membedakan langit dan bumi," jawab Shikamaru yang hanya mendapat pandangan bertanya dari Naruto dan Kiba. "Ah sudahlah, kalian itu terlalu polos. Sebaiknya kita cari tempat yang nyaman untuk menonton pesta. Paling tidak tempat yang agak jauh dari keramaian," tambah Shikamaru sambil menggiring semuanya untuk mencari tempat duduk.

Tim Naruto pun berjalan menyusuri arena atraksi yang sekarang dipadati orang-orang yang bersorak riang. Banyak di sana perempuan-perempuan yang mengenakan pakaian seksi yang sangat menggoda iman. Saat tim Naruto melintas, beberapa dari mereka menoleh menatap anggota tim tersebut. Dan saat atensi mereka tertuju pada pemuda Uchiha itu, pekikan nyaring pun langsung menggema di arena tersebut.

"Kyaaaaaa... Sasuke-kuuuun!" pekik beberapa perempuan bersamaan dan membuat orang-orang yang lain pun memusatkan pandangan ke arah tim Naruto.

"Eh, benarkah itu Sasuke sang artis balap jalanan?" tanya beberapa orang lainnya memastikan.

"Benar itu Uchiha Sasuke," respon yang lainnya.

"Kyaaaaa... Sasuke-kuuuun!"

"Sasuke-kuuuunn!"

"Sasuke-kuuuuuun, jadilah kekasihku," ucap seorang perempuan yang kemudian menyeruak masuk membelah kerumunan dan kemudian tiba-tiba memeluk Sasuke.

Sasuke memandang dingin perempuan itu. Dia baru akan melepaskan pelukan perempuan itu sebelum keduluan Sakura yang mendorong perempuan tersebut menjauh dari Sasuke seraya berkata.

"Jangan seenaknya menyentuh Sasuke-kun ya, dia itu milikku," ucap Sakura lantang hingga dapat didengar semua orang yang berkerumun di sana.

Langsung saja gumaman semua orang di sana berdengung sampai ke telinga. Semua orang saling berbisik-bisik seperti membicaraka Sakura. Sempat terdengar beberapa kata-kata seperti 'tidak tahu malu', 'sok sekali mentang-mentang bisa satu tim dengan Sasuke-kun', atau pun mengatakan kalau Sakura wanita murahan. Naruto yang mendengar perkataan tidak mengenakan dari mereka tentang Sakura pun tidak ingin tinggal diam. Dia baru akan membentak mereka semua sebelum dia mendapati interaksi aneh dari Sasuke pada Sakura. Entah karena merasa berterima kasih atau apa, tiba-tiba Sasuke merangkul Sakura dan mengajaknya untuk melnjutkan berjalan. Tentu saja hal itu membuat pipi Sakura merona malu. Sedangkan para perempuan yang tadi begitu histeris melihat kedatangan Sasuke, kini hanya dapat menangis bombay melihat sang pujaan malah merangkul perempuan lain. Begitu pula Naruto yang hanya dapat tersenyum miris dan Kiba yang melihat itu hanya bisa mendukungnya dengan menepuk bahu Naruto.

"Wah, wah, wah, kau berani sekali ya, Jidat," terdengar suara Ino yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan mereka saat mereka sampai di tingkat ke lima tribun yang menjadi tempat duduk para penonton.

Langsung saja tim Naruto yang baru sampai di sana langsung menujukan pandangan mereka ke arah asal suara. Dan tampaklah Ino yang tampak seksi dengan dress ungu ketatnya yang pendeknya hanya dapat menutupi separuh pahanya.

"Hah?! Kenapa kau ada di sini pig?!" teriak Sakura histeris sambil jari telunjuknya mengacung menunjuk wajah Ino.

"Hey, memangnya hanya kau saja yang boleh datang ke tempat seperti ini. Lagi pula sebelum kau ikut-ikutan main ke tempat seperti ini, aku sudah duluan tahu," ucap Ino nyaring sampai memekakan telinga semua orang yang mendengarnya.

Sakura menatap Ino yang kini masih menunjukkan wajah kesalnya. Sakura berspekulasi memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan alasan Ino berada di sana. Tapi dia berharap satu dari beberapa kemungkinan itu salah.

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan di sini pig?" tanya Sakura kini dengan volum suara yang rendah.

Ino baru akan membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sakura sebelum sebuah tangan putih pucat tiba-tiba merangkulnya. Pemilik tangan itu pun kini berdiri di samping Ino dan siap menggantikan Ino menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Tentu saja untuk menemaniku," ucap orang tersebut sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Sakura.

Sakura pun langsung lemas saat tahu bahwa yang dia takuti itu terjadi. Dia langsung menepuk jidat lebarnya sambil dalam hati merutuki betapa bodohnya Ino sampai dia mendatangi pria itu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sai – orang yang disebut-sebut anak buah Yakuza itu.

"Sai-kun, bisakah kau lepaskan rangkulanmu ini? Aku tak ingin membuat Sasuke-kun salah paham tentang hubungan kita," ujar Ino pada Sai sambil tersenyum sok manis.

"Aku rasa tidak perlu ada yang disalah pahami karena hubungan kita sudah jelas, sayang. Kau adalah milikku," jawab Sai sambil menyatukan dahinya dengan dahi Ino dan manik obsidiannya menusuk tajam ke dalam aquamarine milik Ino.

"Ya, ya, ya, orang itu benar. Sasuke-kun tidak akan salah paham padamu Pig," ulang Sakura menegaskan ucapan Sai sambil kini duduk di samping Sasuke yang sudah terlebih dahulu duduk di sana bersama Naruto dan yang lain.

"Apa maksudmu Jidat? Tentu saja Sasuke-kun merasa cemburu bila aku dekat-dekat pria lain. Benar kan Sasuke-kun?" tanya Ino dengan memelas.

"Tidak, Sasuke-kun bahkan tidak memikikanmu Ino Pig," ucap Sakura lagi sambil tangannya kini melingkar di lengan Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke hanya memutar mata bosan mendengar dua orang itu yang tidak pernah berhenti bertengkar untuk memperebutkannya.

"Tentu saja dia memikirkanku, Jidat," teriak Ino nyaring.

"Tidaaaak," teriak Sakura tidak kalah nyaring.

"Iyaaaaaa,"

"Tidaaaak,"

"Iyaaaaaa,"

"Tidaaaak,"

"Tenanglah nona, nona, bisakah kalian berhenti memperebutkan Uchiha berhati dingin ini?" ucap Sai menenangkan keduanya.

Ucapan Sai tadi langsung mendapat perhatian dari Sasuke yang kembali menolehkan wajahnya untuk menatap Sai yang berdiri di samping tempat duduk Sakura. Bukan hanya Sasuke yang refleks merespon, tapi Naruto dan Kiba juga menunjukkan respon mereka dengan mengangguk-angguk sambil mengacungkan jempol diam-diam seolah setuju dengan ucapan Sai.

"Ada masalah?" ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba dengan nada dingin.

Sai malah tersenyum mendapati respon Sasuke tersebut. Dia pun melangkah maju menyeruak di antara Ino dan Sakura yang tadi sempat bersi tegang hanya untuk berdiri di hadapan Sasuke. Sai sedikit membungkukkan diri untuk menyamakan diri dengan Sasuke yang sedang duduk. Sai masih mempertahankan senyum misteriusnya untuk beberapa saat sambil menatap wajah dingin Sasuke sampai kemudian tatapannya pun ikut berubah dingin.

"Dengar ya Uchiha Sasuke, kau boleh mendapatkan wanita manapun yang kau suka. Tapi tidak dengan Ino-chan. Dia milikku," ucap Sai tegas dan hal itu sejenak membuat Sakura tersipu mendengar penuturan gentle seorang pria sebelum... "Dia mainanku. Dan tidak ada satu orang pun yang boleh merebut mainanku dariku," lanjut Sai kini suaranya berubah mengerikan.

Sakura yang sempat kagum harus kembali menghapus pikiran itu karena ternyata pemuda berkulit pucat itu memang orang yang brengsek. Sasuke pun sempat terdiam saat mendengar ucapan Sai sebelum akhirnya dia membuang wajahnya ke samping tanda bahwa dia tidak peduli. Sai pun kembali menegakkan dirinya dan berjalan kembali ke arah tempatnya berdiri semula sambil menarik tangan Ino.

"Sekarang kau ikut aku," ucapnya sambil menarik tangan Ino kasar.

"Ah, tunggu Sai-kun," ucap Ino yang membuat langkah Sai berhenti dan berbalik menatap Ino. "Aku janji tidak akan lari darimu lagi, tapi ijinkan aku untuk duduk di sini bersama teman-temanku," pinta Ino.

Sai langsung mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah tim Naruto yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh. Lalu dia kembali menatap wajah Ino lagi.

"Baiklah," ucapnya akhirnya mengizinkan Ino untuk tinggal bersama yang lainnya. "Tapi ingat, jangan coba bodohi aku lagi Ino. Atau kau tahu kan apa yang..."

"Iya, aku mengerti. Aku akan menemuimu setelah pesta pembukaan ini selesai," sela Ino yang akhirnya memotong perkataan Sai.

Sai pun tidak mengucapkan apa-apa lagi dan dia sempat mengelus pipi Ino sejenak sebelum meninggalkan Ino di sana. Dia pun tersenyum sedikit pada Ino yang dibalas Ino dengan senyum manisnya.

"Hoi Naruto, sepertinya aku tahu bagaimana cara Ino bisa selalu mendapatkan informasi yang akurat tentang balap jalanan," bisik Kiba pada Naruto yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Iya, sepertinya aku juga tahu," jawab Naruto dengan berbisik pula. Tersungging sebersit senyum di bibir Naruto. Sepertinya dia mendapatkan sebuah ide untuk menjalankan rencananya.

Sementara itu Shikamaru yang duduk di samping Kiba, sedang menatap Sai yang berjalan menjauh dengan pandangan tajam sambil mengepalkan tangannya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Sedang Choji yang duduk di samping Shikamaru hanya dapat menatap Ino, sahabat kecilnya, dengan pandangan memelas.

"Konbanwa minna," sapa seseorang dengan suara lembut yang memecah keheningan setelah sejenak kepergian Sai.

Semuanya termasuk Ino langsung menoleh ke asal suara yang ternyata berasal dari bibir seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang yang kini berdiri di samping tempat duduk Choji.

"Hinata-chan," ucap Naruto dan Kiba bersamaan dengan riang. Keduanya pun refleks berdiri dan tersenyum penuh binar saat mendapati wajah ayu Hinata di sana.

Hinata yang disapa riang oleh dua orang pemuda yang sangat dekat dengannya itu, hanya dapat menunduk untuk menyembunyikan pipinya yang memerah. Tampilan Hinata malam itu sangat manis dan polos. Bila Ino mengenakan dress ketat untuk menunjukkan betapa seksi dirinya atau Sakura yang mengenakan kaos oblong dan rok mini untuk menampilkan betapa femininnya dia, maka ini Hinata, dia mengenakan sweater rajutan berwarna ungu, bahkan lengan sweater tersebut sampai menutupi ujung jari-jarinya dan hot pants pendek yang bahkan tidak terlihat karena tertutupi sweaternya yang kebesaran. Dengan penampilan sederhana itu dia sudah sangat manis.

"Kawaii..." ucap Naruto dan Kiba bersamaan lagi dengan wajah keduanya yang memerah.

Shikamaru hanya menengadah menatap aneh dua pemuda yang ada di sampingnya itu sambil kemudian geleng-geleng kepala. Sedangkan Choji, Sakura, dan Ino, wajah ketiganya tidak kalah merah dari Naruto dan Kiba sambil tidak berkedip menatap Hinata. Kalau Sasuke, jangan ditanya, dia masih tetap dengan wajah datarnya menatap Hinata seakan tidak tertarik sedikitpun dengan kehadiran perempuan itu.

"Waaah, Hinata-chan!" pekik Ino dan Sakura riang sambil kemudian berlari menghampiri Hinata. Sangkin semangatnya bertemu Hinata di sana, mereka berlari tanpa memperdulikan apapun hingga...

'Brukkk!'

Mereka mendorong Naruto dan Kiba hingga jatuh terlentang.

"Ittai..." ucap keduanya bersamaan, tapi tidak diperdulikan oleh siapa pun kecuali Shikamaru dan Sasuke yang duduk di kanan-kiri mereka.

"Hinata-chan, kau imut sekali dengan sweater rajutan itu, jangan bilang kau merajutnya sendiri," kata Sakura saat sudah berdiri di hadapan Hinata.

"I-iya, a-aku memang me-merajutnya se-sendiri," jawab Hinata terbata-bata.

"Waaaah, kau memang pandai Hinata, kau bukan hanya pandai merakit mesin, tapi juga pandai membuat pakaian. Apakah kau mau merajutkan satu untukku, Hinata-chan?" puji dan pinta Ino pada Hinata sambil menampilkan puppy eyes nya.

"Iya, rajutkan juga untukku, Hinata-chan," pinta Sakura.

"Mau ya?" pinta Ino lagi.

"Ah, aku juga mau," ujar Choji ikut-ikutan.

"Ayolah Hinata-chan,"

"Ayolah,"

"Ah e-eto, a-aku..."

"Hinata," ucapan Hinata terputus oleh panggilan seseorang yang berdiri agak jauh di belakangnya.

Langung saja seluruh anggota tim Naruto beserta Ino mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada orang tersebut. Dan ternyata Neji dan ketiga rekannya berdiri di sana.

"Ah, Ne-neji-nii," ucap Hinata saat dia menoleh dan mendapati kakak sepupunya di sana.

"Sedang apa kau di situ?" tanya Neji meski dengan nada lembut tapi terkesan dingin.

"A-ano, a-aku hanya menyapa te-teman-teman," jawab Hinata.

"Di sekolah mereka memang temanmu, tapi di sini mereka adalah saingan timmu," ucap Neji lagi-lagi dengan nada yang terkesan dingin.

"Ta-tapi..." Hinata ingin menyangkal kata-kata Neji sebelum Shino menengahi.

"Sudahlah Neji, mungkin Hinata ingin mencarikan tempat duduk untuk kita juga. Sebaiknya kita duduk di sini saja, tempat lain sudah penuh," ujar Shino yang hanya ditanggapi decihan oleh Neji.

Akhirnya tim Neji dan tim Naruto pun duduk bersebelahan. Meskipun begitu, suasana tegang di antara keduanya belum juga memudar. Tapi sepertinya ketegangan tersebut tidak sampai pada tiga gadis itu yang kini duduk di antara kedua tim dan malah berceloteh riang membicarakan segala macam hal.

Tidak lama kemudian, semua atraksi yang sejak tadi dimainkan kini dihentikan untuk sementara. Terdengar suara seseorang menggunakan microfon dari panggung yang letaknya tidak jauh dari arena atraksi. Sepertinya acara pembukaan sudah dimulai di mana tim-tim yang akan mengikuti balapan menuju puncak Konoha akan diperkenalkan saat itu juga. Naruto yang sudah merasa tidak sabar untuk mengetahui tim-tim seperti apa yang akan menjadi peserta balapan untuk sesi eliminasi ini, kini duduk dengan gusar sambil berusaha memfokuskan dirinya pada sang pembicara di depan yang ternyata setelah dia coba lihat lebih jelas adalah Sai. Dan bukan hanya Naruto saja yang merasa sudah tidak sabar, semua orang yang ada di sana kini sudah bersorak sorai ingin segera tahu tim siapa saja yang akan ikut serta.

"Okay, okay, aku tahu kalian sudah tidak sabar untuk mengetahui siapa saja tim-tim perwakilan distrik kalian yang menjadi peserta Racing to Konoha Mountain season ini, tapi, izinkan aku memberikan kalian sambutan yang meriah sebagai pembukaan," setelah Sai mengatakannya, puluhan kembang api meluncur indah di angkasa.

"Waaaaahhhh…" dan pekikan kagum semua orang pun langsung menggema di udara.

Bahkan semua orang yang sejak tadi duduk nyaman pun refleks berdiri seolah melihat sebuah keajaiban. Beberapa gedung yang mengelilingi arena balap lima pun memantulkan cahaya warna-warni yang berubah-ubah. Arena balap lima pun berubah menjadi arena yang gemerlap. Tampak wajah cantik Ino yang tersenyum dan terkikik senang bersama Sakura dan Hinata saat menatap langit dan tempat sekitar yang gemerlap. Namun saat manik aquamarine itu tak sengaja menatap ke bawah di mana Sai berdiri di panggung sambil merangkul dua wanita seksi dengan melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada masing-masing pinggul wanita tersebut. Dan ketiganya tampak tertawa-tawa bahagia sambil menengadahkan pandangan mereka ke langit untuk melihat indahnya kembang api yang meluncur. Ino yang melihat itu hanya dapat tersenyum kecut. Dan ternyata berubahnya ekspresi Ino tidak luput dari pandangan Sakura yang berdiri di antara Hinata dan Ino. Sakura yang penasaran pun kini mengikuti arah pandang Ino dan mendapati hal yang membuatnya ingin memukul wajah pemuda pucat itu. Dia memang tidak salah menilai kalau orang bernama Sai itu memang brengsek. Berani-beraninya dia menggaet wanita lain, bahkan dua wanita sekaligus, di depan mata Ino. Sakura jadi penasaran hubungan rumit seperti apa yang keduanya jalani.

"Ino, laki-laki itu…"

"Lihat Sakura, ada kembang api berwarna ungu," ucap Ino memotong ucapan Sakura seakan dia tidak ingin mendengar Sakura mengatakan apa pun tentang Sai.

"Hei Ino, kau…."

"Waaaaaaah, yang ini juga cantik," lagi-lagi Ino memotong perkataan Sakura.

Akhirnya Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang dan kemudian tersenyum. Biarlah, kali ini Sakura ingin percaya pada Ino. Bukankah Shikamaru dan Choji yang notabennya sahabat Ino sejak kecil pun tidak mau mengurusi urusan pribadi Ino karena mereka percaya pada Ino. Maka Sakura pun ingin ikut mempercayainya dan menjaga Ino dari jarak yang cukup agar tidak terlalu terlihat.

Kembang api terakhir pun meluncur dengan indah dan diikuti semua gedung di sana yang menampilkan tulisan RACING TO KONOHA MOUNTAIN yang juga tampil pada sebuah layar Lcd yang cukup besar seperti papan score yang ada di stadion sepak bola.

"Yah, acara pembukaan berjalan sangat meriah. Dan kini saatnya aku perkenalkan para peserta balapan season ini. Untuk kalian yang ingin bertaruh, pilih dengan cermat tim yang pasti akan lolos untuk final. Jangan sampai kalian kehilangan banyak uang kalian untuk tim yang kalah," ujar Sai dari atas panggung dengan masih didampingi dua wanita seksi tadi yang terus menempel padanya.

Sorakan penonton pun semakin menjadi-jadi saat Sai berkata tentang taruhan. Sudah dipastikan banyak orang yang datang di sana memang berniat untuk melihat tim mana yang akan mereka jadikan taruhan.

"Baiklah, aku akan mulai memperkenalkan tim pertama, tim 1 dari distrik A, tim Hyuga Neji dengan pengendaranya Hyuga Neji dan Pangeran Byakugan," ucap Sai dan nama tim Neji pun tampil di layar Lcd dengan foto timnya yang lengkap.

Sorakan penonton pun menggema di seluruh arena. Mereka tahu bahwa tim Neji adalah tim terkuat untuk saat ini. Sedangkan anggota tim Neji sendiri hanya dua orang anggotanya yang tampak heboh, Lee dan Tenten. Neji dan Shino tetap dengan sikap sok cool nya. Dan Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Lee dan Tenten. Naruto yang penasaran dengan ekspresi Neji pun kini menolehkan wajahnya ke samping di mana tim Neji duduk. Tapi yang didapatinya adalah Hinata yang tiba-tiba menoleh ke arahnya. Saat pandangan mereka bertemu, entah kenapa Naruto terpaku dan tidak tahu harus menunjukkan wajah seperti apa. Untunglah setelahnya Hinata tersenyum dan Naruto pun ikut menarik sudut bibirnya untuk membalas senyuman Hinata.

"Selanjutnya, tim 2 dari distrik B, yaitu tim Sabaku bersaudara dengan pengendaranya Gaara dan Temari," ucap Sai lagi dan kini nama tim Gaara tampak di layar dengan foto anggota timnya.

Naruto ingat orang bernama Gaara yang menjadi teman sekelasnya. Jadi Sabaku adalah nama timnya. Dan empat orang sisanya yang ada pada foto tersebut adalah anggotanya termasuk Shira yang juga teman sekelas Naruto dan kawan-kawan.

"Tim 3 dari distrik D adalah tim Killer B, dengan pengendaranya Mr. Killer B dan Nona Nii Yugito yang cantik," ucap Sai dengan nada memuja pada Yugito dan dia pun mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada seorang gadis seksi berambut kuning pucat panjang yang diikat ke belakang – Yugito – yang duduk di tribun terbawah dan paling dekat panggung. Dan hal itu membuat Ino mendengus sebal.

"Tim 4 dari distrik E adalah tim Akatsuki. Dalam tim ini semuanya biasa berperan sebagai pengendara. Meskipun begitu, pengendara utamanya adalah Pain dan Tobi, tapi sang ketua tim, Pain, mengatakan untuk sesi eliminasi pertama, anggotanya yang bernama Hidan dan Kisame lah yang akan bertanding terlebih dahulu,"

Kali ini sorakan penonton semakin histeris saat mendengar nama tim Akatsuki. Naruto tidak mengerti kenapa hal itu terjadi sampai dia melihat ke arah pandangan semua orang yang duduk di tribun mengarah pada sekelompok orang yang mengenakan jubah berwana hitam dengan gambar awan merah. Melihat mereka entah kenapa bulu kuduknya berdiri. Dia jadi merasa melihat kelompok gangster.

"Tim 5 dari distrik G adalah tim yang menamai timnya Otogakure dengan pengendaranya Sakon dan Kimimaro,"

Untuk tim ini sorakannya tidak seseru tim Akatsuki. Dapat disimpulkan kalau tim ini bukan tim yang cukup terkenal.

"Selanjutnya tim 6 dari distrik I adalah tim yang diketuai oleh Orochimaru-sama yang menyebut timnya Hebi dengan pengendaranya Orochimaru dan Kabuto,"

Lagi, tim ini pun tampaknya tidak terlalu terkenal karena hanya beberapa saja yang bersorak. Tapi itu bukan sesuatu yang mengganggu fikiran Naruto. Sekarang ini yang mengganggu fikiran Naruto adalah Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya, entah kenapa saat mendengar nama Orochimaru, dia menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa dia terkejut. Langsung saja Naruto menoleh dan yang dia lihat sekarang adalah Sasuke yang tertunduk dengan wajah ngeri sambil mengepalkan tangannya erat. Naruto baru ingin membuka suara untuk menanyakan kedaan Sasuke tapi Sai sudah kembali melanjutkan pengumumannya. Dan tim yang akan dia sebutkan kali ini adalah tim Naruto.

"Okay, okay, pengumuman ini belum berakhir karena masih ada tim terakhir sekaligus aku perkenalkan sebagai tim baru yang menginjakkan kaki mereka di ajang balap ini. dan inilah tim 7, tim yang mereka namai dengan nama pengendaranya yaitu tim Naruto dengan pengendaranya Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke,"

Tanpa disangka-sangka tim yang baru terbentuk itu malah mendapat apresiasi terbesar dari semua orang. Berterima kasihlah pada Sasuke sang artis balap jalanan yang namanya dikenal sampai ke penjuru Konoha. Naruto, Kiba, Choji, Sakura, dan Ino tidak dapat menyembunyikan semangat mereka. Mereka pun bersorak kencang untuk tim mereka sendiri. Sementara Shikamaru hanya menunjukkan wajah bosan.

"Baiklah, itulah para peserta balapan ini. Kalian pasti tahu mana tim terkuat dan terlemah," ucap Sai sambil menampilkan senyuman palsunya. "Dan sekarang aku akan memberitahukan sistematika untuk babak eliminasi. Babak eliminasi dibagi menjadi dua sesi. Sesi pertama di mana tim akan dieliminasi menjadi empat tim terbaik dan di sesi kedua akan dieliminasi menjadi dua tim saja untuk maju ke final. Itu artinya setiap tim akan berhadapan satu lawan satu dengan tim lawan," jelas Sai. Dan gumaman semua orang yang ada di sana pun bergaung di udara menandakan ketertarikan mereka.

Sementara itu Naruto dan anggota timnya saling berpandangan. Mereka mencoba mencerna penjelasan Sai. Itu artinya mereka akan memiliki satu lawan untuk babak eliminasi pertama dan satu lawan untuk babak eliminasi kedua. Kemudian di final mereka akan melawan satu tim lagi yang juga memenangkan babak eliminasi sesi dua. Dan kini mereka penasaran dengan lawan pertama mereka yang harus mereka hadapi.

"Dan untuk sesi pertama eliminasi, inilah lawan masing-masing tim," kata Sai lagi sambil jari telunjuknya mengarah pada layar di mana di sana tampak sebuah susuna struktural nama-nama tim.

Dapat disimpulkan dari susunan tersebut bahwa tim Gaara melawan tim Killer B akan menjadi tim terakhir yang tampil di sesi pertama, tim Akatsuki akan melawan tim Otogakure yang menjadi tim kedua terakhir yang tampil, sedang tim Neji dijadikan tim unggulan di mana dia sudah langsung lolos ke sesi eliminasi ke dua.

"Untuk tim Hyuga Neji, karena nilai kualifikasinya jauh lebih unggul dari tim-tim lain, maka timnya langsung aku loloskan ke sesi eliminasi ke dua. Jadi, bersiap-siaplah untuk tim manapun yang menang dalam sesi eliminasi pertama, karena kalian akan menghadapi tim Jenius ini," jelas Sai karena tampak beberapa orang yang merasa janggal dengan adanya tim unggulan. Dan tampaklah sebersit senyuman bangga di wajah sombong Neji. "Dan besok, bersiap-siaplah untuk tim pertama yang akan tampil," tambah Sai sambil menunjuk ke arah tim Naruto duduk.

Naruto sempat terkejut saat Sai menunjuk ke arah timnya. Namun saat sekali lagi dia baca tulisan di layar dia pun paham ternyata timnya adalah tim pertama yang akan tampil di sesi eliminasi pertama. Tim mereka ternyata harus melawan tim….

"Orochimaru," ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba dengan nada suara dingin namun tersirat akan kemarahan.

Naruto dan yang lain pun sampai menoleh saat mendengar suara Sasuke yang mengerikan. Dan mereka dapati Sasuke sedang berdiri berhadapan dengan seorang pria yang usianya sekitar 40 an lebih dengan rambut panjangnya yang dia urai dan wajahnya yang putih pucat namun tidak seperti Sai, dia tampak sangat mengerikan seakan tidak ada darah yang mengalir di sana. Belum lagi pandangan matanya yang licik seperti ular, membuat orang itu tidak tampak seperti manusia. Tidak hanya Orochimaru yang berdiri di sana, tetapi ada empat orang lainnya yang tampaknya adalah anggota timnya. Seorang pria berusia 20 tahunan yang mengenakan kaca mata, seorang pria dengan rambut putih dan gigi-giginya yang runcing, seorang pria tinggi besar dengan rambut berwarna orange, dan seorang wanita seksi dengan rambut merah panjang mengenakan kaca mata yang menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan memuja.

"Lama tidak berjumpa ya, Sasuke-kun. Sekarang kau sudah besar. Terakhir kali aku melihatmu adalah saat kau masih tampak lucu dengan seragam taman kanak-kanak mu. Tapi sekarang kau sudah dewasa dan tampan," ucap orang bernama Orochimaru itu.

"Jangan berucap seolah-olah kau mengenalku," balas Sasuke dingin. "Lagipula, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa keluar dari penjara?" tambah Sasuke dengan pertanyaan yang membuat semua anggota tim Naruto langsung berdiri terkejut.

"Hahaha… apa kau fikir selama ini aku berada di tempat busuk itu? Hahaha… tidak Sasuke-kun, tidak, aku tidak berada di sana. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang bisa memenjarakanku. Bahkan Uchiha sekali pun," jawabnya tanpa dosa.

Sasuke semakin mengeratkan kepalan tangannya seolah-olah ingin segera meninju wajah Orochimaru, namun dia berusaha keras untuk menahan emosinya.

"Ah iya, bagaimana kabar Itachi, kakak mu itu? Aku yakin sering mendengar namanya pada ajang F1 akhir-akhir ini. Apa itu artinya dia sudah menghapus namanya dari Uchiha?" tanya Orochimaru lagi yang sesungguhnya bukan pertanyaan yang perlu dijawab karena Sasuke pun yakin Orochimaru hanya memancing emosinya.

"Ehhh? Itachi?" gumam Kiba saat mendengar Orochimaru menyebut nama Itachi. "Hei, apa yang kau maksud adalah Itachi pembalap Jepang yang ikut serta dalam ajang F1 pada beberapa kali musim balap itu? Jadi itu adalah kakak mu Sasuke?" tanya Kiba semangat, namun Sasuke tidak menjawabnya dan masih menatap Orochimaru dengan dingin. "Woah, aku tidak tahu kalau dia kakakmu karena dia tidak pernah menyebutkan nama keluarganya bahkan dalam wawancara sekali pun," ucap Kiba lagi.

"Heh, tentu saja, itu karena Itachi tidak ingin menjadi budak Uchiha. Dia memang anak yang berani. Bahkan dia nekat meninggalkan rumah dan melepas hak warisnya hanya untuk bisa menggapai impiannya," jawab Orochimaru atas pertanyaan dalam benak Kiba tentang Itachi yang tidak memakai nama Uchiha di depan publik.

"Apa maksudmu? Itachi-nii tidak pernah melepas nama Uchiha, dan dia akan segera pulang," bantah Sasuke.

"Hahahaha… kau itu masih saja terlalu naïf Sasuke. Biar aku tanya, apa kau bisa melakukan hal yang sama seperti Itachi? Heh, tentu saja tidak. Itu karena kau yang terlalu tergantung pada Uchiha. Tanpa kau sadari kau hanya dijadikan boneka, sama seperti ayahmu yang bodoh itu…"

"BERANINYA KAU MENYEBUT AYAHKU SEPERTI ITU!" bentak Sasuke atas ucapan Orochimaru. Bahkan kini Sasuke sudah menarik kerah baju Orochimaru dan siap menghajarnya.

Habis sudah kesabaran sang Uchiha bungsu itu. Terpaksa Naruto dan yang lain mencoba untuk melerai dan menenangkan Sasuke sebelum terjadi perkelahian yang tak berarti di sana. Meski begitu, Orochimaru masih menampakkan tampang sombongnya sambil terus tertawa nyaring seperti orang gila. Tentu saja hal itu membuat mereka jadi tontonan semua orang yang berada dekat dengan mereka.

"HAHAHAHA… ternyata kau tidak menuruni otak cerdas kakakmu ya. Kau bahkan juga tidak memiliki secuil keberaniannya. Sudah ku katakana bukan, kau sama halnya Fugaku yang selalu bertekuk lutut pada para Uchiha itu," ucap Orochimaru lagi yang semakin membuat Sasuke geram.

"AKAN AKU HABISI KAU SEKARANG JUGA!" teriak Sasuke lagi dan kini tinjunya sudah hampir meluncur menuju wajah Orochimaru sebelum sebuah tangan mencegahnya.

"Bisakah kau hentikan sampai di situ, Sasuke-kun? Tunjukan saja kemampuanmu dia arena balap besok malam," ucap seorang pria berkaca mata anggota tim Orochimaru sambil menampilkan senyumannya.

Sasuke pun menatap nyalang orang tersebut.

"Benar kata Kabuto," ujar Orochimaru sambil melepas cengkraman Sasuke pada kerah bajunya. "Sebaiknya kau tunjukkan saja kemampuanmu di arena balap besok malam. Itu pun kalau kau memang punya kemampuan. HAHAHAHA…"

"BRENGSEK!" teriak Sasuke sambil berusaha untuk kembali menerjang Orochimaru yang beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu sebelum Kiba dan Naruto menahan pergerakannya.

"Bye, bye Sasuke-kun," ucap wanita berambut merah dengan kaca mata sambil memberikan kiss bye pada Sasuke.

Tetapi Sasuke bahkan tidak memandang ke arah wanita itu. Dia terus saja memicingkan mata pada sosok Orochimaru yang berjalan menjauh.

"Sebenarnya siapa orang itu? Kenapa sepertinya dia sangat mengenal keluargamu?" tanya Naruto bingung.

Tapi Sasuke tidak menjawabnya. Dia masih memandang dingin tim Orochimaru.

"Oi Sasuke," tegur Kiba karena dia juga menantikan jawaban Sasuke.

"Arrrrggh, lepaskan!" bentak Sasuke sambil mengibaskan lengannya untuk dapat lepas dari penahanan yang dilakukan Kiba dan Naruto. "Kusoo…" gumamnya kesal dan kemudian dia berlari meninggalkan arena tribun dan menuju parkiran di mana mobilnya ada di sana.

Naruto dan Kiba yang semakin merasa bingung pun kini menoleh ke arah Shikamaru dan Choji yang berdiri di belakang mereka. Shikamaru hanya mengedikkan bahu dan Choji hanya geleng-geleng kepala tanda mereka tidak tahu menahu. Sedangkan Sakura menatap ke arah Sasuke pergi dengan pandangan khawatir sambil terus menyebut nama pemuda itu dalam hatinya.

 **Tbc.**

* * *

Minna…..

Hontouni Gomenasai (ber-Ojigi)

Maaf banget ya nawa kelamaan update chapter 6 nya…

Sebenernya udah lama jadi, tapi belum sempet diupdate…

Terima kasih untuk para readers yang memang masih setia menunggu dan tetap ngasih semangat ke nawa…

Terima kasih juga untuk **Teko Titanic** yang udah ngasih ilmu baru tentang RON yang memang nawa ga tahu. Jujur aja nawa emang ga ngerti tentang mobil dan istilah-istilah mesin, cuma sok2an aja bikin fic tema balapan padahal ga ngerti… hahaha… Abis nawa suka banget film yang berbau balapan, kaya beberapa waktu lalu nawa nonton film yang judulnya 'Rush' yang bercerita tentang dua legenda balap F1 di era 70'an (Niki Lauda  & James Hunt), nawa seneng banget bahkan sampe nangis terharu sama kisahnya. Tapi kadang nawa juga suka kurang puas sama cerita di film, jadi suka berkhayal pengen nambah2in cerita gitu. Dari pada berkhayal doang mending nawa bikin fic dengan karakter2 yang nawa suka. Hehehe…

(Tuh kan malah jadi curhat panjang. Hahaha…)

Untuk para readers yang lain kalau kalian punya banyak info tentang mobil dan mesin atau istilah balap lainnya yang mungkin berguna untuk perkembangan fic ini, boleh dong di share. Hehehe…

Pokonya terima kasih semua yang udah follow, fave, n review. Untuk beberapa review udah nawa bales di PM, untuk para guests, terima kasih atas review dan semangatnya.

Untuk chapter yang ini, nawa minta maaf karena sepertinya ga terlalu memuaskan ceritanya. Tapi nawa akan berusaha lagi.

Jangan lupa R&R semuanya…


	7. Chapter 7 Uchiha Bersaudara

**Racing to Konoha Mountain**

Chapter 7 : Uchiha Bersaudara

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Racing to Konoha Mountain by nawanawachan**

 **Main Character : Naruto. U.**

 **Pairings : (Naruto x Hinata), (Sasuke x Sakura), (Sai x Ino)**

 **Rate : T** **(Semi M)**

 **Warning : AU, Typo (s), EYD kurang tepat, dll**

* * *

'Takkk!'

'Takkk!'

'Takkk!'

Suara dua pedang kayu yang beradu bergaung nyaring di dalam sebuah ruangan dojo kendo pribadi di kediaman Uchiha. Dojo tersebut tampak sepi, hanya terdapat dua orang berbeda usia yang sedang saling mengadu pedang kayu tersebut. Seorang pria dewasa yang berusia sudah mencapai kepala tiga itu kini dengan semangat mengayunkan katana kayunya untuk memojokan seorang pemuda berambut raven yang kini menjadi lawannya. Pemuda yang tak lain adalah Uchiha Sasuke tersebut kini kian terpojok menghadapi serangan dari lawannya itu. Dia terus mencoba menahan serangan lawan dengan diiringi langkahnya yang terus mundur karena tak mampu mengimbangi kekuatan serangan itu.

'Trakkk!'

'Brukkk!'

Suara katana kayu yang terlempar dan terpelanting ke lantai kayu diikuti dengan suara jatuh seseorang. Di sanalah Sasuke yang katananya sudah terlepas dari tangannya kini jatuh terduduk dan tersudut.

"Bangun! Dan ambil pedang kayumu sebelum pedang kayu milikku menghantam wajah tampanmu itu," ucap pria dewasa yang menjadi lawan Sasuke. Dan ternyata dia juga tidak main-main dengan ancamannya karena sekarang dia sudah mengayunkan pedangnya untuk dapat melukai wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke yang merasa terancam pun dengan cepat berusaha mengambil pedang kayu miliknya yang terlempar cukup jauh. Dia sampai merangkak hingga tergopoh-gopoh untuk menggapai pedang kayunya. Hingga saat suara ayunan pedang kayu lawannya sudah terasa dekat dengan bagian belakang kepalanya, Sasuke, masih dalam keadaan terdduduk, pun berbalik dan menangkis serangan yang datang tiba-tiba dengan pedang kayu miliknya yang sudah kembali di genggamannya.

"Berdiri!" perintah orang itu dan membuat Sasuke berdiri dengan susah payah sambil masih menahan gerakan pedang lawannya. "Kau terlalu lemah. Kau akan menjadi pewaris Uchiha tapi bahkan kau tak bisa mengimbangiku. Apa pantas orang sepertimu jadi pewaris?" oceh orang tersebut lagi yang sengaja memancing emosi Sasuke.

Sasuke yang paling tidak tahan disebut lemah, malah tersulut emosinya dan kini menyerang lawannya itu dengan membabi buta. Kini lawannyalah yang berkali-kali berusaha menangkis serangan Sasuke disertai langkahnya yang berjalan mundur. Meskipun begitu, tidak tampak, di wajah yang separuhnya terdapat bekas luka seolah sebelumnya separuh wajahnya itu pernah hancur, ekspresi kalau dia sudah terpojok. Dia tampak tenang menerima serangan Sasuke.

"Bila bukan karena perintah Chichi-ue," kalimat orang tersebut menggantung.

Pria tersebut melancarkan serangan cepatnya dan lagi-lagi,

'Takkk!'

Pedang kayu milik Sasuke kembali lepas dari tangannya dan terlempar ke udara. Manik onyx Sasuke mengikuti arah pedangnya yang berputar di udara dan kemudian,

'Trakkk!'

Pedang kayu tersebut pun kembali mendarat di lantai kayu yang cukup jauh dari Sasuke berdiri. Belum sempat dia sadar akan posisinya,

'Bukkk!'

tiba-tiba lawannya menendang perut Sasuke dan membuatnya terpental cukup jauh dan,

'Brukkk!'

dia pun kembali jatuh terduduk.

"Akhh!" ringis Sasuke sambil memegangi perutnya yang terasa nyeri setelah mendapat tendangan yang sangat kencang itu.

Sang lawannya kini berjalan mendekat menghampiri Sasuke yang masih belum mampu berdiri.

"Maka aku tidak akan membuang-buang waktuku untuk melatih orang lemah sepertimu," lanjut pria tersebut menyambung kalimatnya yang sebelumnya.

Sasuke masih meringis menahan rasa sakitnya. Dia beberapa kali mencoba untuk berdiri, tapi gagal dan lagi-lagi terjatuh.

"Apa sebegitu saja kau sudah menyerah, bocah? Khe! BANGUN DAN LAWAN AKU! ATAU AKU TIDAK AKAN SEGAN MENGAYUNKAN PEDANG KAYUKU UNTUK MEMBELAH KEPALAMU!" teriak pria dewasa tersebut sambil benar-benar mengangkat pedang kayunya siap menghantam kepala Sasuke.

"Bukankah terlalu kejam melakukan hal seperti itu kepada sang pewaris, Obito-jisan?" ayunan pedang kayu tersebut terhenti saat terdengar suara baritone seorang pria dua puluh tahunan yang nadanya terdengar sombong.

Sasuke dan lawannya, yang oleh orang yang tiba-tiba datang itu disebut Obito, kini langsung mengalihkan atensinya ke arah pintu dojo di mana si empunya suara berdiri bersandar pada kusen pintu dojo sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Tidak lupa senyum yang menanmpakkan kesombongan tampak di wajah pria muda tampan yang memiliki bola mata hitam kelam dengan bulu mata lentik serta rambut hitam pendeknya yang membuatnya tampak lebih keren.

"Shisui," ucap pria dewasa yang bernama Obito itu sambil membalikan tubuhnya untuk menghadap ke arah di mana pemuda bernama Shisui itu sedang berdiri.

"Hn," respon Shisui singkat dengan tidak melepaskan senyuman sombongnya.

"Kau berada di sini, itu artinya kau sudah menyelesaikan perjalanan bisnismu?" tanya Obito.

"Yah, seperti yang kau lihat, aku baru saja datang sampai aku belum sempat mengganti pakaian kerjaku yang membosankan ini," jawab Shisui dengan mulai beranjak berjalan memasuki dojo dan menghampiri di mana Obito dan Sasuke berada sambil menunjuk ke dirinya yang masih memakai setelan kasual dengan jas abu-abu yang tidak dikancing dan kemeja putihnya yang tidak memakai dasi dengan tiga kancing teratasnya yang sengaja dia buka.

"Kalau begitu untuk apa kau ke sini? Bukankah seharusnya kau segera menemui Chichi-ue dan melaporkan pekerjaanmu dan bukannya malah mengganggu latihan kami," ujar Obito dengan sinis.

"Hahaha… apa pembantaian itu kau sebut latihan ji-san? Aku tidak tahu kalau latihan untuk menjadi pewaris itu seperti pembulian di sekolah menengah," balas Shisui santai.

"Kau tidak berhak mengurusi bagaimana caraku melatihnya. Lagi pula, sebaiknya kau jaga sikapmu itu di depan pamanmu sendiri," ujar Obito lagi dengan nada tegas.

"Khe, aku lupa kalau tinggal kau pamanku satu-satunya," ucap Shisui dengan nada mencemooh. "Tapi," lanjutnya lagi dan terdapat nada mengancam dari suaranya. "Aku harap kau juga tidak ikut lupa, kalau bukan hanya Sasuke cucu satu-satunya Madara-jiisan yang masih tinggal di rumah ini, tapi masih ada aku. Kalau kau membunuh Sasuke pun, kau tetap tidak akan mendapatkan hak waris,"

Obito langsung menoleh untuk menatap wajah Shisui yang kini sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Dia merasa kesal dengan ucapan Shisui. Dia memegang katana kayunya erat untuk menyalurkan emosinya. Namun dia tidak ingin dianggap kekanakan dengan menunjukkan betapa marahnya dia, sehingga ia berusaha menutupi emosinya tersebut.

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan dengan datang ke sini?" tanya Obito lagi pada Shisui.

"Apa lagi, tentu saja menemui sepupuku tersayang," jawab Shisui sambil tersenyum pada Sasuke yang masih di tempatnya semula dan dengan posisinya yang semula.

Setelah mendengar jawaban Shisui, Obito langsung menoleh ke belakang di mana Sasuke masih terduduk dan menatap bingung keduanya – Obito dan Shisui – yang sejak tadi berbicara serius.

"Terserah kau saja," ujarnya sambil melangkah pergi keluar dojo dan melempar pedang kayunya kasar.

Sasuke menatap kepergian Obito dengan raut wajah heran. Sementara Shisui hanya mengedikkan bahu seolah dia tidak peduli dengan pamannya itu.

"Ayo, aku bantu kau berdiri," ucap Shisui sambil mengulurka tangannya untuk membantu Sasuke berdiri.

"Hn," respon Sasuke sambil menerima uluran tangan itu dan berusaha berdiri.

"Aku lihat kau sudah mulai mahir ya dalam kendo," kata Shisui basa basi yang dibalas Sasuke dengan tatapan bingung. Tentu saja bingung karena Sasuke merasa dia bahkan sangat payah tadi. Shisui yang menyadari raut kebingungan Sasuke pun menambahkan. "Buktinya tidak ada luka memar atau darah-darah di wajahmu. Tidak seperti waktu itu," lanjutnya yang dapat dipahami oleh Sasuke.

"Tapi aku tidak pernah bisa menandinginya," jawab Sasuke dengan nada datar namun tersirat akan kekecewaan.

"Maksudmu Obito-jisan?" tanya Shisui karena tidak mengerti siapa yang dimaksud Sasuke.

"Itachi-niisan," jawabnya singkat.

Shisui tersenyum mendengar nama itu disebutkan dalam percakapan mereka.

"Dia hanya terlalu mahir dalam menekan emosi dan cukup pandai untuk menggunakan kepala dingin," komentar Shisui tentang Itachi.

Sasuke yang mendengar komentar itu pun ikut menyetujuinya dalam hati. Benar memang kakaknya tidak pernah tersulut emosinya bila dipojokan seperti dia tadi. Itachi akan memikirkan strategi dan segala kemungkinan dengan kepala dingin. Dia memang berbeda dari Itachi. Dia merasa terlalu lemah bila dibandingkan dengan kakaknya itu. Dan saat dia berfikir tentang hal tersebut, tiba-tiba dia teringat dengan Orochimaru. Dia pun langsung menoleh ke arah Shisui yang sekarang berjalan di sampingnya menyusuri beranda samping rumahnya.

"Shisui," panggil Sasuke pada Shisui yang masih berjalan lurus ke depan.

"Hm," respon Shisui sambil menoleh karena Sasuke sudah berhenti berjalan dan kini berada di belakangnya.

"Kau baru saja menjalani perjalanan bisnis ke Spanyol selama tiga bulan ini kan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya, benar," jawab Shisui singkat.

"Kalau tidak salah season F1 sebelumnya diadakan di Spanyol. Apa kau bertemu Itachi-nii di sana?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Shisui sempat terdiam sejenak mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke sebelum dia menampilkan senyumannya.

"Kenapa kau fikir aku bertemu Itachi di sana hanya karena kami sama-sama ke Spanyol?" tanya Shisui balik dan dia masih setia menampakkan senyumannya.

"Tentu saja aku yakin kalau kau tahu keberadaan Itachi kau pasti akan menemuinya. Dan lagi, musim balap untuk musim panas sudah berakhir dan akan ada libur panjang hingga akhir musim dingin nanti, apa itu artinya kau pulang ke Konoha bersama Itachi? Di mana dia? Apa dia sudah tiba di rumah ini?" tanya Sasuke beruntun dengan semangat.

Shisui langsung kehilangan senyumannya saat mendengar pertanyaan beruntun Sasuke tersebut. Dia menatap wajah Sasuke yang tampak sangat menanti jawaban itu. Namun Shisui tidak menjawab. Dia hanya diam dan kemudian membalikan tubuhnya untuk kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menyusuri beranda samping rumah tersebut. Sasuke yang tidak mendapat jawaban dan malah ditinggal pergi jadi menampilkan ekspresi bingungnya.

"Shisui," panggilnya yang menghentikan langkah Shisui.

Shisui pun menoleh dan menampilkan ekspresi yang sangat berbeda dari yang tadi. Dia menatap Sasuke dengan ekspresinya yang tampak tegas dan dengan sorot matanya yang tajam. Beberapa detik dia hanya menatap Sasuke sebelum kemudian dia menoleh kanan-kirinya seolah memastikan kalau tempat itu aman untuk menyampaikan sesuatu yang dia ketahui. Setelah dia yakin, dia pun berbalik dan melangkah menghampiri Sasuke. Saat sudah cukup dekat, dia pun mulai berbicara dengan suara rendah.

"Sasuke, dengarkan ini baik-baik," ucap Shisui pelan yang direspon Sasuke dengan anggukan kecil. "Itachi tidak akan pernah kembali lagi ke rumah ini,"

"Eh?"

"Dia sudah menghapus dirinya dari keanggotaan keluarga Uchiha," lanjut Shisui.

Sasuke menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya itu.

"Ta-tapi kenapa begitu?" tanyanya dengan suara parau seolah menahan nada suaranya agar tetap rendah.

"Entahlah, dia cukup bahagia dengan dirinya yang bukan lagi Uchiha," jawab Shisui.

Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya dan mengepalkan jemari tangannya. Entah kenapa ada perasaan sakit dalam hatinya saat mendengar tentang kebenaran yang selalu disangkalnya.

"Dia bukan lagi Uchiha, apa artinya... aku juga bukan lagi saudaranya? Apa itu artinya... dia mengkhianati keluarganya?" tanya Sasuke lagi dengan suara bergetar sambil masih menunduk dan memejamkan matanya seakan menahan tangis.

"Heh, apa dengan meninggalkan keluarga ini kau berfikir bahwa itu sebuah pengkhianatan?" tanya Shisui balik yang ternyata mendapat respon baik dari Sasuke. Sasuke mangangkat wajahnya dan menatap Shisui dengan penuh tanda tanya.

Shisui merogoh saku jasnya dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas kecil dari sana.

"Ini," ucapnya sambil memberikan potongan kertas kecil tersebut.

Sasuke menerimanya dan melihat apa yang tertulis di sana. Ternyata itu adalah sebuah alamat apartemen di Konoha yang letaknya di distrik F.

"Itu adalah alamat apartemen Itachi di Konoha. Dia sengaja mencari apartemen mewah yang letaknya jauh dari sini agar kehidupannya tidak lagi diganggu oleh para Uchiha," jelas Shisui menjawab kebingungan Sasuke saat melihat kertas tersebut. "Tapi, aku yakin Itachi masih mau menerima kedatangan adiknya meski dia adalah seorang Uchiha," tambahnya yang membuat Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kertas tersebut ke padanya. "Tapi kalau kau tidak ingin menemuinya karena masih menganggapnya pengkhianat, maka sebaiknya cepat-cepat kau bakar kertas itu dan hanyutkan abunya di sungai. Jangan sampai Madara-jiisan ataupun Obito-jisan mengetahuinya," ucapnya lagi dengan sedikit nada bercanda.

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus segera menemui Madara-jiisan untuk melaporkan perjalanan bisnisku sebelum dia memecatku dari kedudukanku sebagai CEO," ujar Shisui sambil berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke di sana yang masih memikirkan perkataan Shisui tadi.

* * *

Kantin KMS di gedung level advanced tampak sangat ramai dipenuhi oleh siswa-siswinya. Meskipun tidak seberapa padat karena yang ada di sana baru siswa-siswi dari satu level. Bayangkan saja bila kantin untuk berbagai level dijadikan satu, pastilah tempat itu akan tampak seperti area demonstrasi. Kantin tersebut sangatlah nyaman seperti sebuah food court dengan lingkungan yang bersih serta meja dan kursi yang nyaman. Terdapat banyak menu makanan yang ditawarkan di sana sehingga siswa bisa memilih menu kesukaan mereka.

Kali ini tidak seperti biasanya tim Naruto berkumpul di kantin dengan anggotanya yang lengkap bahkan ditambah Ino dan Hinata. Biasanya yang sering berada di kantin hanyalah Choji, Naruto, dan Kiba saja. Sedangkan Shikamaru akan tidur di kelas, Sasuke menyendiri di atap sekolah, dan Sakura, kalau tidak bersama Sasuke maka dia akan makan di kelas atau di taman bersama Ino dan Hinata karena mereka membawa bekal. Tapi sekarang, Sakura, Ino dan Hinata memang membawa bekal tapi mereka ikut makan di kantin, sedangkan Shikamaru dan Sasuke, entah ada angin apa sehingga mereka ikut berkumpul di sana.

"Waaah Hinata-chan, tempura milikmu sangat enak. Apa kau yang membuatnya?" tanya Naruto setelah dia memakan habis tempura yang ditawarkan Hinata.

"I-iya, a-aku membuatnya se-sendiri," jawabnya dengan malu-malu.

"Wow, jadi kau juga pandai memasak ya Hinata-chan? Sepertinya kau bisa dalam segala hal ya," ucap Naruto dengan nada kagum.

"Hinata-chan memang hebat," tambah Kiba juga dengan nada kagum.

"Ti-tidak juga," ucap Hinata merendah.

"Hinata, kau itu selalu saja merendah. Kau kan memang jago masak. Aku saja belajar darimu," ujar Ino membesarkan hati Hinata.

"Ta-tapi Ino-chan memang sudah pandai memasak. A-aku ha-hanya memberikan resep ba-baru," ujar Hinata lagi-lagi mencoba merendah.

"Sudahlah, jangan membuat Hinata-chan pingsan karena terlalu banyak dipuji," tambah Sakura.

Mendengar ucapan Sakura semua anggota tim tertawa, minus Sasuke dan Shikamaru yang hanya tersenyum sedikit, dan itu membuat wajah Hinata makin memerah.

Sasuke masih mengaduk-aduk bubur gandumnya yang baru dia makan sedikit saat Kiba teringat suatu pertanyaan yang ingin dia tanyakan pada Sasuke.

"Oya Sasuke, jadi benar ya kau itu adik kandung Itachi yang menjadi wakil Jepang dalam ajang F1?" tanya Kiba tiba-tiba yang membuat pergerakan tangan Sasuke terhenti meski pandangannya masih tertuju pada mangkuk buburnya. "Aku benar tidak menyangka lho kalau kau itu adik Itachi yang itu. Aku sering menonton balapannya di Tv, benar kan Naruto?"

"Iya, tapi mendiang Kaa-chan ku selalu mematikan Tv nya saat aku sedang asik menonton," jawab Naruto.

"Eh? Mendiang?" ulang Hinata pada kata itu dengan nada bertanya.

"Iya, ibuku meninggal dunia beberapa bulan lalu," jawab Naruto sambil menoleh pada Hinata yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Ah, gomene Naruto-kun," kata Hinata penuh penyesalan.

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata-chan, aku sudah terbiasa kok. Sekarang akau hidup sendiri meskipun beberapa bulan lalu sebelum datang ke Konoha, aku mendapat kabar kalau ayahku masih hidup. Itulah kenapa aku mengikuti balapan ini, karena aku ingin mencari ayahku," ujar Naruto dengan nada suaranya yang penuh keyakinan dan semangat.

"Eeeh? Kau ikut balapan ini untuk mencari ayahmu? Tapi bagaimana caranya?" tanya Sakura yang terkejut karena baru mengetahui alasan Naruto.

"Aku belum tahu. Tapi yang pasti aku harus menang dulu. Mangkanya, nanti malam aku harus bisa mengalahkan tim Orochimaru itu. Kau akan menang dari orang yang bernama Orochimaru itu kan Sasuke... Eeeehh?"

Sasuke tiba-tiba menggeser kursinya dan berdiri. Kemudian dia pun berjalan meninggalkan anggota timnya yang lain tanpa sepatah kata pun.

"Hoi, aku kan bertanya. Kau tidak akan kalah darinya kan?" teriak Naruto pada Sasuke yang kini berjalan keluar kantin.

"Sasuke-kun!" teriak Sakura berharap Sasuke akan berhenti melangkah saat mendengar teriakannya. Namun ternyata Sasuke tetap melanjutkan langkahnya. Sakura pun langsung menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan wajah kesal. "Kau menyebalkan Naruto, kau membuat Sasuke-kun pergi," ujar Sakura dengan suara keras.

"Hey, aku kan tidak tahu. Lagi pula kenapa sih dia? Siapa sih orang bernama Orochimaru itu? Kenapa dia terlihat kesal saat aku menyebut nama itu?" tanya Naruto bingung yang ditujukan entah kepada siapa.

"Hanya sebuah skandal yang terjadi di keluarga Uchiha," jawab Shikamaru dengan nada tidak begitu tertarik.

"Eh? Skandal?" ulang Naruto dan Kiba yang sepertinya hanya mereka berdua yang tidak tahu menahu.

"Yah, sudah jadi rahasia umum, bila keluarga terpandang seperti Hyuga dan Uchiha terlibat sebuah skandal, pasti seluruh Konoha pun akan tahu. Karena kalian penduduk baru, jadi pantas saja kalau kalian tidak tahu," jelas Shikamaru.

"Tapi, skandal seperti apa itu?" tanya Kiba penasaran.

"Sebenarnya tidak pantas juga membicarakan hal yang sudah lama berlalu. Tapi karena semua orang pun sudah mengetahuinya, aku rasa tidak masalah bercerita pada kalian. Aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan gosip, tapi yang aku dengar itu ada hubungannya dengan ibu Sasuke yang menjadi mantan kekasih Orochimaru," jawab Shikamaru panjang lebar.

"EEEEHH! MANTAN KEKASIH?!" pekik Naruto dan Kiba terkejut.

"Sebenarnya..." Sakura membuka suara dengan wajahnya yang tertunduk dan ekspresinya yang tampak sendu. Kini semua perhatian tertuju pada Sakura. "mendiang ibu Sasuke-kun pernah menjalin hubungan dengan Orochimaru sebelum akhirnya beliau dijodohkan dengan mendiang ayah Sasuke-kun," ujar Sakura.

"Semua orang tahu bahwa keluarga Uchiha hanya menikah dengan orang-orang yang juga berasal dari keluarganya. Maka saat Mikoto-basan menerima perjodohan, dia pun memutus hubungan dengan Orochimaru. Tapi sepertinya Orochimaru masih sanagat mencintai Mikoto-basan," ujar Sakura lagi meneruskan ceritanya. "Akhirnya Mikoto-basan pun menikah dengan Fugaku-jisan dan memiliki anak pertama mereka yaitu Itachi-niisan. Tapi, tujuh tahun setelah kelahiran anak pertamanya dan tepat saat Mikoto-basan mengandung Sasuke-kun, munculah kabar yang menggemparkan Konoha bahwa pewaris Uchiha, Fugaku-jisan, tewas dalam sebuah kecelakaan. Tapi berita itu banyak ditutup-tutupi kebenarnya sehingga tidak ada yang tahu kecelakaan seperti apa yang dialami Fugaku-jisan. Dan entah bagaimana keluarga Uchiha bisa menyimpulkan bahwa yang ada dibalik kejadian tragis itu adalah Orochimaru yang kemungkinan dendam pada Fugaku-jisan karena kekasihnya diperistri olehnya,"

"Lalu saat itu Orochimaru dipenjara?" tanya Kiba di tengah-tengah cerita Sakura.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Kiba dan kemudian menggeleng sebelum menjawab.

"Tidak. Tidak ada cukup bukti yang dapat memberatkan Orochimaru sehingga dia dilepaskan," jawab Sakura.

Semua yang ada di sana pun menundukkan kepala seolah kecewa dengan jalan ceritanya.

"La-lalu, apa karena itu Sasuke jadi membenci Orochimaru? Apa dia masih menganggap Orochimarulah yang bersalah?" tebak Naruto dengan spekulasi yang terfikir olehnya.

"Mungkin juga karena itu. Tapi cerita ini belum selesai," jawab Sakura. Dan semuanya kini menatap Sakura karena ingin mendengar kelanjutan ceritanya. "Saat akhirnya Sasuke-kun lahir dan mereka hidup bertiga dengan cukup bahagia. Kakaknya, Itachi, sudah dinobatkan menjadi pewaris Uchiha saat dia beranjak remaja. Dan saat itu Sasuke-kun masuk taman kanak-kanak di mana di sanalah pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya," ekspresi di wajah Sakura pun berubah cemerlang dengan rona merah yang tampak di sana saat dia mengucapkan kalimat itu. "Dia sangat berbeda dengan Sasuke-kun yang sekarang. Dia dulu sangat ceria dan ramah. Dulu saat guru memintanya ke depan untuk menceritakan tentang sosok orang yang dikagumi, Sasuke dengan bangga akan menceritakan tentang kakaknya. Sasuke sangat mengagumi Itachi-nii. Saat pulang sekolah, ibunya akan menjemputnya dan dia akan berlari riang menyambut ibunya yang tersenyum manis padanya. Dari sanalah tampak bahwa kehidupannya sangat bahagia. Namun..." Sakura menggantung kalimat dari kelanjutan ceritanya dan dia pun merubah kembali ekspresinya dengan ekspresi yang tampak ngeri.

Kini semua yang mendengarnya pun ikut menegang saat mendapati ekspresi Sakura yang seperti itu.

"Kembali kabar menggemparkan datang dari keluarga Uchiha. Kabar Mikoto-basan yang kabur bersama kekasih gelapnya yang tidak lain adalah Orochimaru. Saat itu keluarga Uchiha tampak malu dan juga marah. Mereka menyewa beberapa detektif bahkan polisi untuk mencari keberadaan Orochimaru. Sampai berbulan-bulan tidak ada yang bisa menemukannya hingga suatu hari salah satu orang suruhan Uchiha menemukan tempat persembunyian Orochimaru. Saat itulah polisi langsung menerobos masuk tapi yang didapat adalah Orochimaru yang sedang bersimpuh dan menangis sambil memeluk sesosok tubuh yang sudah tidak bernyawa. Ternyata, beberapa saat sebelum polisi masuk, Mikoto-basan baru saja menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya,"

Sakura mengusap air matanya yang tiba-tiba mengalir saat dia bercerita tentang akhir hidup seseorang yang sempat pernah dikenalnya saat dia kecil. Yang lainnya pun kini menunduk sedih mendengar cerita memilukan itu. Sakura menarik nafas. Meski dia tidak sanggup, tapi dia harus meneruskan ceritanya hingga usai.

"Saat itu juga Orochimaru ditangkap dan dipenjara. Setelah hari itu tidak ada lagi kabar tentang Orochimaru hanya kabar yang menyatakan bahwa penyebab meninggalnya Mikoto-basan adalah karena kanker kronis yang sudah lama dideritanya. Kemungkinannya adalah Mikoto-basan sengaja pergi dari rumah agar penyakitnya tidak diketahui oleh keluarganya. Dia juga tidak ingin Sasuke-kun dan Itachi-nii bersedih atas kematiannya.

"Sejak kematian ibunya, Sasuke-kun dan Itachi-nii dirawat oleh kakeknya yang merupakan presiden direktur perusahaan Uchiha. Mereka tinggal di mansion utama keluarga Uchiha bersama kakek, paman, dan seorang sepupunya yang juga yatim piatu seperti mereka. Sejak hari itu Itachi-nii ditempa untuk menjadi pewaris. Dan saat masuk sekolah dasar, lagi-lagi aku berada dalam satu sekolah dengan Sasuke-kun. Aku sangat senang karena akhirnya aku bisa kembali bermain bersama Sasuke-kun. Tapi Sasuke-kun mulai berubah. Dia jadi lebih cuek dan pendiam. Dia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk belajar. Alasannya, karena dia tidak ingin kalah oleh kakaknya. Dia ingin suatu hari dapat berdiri di samping kakaknya saat sang kakak sudah menjadi direktur utama perusahaan. Dan sejak saat itu, aku yang mulanya dekat dengan Sasuke-kun pun jadi merasa ada sebuah jarak yang memisahkan. Tapi aku sudah cukup senang hanya dengan melihatnya setiap hari.

"Tapi kesangan itu tidaklah lama. Saat memasuki kelas empat, beredar kabar bahwa Itachi-nii melepas hak warisnya dan memberikan seluruhnya pada Sasuke-kun. Dan dia pun pergi dari mansion Uchiha untuk dapat menggapai mimpinya menjadi seorang pembalap profesional yang selama ini selalu ditentang kakeknya. Dan saat itu pula, Sasuke-kun berhenti dari sekolah dasar dan homeschooling karena dia harus dididik untuk menjadi pewaris menggantikan kakaknya. Mungkin bagi Sasuke-kun tidak masalah harus berhenti sekolah sekalipun, tapi yang jadi masalah baginya adalah, dia kembali sendiri, tidak ada ayah, ibu, dan juga kakak di sampingnya. Mulai hari itu hingga kini, tidak ada kabar bahwa Itachi-nii kembali ke mansion Uchiha. Sasuke-kun tidak pernah lagi bertemu langsung dengannya. Dia hanya bisa melihat wajah sang kakak dari majalah, surat kabar, atau dari televisi.

"Bahkan sampai di sekolah menengah pertama Sasuke masih homeschooling. Hingga akhirnya suatu hari dia masuk KMS. Dan saat mendengar kabar dia masuk KMS, saat itulah aku mulai belajar mesin agar aku juga bisa masuk KMS dan kembali berasa di dekat Sasuke-kun. Tapi saat bertemu dengannya setelah sekian lama, ternyata Sasuke-kun sudah benar-benar berubah. Bukan hanya semakin tampan dan tinggi, tapi dia sudah menjadi seseorang yang sangat sulit didekati. Dia begitu dingin. Aku seperti tidak lagi mengenalnya. Tapi aku tidak ingin menjauh darinya. Aku ingin tetap di dekat Sasuke-kun. Dan sekarang..." ucapnya menggantung di akhir kalimatnya. Kini Sakura menebarkan pandangan ke semua anggota tim Naruto. "aku sangat berterima kasih pada kalian semua. Karena adanya tim inilah Sasuke-kun lebih terlihat hidup. Dan aku pun jadi bisa kembali berada di dekatnya. Hontou ni arigatou minna," lanjutnya dengan meneteskan air mata bahagianya.

Ino yang merasa iba langsung berjalan ke tempat Sakura duduk dan memeluknya. Meskipun mereka selalu bersaing merebutkan Sasuke bahkan sejak sekolah dasar di mana mereka pernah satu sekolah dulu, tapi bagi Ino persahabatannya ada di atas segala perasaan apapun. Hinata pun menyalurkan perasaannya dengan mengusap-usap sebelah tangan Sakura yang berada di atas meja di seberang dia duduk. Sesama perempuan pasti dia tahu apa yang dirasakan Sakura. Sementara Kiba dan Choji malah ikut bercucuran air mata merasa terharu dengan ucapan terima kasih Sakura. Dan Shikamaru lagi-lagi hanya mengucapkan kata merepotkan, tapi kali ini dia juga menampilkan senyumannya. Sedangkan Naruto, dia hanya tersenyum dengan tulus. Di dalam hati dia merasa bahwa perasaannya pada Sakura tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding perasaan Sakura pada Sasuke. Dia juga berfikir, perasaan yang dia rasakan itu mungkin tidak bisa lagi disebut cinta bila dibandingkan dengan perasaan Sakura pada Sasuke yang Sakura curahkan dalam ceritanya itu. Naruto merasa dia harus mencoba belajar mengerti lagi tentang yang namanya cinta. Karena setelah mendengar cerita Sakura, entah kenapa dia merasa kalau yang namanya cinta itu benar-benar tidak masuk akal.

* * *

Sebuah mobil Mazda Rx-8 milik Naruto melaju cepat di lintasan arena balap 10. Tinggal setengah jalan lagi dia akan mencapai finish. Dia sudah menyalip mobil lawannya yaitu, Kabuto yang kini masih mencoba merebut posisinya semula dari Naruto. Tapi Naruto tidak akan membiarkannya karena dia ingin mencapai finish lebih dulu agar Sasuke dapat memulai lebih dulu dibanding Orochimaru. Bagaimanapun Sasuke lah yang akan menjadi penentu kemenangan tim mereka. Tapi, meskipun begitu, bila Kabuto yang mencapai finish terlebih dahulu, maka Orochimaru akan memulainya lebih dulu dan Sasuke akan tertinggal.

Ini semua karena peraturan di balapan eliminasi pertama ini adalah, pasangan balapanmu akan melaju lebih dulu dan bersaing dengan pasangan balap lawan. Hingga di jarak seperempat mil dari garis start, keduanya akan berbelok untuk kembali ke garis awal. Saat pasangan balapanmu telah sampai, barulah kau bisa melajukan mobilmu. Bila pasanganmu terlambat sampai maka kau tidak akan bisa mulai melajukan mobilmu. Tentu saja itu artinya kau akan tertinggal oleh lawanmu. Selain itu, peserta balapan kedualah yang menentukan kemenangan timnya.

Oleh karena itu, Naruto menjaga kestabilan laju mobilnya agar dia tidak diovertake oleh Kabuto. Dan tinggal sedikit lagi hingga dia bisa mencapai finish. Naruto sudah hampir menekan tombol nitronya namun tiba-tiba...

'Brakkk!'

'Ckittt!'

Naruto mengerem mendadak untuk menghindari mobilnya yang sempat berputar dan hampir terbalik. Dia benar-benar tidak memperhitungkan kalau Kabuto akan menghantamkan mobilnya pada mobil Naruto hanya untuk menghambatnya menang. Dan kini mobil milik Kabuto sudah melaju meninggalkan Naruto dan Kyubi yang bodinya sampai penyok karena hantaman tadi.

"Kusoo!" umpat Naruto kesal sambil mulai menghidupkan lagi mesin mobilnya dan kembali melaju.

Sementara itu, Sasuke yang sudah bersiap-siap di garis start, berharap-harap cemas menantikan kedatangan mobil milik Naruto. Dia sudah menyalakan mesin mobilnya siap untuk segera melaju. Orochimaru yang mobilnya berada di samping mobil miliknya pun sudah tidak kalah siapnya. Sesekali Sasuke melirik tajam pada Orochimaru yang menampilkan seringaian mengejek padanya.

Tidak lama setelahnya, datanglah sebuah mobil yang melaju dengan kencang dari arah berlawanan. Sasuke sudah menampakan senyum penuh kemenangan dan dia siap menginjak pedal gasnya sebelum mobil tersebut semakin mendekat dan tampak jelas. Senyuman pun langsung menghilang dari bibir Sasuke dan digantikan dengan ekspresi terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa mobil tersebut adalah milik Kabuto alih-alih Naruto. Orochimaru tertawa senang dari dalam mobilnya. Dia pun menginjak pedal gasnya dan mobilnya pun melesat cepat.

"Kusoo!" umpat Sasuke kesal sambil memukul stir mobilnya.

Bukan hanya Sasuke yang terkejut dengan hasil pertandingan itu, semua anggota tim Naruto pun sampai terperangah melihat kedatangan mobil Kabuto yang sangat mereka tidak harapkan. Kiba dan Shikamaru merasa tidak dapat mempercayainya karena Naruto yang biasanya tercepat kini bisa dikalahkan oleh orang seperti Kabuto yang tampak culun dan seperti kutu buku itu.

Beberapa detik setelanya akhirnya datanglah mobil milik Naruto yang dinanti-nanti. Mobil tersebut melaju tidak terlalu kencang dengan sedikit asap keluar dari bagian belakang mobilnya. Bahkan bodinya pun bukan hanya lecet tetapi juga penyok. Itu menandakan bahwa hantaman mobil milik Kabuto begitu keras. Naruto yang kini sudah hampir mencapai garis start dan berpapasan dengan mobil Sasuke, hanya dapat menggelengkan kepala dengan wajah kecewa sambil tangannya memberi isyarat kepada Sasuke untuk segera maju. Sasuke pun tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu, dia langsung menancap gas dan melesat meninggalkan garis start sementara Kiba dan Choji langsung berlari menghampiri Naruto dan mobilnya untuk memeriksa mobil tersebut.

Mobil Sasuke melaju pada kecepatan maksimal. Bagaimanapun juga dia tidak ingin kalah dari orang seperti Orochimaru. Dia tidak akan memaafkan Naruto kalau sampai dia tidak bisa menyusul mobil orang tua licik itu. Sasuke terus memfokuskan pandangannya ke depan sampai atensinya menangkap sosok mobil milik Orochimaru yang melaju kencang. Dia pun segera menambah kecepatannya untuk menyalip mobil tersebut. Namun Orochimaru sepertinya mengetahui kedatangan Sasuke. Dari dalam mobilnya dia menyeringai senang seakan mendapat hiburan yang menyenangkan.

Dengan mesin mobilnya yang sudah dia modifikasi sehingga bisa meraih kecepatan yang tak terbayangkan, kini mobil milik Sasuke sudah hampir menyusul mobil milik Orochimaru. Kini Susanoo - nama mobil itu - sudah melaju tepat di belakang Manda – sebutan yang Orochimaru berikan pada mobilnya. Beberapa kali Sasuke berusaha menyalip, tapi lagi-lagi Orochimaru menghalangi dengan selalu menutup celah manapun yang dapat dilewati Susanoo.

"Kusoo!" umpat Sasuke kesal dari dalam mobilnya.

Sementara Orochimaru tertawa senang dengan kesulitan yang dialami Sasuke. Tidak jauh dari sana terdapat sebuah belokan tajam di mana mereka harus berbelok dan melaju untuk kembali ke garis start sebagai garis finish untuk mereka. Tiba-tiba rasa kesal Sasuke menguap begitu saja saat dia akhirnya menemui celah untuk mendahului mobil Orochimaru. Senyuman sinis pun tampak dari wajah dinginnya.

'Ckiiiittt!'

'Ckiiiittt!'

Kedua mobil itu pun berbelok dengan hampir bersamaan. Alhasil mobil Sasuke dapat menyamai laju mobil Orochimaru. Dari dalam mobilnya tampak wajah terkejut Orochimaru yang tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke kini sudah ada di pun menoleh ke samping di mana Orochimaru masih terperangah, sambil menunjukkan senyuman kemenangannya. Namun sepertinya pria dengan rambut panjang itu masih tidak ingin menyerah. Dia berusaha menyingkirkan Sasuke dari jalannya dengan mencoba menubrukan mobilnya seperti yang dilakukan Kabuto pada Naruto. Dengan membanting keras strinya ke kiri di mana mobil Sasuke melaju. Tapi sepertinya keberuntungan belumlah berpihak padanya karena tiba-tiba Sasuke menginjak rem dan menurunkan kecepatannya yang otomatis mobil Orochimaru hanya menghantam udara kosong. Dan akhirnya dia pun kehilangan keseimbangan untuk terus melajukan mobilnya lurus. Akhirnya mobilnya pun tergelincir dan menghantam pembatas jalan. Sementara mobil Sasuke, meski sudah menyingkirkan musuhnya, tetap melanjutkan lajunya dalam kecepatan maksimal.

Sorakan semua orang menggema di arena tersebut saat mobil Nissan Skyline R34 GT-R berwarna ungu tua itu sampai di garis finish. Seluruh anggota tim Naruto pun langsung menghampiri Sasuke yang kini sudah keluar dari mobil begitupun dengan semua supporter mereka. Sementara anggota tim Orochimaru yang sejak tadi tersenyum penuh kemenangan, kini hanya dapat menampilkan tampang melongonya saat mendapati bahwa bukan boss merekalah yang sampai duluan melainkan anak Uchiha itu, kecuali tentunya satu orang yaitu wanita berambut merah panjang yang mengenakan kaca mata, dia malah ikut bersorak senang atas kemenangan Sasuke.

"Kyaaaaa! Sasuke-kun memang keren. Aku ingin sekali memeluk tubuhnya yang tampak sempurna itu," ucapnya dengan wajah memerah dan pandangan mata yang erotis.

'Duakkk!'

"Ittaii..." keluhnya saat dia merasakan sebuah tangan menghantam kepalanya. Wanita itu pun langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang di mana seorang pemuda berambut putih kebiruan dengan gigi-giginya yang runcing dan tidak rapih sedang menatapnya kesal. "SUIGETSU BAAKA! KAU FIKIR ITU TIDAK SAKIT, HAH?!" teriaknya pada pemuda bernama Suigetsu tersebut.

"Salahmu sendiri yang memuja-muja anak kecil itu. Apa kau berfikir untuk mengkhianati boss, Karin?" tanya Suigetsu kesal pada Karin, wanita brambut merah itu.

"Aku tidak pernah berfikir begitu. Asal kau tahu saja ya, aku ini adalah anak buah boss yang paling setia. Tapi kalau masalah Sasuke-kun, aku tidak pernah berniat menjadikannya bos, aku hanya ingin dia menjadi...Emmmm..." jawab Karin tidak kalah kesal meski saat membicarakan Sasuke dia kembali menampakkan wajah mesumnya pertanda dia memikirkan yang tidak-tidak dengan pemuda itu.

"Cih, tampangmu itu menjijikan sekali," komentar Suigetsu dengan wajah jijik.

"APA KAU BILANG?!" teriak Karin siap menghantam wajah Suigetsu.

"Kalian berdua, cukup. Mobil boss sudah datang," ucap seorang pria bertubuh besar dengan rambut orange jabriknya menengahi pertengkaran keduanya. Setelahnya pria itu berjalan menuju ke arah mobil Orochimaru yang baru datang bersama Kabuto yang sejak tadi memang tidak peduli dengan kedua orang yang tidak jelas itu.

"Haaaah, si Jugo itu selalu saja menakutkan," keluh Suigetsu yang mengikuti Kabuto dan orang bernama Jugo itu serta Karin yang sudah berlari terlebih dahulu untuk menghampiri mobil boss mereka.

Sedangkan Orochimaru yang baru keluar dari mobilnya, tidak memperdulikan keempat anak buahnya yang tampak mengkhawatirkannya. Dia malah berjalan menghampiri di mana tim Naruto dan yang lainnya berkerumun.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha..." tawa Orochimaru menggema di udara dan mencuri semua atensi orang-orang yang ada di sana termasuk Sasuke dan teman-temannya. Mereka kini berpandangan bingung melihat Orochimaru yang tampak kehilangan kendali dan tidak menghentikan tawanya. "Aku tidak menyangka kalau orang yang bahkan takut menentang keluarganya sepertimu dapat mengalahkan aku. Ha-ha-ha-ha... menyedihkan sekali," ucapnya lantang.

Sasuke yang mendengar kalimat tidak mengenakkan pun kini maju siap untuk menghadapi Orochimaru.

"Apa masalahmu Orochimaru? Apa kau tidak terima dengan kemenanganku?" tanya Sasuke penuh selidik.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha... jangan bodoh. Aku bahkan tidak perduli dengan balapan ini. Keberadaanku di sini hanya untuk melihat seberapa jauh kau bisa lari dari jeratan Uchiha. Rupanya kau cukup menikmati ini semua. Tapi sungguh disayangkan bahwa kau hanya bisa lari sejauh ini," ujarnya lagi yang semakin membuat Sasuke bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke lagi dan kini terdengar suranya yang dingin.

"Sudah ku katakan sebelumnya, bahwa kau tidak jauh berbeda dengan ayahmu yang lemah itu. Kalian hanyalah budak Uchiha yang takut hidup melarat tanpa topangan dari para tetua kalian," jawabnya dengan seringaian mengejek.

"BRENGSEK!" Sasuke langsung menerjang tubuh Orochimaru hingga menabrak sebuah mobil yang berada di belakangnya. Lengan kiri Sasuke kini sudah berada tepat di leher Orochimaru dan menekan tenggorokannya yang membuat nafas Orochimaru sedikit tersenggal. Meskipun begitu, usahanya untuk membuat Sasuke naik darah tidak juga berakhir. Dia masih menunjukkan seringaian liciknya. "Sudah ku bilang, jangan pernah kau berani menyebut ayahku lemah," ucap Sasuke dengan tersirat nada bahaya di sana.

Sementara semua orang yang berada di sana hanya dapat menonton tanpa ada niatan melerai keduanya yang masih bersih tegang. Mereka memang tidak paham dengan pembicaraan yang dilakukan keduanya. Tapi kalau ini menyangkut keluarga Uchiha dan Orochimaru, semua orang pun dapat sedikit menebak apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara keduanya.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha... jadi kau fikir ayahmu itu seperti apa hah? Dia itu hanya budak Uchi... Ugghh!" ucapan Orochimaru terhenti karena Sasuke langsung melancarkan tinjunya ke perut Orochimaru yang menyebabkannya muntah darah.

"Orochimaru-sama," teriak Kabuto mencoba menghampiri sang boss yang kini merosot jatuh karena menahan sakit di perutnya sebelum sang boss menghentikan gerakan Kabuto dengan isyarat tangannya yang menandakan ia harus tetap di tempatnya.

"Hi-hi-hi-hi... jadi hanya segitu saja yang bisa kau lakukan, anak bodoh?" ucapnya lagi masih dalam keadaan tertunduk. Tapi kemudian dia kembali berdiri berhadapan dengan Sasuke sambil menghapus darah di mulutnya. "Apa kau tahu kenapa ibumu lari dari rumah saat dia sedang meregang nyawa?" tanyanya yang membuat Sasuke membulatkan matanya karena terkejut.

Benar, orang inilah yang bersama ibunya di saat-saat terakhir hidupnya. Orang inilah yang tertangkap polisi saat sedang memeluk jenazah ibunya. Dan orang inilah yang menjadi tempat untuk ibunya lari. Kenapa? Kenapa harus orang ini yang menjadi tempat terakhir ibunya bersandar sementara kerabatnya bahkan kedua anaknya tidak mengetahui apa pun tentang penyakitnya. Dan sejak hari itu, Sasuke ingin sekali bertemu orang ini dan membunuhnya dengan tangannya sendiri. Kehadirannya telah merusak semua kebahagiaan yang mereka rasakan bertiga. Seandainya ibunya tidak lari dan meninggal tepat di hadapannya, mungkin dia tetap akan bersedih. Tapi setidaknya sang ibu tidak akan disebut-sebut sebagai wanita jalang oleh semua para tetua Uchiha. Saat Orochimaru menanyainya tadi mengapa ia masih tunduk pada para tetua Uchiha dan bukannya membenci mereka yang telah mencap ibunya sama seperti para pelacur, itu karena sampai hari itu Sasuke memang masih belum bisa memaafkan ibunya.

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun? Apa kau masih tidak tahu alasan ibumu pergi dari kediaman Uchiha? Ha-ha-ha-ha... itulah yang membedakanmu dengan Itachi," ucap Orochimaru lagi saat Sasuke hanya berdiri terdiam seperti patung.

"URUSAI!" teriak Sasuke dan lagi-lagi dia menerjang tubuh Orochimaru. Tapi kali ini ada Naruto dan Shikamaru yang langsung bertindak untuk menahan pergerakan Sasuke dengan menyekal kedua lengannya.

"Yah, kau harus dengar ini bocah," ucap Orochimaru lagi dengan mendekatkan wajahnya yang menyeramkan itu dengan wajah Sasuke. "Ibumu hanya ingin mati bukan sebagai seorang Uchiha. Dia ingin bebas dari semua jeratan para tetua. Dan akhirnya dia pun mati dengan terhormat karena dia bukan lagi budak mereka," lanjutnya dengan volum suaranya yang dia buat rendah namun tetap berbahaya.

"BRENGSEK! AKAN KU BUNUH KAU!" teriak Sasuke sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari cekalan Naruto dan Shikamaru.

"Tenanglah Sasuke," ucap Naruto mencoba menenangkan namun sepertinya tidak berefek karena Sasuke semakin berusaha meloloskan diri.

Usahanya pun tidak sia-sia karena akhirnya dia dapat lepas dari keduanya dan tidak membuang-buang waktu dia pun kembali melancarkan tinjunya ke wajah Orochimaru.

"CUKUP!" teriak seseorang dari belakang arah kerumunan. Naruto dan Shikamaru pun menoleh dan mendapati Sai berdiri dengan tampang berbahayanya bersama tiga orang anak buahnya yang bertubuh besar dan memiliki tampang yang tidak kalah berbahaya. Sai pun melangkah menghampiri kedua orang yang sedang bersih tegang itu. "Bisa kita sudahi ini? Ini adalah arena balap bukan arena adu tinju," ucapnya dingin bahkan tanpa sedikitpun senyuman palsu yang biasa menghiasi wajah pucatnya.

"TIDAK USAH IKUT CAMPUR. INI BUKAN URUSANMU!" Sasuke yang emosinya sudah tidak dapat dikontrol pun kini malah mengarahkan tinjunya pada Sai, tapi tidak sampai mengenainya karena sebuah tangan kekar yang tidak lain milik salah satu anak buah Sai itu kini sudah menahannya. Begitu dengan dua anak buah Sai yang lain yang sudah bersiap-siap menjadi tameng untuk tuannya itu.

"Kalau kau berani melawanku, aku tidak akan menjamin timmu akan bisa melanjutkan balapan kalian ke sesi selanjutnya. Karena aku tidak menginginkan satu orang pun di sini menentangku, sudah pasti aku akan menyingkirkan orang-orang seperti itu," ujarnya dan sukses membuat dua anggota tim Naruto – Naruto dan Shikamaru – serta yang lainnya yang berada di dekat sana terkejut dengan perkataan Sai.

"Hey, a-apa maksudmu itu?" tanya Naruto dengan nada khawatir.

"Apa maksudnya kau ngin mendiskualifikasi kami?" tambah Shikamaru dengan pertanyaan lagi.

Sai mengedikkan bahu sambil tersenyum miring.

"Seperti itulah," jawabnya singkat.

"Hey, kau tidak bisa melakukan itu hanya karena masalah ini," ucap Kiba yang tiba-tiba ikut masuk dalam percakapan dan berjalan mendekati mereka semua.

"Aku memiliki kekuasaan untuk melakukan itu," jawab Sai lagi dengan enteng.

"Sai-kun, apa-apaan itu. Kau tidak bisa memutuskan untuk mendiskualifikasi tim mereka hanya karena ini. Lagi pula bukan Sasuke-kun yang salah. Jelas-jelas orang itu yang memprovokasi Sasuke-kun," tentang Ino yang tiba-tiba juga ikut masuk dalam perdebatan tersebut.

"Diamlah Ino, ini bukan urusanmu," ucap Sai kasar.

"Ini akan jadi urusanku karena mereka teman-temanku," ucap Ino sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada dan menampilkan wajah menantang.

"Jangan menatapku begitu dan jangan ikut campur," kata Sai memperingati.

"Aku akan tetap menatapmu begini kalau kau tidak mencabut kata-katamu tadi," ucap Ino lagi tidak mau kalah.

"Aku yang membuat keputusan di sini dan Kau – Tidak – Perlu – Ikut – Campur," ujar Sai dengan menekankan beberapa kata sebagai peringatan.

"Aku akan tetap ikut capur kalau itu berhubungan dengan teman-temanku dan Sasuke-kun!" kata Ino dengan menaikan volum suaranya dan itu membuat Sai semakin kesal.

"SUDAH KU BILANG DIAM DAN KEMBALI KE TEMPATMU!" bentak Sai pada Ino yang membuatnya jadi bungkam karena melihat ekspresi Sai yang tampak mengerikan.

Kini Ino siap berbalik dan meninggalkam tempat itu sebelum kemudian dia kembali menoleh ke arah Sai dan berucap lantang dan tegas,

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi, kau mengerti maksudku, Sai?"

Semua yang ada di sana saat mendengar ucapan terkahir Ino hanya dapat menampilkan ekspresi bingung karena tidak jelas apa yang dimaksud. Tapi tidak dengan Sai, entah kenapa kalimat tidak jelas Ino dapat membuat Sai terkejut dan gelagapan. Dia bahkan sampai menjambak rambutnya frustasi sebelum akhirnya berkata,

"Aaarrggh! Baiklah. Aku tidak jadi mendiskualifikasi tim kalian. Berterima kasihlah pada Ino karena dia memaksaku," ucapnya pasrah.

Kemudian Naruto, Shikamaru, dan Kiba tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senang mereka, begitu juga dengan yang lainnya dan semua para supporter yang mendukung tim Naruto, mereka semua bersorak riang. Bahkan Ino yang langkahnya sempat terhenti karena ucapan Sai, kini berbalik dan berlari ke arah Sai kemudian memeluknya.

"Arigatou, Sai-kun," ucap Ino tulus dengan tersenyum senang. Sungguh dia bahagia karena teman-teman, sahabat, dan terutama orang yang dia sukai – Sasuke – dapat terus maju sampai ke sesi berikutnya.

Sai pun membalas pelukan Ino bahkan dia mengeratkannya. Dia pun sedikit menundukkan kepalanya dan kini bibirnya tepat berada di samping telinga Ino. Tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, dia pun membisikan sesuatu.

"Kau tahu apa bayarannya, Ino," bisiknya pelan. Dan kata-kata itu membuat sejenak senyuman Ino hilang. Tapi kemudian dia tidak lagi memikirkannya dan masih dengan terus memeluk Sai dia pun kembali tersenyum bahagia.

Lain halnya dengan orang-orang yang kini bersorak riang, Sasuke dan Orochimaru masih melancarkan pandangan sengit masing-masing. Begitu pula dengan keempat orang anggota tim Orochimaru yang sudah berdiri mendampingi boss mereka.

"Sepertinya teman-temanmulah yang membawa keberuntungan ya. Coba kita lihat, apa kau akan seberuntung ini bila tanpa mereka? Ha-ha-ha-ha..." ejek Orochimaru seraya berbalik dan siap meninggalkan arena tersebut. Tapi sebelum itu dia menghentikan langkahnya dan tanpa berbalik lagi dia melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Aku dengar Itachi sedang ada di Jepang sambil menunggu musim balap selanjutnya. Apa kau tahu di mana dia berada?" tanyanya meski tidak terdengar menginginkan jawaban. " Aku yakin kau tahu," lanjutnya. "Apa kau tidak ingin menanyainya langsung tentang sesuatu yang dia pilih? Yah, meskipun aku yakin dia sudah memilihnya. Memilih untuk melepas nama Uchihanya untuk selamanya. Ha-ha-ha-ha..."

Setelah itu Orochimaru dan timnya pun menaiki mobil mereka masing-masing dan kemudian beranjak meninggalkan arena balap tersebut. Sementara Sasuke entah kenapa jadi merasa kefikiran atas perkataan Orochimaru. Dia merogoh saku jaketnya dan menemukan secarik kertas dengan tulisan alamat sebuah apartemen yang tadi pagi dia dapat dari Shisui.

* * *

Dan sekarang di sinilah dia berada, di depan sebuah gedung apartemen mewah yang berada di distrik F. Meskipun di distrik tersebut gedung apartemen itu termasuk mewah, namun masih tidak sebanding dengan yang ada di distrik A ataupun B. Sepertinya Itachi sengaja mencari tempat tinggal yang tidak terlalu mencolok baginya untuk menghindari para tetua Uchiha termasuk pamannya – Obito – yang sudah sejak lama selalu bermusuhan dengannya. Meskipun begitu, tempat tersebut masihlah termasuk sangat mewah bagi orang-orang pada umumnya.

Sasuke sudah memutuskan untuk mengunjungi tempat tinggal Itachi dan mencari kebenarannya sendiri. Jadi di sore hari di hari Sabtu di mana sekolah sedang libur, dia pun melarikan diri dari belajar privat tentang tata krama dan adat istiadat Uchiha yang biasa dilakoninya di akhir pekan setelah paginya latihan rutin Kendo dan Judo, serta siangnya belajar privat tentang bisnis dan saham. Setelah cukup lama dia berdiri di depan gedung tersebut sambil menimbang-nimbang apakah dia akan melanjutkan niatnya atau tidak, karena dia khawatir Itachi marah dan mengusirnya, tapi akhirnya dia pun membulatkan tekad untuk beranjak memasuki gedung tersebut. Perasaan takutnya kini tertutupi dengan perasaan rindu untuk bertemu kakak yang sudah 10 tahun tidak dapat ditemuinya langsung. Tentu saja sudah lama dia ingin bertemu sang kakak, namun para tetua melarangnya dan memintanya melupakan kakaknya yang mereka sebut pengkhianat karena berani kabur dari rumah. Bahkan untuk menyebut nama Itachi saja di rumah itu, dia tidak berani. Silahkan saja sebutkan nama orang itu kalau kau siap mendapat hukuman cambuk dari kakek Madara atau paman Obito. Begitulah peringatan yang selalu dilontarkan Shisui padanya.

Setelah dia sampai di lantai 35 - lantai terelit dari apartemen tersebut yang letaknya tepat di paling atas gedung – dengan menggunakan lift, Sasuke pun kini sampai di depan salah satu pintu dari empat pintu apartemen yang ada di lantai tersebut. Dengan tangannya yang sedikit gemetar, dia pun menekan bel apartemen itu.

Dengan berdiri gelisah dia menantikan sang pemilik membukakan pintu, namun tak kunjung terbuka. Hingga untuk ketiga kalinya dia akan membunyikan bel lagi sebelum tiba-tiba pintu tersebut terbuka dan menampilkan seorang pria tampan yang tinggi tegap dengan rambut hitamnya yang sedikit memanjang dia ikat ke belakang. Belum lagi garis wajahnya yang tegas serta manik onyx yang sama seperti milik Sasuke menambah kesan berwibawa padanya. Dialah Itachi, semua orang pasti pernah melihat wajahnya di surat kabar, majalah, ataupun televisi. Meski dalam balapan live wajahnya akan tertutupi helm balap, tapi dalam sesi wawancara ataupun beberapa foto yang diambil oleh netizen membuatnya cukup banyak menghiasi media masa khususnya media masa Jepang yang begitu bangga pada prestasinya.

Itachi sempat terkejut melihat kedatangan seseorang yang tidak lain adalah adiknya. Meski 10 tahun dia tidak bertemu adik kecilnya, tapi dengan mudah dia dapat mengenalinya. Lagi pula Shisui sebagai satu-satunya orang dari keluarga Uchiha yang berhubungan langsung dengannya, tidak pernah absen mengirimkannya foto-foto perkembangan adiknya itu melalui e-mail. Adik yang dulu selalu digendongnya kini tingginya sudah menyamai dirinya. Walaupun sempat menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum lembut pada Sasuke.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang perasaannya campur aduk antara terkejut, sedih, tapi juga senang, tidak dapat berkata-kata. Dia masih terus menatap wajah sang kakak yang selalu dia rindukan. Wajah itu, kakaknya memang copyan ayahnya dengan wajah tegas dan berwibawa, terkadang dia juga tampak dingin. Meskipun Sasuke tidak pernah mengenal ayahnya, namun dia tahu bahwa ayahnya adalah orang yang seperti itu dari cerita kakek dan pamannya serta dari semua ekspresi ayahnya di semua foto-fotonya. Tetapi, meski Itachi begitu mirip sang ayah, entah kenapa terkadang dia juga tampak seperti ibunya yang selalu tampak lembut dan bisa mendamaikannya.

Sasuke sudah tidak dapat menahan tangisnya. Air matanya tanpa dimintapun kini mengalir. Dia tidak perduli dianggap lemah atau seperti perempuan, di saat seperti ini, orang mana yang tidak ingin menangis saat akhirnya dapat bertemu dengan saudara sedarahnya yang sudah begitu lama menghilang dari hidupnya.

"Nii-san," ucapnya akhirnya sambil kemudian menubruk tubuh Itachi dan memeluknya.

Itachi pun membalas pelukan adiknya itu sambil juga menopang Sasuke agar tidak terjatuh karena seakan kekuatannya untuk berdiri telah hilang terkuras oleh air matanya.

Setalah kejadian yang mengharukan di depan pintu apartemen, kini mereka sudah duduk di ruang tamu apartemen Itachi dengan dua gelas teh yang terus mengepulkan asap. Meskipun begitu, tidak ada lagi euforia seperti sebelumnya, yang ada hanya keduanya yang saling terdiam tanpa sepatah kata pun. Menit demi menit pun berlalu dan masih tidak ada yang membuka percakapan. Bahkan saat teh keduanya sudah menampakkan uap pun masih belum juga mereka sentuh. Itachi masih memandang pemandangan dari kaca apartemennya yang terletak di samping dia duduk. Sedangkan Sasuke tidak henti menatap sang kakak yang duduk di hadapannya berharap Itachi akan membuka percakapan. Tetapi Itachi tampak bergeming.

"Nii-san..." Sasuke ingin memulai percakapan sebelum ucapannya dipotong oleh Itachi.

"Dari mana kau mendapat alamat apartemenku?" tanya Itachi tanpa sejenak pun mengalihkan atensinya dari kaca apartemennya.

Sasuke sempat terkejut karena Itachi tiba-tiba membuka suara. Tapi kemudian dia pun menjawabnya.

"Dari Shisui," jawabnya singkat.

"Huh, dasar Shisui," ucap Itachi sambil mendengus dan tidak lupa dia tersenyum memaklumi sikap Shisui itu.

"Nii-san, kenapa kau tidak pulang ke rumah?" tanya Sasuke to the point.

"Apa kau tidak ingin menanyakan kabar kakakmu yang sudah sekian lama tidak kau temui ini dulu sebelum kau menanyakan hal-hal lainnya?" tanya Itachi balik sambil kini menoleh ke arah adiknya itu.

"Ah, gomen," ucap Sasuke meminta maaf sambil menunduk menyesal.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa," kata Itachi santai sambil lagi-lagi tersenyum lembut. "Kau sudah besar Sasuke. Kau bukan lagi adik kecilku yang menangis dan ku gendong saat jatuh dari pohon untuk menyelematkan seekor kucing. Bahkan kau sudah semakin tinggi dan tampan. Aku yakin banyak gadis yang menyukaimu," tambahnya lagi sambil menampilkan senyuman bahagianya.

Tetapi Sasuke tidak puas dengan sikap kakaknya itu. Dia senang bisa berbicara santai seperti itu, tapi ini bukanlah saat yang tepat. Dia ingin mengetahui kebenaran kenapa sang kakak harus pergi dari rumah.

"Aku mohon jangan alihkan pembicaraan Nii-san, tolong jawab, kenapa kau tidak kembali ke rumah?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

Itachi langsung kehilangan senyuman bahagianya. Kini wajahnya kembali dingin dan dia pun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela kaca yang menampilkan view yang indah.

Merasa cukup lama tidak mendapat jawaban ataupun respon yang berarti, Sasuke pun berusaha kembali mendesaka Itachi.

"Nii-sa..."

"Aku tidak akan pernah kembali ke sana," jawabnya sambil memotong ucapan Sasuke yang bahkan belum lengkap satu kata itu.

"Eh?!"

Itachi kembali menatap Sasuke dengan dua bola mata hitamnya yang kelam.

"Aku – Tidak akan pernah – Menginjakkan kakiku – Di – Neraka itu," ucapnya lagi dengan menekankan setiap kata yang diucapkannya.

"Ta-tapi kenapa?" tanya Sasuke lagi dengan suara tertekan.

"Aku sudah meninggalkan tempat itu. Aku sudah melepas hak warisku untukmu. Dan sekarang kaulah pewaris Uchiha," jawabnya.

"Persetan dengan semua masalah warisan itu. Aku sendiri tidak merasa senang dengan mengambil alih hakmu. Kaulah yang pantas menerimanya," ujar Sasuke dengan suara yang meninggi.

"Aku pun tidak akan merasa senang meski menerima hakku," jawab Itachi lagi.

Sasuke kembali tertunduk mendengar jawaban dingin Itachi tersebut. Ini bukan masalah perebutan hak waris tapi lebih pada mencoba mempertahankan keluarganya. Dia merasa sudah tak memiliki siapa pun di dunia ini kecuali sang kakak. Tapi sekarang sang kakak pun seakan sulit ia jangkau. Lagi-lagi ucapan Orochimaru terngiang di kepalanya.

"Kemarin, aku bertemu Orochimaru," ucapnya pada akhirnya.

Itachi kembali memfokuskan diri saat adiknya menyebutkan nama itu.

"Dia mencoba memprovokasiku dengan mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal. Salah satunya adalah kau yang menghapus nama Uchiha mu," lanjutnya.

Itachi masih tidak merubah ekspresi wajahnya meski mendengar penuturan tersebut.

"Begitupun dengan Shisui yang mengatakan kau bahagia tanpa nama Uchiha di belakang namamu," tambahnya lagi mengungkapkan semua hal yang mengganggu pikirannya. "Aku tidak percaya dengan semua itu, sebelum aku mendengarnya langsung darimu,"

Sasuke memandang Itachi dengan pandangan penuh harap kalau semua yang dia dengar itu adalah kebohonga. Tapi Itachi tetap bergeming tanpa memberikan jawaban apapun. Hingga beberapa detik berlalu, Itachi kembali memfokuskan atensinya keluar jendela. Keheningan terus merayapi hingga akhirnya dia membuka suara dengan nada tegasnya.

"Dengarkan baik-baik Sasuke," ucapnya dan itu membuat Sasuke yang sempat menunduk kini mengangkat wajahnya dan memfokuskan diri pada Itachi. "Aku sudah menghapus Uchiha dari namaku. Aku bukan lagi Uchiha,"

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke dengan suaranya yang terdengar menahan tangis meski kini kedua bola matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Aku bukan lagi bagian dari keluarga Uchiha," jawab Itachi tegas.

Sasuke kembali tertunduk dengan air matanya yang kembali mengalir. Dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya mencoba untuk meredam suara tangisnya. Dengan terbata dia mengajukan satu lagi pertanyaan yang menghantui pikirannya.

"A-apa, i-itu ar-tinya... kau... ti-tidak lagi... menganggapku..., menganggapku... adik?" ucapnya pada akhirnya.

Lagi-lagi Itachi tidak menjawabnya. Dia terdiam cukup lama sebelum kemudian tiba-tiba berdiri dari duduknya. Sasuke sampai menengadah menatap kakaknya yang sudah berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu yang tidak jauh dari sana. Kemudian dia pun membuka lebar pintu apartemennya yang tadi memang tidak terlalu tertutup rapat.

"Kalau kau datang sebagai saudara sedarahku, aku akan menerimamu. Tapi kalau kau datang dengan membawa nama Uchiha, jangan harap aku akan membukakan pintu ini. Sekarang, sebaiknya kau pulang," ucapnya tegas sambil berdiri mempersilahkan Sasuke keluar dari apartemennya.

"Nii-san," gumam Sasuke penuh dengan nada kesedihan dan kekecewaan. Apakah ini akhir dari persaudaraannya. Mereka lahir dari rahim yang sama, tapi kenapa mereka harus terpisah hanya karena masalah klan. Lagipula kenapa sang kakak harus keras kepala? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di keluarganya?

Melihat Itachi yang menatapnya tajam, Sasuke pun langsung berdiri dari sofa tempatnya duduk dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Sampai di depan pintu, lebih tepatnya di samping Itachi berdiri, Sasuke kembali membuka suaranya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di keluarga kita ini, Nii-san?" tanyanya dengan rasa penasaran. Tapi lagi-lagi Itachi hanya menatapnya tajam. Sasuke pun kembali menunduk sebelum dia kembali berucap. "Setidaknya, ajak aku bersamamu," ucapnya lagi dengan penuh harap.

"Pergilah Sasuke, kau tidak bisa ikut denganku," respon Itachi dengan menyuruhnya segera pergi.

"Ta-tapi... kena..."

"Pergilah!" ucap Itachi dengan nada final.

Untuk terakhir kalinya Sasuke menatap wajah sang kakak langsung dari dekat. Entah apakah dia akan bisa menatap wajah itu lagi. Kemudian dia melangkah keluar apartemen tersebut bersamaan dengan pintu yang menutup. Sasuke menoleh sekali lagi untuk hanya melihat pintu tersebut yang sudah tertutup rapat sampai kemudian pertahanannya runtuh dan dia jatuh terduduk di depan pintu tersebut sambil tak henti meneteskan air mata. Dia ingin menangis untuk waktu yang lama di sana. Dia ingin menumpahkan segala emosinya sebelum dia keluar dari gedung itu dan kembali menampilkan wajah stoic nya yang cool dan cuek. Dia ingin sejenak menjauh dari keramaian dan membiarkan sebentar saja dirinya menjadi dirinya yang sesungguhnya. Sasuke yang lemah. Sasuke yang selalu rindu akan kehangatan keluarganya. Sasuke yang selalu haus akan kasih sayang dari keluarganya. Dan Sasuke yang selalu mengharapkan perhatian dari kakaknya. Tanpa dia ketahui bahwa dibalik pintu tersebut, Itachi tak kalah sendunya. Dia menangis sambil terduduk dan bersandar pada pintu apartemennya. Mulutnya tak henti menggumamkan kata,

"Gomenasai Otouto," gumamnya. "Aku belum bisa membiarkanmu ikut sebelum aku dapat mengungkap semuanya," tambahnya dengan suara lirih.

* * *

Setelah cukup lama dia menangis di depan pintu apartemen Itachi, dia langsung menuju toilet di lantai satu untuk membasuh wajahnya agar tidak ada bekas tangisan di wajah tampannya yang sudah kembali dingin tersebut. Setelah selesai, dia pun keluar gedung dan berjalan agak jauh menuju tempat di mana mobilnya diparkir. Dia sengaja memarkir mobilnya cukup jauh agar tidak ada yang curiga tentang kedatangannya ke apartemen itu. Dia khawatir kalau kakeknya menyuruh seseorang untuk membuntutinya dan itu akan menyulitkan Itachi.

Saat dia sudah mencapai tempat mobilnya diparkir, dia langsung menekan tombol di kunci mobilnya untuk membuka kunci mobil secara otomatis sebelum kepalanya tiba-tiba terbungkus oleh sebuah kantung kertas tebal yang biasa digunakan untuk membawa belanjaan dari supermarket yang kemudian diikat dengan tali di sekeliling lehernya dan kedua tangan serta kakinya juga terikat.

"Ikat yang kencang Bodoh," ucap seseorang yang mengikat tangannya itu sepertinya pada rekannya yang sedang mencoba mengikat kaki Sasuke. Dan Sasuke dapat mengenali suara siapa itu. Dia ingin membentak orang tersebut tapi suaranya teredam di dalam pembungkus tersebut yang hanya menyisakan lubang kecil di sekitar hidungnya.

Kemudian setelahnya kunci mobilnya direbut dan dia dipaksa masuk ke dalam mobil miliknya.

"Cepat jalankan mobilnya!" teriak suara bariton seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya sambil memegangi tubuh Sasuke yang memberontak. Itu adalah suara lain yang sepertinya suara rekan seseorang yang berucap sebelumnya. Dan dia semakin yakin siapa sebenarnya kedua orang itu. Ya, dia yakin mereka hanya berdua.

"Brengsek! Lepaskan aku!" teriak Sasuke meski suaranya teredam.

"Diam! Kalau kau ingin hidup, sebaiknya kau diam dan tenang. Ayo cepat jalan!" bentak orang tersebut mencoba mengancam Sasuke.

"Hahaha... kau tidak akan selamat Uchiha Sasuke. Hahaha..." ucap seseorang di depan kursi kemudi yang kini mulai melajukan mobil tersebut dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Sementara Sasuke hanya mendengus bosan menghadapi dua orang aneh yang dia kenal itu. Entah apa yang difikirkan kedua orang ini. Mungkin mereka fikir Sasuke tidak akan mengenali mereka. Padahal sudah jelas suara keduanya sangatlah khas. Terutama suara serak-serak basah yang cempreng dari orang yang duduk disebelahnya.

' _Menyebalkan,_ ' gumamnya dalam hati.

Setelah cukup lama mobil tersebut berjalan, meskipun Sasuke yakin sepertinya mereka hanya berputar-putar untuk mengulur waktu karena sejak tadi orang di sebelahnya terdengar sibuk mengetikkan pesan di ponsel yang sepertinya milik temannya yang sibuk menyetir itu, karena beberapa kali dia kebingungan menggunakannya dan terus-terusan bertanya. Sepertinya ada hal yang direncanakan keduanya dengan orang-orang yang diajaknya berkirim pesan itu. Kini mobil milik Sasuke tersebut berhenti dan lagi-lagi mereka memperlakukan Sasuke kasar denga mendorongnya keluar dari mobil dan dipaksa berjalan meski kakinya masih terikat.

Tidak cukup jauh mereka berjalan sampai sepertinya dia memasuki sebuah tempat yang lebih hangat udaranya dari pada di luar sana. Sasuke pun menyimpulkan bahwa itu adalah sebuah ruangan. Salah satu dari dua orang yang berpura-pura jadi penyandra itu melepaskan tali yang berada di sekeliling leher dan menarik terbuka kantung kertas tersebut dari kepala Sasuke.

"Surpriiiiiseeee!" sorakan riang dari orang-orang yang berada di ruangan itu membuat Sasuke terkejut. Ditambah lagi dengan suasana tempat itu yang tampak meriah dengan balon-balon dan pita sebagai penghias. Serta tulisan memanjang yang tepat ada di hadapan Sasuke yang berisikan kata-kata 'WELCOME TO OUR NEW BASECAMP' membuat Sasuke merasa bingung dengan yang terjadi.

"Hehehe... bagaimana Sasuke? Ini basecamp tim kita lho," ucap seseorang berambut kuning cerah yang menjadi salah satu pelaku penculikan Sasuke – a.k.a Naruto.

"Lepaskan tali yang mengikat tanganku, Naruto," pinta Sasuke tenang.

"Hahaha... iya, aku lupa. Gomen, gomen," ucap Naruto sambil membukakan tali yang mengikat tangan dan kaki Sasuke sambil cengar-cengir tanpa dosa.

'Duaakkk!'

"Ittaiiiiiii..." teriak Naruto saat hantaman maut Sasuke mengenai kepala kuningnya.

"Hoi Sasuke," teriak Kiba yang tidak terima Naruto dihantam Sasuke sebelum...

'Duaakkk!'

"Ittaiiiiiii..." lagi-lagi berakhir pekikan sakit yang kini berasal dari Kiba karena juga mendapat hantaman dari Sasuke.

"Kenapa sih Sasuke, kenapa kau menghajar kami?" tanya Naruto sambil masih mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"ITU BALASAN KARENA KALIAN HAMPIR MEMBUNUHKU!" teriak Sasuke kesal karena perlakuan keduanya sebelum ini.

"Hah?!" dan hanya dibalas dengan tampang polos keduanya.

"JANGAN BERPURA-PURA BODOH! AKU HAMPIR KEHABISAN NAFAS TADI, BAAKA!" terika Sasuke lagi sambil kini kembali ingin melancarkan hantaman ke kapala keduanya yang kini sudah terbirit-birit menghindari serangan.

"Waaaaaaaahhhh... sekarang kau yang akan membunuh kamiiii..." teriak Kiba sambil berlari bersama Naruto menghindari hantaman maut Sasuke.

"Hey, hey, hey, bisakah kita berpesta tanpa ribut-ribut? Mendokusei," keluh Shikamaru malas melihat kelakuan ketiganya yang masih berlarian mengelilingi ruangan tersebut yang sangatlah luas.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum membunuh mereka!" ucap Sasuke dengan suara serius namun tersirat akan candaan.

"Hehehe... sudahlah Sasuke-kun, sebaiknya kau maafkan mereka. Sebenarnya ini rencana kita bersama," ucap Sakura mencoba menengahi.

"Benar itu, ttebayo. Ini semua bukan salah kami berdua saja, tapi mereka juga," ucap Naruto membela diri. "Ittaiii... ittaiii... ittaiii... sakit Sasuke, sudah cukup," pekiknya saat Sasuke akhirnya dapat menghantamkan tinjunya ke kepala durian itu.

"Sudahlah, bisakah kita mulai pestanya? Aku sudah lapar," keluh Choji yang sudah mengusap-usap perut besarnya sambil pandangannya tertuju pada hidangan makan malam mereka.

Akhirnya ketiganya pun sepakat untuk menghentikan kegiatan kekanakan mereka dan memulai acara pesta.

"Jadi, sebenarnya apa ini?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Ini adalah basecamp tim kita, Sasuke-kun. Shikamaru yang sudah menyiapkannya," jawab Sakura.

"Merepotkan memang, tapi ini adalah bekas bengkel milik Ashura. Sebenarnya sudah lama disegel karena sewanya tidak dibayarkan semenjak Ashura tewas. Tapi kemarin, Ino meminjamiku uang untuk membeli tempat ini. Dan akhirnya aku bisa mendapatkannya kembali," jelas Shikamaru.

"Lalu kenapa hanya aku yang tidak tahu?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Sebenarnya kami ingin memberitahumu sebelum Naruto dan Kiba menghubungi kami dan merencanakan rencana ini," jawab Choji.

Sasuke kembali melirik tajam pada Naruto dan Kiba yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Jadi, itu semua memang rencana kalian kan," ucap Sasuke dengan nada yang mengerikan dan memebuat keduanya hanya dapat sweatdrop.

"Hehehehe..." Naruto dan Kiba hanya cengengesan sambil takut-takut.

"Ini semua adalah kejutan untukmu, Sasuke-kun," ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

Sasuke menatap ke sekeliling ruangan. Tempat itu cukup nyaman dijadikan basecamp di mana mereka dapat merangkai dan merakit mobil mereka serta untuk mereka berkumpul. Ruangannya cukup luas, tidak, bahkan sangat luas untuk sebuah bengkel dan terdapat dua lantai. Sasuke masih memfokuskan pandangan ke seluruh sudut ruangan sebelum dia berfikir kenapa teman-temannya repot-repot membuat kejutan untuknya?

"Tapi... kenapa kalian..." pertanyaannya bahkan belum selesai namun Naruto sudah menjawabnya seakan dia tahu yang ada di fikiran Sasuke.

"Itu karena kita bukan hanya sekedar teman, tapi juga sahabat dan saudara," kata Naruto sambil merangkul Sasuke.

"Ya benar, meski kita tidak sedarah, tapi kita tetaplah saudara," tambah Kiba dengan merangkul Sasuke juga.

Sasuke berkali-kali memindahkan atensinya dari Naruto ke Kiba dan begitu sebaliknya. Dia tampak tidak percaya dengan yang dia dengar. Apa ini? Saudara? Sampai Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan menatap Shikamaru, Choji, dan Sakura yang tersenyum senang padanya.

"Benar, mulai hari ini kita bukan hanya rekan setim tapi kita adalah saudara. Ashura dan Indra pun menyatukan kami dengan satu kata 'Persaudaraan'. Dan itulah yang membuat tim kami sampai ke final. Karena kami saling percaya sebagai saudara," jelas Shikamaru meyakinkan Sasuke yang tampak masih tidak percaya.

"Baiklah, bisakah kita segera memotong kue ini. Aku sudah lapar," lagi-lagi Choji mengeluh karena lapar.

"Yokatta, aku akan memotong kuenya untuk kalian semua," seru Sakura riang yang ditanggapi pandangan gembira oleh Choji.

"Minumlah ini Sasuke, rasanya segar. Ini dipesan dari kedai kami bekerja lho," ucap Naruto sambil menyodorkan segelas minuman sirup yang tampak segar.

Sasuke menerimanya meski pandangannya masih kosong. Hari itu adalah hari yang begitu aneh di mana dia baru kehilangan satu saudaranya dan malah mendapatkan saudara yang lebih banyak. Entahlah, apa ini yang disebut gugur satu tumbuh seribu. Satu tangannya menyentuh dadanya, dia tidak mengerti tapi seperti ada rasa hangat saat teman-teman setimnya menyebut 'Saudara'. Dia teringat perasaan nyaman dan hangat saat dulu Itachi menggendongnya dari taman ke rumah saat dia menangis karena terjatuh dari pohon. Perasaan yang sama dia rasakan saat Naruto dan Kiba merangkulnya. Juga saat Shikamaru, Choji, dan Sakura tersenyum tulus padanya. Senyuman berbeda dari yang selalu diberikan Madara-jiisan, Obito-jisan, ataupun Shisui. Orang-orang yang ada di ruangan itu, terasa seperti keluarga.

"Sasuke-kun, ayo duduk sini," ajak Sakura sambil menarik Sasuke untuk duduk di sebuah sofa yang terdapat di ruangan itu. "Apa kau mau kue?" tanya Sakura menawarkan.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dan mengangguk pelan. Sakura pun tersenyum senang. Dia mengambilkan sepotong kue dan menyuapi Sasuke. Sasuke pun menerima suapan tersebut.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sakura khawatir Sasuke tidak menyukaianya.

Sasuke terdiam sebentar untuk memproses kue tersebut di muluntnya serta mencoba merasakannya sebelum kemudian dia menjawab,

"Enak," jawabnya yang membuat Sakura tersenyum.

"Mau lagi?" tawar Sakura lagi.

"Hn," jawaban singkat sebagai ganti 'Ya' dan Sakura pun kembali menyuapi kue tersebut.

Kebahagiaan keduanya tidak luput dari pandangan kedua manik shappire itu. Naruto yang melihat interaksi yang baik antara Sasuke dan Sakura pun hanya dapat tersenyum. Mungkin Sasuke tidak tahu kalau sejak dia berdiri di depan gedung apartemen Itachi, Naruto dan Kiba, yang saat itu akan membeli beberapa peralatan untuk membetulkan Kyubi yang sempat rusak karena pertandingan sebelumnya, melihatnya. Setelahnya, seperti yang akhirnya terjadi, rasa penasaran kedua sahabat itu membawa keduanya untuk mengikuti Sasuke masuk ke dalam gedung. Awalnya mereka berfikir Sasuke ingin menemui seorang wanita di gedung apartemen tersebut. Namun kenyataan yang ada lebih mengejutkan. Yang ingin ditemui Sasuke adalah Itachi. Kiba bahkan sempat ingin berlari untuk meminta tanda tangan sebelum Naruto melarang dan memintanya untuk tetap diam-diam mengawasi. Sampai mereka melihat betapa rapuhnya seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang selalu tampak dingin itu. Mereka terus mengikuti diam-diam bahkan mereka pun mencoba menguping pembicaraan dua bersaudara itu dari celah pintu yang terbuka sedikit. Dari sanalah kedua sahabat itu mengetahui masalah yang dihadapi kedua Uchiha itu. Akhirnya, Naruto dan Kiba pun menghubungi Shikamaru dan yang lain untuk menjalankan rencana tersebut. Rencana yang sengaja mereka buat untuk mengembalikan semangat Sasuke dan memberikannya saudara yang lain.

 **Tbc.**

* * *

Terima kasih semua yang sudah membaca fic ini sampai chapter 7 ini.

Maaf kalau chapter ini terlalu panjang dan kurang memuaskan.

Dan karena membuat fic itu bagi nawa adalah hiburan (sama halnya seperti nonton film dan baca komik), jadi maaf kalau ada yang merasa tidak puas. Hehehe…

Sekali lagi terima kasih ya dukungannya. Hehehe…


	8. Chapter 8 Wanita yang Tangguh

**Racing to Konoha Mountain**

Chapter 8 : Wanita yang Tangguh

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Racing to Konoha Mountain by nawanawachan**

 **Main Character : Naruto. U.**

 **Pairings : (Naruto x Hinata), (Sasuke x Sakura), (Sai x Ino)**

 **Rate : T** **(Semi M)**

 **Warning : AU, Typo (s), EYD kurang tepat, dll**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah lebih dari satu minggu siswa-siswi KMS kelas advanced sibuk mengerjakan projek mereka dalam pembelajaran modifikasi, di mana mereka diminta memodifikasi mobil untuk meningkatkan tenaga mesin. Projek tersebut dikerjakan secara berpasangan yang sudah ditentukan oleh guru modifikasi mereka yang bernama Sarutobi Asuma. Sementara semua siswa sibuk mengotak-atik mobil yang telah mereka pilih untuk dimodifikasi, sang sensei berjalan berkeliling sambil mengecek pekerjaan siswanya. Tidak lupa sebatang rokok terselip di bibirnya. Memang bukan contoh yang baik bagi seorang guru merokok di depan siswanya terlebih saat jam pelajaran. Tapi, semua siswa di sana sudah memakluminya karena mereka tahu sang guru adalah perokok berat. Jadi, mereka sudah menganggap itu adalah ciri khasnya. Tapi anehnya, Asuma sensei yang jarang sekali terlihat lepas dari rokoknya itu, dia akan melakukannya bila di depan seorang guru cantik yang bernama Yuhi Kurenai, wali kelas Hinata saat dia masih di level intermediate sekaligus instruktur mengemudi untuk siswa level tiga terbawah. Sampai banyak beredar gossip di kalangan siswa kalau keduanya diam-diam menjalin hubungan.

Asuma terus berjalan berkeliling ruangan praktek tersebut sampai dia berhenti di depan sebuah mobil Toyota Camry yang 'seharusnya' sedang dimodifikasi, tapi kenyataannya, mobil itu hanya bertengger di sana dengan kap terbuka sementara tak ada satu orang pun yang mengerjakannya. Asuma mengedarkan atensi ke seluruh sudut ruangan sampai pandangannya jatuh pada kolong mobil di mana sepucuk rambut hitam kecoklatan yang dikuncir tinggi itu menyembul dari sana. Dengan menahan perasaan kesalnya sang sensei menunduk dan kemudian dengan tega dia menarik rambut tersebut dengan kasar hingga sedikit menyeret kepala dan tubuh orang tersebut keluar dari bawah mobil.

"ITTAIIIIIII…..!"

Teriakan yang memekakkan telinga itu membuat seluruh perhatian siswa tertuju pada sang korban penganiayaan yang ternyata adalah Shikamaru. Semua siswa di sana yang sejak tadi sibuk dan tidak memerhatikan sekeliling jadi tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi dan mereka hanya dapat melongo melihat Asuma yang kini sudah berdiri dengan salah satu tangannya yang dia selipkan di kantung celana serta Shikamaru yang masih terduduk sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang nyeri akibat rambutnya ditarik oleh senseinya itu.

"Apa yang sensei lakukan? Ini sakit sekali tahu," keluh Shikamaru kesal.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya kalau kau tidak enak-enakan tidur di bawah sana sementara teman-temanmu sedang berusaha keras menyelesaikan projek mereka," jelas Asuma dengan wajah kesal.

"Huh… mereportkan," keluh Shikamaru lagi.

"Nara Shikamaru, aku menghukummu dengan membiarkan kau sendirian mengerjakan projekmu sementara yang lainnya berpasangan karena menurut pengalaman kau selalu saja mengabaikan pasanganmu dan membiarkannya mengerjakan semua sendiri sementara dirimu enak-enakan tidur seperti hari ini," ujar Asuma.

"Huh…menggerakkan tangan itu benar-benar merepotkan. Kalau ini adalah ujian atau memodifikasi untuk perlombaan, aku akan melakukannya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Tapi ini kan hanya latihan dan itu benar-benar merepotkan," kata Shikamaru masih dengan nada malasnya dan kata 'merepotkan' yang terus terucap dari mulutnya.

"Sekarang berhenti mengatakan kata 'merepotkan' dan tunjukkan apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada mobilmu," perintah Asuma dengan nada tegas.

Shikamaru yang sejak tadi masih terduduk pun kini beranjak berdiri untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan sang sensei.

"Aku sudah mengganti chip ROM dalam engine control unit mobil ini," kata Shikamaru singkat.

Asuma masih menunggu kelanjutan penjelasan Shikamaru berharap ia akan mendengar kalimat-kalimat yang lebih panjang lagi tapi ternyata Shikamaru sudah berhenti berbicara dan sekarang kembali terdiam. Asuma yang sudah tidak mendengar suara Shikamaru lagi kini dia pun menoleh ke samping di mana Shikamaru berdiri.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Asuma bingung.

"Ya," jawab Shikamaru singkat.

Asuma sempat terkejut mendengar jawaban singkat Shikamaru tersebut sebelum dia kembali berkata,

"Mengganti chip ROM memang bagus, tapi semua itu hanya akan efektif bila disertai dengan modifikasi _air intake_ dan sistem pembuangan," jelas Asuma.

"Tentu saja aku sudah melakukannya," ucap Shikamaru yang lagi-lagi membuat Asuma terkejut. "Aku sudah mengganti sistem pembuangan dengan sistem _free flow_ , mengganti saringan udara dengan yang berukuran lebih besar, memasang _turbocharger_ , serta _intercooler_ agar dapat mendinginkan udara yang masuk karena semakin banyak udara dingin yang masuk dalam ruang bakar dapat meningkatkan tenaga mesin. Oh, dan satu lagi, aku juga melepas beberapa komponen dan bagian mobil seperti kursi penumpang dan hanya menyisakan kursi pengemudi karena menurutku mengurangi beban dan berat mobil juga cukup membantu dalam meningkatkan tenaga," jelas Shikamaru pada akhirnya.

"Harusnya kau jelaskan itu dari awal. Aku tahu kau jenius dan aku sangat terkejut tadi saat kau bilang hanya mengganti chip ROM," respon Asuma dengan wajah tersenyum bangga pada murid kesayangannya itu. Ya, bagaimanapun Shikamaru memang salah satu murid yang selalu dibangga-banggakan Asuma meski terkadang juga membuatnya kesal.

"Haaah, menjelaskan itu adalah hal yang merepotkan," lagi-lagi Shikamaru mengeluh dengan menggunakan kata yang sama yaitu 'merepotkan'.

"Kalau kau berhenti tidur di tengah pelajaran dan berhenti mengucapkan kata 'merepotkan', kau akan dengan mudah naik ke level excellence," ucap Asuma tulus. "Sekarang pasang NOS nya dulu. Aku yakin pada akhirnya kau akan memasangnya, tapi lebih baik kau lakukan sekarang," perintah Asuma sambil dia berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat Shikamaru dan kembali mengecek pekerjaan siswa lainnya.

"Sensei sudah tahu kalau aku jenius, bukankah sebaiknya sensei biarkan aku tidur?" pinta Shikamaru.

"Kau boleh tidur…" ucapan Asuma yang menggantung sempat membuat mata Shikamaru membulat tak percaya sebelum dia kembali lesu saat mendengar kelanjutannya. "nanti malam," lanjut Asuma.

Naruto dan Hinata yang sedang mengerjakan projek mereka tidak jauh dari tempat Shikamaru pun malah terkikik geli mendengar ucapan sensei mereka serta ekspresi Shikamaru yang tampak lucu. Berbeda dengan Shikamaru yang harus mengerjakan projeknya sendiri karena dihukum oleh Asuma, Naruto harus mengerjakannya berpasangan dengan Hinata. Meskipun Shikamaru mengerjakannya sendiri, tapi dia bisa menyelesaikannya lebih cepat dibanding yang mengerjakan berpasangan. Dia memang jenius, begitulah yang ada dalam fikiran Naruto. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, melakukan pembedahan mesin dan mengganti serta menambah beberapa bagian mesin yang cocok untuk mobil itu memang tidak mudah. Para ahlinya saja mungkin bisa mengerjakannya lebih dari 10 hari. Oleh karena itu Naruto pun tidak ambil pusing. Ditambah lagi pasangannya kali ini adalah Hyuga Hinata, gadis yang sangat lemah lembut, Naruto tidak ingin memburu-buru Hinata seperti saat kalau dia bersama Kiba. Naruto takut karena terburu-buru dan itu akan melukai tangan ataupun bagian tubuh Hinata yang lain. Entah kenapa Naruto jadi merasa peduli pada gadis itu. Mungkin karena mereka jadi sangat dekat akhir-akhir ini saat mereka memulai projek bersama.

"Yatta… kami selesai!" sorak riang Sakura yang sepertinya telah menyelesaikan projeknya bersama Kiba.

"Tentu saja, karena yang mengerjakannya adalah Kiba si jenius sejati," kata Kiba penuh percaya diri.

'Duakkk!'

"Ittaiiii…!" rintih Kiba saat kepalanya terkena hantam tinju Sakura.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri, aku juga mengerjakannya tahu," protes Sakura.

"Baiklah, jadi apa yang kalian punya di sini?" tanya Asuma yang sudah berjalan menuju ke tempat Kiba dan Sakura.

"Ah, begini sensei…" ucap Kiba sambil maju satu langkah tapi kemudian jalannya ditutup oleh Sakura yang kini sudah maju dua langkah.

"Biar aku yang menjelaskan," kata Sakura.

"Tidak biar aku saja," kata Kiba tidak terima dan kini dia sudah maju selangkah lagi.

"Tidak, biar aku saja," rebut Sakura lagi.

"Aku saja," Kiba pun tidak mau kalah.

"Aku saja," begitupun Sakura.

"Aku sa…"

"Sudahlah, hentikan itu," ucap Asuma menengahi sambil geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah laku keduanya yang kekanakan. "Inuzuka Kiba, kau jelaskan terlebih dahulu," ujarnya lagi.

Kiba pun tersenyum menang kepada Sakura yang sekarang sudah memasanga wajah cemberutnya.

"Yosh… sama seperti Shikamaru, kami pun mengganti sistem pembuangan dengan sistem knalpot _free flow_ dan mengganti saringan udara. Selain itu karena mesin mobil ini berukuran fisik besar, maka kami menggunakan _supercharger_. Dan jenis _supercharger_ yang kami pilih adalah _centrifugal supercharger_ yang mana memanfaatkan kipas bertenaga listrik untuk menarik udara bertekanan tinggi ke dalam kompresor hingga putaran mesin bisa mencapai 60.000 RPM. Menurut kami ini sangat efisien," jelas Kiba panjang.

Asuma pun memanggut-manggut mendengar penjelasan Kiba yang cukup memuaskan baginya.

"Lalu, apa kalian melepaskan kursi penumpang juga?" tanya Asuma pada Kiba dan Sakura.

"Tidak, tapi kami mengganti beberapa bahannya. Benar kan, Sakura?" jawab Kiba dan juga meminta dukungan Sakura.

"Benar, kami memang mengganti beberapa bahan pada komponen mobil ini dengan yang berbahan ringan. Dengan begitu akan sedikit mengurangi beban," tambah Sakura.

"Kau dengar Shikamaru? Dengan begitu mereka tidak perlu membuang penumpang mereka," ujar Asuma cukup keras hingga dapat terdengar oleh Shikamaru yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari tempat Kiba dan Sakura.

"Huh mendokusei, aku tidak butuh penumpang," respon Shikamaru kesal sambil terus membenarkan kembali beberapa bagian mobil miliknya yang menurutnya belum sempurna.

Asuma pun mengembalikan atensinya pada Sakura dan Kiba setelah sejenak menoleh ke arah Shikamaru meski ternyata diabaikan.

"Lalu, apa lagi yang kalian modifikasi?" tanya Asuma lagi.

"Oh, eto… kami juga mengganti ban dan sistem pengereman dengan menyesuaikan kecepatan yang bertambah pada mobil ini. Kiba sudah menganalisis kemungkinan kecepatannya jadi kami bisa memperkirakannya," lanjut Sakura dengan sedikit tersirat bahwa dia memuji kecerdasan Kiba.

Kiba yang mendengar kata-kata pujian yang tersirat dari ucapan Sakura pun langsung menoleh terkejut. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Sakura hanya menyebutkan namanya sebagai orang yang menganalisis kecepatan mobil tersebut. Padahal menurutnya Sakura juga cukup membantu. Akhirnya untuk membalas budi Sakura, dia pun melanjutkan penjelasannya dan dia berniat untuk melambungkan hati Sakura.

"Dan kami juga memprogram ulang sistem komputer pada mobil untuk meningkatkan tenaga, torsi, dan efisiensi bahan bakar. Ini adalah ide Sakura," ujar Kiba dan sukses membuat pipi Sakura merona merah.

Naruto yang terus mendengarkan penjelasan kelompok Kiba tersebut tak henti-hentinya bergumam kagum pada keduanya terutama untuk gadis musim semi tersebut yang sampai sekarang masih menguasai hatinya meski dia tahu kalau itu tidak akan mungkin dia gapai karena perasaan sang gadis hanya diberikan pada satu orang yaitu, pemuda berambut raven yang kini masih saja sibuk dengan partnernya, Chojuro, dalam mengerjakan projek mereka.

"Sugoii… Sakura-chan memang hebat. Dia memang wanita yang tangguh," ucap Naruto dengan suara yang lebih keras sehingga kali ini Hinata dapat mendengarnya jelas.

Mendengar nada kekaguman Naruto pada Sakura, entah mengapa membuat Hinata iri. Ingin sekali dia mendapat pujian seperti itu, dari siapa saja tidak harus dari pemuda ini, karena jarang sekali ada yang memujinya hebat terlepas dari kehebatan keluarganya yang kaya raya. Yah, mungkin dia sering dipuji, contohnya saja Naruto, Kiba, dan teman-temannya yang lain sering memujinya pandai memasak, pandai merajut, cantik, lemah lembut, dan banyak pujian lainnya. Tapi entah mengapa dia jadi tidak merasa puas dengan semua pujian itu setelah tadi mendengar nada penuh kekaguman Naruto pada Sakura.

'Klak'

'Trang!'

"Ittaii…"

Suara kunci yang jatuh dan rintihan Hinata kini menyadarkan Naruto dari keterpakuannya memandang Sakura yang sedang tertawa riang sambil beradu tos dengan Kiba. Naruto langsung menoleh pada Hinata yang kini sedang memegangi tangan kirinya dengan tangan kanannya itu.

"Eh, kau kenapa Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto masih belum sadar kalau jari Hinata terluka.

"Gomene Naruto-kun, aku ceroboh," ucap Hinata meminta maaf yang membuat Naruto jadi semakin bingung.

"Eh? Memang kena…. Aaaahhh! Jarimu berdarah Hinata-chan!" pekik Naruto kaget saat dia akhirnya sadar kalau ujung jari telunjuk Hinata berdarah.

"Eh, ada apa?"

"Waaaaa! Kiba!"

"Ki-kiba-kun,"

Pekik Hinata dan Naruto hampir bersamaan saat mereka terkejut karena Kiba tiba-tiba muncul di belakang mereka sambil bertanya ada apa.

"Waaaaa jari Hinata-chan berdarah," pekik Kiba terkejut mengabaikan keterkejutan Naruto dan Hinata. "Tunggu, tunggu, sepertinya aku punya plaster, tapi di mana ya?" lanjut Kiba panik sambil merogoh-rogoh saku-saku yang terdapat di baju seragam bengkel yang khusus digunakan untuk praktek.

"Ti-tidak usah Kiba-kun. I-ini ha-hanya luka ke-kecil," tolak Hinata halus karena merasa merepotkan Kiba yang kebingungan mencari plaster di seluruh bagian bajunya.

'Cup,'

"Haaaaa…"

Hinata terkejut bahkan wajahnya sampai sangat memerah seperti tomat saat dia sadar kalau tangan kirinya sudah ditarik seseorang yang sejak tadi berdiri di sebelah kirinya dan kini jari telunjuknya itu sudah berada dalam mulut pemuda berambut kuning jabrik yang sangat disukainya itu. Beberapa detik pemuda itu memejamkan matanya sambil mengemut jari mungil tersebut berusaha untuk menghisap darah yang keluar dari sana. Wajah putih mulus Hinata sudah tidak tampak lagi dan tergantikan dengan wajah yang semerah kepiting rebus dengan mata bulatnya yang semakin membulat. Sampai akhirnya Naruto membuka matanya dan melepaskan jari Hinata dari mulutnya.

"Kata kaa-san ku kalau jarimu terluka, kau hanya perlu menghisapnya maka lukanya akan sembuh. Begitulah yang kaa-san lakukan padaku saat aku kecil dulu. Bagaimana? Sudah tidak sakit kan?" ucap Naruto penuh semangat.

"Ah, e-eto Na-naruto-kun. I-itu…" Hinata semakin tergagap saat harus menjelaskan bahwa dia sangat malu.

"Eh? Kenapa wajahmu merah Hinata-chan? Apakah yang aku lakukan malah menyakitimu?" tanya Naruto khawatir karena wajah Hinata sangat merah sekali.

"Nahhhh! Ini dia plesternya ketemu!" teriak Kiba riang sambil mengangkat tinggi plester miliknya seolah itu adalah harta karun. "Kemarikan jarimu yang terluka itu Hinata-chan, biar aku beri plester. Jangan kau dengarkan Naruto yang bodoh itu," ucap Kiba.

"Hei Kiba, kenapa kau lagi-lagi sebut aku bodoh sih," racau Naruto kesal.

"Karena kau memang baaka. Hahaha…" ejek Kiba sambil masih membalutkan plester di jari Hinata.

"Kau jahat sekali Kiba," keluh Naruto sambil cemberut dan dia diabaikan Kiba.

"Nah, sudah selesai," ucap Kiba saat plester tersebut sudah berbalut rapih di jari mungil Hinata.

"Arigatou ne Kiba-kun," ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum manis.

Naruto yang merasa diabaikan oleh keduanya, kini mulai kembali memeriksa mesin mobil yang harus dia selesaikan itu. Meskipun begitu entah kenapa fikiran Naruto sedikit terganggu oleh sesuatu. Meski pandangan dan jari-jari tangannya fokus pada mesin mobil, namun fikirannya sibuk memikirkan sesuatu tersebut. Sementara Hinata yang sepertinya masih kesakitan karena jarinya terluka tadi, kini jarinya berada dalam genggaman Kiba sambil beberapa kali ditiup olehnya untuk mengurangi sakitnya. Naruto sesekali melirikkan matanya ke arah dua orang tersebut sampai akhirnya dia membuka suara.

"Hmmm, Hinata-chan," panggil Naruto dan membuat Hinata menoleh begitu pula dengan Kiba.

"A-ada apa Na-naruto-kun?" respon Hinata bingung.

Tanpa menolehkan wajahnya Naruto melanjutkan ucapan yang ingin dia sampaikan.

"Sebernarnya kenapa kau masuk KMS?" tanyanya.

"Eh?!" Hinata terkejut karena mendapat pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Kau sepertinya tidak begitu mengerti mesin dan kau terlalu lembut untuk berurusan dengan hal seperti ini," lanjut Naruto.

Hinata yang mendengar penuturan Naruto tersebut kini menggenggam tangannya yang tadi terluka di depan dadanya dengan sangat erat sambil kemudian menunduk dalam.

"Go-gomene Naruto-kun, a-aku sudah menyulitkanmu karena harus se-sekelompok denganku," gumamnya pelan meski masih dapat didengar Naruto dan Kiba yang ada di sana.

Mendengar nada menyesal Hinata membuat Naruto sadar bahwa mungkin saja Hinata salah paham dan dia pun langsung menoleh sambil buru-buru mengoreksi perkataannya.

"Ah, maksudku bukan begitu Hinata-chan, aku fikir kalau gadis lemah lembut sepertimu memang tidak cocok sekolah mesin. Kenapa kau tidak masuk sekolah biasa saja atau mungkin masuk sekolah khusus putri, kenapa kau masuk KMS?" koreksi Naruto.

Hinata yang tadi sempat lesu pun kini kembali mengangkat kepalanya meski ekspresinya tetap menampakkan kalau dia cukup terguncang dengan pertanyaan tersebut.

"Tentu saja karena tuntutan keluarga kan, keluarga Hyuga memiliki perusahaan mesin terbesar dan Hinata-chan pasti akan meneruskan perusahaan itu suatu saat nanti. Tentu saja dia pun harus mengetahui tentang mesin. benar begitu kan Hinata-chan?" jawab Kiba menggantikan Hinata.

Sementara Hinata hanya memandang Kiba bingung tanpa membenarkan atau apapun.

"Benar juga, Hinata kan gadis yang lembut, dia tidak pantas dengan mesin," sambung seseorang dengan suara femininnya yang sedikit cempreng yang tiba-tiba ikut dalam pembicaraan.

Naruto, Kiba, dan Hinata pun menoleh ke belakang di mana orang tersebut berdiri dan ternyata seorang gadis yang masih saja tampak seksi meski sekarang ini tubuhnya terbalut dengan seragam bengkel. Tidak lupa rambut pirangnya dia ikat ekor kuda tinggi.

"Ino!" pekik ketiga orang yang ada di sana bersamaan.

"Hei, hei, kenapa kau malah ikut-ikutan ke sini? Apa projekmu sudah selesai?" tanya Kiba bingung.

"Belum, biarkan saja si Atsui itu yang mengerjakannya," jawab Ino kemudian dia melambai sambil tersenyum menggoda pada partnernya, seorang pria berambut pirang pucat.

"Hoi, hoi, hoi, kau merayunya ya, agar dia mau mengerjakan bagianmu?" tanya Naruto dengan sedikit nada menggoda.

"Kau bisa dihukum Asuma sensei kalau ketahuan," ujar Kiba panik sambil menoleh ke kanan dan kiri mencari keberadaan sang sensei meski tidak tampak batang hidungnya.

"Tenang saja, Asuma sensei tadi keluar karena dipanggil Tsunade-sama," respon Ino santai.

"Oh, pantas saja kau berani meninggalkan pekerjaanmu," ucap Kiba mengerti.

"Setidaknya Hinata-chan tidak pernah meninggalkan tanggung jawab sepertimu, pig," ujar seseorang yang lagi-lagi tiba-tiba terlibat dalam pembicaraan. Dan orang itu ternyata adalah Sakura.

"Urusai jidat!" bentak Ino sambil cemberut.

"Ya, ya, ya, Hinata-chan memang lemah lembut, tapi dia mau berusaha keras," lanjut Sakura mencoba meninggikan hati Hinata.

"Benar sekali, Hinata memang gadis yang lemah lembut. Tidak seperti gadis di sampingku ini yang tenaganya seperti monster," ejek Ino pada Sakura.

"APA KATAMU?!" teriak Sakura kesal.

"Kau gadis bertangan monster, Weeeeekk," ejek Ino lagi.

"ENAK SAJA KAU BILANG AKU MONSTER. DASAR CEWEK GENIIIIT…" teriak Sakura sambil kini mulai mengejar Ino yang terus-terusan menjulurkan lidah mengejek Sakura yang marah.

"Hahaha… Sakura-chan bukan monster, dia adalah wanita yang tangguh," ucap Naruto keras mencoba memuji Sakura, tapi malah disalah artikan oleh gadis itu.

"NARUTO! APA MAKSUDMU TANGGUH HAH? KAU MENGEJEKKU JUGA? SINI KAU!" terika Sakura sambil kini beralih mengejar dan ingin menghajar Naruto.

"A-ampun Sakura-chan, aku tidak mengejek, aku memujimu," ucap Naruto membela diri.

"PUJIAN APA SEPERTI ITU?!" teriak Sakura tanpa memperdulikan Naruto yang kesakitan meminta ampun dari semua bogeman-bogeman Sakura.

Kiba dan seluruh siswa di sana malah tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah konyol ketiga orang itu yang sekarang menjadi hiburan untuk semuanya setelah sejak tadi suntuk dengan rongsokan mobil di depan mereka. Tapi tidak berlaku untuk Shikamaru yang sedang mencoba memanfaatkan waktu untuk kembali tidur sementara sang sensei sedang keluar.

"Hah, mendokuse," gumamnya.

Begitupun dengan Hinata yang kini sudah kembali memegang kunci pas untuk menyelesaikan bagian akhir modifikasi projeknya bersama Naruto. Meskipun begitu, wajahnya tertunduk dengan ekspresi menahan sakit. Bukan, bukan sakit dari jarinya yang terluka tapi rasa sakit yang tersimpan jauh di dalam hatinya.

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

"Kau payah sekali, Shikamaru. Masa kau tidak bisa menyelesaikan projekmu hari ini," ejek Kiba yang kini duduk di hadapan Shikamaru.

Sekarang ini, para pria dari tim Naruto sudah duduk di kantin sambil menyantap makan siang mereka yang sudah terlewat dua jam.

"Huh mendokusei, kalau memodifikasi mobil untuk balapan, aku akan selesaikan secepatnya. Tapi ini, ujian saja bukan, ini hanya latihan, dan itu sangat merepotkan," keluhnya sambil tangannya sibuk mengotak-atik tablet miliknya.

"Hey, kalau kau ingin naik level, kau juga harus memiliki nilai latihan kan," ujar Naruto.

"Benar Shikamaru, nilai ujianmu akan diakumulasi dengan nilai latihan. Jadi kau harus mendapat nilai latihan yang bagus juga," tambah Choji membenarkan.

"Sudahlah, dari pada itu, coba kau lihat berita ini," ucap Shikamaru sambil menunjukkan layar tabletnya pada teman-temannya.

Naruto, Kiba, dan Choji pun fokus melihat tablet itu bahkan sampai menyipitkan mata mereka untuk dapat membaca setiap huruf yang terdapat pada kolom berita tersebut. Sementara Sasuke hanya melirik sekilas dan kembali sibuk dengan tabletnya sendiri.

"Itu adalah berita tentang dua orang pembalap jalanan bernama Kimimaro dan Sakon yang sekarang koma di rumah sakit setelah mengalami kecelakaan saat balapan melawan dua anggota tim Akatsuki, Hidan dan Kisame," jelas Shikamaru menyampaikan inti beritanya.

"Oh aku ingat, balapan mereka itu diadakan minggu lalu saat kita mulai sibuk dengan projek kita ini kan?" ucap Naruto mengkonfirmasi.

"Benar, saat itu kita tidak melihat balapan mereka," sambung Kiba.

"Lalu apakah ini berita lama?" tanya Choji bingung.

"Tidak, ini berita hari ini. keduanya masih dalam keadaan kritis," jawab Shikamaru.

Naruto dan Kiba langsung saling berpandangan dengan ekspresi ngeri mendengar jawaban Shikamaru itu. Mereka membayangkan, kecelakaan seperti apa yang dialamai keduanya hingga sampai separah itu.

"Apa kalian dapat bayangkan, hal seperti apa yang mungkin dilakukan tim Akatsuki hingga keduanya jadi tidak berdaya?" tanya Shikamaru sambil tersenyum licik dengan menaikan sebelah alisnya.

Sasuke, meskipun mata dan tangannya tetap sibuk dengan tabletnya, namun dia semakin menajamkan pendengarannya saat mendengar nada bahaya dari setiap kata yang diucapkan oleh pemuda yang terkenal malas tapi jenius itu.

"Pa-pasti itu hal yang mengerikan," kata Choji dengan suara bergetar.

"Ah, aku ingat orang bernama Hidan itu, saat pertandingan tim kita melawan Orochimaru, dia tampak seperti seseorang yang haus darah," respon Naruto dan fikirannya kembali ke malam saat dia baru akan memulai balapannya melawan Kabuto.

 _ **Flashback on**_

 _Naruto sedang berdiri di samping mobilnya sambil menunggu balapan dimulai sementara teman-teman setimnya sedang sibuk masing-masing di beberapa tempat berbeda di arena tersebut. Sementara balapan tidak juga dimulai karena Sai masih saja sibuk mengumpulkan uang-uang taruhan. Naruto yang merasa bosan menunggu untuk segera mengalahkan orang berkacamata yang tampak culun bernama Kabuto itu, pun hanya bisa menyandarkan diri pada Kyubi sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh arena. Sampai atensinya tertuju pada dua orang_ _yang jaket_ _hitam dengan hiasan awan merah sedang berbincang-bincang cukup keras dari pinggiran arena. Seorang pria dengan rambut abu-abu klimisnya berbaring tengkurap di atap mobil_ _Chevrolet Camaro nya yang_ _berwarna putih dan seorang teman setimnya yang bertubuh besar dan hampir seluruh wajahnya tertutupi topi dan masker sedang bersandar pada mobil_ _Chevrolet Corvette_ _miliknya yang berwarna hitam. Tatapan keduanya lurus ke depan ke arena balapan. Untung saja Naruto berdiri tidak tepat berhadapan dengan mereka sehingga keduanya tidak melihatnya._

" _Haaaah, kenapa juga balapan ini tidak mulai-mulai? Aku sudah sangat bosan, aku ingin segera beraksi di lapangan," keluh orang berambut abu-abu klimis yang diketahui bernama Hidan itu._

" _Jangan berlagak hebat, apa kau yakin bisa beraksi dengan baik di arena?" tanya rekannya yang wajahnya tertutupi masker dengan nada mengejek._

" _Urusai Kakuzu, aku tidak akan kalah dengan siapa pun. Dan mobilku ini diberi nama yang sama dengan Dewa Jasin yang agung. Sudah pasti dia tidak akan melepaskan korbannya dengan mudah," ucap Hidan pada partnernya yang bernama Kakuzu sambil mengelus-elus atap mobilnya itu dengan sayang._

 _Naruto yang mendengar kata 'korban' langsung bergidik ngeri apalagi dengan melihat ekspresi hidan yang tampak mengerikan. Naruto pun langsung berbalik menghadap Kyubi. Meskipun begitu, telinganya masih dia tajamkan untuk terus mendengarkan percakapan dua anggota tim Akatsuki tersebut._

" _Tapi kau lupa kalau kali ini pasangan balapanmu adalah Kisame. Aku tahu kau tak begitu akrab dengannya," ucap Kakuzu memperingati._

" _Khe, si wajah hiu itu. Aku tidak begitu suka dengannya. Lagipula kenapa tidak kau saja sih yang menjadi pasangan balapanku nanti. Kita kan bisa menghancurkan lawan kita dengan sekali hantaman," ujar Hidan mengeluh._

" _Aku tidak terlalu tertarik dengan balapan. Yang dapat membuatku tertarik hanyalah uang," jawab Kakuzu._

" _Haaaah kau ini, apa-apa uang. Tidak bisakah kau tidak memikirkan uang sedetik saja?" tanya Hidan kesal._

" _Aku ini berfikiran realistis, Hidan. Tidak mungkin kita bisa hidup tanpa uang," ujarnya._

" _Ya, ya, ya, baiklah. Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita taruhan untuk balapan hari ini?" usul Hidan._

 _Kakuzu tidak merespon apapun. Dia hanya mengedikkan bahu pertanda bahwa dia serahkan semua pada Hidan._

" _Aku bertaruh atas nama Dewa Jasin kalau anak berambut kuning itu akan kalah dari si licik Kabuto. Mobilnya akan hancur dan dia akan mati dengan lumuran darah segar yang sangat disukai oleh Dewa Jasin," ucap Hidan enteng tanpa dia sadari ada seseorang yang sedang bergidik sambil memegangi lehernya khawatir tiba-tiba lehernya itu terpisah dari kepalanya. Dan orang itu tidak lain dan tak bukan adalah pemuda yang dijadikan pertaruhan oleh Hidan, Naruto._

" _Menurutku, mobil anak itu mungkin akan rusak, tapi dia tidak terluka sedikitpun meski dia kalah balapan," ujar Kakuzu yang membuat Naruto kembali bernafas lega karena merasa mendapat harapan untuk terus hidup sampai di garis finish._

 _ **Flashback off**_

"Dan aku sangat bersyukur karena orang bernama Kakuzu itulah yang menang. Kalau tidak, sekarang ini aku akan duduk bersama kalian di sini dalam wujud hantu," ujar Naruto dengan sedikit melebih-lebihkan.

"Hmph," suara tertawa yang tertahan dari teman-temannya minus Sasuke yang hanya tersenyum tipis, membuat Naruto mendelik kesal.

"Hahahahaha…" dan tawa mereka pun meledak membuat Naruto semakin kesal.

"Hei, kalian fikir itu lelucon? Saat itu aku benar-benar takut mati tahu," ucap Naruto yang membuat ketiga temannya yang tertawa terbahak-bahak pun langsung berhenti tertawa.

"Mungkin karena itulah kau bisa kalah dari Kabuto. Karena kau terlalu memikirkan percakapan kedua orang itu," komentar Sasuke yang baru kali ini buka suara.

"Kau benar Teme, aku benar-benar khawatir ucapan orang bernama Hidan itu jadi kenyataan. Habisnya dia pakai membawa-bawa nama Dewa sih," respon Naruto atas komentar Sasuke.

"Tapi sepertinya tim Akatsuki itu memang berbahya," ucap Choji khawatir.

"Kita beruntung karena belum berhadapan dengan mereka," tambah Kiba.

"Tapi cepat atau lambat kita pasti berhadapan dengan mereka. Karena mereka lolos di sesi eliminasi pertama, itu artinya kemungkinan tim kita berhadapan dengan mereka di sesi eliminasi kedua sangatlah besar. Kita harus waspada. Aku akan mencoba mencari informasi tentang tim Akatsuki sebanyak mungkin agar kita bisa mencegah segala hal buruk yang bisa saja terjadi," ujar Shikamaru mencoba menghilangkan segala kekhawatiran teman-temannya.

Naruto, Kiba, dan Choji pun mengangguk mengerti dan menunjukkan semangat mereka. Sementara Sasuke hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya tanda dia setuju dengan ucapan Shikamaru.

"Lalu, bukankah malam ini ada balapan lagi? Tim mana yang akan bertanding?" tanya Naruto pada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru tidak menjawab dan hanya mengedikkan dagunya seolah menunjuk sesuatu yang ada tepat di belakang Naruto dan Kiba duduk. Naruto, Kiba, Choji dan Sasuke pun mengarahkan pandangan mereka pada arah yang ditunjuk Shikamaru.

"Gaara?" pekik Naruto terkejut saat dia melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Shikamaru yang di mana seorang pemuda bermabut merah sedang berjalan beriringan dengan temannya yang bernama Shira menuju pintu keluar kantin. Wajah pemuda itu tetap datar tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi apa pun.

"Jadi, tim Gaara yang akan bertanding nanti malam?" tanya Kiba yang sudah kembali menghadap Shikamaru dan Choji duduk.

"Waaah, menarik. Aku ingin tahu seberapa hebat timnya," ucap Naruto yang juga telah kembali menghadap ke Shikamaru.

Shikamaru, Choji dan Sasuke pun mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Naruto. Mereka juga tertarik untuk mengetahui seberapa hebat tim Gaara di arena balap nanti malam.

'Bruakk!'

"Ittaii…" suara jatuh dan ringisan seorang gadis mengalihkan kembali atensi keempatnya ke arah pintu masuk-keluar kantin.

Di sanalah tampak Gaara yang berdiri tegak bersama Shira sementara di hadapannya seorang gadis mungil bermabut indigo panjang yang tidak lain adalah Hinata sedang jatuh terduduk dengan menampilkan ekspresi menahan sakit.

"Bisakah kau gunakan matamu juga saat berjalan?" ucap Gaara dengan nada datarnya yang terkesan dingin.

"Eh?"

Hinata yang terkejut mendengar suara maskulin pria pun langsung menengadahkan pandangannya ke atas. Dan tampaklah Gaara yang memandangnya dengan ekspresi datar namun sorot matanya menunjukkan betapa kesalnya pemuda itu. Hinata yang merasa terintimidasi oleh tatapan itu pun tak bisa berkutik ataupun membela diri. Dia pun kembali menundukkan wajahnya.

"Go-gomenasai, a-aku sudah me-menabrakmu," ucap Hinata sambil terbata.

"Hinata-chan!" teriak Ino dan Sakura yang langsung berlari menghampiri Hinata.

"Hinata-cha, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura khawatir.

"I-iya," jawab Hinata ragu.

"Hey kau, kenapa kau tidak meminta maaf pada Hinata dan hanya menatapnya sinis hah?" ujar Ino kesal sambil berkacak pinggang berhadapan dengan pemuda itu.

Gaara tidak menjawab dan hanya mengalihkan atensinya untuk menatap Ino dan lagi-lagi dengan tatapan yang datar namun berbahaya.

"Hinata-chan!" teriak Kiba dan Naruto yang kini ikut berlari menghampiri Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto sambil berjongkok dan tersirat nada khawatir di sana.

"I-iya, Naruto-kun," jawab Hinata.

"Hey kau, minta maaflah pada Hinata. Kau yang membuatnya jatuh," ujar Naruto kesal.

Kini manik jade itu pun beralih menatap manik shappire Naruto tanpa merubah ekspresinya sedikitpun.

"Dia yang ceroboh dan menabrakku. Dialah yang harus minta maaf," ucapnya dingin.

"Kau…. Hinata itu korbannya tahu," kata Naruto geram sambil menarik kerah seragam Gaara.

Dan yang terjadi kini pun adalah kedua pandangan sengit yang saling beradu partanda bahwa keduanya tidak ada yang mau mengalah.

"Naruto! Sudah, biarkan saja dia!" perintah Shikamaru yang berteriak dari meja tempat mereka duduk tadi.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Shikamaru dengan tampang kesal karena disuruh melepaskan orang yang sudah membuat Hinata kesakitan itu. Tapi tiba-tiba tangan Gaara terangkat untuk menyentuh tangan Naruto yang mencengkeram kerah bajunya dan kemudian mengurai cengkeraman tersebut dengan kasar. Setelah itu Gaara masih menatap Naruto sengit sebelum dia beranjak meninggalkan kantin yang kini penuh dengan dengungan dari gumaman para siswa yang melihat kejadian itu di sana. Naruto masih menatap Gaara dengan tatapan menusuk meski kini yang tampak hanyalah punggung Gaara dan Shira yang semakin menjauh.

"Ayo Hinata-chan, aku bantu kau berdiri," tawar Kiba sambil membantu Hinata berdiri.

"A-arigatou ne Ki-kiba-kun," ucap Hinata.

"Hati-hati saja Hinata-chan," ucap Sakura mencoba memperingati Hinata yang berjalan menuju meja tempat tim Naruto tadi berkumpul.

"Huh, menyebalkan sekali sih orang itu. Sikapnya bahkan lebih dingin dari pada kau, Teme," ucap Naruto sambil kemudian kembali duduk di bangkunya yang tadi.

"Dia hanya kesepian," ujar Shikamaru.

"Hah? Kesepian kau bilang? Kalau begitu sebaiknya dia perbaiki sikapnya agar ada yang mau berteman dengannya," kata Kiba yang juga sudah kembali duduk dan menyodorkan minumannya ke Hinata.

"Benar, kalau dia bersikap seperti itu terus, siapa juga yang mau berteman dengannya," tambah Naruto dengan nada kesal.

"Bukan hanya karena tidak ada yang mau, tapi mereka juga takut," jawab Shikamaru.

"Takut? Khe, hanya dengan orang seperti dia saja takut? Maaf saja ya, aku sih tidak. Hanya saja aku tidak suka," ujar Naruto tambah kesal karena kata 'takut' yang terlontar dalam kalimat Shikamaru.

"Bukan takut karena sikapnya yang dingin, tapi karena latar belakang kehidupannya," jelas Shikamaru mencoba membuat Naruto mengerti yang malah membuat semua yang duduk di sana melongo bingung.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" tanya semuanya serentak.

"Mendokusei, bisakah kalian tidak berbicara bersamaan? Aku pusing mendengarnya," keluh Shikamaru dan membuat semuanya kembali bersikap biasa.

"Jadi, apa maksudmu dengan latar belakang kehidupan Gaara?" tanya Kiba yang masih sangat penasaran.

"Beberapa tahun lalu orang tua Gaara tewas dalam sebuah kecelakaan. Namun beredar kabar bahwa ayah Gaara melakukan tindak kriminal sebelum kematiannya," jawab Shikamaru dengan suaranya yang dia kecilkan khawatir terdengar oleh siswa-siswa lain yang sedang berada di kantin.

"Tindak kriminal apa?" tanya Sakura antusias.

"Pembunuhan," jawab Shikamaru singkat.

"Hah!" pekikan semua anggota tim Naruto plus Ino dan Hinata pun menjadi satu saat mereka mendengar jawaban Shikamaru.

"Hahahaha…" tawa Shikamaru pun pecah saat melihat wajah teman-temannya yang tampak ngeri. Dan itu sukses membuat perempatan muncul di dahi semuanya. "Tenang-tenang, itu kan hanya rumor. Lagi pula setelah itu beritanya tidak pernah diekspos, kemungkinan semua itu tidak benar," lanjut Shikamaru yang diiringi hembusan nafas lega semuanya.

"Tapi, setelah kematian orang tuanya, kehidupan Gaara dan kedua kakaknya sangatlah keras," ujar Shikamaru lagi yang kembali mendapat perhatian penuh dari semuanya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kiba bingung.

"Mereka terlibat dengan kelompok gangster jalanan yang sangat terkenal di distrik B," jawab Shikamaru.

"Gangster jalanan? Apa itu? Semacam Yakuza kah?" tanya Naruto yang masih belum paham.

"Tidak, mereka hanya kelompok kecil, tidak sebesar kelompok Yakuza. Tapi banyak tindak kriminalitas yang mereka lakukan juga. Mereka juga tidak asing dengan beberapa ajang balap jalanan karena beberapa ajang balapan juga dicetuskan oleh kelompok mereka. Dulu mereka lebih suka _bike racing_ , tapi akhir-akhir ini mereka juga tampak tertarik dengan _car racing_ ," jelas Shikamaru.

"Wow, bagaimana bisa dia terlibat dengan hal seperti itu?" seru Kiba dengan setengah kagum dan setengah ngeri.

"Kehidupan yang penuh keputus asaan mungkin," komentar Ino.

"Atau karena dia butuh uang untuk biaya hidup," tambah Sakura.

"Jangan salah, keluarga Sabaku tidak kalah terkenalnya dengan Uchiha dan Hyuga. Mereka masih termasuk keluarga konglomerat," ujar Sasuke yang membuat semuanya melongo terkejut kecuali Shikamaru dan Hinata yang memang sudah tahu sebelumnya.

"Waaaah, aku semakin tidak percaya. Ternyata banyak juga anak-anak keluarga konglomerat yang terlibat dalam dunia jalanan," ujar Kiba lagi yang mendapat tatapan membunuh dari Sasuke dan tatapan terkejut dari Hinata. Sementara dia hanya cengengesan ditatap seperti itu.

"Kalau mereka sudah tidak asing dengan ajang-ajang balap jalanan, itu artinya, tim Sabaku juga tim yang kuat ya," kata Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan ke topik balapan lagi.

"Ya, kau benar, mereka pasti hebat," ucap Choji mengomentari.

"Aku jadi penasaran dengan aksi si rambut merah itu," ucap Naruto lagi.

"Kalau aku lebih penasaran dengan aksi kakaknya, seseorang yang dijuluki Kamaitachi, yang menjadi ketua kelompok gangster jalanan di distrik B, Temari. Aku ingin melihat, ketua kelompok gangster yang terkenal kejam itu beraksi di jalanan," ujar Shikamaru dengan nada memuja.

"Kamaitachi? Hei itu kan sebutan untuk siluman pembawa sabit yang mitosnya dapat bergerak cepat dan dapat berlari di atas air," kata Sakura dengan sedikit bergidik ngeri.

"Sehebat apa dia sampai dijuluki Kamitachi?" tanya Kiba.

"Seperti apa orang bernama Temari itu? Apa kau pernah bertemu dengannya Shikamaru?" tanya Ino.

"Entahlah, aku hanya melihatnya dari foto timnya dan menonton beberapa video balapannya. Tapi, aku belum pernah melihatnya langsung," jawab Shikamaru.

"Kalau begitu, ayo nanti malam kita melihatnya langsung," ajak Naruto pada semuanya yang direspon dengan anggukan serempak.

"Benar, lagi pula projek kita kan sudah selesai. Kita bisa santai menonton balapan," ujar Kiba.

"Iya benar," jawab semuanya serempak kecuali Shikamaru.

"Hoi, hoi, hoi, kalian menyindirku ya?" ucap Shikamaru malas.

"Hahaha… siapa suruh kau belum menyelesaikannya," ejek Kiba.

"Huh mendokusei,"

"Tenang saja Shika, kau kan hanya tinggal mengatur ulang sistem pengereman, mengganti ban, dan memasang ulang komponen yang kau lepaskan tadi," ujar Ino menyemangati meski tidak berpengaruh pada pemuda yang dasarnya malas itu.

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

Tim Naruto kini sudah tiba di arena tempat balapan yang kali ini diadakan. Tempat tersebut sudah sangat penuh dengan mobil dan orang-orang yang juga ingin menonton pertandingan. Anggota tim Naruto pun, setelah memarkirkan mobil mereka, kini mereka berjalan menyusuri pinggir arena menuju tempat strategis untuk menonton balapan yaitu, lantai dua gedung yang ada di pinggiran arena di mana di sana sudah ada beberapa orang salah satunya adalah anggota tim Neji. Hinata sudah melambai ke arah Naruto dan yang lain mengajak mereka untuk bergabung. Mereka pun terus berjalan menyusuri arena untuk sampai ke tempat Hinata dan timnya. Beberapa orang yang mereka kenal pun tampak berada di sekitar arena tersebut.

"Hoi Sakura!" teriak Ino saat melihat Sakura dan yang lain menuju ke arahnya.

"Haiiii! In…no pig," teriak Sakura meski sedikit melemah di akhir kata akibat dia melihat wajah seseorang yang selalu saja ada di dekat Ino bila di arena balap. Dan itu membuatnya muak. Siapa lagi orang itu kalau bukan Sai. "Kenapa sih dia selalu ada di dekatmu?" tanya Sakura sambil berbisik saat dia sudah berada di hadapan Ino.

"Sudahlah, abaikan saja dia," ucap Ino sambil mengibas-ngibas tangannya tanda bahwa itu tidak penting. "Hai Sasuke-kun," sapa Ino pada Sasuke sambil mengerling genit.

Sakura langsung memblokir pandangan Ino pada Sasuke untuk mencegah adanya perang lagi.

"Huh, kau ini masih saja over protective ya, Jidat," keluh Ino.

"Eum, dan kau sebaiknya menjaga sikapmu pada Sasuke-kun kalau ada dia. Kau tidak ingin ada perang lagi kan?" ucap Sakura memperingati.

Ino yang baru mengerti maksud Sakura pun langsung menoleh ke Sai yang lagi-lagi menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke yang ternyata malah diabaikan oleh pemuda berambut raven itu.

"Hihihi, kau benar," ucap Ino sambil berbisik.

"Ino, apa kau sudah selesai bicara dengan temanmu itu? Kemarilah, dan temani aku," ucap Sai possessive.

"Wah, wah, wah, terdengar possessive sekali. Aku tidak pernah melihatmu seperti itu, Sai-kun," terdengar suara manis seorang wanita yang datang tiba-tiba.

Langsung saja pandangan semua anggota tim Naruto plus Ino tertuju kepada sumber suara di mana terdapat seorang wanita cantik dan seksi dengan balutan kaos pendek berwarna abu-abu yang menampakkan pusarnya dan celana panjang yang sangat ketat sehingga membentuk tubuhnyaberwarna biru donker. Belum lagi rambut panjang pirang pucatnya dia kepang ke belakang. Sai yang disebut namanya pun ikut menoleh dan sedikit terkejut sebelum senyuman menggoda tampil di wajahnya.

"Ni'i Yugito," sapa Sai pada wanita tersebut yang ternyata bernama Yugito yang tidak lain adalah salah satu anggota tim Killer B yang akan bertanding hari itu.

"Yo Sai, kau tersenyum seperti peri, tapi itu hanya tipuan tak berarti," ucap seorang pria berbadan besar yang mengenakan kaca mata hitam dengan nada aneh yang olehnya disebut enka rap.

"Killer B," sapa Sai lagi pada orang bernama Killer B itu.

"Eh? Siapa om om aneh itu Shikamaru?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap aneh orang tersebut.

"Killer B, dia salah satu pengendara andal. Meskipun dia sedikit aneh," jawab Shikamaru.

"Eh? Bee? Maksudmu lebah?" tanya Naruto lagi yang membuat Shikamaru heran menatapnya.

"Cih," decih Shikamaru sambil menggeleng-geleng tak habis fikir karena Naruto terlalu polos.

"Sai-kun," panggil Ino pada Sai yang hanya dibalas lirikan sekilas.

"Jadi, apa dia kekasihmu Sai?" tanya Yugito sambil menatap Ino dari ujung kepala hingga kaki.

"Wow, Sai si seksi sekarang memiliki kekasih, wiii…" ucap Killer B dan lagi-lagi dengan nada rapnya yang aneh.

"Hahaha.. jangan bercanda. Aku tidak tertarik dengan cinta apalagi memiliki kekasih. Dia itu sama saja dengan wanita lainnya, hanya mainanku," ujar Sai.

Sementara itu Ino menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Sedangkan Sakura yang merasa muak dengan ucapan pria pucat itu hanya memalingkan wajahnya yang tampak menahan marah. Begitu pula dengan Shikamaru dan yang lain yang merasa kesal dengan kata-kata Sai pada Ino itu.

"Hey Sai, bisakah kau serius dengan satu wanita dan berhenti main-main? Kau akan menyesal bila kau seperti ini terus," ujar Yugito memperingati.

"Yo Sai yang terkutuk, kau akan menyesal dan tertunduk, baakayaro, konoyaro," tambah B dengan rapnya lagi. Sementara Sai kini hanya menyeringai mengejek seolah dia tidak takut akan penyesalan itu.

"Benar kata B, suatu hari nanti pasti kau akan menyesal dan aku ingin melihat bagaimana kau menunduk dan bersujud untuk mendapatkan cintamu," ujar Yugito lagi dengan suaranya yang terdengar amat sangat menantikan itu.

"Cih, itu tidak akan pernah terjadi," ucapnya percaya diri.

"Yah, kalau itu sampai terjadi, aku akan menjadi orang yang pertama kali menertawakanmu," ejek Yugito.

' _Kalau begitu, aku orang kedua yang akan menertawakanmu_ ,' ucap Sakura dalam hatinya sambil wajahnya tampak menyeringai senang.

"Sudahlah, lupakan itu. Apa kau tidak rindu untuk bermain bersamaku, sayang?" tanya Sai menggoda.

"Hei, jaga ucapanmu itu di depannya. Dia akan patah hati karena ucapanmu itu lho," ujar Yugito sambil menunjuk Ino yang masih menatap keduanya datar.

"Sudah ku katakan, dia tidak akan merasakan cemburu atau apa pun karena dia tahu kalau dia hanya mainanku. Jadi, bagaimana?" jawab dan tanya Sai lagi.

Yugito sempat terdiam dan tersenyum menggoda sambil menatap mata Sai dalam.

"Jujur saja, meskipun kau masih bocah, tapi kau cukup hebat juga. Baiklah, mungkin setelah ini kita bisa pergi bersama," jawab Yugito yang membuat Sai tersenyum menang.

Shikamaru dan Choji sudah mengepalkan tangan mereka ingin menghajar wajah Sai, namun mereka mencoba meredam emosi karena khawatir tim mereka terancam didiskualifikasi lagi seperti sebelumnya. Sementara Sakura ingin melangkah maju dan mencoba memberi semangat Ino, sebelum Naruto mencegahnya.

"Oh, jadi kucing liar, Yugito, suka bermain dengan anak kecil ya?" lagi-lagi terdengar suara feminine wanita yang ikut masuk dalam percakapan mereka.

Langsung saja semua orang di sana menoleh ke asal suara dan kali ini yang tampak adalah seorang wanita yang tidak kalah seksi dengan balutan mini dress yang sangat ngepas berwarna ungu muda dengan lengannya yang berjaring-jaring sampai ke bagian atas dadanya hingga sedikit menampakkan tubuhnya, sepatu boot berwarna hitam berhak tinggi dan tidak lupa rambut pirangnya yang dia kuncir empat. Meskipun dia tampak cantik, tapi ekspresi tegasnya sangat jaranga didapat dari wanita di manapun.

"Kau…" ucap Yugito menggantung.

"Kamaitachi," lanjut Shikamaru dengan nada kagumnya yang sedikit terdengar aneh.

"Eh? Kamaitachi? Maksudmu dia?" tanya Kiba terkejut.

"Jadi, dia perempuan?" tanya Naruto yang juga terkejut.

"Eum, keren bukan?" ucap Shikamaru yang kini mendapat tatapan bingung dari semua nggota timnya.

Mereka sampai terheran-heran melihat Shikamaru yang seperti itu. Jarang sekali seorang Shikamaru sampai sekagum itu apalagi pada perempuan yang selalu dia anggap merepotkan.

"Cih, apa salahnya kalau aku bisa menarik mereka? Apa kau merasa frustasi karena di usiamu sekarang kau bahkan belum memiliki kekasih?" ucap Yugito mengejek dan sukses membuat perempatan muncul di dahi Temari, wanita yang dijuluki Kamaitachi tersebut.

"Apa maksudmu hah?" geram Temari kesal.

"Ya, ya, ya, kau hanya berlagak menjadi seorang gangster dan menjuluki dirimu Kamaitachi, tapi kenyataannya kau hanyalah pengasuh bayi," cecar Yugito lagi yang membuat Temari semakin naik darah.

"Yo, yo, yo, sang Kamaitachi hanya pengasuh bayi, baakayaro, konoyaro," tambah B.

"URUSAI!" teriak Temari dan hampir saja dia akan menerjang Yugito.

"Temari!" teriak seseorang dari arah belakang Temari.

Sementara semua orang menoleh ke asal suara, Temari hanya melirik sedikit karena dia tahu suara siapa itu. Benar saja, seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan tato Ai di dahinya yang tidak lain adalah Gaara. Gayanya tampak berbeda dengan saat di sekolah. Kini dia mengenakan kaos oblong berwarna merah yang dilapisi jaket kulit berwarna hitam, celana jeans hitam, sepatu boot dan sarung tangan kulit berwarna hitam pula. Kalung rantai dengan simbol seperti huruf 'I' kecil tersemat di lehernya menambah kesan cool padanya. Dari gayanya itu dia tampak seperti seorang rocker. Meskipun begitu, dia masih saja menunjukkan ekspresi datar yang sama sekali tidak berubah seperti saat di sekolah. Beberapa orang lainnya pun kini tampak berdiri di belakangnya termasuk Shira, dan seorang pemuda berambut coklat dengan wajahnya yang dia hiasi warna ungu sehingga membuatnya tampak aneh bernama Kankuro, serta seorang gadis kecil yang rambutnya diikat dua dan bola matanya yang bulat besar bernama Yome.

"Lihat, para bayimu sudah datang," ujar Yugito mengejek sambil pandangannya tertuju pada Gaara dan yang lain.

"KAU…." geram Temari dan dia kembali ingin menerjang Yugito sebelum…

"Temari!" suara tegas Gaara kembali menginterupsi. "Simpan tenagamu untuk balapan nanti," tambah Gaara memperingati dan sukses membuat Temari mundur lagi.

Temari masih melancarkan pandangan sengitnya pada Yugito yang ternyata bukan hanya menjadi saingannya di dunia balap tapi juga di dunia gangster jalanan. Benar saja bahwa kelompok Killer B pun adalah kelompok gangster yang juga dikenal kejam di distrik D. Sang ketua yang bernama A adalah kakak dari orang bernama B itu. Sedangkan Yugito adalah salah satu orang kepercayaan A selain adiknya sendiri.

"Khe, ayo kita buktikan siapa yang terbaik di arena balap ini," ujar Temari.

"Baiklah, ayo kita buktikan," jawab Yugito merespon tantangan Temari.

"Waaah, sepertinya ini akan menarik," ujar Naruto semangat.

"Dua wanita tangguh akan beradu kekuatan di arena balap, aku ingin tahu seperti apa aksi mereka," sambung Kiba.

"Mendokusei, sudah pasti Temari akan menang," ucap Shikamaru yakin dan itu kembali sukses menarik perhatian teman-tamannya yang lain. Shikamaru yang ditatap aneh oleh anggota timnya yang lain hanya berpandangan bingung. "Apa?" tanyanya.

"Tidak," jawab semuanya bersamaan.

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

'Bruuum, bruuum, bruuummm…'

Suara deru keempat mobil yang sudah siap berlomba itu pun semakin menaikan gairah semua orang yang ada di sana. Para supporter yang berada di pinggir arena pun sudah bersorak sorai merasa tidak sabar menunggu mulainya balapan. Begitu pula dengan keempat pengendara yang sudah siap di mobil masing-masing, tidak henti-hentinya mereka melancarkan tatapan menusuk untuk sang lawan yang masing-masing ada di sampingnya.

"Yo, yo, aku, The Killer B, dan mobilku, Hattsan no Hachibi, tidak akan kalah, baakayaro, konoyaro," ejek B pada Gaara dari dalam mobil Aston Martin DB5 miliknya yang berwarna emas metalik, mobil klasik yang banyak menghiasi film James Bond dan sangat langka karena hanya ada satu di seluruh Asia Pasifik.

Sementara Gaara yang berada dalam mobilnya, Koenigsegg Agera R berwarna merah marun, hanya menatapnya datar sekilas kemudian kembali menatap ke depan seolah baginya apapun yang diucapkan orang itu memang tidak penting. Sedangkan Temari dari dalam mobil SCC Tuatara nya yang berwarna orange, menoleh ke samping di mana mobil Yugito, Porsche 911 GT2 GTurbo 1200 berwarna biru metalik, bertengger. Dia kembali merasa kesal saat lagi-lagi yang dia dapati adalah Yugito yang tersenyum mengejek sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya seolah menantang.

"Cih," decih Temari kesal.

"Jadi, ini balapan untuk menunjukkan geng jalanan mana yang nomor satu di mata Yakuza?" ujar seorang pria berambut coklat panjang yang tidak lain adalah Neji dari lantai dua gedung di samping arena balap sambil terus memantau arena dengan teropongnya.

"Menarik bukan? Dua orang dari keempat pesertanya adalah wanita," ujar gadis keturunan Cina bernama Tenten yang berdiri di samping kiri Neji.

"Kalau Tenten-chan ikut serta, pasti semakin seru," kata Hinata pada Tenten sambi sedikit menelengkan kepalanya karena terhalang tubuh Neji yang berdiri di antara keduanya.

"Hinata-chan!" teriak seseorang yang kemudian tiba-tiba menyeruak di antara Neji dan Hinata.

"Eh, Ki-kiba-kun," sapa Hinata dengan sedikit nada terkejut.

"Kau sudah dari tadi di sini ya? Kenapa sendiri saja?" tanya Kiba bingung.

"Eh? E-eto… itu…" Hinata mencoba menjawab sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah belakang Kiba namun keduluan oleh Neji yang sejak tadi sudah menatap belakang kepala Kiba dengan api yang menyala di matanya.

"Apa kau tidak melihatku hah?" geram Neji yang membuat Kiba terkejut dan dengan gerakan slow motion dia pun menoleh.

"Hehehe… go-gomen, aku hanya melihat Hinata-chan," ujar Kiba dengan cengengesan mencoba meredam takutnya.

"Hey Hinata-chan, kau sudah di sini? Kenapa kau sendirian saja?" sapa satu orang lagi yang tiba-tiba datang dan langsung berdiri di samping kanan Hinata.

"Na-naruto-kun," ucap Hinata dengan sedikit nada terkejut dan juga heran.

Sementara Naruto yang dengan polosnya mengucapkan pertanyaan sama dengan Kiba, Kiba sendiri sudah memberi isyarat dengan ibu jari tangannya agar Naruto melihat ke belakang tubuh Kiba yang sekarang ini Neji dan yang lain sudah memelototinya.

"HOI, TIDAK BISAKAH KAU LIHAT AKU DI SINI?!" teriak Neji dan sukses membuat Naruto melompat kaget.

"Eh! Kau ada di sana, Neji. Hehehe… gomen, aku tidak melihatmu. Aku hanya melihat Hinata. Hehehe…" lagi-lagi penjelasan yang sama seperti Kiba keluar dari mulut Naruto.

Setelah itu, lantai dua gedung tersebut pun penuh dengan orang-orang yang ingin menonton balapan dengan lebih jelas. Anggota tim Naruto pun sudah lengkap berdiri berjajar di selusur beranda gedung. Di samping Naruto sudah ada Shikamaru. Di samping Shikamaru sudah ada Sasuke dan kemudian Sakura barulah Choji. Sebelum seseorang tiba-tiba menyeruak masuk barisan di antara Shikamaru dan Sasuke sambil kemudian melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Sasuke dan menyandarkan kepalanya dengan manja.

"Waaaaah, ini memang tempat yang bagus untuk menonton balapan ne, Sasuke-kun," ujar orang tersebut dengan nada genit.

Hal itu sukses membuat Sasuke menoleh namun cukup dengan menatap orang tersebut dengan ekspresi datar tanpa minat. Baginya itu bukan hal aneh. Sedangkan Sakura yang menoleh terkejut langsung naik darah saat dia tahu siapa orang yang berani bermanja-manja pada Sasuke.

"INOOO PIIIG!" teriakan Sakura pun menggelegar mengejutkan semuanya.

"Astagaaaaa... bisakah tim kalian tidak membuat keributan sekali saja. Selalu saja berisik," keluh Tenten sambil menutup kedua telianganya.

"Tim mereka memang memiliki semangat masa muda yang bagus," ujar orang bernama Lee dengan memancarkan semangat membara di mata bulatnya.

"Tidak, mereka hanya berisik," ujar orang bernama Shino dengan suaranya yang mendengung seperti lebah sehingga tidak ada yang cukup bisa mendengarnya.

"Mendokusei, balapannya sudah akan dimulai. Tolong kalian diam. Ini balapan yang aku nantikan tahu," ujar Shikamaru malas saat masih saja Ino bersih keras menggaet lengan Sasuke dan Sakura berusaha menguraikan lingkarang tangan Ino, sementara pemuda yang jadi rebutan itu tampak tidak peduli bahkan pada tubuhnya sendiri yang sudah menjadi objek tarik menarik dua orang itu.

Tanpa Shikamaru sadari kalau ucapannya sudah menarik perhatian Naruto, Kiba dan Choji yang kini mereka saling melempar senyum penuh arti.

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

Sai telah berdiri di arena balap di tengah-tengah antara keempat mobil yang sudah siap adu kecepatan itu. Dilihat dari gayanya Sai memang cocok menjadi anggota Yakuza dengan setelannya yang tampak keren, dia mengenakan kaus putih yang dilapisi jas hitam informal dan celana jeans hitam, sebuah kalung rantai tersemat di lehernya, dan tidak lupa sebatang rokok yang terselip di bibirnya. Kini atensi semua orang, selain tertuju pada keempat mobil para pembalap, juga fokus pada pemuda berkulit pucat itu yang tampak sedang berdiskusi dengan seorang pria bernama Foo.

"Okay, sesi eliminasi pertama untuk tim yang terakhir akan segera kita mulai," ujar Sai lantang setelah orang bernama Foo tadi kembali ke pinggiran arena.

"Wuuuuuuuuuuu…" sorak seluruh supporter yang sudah tidak sabar menantikan balapan tersebut.

"Alright, alright, alright…" ucap Sai lagi mencoba menenangkan para supporter. "Tinggal satu tim lagi yang berhak lolos dalam sesi eliminasi pertama ini. Apakah tim Killer B?" Sai menunjuk ke sebelah kiri dengan tangan kirinya di mana di sana terdapat tim Killer B yang terdiri dari seorang wanita berambut merah dan berkulit gelap dengan wajah angkuhnya bernama Karui, seorang pemuda berambut putih jabrik dan berkulit gelap pula bernama Omoi. Gayanya pun tidak kalah angkuh dengan mulutnya yang sibuk mengemut permen lollipop. Dan seorang pemuda berambut putih dan berkulit gelap pula dengan tampangnya yang sedikit lebih dewasa dibandingkan pemuda bernama Omoi tersebut bernama Darui. "Atau mungkin tim Sabaku?" Kini Sai menunjuk ke sebelah kanan dengan tangan kanannya yang juga memegang rokoknya. Dan tampaklah anggota tim Gaara yang terdiri dari Kankuro, Shira, dan Yome yang juga menampilkan wajah tak kalah angkuh dari tim Killer B.

"Dan balapan kali ini akan menentukan tim mana yang akan masuk dalam babak eliminasi kedua atau bisa disebut babak semi final dan bergabung dengan para tim juara yang telah terpilih sebelumnya," lagi, Sai menunjuk ke arah gedung yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya di mana di sana telah berdiri tim Naruto, tim Neji, dan tim Akatsuki yang berada satu lantai di atas kedua tim lainnya.

"Wuuuuuuuuu…." dan sorakan semua orang di sana pun pecah saat mereka melihat ketiga tim juara.

"Baiklah," Sai menjeda kalimatnya hanya untuk sekedar menghisap rokoknya untuk terakhir kali. "kita mulai saja balapan malam ini," lanjut Sai sambil membuang rokoknya yang sudah mengecil ke aspal jalanan dan kemudian menginjak untuk mematikan apinya.

Setelah itu Sai pun berjalan menuju pinggir arena dan menunjuk seorang wanita berambut pirang pendek sebahu dengan poni lurusnya yang tubuhnya tampak montok dan seksi bernama Samui. Samui pun berjalan dan berdiri di tempat Sai sebelumnya berdiri. Dia memegang sehelai sapu tangan berwarna merah yang akan dijadikannya tanda dimulainya balapan.

"Are you ready?" tanya dan tunjuk Samui pada Yugito dan Temari yang dijawab dengan anggukan keduanya.

"Are you steady?" tanya dan tunjuk Samui pada B dan Gaara.

"Ready, ready, I am ready. Baakayaro, konoyaro," jawab B dengan nada enka rapnya.

Sedangkan Gaara hanya tetap menatap datar tanpa merespon apapun.

Samui pun mengangkat tangannya yang memegang sapu tangan tinggi dan kemudian …..

"Go!" soraknya sambil mengibarkan sapu tangan merah tersebut ke udara bersamaan dengan keempat mobil meluncur cepat.

"Wuuuuuuuuuuuu…" sorak sorai para supporter yang mulai berhambur semangat untuk melihat aksi keempat peserta.

Keempat mobil tersebut pun melaju lurus dengan kecepatan yang hampir sama. Sesekali ada yang berusaha untuk menyalip, namun kembali disusul oleh yang lain. Sampai akhirnya keempatnya pun terus melaju beriringan hingga sampai di sebuah perempatan dan mereka pun terbagi menjadi dua bagian, Yugito dan Temari berbelok ke kiri sedangkan B dan Gaara berbelok ke kanan. Sorakan supporter yang mengamati balapan dengan alat bantu seperti teropong semakin semarak karena menyaksikan betapa ketatnya pertandingan. Bahkan saat keempatnya berbelok di perempatan pun mereka masih terus beriringan dengan lawannya dan sedikit melakukan drifting karena mereka harus berbelok sampai 90 derajat untuk memutari arena.

"Khe, kedua tim itu cukup tangguh juga rupanya," ucap Neji dengan tersenyum sinis.

"Kalau seperti ini sulit juga ya menebak siapa yang akan menang," ujar Lee menimpali.

"Kau salah Lee, Kamaitachi masih belum menampakkan sabitnya. Dan semuanya bisa saja terjadi di jalanan," respon Shino menanggapi ucapan Lee.

Naruto yang mendengar percakapan anggota tim Neji pun merasa sedikit tertarik dengan topik yang mereka bicarakan.

"Hmmm ano… sebenarnya kenapa orang bernama Temari itu disebut Kamaitachi? Apakah dia semenyeramkan itu sebagai seorang gangster?" tanyanya pada Shikamaru yang memang ada di dekatnya sekaligus seseorang yang nampaknya tertarik dengan wanita itu.

"Ng? Apa aku belum menjelaskannya padamu?" tanya Shikamaru balik sambil menatap Naruto bingung dan hanya dibalas gelengan oleh pemuda berambut bak matahari tersebut.

"Ckk," Shikamaru berdecak sambil sedikit menampilkan senyuman dan kembali menatap lurus ke arena yang kini hanya ramai dengan supporter yang sedang harap-harap cemas tim manakah yang akan sampai duluan di garis finish. "bukan hanya karena dia tampak menyeramkan sebagai ketua gangster, tapi saat balapan dia juga ….. "

"Sugoiii… Temari-san menyalip lawannya dengan kecepatan yang seperti angin. Aku hampir saja tidak melihatnya. Dia memang pantas disebut Kamaitachi yang dapat melesat cepat seperti angin," pekik Hinata kagum saat dia memantau jalannya pertandingan dengan teropongnya.

Pekikan kagum Hinata menarik perhatian semua orang yang ada di sana, terutama pemuda Nara yang langsung menampakkan wajah terkejutnya.

"Waaaaah apa itu benar? Hinata bolehkah aku meminjam teropongmu itu?" pinta Naruto yang langsung mendapat respon dari gadis tersebut.

"Tentu saja, Naruto-kun," jawab Hinata sambil memberikan teropongnya pada Naruto yang sudah hampir diraih oleh tangan tan milik pemuda itu sebelum …

'Seetttt!'

"Eh?!"

Teropong tersebut dalam sekejap direbut oleh seseorang yang berada di samping Naruto a.k.a Shikamaru dan pemuda berambut nanas itu pun langsung memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah arena balapan Temari dan Yugito yang berada di jalur sebelah kiri.

"Hoi Shika, apa-apaan itu? Aku kan yang meminjamnya kenapa kau yang pakai," ujar Naruto kesal dengan menunjukkan wajah cemberutnya.

"Urusai Naruto, kau tidak akan mengerti," respon Shikamaru tidak nyambung.

Naruto semakin memajukan bibirnya merasa tambah kesal karena tidak paham dengan maksud Shikamaru. Sementara Hinata malah terkikik geli dan Kiba pun ikut senyum-senyum tidak jelas melihat tingkah si pemalas Shikamaru yang sepertinya malam ini tampak sangat bersemangat.

"Kau benar Hinata-san, jalur sebelah kiri sepertinya tampak dikuasai oleh Temari," kata Shikamaru sambil menyeringai senang.

Dan benar saja, di jalur sebelah kiri tampak Temari yang lebih unggul daripada Yugito. Mobil SCC Tuatara miliknya melaju dengan kecepatan penuh hingga terasa seperti cepatnya hembusan angin. Mungkin inilah awal dari julukannya sebagai Kamaitachi selain karena kekuatannya dalam mempimpin kelompok gangster jalanan. Meskipun begitu, Ni'i Yugito bukanlah seorang yang tampak mudah menyerah. Buktinya sekarang ini dia memaksimalkan kecepatan laju mobilnya dan mulai menyusul Temari.

"Khe, kau fikir kau bisa menang semudah itu, bitch?" teriak Yugito dari dalam mobilnya.

Temari pun menoleh ke samping dan menatap datar Yugito yang kini mobilnya telah melaju di sampingnya. Yugito pun tersenyum mengejek pada Temari sejenak sebelum kembali fokus pada jalanan di depannya.

"Membaralah seperti api, Matatabi," ujar Yugito pada mobilnya sendiri yang dia sebut dengan Matatabi.

Setelah itu mobilnya pun melesat mendahului mobil milik Temari.

"Cih, jangan besar kepala dulu, jalang. Kau belum lihat ini," gumam Temari sambil menyeringai senang dan lagi-lagi menambah kecepatan untuk kembali mendominasi pertandingan.

Kembali kepada kedua tim yang sepertinya sedang seru-serunya menonton pertandingan tersebut. Tampak semua anggota tim Neji masih memantau dengan teropong. Begitupula dengan Shikamaru yang tampaknya enggan melepas atensinya dari arena sebelah kiri.

"Sugoii… lagi-lagi Temari-san menyalip Yugito-san. Dia tampak mendominasi pertandingan di jalur sebelah sini," pekik Lee kagum.

"Kalau di jalur sebelah kiri Temari yang mendominasi, bagaimana dengan jalur kanan?" gumam Naruto lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Pandangannya pun menerawang tertuju pada jalur arena balap sebelah kanan di mana seharusnya B dan Gaara sedang bertanding sekarang.

"Kau ingin melihatnya Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba yang menarik perhatian Naruto untuk kembali menghadapnya. Dan tampaklah Hinata yang menyodorkan sebuah teropong lagi padanya.

"Eh? Kau membawa dua teropong?" tanya Naruto bingung. Karena setahu dirinya, teropong milik Hinata kini berada di tangan Shikamaru.

"Tidak, ini milik Tenten-chan. Dia sedang ke toilet dan menitipkan ini padaku," jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum manis seperti biasanya.

"Ahhh, wakatta. Baiklah, kalau begitu aku boleh pinjam?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Uhm," jawab Hinata sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

Naruto pun langsung mengambil teropong yang disodorkan Hinata padanya dan langsung saja dia berjalan agak menjauh untuk mendapatkan sedikit _space_ agar lebih leluasa memantau pertandingan B dan Gaara. Pemuda itu pun langsung memfokuskan pandangan ke jalur sebelah kanan. Untuk beberapa saat dia tampak terdiam mengamati, sebelum ekspresinya berubah, campuran antara sedikit terkejut dan bersemangat.

"Gaara," gumamnya pelan.

Di jalur sebelah kanan, pertandingan pun tidak kalah menariknya. Killer B, seseorang yang tampak bersemangat dan pantang menyerah itu tampak kewalahan menghadapi bocah keras kepala seperti Gaara. Dapat disimpulkan dari yang terjadi bahwa pemuda bertato Ai itu bukanlah seorang amatir di jalanan. Buktinya dia tampak dapat menguasai jalan hanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Bukan hanya karena dia lihai dalam berkendara, tapi sepertinya pemuda keren berambut merah itu memang mampu memprediksi dan membaca pikiran lawannya. Buktinya, dengan sangat gesit mobil Koenigsegg Agera R terus-terusan memblokir jalan untuk bisa didahului oleh mobil Aston Martin DB5 milik B. Setiap mobil B mencoba menerobos dari arah kanan, maka mobil Gaara telah lebih dulu menutup jalur kanan. Begitu pun saat B akan mencoba mendahului dari kiri, mobil Gaara pun bagaikan berpindah dalam waktu singkat untuk menutup jalur kiri. Bahkan saat B mencoba menubruk bumper mobil Gaara pun, sang pengendara dengan gesit dapat menghindarinya sehingga bila B tidak mampu menjaga keseimbangan, mungkin mobilnya akan tergelincir dan terbalik. Untung saja kemampuan mengendara sang rapper enka itu juga ada di atas rata-rata sehingga kecelakaan fatal dapat dia hindari.

Belum lagi kecepatan mobil Koenigsegg Agera R sepertinya memang mampu mengalahkan kecepatan mobil yang sudah menjadi legenda itu karena seringnya menghiasi layar kaca di setiap aksi sang agen rahasia Inggris, Mr. 007. Buktinya dapat dilihat bagaimana kewalahannya B mencoba mengimbangi kecepatan mobil Gaara yang nampaknya belum pada _top speed_. Dan Gaara sendiri terlihat santai meski wajah datarnya tetap terjaga. Dengan cepat dan cekatan dia memindah-mindah gigi mobil untuk terus dapat mendominasi pertandingan. Sesekali bila diperhatikan dengan amat teliti, mungkin akan terlihat sedikit senyuman tipis dari bibirnya saat dia melirik kaca spion hanya untuk melihat betapa frustasinya B karena tidak mampu melakukan apapun.

"Kerja bagus, Shukaku," ucapnya lirih pada mobil merah marunya yang dia sebut Shukaku.

Setelahnya, di waktu bersamaan, keempat peserta dari dua arah yang berbeda harus menghadapi masing-masing sebuah tikungan tajam yang akan membawa keempatnya pada garis finish. Dari jalur kiri tampak Temari dan Yugito yang berbelok dengan cara drifting dengan beriringan. Sedangkan di jalur kanan, Gaara tampak berbelok dengan drifting dengan jarak yang cukup jauh dari B. baru kemudian disusul oleh B yang juga tidak ingin kalah dalam menunjukkan aksi driftingnya. Akhirnya keempat mobil tersebut pun kembali dipertemukan dalam satu jalur. Dan kini keempatnya mengerahkan usaha terakhir mereka untuk jadi pemenang. Dengan keteguhan hati keempatnya langsung menekan tombol nitro untuk membuat mobil masing-masing melesat cepat. Hingga saat menginjak finish, tampaklah tim mana yang menang meski mereka tiba di waktu yang hampir bersamaan. Tapi dalam balapan, bahkan waktu 0,1 detik pun tetap menentukan siapa pemenangnya.

"Wuuuuuuuu ….. " lagi-lagi sorakan supporter menggema di udara saat keempat tim telah mencapai finish.

Keempat pengendara pun keluar dari mobil masing-masing untuk mendengarkan keputusan sang hakim garis dan juga Sai. Temari sambil tersenyum angkuh keluar dari mobilnya sambil memegang sebuah kipas dan dia pun mulai mengipas-ngipasi dirinya. Bagitu pun dengan Gaara yang keluar dari mobil dan bersandar pada mobil dengan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Anggota tim Sabaku pun langsung menghampiri keduanya, ada yang memberikan minuman meski ditolak dan ada pula yang langsung memeriksa selusur mobil untuk mengecek apakah ada lecet pada mobil atau tidak. Yugito dan B pun juga telah keluar dari mobil dan dihampiri langsung oleh anggota timnya. Yugito yang tampaknya sudah dapat menebak hasil akhirnya hanya dapat menatap Temari, yang sedang tersenyum mengejeknya, dengan geram.

"Okay, hasil akhir telah diputuskan," ujar Sai mengumumkan setelah sebelumnya tampak berdiskusi dengan Foo. "Dan pemenangnya adalah ….. "

Semua orang di sana tampak tegang mendengar ucapan Sai yang sengaja digantung.

"Tim Sabaku," lanjitnya.

"Wuuuuuuuuu … " sorakan supporter tim Sabaku pun meledak dan amat begitu menyakitkan di telinga para supporter tim Killer B. Namun tidak ada yang jauh merasa sakit dibandingkan Yugito yang tampaknya mendapat ejekan dari sang Kamaitachi.

"Kucing liar sepertimu memang tidak pantas berkendara. Bukankah sebaiknya kau merangkak saja dan mencari sampah?" ejek Temari dengan gaya angkuhnya yang terus memainkan kipas bambu miliknya yang lumayan besar itu.

Namun bukan Yugito bila tidak mampu membalasnya.

"Khe, apa kau sudah merasa menjadi wanita tangguh hanya karena menang dariku di jalanan? Bagiku kau hanyalah gadis manja yang ingin lari dari kenyataan buruk keluargamu," balasnya tidak kalah sinis.

"Apa kau tidak punya ejekan lain selain membawa-bawa masalah keluargaku, hah? Cih, dasar dangkal," balas Temari lagi tak mau kalah.

"HEIII, KAU SEBUT AKU APA?" teriak Yugito geram.

"Otak dangkal," jawab Temari enteng.

"BERANINYA KAU …. "

"Ladies, ladies, calm down Oke. Bisakah kalian tidak merusak kesenangan kami di sini? Kami akan berpesta dan kenapa kalian malah bertengkar, heh? Kalau ini masalah siapa yang tercepat, kalian bisa bertanding lagi nanti di luar arena ini," ujar Sai menengahi dengan melingkarkan tangan ke bahu dua wanita itu.

"Cih, tentu saja akulah yang akan menang lagi. Dan kau …. " kalimat Temari menggantung sambil menatap jijik tangan Sai yang melingkari bahunya. "singkirkan tanganmu itu dari bahuku. Aku bukan wanita murahan seperti dia yang sudi dengan berondong berandal sepertimu,"

Sai pun hanya dapat cengengesan dikatai brondong berandal oleh Temari dan dengan segera menyingkirkan tangannya dari bahu Temari. Namun tidak dengan Yugito, Sai malah semakin mengeratkan rangkulannya. Sementara Temari sudah berbalik hendak meninggalkan mereka, lagi-lagi Yugito mengeluarkan ejekannya seakan belum puas.

"Khe, apa kau tidak malu mengataiku wanita murahan sementara kau adalah perawan tua yang bahkan tidak punya kekasih," ejeknya.

Temari pun kembali menoleh dengan wajah datar seolah tidak terpengaruh kata-kata Yugito.

"Ck, aku pastikan kau akan kemakan karmamu dan jatuh cinta dengan seorang brondong yang lebih berandal dari dia," kutuk Yugito yang merasa semakin kesal karena tidak mendapat respon yang berarti.

"Haaaahhh?"

dan respon Temari ternyata malah semakin dan semakin membuatnya kesal.

Sementara itu tim Naruto dan tim Neji merasa puas dengan pertandingan hari itu. Mereka seperti mendapatkan sesuatu dari hasil pengamatan masing-masing. Tapi, dari semua yang ada di sana, hanya satu orang ini yang sepertinya lebih banyak mendapatkan sesuatu itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si pemuda Nara yang biasanya selalu menguap itu kini tampaknya sangat segar bugar.

"Yah, aku sudah bisa menebaknya sih. Kamaitachi pastilah pemenangnya," ujarnya riang sambil tersenyum senang. Dan itu sukses menarik kecurigaan dari semuanya.

"Hihihi, kau nampak senang Shikamaru-san," kata Hinata sambil terkikik geli melihat tingkah Shikamaru yang langka itu.

"Hmmm? Memangnya salah?" tanya Shikamaru bingung sambil menoleh pada Hinata.

"Mmm, mmm," jawab Hinata hanya dengan gumaman dan gelengan, tapi dia terus saja terkikik geli yang akhirnya membuat Shikamaru tambah bingung.

"Tidak salah Shika, hanya saja apa kau tidak ingin memberikan selamat kepada wanita yang sepertinya sedang kembali bersi tegang dengan rivalnya itu?" tanya dan tunjuk Kiba pada Temari dan yang lainnya yang tepat berada di bawah mereka berdiri.

Shikamaru pun langsung menatap ke bawah di mana Temari tampaknya sedang ribut lagi dengan Yugito dan kali ini Sai sedang mencoba menengahi. Naruto pun melirik Shikamaru yang ada di sampingnya. Entah hanya khayalannya atau Naruto memang melihat Shikamaru memberengut saat melihata Sai merangkul Temari. Dan dari sanalah muncul ide jahil di otaknya.

"Shikamaru, kau suka padanya ya?" tebak Naruto yang langsung kena sasaran. Buktinya Shikamaru langsung menoleh sambil membulatkan matanya seolah dia tidak menyangka akan diserang langsung oleh Naruto.

"E-eh, ti-tidak kok. Ah, ka-kau ini sok tahu Naruto," ucapnya tergagap sambil menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha… kau tidak perlu malu-malu seperti itu Shika. Sana kejaaaarrr…."

'Plokk!'

"Uuwwaaaaaaaahhhhh!" teriak Shikamaru kencang saat tiba-tiba tubuhnya huyung ke depan ketika Naruto menepuk punggungnya kencang dan kemudian ….

'Brukkk!'

"Ittaii…"

Dia jatuh terduduk di lantai dasar tepatnya di arena balap dengan tidak elitnya. Matanya masih terpejam mencoba meredam sakit sambil tangannya mengusap-usap pantatnya yang sakit karena mendarat lebih dulu. Masih dalam keadaan duduk saat dia membuka mata, yang tampak di hadapannya adalah sepasang sepatu boot hitam yang menghiasi kaki jenjang yang mulus. Dan dia tahu kalau itu adalah kaki seorang wanita. Namun saat pandangannya perlahan naik ke atas dan sampai pada wajah orang di hadapannya tersebut, betapa terkejutnya dia karena ternyata yang ada di hadapannya kini adalah Sabaku Temari.

"Hehehehehe…" bingung harus bersikap seperti apa akhirnya dia hanya bisa cengengesan sambil garuk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Sedang Temari hanya menatap datar Shikamaru sambil sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya seolah berpikir. Tangannya masih setia memegang kipas bambunya yang bergambar tiga lingkaran.

' _Apa-apaan orang bertampang bodoh ini,_ ' ucapnya dalam hati sambil terus menatap Shikamaru yang masih cengengesan salah tingkah.

"Hehehehe ….. Eh?"

Shikamaru menghentikan tawa garingnya saat dia baru sadar dengan pemandangan yang tepat ada di depan wajahnya itu. Tiba-tiba saja rona merah yang nyata tampak di wajah pemuda yang hobi tidur itu. Dan dengan tidak sadar dia bergumam lirih,

"Putih," gumamnya.

' _Eh? Apanya yang putih?_ ' ucap inner Temari begitu mendengar gumaman Shikamaru.

Temari pun mencoba berpikir keras tentang apa maksud gumaman Shikamaru itu.

' _Putih, putih, putih. Apa maksudnya putih it ….._ '

' _Eh?_ '

' _EHHHH?!_ '

Temari pun sadar dengan putih yang dimaksud itu saat dia menatap wajah aneh Shikamaru. Belum lagi posisi mereka di mana Shikamaru terduduk tepat dihadapannya dan dia yang berdiri dengan rok super mininya dan dengan ganyanya yang sedikit mengangkang sambil tangan kiri di pinggang dan tangan kanan memegang kipas. Tentu saja kakak dari Sabaku Gaara yang terkenal cukup cerdas itu dapat menebak apa yang ada di pikiran pemuda nanas itu. Dengan geram tangan kanannya menutup kipas bambunya dan kemudian menggenggamnya erat. Tidak lupa, perempatan muncul di dahinya.

"HENTAIIIII….." teriaknya kencang yang mengejutkan Shikamaru dan semua orang di sana. Dan setelahnya …

'Bukkk!'

'Bukkk!'

'Bukkk!'

"Ittaii…."

"Ittaii…."

"Ittaii…"

Pekikan sakit Shikamaru yang diserang oleh kipas bambu Temari lah yang terdengar menggema di seluruh arena balapan itu.

Sementara teman-temannya di lantai dua gedung malah terbahak-bahak melihat kawan mereka dihantam kipas bambu oleh sang pujaan.

"Ya ampuuuun, ini salahku," ucap Naruto menyesal.

"Hahaha… jangan dipikirkan Naruto, aku yakin Shikamaru menikmatinya," kata Ino santai sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Hahaha… iya, biarkan saja. Aku yakin suatu hari nanti dia akan berterima kasih padamu Naruto," tambah Sakura.

Mendengar kalimat Sakura, Naruto pun jadi berfikir dan dia merasa setuju dengan gadis musim semi itu. Mungkin kejadian ini akan jadi awal untuk Shikamaru. Tapi sebenarnya dia masih tidak habis fikir, bagaimana bisa Shikamaru begitu memuja seorang wanita yang jelas-jelas adalah ketua gangster. Tetapi kalau difikir lagi ….

"Temari memang wanita yang tangguh ya," ucap Naruto tiba-tiba sambil kemudian menopangkan dagu ke selusur beranda yang terbuat dari besi itu.

"Eh?"

Hinata yang tepat di sebelahnya, lagi-lagi mendengar pujian yang sama seperti yang dia dengar tadi pagi di sekolah, wanita tangguh. Tapi sayang, lagi dan lagi pujian itu bukan untuknya.

' _Wanita yang tangguh ya,_ ' gumamnya dalam hati sambil ikut menopangkan dagu ke selusur beranda dan dia pun tersenyum miris seolah meratapi dirinya.

 **Tbc.**

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

" ... aku pastikan aku akan menang darimu, Neji,"

"Lalu, siapa partner balapan Neji? Apa orang bernama Lee itu?"

"Pem-pembalap ilusi? Siapa dia?"

"Shikamaru, jangan membuatku merinding dengan berbicara yang tidak-tidak seperti itu,"

"Naruto, coba lihat mobilnya itu!"

"Hn, menarik bukan? Seolah-olah dia dapat melompati waktu,"

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

Gomenasai minna, nawa menghilang terlalu lama dan sekali update ceritanya kurang memuaskan gini. Word banyak tapi bertele-tele. Hehehe...

Tapi, semoga ini bisa sedikit menebus keterlambatan nawa untuk update ya...

Chapter depan nawa akan berusaha lagi bikin cerita yang lebih memuaskan dari ini.

Terima kasih yang sudah menyempatkan mampir untuk baca, review, fave, n follow fic nawa.

Arigatou gozaimasu...


	9. Chapter 9 Pembalap Ilusi

**Racing to Konoha Mountain**

Chapter 9 : Pembalap Ilusi

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Racing to Konoha Mountain by nawanawachan**

 **Main Character : Naruto. U.**

 **Pairings : (Naruto x Hinata), (Sasuke x Sakura), (Sai x Ino)**

 **Rate :** **M** **(bahasa, situasi kehidupan jalanan)**

 **Warning : AU, Typo (s), EYD kurang tepat, dll**

 **.**

 **.**

'Srekk..'

'Srekk..'

'Srekk..'

Lembar demi lembar halaman majalah itu dibukanya satu-persatu oleh jari-jemari tersebut. Sesekali memeberikan jeda saat dia menemukan halaman yang menarik untuk dibaca. Di samping tempatnya duduk terdapat sebuah meja kecil yang diatasnya terdapat secangkir teh hangat yang tampak masih mengepulkan asap. Di ruangan yang tampak seperti sebuah bengkel itu, dia duduk di pojok ruangan di mana bahkan cahaya lampu di tengah ruangan tidak sampai menyorot sudut tersebut. Meskipun dalam suasana yang cukup gelap hingga bahkan wajahnya sampai tertutup bayang-bayang banyak benda yang menumpuk di sana, tidak sedikitpun mengganggu aktivitasnya untuk terus melihat-lihat isi majalah otomotif yang tampak baru diterbitkan sambil ditemani secangkir teh hangat yang ditambah irisan lemon dan daun mint.

Sementara orang tersebut bersantai di pojok ruangan yang gelap, lain halnya dengan keempat orang lainnya yang sedang sibuk di tengah ruangan dengan sebuah mobil Mercedes C63 AMG berwarna putih. Seorang pemuda beralis tebal dan berambut bob yang mengenakan kaos singlet putih dan – seragam bengkel terusannya kini hanya bagian bawahnya saja yang masih melekat sedang bagian atasnya tersampir begitu saja di sekeliling pinggang – sedang mengecek mesin mobil dengan membuka kapnya. Sesekali pemuda beralis tebal itu tampak berdiskusi dengan pemuda di sebelahnya yang mengenakan _t-shirt_ hitam ngepas di tubuh atletis yang sering dilatihnya dengan berbagai macam bela diri itu serta celana green army, rambut coklat panjangnya dia ikat ke belakang. Mereka berdua terus sibuk memeriksa mesin mobil mahal tersebut dan tidak lupa menambah beberapa perangkat yang menurut mereka memang perlu ditambahkan. Sedangkan seorang pemuda lagi, dengan setelannya yang tampak hampir selalu sama yaitu jaket hitam bertudung – meski sekarang ini tudungnya tidak sedang ia kenakan hingga menampakkan rambut hitam jabriknya – dan kaca mata hitamnya yang sudah menjadi ciri khas masih saja bertengger di matanya, dia sedang sibuk dengan laptop di tangan. Meski ada satu orang lagi, namun tampaknya orang tersebut sibuk di bawah mobil sehingga tidak terlihat di sekeliling ruangan itu.

"Baiklah Neji, kita telah melakukan _tune up_ pada mobil ini. Semua komponennya sudah ku cek dan beberapa onderdil aku ganti dengan yang baru," ujar pemuda berambut bob yang tidak lain adalah Lee sambil mengelap tangannya yang kotor.

Neji, pemuda yang diajaknya bicara itu malah melangkah mundur sambil kemudian melipat tangannya di depan dada. Dia mencoba memandangi hasil karyanya dan rekannya itu dari jarak yang menurutnya pas.

"Selain itu aku juga memodifikasi beberapa mesin, anti rol kit, suspensi, dan aku juga memasang LSD pada gardannya karena kemungkinan kau pasti akan melakukan drifting nanti. Jangan sampai _lock differential_ mobil ini jadi berumur pendek karena kau melakukan drifting tanpa LSD," tambah Lee sambil kini berbalik menghadap Neji.

"Hn," hanya dua konsonan itulah yang keluar dari bibir tipis Neji sambil dia tersenyum puas.

"Oli mesin, oli transmisi, dan oli gardannya pun telah diganti. Ah, aku juga telah melakukan beberapa riset dan memutuskan oli yang bagus untuk dipakai mobil ini. Aku yakin mesinnya akan lebih bagus lagi dibandingkan keluaran pabriknya," ujar seseorang berkacamata hitam yang tidak lain adalah Shino sambil menunjukkan layar laptopnya yang ternyata adalah tampilan risetnya.

Neji pun menoleh dan memperhatikan sebuah logarimta yang diyakini hanya mereka berdua yang mengerti. Sedangkan Lee melihat ke arah laptop Shino dengan mata yang berputar karena tidak sanggup dengan angka-angka yang tampil di sana.

"Yaaaaahhh... Selesai!"

'Sreeekk!'

Suara sorakan puas yang terdengar manis diikuti suara geseran benda padat dari bawah mobil tersebut mengalihkan atensi ketiga pria tersebut. Tampaklah seorang gadis keturunan Cina yang tidak lain adalah Tenten. Dengan mengenakan kaus oblong minimnya berwarna soft pink yang seperti kaus untuk anak kecil karena bahkan panjang kaus tersebut tidak mampu menutupi pusarnya dan celana jeans tiga perempat. Rambut coklatnya yang telah ia ikat dua kemudian dia kepang menjadi satu ke belakang agar tidak mengganggu saat dia sedang berkutat dengan kekasihnya yang tidak lain adalah mesin.

"Jadi, apa yang telah kau selesaikan, Tenten?" tanya Neji _to the point_ saat melihat Tenten mengubah posisinya menjadi terduduk.

"Aku sudah mengupgrade sistem pengeremannya Neji, yang akan menyesuaikan kecepatan lajunya dan sangat sesuai untuk drifting," jawab Tenten sambil berbinar-binar.

"Aku yakin bukan itu saja yang kau kerjakan dari tadi kan, Tenten?" tebak Shino dengan sedikit mengintimidasi.

Tenten langsung mengubah ekspresinya seperti orang yang tertangkap basah. Sebelum akhirnya dia hanya geruk-garuk belakang kepalanya sambil cengengesan tanpa dosa.

"Hehehe... sebenarnya aku memasangkan lampu neon di bawah mobilmu, Neji, agar terlihat lebih menarik. Kau tahu, bentuk mobil AMG ini menurutku kurang menarik. Kenapa kau memilih menggunakan mobil ini untuk balapan nanti? Kau kan bisa menggunakan Pagani Huayra mu yang modelnya lebih keren," protes Tenten.

"Tenten, jangan terpaku pada bentuknya. Mobil yang keren itu adalah mobil yang dapat melaju hanya dalam sekejap mata dan tidak terhambat meski di medan seekstrim apapun," ujar Lee dengan menampilkan gigi-gigi putihnya yang menyilaukan.

Tenten hanya cemberut mendengar kata-kat Lee. Dia juga mengerti soal itu. Tapi untuk beberapa kalangan, terutama kaum hawa, mereka sangat tergila-gila dengan model mobil-mobil sport yang terkesan cool.

"Lagipula, aku yakin Neji sudah memperhitungkan jalur seperti apa yang akan dilalui untuk balapan kali ini. Itulah mengapa dia memilih mobil ini dibandingkan Pagani dan Lamborghininya," tambah Shino sambil melirik Neji yang tampak hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Ya, ya, ya, aku mengerti. Kalau begitu biarkan aku memodifikasi beberapa bagian luarnya dan kalian dilarang protes," ujar Tenten kesal sambil kemudian berdiri dan melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Asal kau tidak menambah bebannya saja karena itu akan membuat kecepatannya berkurang," ujar Lee takut-takut karena mendapati Tenten dalam mode ngambeknya.

"Aku mengerti, kau pikir aku ini bodoh, HAH?" teriak Tenten di depan wajah Lee dan membuat Lee mundur satu langkah.

"Oh ya, bagaimana dengan mobil satunya?" kalimat tanya yang dilontarkan Shino tiba-tiba pun menarik perhatian kedua orang yang sedang beradu mulut itu. Lee dan Tenten pun menoleh pada Shino sebelum atensi mereka beralih ke Neji yang juga tampak terhenyak oleh pertanyaan dadakan Shino.

"Benar juga, bagaiman dengan mobil satunya, Neji? Aku dengar 'dia' tidak akan menggunakan Bugatti Chiron yang baru dibelinya dan lebih memilih menggunakan mobil legenda itu," ujar Tenten penuh dengan rasa penasaran. Lee dan Shino pun ikut menatap Neji menunggu jawaban pemuda bermata unik itu.

Sebelum melontarkan jawaban dari bibir seksinya, pemuda Hyuga itu melangkah beberapa langkah maju diikuti dengan ketiga yang lainnya.

"Itu benar, 'dia' juga yang menyarankanku menggunakan mobil ini. Jadi aku yakin 'dia' punya tujuan dengan menggunakan mobil tuanya itu," jawab Neji sambil menoleh ke arah teman-teman setimnya.

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kita kerjakan mobil itu. Karena aku yakin kita juga perlu melakukan _tune up_ dan mengupgrade beberapa mesinnya," ujar Tenten lagi merasa gelisah.

Neji yang melihat wajah ketiga rekannya tampak khawatir, malah hanya tersenyum tipis membuat yang lainnya jadi semakin bingung.

"Kau pikir 'dia' siapa?" ujarnya sambil menyeringai pada ketiga rekannya sebelum dia berbalik membelakangi ketiganya dan menatap lurus ke depan – ke sudut gelap di mana ada seseorang yang masih setia membuka-buka majalah otomotifnya. Begitupun dengan Lee, Tenten, dan Shino yang ikut menatap ke sudut yang sama di mana mereka yakini 'orang itu' terus mengawasi kerja mereka sejak tadi. "Aku yakin 'dia' sudah menyelesaikannya sendiri dengan sempurna tanpa ada yang terlewat sedikitpun. Benar begitu kan?" ujar dan tanya Neji pada seseorang di balik bayang-bayang kegelapan sudut ruangan.

Tidak ada jawaban atau suara yang berarti hanya denting gelas keramik yang beradu dengan tatakannya setelah tetes terakhir teh tersebut diteguk habis oleh orang itu. Bayang-bayang kegelapan menutupi wajahnya sehingga keempat orang di sana tidak dapat melihat ekspresinya. Namun mereka yakin kalau orang tersebut kini memang sedang tersenyum bangga untuk dirinya sendiri.

* * *

Hari ini sekolah berakhir lebih cepat karena para guru sedang mengadakan rapat. Naruto pun bisa pulang lebih awal dan beristirahat sebelum sore nanti dia harus bekerja di kedai ice cream milik Iruka. Tidak seperti biasanya di mana Naruto dan Kiba pulang – pergi sekolah dengan bus, hari ini Naruto mengendarai sepeda yang dia pinjam dari Inaho, salah seorang pekerja di kedai ice cream Iruka. Naruto meminjamnya kemarin untuk berbelanja bahan makanan untuk kedai. Tapi karena Inaho ternyata izin pulang lebih awal, jadi Naruto tidak sempat mengembalikan sepedanya. Hari ini dia berniat untuk mengembalikan sepeda tersebut.

Saat ini dia masih duduk di atas sadel sepedanya yang berhenti tepat di depan gerbang KMS dan berniat menunggu Kiba di sana, tiba-tiba smartphone yang baru seminggu dibelinya dari uang hasil taruhan itu bergetar menandakan kalau ada pesan masuk. Tidak memakan waktu lama sampai pesan tersebut dibuka dan dibacanya. Sederet tulisan yang tampak jelas bahwa pengirimnya adalah Shikamaru, membuat bola mata sebiru langit musim panas itu pun berubah cerah. Pesan yang menyatakan bahwa pertandingan semi final untuk balapan menuju puncak Konoha akan segera dimulai. Naruto merasa seperti kejatuhan bulan di siang bolong. Pasalnya beberapa minggu ini dia sudah bosan dengan rutinitasnya yang tanpa tantangan. Belum lagi misinya untuk bisa segera sampai puncak Konoha dan menemui Kilat Kuning Konoha jadi terhambat karena ajang balapan tersebut sempat terhenti beberapa minggu. Dan kini ajang itu akan segera berlanjut bahkan tidak perlu menunggu waktu lama karena ternyata tim mereka akan menjadi tim pertama yang tampil malam Minggu nanti. Naruto begitu antusias menerima kabar ini. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk kembali beraksi di jalanan. Kyubi juga sepertinya sudah terlalu bosan dikurung dalam kandangnya. Dia juga sudah sangat penasaran dengan tim yang akan dilawannya. Oh tunggu, ada PS dari Shikamaru. Maniknya menyusuri huruf-huruf yang tersusun dalam pesan singkat itu yang membentuk sebuah nama.

"Ini kan ..."

Gumamannya terhenti saat shappire nya menangkap sosok seorang gadis yang sangat tidak asing untuknya. Gadis itu melaluinya begitu saja dan terus berjalan pelan seorang diri menuju halte bus terdekat. Angin musim gugur yang bertiup dan menerbangkan begitu banyak lembaran-lembaran daun kering pun ikut menerbangkan helaian indigo yang tampak berkilauan di bawah terik sang surya. Tanpa mendapat instruksi dari siapa pun, tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto tergerak sendiri untuk mengayuh sepedanya mendekati sang gadis lavender yang masih saja berjalan dengan menunduk karena merasa kurang percaya diri itu.

"Hinata-chan!" sapa Naruto riang membuat sang gadis tersentak dan menoleh ke samping di mana Naruto dan sepedanya mengiringi jalannya.

"Na-naruto-kun!" ucapnya penuh dengan nada terkejut. Tidak lupa bola mata bulannya membulat seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada dihadapannya.

Si pemuda yang bagai mentari itu pun tersenyum cerah melihat ekspresi terkejut dari gadis yang menurutnya lucu itu. Hinata pun menghentikan jalannya dan kini dia menghadap Naruto.

"Kau sendirian saja?" tanya Naruto heran karena biasanya gadis itu selalu pulang bersama kakak sepupunya menaiki mobil Lamborghini Veneno yang berwarna silver.

"Ah, e-eto ... Neji-nii masih belum pulang karena masih mengerjakan projek yang harus dia selesaikan sebelum liburan musim dingin tiba," jawab Hinata seolah dia mengerti lebih dalam dari pertanyaan singkat Naruto.

"Oh, souka," pemuda yang memiliki tanda lahir di pipinya itu mengangguk-angguk mengerti perihal tersebut. "Kenapa tidak pulang bersama Sakura-chan atau Ino?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Hinata sempat terdiam sejenak untuk berfikir kenapa sampai akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pulang sendiri dan tidak bersama kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Sakura-chan ingin ke perpustakaan dulu karena ada materi baru yang ingin dipelajarinya lebih dalam. Sedangkan Ino-chan, dia berniat ke gedung Excellence untuk mencari Sai-san," jelasnya.

"Waaaah jadi Sakura-chan sedang belajar di perpustakaan ya? Dia memang rajin. Dia juga termasuk jajaran siswa terpintar di level advanced kan? Sakura-chan memang gadis sempurna. Cantik, rajin, pintar, periang, dan yang pasti dia mengerti mesin. Kau setuju kan Hinata-chan, kalau dia itu adalah gadis yang hebat," kalimat-kalimat kekaguman pun terlontar begitu saja dari bibir pemuda itu.

Sementara itu Hinata hanya dapat melongo mendengar kalimat-kalimat Naruto yang baginya tidak cukup tepat untuk merespon penjelasannya sebelumnya. Namun, dia tidak ingin ambil pusing dan hanya melontarkan senyuman sebagai tanda dia menyetujui bahwa yang dikatakan Naruto tentang Sakura memang benar adanya.

Sangkin asyiknya mengobrol membuat keduanya tidak sadar kalau bus yang seharusnya dinaiki Hinata sudah tiba di halte sementara gadis berambut indigo itu bahkan belum sampai ke halte tersebut karena jalannya dihadang oleh Naruto. Begitu sadar, bus tersebut sudah kembali melaju dan meninggalkan halte.

"Astaga! Bus nya sudah pergi. Aduh bagaimana ini? Bus selanjutnya akan datang 45 menit lagi dan itu cukup lama," keluh Hinata dengan wajah yang memelas mengikuti arah laju bus yang semakin menjauh.

Naruto jadi merasa bersalah karena dirinya yang mengajak Hinata mengobrol malah jadi menghambat jalan sang gadis.

"Gomene Hinata-chan, semuanya gara-gara aku," ujar Naruto penuh penyesalan.

Hinata yang mendengar nada sesal dari Naruto pun langsung menoleh menatap pemuda itu sambil menggelengkan kepalanya seraya berkata,

"Daijobu, aku bisa menunggunya lagi atau mungkin berjalan kaki sampai rumah. Rumahku tidak terlalu jauh dari sini,"

"Eeeeh! Mana bisa begitu?!," bantah Naruto. Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk berfikir. Akhirnya sebuah ide pun muncul. "Ah, bagaimana kalau aku antar saja naik sepeda ini? Memang tidak secepat naik bus, tapi setidaknya kau tidak perlu berjalan kaki," usul Naruto.

"Tidak perlu Naruto-kun. Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu. Aku senang berjalan kaki atau aku akan naik taksi saja," tolak Hinata lembut.

"Kata siapa kau merepotkanku? Akulah yang sudah membuatmu repot. Sudahlah, ayo naik. Sepeda ini cukup nyaman lho. Hehehe..."

Wajah Hinata jadi memerah saat melihat Naruto yang tertawa ceria padanya. Dia pun menundukkan wajahnya agar wajah bersemunya itu tidak tertangkap bola mata biru yang seperti langit hari itu. Tapi sayangnya Naruto sudah lebih dulu menyadarinya meski dia masih saja tidak mampu mengartikannya.

"Sudah, aku antar saja. Kasihan, wajahmu sampai memerah karena kepanasan. Kau harus segera pulang kan?" kata Naruto yang membuat wajah Hinata semakin merah.

"Eh, wa-wajahku me-memerah bu-bukan ..."

"Sudah Hinata-chan, jangan malu-malu. Lagi pula aku penasaran dengan rumah keluarga Hyuga yang katanya sangat megah itu. Boleh kan kalau aku ingin lihat?" pinta Naruto.

Mendengar alasan lain selain karena perasaan bersalah, membuat Hinata akhirnya setuju dengan usulan Naruto. Yah, bagaimana pun gadis bangsawan itu sangat tidak suka bila ada seseorang yang baik padanya hanya karena merasa bersalah atau hanya untuk balas budi. Tapi, dia merasa ada yang janggal saat memperhatikan sepeda yang dinaiki Naruto. Sepeda itu model sepeda gunung yang tidak ada boncengannya. Sebenarnya bisa saja sih kalau dia berdiri dibelakang seperti yang sering dilihatnya dari anak-anak yang lain. Akan tetapi, angin musim gugur yang bertiup cukup kencang itu mungkin tidak hanya akan menerbangkan rambutnya melainkan rok pendeknya juga dan itu akan memalukan.

"A-ano Naruto-kun," ucapnya lamat-lamat.

"Hmmm? Nande?" Naruto masih terus tersenyum cerah sambil terus memperhatikan tingkah aneh Hinata.

"E-eto... di-di mana aku harus du-duduk?" tanya Hinata ragu.

"Eh?!" respon Naruto bingung. Maklum saja, otaknya cukup tidak peka.

"Ma-maksudku, sepeda ini tidak ada bo-boncengannya kan? La-lalu, aku harus duduk di mana? A-aku tidak berani kalau harus berdiri di be-belakang," ujar Hinata menjelaskan situasinya.

Barulah otak polos Naruto bekerja. Dia pun mengerti yang dicemaskan Hinata dan mencoba mencari jalan keluarnya. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian ide yang baginya bagus pun muncul. Wajahnya begitu cemerlang saat kembali menatap Hinata seraya berkata.

"Kemarilah Hinata-chan," perintahnya pada Hinata.

Dengan bingung dan malu-malu sang gadis Hyuga pun melangkah maju mendekati Naruto. Pemuda berambut kuning cerah itu pun masih terus tersenyum lebar hingga menyipitkan matanya. Dan dia pun masih memegang stang sepedanya hanya dengan tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya bebas begitu saja. Saat sang gadis sudah sangat dekat dengannya dan sepedanya, dengan ringan tangan kirinya meraih pinggang sang gadis dan menariknya serta menggiringnya duduk di depan sadel sepeda atau lebih tepatnya di depannya. Beginilah posisinya sekarang, Hinata duduk di besi yang menghubungkan sadel dan stang dengan menyamping, Naruto di belakangnya sambil mengukung gadis itu dengan kedua tangannya yang memegang stang.

"Yosh, ayo kita meluncur!"

"Na-naruto-kun i-ini ..." ucap Hinata gugup saat dia merasakan nafas hangat Naruto yang berhembus pelan di pucuk kepalanya.

"Tenang saja Hinata-chan, kau tidak perlu takut. Aku menjagamu,"

Hinata memekik terkejut saat dia merasakan Naruto menyandarkan dagunya di pucuk kepala Hinata. Gadis Hyuga itu sudah tidak mampu lagi menahan panas di wajahnya karena posisinya yang membuatnya terasa begitu dekat dengan sang pria pujaan.

Setelahnya Naruto mengayuh pedal sepeda dengan tenaga penuh agar dapat segera memulangkan sang tuan putri ke kerajaannya. Entah mengapa Naruto merasakan hatinya terasa ringan seperti dia tidak melupakan apa pun. Padahal dia baru saja melupakan sesuatu – seseorang tepatnya. Ya, seorang pemuda berambut coklat dengan tato segitiga terbalik di pipinya, pemuda yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya sejak kecil, pemuda yang selalu pulang bersama Naruto, pemuda itu, a.k.a Kiba, sedang celingukan di depan gerbang mencoba menemukan sahabatnya, namun hasilnya nihil karena sang sahabat sudah meninggalkannya dan memilih pulang bersama seorang gadis cantik.

* * *

"UWAAAAHH! Jadi inikah rumahmu Hinata-chan?"

Apakah pekikan kagum Naruto itu tampak norak? Yah, memang sangat norak. Tapi semua itu akan sangat wajar bila objek seperti inilah yang ditangkap atensinya. Sebuah rumah atau tepatnya mansion bergaya campuran Eropa – Jepang yang menjulang tinggi dan sangat besar. Bagian depan mansion yang kental akan _british style_ nya dengan menara bata yang seperti benteng. Sedangkan tampak di bagian samping meski kurang jelas dari sudut Naruto saat ini, yaitu gaya rumah Jepang kuno dengan gazebo kayu yang mengarah pada taman samping di mana terdapat kolam ikan dan air mancur yang terbuat dari bambu yang berjungkat-jungkit. Belum lagi gerbang rumah yang terbuat dari besi menjulang tinggi seolah-olah mencapai langit, memagari seluruh taman rumah yang diselimuti rumput hijau. Tidak lupa sebuah kolam air mancur yang mana airnya meliak-liuk menambah keelokan rumah keluarga bangsawan tersebut.

Memang bagi seseorang seperti Naruto yang hanya tinggal di apartemen kecil, melihat rumah semegah itu benar-benar membuatnya shock. Namun bila diingat lagi, daerah itu adalah distrik A, di mana begitu banyak keluarga konglomerat yang tinggal di sana. Bila diperhatikan baik-baik, bahkan semua rumah yang ada di distrik A memanglah memiliki ukuran hulk seperti itu. Salah satu contoh lainnya adalah mansion keluarga Uchiha yang terletak hanya beberapa blok saja dari sana.

"Hi-hinata-chan, bagaimana mungkin kau tinggal di rumah sebesar ini? Kau ini seorang putri atau apa sih?" tanya Naruto heran dengan wajahnya yang masih menunjukkan betapa shock nya dia.

Sedangkan Hinata tidak mampu menjawab sangkin malunya karena disebut putri. Dia hanya tersenyum sambil menunduk malu. Naruto yang sepertinya memang tidak membutuhkan jawaban pun terus asik memperhatikan sekeliling rumah tersebut. Sampai dia merasa ada yang janggal di sana.

"Hey, tapi kenapa rumahmu itu terkesan sepi?" tanyanya lagi yang sepertinya kali ini memang butuh sebuah jawaban.

"Ah, e-eto. Memang yang tinggal di sini untuk sekarang ini hanya aku, Neji-nii, empat orang pelayan dan tiga orang penjaga saja. Sedangkan Chichi-ue sedang mengurus semua bisnisnya di beberapa negara sehingga dia tidak pernah pulang ke Jepang sejak 17 tahun lalu. Hanabi-chan, adikku, dia ikut dalam perjalanan bisnis ayahku karena dia masih kecil untuk tinggal di sini bersamaku dan Neji-nii," jelas Hinata panjang lebar dan direspon dengan anggukan oleh Naruto.

"Eh, kalau sejak 17 tahun lalu ayahmu tidak pulang ke Jepang, itu artinya kau tidak lahir di Jepang ya?" tanya Naruto lagi karena lagi-lagi dia mendengar hal yang aneh.

"I-iya, be-betul. Se-sebenarnya aku lahir di A-amerika. A-aku juga tinggal di sana hingga u-usia 14 tahun. Hi-hingga aku me-memutuskan untuk masuk KMS mengikuti jejak Neji-niisan," jawabnya sedikit terbata karena malu dengan kenyataan kalau dia tidak lahir di Jepang melainkan di negeri orang.

"WAAAAAH,, Jadi kau pernah ke Amerika? Di mana tepatnya?"

Hinata benar-benar terkejut melihat respon Naruto yang benar-benar tidak seperti yang dia fikirkan.

"Eh, e-eto. Di Los Angles," jawab Hinata masih dengan tampang bingungnya karena melihat Naruto yang begitu antusias dengan cerita Hinata.

"Hontou ni? Waaaaaah, aku dan Kiba selalu berkhayal kalau kami bisa ke sana," ujar Naruto dengan wajah berbinar-binar.

Hal itu membuat Hinata tersenyum senang karena Naruto benar-benar orang yang menarik. Banyak orang yang menyebutnya sombong karena dia besar di Amerika. Atau beberapa dari mereka terkadang mengolok-oloknya karena Hinata tidak tampak seperti seseorang yang pernah tinggal di negeri di mana perfilman begitu berjaya. Karena tampilan, gaya, dan sifat Hinata yang sangat menunjukkan betapa kupernya gadis itu. Tapi Naruto menanggapinya dengan sangat menakjubkan. Dia tidak mengatainya sombong atau mengoloknya, melainkan lagi-lagi memujinya. Meski pujian itu lagi-lagi bukan karena sebuah kerja keras yang Hinata lakukan melainkan karena takdir kehidupan Hinata yang memang sangat baik.

"Hmmm, apa Naruto-kun mau masuk dulu?" ucap Hinata menawarkan.

"Ehhh?! Apa boleh?" pekik Naruto tidak percaya.

"Tentu sa ..."

Ucapan Hinata terpotong saat sebuah mobil Ferrari Enzo berwarna hitam melaju dengan cepat ke arahnya dan kemudian berhenti tepat di depan gerbang rumahnya di mana gerbang tersebut secara otomatis terbuka untuknya. Namun, bukannya langsung membawa mobilnya masuk ke dalam, sang empunya malah keluar dari mobil saat manik amethyst nya menangkap sosok pemuda kuning yang terang-terangan mengajak ngobrol adiknya di depan gerbang rumah.

"Ne-neji-nii," sapa Hinata saat sang kakak sepupu menampakkan dirinya.

Sementara Naruto memutar mata bosan saat lagi-lagi pria berambut coklat panjang itu mengganggu obrolan santainya dengan Hinata.

"Apa yang dilakukan pria kuning ini di depan rumah kita?" tanya Neji dingin.

"Hey, jangan panggil aku pria kuning. Aku ini punya nama yang berharga tahu," ucap Naruto kesal.

"Terserah. Yang aku tanya, sedang apa kau di sini?" ulangnya karena tidak mendapat jawaban yang diinginkan.

"Hahh?!" bukannya menjawab, Naruto hanya merespon dengan tidak jelas.

"A-ano, Neji-nii. Na-naruto-kun hanya mengantarku pulang. Lagi pula, ke-kenapa Neji-nii pulang cepat? Bu-bukannya kau sedang menyelesaikan projekmu?" jawab dan tanya Hinata mencoba mencegah adanya peperangan karena kedua pemuda itu sudah sama-sama melipat lengan jas seragamnya.

"Ya, itu benar. Kenapa kau pakai datang segala sih? Menyebalkan," ujar Naruto kesal yang semakin membentuk sebuah perempatan di dahi pemuda Hyuga itu.

"Bukan urusanmu kuning!" bentak Neji kesal. "Ada yang harus aku kerjakan Hinata, dan kau harus membantuku. Sebentar lagi Lee dan yang lain juga akan datang. Sebaiknya kau suruh mahluk kuning itu pergi,"

"Ehhh.. enak sekali kau mengusirku. Aku ini tamunya Hinata-chan tahu. Tidak ada urusannya denganmu," ujar Naruto tidak kalah kesal.

"Urusai!" respon Neji tidak perduli.

"Ta-tapi Neji-nii, tidak baik kan menyuruh Naruto-kun pulang sebelum mempersilahkannya masuk. Di-dia sudah baik hati mau mengantarku," kata Hinata dengan tersirat nada memohon.

Neji tidak merespon Hinata. Dia dan Naruto masih saling melancarkan perang dingin dengan saling menatap tajam. Tapi kemudian Naruto mengalah. Dia tidak mau merusak imejnya di depan gadis itu.

"Sudahlah, Hinata-chan. Mungkin lain kali saja aku akan mampir. Aku juga harus pergi ke tempat kerja sambilanku sekarang," Naruto berusaha tersenyum manis pada Hinata meski hatinya teramat ingin menghajar wajah sombong Neji.

"Eh, ta-tapi ..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kita akan bertemu lagi nanti," ucap Naruto menenangkan yang malah membuat wajah Hinata lagi-lagi memerah.

Naruto siap menggoes sepedanya, namun sebelum itu dia melirik sebentar ke arah Neji seraya berkata,

"Hoi Neji, kau sudah tahu kalau tim kita akan bertemu di babak semi final bukan?" pertanyaan retoris Naruto sempat mengejutkan dua orang lainnya. Hinata menoleh kepada Neji seolah ikut menanti jawaban sementara seseorang yang dituju masih menunjukkan sikap tenangnya dengan terus menatap lurus ke depan.

"Ayo kita buktikan, siapa yang tercepat di antara kita. Dan aku pastikan aku akan menang darimu, Neji," lanjut Naruto penuh percaya diri. Sementara itu Neji malah membuang mukanya seolah dia malas mendengar deklarasi tidak penting itu. "Jaa ne Hinata-chan!" teriak Naruto sambil melambai saat dia mulai mengayuh sepedanya menjauh.

Hinata pun melambai sambil tersenyum. Naruto memang orang yang sangat bersemangat. Bahkan dia tidak drop saat tahu lawannya seorang jenius. Di samping itu Neji malah tersenyum sinis dan kemudian bergumam.

"Baaka. Bukan aku yang harus kau khawatirkan. Tapi 'orang itu',"

* * *

Malam Minggu babak pertama untuk semi final pun di mulai. Dan di sinilah para pembalap jalanan itu berkumpul untuk saling unjuk kebolehan. Arena balap 14, malam ini akan menjadi saksi untuk kemenangan salah satu dari dua tim tangguh yang akan bertanding. Para supporter tidak kalah hebohnya saat mengetahui tim mana yang akan bertanding malam ini. Tim Naruto, meskipun mereka adalah tim baru, tapi tampaknya mereka sudah bisa merebut hati para penggemar balap jalanan. Sedangkan tim Neji yang memang sejak awal adalah tim favorit, pastinya telah menarik begitu banyak supporter untuk mendukung mereka. Itulah yang membuat arena tersebut tampak lebih padat dari biasanya. Bahkan pesta yang biasa digelar setelah pertandingan berakhir pun kini tampaknya dimulai lebih awal. Suara soundsystem begitu menggema di berbagai penjuru arena. Ditambah dengan adanya penampilan dari DJ Aoba, Disk Jockey yang paling terkenal di Konoha, semakin memeriahkan suasana malam itu. Tampaknya malam Minggu ini bukan hanya diperuntukan untuk acara balapan, tapi juga untuk pesta semalaman.

Meskipun begitu, nampaknya Naruto tidak antusias dengan pesta. Dia duduk di atas kap Kyubi sambil bersila dengan tangan dilipat di depan dada. Dia mencoba menjaga jarak dari meriahnya pesta. Sementara itu matanya terus memicing ke arah tim Neji yang juga sudah berada di arena. Dia terus memperhatikan Neji yang bersandar pada mobil Mercedes C63 AMG nya sambil meminum colanya. Dia sedang berbicara serius dengan rekannya yang bernama Shino yang memegang laptop di tangannya. Beberapa kali wanita seksi menggodanya dan mengajaknya menari, namun ditolaknya dengan melayangkan tatapan dingin. Sepertinya pemuda itu memang lebih tertarik untuk berdiskusi di tengah hingar-bingar pesta. Sementara dua anggota tim Neji yang lain, Lee dan Tenten, tampak telah bergabung dengan orang-orang yang menari di tengah arena.

"Ada apa Dobe, kau tampak gelisah?" tanya Sasuke yang akhirnya mampu membuat pikiran Naruto beralih.

Pemilik mobil Mazda Rx-8 itu pun menoleh kepada pemuda berambut raven di sampingnya yang berbaring di atas kap mobil Nissan Skyline R34 GT-R nya sambil menutupi matanya dengan lengan. Pemuda yang selalu dipanggil oleh Naruto dengan sebutan Teme itu, tampaknya juga tidak peduli dengan pesta yang begitu meriah. Dia lebih memilih untuk mengistirahatkan matanya sejenak sebelum mulai balapan.

"Sok tahu sekali kau, Teme," jawab Naruto setengah kesal.

"Cih, aku tahu kau takut melawan Neji kan?" ejek Sasuke sambil melirik ke arah rekan setimnya itu.

"Hoi, jangan sembarangan ya! Aku tidak takut. Apa bukan kau yang takut?" ujar Naruto naik darah.

"Cih," Sasuke berdecih sambil bangkit dari posisinya dan mencoba untuk duduk.

"Hoi, hentikan decihanmu yang menyebalkan itu, Teme!" teriak Naruto bertambah kesal karena respon Sasuke yang terkesan acuh.

"Mendokusei, bisakah kalian sekali saja akur?"

Shikamaru yang baru saja datang setelah membeli minuman bersama Kiba dan Choji pun langsung mengeluh saat mendapati dua orang yang sengaja mereka tinggal berdua agar bisa lebih akur itu malah tampaknya lagi-lagi sedang beradu mulut.

"Jangan salahkan aku, salahkan si pantat ayam ini!" teriak Naruto kesal sambil membuang muka dari Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bilang apa-apa. Dia saja yang seperti anak kecil," respon Sasuke enteng sambil menerima minuman dari Choji.

"APA KAU BILANG?! SIAPA YANG SEPERTI ANAK KECIL HAH!" Naruto pun semakin naik darah.

"Kau sudah dengar dan aku malas mengulang,"

"KAU ..."

"Aaaaaah sudahlah! Sebaiknya kalian hentikan itu!" teriak Kiba kesal mencoba mengakhiri adu mulut yang tidak penting itu.

Mendengar teriakan kesal Kiba dan tatapan malas Shikamaru, mau tidak mau akhirnya mereka berdua pun mengakhiri perdebatan kekanakan tersebut.

Shikamaru menatap satu-persatu anggotanya dan dia merasa ada yang kurang di sana. Ah, benar saja, atensinya tidak menangkap gambaran rambut sewarna permen kapas. Di mana gadis itu? Pantas saja Sasuke dan Naruto bebas bertengkar, tampaknya tidak ada gadis musim semi itu yang selalu bisa menenangkan keduanya.

"Hei, ke mana Sakura? Apa dia belum juga datang?" tanya Shikamaru tiba-tiba.

Tidak ada satu pun yang memberikan jawaban, Shikamaru pun menatap mereka satu-persatu. Kiba dan Choji hanya mengedikkan bahu pertanda mereka tidak tahu. Dan saat menatap Sasuke,

"Jangan lihat aku. Aku tidak tahu," respon Sasuke acuh.

Dan yang terakhir dia melihat ke Naruto, Shikamaru tahu kalau pemuda itu yang paling peduli akan Sakura.

"Naruto? Apa kau juga tidak tahu?" tanya Shikamaru lagi.

"Eh? Hmmm, kalau tidak salah dia bilang tadi kalau dia akan menyusul. Dia akan membawa mobil baru ..."

Penjelasan Naruto belum sampai pada satu suku kata terakhir saat sebuah mobil Honda S2000 berwarna pink menyeruak di antara orang-orang yang menari di tengah arena. Mobil itu terus melaju hingga ...

'Ckiiittt!'

berhenti dengan mulus tepat di depan Kyubi dan Susanoo. Mobil dengan atap terbuka itu dengan mudah menampakkan wajah pemiliknya. Dan benar saja, pemiliknya adalah seorang gadis dengan warna rambut yang serupa dengan warna mobilnya. Tidak lupa pakaian minimnya yang juga berwaran senada.

"Waaaah Sakura-chan, jadi ini adalah mobil barumu?" tanya Naruto antusias sampai dia turun dari kap mobilnya dan langsung mendekati mobil Sakura.

Sakura yang baru saja turun dari mobilnya langsung berlari ke arah Sasuke dan langsung bergelayut manja di lengan Sasuke.

"Lihatlah Sasuke-kun, ayahku membelikanku mobil itu. Bagus kan?" ujarnya.

"Hn," dan hanya direspon dengan dua huruf konsonan yang tidak jelas.

"Wow, Sakura, apa kau tidak ingin mencoba balapan dengan mobil ini? Aku yakin kau akan menang mudah dengan kemampuan mengendaramu yang sangat baik itu," tanya dan kata Kiba.

"Benar, Sakura-chan sangat tangguh. Aku yakin kau bisa menjadi satu-satunya pembalap wanita yang paling keren," puji Naruto.

"Cih, tidak akan ada yang bisa menandingi Tema ..."

"Benar juga, nilai mengemudi Sakura bahkan yang paling tinggi dibanding siswi lainnya," tambah Choji memotong ucapan Shikamaru membuat pemuda berambut nanas itu merasa terabaikan.

"Oh ya, tentu saja. Tidak akan ada yang bisa menandingi skor ku. Aku yang paling jago di antara mereka," ujar Sakura percaya diri sambil menyibak rambut pendeknya.

"Benar, bahkan Ino tidak akan mampu menandingimu. Sedangkan Hinata, levelnya sangat jauh di bawahmu. Dia tidak akan bisa menyusul," tambah Naruto memuji Sakura.

Pemuda dengan tanda lahir di pipinya itu tersenyum cerah seakan bangga dengan kehebatan Sakura tanpa dia sadari seorang gadis dengan setelan sederhananya yang berupa sweater abu-abu dan hotpants pendek serta rambut indigonya yang tergerai lurus sudah berdiri tidak jauh di belakang. Kiba yang pertama kali sadar lah yang langsung bereaksi dengan menyikut perut Naruto.

"Ittaiii... kau ini apa-apaan sih Kiba?" keluh Naruto kesal karena Kiba yang tiba-tiba menyikutnya. Bahkan Kiba tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dan hanya terus tersenyum ke arah belakang tubuh Naruto sambil terus memberikan tanda dengan telunjuknya yang mengarah belakang tubuh Naruto. Saat mengalihkan pandangan ke yang lain pun, pemuda itu malah mendapatkan ekspresi aneh di mana semuanya seolah-olah tidak memperhatikannya dan menunjukkan senyuman aneh yang memuakan.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Naruto bingung yang lagi-lagi tidak ditanggapi yang lainnya.

Akhirnya karena kesal dan penasaran, dia pun berbalik dan mendapati Hinata yang menunduk dengan wajahnya yang sedikit pucat. Naruto merutuki mulut brengseknya yang tidak bisa menjaga ucapan. Dia sungguh tidak tahu kalau gadis itu ada di sana. Lagi pula apa mungkin gadis itu mendengar ucapannya. Kalau iya, maka tamatlah dia. Gadis itu akan membencinya.

"Hi-hinata-chan, a-apa kau mendengar ucapanku? A-aku tidak bermaksud ..."

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun. Aku memanglah begitu. Aku tidak pandai mengemudi, dan tidak mengerti mesin," ujarnya sambil tersenyum lembut. Dan itu semakin membuat Naruto merasa bersalah.

"Eh, tidak begitu kok. Hinata-chan tetap hebat. Kau kan putri keluarga Hyuga," ucap Naruto lagi.

"Iya, aku tahu itu," respon Hinata masih dengan tersenyum lembut.

"Eh, daripada itu, ada apa Hinata? Apa ada yang ingin kau sampaikan?" tanya Kiba mencoba mencairkan suasana. Jujur saja Naruto sangat lega karena merasa tertolong oleh Kiba.

"Ti-tidak. A-aku hanya i-ingin mengucapkan kata 'semangat' untuk Naruto-kun," jawab Hinata dengan malu-malu. Dan lagi-lagi itu membuat Naruto jadi tidak enak karena gadis itu terlalu baik. Bukankah tim Naruto adalah musuh tim kakaknya? Tapi gadis bermanik amethys itu masih saja menyemangati Naruto dengan tulus.

"Hehehe ... Hinata-chan, arigatou ne," ucap Naruto dengan tulus pula. Dia merasa begitu bahagia karena ternyata Hinata masih tetap fair. Dia memang tampak tidak suka memihak.

Melihat senyuman cerah sang pemuda, membuat wajah seputih susu itu berubah jadi semerah tomat. Hinata tidak sanggup berlama-lama di sana. Dia akan pingsan bila tidak lagi mampu mengendalikan diri.

"Ba-baiklah, a-aku hanya ingin me-mengatakan itu. Ka-kalau begitu aku pergi dulu," ucapnya kemudian.

Hinata pun mulai mengambil satu langkah, tapi itu saja sudah membuat anggota tim Naruto terlihat bingung. Pasalnya tim Neji berada di arah berlawanan dengan arah yang Hinata tuju.

"Tunggu Hinata-chan, tim Neji kan ada di sana," ujar Kiba menginterupsi langkah Hinata.

Hinata yang merasa dipanggil pun menatap Kiba sebentar sebelum mengalihkan atensinya pada tim kakak sepupunya yang kini sedang bergerombol seolah sedang menyusun rencana. Kemudian beralih lagi menatap Kiba dan yang lain.

"Ti-tidak. Neji-nii memintaku menunggu di garis finish. Kou, pelayanku, sudah menungguku di pinggir arena dan dia akan membawaku ke garis finish," jawabnya.

"Ah, souka," ucap Kiba dan yang lain berbarengan.

"Apa perlu aku temani Hinata-chan?" tawar Sakura.

"Ah ti-tidak perlu Sakura-chan, aku tahu kau harus memberikan semangat kepada anggota timmu," tolak Hinata lembut.

"Wakatteru," ucap Sakura karena dia memang ingin terus meneriaki nama Sasuke nantinya.

Hinata pun melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ke pinggir arena dan menghilang saat tubuh mungilnya menyeruak ke dalam kerumunan orang yang menari.

"Hufh, untung saja sifatnya tidak seperti kakak sepupunya," ujar Naruto setelah menghela nafas lega.

"Yah, dia memang baik," respon Choji.

"Oya, ngomong-ngomong soal kelompok Neji, siapa di antara anggotanya yang akan menjadi pasangan balapannya? Apakah orang bernama Lee itu?" tanya Naruto penasaran sambil memandang ke arah tim Neji.

"Ya, terkadang Lee ataupun Shino lah yang menjadi pasangannya. Tapi, di beberapa balapan khusus seperti ini 'orang itu' pastilah yang akan jadi pasangannya," jawab Shikamaru yang mendapat banyak tanda tanya di wajah Naruto, Kiba, Sakura, dan Sasuke. Sedangkan Choji, dia sepertinya sudah tahu akan informasi itu.

"Tunggu, tunggu, siapa yang kau maksud 'orang itu'?" tanya Naruto lagi-lagi dengan nada penasaran.

Shikamaru menoleh dan menatap serius ke arah Naruto sebelum keluar lagi kata-kata dari mulutnya yang akan semakin membuat Naruto dan yang lainnya bertanya-tanya.

"Seseorang yang disebut 'Pembalap Ilusi',"

 _Suara mesin yang baru saja dihidupkan dari sebuah mobil yang terparkir tidak jauh dari arena 14. Lampu depannya pun menyala dan siap menyinari pertandingan malam itu._

"Pembalap Ilusi?" ucap keempat orang lainnya serempak.

"Ya, sebutan yang didapatnya dari para pembalap lain yang berani bersumpah melihat laju mobilnya yang tampak seperti bayangan. Bahkan lawannya tidak akan menyadari bila tiba-tiba mobil tersebut sudah ada di depannya. Hanya dalam sekejap mata kau akan kehilangan dia dalam satu jalur. Begitu sadar, dia sudah berada jauh di depanmu. Dia satu-satunya pembalap yang mampu memberikan tekanan kepada pembalap lain di arena," jelas Shikamaru.

' _Bruuuumm... bruuuumm... bruuuuuummm...'_

' _Whuuuuuusssss...'_

 _Deru mesin mobil yang siap meluncur ke arena bercampur dengan hembusan angin musim gugur yang menghantarkan perasaan hangat dan dingin secara bersamaan._

"La-lalu, siapa dia sebenarnya?" tanya Sakura sedikit bergidik ngeri.

"Tidak ada yang mengetahui identitas aslinya. Bahkan tidak ada yang tahu seperti apa rupanya. Dia tidak pernah sekali pun keluar dari mobilnya. Saat semua orang bersorak untuk kemenangannya pun, dia akan langsung menghilang bagaikan tak pernah ada," jelas Shikamaru lagi.

' _Nguooooongg...'_

 _Mobil tersebut pun melaju, melesat cepat bersama angin menuju arena 14 yang menjadi tempat para pembalap lain yang harus diruntuhkannya seperti batangan pohon yang akan tumbang oleh badai._

"Ha-ha-Hahahaha ... sudahlah Shikamaru, jangan membuatku merinding dengan berkata begitu. Mana mungkin ada orang yang bagaikan mimpi seperti itu," ujar Naruto ringan mencoba untuk menghilangkan perasaan takut di hatinya dan hati teman-temannya yang lain yang kini terlihat sangat pucat.

"Aku juga tidak ingin berbicara yang tidak masuk logika seperti itu. Tapi itulah kenyataannya," ucap Shikamaru kesal.

"Hahaha ... kau ini ada-ada saja Shikamaru," kata Naruto lagi masih dengan tawa renyahnya meski tersirat nada ketakutan di dalamnya.

"Kau jangan anggap dia remeh Naruto. Dia bukan seseorang yang bisa kau tertawai," ujar Shikamaru tegas dan sukses membuat Naruto terdiam. Begitu pula yang lainnya, kini tampak lebih serius menanggapi ucapan Shikamaru. "Pembalap Ilusi belum pernah terkalahkan. Itulah mengapa belum ada yang mengetahui identitasnya karena dia hanya akan membuka identitas aslinya pada orang yang mampu mengalahkannya.

' _Nguoooooongg...'_

 _Mobil itu terus melaju kencang_

' _Ckiiiitttt...!'_

 _Decitan bannya menggema saat dia melalui sebuah tikungan tajam._

' _Ckiiiittt...!'_

 _Mobilnya berbelok tanpa sedikitpun berkurang kecepatannya, namun itu tidak membuat mobil tersebut hilang kendali dan tergelincir._

"Ditambah lagi, dia adalah orang yang dingin yang bahkan tidak segan untuk menghancurkan mobil lawannya.

 _... mobil tersebut semakin mendekati arena._

"Dia jugalah yang diramalkan banyak orang sebagai penerus Kilat Kuning Konoha yang akan mencapai puncak Konoha dengan mudah,"

 _Kecepatannya menurun saat tampak di depannya arena balap 14 yang telah padat oleh orang-orang yang menunggu dimulainya pertandingan. Mobil itu pun mulai memasuki arena._

"Lalu, apa ciri khasnya? Apa mobil yang selalu dipakainya?" tanya Kiba antusias.

"Tidak pernah sama. Mobil yang dipakainya selalu berganti-ganti. Tapi satu persamaannya, selalu mobil lama yang telah menjadi legenda. Role Roys, Aston Martin, Ford GT, dan mungkin kali ini ..."

'Bruuuuummmmm...'

"Eh?!"

Suara derum mobil memebelah kerumunan orang yang menari. Mobil itu terus berjalan perlahan memasuki arena. Kini beribu pasang mata memfokuskan atensi pada mobil yang baru saja tiba itu. Hampir semua ekspresi yang terpasang di sana adalah ekspresi yang penuh akan keterkejutan, kekaguman, penasaran, dan juga tanda tanya. Begitu pun dengan anggota tim Naruto yang tampak begitu terkejut dengan kedatangan mobil yang tampaknya bukanlah keluaran baru dan tidak terlihat layak untuk mengikuti ajang balap jalanan. Karena biasanya para peserta balap jalanan selain ingin menunjukkan betapa cepatnya mereka, tapi juga ingin menampilkan mobil-mobil keren yang mereka miliki, baik karena mobil tersebut keluaran terbaru atau mobil yang banyak dimodifikasi sana-sini sehingga jadi mobil super yang keren. Tapi kali ini, mobil yang datang dan kini berhenti tepat di samping mobil Neji adalah ...

"Naruto, coba lihat mobilnya itu!" ujar Kiba sambil menunjuk pada mobil yang kini memang jadi pusat perhatian semua orang.

"Ya, Toyota AE86 atau yang juga dikenal dengan _Hachi-Roku_ ," jawab Naruto dengan ekspresinya yang begitu tercengang.

"Mobil yang begitu banyak digilai di tahunnya sebelum seri 92 keluar. Belum lagi sang raja drifting, Keiici Tsuchiya, juga mengendarai mobil tersebut sehingga membuatnya ikut disebut sebagai mobil legenda," tambah Sasuke juga dengan tatapan datar namun tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa terdapat sedikit keterkejutan di sana.

"Heh, apa hebatnya mobil tua itu, bukankah mesinnya hanya 1600 cc dengan output daya standardnya 125 HP. Belum lagi dengan penggerak roda belakang itu, aku yakin dia akan kalah dalam balapan ini," ujar Sakura yang kini duduk di atas kap mobil milik Sasuke dengan nada mengejek.

"Tidak Sakura, kau salah. Pemiliknya telah melakukan beberapa tuning. Suara mesinnya terdengar lebih kuat," sanggah Kiba sambil mencoba mengingat suara mesin 86 saat datang tadi.

"Yah, seberapa banyak dia melakukan tuning, tetap saja dia tidak akan bisa mengalahkan kecepatan Rx-8 ataupun GT-R di jalanan nanti," sanggah Sakura lagi tidak mau kalah.

Naruto sama sekali tidak peduli dengan perdebatan teman-temannya mengenai mobil tersebut. Dia lebih tertarik pada sebuah kejanggalan yang baru saja terpikirkan olehnya. Hingga dia maju beberapa langkah ke depan mencoba menjauhi teman-temannya yang masih beradu argumen. Pandangannya tetap lurus ke depan menatap tajam tim Neji yang kini sedang berkumpul. Shikamaru yang melihat pergerakan Naruto pun mengikuti jejaknya. Dia melangkah maju sehingga kini berdiri tepat di samping kiri Naruto.

"Hn, menarik bukan? Seolah dia dapat melompati waktu," ucap Shikamaru tiba-tiba dengan tersenyum penuh arti pada Naruto di sampingnya.

Naruto pun mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Shikamaru tajam tanpa menanggapi ucapan temannya itu. Kemudian dia kembali menatap lurus ke depan sambil terus memikirkan kejanggalan di sana.

"Kau pasti berfikir kalau mereka sedang merencanakan sesuatu bukan?" tanya Shikamaru yang lebih tepatnya seperti sebuah pernyataan.

Pemuda berambut cerah itu terkejut karena ternyata temannya yang dikenal jenius itu juga sepertinya bisa membaca fikiran orang lain. Tetapi Naruto tidak ingin menunjukkannya. Daripada menanggapi dia lebih memilih balik bertanya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya sambil beralih menatap Shikamaru lagi.

Shikamaru sedikit mengeluarkan tawa kecil yang terdengar lebih seperti ringisan sebelum dia menjawab.

"Tim Neji, kedua pengendaranya entah mengapa memilih mengendarai mobil lama dibandingkan mobil sport yang lain. Sudah pasti mereka merencanakan sesuatu bukan? Aku yakin itu yang mengganggu fikiranmu Naruto," jelas Shikamaru menjawab tanda tanya di fikiran Naruto.

Penjelasan tersebut pun mendapat persetujuan di dalam hati Naruto. Tapi pemuda itu tidak langsung berkata apapun. Dia hanya menarik napas dan menghembuskannya kasar sambil menoleh ke arah teman-teman setimnya di mana Kiba dan Sakura masih berdebat dan Choji mencoba menengahi sedangkan Sasuke melayangkan tatapan tajam ke arah tim Neji yang menurut Naruto pastilah Sasuke memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengannya. Kemudian dia kembali fokus pada tim Neji dan meneruskan pembicaraan dengan Shikamaru.

"Menurutmu begitu Shika? Entahlah, bagiku itu sangat janggal karena setidaknya Neji memiliki selusin mobil sport terbaru di rumahnya, tapi kenapa dia harus memilih AMG untuk balapan malam ini? Apa dia meremehkanku? Dan lagi, pembalap ilusi itu, dengan menaiki 86, dia seolah mendeklarasikan tantangan. Kalau memang mereka merencanakan sesuatu, lalu apa sesuatu itu?" ujar Naruto dengan nada penuh tanda tanya dan rasa frustasi.

"Mungkin kita akan segera mengetahuinya, Naruto," kata Shikamaru sambil menepuk pundak Naruto sekaligus memberinya isyarat untuk melihat ke arah ke mana dia mengedikkan dagu.

"Hoi Naruto, Shikamaru, balapan akan segera dimulai!"

"Eh?!"

Teriakan Choji tersebut menarik perhatian Naruto dan yang lain. Choji menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah belakang mobil mereka diparkir di mana itu berlawanan arah dengan area pesta. Di sana seseorang yang mereka kenali bernama Kotetsu, salah satu wakil Sai selain Foo, sedang mencoba meminta perhatian dari para peserta dan supporter.

"Hei, ke mana si pria pucat bernama Sai itu? Apa dia tidak hadir malam ini sehingga menyuruh wakilnya itu?" tanya Kiba heran karena tidak biasanya balapan dimulai tanpa kehadiran Sai dan para pengiringnya yaitu wanita-wanita seksi.

"Entahlah, sepertinya pria brengsek itu sedang menghilang entah ke mana beberapa minggu ini. Itulah yang membuat Ino akhir-akhir ini jadi uring-uringan karena orang itu tidak juga datang ke apartemen mereka," jawab Sakura sambil mengkonfirmasi sikap aneh Ino belakangan ini.

"Baiklah, aku harap para peserta balapan malam ini sudah menyiapkan segalanya. Karena malam ini arena balapan yang akan kita gunakan bukan lagi arena 14,"

Kotetsu memulai pengumumannya dengan informasi perubahan mendadak arena balapan. Dan itu sukses membuat semua yang ada di sana termasuk tim Naruto merasa sedikit terkejut. Dia mengucapkannya sambil menunjuk arena 14 dengan telunjuknya yang mana terdapat tepat di belakang tempat pesta sehingga beberapa orang yang berdiri di area tersebut refleks menoleh ke belakang di mana arena 14 berada.

" ... melainkan arena 13," lanjut Kotetsu sambil kini menunjuk dengan ibu jarinya ke arah belakang tubuhnya.

"APA!" pekik Shikamaru kencang.

"Cih," sedang Sasuke berdecih menandakan dia kesal mendengar pengumuman tersebut.

"Tidak mungkin," Choji berucap seolah-olah semuanya sudah berakhir.

"Eh, nande?" Naruto, Sakura, dan Kiba yang tidak tahu apa-apa pun hanya dapat bertanya-tanya sambil celingukan menatap ketiga anggota lainnya mencoba mencari jawaban.

Sementara anggota tim Naruto merasa terkejut dan juga bingung di waktu yang bersamaan, para suporter balapan malah bersorak senang seolah mereka akan mendapat sesuatu yang menarik dari perubahan arena balap tersebut. Kini suasana di sana pun jadi semakin bising dengan suara sorakan senang dan gumaman-gumaman bersemangat dari para suporter. Sementara anggota tim yang akan bertanding, khususnya tim Naruto, mulai memasang ekspresi serius sambil mereka berjalan mengikuti langkah Shikamaru yang mana melangkah menuju tempat yang ditunjuk Kotetsu yaitu arena 13.

"Hoi Shikamaru, sebenarnya ada apa ini? Memang ada apa dengan arena 13 sehingga kau tampak terkejut?" tanya Naruto bingung sambil terus mengikuti langkah Shikamaru.

Shikamaru tidak langsung menjawab. Dia merasa tidak yakin bisa menjelaskan tentang arena 13 sehingga dia memilih membawa mereka ke arena tersebut agar mereka dapat melihatnya dengan mata kepala sendiri. Letaknya memang bersebelahan dengan arena 14 dan jaraknya tidaklah jauh. Hanya saja bila arena 14 adalah sebuah jalanan lurus yang panjang, arena 13 adalah ...

"Uwaaaaahhh!" pekik Naruto terkejut saat dirinya tidak melihat ke depan dan dia hampir saja terperosok ke ...

"Hei, ini kan ... JURANG!" teriak Kiba di akhir kata saat dia sadar apa yang ada di hadapan mereka kini.

"Shikamaru, jangan bilang kalau ini adalah ... "

"Arena 13, yang juga disebut sebagai arena takdir," kata Shikamaru melengkapi kalimat Naruto yang terputus.

'Whuuuuuusssss...'

Angin yang terasa dingin itu menandakan bahwa mereka memang benar berada di tempat yang cukup tinggi.

"Tu-tunggu Shikamaru, a-apa yang kau maksud de-dengan arena takdir?" tanya Sakura tergagap. Entah mengapa dia merasakan merinding di tengkuknya saat menyebutkan kalimat tanyanya sendiri.

Pemuda jenius itu sempat melirik Sakura sekilas sebelum dia kembali fokus ke depan. Di hadapannya terpampang jurang yang cukup dalam di mana tidak ada pembatas dan hanya ada tanda peringatan besar seperti papan reklame. Di kanan kiri jurang terdapat jalanan yang terhubung dengan jalanan arena 14. Kedua jalur itulah yang dapat membawa pengendara untuk turun dan sampai pada jalanan utama di bawah sana. Meskipun aspal jalanan itu cukuplah halus dan terurus, tetapi jalurnya tidaklah semulus itu di mana banyak sekali tikungan tajam serta bentuk jalanan yang naik turun. Belum lagi tempat tersebut tampak gelap gulita di mana cahaya yang tampak hanyalah di titik start dan finish.

"Jadi, sebenarnya apa ini Shika?" tanya Naruto lagi merasa tidak sabar menunggu penjelasan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru terdengar menghela nafas sebelum memulai penjelasannya.

"Sebelum menjadi kota besar seperti sekarang, dulunya Konoha adalah desa kecil yang terdiri dari perbukitan. Buktinya, bila kau perhatikan dengan saksama, tidak ada jalanan di Konoha yang benar-benar lurus, banyak di antaranya yang tampak naik ataupun turun. Hanya saja semua itu jadi tidak terasa karena banyaknya bangunan-banguna yang berdiri di sisian jalan yang membuat jalanan tampak lurus-lurus saja. Bukti lainnya adalah adanya bukit yang disebut gunung Konoha, seperti yang aku katakan sebelumnya, meskipun disebut gunung kenyataannya itu adalah bukit yang cukup tinggi dan curam. Dan tempat ini ... "

Lagi-lagi angin musim gugur yang cukup kencang mengiringi setiap kata yang keluar dari penjelasan Shikamaru. Semua anggota tim dengan sabar mendengarkan.

" ... tempat ini pun dulunya adalah sebuah bukit. Dahulu kala mereka membangun jalan untuk dapat bisa sampai ke tempat yang berada di atas bukit atau pun tempat yang berada di balik bukit ini. Jalan inilah yang mereka bangun tersebut. Dengan dua jalur berbeda untuk naik dan utuk turun," Shikamaru menunjuk dua jalur yang terdapat di kanan dan kiri "untuk mencegah papasan dan adanya tabrakan. Akan tetapi jalurnya yang cukup terjal dengan banyak tikungan tajam beruntun, maka tidak sedikit memakan korban jiwa. Oleh karena itu, sejak hari itu jalan ini ditutup dan pemerintah Konoha mulai membangun jalan lain yang memutar yaitu, jalan yang tadi kita lalui untuk sampai arena 14 ini.

"Tetapi untuk para pembalap jalanan, jalur seperti ini adalah tantangan. Sehingga banyak dari mereka yang tetap melakukan balapan di sini. Sejak hari itu, arena ini tetap dijadikan salah satu arena balapan. Aspal jalanannya selalu dirawat dan diganti agar tetap halus untuk semua roda mobil. Akan tetapi, karena bukan jalanan umum, maka tidak ada petunjuk arah dan pembatas jalan di sana,"

"EEEEHHH?! JADI MAKSUDMU ..."

"Kalau kau tergelincir, maka kau akan langsung jatuh ke jurang," sambung Sasuke meneruskan pekikan terkejut Naruto.

Shikamaru menatap malas Naruto yang tidak henti-hentinya memekik kaget sehingga mengganggu penjelasannya. Dia pun kembali menatap arena 13 sebelum kembali menjelaskan.

"Belum lagi, seperti yang kalian lihat, tidak ada lampu penerangan di setiap jalurnya, kemungkinan cahaya yang akan kau dapat sangat minim yang mana hanya berasal dari lampu-lampu sorot yang akan dibawa beberapa orang yang memang sudah ditempatkan di beberapa tikungan serta dari lampu mobil masing-masing. Bersyukurlah karena sekarang cuaca cerah tidak turun hujan dan bukan di musim dingin sehingga tidak akan ada kabut. Tapi tetap saja jalurnya tidak akan mudah dilalui.

"Dengan banyaknya tikungan itu, menuruni lereng ini akan lebih mudah bila kau melakukannya dengan ..." Shikamaru tersenyum tipis sambil menatap ke arah Naruto. "drifting," lanjutnya.

"Tu-tunggu Shika, ke-kenapa harus drifting dattebayo?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Bila kau melajukan mobil seperti biasa, kau harus mengerem di setiap tikungan dan itu akan memperlambatmu. Sedangkan dengan drifting, kau bisa terus memacu gas dan mengendalikan arah lajunya sehingga kau bisa lebih cepat," jelas Sasuke menggantikan Shikamaru. "Khe, jadi inilah yang tim Neji rencanakan," tambahnya yang menarik perhatian Naruto dan yang lain.

"Hoi, a-apa maksudmu Teme?" tanya Naruto yang lagi-lagi otaknya lambat mencerna.

Sasuke yang tidak sabaran langsung menoleh dan menatap Naruto tajam.

"Apa kau masih belum sadar Dobe?" respon Sasuke yang membuat Naruto naik darah dan siap beradu mulut dengannya, hanya saja Shikamaru menahannya. Sasuke pun kembali mengalihkan atensinya pada tim Neji dan kemudian melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Kedua pengendaranya memilih mobil RWD di mana akan memudahkan mereka melakukan drifitng,"

"Tu-tunggu, apa itu artinya mereka sudah tahu kalau arena balapnya akan dirubah, bukan arena 14 yang berjalur lurus melainkan arena 13 yang penuh tikungan?" Sakura menanggapi penjelasan Sasuke dengan mengajukan pertanyaan yang menurutnya sangatlah janggal.

"Hei, apa mereka benar-benar mengetahuinya sebelum ini semua terjadi sehingga dapat menyiapkan mobil dengan berpenggerak roda belakang?" tambah Kiba yang juga merasa terkejut dengan semua yang ada.

"Apakah ada pihak penyelenggara yang memberitahu tim mereka? Apa itu artinya mereka curang?" ujar Choji menimpali.

"Mungkin mereka menyuap pihak penyelenggaranya," lanjut Sakura lagi.

"Tch, itu tidak mungkin," respon Shikamaru yang sangat berlawanan dengan pemikiran teman-temannya.

"Kenapa tidak mungkin? Bagiku mungkin saja, Neji itu kan berasal dari keluarga kaya. Dia pastilah mempunyai banyak uang untuk menyuap para Yakuza yang pada dasarnya memang haus uang," sanggah Kiba yang setuju dengan pemikiran Sakura.

"Kalau yang kalian bicarakan adalah pembalap lain, itu mungkin saja terjadi. Tapi yang kini sedang kita bahas adalah Neji. Dia adalah pembalap paling _fair_ dan timnya adalah tim paling disiplin masalah peraturan. Di KMS sendiri dia adalah komite kedisiplinan sebelum akhirnya dia mengundurkan diri tahun lalu saat mulai memasuki tahun terakhirnya. Bila berhubungan dengan Neji, dilihat dari kejeniusannya saja dan aku sudah bisa menebak jalan pikirannya. Saat dia mendengar balapan malam ini akan diadakan di arena 14, dia berfikir mungkin saja arenanya akan diubah secara mendadak ke arena 13 yang mana terdapat tepat dibelakang arena 14. Sehingga akhirnya dia menyiapkan segala sesuatu untuk menghadapi segala kemungkinan," jelas Shikamaru panjang lebar yang mampu diterima logika mereka.

"Oke, kalau memang Neji tidak mungkin melakukannya, lalu bagaimana dengan yang satunya? Orang yang disebut pembalap ilusi itu?" tanya Kiba lagi mencoba mencari celah.

"Orang itu ya. Dia masih belum juga keluar dari mobilnya. Apa mungkin selain bisa melompati waktu dia juga bisa membaca masa depan?" ujar Naruto sambil menatap mobil AE86 yang belum juga terbuka untuk menampilkan pengendaranya.

"Khe, kenapa Naruto, apa kau takut?" ejek Sasuke sambil tersenyum miring.

"Berhenti mengejek Teme, aku tidak takut apapun dattebayo," kilah Naruto sambil melipat tangannya dan memalingkan wajah kesalnya.

"Kalau kau takut menghadapi pembalap ilusi, biar aku yang menghadapi," ujar Sasuke lagi.

"Hei, sudah ku bilang ..."

"Kau fokus saja menghadapi Neji, Naruto. Bukankah kau sudah mendeklarasikan kemenanganmu padanya?" tambah Sasuke memotong ucapan Naruto.

Pemuda bermata biru itu pun langsung terdiam mendengar kelanjutan kalimat Sasuke. Dia ingat siang tadi dia begitu bersemangat menyatakan kalau dia pasti akan menang. Naruto bahkan cukup terkejut karena ternyata Sasuke mengetahui perihal tersebut.

Sasuke pun mengambil langkahnya untuk kembali menuju mobilnya berada sebelum Shikamaru mencegahnya.

"Tunggu Sasuke, sebaiknya kau ingat lagi kelemahan apa yang dimiliki tim kita untuk balapan malam ini," ujar Shikamaru yang sukses bukan hanya membuat langkah Sasuke berhenti tapi juga membuat pemuda bermanik onyx itu menoleh.

"Aku yakin kalau kau, kau pasti lebih memahami teknik drifting dan lagi sebagai pembalap jalanan kau pastilah pernah balapan di arena 13 ini beberapa kali sehingga kau pasti hafal jalurnya. Tapi permasalahanmu adalah saat ini kau mengendarai Nissan GT-R, masalah kecepatan aku tidak bisa memungkirinya, tetapi untuk drifting, mobil 4WD itu tidak terlalu lihai dalam tikungan," ujarnya lagi pada Sasuke. "Dan kau, Naruto," kini dia mengalihkan tatapan tajamnya pada pemuda berambut kuning cerah itu yang disambut dengan ekspresi terkejut. "Kau mengendarai Rx-8 yang pada dasarnya mobil berpenggerak roda belakang dan sangat cocok untuk drifting, TAPI, kemampuan driftingmu itu sangatlah menyedihkan," tambah Shikamaru dengan menekankan kalimat terakhirnya.

"Hehehe... gomen, aku belum sempat belajar drifting lagi," ujar Naruto cengengesan yang membuat semuanya sweatdrop.

"Lalu, apa itu artinya presentase kemenangan tim kita sangatlah kecil?" tanya Sakura cemas.

"Atau kita tidak mungkin menang?" tanya Choji juga dengan nada lesu.

Shikamaru, Naruto, dan Sasuke hanya terdiam tanpa dapat menjawabnya. Sedangkan Kiba sudah meremas dengan kasar rambut coklatnya frustasi.

"Entahlah, itu kita fikirkan nanti. Sekarang sebaiknya kita kembali. Tampaknya Kotetsu akan menjelaskan hal lainnya," jawab Shikamaru pada akhirnya.

Saat tim Naruto akhirnya kembali ke posisi mereka sebelumnya, mereka sempat melewati Kotetsu yang melirik ke arah anggota tim Naruto sambil tertawa mengejek seraya berkata,

"Sudah selesai menangis frustasinya? Hahaha..." ejeknya.

"Brengsek! Apa maksudmu bicara begitu Hah?!" Kiba yang gampang naik darah pun tidak terima dengan kalimat ejekan itu. Dia mencengkram kerah baju Kotetsu dan siap menghajarnya sebelum tangannya ditahan oleh Shikamaru.

"Ha-ha-ha... kalian tidak akan mampu menghadapi pembalap ilusi itu," ujarnya lagi tanpa sedikitpun terguncang dengan tatapan menusuk Kiba yang mana juga masih mencengkeram kerah bajunya.

"Jangan meremehkan kami ya!" bentak Kiba lagi.

"Pembalap ilusi itu, dia bahkan lebih jenius dari pada Neji si jenius," lanjutnya tenang tanpa menghiraukan bentakan Kiba.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?" cengkeraman Kiba di kerah baju Kotetsu pun melemah saat dia mendengar lanjutan kalimat pria itu. Kiba terkesiap begitu juga dengan yang lain.

"Apa kau fikir Neji bisa sejenius itu tanpa pembalap ilusi di sampingnya? Kalau aku boleh bertaruh, ide mengendarai mobil RWD itu adalah ide pembalap ilusi sendiri," jelas Kotetsu yang membuat semua anggota tim Naruto tercengang. Kalau yang dikatakan Kotetsu benar, ini semakin membuat mereka penasaran, orang seperti apakah pembalap ilusi itu.

"Tapi kalian beruntung," ucap Kotetsu lagi yang masih saja menimbulkan banyak tanda tanya di otak anggota tim Naruto.

"Eh? Maksud..." ucapan Kiba terhenti saat dengan cepat Kotetsu melepaskan cengkeraman Kiba.

"Baiklah semuanya, dengar!" ucap Kotetsu lantang meminta perhatian semuanya khususnya peserta balapan malam itu. "Barusan Sai-sama menelpon, dia ingin mengganti peraturan babak semi final yaitu, bahwa semi final akan diadakan dua sesi. Sesi pertama yaitu setiap tim akan berhadapan dengan tim yang sudah ditentukan, satu lawan satu. Contohnya seperti malam ini di mana tim Neji akan berhadapan dengan tim Naruto. Mereka akan adu kecepatan di medan menurun dengan balapan _downhill_. Begitu dengan dua tim lainnya yang akan mengalami balapan yang sama. Kami akan mengukur waktunya yang akan menjadi penentu sebagai tim terdepan yang akan memulai akselerasinya di sesi ke dua di mana keempat tim akan memperebutkan posisi yang akan masuk ke final," jelasnya tentang peraturan baru yang dibuat Sai secara mendadak.

"I-itu artinya, di sesi ke dua, keempat tim harus saling susul menyusul untuk memperebutkan tempat pertama dan kedua karena mereka tidak bisa memulai akselerasi bersamaan?" ucap Sakura menginterupsi.

"Tapi, kenapa tidak secara bersama-sama saja memulainya? Itu kan menguntungkan tim yang memulai pertama," sambung Choji memprotes.

"Itu karena jalur yang akan dilalui sangat sempit, hanya ada satu jalur yang cukup untuk satu mobil, dan jalanannya akan menanjak dengan banyak tikungan tajam. Yah, arena 17, itulah arena sesi ke dua," jawab Kotetsu yang berhasil menuai pekikan terkejut dari semua orang yang mendengarnya.

"Tidak mungkin," ujar Shikamaru sambil mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Eh? Kenapa Shika?" tanya Naruto bingung akan sikap semua orang yang begitu terkejut saat mendengar arena 17. Seolah ada jalur balapan yang masih lebih mengerikan dari pada arena 13 dan juga gunung Konoha.

"Arena 17 adalah arena rahasia. Jalurnya di mulai dengan memasuki goa di bawah lereng gunung. Jalur itu terus naik hingga membawamu sampai ke jalan keluar goa yang ada di lembah bukit. Tapi di sana belum berakhir, karena masih ada jalur menikung yang cukup ekstrim untuk membawamu ke puncak. Memang masih tidak semengerikan bukit Konoha karena jalurnya tidak securam itu. Tapi tetap saja, jalannya terlalu sempit untuk bisa menyalip. Maka dipastikan siapa yang pertama kali memulai laju mobilnya, dialah yang paling untung," jelas Shikamaru.

"Itu artinya, kita harus bisa memperoleh waktu terbaik di pertandingan ini agar posisi pertama tidak diambil ketiga tim yang lainnya," ujar Naruto menyimpulkan.

"Ya, kau benar. Dan salah satu caranya hanya dengan drifting agar kau bisa melewati tikungan dengan cepat," timpal Kiba yang membuat Naruto kembali menunduk lesu mengingat dia tidak mahir dalam hal itu.

"Ada apa? Apa kalian para pembalap gentar untuk menghadapi dua arena ini? Hei, ayolah... anggap saja ini sebagai latihan sebelum kalian menaklukan jalur gunung Konoha yang lebih mematikan. Karena itulah yang ingin disampaikan Sai-sama pada para pembalap agar kalian mendapat latihan terlebih dahulu sebelum kalian menuju final," ujar Kotetsu sok berwibawa.

"Aku benar-benar tidak suka dengan para bawahan Yakuza itu," kata Kiba kesal menatap tingkah sok Kotetsu.

Sementara teman-temannya mengangguk setuju kerena mereka pun merasa muak dengan tingkah orang-orang itu, tidak Sai tidak juga anak buahnya, tingkah mereka sok berkuasa. Padahal mereka itu kan hanya bawahan dan bukan bos mafianya.

"Tapi kita benar-benar tidak punya persiapan," lagi-lagi Shikamaru dan rasa khawatirnya membuat pikiran anggotanya fokus pada masalah mereka.

"Benar, ini tidak menguntungkan untuk tim kita," tambah Sakura yang juga merasa pesimis.

"Setidaknya beri kami persiapan satu hari maka semua akan lebih baik," sambung Choji lesu.

"Berhentilah mengeluh! Setidaknya kita beruntung ini bukan babak penentuan untuk sampai final," ujar Sasuke kesal melihat tim mereka yang selalu optimis dan bersemangat langsung berubah jadi lemah seperti ini.

"Bukan itu masalahnya Sasuke, kalau pun ini bukan babak penentu, tetapi sangat mustahil untuk dapat menang di jalur 17 nanti bila tidak di posisi pertama yang memulai akselerasi," sanggah Shikamaru.

"Kita tidak akan tahu kalau tidak mencobanya," sanggah Sasuke balik.

"Ya memang. Tapi kau lihat pembalap ilusi itu, lawan kita saat ini adalah dia. Lihatlah, seperti yang aku bilang seolah dia bisa melompati waktu atau mungkin juga bisa membaca masa depan. Fikirannya jauh di depan pemikiran kita. Bahkan dia tahu tentang perubahan peraturan ini dan mempersiapkan segalanya dengan mobil legendanya," Shikamaru pun mengeluarkan argumennya dengan menggebu-gebu seperti seorang guru yang memarahi muridnya yang membandel.

"Hei, apa mungkin sosoknya yang sebenarnya adalah wanita yang sering diajak tidur Sai, yaaaah seperti halnya Ino, dia bisa mendapat banyak informasi kan berkat dia memberikan tubuhnya pada priaaa ... aaa ... Eh?!" ucapan Kiba terputus saat dia menyadari pandangan membunuh dari Shikamaru, Choji, dan Sakura. Sedangkan Naruto sudah memberi isyarat untuknya agar dia diam. "Ah iya, sepertinya aku mulai gila," kata Kiba pada akhirnya untuk sekedar menutupi kegugupannya.

"Justru itulah yang membuatku semakin tertarik Shika. Semua tekanan yang pembalap ilusi itu berikan pada kita bahkan sebelum pertandingan, membuat seluruh tubuhku bergetar sangkin semangatnya. Aku tidak sabar untuk bisa mendekati mobilnya dan bergantian melihat wajah tertekannya. Kheh ..." ujar Sasuke keras kepala.

Shikamaru sampai menghela nafas kasar karena baru kali ini dia kalah berargumen dengan seseorang. Biasanya dialah yang membuat orang lain bungkam.

"Baiklah, setidaknya gunakan mobilku. S14 ku akan lebih baik dipakai untuk drifting," kata Shikamaru mencoba bernegosiasi saat Sasuke mulai membuka pintu mobilnya.

Pemuda raven itu kembali menoleh dan memandang tangan Shikamaru di mana terdapat kunci mobilnya. Tapi kemudian dia kembali menatap Shikamaru tajam.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja dengan mobilku," responnya dan melanjutkan masuk mobil dan duduk di belakang kemudi.

"Jangan keras kepala Sasuke ..."

"Sudah ku bilang, aku bisa dengan GT-R ku," lagi dia menoleh sambil melayangkan tatapan tajam yang kemudian membuat Shikamaru bungkam sekali lagi.

"Aaarrrgghh! Baiklah! Kalau begitu ..."

"Eh?" Naruto terkejut saat tiba-tiba Shikamaru menatapnya dan melangkah menujunya.

"Biarkan aku yang gantikan kau balapan Naruto. Aku lebih bisa drifting dari pada kau," ujarnya.

Naruto sempat bingung mendengar ucapan Shikamaru sebelum akhirnya dia pun menunjukkan ekspresi seriusnya.

"Maaf Shika, aku juga tidak ingin mundur. Neji atau siapa pun itu, aku akan menghadapinya," ucapnya pasti.

Kiba menatap Naruto. Dia ingat ekspresi itu. Ekspresi yang sama yang ditunjukkan Naruto pasca kematian ibunya. Itu adalah ekspresi frustasinya. Ya, dia frustasi karena kemungkinan kemenangannya sangatlah sedikit, tapi dia tidak mungkin mundur lagi. Itulah kenapa dia mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia pasti bisa. Kiba pun tidak bisa apa-apa bila Naruto sudah menampilkan wajah seriusnya meskipun Shikamaru menatapnya memohon bantuan untuk membujuk Naruto. Kiba tahu, Naruto bahkan lebih keras kepala dari pada Sasuke. Tapi karena kekeras kepalaannya itulah yang membuatnya selalu menang. Karena dia tidak akan pernah berhenti sampai akhir.

Sementara itu di dalam mobilnya, Sasuke terus menatap mobil AE86 berwarna putih berharap paling tidak kaca mobilnya terbuka dan menampilkan identitas sebenarnya dari pembalap ilusi. Sosok yang membuat jantungnya berdebar keras hingga dia mencengkeram kemudinya terlalu kencang.

 **Tbc.**

* * *

 **Hai.. hai.. hai..**

 **Maaf ya semua nawa menghilang dari peradaban.**

 **Nawa lagi bingung ngurusin wisuda. Hehehe.. (gayanya wisuda)**

 **Pokonya ini nawa udah update mungkin ada yang nungguin. Kalo ga ada juga ga apa2 sih. Nawa cuma suka nulis aja. Hahaha..**

 **Maaf ya, yang keluar mobilnya malah AE86. Kaya Initial D banget ya? Hahaha.. nawa jadi malu.**

 **Oya, terima kasih untuk yang udah review chap sebelumnya. Kalo ga salah beberapa udah nawa bales di pm.**

 **Buat yg guest, ini nih balasannya….**

 **Myself** **:** Makasih pujiannya… kalo masalah review nya dikit, itu mah takdir kayanya.. hahaha…

 **Rikarika** **:** iya tuh, nawa juga nyari-nyari fic balapan gitu ga ada. Jadinya nawa bikin sendiri deh. Hehehe… maaf ya lama update.

 **dina haruno** **:** oke deh, ini dilanjut ya…

 **gil88** **:** oke udah dilanjut…

 **Segitu aja ya…**

 **Happy reading…**


	10. Chapter 10 Pangeran Byakugan

**Racing to Konoha Mountain**

Chapter 10 : Pangeran Byakugan

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Racing to Konoha Mountain by nawanawachan**

 **Main Character : Naruto. U.**

 **Pairings : (Naruto x Hinata), (Sasuke x Sakura), (Sai x Ino)**

 **Rate :** **M** **(bahasa, situasi kehidupan jalanan)**

 **Warning : AU, Typo (s), EYD kurang tepat, dll**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Shikamaru, pemuda Nara itu berkali-kali melihat arlojinya. Sudah pukul 12 malam lewat. Sungguh harusnya ini cukup malam bagi seseoran yang memang hobi tidur sepertinya. Dan kenapa juga dia harus mengawaskan matanya sekarang padahal di setiap jam pelajaran penting pun dia tidur. Tapi lagi-lagi dia menghela nafas kasar. Dia mengeratkan jaket kulit berwarna coklatnya. Angin malam di musim gugur benar-benar tidak bersahabat. Tapi peduli apa dia dengan semua itu ketika berada di tempat yang suasananya memang cukup panas seperti di tempat ini.

Pandangannya kini beralih menatap langit malam yang bersih tak berawan. Meskipun begitu pandangannya tidaklah fokus ke sana melainkan menerawang jauh menyelami untuk kembali mengingat orang seperti apa dirinya. Dia tahu, pemuda berambut nanas ini tahu, bahwa dirinya bukanlah orang baik. Mungkin tidak akan ada yang percaya saat dia benar-benar berkata begitu. Bahkan Choji pun akan tertawa dan berkata bahwa sahabat sejak kecilnya itu sedang membual. Bagaimana tidak, semua orang mengenal Nara Shikamaru. Dia adalah anak tunggal dari seorang Nara Shikaku, seorang tentara ahli strategi di mana semua otak kemiliteran Jepang ada padanya. Shikamaru si siswa jenius yang bahkan sejak TK selalu mendapat penghargaan murid teladan padahal dia tidak merasa melakukan apa pun. Bahkan di KMS dia dijuluki jenius dengan IQ tinggi padahal dia merasa tidak pernah mendengarkan pelajaran. Shikamaru yang bagi sahabat-sahabatnya adalah seorang pemuda setia kawan yang baik hati, tapi juga pemalas dan tukang tidur. Bagi semua orang, tidaklah mungkin pemuda seperti Shikamaru ini bisa disebut brengsek. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena dari tampilannya dia sudah digambarkan sebagai orang baik-baik yang penurut. Bahkan bagi sebagian orang dia tampak kolot seperti orang tua. Dia juga pastinya polos.

Tapi bagi Shikamaru, orang yang paling mengenal dirinya itu adalah dirinya sendiri. Ya benar, bukan orang lain, gurunya, sahabatnya, atau bahkan ayahnya yang bahkan terlalu sibuk hanya untuk menanyakan kabar sang anak. Dia tahu kalau semua orang memandangnya baik, maka mereka salah besar. Mereka hanya belum tahu saja betapa brengseknya dia. Mungkin juga dia tidak kalah brengsek dari Sai yang terus-terusan dikatai begitu oleh Sakura. Kenyataannya, mengenal dunia jalanan yang dimulai bahkan sejak dia duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama bukanlah sebuah omong kosong belaka. Jalanan dan kehidupan malam telah memberinya banyak pelajaran. Mulai dari hal positif seperti persahabatan, mesin, mobil, realita kehidupan, dan suportivitas yang membuatnya tumbuh menjadi lebih dewasa dibanding anak seumurannya.

Tapi, jalanan tidak pernah meninggalkan hal buruk begitu saja. Dia juga memberikan pelajaran berbau negatif padanya. Minuman keras? Jangan kalian fikir Shikamaru asing dengan itu. Dia cukup sering meminumnya bahkan sampai sekarang. Tapi dia bukan tipikal pemuda ceroboh yang akan menenggak minuman memabukan itu tanpa melihat situasi. Dia tidak akan minum bila besok harus sekolah atau sedang bersama teman-temannya yang polos seperti Choji, Naruto, Kiba, dan yang lain. Jujur saja dia pernah meminumnya bersama Ino bahkan di kamar gadis itu. Dia juga cukup tahu diri untuk tidak meminum minuman terlarang itu di depan ayahnya kalau tidak ingin mendapat hukuman atau lebih parahnya siksaan dari sang ayah. Rokok? Bukankah itu hanya hal biasa mengingat dia sudah dicekoki benda bernikotin itu bahkan saat dia baru kelas dua di bangku tingkat menengah pertama. Memang dia jarang mengkonsumsinya hanya saat-saat dia berkumpul dengan mereka yang perokok dan dia juga ditawari batangan putih itu. Selebihnya, paling saat dia sedang banyak fikiran. Klub malam? Hei, itukan tempat favorit Ino. Gadis itu yang tidak pernah absen mengajaknya mengunjungi tempat yang baginya sakral. Tentu saja tanpa mengajak Choji. Tapi itu dulu sebelum orang pucat anak buah Yakuza itu jadi sering mengajaknya. Sekarang Shikamaru lebih sering pergi sendiri meski beberapa kali di sana dia akan bertemu Sasuke. Sebenarnya dari dulu dia sering melihat Sasuke di sana, tapi baru akhir-akhir ini, saat bertemu mereka akan saling duduk di tempat yang sama sambil menikmati minuman beralkohol kesukaan masing-masing.

Dan kalau ada yang bertanya apakah dia masih perjaka atau tidak? Jawabannya sudah pastilah tidak. Terkejut? Hei, sudah dikatakan bukan kalau dia itu bukan orang baik. Bila pemuda seumurannya sudah mengenal tempat-tempat menyenangkan seperti klub malam dan minuman-minuman menggairahkan yang seratus persen mengandung alkhohol, mana mungkin dia akan melewatkan wanita-wanita yang selalu bisa menaikan birahinya itu begitu saja. Saat mereka mengajaknya _one night stand_ , tentu dengan senang hati dia ladeni. Bukan hanya satu atau dua wanita, sampai saat ini mungkin sudah sampai bilangan puluhan. Meskipun dia tidak pernah tahu satu persatu nama mereka. Karena setelah mendapat kepuasan dia akan segera melupakan begitu saja mereka. Untuk apa diingat, toh itu cuma cinta satu malam. Lagi pula belum ada satupun wanita yang benar-benar bisa menguasai hatinya sepenuhnya. Yah, sebrengsek apapun dia, Sai pastilah lebih brengsek, karena Shikamaru telah berjanji pada dirinya bahwa saat benar-benar ada wanita yang dicintainya, dia hanya akan melihat wanita itu dan tak akan pernah melepasnya.

Shikamaru mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit malam menuju ke depan di mana dua mobil berbeda warna, ungu dan hitam bercorak orange, yang menjadi fokusnya. Kembali terngiang di fikirannya, benarkah dia bukan orang baik? Karena meskipun dia brengsek, meskipun dia bejat, dia tetaplah bukan orang yang tega melihat sahabatnya diujung bahaya. Dia teringat cerita seorang peri jahat yang mengutuk seorang bayi mungil agar mati di usia 17. Peri jahat itu terus mengawasi sang bayi hingga menjadi gadis yang amatlah cantik. Namun saat bayi itu menginjak usia 17, sang peri menyadari bahwa selama dia mengawasi sang gadis, hatinya telah berubah. Dulu saat mengutuknya, hatinya begitu membenci, tapi kini yang terasa adalah perasaan sayang dan takut kehilangan sang gadis yang tanpa sadar telah mewarnai hidupnya. Perasaan peri jahat itulah yang juga dirasakan Shikamaru kini.

Kalau ingin tahu sebuah kejujuran, maka inilah. Mulanya Shikamaru memang memanfaatkan kedua pengendara yang sekarang mulai memanasi mesin mobilnya. Itu benar. Dia mencetuskan ide untuk membentuk kelompok agar dapat menaklukan puncak Konoha hanyalah kedok seolah ingin membantu Naruto. Tapi nyatanya dia terlalu egois dan memanfaatkan ambisi Naruto untuk mewujudkan keinginannya. Dia ingin memeras kemampuan kedua pembalap handal itu untuk mengungkap misteri kematian senior sekaligus sahabatnya, Ashura dan Indra. Sahabat yang sudah mengenalkan kehidupan jalanan padanya, mengajarkannya tentang mesin, dan menularkan kecintaan mereka pada mobil. Dia berperan seolah membantu Naruto untuk mencapai tujuan pemuda mentari itu. Padahal kenyataannya, pemuda polos itulah yang dikendalikannya untuk sebuah tujuan yang bisa disebut balas dendam.

Tapi hari ini dia sadar, Naruto dan Sasuke, mereka bukan lagi bidaknya. Mereka bukanlah potongan kecil bidak yang bergerak di papan shogi yang dulu sering dia mainkan saat kecil bersama ayahnya. Mereka sama halnya dengan Ino dan Choji. Mereka berdua adalah sahabatnya yang berharga. Dia bukanlah orang sejahat itu yang dengan mudah mengorbankan sahabat-sahabatnya. Bahkan dia tidak ingin Ino dan Choji terlibat dalam hal seperti ini. Begitu juga dengan mereka berdua yang sedang duduk di belakang roda kemudi. Dia tidak ingin melihat mereka dalam bahaya. Tapi sungguh, keduanya adalah orang yang keras kepala. Lalu, apa yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang? Mencegahnya sudahlah terlambat dan yang pasti dia tidak akan didengarkan.

"Kita hanya perlu percaya pada mereka, Shikamaru," ucap seseorang di sampingnya tiba-tiba seolah dapat menebak pemikirannya. Saat dia tolehkan kepalanya, yang dia dapati adalah pemuda dengan gigi gingsulnya a.k.a Kiba sedang tersenyum lebar. "Ketika mereka sudah siap duduk di belakang kemudi, yang bisa kita lakukan sebagai sahabat hanyalah percaya pada mereka. Karena itulah yang selalu kulakukan saat melihat Naruto balapan dulu. Karena dengan percaya, kau juga mengantarkan perasaanmu pada mereka. Perasaan yang harus mereka ketahui bahwa di sini temanmu tetap mendukungmu apapun yang terjadi. Tidak masalah mereka menang atau kalah dalam balapan, kita tetap akan terus ada untuk kembali mendukung. Jadi majulah, jangan pernah takut karena temanmu ada di belakangmu," lanjut Kiba panjang membuat pemuda Nara itu bahkan tidak mampu berkata-kata.

Percaya. Yah, dia sudah lupa satu hal itu.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Keempat pembalap yang akan bertanding tersebut sudah dibagi menjadi dua kelompok. Neji dan Naruto berada di jalan sebelah kiri. Keduanya masih melancarkan perang dingin di mana Naruto tidak henti menatap Neji tajam dari dalam mobilnya. Dan Neji, pemuda dengan manik mutiara itu hanya melirikkan matanya dengan sorot yang begitu menusuk. Entah apa yang ada di fikiran masing-masing. Meski tidak ada dendam berarti di antara keduanya, namun persaingan yang adil adalah sebuah gaya yang pasti harus dimiliki seorang pria. Itulah yang membuat keduanya begitu bersemangat untuk menunjukkan siapa di antara mereka yang tercepat.

Sementara di jalur kanan, Sasuke masih membuka lebar kaca mobilnya berharap dapat melihat dengan jelas siapakah pembalap ilusi itu. Apakah dia pria atau wanita. Tapi sayang, kaca mobil AE86 itu dilapisi kaca film yang tampak gelap dari luar. Sasuke tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas hanya tampak siluet seseorang yang duduk di kursi kemudi.

"Keempat peserta, apakah kalian siap?" teriak Kotetsu dari tempat yang terletak tepat di tengah-tengah antara jalur kiri dan kanan.

'Bruuuummmm...'

'Bruuuummmm...'

Suara mesin mobil keempatnya semakin menggema menimbulkan efek histeris bagi para supporter mereka. Naruto dan Neji mulai menaikan kaca mobil mereka. Begitu pula Sasuke yang ikut menutup kaca mobilnya. Angin bukit yang begitu menusuk tidaklah baik untuk penglihatan. Dia lupakan sejenak untuk membongkar identitas pembalap misterius yang ada di sampingnya itu. Dia akan mulai fokus pada jalanan yang akan dia hadapi.

"Kami sudah menempatkan orang-orang di beberapa titik tikungan untuk memberikan kalian penerangan dan juga sebagai pemantau. Kalian sudah bisa melihat titik-titik cahaya di sana?" tanya Kotetsu sambil menunjuk cahaya-cahaya kecil yang ada di sepanjang jalur di bawah. "Sepertinya jalur ini sudah tidak semengerikan sebelumnya. Yah, ku harap begitu," ucapnya lagi sambil menyeringai pada para peserta yang telah siap memacu mobilnya.

"Kita akan lihat siapa yang akan mampu menaklukan lereng ini malam ini. Dan kami akan mencatat waktu masing-masing dari kalian sebagai penentu untuk sesi selanjutnya. Oleh karena itu sudah ada yang stay di garis finish. Setalah melalui dua jalur berbeda, kalian beremapat akan ditemukan di satu titik yaitu jembatan Tenchi yang ada di bawah sana itu. Setelah melewati jembatan, di sanalah kalian akan melihat garis finish. Dan perlu kalian ingat, arena 13 adalah arena takdir, kalian tidak tahu kejutan apa saja yang akan diberikan arena ini," lagi, pria dengan rambut jabrik itu menyeringai senang seolah balapan ini benar-benar hiburan.

"Kejutan? Apa lagi sih maksudnya? Kenapa rasanya seperti akan masuk istana hantu?" gumam Naruto bingung dari dalam mobilnya.

"Baiklah, bila kalian sudah siap, hitung mundur akan dimulai,"

'Bruuuummm...'

'Bruuuummm...'

Derum mesin tersebut pun menandakan kesiapan keempat pembalap. Mulailah Kotetsu mengangkat stopwatch nya untuk memulai waktunya.

"Hitung mundur dimulai dari... 10,"

'Deg!'

'Deg.. Deg..'

'Deg.. Deg..'

" _Kenapa ini? Kenapa jantungku berdetak secepat ini? Aku sudah biasa balapan, tapiii..._ " racau Naruto dalam hatinya.

"9,"

" _Siapa pun orang ini, aku pastikan akan segera membuka kedoknya,_ " kata Sasuke pun di dalam hatinya sambil tersenyum sinis.

"8,"

" _Aku yakin dia akan menang. Dan aku... aku pastikan tidak akan kalah darimu,_ " ucap hati Neji dengan senyuman sombongnya.

"7,"

"..."

"6,"

"5,"

"4,"

"3,"

"2,"

"Go!"

'Whuuuungg!'

Keempat mobil tersebut melesat cepat di jalanan lurus yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai menurun. Benar kata Shikamaru, jalanan itu cukup halus untuk jalan yang sudah tidak lagi dipakai umum. Keempat peserta berusaha memusatkan fikiran mereka hanya pada jalur lintasan dan lawan masing-masing.

Di tempat Naruto dan Neji, kini sudah nampak bahwa Naruto memimpin. Rx-8 memang mobil yang yang cukup tangguh dengan nilai-nilai plusnya dalam jalanan menurun seperti ini. Penggerak roda belakangnya bekerja untuk dapat mencengkeram jalanan sehingga tidak membuatnya tergelincir di turunan. Naruto tersenyum senang karena mampu meninggalkan Neji jauh di belakang. Namun sayang, pemuda stoic itu bahkan tidak gentar ataupun panik. Dia masih tetap tenang menyetir AMG nya.

Naruto masih bisa bernafas lega karena jalur yang dilaluinya masih jalanan lurus. Tapi dia harus waspada karena di depan sana sudah ada tikungan pertama yang menanti.

" _Baiklah, aku akan menikung dengan biasa. Jarak yang aku buat cukup jauh untuk bisa disusul olehnya,_ " fikir Naruto sebelum dia menghadapi tikungan pertamanya.

'Ckiiiitttt!'

Dia sempat mengerem untuk menurunkan kecepatannya di tikungan yang cukup tajam itu. Dan dia berhasil membuat laju mobilnya tetap stabil.

"Yoss! Paling tidak aku berhasil melalui tikungan pertama. Jarak mobilku dengan Neji cukup jauh, bila di jalanan lurus aku menambah kecepatan, maka aku tidak akan mungkin terke ... EH?!" monolognya berubah menjadi pekikan terkejut saat dia melihat ke belakang melalui kaca spion tengah mobilnya.

"A-apa ... apa-apaan itu? Di-dia berbelok tanpa menurunkan kecepatannya? Dan ... itu ... drifting yang sempurna,"

Benar saja, Neji menikung dengan mulus tanpa sedikitpun menurukan kecepatan. Bahkan dia melakukan drifting empat roda dengan begitu sempurna sehingga menimbulkan sorakan kagum dari beberapa supporter yang sengaja menunggu di sana. Lalu, efek apa yang ditimbulkan dari perbedaan gaya menikung tersebut?

"Kusoo! Dia sekarang tepat berada di belakangku. Apa sebegitu berpengaruhnya drifting sehingga dapat mempersempit jarak padahal sebelumnya jaraknya cukup jauh?" umpat Naruto kesal hingga memukul stir mobilnya.

"Cih, apa itu? Dia tidak dapat melakukan drift? Khe, kalau begini mudah sekali mengalahkannya," ucap Neji dari dalam mobilnya sambil tersenyum senang. "Dan lagi, aku yakin sekali kalau dia tidak hafal jalurnya," ucapnya lagi dengan tatapan licik saat melihat mobil Naruto yang mulai melaju ragu-ragu.

Naruto benar-benar dalam kesulitan. Jalanan itu benar-benar gelap. Belum lagi tidak ada penunjuk arah. Jalurnya pun belum dia hafal. Sebegini sulitkah menjadi pembalap jalanan di Konoha karena kau harus menghadapi arena yang berbeda-beda sehingga akan sedikit sulit membiasakan diri hanya untuk menguasai satu arena. Belum lagi jalur perbukitan seperti ini. Bila biasanya juga dia harus menghadapi arena baru, namun pastilah jalur yang dihadapi tidak beda jauh yaitu jalanan lurus. Tapi kali ini, jalur perbukitan penuh dengan tikungan sehingga perlu dihafal dan dibiasakan. Sialnya balapan kali ini sungguh mendadak sehingga bahkan dia tidak mampu mengorek banyak informasi tentang jalurnya. Benar-benar sangat tidak menguntungkan baginya.

"Ngn, cahaya? Apa itu tikungan lagi?" gumamnya saat melihat setitik cahaya yang merupakan lampu sorot yang dibawa oleh orang-orang yang sudah ditempatkan di setiap tikungan.

"Sial!"

'Ckiiiitttt!'

Naruto tidak menyangka kalau setelah tikungan ada tikungan lagi. Dia hampir tergelincir bila tidak langsung mengerem dan membanting stir untuk kemudian berbelok.

"Benar-benar buruk, aku sama sekali tidak mengenal jalurnya," ujarnya frustasi dengan keringat dingin yang kini mengaliri pelipis hingga ke wajahnya.

Sementara itu,

'Ckiiiittt!'

"Eh?!" dengan gerakan slow motion Naruto menoleh ke samping di saat dia menikung. Betapa terkejutnya dia saat menyaksikan mobil Neji menyalipnya dari sisi luar. Sungguh itu akan sulit terjadi terutama di jalanan seperti ini. Tapi itu jadi mudah saat Neji tidak perlu menurunkan kecepatannya saat berbelok dan dengan drifting sempurnanya. Naruto bahkan sulit mengatupkan mulutnya saat Neji tersenyum sombong dari kaca depan mobilnya yang kini tepat berada di samping kaca mobil Naruto. Setelah itu terjadi begitu cepat saat mobil AMG Neji berpindah posisi hingga kini berada tepat di depannya.

"A-apa?"

Masih terlalu shock bahkan untuk sekedar bermonolog. Dia tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya. Tapi sepertinya menguasai drifting untuk digunakan di jalur seperti ini sangatlah menguntungkan.

Tidak ingin berlarut-larut mengagumi kemampuan lawannya, dia pun menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya kasar sebelum mulai memaksimalkan kecepatannya. Dia tidak perduli apa yang akan terjadi bila mobilnya melaju di kecepatan itu, tapi yang pasti dia tidak boleh tertinggal jauh karena itu akan menyulitkannya.

Sementara itu, pertandingan Sasuke dengan Pembalap Ilusi lebih sangat ketat dibandingkan pertandingan Naruto dan Neji. Sasuke dengan segala ambisinya untuk mengungkap sosok dibalik julukan Pembalap Ilusi sehingga mengerahkan semua strategi yang terangkai di otak Uchihanya. Beruntunglah karena GT-R memiliki kemampuan akselerasi yang bagus sehingga kini dia dapat melaju di depan. Meskipun begitu, mobil tua yang seharusnya tidak mampu dipacu menyamai GT-R itu kini entah bagaimana caranya bisa mengikuti tepat di belakangnya. Bukan Sasuke namanya bila memberikan kemudahan bagi lawannya untuk melewatinya begitu saja karena sekarang ini dia mencoba menahan AE86 itu untuk terus melaju di belakangnya dengan terus-terusan menutup jalan, kiri dan kanan, agar tidak ada sedikitpun celah untuk bisa dilalui. Berkali-kali dia melirik kaca spion tengahnya sambil tersenyum sinis dengan menaikan sebelah alisnya. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa Pembalap Ilusi yang diceritakan begitu tangguh itu hanyalah sebatas ini. Bahkan gerakan mobilnya sudah menunjukkan betapa frustasinya dia karena tidak mampu mendahului.

"Tch, mereka terlalu melebih-lebihkan," ujarnya menyepelekan.

Saat tikungan pertama menunjukkan dirinya, Sasuke pun bersiap dengan rencana selanjutnya.

" _Memang tidak cocok, tapi aku masih bisa pakai cara itu,_ " ucapnya dalam hati.

Saat memasuki tikungan, dia pun melakukan _braking_ , dengan menarik rem tangan sehingga menyebabkan ban belakangnya terkunci dan mobilnya kehilangan traksi. Dengan begitulah dia menciptakan gerakan drifting meski dengan mobilnya yang bukan berpenggerak roda belakang. Tidak cukup sempurna tapi berhasil membuat semua orang yang menonton di sana berteriak histeris.

Wajahnya tersenyum puas karena berhasil menaklukan tikungan pertamanya. Tidak memperdulikan jalanan di depannya lagi, dia pun langsung menengok kaca spionnya untuk melihat sang lawan menampilkan tekniknya. Namun yang didapatinya hanya jalanan kosong. Sungguh dia terlalu cerdas untuk berfikir kalau dia telah menang karena pada kenyataannya jarak laju mobil keduanya sangatlah dekat tidak mungkin bila sampai saat itu mobil lawannya belum juga menampakkan dirinya. Dahinya berkerut mendapati keanehan ini hingga saat atensinya dia kembalikan fokus ke depan, bola mata onyx itu melebar tanda dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Ti-tidak mungkin. Ka-kapan ... dia melewatiku?" ucapnya dengan nada yang begitu shock.

Benar saja Hachi-Roku itu kini melaju jauh di depan yang bahkan memberikan jarak yang berarti antara keduanya. Itu tandanya dia sudah berhasil menyalip Sasuke bahkan tanpa pemuda raven itu sadari. Otaknya pun kembali berputar mencoba mengingat kapan terakhir kali dia melihat 86 ada di belakangnya. Dan seingatnya saat memasuki tikungan, mobil tersebut masih ada tepat di belakangnya.

"Ja-jangan-jangan,"

Seperti sebuah lampu yang menyala saat dia berspekulasi kapan sekiranya lawannya itu menyalip. Dan yang terfikirkan hanya satu waktu yaitu, saat berada di tikungan. Lalu mungkin saja sorakan histeris tadi bukanlah diberikan untuknya yang melakukan drifting pas-pasan melainkan untuk sang pengemudi Hachi-Roku itu. Tapi, sungguh sangat sulit untuk menerima bahwa orang itu benar-benar menyalip di tikungan karena nyatanya secepat apapun dia melajukan mobilnya, secanggih apapun teknik driftingnya, waktunya terlalu singkat untuk menyalip di tikungan dan kemudian memberikan jarak yang cukup jauh antara mobilnya dengan mobil Sasuke. Kalau difikir lagi, ini seolah dia dapat melompati waktu.

Tapi dia tidak ingin memikirkan hal di luar logika seperti itu karena sebentar lagi dia akan menghadapi dua tikungan beruntun. Sasuke pun memacu mobilnya hingga di kecepatan maksimal untuk dapat mendekati mobil Pembalap Ilusi yang sudah ada jauh di depan. Paling tidak dia tidak ingin kecolongan di dua tikungan itu.

Saat tikungan sampai di depan mata, Sasuke pun melihatnya, Pembalap Ilusi melakukan drifting empat roda. Pemuda itu pun tersenyum tipis. Kali ini dia akan mengejarnya karena jaraknya sudah ia persempit. Kemudian dia pun berbelok seperti biasa melalui dua tikungan, namun ...

"Eh? Kemana dia?" ucapnya bingung saat selesai dengan dua tikungan dan berada di jalan lurus lagi, dia tidak mendapati Hachi-Roku ada di depannya.

"Tidak mungkin," ucapnya frustasi.

Lagi, dia mencoba peruntungan untuk melihat ke belakang melalui kaca spion, namun mustahil mobil penuh misteri itu ada di sana. Karena dengan matanya sendiri dia melihat mobil tua berwarna putih itu menikung dengan drifting di depannya. Lalu, apa mungkin dia sudah melaju jauh di depan sana dan menikung di tikungan selanjutnya yang jaraknya cukup jauh dalam kurun waktu secepat itu? Padahal baru beberapa saat lalu dia berada tepat di depan Susanoo, mobil milik Sasuke.

"Cih," Sasuke mengeratkan giginya menahan kesal karena merasa dipermainkan.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sementara kedua temannya itu sedang dipecundangi oleh dua anggota tim Neji, Shikamaru benar-benar gelisah. Sakura, Choji, dan Kiba pun tidak jauh beda. Biasanya mereka akan menunggu hasil pertandingan dengan semangat karena yakin dengan hasil yang akan diperolehnya. Tapi kini, jangankan berfikir untuk tim mereka menang, rasanya otak mereka seolah dihantui dengan fikiran-fikiran menakutkan. Rasanya, kalah pun tidak masalah asalkan mereka berdua selamat. Terutama Naruto yang benar-benar tidak mengenal medannya.

"Aku tidak bisa terus begini," ucap Shikamaru pada akhirnya sambil kemudian beranjak bangun dari duduk-duduk di atas rumput.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Choji bingung karena Shikamaru berjalan menuju mobilnya.

"Kita pergi ke garis finish dan menanti mereka di sana," jawabnya tanpa menoleh dan sambil terus berjalan.

"Uhm, sepertinya itu lebih baik," ujar Sakura menyetujui.

"Hei, kita lewat jalan biasa kan?" tanya Kiba takut-takut.

"Cih, tentu saja. Tidak perlu drifting, kita lewat jalan memutar," jawab Shikamaru geli mendengar betapa pengecutnya Kiba. Meskipun dia sendiri pun tidak berfikir untuk melakukan hal yang merepotkan.

"Huft, syukurlah..." ucap Kiba tenang sambil mengelus dadanya.

Setelahnya mereka pun menaiki mobil masing-masing dan mulai meluncur ke arena finish. Dan tindakan mereka pun menarik perhatian semua orang yang kemudian diikuti oleh semuanya. Dalam sekejap tempat tersebut pun langsung kosong.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Kembali lagi pada kedua orang pembalap yang sedang sibuk mengejar mangsanya dengan bersusah payah untuk tetap menjaga kecepatan laju mobil mereka. Terutama Naruto, dia mencoba menurukan sedikit harga dirinya untuk tetap setia membuntut di belakang Neji. Ini bukan soal apakah dia sudah menyerah, masalahnya adalah dia tidak kenal jalurnya. Fikirnya, akan lebih menguntungkan bila dia mengikuti Neji untuk dapat menghindari beberapa kecelakaan fatal yang bisa saja terjadi bila dia gegabah untuk terus menyalip. Dia ingin terus mengekorinya hingga menemukan celah yang cukup baik untuk menyalip. Meskipun begitu, bahkan hanya untuk dapat terus dekat dengan mobil AMG itu saja tidak bisa menjadi hal yang mudah. Beberapa kali pemuda bermata biru itu harus kecolongan dan mendapati Neji telah memperlebar jarak di antara keduanya. Namun dengan kemampuan drifting pas-pasannya, dia pun hanya mampu mengejarnya di jalur lurus atau sedikit mengikuti gaya mengemudi Neji yang baginya sama sekali tidak berefek apa pun. Belum tahu saja dia bahwa dengan idenya untuk terus mengekor dan meniru gaya mengemudi Neji, telah membuat pemuda berambut coklat itu merasakan ketidaknyamanan di mana otak jeniusnya menemukan beberapa kejanggalan yang terus mengusik fikirannya.

'Ckiiiitttt!'

Lagi-lagi pemuda Hyuga itu berbelok dengan drifting empat roda yang sempurna.

'Ckiiiitttt!'

Manik mutiaranya melirik tidak suka ke arah spion saat mendengar decitan ban yang khas. Langsung saja dia mendengus kesal saat atensinya menangkap pantulan Rx-8 yang melakukan drifting serupa dengannya.

" _Aku tidak habis fikir, saat aku melihatnya menikung di tikungan pertama, aku yakin betul cara berbeloknya kaku dan dia tidak mampu melakukang drifting. Tapi, setelah beberapa kali tikungan kenapa rasa-rasanya dia jadi mahir dalam melakukang drifting sesempurna yang ku lakukan?_ " racau batinnya saat kembali terlintas kejanggalan di pikirannya.

Neji mencoba menaikkan kecepatan meski atensinya tidak lepas dari spion tengahnya mencoba menemukan jawaban dari kejanggalan yang dia rasakan dari pantulan mobil hitam bercorak orange itu.

'Dukk!'

"Kusoo!" dipukulnya roda kemudi saat terbersit sebuah jawaban di otak jeniusnya.

" _Jangan jangan …..,_ " maniknya kembali menatap spion dengan tajam di mana terpantul di sana sebuah mobil yang setia membuntuti. " _Uzumaki Naruto, jangan bilang kalau kau memiliki kemampuan seperti 'orang itu',_ "

Rahangnya mengeras saat menuai kenyataan yang baginya cukup mengerikan. Seandainya hipotesanya benar bahwa pemuda berambut kuning itu memiliki kemampuan seperti yang difikirkannya, sudah pastilah posisinya yang kini berada diurutan kedua sebagai jenius akan tergeser. Karena sang pengendara mobil di belakangnya itu akan dengan sangat mudah mengalahkannya. Kemampuannya itu pastilah sangat menguntungkan bila dia menyadarinya.

" _Tunggu_ ," Neji terhenyak sebelum segaris senyum tipis menghiasi bibirnya. "Tch, benar juga, melihat keadaanmu sekarang menunjukkan kalau kau belum menyadari kemampuanmu itu. Dan ini adalah keuntungan bagiku," ucapnya lirih sambil terus tersenyum menang.

Sesaat kemudian Neji pun kembali menaikkan kecepatannya meski di depannya telah tampak sebuah tikungan. Naruto sempat terkejut. Tapi mau tidak mau dia harus tetap mengikutinya bila tidak ingin tertinggal jauh.

Sedangkan di tempat Sasuke, pemuda itu masih terus mencoba kembali mendekatkan mobilnya pada mobil hantu yang terus-terusan saja berpindah tempat. Bagaimana bisa dia tidak menyebutnya mobil hantu yang berpindah kalau pada kenyataannya memang begitu. Baru saja dia melihat mobil itu tepat berada di depannya tapi saat sejenak terbatasi oleh tikungan, tiba-tiba saja mobil tua itu telah berada jauh hingga tampak seperti titik. Bila saja dia memiliki otak sepolos Naruto atau Kiba, pastilah dia akan berfikir bahwa pengendaranya adalah penyihir berkekuatan super. Sayangnya seorang Uchiha selalu harus dapat berfikir jernih. Dan yang dapat dia simpulkan adalah bahwa ada suatu teknik yang digunakan pengendaranya saat berbelok atau mungkin triknya terdapat pada modifikasi mesin mobilnya. Sasuke tidak ingin terus berspekulasi. Dia ingin membuktikan hipotesanya dengan matanya sendiri. Oleh karena itu dengan kecepatan GT-R serta kemampuan menyetirnya sambil mencoba melakukan drift semampunya dengan mobil 4WD, dia pun mencoba mengejar kembali si mobil hantu.

Hingga sampai saat ini sudah 24 tikungan yang berhasil dilalui Naruto. Dia tidak tahu berapa tikungan lagi sehingga bisa mencapai bawah, tapi rasanya tidak jauh lagi karena cahaya kota sudah mulai menyinari jalannya. Meskipun begitu bukan berarti jalanan itu sudah tidak menyeramkan karena suasanya masih cukup gelap untuk berkendara.

"Ngn? Itu ..."

Pandangannya menyipit agar dapat melihat jelas apa yang ada di depannya. Benar saja, cahaya lagi. Itu artinya ada tikungan di depan.

"Baiklah, aku si... EH!"

'Ckiiiiittttt!'

Pekiknya terkejut sambil menginjak rem mendadak berusaha mengontrol mobilnya.

"A-apa ini?! Ini bukan sekedar tikungan tapi juga turunan tajam!"

Benar saja jalanan menikung itu juga menurun curam. Inilah yang membuat Naruto perlu menginjak remnya dalam agar mobilnya tidak terperosok. Tapi anehnya, mobil Neji yang berada di depannya dengan jarak yang cukup lebar, masih melaju dengan kecepatan sama bahkan tampak brutal karena mobilnya meluncur ke kiri dan kanan seperti sebuah tarian. Naruto tidak ingin takjub dengan pemandangan nun jauh di sana. Saat dia berhasil melewati turunan dan kembali pada jalanan yang lurus, tidak ingin membuang waktu dia pun menancap gasnya untuk menyamai laju mobil Neji.

Sasuke yang melewati turunan yang sama pun mencoba menyeimbangi kecepatannya dengan jalur turunan itu. Beruntungnya dia hafal arena ini sehingga tidak terlalu terkejut seperti Naruto. Justru yang membuatnya terkejut lagi-lagi berasal dari pembalap ilusi itu yang bahkan di turunan curam seperti ini pun dia tetap mampu melakukan drifting empat roda tanpa menurunkan kecepatannya. Sasuke menghela nafas mencoba menenangkan detak jantungnya. Lagi, dia rasakan keanehan pada roda mobilnya.

" _Apa ini? Rodanya mulai tidak stabil dan tampak tidak mencengkeram jalan dengan baik. Apa ini akibat aku memaksakan drifting?_ " ucapnya dalam hati.

Sasuke kembali menarik nafas dan memegangi dada kirinya di mana jantungnya berdetak kencang.

" _Tenang. Hanya tinggal delapan tikungan lagi sebelum yang terakhir, tikungan 270 yang menghubungkan dengan jalur di bawah yang menuju jembatan Tenchi,_ " ucapnya dalam hati lagi mencoba menenangkan hati dan fikirannya yang sempat tertekan oleh pengendara Hachi-Roku itu.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Bagaimana di sana?" ucap Foo salah satu anak buah Sai yang berjaga di finish pada seseorang yang dia hubungi melalui radionya.

" **Ini Izumo di jalur A tikungan 2** **6** **, mobil Hyuga Neji sudah melalui tikungan ini sejak tadi dengan drifting supernya. Sedangkan pembalap satunya** **baru saja dia** **menampakkan dirinya. Sepertinya dia tertinggal,** "

" **Ini Samui di jalur B tikungan 2** **6** **, mobil Pembalap Ilusi sudah melewati tikungan sejak tadi bahkan aku tidak sempat melihat driftingnya karena sempat berkedip. Sedangkan Uchiha Sasuke baru saja dia melewati tempat ini dan sepertinya masih berusaha mengejar Hachi-Roku** _,_ "

Dua laporan itu yang terdengar jelas sampai ke telinga anggota tim Naruto yang belum lama bergabung dengan orang-orang yang berada di garis finish. Hampir semua orang di sana bersorak gembira saat mendengar laporan tersebut. Sedang Shikamaru dan yang lain hanya dapat geleng-geleng kepala memikirkan nasib kedua anggota mereka.

"Sepertinya ucapanmu tentang pembalap ilusi yang memberikan tekanan dalam pada lawannya itu tidaklah bohong, Shika," ujar Kiba mencoba mencairkan suasana yang malah mendapat delikan dari Sakura.

"Mereka benar-benar terpojok," kata Choji dengan wajah cemberut yang membuat pipinya tambah tembam.

"Tidak, kau salah. Mereka masih berusaha. Itulah kenapa kita di sini harus tetap semangat," ucap Sakura mencoba menenangkan hati sahabat-sahabatnya.

Shikamaru menoleh pada Sakura seolah bertanya "Benarkah begitu?" dan dibalas anggukan oleh gadis musim semi itu seakan menguatkan. Shikamaru pun kembali menatap lurus ke arah bukit yang terpamapang jelas dari jaraknya. Seolah pandangannya dapat menembus semua tempat dan sampai pada kedua sahabatnya yang sedang berjuang.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Tikungan 270 (dibaca; dua tujuh puluh), maksudnya adalah sebuah tikungan yang menukik tajam menurun hingga mencapai 270 derajat yang artinya hampir melingkar. Dua jalur di bukit ini sengaja dibuat serupa sehingga memungkinkan di kedua jalur akan menemukan bentuk tikungan yang hapir sama. Dan tikungan 270 adalah tikungan terpanjang yang bentuknya hampir mengelilingi bukit serta menghubungkan dua jalur tersebut. Jadi, saat pengendara dari jalur kanan berbelok, dia dapat melihat pengendara jalur kiri yang juga berbelok di jalan di bawahnya. Dan kemudian mereka akan sampai di kaki bukit menuju jalanan utama.

Tinggal satu tikungan lagi yang akan membawa Sasuke pada tikungan 270. Dengan kelihaiannya dia pun menikung cukup cepat dan berhasil.

"Eh?"

Namun sambutanlah yang menantinya di depan. AE86 itu yang seharusnya jauh berada di depan kini seolah melambatkan lajunya dan ada di depannya. Tidak, bukannya dia tidak senang karena memiliki kesempatan untuk meng-overtake-nya. Hanya saja ini tampak aneh. Untuk apa dia menurunkan kecepatan? Dan satu hal lagi yang aneh, mobilnya melaju mundur.

" _Apa-apaan ini? Apa dia mengalami oversteering? Atau ... dia menantangku?_ " fikir Sasuke curiga dengan gerak-gerik 86.

Terus berkendara mundur dengan kecepatan yang benar-benar telah menurun seolah dia sengaja melakukan hal tersebut untuk membuat lawannya gentar. Bahkan Sasuke sampai melupakan satu hal penting sangkin takjubnya. Ya, dia lupa bahwa dengan kecepatan Hachi-Roku saat ini, dia bisa mendahuluinya untuk memenangkan pertandingan ini. Tapi dia tidak melakukannya dan malah ikut menurunkan kecepatan.

"Sial! Aku terlalu takjub hingga tidak sadar. Baiklah, aku akan mendahuluinya," ucap Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

'Ckiiiiiitttt!'

"Eh?!"

Pengendara Toyota itu tiba-tiba saja membanting stir ke kanan hingga membuat mobilnya berjalan miring. Benar saja, itu adalah drifting. Dia kembali melajukannya seperti semula bahkan kecepatannya pun ikut kembali dalam sekejap. Sasuke kembali takjub hingga dia lupa bahwa Pembalap Ilusi kembali melakukan drifting untuk menghadapi sesuatu.

"270! Kusoo! Aku lupa," ujarnya saat dia sadar bahwa tikungan 270 sudah di depan mata.

Setelahnya dia pun berbelok dengan biasa sambil berusaha mengejar kembali 86 itu. Tetapi mengejar mobil yang meluncur begitu cepat di tikungan menurun sangatlah sulit bila dilakukan dengan cara biasa. Bagaimanapun dia harus menurunkan kecepatan bila tidak ingin mobinya tergelincir.

" _Hm, di bawah sana ada mobil yang melintas. Apakah Naruto?_ " pikir Sasuke saat melihat ke jalur di bawahnya – jalur tikungan 270 yang terhubung pada jalur kiri – dan tampak seperti ada cahaya mobil.

Kemudian pandangannya kembali lurus ke depan di mana sebentar lagi tikungan itu akan segera berakhir. Tampak dari kejauhan 86 telah sampai di dasar dan mulai melaju di jalanan lurus menuju jembatan Tenchi. Sasuke pun langsung menekan gas mobilnya. Dia akan mempertaruhkan segalanya di bawah sana. Saat di jalan yang lurus, dia yakin dia bisa mengalahkan pembalap ilusi.

'Ckiiiiitttt!'

Akhirnya sampai juga pemuda Uchiha itu di kaki bukit. Tidak ingin membuang waktu dia pun menancap gas dan melesatkan Susanoo di jalur yang kini sangat bersahabat. Ekspresinya begitu tenang seolah semua kejadian tadi hanyalah mimpi belaka. Kini Sasuke Uchiha telah kembali. Hingga tidak memakan waktu lama untuknya sampai di jalan penghubung antara jalur kanan dan kiri untuk menuju jembatan Tenchi. Saat hampir sampai di jembatan Tenchi, dia dapat melihat sebuah mobil melaju cepat dari arah jalur kiri yang seharusnya sekarang dilalui Naruto dan Neji. Mobil itu menikung cepat menuju jembatan tersebut.

"Mercedes C63 AMG, mobil Neji. Baaka Dobe, di mana kau?" gumamnya kesal karena dari arah kiri mobil Hyuga Neji dululah yang datang.

Dia pun langsung mempercepat lajunya untuk mengejar kedua mobil anggota tim Neji yang kini sudah hampir sampai di jembatan. Dengan memanfaatkan keunggulan GT-R, akhirnya dia mampu mengejar mereka sehingga jaraknya tidaklah terlalu jauh untuk menyalip.

"Segeralah menyusul, Dobe," ucapnya sambil tak henti melirik spionnya berharap segera melihat Kyubi, mobil Naruto, datang.

'Ckiiiiiittttt!'

'Ckiiiiiittttt!'

'Ckiiiiiittttt!'

Lagi, Sasuke menengok spionnya saat mendengar suara decitan ban yang tampak brutal. Dan kali ini dia tersenyum. Benar saja, Rx-8 tampak melaju gila-gilaan mencoba mengejar ketertinggalannya.

"Ck, mereka bisa mengejar," keluh Neji kesal saat melihat dua mobil anggota Naruto kini mulai mempersempit jarak.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Hoi! Lihat itu! Lihat ke jembatan! Keempat mobil itu sudah muncul!" teriak seorang supporter yang menarik perhatian banyak orang.

"Wah benar, sepertinya jarak keempat mobil itu sangat dekat," ujar seorang supporter wanita yang membuat orang lainnya tampak penasaran termasuk Foo.

"Inoe, apa yang kau lihat dari sisi sungai?" kata Foo pada rekannya yang memantau di sisi sungai melalui radio.

" **Keempat mobil tampak bertarung sengit. Meskipun dua pembalap tim Neji masih memimpin, tapi dari jaraknya masih kemungkinan dikejar oleh Uchiha dan Uzumaki,** "

Mendengar suara Inoe di kejauhan membuat Shikamaru dan yang lain menghela nafas lega. Mereka bersyukur keduanya dapat menuruni lereng bukit dengan selamat dan sekarang ini keduanya pun tampak siap untuk menebus kekalahan sebelumnya. Seangkan Foo, dia sempat terdiam sebelum kemudian kembali menunjukkan seriangannya yang tampak licik.

"Inoe, naikkan jembatannya!" perintahnya pada Inoe yang membuat Shikamaru membelalakan mata.

" **Baiklah! Ini akan semakin menarik,** " sahut Inoe.

"Hoi! Apa kau gila?!" bentak Shikamaru sambil menghampiri Foo dengan emosi.

Foo menoleh manatap Shikamaru sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya seolah berkata "Apa?".

"Kau tidak bisa menaikkan jembatannya begitu saja!" teriak Shikamaru kesal.

"Hmmm? Memangnya kenapa? Ada yang salah? Jembatan Tenchi masih termasuk arena 13, dan inilah salah satu alasan mengapa arena 13 disebut arena takdir," respon Foo.

"Benar juga, jembatan Tenchi dapat dinaikan," ujar Sakura.

"Hey, hey, dinaikan bagaimana maksudnya?" tanya Kiba bingung. Dia memang kurang mengerti pembicaraan mereka.

"Maksudnya, jembatannya dapat diangkat. Itu menyebabkan jembatannya tampak terputus dengan ujungnya. Dan tentu saja jembatannya akan naik ke atas," jawab Sakura dengan nada suara yang terdengar khawatir.

"Jembatan itu diangkat, biasanya hanya di saat festival lampion di mana banyak orang yang ingin menaiki perahu di sungai tersebut dan kemudian melepaskan lampionnya dari sana. Tentu saja, itu hanya agar terkesan dramatis," ujar Choji menambahkan.

"Eh? Kalau jembatannya naik ke atas saat diujungnya, lalu bagaimana mereka bisa melewatinya untuk sampai ke finish?" racau Kiba frustasi ketika akhirnya dia mulai mengerti.

"Tentu saja, mereka harus bisa terbang, bukan?" kata Foo sambil tersenyum senang.

Shikamaru melihatnya tidak suka. Dia sampai menarik kerah baju Foo dan siap menghajarnya.

"KAU ... "geramannya terhenti saat mendengar suara besi yang bergerak.

'Kriiiieeettt ...'

Shikamaru menoleh, semua orang menoleh, menyaksikan jembatan Tenchi mulai naik sedikit demi sedikit.

"Sudah dimulai," ucap Foo senang tanpa memperdulikan cengkeraman tangan Shikamaru yang belum terlepas.

Tanpa sadar pemuda Nara itu pun melepaskan Foo begitu saja dan kemudian melangkah maju dengan pandangan ngeri saat melihat jembatan tersebut semakin menjulang tinggi ke atas.

" _Naruto, Sasuke,_ " gumamnya dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

'Kriiiieeeetttt ...'

"Hoi, hoi, ini hanya perasaanku atau jembatan ini memang bergerak?" tanya Naruto, entah pada siapa, karena merasa heran dengan pergerakan jembatan yang semakin ke atas.

Sasuke langsung waspada. Dia tahu jembatan itu bisa dinaikan, tapi dia sungguh tidak mengira kalau itu akan dilakukan saat balapan berlangsung. Belum sempat ia bisa mengejar kedua lawannya, kini masalah baru telah datang.

"Sial, ternyata benar terjadi ya. Cih," umpat Neji dari dalam mobilnya saat mendapati jembatan Tenchi yang ujungnya menjulang tinggi.

Sedangkan pembalap ilusi tetap tenang melajukan mobilnya. Dia menginjak gas mobilnya hingga full agar mampu melakukan _backflip_ , melompati tanjakan dengan kecepatan penuh. Melihat gerak-gerik rekannya, Neji pun tersenyum. Mencoba mengikuti jejaknya, Neji pun memacu mobilnya hingga pada kecepatan penuh.

"Naruto!" teriak Sasuke dari dalam mobilnya yang kacanya sudah terbuka.

Naruto pun ikut membuka kaca mobil sebelah kanannya untuk dapat mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Kita harus melompatinya," ujar Sasuke sambil berteriak.

"Apa?! Kau gila?" respon Naruto terkejut.

Sasuke hanya geleng-geleng kepala dan kemudian langsung menginjak gasnya dalam. Naruto masih tidak percaya namun dia tetap mengikuti jejak Sasuke.

Dengan kecepatan penuh, keempat mobil itu melaju menaiki jembatan yang menanjak. Diawali dengan mobil AE86 dan AMG yang tiba-tiba melompat. Kemudian disusul Kyubi dan Susanoo. Naruto merasa terjebak, dia tidak bisa mundur lagi. Saat mobilnya tiba-tiba melompat, dia merasa rohnya pun ikut terbang keluar dari tubuhnya.

"UWAAAAAHHHH! BAGAIMANA INI? AKU TIDAK BISA MENGHENTIKAN ... nyaaa ..."

Suara Naruto melemah di suku kata terakhir saat shappire nya menatap pemandangan yang membuatnya tak mampu berkata-kata. Dua mobil lawannya kini sedang berputar-putar di udara dengan indah. AE86 berputar secara vertikal dan AMG berputar secara horizontal. Terus berputar-putar hingga hampir menuju ujung jembatan yang menghubungkan dengan garis finish. Naruto ingin menutup mata karena merasa kedua mobil itu akan menubruk jalan dan hancur, namun dia urungkan. Hingga akhirnya yang tampak di iris birunya adalah ...

'Jrackkk!'

'Ckiiiiitttt!'

'Jrackkk!'

'Ckiiiiitttt!'

kedua mobil tersebut mendarat dengan mulus dan kemudian langsung kembali melaju di daratan.

Naruto masih sibuk dengan ketakjubannya hingga lupa dengan kondisi dirinya. Dan saat hampir mendekati ujung jembatan, barulah dia tersadar.

"UWAAAAAHHHHH! KUSOOOOOO!' teriaknya keras sambil menutup matanya.

'Bruaakkkk!'

"Aarrghh"

'Jrackkk!'

'Ckiiiitttt!'

'Ckiiiiittt!'

"Haaaaahh... syukurlah... aku berhasil," ucapnya dengan nafas yang terengah-engah saat akhirnya dia mampu mendarat dengan selamat meski beberapa bagian mobilnya sedikit hancur.

Pemuda berambut kuning cerah itu kembali melajukan mobilnya dengan tersenyum sebelum ...

'GUBRAKKK!

'CRAKKK!'

'BRAKKK!'

"Eh?!" Naruto terkejut dengan suara memekakkan yang ada di belakangnya. Pemuda itu pun menoleh ke spionnya saat selanjutnya dia mendengar teriakan Sakura yang menggema di udara.

"SASUKEEEEE!"

"He? Sasuke,"

Matanya terbelalak saat dia sadar mobil Sasuke yang mendarat tepat setelahnya terguling-guling beberapa kali hingga menyebabkannya hancur.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

" _EH?! Rasanya ada yang aneh,_ "

Dengan sejenak terbelalak dan bergumam dalam hatinya, pemuda Inuzuka itu mencoba mengerti perasaan aneh yang dia rasakan saat kedua mobil tim Neji mendarat dengan mulus di jalan. Tanpa memperdulikan mobil sahabatnya yang masih berputar di udara, dia memfokuskan atensinya pada laju mobil pembalap ilusi yang kini mulai melesat untuk menapaki garis finish. Entah perasaan ganjil apa ini, dia pun tidak mampu mengartikannya. Tapi rasa-rasanya dia seolah ingat sebuah gaya mengemudi seseorang yang hampir mirip seperti itu. Sambil berusaha memutar otaknya mencoba mengingat kembali, dia lipat tangannya di depan dada sambil kepala tertunduk dan mata terpejam erat.

" _Sepertinya aku pernah melihat cara mengemudi seperti itu, tapi di mana dan kapan ya?_ " tanyanya pada diri sendiri di dalam hati.

'GUBRAKKK!

'CRAKKK!'

'BRAKKK!'

"SASUKEEEEE!"

"Eh?!"

Suara yang memekakkan telinga serta teriakan Sakuralah yang akhirnya mampu menarik Kiba kembali dari pikirannya sendiri. Pemuda itu pun membuka matanya dan terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi. Dia merasa baru sejenak mengalihkan pandangan dari pertandingan dan sibuk dengan pemikirannya, namun yang tampak kini sesuatu yang membuatnya terbelalak. Naruto sudah mendarat dengan selamat meski tidak terlalu tampak baik karena bagian depan Kyubi yang sedikit hancur. Namun bukan itu masalahnya, melainkan mobil di belakangnya, mobil GT-R ungu itu telah terguling dan hancur. Tampak di kejauhan Naruto memutar kembali mobilnya dan kemudian menginjak rem untuk memberhentikannya. Tanpa peduli untuk sampai ke garis finish terlebih dahulu, pemuda itu langsung keluar dari mobilnya mencoba untuk menolong Sasuke yang sekarang ini mobilnya sudah terbalik. Kiba dan beberapa orang lain pun ikut berlari ke arah Sasuke tanpa memperdulikan dua anggota tim Neji yang sudah sampai di finish lebih dulu sebelum kemudian langkah mereka terhenti saat menyadari seseorang keluar dari mobil yang terguling. Sasuke masih terselamatkan meski keadaannya tampak kacau dengan darah yang mengalir dari kepala, tangan, dan mungkin juga kakinya. Namun Sasuke tetap memaksakan berdiri bahkan berjalan menuju ke garis finish. Naruto berlari ke arahnya dan mencoba memapahnya namun ditolak. Dia meneruskan berjalan sambil memegangi lengan kanannya yang berdarah-darah dengan matanya yang menatap tajam ke arah mobil 86 yang masih belum terbuka dan Neji yang sudah berdiri di samping mobilnya. Terus dia tertatih-tatih melalui begitu saja teman-temannya bahkan Sakura yang mencoba menanyakan keadaannya. Dia terus berjalan sampai kini berada tepat disamping Hachi-Roku.

'Dugg! Dugg! Dugg!'

"KELUAR KAU!" teriak Sasuke sambil memukul-mukul kaca mobil putih itu.

'Dugg! Dugg! Dugg!'

"AKU BILANG KELUAR, PENGECUT!"

"Apa-apaan kau Uchiha?" ujar Neji kesal dan langsung menjauhkan Sasuke dari 86.

Sasuke menatap Neji tajam begitupun sebaliknya.

"Aku ingin pengendara BRENGSEK ini keluar dari mobilnya. Kalau dia tidak mau, akan aku hancurkan kacanya," ancam Sasuke. Sementara anggota tim Naruto merasa bingung dengan tingkah laku anggotanya itu.

"Kau tidak bisa memaksanya keluar," ujar Neji lagi.

"Khe, kau melindungi dia?" tanya Sasuke sarkatik.

"Tentu saja," jawab Neji singkat.

"Kenapa? Apa karena dia memberikan informasi berharga untukmu?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Neji balik.

"Tidak perlu berpura-pura. Aku bisa melihatnya. Dari cara kalian melakukan _backflip_ , kalian terlihat sangat siap. Seolah kalian sudah tahu kalau jembatannya akan dinaikkan," ujar Sasuke yang mengundang gumaman-gumaman dari orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Cih, jadi kau fikir timku curang? Kau tidak mengenalku, Uchiha," respon Neji santai.

"Siapa yang tahu. Mungkin saja pengendara mobil ini adalah jalang yang biasa ditiduri oleh para Yakuza itu," ucap Sasuke lagi dengan tersenyum jijik memandang ke dalam mobil tersebut.

"Brengsek! Apa maumu?" bentak Neji.

"SERET DIA KELUAR!" teriak Sasuke sambil menunjuk dalam mobil 86.

"Jangan gila," Neji mencoba menghalangi dengan mendorong tubuh Sasuke.

"SERET DIA KELUAR ATAU AKU HANCURKAN KACA MOBILNYA," ancam Sasuke lagi.

"Pergi! Cepat pergi dari sini!" teriak Neji pada pengendara Hachi-Roku saat Sasuke mulai mengambil tindakan dengan berjalan ke pinggir arena dan mengambil sebuah batu yang cukup besar.

Sasuke kembali lagi dengan batu di tangan kirinya.

"SASUKE!" teriak Sakura histeris.

"Teme hentikan!" teriak Naruto.

"Sasuke jangan gila, kau membuat masalah," teriak Kiba.

Sasuke tidak mendengarkan. Dia terus berjalan dengan tatapan marah. Semua orang di sana pun tidak ada yang ingin terlibat sehingga hanya melihat saja apa yang akan dilakukan oleh putra mahkota dari keluarga Uchiha itu. Sementara Tenten dan Lee sedang membujuk Pembalap Ilusi untuk pergi dengan cara berbicara dari balik kaca mobilnya. Sedangkan Shino sudah maju mencoba ikut menghalau tindakan Sasuke. Tanpa memandang apapun, pemuda raven itu siap mengayunkan batunya untuk menghancurkan kaca mobil Hachi-Roku.

'Settt!'

Tangannya dicekal oleh Neji.

"CEPAT PERGI!" teriak Neji sekali lagi pada si pembalap ilusi dengan nada final yang artinya tidak boleh dibantah.

Tanpa babibu lagi, mobil tersebut mulai berjalan perlahan sebelum akhirnya melesat dan kembali hilang di sebuah tikungan.

"Kau melindunginya," ucap Sasuke dengan suaranya yang dalam.

"Tentu saja, seperti katamu, dia asetku yang berharga," balas Neji tanpa melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang memang masih belum pemuda itu turunkan.

"Wah, wah, wah, wah, salahku karena tidak bisa hadir lebih awal," ucap seseorang dari balik kerumunan.

Langsung saja seluruh perhatian tertuju pada arah suara begitu pula dengan Neji dan Sasuke. Dan didapati di sana Sai dengan setelan yang tampak formal dengan kemeja putih berlapis rompi hitam serta celana hitam. Tidak seperti biasanya dia pun mengenakan dasi seolah habis melaksanakan pertemuan penting. Saat sadar yang datang adalah anggota Yakuza dengan kedudukan yang lumayan tinggi itu, semua orang pun berangsur-angsur minggir untuk memberinya dan dua bodyguard nya jalan menuju dua orang pemuda yang tampak bersih tegang. Neji pun melepas tangannya dari mencekal Sasuke dan pemuda itu pun menurunkan tangannya meski belum juga membuang batunya.

"Sungguh aku sangat lupa kalau malam ini Uchiha Sasuke si pembuat masalah lah yang bertanding. Andai aku ingat, aku akan datang lebih awal sebelum semua keributan ini terjadi," ujar Sai lagi sambil tersenyum palsu saat kini dia sudah ada di hadapan Sasuke.

Pemuda yang sedang tersulut emosinya itu tidak merespon apa pun. Tapi dia sungguh muak dengan sikap Sai. Begitupun dengan Naruto dan yang lain. Bahkan anggota tim Neji tidak kalah muaknya. Intinya, tidak ada satu orang pun yang suka pada Sai.

" _Look at you! Look your car!_ Semuanya tidak dalam keadaan baik. Kenapa kau tidak naik ambulans saja dan tidur di rumah sakit dari pada harus membuang tenagamu untuk ini?" ucap Sai mengingatkan Sasuke bahwa dia terluka dan mobilnya hancur.

'Dakkk!'

"Kau fikir aku lemah?" geram Sasuke sambil mencengkeram kerah kemeja Sai setelah sebelumnya menjatuhkan batu yang digenggamnya dengan kasar ke tanah.

'Greb!'

'Greb!'

Sasuke terkejut dan melihat kanan-kiri bahunya sudah dicengkeram balik oleh dua body guard Sai.

"Wuuu, aku tidak berfikir kau lemah, tapi aku fikir kau cukup idiot bila ingin melawanku dalam keadaanmu yang seperti ini," ujar Sai lagi dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Sasuke, sudah cukup!" kata Shikamaru mencoba menenangkan kembali Sasuke.

Pemuda itu hanya melirikkan matanya ke samping di mana anggota timnya menatapnya cemas terutama Sakura. Gadis itu sudah menangis dan menautkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Sa-sasuke-kun, hiks ... to-tolong hentikan," ucap Sakura sambil terisak.

Dengan terpaksa Sasuke melepaskan cengkeramannya yang dibarengi oleh lepasnya cengkeraman dari dua bodyguard Sai. Setelah itu dia berjalan ke arah anggotanya sambil meringis memegangi tangan kanannya yang berdarah-darah.

"Sa-sasuke-kun, si-sini, bi-biarkan aku obati lu-lukamu," ujar Sakura takut-takut sambil menyentuh tangan Sasuke.

"Lepaskan!"

"Akh!"

Tolaknya kasar dengan menepis tangan Sakura dan membuat gadis itu huyung ke belakang. Dia hampir jatuh bila saja Naruto tidak menangkapnya. Pemuda bermanik kelam itu terus berjalan tertatih ke arah mobil Nissan Silvia milik Shikamaru yang terparkir di sana. Sesampainya, dia mulai meringis kesakitan lagi bahkan hingga jatuh terduduk. Kepalanya menunduk mencoba meredam sakitnya sebelum sebuah tangan mungil menarik lengan kanannya dengan sangat lembut. Terkejut karena tiba-tiba ada seseorang duduk di sampingnya, pemuda itu pun menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang dengan wajah serius sedang mencoba membersihkan luka di tangannya dengan alkohol. Tahu bahwa gadis itu termasuk salah satu tim Neji, dia pun merasa terhina. Dia mencoba menarik tangannya kembali, namun ditahan oleh sang gadis.

"Lepaskan!" perintahnya pada sang gadis dengan suara yang lirih namun dingin.

Gadis itu tidak merespon dan terus dengan serius membersihkan luka itu. Sasuke membuang muka ke samping. Dia kesal melihat tingkah sang gadis yang seolah peduli. Tapi kemudian dia menatapnya lagi dengan tatapan dingin.

"Lepaskan tanganku!" perintahnya lagi, kini dengan sedikit menaikan volum suaranya.

Gadis itu tetap bergeming.

"Hinata, apa yang kau lakukan? Biarkan saja dia!" ujar Neji saat melihat apa yang dilakukan sepupunya itu.

Tapi tetap saja tidak ada respon.

Kini Sasuke benar-benar merasa terhina. Dia tidak suka ini.

"AKU BILANG LEPASKAN TANGA ..."

"DIAM!"

Sasuke terkejut. Semua terkejut saat mereka mendengar bentakan yang cukup keras keluar dari bibir mungil yang biasa berbicara halus itu. Pemuda bermata onyx itu bahkan sampai benar-benar terdiam seolah tidak berani melawan. Terutama saat manik amethyst sang gadis memancarkan amarah dan begitu menusuk manik onyx nya. Pandangan gadis itu telah membungkam mulutnya. Namun tidak lama dia melihat bulatan ungu muda itu, karena sang pemilik kembali memfokuskan pada tangan si pemuda.

"Lenganmu patah. Aku hanya bisa memberikan pertolongan pertama untuk luka luarnya. Sebaiknya kau segera ke rumah sakit," ucap Hinata dengan suara rendah sambil terus mengobati sekedarnya.

Sasuke masih terdiam dan menatap setiap gerak-gerik gadis itu. Tanpa mereka sadari ada beberapa orang di sana yang entah mengapa merasakan sesak di dadanya. Setalah selesai dengan tangannya, Hinata beralih untuk mengobati dahi Sasuke yang lukanya lebih ringan.

"Naruto-kun," panggil Hinata pada Naruto.

"I-iya," jawab Naruto tergagap saat dia dipaksa kembali dari lamunannya.

"Bisakah kau bawa Uchiha-san ke rumah sakit sekarang? Patah tulangnya harus segera ditangani," ujar Hinata.

"Ah, i-iya, bisa," jawab Naruto dengan suara lemah yang sama sekali bukan seperti dirinya.

Setelah itu Naruto dan Kiba pun membantu Sasuke berdiri dan membawanya masuk mobil Kiba yang terdekat. Naruto berhenti melangkah saat ingat mobilnya yang juga sedikit rusak di bagian depan. Dia hendak berkata pada Shikamaru, tapi langsung dimengerti oleh si pemuda nanas.

"Tenang saja, mobilmu dan Sasuke biar aku yang urus," ujar Shikamaru.

Naruto pun tersenyum kecil sebelum melanjutkan memapah Sasuke.

"Hinata, ayo kita pulang!" perintah Neji.

"Hai' Neji-niisan," jawab Hinata yang kemudian menyusul sang kakak untuk ikut masuk mobilnya.

"Hoi, hoi, hoi, apa ini? Tidak ada yang mau berpesta dulu?" tanya Sai yang tidak direspon oleh dua tim tersebut tapi mendapat sorakan senang dari orang-orang yang memang ingin berpesta malam itu.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Berjalan tertatih dengan pakaiannya yang berdarah. Tangannya pun kini dibalut dengan kain perban dan gips. Sasuke menolak dirawat juga menolak dianatar pulang oleh dua temannya. Dia minta diturunkan di depan jalan distrik A yang mengarah ke area mansion Uchiha. Mengapa dia menolak kedua hal tersebut? Tentu saja karena dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Bila dia dirawat, pastilah keluarganya akan tahu. Dan bila ditanyai penyebabnya sampai dia bisa seperti itu, maka habislah dia. Bila dia diantar pulang oleh Kiba dan Naruto sampai depan mansion, maka CCTV akan menampilkan tayangannya. Dan bila kakeknya tahu dengan siapa dia bergaul, maka tamatlah riwayatnya. Sekarangpun sebenarnya tidak cukup baik untuk menginjakkan kaki di rumah itu karena kondisinya seperti ini. Meski kemungkinannya kakek dan pamannya sudah tidur, tapi pasti esok kondisinya akan diketahui juga. Entah alasan apa yang bisa dia sampaikan. Tapi, bila dia tidak pulang, maka itu akan lebih buruk.

Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi hingga mendekati mansion keluarganya. Dia masih mencoba menahan rasa sakit di kakinya. Meski tidak sampai patah seperti tangannya namun luka luarnya saja cukup dalam hingga seperti sayantan. Dia duga itu adalah bekas tusuka pecahan kaca mobilnya. Tinggal sedikit lagi lalu dia bisa mengendap-endap masuk ke kamarnya dan kemudian istiraha, begitulah yang biasa ia lakukan setelah pulang balapan. Gerbang rumahnya yang terbuat dari kayu jati dan menjulang tinggi sudah tampak. Sebentar lagi dia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak di atas kasur king size nya yang nyaman.

"Buruk sekali keadaanmu, adik sepupu,"

Suara seseorang yang tiba-tiba itu mengejutkan Sasuke. Saat dia angkat kepalanya, ternyata Shisui yang mengenakan sweater rajut berwarna hitam dengan kerah leher tinggi sedang berdiri bersandar pada pintu gerbang sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana jeansnya. Shisui tersenyum tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri bila tatapannya penuh selidik.

"Ke-kenapa kau... ada di... sini?" tanya Sasuke hati-hati.

Shisui tetap tersenyum sebelum menjawab,

"Untuk menyergapmu," jawabnya.

Sasuke begitu terkejut mendengar jawaban Shisui. Apa maksudnya menyergap adalah menangkap basah? Apa mungkin Shisui diperintahkan oleh pamannya untuk memata-matainya? Kalau dengan begini artinya tindakannya selama ini sudah ketahuan, maka berakhirlah sudah kehidupannya di jalanan. Dia tidak akan mungkin bisa kembali balapan sesuka hatinya.

Shisui masih menampilkan senyum penuh artinya dan dia berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Jantung Sasuke berdegup kencang dengan perasaan harap-harap cemas. Merasa ngeri bila Shisui akan menyeretnya dan membawanya pada Obito. Maka malam ini pastilah dia akan disiksa oleh pamannya itu. Tunggu, tapi setahunya Shisui sangat membenci Obito. Mereka bahkan sering bertengkar. Tapi mungkin saja bila ini perintah kakek Madaranya, maka dengan terpaksa Shisui mau bekerja sama dengan pamannya itu.

Kini Shisui ada tepat di hadapannya mencoba untuk menatap wajah Sasuke. Dengan segala cara dia mencoba menghindari tatapan sang sepupu.

"Aku di sini untuk menyergapmu," ulangnya yang membuat Sasuke semakin jelas mendengarnya. "Menyergapmu agar tidak masuk ke dalam rumah," lanjut Shisui.

Sasuke langsung mengangkat wajahnya saat mendengar kelanjutan kalimat Shisui. Dia pun menatap wajah sepupunya itu untuk mencoba mengartikan maksudnya.

"Aku tidak berharap kau akan masuk ke dalam mansion dalam keadaan yang seperti ini. Sore tadi Madara-jiisan dan Obito-jisan berangkat untuk perjalanan bisnisnya kurang lebih sampai satu bulan ke depan. Kau mungkin aman tanpa mereka. Kau bisa dengan tenang menyembuhkan tanganmu," jelas Shisui.

Sasuke menghela nafas lega mendengar penuturan sepupunya itu.

"Tapi, jangan masuk ke mansion ini sebelum tanganmu dan kondisimu membaik,"

"Eh? Ke-kenapa?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Madara-jiisan meminta para pelayan mengawasimu. Bila kau masuk dalam keadaan seperti ini, mereka akan segera melaporkannya. Dan kemungkinan tindakanmu yang melakukan balapan jalanan itu akan segera ketahuan," jawab Shisui.

"Ja-jadi, aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Tinggalah di suatu tempat hingga tanganmu pulih. Aku akan mengatakan pada semua orang di dalam mansion bahwa kau ada acara _camp_ untuk beberapa minggu. Aku akan membuat surat palsu dan menandatanganinya sebagai walimu. Dengan begitu para pelayan tidak bisa berkutik," ujar Shisui.

Sasuke terheran-heran dengan ide Shisui itu. Kenapa Shisui mau sampai repot-repot melindunginya?

"Tapi, kenapa kau ..."

"Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Madara-jiisan bila dia tahu tindakanmu. Aku hanya ingin melindungi satu-satunya saudaraku yang masih tinggal di rumah ini,"

Sasuke tertegun dengan ucapan saudara sepupunya itu. Bagaimanapun itu adalah kata-kata yang entah mengapa membuat hatinya hangat. Tapi kemudian manik malamnya menoleh ke atas di mana ada kamera CCTV di sana.

"Tenang saja, kamera yang ini sedang rusak. Oh tidak, aku yang merusaknya," ucapnya sambil tertawa kecil.

Sasuke pun ikut tertawa lirih. Tidak menyangka Shisui akan sampai segitunya. Bahkan dia mau menunggu di luar sementara angin musim gugur bertiup kencang.

"Baiklah, aku harap kau sudah memiliki tempat untuk menginap beberapa minggu ini," ujar Shisui lagi.

"Ya, mungkin aku akan mengunjungi temanku," kata Sasuke. Yang terpikirkan olehnya adalah apartemen Naruto.

Sasuke pun berbalik hendak memulai langkah tertatihnya lagi sebelum Shisui kembali membuka suara.

"Kenapa kau tak mengunjunginya saja?"

"Eh?!"

Sasuke cukup bingung dengan apa yang dimaksud Shisui, tapi dia sepertinya tahu siapa '–nya' yang dimaksud.

"Kau bisa jadikan ini alasan untuk dekat dengannya kan?" ucapnya lagi yang membuat Sasuke terdiam sejenak sebelum kemudian pemuda raven itu tersenyum senang.

"Kau benar. Akan ku lakukan," ujarnya.

Kemudia dia pun melanjutkan langkahnya sambil melambai tanpa berbalik.

"Arigatou ne, niisan," katanya lagi sambil terus berjalan.

"Hoi, apa-apaan itu kau memanggilku niisan. Menjijikan," respon Shisui atas ucapan Sasuke meski kemudian dia tersenyum senang.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Bertamu pukul dua dini hari memanglah tidak sopan. Tapi Sasuke tidak perduli itu. Dia hanya ingin datang ke tempat ini secepatnya. Empat kali dia bunyikan bel apartemen mewah itu. Dan di bel kelima, terdengar sahutan dari dalam. Entah kenapa pemuda itu tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum mendengar suara maskulin pria di dalam. Tidak menunggu waktu lama hingga pintu coklat itu terbuka dan menampilkan wajah stoic seorang pria beriris sama sepertinya. Oh tidak, matanya terlihat mengantuk. Pastilah dia sudah mengganggu tidurnya. Dengan sedikit menyipit seolah memfokuskan pandangan, pria tampan yang tidak lain adalah kakaknya itu akhirnya sadar dan menampilkan ekspresi terkejut mendapati sang adik yang beberapa waktu lalu pernah diusirnya.

"Kau? Sedang apa di sini?" tanyanya heran sambil kemudian celingukan mencoba mencari keberadaan orang lain di sana.

"Aku sendiri," ucap Sasuke mencoba meyakinkan sang kakak bahwa dia memang datang sendirian.

"Lalu?" tanyanya lagi karena merasa belum mendapat jawaban yang benar.

"Tanganku sakit dan aku tidak bisa pulang ke rumah sampai tanganku sembuh," jelasnya sambil menunjukkan lengannya yang digips.

Itachi, sang kakak, mengalihkan atensi menatap lengan sang adik yang mengenaskan. Kemudian beralih menatap dahinya yang juga diperban melingkar. Serta pakaiannya yang berlumur darah yang mengering. Pandangannya beralih lagi untuk kembali menatap onyx sang adik. Beberapa detik mereka saling terdiam hingga kemudian Itachi menyingkir ke samping untuk memberikan celah agar sang adik bisa masuk.

"Masuklah! Di luar dingin," ucapnya.

Dengan senang hati dia pun masuk. Jalannya yang sedikit pincang juga tidak luput dari perhatian sang kakak. Sasuke terus berjalan sampai di ruang tamu saat mendengar pintu ditutup.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Itachi basa-basi.

Sasuke menoleh untuk melihat sang kakak yang berjalan melewatinya menuju dapur yang memang tampak dari ruang tamu.

"Hmmm, sebenarnya sudah, tapi aku lapar lagi," jawabnya sambil kemudian mengikuti sang kakak ke dapur.

"Akan aku buatkan sup, kau mandilah dan ganti pakaianmu. Ambil saja pakaianku di lemari," ujar sang kakak tanpa memandang sang adik sambil kemudian sok sibuk dengan peralatan dapur.

"Hn," dua konsonan itulah yang mampu dia jadikan sebagai respon meski di hatinya sedang berteriak senang karena mendapat perhatian sang kakak lagi.

Sasuke pun beranjak menuju satu kamar yang ditunjuk Itachi sebagai kamarnya untuk segera membasuh diri dan mengganti pakaian.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Iris sehitam gagaknya menatap heran sang adik yang duduk di depannya. Dia merasa yakin bahwa tadi mendengar sang adik berkata bahwa dia sudah makan hanya saja lapar lagi. Tapi dia baru tahu kalau rasa lapar sang adik sampai sebegininya. Lihat saja cara makannya yang seperti orang tidak makan selama seminggu. Itachi terus mengikuti gerakan tangan Sasuke yang tidak henti melakukan kegiatan itu berulang, menyendok kemudian memasukannya ke mulut. Bersyukurlah karena dia kidal, sehingga meski tangan kanannya di gips, tidak akan berpengaruh besar pada kegiatan sehari-harinya.

Sasuke yang sudah berganti pakaian dengan piyama tidur yang berkancing, karena hanya itu pakaian yang mudah dia gunakan saat tangannya seperti ini, dengan semangat menyantap bersendok-sendok sup bawang yang disiapkan sang kakak. Entah karena hatinya senang atau apa sehingga membuat perutnya menjadi sangat lapar. Sedangkan sang kakak, dengan mengenakan kardigan hijau lumutnya yang melapisi kaos putih di dalamnya, duduk di hadapannya sambil bersidekap dan memandang heran dengan tingkah lakunya. Sasuke merasa ingin tertawa melihat raut wajah sang kakak. Hanya saja dia menahannya.

"Siapa yang membuatmu sampai terluka seperti ini?" pertanyaan Itachi membuka konversasi di antara keduanya setelah keheningan yang cukup panjang.

Sasuke yang mendengar suara tegas sang kakak merasa tersentak namun kemudian tersenyum seraya bertanya balik.

"Apa ini pertanyaan yang menunjukkan kekhawatiran atau hanya formalitas?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Tentu saja formalitas," jawab Itachi datar.

"Ah, begitu. Sudah ku duga," ujar Sasuke menelan kekecewaan atas jawaban sang kakak meski dalam hatinya tertawa karena dia yakin sang kakak hanya gengsi untuk bilang bahwa dia khawatir.

"Jadi, pembalap jalanan mana yang bisa membuatmu sampai semenyedihkan ini, hm?" tanya Itachi lagi sambil menunjuk semua luka yang ada di tubuh Sasuke.

"Bukankah kau tidak ingin peduli?" ucap Sasuke sarkatik.

"Aku hanya penasaran," respon sang kakak sok acuh.

"Cih," decih Sasuke karena dia kesal dengan sang kakak yang terus-terusan berpura-pura tidak peduli.

"Aku hanya terkejut, Uchiha Sasuke sang artis jalanan bisa dibuat babak belur seperti ini," ujar Itachi lagi mencoba mengorek informasi.

"Jangan bercanda. Tentu saja aku bisa kalah," Sasuke memberengutkan wajahnya seperti anak kecil yang sedang diledek kakaknya. "Lagi pula ... yang mengalahkanku bukanlah manusia," tambahnya yang membuat Itachi terperangah hingga menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Apa maksudmu yang mengalahkanmu itu dewa atau iblis?" tanya Itachi mencoba melucu.

"Mungkin salah satu dari itu," jawab Sasuke sambil mengedikkan bahu.

Itachi terdiam sejenak melihat tingkah sang adik yang sepertinya amat kesal karena bisa sampai terpojok seperti ini. Namun tidak lama setelahnya, tawanya pecah membuat Sasuke menatapnya heran.

"Hahahaha... kau ini lucu sekali. Untuk apa Dewa berkendara. Hahaha..." ujarnya yang membuat Sasuke semakin memberengut.

"Sudahlah, kau tidak akan mengerti. Kau tidak hidup di jalanan," respon Sasuke kesal.

"Ha?" tawa Itachi terhenti. Dia melihat raut serius sang adik. Itachi kembali tersenyum sambil melipat tangannya di meja dan kemudian menatap intens adiknya. "Apa kau fikir kehidupanku lebih mudah darimu?" tanyanya yang membuat Sasuke terdiam dan menatap manik hitam yang sama seperti miliknya. "Sebelum menjadi pembalap profesional, hidupku di jalanan. Bahkan tidak sepertimu yang hanya menerbangkan sayap di Konoha, aku sudah menjelajah hingga pelosok Jepang bahkan juga di Amerika. Aku mengenal banyak tim-tim pembalap jalanan di seluruh tempat di Jepang. Jadi, jangan remehkan aku, adikku," ujarnya sambil mengulurkan tangan dan menyentil dahi Sasuke.

Sasuke sampai terpaku saat kakaknya itu menyentil dahinya. Sunggu sudah lama dia tidak diperlakukan seperti anak kecil seperti sekarang ini. Entah mengapa dia benar-benar merindukannya. Tapi, mendengar ucapan sang kakak tentang kehidupannya sebelum menjadi pembalap pro, Sasuke jadi mencoba menebak-nebak dalam fikirannya, seberapa keras kehidupan sang kakak saat dia keluar dari mansion Uchiha? Dan kenapa pula sang kakak harus nekat? Namun untuk saat ini dia tidak ingin berdebat masalah itu. Perihal pembalap ilusi itu lebih penting saat ini.

"Baiklah, bila kau tidak ingin cerita. Sebaiknya kau habiskan supnya dan segera istirahat," ujar Itachi sambil mulai beranjak dari kursinya sebelum tangan kiri Sasuke menahannya.

"Tunggu," ucapnya yang membuat Itachi kembali terduduk. "Kau bilang kau mengenal banyak pembalap jalanan yang tersebar di Jepang, apa kau pernah mendengar tentang Pembalap Ilusi?" tanya Sasuke hati-hati.

Itachi sempat terdiam dan menatap manik onyx adiknya dengan bingung sebelum kembali tersenyum bahkan sampai meringis menahan tawa.

"Tch, jadi dia lagi ya," ucapnya.

"Eh? Jadi kau tahu tentang orang itu?" tanya Sasuke berharap mendapat informasi berarti dari sang kakak yang menunjukkan bahwa memang mengetahuinya.

"Dia adalah seseorang yang disebut-sebut akan menjadi legenda suatu hari nanti. Pembalap yang bisa membuatku tertekan bahkan sebelum mesin mobilku menyala. Bahkan dia bisa membuatku beberapa kali kehilangan fokus saat terpukau oleh tekniknya. Dua kali aku melawannya di tempat berbeda dan aku kalah," jelas Itachi dan membuat Sasuke tidak mempercayai telinganya. Itachi pernah melawannya dua kali dan dia kalah. Kakaknya, Itachi, adalah orang yang selalu tenang menghadapi apapun dan pembalap ilusi itu mampu menekannya.

"Tunggu, apa maksudmu di dua tempat berbeda?" tanyanya lagi karena merasa janggal dengan kata-kata itu.

"Pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya di New York, saat itu dia mengendarai Ford Mustangnya. Dan yang kedua kalinya, kurang lebih dua tahun lalu di Konoha. Dia mengendarai AE86," jawab Itachi sambil mencoba mengingat-ingat pengalaman buruknya yang kalah dua kali oleh pembalap yang sama.

"AE86 itu juga yang mengalahkanku malam ini," ucap Sasuke mengkonfirmasi. Tapi kemudian dia teringat satu hal. "Nii-san, jadi kau tahu siapa dia?" tanya Sasuke lagi merasa penasaran.

"Di Amerika dia dikenal dengan sebutan 'Prince of Byakugan' atau sebutan di Jepangnya adalah ...

"Pangeran Byakugan,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Untuk chapter yang satu ini ternyata lebih cepet lho dapet idenya. Lebih cepet juga nulisnya. Tapi sayangnya nawa baru sempet update nya sekarang. Maaf ya semua. Hehehe…**

 **Maaf juga nih kalau di sini bikin tim Naruto kalah bahkan Sasuke sampe babak belur. Karena begitulah hidup ga semua berjalan mulus. (Asyiiiiikkk… Hahaha…) Di sini juga Sasuke terkesan emosian, lagi suka bikin karakter Sasuke yang begitu dibanding yang slow2 aja. Hahaha… (Ditimpukin sama Sasuke lovers)**

 **Oya, terima kasih buat yang udah review dan ngasih banyak masukan. Ini aku bales review nya ya….**

 **Teko Titanic** : Nawa pernah denger anime itu, tapi belum pernah nonton tuh. Nanti nawa cari deh. Makasih ya rekomendasi anime nya.

 **h3ndy** : Makasih ya komentar dan sarannya. Diterima masukannya. Nanti aku pertimabangin.

 **aanalfanditkr1** : emang keliatan idiot banget ya? Waaaahhh….

 **Hamura159** : Yaaah sepertinya prediksimu terjawab di chap ini. hehehe…

 **Hamur160** : Hahaha… anggap aja mereka keluarga bangsawan yang tertinggal. Jadi, kaya keturunan, keturunan, dari keturunannya keturunan bangsawan. (Ahahaha.. apa sihh). Kita hanya bisa berdoa di fic ini naruhina jadi sepasang kekasih ya…. Hahaha..

 **Apocalypse** : Ya ampuuun nawa jadi ikut deg2an baca review kamuuuuu…. Hahaha… sorry ya, baru bisa update nih.

 **Myself** : iya makasih ya. Nawa tetep semangat ko walau review dikit. Hehehe… oh itu nawa udah pernah baca lho.

 **nhl** : hmmm siapa ya? Mungkin nawa. Hahaha… (just kidding)

 **dina haruno** : waaaah seneng deh kalo kamu suka. Maaf ya baru bisa update.

 **.165** : pembalap ilusi masih sebuah misteri. Masalah kemenangan tim Naruto, udah kejawab di sini. Dan masalah kamu yang lapar, semoga udah kenyang ya sekarang. Hehehe..

 **Deandra** : terima kasih lho bilang fic ini keren. Jadi terharu. Hehehe… Naruto terlalu memuji Sakura karena bagi dia Sakura mengagumkan. Belum tau aja dia kalo nawa lebih mengagumkan. Hahaha (Percaya diri sekaliiii). Nawa juga jadi lebih suka Kiba lho. Ga tau kenapa di sini ko dia keren ya? Hahaha.. Iya semoga aja Hinata bisa berubah ya..

 **Solonanditya** : ini udah update, tapi maaf ga kilat. Hehehe..

 **rikarika** : rikarika, bahasa alay kamu telah membuat segala ketegangan jadi lebih santai. Ga apa2 aku suka. Hehehe.. dan makasih ya udah nungguin fic nawa. Maaf nih kalo lama update. Siapa itu pembalap ilusi? Dia tetap menjadi ilusi sepertinya. Hahaha…

 **Sorry nih kalo nawa jarang bales review di setiap chapter biasanya langsung lewat pm. Kalo lagi rajin kaya hari ini pasti nawa balesin semuanya panjang lebar sampe para reader juga bosen kali bacanya. Hahaha..**

 **Oya, nawa juga minta maaf kalau sering melewatkan beberapa aspek seperti yang banyak disarankan reader. Karena dalam membuat fic ini, nawa ga ingin kehilangan kesenangan dalam menulis.**

 **Oke, semangat untuk kalian yang sedang menjalankan ibadah puasa. Jangan lupa untuk saling berbagi kepada sesama ya….**

 **R &R Please….**


	11. Chapter 11 Aneh

**Racing to Konoha Mountain**

Chapter 11 : Aneh

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Racing to Konoha Mountain by nawanawachan**

 **Main Character : Naruto. U.**

 **Pairings : (Naruto x Hinata), (Sasuke x Sakura), (Sai x Ino)**

 **Rate :** **M** **(bahasa, situasi kehidupan jalanan)**

 **Warning : AU, Typo (s), EYD kurang tepat, dll**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"AYO SEMUAAAAAA ... TUNJUKKAN SEMANGAT MASA MUDA KALIAAAAAANNN!"

Begitulah teriakan semangat yang selalu keluar dari mulut guru yang satu ini. Might Guy adalah pelatih untuk latihan fisik di KMS atau biasa kita sebut guru olahraga. Meskipun kegiatan olahraga di KMS tidaklah seperti di sekolah lainnya di mana siswa harus melakukan lari maraton atau bermain bola ataupun lompat tinggi. Karena di KMS, siswa melatih fisik mereka dengan beberapa peralatan gym yang telah disediakan. Seminggu sekali mereka akan mendapatkan kelas ini yang biasanya menjadi kelas gabungan antar dua tingkatan. Contohnya seperti hari ini, siswa-siswa tingkat advanced dan excellence harus bersedia berlatih bersama di satu gedung yang sengaja dijadikan tempat gym untuk para siswa.

"Sebagai calon mekanik atau mungkin ada juga yang ingin menjadi pembalap pro, kesehatan adalah nomor satu. Oleh karena itu, kalian harus rajin melatih fisik kalian agar tetap prima. Maka AYOLAH, KITA SONGSONG MASA DEPAN DENGAN SEMANGAT YANG MEMBARAAAAA!" ucapnya lagi dengan mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke depan seolah dia mampu melihat masa depan cerahnya.

"YOOO!"

Hanya satu orang yang menyahut dengan tidak kalah semangatnya. Dan orang itu tentu saja Lee. Bagi Lee guru Guy adalah sosok yang begitu mengagumkan sehingga patut diidolakan. Sedangkan siswa-siswi yang lain langsung menghambur pergi untuk mulai mencoba alat-alat gym yang tersedia.

"Hmmm, hari ini aku ingin latihan apa ya?" gumam Kiba pada dirinya sendiri.

"Haaah, sepertinya melakukan sit up terlebih dahulu bagus juga," ucap Sakura yang berdiri di samping Kiba sambil meregangkan tangannya ke atas.

"Hoi, apa kalian melihat Naruto? Dia tidak ada di mana pun," tanya Choji pada keduanya sambil pandangannya menelusuri setiap sudut gym.

Kiba yang mendengar pertanyaan Choji sempat tersentak kaget. Benar saja, sejak memasuki gym dia belum melihat sahabatnya itu. Padahal seingatnya tadi di kelas Naruto sudah rapih dengan seragam olah raganya. Tapi tidak heran sih, mengingat seminggu ini sahabat kuningnya itu mulai bersikap aneh.

"Hufh … Seperti biasa, aku sudah mengajaknya tadi, tapi dia mengabaikanku dan melangkah pergi begitu saja. Saat aku tanya dia mau ke mana, dia hanya bilang kalau dia ingin bolos," cerita Sakura dengan wajah sendunya saat mengingat sikap Naruto yang tidak seperti biasanya. Namun tidak perlu waktu lama sebelum wajah sendu itu berubah kembali jadi menyeramkan dengan tinjunya yang terkepal erat. "Dasar pria tidak sopan, aku sudah menurunkan harga diriku untuk menunjukkan kalau aku mengkhawatirkannya, tapi dia malah mengabaikanku. Awas saja nanti,"

'Kretek!'

'Kretek!'

dan terdengarlah tulang-tulang yang berkemretak saat Sakura mulai meremas buku-buku jarinya. Hal itu sukses membuat Kiba dan Choji melebarkan matanya ngeri.

"Yaaahh sudahlah, dari pada memikirkan laki-laki menyebalkan itu, lebih baik aku melakukan sit up dan membuat tubuhku semakin seksi," ujar Sakura lagi sambil kemudian berlari ke salah satu sit up bench yang kosong.

"Hufh …."

Kiba dan Choji menghembuskan nafas secara bersamaan saat si gadis menyeramkan itu menjauh setelah sebelumnya mereka menahan nafas karena ngeri. Sakura memang cantik, tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau sifatnya itu bisa berubah jadi mengerikan saat dia kesal.

"Hoi Kiba, apa kau tidak menyadarinya, kalau seminggu ini adalah hari-hari yang benar-benar aneh," ucap Choji yang kembali menarik perhatian pemuda Inuzuka itu.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kiba bingung sambil menatap Choji yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kau lihat saja, entah kenapa seminggu ini Naruto yang biasanya ceria itu berubah jadi murung. Belum lagi dia yang biasa memuja-muja Sakura, sekarang ini malah mengabaikannya dan menolak setiap ajakannya. Padalah biasanya dia pasti akan senang kalau Sakura memperhatikannya. Sakura pun juga jadi aneh. Entah kenapa dia jadi lebih sering mengkhawatirkan Naruto padahal biasanya dia selalu risih kalau Naruto dekat-dekat dengannya. Dan lagi dia terlihat menjaga jarak dari Sasuke padahal semua orang pun tahu kalau Sakura tidak bisa lepas dari Sasuke. Sasuke pun begitu, dia yang biasanya terlihat dingin dan sok keren, entah kenapa seminggu ini jadi lebih sering terlihat senyum-senyum sendiri seperti dia sedang sangat gembira,"

Penjelasan panjang lebar dari Choji mampu membantu Kiba untuk menggali ingatan selama seminggu ini. Memang benar yang dikatakan pemuda Akimichi itu, entah mengapa sejak pertandingan melawan pembalap ilusi itu, ketiga temannya mulai bersikap aneh. Yah, sebenarnya bukan mereka bertiga saja yang menurutnya aneh, masih ada beberapa orang lagi dan termasuk dirinya. Ah, tapi itu tidak penting. Yang paling penting adalah ketiga orang itu yang entah mengapa seolah pembalap ilusi telah menukar jiwa ketiganya.

"Yah, tapi aku tidak ingin terlalu memperdulikannya. Aku tidak ingin jadi kurus hanya karena memikirkan ini," ucap Choji lagi yang membuat Kiba terperangah heran.

" _Haha … Aku fikir kau tidak mungkin kurus hanya memikirkan hal seperti itu kan,_ " protes Kiba dalam hatinya dengan sedikit menampilkan senyum jijik.

"Lebih baik sekarang aku berlatih dengan kettlebells untuk memperbesar otot-ototku," kata Choji sebelum kemudian dia beranjak meninggalkan Kiba.

" _Aku fikir kau hanya punya lemak,_ " ucap Kiba lagi dalam hati saat pandangannya mengiringi pergerakan Choji yang menjauh.

Setelah kembali ditinggalkan sendiri di tengah ruangan gym, pikirannya kembali mengingat perkataan Choji. Benar, entah mengapa Naruto jadi terlihat murung. Kalau dilihat dari setiap gerak-geriknya, ini hampir sama dengan saat-saat awal kematian ibunya. Naruto terlihat tidak mampu bergerak bebas. Kiba yakin sekali kalau sahabatnya itu benar-benar sedang frustasi. Berteman dengan Naruto sejak kecil membuatnya dengan mudah memahami perubahan sikap Naruto. Dan dia tidak suka bila Naruto sedang bersikap serius seperti ini. Bukannya dia tidak ingin bila sahabatnya itu memikirkan suatu hal dengan serius, tapi salah-salah Naruto bisa tenggelam dalam kefrustasiannya dan bisa membawa dirinya masuk dalam bahaya. Kiba tahu benar Naruto tidak bisa menunjukkan rasa sakitnya pada orang lain. Dia lebih senang memendamnya sendiri dan bertindak sendiri. Namun tidak jarang juga itu bisa membuatnya semakin terpuruk.

"Sai-kun, bagaimana kalau kita pakai treadmill yang bersebelahan? Agar kita bisa mengobrol,"

Suara ajakkan Ino pada Sai yang kini lengannya sudah digelayutinya, membangunkan Kiba dari lamunannya.

"Hn," hanya itulah respon pemuda pucat itu sebagai tanda setuju.

Dengan begitu saja pasangan itu berlalu di depan Kiba yang masih berdiri di tengah ruangan membuat Kiba tidak mampu mencerna apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Benar saja, beberapa dari teman-temannya malah memanfaatkan kelas olah raga kali ini untuk berdekatan dengan para pujaan hatinya.

"Hoi, hoi, hoi, sebenarnya kalian ini mau olahraga atau kencan sih?" komentar Kiba saat mendapati itu semua.

Merasa bingung karena belum juga bisa memutuskan ingin menggunakan alat apa untuk berolahraga, sementara semua temannya telah menemukan peralatan yang tepat bahkan Shikamaru pun sudah memutuskan yaitu sebuah matras (untuk tidur), Kiba pun menoleh ke sekeliling mencoba mencari yang menarik. Sampai dia menemukan Sasuke yang sedang duduk di sofa dekat jendela. Karena tangannya yang masih digips, guru Guy tidak memperbolehkannya latihan dan menyuruhnya untuk istirahat saja. Kalau diperhatikan baik-baik, memang Sasuke tampak lebih ceria dari pada hari-hari lalu. Yah meskipun ceria yang dimaksud, bukan Sasuke yang akan berteriak girang seperti Naruto, melainkan ekspresinya lebih terlihat santai dan tidak kaku seperti biasa.

"Hoi Sasuke! Kenapa kau tidak ke UKS saja?" tanya Kiba sambil menghampiri Sasuke yang duduk sambil menatap ke luar jendela.

"Aku tidak sakit. Hanya tanganku yang terjebak oleh gips ini," jawabnya sambil menatap kesal tangannya yang masih digendong di depan dada.

"Ya, ya, ya, sudah seminggu tanganmu digips. Apa sudah tidak sakit lagi?" tanya Kiba yang ikut duduk di sofa di hadapan Sasuke.

"Hn," jawab pemuda raven itu singkat.

"Hey, tapi kau harus bersyukur karena tanganmu sakit," ujar Kiba lagi yang membuat dahi Sasuke berkerut bingung.

"Ha?"

"Iya, bukannya karena kau sakit sehingga seminggu ini kau bisa tinggal bersama kakakmu itu?" ledek Kiba sambil memainkan sebelah alisnya naik-turun.

"Tch," Sasuke tersenyum mendengar ledekan Kiba yang memang benar adanya.

Kiba tahu itu, satu hal yang mungkin menjadi faktor perubahan sikap Sasuke, pastilah berhubungan dengan sang kakak. Dan memang benar, seminggu ini pemuda raven itu bisa tinggal bersama sang kakak karena harus memulihkan lengannya yang sempat patah karena pertandingan melawan pembalap ilusi. Tentu saja bagi Sasuke itu adalah sebuah berkah di mana dia jadi bisa lebih dekat dengan sang kakak yang telah lama tidak dijumpainya itu. Ah, dan mungkin ada satu hal lagi yang membuat seminggu ini jadi menyenangkan untuk si bungsu Uchiha. Kiba pun menyadarinya.

"Ah! Dan juga karena kau sakit, kau dapat penggemar baru kan? Penggemar baru yang suka memasak," ledek Kiba lagi sambil menaikkan kedua kakinya ke meja di depannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

Kiba terkekeh pelan melihat wajah pura-pura Sasuke sebelum dia menjawab.

"Hey, jangan fikir aku tidak tahu ya, seminggu ini ada seseorang yang selalu memberimu bekal bukan?" selidik Kiba.

Sasuke sempat terperangah saat mendengar ucapan Kiba. Memang dia pernah membagi bekal itu pada Kiba sebelumnya, tapi dia tidak bilang kalau itu dari penggemarnya. Gosip memang mengerikan. Persebarannya lebih cepat bahkan dari api yang terbawa angin.

"Kalau hari ini kau dapat lagi, jangan lupa bagi-bagi padaku ya. Terakhir kali aku mencobanya rasanya sangat enak," ucap Kiba lagi sambil pandangannya menerawang membayangkan makanan yang enak.

Kiba yakin, pasti karena bekal itu juga yang membuat Sakura menjauh. Mungkin gadis itu cemburu dengan Sasuke yang tampak senang menerima bekal dari pengagum rahasia pemuda itu. Dan itu jugalah yang membuat gadis berambut pink itu sok-sokan peduli dengan Naruto. Pastilah gadis itu ingin berbalik membuat Sasuke cemburu. Sayang, pemuda stoic itu tidak terpengaruh. Dan untunglah Naruto dalam mode murungnya sehingga tidak terpancing dan menyalah artikan perhatian Sakura. Di satu sisi Kiba bersyukur, di sisi lain dia pun merasa khawatir dengan Naruto.

Sementara itu Sasuke tidak merespon ledekan Kiba. dia malah kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela kaca gym. Dia juga merasa aneh pada dirinya sendiri. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia tidak ingin berhenti tersenyum. Dan lagi bukan hanya dua hal itu faktor yang tiba-tiba merubahnya. Masih ada satu hal lagi yang entah mengapa bila dia mengingatnya membuat hatinya lebih terasa aneh. Sesuatu yang terasa hangat namun sangat jauh untuk dijangkau.

'Gubrakk!'

"Eh?!"

Kiba dan Sasuke menoleh ke sumber suara dan yang mereka lihat adalah Hinata yang jatuh tersungkur.

"Hinata-chan!" teriak Kiba sambil berlari untuk menolong gadis itu.

Sasuke masih terus memandangi Kiba yang membantu Hinata berdiri sambil bertanya apakah dia tidak apa-apa dan dijawab oleh gadis itu bahwa dia baik-baik saja dengan senyumannya yang manis dan lembut. Sasuke masih terus memandangi Hinata. Dia teringat malam itu saat sang gadis indigo membentaknya dan menatapnya tajam. Pandangan amethyst itu, entah mengapa membuatnya sulit untuk lupa. Seolah sorot matanya menelusup jauh ke dalam jiwa.

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya saat Kiba dan Hinata sudah mulai mencoba static bicycle. Dia bosan bila hanya duduk-duduk saja di sana. Akhirnya dia keluar dari gym dan berjalan menuju gedung sekolah.

Langkahnya terhenti di ruang loker tepatnya di depan loker miliknya. Pintu loker yang terbuat dari besi itu dibukanya dengan memasukkan nomor kombinasi yang hanya dia yang tahu. Yah, mestinya memang hanya dia yang tahu, tapi kenyataannya ...

'Plukk!'

'Plukk!'

Kurang lebih selusin surat berhamburan ke lantai. Sasuke tidak suka ini. Bukankah privasi sangat dihargai di Jepang? Tapi kenapa bahkan lokernya yang sudah dikunci dengan nomor kombinasi bahkan sudah sembilan kali dalam setengah tahun dia mengganti nomor kombinasi, tetap saja bisa disusupi barang-barang aneh seperti surat-surat cinta dengan bau yang memuakan seperti bau parfum murahan. Cih, bahkan Sasuke malas untuk kembali memungutnya. Biar sajalah berserakan di bawah. Toh meskipun mereka tahu pemberiannya diabaikan, mereka tetap akan memberinya lagi besok.

Kembali dia alihkan pandangannya ke dalam lokernya untuk mengambil beberapa buku pelajaran untuk digunakan di pelajaran selanjutnya. Namun masih ada satu benda aneh lagi yang berhasil disusupkan ke dalam lokernya yang terkunci. Apa lagi kalau bukan benda yang entah mengapa secara misterius mulai muncul seminggu ini. Betul kata Kiba, sepertinya dia memiliki penggemar baru yang suka memasak. Bagaimana tidak, bila orang misterius ini selama hampir seminggu lebih dia selalu memberikannya bekal masakan buatan tangan. Seperti hari ini, Sasuke ingin tertawa dibuatnya, sebuah kotak bekal yang dibungkus dengan kain berwarna biru muda dengan gambar panda kecil-kecil. Sungguh kekanakan sekali. Namun entah mengapa Sasuke menyukai pemberian ini. Baginya ini lebih bermanfaat dari pada kertas-kertas yang hanya akan menjadi sampah. Belum lagi si pemberinya yang membuatnya penasaran selama seminggu ini. Itu karena si pembuat bento tidak menunjukkan sedikitpun tentang identitasnya. Tidak ada pesan atau pun surat yang menyertainya. Juga tidak ada nama ataupun inisial yang dapat menunjukkan jati dirinya. Sasuke merasa aneh, kalau si pemberi bento ini adalah salah satu dari para gadis berisik yang selalu mengejar-ngejarnya, kenapa tidak ada kehebohan apapun saat tahu kalau pemberiannya diterima. Pasalnya memang seminggu ini Sasuke menerima bento tersebut bahkan selalu memakannya di kelas. Tapi sampai hari ini masih belum ada gosip atau apapun yang bisa membawanya pada orang misterius tersebut. Inilah yang membuat Sasuke jadi semakin tertarik pada si pemberi bento. Meskipun dia sendiri masih tidak punya rencana apapun meski nanti dia tahu siapa gerangan orang tersebut.

Dia ambil kotak bekal tersebut bersama dua buku pelajaran kemudian memulai langkah menuju kelasnya. Dia berniat akan memakan bekalnya saat istirahat nanti. Mungkin dia akan membagi Kiba sedikit, CATAT, hanya sedikit. Karena seperti kata Kiba, masakan di dalam kotak bekal itu sangatlah lezat.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Atap gedung sekolah di saat jam pelajaran berlangsung memang menjadi tempat paling sunyi dan tenang untuk dijadikan tempat merenung. Dan di sinilah pemuda berambut mentari itu berada. Masih lengkap dengan seragam olah raganya yang berupa celana training abu-abu, kaos putih, serta jaket berwarna abu-abu serupa dengan celananya yang tersemat logo KMS di bagian punggung dan nama pemiliknya di bagian dada, dia duduk bersandar pada dinding pembatas sambil pandangannya menatap langit biru yang serupa matanya. Menikmati semilir angin hangat yang menyapu wajah mempesonanya. Dia menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Dan yang dapat dia rasakan saat itu adalah perasaan …. tenang.

Sejak kekalahan timnya oleh tim Neji, membuat tidurnya akhir-akhir ini tidak nyenyak. Berkali-kali dia terbangun di tengah malam dengan keringat mengucur deras. Bukan, itu bukan karena dia merasa terhina oleh kekalahannya saat itu seperti apa yang dirasakan Sasuke. Naruto mengakui bahwa tim Neji memang memiliki kemampuan yang tidak ia miliki. Meski dia mengakui bahwa ia tidak puas dengan hasil pertandingannya, namun bukan itu yang membuat dadanya sesak akhir-akhir ini, melainkan tidurnya yang terus diselimuti bayangan wajah kedua orang tuanya. Dalam mimpinya ibu dan ayahnya bersama-sama melangkah semakin jauh meninggalkannya. Mereka melambai seolah akan pergi selamanya. Dia tahu ibunya telah meninggal dan tidak mungkin kembali. Tapi ayahnya, bukankah dia masih memiliki harapan untuk bertemu sang ayah? Tapi mengapa mimpi itu seolah mengatakan bahwa ayahnya sangat jauh untuk dapat dijangkau.

Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya pada dinding penyangga di belakangnya tanpa melepas atensinya dari langit luas yang dihiasi awan-awan yang membentuk satu gambaran wajah seseorang. Wajah ayahnya. Wajah yang hanya pernah dilihatnya melalui pigura foto yang tergantung di ruang tamu rumahnya dan pigura kecil yang berdiri apik di meja nakas di samping tempat tidur ibunya. Naruto tidak habis fikir. Dia mengorbankan segalanya bahkan nyawanya sendiri hanya untuk dapat bertemu seseorang yang bahkan tidak pernah dikenalnya seumur hidupnya. Bahkan dia tidak yakin kalau ayahnya tahu bila bola mata shappire Naruto lebih biru daripada miliknya. Dia tidak habis fikir telah melakukan hal sejauh ini untuk seseorang yang telah meninggalkan keluarganya untuk alasan yang baginya masihlah belum begitu jelas. Bahkan orang itu tidak hadir di pemakaman sang ibu.

Namun, meskipun itu semua tampak sia-sia, tapi semua itu telah menjadi tujuannya kini. Seolah sudah tidak ada lagi cita-cita, tidak ada lagi mimpi, yang ada hanyalah ambisi. Menaklukan puncak Konoha dan menemukan ayahnya adalah tujuan hidupnya kini. Kekalahannya melawan Neji serta pembalap ilusi telah membuatnya semakin jauh dari mencapai tujuannya. Dan Naruto tidak boleh membiarkan ini. Naruto harus melakukan sesuatu.

Pemuda berambut cerah itu bangkit dari duduknya dan berbalik badan menghadap selusur beranda atap. Dia pejamkan matanya sejenak sambil berpegang erat pada besi dinding pembatas sebelum shappire nya kembali terbuka dan menatap ke penjuru arah kota Konoha yang tampak jelas dari sana. Bahkan, bukit tinggi yang disebut gunung Konoha pun dapat dilihatnya di kejauhan. Naruto mengerti apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Ya, dia harus melakukannya apapun yang terjadi. Dia merasa inilah satu-satunya cara yang mungkin dapat kembali mendekatkannya pada tujuannya. Dia akan lakukan, meski nyawa taruhannya.

'Cklek!'

'Tap … tap … tap …'

Suara pintu atap yang terbuka serta iringan langkah yang mendekat membuat Naruto menghentikan lamunannya dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Wah, wah, wah, aku tidak menyangka akan menemukan siswa kelasku yang membolos di sini," ujar seseorang yang baru saja bergabung dengannya di atap.

"Ka-kakashi sensei," sahutnya dengan wajah terkejut saat mendapati sang sensei di sana.

"Hn,"

"A-apa yang sensei lakukan di sini?" tanya Naruto masih dengan nada terkejut.

"Hei, bukankah seharusnya aku yang bertanya apa yang kau lakukan di sini saat jam pelajaran berlangsung. Aku fikir melihat langit itu bukanlah kegiatan yang menarik. Meski aku tidak bisa pungkiri akan ada perasaan tenang saat menatapnya,"

Kakashi telah berdiri di samping Naruto dan ikut menengadahkan pandangan ke langit biru. Tampak seperti dia tersenyum meski tidak terlihat karena sebagian wajahnya tertutupi masker. Namun sesaat kemudian dia menoleh dan menatap tajam Naruto membuat sang pemuda yang sejak tadi menatap wajah senseinya itu dengan heran kini terkejut dan kemudian menunduk.

"Tapi kau harus ingat Naruto, kau masuk KMS sebagai murid beasiswa. Dengan tidak memasuki kelas akan mengurangi poinmu dan mengancam beasiswamu. Aku memperingatimu seperti ini karena aku adalah wali kelasmu. Bagaimanapun aku tidak ingin ada siswa kelasku yang melanggar peraturan sekolah," ujarnya tegas.

"Sumimasen sensei," ucap Naruto masih dengan menunduk.

Kakashi tidak membalas permintaan maaf dari sang murid dan malah menatapnya intens. Sebagai seorang guru, dia memang bukan tipe orang yang akan menunjukkan kedekatannya dengan para siswanya seperti yang dilakukan Kurenai, Guy, ataupun Ebisu. Dia lebih senang memperhatikan setiap siswa didikannya dari jauh. Namun dengan kemampuan pengamatannya yang selalu bagus itu, dia mampu memahami sikap dan sifat setiap muridnya. Beberapa bulan mengenal Naruto, Kakashi mampu menyimpulkan bahwa saat ini Naruto tidak dalam keadaan baik. Dia tidak bersikap berisik seperti biasanya saja sudah mampu membuat Kakashi paham bahwa sang murid sedang memiliki masalah.

"Kalau kau sedang memiliki masalah, sebaiknya kau selesaikan masalahmu itu," ujar Kakashi dan sukses membuat Naruto mengangkat wajahnya untuk kembali menatap wajah sang sensei. "Selesaikanlah segera. Buat dirimu kembali tenang. Jangan sampai masalahmu itu mempengaruhi turunnya prestasimu,"

Naruto masih terus menatap bola mata hitam milik senseinya sambil bertanya-tanya bagaimana mungkin Kakashi sensei yang terkenal cuek itu bahkan sampai mengetahui perubahan sikapnya dan menyimpulkan begitu. Kakashi sendiri yang ditatap dengan pandangan tidak percaya itu pun hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menyembunyikan bola mata hitamnya di balik kelopak mata.

"Yah, tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa membantu karena aku yakin masalah yang kau miliki itu ada di luar sana," ucapnya lagi sambil menepuk bahu Naruto membuat pemuda itu semakin menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Se-sensei, sekali lagi saya minta maaf," ucap Naruto terbata karena merasa bersalah pada Kakashi yang sudah berbaik hati padanya.

Kakashi kembali tersenyum, meski senyumnya masih tetap tersembunyi dibalik maskernya.

"Sudahlah, kali ini aku akan memberikanmu izin untuk tidak mengikuti kelas Guy. Tapi setelah istirahat kau harus kembali ke kelasmu dan belajar dengan baik. Jangan sia-siakan apa yang sudah kau perjuangkan hingga sampai di sini," ujar Kakashi menenangkan sambil mulai mengambil langkah untuk pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendiri.

"Ha-hai' sensei. Arigatou," ucap Naruto sambil memandang punggung Kakashi yang mulai berjalan menuju pintu atap.

Sang sensei hanya melambaikan tangan saat mendengar ucapan terima kasih Naruto seolah berkata 'tidak apa-apa'. Namun saat sampai di depan pintu, langkahnya terhenti. Dia sedikit menoleh ke belakang di mana sang pemuda Uzumaki masih berdiri sambil menunduk sendu.

" _Setiap kali aku melihatnya, entah mengapa mengingatkanku padamu, sensei,_ " ucapnya dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Huwaaaahh... akhirnya waktu istirahat tiba juga," ujar Kiba sambil meregangkan tubuhnya setelah ngegym dan kembali ke kelas.

"Guru Guy benar-benar gila. Setelah menyuruh kita menggunakan lima alat gym dengan setiap alatnya 30 menit selama dua jam setengah, setalah itu meminta kita latihan martial arts. Dia itu ingin melahirkan seorang pembalap atau petinju sih?" keluh Sakura yang langsung duduk bersandar di sofa di samping Hinata duduk.

"Kau benar, bahkan kepalaku sampai ditendangnya karena matras untuk latihannya aku tiduri," keluh Shikamaru yang kini merebahkan diri di lantai.

"Itu salahmu Shikamaru, saat kita semua sibuk mencoba berbagai alat gym, kenapa kau malah tidur," ujar Choji menyalahkan sambil mulai membuka sebungkus keripik kentangnya.

"Seharusnya setelah olahraga berat, kau tidak boleh ngemil. Lagian apa-apaan kau menyalahkanku, aku kan sedang mengistirahatkan mataku agar bisa melihat wajah lawanku dengan jelas saat bertanding," jawab Shikamaru acuh sambil mencomot beberapa keripik milik Choji.

"Lalu, apa kau bisa melihat jelas wajah Neji yang menyerangmu bertubi-tubi itu? HAHAHA..." sindir Kiba sambil kemudian tertawa terbahak saat mengingat Shikamaru habis dipukuli Neji.

"Gila, kalau lawannya Neji sih itu bukan lagi latihan. Neji itu menguasai begitu banyak seni bela diri," respon Shikamaru atas sindiran Kiba.

"Eh? Benarkah? Hinata-chan, apakah Neji memang menguasai banyak seni bela diri?" tanya Kiba penasaran sehingga dia langsung mencari keberadaan gadis yang rambut indigonya kini tergulung tinggi untuk langsung bertanya padanya.

Hinata menoleh dan tersenyum sebelum menjawab.

"Sejak kecil Neji-nii memang sudah dilatih oleh ayahku dengan berbagai macam seni bela diri. Karate, Kendo, Aikido, dan Judo, semua bela diri itu sudah dia kuasai bahkan sebelum usia delapan tahun," jawab Hinata dengan tersirat nada bangga di dalamnya.

"Sehebat itukah dia?" ucap Kiba penuh kagum dengan pemuda jenius itu. "Eh, tapi tadi kau hebat juga Hinata-chan," ujar Kiba lagi memuji Hinata yang dibalas senyuman lembut oleh sang gadis dari tempat duduknya.

"Aku hanya mahir di Aikido saja," jawab Hinata tanpa melepas senyumannya.

"Ya Tuhaaaan... dan minggu depan guru aneh itu menyuruh kita untuk tanding lagi," keluh Sakura sambil menghela nafas kasar.

"Sudahlah, dari pada memikirkan hal yang merepotkan, lebih baik kita ke kantin dan makan. Hari ini kita memiliki waktu istirahat lebih lama bukan," ajak Shikamaru pada teman-temannya.

Shikamaru dan yang lain mulai beranjak saat menyadari Sasuke yang masih duduk di pojok belakang sambil membaca buku.

"Hoi Sasuke, kau tidak ikut ke kantin?" tanya Kiba.

Pemuda berambut raven itu mengalihkan pandangan dari buku yang dibacanya untuk melihat Kiba dan yang lain sebentar sebelum dia mulai menutup buku yang dibaca dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari lacinya.

'Tukk!'

"EEEHH?! Itu bekal dari penggemar barumu, Sasuke?" respon Kiba histeris saat melihat kotak bekal di atas meja Sasuke.

"Heeee? Sasuke punya penggemar baru?" tanya Choji antusias dan mengikuti Kiba yang sudah berjalan menghampiri Sasuke begitu pun dengan Shikamaru yang turut penasaran.

Sementara di depan sana seorang gadis yang memiliki mahkota sewarna kelopak bunga Sakura menatap sendu ke arah Sasuke.

"Lalu, lalu, apa masakan yang hari ini dia buatkan untukmu?" tanya Kiba antusias.

"Entahlah, aku belum membukanya," jawab Sasuke lirih sambil menatap kotak itu penasaran.

"Kalau begitu, cepat buka!" bujuk Choji.

Sasuke pun menatap ketiga temannya yang mengerumuni dan mendapat anggukan semangat ketiganya. Akhirnya dia pun mulai mengurai ikatan kain biru muda yang membungkus kotaknya dan mendapati sebuah kotak makan berwarna biru pula. Tidak menunggu lama dia pun langsung membuka kotaknya.

"Eh?" ucap tiga orang di depannya secara bersamaan sebelum tawa mereka pecah.

"Hahaha... lucu sekali. Onigiri itu berbentuk wajahmu bahkan ada rambutnya yang seperti pantat ayam. Hahaha..." ucap Kiba tanpa bisa menahan tawanya.

"Lihat, orang ini sangat detail sekali hingga bisa membentuk wajah stoic mu jadi kecil-kecil seperti ini. Hahaha..." tambah Shikamaru yang juga tidak mampu menahan tawa.

"Dia sepertinya kesulitan menemukan warna raven untuk rambutmu sehingga pakai parutan kulit terong," komentar Choji sambil memungut sedikit parutan terong dan kemudian memasukannya ke mulut.

Sasuke menampilkan tampang datarnya melihat onigiri-onigiri kecil yang berbentuk wajahnya. Namun sebenarnya dia ingin tersenyum lebar saat melihat itu. Entah mengapa hatinya merasa senang saat orang pembuat bekal itu membentuk wajahnya dalam bentuk onigiri dengan sangat detail. Dia seolah merasa seperti di ... perhatikan? Khe, sejak kapan Uchiha Sasuke jadi senang diperhatikan orang lain? Apalagi oranganya begitu misterius. Dia pun tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis, tapi tetap tidak luput dari manik emerald milik Sakura. Gadis itu merasakan sesak di dadanya saat melihat Sasuke yang terlihat begitu gembira dengan pemberian salah satu penggemarnya itu. Padahal selama ini Sasuke tidak pernah memperdulikan penggemarnya. Dan setahunya tidak ada yang bisa membuat Sasuke sesenang itu selain balapan dan kakaknya, tapi kenapa hanya karena sekotak bekal sampai bisa membuatnya tersenyum. Bahkan Sakura pernah membuatkannya bekal, tapi kemudian ditolaknya dengan dingin.

"Kalau begitu aku minta ya," ucap Kiba sambil menulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil satu onigiri.

'Plakk!'

Sebelum tangan itu sampai menyentuh makanan tersebut, Sasuke sudah menampiknya dan kemudian menatap Kiba tajam.

"Aku akan membagikan pada kalian satu-satu, tapi setelah itu jangan minta lagi," ujarnya tegas yang mendapat anggukan pasrah dari semuanya.

Sasuke yang saat ini tampak seperti anak kecil yang tidak ingin membagi bekalnya oleh siapa pun sehingga Kiba dan yang lainnya tidak ingin membantah. Kiba dan Choji melahap onigiri yang diberikan Sasuke dalam sekali suap, itu karena bentuk onigirinya yang dibuat kecil-kecil. Sementara Shikamaru hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah teman-temannya. Dia merasa senang melihat kedamaian di antara semuanya. Pemuda bersurai coklat itu sempat merasa bersalah saat Sasuke terluka bahkan sampai harus digips. Dia beberapa kali mencoba minta maaf yang anehnya dibalas dengan ekspresi wajah bahagia dari si pemuda stoic itu. Saat ditanya alasannya kenapa dia senang meski terluka, jawabannya karena luka yang didapatnya memberinya begitu banyak keajaiban. Tentu saja pemuda itu bahagia karena dia bisa tinggal dengan kakaknya untuk sementara waktu. Mengingat lagi soal Itachi, sepertinya ada satu hal yang ingin Shikamaru konfirmasi lagi.

"Sasuke,"

Suara serak seseorang yang baru saja memasuki kelas menarik semua atensi keempat orang yang berkerumun di bagian belakang kelas. Saat mereka menoleh dan melihat Naruto yang berjalan ke arah mereka dengan wajah serius.

"Hoi Naruto, kau dari mana saja? Kenapa tidak ikut kelas Guy sensei?" tanya Shikamaru dengan sebersit nada khawatir.

"Aku sudah izin pada Kakashi sensei," jawab Naruto singkat sambil melihat ke arah Shikamaru sekilas sebelum pandangannya kembali lurus menatap Sasuke.

"Cih, aku tidak suka ini," gumam Kiba kesal sambil membuang muka ke samping dan membuat Choji meliriknya penuh tanya.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu, Teme," ujar Naruto lagi yang menuai dengusan Kiba serta tatapan bingung Sasuke.

"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang makan?" respon Sasuke dingin.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah bekal yang terpampang di meja Sasuke. Sedikit kernyitan di dahinya saat melihat kotak bekal itu namun langsung kembali dia tidak pedulikan karena ada sesuatu yang baginya lebih penting.

"Kalau begitu, segera habiskan makananmu dan kita semua bicara,"

Naruto tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi dan hanya melenggang pergi keluar kelas menuju toilet sambil membawa seragam KMS nya yang terlipat rapih untuk menggantikan seragam olahraganya.

"Tch, ada apa dengan si dobe itu? Sikapnya berubah jadi menyebalkan," ujar Sasuke sambil menatap kepergian Naruto.

"Benar kan kataku, dia jadi aneh. Sejak kekalahan melawan tim Neji dia jadi murung dan pendiam. Bicara saja seperlunya. Bukankah biasanya dia berisik?" komentar Choji.

"Kiba, sebenarnya kenapa dia?" tanya Shikamaru pada Kiba yang notabennya telah lama bersahabat dengan pemuda itu.

"Dia hanya frustasi," jawab Kiba singkat namun sukses menuai keterkejutan dari ketiga orang lainnya.

"Khe, apa bersikap seperti itu bisa menggambarkan seseorang yang frustasi? Jangan bercanda," Sasuke terkekeh karena merasa lucu dengan sikap Naruto.

"Dia tidak sepertimu Sasuke, yang menunjukkan kefrustasianmu dengan marah-marah dan memukul orang lain," ucap Kiba sambil menatap tajam sang bungsu Uciha.

Sasuke langsung menghentikan kekehannya dan balik menatap tajam Kiba.

"Dia hanya akan diam dan memendam masalahnya sendiri. Namun tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa dia juga bisa bertindak sembrono," ujar Kiba lagi. "Aku berani bertaruh, sesuatu yang ingin dia bicarakan dengan kita pastilah sesuatu yang menantang bahaya," lanjutnya.

Tanpa keempat pemuda itu sadari, kedua gadis di depan sana turut mendengarkan. Terutama gadis berambut indigo yang menatap sendu ke arah pintu kelas.

" _Naruto-kun,_ " gumamnya dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Setelah semuanya, kecuali Sasuke yang tidak ikut olahraga, mengganti pakaian mereka dari seragam olahraga dengan seragam KMS, yang berupa jas hitam berkerah tinggi yang melapisi kemeja putih dengan dasi kotak-kotak hitam-putih serta celana bahan panjang berwarna serupa dengan dasinya, kini semua anggota tim Naruto berkumpul di kelas tepatnya di tempat duduk paling belakang yang ada di pojok dekat jendela atau lebih tepatnya lagi tempat duduk Sasuke. Setiap hari setelah pelajaran olahraga, memang mereka akan memiliki banyak waktu kosong karena biasa digunakan oleh para siswa untuk belajar mandiri. Beberapa di antara mereka ada yang belajar di perpustakaan ataupun ruang praktek. Sehingga kelas jadi lebih sepi. Dan memang saat ini hanya orang-orang dari tim merekalah yang ada di dalam kelas.

Sasuke duduk di pojok dekat jendela sambil menyandarkan dirinya. Disampingnya duduk Kiba dan kemudian Choji. Naruto duduk tepat di hadapan Sasuke dengan Shikamaru di sampingnya. Sedangkan Sakura, gadis itu, entah mengapa mencoba menjaga jarak dari Sasuke. Padahal biasanya dia selalu ingin dekat-dekat dengan pemuda itu. Sasuke merasa risih dengan pandangan Naruto yang seolah ingin mengintrogasinya. Sementara teman-temannya yang lain malah berbalik menatap pemuda berambut kuning itu dengan bingung.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" tanya Sasuke _to the point_.

"Bisakah sekali lagi kau ceritakan tentang pembalap ilusi yang dikatakan Itachi padamu?" pinta Naruto tegas yang membuat Sasuke dan yang lainnya terkejut saat mendengar kembali nama itu.

Mereka tidak menyangka, dari begitu banyak topik yang mungkin dibicarakan mereka saat itu, kenapa lagi-lagi harus membahas tentang pembalap yang bagaikan mimpi itu.

"Tentang pembalap itu lagi? Aku sudah menceritakannya dua kali pada mu," keluh Sasuke saat dia kesal karena Naruto memintanya mengulang cerita yang sama.

"Ya, tapi aku butuh informasi detailnya," jawab Naruto masih dengan wajah serius.

"Untuk apa? Bukankah kenyataannya kita memang sudah kalah?"

"Tidak Sasuke, mungkin Naruto ada benarnya. Kita butuh informasi tentang pembalap ilusi lebih detail. Dan kali ini aku akan mencatat hal pentingnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam database ku," jawab Shikamaru sambil kemudian mengeluarkan tabletnya.

"Ya ceritakanlah sekali lagi. Waktu itu kau menceritakannya terlalu singkat dan tidak detail," pinta Choji.

"Waktu itu kau hanya bilang bahwa pembalap ilusi mempunyai julukan lain yaitu pangeran byakugan. Dan Itachi pernah bertemu dengannya di Amerika," ujar Kiba mencoba meresume ucapan Sasuke sebelumnya. "Sekarang cobalah jelaskan pelan-pelan. Dan coba kau ceritakan semua isi pembicaraanmu dengan Itachi tentang si pangeran byakugan ini," lanjutnya.

Sasuke menatap sahabatnya satu-persatu dan mendapati mereka yang menatapnya penuh harap dengan mata berbinar serta mengangguk-anggukkan kepala dengan semangat.

"Hufh, sepertinya aku harus pinjam kata ini darimu Shikamaru, 'Merepotkan!'," ujar Sasuke yang membuat Shikamaru menyeringai geli seraya berkata,

"Ck, mendokusei,"

"Baiklah, akan aku coba ceritakan lagi. Ingat-ingat dan catat baik-baik," kata Sasuke memperingati sebelum dia memulai ceritanya.

 _ **Flashback On**_

" _Pangeran Byakugan?" ulang Sasuke dengan nada penasaran saat mendengar nama itu disebutkan._

 _Itachi yang duduk di depannya dengan melipat tangannya di depan dada hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk pasti._

" _Maksudmu, itulah identitas pembalap ilusi yang sebenarnya?" tanya Sasuke merasa aneh dengan nama tersebut._

" _Khe, jangan terlalu lugu, adikku. Itu hanya julukan lain yang dia dapat, atau mungkin ... sebuah gelar," jawabnya sambil tekekeh meledek adiknya yang polos._

 _Sasuke menggembungkan pipinya saat lagi-lagi sang kakak meledeknya. Tapi kemudian dia lagi-lagi mendengar kata yang janggal di sana._

" _Tadi kau bilang gelar, gelar apa yang dimaksud?" tanya Sasuke lagi yang menghentikan senyuman Itachi dan mengembalikan wajah seriusnya._

" _Banyak beredar rumor saat aku berada di New York bahwa 'Pangeran Byakugan' adalah gelar yang diberikan seseorang yang oleh orang-orang Amerika sebut dengan biarawati, namun sebenarnya dia adalah seorang Miko atau Pendeta dari kuil bulan yang ada jauh di pinggiran Amerika bagian utara. Seorang pendeta wanita yang dkenal dengan nama Kaguya itu dulunya adalah pembalap jalanan yang terkenal. Belum pernah ada yang mengalahkannya_ _._ _H_ _ingga_ _di_ _usia lanjutnya_ _,_ _dia menerima takdir untuk menjadi seorang Miko. Sampai pembalap ilusi datang padanya dan berhasil mengalahkannya. Saat akhirnya ajal menjemputnya, dia menobatkan pembalap ilusi sebagai penerusnya dan memberinya gelar, 'Pangeran Byakugan'," cerita Itachi panjang sambil menerawang jauh mengingat cerita yang dia dengar dari mulut ke mulut itu._

" _Jadi kau tidak tahu identitas sesungguhnya pembalap ini?" tanya Sasuke kecewa._

" _Ck_ _, aku fikir memang tidak ada yang tahu kecuali sang Miko, orang-orang yang menjadi timnya, dan Tuhan," jawab Itachi dengan sedikit tersenyum geli._

' _Brakkk!'_

" _Sial! Kenapa begitu?" ucap Sasuke frustasi hingga menggebrak meja makan di depannya._

" _Karena belum ada yang bisa mengalahkannya," ucap Itachi singkat yang kembali memunculkan tanda tanya di kepala Sasuke._

" _Apa?" Sasuke sampai menyipitkan matanya mencoba mencerna maksud perkataan Itachi._

" _Pangeran Byakugan, hanya akan menunjukkan identitas sebenarnya pada seseorang yang menantangnya dan berhasil mengalahkannya. Ingat, hanya kepada orang yang berhasil mengalahkannya," ujar Itachi menjelaskan._

 _Sasuke menggigit bibirnya menahan emosi yang terpendam dalam dirinya. Tangan kirinya mengepal karena kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak mampu mengalahkan sang pembalap ilusi malam ini._

" _Itu artinya, kalau kau menantangnya dan kalah ..."_

" _Kau akan dipermalukan," lanjut Itachi menyambung kalimat Sasuke. "Lagipula, jangan berfikir itu mudah. Kau sudah pernah melawannya maka aku yakin kau tahu bagaimana kehebatan tekniknya," ujar Itachi yang membuat Sasuke kembali menatap iris hitam sang kakak._

" _Apa kau tahu rahasia dari kehebatan tekniknya itu?" tanya Sasuke yang masih merasa begitu banyak misteri dari sang pembalap ilusi._

 _Itachi mengendikkan bahunya sebelum menjawab,_

" _Aku tidak tahu. Namun aku berasumsi bahwa dia adalah seorang pembalap yang memiliki kemampuan beradaptasi," jawabnya yang lagi-lagi sulit dimengerti Sasuke._

" _Aku tidak mengerti," ucapnya yang menimbulkan helaan nafas kasar dari pria dewasa yang duduk di hadapannya._

" _Kau pernah dengar kalau dia selalu meng_ _e_ _ndarai mobil yang berbeda saat balapan?" tanya Itachi yang menuai anggukan dari sang adik ketika dia ingat ucapan Shikamaru di arena balap tadi bahwa mobil yang dipakai pembalap ilusi tidak pernah sama. "Ketika seseorang harus berganti-ganti mobil dengan sistem mesin yang berbeda-beda, orang tersebut harus mampu menyesuaikan diri dengan baik untuk bisa menjaga kestabilan teknik mengemudinya. Namun anehnya pangeran byakugan dapat menjaga kestabilan tekniknya meski menggunakan mobil yang bahkan mesinnya jauh di bawah mobil yang biasa dia kendarai. Itu artinya dia mampu beradaptasi dengan mobil berjenis apapun_ _. Selain itu banyak yang mengatakan bahwa dia mampu menyesuaikan diri dengan medan seperti apapun hanya dengan sekali memperlajari jalurnya. Dan bukan hanya bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan mobil dan jalanan, dia pun mampu beradaptasi dengan cuaca. Bahkan kabarnya dia pernah melakukan balapan menuruni bukit Fuyuna di Gunma di tengah-tengah badai salju,_ _" jelasnya panjang._

" _A-apa dia gila?" racau Sasuke tidak percaya. "La-lalu, apakah dia menang?" tanyanya tidak masuk akal karena jawabannya sudah sangat pasti._

" _Kau fikir? Tidak ada seorang pembalap pun yang mampu melakukannya di cuaca seperti itu, kecuali seseorang yang bagaiakan_ _mimpi seperti dirinya. Di saat lawannya terperosok jatuh dan mengalami luka serius, sedangkan dia, jangankan mengalami kecelakaan fatal, bahkan mobilnya tidak lecet sedikitpun," jawab Itachi._

 _Sasuke semakin mengeratkan kepalan tangannya saat dia rasakan tubuhnya mulai bergetar saat mendengar kisah pembalap ilusi yang benar-benar tidak masuk akal. Bagaimana mungkin seseorang berkendara dengan kecepatan tinggi di tengah badai salju tanpa mengalami kecelakaan fatal._

" _Bagaimana mungkin … Bagaimana mungkin ada seseorang yang sehebat itu?" racau Sasuke lagi masih belum dapat menerima semua cerita itu. "Lalu, bagaimana caramu dikalahkan olehnya, nii-san?"_

 _Mendengar pertanyaan sang adik sempat membuat Itachi terdiam sejenak sebelum kemudian dia terkekeh ketika mengingat masa-masa itu._

" _Itu hanya karena kecerobohanku," jawabnya._

" _Apa?"_

" _Aku mencoba meniru gaya mengemudinya namun aku gagal,"_

" _Eh?"_

" _Dan sama sepertimu …" Itachi menggantung kalimatnya hanya untuk sekedar menunjukkan lengan kanannya di mana terdapat luka goresan panjang yang samar. "Lenganku pun pernah patah saat balapan keduaku dengannya. Dan luka luar ini masih membekas. Tidak ada seorang pembalap pun yang tidak pernah terluka saat mencoba melawan pangeran byakugan. Dan bagiku, luka ini seperti sebuah penghargaan karena pernah melawan seorang pembalap hebat sepertinya,"_

 _Sasuke tertegun saat melihat luka yang seperti sayatan melintang di lengan sang kakak, namun seorang Itachi masih saja mampu menceritakannya dengan senyuman._

" _Tapi bagaimana mungkin hanya karena kau meniru gaya mengemudinya dan kau bisa kalah?" tanya Sasuke lagi karena merasa belum sepenuhnya mengerti._

 _Itachi terkekeh lagi sebelum menjawab. Dia panjangkan lagi lengan kardigannya yang sempat dilipatnya untuk menunjukkan luka di lengan._

" _Teknik mengemudi pangeran byakugan sangatlah khas. Saat kau nekat mencoba menirunya, kau akan kesulitan dan membuatmu kehilangan keseimbangan. Kemungkinan tidak ada satu orang pembalap pun yang benar-benar mampu meniru gaya mengemudinya apalagi tanpa kecelakaan fatal," jelasnya dan semua itu membuat Sasuke semakin frustasi._

" _Lagi pula, bagi_ _ku dia adalah seorang profesional._ _S_ _eorang pembalap yang_ _telah_ _memiliki_ _begitu_ _banyak pengalaman dari berbagai tempat di mana dia bisa bertemu banyak pembalap jalanan hebat, aku yakin kehebatan tekniknya pastilah hasil gabungan dari teknik-teknik berkendara yang diadopsinya dari beberapa pembalap jalanan yang ditemuinya_ _. Dia menjelajah sampai penjuru dunia untuk terus mencoba dan mengasah kemampuannya. Aku yakin pengalamanlah yang membuatnya tak terkalahkan,_ _" ujar Itachi lagi._

 _Sasuke_ _mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap manik hitam kelam sang kakak._

" _Itu sebabnya Sasuke, jangan terpaku dengan kehidupan kecilmu di Konoha. Cobalah untuk melebarkan pandanganmu. Seperti kata orang bijak, bila kau ingin menjadi orang besar, maka lihatlah dunia. Bukankah guru yang terbaik adalah pengalaman? Maka belajarlah dari setiap kejadian yang kau alami. Termasuk apa yang terjadi hari ini," ujar Itachi menasehati._

 _Sasuke tidak merespon nasehat sang kakak dan malah mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping sambil tangannya yang mengepal erat. Itachi yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum memaklumi sifat sang adik yang cepat tersulut emosi._

" _Yah, tapi sepertinya aku punya satu saran untukmu_ _,_ _" ujar Itachi lagi yang mampu membuat Sasuke kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada sang kakak, berharap mendapatkan pencerahan. "J_ _angan jadi seseorang yang terlalu bodoh dengan menantangnya. Kalau kau memang masih sayang nyawamu," ujar Itachi sebelum kemudian dia beranjak dari duduknya dan menuju tempat Sasuke duduk kemudian memberikan tepukan dua kali di bahu adiknya._

 _Sementara Sasuke men_ _elan kekecewaan karena yang didapatnya bukanlah pencerahan, dia hanya dapat menatap pungung sang kakak yang mulai memasuki kamarnya. Sekali lagi pemuda raven itu men_ _coba meredam kekesalannya yang tidak mampu mengalahkan pangeran byakugan._

 _ **Flashback Off**_

Shikamaru masih sibuk mengetikkan hal penting tentang pangeran byakugan ke dalam kontak data di tabletnya. Sementara Kiba, Choji, dan Sakura masih terperangah mendengar cerita Sasuke. Mereka tidak mampu membayangkan seseorang yang ada di balik nama pangeran byakugan itu. Apakah dia seorang dewa atau sejenisnya sehingga seolah segala sesuatu tentangnya bahkan mampu membuat mereka merinding. Sedangkan Naruto, pandangannya menerawang jauh ke luar jendela kelas. Tatapannya kosong, namun tidak dapat dipungkiri dia mendengarkan setiap detil cerita Sasuke. Buktinya tangannya mengepal dan seluruh tubuhnya gemetar menahan suatu gejolak yang membara di dalam dirinya. Kelas tersebut menjadi hening karena keenam orang yang ada di dalamnya sibuk dengan pemikiran mereka masing-masing.

Sakura, gadis bermanik emerlard itu, entah mengapa memfokuskan atensinya pada Naruto yang masih terdiam sambil memandang ke luar jendela.

" _Sebegitu mengerikannya kah pangeran byakugan, bahkan sampai membuat pemuda berisik seperti Naruto_ _menjadi pendiam_ _,_ " ucap Sakura dalam hatinya sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

'Treekkk!'

"Eh?"

Pandangan kelima orang di sana kini tertuju pada satu titik di mana Naruto telah bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri. Dahi kelima orang itu pun mengernyit saat mendapati ekspresi serius dari pemuda yang biasanya tampak polos itu.

"Aku akan menantangnya," ucap Naruto singkat namun mampu merubah ekspresi semua orang di sana dari bingung menjadi terkejut.

"A-apa?" respon Choji terkejut.

"Na-naruto," ucap Sakura lirih.

"Apa maksudmu, Naruto?" tanya Kiba dengan nada tidak suka.

"Aku akan melawan Pangeran Byakugan," jawab Naruto sambil menatap Kiba serius.

"Apa kau gila? Kau tidak dengar yang diucapkan Itachi pada Sasuke? 'Jangan jadi orang bodoh dengan menantang pangeran byakugan bila kau masih sayang nyawa'," ucap Shikamaru dengan nada suara tinggi.

Pemuda berambut nanas itu sudah berdiri di samping Naruto sambil menatapnya tajam. Berharap dengan begitu pemuda Uzumaki itu bisa mengerti. Namun salah, bukannya mengerti, Naruto malah menoleh dan balik menatap Shikamaru tajam membuat pemuda bersurai coklat itu mundur satu langkah karena tidak pernah mendapat tatapan seperti itu dari temannya yang satu ini.

"Aku tidak akan tenang bila belum mengalahkan pangeran byakugan," jawab Naruto tegas.

"Apa?"

"Cih,"

Decihan mengejek Sasuke yang terdengar di telinga Naruto, membuatnya melirik tajam ke arah pemuda itu.

"Tidak usah berlagak, Dobe, kau bahkan tidak bisa mengalahkan Neji dan sekarang kau ingin menantang Pangeran Byakugan yang kemampuannya di atas laki-laki itu. Khe, tidak usah membuatku tertawa," ejek Sasuke dan membuat Naruto beralih menatap tajam dirinya.

"Dan lagi, bila ada orang yang harus mengalahkan Pangeran Byakugan, orang itu adalah aku, bukan kau," ujarnya lagi.

"Cukup Teme!" ucap Naruto tegas dan sukses membuat semua orang termasuk Sasuke semakin mengernyitkan dahi.

Lagi, Naruto menatap Sasuke tajam.

"Tidak sepertimu yang menjadikan balapan ini sebagai permainan. Aku melakukannya karena aku memiliki tujuan," ujarnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Jadi kau ingin bilang kalau aku hanya main-main, Hah?" kata Sasuke tidak terima sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung berhadapan dengan Naruto.

Mau tidak mau Kiba dan Choji harus ikut berdiri untuk mencoba menenangkan sang pemuda Uchiha.

"Ya, karena aku tahu, kau melakukan balapan hanya untuk bersenang-senang dan menjadikannya tempatmu untuk lari dari kehidupan yang mengekangmu. Tapi tidak denganku, mungkin dulu aku sepertimu, tapi di sini tidak lagi. Aku melakukan balapan ini untuk dapat segera menemukan ayahku.

"Aku yakin kalian semua sudah dengar tentang alasan mengapa aku nekat mengikuti ajang balapan ini. Karena tujuanku adalah menguak semua yang ada di puncak Konoha dan menemukan keberadaan ayahku. Tapi kekalahan tim kita melawan tim Neji telah membawaku jauh dari tujuanku itu. Belum lagi dengan adanya Pangeran Byakugan. Mungkin saja semua itu hanya akan menjadi angan-angan tanpa dapat aku capai. Tapi setidaknya, aku ingin menguak identitas di balik nama Pangeran Byakugan sebelum babak semi final yang selanjutnya berlangsung. Mungkin dengan begitu bisa sedikit mengembalikan rasa optimisku untuk dapat mencapai tujuanku,"

Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji, dan Sakura menunduk mendengar penuturan Naruto. Sedangkan Sasuke masih terus menatap manik biru yang kini balik menatapnya meskipun tatapan keduanya sudah lebih ringan dari sebelumnya.

Naruto akan melanjutkan kata-katanya, namun sebelumnya dia tatap satu persatu teman-temannya itu.

"Aku tahu ini akan berbahaya. Melawan Pangeran Byakugan ataupun menaklukan puncak Konoha, keduanya, aku pun merasakan bahaya di sana. Tapi sampai sejauh ini telah banyak yang aku korbankan. Bahkan kehidupan sahabatku sendiri, Kiba, telah aku korbankan,"

Ucapannya kali ini sukses membuat Kiba terperangah dan siap menyela, namun lagi-lagi pemuda berambut kuning cerah itu berucap.

"Tapi sejak awal aku tidak pernah memaksanya mengikutiku, begitupun dengan kalian,"

Kali ini bukan hanya Kiba tapi yang lainnya pun ikut menatap Naruto dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Begitu juga sampai hari ini, aku tidak memaksa kalian untuk terus mengikutiku. Aku tetap akan menaiki puncak Konoha dengan atau tanpa kalian sekali pun. Bahkan meski aku tidak lagi diperbolehkan mengikuti ajang balapan ini karena tidak memiliki tim, aku tetap akan melakukannya sendiri," ujarnya dengan nada final.

Tanpa memandang teman-temannya lagi Naruto beranjak pergi meninggalkan semuanya. Dia melangkah melewati Sakura saat sang gadis ingin mencoba mencegahnya.

"Naru …"

"Naruto!"

Suara tegas lainnya yang bukanlah milik Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Dia tahu suara itu, suara seseorang yang sudah berteman dengannya bahkan sebelum keduanya dapat berjalan.

"Seperti katamu, Naruto, kau telah membuatku ikut berkorban dengan meninggalkan keluargaku untuk ikut denganmu ke sini. Lalu, apa hanya sampai di sini? Kau fikir kau bisa meninggalkanku begitu saja setelah kau seret aku sampai di sini? Ya, kau benar, kau memang tidak memaksaku untuk ikut denganmu. Tapi sudah ku katakana sebelumnya bahwa aku tidak akan meninggalkan sahabatku. Dan kau …." Kiba mengacungkan telunjuknya untuk menunjuk diri sang sahabat yang kini telah kembali berbalik menghadap mereka semua. "Kau tidak akan bisa melakukan balapan tanpa aku. Jadi jangan pernah berfikir untuk tidak melibatkanku dalam setiap balapan yang akan kau lakukan," ujarnya dengan nada kesal.

"Kiba," gumam Naruto terkejut saat mendengar penuturan tegas sang sahabat kecil.

Melihat wajah terkejut Naruto membuat pemuda bergigi gingsul itu tersenyum. Dia yakin Naruto tidak akan mampu melawan kata-katanya seperti hari itu, hari saat mereka akan memulai kehidupan baru di Konoha.

Sedangkan Shikamaru dan yang lain, awalnya menampilkan ekspresi terkejut bercampur bingung menatap keduanya. Tapi kemudian Shikamaru menghembuskan nafas kasar sebelum dia ikut berkata-kata.

"Naruto, apa kau fikir otakmu yang pas-pasan itu sudah cukup untuk melawan para pembalap handal yang tersisa, sehingga kau bicara seolah tak membutuhkanku? Jangan bercanda. Kalau kau memiliki tujuan untuk mengungkap misteri puncak Konoha, maka kita sama. Bukankah inilah alasan mengapa kita membentuk tim ini? Yah, meskipun awalnya aku tidak mengatakannya secara lugas. Tapi sekali lagi aku katakana, bahwa kau harapanku untuk dapat mengungkap semua misteri bukit itu. Jadi apapun yang akan kau lakukan, aku ikut," ujar Shikamaru tak kalah tegas.

"Shika….."

Lagi, Naruto tidak mampu mengatakan apapun, tapi ada perasaan senang di sana.

"Kalau Shikamaru ikut, aku juga pasti ikut," ucap Choji.

Naruto menatap pemuda Akimichi itu yang kini tersenyum padanya. Dia pun tak lagi mampu menahan senyumannya.

"Arigatou Choji," ucapnya.

"Naruto," suara Sakura mengalihkan atensi Naruto dari Choji.

Sakura sudah berdiri dan maju mendekati Naruto.

"Aku tahu aku tidak bisa banyak membantu, tapi aku akan terus mendukungmu," ujarnya serius.

Naruto sempat terdiam sejenak berusaha menemukan kepura-puraan dari gadis itu. Bagaimana pun ini aneh, tidak biasanya Sakura mengambil keputusan tanpa mendengarkan keputusan Sasuke terlebih dahulu. Tapi sayangnya, gadis itu benar-benar terlihat serius. Dan itu semakin membuatnya bahagia.

"Sangkyu Sakura-chan," responnya. Meski bahagia, namun entah mengapa kali ini terasa sulit baginya untuk tersenyum pada gadis itu.

"Cih, baaka,"

"Eh?"

Ucapan singkat sang Uchiha menghentikan semua euphoria kelima orang lainnya. Merasa akan terjadi pertengkaran lagi dari dua pemuda itu, Shikamaru mengambil inisiatif untuk menengahi sebelum benar-benar terjadi pertengkaran. Namun sebelum pemuda pemalas itu mengucapkan satu kata, Sasuke terlebih dahulu meneruskan ucapannya.

"Kau fikir kau bisa mencapai puncak Konoha tanpa bantuanku? Bagaimanapun harus ada dua pengendara yang melewati dua jalurnya. Dan aku pastikan kau tidak akan pernah bisa menemukan partner balapan yang lebih handal dariku," ujar Sasuke percaya diri.

"Huh, sombong. Jelas-jelas kau kalah dari pangeran byakugan," sindir Kiba yang menuai lirikan tajam si pemuda raven.

"Kita tim, dan aku akan memainkan peranku dalam tim ini," ujarnya lagi.

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya seraya berkata,

"Lalu?"

"Aku ikut," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Naruto tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari seseorang yang baginya entah mengapa terasa jadi lebih dekat dengannya seperti Kiba.

"Sangkyu, Teme," ucapnya tulus.

Sakura tidak berbalik menghadap Sasuke, dia hanya melirik sedikit ke belakang. Namun tampak jelas di wajahnya sebuah senyuman bahagia mendengar penuturan sang putra mahkota Uchiha itu.

"Baiklah, jadi apakah kau serius ingin menantang pangeraan byakugan?" tanya Shikamaru memecah keheningan sesaat.

"Hn," jawab Naruto singkat namun pasti.

"Jadi, bagaimana caranya kita mendeklarasikan tantangan kita pada orang yang bahkan kita tidak tahu siapa gerangan orang tersebut?" tanya Shikamaru lagi.

Kiba, Choji, Sakura, bahkan Sasuke terhenyak dengan pertanyaan Shikamaru. Benar saja, mereka kan tidak tahu siapa pangeran byakugan. Lalu bagaimana menyampaikan pesan tantangannya.

"Kita hanya perlu datangi orang itu," jawaban Naruto membuat semuanya memandang pemuda itu dengan bingung.

"Orang itu?" ulang kelima orang lainnya bersamaan.

"Hyuga Neji, pria sombong itu pastilah terlalu gengsi untuk menolak sebuah tantangan terutama tantangan yang datang dariku," jelasnya yang membuat bibir teman-temannya membentuk huruf O.

"Lalu, kapan kau akan menemui Neji?" tanya si pemuda nanas lagi.

"Setelah pulang sekolah," jawab Naruto singkat yang mengundang tanda tanya besar di otak teman-temannya.

"Ha?" ucap yang lain bersamaan.

'Tap... tap... tap...'

Suara langkah ringan seorang gadis memasuki kelas dengan beberapa buku bacaan di pelukannya. Anggota tim Naruto pun berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Dan dilihatnya Hinata yang sudah menggerai rambut indigonya yang lembut, berjalan menuju tempat duduknya di depan.

"Hinata-chan!" sapa Naruto dengan suara seraknya mengejutkan sang gadis.

Hinata sampai membelalakan matanya saat melihat Naruto yang berjalan ke arahnya dengan langkah tergesa dan wajah seriusnya.

"Na-naruto-kun," ucapnya gugup saat melihat tingkah aneh Naruto.

"Hinata-chan," panggil Naruto lagi saat sudah berada tepat di hadapan Hinata dan kemudian memindahkan buku yang dipegang gadis itu ke meja lalu menggenggam tangan mungil Hinata kemudian mengangkatnya tepat di antara dirinya dan sang gadis. "Bersiaplah!" ucapnya ambigu membuat wajah sang gadis bersemu merah.

"Eh? Ma-maksudnya?" tanya Hinata salah paham.

"Bersiaplah karena kami akan main ke rumahmu," ucapnya dan kali ini dengan begitu jelas.

"Eh?" terdengar pekikan terkejut dari kelima temannya.

"Ha?" dan pandangan penuh tanda tanya dari gadis di depannya.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"WOWWW! Inikah rumah keluarga Hyuga?" pekik Sakura tak henti-hentinya berdecak kagum sejak mereka melangkahkan kaki mereka ke kediaman Hinata.

Saat ini mereka baru memasuki lingkungan taman rumah keluarga Hyuga dan mereka sudah tidak mampu menahan kekaguman mereka saat melihat betapa megahnya mansion keluarga konglomerat itu. Sedangkan Hinata hanya tersenyum saja melihat tingkah teman-temannya itu.

"Ah, aku akan lihat ke garasi dulu, apakah mobil Neji-nii sudah ada di sana atau belum," ucapnya pada teman-temannya.

"Eeeeh, bo-bolehkah kami ikut melihat garasimu?" pinta Shikamaru tiba-tiba.

"Iya Hinata-chan, aku juga ingin melihat isi garasi milik seorang Hyuga," ucap Kiba.

Hinata tersenyum sebelum kemudian mengangguk dan menggiring mereka menuju garasi mobil yang terdapat di samping mansion. Dari luarnya saja sudah dapat dipastikan dalamnya pasti sangat luas. Dan entah berapa mobil yang tertampung di dalam sana. Hinata menekan beberapa angka yang terdapat pada detector sidik jari yang terdapat di samping pintu garasi sebelum kemudian menempelkan telapak tangannya di sana. Melihat sistem keamanan keluarga Hyuga tidak membuat keberadaan alat seperti itu tampak aneh di sana. Setelahnya rolling dor garasi itu perlahan naik secara otomatis. Dan saat terbuka sepenuhnya ….

"Waaaaaaaaahhhhh…."

Desahan kagum semuanya tak mampu tertampung. Bagaimana tidak saat mata mereka dimanjakan dengan puluhan mobil mewah di sana.

"Hi-hinata, semua ini mo-mobilmu?" tanya Sakura dengan nada tidak percaya.

Hinata tersenyum lebar sebelum kemudian menjawab.

"Lebih tepatnya ini mobil Neji-nii, karena dia yang lebih sering mengendarainya," jawabnya.

Sakura dan yang lain tidak mampu mengatupkan mulut mereka. Ini benar-benar gila. Garasi itu sudah tampak seperti show room.

"Oh, ternyata Bugatti Veyron yang dia pakai hari ini sudah ada di sini. Itu artinya dia sudah pulang," ujar Hinata saat dia melihat mobil Bugatti Veyron berwarna Hitam dengan pinggiran roda bewarna orange.

"Kau benar Naruto, Neji memiliki lebih dari selusin mobil sport super," bisik Shikamaru pada Naruto di sampingnya.

"Hn. Tapi apa kau lihat ada keanehan di sini?" tanya Naruto balik.

"Ya, tidak ada AE86," jawab Shikamaru.

"Benar. AMG itu ada di sini tapi tidak ada 86. Apa itu artinya dia memang tidak ada di rumah ini?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Tidak, kau tidak bisa menyimpulkannya secepat itu. Mungkin saja mobil itu disembunyikan," jawab Shikamaru.

"Baiklah semuanya, ayo kita masuk ke rumah," ajak Hinata dan semuanya mengangguk setuju karena mereka tidak sabar ingin melihat dalam mansion megah itu.

"Hinata-sama!"

Kehadiran tiba-tiba seorang pria di sana menghentikan langkah mereka. Pria dewasa sekitar 30 tahunan dengan rambut coklat pendeknya serta setelan jas rapihnya berdiri di depan pintu garasi.

"Kou," sapa Hinata pada orang yang disebutnya Kou itu.

"Anda sudah pulang?" tanya orang bernama Kou.

"Uhm, apa Neji-nii ada di dalam?" tanya Hinata balik.

"Neji-san ada di kamarnya. Dia baru saja pulang," jawab Kou sopan.

"Baiklah Kou, aku dan teman-temanku akan ke dalam," ujar Hinata.

"Hai' Hinata-sama, tapi Anda juga jangan lupa kalau hari ini Anda ada belajar private pengelolaan saham dan managemen," ujar Kou saat Hinata lewat tepat di sampingnya.

"Aku mengerti Kou," jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Hai' Hinata-sama," sahut Kou dengan tersenyum pula.

Semua anggota tim Naruto pun kembali mengikuti Hinata keluar garasi. Namun saat melewati Kou, satu-persatu dari mereka melirik ke arahnya. Sementara Kou telah menghilangkan senyuman ramahnya yang tadi ia berikan pada Hinata dan malah memandang yang lain dengan tatapan tajam.

"Hinata, sebenarnya siapa orang tadi?" tanya Sakura seraya mengejar langkah Hinata yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu di depan.

"Oh, dia itu Kou," jawab Hinata meski belum sepenuhnya menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Dia itu sopirmu bukan? Aku pernah melihatnya beberapa kali mengantarmu dengan limosin," tanya Kiba yang langsung ikut dalam pembicaraan mereka.

"Uhm, Kou adalah sopir sekaligus pelayan pribadiku. Dia yang mengatur semua jadwal harianku," jawab Hinata lagi.

"Ah, souka …" respon Sakura sambil mengangguk mengerti.

"Hihihi… Tapi jangan terpaku pada penampilan luarnya yang tampak canggung. Biar begitu, saat muda seusia kita dan tinggal di Amerika bersama ayahku, dia pernah direkrut sebagai salah satu peserta balapan NASCAR. Tapi saat sesi uji coba berlangsung dia mengalami kecelakaan yang menyebabkan penglihatannya bermasalah. Oleh karena itu dia mengundurkan diri dari ajang balapan tersebut," cerita Hinata.

"Ya Tuhan, jadi sampai sekarang penglihatannya masih bermasalah?" tanya Sakura dengan nada iba.

Mendengar nada iba dari suara Sakura, Hinata menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pintu rumahnya. Namun anehnya ekspresinya tidak sedih melainkan tersenyum. Dan tentu membuat Sakura dan yang lain yang mendengarkan cerita Hinata jadi merasa bingung.

"Sebenarnya setelah dia melakukan terapi beberapa tahun, penglihatannya telah kembali normal. Tapi sayangnya tidak ada kesempatan yang datang dua kali. Dia harus melupakan mimpinya untuk menjadi pembalap pro. Tapi meskipun begitu, kemampuannya tidaklah pernah hilang. Aku masih mendapatinya berlatih sesekali. Yah, karena dia masih termasuk salah satu keluarga ibuku, ayahku membiayai pendidikannya hingga universitas dan setelah itu memperkerjakannya sebagai sekretaris pribadinya. Tapi, saat aku bilang ingin menyusul Neji-nii ke Konoha, Kou diutus untuk menjagaku. Bila Neji-nii terlalu sibuk dan lupa untuk menjagaku, maka Kou lah yang akan menggantikannya. Seperti saat malam Neji-nii balapan, Kou lah yang menjemputku untuk membawaku ke garis finish …."

"Tunggu Hinata," sela Naruto tiba-tiba memotong kalimat Hinata membuat sang gadis terkejut, bahkan lebih terkejutnya lagi Naruto tidak menambahkan suffix –chan di belakang namanya.

"A-apa Na-naruto-kun?" tanyanya ragu-ragu.

"Bicara tentang malam balapan itu, kau berkata kau akan menunggu di garis finish. Tapi arena balapan malam itu diganti tiba-tiba. Lalu bagaimana mungkin kau bisa menunggu di garis finish yang benar sementara kau tidak mengetahui perubahan itu?" tanya Naruto penuh selidik.

Pertanyaan menjurus Naruto mampu membuat sisa anggota timnya terhenyak. Benar, mereka bahkan melupakan hal penting itu. Bahkan Shikamaru sampai mengacak surainya kasar karena dia pun ikut melupakan fakta itu.

"Perubahan?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah bingung. "Aku tidak mendengar tentang itu. Yang aku ingat Neji-nii memintaku menunggu di seberang jembatan Tenchi. Jadi ke sanalah aku pergi," jelas Hinata.

"Dan itulah kenapa kau ada di sana pada akhirnya kan?" tanya Sakura memastikan.

"Uhm, Kou menjemputku dengan mobil dan aku menuju jembatan Tenchi dengan mobil itu," jawabnya.

"Oh, berarti saat itu Kou mengantarmu ke jembatan Tenchi dan menunggu bersamamu di sana?" tanya Shikamaru mencoba mengorek lebih banyak informasi.

"Hmmmm, sebenarnya tidak tepat seperti itu …" ujar Hinata lamat-lamat sambil meletakkan ibu jari sebelah kanannya di depan mulut seolah berfikir keras untuk mengingat kejadian malam itu.

"Eh? Maksudmu?" tanya Shikamaru lagi dengan penasaran. Begitupun dengan yang lainnya.

"Malam itu Kou hanya memberikan kunci mobilnya padaku dan membiarkanku mengendarai mobil itu sendiri sampai jembatan Tenchi. Sementara dia sendiri pergi untuk mengurus sesuatu," jawab Hinata.

"Sesuatu? Sesuatu apa?" tanya Sasuke yang pada akhirnya tertarik juga dengan pembicaraan ini.

"Entahlah, karena menurutku itu adalah urusan pribadi, aku jadi tidak ingin menanyakannya," jawab Hinata.

"Tapi, bukankah seharusnya dia menjagamu, Hinata? Kenapa juga dia malah meninggalkanmu sendiri?" protes Sakura karena berfikir bahwa Kou melalaikan tugasnya.

"Ah, iya memang benar. Tapi aku tidak masalah karena aku sendiri tidak suka dijaga terlalu ketat," jawab Hinata dengan tersenyum maklum.

"Tapi Hinata, kalau saat itu kau membawa mobil, lalu kenapa saat pulang kau malah ikut mobil Neji?" tanya Shikamaru lagi karena merasa belum puas dengan semua info yang didapatnya.

"Oh, kalau itu, sebenarnya sesaat sebelum aku berlari ke arena untuk memberikan pertolongan pertama pada Uchiha-san, Kou tiba-tiba datang untuk mengambil mobilnya dan mengajakku pulang. Tapi aku menolak dengan alasan ingin pulang bersama Neji-nii. Jadi akhirnya Kou pulang sendiri," jelas Hinata.

Otak jenius Shikamaru mencoba merangkai semua informasi itu dalam kepalanya. Mencoba beberapa kemungkinan yang bisa saja terjadi. Tapi meskipun begitu, entah mengapa rasanya masih ada beberapa potongan puzzle yang kurang.

"Hoi Shika, orang bernama Kou itu, apa mungkin dia ….."

"Tidak Naruto, sudah ku bilang untuk jangan menyimpulkan terlalu cepat. Kau sendiri tahu kan Pangeran Byakugan sangatlah cerdik," ujar Shikamaru dengan berbisik.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita masuk dulu. Tidak baik kan kalau bicara di depan pintu," ajak Hinata seraya membukakan pintu rumahnya yang terbuat dari kayu jati yang mengkilap.

Dan saat pintu jati itu terbuka lebar, lagi, suara kekaguman tak henti keluar dari mulut keenam orang di sana. Sambil mengikuti langkah Hinata masuk ke dalam mansion, pandangan mereka mengitari setiap sudut rumah megah tersebut. Mansion Hyuga sangat kental akan artistiknya. Dengan begitu banyak ukiran kayu menjelma menjadi benda-benda mewah disekitarnya seperti kursi, lemari, meja, dan berbagai pajangan lainnya. Bahkan lantai rumah ini pun terbuat dari kayu yang mengkilat. Begitu pula tangga yang menhubungkan lantai satu dengan lantai di atasnya. Desain yang bercampur antara western dan eastern tampak menyelimuti bagian dalam rumah tersebut.

Sementara teman-temannya begitu terperangah dengan semua kemegahan mansion Hyuga, lain halnya dengan Sasuke yang masih tetap memasang wajah dinginnya. Baginya rumah itu tidak jauh berbeda dengan mansion keluarganya. Mungkin yang membedakan hanya bentuk mansion Uchiha yang lebih kental dengan gaya tradisional Jepang sedangkan mansion Hyuga sudah dibumbui dengan sedikit budaya barat meski tetap tidak meninggalkan tradisinya.

"Waaaah Hinata-chan, rumahmu benar-benar menakjubkan. Kau beruntung bisa tinggal di mansion semegah ini," ujar Kiba sambil geleng-geleng kepala merasa semua ini benar-benar gila.

"Hihihi... tidak juga Kiba-kun. Bagiku semuanya tampak biasa saja," kata Hinata merendah. "Baiklah, kalian duduk saja dulu. Aku akan panggilkan Neji-nii," ujar Hinata sambil mempersilahkan teman-temannya untuk duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang tamu.

"Ah baiklah," jawab Sakura meski mereka masih saja berdiri sambil mengitari pandangan ke seluruh arah.

Belum sempat Hinata beranjak dari ruang tamu menuju kamar Neji, suara langkah seseorang yang menuruni tangga menggema di ruangan yang luas itu. Langsung saja mereka yang masih berdiri menghadap tangga memfokuskan atensi mereka pada kaki seseorang yang mengenakan sandal rumahan yang menuruni satu demi satu anak tangga.

"Neji-nii,"

Saat suara halus Hinata berkumandang menyebut nama orang tersebut, barulah mereka semua mengalihkan atensi untuk dapat menatap gerangan orang yang mulai berjalan menghampiri mereka. Benar saja, Neji yang mengenakan pakaian santai berupa kaos oblong berwarna putih dengan gambar mobil tercetak di depan dadanya serta celana pendek selutut. Rambut coklat panjangnya seperti biasa ia ikat ke belakang. Pemuda itu kini telah sampai di anak tangga terakhir sambil menatap tajam pada semua orang yang ada di sana.

"Ada apa ini Hinata? Mengapa kau bawa orang-orang pinggiran ini ke rumah kita?" tanya Neji dengan nada merendahkan.

Wajah kelima anggota tim Naruto langsung menunjukkan ketidak sukaan mereka atas kata-kata sombong Neji. Mereka merasa direndahkan meski kenyataannya memang benar. Bila dibandingkan keluarga Hyuga, mereka memanglah hanya orang pinggiran. Namun tidak dengan Sasuke yang terkekeh mengejek balik Neji sehingga pemuda beriris mutiara itu mengalihkan atensinya menatap satu-satunya keluarga konglomerat di sana.

"Khe, jadi kau juga masukkan aku dalam daftar orang-orang pinggiran itu?," tanyanya sambil tersenyum mengejek. Neji mulai merasa tidak suka dengan kehadiran Sasuke di sana, di mana dia masih mengingat kejadian malam itu saat Sasuke bersikap brutal hingga ingin memecahkan kaca mobil anggota timnya. "Yah, setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada seseorang yang berpura-pura menjadi pangeran padahal sebenarnya dia hanyalah seorang pelayan," ejeknya yang memunculkan perempatan di dahi pemuda Hyuga itu.

"Siapa yang kau maksud pelayan, hah?!" suara Neji naik satu oktaf sambil kemudian melangkah maju seolah menantang Sasuke.

"Ck, tidak usah berlagak. Tugasmu itu hanyalah untuk menjaga putri Hyuga. Itulah mengapa sejak kecil kau dilatih banyak seni bela diri oleh Hiashi-sama. Tujuannya adalah untuk mempersiapkanmu sebagai pelindung pewaris konglomerasi Hyuga. Tapi di sini, kau malah enak-enakan menggunakan semua fasilitas yang seharusnya tidak pantas digunakan oleh seorang pelayan," ujar Sasuke yang menimbulkan suasana menjadi semakin memanas.

Meskipun diejek habis-habisan oleh Sasuke, namun tidak menghilangkan sikap tenang yang sudah lama dilatihnya. Neji melayangkan senyuman yang membuat Sasuke bungkam sesaat.

"Tch, setidaknya itu lebih baik bukan, karena aku tetap melakukan tugasku untuk terus melindungi saudaraku. Tidak seperti kalian, para Uchiha, yang saling sikut bahkan antar saudara hanya untuk berebut kekuasaan semata," balas Neji yang membuat Sasuke merasa tertampar secara tidak langsung.

"Apa maksudmu?" geramnya sambil maju satu langkah yang membuat mereka kini benar-benar saling berhadapan.

Neji semakin melebarkan senyumnya karena merasa berhasil memojokkan pemuda Uchiha itu. Sementara Shikamaru dan yang lain mengusap wajah mereka kasar karena merasa malu telah membuat keributan di rumah orang lain.

"Sudah jelas bukan," sambung Neji sambil tidak melepas senyuman sombongnya. "Uchiha Obito bahkan tega menyingkirkan kakaknya, Uchiha Kazumi, hanya untuk mendapatkan kedudukan tinggi di perusahaan. Atau mungkin ... seperti kau, yang memutus hubungan persaudaraan dengan kakakmu hanya untuk menjadi seorang pewaris ..."

"Brengsek kau! Tahu apa kau tentang aku dan kakakku, Hah?!" bentak Sasuke yang sudah tersulut emosinya hingga mencengkeram baju Neji. Sedang pemuda itu masih terus menunjukkan senyuman kemenangan karena berhasil memprovokasi Sasuke tanpa memutus tatapan tajamnya.

"Teme, hentikan!"

"Sasuke cukup!"

Ucap Naruto dan Shikamaru mencoba menghentikan tindakan sembrono Sasuke yang sudah menyiapkan ancang-ancang untuk memukul Neji.

"Apa? Kau ingin memukulku? Coba saja, aku fikir kau tidak terlalu berani untuk melakukannya," tantang Neji yang semakin menyulut emosi Sasuke yang gampang sekali naik.

"Brengksek ..."

"Kau itu pengecut. Kau hanya bisa bertindak brutal," ejek Neji lagi.

"BRENGSEK!"

"TEME HENTI ….."

"SUDAH HENTIKAN!"

"Eh?"

Bentakan keras dari seorang gadis memotong teriakan Naruto yang ingin menghentikan Sasuke yang sudah hampir memukul wajah Neji. Segala atensi mereka kembali tertuju pada kedua orang yang bersih tegang. Namun bedanya kini Hinata sudah berada di antara dua pemuda itu dan mencoba memisahkan mereka. Tangan mungilnya bertengger lemah di dada kedua pemuda tersebut mencoba melerai keduanya yang sudah saling mencengkeram pakaian lawannya masing-masing sambil mulai melayangkan tinju mereka. Saat keduanya menyadari kehadiran Hinata, tinju yang ingin mereka layangkan kepada masing-masing hanya terhenti di udara.

"Tidak bisakah kalian berhenti bertengkar? Kalau kalian terus seperti ini, masalah kalian tidak akan pernah selesai. Tolong bicarakan semua dengan kepala dingin," ujar Hinata tegas dengan manik amethyst nya yang menatap wajah tegas kedua pemuda di sampingnya.

Shikamaru dan yang lain hanya melongo saat lagi-lagi mereka dikejutkan dengan teriakan Hinata. Naruto menatap Hinata intents, seolah pemuda itu tidak percaya bila yang sedang bicara dengan tegas itu adalah Hinata yang selalu malu-malu di depannya. Sama seperti malam itu, saat Hinata membentak Sasuke, Naruto merasa menemukan sesuatu yang aneh pada jantungnya.

Masih tidak ada yang mendengarkan ucapan Hinata, kedua pemuda itu masih saling mencengkeram dan menatap tajam. Hinata menatap mereka satu persatu secara bergantian. Hingga gadis indigo itu menunduk dan memejamkan mata sambil kemudian menghela nafas kasar.

"Neji-nii!"

Perintahnya tegas sambil menatap sang kakak tajam. Neji yang mendengar nada perintah dari Hinata langsung menatap sang sepupu yang kini menatap menusuk seolah berkata 'Berhenti'. Dengan terpaksa Neji layangkan tatapan terakhir pada si bungsu Uchiha sambil kemudian melepas cengkeramannya.

Setelah berhasil pada Neji, kini Hinata menatap Sasuke meski sang pemuda masih belum mengalihkan atensi dari Neji.

"Uchiha-san, tolong lepaskan cengkeramanmu," ucapnya lebih lembut dibanding pada Neji.

Namun Sasuke tidak merespon ataupun mendengarkan ucapan Hinata. Dia masih setia mencengkeram kaos Neji meski si pemuda Hyuga sudah melepaskannya terlebih dahulu. Hinata yang merasa terabaikan pun kini mulai menunjukkan taringnya.

"UCHIHA-SAN!" bentaknya lagi yang kini menyadarkan Sasuke.

Pemuda raven itu mengalihkan atensinya ke samping dan mendapati Hinata yang menatapnya tegas. Entah hipnotis apa yang diberikan manik ungu itu sehingga lagi-lagi membuatnya bungkam dan menyerah. Merasa tidak sanggup lagi berhadapan dengan tatapan yang menusuk ke hatinya, dia pun kembali menatap Neji tajam dan kemudian melepaskan cengkeramannya dengan sedikit mendorongnya kasar.

Hinata menghela nafas lega saat kedua pemuda itu sudah kembali tenang.

"Sekarang sebaiknya kalian duduk. Neji-nii, tolong hormati tamuku dengan baik. Dan bicarakan masalah kalian dengan tenang. Aku akan ke dapur dan membawakan teh untuk kalian," ucap Hinata tegas yang dipatuhi oleh semuanya. Bahkan Neji dan Sasuke pun kini mulai duduk dengan manis.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Kurang lebih sepuluh menit mereka duduk terdiam di sofa ruang tamu. Meski sudah tidak ribut-ribut lagi, tapi Neji dan Sasuke masih saja saling melayangkan tatapan tajam membuat kelima orang lainnya jadi merasa tidak nyaman. Bagaimana tidak, mereka dihadapkan dengan dua orang pemuda keras kepala, yang satu gampang tersulut emosi, sedangkan yang satu lagi terlalu sombong dan angkuh. Tidak ada yang ingin membuka percakapan hingga akhirnya Neji menyerah dan dialah yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan denganku?" tanyanya yang langsung mendapat perhatian dari semuanya. "Sebaiknya langsung saja ke intinya karena aku tidak suka berbelit-belit," tambahnya dengan suara angkuh sehingga menciptakan dengusan kesal dari semuanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan langsung pada intinya," respon Naruto.

Neji sempat terkejut karena yang menjawabnya adalah Naruto yang duduk di sofa panjang tepat di sebelahnya, sementara Neji sendiri duduk di sofa satuan yang lumayan besar. Dia fikir yang akan melakukan pembicaraan dengannya adalah pemuda Uchiha itu. Neji pun menolehkan wajahnya untuk melihat ke arah Naruto.

"Aku ingin menantang Pembalap Ilusi atau Pangeran Byakugan atau siapa pun itu, untuk balapan satu lawan satu denganku," tutur Naruto tegas.

Neji sempat terdiam mendengar penuturan tersebut, tapi kemudian dia terkekeh seolah merendahkan Naruto.

"Apa? Ada yang salah?" tanya Naruto heran karena merasa Neji mengejeknya. Begitu pun dengan yang lainnya yang menatap Neji tidak suka.

"Khe, kau bertanya apa ada yang salah? Apa kau tidak berfikir siapa orang yang kau tantang itu? Lagi pula …." Neji menghentikan kekehannya dan merubah raut wajah kembali serius. "dari mana kau mengetahui nama lain pembalap ilusi?" tanyanya serius.

Sasuke sudah menyeringai senang saat mendengar nada ketakutan Neji saat melontarkan pertanyaan itu. Begitupun dengan Shikamaru dan yang lainnya yang diam-diam ikut merasa menang. Tapi tidak dengan Naruto. Pemuda itu seolah tidak peduli dengan hal tersebut.

"Itu tidak penting," jawabnya. "Yang terpenting sekarang adalah, aku menantang pangeran byakugan untuk balapan dengan taruhan bila dia kalah maka dia harus siap menunjukkan identitasnya pada kami," lanjut Naruto.

"Khe," Neji kembali terkekeh saat lagi-lagi mendengar deklarasi Naruto. "Kau …. Tch, kau bahkan kalah melawanku. Dan sekarang kau ingin menantang seseorang yang kemampuannya bahkan jauh di atasku? Khe…."

"Ya, kau benar. Itulah mengapa aku ingin menantangnya. Dengan aku mengalahkannya, maka secara otomatis aku pun telah mengalahkanmu," ujar Naruto penuh percaya diri.

"Cih, percaya diri sekali kau. Seolah-olah kau benar-benar mampu mengalahkannya," ucap Neji tidak suka.

"Kau tidak akan tahu sampai kau mencobanya bukan?" ujar Naruto lagi.

Neji membuang muka kesal. Dia tidak mengerti harus berkata seperti apa lagi pada orang ini.

"Apa kau tidak lihat? Temanmu," ucap Neji sambil menunjuk Sasuke menimbulkan kernyitan di dahi pemuda raven itu. "tangannya bahkan sampai digips dan tak mampu digerakkan setelah dikalahkan olehnya. Apa kau ingin bernasib sama seperti dirinya, Hah?"

Sasuke yang merasa seolah direndahkan ingin sekali beranjak untuk menerjang Neji yang duduk tepat di seberangnya sebelum Choji mencegahnya.

"Aku tidak peduli. Bahkan bila nyawa taruhannya," ucap Naruto dengan nada final.

Neji terus menatap bingung Naruto. Setahunya, Naruto adalah pemuda berisik yang banyak omong. Tapi kenapa sekarang dia jadi terlihat serius seperti ini.

"Ehem!"

Suara deheman seseorang menghentikan suasana tegang yang terdapat di ruangan itu. Hinata datang dengan membawa nampan minuman yang di atasnya berjejer cangkir-cangkir keramik dengan ukiran mewah.

"Jadi, apa kalian sudah dapat membicarakan masalah kalian dengan tenang?" tanyanya sambi menaruh nampan tersebut di atas meja.

"Ah i-iya," jawab Kiba berinisiatif karena tidak ada satupun yang mengeluarkan suara untuk menjawab.

"Ah, Hinata, apa perlu aku bantu?" tanya Sakura mengajukan diri untuk membantu meski yang didapatnya adalah gelengan serta senyuman lembut dari Hinata yang mulai meletakkan cangkir-cangkir berisi teh itu di meja satu persatu.

"Daijobu, aku bisa sendiri Sakura-chan," jawab gadis indigo itu.

"Hinata, kenapa kau yang membawa minumannya sendiri?" tanya Neji heran melihat sang tuan putri malah sibuk menyajikan minuman.

"Miroku-san sedang sibuk meyiapkan makan malam. Jadi, aku tidak enak bila harus merepotkannya dengan urusan yang bisa aku lakukan sendiri," jawab Hinata tanpa beban.

Semua orang di sana hanya dapat terperangah kagum dengan kemandirian seorang putri Hyuga.

"Baiklah, silahkan kalian minum tehnya. Maaf aku tidak bisa menemani kalian karena aku harus belajar private sekarang. Maaf ya," ucap Hinata sambil menangkupkan tangannya di depan dada sebagai permohonan maaf.

"Oh, sudah waktunya ya?" tanya Neji sambil menengok arlojinya. "Maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu belajar," tambahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kou yang akan mendampingiku belajar dan membantuku bila ada yang tidak aku mengerti. Neji-nii selesaikan saja masalah kalian ini," ujar Hinata lagi.

"Baiklah," jawab Neji singkat.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf ya teman-teman,"

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata-chan, kau belajarlah dengan baik," ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Eh?" wajah Hinata langsung memerah saat mendengar kalimat Naruto yang terasa lembut di telinganya. Tapi tidak dengan Neji yang melirik pemuda itu dengan sebal.

"Ha-hai' Naruto-kun. Arigatou. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu,"

Dan Hinata pun segera menghilang dari sana karena tidak ingin wajahnya yang semakin memerah dilihat oleh yang lainnya. Sakura hanya terkikik geli melihat sikap Hinata di depan Naruto. Bagaimanapun Sakura sadar kalau sahabat indigonya itu memang menyukai pemuda kuning itu.

"Kembali ke topik semula, Neji. Jadi, bisakah kau sampaikan tantanganku ini pada Pangeran Byakugan?" tanya Naruto mengembalikan fokus semua orang pada topik utama.

"Dia tidak akan menerimanya,"

Jawaban singkat Neji membuat anggota tim Naruto saling berpandangan heran. Mereka fikir Neji akan dengan sombong menerima tantangan itu, tapi yang ada sekarang dia malah menjawab bahwa mungkin Pangeran Byakugan tidak akan menerima tantangan.

"Kau belum mencobanya, Neji. Mungkin saja dia …"

"Dia tidak akan menerima tantangan dari orang yang bahkan tidak mampu megalahkanku," ujar Neji memotong ucapan Naruto.

"Ta-tapi …."

'Kriiingg… kriiiingg… kriiiingg…'

Suara deringan ponsel di atas meja kayu yang berada tidak jauh dari sofa tempat mereka duduk menginterupsi ucapan Naruto. Seluruh atensi mereka tertuju pada benda persegi tersebut. Bahkan Neji sampai mengernyitkan dahi memandang ke benda tersebut.

"Apa itu milikmu Neji?" tanya Shikamaru yang hanya menerima lirikan tajam dari manik mutiara pemuda tersebut.

Neji beranjak dari duduknya untuk mengambil ponsel tersebut. Dilihatnya layar ponsel yang menyala sebelum maniknya melebar saat mendapati siapa yang menelpon saat itu. Dia geser icon berwarna hijau dari smartphone nya untuk menerima panggilan itu.

"Kau menelpon di waktu yang tidak tepat," bentak Neji pada seseorang di seberang sana.

" … "

Sang lawan bicara di telpon mengatakan beberapa hal yang mampu membuat sang pemuda Hyuga terperangah kaget.

"Tu-tunggu, bagaimana kau ….. Tch, jadi begitu …."

" …"

"Tidak! Kau tidak boleh!"

Lagi, pemuda tampan itu lagi-lagi membentak sang lawan bicara menuai tatapan bingung dari keenam orang yang masih setia duduk manis di sofa.

" …."

"Sudah ku katakana kau tidak boleh melakukan …"

"…."

"Cih, baiklah. Terserah kau saja,"

"…."

"Hn, aku mengerti,"

Setelah kalimat terakhir itu, ditutupnyalah panggilan tersebut. Neji mengertakkan gigi-giginya menahan kesal dengan keputusan semena-mena orang yang menelponnya tadi. Dia menggenggam erat smartphone miliknya sambil masih membelakangi para tamunya. Dan itu berhasil membuat semua orang sisanya yang berada di ruangan itu merasa penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi.

Pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu masih setia membelakangi dengan tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Shikamaru yang benar-benar merasa penasaran akhirnya berani mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Neji, ada apa? Siapa yang menelponmu?" tanyanya.

Pemuda bermanik mutiara itu sempat tersentak sebelum dia dapat kembali mengendalikan dirinya. Neji pun memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap para tamunya.

"Pangeran Byakugan baru saja menyampaikan titahnya," ucapnya seperti seorang perdana mentri istana yang akan menyampaikan titah sang pangeran.

Tentu saja wajah terkejut pun menghiasi semua anggota tim Naruto tanpa terkecuali.

"Dia menerima tantangan kalian," lanjutnya.

"Eh? Benarkah?" ucap mereka bersamaan dengan nada terkejut.

"Hn. Dia mengatakan bahwa dia akan bertanding satu lawan satu denganmu, Uzumaki Naruto, dengan taruhan dia akan menunjukkan identitasnya pada kalian bila dia kalah," ujarnya lagi.

"Yosss!" ucap Kiba semangat.

"Tu-tunggu, tapi ….. bagaimana dia bisa …."

"Kalau kau ingin tahu bagaimana dia bisa mengetahuinya, itu tidaklah penting. Sekarang, masih ada kesempatan untukmu bila ingin mundur," ujar Neji memotong ucapan Naruto.

Naruto terdiam sejenak sebelum dengan pasti dia menjawab,

"Tidak, aku tidak akan mundur," jawabnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu dengarkan ini, Pangeran Byakugan hanya akan menunjukkan identitasnya pada orang yang mengalahkannya, INGAT, hanya pada orang yang mengalahkannya. Itu artinya hanya pada kalian dia akan menunjukkan dirinya. Jangan sampai informasi identitasnya sampai tersebar di luar tim kalian apalagi hingga publik mengetahuinya. Bila sampai itu terjadi ….." suara mengancam Neji membuat mereka yang duduk di sana sampai meneguk ludah "aku tidak akan segan melakukan hal yang menyakitkan pada kalian semua," ujarnya.

"Baiklah, kami mengerti," ucap Naruto sungguh-sungguh.

Neji terdiam sejenak dan menatap intens Naruto, berfikir sejenak apakah Naruto dapat dipercaya atau tidak. Namun yang terlihat dari bola mata biru itu hanyalah kesungguhan yang tidak tergoyahkan. Akhirnya Neji melanjutkan,

"Tempat pertandingannya di arena 13 dan balapan yang akan dilakukan adalah _downhill racing_ , sama seperti sebelumnya. Untuk waktunya, hari sabtu dua minggu dari sekarang. Tapi untuk waktu tepatnya, akan diberitahukan sehari sebelum hari-H,"

"Dimengerti," ucap Naruto dengan senyum semangatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Bagus Naruto, akhirnya Pangeran Byakugan mau menerima tantanganmu," ujar Kiba sambil menepuk bahu Naruto.

Kini mereka telah keluar dari mansion Hyuga dan berdiri tepat di depan gerbang mansion megah itu.

"Yah, akhirnya pertandingan itu akan terjadi," kata Naruto sambil menoleh sekali lagi pada mansion bergaya campuran Eropa-Jepang sebelum kemudian berjalan menjauhi tempat tersebut.

"Kalau begini tinggal selangkah lagi dan kita akan tahu identitas Pangeran Byakugan," ujar Choji semangat sambil memakan kue yang tadi disuguhkan di meja ruang tamu.

"Yah, itu kalau Naruto menang," ujar Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru! Kenapa kau malah berkata pesimis seperti itu sih?" ucap Sakura geram karena lagi-lagi pemuda nanas itu mengatakan hal pesimis.

"Bukan begitu, masalahnya balapan _downhill_ di arena 13, itu artinya Naruto harus melakukan drifting lagi. Sementara itu kemampuan driftingnya masih belum berkembang," jelas Shikamaru.

Naruto menghela nafas lelah.

"Benar, itu artinya aku harus berlatih," ujarnya.

"Ya, dan lebih efektif bila kau memiliki seorang pelatih," kata Shikamaru lagi.

Naruto berhenti melangkah dan membuat yang lainnya ikut berhenti. Dia berfikir sejenak sebelum kemudian menoleh pada Sasuke.

"Teme, bagaimana dengamu?" tanyanya yang merujuk pada masalah pelatih.

"Seperti kau lihat, tanganku masih digips. Aku bisa saja mengajarimu dengan hanya memberikan instruksi tanpa menunjukkan caranya. Tapi dengan otak dobemu itu aku yakin kau tidak akan mengerti instruksiku," jawabnya jelas.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Lalu kemudian menoleh pada Shikamaru.

"Kalau kau Shika?" tanyanya.

"Yaaaah aku memang pernah bilang kalau aku lebih menguasai drifting dibanding dirimu, tapi bila diminta untuk mengajari, aku tidak yakin bisa melakukannya dengan baik. Lagipula itu merepotkan," ucapnya.

Naruto kembali menghela nafas lelah. Dia lagi-lagi melupakan hal penting.

"Kalau begitu artinya kita harus mencari pelatih untukmu bukan?" tanya Kiba mengkonfirmasi yang mendapat anggukan dari Naruto dan semuanya. "Ya sudah, kalau begitu ayo kita cari," ajak Kiba santai menimbulkan tatapan bingung semuanya.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Di dalam mobil Rx-8 berwarna hitam dengan garis orange, dua orang pemuda sedang menikmati makan malamnya setelah lelah seharian bekerja paruh waktu. Hari itu adalah hari Minggu dan mereka harus bekerja seharian untuk mendapat uang tambahan untuk biaya kehidupan sehari-hari. Naruto dan Kiba, membiarkan mobil mazda nya terparkir apik di pinggiran jalan. Bukan karena mereka sengaja ingin menikmati malam di pinggir jalan seperti ini. Atau karena masih lelah setelah bekerja sehingga tidak mampu menyetir mobil sampai apartemen mereka tinggal. Bukan. Masalahnya, selain karena masih sibuk dengan makanan, mereka juga sedang berada di tengah misi rahasia.

"Naruto, kau mau coba Yakisoba ini? rasanya lumayan," tawar Kiba.

"Tidak, aku lebih suka Burger ayam ini," tolak Naruto sambil terus mengunyah Burger ayam super besarnya.

"Kalau duduk di dalam mobil sambil menikmati makanan siap saji, kita jadi seperti agen mata-mata ya. Hahaha…." ucap Kiba sambil tertawa senang membayangkan dirinya yang menjadi agen federal pemerintah.

"Serius sedikit, Kiba. Lagipula, apa kau yakin malam ini dia akan lewat sini?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya, aku pernah melihatnya dua kali dia melewati jalan ini di hari dan jam yang sama. Jadi mungkin saja dia akan lewat lagi malam ini

"Bagaimana kalau tidak?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Sssssttt!"

"Eh?"

Naruto menaikkan alisnya karena tiba-tiba Kiba menyuruhnya diam. Karena jalan di daerah tersebut yang memang sepi ditambah lagi jam yang sudah menunjukkan waktu malam, membuat suara sejauh apapun dapat terdengar. Dan dalam kesunyian itu, suara mesin mobil yang khas dan decitan ban khusus terdengar samar-samar di kejauhan.

"Dia datang," ujar Kiba sambil mencoba menajamkan pendengarannya.

'Ckiiiiiiittt!'

'Nguoooooooongg …."

'Ckiiiiiiiittt!'

'Ckiiiiiiiittt!'

Dari sebuah perempatan yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat mobil mereka terparkir, tampak sebuah mobil yang menikung dengan tajam dengan drift dalam kecepatan yang bisa dikatakan tidak wajar. Mobil tersebut meluncur dengan mulus. Lalu kemudian kembali melaju lurus ke arah tempat Naruto dan Kiba sedang mengintai. Dengan kecepatan yang bagai angin mobil tersebut begitu saja melewati mobil mereka. Naruto dan Kiba sampai menoleh ke belakang untuk terus mengawasi mobil tersebut. Melalui kaca belakang Kyubi, mereka melihatnya lagi mobil tersebut melakukan drifting saat tiba-tiba berbelok di sebuah tikungan.

"Itu ….. Ford GT," ucap Naruto saat sudah tidak mendapati keberadaan mobil tersebut di jalan itu.

"Dengan mesin Mustang," tambah Kiba seraya tersenyum pada Naruto. "Dan aku yakin kau tahu mobil milik siapa itu," lanjutnya sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan tersenyum licik.

"Ya, dan aku juga sepertinya telah menemukan pelatihku," jawab Naruto sambil menyeringai senang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc.**

* * *

 **Huwaaaaaahh gawaaaaaat!**

 **Chapter ini panjang banget dan isinya cuma begitu.**

 **Pasti banyak dari kalian yang kecewa nih karena chapter ini ga seseru chapter kemarin. Tapi perlu diketahui, mungkin ada yang sadar kalau di chapter2 sebelumnya ada beberapa keanehan, dan mungkin di chapter inilah beberapa fakta terungkap meskipun itu bukan benar2 jawabannya lho, Hehehe… (Sorry ya, nawa mah emang suka bikin bingung)**

 **Dan mungkin di chapter ini lebih ke curahan hati Naruto yang galau gara-gara kalah sama tim Neji ya.**

 **Buat yang ingin lihat Naruto jadi dingin, mungkin ini sedikit gambarannya kalau Naruto dalam cerita ini jadi sosok yang dingin. Meskipun aku ga janji bakal bikin Naruto jadi seperti ini terus karena pada dasarnya di cerita ini Naruto sifatnya ga seperti itu sih, jadi pasti bakal balik ke awal lagi. Cuma karena lagi galau aja dia jadi begitu. Hehehe…**

 **Untuk yang minta adegan romance Naruhina, sepertinya masih belum bisa ditampilkan di sini. Mungkin nanti yaaaaaa…**

 **Dan kalau ada yang bertanya kapan fic ini berakhir, sepertinya jangan terlalu berharap karena fic ini ga akan berakhir secepat itu. Hahaha…**

 **66** **:** oke, ini udah dilanjut yaaa…. Makasih review nya.

 **.165** **:** iya bener, lawannya emang udah pengalaman. Coba hayooo ditebak, siapa itu pangeran byakugan? Hahaha…

 **samiyatuara09** **:** Hayooo jadi siapa nih tebakan kamu? Hahaha… iya, maaf ya lama updatenya…

 **gil88** **:** Thank you gil88, ini udah dilanjut yesss…

 **sharutonamikaze** **:** ini udah dilanjut ya… maaf lama hehehe…

 **Neng275** **:** Hmmmm siapa ya? Bentar2 nawa mikir dulu…. Hmmmmm? Ga tau… hahaha…

 **kami no shinobi168** **:** Waaaah pemikiran kamu out of the box banget ya,, sampe kepikiran lho ke Toneri. Keren…. Hehehe…

 **Myself** **:** Wah bener tuh apa mungkin hanabi ya? Eh tapi dia di sini diceritainnya kan lagi di luar negri sama hiashi. Hmmm mobil baru ya? Iya nawa emang lagi mikirin mobil baru buat mereka berdua. Hehehe…

 **dina haruno** **:** terima kasih banyak dina haruno udah memaafkan. Bulan Ramadhan emang harus saling memaafkan ya.. hehehe.. Tentang prince of byakugan yang bias jadi princess byagukan? Hmmmm, it may be, tp kalo dia transgender dulu kali ya… hehehe… iya, nawa juga suka momen itachi sasukenya lhooo… sambil ngebayangin seandainya di anime Naruto, Itachi masih hidup bisakah akhirnya mereka seperti itu? Hahaha…

 **Apocalypse** **:** Hahaha… nawa tuh deg2an karena seneng ada yang ngasih review menarik gini. Hahaha… makasih yessss… Eh, kamu kalo disuruh jangan ngeluh lho, biar dapet pahala. Hahaha… hmmm tentang pertanyaan kamu itu sebenernya pasti bakal kejawab ko.. sabar yaaa biar disayang pacar,,,,Eh salah Tuhan maksudnya. Hahaha….

 **Rikarika** **:** Oh I'm so sorry for the little moments of Naruhina because this fic is stiil too far from the ending, so I have prepared to put the romance in the next, or next, or next chapter. Hahaha… just wait. Dan masalah apakah naru cemburu? Mungkin belum sampai tahap itu, tapiiiii…. Gitu deh. Hahaha…

 **Reader :** oke udah dilanjut. Iya kepikiran ko… ini sekarang juga lagi mikir. Hahaha…

 **Oke, segini aja dulu.. Maaf ya kalau chapter ini kepanjangan. Tolong R &R nya ya…..**


	12. Chapter 12 Kemampuan Terpendam

**Racing to Konoha Mountain**

Chapter 12 : Kemampuan Terpendam

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Racing to Konoha Mountain by nawanawachan**

 **Main Character : Naruto. U.**

 **Pairings : (Naruto x Hinata), (Sasuke x Sakura), (Sai x Ino)**

 **Rate :** **M** **(bahasa, situasi kehidupan jalanan)**

 **Warning : AU, Typo (s), EYD kurang tepat, dll**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baiklah Hinata, kau yang terakhir. Lakukan yang terbaik untuk meningkatkan nilai mengemudimu yang sangat rendah," ujar Kakashi pada Hinata yang sudah siap di samping mobil yang biasa digunakan untuk latihan mengemudi.

"Ha-hai' sensei," ucap Hinata gugup sambil kemudian membuka pintu mobil dan masuk ke dalamnya.

Sekarang ini siswa kelas Naruto sedang berada di pinggir arena latihan mengemudi untuk mengambil nilai harian praktek mengemudi. Setiap siswa mendapat giliran untuk melakukan _flying lap_ untuk diukur kecepatan waktunya. Dan Hinata adalah peserta terakhir untuk pengambilan nilai ini. Kakashi dan asisten mengajarnya, Yamato, telah siap dengan papan skor dan stopwatch di tangan.

"Oh ya ampuuuun … lagi-lagi tangannya gemetaran. Semoga dia bisa," ucap Ino khawatir saat mendapati Hinata yang membuka pintu mobil dengan gemetar.

"Ganbatte Hinata!" teriak Sakura menyemangati saat mobil Hinata mulai melaju.

"Permisi … permisi … maaf permisi …"

"Aduuuuh Kiba, jangan dorong-dorong," ujar Sakura kesal karena pemuda Inuzuka itu memaksa menerobos kerumunan siswa lain untuk berdiri paling depan.

"Hehehe …. Gomen, gomen, aku hanya ingin melihat aksi Hinata-chan lebih jelas. Hehehe …" ujar Kiba tanpa dosa.

Mobil yang Hinata kendarai masih melaju dengan kecepatan stabil. Beberapa kali dia berbelok tajam saat memasuki tikungan. Banyaknya tikungan yang terdapat di arena latihan tersebut membuatnya beberapa kali kehilangan keseimbangan dan hampir terjadi _understeer_ namun tidak jadi. Meskipun begitu, tidak bisa dikatakan baik juga karena kecepatannya selalu menurun setiap di tikungan.

" _Countersteer_ nya kelihatan aneh. Apa dia …."

"Aaaarrrgh, ya ampuuun Hinata… kenapa dia tidak melakukan seperti yang aku ajarkan? Apa dia masih belum bisa mengerti juga?" pekikan Sakura memotong ucapan Kiba bahkan membuat pemuda itu menyumpal telinga sebelah kanannya untuk mencegah penulian dini.

"Oh tidak, dia gagal," ucap Ino yang menuai keterkejutan Kiba dan Sakura.

"Apa?!"

"Lihat itu, Kakashi sensei memberi sinyal untuk dia kembali. Padahal dia bahkan belum menyelesaikan satu putaran," ujar Ino lagi sambil menunjuk tanda lampu merah yang berkedip-kedip di beberapa tempat di arena tersebut. Tanda lampu itu adalah tanda bahwa si pengendara harus berhenti dan kembali.

Kakashi dan Yamato hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala saat merasa tidak puas dengan apa yang ditunjukkan Hinata.

"Ya Tuhaaaan, kalau dia begini terus bagaimana dia akan lulus ujian yang akan datang. Bahkan nilai harian mengemudinya saja dialah yang terkecil," ucap Sakura khawatir.

"Tenang saja, di latihan selanjutnya aku yakin dia pasti akan lulus," ujar Kiba yakin bahkan dengan wajah serius.

"Eh? Kenapa kau seyakin itu Kiba?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Eh? Aaaah! Bukankah sebagai teman kita memang harus saling percaya? Hehehe…" jawab Kiba dengan menunjukkan sedikit gaya salah tingkahnya.

Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk seolah dia mengerti.

" _Hinata-chan,_ " gumam Kiba dalam hatinya.

"Su-sumimasen sensei, a-apakah aku melakukan kesalahan lagi?" tanya Hinata takut-takut saat dia telah kembali ke tempat Kakashi berada.

"Ya, kau tidak benar-benar melakukan seperti yang aku ajarkan minggu lalu," ujar Kakashi.

"Go-gomenasai," ucap Hinata lirih dengan nada penuh sesal.

"Hinata, nilai mengemudimu adalah yang terkecil. Karena kau siswa kelasku, aku tidak bisa membiarkan ini," ujar Kakashi memperingati.

"A-aku mengerti sensei. Maafkan aku karena telah mengecewakan Anda," kata Hinata dengan wajah penuh penyesalan.

Bisik-bisik dan gumaman siswa lain di sana mendengung di arena yang sepi itu. Hinata tahu apa yang pasti mereka bicarakan tentangnya. Tentang putri Hyuga yang tidak berbakat. Tentang anak Hiashi yang sok-sokan ingin belajar mesin dan mobil namun tidak becus. Tentang adik Neji yang sama sekali tidak mampu menyamai kejeniusan sang kakak bahkan seujung kuku pun. Dan tentang Hinata, gadis pemalu yang tidak akan pernah berhasil jangankan untuk menjadi pembalap hebat bahkan memegang stir saja dia tidak bisa.

Kakashi menyadari suasana tidak mengenakan itu. Sepertinya tindakannya yang memberhentikan sesi latihan Hinata itu telah membuat gadis ini jadi bahan gunjinga. Ya, sepertinya dia harus menunda sesi nasihat menasihati ini.

"Baiklah Hinata, kita bicarakan ini lagi nanti. Sepulang sekolah datanglah ke ruanganku. Banyak yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu," ujar Kakashi.

"Ha-hai' sensei. Wakarimashita,"

Setelahnya, Kakashi memberikan sedikit evaluasi pada siswanya dari hasil latihan hari itu. Kemudian setelah waktu habis dia membubarkan siswanya dari arena. Dan karena waktunya istirahat, banyak siswa yang berhamburan tak tentu arah, ada yang ke kelas, kantin, taman, dan berbagai tempat lainnya.

"Hinata-chaaaaann!"

"Eh? Sakura-chan,"

Sakura berlari menghampiri Hinata dengan wajah khawatir. Meskipun dia sudah mendengar pembicaraan Kakashi tadi.

"Hinata, kenapa kau tidak praktekan apa yang sudah aku ajarkan sebelumnya?" tanya Sakura.

"Gomene Sakura-chan, aku tidak bisa. Aku kan tidak selihai dirimu dalam mengemudi," jawab Hinata dengan senyum penuh permohonan maaf.

"Ah, ya sudah. Tapi kau harus mau berlatih lebih keras lagi ya," ujar Sakura.

"Uhm,"

"Tenang saja, teknik mengendara Hinata-chan masih tetap keren kok," kata Kiba tiba-tiba muncul di samping Hinata.

"Eh? Ki-kiba-kun," ucap Hinata terkejut. "A-arigatou Kiba-kun,"

'Seeettt!'

"Eh?"

Lagi-lagi Hinata dikejutkan oleh seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul di sampingnya dan langsung menarik serta menggenggam tangannya.

"Na-naruto-kun," ucap Hinata terkejut.

"Tanganmu masih gemetar. Apa kau sakit?" tanya Naruto dengan nada datar sambil terus mengusap-usap telapak tangan mungil milik sang gadis indigo.

"Ti-tidak, aku ba-baik-baik saja," jawab Hinata dengan wajahnya yang merah sempurna.

"Benarkah? Tapi lihat, pergelangan tanganmu membiru. Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto lagi sambil memperhatikan pergelangan tangan yang seputih susu itu tampak sedikit membiru.

"Ah, e-etooo … a-aku sedikit terkilir saat membantu Neji-nii membetulkan mobil," jawab Hinata lagi semakin tidak mampu menahan panas di wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu pergilah ke UKS. Bahkan wajahmu pun memerah saat aku menyentuhnya. Pasti ini sakit," ujarnya lagi.

"Eh?" Hinata hanya terkejut saat mendengar suara Naruto yang terdengar datar namun tetap saja polos. Ingin rasanya dia tertawa tapi rasanya waktunya tidak tepat.

"Hoi! Naruto, Kiba, Sakura, ayo! Kita ada urusan bukan?!" teriak Shikamaru yang sudah jalan menjauhi arena bersama Sasuke dan Choji.

Sakura langsung menoleh dan melambai sebagai tanda kalau mereka akan segera menyusul. Sementara dua pemuda yang bersamanya sama sekali tidak menyahut ataupun menoleh dan malah sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Naruto yang masih menggenggam tangan Hinata sambil terus memandang wajah sang gadis yang kini sudah menunduk dalam sangkin malunya meski tatapan pemuda itu masih dengan ekspresi datar. Sedangkan Kiba menatap wajah Naruto dan Hinata bergantian dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

"Baiklah Hinata-chan, kami pergi dulu ya, ada yang harus kami lakukan," ujar Sakura sambil mengerling genit penuh arti yang tidak mampu diartikan oleh gadis bermanik amethyst itu. "Ayo Naruto, Kiba," ajak Sakura pada dua pemuda itu.

Kiba tidak berpamitan atau berkata apapun. Dia langsung berbalik dan meninggalkan dua orang yang masih saja belum berubah posisi.

"Na-naruto-kun, kau harus pergi bukan?" tanya Hinata mencoba mengakhiri hal yang penuh kecanggungan ini.

"Ya, benar," jawabnya singkat meski tetap dalam posisi, tidak beranjak sedikitpun.

"Ka-kalau begitu, bi-bisakah kau lepaskan tanganku?" pinta Hinata dengan malu-malu.

"Hn,"

Hanya dua konsonan itu yang keluar dari mulut Naruto. Tapi untunglah karena pemuda itu akhirnya melepaskan tangan Hinata karena gadis itu benar-benar sudah tidak mampu lagi menahan malunya.

"Te-terima kasih," ujarnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Hinata, berjanjilah kau akan ke UKS dan mengobati lukamu. Jangan terus-terusan membuatku khawatir," tutur Naruto yang langsung saja membuat sang gadis terkejut tidak percaya dengan kata-kata tersebut.

"Aku pergi dulu," lanjutnya sambil mulai melangkah pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terpaku.

Saat Naruto telah pergi dan dia benar-benar sendiri di sana, Hinata sudah tidak mampu lagi menahan diri.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa…."

Suara jeritannya dia redaam dengan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Dan tanpa dia sadari dia sudah melompat-lompat riang sangkin senangnya karena dikhawatirkan oleh pemuda yang begitu disukainya bahkan sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Yah, meskipun akhir-akhir ini si pemuda sedang bersikap aneh, namun dia pastikan yang seperti ini bukan salah satu efek sikap anehnya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

"Hmm? Ada apa ini? kenapa kalian beramai-ramai datang ke sini?" tanya Kakashi bingung saat mendapati keenam siswa kelasnya yang tiba-tiba berbondong-bondong datang menghampirinya.

Tim Naruto kini sedang berada di ruangan Kakashi. Ruangan khusus miliknya. Karena setiap wali kelas pasti akan diberikan ruangan khusus di gedung khusus untuk guru dan staf. Jadi di sinilah mereka, tempat guru aneh bermasker itu biasa menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya. Ruangan yang lumayan luang dan rapih, oh mungkin sangat rapih, karena hanya ada sebuah meja kayu yang menjadi meja kerjanya, kursi kerja, dua kursi di depan meja kerja, sebuah sofa panjang dekat jendela dengan meja kaca di depannya, sebuah kulkas, dan dua rak buku yang sangat penuh dengan buku, meskipun buku yang terdapat di sana tidak tampak seperti buku pelajaran.

"Ada yang ingin kami bicarakan dengan sensei," jawab Shikamaru

Si pemuda nanas dan Naruto kini duduk di dua kursi yang menghadap langsung Kakashi yang duduk di kursi kerjanya. Sedangkan sisa anggota timnya berdiri di belakang mereka.

Kakashi menatap kedua muridnya itu sebentar.

"Ah baiklah, karena kalian adalah siswa kelasku, pasti ada banyak hal yang ingin kalian diskusikan denganku," ujar Kakashi sambil tersenyum pada keenam muridnya itu.

"Tidak, ini bukan masalah kelas ataupun sekolah," ucap Naruto tiba-tiba dengan suara datarnya.

"Ha?"

Kakashi menatap bingung sang pemuda yang identik dengan warna cerah itu. Naruto menatap sang sensei dengan sungguh-sungguh sebelum dia menunduk dan berkata dengan sopan.

"Tolong ajari aku teknik drifting, sensei," pinta Naruto sungguh-sungguh.

Kakashi sempat terperangah sejenak sebelum kemudian dia tertawa lepas membuat keenam orang di sana kebingungan.

"Hahaha …. Kau ini membuatku takut saja Naruto. Kalau kau minta diajari drifting, kenapa harus sampai sebegininya hah? Hahaha … sudahlah, aku pasti akan mengajarkanmu," ucap Kakashi.

"Benarkah sensei?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya kalau ternyata akan semudah itu meminta bantuan Kakashi.

"Ya, ya, ya, semester depan aku memang akan mengajarkan kalian teknik drifting,"

"Eh?!"

Anggota tim Naruto hanya bisa sweatdrop saat mengerti maksud sang sensei yang bilang akan mengajarkan drifting itu maksudnya adalah bahwa dia akan mengajarkannya di kelasnya nanti pada semester yang akan datang yang sesuai dengan yang tertera di silabus.

"Bukan sensei, maksudku ajari aku sekarang juga," pinta Naruto lagi kali ini dengan wajah yang lebih serius.

Kakashi kembali terperangah. Dia pun mulai mengganti posisi duduknya menjadi bersandar pada sandaran kursinya.

"Ayolah Naruto, tidak perlu terburu-buru seperti itu. Kau tahu kan terburu-buru itu tidak baik. Toh nantinya kau pun akan mempelajarinya," ujar Kakashi santai mencoba membuat Naruto juga lebih santai.

Semua orang di sana menghela nafas kasar begitupun Naruto. Ternyata berbicara dengan sensei nya ini tidak semudah bayangan mereka.

"Tolong sensei, dengarkan dulu, aku ingin kau mengajarkanku teknik drifting sekarang juga. Ini bukan masalah sekolah ataupun pelajaran. Ini ….," Naruto terhenti sebentar untuk menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Aku mengikuti balapan jalanan. Dan lawanku adalah pembalap yang ahli drifting, oh tidak, mungkin dia ahli dalam semua teknik balapan, tapi kali ini kami akan bertanding dengan balapan _downhill_ yang sangat menguntungkan sekali bila aku menguasai teknik drifting. Jadi, aku mohon padamu untuk melatihku sebelum pertandingan itu dimulai," jelas Naruto panjang dan sukses membuat sang sensei merubah ekspresinya menjadi serius.

Kakashi mengganti lagi posisi duduknya saat Naruto selesai menjelaskan. Dia kini menyanggahkan kedua sikutnya di atas meja dan kemudian menopangkan dagunya pada jari-jemari tangan yang saling bertaut. Pria berambut abu-abu tak beraturan itu menatap Naruto intens.

"Jadi ini, masalah yang membuatmu murung akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Kakashi yang menuai keterkejutan dari sang tersangka.

"I-iya," jawab Naruto sedikit ragu.

Kakashi kembali terdiam. Kemudian dia pun kembali bersandar pada sandaran kursinya.

"Maaf saja, aku sendiri tidak mengijinkan murid-muridku ada yang mengikuti balapan jalanan, apalagi diminta melatihnya. Maaf saja, aku menolak," ujarnya tegas tak terbantah.

"Eh, ta-tapi …."

"Kau itu pengemudi yang handal bahkan teknik driftingmu sangat hebat bukan?" ujar Sasuke memotong sanggahan Naruto.

Kakashi menoleh ke arah pemuda Uchiha yang berbicara begitu angkuh padanya.

"Khe, seperti kau pernah melihat drifiting ku saja, Sasuke," kekeh Kakashi menanggapi ucapan Sasuke.

"Memang tidak pernah. Tapi Kiba pernah," ujarnya lagi sambil menengok ke arah Kiba berdiri.

"Eh?"

Tampak keterkejutan di wajah pria Hatake itu sebelum kemudian menatap Kiba dengan penuh tanya.

"Ford GT berwarna silver dengan garis putih yang selalu lewat perempatan raiton dan kemudian berbelok menuju jalan mizu setiap Sabtu malam dan Minggu malam di jam yang selalu sama. Itu mobilmu kan, sensei?" ujar Kiba seperti seorang Interpol yang mengintrogasi.

Kakashi sempat terdiam sebelum lagi-lagi tertawa tergelak.

"Kiba, Kiba, aku yakin kau tahu kan, di Konoha ini bukan hanya ada satu saja mobil Ford GT berwarna silver dengan garis putih. Kau tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa mobil itu adalah Ford GT yang sama dengan milikku," ujar Kakashi santai.

"Ya, kau benar sensei. Tapi tidak dengan Ford GT bermesin mustang," jawab Kiba serius.

"Eh?"

"Hanya sedikit orang yang memodifikasi mesin orisinil Ford GT dengan mustang, bahkan hampir tidak ada di Konoha. Ford GT yang melintas di perempatan raiton bermesin mustang, sama seperti milikmu," ujar Kiba lagi yang membuat teman-temannya tersenyum senang karena merasa telah memojokkan sang sensei.

"Tunggu dulu, bagaimana bisa kau seyakin itu bahwa mesin mobilku adalah mustang sementara kau belum pernah membuka kap mobilku? Asal kau tahu saja kalau mesinnya itu ori lho," kata Kakashi mengelak.

"Anda tidak bisa membodohi telingaku, sensei. Aku bisa mengetahui dari suara mesinnya. Aku bisa membedakan mesin mobil yang orisinil dan yang sudah dimodifikasi. Dan aku bisa mendengarnya bahwa mesin mobilmu adalah mesin mustang. Serta suara decitan ban mobilmu, adalah ban khusus yang digunakan untuk drifting yang sangat baik dalam mencengkeram jalanan dan tidak gampang aus. Suara decitan ban mobilmu itu sama persis dengan mobil Ford GT yang melintas di jalan raiton itu," jelas Kiba lagi seperti seseorang yang sedang presentasi.

Lagi-lagi Kakashi dibuat kagum dengan kepiawaian si pemuda Inuzuka dalam memahami mesin. Baginya, Kiba memang memiliki bakat alami di mana dia seolah bisa begitu dekat dengan yang namanya mesin.

"Inuzuka Kiba, kau ini memang pemuda yang mengerikan bila disatukan dengan yang namanya mesin," puji Kakashi yang membuat Kiba tersenyum senang hingga memunculkan gigi gingsulnya.

"Sudahlah sensei, daripada itu, jadi bagaimana? Apa sensei mau melatihku?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Tetap tidak," jawabnya tegas.

"Eeeehh?" seperti koor, suara keterkejutan keenam orang di sana.

"Dengar ya, balapan jalanan itu ilegal. Dengan membiarkan kalian mengikutinya saja, aku sudah melanggar hukum Negara dan ketertiban sekolah. Apalagi bila terang-terangan aku melatih siswa untuk balapan jalanan, sudah pasti aku akan mendapat hukuman," jelas Kakashi.

"Tapi bila tidak ketahuan kan tidak apa-apa, sensei," sanggah Sakura.

"Sekali tidak ya tidak. Sebagai guru, aku tidak ingin membuat buruk citra sekolah," tolaknya tegas.

Semua anggota tim Naruto menunduk kecewa.

"Hufh…" Naruto kembali menghela nafas lelah sebelum kemudian menoleh pada pemuda di sampingnya. "Shikamaru, cara terakhir," ujarnya.

"Haaah, baiklah. Merepotkan saja," respon si pemuda Nara malas sambil kemudian mengeluarkan smartphonenya dan membuka folder gallery.

"Haaaaah … Ya ampuuun apalagi ini? kalian belum menyerah juga ya," desah Kakashi lelah.

Naruto tersenyum sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat melihat apa yang kini terpampang di smartphone Shikamaru.

"Maafkan kami sensei karena kami harus melakukan ini. Tapi kalau sensei memang tidak mau melatih Naruto, jangan salahkan kami kalau foto ini akan tersebar," ancam Shikamaru sambil menunjukkan layar smartphone nya.

Kakashi sempat menyipitkan matanya untuk dapat melihat jelas apa yang tampil di layar smartphone Shikamaru. Tapi kemudian, dia terbelalak saat melihat apa yang terpampang di sana, atau lebih tepatnya foto siapa yang terpampang di layar persegi itu. Itu adalah fotonya di dalam mobilnya yang dia yakini saat itu sedang melaju sangat kencang bahkan sampai beberapa kali melakukan drifting. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya, melainkan yang tampak di sana itu adalah dirinya yang memegang stir. Oh bukan, bukan yang itu masalahnya, tapi di foto itu tampak sangat jelas dia yang sedang mengemudi tanpa memakai masker dengan seorang wanita cantik berambut panjang di pangkuannya dan mereka berdua sedang berciuman panas. Oh Tuhaaaan, kenapa juga foto itu begitu jelas dan tidak kabur padahal itu diambil saat mobil berjalan kencang. Dan lagi, foto itu tampak diambil bukan dari luar jendela mobil melainkan dari dalam mobil tepatnya dari kaca jendela dalam mobil dengan sudut pandang sedikit dari bawah ke atas. Kakashi benar-benar tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya itu. Ditambah lagi pose dia dan wanita itu yang benar-benar menggairahkan di mana sang wanita yang berada dalam kungkungannya yang tengah memegang stir. Dan wanita itu sendiri, dia menelusupkan tangan kanannya pada helaian rambut Kakashi dan kemudian meremasnya kasar sehingga membuat wajah sang sensei itu mendongak lalu menyatukan bibir mereka serta tangan kiri wanita itu yang bertengger lemah di dada sang pria Hatake. Kakashi hanya dapat meneguk ludah saat melihat foto yang seharusnya tidak pantas dilihat oleh anak-anak seusia mereka.

"Uuuuuuuhhh lihat itu sensei, wajahmu yang tidak ditutupi masker ternyata sangat tampan dan lagi gayamu mengemudi sambil berciuman panas seperti itu, Kyaaaaaaaaaa … itu sangat keren. Aku jadi ingin merasakannya," pekik Sakura nyaring sambil kemudian melirik Sasuke di sampingnya seolah memberi kode, tapi pemuda stoic itu bahkan tidak perduli pekikan Sakura apalagi menerima kode itu. Sakura hanya bisa menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Sensei, kau sangat keren. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti bagaimana kau bisa mengemudi dalam kecepatan tinggi dalam posisi yang seperti itu," ujar Choji dengan nada sedikit kagum dan sedikit jijik.

"Haaaaah …. Itu mudah saja Choji, malah yang tidak bisa ku mengerti adalah bagaimana cara kalian mengambil foto itu dengan begitu jelas bahkan dari sudutnya itu seperti dari dalam mobilku?" tanya Kakashi penuh selidik.

"Jadi sensei tidak ingin menyangkal kalau foto ini rekayasa?" tanya Naruto balik.

"Yah, aku akui itu memang diriku dan hal tersebut memang benar adanya. Jadi, bagaimana caranya?" Jawab dan tanyanya lagi, merasa penasaran.

Naruto mengedikkan bahu, "Entahlah, hanya Shikamaru yang tahu caranya," jawab Naruto sambil melirik Shikamaru.

"Itu mudah saja, tapi untuk menjelaskan caranya itu sangat merepotkan. Jadi sebaiknya kita kesampingkan itu dulu. Kembali ke permasalahan awal, sensei. Aku tahu ini adalah perbuatan salah dengan kami mengancammu, tapi keberhasilan Naruto itu juga penting untuk kami. Jadi bila sensei tidak mau melatih Naruto, aku pastikan beberapa menit lagi foto ini akan tersebar di semua sosial media. Bila kau memikirkan buruknya citra sekolah karena kami yang terlibat balapan jalanan, lalu bagaimana dengan yang kau lakukan dengan wanita ini sensei? Bahkan aku tahu sekali wanita ini. Dia adalah Hanare, seorang penari di klub malam yang terdapat di daerah Mizu," ujar Shikamaru dengan nada penuh ancaman.

"Shikamaru, dari bicaramu seolah kau juga langganan wanita itu," bisik Sakura pada Shikamaru yang mendapat delikan dari si pemuda.

Kakashi terdiam sejenak sambil memperhatikan wajah murid-muridnya. Kemudian dia memejamkan matanya seolah berfikir. Anggota tim Naruto harap-harap cemas dengan keputusan yang akan disampaikan sang sensei. Dan saat bola mata hitam itu kembali tampak, keenam orang tersebut menahan nafas mereka.

"Hahaha… aku tidak tahu kalau kalian bisa sehebat ini dalam memojokkanku," ujarnya sambil terkekeh membuat semuanya semakin terheran.

Kakashi sengaja menjeda ucapannya beberapa saat.

"Baiklah, aku mau," ujarnya pada akhirnya.

"Eh? Maksud sensei?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Ya, aku akan melatihmu drifting asalkan kalian tidak menyebarkan foto itu ke sosial media," ucapnya.

"Hahaha… jadi sensei takut ya, kalau apa yang sensei lakukan dengan wanita penari ini diketahui semua orang? Atau sensei takut pada Tsunade-sama?" tanya Sakura dengan senyum mengejek.

Semua anggota tim Naruto pun tersenyum menang.

"Tidak, tidak, masalah Tsunade-sama dan semua orang di sini, aku yakin mereka sudah mengerti dengan tindakanku ini karena mereka lebih mengenalku daripada kalian. Dan jujur saja aku juga tidak takut bila publik mengetahui apa yang ku lakukan bersama wanita penari klub malam ini. Justru yang aku takutkan adalah publik mengetahui wajahku yang tidak ditutupi masker,"

'Doooeengg!'

Hampir saja mereka semua terjungkal ke belakang saat mengetahui alasan sang sensei. Mereka tidak habis fikir kenapa juga sensei mereka ini takut sekali bila wajah utuhnya diketahui orang banyak. Padahal dari yang terlihat di foto itu, jelas sekali kalau wajah sensei mereka itu tampan. Dengan tahi lalat kecil di dagu sebelah kiri dan bibir tipisnya, membuat sang sensei jadi manis dan hmmmmm …. seksi.

"Baiklah, karena kami ingin percaya pada sensei, maka kami akan hapus foto ini. tapi jangan fikir kalau kami tidak bisa mendapatkan fotomu lagi dengan pose yang lebih panas dari ini," ancam Shikamaru lagi.

"Jangan, jangan …." larang Kakashi.

"Eh?"

"Jangan dihapus dulu sebelum kau kirimkan ke ponselku. Posenya terlalu bagus untuk dibuang begitu saja," ucapnya lagi yang kembali membuat keenam muridnya sweatdrop.

"Haha … Haha… Haha …"

Shikamaru, Choji, dan Kiba hanya dapat tertawa garing. Sementara Sakura hanya tersenyum sambil menahan wajahnya yang mulai memerah. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Naruto tetap memasang ekspresi datar.

"Jadi, apakah kita bisa latihan sekarang? Di sirkuit?" tanya Naruto bersemanagat.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak boleh menggunakan fasilitas sekolah untuk urusan pribadi siswa," jawab Kakashi.

"Lalu, di mana kita akan latihan?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Di mana balapannya akan berlangsung?" tanya Kakashi balik.

"Di bukit Tsuki sensei," jawab Shikamaru.

Kakashi mengangguk mengerti.

"Eh? Tsuki?" ulang Naruto dan Kiba bingung.

"Itu arena 13," jawab Choji.

"Bukit bulan? Kenapa namanya begitu?" tanya Kiba bingung.

"Entahlah, sejak dua tahun lalu selain dikenal sebagai arena 13, tempat itu juga disebut bukit bulan. Itulah yang dulu ramai disebutkan di sosial media," jelas Shikamaru yang menuai anggukan dari Naruto dan Kiba.

"Baiklah, besok sore aku senggang. Datanglah ke bukit Tsuki pukul 4," ujar Kakashi.

"Baiklah sensei. Aku harap sensei tidak akan telat," sindir Naruto.

"Hahaha … kali ini aku pastikan aku tidak akan telat karena aku tidak ingin melatihmu di tengah-tengah kegelapan," ujar Kakashi.

 **.**

 **.**

Benar saja, sore itu entah keajaiban dari mana, pria Hatake yang terkenal sebagai orang yang memiliki jam karet terpanjang di dunia itu kini datang tepat waktu. Benar-benar tepat waktu. Tepat pukul 16.00, Kakashi keluar dari dalam mobil Ford GT nya. Tidak seperti saat di sekolah di mana penampilannya tampak formal dan kaku dengan kemeja resmi yang dimasukan ke dalam celana bahannya dan sesekali ditambah jas non-formal, kini penampilannya tidak bisa dibilang tidak rapih, hanya saja terlihat santai dengan balutan kaos hitam ketat yang ngepas di tubuhnya yang ternyata sangat atletis sehingga menunjukkan otot lengannya, juga tercetak jelas bagian otot perutnya yang sispack, celana jeans hitam, dan tidak ada lagi sepatu formal dengan ujung lancip yang biasa dipakainya di sekolah, yang ada sekarang adalah sepatu sport hitam-putih dengan tali terikat rapih. Ditambah lagi dengan beberapa aksesoris seperti jam tangan berwarna hitam dan sebuah kalung rantai yang tersemat di lehernya, menambah kesan cool pada diri sang sensei yang satu ini. Dan saat dia mengacak rambut peraknya yang pada dasarnya memang sudah berantakan itu, bahkan seorang Haruno Sakura pun sudah tidak mampu lagi menahan pekikan histerisnya karena mendapati kesan seksi dari diri gurunya yang satu ini. Meskipun begitu, tetap saja, masker di wajahnya tidak juga dilepas. Padahal tanpa masker hitam itu pastilah sang pria Hatake itu jadi lebih terlihat tampan. Yah, meski dengan masker pun tetap tidak mengurangi sedikitpun ketampanannya sih dan malah membuat banyak wanita penasaran.

"Wah, wah, wah, kalian ini semangat sekali ya. Kalian bahkan datang sebelum aku sampai," ujar Kakashi sambil berjalan mendekati murid-muridnya.

"Kami datang lebih dulu karena ingin membuktikan bahwa sensei tidak telat," jawab Shikamaru malas.

"Lalu?" tanya Kakashi.

"Baru kali ini sensei memecahkan rekor dengan datang tepat waktu," sahut Sakura.

"Hahaha … sebenarnya aku hanya ingin ini semua berakhir dengan cepat," respon sang sensei. "Hmmm? Di mana Kiba?" tanyanya saat mendapati murid kebanggaannya itu tidak ada di sana

"Kiba harus kerja paruh waktu. Sebenarnya aku juga, tapi aku izin dan akan menggantinya di lain waktu," jawab Naruto.

"Oh begitu," respon Kakashi lagi.

"Baiklah sensei, bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja latihannya," ajak Naruto.

"Wow, wow, wow! Tunggu dulu Naruto. Sudah ku katakan kalau terburu-buru itu tidak akan baik hasilnya," ujar Kakashi dan menuai dengusan kesal dari Naruto. "Pertama-tama, yang mana mobil yang kau kendarai?" tanya Kakashi sambil manik hitamnya meneliti ketiga mobil yang berjejer di sana, Nissan Silvia S14, Honda S2000, dan Mazda Rx-8.

"Rx-8," jawab Naruto singkat.

"Ah, tipe mobil FR ya. Kalau begitu ini mudah. Jenis mobil ini sangat cocok untuk balapan turun bukit karena tenaga untuk sliding disalurkan roda belakang," ujar Kakashi sedikit menjelaskan.

"Ya," respon Naruto singkat karena merasa sudah tidak sabar.

"Baiklah, satu hal lainnya yaitu aku ingin mengajukan syarat," ujar Kakashi lagi namun kali ini sukses membuat semua orang di sana tersentak kaget.

"Tunggu sensei, bukankah kita sudah selesai bernegosiasi kemarin?" tanya Sasuke mencoba mencari penjelasan yang didukung dengan anggukan semangat Shikamaru, Choji, dan Sakura. Karena menurut mereka masalah tawar-menawar harusnya sudah terselesaikan kemarin.

"Oho! Tidak. Ini bukan negosiasi. Ini adalah hal yang memang harus dilakukan Naruto," jelas Kakashi meskipun masih tetap belum jelas untuk mereka semua.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Baiklah, akan ku katakan bahwa metode pelatihanku kali ini akan sangat berbeda dari apa yang aku lakukan di sekolah. Jadi, bagaimanapun aku melatihmu, kau tidak boleh protes," ucap Kakashi tegas.

Naruto sempat terdiam saat mendapati sang sensei yang begitu serius menatapnya, tapi kemudian dia mengangguk pasti.

"Baiklah," ucapnya mengerti.

"Bagus, kalau begitu untuk permulaan aku akan ikut naik ke mobilmu dan duduk di kursi penumpang untuk melihat bagaimana gaya mengemudimu saat menuruni bukit ini," ujar Kakashi sambil berjalan menuju Rx-8 milik Naruto.

Tanpa babibu lagi, si pemuda Uzumaki itu pun langsung masuk ke dalam mobil miliknya.

"Jalur mana yang kau pilih?" tanya Kakashi dari kursi penumpang sambil mengenakan _safety belt_.

"Jalur kiri, karena jalur itulah yang aku lalui saat balapan dengan Neji," jawab Naruto.

Kakashi menoleh ke arah Naruto sambil mengernyitkan dahi seolah dari jawaban Naruto tersirat suatu hal yang mengganggu pikirannya. Namun kemudian dia mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah, lakukan saja," ucapnya kemudian.

Naruto pun membawa Kyubi tepat ke depan jalur sebelah kiri.

"Ganbatte, Naruto!" teriak Sakura menyemangati.

Sisa anggota tim Naruto pun ikut memposisikan diri mereka untuk mengawasi latihan tersebut. Bahkan Shikamaru sudah menyiapkan tablet miliknya untuk mencatat apa pun yang mungkin dia dapat dari latihan Naruto kali ini.

"Kau siap sensei?" tanya Naruto lagi sebelum mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

"Sudah ku bilang, lakukan saja," jawab Kakashi malas.

"Baiklah," ucap pemuda berambut cerah itu sambil kemudian mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

Seperti biasa, Rx-8 memiliki akselerasi yang bagus. Mobil tersebut langsung melaju kencang di jalanan bukit yang lurus namun sedikit menurun. Kakashi pun mulai memperhatikan setiap gerakan yang dibuat Naruto pada mobilnya. Mulai dari cara memegang stir, memindahkan gigi, menginjak kopling, bahkan sampai timing Naruto kembali berakselerasi setelah melakukan pengereman. Sesekali Kakashi menengok arlojinya untuk dapat mengingat waktunya. Sampai di tikungan pertama, Kakashi juga memperhatikan bagaimana cara sang murid menikung serta cara dia melakukan _countersteering_. Sedikit terkejut karena dia fikir kalau Naruto akan berbelok dengan cara biasa, tapi ternyata si pemuda itu malah berbelok dengan drifting. Bahkan bukan hanya sekedar drifting, melainkan drifting empat roda yang sempurna. Kakashi sampai mengernyitkan keningnya saat melihat betapa lihainya Naruto melakukan hal tersebut.

Tidak hanya satu tikungan di mana Kakashi dibuat terkejut. Di tikungan-tikungan selanjutnya pun Kakashi sampai tak mampu berkedip. Saat di mana mobil tersebut mendekati tikungan, pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya ini langsung menekan kopling dan pindah ke gigi 2, lalu ia tekan gasnya hingga sekitar 4500 rpm atau mungkin lebih, dan saat koplingnya ia lepas dan terjadi perputaran kuat, tidak ada yang namanya _understeer_ ataupun _oversteer_ karena Naruto mampu menyeimbangkan laju mobilnya dengan baik. Dan saat itulah terjadi _Clutching_ yang sempurna.

Pria Hatake itu, kini benar-benar memfokuskan atensinya hanya pada pemuda di sampingnya yang duduk di kursi kemudi dengan wajah yang amat serius. Dia tahu pemuda ini berbakat bahkan sejak pertama kali melihatnya memegang stir saat ujian masuk. Belum lagi setelah dia mengetahui jati dirinya, semakin membuatnya percaya bahwa anak ini pasti memiliki kemampuan yang tidak biasa. Tapi ada yang aneh, seolah semua kehebatan yang dia tunjukkan saat ini tidak tampak memuaskan bagi remaja 17 tahunan itu.

Kini mereka pun sampai di tikungan terpanjang, 270, yang menghubungkan dengan jalur di bawah. Naruto membanting stirnya ke arah kanan karena ke arah sanalah dia harus berbelok. Dan lagi-lagi Naruto mampu menikung dengan drifting yang sempurna. Terus, mobil tersebut meluncur mulus dan terkendali menunjukkan betapa ahlinya sang pengemudi. Begitu empat roda tersebut menapaki jalanan dasar bukit,

'Ckiiiiiiiiiiiiiitttt ….!'

mobil hitam dengan garis kuning itu berputar cepat hingga kemudian berhenti.

Dan yang terjadi setelahnya hanyalah keheningan yang panjang.

Naruto yang masih menormalkan nafas dan detak jantungnya.

Kakashi yang sibuk dengan segala pemikirannya.

Tak ada yang membuka suara bahkan untuk sekedar memberikan pujian ataupun meminta pendapat.

Bermenit-menit berlalu hingga Naruto yang merasa penasaran dengan pendapat sang sensei pun menoleh. Tapi yang didapatinya, sang sensei yang sedikit menunduk dengan memejamkan mata sambil meletakkan tangan kanannya di depan dagu seolah dia sedang berpikir keras.

"Se-sensei, bagaimana?" tanya Naruto takut-takut.

Kakashi membuka kedua bola matanya dan menatap lurus ke depan sebelum kemudian menoleh dengan ekspresi bertanya membuat pemuda Uzumaki itu ikut mengernyitkan dahi bingung.

"Apa sebelumnya kau pernah bilang kalau kau tidak bisa drifting?" tanya Kakashi memastikan.

"Eh?"

Naruto terpekik kaget meskipun tidak dapat dipungkiri kalau dia merasa bingung dengan maksud dari pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Dari apa yang ku lihat saat perjalanan menuruni bukit ini, kau melakukan drifting dengan sempurna. Setiap tikungan mampu kau taklukan dengan baik," ujar sang sensei mencoba memperjelas pertanyaannya.

Naruto yang kini mengerti maksud pertanyaan senseinya itu malah berubah ekspresinya menjadi sendu. Dia tundukkan kepalanya dan mencengkeram roda kemudi dengan amat erat.

"Ng?"

Kakashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat dilihatnya perubahan ekspresi dari sang murid.

"Semua teknik yang aku lakukan tadi bukanlah benar-benar teknik yang aku ciptakan sendiri," kata Naruto masih dengan wajah menunduk.

"Hah?"

Kakashi masih tidak mampu mencerna maksud perkataan Naruto barusan.

"Semua yang aku lakukan tadi, itu adalah apa yang ditunjukkan Neji pada malam pertandinganku dengannya," jelasnya lagi, namun sang sensei masih belum mampu memahami ucapan sang murid.

"Tunggu Naruto, aku tidak mengerti maksudmu," ucap Kakashi meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut.

Naruto menghela nafas sebentar sebelum kemudian dia menoleh untuk menatap senseinya.

"Malam itu, saat bertanding dengan Neji, aku melihatnya, bagaimana cara Neji berbelok di tikungan dan bagaimana cara Neji melakukan drifting. Dan apa yang aku lakukan hari ini hanyalah meniru apa yang dilakukan Neji malam itu. Meskipun, rekor waktu yang bisa ku tempuh sangat jauh di bawahnya," ujar Naruto menjelaskan.

Kakashi terperangah. Bersyukurlah karena sebagian wajahnya tertutupi masker. Karena bila tidak, sudah dipastikan wajahnya dengan mulut yang menganga akan mengurangi kesan cool nya.

"Ehem," Kakashi berdehem untuk menjaga imejnya. "Tu-tunggu Naruto, apa kau mau bilang kalau kau mengerti bagaimana cara Neji melakukan drifting hanya dengan melihat laju mobilnya dari belakang?" tanya Kakashi tidak percaya.

"Ya," jawab Naruto singkat dengan wajah bingungnya.

"Kau juga ingin mengatakan kalau kau tahu apa yang dilakukan Neji dalam mobilnya bahkan tentang melakukan _Clutching_ seperti tadi hanya dengan melihat bagaimana cara Neji berbelok?" tanyanya lagi penuh selidik.

"Ya, aku hanya membayangkannya, apa yang mungkin dilakukan Neji sehingga bisa membuat mobilnya bergerak seperti itu," jawab Naruto yang semakin membuat Kakashi terperangah.

"O-oh, baiklah," ucap Kakashi sambil mengangguk-angguk seolah dia mengerti.

Tapi kemudian dia kembali melirik Naruto yang masih memandangnya dengan wajah bingung.

" _Apa-apaan ini? Apa mungkin kalau anak ini tidak memahami kemampuan yang dia miliki sehingga dia mengatakan hal mengagumkan itu dengan wajah kecewa begitu?_ " pikir Kakashi.

"Hmmm, Naruto, apa kau pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya?" tanya Kakashi lagi.

Naruto sempat berfikir sejenak mencoba menggali memori tentang semua balapan yang pernah dia lakukan.

"Tidak," jawabnya. "Ini pertama kalinya aku mengalami hal ini. karena itulah aku begitu frustasi memikirkan ini. Aku tidak tahu mengapa setiap gerakan mobil Neji terbayang-bayang di kepalaku," ucapnya lagi sambil memijit pelipisnya kasar karena merasa pusing oleh semua bayangan gerakan mobil Neji.

Kakashi kembali mengernyitkan dahi melihat tingkah Naruto yang benar-benar tampak frustasi.

"Gawaaaat …" racau Kakashi sambil menepuk dahinya.

"Ng? kenapa sensei? Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah polos saat mendapati sang sensei yang sepertinya tampak kebingungan.

Pria berambut perak itu tidak langsung menjawab, dia hanya melirik pada Naruto sebelum kembali menggelengkan kepala karena bingung apa yang harus dia katakan.

"Haaahh …" Kakashi menghela nafas kasar. "Sudahlah, kita lupakan dulu masalah itu. Sekarang kita kembali ke atas," ucap Kakashi.

Naruto pun mengangguk mengerti.

"Usahakan kau lakukan seperti tadi," perintahnya tiba-tiba yang membuat Naruto mengernyit bingung.

Tapi kemudian Naruto mengangguk mengerti dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya untuk menaiki kembali bukit Tsuki.

 **.**

 **.**

"Sensei, jadi bagaimana latihan Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru menghampiri Kakashi yang baru turun dari mobil Naruto. Digenggamnya tablet miliknya untuk mulai mengetikkan saran atau apapun yang akan disampaikan Kakashi.

Sementara sang sensei tidak menghiraukannya dan malah terus melangkah melalui begitu saja Sasuke, Choji, dan Sakura. Shikamaru terus membuntutinya sambil tak henti mengajukan pertanyaan seperti seorang wartawan. Hingga sampai di depan jalur kanan, Kakashi berhenti yang membuat langkah Shikamaru ikut berhenti.

"Shikamaru, bisakah kau berhenti jadi wartawan dadakan? Aku sedang berfikir," ujarnya sambil menoleh malas pada pemuda nanas itu.

"Haaaahh… mendokusei, aku juga tidak ingin melakukannya. Tapi ini sangat penting untuk Naruto. Sensei tahu kan bagaimana otaknya yang lambat mencerna itu. Aku perlu mengumpulkan data dan membantunya berlatih," protes Shikamaru.

"Hufh …" desah Kakashi lelah sambil kembali menepuk dahinya. "Yaaahh boleh saja sih kalau memang niatmu begitu. Tapi tolong jangan sekarang. Data yang terkumpul belum cukup," jelas Kakashi.

Shikamaru mengernyitkan dahinya karena merasa ada yang ditutupi oleh senseinya itu.

"Naruto! Sekarang kau bawa mobilmu ke jalur kanan. Dan turuni bukit dari jalur ini," perintah Kakashi pada Naruto yang masih berdiri di samping mobilnya.

"Eh? Tapi sensei, aku sudah bilang kan kalau saat pertandinganku melawan Neji, kami melalui jalur kiri. Aku sama sekali tidak memahami jalur sebelah kanan itu. Bahkan aku tidak bisa membayangkan gerakan mobil Neji bila melalui jalur sebelah kanan," protes Naruto.

"Karena itulah kenapa aku ingin kau melalui jalur kanan, agar kau bisa menghapus bayang-bayang dari gerakan mobil Neji," jawab Kakashi.

Naruto sempat terperangah. Sedangkan anggota timnya hanya dapat memandang kedua orang itu dengan bingung.

"Ta-tapi sensei ….."

"Sudah kita sepakati sebelumnya, bukan? Bahwa kau tidak akan protes meski bagaimanapun caranya aku melatihmu," ucapnya tegas sehingga membuat Naruto kembali menelan kalimat protesnya.

Tidak ingin lama-lama mendapat delikan dari sang sensei, Naruto pun langsung kembali memasuki mobilnya dan membawanya ke jalur kanan.

"Turuni bukit, lalu kembali lagi. Lakukan sebisamu, setelahnya kau baru boleh menyimpulkan," ujar Kakashi sambil menunduk mencoba berbicara dari jendela mobil Naruto.

Pemuda bermanik shappire itu hanya mengangguk untuk merespon ucapan Kakashi. Dan kemudian mobil tersebut melaju kencang menuruni bukit itu sekali lagi melalui jalur yang berbeda.

Saat ketiga anggota timnya kembali memperhatikan laju mobil Naruto di jalur kanan, tidak dengan Shikamaru yang masih saja menatap Kakashi intens mencoba mengerti apa yang difikirkan senseinya itu. Bagaimanapun dia tahu kalau sensei yang satu ini benar-benar pengamat yang baik. Jadi dia sangat yakin kalau Kakashi pasti sedang mencoba menarik kesimpulan dari apa yang dia dapati saat melihat Naruto mengemudi tadi. Ditambah lagi, Shikamaru sempat terkejut saat melihat bagaimana cara Naruto mengemudikan mobilnya. Itu bukanlah yang dia lakukan saat malam melawan Neji. Naruto tampak lebih lihai dalam drifting. Belum lagi tentang satu hal yang dia sembunyikan dari yang lainnya, pemuda Nara itu menyentuh telinga sebelah kanannya di mana sebelah headset nya bertengger apik di sana seolah dia sedang mendengarkan lagu, tapi bukan, yang dia dengarkan sejak saat Kakashi berada dalam mobil Naruto adalah perbincangan di antara keduanya. Ya, Shikamaru sengaja memasangkan alat penyadap di sana untuk dapat mendengar setiap informasi yang mungkin saja dapat membantu. Bila ditanya dari mana dia mendapatkan alat penyadap itu, tentu saja dia mencurinya dari peralatan kemiliteran milik sang ayah.

Tidak lama setelah mobil Naruto sampai di kaki bukit, mobil Mazda itu kemudian kembali menaiki bukit arena 13 itu. Sasuke, Choji, dan Sakura terus memantaunya dengan teropong. Dapat terlihat bahwa perjalanan Naruto kali ini tidak semulus saat di jalur kiri. Beberapa kali tampak mobilnya hampir kehilangan keseimbangan. Dan semua itu pun tidak luput dari mata Kakashi. Sensei tampan itu memijit pangkal hidungnya mencoba mengurangi pening yang dirasakannya.

" _Ternyata bukan ya. Kemampuannya tidak sama dengan orang itu,_ " ucapnya dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

'Brakkk!'

Sesampainya di atas bukit, Naruto membanting pintu mobilnya kasar. Semua orang dapat melihat betapa kesalnya Naruto saat itu.

"Sudah ku katakan sensei, aku tidak terbiasa dengan jalur kanan. Jalurnya benar-benar berbeda dari jalur kiri. Kau lihat, saat berbelok beberapa kali mobilku menyerempet tebing," keluhnya sambil menunjuk body depan mobilnya yang tampak sedikit lecet.

"Kau bilang jalurnya berbeda?" tanya Kakashi sambil berjalan melewati diri Naruto begitu saja.

"Ya sensei,"

"Hoi Naruto, apa kau tidak tahu kalau dua jalur ini dibuat sama persis?" tanya Shikamaru yang menuai keterkejutan dari si pemuda kuning itu.

"Apa?"

"Kedua jalur bukit Tsuki memang dibuat sama persis," ujar Kakashi menegaskan perkataan Shikamaru.

"Eh? Ta-tapi sensei, yang ku rasakan tadi sangat berbeda," sanggah Naruto.

"Yang membedakannya hanya arah tikungannya. Bila tikungan pertama di jalur kiri kau akan menikung ke kanan, maka tikungan pertama di jalur kanan kau akan menikung ke kiri. Dan saat tikungan ke dua di jalur kiri kau menikung ke kiri, maka tikungan ke dua di jalur kanan kau menikung ke kanan. Begitulah seterusnya. Kau harus mengenali iramanya. Bila tidak, kau akan kesulitan seperti sekarang ini," jelas Kakashi.

"I-irama?" ulang Naruto bingung dengan kata itu.

"Ya, kalau kau ibaratkan drifting sebagai seni, maka jalur ini adalah kanvasnya dan mobilmu adalah kuasnya. Kau boleh gerakkan kuasmu sedemikian rupa untuk menciptakan suatu karya, tapi kau tidak bisa asal saja menggerakkannya tanpa memikirkan arah. Karena yang akan tercipta bukanlah karya seni yang indah melainkan kekacauan. Gerakkan kuasmu mengikuti irama pola lukisanmu agar hasil yang didapat adalah suatu seni yang memiliki makna,"

Mendengar perkataan sensei yang kental akan filosofi itu, membuat Naruto menatap bingung sang sensei. Sementara Shikamaru hanya dapat menepuk dahinya karena merasa yakin kalau temannya itu tidak akan mampu mencernanya.

"Jadi maksud sensei aku harus menghafal jalurnya? Begitu?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya, kurang lebih begitu. Paling tidak kau harus mampu merasakan setiap gerakan mobilmu saat menapaki jalur itu," jawabnya.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku yakin saat kau melawan Neji pun itu adalah pertama kalinya kau melalui jalur kiri itu bukan?" tanya sang sensei.

"Ya,"

"Kau juga pasti mengalami kesulitan bukan?" tanyanya lagi.

Naruto berfikir sejenak untuk sekedar mengingat yang dia rasa malam itu.

"Ya, awalnya aku memang kesulitan. Tapi tidak lagi saat aku mulai mengikuti Neji," jawabnya.

Kakashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya seolah menemukan satu lagi fakta. Begitupun Shikamaru yang langsung membelalakan matanya terkejut. Sementara sang tersangka hanya dapat menunjukkan wajah bingungnya.

"Hufh …" dengus Kakashi keras.

Setelahnya dia berlalu begitu saja menuju mobilnya.

"Matahari sudah terbenam, dan jalurnya semakin gelap. Kita tidak bisa meneruskan latihan. Sebaiknya kalian pulang karena besok kalian sekolah," ujarnya sambil membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Tu-tunggu sensei, kau tidak bisa mengakhirinya begitu saja. Aku merasa belum mendapatkan apa-apa dari latihan ini," protes Naruto.

Kakashi terdiam sebentar sebelum kemudian menoleh pada sang murid.

"Datanglah ke tempat ini lagi besok di jam yang sama. Ada yang ingin ku coba denganmu," ujarnya sambil kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil.

Naruto tidak sempat meresponnya karena sang sensei langsung melajukan mobilnya dengan kecang dan brutal melalui jalur arena 14. Kelima siswa KMS itu hanya mampu melongo saat melihat laju mobil senseinya yang tampak terburu-buru.

"Dia kelihatan terburu-buru," ujar Choji.

"Hihihi … mungkin dia akan kencan lagi dengan wanita penari klub itu," kata Sakura menimpali sambil terkikik geli.

Sementara Choji dan Sakura sudah mulai bergosip ria, Naruto malah memasang ekspresi seriusnya. Dia berdiri di antara jalur kanan dan kiri. Pandangannya mengarah pada kaki bukit Tsuki di mana hamparan kota Konoha tampak jelas. Lampu-lampu dari rumah-rumah penduduk mulai menerangi setiap sudut kota yang dari tempatnya berdiri tampak seperti lilin-lilin yang menyala kecil. Angin malam mulai berhembus menyibakkan poni pirangnya yang kini mulai sedikit memanjang. Pikirannya menerawang jauh mencoba memahami apa yang bisa dia dapatkan dari latihannya hari ini. Namun semakin dia fikirkan, dia semakin tidak menemukan hasil apa-apa. Dia merasa tidak mendapatkan apapun hari ini. Hanya sebuah kenyataan tentang dia yang tidak mampu menaklukan jalur kanan itu secepat saat dia menaklukan jalur kiri saat melawan Neji.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Dobe?" tanya Sasuke yang kini sudah berdiri di samping Naruto.

Naruto menoleh pada Sasuke dan kemudian sedikit melirik ke belakang di mana Shikamaru yang sedang bersandar di kap mobilnya pun ikut memperhatikan tingkah Naruto.

"Menurut kalian, jalur mana yang akan dipilih Pangeran Byakugan?" tanya Naruto meminta pendapat dari kedua pemuda itu.

"Menurutku jalur yang mana pun sama saja baginya. Seperti yang kau tahu, tidak ada yang berbeda dengan kedua jalur ini. lagi pula aku yakin si pangeran itu pastilah menguasai keduanya. Kecuali kalau dia memasang trik di salah satunya, kemungkinan akan memilih jalur yang terpasangi trik itu. Tapi menurutku itu tidak mungkin," jawab Shikamaru.

Naruto mengangguk. Kemudian dia kembalikan atensinya untuk memandang jalur sebelah kanan.

"Kalau menurutku dia akan memilih jalur kanan," ujar Sasuke yang langsung mendapat perhatian ekstra dari Naruto dan Shikamaru.

"Kenapa kau berfikir begitu?" tanya Shikamaru.

Sasuke menghela nafas sebelum menjawab.

"Mungkin aku belum menceritakan ini pada kalian. Tentang hal yang membuatku terkejut saat melawannya malam itu," jawabnya.

Shikamaru melangkah mendekati dua pemuda berbeda warna kulit itu untuk mendengar cerita Sasuke dengan lebih jelas.

"Entah kenapa saat akan memasuki tikungan 270, dia melajukan mobilnya mundur,"

"Eh?!"

Pekik Naruto dan Shikamaru bersamaan sehingga mengejutkan Sakuran dan Choji yang sedang menggosipkan sensei mereka. Shikamaru langsung mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya seolah berkata 'tidak ada apa-apa, kalian lanjutkan saja bergosip'. Sakura dan Choji pun hanya mengangkat bahu dan melanjutkan acara gossip mereka yang seru.

"Apakah itu sebuah trik?" tanya Naruto.

"Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan dia memilih jalur kanan?" tanya Shikamaru menambahkan.

"Seperti yang kalian tahu, tikungan 270 di jalur kanan, tikungannya mengarah ke sebelah kiri. Saat mobil melaju biasa, itu artinya kita harus memutar stir ke kiri untuk berbelok. Tapi rasa-rasanya, saat dia melajukan mobilnya mundur dan saat akan memasuki tikungan dia memutar stir ke kanan, entah kenapa jadi terlihat lebih mudah," jelas Sasuke.

"Tunggu, apa mungkin hanya itu?" tanya Shikamaru tidak puas.

"Aku juga belum tahu pasti. Aku masih menyelidikinya," jawab Sasuke tidak yakin.

"Apa …. Aku juga harus melajukan mobilku mundur seperti dia?" tanya Naruto meminta pendapat.

"Tidak! Kau tidak boleh melakukan itu. Kau juga tidak boleh meniru satu pun gaya mengemudi Pangeran Byakugan. Ingat apa yang dialami Itachi, dia kalah karena mencoba meniru gaya mengemudianya. Kalau kau nekat mengikutinya, kau akan terjebak dalam teknik milik pangeran byakugan," larang Shikamaru tegas.

Naruto terdiam. Kembali dia menatap kaki bukit Tsuki. Tangannya gemetar. Inikah tekanan yang diberikan pembalap ilusi pada lawannya bahkan sebelum dimulainya pertandinga? Entah kenapa dia merasakan …. takut.

 **.**

 **.**

"Baiklah Naruto, inilah satu hal yang ingin ku coba denganmu hari ini. Aku akan menuruni bukit dengan Ford GT ku, kau ikuti aku dengan mobilmu," ujar Kakashi dari dalam mobilnya yang berada tepat di samping mobil Naruto. "Dengar Naruto, I-KU-TI A-KU," ujarnya lagi dengan menekankan dua kata terakhir.

Naruto sempat mengernyitkan dahi sebelum kemudian dia mengerti maksud senseinya dengan 'Ikuti Aku' yang artinya dia harus mengikuti semua gerakan mobil senseinya nanti.

"Aku mengerti," jawabnya tegas dari dalam mobilnya.

Kakashi mengangguk sebagai tanda bahwa dia akan siap memulainya. Naruto pun ikut mengangguk sebagai jawaban bahwa dia juga siap.

Ford GT milik Kakashi langsung melaju kencang saat mulai menapaki jalanan di jalur kanan arena 13. Naruto yang diperintahkan untuk mengikuti pun tak ingin ketinggalan. Dia menginjak pedal gasnya dalam untuk menyamai keceptan laju mobil sang sensei. Seolah Kyubi adalah bayangan dari mobil Kakashi, dia terus mengikuti dengan sama persis bahkan hingga pada jejak bannya. Meski tanpa instruksi ataupun melihat langsung apa yang dilakukan Kakashi dalam mobilnya, namun Naruto dapat menebaknya dari setiap pergerakan mobil tersebut. Bahkan sampai di tikungan pertama pun, Naruto tidak sedikit pun melakukan gerakan yang berbeda. Tapi, itu semua bukanlah hal yang dapat dibilang mudah, karena apapun yang dilakukan pria tiga puluh tahunan itu adalah hal yang ekstrim.

" _Apa ini? Kenapa rasanya jadi lebih mudah melalui jalur ini dibandingkan kemarin?_ " pikir Naruto.

Benar saja karena setiap gerakan mobilnya jadi terasa lebih luwes meski harus mengikuti setiap gerakan mobil senseinya. Bahkan tiap tikungan pun dengan mudah dia lalui. Namun, ada satu hal yang membuatnya agak sedikit kewalahan saat harus benar-benar mengikuti mobil Ford GT di depannya itu, terutama saat mulai memasuki tikungan.

Kakashi sesekali melirik spionnya dan kemudian tersenyum saat mendapati Naruto yang tampaknya perlu bekerja keras untuk terus mengikuti tekniknya. Tapi dia puas, karena apa yang dia fikirkan ternyata benar.

Lagi, saat mulai memasuki tikungan, Naruto kembali bimbang apakah dia perlu mengikuti apa yang dilakukan senseinya itu atau tidak. Bagaimanapun untuk terus membuat laju mobil tetap stabil di jalanan seperti itu dengan teknik yang dipakai Kakashi bukanlah hal yang mudah. Tapi anehnya lagi, kini mereka sudah memasuki tikungan ke sebelas, tapi Naruto masih mampu menjaga kestabilan lajunya. Dan lagi, pesan Kakashi untuknya agar terus 'MENGIKUTI', bukanlah main-main. Akhirnya, meskipun terlihat gila dan berbahaya, namun pemuda bermanik sapphire itu tetap melakukan hal yang sama seperti senseinya.

"Ini gila, kau bahkan terus memacu gas saat memasuki tikungan. Benar begitu kan, sensei?" seolah memiliki telepati dia ajukan pertanyaan tersebut.

Lagi-lagi pria Hatake itu menoleh ke spion dan kemudian tersenyum.

"Ya, benar begitu Naruto, terus injak gasmu dalam saat memasuki tikungan, maka kau akan menemukan sesuatu yang berbeda," jawab Kakashi seolah dia mampu mendengar ucapan Naruto yang jauh berada di dalam mobil di belakangnya.

Dengan kecepatan yang begitu menakjubkan, kini keduanya hampir memasuki saat-saat akhir. Tikungan 270. Naruto ingat pembicaraannya dengan Shikamaru dan Sasuke kemarin sore tentang teknik Pangeran Byakugan saat memasuki tikungan ini. Dan juga bagaimana sulitnya bila tiba-tiba harus banting stir ke kiri untuk menikung di sini. Itu juga yang dia rasakan kemarin saat pertama kali Kakashi memintanya menggunakan jalur kanan. Rasanya memang tidak mudah berbelok dengan mulus apalagi dengan melakukan drifting yang sempurna. Beda halnya dengan jalur sebelah kiri di mana tikungan 270 adalah tikungan ke kanan. Dengan mobil Jepang yang memiliki stir kanan itu, menikung ke kanan bukanlah suatu yang sulit. Tapi lain halnya bila harus menikung ke kiri. Dan kalau Naruto tidak salah lihat, Ford GT milik Kakashi telah dimodifikasi sehingga menjadi stir kanan seperti kebanyakan mobil Jepang.

Sedikit lagi mereka hampir memasuki tikungan. Naruto menajamkan penglihatannya. Dia ingin tahu apa yang akan dilakukan senseinya untuk menghadapi tikungan ini. Apakah mungkin ada teknik tersendiri yang dapat mempermudah berbelok atau bahkan mungkin melakukan drifting. Apalagi kecepatan laju mobil senseinya yang tidak biasa. Bahkan hingga sedikit lagi memasuki tikungan, mobil tersebut masih melaju dengan kecepatan penuh. Dan saat sudah tidak ada lagi waktu untuk mengurangi kecepatan, Naruto tidak habis fikir, dia tidak tahu apa yang ada di kepala senseinya. Ingin sekali dia memejamkan matanya karena dia yang diperintahkan mengikuti pun ikut tidak mampu menurunkan kecepatan mobilnya. Namun apa yang kenudian dilihatnya membuatnya tidak jadi memejamkan mata dan sebaliknya, dia malah terbelalak. Mobil Kakashi awalnya tampak seperti akan menikung ke kanan, namun kemudian tiba-tiba berubah dengan cepat dia menikung ke kiri. Dan setelahnya dengan mulus dia menapaki jalur tikungan 270 dengan meluncur sempurna.

Naruto yang sempat terkesima dengan keindahan gerakan drifting Kakashi, jadi tidak siap saat tiba-tiba di depannya langsung dihadapkan dengan tikungan 270.

"Siaaaaalll!"

Umpatnya saat merasakan mobilnya hampir tergelincir namun dia kembalikan keseimbangannya. Akhirnya Naruto mampu berbelok dengan baik meski sayang dia tidak sempat meniru gaya berbelok sang sensei.

 **.**

 **.**

'Ckiiiiiiittt!'

'Ckiiiiiiittt!'

Kedua mobil itu kini telah kembali ke atas bukit arena 13 setelah sebelumnya keduanya kembali menaiki jalur tersebut. Saat Naruto dan Kakashi keluar dari mobilnya, Shikamaru, satu-satunya orang yang ada di sana langsung berlari menghampiri keduanya.

"Bagaimana Naruto? Apa kau mendapatkan hal baru?" tanyanya mulai dengan gaya reporter.

Naruto mengacuhkannya dan malah melangakh menghampiri sang sensei yang sudah duduk di atas kap mobilnya.

"Sensei, aku masih belum mengerti bagaimana caramu melalui tikungan 270?" tanyanya langsung.

Kakashi langsung menoleh pada muridnya yang satu ini. Yang entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini mulai dia berikan perhatian lebih.

"Hmm? Maksudmu Inertia drfit?" tanyanya balik.

"Eh? Iner-inertia ..."

"Inertia drift," sahut Shikamaru memotong ucapan Naruto membuatnya kini mendapatkan perhatian dari si pemuda Uzumaki. "Biasanya teknik itu digunakan saat balapan untuk dapat menipu lawan. Pertama-tama kau melakukan countersteer ke kanan sebagai tipuan untuk bersiap-siap menuju tikungan ke kiri setelahnya. Yaah, menurutku itu cukup efektif untuk mengatasi kesulitan berbelok ke kiri di tikungan seperti 270 itu," jelasnya kemudian.

Naruto mengerutkan dahi mencoba mencerna apa yang disampaikan Shikamaru. Memang benar, tampaknya dengan melakukan teknik tersebut berbelok di tikungan 270 jalur kanan jadi terlihat mudah.

"Ya, apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru memang benar. Tapi, aku masih memiliki satu alasan lagi melakukan teknik itu di sana," ujar Kakashi tiba-tiba yang refleks membuat Naruto dan Shikamaru menoleh terkejut.

"Satu ... alasan lagi?" ulang Naruto. "Apa itu?" tanyanya kemudian.

Pria Hatake itu tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan sang murid. Dia menengadahkan wajahnya ke langit senja sambil memejamkan mata menikmati setiap semilir angin. Hal itu membuat dua muridnya itu jadi tidak sabar. Namun kemudian dia membuka kedua iris hitamnya dan menoleh pada Naruto di sampingnya.

"Naruto, sebaiknya sebelum matahari terbenam kau kembali turuni bukit Tsuki ini sekali lagi," perintahnya.

"Tu-tunggu sensei, kau belum menjawab pertanya ..."

"Naruto!" potong Kakashi dengan suara tegas membuat Naruto terbelalak. "Lakukan saja," perintahnya lagi dengan nada suara yang lebih rendah namun cukup berbahaya.

Naruto yang mendengar nada bahaya itu tidak ingin lagi membantah. Tanpa berucap apapun dia berbalik untuk kemudian memasuki mobilnya. Setelahnya Kyubi kembali meluncur menuruni bukit.

"Ne, Sensei," ucap Shikamaru membuka percakapan dengan Kakashi. "Aku tidak tahu apa alasan yang satu lagi itu. Tapi aku yakin rahasianya terdapat langsung di jalurnya. Itu juga alasan mengapa lawan kami menunjukkan pergerakan aneh mobilnya di sana. Tapi itu tidak penting sekarang selama Naruto mampu meniru setiap gerakan mobilmu tadi,"

Kakashi tidak langsung merespon. Dia masih menampilkan wajah seriusnya sambil pandangannya tertuju pada Kyubi yang sedang meluncur cepat di jalur di depannya.

"Yakin sekali kau kalau Naruto mampu meniru semua pergerakan mobilku," ujarnya dingin.

Shikamaru menoleh. Dia mencoba mengerti pemikiran senseinya. Tapi kemudian dia mendengus mencoba menahan tawanya dan sukses membuat Kakashi melirikkan matanya tajam.

"Sensei, bukankah itu yang kau sebut kemampuan terpendam Naruto, Huh?" ucapnya sambil tersenyum miring.

Kakashi menoleh sambil menyipitkan matanya berharap memahami jalan fikiran pemuda nanas itu.

"Shikamaru, kau ..." ucapnya terkejut. Dia memandang intens muridnya yang satu itu. Tapi kemudian senyuman senang tercipta di wajah bosannya. "Cih, kau itu memang siswaku yang tercerdas," ujarnya bangga membuat Shikamaru semakin melebarkan senyumannya.

"Jadi, menurutmu Naruto mampu mengadaptasi setiap teknik lawan hanya dalam sekali lihat?" tanya Shikamaru penasaran.

Mendengar pertanyaan Shikamaru, Kakashi kembali memasang wajah serius. Dia maju beberapa langkah ke depan sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Semilir angin menerbangkan setiap helai abu-abu miliknya. Kemeja hitam miliknya yang sengaja dipakai dengan tidak dikancingi untuk melapisi kaos putih ketat di dalamnya, ikut tertiup angin musim gugur yang terasa begitu nyaman. Shikamaru yang masih tetap berdiri di tempatnya semula tidak lagi mampu melihat ekspresi wajah senseinya yang ada di depannya itu.

"Entahlah. Dia memang memiliki kemampuan itu. Tapi, sayangnya dia belum menyadari kemampuannya," jawab Kakashi sambil pandangannya menerawang jauh ke bawah bukit.

"Kalau begitu ... kenapa kau tidak memberi tahunya saja, sensei?" tanya Shikamaru lagi dan sukses membuat senseinya menoleh.

"Jangan bodoh, kau tahu aku tidak akan melakukan itu. Aku ingin dia menyadarinya sendiri. Lagi pula ... " kembali dia menghadap ke depan, ke jalur bukit Tsuki di mana Kyubi sudah hampir sampai di bawah. "anak itu masih tidak akan puas sampai dia menemukan tekniknya sendiri," ujarnya kemudian.

Shikamaru terdiam sejenak sebelum kemudian dia terkekeh.

"Khe, jadi begitu. Lalu, teknik seperti apa yang akan kau ajarkan padanya?" tanyanya lagi.

"Hmmm, tidak ada," jawab Kakashi lalu kemudian dia menoleh lagi pada murid jeniusnya itu. "Aku tidak akan mengajarkan apapun. Aku hanya akan menyuruhnya untuk berulang kali menuruni dan menaiki bukit ini," lanjutnya.

"Cih, kau tahu? Dia pasti akan banyak mengeluh," respon Shikamaru sambil sedikit menunjukkan senyuman puas.

"Ya, dan aku hanya perlu memaksanya," ujar Kakashi sambil tersenyum tidak kalah puas.

 **.**

 **.**

Benar saja, satu minggu itu menjadi bagai neraka bagi pemuda bernama depan Uzumaki tersebut. Ahirnya mau tidak mau dia harus terus melakukan latihan yang baginya tidak berguna itu atas paksaan keras dari sang sensei. Akibatnya, Kyubi harus berkali-kali mendapatkan setingan ulang untuk bisa menambah kecepatan serta disesuaikan beberapa mesinnya. Belum lagi beberapa penyok di bodi Kyubi yang ditumbulkan dari sedikit banyak kegagalan Naruto saat mencoba teknik barunya, membuat sang mekanik, Kiba, harus ekstra sabar karena tidak jarang dia harus memoles bagian yang sama. Menurutnya, kalau Naruto memang ingin berlatih, setidaknya dia biarkan saja dulu bagian yang penyoknya selama itu tidak terlalu menganggu. Jangan terus-terusan menyuruhnya memperbaiki berulang kali seperti ini. Karena itu benar-benar membuang-buang waktu, tenaga, dan yang pasti uang juga.

"Kiba, coba kau cek lagi turbonya," pinta Naruto pada sang sahabat yang kini sudah belepotan dengan oli itu.

"Haaah, baiklah," respon Kiba sedikit lelah.

Saat ini keduanya berada di basecamp tim mereka dan mencoba menyeting beberapa hal dari mobil Rx-8 milik Naruto itu. Tidak banyak waktu yang tersisa, hanya tinggal tiga hari lagi hingga waktu pertandingan dilakukan. Itulah yang membuat semua anggota tim Naruto menjadi sangat ... sibuk? Tunggu, tunggu ... jangan dulu berfikir, karena hanya ada Kiba dan Naruto di sana itu artinya sisa anggota yang lain sedang bersantai. Kenyataannya semuanya memang tampak amat sangat sibuk. Kiba bahkan izin terlambat untuk bekerja sambilan karena dia memiliki tugas untuk mengecek, menyetting, dan memperbaiki beberapa bagian mobil Naruto yang rusak akibat latihan dan Naruto membantunya. Meskipun tugas utama Naruto adalah latihan, namun sebagai pemilik mobil dia pun harus memahami isi dari mobilnya sendiri.

Sedangkan si kepala nanas alias Shikamaru, orang itu beberapa hari ini mengurung dirinya di kamar. Jangan berfikir kalau dia sedang tidur. Yah, meskipun dia memang sangat suka tidur. Tapi kali ini dia sedang berfikir keras. Di depan layar laptop miliknya, dia mencoba memperlajari desain mesin Rx-8. Ditambah lagi dengan kertas-kertas yang berserakan berisikan data tentang jalur 13, data mesin mobil AE86, data minim tentang Pangeran Byakugan, serta grafik kurva yang menunjukkan kenaikan atau penurunan kemampuan Naruto. Dengan masih memasang wajah malasnya dia terus mencoba merangkai semua data itu di kepalanya. Meskipun begitu, setiap pukul empat sore dengan setia dia akan mendampingi Naruto latihan yang dipantau langsung oleh sensei bermasker itu.

Tidak hanya Naruto, Kiba, dan Shikamaru, Sakura dan Choji pun turut membantu. Sekarang ini keduanya sedang berbelanja ke pasar untuk membeli bahan makanan untuk makan malam mereka. Beberapa waktu ini mereka jadi sering berkumpul di basecamp dan makan malam bersama. Tidak hanya berbelanja bahan makanan, mereka juga ditugaskan untuk membeli beberapa suku cadang untuk mobil Naruto. Meskipun mereka hanya mampu membeli beberapa suku cadang bekas karena minimnya budget yang mereka miliki. Sedangkan Sasuke, pemuda itu ... dia ...

'Tiiiin ... ! Tiiiiiiiiiinnn ... !'

Suara klakson dari sebuah mobil box dengan kap terbuka yang baru saja datang itu mengejutkan dua orang yang sedang serius mengotak-atik Kyubi. Keduanya menoleh dan mendapati dua orang pria yang sepertinya berasal dari sebuah perusahaan suku cadang untuk kendaraan bermotor itu – terbukti dari seragam serta topi yang dikenakan - turun dari bagian belakang mobil. Kemudian diikuti dengan turunnya seseorang yang duduk di kursi penumpang. Seorang pemuda tampan dengan wajah stoicnya. Lengan kanannya yang menurut perkataan pemuda itu masih terasa sakit, terbungkus perban dan digendong di depan dada. Dan pemuda itu tidak lain adalah ...

"Teme!"

"Sasuke!"

Sapa keduanya terkejut saat mendapati Sasuke turun dari mobil tersebut.

Tanpa menyahuti sapaan teman-temannya, Sasuke langsung berbalik menghadap tiga pekerja – ditambah dengan sopir mobil – yang kini sudah berbaris rapih menunggu perintahnya.

"Masukkan semua suku cadang serta ban cadangan itu ke dalam. Cek dengan benar. Pastikan semuanya sesuai dengan yang aku pesan," perintahnya tegas.

"Baik Sasuke-sama," ucap ketiganya serempak.

Setelahnya ketiga orang tersebut langsung sibuk mengangkut semua barang yang terdapat di boks belakang mobil ke dalam basecamp mereka. Dan itu membuat dua orang pemuda di sana hanya dapat melongo dengan tidak elit saat melihat semua suku cadang dan ban mobil baru yang masih berkilauan itu. Sasuke yang melihat tampang bodoh kedua temannya hanya dapat memutar mata bosan.

"Te-teme, semua ini apa?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke yang mulai berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Aku hanya membelikan beberapa suku cadang baru," jawabnya.

"Da-dari mana kau mendapatkan semua ini?" tanya Naruto lagi dengan wajah tidak percaya.

"Mencuri,"

"EEEHH?!"

"Tentu saja aku membelinya, Baaka!"

"Ooooh..."

"Ah, benar juga, Sasuke kan orang kaya. Ini semua pasti hanya hal kecil untuknya," tambah Kiba.

"Sebenarnya aku menghabiskan seluruh tabunganku," ujar Sasuke yang kembali membuat Naruto dan Kiba terbelalak.

"Eh? Tapi kenapa sampai seperti itu, Teme?" protes Naruto.

"Tidak masalah. Lusa rekeningku akan penuh kembali," jawabnya santai. "Lagipula, bila kau terus menggunakan suku cadang palsu yang murahan, itu hanya akan semakin merusak mesin ori mobilmu. Aku juga menyiapkan banyak ban baru. Karena latihanmu masih belum berakhir, bukan? Kau harus sering mengganti ban untuk menyempurnakan teknik driftingmu yang membuat ban mobilmu cepat aus," lanjut Sasuke.

"Te-teme," ujar Naruto lirih karena merasa tidak percaya akan kepedulian Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh pada Naruto yang berdiri di sampingnya. Dan ia dikejutkan dengan ekspresi Naruto yang sok imut. Dia menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menampilkan ekspresi puppy eyes nya seolah begitu memuja Sasuke. Pemuda raven itu langsung mundur ke belakang dengan raut wajah jijik.

"Hentikan Naruto! Jangan berwajah seperti itu. Kau membuatku jijik," ujar Sasuke dengan nada menusuk.

"Eh? Hehehe ... gomen, gomen ..." kata Naruto sambil nyengir lebar dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

" _Cih, sifatnya kembali seperti semula,_ " ucap Sasuke dalam hati saat mendapati ekspresi polos Naruto.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa pemuda stoic itu tersenyum tipis saat melihat sifat Naruto yang kembali seperti sedia kala. Seperti saat-saat sebelum mereka bertemu dengan Pangeran Byakugan. Baginya, Naruto lebih baik seperti itu, polos dan ceria. Kiba yang juga melihatnya pun ikut tersenyum. Namun sayangnya itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena kemudian pemuda berambut kuning cerah itu menyadari tingkahnya. Dia berdehem sebentar sebelum mengembalikan ekspresi seriusnya.

"Ehem, jadi ... apa tidak apa-apa kau lakukan semua ini?" tanya Naruto dengan nada serius.

Sasuke yang menyadari temannya itu kembali ke sifat pura-pura seriusnya itu, langsung membuang muka ke samping. Tapi sejenak kemudian dia kembali menoleh.

"Asal kau tahu saja, aku melakukan ini bukan semata-mata untukmu. Tapi bila kau menang, itu artinya aku pun dapat ikut mengetahui perihal identitas sebenarnya dari Pangeran Byakugan, orang yang sudah membuat lenganku seperti ini," tunjuknya pada lengan kanan yang masih diperban.

Naruto tersenyum. Dia tahu Sasuke hanya gengsi untuk mengatakan kalau dia ingin Naruto menang. Semua itu tampak di wajah putih sang Uchiha yang sedikit bersemu saat mengucapkan kalimat tadi. Naruto pun terkekeh pelan sebelum kemudian berucap,

"Sankyu na, Sasuke," ucapnya.

 **.**

 **.**

'Ckiiiiiittt...!'

'Cklek,'

'Braaakk!'

"Sensei!"

Dengan langkah terburu dan raut wajah kesal Naruto melangkah menghampiri Kakashi yang masih berdiri dengan santai bersandar pada Ford GT nya. Di sampingnya, Shikamaru langsung mengangkat wajahnya dari tablet yang sedang ia mainkan.

"Ng? Ada apa Naruto? Kenapa berhenti? Aku kan sudah bilang bahwa kau harus menyelesaikan sampai lima kali putaran seperti biasanya. Dan ini baru tiga, kurang dua kali putaran lagi," ujar Kakashi dengan nada malas karena dia tahu bahwa Naruto akan kembali protes.

"Sensei, ini tidak benar!" protes Naruto.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kakashi pura-pura tidak mengerti.

Shikamaru hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat melihat betapa terlihat berantakannya Naruto saat itu.

"Sensei, ini adalah hari terakhir latihanku. Dan kau masih saja memintaku melakukan hal bodoh dengan berputar-putar naik-turun bukit ini? Bahkan catatan waktuku tidak berkurang sedikitpun dan masih terlalu lambat bahkan bila dibandingkan dengan Neji," keluh pemuda 17 tahunan itu.

"Itu kau tahu kan, gerakan mobilmu masih terlalu lambat. Kalau begitu tidak seharusnya kau protes dan lakukanlah apa yang harus kau lakukan," ujar Kakashi mencoba tenang meski sebenarnya dia bosan dengan semua keluhan Naruto.

"Setidaknya, kau seharusnya mengajariku bagaimana caranya menaklukan bukit ini serta menurunkan catatan waktuku," protesnya lagi.

"Sayangnya kemampuan mengemudi bukanlah hal yang bisa untuk diajarkan," kata Kakashi santai dan membuat Naruto serta Shikamaru sedikit terkejut.

"Apa? Tu-tunggu sensei. Kau bilang tadi kalau kemampuan mengemudi bukan hal yang bisa diajarkan? Lalu, bagaimana dengan di KMS? Kau adalah instruktur mengemudi di sana," tanyanya dengan menunjukkan sedikit ekspresi mengejek.

Kakashi terkekeh sebentar. Kemudian dia berjalan melangkah mendekati Naruto. Dan saat keduanya sudah berhadapan, Kakashi melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada seolah menekan Naruto dengan wajah angkuhnya.

"Apa kau tahu, mengapa pengajar mengemudi di KMS disebut instruktur? Dan apa kau tahu, apa arti instruktur?" tanyanya balik pada sang murid. Naruto menatap bola mata hitam itu tajam. "Instruktur adalah seseorang yang hanya memberikan pengarahan pada orang yang dilatihnya agar dapat melakukan latihan dengan baik dan tidak melakukan kesalahan. Karena pada kenyataannya, para siswa sendirilah yang akhirnya menemukan kemampuan serta teknik mereka sendiri," jelasnya.

Naruto tidak melepas tatapannya dari wajah sang sensei yang tampak tersenyum penuh arti meski sebagian wajahnya ditutupi masker.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak kau beritahukan aku beberapa teknik drifitng?" pintanya lagi dengan sedikit memaksa.

Kakashi masih terdiam sejenak, sebelum kemudian dia berbalik seraya berkata,

"Tidak ada,"

"A-apa?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

Kakashi kembali menoleh ke belakang, di mana Naruto menatapnya dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Tidak ada tekniknya," jawabnya singkat.

"Ti-tidak …. tidak ada tek-niknya? Khe, jangan bercanda sensei. Kau mampu melakukan drifting empat roda dengan sempurna bahkan dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Dan sekarang kau mengatakan bahwa tidak ada lagi teknik drifting selain apa yang kau tunjukkan padaku hari itu? Begitu maksudmu?" cecar Naruto sambil menghadang langkah Kakashi yang kini menuju mobil miliknya.

Kakashi menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Naruto serius.

"Apa yang aku tunjukkan hari itu bukanlah teknik," ujarnya pasti sehingga membuat pemuda Uzumaki itu mengerutkan dahi tidak mengerti. "Itu hanya kebiasaanku," Naruto semakin tidak mengerti. "Ya, saat kau ingin melakukan drifting yang sempurna, kau hanya perlu mengerti mobilmu dan terbiasa dengan jalurnya," ujarnya lagi sambil kembali melangkah melewati Naruto.

"Khe, omong kosong," ucap Naruto lirih meski dapat didengar Kakashi dan Shikamaru.

"Naruto ..."

Shikamaru yang ingin mencegah Naruto untuk kembali protes, harus kembali terdiam saat Naruto berbalik menghadap ke arah Kakashi dan Shikamaru berdiri sambil mengangkat tangan kirinya sebagai tanda untuk Shikamaru diam.

"Sensei, kau pernah mengatakan bahwa drifting adalah sebuah seni, bukan? Bukankah untuk membuat sebuah karya seni yang indah, dibutuhkan juga sebuah teknik yang hebat?" tanyanya dengan senyuman merendahkan.

Kakashi menoleh dan kini dia menyandarkan dirinya kembali pada Ford GT nya. Tampak dari raut wajahnya bahwa dia tersenyum senang. Naruto semakin kesal, karena senseinya sama sekali tidak merubah ekspresinya itu.

"Ada kalanya ... sebuah karya seni yang indah, tidak membutuhkan teknik yang terlalu rumit. Bahkan beberapa karya seni yang bernilai, tercipta karena sebuah kebetulan. Tapi aku yakin, kebetulan yang menguntungkan itu, tidak mungkin datang begitu saja. Pastilah sang seniman itu adalah orang yang tidak pernah lelah untuk mencoba mencari dan menemukan sesuatu yang baru," ujarnya tenang seperti seorang filosofis.

Naruto hanya dapat memberengutkan wajahnya kesal karena lagi-lagi tidak dapat menang bila harus bermain kata-kata dengan senseinya ini.

"Huh ... filosofi lagi," keluhnya kesal sambil mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Shikamaru dan Kakashi terkekeh pelan saat melihat wajah kekalahan dari Naruto.

"Aaaaargh ...!" teriaknya frustasi sambil meremas surai kuningnya kasar. Kemudian dia berbalik dan melangkah kembali menuju Kyubi seraya berkata dengan pasrah, "Sudahlah, sebaiknya aku kembali menuruni bukit ini lagi,"

"Ya, ya, ya, benar begitu Naruto. Mungkin saja dengan begitu kau bisa menjadi seniman yang bisa menciptakan karya seni yang indah. Hahaha ..." ledek Kakashi dan mendapat lirikan tajam dari Naruto.

Setelahnya Kyubi kembali menuruni bukit Tsuki dengan kecepatan penuh. Menunjukkan betapa kesalnya si pengendara.

"Ne Sensei, kau masih tidak mau memberitahunya tentang kemampuannya itu?" tanya Shikamaru pada sang sensei.

"Hmmm? Kenapa aku harus memberitahunya?" tanya Kakashi balik.

"Ayolah sensei, mungkin saja kalau dia mengetahui tentang kemampuannya itu, dia akan berhenti protes dan lebih giat berlatih," ujar Shikamaru.

Kakashi menghela nafas kasar.

"Dengar Shikamaru, tidak penting dia memiliki kemampuan sehebat apapun. Kalau dia tidak mau berlatih, mengasah kemampuannya, dan menemukan sendiri tekniknya, semua kemampuannya itu tidak akan ada artinya," jelas Kakashi yang menuai anggukan setuju dari Shikamaru.

"Kau benar juga sensei. Yang paling penting untuk menjadi hebat memanglah latihan," tambah Shikamaru.

"Hei, ini juga berlaku untukmu, tahu," ujar Kakashi menyindir muridnya yang jenius tapi malas itu.

"Eh? Hehehehe ..." si pemuda Nara itu hanya bisa cengengesan sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

 **.**

 **.**

Pemuda di dalam mobil Rx-8 itu tampak masih belum mampu memperbaiki mood nya. Beberapa kali dia memukul stir mobilnya keras saat bola mata birunya menangkap bahwa catatan waktunya saat berbelok masih tidak ada perubahan. Bahkan untuk turun satu detik saja, sepertinya sangat sulit sekali. Belum lagi untuk menghadapi tikungan utama, tikungan 270, dia memang sudah menguasai inertia drift seperti yang dilakukan Kakashi saat itu. Tapi masalahnya, di sana adalah titik penentu. Bila nantinya dia tidak mampu menyalip Pangeran Byakugan di tikungan-tikungan sebelumnya, maka tikungan 270 adalah celah terakhir untuknya bisa menyalip. Sayangnya, dia tidak yakin bila dia mampu menyalip sang Pangeran bila dia tidak mampu mengurangi catatan waktunya.

Saat akhirnya mobilnya meluncur manis di tikungan 270, Naruto sedikit menoleh ke kanan di mana dasar bukit tampak jelas dari sana. Matanya sedikit menyipit tatkala atensinya menangkap sosok mungil yang sangat familiar untuknya berdiri di dekat jembatan Tenchi. Tidak ingin terpaku dengan apa yang ada di bawah sana, si pemuda pemilik mobil Mazda itu kembali memfokuskan pandangan ke depan dan semakin memperdalam pijakan kakinya pada pedal gas.

Sesampainya di kaki bukit, mobilnya tidak langsung berputar balik untuk kembali menaiki puncak bukit seperti biasanya, melainkan terus melaju menuju jembatan Tenchi yang tidak jauh dari sana. Benar saja, sosok yang dilihatnya tadi bukanlah sebuah imaginasi yang diciptakan kepalanya, tetapi sebuah sosok nyata dari seorang gadis yang sangat dikenalnya. Tubuh mungil yang selalu berbalut sweater rajutnya yang kebesaran berwarna putih tulang dan kali ini dia juga mengenakan rok pendek rampel berwarna biru dongker. Rambut indigo yang selalu tergerai itu berterbangan ditiup angin sore yang cukup kencang. Pipi tembamnya yang merona bercampur dengan cahaya senja sehingga membuatnya semakin manis. Belum lagi, saat si pemuda matahari itu keluar dari mobilnya, senyum malu-malu tampak di bibir tipis sang gadis.

"Naruto-kun," sapanya lirih saat sang pemuda berjalan menghampirinya.

"Hinata, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Naruto curiga saat tiba-tiba mendapati gadis itu di sana.

"Uhm," tidak menjawabnya dengan kata-kata yang jelas, masih dengan tersenyum dia melirikkan matanya ke belakang dirinya.

Naruto mengalihkan atensi mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Hinata dengan bola mata amethyst nya itu. Tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa dia terkejut. Meskipun harusnya dia tahu, bila ada gadis itu di sana, pastilah orang itu juga ada di sana. Tapi masalahnya ...

" _Neji? Apa yang dia lakukan di sini? Apa dia bermaksud memata-matai latihanku? Tunggu, apa ini baru terjadi hari ini? Atau jangan-jangan ... ini sudah terjadi sepanjang masa latihanku ..._ " pikirnya curiga saat mendapati keberadaan Neji di sana.

Pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu berdiri tepat di jembatan Tenchi di depan mobil Nissan 350 Z berwarna orange. Jaket hijau melapisi kaos abu-abu yang membalut tubuh atletisnya. Gaya kerennya semakin terpancar dari rambut panjangnya yang dia ikat ke belakang dan tangan kirinya yang dia selipkan di saku celana jeans hitamnya sedangkan tangan kanannya sedang ...

" _Tunggu, Neji sedang menelepon? Menelepon siapa? Pangeran Byakugan kah?_ "

Pikir Naruto lebih curiga saat atensinya menangkap Neji yang sedang memegang ponsel dan menempelkannya pada telinganya. Dari gayanya yang tidak fokus memandang ke arah Naruto dan Hinata, dia memang sedang sibuk berbicara dengan seseorang yang ada di seberang telepon. Naruto pun menyimpulkan bahwa orang yang berbicara dengan Neji di telepon adalah Pangeran Byakugan.

Sangkin fokusnya memperhatikan Neji, Naruto tidak menyadari bila dihadapannya, Hinata, sedang tersenyum memperhatikannya.

"Naruto-kun,"

"Eh?"

Suara lirih itulah yang akirnya mampu membangunkan Naruto dari pemikirannya yang macam-macam tentang Neji.

"Kau sangat berlatih keras. Dan sepertinya kemampuanmu semakin baik, ya Naruto-kun?" puji Hinata tulus.

Sayang, bukan pujian seperti itu yang sekarang dibutuhkan pemuda tersebut. Dia hanya menatap datar Hinata yang masih setia tersenyum. Namun karena tidak ingin membuat gadis itu kecewa, dengan tulus dia pun mengucapkan terima kasih dengan suara lemah.

"Aku yakin, Naruto-kun pasti mampu menunjukkan yang terbaik nanti,"

Lagi, gadis itu mengeluarkan kata-kata yang tidak perlu. Bagaimanapun niat Hinata adalah memberikan semangat, tapi sayangnya itu tidak berhasil. Sebaliknya, itu semakin membuat Naruto berfikir bahwa dirinya berada di level yang rendah.

"Aku ucapkan terima kasih atas niat tulusmu untuk memberiku semangat Hinata. Tapi ..." kata-katanya terhenti sejenak sebelum kemudian dia lanjutkan. "Kau itu tidak mengerti Hinata," lanjutnya yang langsung menghilangkan senyuman manis sang gadis. "Kau tidak mengerti tentang hal seperti ini. Ini bukan masalah menunjukkan yang terbaik yang bisa aku lakukan. Ini bukan kontes pencarian bakat, Hinata. Bagi seorang pembalap, tidak ada yang lebih penting dari sebuah kemenangan," ujarnya pada akhirnya.

Hinata terdiam. Terkejut mendengar nada suara Naruto yang sedikit meninggi. Membuatnya kembali menelan kata-kata sanggahan yang ingin dilontarkannya.

"Menemukan lawan yang jauh lebih hebat dariku memang membuatku terkesan, tapi bila aku tidak menang, semua itu tidak ada artinya," lanjut Naruto dengan suara yang lebih lirih menunjukkan betapa frustasinya dia.

Sunyi, Hinata tak lagi berusaha menyanggah. Terdapat sedikit perasaan kecewa di dalam hatinya saat mendengar ucapan Naruto. Tapi memang benar, dia tidak mengerti. Dia memang tidak mengerti apapun tentang apa itu yang terpenting bagi seorang pembalap. Naruto yang mendapati keterdiaman Hinata pun jadi merasa tidak enak. Dia ingin meminta maaf sebelum manik shappire nya kembali menangkap senyum lembut gadis itu.

"Naruto-kun benar. Aku ini memang sok tahu. Gomen ne," ucapnya dengan senyuman yang menenangkan.

Naruto semakin merasa tidak enak.

"Tidak, akulah yang minta ..."

"Hinata,"

Suara bariton itu memotong permintaan maaf Naruto. Hinata yang merasa dipanggil namanya pun menoleh. Begitupun Naruto yang langsung mengalihkan pandangan untuk melihat seseorang yang berada di belakan punggung gadis itu. Meski dia sudah tahu suara siapa itu.

"Ne-neji-nii,"

"Hinata, bisakah kau tinggalkan aku dengan Naruto sebentar? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengannya," ujar Neji.

Hinata pun mengangguk dan kemudian melangkah sedikit menjauh.

Kini, berhadapanlah dua remaja pria itu yang saling menatap serius satu sama lain. Naruto dengan pandangan curiganya, sedangkan Neji dengan pandangan menilainya.

"Jadi, apa kau di sini untuk mengaku bahwa kau memata-matai latihanku?" tuduh Naruto tanpa alasan.

Neji mengerutkan kening pertanda dia tidak mengerti ucapan Naruto.

"Memata-matai?" tanyanya.

"Ya, kau berada di sini karena kau ingin memata-matai latihanku untuk mengetahui teknik mengemudiku dan kemudian memberitahukannya pada Pangeran Byakuganmu itu, bukan?" ucapnya Naruto lagi masih dengan tuduhan yang tidak beralasan.

Neji terkekeh mengejek sebelum kemudian dia menatap pemuda bermata biru itu dengan tegas.

"Khe, jangan asal tuduh Naruto. Kau fikir Pangeran Byakugan butuh informasi tentang kemampuan lawannya sebelum bertanding? Cih, jangan gila. Tanpa informasi apapun, dia pasti bisa memenangkan pertandingan. Apalagi, bila lawannya pemuda sepertimu," ujar Neji sombong.

Naruto merasa tidak suka dengan nada merendahkan yang dikeluarkan Neji itu.

"Apa maksudmu orang sepertiku? Apa kau ingin bilang kalau aku ini tidak memiliki kemampuan?" tanyanya menyelidik.

"Khe," kekeh Neji lagi. "Jadi kau masih belum mengetahui kemampuanmu?" tanya Neji balik yang berhasil membuat Naruto terperangah.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto penuh curiga.

Lagi dan lagi pemuda bermanik mutiara itu terkekeh melihat betapa butanya Naruto bahkan tentang dirinya sendiri.

"Begini, jujur saja, baru kali ini aku melihat latihanmu. Dan saat aku melihatmu menuruni bukit itu, aku mengerti betapa berkembangnya dirimu dari terakhir kali kita bertanding. Aku fikir kau memanfaatkan sedikit kemampuan terpendammu itu. Tetapi ternyata kau tidak mengetahuinya," ujar Neji yang semakin membuat Naruto bingung.

"Kemampuan ... terpen-dam?" ulang Naruto.

"Lupakan dulu masalah itu. Yang ingin aku sampaikan adalah, kau itu berbakat. Meski aku tidak ingin mengakuinya, tapi kau memang memiliki kemampuan yang lebih tinggi dari pada diriku," Naruto semakin mengernyitkan dahinya karena tidak memahami maksud perkataan Neji. "Tapi sayangnya, kau tidak bisa melihat potensi itu," lanjut Neji.

Manik biru itu menatap intens pemuda berambut coklat di depannya. Dia mencoba memahami setiap ucapan Neji. Tapi tak setitik pun penerangan yang sampai di otaknya. Menurutnya, dia memang berbakat dalam hal mengemudi, tapi bila dibandingkan pemuda di depannya ini ... Ah tidak mungkin, pasti Neji hanya sedang memperkeruh pikirannya agar dia kalah besok. Pikirnya.

"Dan kalau aku boleh menyimpulkan, kau memiliki kemampuan tapi tidak mampu menggalinya lebih dalam, itu karena kau telah mengabaikan beberapa hal," ujar Neji lagi sambil tersenyum seolah-olah dia mengetahui segalanya.

Naruto menatap pemuda yang usianya lebih tua setahun darinya itu dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Pertama, kau terlalu sombong. Selama ini kau selalu berfikir bahwa kau mampu memenangkan segala pertandingan dengan kemampuan mengemudimu itu. Sehingga tidak perlu lagi bagimu untuk berlatih terlalu keras. Padahal bagi seorang pembalap, latihan itu perlu untuk terus dapat mengasah kemampuan dan teknik dalam berkendara. Dan aku yakin kali ini kau merasakan betapa pentingnya latihan itu bukan?"

Baru satu gagasan, namun sudah mampu membuat Naruto geram.

"Kedua, kau terlalu naïf,"

Mulai pada gagasan kedua, Naruto semakin tidak mampu menutupi ketidaksukaannya.

"Selama ini pasti kau tidak pernah berfikir untuk mencoba menemukan dan mempelajari teknik mengemudi yang baru bukan? Karena kau merasa bahwa kecepatan adalah satu-satunya hal yang diperlukan untuk menang. Khe, tapi aku yakin, setelah pertandingan kita malam itu, serta cerita yang kau dengar tentang Pangeran Byakugan, telah membuka sedikit matamu bahwa bukan hanya cepat saja yang diperlukan, tapi beragam teknik dan gaya mengemudi juga bisa mempengaruhi sebuah kemenangan.

"Dan yang terakhir …."

Lanjut Neji yang semakin membuat Naruto muak mendengarnya hingga dia melengoskan wajahnya ke samping. Neji maju satu langkah hanya untuk menyampaikan gagasan terakhirnya. Pemuda itu semakin menunjukkan senyum angkuh dan sok tahunya saat merasa bahwa gagasan yang terakhir ini menurutnya penting.

"Aku yakin, selama ini mobilmu selalu melaju jauh di depan mobil lawan-lawanmu," ujarnya.

Naruto semakin mengerutkan dahinya bingung dengan penuturan tersebut. Memang benar kalau selama ini dia mencoba untuk jadi yang tercepat. Jadi, apa masalahnya dengan melajukan mobil jauh di depan mobil lawan-lawannya. Toh, memang tujuannya adalah kemenangan.

"Aku tahu itu, karena kau seorang yang egois. Kau tidak ingin satu orang pun melajukan mobilnya tepat di depan mobilmu. Seandainya kau bisa turunkan sedikiiiit saja egomu dan sesekali mencoba untuk melajukan mobilmu tepat di belakang mobil lawanmu, kau pasti akan mendapatkan hal yang lebih berharga lagi dibanding hanya sebuah kemenangan semata," ucap Neji serius.

Pemuda bermanik samudera itu semakin tidak mengerti. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin disampaikan Neji. Semua yang dia katakana tadi terdengar seperti sebuah nasihat yang sangat berarti karena beberpa hal yang dia sampaikan benar adanya. Kecuali yang ketiga dan terakhir, Naruto merasa itu bukan intinya. Tapi apa? Apa sebenarnya maksud pemuda angkuh ini?

"Yah, tapi aku bukan orang yang pantas memberimu nasihat. Bagaimanapun sekarang ini kita adalah saingan. Dan lagi, sepertinya kau memiliki tutor yang hebat yang lebih pantas memberikan nasihat dibanding diriku," ucap pemuda itu lagi sambil manik mutiaranya melirik ke atas bukit Tsuki yang tidak jauh dari sana.

Naruto mengikuti arah pandang Neji sebentar sebelum kemudian kembali menatap sang pemuda Hyuga.

"Lagi pula tujuanku datang ke sini bukan untuk membicarakan ini semua," tambahnya.

Naruto kembali terkesiap. Benar saja, mana mungkin Neji sengaja datang hanya untuk memberinya nasihat.

"Lalu, sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku datang ke sini untuk menyampaikan amanat Pangeran Byakugan," jawabnya singkat.

"Amanat?" ulang Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Kita sepakat bila pertandingan akan dilakukan besok. Tapi waktu tepatnya belum ditentukan," ujar Neji dan menuai anggukan dari Naruto.

"Dan baru saja Pangeran telah memutuskan waktu tepatnya. Besok sore, tepat sebelum matahari terbenam seperti saat ini," lanjutnya sambil menatap langit senja yang kemerahan.

"Sebelum matahari terbenam? Sore hari? Tapi kenapa di sore hari?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

Neji tidak menjawab dan malah menunjukkan ekspresi dinginnya. Kemudian dia berbalik dan mulai mengambil langkah untuk pergi.

"Pastikan kalau besok kalian tidak terlambat. Datanglah ke arena 13 pukul empat. Itu pun kalau kalian memang masih memiliki nyali," ujar Neji meremehkan sambil melanjutkan langkahnya menuju mobilnya yang berada di jembatan.

"Ayo kita pergi Hinata," ajaknya pada gadis indigo yang sejak tadi setia memandangi keduanya dari pnggir jembatan.

"Tu-tunggu sebentar Ne-neji-nii. Aku ingin memberikan ini untuk Naruto-kun," ucap Hinata seraya berlari menghampiri Naruto sekali lagi.

"Naruto-kun," panggilnya pada si pemuda.

Naruto menatap wajah bundar sang gadis yang tersenyum malu-malu padanya sambil menyodorkan sebotol minuman dingin.

"I-ini u-untuk Naruto-kun," katanya dengan sedikit gugup.

Dengan tulus sang pemuda tersenyum kecil sambil juga menerima botol tersebut.

"Terima kasih, Hinata-chan," ucapnya tulus.

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya yang tadi menunduk malu saat kembali mendengar suffix chan yang mengiringin namanya.

"Ganbatte ne, Naruto-kun!" ucapnya menyemangati sambil melangkah mundur dan kemudian berbalik dan berlari kecil menuju tempat sang kakak sepupu menunggu dalam mobilnya.

Rambut indigonya bergoyang-goyang tertiup angin musim gugur yang terasa dingin namun juga hangat secara bersamaan.

Dan saat mobil berwarna orange itu sudah mulai beranjak pergi, Naruto masih terdiam di tempatnya. Pikirannya terusik dengan percakapannya bersama Neji tadi.

 **.**

 **.**

Berkali-kali manik hitam itu melirik arlojinya. Merasa janggal karena waktu yang ditempuh sang murid untuk turun-naik bukit lebih lama dari sebelumnya. Di sampingnya, si pemuda Nara juga tampak gelisah dengan mondar-mandir sambil sesekali mengawasi jalur lereng bukit tersebut. Kakashi, sang sensei, hanya dapat geleng-geleng kepala melihat Shikamaru yang bertingkah seperti seorang suami yang menunggui istrinya melahirkan.

Saat suara mesin dan decitan ban yang khas terdengar mendekat, keduanya langsung mengawaskan matanya untuk melihat mobil siapa gerangan yang menuju ke sana. Dan benar saja, sebuah Mazda melaju kencang menaiki bukit Tsuki. Kali ini tampaknya lebih cepat dibanding yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Shikamaru dan Kakashi saling melemparkan senyuman puas saat melihat kemajuan teknik mengemudi Naruto.

'Ckiiiiittt!'

Keduanya langsung mendekati mobil milik Naruto saat sang pemilik keluar dari mobilnya. Namun langkah mereka sempat melemah saat mendapati ekspresi muram dari si pemuda bermanik sapphire itu. Memang, saat sebelum menuruni bukit suasana hatinya sudah terlihat tidak baik, tapi ekspresi di wajahnya adalah ekspresi kesal bukan ekspresi muram dengan wajah yang tampak memikirkan sesuatu yang rumit.

"Ada apa Naruto? Dari mana saja kau? Kenapa hanya untuk menempuh satu putaran saja bisa selama ini?" tanya Kakashi.

Tidak langsung menjawab, Naruto melirik dari sudut matanya dengan wajahnya yang masih tampak kesal. Kemudian dengan kasar dia membanting pintu mobilnya.

"Aku bertemu Hyuga Neji di jembatan Tenchi," jawabnya singkat.

"Hyuga Neji?" Shikamaru terbelalak kaget saat Naruto menyebutkan nama itu.

Sementara Kakashi hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya merasa tidak perduli dengan urusan mereka.

"Apa yang dia lakukan di sini?" tanya Shikamaru lagi.

"Hanya menyampaikan pesan," jawab Naruto meski bagi si pemuda Nara, itu belum menjawab kebingungannya.

"Pesan? Pesan apa?" tanyanya lagi tanpa henti.

Naruto menghembuskan nafas kasar sebelum menatap dan menjawab kembali pertanyaan Shikamaru.

"Besok waktu pertandingannya, pukul empat sore sebelum matahari terbenam,"

"Senja hari?" pemuda berambut coklat itu mengernyitkan dahi bingung saat mendengar tepatnya waktu pertandingan besok.

Di saat sang jenius sibuk memikirkan alasan waktu yang dipilih tim Neji, Kakashi merasa terganggu dengan ekspresi Naruto yang masih saja belum berubah, seolah memikirkan sesuatu yang rumit.

"Ada apa Naruto? Sepertinya bukan masalah waktu pertandingan yang membuatmu berfikir keras?" tanya Kakashi penuh selidik.

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap sang sensei. Begitupun dengan Shikamaru yang ikut mengamati raut wajah temannya itu.

"Ada apa Naruto? Apa Neji mengatakan hal lain selain waktu pertandingan?" selidik Shikamaru.

"Ya," jawabnya lemah sambil memijit pangkal hidungnya.

"Apa … apa yang dia katakan padamu?" tanya si pemuda jenius itu lagi.

Sebelum menjawabnya, Naruto melangkah melewati Kakashi dan Shikamaru. Sapphire nya menatap bebas pada pemandangan senja yang kini kian menggelap. Warna jingga telah bercampur dengan nila. Tampak bertentangan, namun juga indah. Kakashi dan Shikamaru terus mengawasi punggung tegap Naruto sambil menanti jawaban dari si pemuda mentari.

"Banyak hal," jawabnya yang semakin membuat dahi Shikamaru mengernyit.

Naruto menoleh, menampilkan wajahnya yang serius. Seandainya ada Kiba di sana, pastilah pemuda yang diketahui memiliki kecintaan pada hewan itu akan banyak menggumamkan umpatan-umpatan kesal.

"Banyak hal Shika. Tapi satu yang menarik perhatianku,"

Kedua orang berbeda usia itu menajamkan pendengarannya karena angin malam mulai bergemuruh di telinga.

"Dia mengatakan bahwa aku memiliki potensi, tapi aku tidak bisa melihat kemampuanku,"

Shikamaru sempat terperangah dan melirikkan matanya pada Kakashi yang mana sang sensei sendiri semakin memfokuskan fikirannya pada pembicaraan ini.

"Hal lainnya, dia menyinggung gaya mengemudiku. Aku yang selama ini tidak mampu menahan egoku dan selalu ingin berada jauh di depan lawanku. Dia mengatakan bahwa seandainya aku mau menurunkan sedikit egoku dan sesekali mencoba berada di belakang lawanku, aku akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih berharga daripada kemenangan. Aaarrrgh! Aku tidak mengerti … aku tidak mengerti apa hubungannya dengan mobilku yang berjalan di belakang mobil lawan dan kemampuanku yang aku tidak tahu apa itu," keluhnya frustasi sambil mengusap surainya kasar.

Shikamaru tidak lagi mampu menutupi keterkejutannya saat mendengar penuturan Naruto. Bagaimana mungkin Neji bisa tahu kemampuan Naruto sementara selama ini hanya dirinya dan Kakashi yang tahu pasti. Itu pun semuanya masih perlu dianalisa dan diperhatikan lebih lanjut karena mereka baru mengetahuinya beberapa waktu lalu. Sedangkan Neji, sejak kapan pemuda angkuh itu mengetahui tentang kemampuan Naruto?

"Se-sensei," gumam Shikamaru pelan sambil melirik ke arah senseinya.

Kakashi tidak meresponnya. Dia masih setia memasang wajah datarnya seolah semua hal itu tidak terlalu mengejutkan baginya.

" _Neji ya. Jadi dia sudah tahu kemampuan Naruto hanya dengan melihat pergerakan mobil Naruto di belakangnya. Sudah ku duga, sejak dulu dia memang seseorang yang jenius. Heh, murid-muridku itu memang menarik,_ " ucapnya bangga dalam hatinya.

"Sensei," panggil Naruto pada sang sensei yang membuatnya kembali fokus pada sang murid. "Aku tidak tahu apakah ini akan berhasil atau tidak," ucapnya putus asa.

"Ng? apa maksudmu?" tanya Kakashi sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Seberapa banyak ku fikirkan, aku tetap tidak mampu menemukan teknikku. Seberapa banyak aku memutar otak, aku tetap tidak mengerti sebenarnya apa kemampuanku. Dan semakin aku memakai logikaku, aku semakin tidak dapat menemukan cara untuk mengurangi catatan waktuku," racaunya sambil mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Kalau begitu berhenti," kata Kakashi sungguh-sungguh yang sukses membuat Naruto dan Shikamaru terperangah dengan ucapan sang sensei.

"Se-sensei …. "

"Apa maksudmu sensei?" tanya Naruto dengan memotong ucapan Shikamaru.

Kakashi tersenyum, meski masker di wajahnya tetap menghalangi, namun dapat dilihat dari garis wajahnya dan kedua matanya yang menyipit. Dia melangkah mendekati Naruto dan kemudian menepuk bahunya seolah mencoba meyakinkan sang murid.

"Berhentilah untuk memikirkannya. Jangan difikirkan, cukup rasakan," ucapnya penuh penekanan.

"Aku … tidak mengerti …"

Kakashi melepas tangannya dari bahu Naruto dan menghela nafas lelah saat mendapati ekspresi bingung Naruto. Pandangannya kini tertuju pada jalur bukit Tsuki yang semakin menggelap.

"Sudah malam. Sepertinya kau tidak bisa melakukan putaran terakhirmu," ujarnya sejenak mengalihkan topik.

"Ya, sepertinya kita akhiri latihan hari ini, karena malam ini akan diadakan balapan di sini," ucap Shikamaru menambahkan.

Naruto yang merasa tidak puas dan ingin protes, langsung kembali mengatupkan mulutnya saat Kakashi kembali berbalik menghadapnya dengan menampilkan wajah yang serius.

"Besok adalah waktunya. Dan aku hanya memiliki satu nasihat terakhir ini untukmu," katanya kemudian yang sukses membuat Naruto kembali terperangah. "Seperti kataku tadi, jangan difikirkan, cukup rasakan. Jadilah satu dengan mobilmu. Rasakan setiap pergerakannya, perputaran mesinnya, dan sentuhan angin saat kau menikung. Dan saat kau telah mampu menjadi satu dengan mobilmu, maka tidak akan ada lagi yang disebut 'teknik' drifting, yang ada hanya …. drifting itu sendiri,"

Angin malam berhembus kencang seolah ucapan Kakashi adalah kabar yang turut dibawa dalam hembusannya. Naruto terpaku dengan ucapan sang sensei. Seolah hal itu seperti sesuatu yang tidak asing untuknya.

Kakashi kembali tersenyum melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan muridnya itu sebelum dia melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Bukan hanya dalam drifting, di setiap seni mengemudi lainnya pun, berhentilah memikirkan tekniknya karena mobilmu sendirilah yang akan memberi tahumu," ucapnya selanjutnya sambil berbalik dan beranjak berjalan menuju mobilnya.

Bagi Kakashi, hanya itu yang dapat dia sampaikan untuk saat ini. Namun, dia mengerti bila Naruto pastilah tidak akan puas dengan apa yang dia katakan.

"Sensei,"

Langkah pria Hatake itu terhenti saat mendengar suara serak yang khas dari sang murid, Naruto. Dia menoleh sedikit dan merasakan pergerakan muridnya yang maju beberapa langkah agar suaranya mampu terdengar oleh senseinya itu.

"Arigatou sensei," ucapnya kemudian sambil berojigi.

Shikamaru sampai terbelalak melihat perubahan sikap Naruto. Bagaimanapun sejak hari pertama latihan, Naruto tidak sedikitpun menunjukkan rasa hormat pada sang sensei. Tapi hari ini, bahkan pemuda itu sampai menundukkan kepala dan mengucapkan terima kasih dengan tulus.

Kakashi sempat ikut tertegun seperti layaknya Shikamaru. Tapi kemudian dia menyunggingkan senyumnya sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya sambil melambaikan tangannya seolah berkata 'sama-sama'.

" _Sensei, aku sudah mengatakannya. Sudah ku sampaikan seperti apa yang kau sampaikan padaku,_ " ucap Kakashi dalam hati.

Pandangannya menerawang jauh ke langit malam membawa ingatannya kembali pada malam itu. Malam di mana dia mulai memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di balik maskernya.

 _ **Flashback on**_

 _Kaki-kakinya terus berlari kencang mengejar sosok seseorang yang dikaguminya. Usianya sudah 15 tahun saat itu, tapi fisiknya masih termasuk kecil untuk anak seusianya. Rambut peraknya bergoyang-goyang mengikuti setiap gerakannya. Wajahnya yang sebagian ditutupi masker tampak serius serta memancarkan tekad yang kuat. Sosok pria dewasa berambut kuning cerah yang sudah melangkah jauh di depannya adalah tujuannya. Dia harus mengejarnya. Dia harus ikut dalam rencana pria itu. Dia harus ikut pergi ke tempat mana pun yang akan dituju oleh orang yang mulai beberapa waktu lalu dipanggilnya 'sensei'._

" _Sensei!" teriaknya._

 _Sudah kesekian kali dia berteriak, namun jarak yang cukup jauh itu membuat suaranya tidak terdengar oleh orang yang dikejarnya._

" _Sensei!" teriaknya lagi._

 _Dan kali ini, saat jaraknya mulai dekat, akhirnya suaranya mampu sampai ke telinga orang tersebut. Pria dengan rambut kuning mencolok itu berbalik untuk menoleh pada Kakashi yang mengejarnya. Wajahnya yang tenang dan penuh kelembutan sedikit terkejut saat melihat Kakashi yang terengah-engah setelah jauh-jauh mengejar dirinya. Manik biru langitnya menatap kebingungan pada bocah yang baru beranjak remaja itu._

" _Kakashi? Kenapa kau …."_

" _Sensei … 'hosh … 'hosh … ijinkan … 'hosh … 'hosh … aku untuk … 'hosh … ikut …" ucapnya sambil terengah-engah karena belum sempat mengatur nafasnya kembali._

" _Ikut? Tapi kau …."_

" _Sensei,"_

 _Lagi-lagi anak bernama Kakashi memotong ucapan seseorang yang disebut olehnya sensei. Pria itu menatapnya penuh tanya. Sementara Kakashi yang sudah bisa mengatur nafasnya kembali, kini melangkah maju mendekati senseinya itu dengan wajah penuh tekad._

" _Minato sensei, aku ingin ikut denganmu untuk membalaskan dendam ayahku," ujarnya serius._

 _Pria bernama Minato itu membelalakan matanya terkejut saat mendengar penuturan penuh tekad dari Kakashi. Manik birunya menatap serius pada bola mata hitam Kakashi berharap dapat menggoyahkan sedikit saja tekad anak itu, tapi nyatanya bola mata hitam itu balik menatapnya dengan memancarkan tekad yang lebih kuat. Minato pun tak sanggup lagi untuk menahan senyumannya. Dia pun melangkah maju dan mengulurkan tangannya hanya untuk sekedar menepuk kepala dengan surai perak itu. Membuat Kakashi mengerutkan keningnya bingung menatap sang sensei._

" _Kakashi," ucapnya sambil kemudian berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi dengan bocah 15 tahunan itu. "Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Aku mengerti betapa sedihnya dirimu saat satu-satunya keluarga yang kau miliki harus pergi untuk selamanya. Tapi, bukan ini caranya untuk membalas apa yang telah diperjuangkan ayahmu untuk menjagamu tetap hidup. Lagi pula, apa yang akan aku lakukan sangatlah berbahaya. Sementara kau sendiri belum mampu menguasai teknik mengemudimu," ujar Minato mencoba membuat Kakashi mengerti._

" _Ta-tapi sensei, kau ingat, aku sudah bisa melakukan drifting," kata Kakashi mencoba meyakinkan sang sensei._

 _Minato terkekeh saat mendapati kegigihan Kakashi._

" _Tapi kau belum menyempurnakannya," ujar Minato lagi._

" _Aku mengerti sensei. Aku sudah mencobanya. Aku mencoba memikirkan beberapa teknik yang mungkin bisa membantu meningkatkan kemampuan mengemudiku terutama drifting. Tapi, semakin aku memikirkannya, semakin sulit aku menemukan teknik yang tepat," ucapnya frustasi sambil mengacak surainya kasar._

 _Minato kembali memasang wajah seriusnya sebelum berucap,_

" _Kalau begitu berhentilah," ucapnya_

 _Kakashi terbelalak. Dia mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap langsung wajah Minato. Sungguh dia tidak paham maksud senseinya dengan 'berhenti'._

 _Melihat kebingungan di wajah Kakashi, Minato pun kembali tersenyum lembut._

" _Berhentilah untuk memikirkannya. Jangan difikirkan, cukup rasakan," ucapnya tegas namun juga lembut._

 _Kakashi masih belum mengerti maksudnya. Dia semakin mengerutkan keningnya. Melihat hal itu, membuat Minato kembali melanjutkan penuturannya._

" _Jadilah satu dengan mobilmu. Rasakan setiap pergerakannya, perputaran mesinnya, dan sentuhan angin saat kau menikung. Dan saat kau telah mampu menjadi satu dengan mobilmu, maka tidak akan ada lagi yang disebut 'teknik' drifting, yang ada hanya …. drifting itu sendiri,"_

 _Kakashi terperangah. Bola mata hitamnya menatap penuh binar pada wajah sang sensei yang sangat menenangkan._

" _Dan itu bukan hanya berlaku dalam drifting, di setiap seni mengemudi lainnya pun, berhentilah memikirkan tekniknya karena mobilmu sendirilah yang akan memberi tahumu," ucapnya selanjutnya sambil kemudian bangkit berdiri._

" _Se-sensei …" gumam Kakashi lemah._

" _Dengar Kakashi, kau memanggilku sensei, tapi aku tidak pernah mengajarimu apa pun. Kau memang memiliki kemampuanmu sendiri," ujar Minato yang menuai gelengan dari Kakashi._

" _Tidak sensei, kau telah mengajariku segalanya. Meskipun singkat, tapi kau telah merubahku. Aku yang benci mobil karena benda itulah yang merenggut nyawa ayahku. Tapi atas semua yang kau ajarkan padaku, itu telah mampu mengubah cara pandangku. Itulah mengapa, sekarang aku ingin ikut denganmu untuk membalaskan dendam ayah," tutur Kakashi yang mampu membuat Minato terharu._

 _Minato tersenyum meski manik birunya berkaca-kaca._

" _Aku mengerti Kakashi. Aku sangat mengerti …" Minato terkekeh memebuat Kakashi semakin bertanya-tanya. "Mungkin bila malam ini aku tidak bisa kembali lagi, suatu hari anakku pun akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang ingin kau lakukan saat ini,"_

" _Ehh?!"_

 _Kakashi terbelalak mendengar penuturan senseinya. Dia pun mendapati ekspresi sendu sang sensei. Minato pun menoleh, menatap Kakashi dengan tersenyum meski tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa senyuman itu adalah senyum penuh kesedihan._

" _Istriku sedang mengandung, Kakashi. Beberapa bulan lagi anakku akan lahir," ucapnya lirih, tapi mampu membuat Kakashi terkejut._

" _Se-sensei …"_

 _Tak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Sungguh, dia baru berusia 15 tahun. Dia belum memiliki banyak pengalaman untuk menghibur ataupun menenangkan seseorang. Apalagi saat dirinya juga ikut terguncang. Bagaimana mungkin senseinya ini meninggalkan keluarga bahagianya itu dan malah melangkah menuju sesuatu yang berbahaya. Dia tahu bahwa ayahnya adalah sahabat sang sensei, tapi apa mungkin demi sahabat dia pun rela untuk berpisah dengan keluarganya. Tidak. Dia tidak boleh berfikiran bahwa senseinya tidak akan kembali. Bagaimana pun, senseinya itu pastilah akan menang dan kemudian bisa kembali pulang ke desanya dan menemui keluarganya. Senseinya pasti kembali lagi setelah malam ini._

" _Yah, itulah kenapa kau harus hidup," ucap Minato lagi dan membuat Kakashi kembali menatap senseinya. "Tetaplah hidup, Kakashi. Bersembunyilah di balik maskermu itu. Jangan sampai wajahmu terlihat. Jangan sampai orang-orang itu tahu kalau kau adalah anak dari Shiroi Kiba. Dan suatu hari …." Minato menjeda perkataannya. Pandangannya menerawang jauh menatap langit malam. Kakashi melihatnya lagi, ekspresi sendunya. "bila saatnya anak itu datang padamu, maka ajarkan semua yang pernah aku sampaikan padamu Kakashi,"_

" _Se-sensei …"_

" _Aku yakin kau akan menjadi sensei yang lebih hebat dariku," lanjut Minato sambil mengusap puncak kepala Kakashi._

' _Tiiiiinn …. ! Tiiiiinn …. !'_

 _Sebuah Levin berwarna merah yang tiba-tiba datang mengejutkan kedua orang berbeda usia itu. Minato dan Kakashi langsung menoleh dan mendapati sang pengendara menyembulkan kepalanya dari jendela mobil. Seorang pria yang rambut hitam panjangnya diikat ke belakang serta mengenakan kaca mata hitam itu melambai seraya berteriak,_

" _Minato, sudah waktunya. Yang lain sudah menunggumu di tempat biasa. Ayo kita berangkat," teriaknya mengajak Minato pergi._

 _Minato pun melambaikan tangannya pertanda bahwa dia akan segera menyusul._

" _Baiklah Kakashi, aku harus pergi. Jaga dirimu baik-baik," pesan terakhirnya pada Kakashi sebelum dia kemudian beranjak pergi dengan menumpang mobil teman yang menjemputnya itu._

" _Se-sensei …. SENSEI!"_

 _Teriaknya sambil berusaha mengejar mobil merah tersebut. Namun sayang, mobil itu sudah melaju kencang._

 _ **Flashback off**_

 **.**

 **.**

'Nguooooooong …'

Di dalam mobil Ford GT berwarna silver yang melaju kencang itu, dua orang manusia berbeda jenis kelamin tengah bercumbu mesra. Mungkin bila melihat betapa gilanya mobil tersebut melaju, tidak akan ada yang mampu membayangkan bagaimana cara kedua orang itu saling mencumbu. Tapi nyatanya itu mudah bagi pria berusia tiga puluh tahunan itu.

Sang pria memegang erat roda kemudi dengan kedua tangannya. Dan seolah hafal dengan setiap jengkal yang ada di jalanan yang dilaluinya, dengan cekatan dia memutar ke kanan atau ke kiri roda kemudi bahkan tanpa perlu melihat ke jalanan di depannya. Karena nyatanya, dirinya sedang fokus menikmati bibir wanita cantik yang kini duduk di pangkuannya. Sang wanita pun yang tampak ikut terbawa permainan sang pria, kini mulai menikmatinya. Dengan erotis, jari-jari lentik wanita seksi itu menelusup ke sela-sela rambut perak sang pria dan kemudian meremasnya sehingga membuat sang pria menengadah. Dan dengan liarnya wanita yang sebenarnya seorang penari di klub malam itu, langsung melumat bibir sang pria. Tidak ingin kalah, pria dengan tahi lalat di dagunya itu semakin memperdalam ciumannya dan mulai memainkan lidahnya.

Beberapa saat setelahnya, saat keduanya merasa butuh oksigen untuk mengisi paru-paru masing-masing, mereka pun menghentikan pagutan serta lumatan itu. Sempat terengah, tapi kemudian sang wanita tersenyum sambil tidak melepas sedetik pun pandangannya dari wajah tampan di hadapannya. Tangan mungilnya kini melingkar di leher sang pria. Sedangkan si pria itu sendiri, hanya menatap wanita itu sekilas sebelum pandangannya kembali fokus pada jalanan di depan.

"Jadi, Kakashi-kun, para muridmu itu tahu tentang kita?" tanyanya sambil menyelipkan helaian rambut hitam panjangnya ke belakang telinga seolah menggoda sang pria yang tidak lain adalah Kakashi.

"Ya, itu semua karena Shikamaru," jawab Kakashi tanpa mengalihkan atensi dari jalanan di depan. "Dan sepertinya …." lanjutnya. "kau mengenalnya, Hanare?"

"Eh?" pekiknya terkejut sebelum kemudian dia meletakkan jari telunjuk tangan kirinya di depan bibir ditambah dengan ekspresi berfikir seolah dia sedang mengingat-ingat. "Aaahh …" ucapnya akhirnya. "Nara Shikamaru, anak itu ya. Aku ingat, aku pernah _one night stand_ dengannya. Tapi itu sudah cukup lama.

"Jadi, dia muridmu?" tanya wanita bernama Hanare itu.

"Hn," jawab Kakashi singkat dan dengan wajah datar.

"Pantas saja," ujar Hanare lagi yang membuat Kakashi menampilkan ekspresi bertanyanya yang kemudian langsung ditangkap oleh sang wanita.

"Kalau dia itu muridmu, aku sangat mengerti. Apa kau tahu, dia benar-benar bisa membuatku bergairah sama sepertimu," ujar Hanare sambil mengedipkan mata sebelah kanannya yang terdapat tahi lalat di bawahnya.

"Sama sepertiku?" tanya Kakashi dengan nada sedikit tidak suka.

Hanare langsung menyadarinya dan langsung berusaha memperbaiki kata-katanya.

"Aaah, tidak. Maksudku, dia memang menggairahkan. Tapi tetap saja kau yang lebih hebat," ralatnya sambil menunjukkan senyuman menggodanya agar Kakashi mau ikut tersenyum padanya.

Tapi, sang pria Hatake tetap pada ekspresinya semula, datar.

"Shikamaru itu masih anak-anak. Harusnya kau bisa lebih hati-hati memilih pelanggan. Jangan libatkan anak-anak sepertinya dalam kehidupan dewasa," kata Kakashi menasihati.

"Kau tahu aku tidak bisa pilih-pilih. Lagi pula aku tidak pernah melibatkan mereka, tapi mereka sendirilah yang ingin terlibat. Aku tidak pernah memintanya tidur denganku. Dia sendirilah yang memintaku. Lagi pula pekerjaanku adalah menari, bukan menerima pelanggan seperti yang kau katakana itu," ujar Hanare sedikit kesal.

Kakashi tidak merespon ataupun mencoba meredakan perasaan kesal Hanare. Dia tetap fokus menyetir dan sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Seolah wanita yang masih duduk di pangkuannya itu hanyalah pajangan semata.

Merasa diabaikan, Hanare pun tersenyum licik untuk mulai melancarkan aksi menggodanya. Dia mengeratkan rangkulannya pada leher pria berambut perak itu dan kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher sang pria. Setelahnya dia mulai memainkan lidahnya di atas kulit leher pria Hatake yang di setiap harinya ikut tertutup oleh maskernya yang juga menutupi sebagian wajahnya itu. Dia hisap dan jilat permukaan kulit tersebut bahkan sesekali digigitnya pelan. Namun sayangnya tetap tak ada respon dari sang pria. Tak ada erangan ataupun tanda-tanda bahwa gairahnya bangkit. Wanita cantik berbola mata coklat itu pun melirik wajah pria yang didekapnya itu, dan ekspresi pria itu tetap sama, datar. Akhirnya Hanare menyerah. Dia memilih untuk mengajaknya kembali mengobrol.

"Lalu, apa pendapat yang diberikan muridmu yang lain tentang diriku?" tanya Hanare kembali membuka konversasi.

"Cantik dan seksi," jawabnya singkat dan menuai dengusan dari sang wanita.

"Tentang pekerjaanku?" tanyanya lagi dengan sedikit menegaskan maksudnya.

"Mereka bilang kau wanita murahan yang hina," jawabnya dengan amat jujur.

Hanare yang paham sekali sifat pria itu hanya dapat terkikik pelan mendapat jawaban apa adanya dari Kakashi.

"Apa bagimu aku memang begitu?" tanyanya santai dengan sedikit nada manja.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Kakashi balik dengan nada tegas.

Setelah beberapa saat lamanya pandangan bola mata hitam itu mengarah ke depan, kali ini kembali menatap bola mata coklat milik Hanare membuat wanita itu terpaku. Bahkan bukan hanya memandang biasa namun penuh penekanan dan kesungguhan. Tangan kirinya dia angkat untuk mengelus pipi halus sang wanita. Mengusapnya beberapa kali sebelum dia menggiring wajah cantik itu untuk lebih dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Bagiku, kau adalah satu-satunya wanita, Oh … tidak. Satu-satunya orang yang aku percayai untuk melihat wajahku seutuhnya," ujarnya tegas.

Pandangan Kakashi begitu yakin tanpa keraguan, membuat Hanare benar-benar terpaku dan tak mampu menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Jangankan untuk tersenyum menggoda seperti yang biasa dia tunjukkan pada setiap pria, baginya bukan senyuman menjijikan seperti itu yang pantas dia berikan pada Kakashi.

"Apa kau tidak puas dengan itu?" lagi, Kakashi mengajukan pertanyaan yang membuat Hanare tertegun.

"Tidak," ucap Hanare pada akhirnya. "Sebagai seorang wanita sepertiku, itu adalah kehormatan yang tertinggi," tambahnya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Kakashi tersenyum tipis. Telapak tangan kirinya yang tadi bertengger di pipi mulus Hanare kini berpindah ke dagunya.

"Bagus," ucapnya seraya menggiring wajah Hanare semakin mendekati wajahnya.

Setelahnya Kakashi kembali melumat bibir merah ranum Hanare. Tampaknya ciuman keduanya kali ini lebih terkesan lembut dari pada yang biasa mereka lakukan.

Bagi Hanare, dia sudah tahu, sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan pria Hatake itu dan menjalin kesepakatan dengannya, dia tahu bahwa hanya dengan pria inilah dia akan menerima sebuah kehormatan. Meski kenyataannya sampai hari ini dia tahu bahwa dia hanya dimanfaatkan oleh Kakashi, namun baginya tidak masalah. Bila sampai pada akhirnya nanti dia akan menjadi salah satu orang yang dipercayai pria itu untuk memegang rahasianya.

 **Tbc.**

 **Gomenasai minna-san…**

 **Nawa baru update lagi setelah sekian lama.**

 **Ini nawa kasih bonus deh buat yang udah setia menunggu (kalo ada) hehehe…**

 **Bonusnya …..**

 **Nawa update 2 chapter langsung dengan word yang super panjang. Hehehe…**

 **Oya, sorry buat para penggemar Kakashi sensei, di chapter ini beliau nawa nistain. Gomen na sensei. Hehehe… (di-raikiri Kakashi)**

 **Oke, selamat membaca…**

 **Go to the next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13 Pertarungan di Senja Hari

**Racing to Konoha Mountain**

Chapter 13 : Pertarungan Di Senja Hari

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Racing to Konoha Mountain by nawanawachan**

 **Main Character : Naruto. U.**

 **Pairings : (Naruto x Hinata), (Sasuke x Sakura), (Sai x Ino)**

 **Rate :** **M** **(bahasa, situasi kehidupan jalanan)**

 **Warning : AU, Typo (s), EYD kurang tepat, dll**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara hiruk pikuk yang bercampur dengan musik yang menggema selalu mengiringi di mana pun acara ini diadakan. Dan siapa yang sengaja menyediakan semua kesenangan ini? Tentu saja para anak buah Yakuza yang sangat menyukai pesta yang juga panitia dari balap jalanan itu.

Semi final sesi pertama untuk dua tim terakhir diadakan malam itu. Puncak bukit Tsuki atau arena 13 kini dipadati oleh orang-orang yang ingin menyaksikan kemampuan dua tim tersebut. Banyak dari mereka yang bertanya-tanya apakah dua tim tersebut mampu menduduki posisi pertama dan kedua untuk sesi selanjutnya, ataukah hanya mampu sampai posisi ketiga dan keempat karena tidak bisa melampaui catatan waktu dua tim sebelumnya. Dan pertanyaan yang sama pun ikut terbersit dalam pikiran para anggota tim Neji yang kini sudah berkumpul di arena tersebut.

"Jadi Neji, menurutmu siapa di antara dua tim ini yang akan menang?" tanya Tenten mencoba mengetahui pendapat Neji.

"Entahlah, keduanya adalah tim yang kuat. Tapi aku yakin tidak ada di antara mereka yang mampu melampaui catatan waktuku," jawab Neji dengan nada angkuhnya.

Keempat peserta dari dua tim yang berbeda telah bersiap-siap di samping mobil-mobil miliknya tepat di garis start. Temari yang tampak seksi dengan tangtop berwarna ungu muda dan hotpants. Serta sehelai syal bergaris ungu putih melingkar di leher dan sepatu boots hitam tinggi menghiasi kakinya. Matanya memincing tajam pada lawannya yang memakai jaket hitam dengan gambar awan merah yang malah santai bersandar pada mobilnya sambil terus menghisap rokok. Pria berambut merah menyala dengan wajah baby face itu bersikap seolah Temari bukanlah lawan yang perlu ditakuti, apalagi dia hanya seorang wanita.

"Sejujurnya, aku benci laki-laki berambut merah," ujar Temari kesal mendapati sikap meremehkan dari lawannya.

Sasori tidak langsung menjawab. Dia tersenyum sinis lalu kemudian menghisap rokoknya dan menghembuskan asapnya tepat di depan wajah Temari.

"Oya? Tapi adikmu sendiri berambut merah bukan?" tanya Sasori balik.

Manik hijau Temari pun melirik tajam ke tempat di mana sang adik berdiri.

"Ya, kau benar. Karena dialah aku membenci laki-laki berambut merah," jawabnya dengan nada penuh kebencian.

Sedangkan di sisi lain, Gaara yang hari ini terlihat lebih santai dengan sweater rajut berwarna hijau lumut dan celana jeans hitam, sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dia bersandar santai pada mobilnya. Wajah tampannya hanya menampilkan ekspresi datar seperti biasanya. Sedangkan lawannya adalah pria berambut pirang panjang yang diikat tinggi ke belakang, poni panjangnya pun menjuntai ke depan sehingga menutupi sebelah matanya, dia memakai jaket hitam dengan awan berwarna merah yang sama seperti lawan Temari. Pria itu tersenyum mengejek pada Gaara mencoba memancing emosi dari pemuda stoic itu.

"Jadi dari tim Akatsuki, Sasori dan Deidara yang diturunkan malam ini," kata Tenten saat melihat dua orang di depan sana yang mengenakan jaket yang sama.

"Hn, sepertinya begitu. Bagaimanapun setiap anggota Akatsuki adalah pengendara. Itulah yang membuat kemampuan tim ini sulit dianalisis," ucap Neji serius.

"Lalu, orang seperti apa Sasori dan Deidara itu?" tanya Lee yang tiba-tiba berdiri di samping Tenten dan merangkulnya sok akrab membuat gadis itu menghempaskan tangan Lee dengan kasar yang hanya disambut senyuman tidak bersalah dari pemuda itu.

"Dua orang itu adalah kombinasi yang menjengkelkan," jawab Neji tanpa mengalihkan atensinya dari para peserta balapan malam ini.

"Eeeh? Kenapa begitu?" tanya Lee dan Tenten berbarengan.

"Itu karena keduanya memiliki sifat yang sangat berlawanan, tapi juga sangat kompak dalam menghancurkan lawannya," bukan Neji yang menjawab melainkan Aburame Shino yang setia dengan kaca mata hitam dan laptop di tangan.

Lee dan Tenten langsung menoleh pada pemuda yang kini berdiri di samping keduanya.

"Sasori, orang yang sangat hati-hati dan waspada. Sikapnya terlihat tenang, tapi dia menyimpan banyak strategi di otaknya. Sedangkan Deidara, orang itu sangat menggebu-gebu. Tapi dia ahlinya dalam menaik turunkan emosi serta memprovokasi lawan," jelas Shino yang membuat dua orang anggotanya menatap tidak percaya.

"Kalau begitu …. Ini keputusan yang bagus bukan?" ucap Tenten ringan.

Tapi ketiga pemuda timnya malah menoleh bingung dengan ucapan Tenten.

"Ya, keputusan yang bagus dengan membuat Deidara itu melawan Gaara. Seandainya Kamaitachi yang melawan Deidara, dilihat dari begitu mudahnya emosi Temari yang gampang naik saat melawan Yugito, ini adalah keputusan yang bagus, karena orang bernama Gaara itu terlihat tenang. Orang yang tenang kan tidak mudah terprovokasi kan," ujar Tenten menjelaskan ucapan sebelumnya.

"Kau salah Tenten. Ini adalah keputusan yang buruk," ujar Neji singkat namun mampu membuat Tenten terbelalak serta Lee dan Shino mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Baiklah semua peserta, masuk mobil kalian masing-masing dan majukan mobil kalian ke garis start di setiap jalur," panggil Kotetsu pada para pembalap malam itu.

Seperti balapan sebelumnya, Sai tidak datang ke sana sehingga Kotetsu dan Foo lah yang mengambil alih.

Gaara berbalik dan berjalan santai untuk masuk ke mobilnya sebelum suara Deidara menginterupsi.

"Hoi Gaara, aku tidak tahu kenapa kau masih bertahan dengan tim penuh kepura-puraan ini,"

Gaara menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh pada Deidara yang kini berdiri di sebelah kanan Gaara di sebelah mobilnya yang bertengger tepat di sebelah mobil Gaara. Dia memandang Deidara yang tertawa mengejek dengan pandangan penuh intimidasi.

"Bukankah, Kamaitachi begitu membencimu?" tambah Deidara dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang semakin membuat emosi Gaara bergejolak. "Karena kaulah yang mengakibatkan kedua orang tuanya mati,"

Pemuda dengan tato Ai di dahi itu masih mencoba bersikap tenang, namun sepertinya tidak terlalu berhasil karena kini tampak kedua tangannya telah terkepal erat dan matanya berkilat marah menatap Deidara. Tapi mencoba untuk tidak perduli, Gaara pun langsung masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Deidara hanya terkikik menyebalkan sebelum ikut masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Hoi!" panggil Deidara lagi dari dalam mobilnya.

Gaara pun menoleh melihat Deidara dari jendela mobilnya yang terbuka.

"Apa kau tidak sadar kalau Kamaitachi itu selalu memperlakukanmu seperti bayi?" tanya Deidara yang menuai kerutan di kening pemuda tampan berambut merah itu.

"Aaaaahh! Benar juga. Kau itu kan memang bayi. Gaara si bayi kecil yang selalu berada di bawah perlindungan kakaknya. Hahaha … menyedihkan sekali," ejek Deidara yang semakin membuat Gaara panas.

"Kau tahu, sejujurnya kau itu bisa lebih menjanjikan untuk menjadi pemimpin gangster dibandingkan kakak perempuanmu itu. Kau terlihat dingin dan berkarisma. Tapi sayangnya kakakmu itu selalu mencoba membuatmu tunduk padanya. Seperti hari ini, dia mencoba membuatmu terlihat lemah," oceh salah satu anggota tim Akatsuki itu berusaha terus memprovokasi Gaara.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Deidara sempat terbelalak terkejut saat mendengar suara penuh bahaya milik Gaara yang memang sudah ditunggunya sejak tadi. Merasa usahanya hampir berhasil, dia pun menyeringai senang.

"Hahahaha …. Gaara … Gaara … kau itu memang benar seperti bayi. Polos dan naïf," ucapnya dan sukses membuat pemuda yang dikenal tenang itu menjadi geram. "Apa kau tidak sadar dengan posisimu sekarang?"

Pemuda bertato Ai itu semakin mengerutkan kening bingung karena tidak mengerti dengan semua racauan lawannya itu dan semakin membuat Deidara tertawa senang.

"Apa kau lihat bagaimana kondisi kita sekarang? Sama persis bukan, seperti dua tahun lalu saat tim kita saling berhadapan, dia memintamu untuk melawanku. Dan hari ini, dia kembali memintamu untuk melawanku kembali. Bukankah seharusnya dia sudah tahu hasilnya, dua tahun lalu aku berhasil mengalahkanmu dengan telak. Dan malam ini, seharusnya dia sudah menebaknya, kalau kau bukan hanya akan aku kalahkan, tapi akan aku hancurkan. Hahahaha …. Kamaitachi itu, dia hanya ingin membuatmu terlihat bodoh. Dan kenyataannya, kau itu memang B-O-D-O-H. Hahaha …"

 **.**

 **.**

"Neji, apa maksudnya kalau itu keputusan yang buruk?" tanya Tenten penasaran.

Neji menoleh pada gadis keturunan Cina yang rambut coklatnya hari ini dikepang dua yang berdiri di sampingnya dengan wajah penuh harap mendapatkan penjelasan rinci darinya. Neji menghela nafas lelah sebelum pandangannya kembali ke depan.

"Kau tidak mengerti Tenten, air yang tenang ketika mendapat guncangan, akan menimbulkan riak yang lebih banyak dibandingkan air yang memang pada dasarnya sudah bergelombang. Kalau kau lupa bagaimana si Uchiha yang terlihat tenang itu bisa begitu emosi bahkan hanya karena sedikit guncangan. Tapi dia masih lebih baik karena memiliki teman-teman seperti Naruto dan yang lainnya. Berbeda dengan dia. Gaara bersikap tenang, karena dia selalu mencoba menyembunyikan perasaannya. Dan karena itulah, saat mendapat guncangan, dia akan ….."

'Tiiiiiiinnnn!'

Suara klakson yang keras mengejutkan bukan hanya anggota tim Neji tapi juga semua orang yang ada di arena tersebut. Seluruh pandangan langsung tertuju pada mobil berwarna merah yang berada tepat di depan jalur kiri di arena 13. Gaaralah sang pelaku yang mengejutkan semua orang itu. Manik Jade nya menatap tajam melalui jendela mobilnya. Dia melayangkan tatapan menusuk itu untuk lawannya malam ini, Deidara.

"Kalau ada yang memilihku untuk melawanmu, itu adalah diriku sendiri. Karena kali ini akulah yang akan menghancurkanmu," ucap Gaara serius.

Deidara yang mendengar deklarasi tersebut semakin terkikik girang. Baginya, dengan hanya melihat ekspresi Gaara, tanpa perlu balapan lagi pun dia sudah tahu hasilnya.

"Oya? Menghancurkanku? Hahaha … dengan apa? Mobil supermu itu? Aaaahh! Benar juga, mobilmu itu memiliki kemampuan akselerasi yang bagus. Aku lupa soal itu. Tapi aku pastikan, kau tidak akan pernah menang. Hahaha …." ejeknya untuk terakhir kali sebelum dia menutup kaca mobilnya.

Sementara Neji yang masih mengamati dua mobil yang akan bertanding itu, hanya mampu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Kau lihat, dia sudah terprovokasi. Sekarang Gaara sudah berada di bawah kendali Deidara," ujar Neji.

"Sepertinya begitu, tapi aku yakin hanya karena terpancing emosinya bukan berarti dia akan kalah kan?" kata Tenten mencoba berfikir positif.

Neji baru akan menjawab ucapan Tenten sebelum terdengar hitung mundur yang kemudian diikuti suara mesin keempat mobil yang mulai melaju cepat di dua jalur berbeda.

"Kau benar Tenten, lihat, dia bahkan memulai akselerasi lebih cepat dibandingkan lawannya. Sudah pasti kalau provokasi Deidara sama sekali tidak berhasil," ucap Lee senang saat melihat mobil Gaara yang melaju lebih cepat di awal dibandingkan mobil milik Deidara.

"Benar kan," kata Tenten bangga karena pemikirannya benar.

"Tidak,"

"Eh?!"

Ucapan singkat Neji membuat kedua orang itu membulatkan mata bingung.

 **.**

"Cih, Baaka," gumam Deidara sambil menyeringai senang saat melihat Gaara memulai akselerasi lebih cepat.

 **.**

" _Eh? Ada apa dengan anak bodoh itu? Kenapa dia membiarkan mobilnya melaju lebih dulu daripada lawannya? Baaka!_ " ucap Temari dalam hati saat matanya sempat melihat sekilas mobil Gaara yang melaju lebih dulu dibanding Deidara.

"Siaaaall! Aku tidak bisa memikirkan itu sekarang. Aku harus fokus pada balapan," ujarnya pada diri sendiri.

 **.**

"Kau ini kenapa sih Neji, kenapa malam ini kau terus-terusan berfikiran negatif?" keluh Tenten kesal karena berkali-kali pemuda Hyuga itu berfikiran yang berlawanan dengannya.

Neji tidak meresponnya dan setia dengan ekspresi datarnya membuat sang gadis semakin kesal sehingga ingin melayangkan kepalan tangan untuk menjitak kepala pemuda itu. Tapi harus dia urungkan niatnya saat mendapatkan lirikan tajam dari manik mutiara sang pemuda Hyuga.

"Neji benar, memulai akselerasinya lebih awal bukanlah hal yang baik untuknya," ujar Shino yang kini menuai delikan dari Lee dan Tenten.

"Kau juga kenapa Shino? Ikut-ikutan berfikiran negatif," keluh Tenten lagi.

"Tapi itulah kebenarannya. Kenapa? Karena saat kau melaju lebih dulu dan membiarkan lawanmu berada dibelakangmu, itu akan membuat lawanmu dengan mudah mempelajari setiap gerakan dan teknikmu. Salah-salah dia juga akan menemukan kelemahanmu," jelas Shino.

"Tunggu, tapi bukannya melaju lebih dulu itu malah menguntungkan? Sudah bisa dipastikan kalau dialah yang akan menang," ujar Lee.

"Ya, sangat menguntungkan memang, tapi itu kalau kau yakin bahwa lawanmu tidak mampu mengejarmu. Kalau kemampuan mobil lawanmu memang lebih lamban dari kemampuan mobilmu, maka melaju lebih dulu akan sangat menguntungkan. Kau hanya perlu memacu gasmu dan melesat jauh meninggalkan lawanmu. Maka sudah dipastikan kalau kaulah yang akan menang. Tapi ….

 **.**

Koenigsegg Agera R berwarna merah marun milik Gaara melesat cepat di jalur kiri arena 13. Meski tidak dapat dipungkiri setiap kali akan melalui tikungan kecepatannya menurun, namun dia sangat yakin akan kemenangannya. Dia tahu pasti kemampuan mobil lawannya tidak akan mampu menandingi bahkan menyamai kecepatan mobilnya. Bibirnya tersenyum saat manik jade nya menatap spion tengah dan tak mendapati pantulan mobil lawannya di belakang mobilnya bahkan cahaya lampunya tidak tampak setitik pun. Semua orang juga pasti tahu, mobil super miliknya tidak akan mungkin dikalahkan oleh mobil rakitan biasa seperti milik Deidara. Orang itu hanya membual berkata bahwa dia akan menghancurkannya. Gaara bisa mengerti tentang kekalahannya dua tahun lalu dari orang bernama Deidara itu karena hari itu Deidara mengendarai S13 sedangkan dirinya mengendarai mobil yang bobotnya lebih berat dan akselerasinya kurang bagus. Tapi tidak dengan sekarang, Agera R miliknya sangat cepat meskipun butuh pengendalian ekstra di setiap akan menikung sehingga perlu menurunkan kecepatannya. Tapi dipastikan mobil Deidara tidak akan mampu mengejar.

Dengan percaya diri pemuda berambut merah itu pun menikung tajam di tikungan ke sembilannya. Sudah merasa yakin bahwa dialah pemenangnya saat atensinya dikejutkan dengan keberadaan mobil sang lawan yang tiba-tiba meluncur cepat tepat di belakang mobilnya.

"Tidak mungkin," gumamnya tidak percaya.

'Tiiiiiiinn… Tiiiiiinn… Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnn…'

"Hoi, bodoh! Kalau tidak bisa melaju lebih cepat, jangan menghalangi jalanku!" teriak Deidara kencang sehingga mampu tertangkap oleh telinga Gaara.

Gaara yang merasa kesal pun semakin tidak sabar untuk melawan Deidara. Dia mencoba untuk melajukan mobilnya lebih cepat lagi. Deidara beberapa kali mencoba untuk menyalip dan sebisa mungkin Gaara mencoba menutup jalurnya. Pemuda bertato Ai itu harus merutuki mobilnya sendiri yang beberapa saat lalu dibangga-banggakannya. Jujur saja dengan mobilnya itu dia tidak mampu melakukan drifting empat roda dengan sempurna terutama di jalur menurun seperti ini. Seperti yang diungkap sebelumnya, bahwa perlu pengendalian ekstra disetiap harus menikung dan karena jalurnya menurun, itu semakin membuatnya harus lebih banyak menginjak rem agar tidak hilang keseimbangan.

Melihat gerak-gerik mobil Gaara di depannya membuat Deidara menyeringai senang. Akhirnya dia menemukan celah untuk mengalahkan Gaara. Di tikungan selanjutnya di mana terdapat turunan yang cukup curam, pria berambut kuning itu memaksa Gaara untuk menginjak rem mobilnya. Gaara pun yang tidak mampu mengendalikan kecepatan mobilnya itu di jalur curam, mengakibatkan mobilnya tidak terkontrol dan berputar sebelum akhirnya menabrak sisi tebing. Dengan senyuman mengejek Deidara melewati mobil yang sudah terhenti begitu saja dengan drifting empat roda yang sempurna melalui turunan curam tersebut.

"B-A-A-K-A! Hahaha….!" ejeknya sambil kemudian tertawa keras.

Gaara menggeram melihat mobil rakitan itu bisa meluncur mulus di jalur menurun. Belum lagi wajah mengejek Deidara yang semakin membuatnya emosi. Dengan keras dia pukul stir mobilnya sebagai pelampiasan rasa kesalnya.

 **.**

"Tapi apa Neji?" tanya Tenten penasaran dengan kalimat menggantung Neji.

Kembali, pemuda berambut panjang itu menarik nafas lelah.

"Tapi di saat lawanmu mampu mengejar kecepatan mobilmu dan mulai melaju di belakang mobilmu, maka yang ada hanyalah tekanan. Kau akan merasa tertekan dan berharap segera bisa lepas dari lawanmu. Tapi sayangnya, kegelisahanmu itu akan membuka kartumu. Memberitahukan pada lawanmu tentang kelemahanmu," jelas Neji yang menuai tatapan terbelalak dari Tenten.

"Itulah mengapa seharusnya dia memikirkan kondisinya terlebih dahulu," tambah pemuda bermanik mutiara itu.

"Kondisi apa maksudmu?" tanya Tenten masih belum mengerti.

"Kondisi mobilnya dan mobil lawannya," jawab Neji.

"Tunggu, apa yang perlu dipikirkan, sudah jelas kan mobilnya adalah Agera R yang sudah pasti sangat cepat," ujar Lee berpendapat.

"Iya, Agera R memang sangat cepat, tapi bila di jalanan lurus," kata Shino menimpali.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu Shino? Bukankah bila di jalanan lurus cepat, maka di jalur menurun kecepatannya akan semakin bertambah bukan?" tanya Lee bingung.

"Kau lupa Lee, mobil yang sangat cepat di jalanan lurus saat melalui jalanan menurun, mau tidak mau kecepatannya harus diturunkan agar mudah dikontrol. Ditambah lagi dengan banyaknya tikungan tajam, itu akan semakin membuatnya ragu bila mengendarai mobil berkekuatan super seperti itu. Itulah kenapa kecepatannya tidak akan mungkin bisa dimaksimalkan. Berbeda dengan mobil lawannya," ujar Neji.

"Eh? Maksudmu mobil Deidara?" tanya Tenten lagi.

"Hn, kau ingat mobil apa itu?" tanyanya balik.

"Itu seperti Corolla DX, tapi mesinnya terdengar seperti diswap dengan 4AGE," jawab Tenten.

"Hn, kau benar. Mungkin bukan hanya itu mesinnya sudah mengalami modifikasi lebih banyak lagi. Ditambah bobotnya yang ringan hanya 950kg membuatnya sangat cocok untuk drifting turun bukit," ujar Neji.

Tenten dan Lee yang akhirnya mengerti pun kini saling berpandangan dengan melancarkan tatapan penuh kengerian. Mereka benar-benar bodoh karena baru menyadari hal penting seperti itu. Kemudian tatapan keduanya beralih menatap kagum pada pemuda stoic yang berdiri di samping Tenten dengan melipat tangan di dada dan pandangannya menatap lurus ke jalur balapan yang kini tampak beberapa orang berkerumun dengan membawa teropong untuk memantau jalannya pertandingan di kejauhan.

"Neji," panggil Tenten yang mengalihkan atensi Neji padanya.

"Hn,"

"Kalau kau jadi Gaara, apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk menang?" tanyanya.

Neji sempat berfikir sebelum menjawab,

"Entahlah. Tapi seandainya aku jadi dia, aku tidak mungkin mengendarai mobil itu," jawabnya.

Tenten sempat terkejut sebelum kemudian tersenyum karena dia mengerti maksud perkataan Neji.

"Benar juga, 'orang itu' pasti tidak akan membiarkanmu mengendarai mobil seperti itu, kan?" ucap Tenten yang menuai senyuman penuh arti dari Neji.

"Benar, 'dia' memang selalu seperti mengetahui segalanya," ujar Neji sambil tersenyum lembut. Senyuman yang sangat jarang dia tunjukkan.

 **.**

 **.**

Di sisi lain arena balapan, gadis yang memiliki rambut sewarna malam itu menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari keberadaan teman-temannya. Tubuh mungilnya terbalut jaket ungu yang kebesaran dan celana jeans tiga perempat. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa pula semakin malam tempat itu bukannya semakin sepi tapi malah semakin ramai. Dan lagi kenapa pula di tempat seramai itu tidak menyediakan toilet terdekat sehingga mengharuskannya berjalan beberapa kilo meter sampai ke pom bensin hanya untuk meminjam toilet untuk buang air kecil. Dan sekarang saat dia kembali dia harus mendapati keramaian ini yang telah menenggelamkan keberadaan sang kakak sepupu dan ketiga temannya. Kalau tempatnya seramai itu bagaimana dia bisa menemukan mereka, pikirnya.

Hinata, nama gadis itu, harus menyeruak masuk ke dalam keramaian hanya untuk bisa kembali pada teman-teman setimnya. Hahaha … tim, tidak maksudnya tim kakaknya. Dia terus berusaha melangkah ke depan karena kini atensinya sudah bisa menangkap diri sang kakak sepupu yang berada cukup jauh di depan sana bersama ketiga temannya.

"Apa balapannya sudah dimulai ya? Lalu kenapa juga tempat ini masih saja ramai sih, merepotkan," keluhnya dalam gumaman pelan bahkan sangkin kesalnya dia sampai tidak sadar kalau menggunakan kata andalan Shikamaru.

Karena merasa tidak mampu menahan desakan itu, akhirnya Hinata berjalan pelan-pelan saja paling tidak dia sudah tahu ke mana dia harus melangkah. Manik amethyst indahnya tidak sengaja menoleh pada sekelompok orang yang memakai jaket sama, jaket hitam dengan gambar awan merah.

" _I-itukah anggota tim Akatsuki. Me-mereka menakutkan,_ " ucapnya dalam hati.

Hinata tidak mampu menutupi ketakutannya saat melihat tampang beberapa anggota tim Akatsuki, seorang pria besar yang wajahnya tertutup masker seperti guru Kakashi dan memakai topi hitam yang dikenal dengan Kakuzu, seorang pria yang wajahnya tampak banyak goresan seperti ikan yang namanya kalau tidak salah Kisame, seorang pria lagi yang berambut abu-abu klimis yang tampangnya seperti pria mesum bernama Hidan, ada satu wanita cantik berambut biru tua tapi wajahnya pun tampak serius dan garang yang selalu dipanggil dengan nama Konan, dan terakhir, pria berambut orange yang wajahnya penuh tindikan, dia ketua tim Akatsuki dan namanya ….

" _Eh? A-apakah dia sedang menatapku?_ "

Hinata terbelalak saat melihat tatapan mata ketua Akatsuki itu yang tertuju langsung pada dirinya. Bukan hanya sekedar menatap, kenyataannya pria penuh tindik itu sedang tersenyum menggoda padanya. Belum lagi sebelah alisnya yang terangkat dan bola mata coklatnya yang menelusuri diri Hinata dari bawah ke atas, atas ke bawah.

" _A-apa i-itu? Menjijikan,_ " ucap Hinata dalam hati.

Sudah tidak mampu menahan kengeriannya dipandangi dengan nakal seperti itu, Hinata pun mempercepat langkahnya untuk segera menghampiri sang kakak.

"Ne-neji nii," panggilnya.

"Eh, Hinata. Kau sudah kembali?" tanya Neji yang mendapati Hinata sudah kembali dari pom bensin.

"I-iya," jawab Hinata namun matanya masih melirik takut-takut ke arah tim Akatsuki lebih tepatnya ke arah ketua tim Akatsuki.

Neji yang tidak menyadari sikap aneh Hinata, masih tetap fokus melihat ke depan ke arena balapan berlangsung. Hingga pergerakan dari Hinata menarik perhatiannya. Hinata menarik-narik lengan jaket Neji dengan sedikit kasar.

"Neji-nii … Neji-nii …" panggilnya.

"Ada apa Hinata?" Neji pun menoleh ke arah adik sepupunya itu.

"I-itu, ketua tim Akatsuki yang bernama Pain, di-dia menatapku dengan aneh," ujar Hinata takut-takut.

Neji pun langsung melancarkan tatapan tajam ke arah anggota tim Akatsuki berkumpul. Dan benar saja, Pain masih memberikan tatapan menggoda pada Hinata ditambah dengan seringaian yang benar-benar menjijikan. Neji mengerutkan keningnya mencoba mengartikan tatapan Pain.

"Ne-neji-nii," panggil Hinata lagi yang menyadarkan Neji dari pemikirannya sendiri.

"Hinata, pindahlah berdiri di sebelah kananku," perintah Neji tegas.

"Ha-hai',"

Dengan segera Hinata pun berpindah tempat untuk berdiri di sebelah kanan Neji agar mudah bagi Neji melindungi Hinata dari tatapan Pain. Dan dengan menantang, Neji pun menatap tajam Pain.

Pain sendiri harus menghapus seringaiannya saat melihat objek sasarannya kini berada di dalam perlindungan Neji. Dan dia semakin mengumpat kesal saat mendapati tatapan tajam dari pemuda bermanik mutiara yang menjadi kakak sepupu dari gadis yang sudah menarik perhatiannya itu.

"Sial, penjaganya itu benar-benar mengganggu," umpatnya sambil membuang muka kesal.

"Berhentilah menggoda gadis kecil itu, Pain," ujar Konan yang sempat melihat tatapan menggoda Pain pada Hinata.

"Cih, kau hanya tidak tahu Konan, dia bukan sekedar gadis kecil biasa. Bahkan tubuhnya itu lebih indah dari milikmu," kata Pain dengan menyeringai.

Konan yang merasa direndahkan hanya bisa membuang mukanya kesal. Percuma baginya menanggapi Pain yang sedang kasmaran, sudah pasti otak cerdasnya kini sedang tertutupi dengan hal-hal kotor.

"Daripada itu, kenapa kita tidak menuju titik finish untuk melihat siapa yang memenangkan balapan ini?" tanya Konan sambil melirikkan matanya tajam pada ketua sekaligus sahabatnya itu.

"Hahahaha … kenapa aku harus repot-repot melakukan itu, di saat aku sudah tahu siapa pemenangnya," ucap Pain santai sambil mulai menyalakan rokoknya.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Konan lagi sambil kini menoleh pada Pain yang sedang menghisap rokok sambil bersandar santai pada kap mobilnya.

"Aku percaya pada rencana Sasori dan Deidara. Sasori, dia akan kalah beberapa inci dari Kamaitachi. Itu karena sangat sulit untuk mengalahkan wanita itu dengan telak. Tapi Deidara, sudah jelas provokasinya pada Gaara berhasil dan itu sangat menguntungkan baginya. Lagipula dengan mobil super yang terlalu sempurnanya itu, bocah sombong itu tidak akan mungkin bisa menang dari Deidara," jelas Pain dengan senyuman penuh kelicikan.

 **.**

 **.**

Temari menggeram kesal saat sadar dirinya dipermainkan. Dia tidak bisa mengeluh saat dirinya sampai di garis finish lebih cepat beberapa inci dari orang bernama Sasori itu. Bagaimanapun dalam balapan, baik itu hanya satu inci maupun satu mil, menang tetaplah menang. Namun, begitu melihat ekspresi lawannya yang tenang-tenang saja membuat perasaannya tidak enak. Dan itu semua terjawab ketika sesaat kemudian mobil lawan adiknya, Deidara, ikut bergabung di garis finish. Kedua pasangan balapan itu tertawa mengejek saat melihat ekspresi kesal Temari yang harap-harap cemas menunggu kedatangan mobil Gaara. Kalau sudah seperti ini maka sudah dipastikan timnya kalah.

Temari beberapa kali mencoba menghubungi rekan-rekannya yang tersebar di arena balapan. Dia mencoba mencari informasi tentang keberadaan adiknya. Dan dapat disimpulkan dari informasi yang diterima bahwa Gaara mengalami _oversteer_ saat melawan Deidara dan menyebabkan mobilnya sempat terhenti. Dari situlah dia tahu permainan apa yang dimainkan oleh lawannya ini.

"Hahaha ... apa yang kau tunggu nona? Mobil adik bayimu itu? Hahaha ..." ejek Deidara.

Temari mencoba tetap tenang tanpa memperdulikan ejekan dari pria berambut pirang panjang itu.

Tidak beberapa lama, mobil Gaara pun sampai di garis finish setelah sebelumnya terjun indah dari jembatan Tenchi yang dinaikkan. Sungguh, bila tidak terjadi kesalahan di awal, pastilah mobil itu yang akan menang. Siapa pula yang meragukan mobil super itu yang bahkan bodinya yang ramping dapat dengan mudah terbang di udara saat terjun dari jembatan Tenchi. Bahkan saat itu terjadi, semua mata penonton tak mampu berkedip karena menatap keindahan tekniknya saat melakukan _backflip._

"Waaaah... _the looser_ …! Aku terkejut kau masih bisa sampai finish, bayi merah," ejek Deidara lagi pada Gaara yang baru saja keluar dari mobilnya.

Merasa sudah tidak mampu lagi menahan emosinya, sang pemuda berambut merah itu pun menutup pintu mobilnya dengan kasar lalu kemudian berjalan menantang menuju tempat Deidara yang masih tertawa mengejeknya. Sorot mata jade nya tidak lagi sejuk seperti layaknya dedaunan, sebaliknya, memancarkan amarah yang besar sehingga tergambar betapa inginnya pemuda itu menghancurkan pria anggota tim Akatsuki yang dikenal suka main-main itu. Langkahnya tergesa karena ingin segera melayangkan tinjunya pada wajah brengsek yang tak henti menampilkan tawa mengejek. Hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi dia akan puas mempecundangi pria aneh itu. Hanya tinggal sedikit lagi sebelum ...

'Plaakk!'

Percaya atau tidak, suara nyaring itu berasal dari dua kulit yang beradu. Telapak tangan mungil Temari yang melayang menghantam keras pipi Gaara bahkan sampai membuat si pemuda huyung sedikit ke belakang.

"Bodoh! Apa setelah kalah telak kau ingin menjadi jagoan dengan memukul lawanmu?" hardiknya.

Suaranya menggema di seluruh arena yang telah sunyi saat pertama kali mendengar suara tamparan dari Temari.

"Kalau kau ingin membuktikan kehebatanmu, maka tunjukkan dari dalam mobilmu. Orang yang hanya bisa memukul dan banyak bicara, sama dengan orang yang kalah," ujarnya sedikit menyindir Deidara yang pada dasarnya banyak bicara.

"Hahaha ... Kamaitachi, apa kau menyindirku? Oh! Aku rasa tidak, karena aku tidak kalah. Adikmulah yang kalah. Hahaha ..." tawanya mengejek.

Mendengar ucapan Deidara semakin membuat Gaara geram, namun kembali ditahan Temari.

"Malam ini sudah selesai, Gaara. Kita pulang," perintahnya.

Karena tidak ingin menentang sang kakak yang juga ketua tim serta gengnya, Gaara pun kembali ke mobil. Sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil, matanya kembali menyorot tajam pada Deidara dan Sasori yang kini masih saja menampilkan wajah mengejek mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

"Menarik, tim Akatsuki memenangkan balapan karena Gaara yang kalah telak dari pria berambut pirang itu,"

Kiba tidak dapat menahan keantusiasannya saat mendapati hasil yang menarik di sana. Begitu pun dengan Naruto yang kini masih menatap mobil merah marun itu melaju menjauhi arena balapan. Sekali Naruto melihat Gaara balapan adalah saat melawan Killer B, dan saat itu Gaara dapat melajukan mobilnya dengan sangat hebat. Tapi saat itu adalah balapan _drag race_. Pikirnya, mungkin Gaara sama seperti dirinya yang tidak ahli dalam drifting.

"Lihat, sudah diputuskan urutan timnya untuk babak semifinal kedua," ujar Sasuke menunjukkan layar tabletnya yang tertera daftar nama peserta.

"Oya? Secepat itu?" tanya Kiba antusias.

"Tentu saja. Hari ini memang penentuannya," jawab Choji.

"Hm, jadi tim Gaara di urutan terakhir ya. Diikuti tim Akatsuki, lalu tim kita, dan yang pertama adalah ..."

"Tim Neji," lanjut Naruto memotong ucapan Sakura.

"Cih, lagi-lagi tim mereka jadi yang pertama," decih Sasuke kesal.

Begitupun dengan anggota yang lain yang merasa tidak puas dengan urutan yang dibuat itu.

"Hoi, hoi, tenanglah," ujar Shikamaru yang menuai ekspresi bertanya di wajah teman-temannya. "Bukankah besok waktunya? Saatnya kita untuk membuka kedok sang pangeran," lanjutnya.

Senyuman semangat pun kini tampak di wajah anggota tim minus Naruto yang malah merasakan sebaliknya. Dia mencoba menahan tubuhnya yang gemetar dengan menunduk sedalam mugkin.

"Benar juga, setelah kita mampu membuka kartu andalan mereka, mungkin kita bisa membalik keadaan," kata Sasuke mencoba mengembalikan semangat Naruto.

Pemuda bermanik shappire itu pun menoleh pada Sasuke dan Shikamaru tepat saat keduanya melayangkan senyuman padanya.

"Hah ... jadi besok ya," ucapnya lirih namun tidak dipungkiri terbersit seberkas senyuman semangat di bibirnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Hari tidak lagi dingin. Embun pagi telah menguap bersama udara yang kian menghangat. Cuaca hari itu tidak memungkinkan terjadinya badai atau semacamnya. Langit tampak lebih biru karena cahaya mentari yang kian menyala terang. Waktu memang sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi tapi pria tampan berambut perak itu masih duduk menyandarkan tubuh _topless_ nya pada sandaran tempat tidur _king size_ miliknya. Pandangannya ia layangkan ke pemandangan di luar kaca jendela apartemen mewahnya. Manik hitamnya menatap langit biru yang tampak indah mengingatkannya pada bola mata seseorang yang sangat dikagumi dan dihormatinya. Tapi, meski tatapannya fokus pada langit biru, pikirannya menjelajah jauh dari sana. Yang teringat olehnya, di hari ini akan terjadi suatu hal yang menentukan takdir seseorang, oh tidak, mungkin takdir lebih dari satu orang yang akan ditentukan oleh hari ini.

Bibir yang dihiasi sebuah tahi lalat kecil di bagian dagu itu membentuk senyuman kecil mengingat tidak ada seorang pun dari kedua belah pihak yang memahami arti penting itu. Sejujurnya dia pun tidak menyadarinya sampai hari itu, hari Naruto dan yang lainnya meminta dirinya menjadi pelatih. Seandainya mereka tidak memintanya, mungkin selamanya dia tidak akan sadar akan hal penting ini.

Saat pikirannya yang masih fokus membayangkan wajah murid-muridnya, suara decit pintu kamar mandi yang berada dalam kamarnya terbuka. Atensinya langsung beralih menatap arah yang berlawanan dengan jendela apartemennya dan langsung menangkap keberadaan seorang wanita yang rambut hitam panjangnya masih basah bahkan sampai meneteskan air, tubuhnya terbalut jubah mandi berwarna putih gading. Dengan langkah hati-hati dia mulai mendekat dan beringsut naik ke tempat tidur lalu kemudian mendekap tubuh polos sang pria. Beberapa detik tidak ada yang bergerak dari posisi masing-masing. Sang wanita, meski dekapannya tidak dibalas oleh si pria namun tidak dipungkiri bahwa dia merasa nyaman. Sedangkan sang pria masih setia dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

"Ne, Kakashi-kun," panggil sang wanita menyebut nama pria itu.

Mata bermanik hitam itu pun menoleh tanda menyahuti panggilan si wanita yang kini tengah menengadah menatapnya sambil tetap mendekap tubuhnya.

"Apa kau akan datang ke balapan nanti sore?" tanyanya pada Kakashi.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu Kakashi sempat terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab dengan pasti.

"Tidak, sebagai guru mereka aku tidak bisa memihak salah satunya,"

Bola mata coklat wanita cantik itu menatap terpaku pada wajah datar Kakashi yang kini kembali menoleh menatap pemandangan langit biru di luar. Wanita itu mencoba menelisik lebih jauh pikiran Kakashi melalui ekspresi pria rupawan itu.

"Jangan memaksakan diri," ujar si wanita seraya melepaskan dekapannya. "aku tahu kau memikirkan mereka kan, sampai-sampai kau tidak memperdulikanku," rajuknya sedikit manja.

Kakashi menoleh, mendapati sikap merajuk wanita itu sebenarnya membuatnya sedikit kesal, tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa dia tidak pernah membiarkan dirinya menang bila harus berhadapan dengan wanita itu.

"Ck, Jangan bodoh, Hanare," ucapnya. "aku telah menghabiskan waktuku denganmu sejak semalam. Bahkan hari ini aku tidak pergi bekerja karena kau memintaku untuk bersamamu seharian. Dan kau masih mengatakan bahwa aku tidak peduli padamu?"

"Tapi kenyataannya hanya dirimu saja yang ada di sini, fikiranmu sibuk mengkhawatirkan mereka kan," rajuknya lagi.

Kakashi terdiam. Sekali lagi pandangannya dia alihkan ke luar jendela. Hanare benar, meski raganya berada di sana, tapi hati dan fikirannya tertuju pada murid-muridnya yang akan saling berhadapan. Namun, bukan berarti kalau dia cemas, khawatir atau sejenisnya, sebalikanya, dia malah merasa tertarik dan penasaran dengan kemampuan kedua pembalap itu.

Hanare yang lagi-lagi diabaikan merasa menyerah. Dia pun mulai beranjak untuk pergi.

"Baiklah, cukup. Aku rasa sebaiknya aku pulang saja," ujarnya meski tampaknya dia tidak menuntut apapun.

'Grep!'

Terkejut, saat dirinya mulai bangkit berdiri tiba-tiba pergelangan tangannya ditarik kembali oleh sebuah tangan yang kokoh. Hanare pun menoleh, matanya membulat saat mendapati Kakashi yang masih tidak merubah posisinya, pandangannya masih menatap lurus ke luar jendela, tapi sebelah tangannya menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Hanare pertanda dia mencegah wanita itu pergi.

"Jangan pergi," ucapnya. "Menginaplah semalam lagi di sini," pintanya sambil kemudian menoleh menatap Hanare dengan tatapan sendu dan rapuhnya.

Hanare, sesungguhnya dia bukan wanita manja yang suka merajuk. Dia juga tidak sedikit pun mengharapkan Kakashi yang akan menjadikannya prioritas utama dalam fikiran pria itu karena dia tahu ada begitu banyak hal yang perlu pria berambut perak itu fikirkan. Ditambah lagi dia bukanlah wanita yang istimewa. Bila ingin, Kakashi bisa mencampakannya dan menggantinya dengan wanita yang lain. Tentu tidak ada sedikit pun hak bagi Hanare untuk menuntut hal apapun dari pria yang sudah lama dikenalnya tersebut. Apa yang dia lakukan tadi hanya untuk membuat pria berambut perak itu lebih santai dan tidak terbebani dengan hal-hal yang memang tidak perlu. Dan tatapan sendu serta rapuh itu telah menunjukkan diri Kakashi yang sebenarnya, sisi dari diri Kakashi yang mungkin hanya pernah dilihat Hanare. Hal itu pun mengingatkannya pada malam-malam di mana Kakashi mengalami mimpi buruk, bukan hanya sekali dua kali, tapi hampir setiap malam pria yang tampaknya terlihat tegar itu ternyata harus takluk pada sebuah bunga tidur. Seperti tadi malam, pria Hatake itu tampak tak berdaya dalam tidurnya. Dia mengigau bahkan sampai tubuhnya basah oleh keringat. Untunglah Hanare ada di sana dan mampu menenangkannya.

Tatapan itu berubah jadi memohon saat Hanare tidak juga meresponnya. Beberapa saat wanita cantik itu masih terpaku, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum.

" _Wakatta_ ," responnya. "Kalau begitu aku akan memasak makanan untukmu," ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Kakashi pun melepaskan genggamannya dan membiarkan Hanare keluar kamar dan menuju dapur.

Lagi, pandangannya dia arahkan ke luar jendela, menatap langit di mana matahari kian meninggi dan semakin memancarkan panasnya. Tinggal beberapa jam lagi sebelum senja tiba. Dan tinggal beberapa jam lagi balapan tersebut akan segera dimulai.

" _Naruto, dari balapan ini, aku pastikan kau akan belajar banyak darinya. Itu pun …. Kalau kau memang menyadari apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan nanti_ ," ucapnya dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

Matahari kian condong ke barat dan warna langit pun kian berubah. Meskipun sinarnya belumlah pudar karena cahayanya masih memancar menerangi bumi di sore hari itu. Termasuk bukit Tsuki, bukit yang dijadikan arena balap ke 13 itu masih cukup jelas dilihat mata karena cahaya matahari yang masih terang-menderang. Jalurnya pun jadi sangat jelas dan itu begitu menguntungkan.

"Balapan di sore hari ya? Cukup bagus. Jalurnya juga jadi lebih jelas terlihat," ujar Kiba sambil melayangkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru Konoha yang terhampar di bawah bukit.

"Tapi …. Apa benar hanya itu alasan tim Neji meminta balapan di sore hari? Hanya agar jalurnya lebih terlihat jelas?" tanya Sakura curiga.

"Tentu saja kan, karena setiap balapan jalanan diadakan di sini, panitia menyiapkan sendiri lampu penerangan karena jalur bukit ini memang tidak dipakai umum. Dan untuk balapan kali ini, daripada harus menyiapkan lampu, akan lebih baik memanfaatkan cahaya matahari saja," ujar Choji mengemukakan pendapatnya.

"Apa benar hanya itu?" tanya Sakura lagi tampak belum puas.

"Tentu saja tidak kan," kata Shikamaru yang menuai delikan bingung dari Sakura dan Choji.

Shikamaru menghela nafas lelah saat mendapati ekspresi bertanya, kini, bukan hanya dari Sakura dan Choji tapi semuanya. Baginya cukup merepotkan karena lagi-lagi harus menjelaskan suatu hal yang harusnya sangat sederhana untuk dimengerti.

"Mengadakan balap jalanan di sore hari akan membuatnya tidak mencolok," jelasnya meski belum jelas bagi yang lain.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu Shikamaru, sudah jelas itu adalah kegiatan yang paling mencolok. Mana ada orang yang tidak akan sadar kalau ada yang balapan di hari terang-menderang seperti ini," protes Sakura yang mendapat anggukan setuju dari yang lain.

"Benar, seharusnya bila tidak ingin mencolok, kita adakan balapan di malam hari di tempat lain seperti saat balapan Naruto dan Sasuke waktu itu," protes Choji juga.

"Mendokusei, jadwal balapan di Konoha selalu diadakan pada malam hari dan saat itu semua pembalap di Konoha akan keluar dari sarang mereka. Kecil kemungkinan untuk bisa menutupi bila ada balapan yang salah satu pembalapnya adalah orang yang paling menarik perhatian seperti Pangeran Byakugan itu. Pastilah semua pembalap akan tertarik dan datang ke mana pun balapan itu diadakan. Tapi bila balapan diadakan sore hari ….

"tidak ada seorang pun yang akan menyangka bahwa pembalap berkelas sepertinya dengan ceroboh akan melakukan balapan di saat langit masih terang seperti ini. Mereka akan berfikir bahwa yang sedang balapan adalah para amatir yang takut melalui bukit Tsuki di kegelapan. Di tambah lagi tempat yang dipilih adalah arena ini, seperti kata Choji, jalur bukit Tsuki tidak lagi dipakai umum. Ini akan memperkecil kemungkinan orang awam menyadari bila di sini sedang diadakan balapan jalanan," jelas Shikamaru panjang lebar.

"Lalu tujuannya?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Huh merepotkan, tentu saja bila nanti pada akhirnya Pangeran Byakugan kalah dan harus menunjukkan jati dirinya, hal ini bertujuan untuk mencegah adanya pihak lain yang mengetahui identitasnya," jawab Shikamaru.

"Keh, kalau mereka bahkan sudah memikirkan hal seperti itu, bukankah artinya mereka sudah siap kalah," ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum meremehkan.

"Tidak. Itu artinya mereka waspada," sanggah Shikamaru.

Sasuke dan yang lain langsung memasang wajah serius saat mendapati ekspresi serius pula dari si pemuda jenius itu.

"Yang ingin aku katakana adalah, lawan kita kali ini adalah orang yang sangat berhati-hati," ujar Shikamaru lagi dengan suara tegas.

Naruto yang sejak tadi hanya diam dan mendengarkan, kini tangannya terkepal erat mencoba menahan begitu banyak emosi di sana. Perasaan yang campur aduk antara tertarik dan cemas, tertantang dan takut, terkesan dan gusar, semuanya beradu menjadi satu di hati dan fikirannya.

"Lalu, di mana lawan kita itu sekarang? Kenapa mereka belum juga datang?" tanyanya dengan suara tertahan.

"Benar juga, ini sudah lewat dari pukul empat dan mereka belum juga datang," ujar Sakura sambil melirik arlojinya.

"Sebentar lagi," ucap Kiba tiba-tiba.

"Eh?"

"Sebentar lagi mereka datang," ulangnya dengan lebih jelas. "Kalian dengar, suara mesin itu?" tanya Kiba pada semuanya saat terdengar suara mobil yang kian mendekat.

"AE86," kata Naruto antusias.

Kiba mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Tidak lama kemudian dua mobil memasuki arena balap tersebut, AE86 dan Alfa Romeo Spider berwarna kuning terang dengan atap terbuka sehingga langsung menampakkan siapa pengemudinya yang tidak lain adalah Tenten. Keenam anggota tim Naruto memandang heran, bukan pada perbedaan dua jenis mobil itu yang sangat jauh, melainkan pada jumlah mobil yang datang ke sana saat itu.

"Hanya dua mobil?" gumam Kiba heran.

Kelima temannya yang lain pun ikut merasa heran seperti halnya Kiba.

Setelah memberhentikan mobilnya agak jauh dari mobil para anggota tim Naruto, Tenten pun langsung turun dari mobilnya dan berjalan menghampiri Naruto dan kawan-kawan. Berbeda dengan Tenten, si pengendara 86, seperti biasa, masih tetap setia duduk di dalam mobilnya.

"Waaah … kalian berani juga ya… aku fikir kalian tidak akan datang karena takut," ujar gadis keturunan Cina sambil berjalan menghampiri tim Naruto.

"Cih, aku fikir kalian yang takut dan tidak jadi datang karena kalian tidak datang tepat waktu," balas Shikamaru sambil terkekeh mengejek.

"Hah? Takut? Hahaha … Shikamaru, kau itu lucu sekali. Mana mungkin kami takut, tidak … mana mungkin dia takut," Tenten mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah mobil 86 tepat saat menyebut kata 'dia'. "Bahkan sejak semalam dia tidak bisa tidur karena ingin segera melakukan balapan ini. Dan keterlambatan kami ini juga karena dia yang terlalu semangat… mengotak-atik mesin mobilnya,"

Tenten tersenyum penuh arti di akhir penuturannya dan itu berhasil membuat Kiba menyadari sesuatu.

"Jadi … itulah yang membuat suara mesinnya sedikit berbeda?" tanyanya yang hanya dijawab dengan senyuman oleh Tenten.

"Apa mungkin dia meng-upgrade mesinnya lagi?" tanya Kiba lagi, merasa penasaran.

Tidak ada jawaban. Dan Kiba hanya bisa mengira-ngira di mana kemungkinan mobil lama itu telah ditingkatkan peformanya lebih jauh lagi sejak balapannya yang terakhir. Naruto tidak mampu melepaskan atensinya dari mobil Trueno berwarna putih tersebut sebelum dia ingat akan sesuatu.

"Hanya kau dan dia yang datang ke sini, di mana Neji dan yang lain?" tanya Naruto.

"Benar, apa kita harus menunggu lagi?" tanya Shikamaru juga.

"Tidak, tidak perlu menunggu siapa pun lagi. Neji dan yang lainnya akan menyebar ke sepanjang arena balapan untuk memantau. Dan aku yang ditugaskan di garis start. Kalau anggotamu juga ingin memantau dari arena, kami persilahkan," jelas Tenten.

"Tapi sebelum itu …." tambahnya. "kami berikan keleluasaan untukmu, Naruto, sebagai penantang, untuk memilih jalur yang akan dijadikan arena balapan hari ini,"

Naruto terkejut atas ucapan terakhir Tenten. Memilih jalur? Dia fikir merekalah yang akan memilih jalurnya karena kemungkinan besar memasang trik atau sebagainya, tapi ini, mereka memintanya yang menentukan takdir balapan ini. Apa itu artinya mereka memang sudah siap dengan kedua jalur di lintasan ini? Pemikiran itu juga terbersit di kepala yang lainnya. Mereka tidak menyangka kalau tim Neji akan menyerahkan keputusan ini pada tim mereka.

Naruto berfikir sejenak mencoba menimbang-nimbang. Sasuke, Kiba, Sakura, dan Choji telah berfikir bahwa Naruto akan memilih jalur kiri. Bagaimanapun pemuda bermata biru itu sangat percaya diri dengan jalur kiri di mana tikungan 270 akan berbelok ke arah kanan.

"Aku pilih jalur kanan," putusnya.

Keterkejutan tampak di wajah keempat orang yang berfikir sebaliknya. Tapi tidak dengan Shikamaru yang sudah bisa menebaknya setelah melihat latihan hari terakhir Naruto di sana. Pemuda Nara itu mengangguk dan tersenyum puas dengan pilihan Naruto.

"Tu-tunggu Naruto, tapi kenapa …."

"Bagus, sudah diputuskan. Kita akan menggunakan jalur kanan," ucap Shikamaru memotong protes Sakura yang membuat gadis itu semakin tidak mengerti.

"Baiklah, akan aku hubungi rekan-rekanku untuk memantau dari jalur kanan. Dan satu lagi, Neji berkata bahwa finishnya tepat di kaki bukit ini. Jadi tidak perlu melalui jembatan Tenchi seperti sebelumnya," ujar Tenten.

"Aku mengerti. Jadi, siapa pun yang sampai lebih dulu di bawah bukit, dialah pemenangnya," kata Naruto mengerti.

"Ya. Dan kalau kalian ingin ikut memantau balapan dari jalur arena, maka sebaiknya kalian pergi ke titik pantau sekarang sebelum balapan di mulai. 10 menit lagi aku akan memulai hitung mundurnya," kata Tenten lagi.

"Ayo Kiba," ajak Sasuke yang langsung dimengerti oleh pemuda berambut coklat itu.

Sasuke dan Kiba langsung masuk ke dalam mobil Pagani Zonda milik Kiba.

"Yo, Naruto," panggil Kiba dari dalam mobil.

Naruto menoleh dan mendapati Kiba yang menjulurkan kepalan tangannya.

"Aku dan Sasuke akan memantau langsung di lintasan. Berusahalah untuk mengalahkan dia," tutur Kiba menyemangati.

Naruto tersenyum lalu kemudian mengadu kepalan dengan Kiba.

"Aku pasti menang," ujarnya pasti.

Mobil berwarna merah dengan gambar anjing putih itu pun melesat di jalur kanan bukit.

Sementara Tenten sedang menghubungi anggotanya, Shikamaru menoleh pada sisa anggota timnya yang masih ada di sana.

"Sakura, Choji, sebaiknya kalian pergi lebih dulu ke bawah bukit. Amankan garis finish, mencegah adanya kecurangan," perintah Shikamaru pada keduanya.

"Lalu kau?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku akan di sini sampai balapan di mulai, setelah itu aku akan menyusul kalian ke sana," jawabnya.

"Oh baiklah. Ayo Choji,"

"Baik,"

Keduanya pun langsung menaiki mobil masing-masing dan melesat menuju titik finish dengan mengambil jalan memutar.

Shikamaru mengembalikan fokusnya pada pemuda yang saat itu akan memulai balapan. Dilihatnya Naruto yang masih menampilkan wajah seriusnya sambil bersandar pada Kyubi, mobilnya. Tatapannya tertuju pada satu titik yaitu pada mobil Toyota Trueno di mana pemiliknya tidak sedikit pun melakukan pergerakan bahkan sejak datang ke tempat itu. Dengan serius dia mengarahkan tatapannya ke sana sampai Tenten menghalangi penglihatannya karena berusaha berkomunikasi dengan si pengendara mobil melalui kaca jendela mobilnya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi, kau sudah tidak takut dengan jalur lereng bukit ya?" tanya Sasuke membuka konversasi.

Di dalam mobil Pagani itu, dua orang yang berbeda karakter dan jarang terlihat berkomunikasi itu kini duduk berdampingan. Dan yang mengejutkan, Sasuke, orang yang terkenal tidak suka basa-basi itu, adalah orang pertama yang membuka percakapan.

Kiba mencoba mencerna sebentar sebelum dirinya ingat saat anggota setimnya menertawai Kiba setelah perkataannya di balapan sebelumnya. Saat itu Kiba sangat bersyukur karena dia, Shikamaru, dan yang lain tidak harus melalui jalur bukit Tsuki untuk sampai ke titik finish balapan. Dan pemuda itu tidak menyangka kalau teman setim yang tidak begitu akrab dengannya itu, masih mengingat hal tersebut.

"Hahaha … kau jangan salah Sasuke, bukan hanya Naruto yang berlatih untuk menuruni bukit ini. Aku juga sempat berlatih beberapa kali. Sudah pasti sekarang aku jadi lebih hebat dalam hal menuruni bukit Tsuki dibanding sebelumnya," ucap Kiba bangga.

"Ya, ya, ya, setidaknya kau tidak jauh lebih hebat dariku dalam hal ini. Lagi pula, seandainya lenganku tidak sedang sakit, sudah pasti aku yang akan ambil alih balapan kali ini untuk mengalahkan Pangeran Byakugan," ujar Sasuke sombong.

"Tidak perlu berpura-pura di depanku, Sasuke," kata Kiba yang sukses membuat Sasuke menoleh terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya serius.

"Kau hanya berpura-pura sakit. Aku tahu kalau lenganmu itu sudah sembuh," jawab Kiba santai.

Sasuke semakin mengerutkan kening mencoba menelisik pemikiran Kiba. Sedangkan pemuda dengan gigi gingsul itu tersenyum bahkan sedikit terkikik geli.

"Kau itu pura-pura kalau lenganmu masih sakit agar bisa terus mendapat tumpangan di apartemen kakak mu itu kan. Hahaha … Aku dan semuanya sudah tahu tentang itu," ucap Kiba yang kembali membuat Sasuke terbelalak terkejut.

Pemuda bermata onyx itu tidak menyangka kalau semuanya begitu memperhatikannya hingga mereka menyadari semua kebohongannya. Tapi kemudian dia membuang wajahnya ke samping agar Kiba tidak menyadari senyumannya.

Beberapa saat mereka terdiam sampai sang pemuda Inuzuka lah yang kini kembali membuka percakapan.

"Jadi, spot mana yang kita pilih untuk memantau?" tanya Kiba.

Sasuke tersenyum, kali ini bukan senyuman tulus seperti tadi, melainkan senyuman penuh arti.

"Sudah jelas bukan, tikungan 270," jawabnya.

"Ah, benar juga. Titik penentuan. Tikungan terakhir di jalur ini," ucap Kiba mengerti.

"Benar, di sanalah kita akan tahu siapa pemenangnya," tambah Sasuke masih dengan senyuman penuh artinya.

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto kini siap berada dalam mobilnya. Beberapa kali Shikamaru memeberikan instruksi, nasihat-nasihat, serta mencoba membuat Naruto agar tidak terlalu tegang. Namun semua itu tidaklah cukup berhasil karena fokusnya telah direnggut seluruhnya oleh si pengendara misterius itu. Tidak banyak yang bisa dia fikirkan tentang Pangeran Byakugan itu, hanya mencoba mencari celah untuk bisa mengalahkannya.

10 menit yang dinanti akhirnya hanya tersisa beberapa detik saja. Tenten kembali menghmpiri Naruto yang sudah siap di mobilnya serta Shikamaru yang sibuk menghubungi anggota timnya yang akan berjaga di titik yang telah ditentukan.

"Hanya tinggal beberapa detik lagi. Timku sudah pada tempatnya masing-masing. Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Tenten pada Shikamaru.

"Mereka juga sudah di tempatnya," jawab si pemuda Nara.

"Baiklah, sekarang bawa mobilmu ke garis start di jalur kanan," perintah Tenten pada Naruto langsung.

"Aku mengerti," respon Naruto lalu kemudian membawa mobilnya ke depan jalur kanan di mana AE86 juga sudah siap di sana.

"Siapa yang akan menghitung mundur, kau atau aku?" tanya Tenten lagi pada Shikamaru.

"Kau saja," jawab Shikamaru malas.

"Baiklah,"

Tenten pun berbalik untuk kembali melangkah menuju garis start dan memulai hitung mundur. Tepat di depan garis start, gadis keturunan Cina yang terkenal tomboy itu, memberikan tanda pada kedua peserta untuk memajukan mobilnya agar tepat di garis start yang ditentukan.

Lagi-lagi atensitasnya terenggut pada mobil di sampingnya, Naruto menoleh. Melalui kaca mobilnya yang terbuka, pemuda berambut terang menyala itu mencoba mengamati lawannya yang berada dalam mobil di sebelahnya. Meski suasananya tidak segelap malam balapan sebelumnya karena cahaya matahari yang masih bersinar terang, namun sepertinya kaca film itu berfungsi dengan sangat baik, tidak ada sedikit pun celah untuk bisa mengetahui siapa gerangan pengendara mobil legenda tersebut. Siluetnya bahkan tampak samar-samar sehingga tidak dapat ditebak pengemudinya pria atau wanita.

Mencoba menyerah untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan identitas sang pangeran, Naruto menutup jendela mobilnya dan mengembalikan manik samuderanya ke depan. Meskipun begitu sulit baginya untuk tenang, tangannya gemetar. Seingatnya terakhir kali tangannya gemetaran saat balapan adalah ketika Jiraiya menantangnya. Saat itu dia tidak mampu menahan rasa takutnya akan bayang-bayang wajah ibunya yang baru saja meninggalkannya. Tapi saat ini, gemetaran di tangannya terasa lebih menggila. Apa itu artinya dia sedang takut? Bodoh, dia tidak mungkin takut dengan lawan seperti apapun. Tapi tekanan yang diberikan orang ini …. benar-benar suatu hal yang tidak mudah diatasi.

Ya, tidak mudah memang, tapi …. bukan berarti tidak bisa.

Naruto tersenyum penuh arti saat Tenten memulai hitung mundurnya. Kembali dia menoleh pada mobil di sebelahnya sekali lagi, namun kini tetap dengan senyumannya.

"Baiklah, sepuluh detik lagi," ujar Tenten melirik arlojinya.

'Bruuuuumm …'

'Bruuuuumm …'

Mesin kedua mobil berbeda tahun itu pun saling menderu.

"5,"

" … "

Shikamaru melangkah mendekat saat hitung mundur telah dimulai. Dia mencoba melihatnya dari jarak dekat.

"4,"

'Deg … Deg …'

'Deg … Deg …'

Senyuman penuh arti itu memang tidak sedikitpun lepas dari bibir Naruto, tapi degup jantungnya yang menggila pun tak mampu dipungkirinya.

"3,"

'Bruuuuuuuumm ….'

Genggaman tangannya pada roda kemudi mengerat, matanya terpejam, fikirannya kosong. Hanya jalur arenalah yang terbayang di fikirannya. Dia siap. Naruto siap.

"2,"

" … "

" … "

"Go …!"

'Whuuuuuuuuung…!'

'Whuuuuuuuuung…!'

Kedua mobil itu pun melesat cepat mengikuti jalur lurus yang menjadi awalan lintasan balapan tersebut. Meski keduanya begitu cepat, namun jelas terlihat mobil yang mana yang memulai akselerasinya dengan sangat baik.

"Cih,"

Shikamaru berdecih kesal saat memantau awal balapan dengan teropong. Bukan, bukan karena Naruto tertinggal, malah sebaliknya, Naruto memimpin di awal.

Tenten tersenyum sebelum kemudian berbalik dan berjalan menuju mobilnya.

"Aku akan menuju titik finish. Kau ikut denganku?" tanyanya pada Shikamaru sebelum dia masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Kau duluan saja, aku akan menunggu sebentar di sini," responnya.

Tenten pun mengangguk mengerti dan langsung mengemudikan mobilnya menuju titik finish melalui jalan memutar.

Shikamaru berdiri di pinggir bukit, matanya menyipit, otaknya mencoba berbagai macam teori untuk menganalisa, sebelum kemudian dia menghela nafas lelah. Dia tidak mampu memperediksinya. Dia tidak tahu akan seperti apa akhir pertandingan ini.

 **.**

 **.**

Rx8 Naruto melaju cepat di jalur bukit Tsuki. Kini dia mulai memasuki tikungan ketiganya. Maniknya bergulir menatap spion mobilnya untuk memastikan mobil sang lawan benar masih tertinggal di belakang. Hal tersebut adalah kegiatan rutinnya setiap kali memasuki tikungan, karena berdasarkan cerita Sasuke, bila dia lengah sedikit saja maka dalam sekejap mobil sang pangeran tiba-tiba berpindah jauh berada di depan. Entah itu benar sebuah ilusi atau menggunakan sebuah trik, tapi yang pasti Naruto tahu bahwa orang itu sangat pandai memanfaatkan celah meski sekecil apapun. Jadi Naruto tidak akan lengah sedikit pun. Meski disayangkan karena kekurangan mobil itu adalah akselerasinya sehingga bisa tertinggal jauh dari mobil milik Naruto, tapi itu tidak bisa disebut pertandingan yang tidak adil karena sang pangeran tidak akan kalah hanya hal kecil seperti itu.

"Aku tidak tahu ini adil atau tidak, tapi aku tidak pernah berniat sedikit pun untuk kalah," ujar Naruto pada dirinya sendiri lalu kemudian mulai menambah kecepatan lajunya untuk menambah jarak dengan mobil lawan.

Naruto merasa senang saat akhirnya mampu menciptakan jarak yang lebar dengan mobil sang lawan. Tidak perlu pertarungan sengit, pikirnya, dia hanya perlu melajukan mobilnya lebih cepat dan sampai lebih dulu dari pada lawannya. Baginya menang adalah satu-satunya tujuan.

Dengan menggunakan bagian dalam jalur mencegah sang lawan untuk menyalipnya. Dia merasa mungkin inilah cara yang tepat dengan menghalangi langkah sang pangeran. Baginya tidak mungkin untuk sang pangeran menyalip di tikungan selanjutnya yang memiliki jalur luar yang cukup lebar. Ditambah lagi dengan lebarnya jarak yang telah dibuatnya sampai saat ini. Bibirnya tersenyum, rasanya menyenangkan saat balapan menuruni lereng dan tahu betul apa yang harus dilakukan. Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak tahu selama dia hafal jalur tersebut bahkan sampai setiap incinya. Berterima kasihlah pada sang sensei yang menyuruhnya berkali-kali naik turun bukit tersebut.

Senyumannya melebar saat dia menemui kembali tikungan. Baru kali ini dia merasa sebahagia ini saat melewati sebuah tkungan. Kepercayaan dirinya kembali dan itu membuatnya optimis bahwa kali ini dia akan menang. Namun lagi-lagi dibuktikan bahwa keoptimisan berlebih bukanlah hal yang baik.

Saat akhirnya mobilnya meluncur mulus melalui tikungan, seperti biasa maniknya bergulir menatap spion hanya untuk membuktikan bahwa lawannya masihlah tertinggal. Senyuman bercampur seringaian terpatri jelas di bibirnya sebelum indera pendengarannya dikejutkan dengan suara mesin yang bukan mesinnya. Ekspresi terkejutnya menghapus semua kegembiraan beberapa saat yang lalu. Sekali lagi bola mata biru terangnya menatap spion untuk mengkonfirmasi pendengarannya, namun nihil, tak didapatinya mobil sang lawan di belakang. Tidak mungkin kan bila mobil itu masih jauh namun suara mesinnya sejelas itu, jadi tepat di belakangnyalah mobil itu 'seharusnya' berada. Tapi penglihatannya masih normal dan dia tak mendapatinya di sana. Berarti hanya tinggal satu titik lagi yaitu di sampingnya. Kemungkinan besar mobil yang disebut _HachiRoku_ itu mencoba menyalip melalui jalur luar. Dialihkannya pandangannya ke samping, berharap menemukan mobil lama itu sedang berudaha menyalip. Namun sekali lagi, nihil yang dia dapatkan. Mobil itu tidak berada di sana.

Kini suara mesin itu semakin menjauh. Naruto berusaha untuk mengembalikan fokusnya agar tidak terlalu memikirkan suatu hal yang tidak perlu. Lagi pula mana mungkin ada yang namanya sihir. Pasti suara mesin itu hanya khayalannya yang terlalu takut untuk disalip.

Naruto pun menarik nafas sambil sejenak memejamkan matanya, dia mencoba menenangkan pikiran serta degup jantungnya sebelum pandangannya kembali dia fokuskan ke depan. Namun salah, bukannya tenang dia malah terguncang, bukannya fokus dia malah jadi kacau. Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi, pikirnya, saat objek penting itu ada jauh di sana. Mobil berwarna putih yang memantulkan cahaya matahari sore tampak berkilauan jauh di depan mobil Naruto. Meluncur indah layaknya sebuah tarian. Naruto lengah, dia lengah sejenak dan beginilah hasilnya. Pemuda itu tidak lagi mampu menahan sesak di dadanya. Sudah ia katakana bukan, tidak mungkin ada yang namanya sihir, tapi ini … apa benar ini sihir?

"Tidak mungkin," racaunya tidak percaya. "Sejak kapan dia …."

Bahkan sulit baginya menyelesaikan kalimat tersebut saat menyadari hal ini. Dia menggunakan jalur dalam untuk menutup celah baginya bisa disalip. Dan bila memang lawannya itu menggunakan jalur luar, sungguh itu benar-benar sulit untuk bisa menyalip secepat itu bahkan hingga Naruto tidak menyadarinya.

"Tunggu, mungkinkah saat itu?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. "Mungkinkah saat aku mendengar suara mesinnya itu adalah waktu dia menyalipku? Tapi bagaimana bisa? Mataku hanya teralih sejenak dan …. dan tidak sampai satu detik mobilnya telah berada di depan. Bagaimana bisa begini?"

Pikirannya kacau memikirkan semua spekulasi itu.

Awalnya dia tidak begitu mempercayai kata-kata Sasuke tentang mobil pembalap ilusi yang mampu berpindah dengan cepat, tapi hari ini dia menyaksikannya sendiri. Benarkah dia memakai ilusi sehingga membuat Naruto tidak menyadarinya?

" _Iie_ , itu hanya teknik yang sama seperti Kakashi sensei hanya saja dilakukan dengan lebih lihai lagi," ucapnya dengan fikiran yang sudah lebih tenang.

Pemuda dengan kulit eksotis itu akhirnya mengingat teknik sang sensei yang melalui tikungan dengan terus memacu gas. Benar, cara itulah yang membuat mobil sang pangeran mampu melalui tikungan dengan cepat.

"Cih, sebenarnya aku tidak ingin melakukannya, tapi kalau kau memaksa, maka aku terima," ujarnya lagi sambil menampilkan senyuman penuh artinya.

"Jangan berfikir aku tidak mendapatkan apapun dari latihanku, aku sudah berlatih untuk melakukan ini," tambahnya dengan bangga.

Baru hari ini setelah dua minggu dia kembali menjadi seseorang yang penuh syukur. Bagaimana tidak, selama latihan dia fikir semua itu tidak ada gunanya, tapi hari ini dia menyadari bahwa tidak ada satu hal pun yang tidak berguna, termasuk latihannya.

Dengan segera dia memacu gasnya dan berusaha menjaga keseimbangan mobilnya karena kali ini dia pastikan tidak akan melepas gasnya baik hanya sejenak.

 **.**

 **.**

Mobil Nissan Silvia itu melaju cepat membawa pemuda yang biasanya malas melakukan hal merepotkan itu kini harus melakukan hal yang sangat merepotkan. Pemuda tersebut bermaksud untuk segera bisa sampai di titik finish sebelum pertandingan berakhir. Itulah yang membuatnya membawa S14 miliknya melalui jalanan-jalanan sempit yang sangat tidak cocok untuk mobil yang biasa melaju bebas di arena balap itu. Tapi itu harus dilakukannya agar dapat segera memotong jalan dan sampai di jembatan Tenchi yang mana letaknya dekat dengan finish kali ini.

Akhirnya tidak memakan waktu lama baginya untuk sampai di sana di mana dua rekan setimnya – Choji dan Sakura – sudah menunggu. Keduanya melambai mengisyaratkan padanya untuk ikut bergabung di ujung jembatan Tenchi.

"Kau lama sekali, Shikamaru," keluh Choji.

" _Wari_ , tadi aku memantau sebentar dari atas," jawabnya seraya keluar dari mobilnya.

Bola mata hitamnya menelusuri setiap penjuru tempat tersebut dan otak jeniusnya merasakan keanehan.

"Di sini sepertinya cukup sepi," ujarnya menyelidik. "Di mana Neji dan anggota timnya yang lain? Kenapa hanya ada mereka berdua?"

Shikamaru bertanya heran saat matanya hanya menangkap dua anggota tim Neji di sana. Tenten yang tadi memang berkata akan menuju titik finish dan pemuda berambut hitam jabrik yang setia memakai kaca mata hitam yang tidak lain adalah Shino.

"Entahlah, saat kami datang tadi hanya ada Shino yang sedang bermain dengan laptopnya di dalam mobil Lamborghini Egoista miliknya. Disusul dengan Tenten yang datang kemudian. Kami tidak melihat Neji sama sekali," jawab Sakura.

"Mungkin yang lain sisanya memantau dari arena. Bukankah gadis itu berkata seperti itu tadi," ujar Choji memaparkan pemikirannya.

"Iya, sepertinya begitu. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan," tambah Sakura mencoba menenangkan.

Shikamaru maju beberapa langkah ke depan membuat dua anggota timnya itu hanya mampu menatap punggurng tagapnya. Dan itulah yang membuat mereka tidak bisa melihat raut wajah si pemuda berambut seperti nanas itu yang tampak serius dan sedikit curiga saat pandangannya menatap dua anggota Neji yang tidak jauh dari mereka sedang berdiskusi sambil melihat sesuatu di laptopnya.

"Ya, mungkin saja," ucapnya meski tidak dapat dipungkiri terdengar nada ragu di sana.

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana tikungan terakhir di lereng bukit tersebut tidak jauh berbeda dengan di atas bukit. Angin musim gugur bertiup cukup kencang sedikit menyulitkan mata untuk menebarkan pandangan dengan mudah. Meski ketinggian dari tempat tersebut tidak seberapa dibanding di puncak, namun berkat tikungan curam yang panjang itu, tempat tersebut terkesan lebih terbuka dengan jurang yang berada tepat di sebelah kanan.

"Haaaah … jadi di sinilah titik pantau yang kau pilih, Sasuke," ucap Kiba sambil merentangkan tangannya sambil berdiri di tepi jurang.

Angin menerbangkan surai coklatnya yang kini sedikit memanjang. Matanya menutup seolah menikmati semua terpaan angin itu.

Sementara Sasuke yang juga sudah turun dari mobil Kiba, tidak menyahuti atau pun memberikan respon dengan cara apa pun. Dia malah berbalik menghadap ke arah puncak sambil menampilkan wajahnya yang tampak berfikir.

"Ne, Kiba," katanya tiba-tiba bersuara.

Si pemuda yang dipanggil pun menoleh dengan menampilkan ekspresi bertanya.

"Apa kau tidak merasa ada yang aneh?" tanya Sasuke pada Kiba.

Pemuda sahabat kecil Naruto itu pun semakin menampilkan ekspresi bingung. Aneh? Baginya semuanya biasa saja.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya balik.

Manik onyx itu bergulir menatap Kiba.

"Saat perjalanan ke sini, apakah kau tidak menemukan sesuatu yang aneh?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Kiba mencoba mengingat dengan menutup rapat matanya dan meletakkan tangan kanannya di depan dagu.

"Tidak, aku tidak melihat apapun," jawabnya pasti karena memang dia tidak melihat apapun selama perjalanan kecuali pepohonan dan jurang.

"Itulah yang aneh. Kau tidak melihat apapun," ujar Sasuke semakin membingungkan.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu sih?" tanya Kiba kesal karena gagal paham.

Sasuke menghela nafas, berbicara dengan Kiba sama seperti berbicara dengan Naruto, meskipun beberap waktu ini pemuda yang dipanggilnya 'Dobe' itu sedikit menunjukkan kemajuan.

"Kau tidak melihat apapun dan siapa pun di sepanjang jalur ini, itulah yang aneh. Bukankah seharusnya kita melihat beberapa amggota tim Neji kalau memang mereka akan memantau di sepanjang jalur?" jelas Sasuke yang membuat Kiba mengangguk mengerti.

"Benar juga sih, tapi mungkin saja mereka semua menunggu di titik finish," ungkap Kiba.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan ke bawah di mana titik finish berada. Dari sana memang tidak tampak apa pun yang ada di bawah sana, namun pandangannya menerawang seolah dapat melihat jauh.

"Ya, mungkin kau benar," responnya meski terdengar ragu.

Kiba melihat Sasuke yang tampak tidak puas dengan pemikirannya. Tapi apa mau di kata, hanya itu kemungkinan yang bisa terfikirkan. Mungkin anggota tim Neji terlalu percaya diri sehingga tidak perlu lagi bagi mereka memantau pertandingan.

"Hoi, dari pada itu …" ucap Kiba yang menarik kembali atensi Sasuke padanya. "aku ingin tahu alasannmu kenapa kau pilih titik ini untuk memantau selain tikungan 270 ini menjadi tikungan terakhir di mana kemungkinan seorang pembalap dapat menyalip,"

Kiba memandang Sasuke serius berharap segera mendapatkan penjelasan rinci tentang alasan Sasuke memilih tikungan 270 dari pada titik finish untuk mengetahui pemenangnya. Dia juga tahu bahwa tempat itu adalah titik penentuan, tapi dia juga yakin bahwa pemuda berambut raven itu pastilah memiliki maksud yang lain dengan menunggu di sana.

"Karena ada misteri yang belum sempat aku pecahkan sebelumnya," jawabnya.

"Hah? Misteri? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kiba bingung sekaligus terkejut.

Sasuke kembali menatap bukit Tsuki.

"Aku belum memecahkan misteri tentang alasan kenapa Pangeran Byakugan menjalankan mobilnya mundur di sini," jawab Sasuke.

"Hey, bukankah waktu itu kau bilang mungkin saja itu triknya untuk memudahkan saat menikung ke kiri?" tanya Kiba lagi saat mengingat cerita Sasuke sebelumnya.

"Iya, aku tahu aku pernah berkata begitu, tapi kenyataannya menikung ke kiri di tikungan tajam tidaklah sesulit itu. Apalagi untuk orang seperti dia. Kenapa pula dia harus susah-susah menjalankan mobilnya mundur?" kata Sasuke sambil berfikir serius.

"Memang menikung ke kiri tidaklah sulit, tapi kalau harus melakukan drifting sempurna di tikungan tajam ke kiri, salah-salah dia bisa mengalami _understeer_ , kan. Mungkin dia tidak ingin ambil resiko itu," komentar Kiba.

Pemuda itu berjalan dan kemudian duduk di sebuah batu yang cukup besar di tepian jurang. Rasanya duduk di sana sambil menikmati matahari terbenam bukan hal buruk. Sementara Sasuke tetap membelakangi Kiba yang berada di arah berlawanan dengannya yang mana kini dia sedang bersandar pada Pagani Zonda milik Kiba sambil melipat tangan di depan dada seraya mempertimbangkan komentar pemuda Inuzuka itu.

"Tapi melakukan drifting di tikungan tajam ke kiri itu bukanlah hal yang mustahil. Orang seperti Pangeran Byakugan pastilah mampu melakukannya dengan semua teknik yang dia punya. Tapi dari sekian banyak teknik dan trik, dia memilih melakukan hal itu. Ditambah lagi menurut cerita Naruto, bahkan Kakashi sensei sampai melakukan _inertia drift_ untuk melalui tikungan ini. Tapi kenapa, kenapa dua orang itu harus melakukan hal-hal yang sulit seperti i … tu …."

Sasuke melambatkan ucapan di kata terakhirnya saat dia berbalik menghadap Kiba. Tak dipungkiri manik onyx nya membulat saat menatap ke arah Kiba membuat pemuda pecinta mesin mobil itu sedikit bergidik. Pemuda Uchiha itu pun tergesa melangkah menghampiri Kiba dengan tidak melepaskan tatapan terkejutnya itu dari sana. Kiba sampai meneguk ludahnya karena ngeri melihat tatapan Sasuke.

"Sa … sasuke …" ucapnya tergagap.

Sasuke tidak bersuara dan kini berdiri menjulang di depan Kiba. Namun ada yang aneh, karena atensinya tidak tepat terarah ke diri Kiba melainkan ke batu yang diduduki pemuda itu.

"Kiba," akhirnya Sasuke bersuara, tapi pandangannya masih fokus pada batu itu. "Kau bilang …. kau juga …. ikut berlatih di bukit ini bukan?" tanya Sasuke.

Kiba tersentak karena Sasuke bertanya hal tersebut.

"I-iya," jawabnya takut-takut karena keanehan Sasuke.

Bola mata segelap malam itu pun kini bergulir menatap Kiba, dengan penuh keseriusan.

"Lalu, bagaimana caramu menikung di tikungan ini?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Eh? Ah …. Itu …. Aku hanya menikung seperti biasa, tanpa melakukan drifting," jawabnya.

" _Souka_ …." respon Sasuke.

"Eh, apa? Apa kau menemukan sesuatu?" tanya Kiba semangat bahkan hingga membuatnya berdiri.

Sasuke tersenyum penuh arti.

"Hn, dan aku ingat, saat malam balapan itu pun aku menikung dengan cara biasa," ujarnya.

"Hah? Lalu apa maksudnya itu?" tanya Kiba lagi.

"Kau tidak sadar?" Sasuke bertanya balik yang membuat Kiba tidak sabar. "Coba kau lihat batu itu," tunjuknya pada batu besar yang diduduki Kiba beberapa saat lalu.

Kiba pun menoleh lalu kemudian berjongkok untuk meneliti batu yang cukup besar berwarna hitam itu yang tampaknya memang sudah tertanam dalam tanah bukit tersebut.

"Sepertinya batu ini memang sejak dulu sudah berada di sini. Atau mungkin juga ini bagian dari bukit yang tersisa saat jalan ini dibangun karena ini tertanam sangat dalam ke tanah. Jadi tidak mungkin kalau ini sengaja diletakkan di sini untuk sebuah trik," ujar Kiba sambil meneliti batu tersebut.

"Itulah. Karena batu itu yang sejak awal terletak di situlah yang akhirnya terciptalah trik dua pengendara tersebut," kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Hah? Aku tidak mengerti. Jadi bagaimana maksudmu?" tanya Kiba masih tidak mengerti.

Sasuke pun menoleh pada Kiba di sampingnya.

"Kau tidak mengerti karena kau menikung di sini dengan cara biasa," ujar Sasuke yang menuai anggukan dari Kiba. "Tapi, apa yang terjadi bila kau menikung dengan melakukan drifting empat roda yang sempurna di sini?"

Mendengar pertanyaan teman setimnya itu, Kiba pun langsung membayangkan dirinya mengendarai mobil sambil seolah-olah tangannya memegang stir. Matanya terpejam untuk dapat membayangkan dengan lebih jelas.

"Saat akan menikung dengan drifting, saat memasuki tikungan, aku akan membiarkan roda belakang mobilku tergelincir dan …. Eh?" matanya langsung terbelalak terbuka saat dia menyadari sesuatu.

Kiba pun menoleh pada Sasuke yang kini sudah tersenyum miring melihat Kiba yang akhirnya mengerti.

"Benar, dan saat itu roda belakang mobilmu akan membentur batu itu dan menyebabkan mobilmu mengalami _oversteer_ atau mungkin lebih parahnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan tergelincir ke jurang," ujar Sasuke melanjutkan penjelasan Kiba.

"Jadi …. itulah kenapa …."

"Ya," kata Sasuke memotong ucapan Kiba. "Pangeran Byakugan melajukan mobilnya mundur dan saat menikung dia akan membanting stir ke kanan dan melakukan drifting tepat setelah roda belakangnya berhasil lebih dulu melewati titik di mana batu itu berada. Dan Kakashi sensei melakukan inertia drift dengan menukik ke kanan untuk menghindari batu mengenai roda belakang mobilnya dan baru kemudian menikung ke kiri setelah berhasil melewati batu," jelasnya panjang.

Kiba masih terperangah kagum pada dua orang yang menjadi topik mereka saat itu. Hebat sekali keduanya karena mampu memikirkan detail tentang semua hal yang terdapat di jalanan bahkan dalam saat balapan.

"Tapi," ucap Kiba saat menyadari suatu hal lainnya. "Kalau harus repot-repot melakukan itu semua, kenapa mereka memaksakan untuk drifting? Kenapa tidak menikung biasa saja?" tanya Kiba.

"Karena tikungan ini adalah tikungan yang panjang sampai dasar, jalanannya pun menurun, akan lebih cepat membiarkan mobilmu meluncur," jawab Sasuke yang bisa dimengerti Kiba.

"Lalu," ucap Kiba lagi saat hadir pertanyaan lain di otaknya. "Kenapa Pangeran Byakugan harus melajukan mobilnya mundur? Kenapa dia tidak memakai cara Kakashi sensei saja? Bukankah itu lebih mudah? Tidak mungkin kan kalau dia tidak bisa atau tidak tahu?"

Sasuke terdiam dan menunduk sebelum kemudian dia berbalik menghadap bukit dan menengadahkan pandangannya ke sana. Tatapannya menerawang seperti membayangkan sesuatu.

"Mungkin …. karena dia balapan di bukit ini," jawabnya dengan suara lirih.

 **.**

 **.**

Kembali pada dua orang yang masih bertempur sengit di jalur lereng bukit tersebut. Si pengendara Mazda masih belum mampu menyamai apalagi mengejar mobil lama yang melaju begitu menakjubkan. Naruto, pemuda itu hampir gila saat berkali-kali dikejutkan oleh si pembalap yang jadi lawannya itu. Bagaimana tidak, saat tadi setelah dia disalip oleh lawannya, dia fikir dia akan mampu mengejar dengan cepat, namun saat dia sadar, mobil sang lawan sudah melewati empat sampai lima tikungan di depan dengan sekejap mata. Baginya itu mustahil. Tidak mungkin hanya terlewat beberapa detik dan mobil itu bisa pergi sejauh itu. Lalu, saat akhirnya dia mampu mendekat, Naruto pun tidak ingin lagi tertinggal dan itu membuatnya mencoba menyalip di tikungan selanjutnya. Tapi keanehan lagi-lagi terjadi saat baru sekejap dia berkedip mobil yang seharusnya baru saja menikung itu kini telah membuat jarak sekian jauhnya. Tidak mungkin kan kalau yang baru saja dia lihat itu hanyalah bayangan mobil itu. Dan mana mungkin ada manusia biasa yang bisa menciptakan ilusi sedemikian rupa.

Mencoba menutup fikirannya dari hal-hal mistis, pemuda mentari itu pun mengerahkan segala kemampuannya untuk dapat memperpendek jarak dengan Pangeran Byakugan dengan mengikuti cara sang sensei dalam drifting. Dan beruntunglah kini dia berada tepat di belakang mobil _HachiRoku_ itu. Namun sayang, itu saja tidak cukup untuk bisa membuat Naruto bisa bernafas lega. Karena selanjutnya dia akan dihadiahi kejutan-kejutan lainnya.

Saat di depan terdapat dua tikungan beruntun, mobil didepannya menukik cepat melalui begitu saja tikungan tersebut. Entah refleks atau apa, Naruto tiba-tiba ikut membuat mobilnya menukik dengan gerakan yang hampir sama dengan sang lawan. Tapi ….

'Dukk!'

"Kusoo!" umpatnya saat di akhir tikungan bagian belakang mobilnya sempat menyerempet sisi tebing.

Benar, hasil yang didapat sangatlah berbeda dengan lawannya yang dengan mulus berhasil melalui dua tikungan tersebut. Naruto mengerti, mungkin inilah yang dimaksud Itachi, bila dengan ceroboh mencoba meniru teknik Pangeran Byakugan.

Matahari semakin bergulir ke barat dan posisinya pun semakin merendah. Meski begitu sisa cahayanya bukanlah semakin meredup malah sebaliknya, cahayanya seolah terkumpul ke satu titik dan menyorot tajam sebelum kemudian menyebar luas di langit luas, yang biasa disebut senja. Di waktu itulah, saat untuk terakhir kalinya di hari itu sinar mentari menyorot tajam, bertepatan dengan kedua mobil tersebut yang melintas di jalan turunan yang cukup curam.

"Aaarrgh … Kusoo!"

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya ke samping sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya ke depan wajah mencoba melindungi penglihatannya.

"Tidak, ja-jangan-jangan ini …"

 **.**

Manik hitam Shikamaru menatap malas langit sore itu. Dan bergumam malas pula ketika melihat matahari yang telah bergulir menuju barat.

"Hm? Mataharinya semakin merendah," gumamnya.

"Tentu saja Shika, ini kan senja hari," respon Sakura.

Pemuda jenius itu sempat terdiam mencerna ucapan Sakura,

"Senja … senja … senja … Eh? Senja?"

Matanya terbelalak saat akhirnya menyadari sesuatu.

"Tunggu! Kalau mataharinya serendah itu …. jangan-jangan …"

Shikamaru buru-buru mengarahkan atensinya yang masih terbelalak ke arah bukit yang kini sedang menjadi medan pertempuran itu.

 **.**

"Kiba, mataharinya …" teriak Sasuke mengejutkan Kiba di sampingnya.

"Ya, akan segera terbenam," respon Kiba sedikit bingung dengan sikap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba.

"Bodoh! Posisinya terlalu rendah bila dari atas bukit," ucap Sasuke.

Kiba tidak mampu mencernanya membuat Sasuke mengabaikan Kiba dan meneruskan kata-katanya sambil mengalihkan pandangan ke atas bukit.

"Kalau perhitunganku benar, mereka sengaja menciptakan timing ini. Agar tepat saat matahari di posisi itu, mereka juga tepat berada di turunan curam yang mengarah barat,"

"Tunggu, aku tidak paham," kata Kiba mengharap penjelasan lebih.

"Bukit ini menghadap ke arah barat. Bila sekarang posisi mereka tepat di turunan curam yang mengharah ke barat di saat posisi matahari yang lebih rendah dari bukit, maka cahaya matahari yang menyorot tajam seperti ini, akan …."

"Menghalangi pandangannya," sambung Kiba yang akhirnya paham.

"Benar. Mungkin ini juga alasan mengapa mereka meminta balapan di sore hari," ujar Sasuke.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti alasan itu. Tapi, kalau begitu, bukankah lawannya juga akan sama, pandangannya akan terhalang cahaya matahari yang menyorot tajam?" tanya Kiba.

Sasuke terdiam, dia sempat berfikir sambil meletakkan tangannya di depan dagu sebelum dia mengingatnya.

"Kaca film," ucapnya.

"Apa?"

"Mobil Pangeran Byakugan dilapisi kaca film yang cukup gelap. Aku yakin dia benar-benar memperhitungkan ini," jawabnya.

Kiba terperangah. Dia tidak percaya ini.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak menyangka, orang itu tidak tampak seperti itu, tapi ternyata dia cerdik juga," racau Kiba tanpa sadar.

Sasuke refleks menoleh pada Kiba. Keningnya mengerut mendengar kalimat terakhir si pemuda Inuzuka.

 **.**

"Khe, jadi ini rencanamu yang sebenarnya. Membuat aku terhalang oleh cahaya matahari sehingga kau bisa lepas dariku. Cih, kau fikir aku akan menyerah karena ini? Jangan membuatku tertawaaaaaaaaa ….!"

Meski kini pandangannya masih terjebak dalam pancaran sinar akhir sang mentari, namun tidak membuat semangatnya padam. Sebaliknya, dia malah terbakar. Dengan cepat dia mengganti gigi dan memacu mobilnya cepat menyusul sang lawan yang sudah berada di depan. Kali ini dia memutuskan untuk tidak akan melepaskannya lagi.

Sampai ke sekian tikungan, akhirnya dia mampu menyamai. Di sebuah tikungan tajam, saat _HachiRoku_ menikung dengan drifting empat roda secara tiba-tiba, Naruto dengan cepat mengikuti gerakan mobil tersebut. Namun ternyata sedikit sulit untuk bisa sesempurna teknik sang lawan.

"Sial! Masih belum bisa," umpatnya kesal saat lagi-lagi tidak seperti harapannya.

" _Tapi … entah mengapa rasanya jadi mudah. Rasanya …. seperti ada sesuatu yang aku pahami,_ " tambahnya dalam hati saat dia merasakan sesuatu yang lain ketika mengikuti mobil sang pangeran tepat di belakangnya.

Naruto menyeringai, dia akan mencobanya lagi, dia ingin bisa menyamain sang pengendara yang di sebut-sebut pangeran itu. Dia berfikir kali ini akan dengan benar mengkopi tekniknya, sebelum terngiang di ingatannya suara temannya, teman nanasnya yang memperingati.

 **.**

" … _.. Kau tidak boleh meniru satu pun gaya mengemudi Pangeran Byakugan. Ingat apa yang dialami Itachi, dia kalah karena mencoba meniru gaya mengemudianya. Kalau kau nekat mengikutinya, kau akan terjebak dalam teknik milik pangeran byakugan,_ "

 **.**

Naruto menghela nafas. Bagaimanapun, apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru tidak bisa dia abaikan. Mungkin benar kalau dia terus-terusan mengikuti teknik pangeran byakugan, dia akan terjebak, karena nyatanya sudah kesekian kali hari ini dia mencoba namun hasilnya dia masih kewalahan. Jangankan mengalahkan, mendekatinya saja belum sempurna. Tapi, dia juga merasa bahwa beberapa kali saat dia mencoba mengikuti, entah mengapa seperti dia mengerti sesuatu. Meskipun dia juga masih belum paham sesuatu seperti apa itu. Entah itu sesuatu yang membuatnya beruntung atau sebaliknya. Yang pasti dia merasa seperti belajar.

Pemuda yang biasanya tampak bersemangat itu tiba-tiba tersentak saat lagi-lagi di dalam kepalanya ditunjukkan sebuah ingatan akan pembicaraan dengan seseorang. Kali ini Neji, ketua tim sang lawan, suaranya terngiang di telinga si pemuda Uzumaki tersebut.

 **.**

" _Aku yakin, selama ini mobilmu selalu melaju jauh di depan mobil lawan-lawanmu. …. Seandainya kau bisa turunkan sedikiiiit saja egomu dan sesekali mencoba untuk melajukan mobilmu tepat di belakang mobil lawanmu, kau pasti akan mendapatkan hal yang lebih berharga lagi dibanding hanya sebuah kemenangan semata,_ "

 **.**

Dia memang belum memahami perkataan Neji tersebut. Tapi, bukankah ini sesuai, di mana saat dia berada di belakang mobil sang lawan dan mengikutinya, dia seolah mendapatkan sesuatu. Meskipun, dia sendiri juga tidak tahu sesuatu seperti apa itu. Tapi rasa-rasanya memang ada yang berbeda.

Naruto mengacak rambutnya kasar. Dia tidak bisa memutuskan. Dia tidak tahu saran yang mana yang harus diikutinya. Shikamaru adalah temannya, sudah pasti dialah yang bisa dipercaya. Namun, Neji bukanlah seseorang yang suka berbuat curang, meskipun dia lawan, kalau dia menemukan sesuatu yang menarik dari lawannya dia akan dengan senang hati membantu menggalinya. Yah, Naruto memang belum terlalu mengenalnya, tapi Hinata sering menceritakan hal seperti itu.

"Kusoo …! Apa yang harus aku perbuat? Kalau aku berhenti mengikuti teknik Pangeran Byakugan seperti saran Shikamaru, tapi tidak ada cara lain, entah bagaimana rasanya inilah cara yang paling mudah agar bisa sedekat ini dengan mobil _HachiRoku_ itu. Tapi, kalau mengikuti kata-kata Neji, apa itu artinya aku harus tetap berjalan di belakangnya dan tidak mungkin bisa menang?"

Naruto memegang erat roda kemudinya. Sampai saat ini dia terus mengikuti gerakan mobil sang Pangeran meski pikirannya tengah sibuk dengan semua pertimbangan itu. Namun anehnya kaki dan tangannya tetap lancar membawa mobilnya itu meski pikirannya sibuk. Walau hasilnya belum sesempurna sang pemilik asli tekniknya, tapi Naruto merasa hampir menyamainya.

'Nguuoooooooong …!'

'Nguuoooooooong …!'

Kedua mobil berbeda tahun itu menikung sambil beriringan saat melalui sebuah tikungan tajam. Mobil yang satu berusaha melewati mobil yang lain namun lagi-lagi tidak berhasil.

"Aaaarrgh! Bagaimana ini? aku harus memutuskan. Tapi apa yang harus aku lakukan?" racaunya gusar.

Naruto menunduk sebentar sebelum pandangannya mengarah pada langit senja yang memerah, di mana cahaya matahari kini sudah menyebar sempurna di langit sehingga menciptakan semburat kemerahan yang indah.

" _Apa yang harus aku lakukan, sensei?_ " tanyanya dalam hati sambil menyebut sang sensei.

Saat itulah, teringat olehnya nasihat terakhir sang sensei pada sesi terakhir latihan mereka.

 **.**

" _Jangan difikirkan, cukup rasakan. Jadilah satu dengan mobilmu. ….. Dan saat kau telah mampu menjadi satu dengan mobilmu, maka tidak akan ada lagi yang disebut 'teknik' drifting, yang ada hanya …. drifting itu sendiri,_ "

 **.**

Seperti secercah sinar yang keluar dari sebuah peti harta karun, nasehat terakhir itu membuat senyuman penuh arti terpancar di wajah pemuda berambut cerah tersebut.

"Sumimasen sensei, aku hampir melupakan kata-katamu itu," ucapnya seolah-olah berhadapan langsung dengan sang sensei.

Kemudian pandangannya menelusuri setiap inci bagian dalam mobilnya. Kemudian beralih pada kaca spion di mana hanya tampak sedikit bagian samping mobilnya yang terpantul. Dia ingat, mobilnya itu, 'Kyubi', begitulah dia menyebutnya, Rx-8 yang dikendarainya itu belum pernah sekalipun mengecewakannya. Sejak pertama kali mengendarainya saat berusia 15 tahun, dia merasa bahwa dia mempercayai mobilnya itu.

Menutup segala fikirannya dan mencoba untuk merasakan setiap pergerakan mobilnya. Benar kata senseinya, berhentilah berfikir dan cobalah untuk percaya pada kemampuan dan mobilnya. Maka sekarang Naruto akan melakukannya.

"Kyubi," ucapnya pada si mobil. "Aku serahkan padamu,"

Setelahnya mobil tersebut melesat dan kembali mengikuti setiap gerakan sang lawan. Melalui sebanyak mungkin tikungan sambil beriringan. Meski tidak tahu seperti apa raut wajah lawannya saat ini, tapi dari pergerakan mobilnya dapat disimpulkan kalau sang lawan tampak terdesak.

 **.**

Sasuke melirik tajam pemuda di sampingnya yang dengan santai mengemut permen lollipop yang baru saja dibuka dari bungkusnya itu. Tatapan tajam yang dilayangkan bukan tatapan tak berarti, namun sebuah tatapan penuh tanda tanya dan menyelidik.

"Oi Kiba," panggilnya dengan suara serius.

Pemuda yang dipanggil namanya itu hanya manggut-manggut tanda dia dengar sambil pandangannya tertuju pada layar ponsel yang menampilkan sebuah game yang sedang ia mainkan.

"Katakan padaku, apa sebenarnya … kau … sudah tahu identitas sebenarnya dari Pangeran Byakugan?" tanyanya.

Sontak saja pemuda disampingnya terbelalak. Dia terkejut bahkan hampir menjatuhkan ponselnya. Kiba menoleh pada Sasuke yang masih memasang wajah penuh selidik membuat dia memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pandangan ke tempat lain.

"A-apa mak …sud …mu…?" ucapnya ragu yang terdengar jelas oleh Sasuke.

"Jangan mengelak, sebenarnya kau diam-diam menyelidikinya bukan?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Hahaha … kau ini apa sih Sasuke, aku tidak melakukan itu," ujarnya kaku sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku sepertinya mengerti sekarang, kenapa kau berlaku aneh beberapa minggu ini setelah tim kita melawan Pangeran Byakugan itu,"

Dalam hati Kiba menyahuti, 'bukankah kau sendiri juga bersikap aneh akhir-akhir ini?'

"Dan aku tahu alasan mengapa kau lebih banyak menyendiri dibanding berkumpul bersama kami. Kau menyelidikinya sendiri dan sepertinya kau sudah mengetahuinya sekarang," kata Sasuke seperti seorang Interpol yang mengintrogasi tersangka.

"Jangan bodoh Sasuke, aku tidak tahu," elak Kiba.

"Kau yang bodoh Kiba, kata-katamu beberapa saat lalu menunjukkannya 'orang itu tidak tampak seperti itu', begitulah yang kau katakana. Itu artinya kau sudah tahu identitas Pangeran Byakugan bukan?"

Kiba terbelalak sekali lagi. Tidak menyadari kalau kata-kata refleks yang keluar dari mulutnya itu ternyata membuatnya terpojok seperti ini. Tapi setelah itu ekspresinya berubah menjadi lembut dan sedikit sendu, bibirnya tersenyum, namun pancaran matanya masih menunjukkan kalau dia sendiri tidak bisa mempercayai kenyataan itu. Sasuke menyadari perubahan raut wajah temannya tersebut.

"Yah, aku sudah menduganya. Tapi, aku harus memastikannya sekali lagi sebelum aku menguak semuanya," akunya.

Sasuke menatapnya bingung. Kiba pun mengalihkan pandangan pada puncak bukit sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Itulah alasanku setuju ikut denganmu untuk memantau dari arena balapan, karena aku ingin memastikannya sekali lagi dengan melihat gaya mengemudinya itu di sini,"

Sasuke terkesiap mendengar penuturan terakhir Kiba.

"Tunggu, apa ini artinya kau pernah melihatnya mengemudi di tempat lain selain di balapan?" tanyanya menyelidik.

Kiba tidak menjawab, dia hanya melayangkan senyuman penuh arti yang jarang dia tampilkan.

'Nguuoooooooong ….!'

'Nguuoooooooong ….!'

Kedunya langsung menoleh ke jalur bukit yang dilalui dua pembalap yang masih bertarung sengit.

"Suara ini …." ucap Kiba menggantung.

Sasuke mengambil teropong dan memantau.

"Benar, mereka mendekat. Tinggal sedikit lagi mereka akan sampai di sini," lanjut Sasuke.

Keduanya sudah tak sabar menyaksikan pertarungan terakhir di 270. Bagaimana pun di sanalah titik penentu.

"Sasuke, bagaimana posisinya?" tanya Kiba.

Pemuda berambut raven itu masih memantau lewat teropong.

"Naruto …."

Kiba menegang. Sasuke melepas teropongnya.

"Dia mampu menyamainya. Sekaranga mereka masih terus menikung secara berdampingan. Aku tidak tahu kalau anak bodoh yang sama sekali tidak mengerti drifting itu bisa melangkah sejauh ini," jawab Sasuke pada akhirnya.

Kiba menghela nafas lega setidaknya sahabatnya itu masih baik-baik saja.

"Tapi …" Sasuke menggantungkan ucapannya.

"Apa?" tanya Kiba.

"Coba kau lihat sendiri," perintahnya.

Kiba pun mengambil teropong dari tangan Sasuke. Benar, tinggal beberapa tikungan lagi dan kedua mobil itu akan sampai di tikungan terakhir. Sesaat Kiba masih mengamati sebelum kemudian dia menyadarinya.

"Pangeran Byakugan menguasai area dalam jalur. Naruto tidak punya kesempatan menyalip bila dari luar," ucapnya.

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Bagaimana pun pengalamannya dalam drifting masih kurang. Lagi pula itu memang bukan hal mudah," tutur Sasuke.

"Jadi," Kiba menoleh pada Sasuke. "Bila dia tidak bisa menyalip sampai di tikungan ini, itu artinya dia kalah?" tanya Kiba gusar.

"Ya, bagaimanapun di sinilah semua itu ditentukan," jawab Sasuke.

Kiba tidak percaya ini, usaha teman baiknya itu tidak boleh sia-sia seperti ini.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk melihat kedua mobil itu tampak di sana. Diawali dengan mobil legenda itu dan diikuti setelahnya oleh mobil milik Naruto. Beberapa kali tampak Rx-8 Naruto yang siap menyalip namun lagi-lagi terhalangi.

Kiba dan Sasuke pun menyingkir dan berdiri di tepi dekat tebing untuk dapat menyaksikan langsung teknik sang pangeran.

"Benarkah dia akan berjalan mundur kali ini?" tanya Kiba dengan sedikit berteriak karena decitan ban mobil yang semakin menggema di sana.

"Ya, aku sangat yakin," jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum percaya diri.

'Ckiiiiiiiiitt …!'

Dan keyakinan Sasuke pun terjawab, mobil itu berbalik arah dan kini seolah menantang, dia menghadap langsung mobil Naruto. Pemuda dalam mobil itu pun terkejut. Dia bahkan sempat menginjak remnya atas semua kejadian yang tiba-tiba ini. Dan seperti cerita Sasuke, entah mengapa mobil itu menurunkan kecepatannya. Juga anehnya, Naruto pun ikut menurukan kecepatannya seolah terhipnotis dengan keindahan gaya mengemudia yang ekstrim itu.

Kiba sempat menganga melihat betapa lihainya si pengendara. Namun kemudian dia kembali akan tujuannya untuk mengamati gaya mengemudi orang itu. Dan dia sudah mendapatkan jawabannya. Dia sudah yakin akan hal ini. Ini sudah pasti. Memang yang ini tampak kaya akan teknik, tapi tidak salah lagi dia mengenali gaya mengemudi ini.

Sedangkan Sasuke, dia tersenyum seolah dia memenangkan sesuatu. Melihat sang pangeran yang tetap melajukan mobilnya mundur bahkan sampai saat ini, membuatnya yakin bahwa pemikirannya benar tentang alasan yang lain kenapa mobil itu berjalan mundur.

Naruto sempat terpana memang, tapi dia tidak membiarkan dirinya larut.

"Aku tidak akan mengulangi kesalahanmu, Teme," ucapnya.

Kemudian dengan segera dia mengambil kesempatan untuk menyalip sementara kecepatan mobil sang lawan melambat. Dengan cepat dia memutar stir ke kanan untuk melalui celah yang dibuat sang lawan di sana. Naruto baru mulai menancap gas sebelum kembali menginjak rem saat tiba-tiba dengan lihainya mobil sang lawan menghalangi. Sungguh Naruto tidak bisa memungkirinya bahwa bola matanya hampir akan loncat saat terkejut melihat teknik itu.

Mobil sang Pangeran Byakugan yang masih berjalan mundur itu tiba-tiba mengejutkan semua yang ada di sana. Saat mobil milik Naruto akan menyalip melalui celah di sebelah kiri mobil tersebut (sebelah kiri karena mobil berjalan mundur), tiba-tiba sang empunya dengan sangat cantik melakukan pergerakan untuk menghalangi. Dengan tiba-tiba dia membanting stir ke kiri sebelum dalam sesaat kemudian dia langsung kembali memutar stir dengan penuh ke arah kanan dan setelahnya meluncur dengan drifting yang sempurna di tikungan 270.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat untuk Naruto dapat mencernanya.

"I-itu kan …."

Menggelengkan kepala untuk tidak terus terpaku karena tikungan ada di depan mata, dengan cepat pula dia membanting stir ke kanan sebelum sesaat kemudian memutar stir dengan penuh ke arah sebaliknya dan ikut meluncur dengan sempurna mengejar sang lawan.

"Sa-sasuke … ta-tadi itu … pangeran byakugan dia …." serasa beku Kiba tidak mampu berucap dengan benar.

"Benar, itu Inertia drift. Dia menghalangi Naruto dengan Inertia drift," jawab Sasuke yang juga masih shock dengan yang dilihatnya tadi.

"Dia melakukan teknik itu sambil melaju mundur, itu …. Itu bukan inertia drift biasa," ujar Kiba benar-benar shock.

Sasuke mengerti maksud Kiba. Ya, itu adalah hal yang benar-benar mengejutkan. Bagaimana pun dia fikir, Naruto bisa menyalip bila memanfaatkan kesempatan di mana mobil lawannya itu melambat. Tapi ternyata pangeran byakugan juga sudah bisa membacanya serta bisa mengantisipasinya. Pemuda itu memejamkan manik onyx nya. Dia merasa benar-benar kesal.

"Tapi yang lebih penting," kata Sasuke. "Naruto tidak berhasil menyalip di titik penentuan ini. Dia kalah,"

Hening sejenak, sebelum kekehan Kiba membuat pemuda Uchiha itu menatap heran.

"Khe, Naruto tidak selemah itu tahu …" ujar Kiba yang membuat Sasuke mengerutkan dahi bingung.

 **.**

"Ah, suara itu …. Mereka mendekat," ujar si gadis musim semi di titik finish. "Choji, cepat ke garis finish dan saksikan langsung siapa pemenangnya," perintahnya pada pemuda gempal itu.

"Uhm, baiklah,"

Choji pun berlari mendekati garis finish dengan handycam di tangan. Di sana juga sudah ada Shino yang memegang benda yang sama. Sepertinya kedua tim ingin memastikannya dengan mata mereka sendiri karena khawatir ada kecurangan.

"Shikamaru, bagaimana posisi mereka sekarang?" tanyanya pada pemuda Nara di sampingnya yang sedang melihat lewat teropong.

Shikamaru menghela nafas lelah.

"Naruto tidak berhasil menyalip di tikungan 270," ujarnya sambil tetap meneropong.

"APA?! I-itu artinya …. kita … kalah?" suara Sakura melemah menerima kenyataan itu.

"Cih, mendokusei … Naruto bukan orang yang seperti itu," ujar si Nara lagi.

Sakura menatap bingung. Shikamaru melepas teropongnya dan menatap Sakura.

"Dia pasti berfikir, selama belum sampai garis finish, itu artinya balapan belum berakhir," ujarnya.

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Kau lihat ini,"

Shikamaru memberikan teropong itu pada Sakura. Gadis berambut sewarna kelopak bunga sakura itu pun langsung melihat ke bukit dengan teropong tersebut. Dan sesaat kemudian dia pun dikejutkan dengan apa yang dia lihat.

"A-apa yang dia lakukan?" teriaknya histeris.

 **.**

Drifting empat roda yang sempurna itu memang membuatnya nyaman, tapi bila terus begitu maka dia tidak akan pernah bisa menang. Tanpa pikir panjang dia pun membanting stirnya dan menggeser mobilnya hingga ke area luar dari jalur. Terserah berapa persen kemungkinannya dia bisa menyalip, namun bila tidak ada perlawanan sampai akhir itu bukanlah hal yang benar. Tanpa memikirkan apa pun, meski celah yang tersisa di area luar jalur sangat sempit, tapi dia tidak peduli. Naruto membawa mobilnya melalui celah itu bahkan hingga ban belakangnya kini keluar jalur dan menapaki pinggiran jurang. Dari dalam mobilnya Naruto mampu melihatnya, mobilnya berada di pinggir sekali dengan jurang. Meskipun di titik itu sudah tidak lagi sedalam saat di puncak tapi dapat dilihat olehnya jalan yang bersimpangan di bawahnya. Salah sedikit saja bannya akan slip dan mobilnya tergelincir lalu jatuh tepat di jalan itu.

Tidak ingin memikirkannya dia tetap pada posisi. Meskipun kini terasa olehnya roda belakangnya tidak lagi menginjaki aspal yang licin melainkan bebatuan kapur yang terdapat di pinggiran arena.

"Persetan dengan drifting dan sebagainya. Aku tidak akan menyerah sampai di garis finish," ujarnya semangat.

'Gratakk! Gratakk!'

Suara bebatuan yang sempat dilindasnya dan berjatuhan ke jalan di bawah. Dengan kekuatan terakhir dia mencoba menyalip mobil _HachiRoku_ itu.

 **.**

"Baaka! Apa yang dia lakukan? Dia bisa jatuh …"

 **.**

"Baaka! Apa yang dia lakukan? Dia bisa jatuh …"

Ucap Sakura dan Sasuke di saat yang bersamaan.

 **.**

"Kiba,"

 **.**

"Shika,"

Baik Kiba maupun Shikamaru, keduanya hanya terdiam melihat perbuatan nekat Naruto. Tapi kemudian keduanya berucap bersamaan.

 **.**

"Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan, kita hanya perlu percaya padanya,"

 **.**

"Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan, kita hanya perlu percaya padanya,"

 **.**

Kedua mobil tersebut terus meluncur. Tidak ada yang mengalah sampai akhir. Naruto tetap berusaha keras untuk menyalip. Dengan kemampuannya dalam menjaga keseimbangan laju mobilnya, kecelakaan fatal akhirnya tidak terjadi. Namun, meskipun begitu …..

'Whuuuuuusss …'

'Whuuuuuusss …'

Dengan cepat keduanya melintas di garis finish yang sama.

'Ckiiiiiiiiittt ….!'

Mobil Naruto langsung memutar berbalik menghadap bukit sebelum kemudian berhenti.

'Ckiiiiiiiiittt …!'

Mobil Pangeran Byakugan pun memutar dan menghadap ke jalan kecil di pesisir sungai yang ada tepat di kaki bukit. Mobil itu melintang di hadapan mobil Naruto yang menghadap ke bukit.

"Hasilnya!" teriak Tenten di pinggir sungai.

Shino dan Choji yang tadi merekam saat-saat terakhir langsung terkejut dan buru-buru melihat ke handycam yang mereka bawa. Keduanya mengamati pelan-pelan dan saksama, takut-takut bila ada kesalahan. Sampai akhirnya keduanya terpaku dengan hasil yang tampak di sana. Mereka harus mencernanya dalam otak mereka untuk beberapa saat. Sementara dua pembalap itu masih tenang di dalam mobil masing-masing seolah masih harus menetralkan degup jantung mereka yang menggila setelah balapan tadi. Lain halnya dengan mereka yang menunggu di titik finish, mereka memasang wajah penasaran dan khawatir.

"Chojiii!" teriak Sakura tidak sabar.

Pemuda Akamichi itu mangangkat wajahnya yang masih menampilkan ekspresi kaku.

"Hasilnya …"

Ucapannya menggantung, bukan untuk bermain-main, dia memang masih belum percaya hal ini.

"Hasilnya ….. seri," ucapnya pada akhirnya.

Gadis berambut coklat yang dikepang itu tidak ingin mempercayai ucapan anggota tim lawan sehingga dengan wajah penuh tanya dia menatap sang partner yang masih belum mengeluarkan suara.

"Shino …"

"Begitulah," ungkap sang partner sebelum mendengar pertanyaan gadis bernama Tenten itu.

" _So-sona_ …."

" _So-sona …._ "

Ucap Sakura dan Tenten bersamaan, kedua gadis yang ada di sana itu merasa tidak percaya dengan hasilnya.

Sedang Naruto yang berada dalam mobil mendengar hasilnya seri, dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Jujur, itu bukanlah hasil yang ingin dia dengar. Dipukulnya roda kemudi mobilnya seolah menumpahkan segala kekesalan karena tidak puas atas apa yang dia dapat hari itu.

Saat hampir tenggelam lagi dalam lautan kefrustasiannya, tiba-tiba suara mesin mobil membangunkannya.

Ketika shappire itu terperangah dan menatap ke depan, mobil 86 di depannya tiba-tiba melaju di jalanan lurus di pesisir sungai yang mengarah ke arah berlawanan dari arah menuju jembatan. Sesaat kemudian saat mobil itu tiba-tiba melesat cepat meninggalkan arena tersebut, Naruto pun dengan segera ikut melajukan mobilnya dan lalu melesat menyusul mobil tersebut.

"Jangan harap kau bisa lari dariku," ucapnya.

Kedua mobil itu pun menjauh dengan cepat membuat sisa orang di sana terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Hey, apa yang terjadi? Naruto …. Dia …" Sakura tidak bisa mencerna situasi ini.

"Dia ingin mengejar pangeran byakugan," ucap Shikamaru dengan nada terkejut pula.

'Nguuooooong ….'

'Ckiiiiiiittt….!'

Lagi, sekali lagi semua yang ada di sana dikejutkan sekali lagi dengan mobil lain yang berasal dari bukit yang ikut dalam pengejaran.

"Itu … mobil Kiba," kata Sakura saat mobil itu ikut melesat menjauh. "Kiba dan Sasuke ikut mengejar,"

Masih, baik tim Naruto ataupun tim Neji, keduanya masih terpaku dan bingung apa yang harus dilakukan. Sampai sebuah mobil Lambhorgini Venneno berwarna silver tiba-tiba datang entah dari mana dan berhenti tepat di depan Tenten.

"Tenten, Shino, ayo …" teriak seorang pemuda yang tidak lain adalah Neji pada kedua anggota timnya yang masih membeku.

Seolah disadarkan oleh suara Neji mereka pun bergegas memasuki mobil masing-masing dan kemudian langsung membuntut pada mobil sang ketua yang sudah melaju kencang di depan.

Shikamaru masih membeku. Entah kemana otak jeniusnya itu sehingga tidak bisa menyalurkan respon pada tubuhnya.

"Shika, apa yang kau fikirkan? Cepat kita juga harus mengejar," teriak Sakura yang sudah berada dalam Honda S2000 nya.

Shikamaru kembali menatap bingung dua nggotanya yang sudah berada dalam mobil masing-masing dan siap berangkat.

"Eh?!"

"Cepatlah Shikamaru," ucap Choji sambil kemudian melajukan mobilnya.

Pemuda Nara itu pun sadar, tinggal dialah yang kini masih berdiri di sana. Semua orang sudah pergi untuk ikut dalam kejar-kejaran itu. Tanpa berlama-lama lagi dia pun langsung masuk ke dalam S14 nya dan meluncur cepat untuk ikut mengejar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc.**

 **Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah mendukung dengan fave, follow, dan review nya.**

 **Maaf nawa belum sempat balas review kalian. Jadi cuma bias ngucapin terima kasih. Jangan bosen-bosen ya untuk kasih masukan yang membangun…**

 **Arigatou gozaimasu….**


	14. Chapter 14 : Kau

**Racing to Konoha Mountain**

Chapter 14 : Kau ….

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Racing to Konoha Mountain by nawanawachan**

 **Main Character : Naruto. U.**

 **Pairings : (Naruto x Hinata), (Sasuke x Sakura), (Sai x Ino)**

 **Rate :** **M** **(bahasa, situasi kehidupan jalanan)**

 **Warning : AU, Typo (s), EYD kurang tepat, dll**

 **.**

 **.**

Matahari sudah terbenam sepenuhnya dan hanya menyisakan goresan warna merah di langit sebelah barat. Waktu senja pun kini beralih menjadi petang di mana menjadi salah satu waktu tersibuk di kota Konoha. Lampu-lampu jalanan telah menyala terang dan lalu lintas pun jadi sangat padat di jalan utama. Di tambah lagi malam itu adalah malam minggu di mana banyak penduduk Konoha yang keluar rumah untuk menghabiskan malam tersebut untuk berjalan-jalan ke luar dengan kendaraan mereka.

Di tengah kepadatan jalanan utama, dua mobil berbeda tahun itu saling berkejaran. Tidak, lebih tepatnya mobil Rx-8 berwarna hitam dengan garis orange itulah yang mengejar mobil lama berwarna putih yang melaju gila-gilaan. Di tengah-tengah kepadatan jalan raya tersebut, mobil model lama itu beringsut menyalip mobil-mobil lainnya. Bergerak ke kiri, ke kanan, sesuai irama, melewati begitu saja kendaraan-kendaraan lain yang melintas. Jejak bannya tercetak jelas di aspal jalanan saat dia meluncur di jalanan datar itu dengan mulus hanya sekedar untuk menyalip di antara dua truk besar yang biasa mengangkut gas dan bahan-bahan kimia itu.

Aksinya membuat beberapa pengemudi goyah yang bahkan menyebabkan mereka hampir tergelincir kalau saja mereka tidak cepat-cepat menguatkan putaran roda kemudi mobil mereka. Tentu saja keadaan itu memberikan sedikit banyak dampak bagi sang pengemudi yang mengejarnya. Untunglah sang pengemudi Rx-8 itu sangat lihai untuk dapat menghindari setiap kendaraan yang kehilangan kendali karena terkejut akan aksi sang pengendara gila yang dikejarnya. Bagaimana tidak gila, bila si pengendara yang disebut Pangeran Byakugan itu bisa menunjukkan betapa cepat mobilnya melaju di tengah jalan yang padat sementara mobil yang dikendarainya itu adalah mobil lama. Sungguh Naruto, pengendara Rx-8 itu, tahu seberapa banyak kekuatan yang mampu dihasilkan mesin mobil tersebut meski bila sudah mendapatkan banyak modifikasi. Tidak masalah memang bila di turunan, tapi ini adalah jalanan lurus yang panjang dan mobil yang dikenal _HachiRoku_ itu masih bisa melaju lebih cepat lagi dari saat melaju di turunan.

"Inikah yang dimaksud Kiba suara mesinnya berubah? Dia … memodifikasi mesin mobilnya lagi … untuk … saat ini?" ucap Naruto saat dirinya mengingat yang diucapkan Kiba tadi.

"Tunggu, kalau begitu … dia sudah tahu kalau hasilnya tidak akan membiarkannya kalah? Tidak, kemungkinan dia kalah itu bisa saja terjadi, tapi dia mempersiapkan ini semua itu artinya, kalau pun dia kalah dia berniat kabur tanpa membuka identitasnya. Dan karena kemungkinan aku dan yang lain akan mengejarnya, dia pun menyiapkan mesin mobilnya agar tidak kalah cepat dari mobil kami," racau Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

Sementara kepalanya terus berfikir, namun dia tidak sedikitpun melepaskan pandangannya dari target. Bagaimanapun juga dia ingin mengungkap tentang Pangeran Byakugan itu. Posisinya sekarang tidak begitu jauh, namun dia tidak mampu mengejar lebih dekat lagi sang target. Bukan karena dia tak mampu menambah kecepatan mobilnya, melainkan dia tidak bisa gegabah mendekat. Naruto berencana mengikuti sampai ke tempat yang di tuju sang Pangeran. Mungkin di sana dia bisa leluasa membuka kedok sang Pangeran. Benar, kenyataannya apa yang terjadi bila pertandingan berakhir seri, itu tidak terdapat dalam perjanjian. Artinya, dia bisa bernegosiasi kembali dengan orang tersebut.

'Ckiiiiiiiiittt!'

Naruto terbelalak saat atensinya menangkap mobil 86 itu yang tiba-tiba berbelok cepat di sebuah tikungan tajam.

"Dia keluar jalan utama?" gumam Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

Pemuda itu pun mempercepat lajunya dan ikut berbelok di tikungan yang sama. Kembali, matanya menangkap sosok mobil yang dikejarnya masih melaju gila-gilaan bahkan meski di jalanan tersebut sudah lebih lengang dibanding jalanan utama yang padat. Merasa ada kesempatan, Naruto pun mencoba memperpendek jarak keduanya. Jalanan yang cukup sepi itu membuat Naruto lebih leluasa untuk mengejar mobil sang Pangeran. Namun itu pun tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Mobil tersebut kembali menambah kecepatan yang semakin membuat pemuda Uzumaki itu tercengang. Pikirnya, tadi pastilah sudah pada kecepatan maksimum mesin mobil _HachiRoku_ tersebut, tapi ternyata dia salah. Mobil itu masih menyimpan tenaga yang lebih besar lagi.

'Ckiiiiiiiittt!'

Lagi-lagi, mobil tersebut membuat Naruto terkejut saat tiba-tiba berbelok dan masuk ke sebuah terowongan di bawah _flyover_. Dengan cepat Naruto pun mengikuti. Namun pemuda itu kembali dikejutkan saat _HachiRoku_ tiba-tiba melambatkan laju dan menepi di bawah _flyover_ tersebut. Naruto pun tahu bahwa mobil itu akhirnya berhenti di sana, tapi tak ingin mendapat kejutan lebih lanjut dari si pengendara yang beberapa waktu lalu menjadi lawannya itu, dia pun tetap melajukan mobilnya kencang sebelum tiba-tiba berhenti mendadak tepat di depan _HachiRoku_ yang sudah terparkir. Rx-8 milik Naruto berhenti melintang tepat di depan 86 sebagai pencegahan agar mobil tersebut tidak lagi bisa lari ke mana pun.

'Cklek!'

Pemuda bermanik shappire itu keluar dari mobilnya. Angin musim gugur bertiup kencang malam itu, ditambah lagi di tempat yang cukup lengang itu, di mana hampir tidak ada kendaraan ataupun seseorang yang melintas di sana. Meski suara deru kendaraan pastinya masih tetap terdengar karena semua melintas di jalanan layang tepat di atasnya. Rambut pirang Naruto berterbangan tersapu angin. Begitu pula dengan jaket hitam yang dikenakan tanpa dikancingkan itu ikut berkibar ke belakang tubuhnya hingga menampakkan kaos orange yang mencetak jelas dada bidangnya. Pemuda itu menajamkan tatapannya pada mobil yang tadi dikejarnya itu, tepatnya pada si pengendara yang sosoknya masih belum tertangkap jelas oleh bola mata biru itu.

'Whuuuuuuuuussshh…!'

Gemuruh angin musim gugur lagi-lagi menyapu wajah tampan si pemuda Uzumaki. Meski demikian, dia tetap mencoba untuk terus membuka matanya melawan terpaan angin yang berhembus kencang agar dia tidak sedetik pun kehilangan momen penting itu. Pemuda 17 tahun tersebut sudah membulatkan tekadnya bahwa malam itu, bagaimanapun caranya, dia ingin membuka identitas sang Pangeran.

"Aku tahu tidak ada di antara kita yang menyebutkan perjanjian yang menkondisikan bila pertandingan berakhir seri. Itu artinya, di antara kita tidak ada yang memiliki hak apapun. Aku tidak berhak memaksamu membuka identitasmu, …. Tapi kau pun…. tidak berhak untuk lari dan terus menyembunyikan identitasmu," ucap Naruto dengan suara keras sehingga pastilah sampai terdengar olehnya yang berada di dalam mobil.

Naruto terus menajamkan tatapannya. Tidak ada pergerakan yang berarti dari si pengendara mobil tersebut.

"Aku sudah pasti tidak akan menyeretmu keluar dari mobilmu. Tapi, kalau kau memanglah bukan seorang pengecut, maka dengan sendirinya kau akan keluar dari mobil itu dan menunjukkan siapa dirimu sebenarnya," gertak Naruto mencoba memancing sang Pangeran Byakugan.

'Cklek!'

"Eh!"

Naruto tidak mampu menahan keterkejutannya karena begitu cepatnya respon yang dia terima.

Pintu mobil _HachiRoku_ terbuka. Naruto mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Perasaannya campur aduk. Jantungnya berdegup kencang menahan gejolak rasa penasaran yang cukup lama dipendamnya itu.

Sesaat kemudian salah satu kaki si pengendara menginjak aspal jalanan dan menampakkan salah satu dari sepasang sepatu olahraga berwarna abu-abu dengan garis ungu. Pandangan Naruto pun tertuju pada sepatu tersebut.

Langit yang semakin gelap tak menyisakan cahaya kecuali cahaya kecil bintang nun jauh di angkasa. Ditambah lagi dengan hembusan angin yang cukup kencang mengganggu pandangan mata. Cahaya temaram lampu jalanan hanya menyisakan bayangan gelap _flyover_ yang terbentang luas di atas tempat tersebut. Sedikit sinarnya menerobos ke tempat itu namun tidak mampu menampakkan jelas objek yang ada. Hingga saat kedua kaki itu akhirnya menapak pada aspal jalanan dan tubuh sang pengendara _HachiRoku_ keluar seutuhnya dari mobilnya, Naruto harus menyipitkan matanya hanya untuk dapat melihat lebih jelas siapa gerangan orang tersebut.

'Whuuuuuuuusshh!'

Angin kembali berhembus. Dan saat surai sang Pangeran berterbangan,saat itulah wajahnya tampak jelas karena terkena sorotan lampu jalanan yang sedikit meremang. Naruto membelalakan matanya saat menyadari siapa sosok di depannya itu. Suaranya tercekat hingga tidak mampu mengeluarkan kata-kata yang sejak tadi sudah sempat dirangkainya di kepala. Hanya satu kata yang akhirnya bisa lolos dari bibir si pemuda Uzumaki tersebut.

"Kau ….."

 **.**

 **.**

Ketujuh mobil sport mewah itu saling berkejaran dengan melaju kencang di jalanan utama yang padat. Meliuk ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk menyalip setiap mobil lain yang menghalangi. Bagi para pengendara di jalanan serta penduduk Konoha, itu sudah menjadi hal wajar. Mereka fikir, sedang diadakan balapan jalanan atau sejenisnya sehingga banyak mobil sport berkeliaran di jalanan utama. Tapi kenyataannya, keberadaan ketujuh mobil itu bukanlah sedang melakukan balap jalanan, mereka hanya sedang berada dalam misi pengejaran.

Tujuh mobil tersebut berusaha mengejar kedua mobil yang sudah melesat cepat di depan. Dimulai dengan Pagani Zonda milik Kiba yang didalamnya berisikan si pemilik mobil, Kiba, yang fokus mengikuti kedua mobil yang berada sangat jauh di depan. Serta Sasuke yang manik onyx nya menelisik waspada pada beberapa mobil yang berada tepat di belakang mobil yang ditumpanginya itu melalui kaca spion sebelah kursi penumpang.

Tepat di belakang Pagani Zonda, Lambhorgini Veneno berwarna silver itu terus berusaha menyalip agar bisa menjadi pengejar yang paling depan. Sang pengendara, Neji, harus mengumpat berkali-kali setiap kali Pagani Zonda milik Kiba menghalangi niatannya itu.

Dibelakangnya, Lambhorgini Egoista dan Alfa Romeo Spider milik Shino dan Tenten, mencoba mengikuti mobil Neji dan menyamai kecepatannya. Kemudian diikuti dengan Porche 911 Choji dan Honda S2000 Sakura yang ikut membuntut. Dan diakhiri dengan Nissan Silvia S14 milik Shikamaru yang menjadi pengejar paling tertinggal diantara yang lainnya.

Si pemuda Nara itu menghela nafas lelah di dalam mobilnya. Meski dirinya fokus menyetir, namun hatinya mengeluhkan tentang pengejaran yang baginya menyusahkan itu. Hingga pikiran dan hatinya yang terus mengeluh itu teralihkan oleh panggilan yang masuk ke ponselnya. Tertera jelas nama Sakura di sana. Langsung saja pemuda itu memasang earphone di telinga untuk siap menerima panggilan tersebut.

"Mendokusei … kenapa kau telepon sekara ….."

" _ **BAAKA! KAU LAMA SEKALI!"**_ teriak Sakura keras tepat di telinga Shikamaru hingga memotong ucapan sang pemuda Nara.

Shikamaru langsung melepas earphone lalu kemudian mengusap telinganya kasar karena merasa tercemar oleh teriakan gadis musim semi tersebut. Namun setelahnya dia kembali memasang earphone nya dan kemudian menjawab teriakan Sakura dengan keluhan malas khas Shikamaru.

"Mendokusei," keluhnya.

" _ **Shika, seharusnya kau lebih serius mengejarnya. Kita bisa tertinggal dari mereka yang di depan,"**_ Sakura kembali memarahi pemuda malas itu.

"Haaaah … kalau begitu kau kejarlah sendiri tidak perlu memarahiku begitu. Lagi pula untuk apa sih kita mengerahkan banyak tenaga untuk sesuatu yang sudah kita tahu," ucap Shikamaru kesal.

" _ **Hah? Apa yang kau maksud Shika?"**_ tanya Sakura atas ucapan Shikamaru yang tidak dimengertinya itu.

Pemuda yang khas dengan rambut yang diikat seperti nanas itu merutuki mulutnya sendiri yang tanpa sadar sudah mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak perlu dia katakan. Dan Sakura juga bukan gadis bodoh yang tidak akan memahami maksud itu.

" _ **Tunggu, apa artinya kau mengetahui identitas Pangeran Byakugan?"**_ tanya Sakura selanjutnya.

Shikamaru hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati menedengar pertanyaan Sakura yang menandakan gadis itu sudah paham. Bukannya Shikamaru berniat menutupi, dia akan menjelaskannya, tapi nanti dan tidak di dalam mobil yang sedang dia kendarai. Hei, menelepon sambil berkendara itu berbahaya. Apalagi pembahasannya adalah sesuatu yang merepotkan. Begitulah pikirnya.

"Yaaah, aku memperkirakannya dari data yang ku kumpulkan dan sedikit menebaknya," jawab Shikamaru pada akhirnya karena tidak ingin urusannya menjadi panjang.

" _ **Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kami? Lalu, siapa dia sebenarnya?"**_ tanya Sakura lagi.

"Ah, menurut dataku sih dia itu …."

" **Ah!"**

Ucapan Shikamaru terputus saat mendengar pekikan Sakura.

"Ada apa Sakura?" tanyanya cemas.

" _ **Mereka yang di depan berbelok dan keluar jalan utama,"**_ tutur sang gadis Haruno itu.

Shikamaru menaikkan fokusnya. Otak jeniusnya bertanya-tanya akan ke mana sebenarnya dua mobil yang dikejar mereka itu.

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan pembicaraan kita nanti. Sekarang kita tetap ikuti mereka," perintah Shikamaru.

" _ **Roger,"**_

Panggilan tersebut pun terputus, keduanya kembali fokus mengejar mobil yang sudah terlebih dulu mendahului mereka. Shikamaru mengerutkan keningnya was-was. Otaknya berspekulasi tentang yang sudah terjadi antara dua pengendara yang dikejarnya.

" _Apa dia berhasil membuka identitas sang Pangeran?_ " ucapnya dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

'Whuuuuuuuussshh…'

Angin musim gugur di malam hari semakin menjadi-jadi. Bukan hanya meliuk-liukan batang-batang pohon tapi juga menerbangkan dedaunannya. Di dalam dinginnya malam, dua orang itu tetap setia berdiri berhadapan untuk sekian menit tanpa ada sepatah kata yang keluar dari masing-masing bibir mereka.

Si pemuda dengan rambut kuning menyala yang bahkan masih tampak kilaunya di gelap malam, dia terpaku terkejut melihat sosok di hadapannya. Bola mata biru lautnya yang indah terbelalak tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat kini. Otaknya kosong untuk memikirkan apa pun. Sementara jantungnya berdegup kencang tak menentu saat menangkap sesosok orang yang begitu dikenalnya.

Rambut panjang itu, yang kini diikat ekor kuda tinggi. Tatapan bola mata bulan yang biasa selalu tampak malu-malu dihadapannya, kini terlihat sedikit tegas meski sedikit demi sedikit menyendu saat mendapati kesunyian di sana. Bibir tipis yang selalu tersenyum malu kini sedang tersenyum lembut padanya. Dan tubuh mungil nan mulus itu yang kini hanya dilapisi baju tak berlengan dengan seutas tali yang melingkar di leher, berwarna ungu tua dan hotpants berwarna hitam, membuatnya semakin tidak percaya bahwa orang inilah yang tadi membawa mobil secara gila-gilaan.

Naruto membuka mulutnya untuk mengucapkan beberapa kata atau lebih tepatnya pertanyaan kepada orang tersebut sebelum sebuah lampu mobil yang tiba-tiba datang menyilaukan pandangannya. Orang yang berada di hadapannya pun menoleh ke belakang dirinya di mana arah mobil tersebut datang. Dua orang keluar dari sana yang tidak lain Sasuke dan Kiba. Sesaat keluar dari mobil, pemuda Uchiha itu tergesa melangkah menghampiri sebelum langkahnya terhenti dan ekspresi wajahnya terkejut mendapati sosok itu di sana. Tidak lain halnya dengan Sasuke, Kiba pun melakukan hal yang sama, langkahnya terhenti dan ikut terkejut dengan kenyataan yang dia dapati itu.

"K-kau …"

'Ckiiiiiiiiittt!'

'Ckiiiiiiiittt!'

'Ckiiiiiiiiittt!'

Ucapan Sasuke terhenti saat tiga mobil lainnya ikut bergabung di sana. Perhatian mereka teralih pada mobil-mobil tersebut meskipun hanya sejenak karena setelahnya Neji keluar dari salah satunya dan melangkah pasti dengan tatapan stoicnya menghampiri sosok yang membuat Naruto dan yang lain terkejut.

"Hinata …." ucap Neji di hadapan orang tersebut.

Naruto, Sasuke, dan Kiba yang masih belum lepas dari keterkejutannya itu kini menahan nafas ketika Neji berdiri tepat di hadapan orang tersebut. Atmosfer yang ada pun berubah. Udara tak lagi dingin saat dua mata serupa itu saling tatap melancarkan keseriusan. Ketiga pemuda yang masih memperhatikan dua orang itu tercekat saat Neji mulai mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Kau melupakan jaketmu," lanjut Neji sambil menyerahkan jaket jeans hitam yang dia pegang di tangan kanannya.

Ketiga pemuda tadi pun menghela nafas lega saat apa yang mereka fikir akan terjadi akhirnya tidak terjadi. Namun, meskipun begitu, ini semua belum bisa mengobati keterkejutan mereka atas fakta yang ada.

"Kau tak seharusnya berjalan-jalan tanpa membawa jaket. Tidak pantas bagi seorang Hyuga mengenakan pakaian minim seperti itu. Lagipula udaranya dingin, tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu, ….. Hinata," nasihat Neji selanjutnya.

Orang yang dinasehati hanya mampu tersenyum tak bersalah sambil mengenakan jaket miliknya.

"Gomen nii-san, aku tadi terburu-buru. Lagi pula lebih mudah menyetir dengan pakaian seperti ini, lebih membuatku leluasa," ujarnya ringan.

"Kau juga harusnya menggerai rambutmu," nasihat Neji lagi.

Neji pun menarik ikatan rambut yang mengikat rambut Hinata tinggi hingga rambut indigo itu pun tergerai. Kemudian dia pun mengusap kepala seseorang yang tingginya tidak lebih dari pundaknya itu sambil tersenyum lembut padanya. Kedua orang tersebut berinteraksi dan mengabaikan ketiga orang yang masih bertanya-tanya tentang semua kenyataan yang mereka hadapi kini. Mencoba menguak segalanya, Naruto pun mengambil inisiatif membuka suara.

"A-anosah … sebenarnya ….."

'Ckiiiiiiiiittt!'

'Ckiiiiiiiiittt!'

'Ckiiiiiiiiittt!'

Lagi dan lagi, ucapan Naruto harus terpotong lagi karena kedatangan mobil-mobil lainnya yang kembali ikut bergabung. Kali ini, Sakura, Choji, dan Shikamaru lah yang datang. Ketiganya berlarian mencoba mendekat ke titik pusat di mana yang lain berkerumun di sana.

"Naruto, bagaimana …."

Pertanyaan Sakura terhenti dan langkah mereka melemah saat menemukan sosok asing yang seharusnya tidaklah ada di sana.

"Lho? Hinata? Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Sakura bingung mendapati sosok itu yang jelas sudah dia adalah ….. Hinata.

Choji melongo tidak elit. Sementara Shikamaru memijit keningnya sambil sedikit menunduk untuk menyembunyikan seringaiannya.

"Tebakanku benar," gumam Shikamaru cukup keras sehingga mampu tertangkap telinga semua orang di sana termasuk Sakura.

"Ap…Apa? A-aku tidak …" racau Sakura bingung. "Tunggu …."

Manik emerlard nya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri menelusuri tempat itu berharap menemukan sosok lain yang dicarinya. Namun, nihil. Tidak ada sosok lain hanya mereka yang ada di sana.

"Di mana Pangeran Byakugan?" tanya gadis itu pada siapa pun yang bersedia menjawab. "Naruto?" alihnya pada pemuda Uzumaki yang tatapan tajamnya masih tertuju pada gadis mungil yang berada dalam rangkulan Neji.

Sakura mengikuti arah pandangan itu dan emerlard nya ikut menangkap sosok yang sama.

"Ja-jangan-jangan …. Tidak mungkin …"

Gadis musim semi itu menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali mencoba mengusir pemikirannya itu. Sementara semua orang di sana tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaannya dan, seperti Naruto, mereka fokus pada satu objek, sang gadis Hyuga.

Sakura yang bersikap aneh membuat Hinata mengerutkan kening karena bingung melihatnya.

"Tidak mungkin… Ini tidak mungkin. Kau pastilah bukan Pangeran Byakugan kan, Hinata?"

"Eh? Hihihi …"

Hinata terkikik kecil saat mendengar racauan Sakura yang terdengar aneh baginya.

"Kau …. Kau pastilah bertukar tempat dengan orang lain saat berkendara kan?" tanya Sakura lagi tak masuk akal.

"Hihihi … aku tak mengerti maksudmu Sakura-chan. Mana mungkin itu bisa terjadi," respon Hinata santai.

"Ta-tapi … itu …"

"Itu benar, Sakura,"

"Eh?"

Sakura terkejut dan menoleh pada Naruto yang berdiri agak jauh di belakangnya.

"Tidak mungkin baginya bertukar tempat dengan pengendara lain dalam mobil yang melaju kencang. Aku bisa memastikannya. Dan kalaupun dia bertukar tempat dengan memakai mobil yang sama, aku pasti menyadarinya karena pastilah ada perbedaan dari cara mengendaranya. Jadi aku pastikan …. Dialah …. Pangeran Byakugan," lanjut Naruto menjelaskan.

Sakura semakin tidak mempercayainya. Dia mengembalikan pandangannya menatap Hinata dengan ekspresi tidak percaya. Gadis itu masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan. Baginya terlalu banyak kejanggalan.

"Tapi …. kalau kau memang Pangeran Byakugan kenapa saat di KMS kau tidak menunjukkan kemampuanmu itu? Lagipula ….. kenapa kau membuka identitasmu sekarang? Bukankah pertandingan berakhir seri? Kau tidak mempunyai kewajiban membuka identitasmu. Apa mungkin …. Naruto memaksamu?"

Pertanyaan beruntun meluncur dari bibir peach sang gadis musim semi itu, membuat Naruto yang tertuduh menegang dan Hinata yang dilontarkan pertanyaan semakin melebarkan senyumnya.

"Tidak, Naruto-kun tidak memaksaku," jawab Hinata yang membuat Sakura dan semua orang di sana terperangah. Bahkan Neji sampai menatap intens sang adik sepupu.

"Tapi bagiku …" lanjutnya. "Aku sudah tidak bisa lagi menutupi identitasku dari kalian. Seperti yang kau dengar tadi, bahkan Shikamaru-san sudah bisa menebak identitasku,"

Shikamaru yang disebut namanya pun terkejut sebelum kemudian memalingkan wajah tidak enaknya. Begitu pun dengan yang lain yang langsung menatap tajam si pemuda Nara.

"Juga Kiba-kun,"

"Eh?"

Kini tatapan semuanya beralih pada pemuda Inuzuka yang juga namanya disebut oleh Hinata.

"Kau sudah lama mengetahui identitasku, kan?" ujar Hinata yang semakin membuat semuanya terkejut.

"Kiba,"

Naruto menatap tajam Kiba seraya mengharapkan penjelasan dari sahabatnya itu.

"Itulah kenapa kau mengatakan bahwa teknikku tetap keren saat pengambilan nilai harian mengemudi dua minggu lalu meski itu sebenarnya sangat payah. Itu artinya, kau sudah mengetahui rahasia di balik teknik payah itu kan?" tanya Hinata penuh selidik.

Sementara Kiba yang menjadi tersangka kini mengalihkan pandangannya ke segala arah asal bukan pada tatapan-tatapan teman-temannya yang kini seolah menghakiminya. Pemuda itu berusaha memantapkan hatinya untuk memberikan penjelasan yang sebenarnya.

"Ya… sebenarnya sejak pertandingan semi final yang lalu, saat aku melihat gaya mengemudi Pangeran Byakugan aku sudah curiga karena merasa sebelumnya pernah melihat gaya yang sama namun juga sedikit berbeda. Dan akhirnya aku ingat saat pertama kali melewati ujian masuk KMS di mana Hinata juga sedang mengikuti ujian kenaikan tingkat, saat itu aku melihat bahwa teknik dan gaya mengemudi Hinata memiliki cirri khas. Namun karena tidak yakin, aku pun mencoba menyelidiki lebih lanjut. Dan saat pengambilan nilai harian mengemudi kemarin aku memastikan bahwa memang teknik dan gaya itulah yang memang mirip dengan milik Pangeran Byakugan meskipun sengaja dibuat berbeda namun tidak bisa menghilangkan ciri khasnya bila diperhatikan lebih detail. Untuk memastikan lebih lanjut, aku pun mencoba melihatnya kembali di pertandingan tadi. Dan aku kembali menemukan hal yang sama. Lalu sekarang, telah terbukti bahwa dugaanku benar,"

Semuanya tampak terkejut. Mereka tidak percaya bahwa Kiba yang terlihat senang main-main itu bisa menyelidiki sesuatu sampai sedetail itu. Bahkan Shikamaru juga merasa tersaingi dengan pemikiran Kiba yang ternyata cukup sistematis.

Hinata terkikik lagi saat mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar Kiba dan tatapan tidak percaya teman-temannya itu. Sakura kembali menatap Hinata. Masih banyak hal yang perlu digalinya.

"Tapi, kalau begitu …. Kenapa …."

"Cukup!"

Neji memotong pertanyaan Sakura dan mendapat tatapan tidak suka dari anggota tim Naruto.

"Sebaiknya pembicaraan itu tidak diteruskan di sini," ucap Neji selanjutnya. "Tempat ini terlalu terbuka untuk kita membahas hal ini. Aku khawatir ada pihak ketiga yang mendengarkan dan informasi ini bocor ke luar,"

Anggota tim Naruto pun baru menyadarinya bahwa mereka berbicara di tempat terbuka tepat di bawah jembatan layang. Benar apa yang diucapkan Neji, pembicaraan itu tidak bisa diteruskan di sana.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali ke mansion Hyuga. Kita lanjutkan pembicaraan di sana. Hinata, ayo masuk mobilku,"

Neji merangkul dan menggiring Hinata menuju Lambhorgini Veneno miliknya. Dan hal itu sukses membuat anggota tim Naruto bertanya-tanya heran.

"Tunggu," ujar Naruto membuat langkah Neji dan Hinata terhenti. "Kalau Hinata ikut mobil Neji, lalu _HachiRoku_?" tanya Naruto heran tentang nasib mobil legenda itu.

Hinata tersenyum sebelum menjawab,

"Ah, mobil itu biar Kou yang membawanya," jawab Hinata.

"Kou?" ulang Sakura.

"Uhm. Kalian pernah bertemu dengannya sebelum ini," ujar Hinata.

"Jadi, apa selama ini mobil itu ada di tempat orang bernama Kou itu?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Benar. Kou memiliki bengkel pribadi di rumahnya, jadi aku menaruh beberapa mobilku di sana. Dan dia akan membawakan dan mengambil mobil yang aku pakai," jawab Hinata.

"Pantas saja waktu itu aku tidak menemukan mobil ini di garasi mansion Hyuga," tutur Shikamaru mengerti.

"Lalu … apakah saat pertandingan …"

"Cukup! Bisa kita sudahi ini?"

Lagi-lagi ucapan Sakura terpotong oleh hardikan Neji membuat gadis itu langsung terdiam seribu bahasa.

Neji pun kembali menggiring Hinata masuk ke mobilnya sebelum suara Naruto kembali menginterupsi.

"Tunggu!"

Neji menoleh dan menatap sinis Naruto. Sementara Hinata bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang ingin diucapkan pemuda yang selalu disukainya itu.

"Hmmm… Kalau bisa … hmmm … bolehkah Hinata ikut mobilku saja?" pintanya ragu-ragu.

Neji sempat akan menolak dengan kata-kata pedasnya sebelum Hinata melangkah maju menghampiri Naruto. Dengan tersenyum gadis itu pun menjawab.

"Baiklah,"

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak seperti sebelumnya, mobil Rx-8 itu melaju santai. Setiap rodanya menapaki aspal jalanan dengan lembut memberikan ketenangan bagi siapa pun yang duduk di dalamnya. Tapi sayang, pada kenyataannya tidaklah setenang dan senyaman itu, khususnya untuk si pengemudi yang sedikit tampak gelisah di tempat duduknya. Berkali-kali dia lirikkan bola shappire nya pada gadis yang duduk di kursi penumpang di sebelahnya seolah ada banyak hal yang mengganggu dan perlu dia ungkapkan kepada si gadis. Sementara orang yang terus-terusan diliriknya itu tidak bergeming. Dia terus menatap jendela mobil di sampingnya seolah fokus melihat pemandangan jalanan di malam hari. Aneh memang, gadis yang biasa dikenal selalu memberikan kenyamanan itu, malam ini seperti pribadi yang berbeda. Atau mungkin itu hanya perasaan si pemuda itu saja.

Hinata, gadis itu, meski pandangannya menerawang jauh pada pemandangan jalan di luar jendela mobil, namun dia merasakannya bahwa ada yang salah dengan pemuda di sampingnya.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan, Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba tanpa menolehkan wajahnya dari jendela.

Naruto, pemuda tersebut, tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Hinata yang tiba-tiba terlontar. Bahkan di kesunyian dalam mobil itu, suara Hinata yang lirih layaknya petir yang menggelegar sehingga sukses membuat jantung Naruto berdegup kencang.

"Ah … eto …mmmm …"

"Hm?"

Kini Hinata menoleh dan menampilkan wajah penuh tanyanya yang sangat imut itu tepat di samping wajah Naruto dan itu sukses membuat Naruto tercekat dan menahan nafas saat wajah Hinata begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Refleks Naruto sedikit mundur untuk memberi jarak. Dan Hinata yang juga menyadari betapa dekatnya wajah keduanya barusan, pun ikut menjauhkan dirinya kembali.

Naruto menenangkan dirinya kembali. Tatapannya kembali fokus ke jalanan di depan. Sementara Hinata masih menatapnya menunggu hal yang ingin diucapkan Naruto padanya.

"Maaf,"

Satu kata itulah yang akhirnya muncul setelah sekian lama ditunggu. Namun Hinata masih belum menangkap arti dari satu kata tersebut. Baginya, untuk apa kata maaf itu?

"Maaf karena aku selalu meremehkanmu selama ini. Bahkan sebelum ini aku juga pernah berkata bahwa kau tidak mengerti apa-apa, kau tidak mengerti tentang apa yang penting bagi seorang pembalap. Aku sungguh-sungguh …. minta maaf," ujar Naruto pada akhirnya.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf,"

"Eh?"

Naruto sedikit terkejut dengan respon Hinata. Sungguh, nada suara itu tidak seperti Hinata yang biasanya.

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf untuk itu karena pada kenyataannya … aku memang tidak mengerti apa yang terpenting bagi seorang pembalap," lanjut Hinata sambil mengembalikan tatapannya ke luar jendela.

Naruto melirikkan matanya lagi. Dapat dilihat olehnya pantulan wajah Hinata dari kaca jendela mobil, tatapannya begitu sendu.

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak ada sesuatu yang berarti setelah mereka sampai di mansion Hyuga. Ruang tamu mewah yang didiami banyak orang itu terasa lebih sunyi dari pada yang semestinya. Hanya suara kunyahan mulut Choji yang sedang menikmati makanan ringan yang disajikan oleh para pelayan Hyuga di meja. Suara dentingan cangkir dengan piring kecil yang menjadi tatakan tat kala Hinata baru saja meminum teh nya. Dan sungguh, baru kali itu bagi tim Naruto menyaksikan bagaimana Hinata benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang tuan putri yang anggun. Serta suara yang baru saja terdengar adalah derap langkah Lee yang terburu-buru menuruni tangga untuk bergabung dengan semuanya di ruang tamu. Lee menghampiri Neji dan membisikan sesuatu yang direspon anggukan serius oleh pemuda itu seperti itu adalah sesuatu yang penting sebelum kemudian dia ikut duduk bersama Tenten dan Shino di salah satu kursi yang berada agak jauh dari sofa yang diduduki anggota tim Naruto serta Neji dan Hinata.

Seolah tidak ada yang ingin mengakhiri keterdiaman itu, kecuali Coji, anggota tim Naruto yang lain, yang seharusnya memulai pembicaraan dengan mengajukan pertanyaan tentang sesuatu yang ingin mereka tahu, mereka memilih menatap intens dua orang yang duduk di sofa panjang di hadapan mereka berharap mendapat penjelasan tentang situasi yang terjadi dari dua orang tersebut. Sementara dua orang yang ditatap malah memilih melakukan kegiatan yang tidak penting ketimbang memberikan penjelasan. Neji memilih sibuk dengan ponselnya dengan wajah serius seolah ada sesuatu yang membuatnya harus berfikir keras. Sedangkan Hinata, gadis itu memilih menikmati tehnya selagi masih hangat.

Sakura, orang yang akhirnya sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan rasa penasarannya, dialah yang akhirnya membuka suara.

"Maaf,"

Suara Sakura yang sedikit ragu akhirnya mampu menarik perhatian kedua Hyuga itu. Hinata membuka matanya setelah sempat terpejam karena menikmati rasa teh yang begitu menyegarkan. Neji pun langsung mengangkat wajahnya dari layar ponsel miliknya meski dia pun sempat berdecih kesal karena merasa terganggu.

"Bisakah …. kalian mulai menjelaskan semua ini?" pinta Sakura.

Hinata sempat terdiam sebelum kemudian tersenyum lembut pada Sakura. Sedangkan Neji langsung mematikan ponselnya dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Katakan! Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?" ucap Neji ketus.

Sakura merasa tidak suka dengan nada suara pemuda Hyuga itu, tapi dia mencoba mengabaikannya dan beralih bertanya langsung pada Hinata.

"Katakanlah Hinata-chan, kenapa … kenapa kau menyembunyikan identitasmu? Kenapa kau bersembunyi di balik nama Pangeran Byakugan. Kau memilik kemampuan yang begitu menakjubkan, tapi kenapa kau tidak menunjukkannya? Bahkan di KMS, kau berpura-pura menjadi siswa yang tidak kompeten. Kau berpura-pura tidak mampu mengemudi dengan baik di kelas mengemudi. Juga di kelas mesin kau berpura-pura seolah kau sama sekali tidak mengerti mesin. Padahal … padahal aku yakin, mesin 86 yang menakjubkan itu kau sendirilah yang memodifikasinya bukan?"

"Benar,"

"Lalu …. Lalu kenapa kau harus menutupi semua ini?"

Pertanyaan beruntun Sakura hanya menuai senyuman dari sang putri Hyuga yang menjuluki dirinya Pangeran. Neji yang tidak tahan mulai angkat suara.

"Itu karena …."

"Itu karena ayahku,"

"Eh?"

Ucapan Neji disela oleh Hinata. Tangan mungil gadis itu menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan sang kakak meski wajahnya tak sedikit pun menoleh padanya dan tetap memandang lurus ke arah Sakura yang ada di hadapannya dengan mempertahankan senyuman lembutnya. Genggaman tangan yang tiba-tiba itu seperti menahan Neji untuk menjelaskan dan seolah mengatakan 'biar aku yang menjelaskannya'.

" _Hinata …._ "

"Karena ayahku, Hyuga Hiashi, adalah orang terpandang, dia tidak akan senang kalau tahu anaknya terlibat dalam hal ilegal seperti balap jalanan dan itu akan menimbulkan masalah untuknya. Aku yakin Uchiha-san pasti mengerti situasi ini karena dia pun berasal dari keluarga yang tidak sembarangan," ujar Hinata sambil lalu melayangkan tatapannya pada Sasuke.

Pemuda Uchiha itu hanya tetap memasang ekspresi datarnya meski hatinya mengiyakan perkataan Hinata.

"Ayahku tidak akan diam saja bila dia tahu putrinya terlibat dunia malam. Itulah kenapa penting untuk menutupi identitasku agar tidak ada orang yang tahu bahwa putri keluarga Hyuga terlibat dunia balap jalanan. Itu juga kenapa aku memilih untuk tinggal jauh dari ayahku," ujar Hinata lagi.

Anggota tim Naruto menunduk, mereka mengerti situasi itu dan bagi mereka hal itu memang masuk akal. Tapi tidak dengan Neji, entah mengapa wajahnya menunjukkan ketidaksukaan. Dia melihat Hinata di sampingnya dari sudut matanya. Tangan mungil adiknya itu masih menggenggam erat tangan Neji bahkan lebih erat lagi.

"Tapi, bukankah sebelumnya kau sudah terlibat di dunia balap jalanan di Amerika, sebelum kau menyandang julukan itu? Bahkan rumornya, pertama kali kau belajar mengendarai mobil adalah saat kau berusia 13 tahun, saat kau masih tinggal di Amerika. Apa kau yakin bahwa ayah mu memang tidak mengetahuinya?" tanya Sasuke menyelidik.

"Sama seperti keluargamu, ayahku juga seorang pembisnis. Beliau tidak akan berada di satu tempat untuk waktu yang lama. Beliau lebih banyak pergi ke negara-negara lain untuk melancarkan bisnisnya. Tentu saja aku berkata pada ayahku bahwa aku hanya belajar mengendarai mobil, tapi sebenarnya Kou mengajariku lebih dari sekedar mengendarai mobil," jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Tunggu, ada yang janggal," ucap Naruto yang baru kembali membuka suara. "Dulu kau pernah bilang bahwa di Amerika kau tinggal di Los Angles, tapi menurut cerita Sasuke sebelumnya, kau pernah balapan melawan Itachi di New York,"

"Itachi?"

Hinata terdiam sejenak untuk mencoba mengingat.

"Ah! Aku ingat. Aku memang pernah bertemu Itachi-san di New York saat usiaku 14 tahun dan dia belum menjadi seorang pembalap pro. Itu karena aku sering menjelajah ke tempat-tempat lain di Amerika untuk belajar banyak hal langsung dari pembalap jalanan yang ada di daerah tersebut," jelasnya.

"Kau belajar langsung dari para pembalap jalanan itu? Kenapa kau melakukan hal yang menyulitkan seperti itu?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Menyulitkan? Aku fikir itu lebih mudah," jawab Hinata santai.

"Apa … maksudmu?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Itu karena Hinata memiliki kemampuan unik. Kemampuan yang mirip seperti kemampuanmu tapi sedikit berbeda," ujar Neji menggantikan Hinata menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Kemampuan … Aku …. Apa?" Naruto meracau tidak mengerti.

"Seperti yang pernah kau dengar Naruto, Pangeran Byakugan memiliki kemampuan untuk cepat beradaptasi. Itulah kenapa Hinata mendatangi tempat-tempat balap jalanan di setiap daerah di Amerika. Dia membiasakan dirinya untuk merasakan berbagai macam pertandingan. Dengan begitu dia memiliki kesempatan untuk beradaptasi dengan jalur apa pun dan menghadapi pembalap seperti apa pun. Dia bahkan dapat mempelajari berbagai macam teknik dari banyak pembalap di sana," jelas Shikamaru mengambil alih penjelasan dari Neji dan Hinata.

"Baik … Baiklah, aku mengerti tentang kemampuan Pangeran …. ah, maksudku Hinata, tapi …. apa maksudnya dengan kemampuanku?" tanya pemuda bermanik shappire itu untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Apa Naruto-kun belum menyadari kemampuan Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata.

Naruto semakin menunjukkan ekspresi tidak mengertinya.

"Bukankah aku sudah pernah mengatakannya padamu sebelumnya," Neji berujar dengan sedikit nada malas. "bahwa bila kau menurukan sedikit egomu dan mencoba berjalan di belakang lawanmu, maka kau akan menemukan sesuatu. Aku fikir setelah pertandingan tadi akhirnya kau mengerti,"

"Eh?"

"Kau memiliki kemampuan untuk meniru teknik lawan, itulah yang aku rasakan saat terakhir kali pertandingan kita. Kenyataan bahwa kau mampu mengikuti caraku melakukan drifting meski baru sekali …. tidak sekejap kau lihat," lanjut Neji.

Naruto terperangah, dia masih tidak menyadari kemampuannya itu. Meski memang saat balapan tadi dia merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda.

"Sebenarnya itu bukanlah kemampuan meniru teknik lawan. Kau hanya memiliki kemampuan untuk belajar cepat, Naruto-kun. Jadi, dengan sekali lihat kau bisa merasakan iramanya. Itulah kenapa hanya dalam kurun waktu dua minggu kau mampu menguasai drifting," jelas Hinata.

Pemuda Uzumaki itu menunduk, dia berusah mengingat beberapa hal yang sepertinya berhubungan dengan kemampuannya.

"Apakah … itu juga alasan kenapa Kakashi-sensei, saat melatihku, dia memintaku untuk beberapa kali mencoba mengikutinya dari belakang?" gumamnya cukup keras.

"Ya, sepertinya begitu. Karena dia akhirnya mengetahui kemampuanmu," ujar Shikamaru.

"Apa? Apa maksudmu … Kakashi-sensei mengetahui kemampuanku? Tapi … tapi kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku?" tanya Naruto pada Shikamaru.

"Haaah … Mendokusei. Kau itu bukan anak kecil. Dia ingin kau mengetahui dan mengerti sendiri," kata Shikamaru malas.

Naruto tampak ingin membantah ucapan Shikamaru sebelum dia kembali mengatupkan bibirnya lagi dan kembali menunduk.

Sasuke yang tadi hanya mendengarkan, merasakan kejanggalan dari pembicaraan tersebut.

"Apakah ….." ucapnya pada akhirnya. "Apakah saat pertandingan tadi kau pun berusaha mengikuti teknik Pangeran Byakugan?" tanyanya pada Naruto.

Naruto tersentak, dia menoleh pada Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya seraya mengangguk.

"Ya," jawab Naruto. "Tanpa sadar aku melakukannya. Dan hal itu juga yang mampu membuatku bertahan menjaga jarak agar tetap dekat dengan mobilnya,"

Mendengar penjelasan Naruto membuat pemuda Uchiha itu terbelalak dan itu menuai kebingungan dari semua orang yang ada di sana.

"Tidak mungkin … Bagaimana mungkin itu bisa?" tanyanya dengan nada tinggi.

"Apa maksudmu, Teme? Tentu saja bisa," jawab Naruto apa adanya.

Pemuda Uzumaki dan semua yang duduk di sana merasa heran dengan sikap Sasuke.

"Tidak, maksudku … banyak beredar kabar bahwa semua pembalap yang berusaha melawan Pangeran Byakugan dengan cara mengikuti tekniknya, mereka akan berakhir cidera dan terluka parah. Bukankah teknik mengemudinya bukanlah suatu hal yang mudah? Aku melihatnya saat melawannya, aku tidak mampu meniru satu pun tekniknya tanpa membuat mobilku hilang keseimbangan. Dan … Itachi …." Sasuke mengalihkan tatapan onyx nya pada Hinata. "Itachi kalah darimu dua kali karena mencoba meniru semua teknikmu,"

Hinata terkikik kecil mendengar ucapan Sasuke sekaligus merasa geli karena putra mahkota Uchiha yang biasa irit bicara itu bisa berbicara panjang lebar. Sementara Sasuke menatap tajam Hinata menuntut penjelasan.

"Ah, gomen … "

Hinata menghentikan tawanya karena melihat ekspresi teman-temannya itu. Mereka tampak menantikan penjelasan darinya.

"Aku memang pernah mengalahkan Itachi-san dua kali, yang pertama tiga tahun lalu di Amerika saat dia masih menjadi pembalap kecil-kecilan yang belum terkenal dan dua tahun lalu di Konoha saat dia baru memulai debutnya sebagai seorang pembalap F1,"

Hinata menerawang mencoba mengingat masa lalu.

"Tapi sekarang …." Lanjutnya. "Itachi-san sudah menjadi pembalap profesional. Dia sudah memiliki banyak pengalaman menghadapi banyak pembalap lain. Bila sekarang aku harus kembali berhadapan dengannya aku bahkan tidak yakin aku bisa menang darinya.

"Dan masalah teknikku yang tidak mudah ditiru, karena aku banyak menggabungkan banyak teknik milik pembalap lain atau melakukan sedikit improvisasi. Tapi kenapa Naruto-kun mampu meniru teknik mengemudiku sementara Itachi-san dan banyak pembalap lain bahkan sampai terluka karena mencoba meniru hal yang sama, seperti yang sudah aku katakana tadi, itu karena Naruto-kun memiliki kemampuan untuk dapat belajar cepat hanya dengan sekali lihat,"

Sasuke dan yang lain pun mengerti tentang fakta kemampuan Naruto tersebut. Mereka mampu menerima penjelasan itu meski sedikit ada yang mengganjal. Hinata tersenyum karena tampaknya tidak ada yang membantah hal tersebut. Namun gadis itu tidak pantas menyandang gelar Pangeran Byakugan bila tidak bisa menaik-turunkan emosi lawan. Dan hal itu terbukti saat dia kembali mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Tapi pada kenyataannya, bukan hanya karena itu," ucapnya selanjutnya.

"Eh!"

Semuanya tersentak termasuk Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada mengintimidasi.

"Apa maksudnya Naruto memiliki kemampuan lain?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

Hinata tersenyum lagi sebelum memaparkan jawabannya.

"Pada kenyataannya Naruto-kun memiliki tingkat kejeniusan yang hampir menyamai Neji-niisan dalam hal balapan,"

Neji yang disamakan dengan Naruto memberikan tatapan kesal. Sementara anggota tim Naruto memandang pemuda itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Sedangkan yang ditatap ikut menunjukkan ekspresi bingung.

" _Hihihi … Naruto-kun memang lambat dalam menyadari sesuatu. Padahal suatu hal itu sudah dia lakukan dengan benar dan sempurna,_ " ucap Hinata dalam hati.

"Nyatanya Naruto-kun tidak pernah menelan mentah-mentah apa yang dia dapat," kata Hinata yang kembali menuai tatapan bertanya dari yang lainnya.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti," ucap Sasuke kesal karena Hinata yang terlalu berbelit-belit.

"Naruto memang mampu meniru setiap teknik lawan," ujar Neji mengambil alih penjelasan. "Tapi tidak seperti para pembalap lainnya yang meniru dengan tepat teknik lawannya, Naruto mengubah ritme dan iramanya. Dia sesuaikan ritme dengan keadaan mobil miliknya. Karena masing-masing mobil pembalap tidak selalu memiliki peforma dan susunan mesin yang sama. Banyak yang habis-habisan memodifikasi mesin mobilnya. Bila memaksakan meniru teknik dengan performa mobil yang berbeda, tentu saja hasilnya akan berbeda. Dan Naruto mampu mengerti mobilnya. Dia tahu bagaimana membawa mobilnya agar bisa menyamai kemampuan mobil lawan," jelas Neji panjang.

"Waaaaaaaaahhhh …."

Sakura, Kiba, dan Choji bergumam kagum akan kemampuan menarik milik Naruto. Sementara orang yang mendapat apresiasi tersebut masih terbengong karena masih belum bisa percaya dengan kemampuannya sendiri. Yang dia tahu dia hanya mencoba mempercayai Kyubi, mobilnya, seperti yang dikatakan Kakashi-sensei bahwa dia harus menyatu dengan mobilnya. Sedangkan Sasuke memasang wajah kesal karena merasa tersaingi oleh pemuda Uzumaki itu.

Pada akhirnya Naruto tersenyum kecil pertanda dia sedikit bangga akan dirinya dan kemampuannya. Namun selang beberapa detik, senyumnya hilang saat dia mengingat sesuatu.

"Tapi … aku masih heran dengan salah satu teknikmu, Hinata," ujarnya.

"Apa itu?"

"Saat memasuki tikungan 270, kenapa kau melajukan mobilmu mundur?"

Hinata terkesiap. Dia pun menundukkan kepalanya dan sedikit tampak senyum kecutnya.

"Aku fikir, kenapa kau harus repot-repot melakukan itu bila hanya ingin menghindari batu?"

"Itu pasti karena ada hubungannya dengan kuil bulan,"

Bukan Hinata yang menjawab melainkan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu, Teme?"

Sasuke mengeluarkan smartphone nya dan membuka galeri foto. Kemudian dia tunjukkan sebuah foto pada semuanya.

"Itu adalah gambaran kuil bulan. The Moon Temple, kuil yang terdapat jauh di pedalaman Amerika bagian selatan," tuturnya.

Semua memandangi foto itu mencoba mencerna apa hubungan kuil itu dengan teknik mundur. Namun karena tidak ada petunjuk satu pun, mereka pun kembali menatap Sasuke. Pemuda raven itu menghela nafas lelah.

"Gambaran bukit Tsuki bila dilihat dari tikungan 270 tampak seperti kuil tersebut. Mungkin itu juga megapa bukit tersebut diberi nama 'Tsuki' atau bulan. Bukankah nama bukit itu menjadi viral di media sosial dua tahun lalu? Itu bertepatan dengan kembalinya kau ke Konoha," jelas Sasuke.

"Hmmm … benar juga. Yang aku dengar dulu pun orang yang menyebut bukit itu bukit Tsuki adalah salah seorang pembalap jalanan," ucap Shikamaru mengkonfirmasi.

"Lalu, kenapa harus melaju mundur?" tanya Sakura.

Hening. Hinata masih belum ingin menjawabnya. Dan Neji hanya melirikkan matanya pada sang adik di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak tahu alasannya. Tapi, itu mungkin karena dia ingin memberikan penghormatan pada bayangan kuil bulan," jawab Sasuke kurang yakin. Onyx nya menatap ke arah tersangka, Hinata, orang yang seharusnya menjelaskan.

"Hihihi …."

Hinata kembali terkikik kecil membuat segala perhatian semua orang kembali padanya.

"Kau benar Uchiha-san, aku melakukannya untuk memberikan penghormatan pada bayangan kuil bulan. Namun juga … untuk memberikan penghormataan padanya," jawab Hinata.

"Seperti ceritaku tadi," sambungnya. "Aku sering berkeliling ke tempat-tempat di Amerika untuk menemukan pembalap-pembalap hebat yang bisa aku curi tekniknya. Suatu hari, aku, Neji-nii, dan Kou, kami pergi ke bagian selatan Amerika. Di sana terdengar rumor bahwa dulunya ada seorang pembalap legenda yang menamakan dirinya Pangeran Byakugan. Namun sayangnya tidak ada yang pernah tahu identitas sebenarnya dan sudah berpuluh-puluh tahun lamanya dia tidak pernah lagi menunjukkan diri di dunia balap jalanan. Karena mendengar kisahnya yang menakjubkan, membuatku jadi ingin bertemu dengannya. Kami pun menjelajah tempat tersebut, namun tidak juga menemukannya. Hingga mendapat kabar bahwa Pangeran Byakuga kini hidup di pedalaman hutan. Kami mencarinya sampai ke sana. Hingga akhirnya terdampar di sebuah kuil yang jauh berada di pedalaman yaitu, kuil bulan.

"Sampai di sana, tempat di mana dirumorkan Pangeran Byakugan sekarang menetap, namun sayangnya yang kami dapatkan di sana bukanlah Pangeran Byakugan, melainkan seorang pendeta wanita yang sedang lemah dan sekarat. Kami pun tahu bahwa Pangeran Byakugan adalah wanita itu.

"Diketahui bahwa waktunya sudah tidak banyak tersisa, di saat-saat terakhirnya dia memintaku dan Neji-nii untuk balapan menuruni dan menaiki bukit pada jalur yang menghubungkan kuil tersebut dengan daratan di bawahnya. Dan saat akhirnya aku yang memenangkan balapan, pendeta wanita yang bernama asli Kaguya Otsusuki itu menceritakan kisah hidupnya pada kami dan memberikan gelar Pangeran Byakugan padaku. Lalu tidak lama setelah kami meninggalkan daerah tersebut, terdengar kabar bahwa beliau akhirnya meninggal dunia. Sejak itulah aku membawa nama itu sampai ke Konoha hingga mendapat julukan baru di sini yaitu, Pembalap Ilusi. Tapi, satu-satunya waktu yang membuatku berkesan adalah saat balapan di bukit Tsuki, karena di sana aku bisa kembali melihat bayangan kuil bulan,"

Semuanya mendengarkan cerita Hinata dengan takjub. Mereka memang sudah mendengar rumornya, namun ternyata … pada kenyataannya di dalam petualangan menakjubkan itu menyimpan kisah yang mengharukan.

"Jadi, tidak seperti yang dikatakan orang-orang bahwa kau mendapat gelar tersebut karena telah mengalahkan pendeta Otsusuki itu?" tanya Kiba.

Hinata tersenyum meski tampak pandangannya yang menyendu.

"Mana mungkin aku mampu mengalahkan legenda itu," ujarnya.

"Tapi, kenapa gelarnya Pangeran dan bukan Puteri?" pikir Sakura heran.

"Ya, benar. Dan kenapa yang dipilih itu kau dan bukan Neji?" tanya Choji.

Hinata terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab.

"Itu karena beliau juga seorang wanita sama sepertiku. Itulah kenapa beliau memilihku dan bukan Neji-nii. Karena ada hal-hal yang hanya dimengerti seorang wanita. Lalu kenapa gelarnya Pangeran, karena dia tidak ingin diremehkan. Meski beliau seorang wanita, kenyataannya beliau memiliki kemampuan yang lebih hebat dari para pembalap pria. Beliau pun memiliki hati yang lebih kuat dari wanita biasanya," ucapan Hinata melemah di akhir kalimat. "Hmp … Beliau pun berharap aku bisa sekuat dirinya," lanjutnya dengan senyum ceria yang dipaksakan.

Semuanya tertegun menatap Hinata. Sakura, Kiba, Choji, dan juga Naruto lalu tersenyum padanya. Shikamaru, meski terus saja menggumamkan ' _Mendokusei_ ' tapi tidak dipungkiri dia pun tersenyum tipis. Sedangkan Sasuke, pemuda itu masih melayangkan tatapan penuh arti pada sang gadis indigo.

"Ne, Hinata-chan, kau berhutang banyak cerita padaku," rengek Sakura dengan nada sok imut membuat Hinata tersenyum geli. "Kau juga sudah banyak berbohong pada kami,"

"Hee?"

Senyumannya hilang dan dia menatap Sakura bingung.

"Kau waktu itu juga berbohong kan, saat kau berkata pada kami bahwa malam di saat balapan semi final, kau bisa sampai ke titik finish karena Kou-san membawakan mobil untukmu, tapi karena dia ada urusan kau harus membawa mobilnya sendiri dan kemudian melajukannya sampai titik finish," lanjut Sakura mengintrogasi.

"Oh ya? Di bagian mana aku berbohong?" tanya Hinata sok polos.

"EH?! I-itu …"

"Aku rasa yang aku ucapkan tidak salah. Aku berkata bahwa Kou membawakan mobilku. Dan kemudian dia pun pergi karena ada urusan. Lalu aku pun membawa mobilnya sendiri hingga ke finish. Itu benar kan? Pada kenyataannya akulah yang membawa mobil itu dalam balapan hingga mencapai finish," sanggah Hinata.

Semuanya hanya dapat menlongo saat akhirnya memahami permainan kata itu.

"Hehehe … Aku memang tidak berbohong kan, aku hanya tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya,"

Hinata tertawa senang saat merasa berhasil menjahili teman-temannya itu.

"Mou … Hinata-chan, kau curang," keluh Sakura sambil memajukan bibirnya.

Hinata terus terkikik geli melihat tingkah lucu Sakura.

"Huh, ternyata gadis itu pandai bicara, merepotkan saja," gumam Shikamaru yang tersirat antara sindiran dan pujian untuk Hinata.

"Hahaha … aku fikir kau juga begitu, Shika," sindir Choji sambil terus mengunyah keripiknya.

Shikamaru yang kesal disindir Choji dengan kesal merebut bungkusan keripik itu lalu memakannya. Membuat Choji cemberut, tapi tidak lama karena pemuda montok itu langsung mengambil bungkusan yang lainnya dari yang tersedia di atas meja.

Suasana kembali hening, hanya ada suara renyah keripik yang dimakan Choji dan suara anggota tim Neji, Tenten, Lee, dan Shino, yang berada di meja dapur dan sedang bermain kartu. Naruto masih tertunduk dan memainkan jari-jarinya seolah sedang mempertimbangkan sesuatu.

"Jadi …."

Suara Naruto lah yang kali ini memecah keheningan, pun langsung mendapat perhatian dari semua orang yang duduk di ruang tamu tersebut.

"Kau selalu menahan diri selama di KMS mencoba menutupi kemampuanmu. Tapi, itu juga yang membuatmu selalu terluka, bukan?" ucapnya pada Hinata dengan ekspresi sendu.

Manik bulan itu pun ikut menyendu.

"Hal inilah yang membuat tanganmu bergetar saat memegang pensil saat ujian kenaikan levelmu waktu itu. Karena kau mencoba menahan egomu untuk menuliskan semua jawaban yang terangkai di kepalamu dengan benar. Padahal untuk menutupi kemampuanmu kau mestinya menjawab dengan sederhana yang jauh dari kata sempurna. Itu juga yang membuat tanganmu selalu terluka di pelajaran mesin. Kau pun selalu gemetar dan menjatuhkan alat-alat yang kau pegang karena harus menahan diri agar tidak melakukan sesuatu yang tampak mencolok dan sempurna. Begitu pun dalam pelajaran mengemudi, kau selalu gemetar saat hendak membuka pintu mobil, itu karena kau harus mati-matian menahan gaya mengemudimu yang sempurna. Hal itu juga yang membuat pergelangan tangamu membiru dan sedikit bengkak, karena kau mencoba menekan tanganmu pada roda kemudi untuk menahan pergerakan mobilmu yang normal.

"Aku juga berfikir, mungkin di saat orang lain berlatih untuk bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan benar, selama ini kau pun berlatih tapi untuk melakukan sebaliknya. Kau berusaha melakukan suatu hal yang salah dengan sempurna. Dan karena kau yang berkali-kali mencoba memutar roda kemudi mobilmu dengan cara yang salah, itulah yang akhirnya membuat tanganmu cedera,"

Penuturan Naruto kembali membuat semuanya tertunduk lesu.

"Tapi, apa kau harus melakukan itu? Kau pun harus rela mendapatkan nilai rendah dan dipandang oleh para guru sebagai seseorang yang tidak berbakat," ujar Sakura tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan sahabatnya itu.

Seperti biasa, Hinata menanggapinya dengan senyuman yang menenangkan sebelum memberikan jawaban yang lagi-lagi mengejutkan teman-temannya.

"Sebenarnya, para guru termasuk Kakashi-sensei sudah mengetahui kemampuanku," jawabnya.

" … "

" … "

" … "

" … "

"HEEEEE?!"

Serempak mereka terkejut seperti sebuah koor orchestra.

"Ja-jadi ….." Kiba berbicara gagap karena tidak sanggup meneruskan, kata-katanya pun menggantung.

"Benar, para guru sudah mengetahuinya. Kalian tahu kan, mereka adalah pengamat yang baik terutama Kakashi-sensei. Tapi, setelah aku menjelaskan semuanya mereka pun mengerti," jelas Hinata.

Anggota tim Naruto kembali tertegun dengan jawaban enteng seorang Hyuga Hinata.

"Yah, lagi pula memang benar seperti kata Naruto-kun, lebih mudah bagi seseorang untuk memperbaiki sesuatu yang salah dari pada sengaja membuat salah sesuatu yang sudah benar. Dan ya, aku tersiksa melakukan itu, tapi aku tetap harus melakukannya karena itu pilihanku," lanjut Hinata lagi.

Semuanya mengangguk mengerti apa yang dikatakan gadis Hyuga tersebut dan memaklumi karena memang itu sudah menjadi pilihan Hinata.

"Hmp … kau sudah bekerja keras untuk memerankan dua pribadi yang berbeda," ujar Naruto menarik manik amethyst Hinata dan mutiara Neji padanya. "Bagi kami … kami sudah puas hanya dengan mengetahui yang sebenarnya,"

Neji menatap waspada Naruto. Dia khawatir dengan tindakan lanjutan yang akan dilakukan tim lawannya itu.

"Semua jalan yang kau ambil adalah pilhanmu," lanjut Naruto lagi. "Oleh karena itu, tetaplah seperti ini, tetaplah jadi Hinata di KMS dan tetaplah menjadi Pangeran Byakugan di jalanan. Aku berjanji, tidak akan ada lagi orang yang mengusik kehidupan yang sudah kau pilih,"

Naruto tersenyum, senyum yang sudah beberapa minggu ini hilang darinya kini seperti matahari yang kembali terbit, senyum itu pun nampak dan menghangatkan. Hinata yang melihatnya sempat terpesona sebelum kemudian dia ikut tersenyum meski di sudut matanya tampak butiran air mata haru yang siap turun. Dengan suara lembut yang seperti biasanya gadis itu pun menjawab ucapan hangat Naruto.

"Arigatou, Naruto-kun,"

 **.**

 **.**

Kini semua anggota tim Naruto berdiri di depan pintu mansion Hyuga bersama Hinata yang mengantar. Kecuali Shikamaru yang begitu keluar mansion langsung berjalan sambil menguap lebar menuju mobilnya, yang lainnya berpamitan kepada sang pemilik rumah.

"Sampai ketemu di sekolah hari senin nanti ya, Hinata-chan," ucap Sakura sambil menggenggam erat kedua tangan Hinata dengan dua tangannya.

"Uhm," jawab Hinata sambil mengangguk semangat.

"Hinata, terima kasih keripiknya ya …" ucap Choji berterima kasih karena diizinkan membawa pulang beberapa bungkus keripik.

"Baiklah Hinata-chan, kami pulang ya ... Jaa …" ujar Kiba sambil melambai dan melangkah menjauh bersama Choji.

"Sampai ketemu di sekolah, Hinata-chan," ucap Naruto. "Ayo Sakura-chan," ajaknya pada Sakura yang masih setia menggenggam tangan Hinata.

Sakura pun menanggapi dan melambai pada Hinata. Naruto dan Sakura pun mulai melangkah menjauh sebelum kemudian langkah keduanya berhenti saat menyadari Sasuke yang masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri tadi. Kaduanya pun bertatapan bingung sebelum kemudian menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang kini sudah berdiri tepat di hadapan Hinata.

Angin bertiup kencang menerbangkan surai raven dan indigo yang hampir serupa warnanya itu. Manik onyx dan amethyst beradu meski dengan ekspresi yang berbeda. Manik hitam kelam itu menatap dengan tajam dan penuh arti yang sulit dimengerti. Sedangkan manik keunguan itu menatap dengan sedikit bingung dan segan. Sementara Neji, yang sejak tadi berdiri bersandar pada dinding yang agak jauh dari pintu masuk ikut menatap sang pemuda Uchiha dengan tidak suka.

"Kau juga, kan, orang yang membuatkanku bekal beberapa minggu ini?"

Pertanyaan menuntut Sasuke itu telah mampu mengejutkan empat orang yang berdiri di sana. Namun, pada kenyataannya Sakura dan Naruto lah orang yang paling shock mendengar satu kalimat yang lebih seperti pernyataan ketimbang pertanyaan itu.

Hinata merubah ekspresinya, dia tersenyum.

"Maaf, aku sudah mengganggumu dengan bekal itu. Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan maaf dan rasa sesalku karena sudah membuatmu terluka pada pertandingan sebelumnya," jelas Hinata.

Sasuke terenyuh. Jadi, bekal itu adalah tanda maaf darinya. Pemuda berambut raven itu terdiam sejenak sebelum menampilkan senyuman yang jarang sekali tampak di wajah tampannya.

"Keh, aku tidak bisa meminta lebih dari ini," ujarnya.

Hinata menatap tidak mengerti akan ucapan teman seangkatannya itu.

"Kau sudah membuatku bahagia,"

"Eh?"

Hinata dan tiga orang lainnya tersentak kaget atas ucapan sang pemuda Uchiha. Neji siap mengambil langkah maju untuk menghajar Sasuke bila sampai pemuda yang paling tidak disukainya itu mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak pada Hinata. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat Sasuke melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Berkat luka yang aku dapat saat menghadapimu, aku mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang tidak pernah aku kira sebelumnya. Karena luka itu, aku bisa tinggal bersama kakakku untuk sementara waktu. Jadi, kau tidak perlu menyesalinya lagi," ucap Sasuke tulus.

Gadis yang dikenal lemah lembut itu pun menyadari betapa tulusnya kalimat yang diucapkan pemuda di hadapannya tersebut hingga akhirnya membuatnya kembali tersenyum lagi.

"Hmp … kalau begitu syukurlah …" ucapnya dengan senyuman penuh kelembutan.

Selang beberapa detik, pemuda nan tampan itu kembali hanya berdiri diam dengan terus menatap sang gadis manis itu dengan tatapan penuh arti. Begitu pun dengan gadis pemilik mata serupa bulan tersebut, dia pun menatap balik onyx yang menggambarkan malam, seolah keduanya saling bicara melalui tatapan.

Hal itu menuai kegelisahan bagi gadis yang berdiri di belakang si pemuda. Dia merasakan sesuatu yang salah yang membuatnya merasa begitu ketakutan. Ingin rasanya dia berlari dan menarik pemuda itu untuk ikut dengannya serta menjauh dari situasi mengerikan ini. Namun dia tidak punya hak untuk itu.

Kegelisahan sang gadis berambut pink itu pun tidak luput dari pemuda di sebelahnya. Pemuda dengan surai kuning menyala yang selalu memperhatikan sang gadis musim semi itu tentu tahu apa yang sedang dirasakan gadis itu kini. Manik biru lautnya menatap sendu pada sang gadis yang mulai mengeratkan dua telapak tangannya yang bertaut di depan dada mencoba menyalurkan rasa sakitnya di sana.

"Jadi … sekarang kita teman?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Hinata menatap uluran tangan itu sejenak sebelum menjawab sambil menjabat tangan kekar tersebut.

"Uhm, tentu saja, Uchiha-san,"

Tidak suka, entah kenapa Sasuke tidak suka saat Hinata memanggilnya Uchiha. Dia tidak ingin dipanggil dengan nama keluarganya. Dia ingin seperti Itachi yang dikenal bukan karena dia seorang Uchiha. Dia ingin Hinata mengoreksinya. Hingga saat Hinata mulai melepas jabatan tangan itu, Sasuke menariknya kembali membuat manik bulan itu membulat terkejut. Hinata pun menampilkan ekspresi bingung dan bertanya.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama keluargaku. Sebut saja namaku," pintanya.

Hinata terkejut, baru akhirnya dia pun mengerti maksud Sasuke dan mengabulkan keinginan pemuda itu.

"Ah, baiklah, Sasuke-san," ralatnya.

Gadis Hyuga itu pun kembali akan mengakhiri jabatan tangannya, tapi kembali ditahan Sasuke. Dan kembali, gadis itu terkejut.

"Panggil aku seperti kau memanggil Naruto dan Kiba," pintanya lagi.

Hinata tersentak. Dia mencoba berfikir sejenak karena dia tidak paham di mana perbedaannya. Sampai akhirnya dia menyadari bagaimana seharusnya dia memanggil nama pemuda itu.

"Sasuke-kun," ralatnya untuk kedua kalinya.

Sudah dua kali pula Sasuke menunjukkan senyuman yang jarang dia tampilkan. Kali ini dia pun tersenyum karena Hinata yang memanggilnya dengan akrab.

Sakura kembali merasakan perasaan yang tidak menyenangkan saat mendengar Hinata yang memanggil Sasuke sama seperti dirinya. Dan jauh merasa sakit saat Sasuke mengajak Hinata berteman. Seumur hidupnya dia mengenal pemuda itu, Sasuke tidak pernah secara gamblang memintanya sebagai teman.

Naruto yang terus memandang gerak-gerik Sakura merasa kejadian itu tidak baik untuk gadis itu. Pemuda mentari itu pun mengambil inisiatif untuk mengajak Sakura kembali berjalan menuju mobil. Naruto menepuk pundak Sakura membuat emerlard yang sudah berkaca-kaca itu menatapnya. Meski hatinya ikut sakit, namun Naruto memaksakan diri tersenyum dan memberi isyarat pada sang gadis Haruno untuk kembali melanjutkan langkah menuju mobil yang diparkir di depan gerbang keluar mansion Hyuga.

"Ayo, Sakura," ajaknya yang dibalas anggukan oleh sang gadis.

Keduanya berbalik dan berjalan menuju mobil. Tidak lama setelahnya Sasuke pun berbalik dan mengambil langkah yang sama menuju mobil Kiba menyisakan dua orang Hyuga yang masih berdiri di sana.

Hinata, sudah diketahui dia bukanlah gadis kikuk yang bodoh. Bukannya tidak melihat, saat berbicara dengan Sasuke dia pun turut memperhatikan dua orang yang ikut menyaksikan semuanya. Kini dia pun menatap datar pada mobil-mobil anggota tim Naruto yang mulai melaju keluar dari gerbang.

Neji yang sejak tadi bersandar pada dinding agak jauh dari tempat Hinata berdiri, kini mulai melangkah menghampiri sepupunya itu. Dia pun berdiri di sampingnya, kemudian menatap nanar pada sang adik yang masih berdiri termangu di tempatnya.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu?" tanya Neji serius sehingga membuat Hinata terbangun dari lamunannya.

Gadis itu pun menoleh sedikit sebagai respon bahwa dia mendengarkan.

"Kenapa kau angkat kakimu dari pedal gas di saat-saat terakhir?" Neji menaikkan volum suaranya sehingga jelas bahwa itu adalah bentakan keras bagi sang adik.

Hinata pun kini menoleh sepenuhnya pada orang yang dipanggilnya kakak itu. Pandangannya tajam namun tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa tersirat ekspresi penuh tanya.

"Jangan bodohi aku, Hinata," ucap Neji masih dengan suara tinggi. "Kau fikir aku tidak tahu? Cih, kau takkan mampu menipu mataku. Meski aku mengamatimu dari jauh, tapi aku tahu bahwa kau sudah sengaja membiarkan pertandingan itu seri. Sebegitunyakah kau menyukai pria itu, sehingga kau rela melepas harga dirimu sebagai pembalap yang tak terkalahkan? Kau rela kalah darinya, apakah itu sebanding?" cecar Neji.

Hinata tersentak dengan semua ucapan sang kakak sepupu. Neji benar, Hinata sengaja membuat pertandingan seri. Dia sengaja mengangkat kakinya dari pedal gas di saat-saat terakhir. Dan Neji benar, Hinata terlalu menyukai 'orang itu', Naruto.

"Gomen nii-san, aku hanya ingin dia melihatku. Aku hanya ingn dia melihatku dari sudut yang berbeda. Aku ingin …. dia mengakuiku," jawabnya sambil kembali menatap ke arah gerbang mansionnya dengan sendu.

"Cih, Hanya karena ingin dia melihatmu lalu kau rela membuka identitasmu?" Neji kembali menaikan volum suaranya seolah dia menahan semua kekesalan itu sejak tadi. "Apa kau lupa pesan pendeta Otsusuki menjelang ajalnya? Dia memintamu untuk tidak menyerah dengan cinta. Dia tidak ingin kau seperti dirinya yang harus melepas gelarnya sebagai yang tak terkalahkan hanya untuk seorang pria. Dan apa kau ingat apa yang dia dapatkan?"

Neji menahan kalimatnya sebentar sebelum dia melanjutkan dengan berteriak pada Hinata.

"PE-NYE-SA-LAN! HANYA ITU," teriaknya.

Hinata melirik Neji dari sudut matanya. Tampak sang kakak yang begitu kesal.

"Itulah yang membuatnya menerima takdir untuk hidup sebagai pendeta," lanjutnya dengan nada yang lebih rendah namun tidak bisa disangkal bahwa dia masih menekankan setiap ucapannya. "Dan kau akan merasakannya hanya saat penyesalan itu benar-benar datang kepadamu,"

Setelah ucapan terakhirnya Neji pun berbalik masuk ke dalam.

Hinata masih terdiam di tempat. Kini dia menengadah menatap langit.

" _Kau benar nii-san, aku mungkin … akan menyesal pada akhirnya,_ " ucapnya dalam hati.

" _Tapi …._ " tambahnya masih di dalam hati sambil pandangannya kembali menatap gerbang yang sudah tertutup rapat. " _Naruto-kun memang pantas menang. Karena sama sepertimu, dia juga seorang jenius,_ "

Senyuman lembutnya pun kembali menghiasi wajah anggunnya.

 **.**

 **.**

KMS di hari senin itu tidak berbeda dari biasanya. Seolah pertandingan Naruto dan Pangeran Byakugan tidak pernah terjadi, mereka tetap ceria seperti biasa. Naruto dan Kiba sedang bermain game _hang man_ di meja mereka. Shikamaru tetap memanfaatkan waktu kosongnya untuk tidur. Choji tetap asyik menikmati camilannya. Serta Hinata dan Sakura yang sedang mengobrol ria di tempat duduk mereka di tempat terdepan.

Yang sedikit berbeda dari biasanya adalah Sasuke yang entah mengapa datang sedikit terlambat. Pemuda tampan itu masuk ke dalam kelas dengan langkah tergesa sehingga mampu menarik perhatian dari teman-temannya. Tanpa melepas kesan cool di wajahnya, pemuda stoic itu berhenti dan berdiri tepat di depan meja Hinata dan Sakura.

Sakura sempat terkejut dibuatnya. Dia fikir Sasuke berhenti di sana untuk menemuinya, namun pemikiran itu pun harus hancur saat manik emerlard itu melihat langsung ke mana Sasuke menatap. Ya, pemuda itu menatap tajam pada gadis yang duduk di samping Sakura. Gadis Haruno pun menoleh ke sampingnya, di mana sang gadis Hyuga yang hari ini sedikit merubah penampilannya dengan mengepang rambutnya menjadi dua dan mengenakan kacamata gaya berbingkai kotak. Lagi-lagi perasaan tidak menyenangkan menyerang Sakura.

Dari mejanya, Naruto mengerutkan kening melihat tingkah Sasuke yang aneh. Tidak biasanya temannya yang dia sebut 'Teme' itu mau berbicara dengan perempuan di sekolah.

Sementara Hinata yang ditatap jadi semakin tidak enak. Dia tahu Sakura, teman di sampingnya itu, pasti sedang merasakan sakit hati. Sedangkan Sasuke tidak perduli pada orang lain. Yang dia butuh adalah bicara pada gadis itu. Pemuda Uchiha itu pun melipat tangannya di depan dada dan melayangkan tatapan intimidasi yang membuat Hinata semakin tidak nyaman.

"Kenapa tidak ada bekal di lokerku?" tanyanya _to the point_.

"Eh?!"

Hinata dan bahkan juga Sakura sampai terbelalak tidak mengerti maksud kalimat tanya itu. Hinata pun memasang ekspresi takut-takut untuk menatap balik sang Uchiha yang berdiri menjulang di depannya.

Sasuke yang mendapati ekspresi polos, tidak mengerti, dari gadis yang ditanyainya itu pun hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah.

"Aku tanya, kenapa kau tidak membuatkanku bekal?" ulangnya bertanya pada sang gadis indigo.

"Eh … e-eto … a-ano …." Hinata kembali tergagap untuk bicara membuat Sasuke semakin kesal.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya lagi dengan sedikit nada menuntut.

Hinata kembali tersentak dengan suara Sasuke yang menuntut jawaban darinya. Lagi. Dia lirikkan mata bulannya pada Sakura di sampingnya yang sudah duduk gelisah sambil meremas-remas jari-jemarinya berharap mengurangi rasa sakit di dadanya itu.

"Hmmm … a-aku fikir … a-aku tidak perlu lagi membuatkanmu bekal ka-karena lenganmu sudah sembuh," jawab Hinata sedikit takut-takut, sungguh sangat berbeda dari Hinata saat malam itu.

Sasuke mengalihkan onyxnya untuk melihat tangan kanannya yang sempat digips. Benar saja sekarang tangannya sudah sembuh dan kembali seperti sedia kala. Tapi dia tidak terima kalau itu menjadi alasan kenapa dia tidak lagi bisa merasakan masakan enak itu lagi.

'Brukk!'

"Kyaaaaaa!"

Hinata berteriak saat tiba-tiba Sasuke mencondongkan tubuh ke arahnya. Pemuda itu menyanggahkan kedua tangannya pada masing-masing pegangan sofa yang diduduki Hinata. Gadis itu bahkan langsung membuang muka ke samping serta menutup rapat matanya mencegahnya untuk mengetahui seberapa dekat wajah Sasuke dengan wajahnya.

Sakura sampai membulatkan mata tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan pemuda yang selalu dikaguminya itu. Begitu pun Naruto yang membulatkan shappire nya saat melihat tindakan berani pemuda Uchiha. Kiba pun tidak kalah terkejutnya menyaksikan hal tersebut.

Sasuke tetap tidak beranjak dari posisinya untuk beberapa detik. Pemuda itu dengan intens menatap dan menelusuri secara rinci setiap senti wajah putih mulus yang kini ada di hadapannya. Sementara Hinata pun juga masih belum beranjak dari posisinya dan terus memejamkan matanya rapat.

"Dengar!"

Suara Sasuke yang langsung masuk ke telinga sang gadis, sukses membuat manik keunguan itu terbuka. Dengan perlahan Hinata memberanikan diri menoleh untuk menatap wajah sang bungsu Uchiha. Dengan saling berhadapan di posisi dengan jarak hanya beberapa senti saja, membuat nafas keduanya saling beradu. Kedua warna bola mata yang kontras itu terus saling beradu untuk kesekian detik. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke mengakhirinya dengan senyuman yang diikuti dengan ucapannya yang sempat terputus sebelumnya.

"Aku ingin kau tetap membuatkanku bekal setiap hari," pintanya atau lebih tepatnya 'perintahnya'.

"Ta-tapi ….."

"Tidak ada tapi, tapi. Pastikan besok pagi aku mendapati bekalku di lokerku. Jika tidak, aku akan memakan habis bekal milikmu," ancam Sasuke. "Kau mengerti?"

"Ha-hai'," jawab Hinata takut-takut.

"Bagus," ucapnya lagi sambil kemudian menarik dirinya dan kembali berdiri tegap.

Selanjutnya, sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan, sang pemuda Uchiha berjalan menuju tempat duduknya dengan langkah tenang tanpa memperdulikan semua pandangan heran dari seluruh penghuni kelas termasuk Naruto yang melayangkan tatapan menyelidik. Setelah Sasuke duduk di tempatnya dan melakukan kegiatan rutinnya yaitu menatap ke luar jendela, Naruto mengalihkan atensinya pada tempat duduk paling depan di mana kejadian mengejutkan baru saja terjadi. Bukan, dia bukan menatap gadis berambut panjang yang sekarang masih mencoba menormalkan kembali detak jantungnya, melainkan pada gadis di sebelahnya. Gadis berambut pendek sewarna permen kapas itu kini menundukkan wajahnya dalam, mencoba menyembunyikan raut kesedihannya. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat di atas pahanya. Tatapan Naruto menyendu kala melihat itu. Rahang pemuda itu mengeras. Pikirnya, dia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk mencegah hal yang tidak diinginkannya itu terjadi.

 **.**

 **.**

'Teeeeng!'

'Teeeeng!'

'Teeeeng!'

Bel tanda istirahat pun berbunyi. Banyak para siswa yang langsung berlari berhamburan ke luar. Pemuda berambut cerah itu, sejak tadi tak hentinya memperhatikan gerak-gerik sang gadis indigo. Dan saat si gadis mulai meunjukkan pergerakan dengan mengeluarkan bekalnya dan mulai berdiri untuk beranjak ke luar kelas bersama Sakura untuk makan di taman bersama, dengan cepat Naruto mengalihkan tatapannya pada pojok belakang kelas di mana tempat Sasuke duduk. Dapat dilihat olehnya Sasuke yang mulai berdiri dan dengan pasti melangkah ke depan. Dengan refleks Naruto pun mendorong Kiba yang masih duduk di sampingnya untuk memberinya jalan. Naruto dengan cepat menghampiri Hinata.

"Hinata-chan," panggilnya.

Gadis itu langsung menoleh dan menampilkan ekspresi bertanyanya. Begitu pun dengan Sakura yang menampilkan ekspresi heran saat melihat tingkah aneh Naruto. Sedang Sasuke, entah mengapa dia langsung berhenti melangkah serta memandang penasaran tentang apa yang akan dilakukan teman 'Dobe' nya itu.

"Hmmm … e-eto … apa kau mau menghabiskan waktu istirahat denganku, Hinata-chan?" pinta Naruto langsung.

Manik bulan Hinata membulat. Selanjutnya wajahnya pun bersemu merah saat mengerti akan ajakan tersebut. Dengan malu-malu dia pun menjawbnya dengan suara lirih.

"Te-tentu …" jawabnya sambil menunduk malu.

"Baiklah, ayo kita makan bekal di pinggir danau," ajak Naruto seraya mulai berjalan memimpin.

Hinata masih terpaku di tempat. Dia benar-benar merasa senang.

"Ganbatte ne, Hinata-chan," bisik Sakura menyemangati.

"Mou, Sakura-chan," Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya menanggapi ledekan Sakura.

Selanjutnya dia pun mengikuti langkah Naruto ke luar kelas. Tanpa ia menyadari ada dua pasang mata yang hanya bisa menatap terpaku semua itu.

 **.**

 **.**

"Hmmm … sebenarnya ada yang belum ku mengerti," kata Naruto yang berjalan di samping Hinata.

"Eh? Tentang apa?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

Naruto berhenti berjalan dan berbalik menatap Hinata.

"Tentang kau yang tidak mengerti perasaan seorang pembalap. Kau pernah berkata begitu kan? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau maksud itu," ujar Naruto meminta penjelasan.

Hinata menatap Naruto sejenak sebelum menjawab sambil melanjutkan berjalan kembali.

"Ah … itu,"

Naruto pun mengikuti Hinata melanjutkan berjalan dan kini dia melangkah agak di belakang Hinata.

Saat ini keduanya sedang menyusuri taman di belakang gedung Advanced menuju daerah taman Excellence di mana danau terletak di samping gedung tersebut.

"Nyatanya memang aku tidak pernah mengerti perasaan seorang pembalap di mana mereka terus berlomba untuk menang. Selama berada dalam mobilku, selama aku duduk di belakang kemudi, saat mesin mobil menyala dan mobil pada kecepatan maksimalnya, tidak pernah terbersit dalam fikiranku untuk menang. Yang ingin aku rasakan saat itu adalah …. kebebasan …"

Akhir prkataan Hinata disambut oleh angin yang menerbangkan banyak dedaunan yang mengering. Naruto kembali melihat ekspresi lembut yang dipancarkan dari wajah itu.

"Kebebasan?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata berhenti dan berbalik menghadap Naruto yang kini berdiri di belakangnya.

"Ya, kebebasan," ulang Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Keduanya terdiam sejenak sebelum kembali melanjutkan berjalan pelan-pelan. Hinata pun mulai kembali membuka suaranya.

"Selama ini aku sadar, setiap aku duduk di belakang kemudi aku tahu sisi lain dari diriku bangkit. Aku tinggalkan sisi lembutku, tidak lagi aku perdulikan orang lain, yang aku peduli hanyalah apa yang ingin aku lakukan. Hingga tanpa sadar aku telah melukai lawan-lawanku. Bahkan berkali-kali aku membuat para pembalap lainnya celaka. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak perdulikan itu. Hanya saat beberapa detik itu saja, saat mobilku berada pada kecepatan maksimalnya, pikiranku kosong. Tidak ada masa lalu, tidak ada masa depan, yang ada hanya saat itu saja. Hanya dalam waktu beberapa detik itu saja, aku merasakan …. bebas,"

Naruto mendengarkan. Dia pun mengerti akan perasaan menyenangkan itu, perasaan bebas itu, saat-saat di mana dirinya pun merasakan antara hidup dan mati. Namun tidak seperti Hinata, masih terdapat di satu sisi hatinya keinginan untuk jadi pemenang.

"Tch, sebenarnya aku sedikit kecewa," ungkap Naruto.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Hinata bingung.

Naruto menoleh kepada Hinata yang berjalan di sampingnya. Sang gadis indigo menengadah, memperlihatkan matanya yang bulat dan indah.

"Sebelumnya aku begitu berambisi untuk mengalahkanmu dan membuka serta identitasmu. Bahkan aku sampai bertengkar dengan Sasuke Teme karena merebut kesempatannya untuk bertanding ulang denganmu. Dan semua itu aku lakukan karena aku fikir seseorang di balik nama Pangeran Byakugan itu ada hubungannya dengan tragedi menghilangnya ayahku," ujar Naruto.

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Hinata tidak mengerti.

Langkah keduanya berhenti lagi dan kini mereka berdiri di taman tepat di belakang gedung Excellence.

"Kau tentu ingat tentang alasanku mengikuti balapan maut ini kan, yaitu untuk mencari keberadaan ayahku. Itulah kenapa aku harus mengumpulkan banyak informasi tentang tragedi yang ada di masa lalu. Dan aku fikir, pembalap hebat seperti Pangeran Byakugan pastilah termasuk salah satu dari pembalap hebat lainnya yang terlibat tragedi 17 tahun lalu karena rumornya kau suka mengendarai mobil-mobil tua. Tapi, melihatmu berada di depanku sekarang …

"aku fikir itu tidak mungkin. Karena sudah jelas kau jauh lebih muda dari ayahku. Dan 17 tahun lalu sudah pasti kau pun belum lahir. Hehehe …"

Naruto menunjukkan senyuman lima jarinya membuat Hinata ikut tertawa lucu.

Mereka pun kembali menyusuri taman di belakang gedung Excellence untuk terus menuju danau yang masih berada beberapa meter di depan mereka.

"Tapi … kenapa Naruto-kun bersusah payah mencari info seperti itu? Apakah tidak cukup hanya dengan mengikuti balapan ini saja?" tanya Hinata.

"Hn, sebenarnya ini adalah pemikiran Kiba dan Shikamaru. Mereka bilang, kalau aku hanya mengandalkan balapan maut yang belum tentu bagaimana akhirnya, dan melihat sendiri kenyataannya di puncak gunung Konoha, itu terlalu beresiko dan memakan waktu. Sehingga mereka menyarankan untukku mencari info dari sumber lain," jelas Naruto.

"Sumber lain?"

"Uhm, mereka fikir mungkin masih ada anggota tim ayahku yang masih hidup. Seperti yang kita tahu, untuk mengikuti balapan maut, kita membutuhkan tim yang artinya ada beberapa anggota lainnya juga selain dua pengendara yang naik ke puncak Konoha. Dan karena sudah pasti anggota lainnya adalah mekanik dan lainnya, sudah pasti pula mereka berada jauh dari bahaya puncak Konoha. Maka, kemungkinan mereka masih hidup sangatlah besar. Dan di situlah aku perlu mendapatkan informasi tentang nama-nama orang yang ikut dalam balapan maut 17 tahun lalu," jelas Naruto.

Hinata mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya saat mendengarkan penjelasan Naruto dan baginya itu memang masuk akal.

"Lalu … bagaimana caranya untukmu bisa mendapatkan semua informasi itu?" tanya Hinata.

Naruto menghela nafas kasar.

"Haaaah …. Itulah masalahnya. Jangankan untuk informasi 17 tahun lalu, untuk informasi yang baru-baru ini saja cukup sulit untuk mendapatkannya. Ditambah lagi semua info balap jalanan di Konoha dijaga ketat oleh panitia yang juga anggota dari para Yakuza. Entahlah, aku pun tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mendapatkan informasi dengan mudah dari mereka," tutur Naruto putus asa.

Hinata mengangguk mengerti. Dia tahu bagaimana para anggota Yakuza itu sulit untuk dipancing. Apalagi orang bernama Sai yang sangat suka berbelit-belit. Sudah pasti dilihat dari kemampuan bicaranya itu, Sai benar-benar terlatih untuk menjaga informasi penting agar tidak mudah bocor ke pihak luar.

Setelah menyusuri taman belakang sekolah, kini mereka sampai di depan danau. Pandangan mereka mengitari seluruh penjuru tepi danau untuk menemukan tempat yang nyaman untuk memakan bekal mereka. Karena saat itu sudah pertengahan musim gugur, udara jadi sangat kering dan tidak ada satu pun pohon rindang yang daunnya tidak jatuh berguguran.

Saat keduanya fokus mencari tempat, saat itulah terdengar suara yang mengusik telinga mereka.

"Nnnnggh …. Aaaaaahh ….. Eumh ….. Aaaaakhh …. Oohh ….!"

Suara yang terdengar aneh itu ternyata adalah suara desahan seorang wanita.

Pandangan Hinata dan Naruto beradu saat mereka sadar bahwa suara itu berada di dekat mereka berdiri tepatnya di samping gedung excellence yang berada di sebelah kanan mereka. Keduanya pun serempak menoleh ke sebelah kanan di mana suara itu berasal. Betapa sangat terkejutnya mereka dengan apa yang tertangkap oleh mata keduanya.

Di sana, Ino, teman sekelas mereka, tengah berdiri bersandar lemah di dinding gedung Excellence. Kedua tangannya terangkat dan bertengger lemah di sisi-sisi kepalanya. Pakaiannya sudah benar-benar acak-acakan. Kemeja sekolahnya sudah tidak lagi terkancing sehingga menampakkan perut ratanya yang putih mulus serta bra berwarna biru muda berenda yang sudah kehilangan fungsinya untuk menutupi dada miliknya yang kini menyembul ke luar. Rok pendeknya yang dalam keadaan normal pun masih tidak mampu menutupi seluruh paha putihnya itu, kini telah tersingkap dan menampakkan celana dalam Ino berwarna serupa dengan branya yang terlihat tampak basah dan lembab.

Sedangkan laki-laki berkulit putih pucat dan berambut hitam yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya itu dengan seksama mengeksploitasi tubuh sang gadis memberikan beribu kenikmatan tiada tara bagi si pemilik tubuh. Dengan begitu lihainya sang pria melancarkan permainannya. Tangan kirinya dengan berani meremas dada kanan Ino. Memutarnya dan meremasnya kuat sehingga sang gadis tak lagi mampu menahan kenikmatan, dia pun membusungkan dadanya berani seolah menantang agar sang pria memberikannya lebih. Sedangkan tangan kanan sang pria menelusup masuk ke dalam cenala dalam Ino dan bermain-main dengan bagian bawah tubuh gadis itu menyebabkan banyak cairan yang keluar dari sana.

Tidak cukup sampai di situ, bagi pria yang tidak lain adalah Sai itu untuk memberikan kenikmatan pada sang gadis Yamanaka, dia pun membiarkan lidah dan mulutnya bergerilya ke setiap inci tubuh Ino. Mulai dari memberikan ciuman dan lumatan di bibir tipis Ino. Kemudian beralih pada cuping telinganya dan menggigitnya pelan. Lalu beranjak turun menuju leher jenjangnya yang mulus. Di sana dia jilat dan gigit pelan hingga memunculkan warna kemerahan yang nyata.

Tidak berhenti di sana, Sai pun mulai menjelajah turun dan sampailah dia pada satu gundukan besar milik Ino yang sebelah kiri yang tadi sempat terabaikan. Dia kecup daerah seputar tempat tersebut hingga akhirnya sampai pada ujungnya yang berwarna pink kemerahan, dia mainkan lidahnya di sana cukup lama sebelum kemudian menghisapnya kuat layaknya seorang bayi yang kehausan. Dan saat kemudian pria pucat itu mengambil tindakan berani dengan menggigit ujung gundukan tersebut, diikuti dengan permainan dua jari tangan kanan Sai yang bermain liar pada lubang di tubuh bagian bawah Ino, gadis itu akhirnya sudah tidak lagi mampu untuk menahan jeritan nikmatnya yang membuatnya hampir gila.

"AAAAAHHHHHH! … S-S-Sai … ini … OOHHH! …. Aaaagh!"

"Hm? Kenapa sayang? Ini nikmat kan?" tanya Sai menggoda sambil berhenti sebentar melakukan aktivitasnya.

"Hi-hiyaaah … iniiiihh … ni-ni-nikmaaaaa … OHHH ….!"

Sai menyeringai senang mendengar pernyataan Ino yang sambil mendesah itu. Hal tersebut semakin membuatnya bergairah untuk lebih menjamah tubuh perempuan itu.

"Ya, aku tahu itu, sayang, karena di bawah sini kau sudah sangat basah," ucap Sai dengan ekspresi menggodanya. Sedang dia lebih gencar melancarkan serangannya pada tubuh bagian bawah Ino hingga menyebabkan banyak cairan putih yang mengalir melewati pahanya dan membuat gadis itu lagi-lagi mendesah nikmat.

"Sa-Sai-kun … Aaakh! A-akuuu … merindukanmu, Aaaahh! Ke-kenapaa … beberapa … minggu iniiii …. Haaaah! Kau tidak pulang … ke apartemen kiiitt ….taAAA … Aaakh!"

Orgasmenya yang ke sekian kali membuat Ino lemas. Untunglah Sai menghentikan kegiatannya. Ino masih mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang terengah setelah tubuhnya diobrak-abrik oleh pemuda tersebut. Sai mundur selangkah untuk mengambil jarak. Tatapan batu obsidian itu menulusuri tubuh Ino yang tampak kacau dan berantakan. Pemuda itu pun tersenyum senang oleh hasil karya yang dia ciptakan. Sebelum kemudian manik hitam itu bersirobok dengan manik aquamarine Ino yang tampak terselimuti kabut nafsu.

"Ya, seminggu ini aku sibuk dengan pekerjaanku. Lagi pula Yugito memintaku untuk menghabiskan waktu dengannya. Tentu saja aku tidak bisa menolak tawaran menggiurkan itu, untuk menikmati lagi tubuh seksi Nii Yugito," ucap Sai enteng.

Ino yang mendengar alasan kenapa pemuda itu tidak muncul beberapa minggu ini disebabkan dia menghabiskan waktu dengan wanita lain, langsung tertunduk kecewa. Dia melipat satu tangannya di depan tubuhnya untuk berusaha menutupi dadanya yang terekspos dan satu tangannya lagi turun ke bawah untuk menurunkan roknya yang tersingkap.

"Yu-Yugito? Jadi … selama beberapa waktu ini …. kau bersamanya?" tanyanya dengan wajah kecewa. Dia terus menunduk tanpa mau melihat wajah Sai.

"Cih,"

Sai berdecih kesal melihat tingkah Ino. Dia pun melangkah maju ke depan dan menutup lagi jarak antara keduanya.

'Dukk!'

"Aaargh …!"

Dia mendorong tubuh Ino yang masih lemas dengan kasar untuk membuatnya kembali bersandar ke dinding. Satu tangannya dia angkat untuk menarik dagu Ino agar gadis itu mau kembali manatapnya. Sai menyeringai kala Ino tampak pasrah di hadapannya.

"Apa kau lupa siapa aku, Ino?" tanya Sai sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan tersenyum licik.

Ino tidak mampu menjawab. Dia masih terengah akibat perbuatan Sai yang tiba-tiba mendorongnya kasar. Punggungnya terasa nyeri namun dia enggan mengeluh. Itu adalah hal biasa dibanding hal lainnya yang lebih kasar yang sering dia dapatkan dari pemuda itu.

"Aku ini Sai, Ino. Sai. Tubuhku ini adalah milik semua wanita di dunia ini. Aku bebas melakukan APApun dengan SIAPA pun yang aku suka. Jadi, tidak ada satu orang pun, termasuk kau, yang berhak mengklaim bahwa aku ini miliknya seorang," ujar Sai dengan nada penuh bahaya.

Ino hanya dapat membeku mendengar ucapan Sai. Dia tahu itu dan sangat mengerti. Betapa bodoh dirinya membuat Sai mengucapkannya lagi.

"Apa kau mengerti?" tanya Sai tajam.

"Ha-Haku Hengerti …" jawab Ino tidak jelas karena kedua pipinya di tekan oleh satu tangan besar Sai.

"Bagus. Bisa kita lanjutkan?"

"Ha-Hai' Sa-Sai-sama,"

Sai menyeringai senang saat gadis di hadapannya ini sudah kembali menunjukkan rasa hormat padanya dan dengan pasrah setuju untuk kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mereka yang terhenti. Lagi, pemuda itu menghimpit tubuh Ino dengan tubuhnya dan langsung menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam ceruk leher Ino membuat gadis itu kembali mendesahkan nama pemuda itu.

"Tenang saja Ino," ucapnya di sela-sela kegiatan mereka. "Malam ini aku akan pulang ke apartemen kita karena aku begitu merindukan tubuhmu ini, sayang,"

"AAAAHHH …!"

Ino mendengarkan. Dan dia semakin semangat untuk mengeluarkan desahannya saat mendengar pernyataan Sai.

Kedua insan tersebut terus tenggelam dalam nafsu tanpa mereka sadari ada dua insan lainnya yang membeku menyaksikan kegiatan mereka. Hinata dan Naruto, dua orang yang termasuk jajaran orang polos itu tidak lagi sanggup menahan panas di wajah mereka. Wajah keduanya memerah sempurna menyaksikan hal tidak senonoh yang dilakukan temannya itu. Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dalam untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semerah tomat. Naruto menyebarkan pandangannya ke arah lain, ke mana saja, asal jangan ke arah dua orang itu dan ke arah gadis di sebelahnya. Sungguh, sebagai seorang laki-laki yang sudah berumur 17 tahun, dia tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghadapi situasi seperti ini. Jujur saja, selama ini yang ada di otaknya hanya mobil. Bahkan sejak dulu saat dia masih di desanya, dia jarang sekali melihat film-film berbau sex, dia tidak tertarik menontonnya kecuali Kiba mengajaknya. Dan saat di Konoha barulah otak polosnya tercemari hal seperti itu karena Shikamaru yang tidak henti menyelundupkan film-film laknat itu ke basecamp mereka.

Suasana canggung yang hening itu membuat kedua orang tersebut tidak nyaman karena suara desaha dan erangan Ino semakin jelas akibatnya. Dan kali ini bukan hanya Ino, samar-samar terdengar suara geraman Sai yang keenakan. Rupanya mereka telah menuju ke tahap selanjutnya. Merasa semakin bahaya, Naruto pun mengambil inisiatif untuk mengakhiri semua ketidaknyamanan ini.

"Hmmm, se-sepertinya …. kita salah …. tempat …." ucapnya ragu-ragu.

Hinata yang masih malu dan masih menunduk, memberikan anggukan kecil tanda setuju.

"Se-sepertinya begitu …." ucap Hinata.

"Se-sebaiknya ki-kita kembali ke … ke taman saja," ajak Naruto.

"Uhm, se-sebaiknya be-begitu," Hinata pun menyetujuinya.

Keduanya pun berbalik dan meninggalkan tempat nista tersebut.

Meski sudah mengambil langkah untuk pergi dari sana, namun keduanya masih belum bisa menghentikan segala kecanggungan yang nampaknya tidak akan pernah habis itu. Naruto masih melayangkan pandangan matanya ke arah lain kecuali pada Hinata yang berjalan di sampingnya. Pemuda itu masih belum siap untuk menunjukkan wajahnya pada gadis itu. Begitu pun Hinata yang masih terlalu malu untuk menatap Naruto.

" _Huh, dasar Ino, kenapa juga mereka harus melakukan hal seperti itu di tempat umum? Bikin susah orang saja,_ " keluh Naruto kesal dalam hatinya.

" _Aduuuuh … kenapa aku harus melihat hal seperti itu bersama Naruto-kun? Sekarang bagaimana? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?_ " racau Hinata gelisah di dalam hati.

Keduanya kini sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Meski begitu, tidak bisa dipungkiri, mereka ingin kecanggungan itu segera berakhir.

" _Hmm … bagaimana ini ya? Aku ingin kecanggungan ini berakhir. Apa harus aku yang memulainya?_ " pikir Naruto.

" _Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Topik apa yang pantas aku bahas untuk lepas dari ketidaknyamanan ini?_ " pikir Hinata.

" _Baiklah, aku akan mencobanya,_ "

" _Terserahlah, apa saja,_ "

"Hinata-chan!"

"Naruto-kun!"

Ucap keduanya bersamaan.

"Eh?"

"Eh?"

Wajah keduanya malah bertambah merah saat mereka sadar bahwa mereka berdua memiliki pemikiran yang sama. Dua orang dengan tinggi badan yang sangat kontras itu, kini saling menatap dengan ekspresi terkejut karena tidak menyangka akan seperti ini akhirnya. Saat sadar Naruto langsung membuang wajahnya ke samping mencoba menyembunyikan rasa malunya. Begitu pun Hinata yang langsung kembali menunduk dalam.

"Ah e-eto … Naruto-kun duluan saja," ucap Hinata malu-malu.

"Eh? Ah, tidak. A-aku tidak jadi. Kau saja, Hinata-chan," ujar Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hmmm … a-aku juga tidak jadi," kata Hinata.

Keduanya kembali terdiam.

Naruto mengertakkan giginya kesal. Dalam hatinya dia mengutuk habis-habisan dua orang itu.

" _INOOOO … Kau itu benar-benar keterlaluan …! Bisa-bisanya kau tempatkan aku dalam posisi tidak menyenangkan seperti ini. Lagi pula kenapa juga dia harus berhubungan dengan anak buah Yakuza itu? Apa juga bagusnya Sai? Memangnya keuntungan apa yang bisa dia dapatkan dari orang bejat seperti itu. Cih,_ "

"Eh!"

Naruto tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan membuat Hinata ikut berhenti dan menatap heran pemuda Uzumaki itu. Pemilik manik shappire tersebut baru menyadari suatu hal penting berkat pemikirannya tadi. Ya, tentu ini hal penting yang tidak boleh ia sia-siakan.

"Aku tahu Hinata-chan," ucapnya membuat Hinata menatap bingung dirinya.

Naruto melangkah maju sehingga kini berdiri tepat di depan Hinata.

"Aku tahu bagaimana caranya mendapatkan informasi itu," ungkapnya lebih jelas sehingga sang gadis Hyuga pun bisa mengerti.

Tapi satu hal yang gadis itu tidak mengerti adalah bagaimana caranya.

"Ba-bagaimana caranya, Naruto-kun?" tanyanya.

"Ino," jawabnya singkat.

"Eh? Ino-chan?" ulang Hinata bingung.

Naruto mengangguk semangat, tapi Hinata masih belum paham di mana hubungannya Ino dan informasi.

"Maksudnya?"

"Apa kau tahu bagaimana selama ini Ino bisa tahu banyak informasi tentang balap jalanan di Konoha? Itu semua karena dia berada di sisi Sai," Naruto berkata dengan semangat sedang Hinata masih menampilkan ekspresi bingung. "Ya, Sai. Orang yang bertanggung jawab atas dunia balap jalanan di Konoha,"

"La-lalu?" tanya Hinata lagi karena belum mendapat intinya.

"Kau harus membantuku Hinata-chan,"

"Eh? A-aku …."

"Ya, bantulah aku berbicara pada Ino agar dia mau membantu mendapatkan informasi itu untukku,"

" ….. "

" ….. "

"Eh?!"

 **Tbc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hahahaha … maaf minna, nawa lupa update ya … gomen … gomen …**

 **Wkwkwk …**

 **Ga laaah … mana mungkin nawa lupa update, nawa selalu inget kalian jadi nawa selalu inget buat segera up nih fic. Tapi sayangnya ada kendala yang bikin nawa lagi-lagi telat update nya. Hehehe … gomenasai …**

 **Oh ya, buat kalian yang nebak-nebak siapa sih Pangeran Byakugan, udah di jawab ya di sini. Pasti dari kalian semua udah banyak yang bisa nebak juga sih sebelumnya. Hehehe … maaf ya, nawa masih belum jago bikin cerita misteri, jadinya bisa gampang ketebak.**

 **Nah, nawa mau minta saran nih, mobil baru buat Sasu dan Naru yang bagus apa ya? Boleh rekomendasi dan alasannya ya …**

 **nuy** : maaf ya nawa lama update. Ini lanjutannya, semoga kamu suka.

 **Guest (9 sep)** : ini udah diungkap siapa sang Pangeran. Apa kecurigaan kamu benar? Hehehe … Tapi maaf ya ga sesua harapan karena akhirnya Pangeran Byakugan sendiri yang buka identitasnya.

 **Shiel-O** : makasih pujiannya Shiel-O. Nah di chap ini udah keungkap siapa Pangeran Byajugan, apa tebakan kamu benar? Hehehe … Oh iya makasih udah diingetin tentang tanda baca.

 **Pikajun** : Lho kenapa? Ga suka pair Naruhina ya? Maaf kalo gitu… tapi masih banyak pair lain yang bisa dipilih di sini lho … hehehe …

 **Apocalypse** : waaah maaf ya, lagi2 nawa telat. Ga ko, tenang aja, nawa akan terus memperjuangkan fic ini biar bisa terus lanjut. Kerangka ceritanya udah ada di kepala tapi ya itu, banyak kendala dalam penulisannya. Hehehe… ini udah ada lanjutannya, semoga suka …

 **Linting Ganja** : maaf baru bales review nya ya. Fic ini bakal lanjut terus ko, cuma untuk update nya emang suka ngaret (maaf itu kesalahan nawa). Di chap ini identitas Pangeran Byakugan udah ketahuan nih, apa sesuai perkiraan kamu?

 **Nawa ga bisa bales semua review nya, tapi semua pertanyaan kalian tentang Pangeran Byakugan udah kejawab dalam cerita ya …**

 **Terima kasih untuk review dan dukungannya. Mohon kalo ada saran, bisa sampaikan saja ya. Nawa akan coba pertimbangin. Hehehe …**

 **Selamat membaca minna …**


	15. Chapter 15 Ulang Tahun Sai

**Racing to Konoha Mountain**

Chapter 15 : Ulang Tahun Sai

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Racing to Konoha Mountain by nawanawachan**

 **Main Character : Naruto. U.**

 **Pairings : (Naruto x Hinata), (Sasuke x Sakura), (Sai x Ino)**

 **Rate :** **M** **(bahasa, situasi kehidupan jalanan)**

 **.**

 **WARNING** **!**

 **Author sudah memutuskan untuk merubah rate fiction ini menjadi rate M karena ceritanya ternyata tidak bisa sesederhana konsep awalnya.**

 **Jadi, ditekankan lagi FIC INI DIPERUNTUKAN UNTUK READERS YANG BERUSIA 18+. Untuk pembaca yang masih di bawah umur, disarankan untuk tidak melanjutkan membaca.**

 **Mohon maaf atas ketidakyamanan para pembaca.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara gemericik shower menjadi alunan yang menenangkan bagi gadis Yamanaka yang tengah menikmati setiap siraman air yang manyapu tubuhnya. Matanya terpejam kala guyuran shower langsung menerpa wajahnya. Rambut panjang pirang kekuningan itu basah dan jatuh menutupi punggung mulusnya.

Sudah 30 menit sejak Ino, gadis itu, mengurung diri dalam ruangan kaca yang menghubungkan dengan bagian kamar mandi lainnya di sana. Merasakan ketenangan saat menikmati guyuran air yang menyembur dari shower membuatnya enggan untuk mengakhirinya. Apalagi saat dia kembali mengingat waktu dua hari itu yang begitu membuat dirinya amat lelah. Bagaimana tidak, setelah dua hari lalu Sai kembali ke apartemen mereka …. apartemen Sai yang ditempati olehnya lebih tepatnya, pemuda itu tidak hentinya memberikan siksaan pada dirinya. Bukan siksaan keras seperti memukulinya dengan benda tumpul, ini lebih pada siksaan sexual. Pemuda tampan berkulit putih pucat itu tidak memberikan sedikit saja waktu untuk Ino beristirahat. Dia tidak pernah henti memaksa Ino untuk memuaskannya di mana pun dan kapan pun dia mau. Dan Ino tidak sanggup untuk menolaknya, bukan hanya karena takut, tapi karena Ino juga memiliki alasannya sendiri.

Hal itu juga yang membuat gadis itu, Ino, saat sehari setelah kepulangan Sai, dia tidak masuk sekolah. Karena Ino tidak mampu bangun dari tempat tidurnya disebabkan Sai yang menahannya untuk melanjutkan kegiatan mereka yang bahkan sudah berlangsung sepanjang malam hingga pagi. Dan kemarin saat akhirnya Ino mampu untuk kembali bersekolah, teman-temannya malah membuat masalah. Masalah itulah yang membuat gadis bertubuh molek itu ragu untuk meninggalkan ruang sempit tersebut dan memilih berdiam diri sambil terus disirami air dingin.

Manik aquamarine indahnya terbuka, bola mata hijau kebiruan yang begitu menggoda. Pandangan matanya sayu saat melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin yang berembun akibat lembabnya tempat tersebut. Jari-jari lentiknya menghapus embun di kaca itu dan tampaklah gambaran dirinya yang jelas. Dia pandangi seluruh tubuh bagian atasnya yang dihiasi bercak kemerahan yang telah dibuat oleh pemuda itu, Sai. Ino melengkungkan bibirnya menampilkan senyuman penuh arti. Diputarnya keran yang terhubung pada shower untuk mematikan benda tersebut. Menyisakan percikan air yang menetes mengakhiri aliran air dari shower.

Gadis itu pun keluar dari ruang shower menuju bagian sisi lain kamar mandi di mana terdapat bathtub yang lumayan luas, sebuah closet, dan sebuah westafel panjang yang dilengkapi cermin tempat untuk menyikat gigi. Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya perlahan di lantai kamar mandi yang licin menuju tempatnya menggantung handuk. Dia ambil handuk yang menggantung untuk kemudian dia usapkan di kepala untuk mengeringkan rambut panjangnya yang basah. Lalu kemudian dia lilitkan handuk berwarna putih tulang itu di kepala agar air di rambutnya dapat meresap.

Selanjutnya masih dalam keadaan telanjang bulat, dia melangkahkan kembali kaki jenjangnya menuju sebuah pintu geser yang menghubungkan kamar mandi tersebut dengan ruang ganti di baliknya. Ruangan yang cukup luas dengan sebuah lemari besar dan sebuah rak di dalamnya. Diambilnya jubah mandi berwarna putih dari rak tersebut kemudian dipakainya jubah itu untuk menutupi tubuh sintalnya yang masih menyisakan titik-titik air. Dia pun mengambil sepasang pakaian pria, sebuah kaos berwarna abu-abu celana dalam pria, dan celana pendek berwarna hitam, serta sebuah handuk yang masih terlipat rapih dari lemari pakaian. Diletakkannya semua itu di sebuah keranjang baju yang terletak di atas meja kecil yang terdapat di dekat pintu geser. Setelahnya gadis Yamanaka itu pun kembali melangkah menuju sebuah pintu terakhir. Pintu kayu yang menghubungkan ruangan tersebut dengan kamar yang selalu ditidurinya …. tidak, melainkan selalu ditiduri dirinya dan Sai bersama. Karena hampir tidak pernah keduanya tidur di tempat terpisah.

Setelah membuaka pintu tersebut, Ino berhenti melangkah dan terdiam tepat di depan kamarnya. Tatapannya tertuju pada Sai yang sedang sibuk dengan laptop di meja kerjanya yang terletak tepat di samping tempat tidur. Pemuda itu mengenakan kaca mata bening miliknya pertanda bahwa dia sedang fokus mengerjakan sesuatu yang penting. Bahkan dirinya masih setia mengenakan seragam KMS yang belum dilepasnya sejak pulang sekolah tadi.

Ino menghela nafas lelah melihat semua hal itu. Gadis tersebut pun melangkah memasuki kamar, namun pemuda yang masih saja berkutat dengan benda elektronik itu sama sekali tidak menggubris kehadirannya. Ino kembali menghela nafas kasar. Dia tahu kalau saat ini Sai pastilah tengah tenggelam dalam kesibukannya. Ino pun melangkah pasti menghampiri sang pemuda sambil kemudian menerjangnya dengan memeluknya dari belakang. Gadis itu kalungkan lengan mulusnya yang kini berbalut jubah mandi pada leher sang pemuda disertai dengan mengecup pipinya singkat.

"Hm? Kau sudah selesai mandi?" tanyanya tanpa menghentikan kesibukannya.

Ino memajukan bibirnya kesal.

"Huh … kau bahkan tidak sadar aku memasuki kamar," keluhnya.

"Heh, gomen … aku sibuk membuat laporan," jelasnya.

Ino menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Aquamarine nya beralih melihat ke arah laptop di mana terdapat barisan huruf yang sangat malas Ino baca.

"Ummm … laporan apa?" tanyanya manja sambil mengecup leher Sai, mencoba menggoda pria itu.

"Laporan tentang balapan semi final yang lalu. Karena aku lama tidak hadir, banyak isinya yang harus aku revisi. Dan rupanya … ada pemngacau di sini," ucapnya dan menyeringai licik di akhir kalimat.

Ino menghentikan kegiatannya mengecupi leher Sai. Dia menatap Sai dari samping dengan ekspresi bertanya.

"Pengacau?" tanya Ino.

"Hn, ada orang-orang yang mengadakan balap jalanan tanpa sepengetahuanku,"

Ino sedikit bergidik saat menyaksikan tatapan mata Sai yang berkilat bahaya.

"A-apakah … kau tahu … siapa … mereka?" tanya Ino takut-takut.

"Entahlah, mereka cukup cerdik,"

"Maksudmu?"

"Mereka meretas semua sistem pengamat kami di beberapa arena balapan, kamera pengawas, alat penyadap, dan hal yang paling menarik adalah mereka menyamarkan balapan itu seperti balapan antar orang amatir,"

Ino mengerutkan kening bingung karena tak mampu memahami ucapan Sai.

"Kenapa kau bisa mengira kalau hal itu hanya samaran? Mungkin saja mereka memang pembalap amatir?" tanya Ino tidak mengerti.

Sai menoleh, menatap wajah Ino yang tepat berada di sampingnya.

"Apa kau fikir mungkin, seorang amatir meretas semua alat pengamat kami bahkan dengan sangat sempurna hingga sulit disadari. Dan lagi, mereka tahu di mana saja letak alat-alat itu. Sudah bisa disimpulkan bahwa mereka adalah orang-orang yang sudah lama terlibat dalam dunia balap jalanan di Konoha," ujarnya.

Sai mengembalikan tatapannya pada layar laptop yang masih menampilkan laporan yang perlu ditulisnya. Bibirnya tersenyum licik.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa orang-orang ini, tapi aku benar-benar tertarik," ucapnya lalu.

Ino masih belum melepas rangkulannya, namun kini dia hanya terdiam. Manik aquamarine nya melirik pada wajah tampan di sampingnya. Tidak ada senyuman manis ataupun menggoda, yang ditampilkannya hanyalah ekspresi datar.

"Ah, Sai-kun …" ucapnya di detik selanjutnya untuk merubah topik pembicaraan. "Kau terlihat lelah. Bagaiamana kalau kau mandi dulu? Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu mandi,"

Sai terdiam sejenak seolah mempetimbangkan ucapan Ino. Benar juga, pikirnya, badannya terasa pegal karena setelah pulang sekolah sore tadi, dia langsung duduk di meja kerjanya dan berkutat dengan laporan yang tidak ada habisnya. Itu sudah tiga jam dia di sana bahkan dia sampai lupa mengganti pakaian. Sepertinya ide Ino bagus juga, dia perlu berendam dan merilekskan otot-ototnya.

"Hmmm … baiklah," ucap Sai seraya melepas kaca mata bening miliknya dan kemudian bangkit berdiri membuat Ino ikut kembali berdiri tegak.

Sai mengurai ikatan dasinya yang tadi pun sudah ia longgarkan dan kemudian dia lepaskan. Dia lemparkan begitu saja dasi bermotif kotak-kotak itu di sembarang tempat. Lalu kemudian melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

"Ah, aku juga sudah menyiapkan pakaian ganti untukmu di sana," teriak Ino pada Sai yang telah masuk ke kamar mandi dan hanya direspon dengan dua konsonan 'Hn' saja.

Selepas itu tinggalah Ino di kamar itu sendiri. Gadis berambut pirang itu terdiam. Dia bahkan tidak beranjak sedikit pun dari posisi berdirinya dan tatapannya tertuju pada pintu yang baru saja tertutup. Sepersekian detik dia terus menatap pada satu titik yang sama dengan ekspresi datar sebelum kemudian dia tersadar dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping di mana laptop milik Sai masih menyala. Dia angkat tangan kirinyanya dan mengigit kuku ibu jarinya sambil terus menatap nanar layar laptop tersebut seolah dia menimbang-nimbang sesuatu. Lagi, dia alihkan tatapannya ke arah pintu yang tadi dimasuki oleh Sai dan kembali lagi ke arah laptop. Dia mengulangi kegiatan yang sama itu untuk kesekian kali sampai akhirnya dia pejamkan mata dan menghela nafas mencoba menenangkan degup jantungnya.

Dan ketika manik biru kehijauan itu tampak lagi, dengan satu gerakan cepat Ino menyambar ponselnya yang tergeletak di tempat tidur lalu kemudian beranjak mendekati meja kerja Sai. Dia buka laci di meja tersebut dan sedikit mengobrak-abriknya hanya untuk menemukan satu benda, kabel data. Dia pasang satu ujungnya pada ponsel miliknya dan ujung lainnya pada laptop Sai.

"Maafkan aku Sai, aku harus melakukan ini," ujarnya pelan sambil menutup pekerjaan Sai dan mulai membuka-buka setiap file di dalamnya. "Aku pastikan hanya mencari data yang si 'BAAKA' itu minta,"

 _ **Flashback On**_

" _APA?! KAU MINTA AKU APA? JANGAN BODOH NARUTO, AKU TIDAK MAU!"_

 _Semua mata penghuni kantin Advanced siang itu menatap heran ke tempat di mana terdapat tiga orang duduk di sana. Tentu saja hal itu karena teriakan super kencang dari sang nona Yamanaka. Belum lagi kalimat ambigu Ino yang menimbulkan kesalahpahaman semua orang. Dan karena Ino dikenal sebagai wanita yang perlu "diwaspadai", tentu saja banyak orang-orang yang berfikir tidak-tidak dan saling berbisik sesuatu yang tidak benar._

 _Naruto yang ditatap dengan aneh oleh semua orang di sana jadi salah tingkah. Sedangkan Hinata yang duduk di sampingnya hanya bisa senyum-senyum._

" _Ayolah Ino, jangan begitu. Bantulah temanmu ini. Aku tahu kau adalah orang yang selalu ada di dekat Sai. Pasti mudah bagimu untuk mendapatkan data yang ku minta itu," pinta Naruto dengan suara lirih agar tidak ada seorang pun yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka._

" _MUDAH?! KAU BILANG MUDAH?!" lagi-lagi gadis Yamanaka itu berteriak keras membuat Naruto kelabakan._

" _Ssssssttt ….! Pelankan suaramu Ino, nanti ada yang mendengar," Naruto mengingatkan._

" _Dengar ya Naruto, setiap hari aku mempertaruhkan nyawaku setiap kali aku harus berada di dekatnya. Dan sekarang kau minta aku menghampiri mautku sendiri dengan melakukan permainanmu itu?" ujar Ino penuh kekesalan meski dirinya sudah sedikit tenang._

" _Permainan? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto juga dengan nada tidak suka saat Ino menyebut misinya itu permainan. "Kau bilang apa yang aku lakukan ini permainan? Ino, apa kau lupa kalau tujuanku datang ke Konoha dan mengikuti balapan itu untuk mencari keberadaan ayahku. Dan Shikamaru, dia sahabatmu Ino, dia juga ikut andil dalam balapan ini untuk bisa mengungkap misteri kematian seniornya bukan?"_

 _Ino terdiam meski pandangannya masih belum meluluh._

" _Aku tidak main-main dengan semua ini. Dan lagi, aku tidak memintamu untuk melakukannya sekarang juga. Kapan pun kau memiliki kesempatan kau bisa melakukannya. Aku akan menunggu," ujar Naruto lagi._

" _Aku mohon padamu, Ino. Ini bukan hanya untukku, tapi juga untuk teman-temanmu yang lain," lanjutnya._

 _Ino masih terdiam untuk beberapa detik sebelum kemudian dia menghela nafas lelah._

" _Baiklah," ucapnya. "Tapi aku tidak janji kapan aku bisa memberikanmu datanya,"_

 _Naruto tersenyum, dia pun mengangguk mengerti._

 _ **Flashback Off**_

Ino membuka satu folder dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat ternyata banyak sekali data.

"Sial, yang mana datanya?" gumamnya kesal.

Dia perlu membukanya satu persatu untuk menemukan data yang benar, tapi dia tidak punya waktu untuk itu.

"Sial, aku harus segera menemukannya sebelum dia selesai mandi," ucapnya frustasi.

Ino kembali menggigit ibu jari tangan kirinya pertanda dia gugup, sementara tangan kanannya masih sibuk memeriksa isi folder tersebut. Tentu saja itu bukan hal yang mudah. Yang dibukanya itu barulah satu folder dan terdapat ratusan data di sana. Sementara sisa folder yang lain masih banyak.

Waktu berlalu dan Ino masih mengecek isi folder yang sama. Sementara Sai di kamar mandi sudah menyelesaikan mandinya. Setelah cukup berendam dan menggosok tubuhnya, dia pun menyelesaikan mandinya dengan guyuran shower. Tidak ingin berlama-lama, si pemuda yang identik dengan kulitnya yang putih pucat, rambutnya yang hitam, dan bola matanya yang segelap malam itu berjalan menuju ruang ganti. Diambilnya handuk putih yang disiapkan Ino di keranjang. Tanpa perduli untuk mengeringkan rambut serta tubuhnya yang masih basah, dia langsung lilitkan handuk itu di sekeliling pinggang. Manik obsidiannya menatap isi keranjang yang tersisa di mana ada selembar kaos, celana dalam, dan celana pendek. Sai terkekeh melihat itu.

Kembali pada Ino yang masih berkutat dengan laptop milik Sai. Dirinya semakin gelisah kala tak juga menemukan file yang dia cari di sana. Jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang kala dia tak lagi mendengar gemericik air dari kamar mandi. Fikirnya, dia perlu menghentikan pencariannya itu untuk saat ini dan mencobanya lagi di lain hari saat ada kesempatan. Bagaimanapun bila Sai memergokinya, dia bisa mati. Saat gadis itu hampir menutup folder dan mengembalikan tampilan seperti sedia kala, entah keberuntungan atau apa, dia baru melihatnya. Memang tidak persisi seperti yang dia inginkan, tapi jelas tampaknya file tersebut dapat membantu.

Tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan, dengan cepat dia mengkopi isi file ke dalam ponselnya. Layar laptop itu pun menampilkan progress nya. Ino merasa tidak sabar. Berkali-kali dia alihkan tatapannya pada pintu kayu yang menghubungkan kamar dan kamar mandi. Gadis itu benar-benar gelisah. Matanya kembali beralih pada laptop dan progress menunjukkan 50%. Hatinya benar-benar tidak tenang. Fikirnya, bagiamana mungkin komputer bisa selambat itu. Dia hentakkan kakinya menahan gelisah. Masih setia, dia terus gigiti kuku ibu jari tangan kirinya semetara tangan kanan menopangnya di depan dada. 65%, gadis itu berdiri dan berjalan mondar-mandir sambil terus mengawasi dua titik, pintu dan laptop. 75%, dia tarik begitu saja handuk yang melilit kepalanya dan membuangnya asal, membiarkan rambut pirang panjang dan tebal itu tergerai begitu saja. 85%, hatinya semakin terguncang. Dia mulai memikirkan siasat, apa yang harus dia lakukan bila tiba-tiba Sai masuk ke kamar. 90%, Ino memegangi dadanya. Tinggal sedikit lagi, fikirnya. 95%, Ino maju ke depan laptop dan siap mencabut kabel yang terhubung ke ponselnya.

96 …

97 …

98 …

99 …

100 …

'Jreett!'

Ino tidak peduli, begitu saja dia cabut kabel tersebut. Dengan cepat dia tutup folder dan mengembalikan tampilan seperti semula. Dengan gerakan cepat dia masukan kabel data ke dalam laci dan menyimpan ponselnya di bawah bantal.

'Cklek!'

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan Sai yang tampak lebih segar dengan air yang menetes-netes dari rambut hitamnya. Tubuh seksinya hanya tertutupi handuk putih yang dililit di sekitar pinggang hingga dada bidangnya yang begitu menarik bagi para gadis tampak terekspos. Pemuda itu berdiri di depan pintu. Dia mengerutkan kening bingung kala melihat tingkah aneh gadis itu. Seperti biasa, batu obsidiannya menatap tanpa emosi, tapi sedikit berbeda karena terlihat ekspresi bertanya di sana tentang 'apa gerangan yang diperbuat sang gadis'.

Ino, gadis itu, dia merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur dengan posisi miring seolah sengaja untuk menggoda Sai. Rambut pirangnya yang masih basah terurai begitu saja sampai ke tubuhnya. Buah dada besarnya tampak menyembul dari sela-sela jubah mandinya seraya ikut memberikan godaan pada sang pria. Sai tidak mengerti akan tingkah Ino karena hal ini belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Dia tahu Ino suka menggoda, tapi tidak dengan cara seperti itu. Lagi pula, kenapa juga kepala Ino menghadap arah yang berlawanan dengan sandaran tempat tidur. Kini kaki mulusnya itulah yang berada di bagian sandaran tempat tidur dan menginjak bantal-bantal yang harusnya untuk kepala. Padahal gadis itu hanya ingin menjauhkan dirinya dari ponsel yang ada di bawah bantal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Ino?" tanya Sai langsung.

Ino tersenyum karena mendapat pertanyaan yang sesuai perkiraan.

"Menggodamu," jawabnya menggoda.

Sai terkekeh, lalu kemudian melangkah dengan tegap ke arah tempat tidur. Matanya melihat dasi yang tadi dilemparkannya begitu saja tergeletak di lantai. Aneh memang karena biasanya Ino akan langsung memungutnya dan meletakkan ke tempat baju kotor. Tapi kali ini Ino membiarkannya begitu saja tergeletak di lantai. Bahkan handuk yang tadi dipakai Ino pun ikut tercecer di sana. Fikirnya, mungkin Ino memang benar-benar ingin menggodanya. Sai tersenyum miring menyadari hal tersebut.

Dia kembali melangkah sambil memegang dasi yang tadi dipungutnya. Dia lilitkan dasi itu hingga membalut jemari tangan kirinya.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu, sayang. Tanpa kau bersusah payah menggodaku, aku sudah tergoda," ucapnya saat sudah sampai tepi tempat tidur dan dia pun langsung melumat bibir Ino.

"Euuummmm … ah …! Sai-kun, aku hanya bercanda," ucap Ino sedikit manja.

Suara Ino yang terengah layaknya perangsang yang membuat birahi Sai semakin memuncak. Sai kembali memunculkan senyuman mesumnya. Lengan kanannya sudah menjadi sanggahan kepala Ino dan dia pun membelai kulit luar gadis itu yang tidak tertutupi jubah mandi dengan tangan kirinya yang dililit dasi KMS.

"Hmmm … Sai-kun, untuk apa kau bawa-bawa dasi itu?" tanya Ino heran.

Sai menghentikan belaiannya. Atensinya beralih pada telapak tangan kirinya yang terbalut dasi.

"Ah, benar juga. Untuk apa ya?"

Pura-pura bodoh, dia seolah-olah sedang berfikir akan alasannya membawa dasi itu bersamanya. Tapi kemudian dia pun menampakkan dirinya yang sebenarnya. Pria itu menyeringai senang membuat Ino membelalakan matanya lebar.

" _Ja-jangan-jangan …._ " ucap Ino dalam hati.

Sai memperlebar seringaiannya saat dirinya tahu bahwa Ino akhirnya menyadari keinginannya. Pria pucat itu turun dari tempat tidur. Tanpa basa-basi, dia mengurai ikatan jubah mandi Ino. Begitu cepatnya hal itu terjadi bahkan Ino sampai tidak menyadarinya. Tubuh sintal Ino pun terekspos. Gadis itu tidak mengenakan apapun lagi di balik jubah madinya, jadi kini jelas tubuhnya telanjang bulat.

" _Oh tidak! Kumohon jangan lagi … Aku benar-benar sangat lelah saat ini, Tuhan …_ " pinta Ino di dalam hati.

"Kyyaaaaaaa!"

Gadis Yamanaka itu berteriak saat Sai tiba-tiba menarik kaki kanan Ino dan mengangkatnya ke atas hingga setinggi sandaran ranjang.

"Sa-Sai-kun, apa yang akan kau …."

"Diamlah sayang. Kau bilang kau ingin menggodaku, akan aku tunjukkan posisi yang pantas untukmu," ujar Sai sambil melancarkan aksinya.

Dia tarik kaki Ino sampai ke bagian pinggir sandaran tempat tidur di mana ada seperti tiang kecil di sana. Dia angkat kaki kanan putih mulus itu setinggi tiang tersebut dan kemudian dia ikatkan kaki tersebut pada tiang dengan dasi KMS tadi sebagai talinya. Tanpa peduli apa yang dirasakan si pemilik kaki, dia ikatkan dengan amat kencang hingga tampak ruam kemerahan di sekitar bagian yang diikat. Setelah memastikan ikatan tersebut tidak akan terlepas, Sai kembali turun dari tempat tidur. Kali ini giliran kaki sebelah kiri milik Inolah yang menjadi sasaran.

"Aaaaaaaaarghh …!"

Ino kembali berteriak kencang, bagaimana tidak saat di bawah sana dia merasa seperti dirinya akan dirobek. Sai, orang itu, dia menarik ke samping kaki kiri Ino mencoba melebarkan jarak antar kedua kaki tersebut. Dia membukanya selebar-lebar yang mungkin gadis itu bisa.

Ino terengah, dadanya naik turun membuat dua gundukan miliknya bergoyang. Sai berdiri dan melipat tangannya di depan dada. Dia tersenyum puas melihat hasil karnyanya.

"Kau tahu," ucapnya sambil beralih menatap Ino. "Begini kau tampak lebih menggoda, sayang,"

Ino tak mampu berucap apa-apa. Dia tahu, inilah bayaran yang harus dia terima bila ingin masuk lebih jauh dalam kehidupan pria abnormal ini.

Sai kembali menyeringai senang saat bola mata hitamnya melihat bagian dari tubuh Ino yang sangat disukainya. Apalagi kalau bukan bagian intim milik gadis itu. Bagian paling rahasia yang seharusnya dijaga dan dilindungi seorang perempuan hanya untuk suaminya kelak. Tapi tidak lagi bagi Ino. Bagian itu telah kotor dan tercemari oleh bagian tubuh paling berbahaya milik pria ini. Namun Sai selalu suka, apalagi melihatnya terpampang seperti ini. Akibat kaki Ino yang terbuka lebar dan salah satunya yang terangkat ke atas, bagian itu tampak menantang untuk pria mana pun untuk memasukinya.

' _Shit_ ', Ino tidak ingin itu terjadi, setidaknya tidak malam ini. Sungguh jiwa dan raganya masih lelah. Gadis itu pun memutar otak untuk mencegah pria tampan yang masih menelusuri bagian tubuh miliknya dengan tatapan mesum itu mengurungkan niat untuk menidurinya malam itu.

" _Aku harus mengalihkan topik,_ " pikirnya.

"Ah Sai-kun," ucapnya dengan nada manja. "Ke-kenapa … kau tidak … memakai pakaian yang aku siapkan?" tanyanya mencoba merubah topik.

Salah, benar-benar cara yang salah dalam mengubah topik pembicaraan. Dan kenapa juga yang harus kau bahas adalah baju, Ino Yamanaka? Itu benar-benar salah.

Sai mengerutkan kening mendengar pertanyaan Ino. Batu obsidiannya menoleh pada tubuhnya. Dia lihat tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut handuk dan dada bidangnya yang telanjang. Sebelah alisnya terangkat dan seringaiannya pun kembali menghiasi wajah tampannya membuat sang gadis pirang bergidik dibuatnya.

Sai merangkak menaiki tempat tidur memposisikan dirinya di atas tubuh seksi Ino. Tubuh bagian atas mereka pun saling menempel menyatukan dada keduanya. Dalam jarak hanya sekian inci saja, Ino dapat melihat senyum kemenangan Sai sebelum wajah pria itu bergeser ke samping untuk sekedar berbisik di telinga Ino.

"Untuk apa aku harus memakainnya kalau pada akhirnya aku akan melepaskannya juga," bisiknya sensual.

Ino terbelalak mendengar bisikan tersebut. Dan dia pun menyerah, sudah tidak ada lagi yang perlu diperjuangkan karena Sai sudah melepas handuk yang menutupi bagian bawahnya. Tubuh bagian bawah Ino pun merasakannya, benda milik Sai yang sudah sangat mengeras. Sementara itu, bibir dan lidah Sai mulai menjelajah setiap bagian tubuh atas Ino.

"Aaaaahhh! Sai … Eummmmm …"

Ciuman panas pemuda itu berikan sebagai awal dari malam panjang melelahkan yang harus Ino hadapi lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

'Tukk!'

"Ini! Asal kau tahu saja, untuk mendapatkannya aku harus mengorbankan tubuhku,"

Ino berucap sambil menahan kesal saat memberikan file tersebut pada Naruto. Pemuda yang identik dengan rambut sewarna milik Ino hanya saja lebih terang itu, menatap penuh tanya berulang kali pada ponsel milik Ino yang gadis itu letakkan di atas meja dan pada tubuh Ino yang terbalut seragam KMS. Ekspresi bertanya Naruto itulah yang membuat gadis Yamanaka itu sampai mengerutkan keningnya heran.

"Mengorbankan tubuh? Apa itu artinya kalian melakukan kegiatan penuh desahan seperti yang kalian lakukan di samping gedung Excell ….. ITAII …!"

Teriak Naruto kesakitan saat Hinata yang duduk di sampingnya tiba-tiba mencubit perut pemuda itu. Pemuda itu pun langsung mendelik pada gadis di sebelahnya sambil menunjukkan wajah yang seolah berkata ' _Apa salahku?_ '. Sedangkan sang tersangka malah tersenyum pura-pura pada Ino seolah tidak ada apa-apa.

"Ng?"

Gadis Yamanaka itu memperdalam kerutan di keningnya karena penasaran dengan ucapan Naruto yang terpotong.

"Hahaha … tidak Ino-chan, Naruto-kun hanya asal bicara. Hahaha …" ucap Hinata sambil tertawa garing.

Masih mengusap perutnya yang nyeri akibat cubitan Hinata yang cukup keras, mata biru Naruto beralih pada ponsel Ino yang diletakkan di atas meja kantin yang mereka tempati kini.

"Apa di dalamnya ada data yang aku inginkan?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Aku tidak yakin itu persis seperti yang kau inginkan, tapi hanya itu yang bisa aku dapat untuk saat ini," jawab Ino apa adanya.

Naruto mengangguk dan mulai mengambil ponsel Ino seraya mengeluarkan ponselnya sendiri dari saku bajunya.

"Sankyu, Ino. Baiklah, aku coba pindahkan dulu,"

Naruto mulai menyalakan koneksi antar kedua ponsel tersebut dan mengklik satu file yang Ino maksud untuk kemudian dia kirimkan ke ponselnya.

"Setelah itu jangan lupa untuk hapus file nya dan bersihkan riwayatnya. Kalau sampai ada jejak yang tersisa dan dia mengetahuinya, aku bisa mati," ujar Ino memperingati.

"Aku mengerti," jawab Naruto masih dengan memasang wajah serius.

Hinata menatap Ino dengan ekspresi seolah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Yoss … sudah. Sekarang biar aku lihat," Naruto mengembalikan ponsel Ino dan mulai membuka isi file dari ponselnya.

Hinata menggeser duduknya mendekati Naruto untuk ikut melihat isi file tersebut.

"Ini …"

"Eh?"

Hinata menatap wajah Naruto yang berubah terkejut saat melihat isi file itu.

"Ini memang tidak tepat seperti yang aku minta, karena data yang aku inginkan adalah nama-nama setiap anggota tim yang ikut dalam balapan maut 17 tahun lalu, sedangkan ini hanya berisikan nama-nama timnya. Tapi ….."

Naruto menggantung ucapannya.

"Tapi?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Coba kau lihat ini Hinata-chan,"

Naruto menunjukkan layar ponselnya yang berisikan data itu pada Hinata. Manik ungu keabuan itu pun memperhatikan dengan seksama.

"Coba lihat tahunnya," ujar Naruto memperjelas bagian mana yang harus gadis itu perhatikan.

"Ah, ini … ini sudah lama sekali," katanya dengan sedikit terkejut.

"Ya, ini lebih lama dari pada 17 tahun lalu. Dan nama-nama tim ini ditulis dalam kotak. Serta hanya ada dua nama tim dalam setiap kotak. Apa mungkin ini adalah nama-nama tim yang masuk final?" tanya Naruto kali ini pada Ino.

Ino mengendikkan bahu sebelum menjawab dengan sedikit tidak peduli.

"Entahlah, tapi itu bisa saja benar,"

"Aku rasa itu benar,"

"Eh?"

Ino dan Naruto pun langsung menoleh pada Hinata yang sudah mengambil alih ponsel dengan casing orange milik Naruto itu.

"Apa kau tahu sesuatu, Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Kotak yang paling bawah dan tertanggal dua tahun lalu, nama tim yang tertulis di sini adalah nama tim Neji-nii yang melawan tim milik ….."

Hinata menoleh menghadap Naruto di sampingnya, menunjukkan mata bulatnya yang indah, sebelum melanjutkan …

"Ashura dan Indra," lanjutnya.

"Eh?"

Naruto terkejut, tentu saja, tapi tidak seterkejut 'orang itu', gadis Yamanaka itu, dia bahkan sampai membelalakan matanya saat mendengar nama tersebut. Tubuhnya kaku seperti dipaku ditempat. Untunglah, kedua orang dihadapannya tidak melihat.

"Tu-tunggu, jadi kau … ah, mmm … ma-maksudku Neji, jadi … jadi dia sudah pernah sampai ke final? Dan lawannya adalah Ashura dan Indra yang dulunya adalah anggota tim Shikamaru?"

"Cukup Naruto !"

Suara bariton seseorang mengejutnya ketiga orang yang duduk di sana. Ketiganya dengan serempak menoleh pada sumber suara.

"Shikamaru?"

Naruto tersentak saat mengetahui bahwa yang datang adalah Shikamaru dan juga sisa anggota timnya yang lain.

"Apa maksudnya semua ini, Naruto? Kau mau mencoba bergerak sendiri dan menempatkan Ino dalam situasi yang berbahaya?" tanya Shikamaru retoris.

Naruto gelagapan karena tidak seperti itu yang dimaksud dirinya. Belum sempat menjawab, Sakura sudah menyambarnya.

"Dasar Naruto licik. Kami berusaha membantumu tapi kau malah asik bermain di belakang kami. Bahkan kau libatkan Hinata-chan di dalamnya. Jadi, apa saja yang sudah kalian lakukan di belakang kami, hah?" tanya Sakura lebih pada menjahili mereka.

"Ah … tidak … kami tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu seperti itu," sangkal Hinata gugup dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

Sakura yang melihat itu semakin ingin menjahilinya. Dia rangkul pundak gadis itu dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Hmmm? Sesuatu seperti 'itu' apa masksudmu, hm?" tanya Sakura jahil.

"Eh? Ah … mmm … bu-bukan, bukan, maksudku aku hanya membantu Naruto-kun," sanggah Hinata lagi dengan wajah yang lebih memerah.

"Waaaah, sepertinya kau sangat bersemangat ya membantu Naruto," ejek Sakura.

Hinata hanya tertawa garing menutupi rasa malunya.

"Dari pada itu," ucap Shikamaru memotong godaan-godaan Sakura pada Hinata.

"Naruto," pemuda bermata biru itu menoleh lagi pada Shikamaru. "Kau tidak seharusnya melibatkan Ino dalam masalah ini. Dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua itu. Dan Ino …"

Pandangan mata hitam kecoklatan itu beralih menatap gadis cantik dengan rambut pirang panjangnya.

"Berhenti melakukan hal di luar bagianmu. Kau tidak seharusnya ikut-ikutan dalam hal ini. Lakukan saja apa yang harus kau lakukan," Shikamaru mengakhiri ucapannya yang terdengar lebih seperti perintah.

"Hai' … Hai' … aku mengerti. Lagi pula apa yang aku lakukan bukan apa-apa," ujarnya santai.

Shikamaru yang kini sudah mengambil tempat duduk di samping Naruto, menatap tajam gadis pirang itu.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf Ino," ucap Naruto sambil menundukkan kepala kepada gadis itu membuat yang lainnya terkejut.

"Eh?"

"Naruto-kun,"

"Tapi …." kata pemuda itu selanjutnya. "Data yang diberikan Ino ini cukup membuatku menyadari sesuatu,"

"Ha? Apa itu?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

Orang-orang yang lain pun menatap penasaran akan ucapan Naruto.

"Ternyata balapan maut ini sudah berlangsung lebih dari seperempat abad,"

"APA?!"

Pekikan terkejut dari dua orang itu bersamaan, Sakura, dan Kiba.

"Eh? Hee?"

Keduanya langsung terdiam dan menatap heran pada sisa orang lainnya yang tampak tidak terkejut akan informasi itu. Bahkan Sasuke, yang sejak tadi bergeming, hanya berdecih tidak tertarik. Naruto pun ikut menatap aneh pada semuanya.

"Lho? Kalian tidak terkejut?" tanyanya pada Shikamaru, Sasuke, dan Choji.

"Huh, mendokusei … aku sudah tahu kalau balapan maut itu sudah berlangsung cukup lama. Dan hal itu jadi menarik karena sejarahnya," ujar Shikamaru malas.

"Tu-tunggu, sejarah? Apa maksudmu balapan maut itu punya sejarah lain selain misteri di balik gunung Konoha itu sendiri?" tanya Kiba tertarik.

"Huh … misteri gunung Konoha itu memang ada, tapi itu tidak lebih dari sebuah legenda dan mitos. Kenyataannya, sudah ada orang lain yang pernah mencoba menaklukan puncak Konoha jauh sebelum balapan maut itu diadakan,"

Keempat orang termasuk Hinata yang tidak tahu menahu akan hal tersebut pun terkejut mendengar hal itu.

Shikamaru menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan bibirnya. Pandangannya lurus ke depan namun tampak menerawang jauh mencoba menjelajah pada waktu di mana semua kejadian itu terjadi.

"Jauh sebelum balapan maut itu ada, dua orang kakak beradik mencoba berkendara untuk menaiki gunung Konoha. Dua kakak beradik pengendara tersebut berusaha mencapai puncak Konoha dengan memanfaatkan dua jalur bukit itu. Masing-masing dari mereka melalui jalur berbeda hingga ke lembah, lalu dari lembah mereka melanjutkannya menggunakan satu-satunya jalur yang menuju puncak. Keduanya pun terus naik hingga tidak dapat terlihat lagi lampu mobilnya dari daratan di bawah. Kemungkinannya keduanya telah sampai di puncak. Tapi ….."

"Tapi?"

Shikamaru menggantung ucapannya membuat orang-orang yang serius mendengarkan itu begitu penasaran. Pemuda Nara itu pun menolehkan atensinya untuk menatap keempat orang yang harap-harap cemas mendengar ceritanya sebelum melanjutkan lagi.

"Tapi, kedua kakak beradik itu tidak pernah kembali menuruni gunung Konoha," lanjutnya.

"Ja-jangan-jangan …." Hinata mencoba menebak apa kiranya yang terjadi sebelum Shikamaru dengan cepat mengungkapnya.

"Ya, mereka menghilang,"

Bola-bola mata berbeda warna dengan serentak membulat kala mengetahui faktanya akan apa yang terjadi pada dua orang bersaudara tersebut.

"Tapi, kejadian itu sama persis dengan apa yang terjadi pada …."

"Peserta balapan maut," Sakura meneruskan ucapan Naruto yang belum selesai.

"Menurutku kejadian ini merupakan ide balapan maut itu sendiri. Bila kalian ingat peraturan menaiki gunung Konoha dalam balapan ini, bahwa dua pengendara harus menggunakan dua jalur berbeda untuk sampai ke lembah dan barulah kemudian melanjutkan menaiki satu jalur menuju puncak, bukankah hal itu sama persis dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh kakak beradik tersebut. Dan hilangnya kedua orang itu di puncak gunung Konoha, mungkin itu jugalah awal dari semua misteri tempat gunung itu," ujar Shikamaru serius.

Hening, tidak ada tanggapan dari apa yang diungkapkan pemuda jenius itu. Semuanya tampak berfikir dan beberapa mencoba menerka-nerka. Hingga Kiba membuka suara riangnya untuk mencairkan suasana yang sempat menegang.

"Hahaha … Apa kau yakin cerita seperti itu bisa disebut sejarah?" tanya Kiba sambil tertawa riang membuat Shikamaru mendelik padanya. "Bagiku itu malah seperti cerita dongeng," lanjut Kiba. "Yah, kalau seandainya pun benar bahwa dua orang itu pernah ada, kau pun tidak bisa membuktikan kebenarannya karena cerita itu sudah lama sekali, bukan?"

"Apa kau ingin tahu siapa nama kedua bersaudara itu?" tanya Shikamaru menantang.

"Si-siapa?" tanya Kiba takut-takut melihat tatapan serius dari pemuda yang dikenalnya pemalas itu.

"Hashirama Senju dan Tobirama Senju,"

"Hashirama?" ucap Sakura.

"Tobirama?" ucap Hinata.

"Senju?" ucap Naruto.

Keempat orang yang tadi mendengarkan cerita dengan seksama itu kini tampak berfikir keras. Mereka merasa seperti tidak asing dengan nama-nama itu. Tapi sayangnya mereka tidak bisa mengingatnya. Sampai akhirnya, keempatnya tersentak kala menyadarinya.

"SENJU?!" teriak mereka bersamaan membuat suara mereka menggema di seluruh kantin.

Shikamaru hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Ino menghela nafas lelah melihat betapa berisiknya orang-orang itu. Sasuke berdecih lagi seolah malas menanggapi orang-orang berisik itu. Sementara Choji tidak peduli, dia tetap memakan nasi goreng omelet nya.

"Senju itu kan …" cicit Hinata lirih ketika dia sadar bahwa seisi kantin memandang ke arah mereka.

"Benar, Senju adalah nama keluarga Tsunade-sama dan Hashirama Senju adalah kakek kandung dari Tsunade-sama sendiri sekaligus pendiri KMS ini," lanjut Shikamaru menyelesaikan kalimat Hinata.

Keempatnya saling beradu pandang, tidak ada yang mengeluarkan kata-kata tapi seolah mereka berkomunikasi melalui pandangan mata itu. Mereka semua mengerti kalau semua cerita itu bukan hanya kabar burung karena masih ada saksi hidup yang bisa membuktikan bahwa cerita itu benar adanya.

Naruto mengalihkan tatapan matanya pada layar ponselnya lagi dan menatap data dari file yang diterimanya. Keningnya mengerut kala mendapati kejanggalan di sana.

"Berdasarkan ceritamu, aku yakin itu terjadi lebih dari 50 tahun lalu, bukan?" tanya Naruto pada Shikamaru meski tatapannya masih tertuju pada ponselnya.

"Hn, begitulah," jawab Shikamaru singkat.

"Tapi, berdasarkan data ini, balapan maut mulai marak kurang lebih sejak 30 tahun lalu," ujarnya lagi sambil menunjukkan ponselnya.

"Keh …"

Shikamaru terkekeh membuat Naruto kembali bingung dibuatnya.

"Ceritaku tadi tidak berakhir sampai di situ," ucap Shikamaru.

"APA?! Apa … apa maksudmu masih ada orang lain yang mencoba menaiki gunung Konoha setelah kejadian itu?" tanya Kiba dengan nada terkejut.

"Begitulah," jawab Shikamaru. "Tobirama Senju," lanjutnya. "dikenal sebagai professor di KMS. Selain mengajar di kelas, beliau pun banyak melakukan riset tentang mobil dan mesin. Beliau memiliki seorang asisten yang juga muridnya. Beberapa tahun sejak menghilangnya Hashirama dan Tobirama Senju, murid Tobirama ini nekat menantang puncak Konoha seorang diri. Dia menaiki gunung Konoha hingga ke puncaknya dan kejadian yang terjadi pada gurunya pun ikut terjadi padanya. Orang itu tidak pernah turun dari puncak. Dia menghilang seperti asap," cerita Shikamaru.

"Si-siapa gerangan orang tersebut?" tanya Hinata.

"Sarutobi Hiruzen," jawab Choji yang tiba-tiba ikut dalam konversasi tersebut.

"Sarutobi? Sarutobi …." Kiba berfikir, dia merasa pernah mendengar juga nama itu.

"Kalau yang terfikir olehmu adalah Sarutobi Asuma, maka itu sangat berhubungan," ungkap Ino.

"Ah! Benar juga. Itu adalah nama keluarga Asuma sensei," ujar Sakura.

"Benar, Sarutobi Hiruzen adalah ayah dari Asuma sensei. Beliau jugalah yang menjadi kepala sekolah KMS sebelum Tsunade-sama," jawab Shikamaru yang membuat semuanya mengangguk mengerti.

Aneh rasanya karena semua ini berhubungan begitu erat dengaan KMS. Dan lebih terasa aneh karena begitu banyak orang menghilang di sana, tapi tidak ada investigasi oleh polisi untuk menyelidiki tempat tersebut.

"Begitu banyak kejadian seperti itu bahkan sudah berlangsung selama setengah abad lalu, tapi … kenapa tidak ada tindakan dari penegak hukum Konoha?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya.

"Itulah, penduduk Konoha menganggapnya sebagai misteri. Tidak ada yang berani menguak kebenarannya bahkan para penegak hukum sekali pun," jawab Shikamaru.

"Menurut ayahku sih, semua kejadian itu sengaja ditutup-tutupi dan dianggap tidak pernah terjadi," tambah Ino.

Naruto dan Kiba membelalakan matanya, tidak dapat mempercayai apa yang mereka dengar itu. Sebegitu mengerikannyakah puncak Konoha bahkan hingga para penegak hukum enggan mengusut kasus tersebut.

"Hanya ada satu kelompok yang tertarik untuk mengusik tempat misterius itu, karena beberapa tahun setelah menghilangnya Sarutobi Hiruzen, para Yakuza mulai mengadakan balapan maut itu. Awalnya tidak ada yang tertarik untuk melakukannya sampai suatu hari dijanjikan untuk pemenangnya mendapatkan hadiah kemewahan dan gelar yang tak terlakkan sebagai seorang legenda. Tapi lama-kelamaan tidak ada lagi yang perduli tentang janji akan kemewahan itu. Mereka lebih tertarik dengan gelar legenda tersebut," ujar Shikamaru.

Naruto pun teringat tentang Kilat Kuning Konoha yang disebut-sebut legenda itu. Mungkin juga karena lahirnya satu legenda membuat banyak orang ingin melampaui legenda itu. Hal seperti itulah yang akhirnya merubah ideologi mereka.

"Benar juga, Kilat Kuning Konoha adalah legenda kan? Tapi dia pun tidak pernah turun dari puncak Konoha, kenapa disebut legenda?" tanya Kiba.

"Hmmm … itu terjadi 17 tahun lalu bersamaan dengan menghilangnya ayahku," ujar Naruto. "Tapi aku juga tidak tahu kenapa dia disebut legenda sih," tambahnya sambil ikut mulai berfikir.

"Eh? 17 tahun lalu?" tanya Hinata.

"Uhm, begitulah yang aku dengar, benar kan, Shikamaru?" respon Naruto.

"Ya, begitulah. Memang tidak ada yang tahu siapa itu Kilat Kuning Konoha, tapi rumor bahwa dia adalah pembalap tercepat bahkan hingga lampu mobilnya tampak seperti kilat, itu baru terdengar 17 tahun lalu. Mmm, memangnya ada apa Hinata?" tanya Shikamaru saat melihat wajah kebingungan Hinata.

"Kalau begitu ini aneh kan?"ujar Hinata membuat semua orang menatapnya tidak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto.

Dengan cepat Hinata menyambar ponsel pemuda itu membuat Naruto terkejut.

"Kalau begitu lihat ini!" ucap Hinata sambil menunjukkan kembali data yang tadi dilihatnya di ponsel Naruto. Semuanya pun menatap pada layar ponsel itu.

"Ini adalah dua tim 17 tahun lalu yang mengikuti balapan maut itu. Yang satu tertulis tim Minato, kalau aku tidak salah itu adalah nama ayahmu kan, Naruto-kun?"

"Benar,"

"Dan satu tim lagi yang menyebutnya tim Salamander. Kalau kita mencoba memperkirakannya, bila Kilat Kuning Konoha menjadi legenda 17 tahun lalu, kemungkinannya dia ada dalam tim ayahmu sebagai partner balapannya ataupun ayahmu sendiri. Atau kemungkinan lainnya dia ada dalam tim lawan ayahmu," jelas Hinata.

"Yah, kami memang memperkirakannya begitu," ucap Shikamaru setuju.

"Tapi masalahnya …." lanjut Hinata.

Shikamaru dan yang lainnya menatap gadis itu waspada. Sementara gadis Hyuga yang juga memiliki pengalaman sebagai pembalap misterius seperti Kilat Kuning Konoha, malah fokus pada ponsel Naruto dan mencoba menggeser layar touchscreen nya ke atas hingga menampilkan nama dua tim lainnya.

"Dua tahun sebelumnya ada tim lain yang menyebut timnya sebagai tim Kilat Kuning Konoha," ujar Hinata sambil menunjukkan data itu pada semuanya.

Anggota tim Naruto ditambah Ino membelalakan mata terkejut melihat apa yang tampak di sana. Benar saja, itu tercatat 19 tahun lalu tepat dua tahun sebelum nama Kilat Kuning Konoha terkenal sebagai legenda.

"Mungkinkah itu Kilat Kuning Konoha yang lain?" tanya Sakura menyampaikan pemikirannya.

"Atau mungkin, dua tahun sebelumnya dia kalah dan akhirnya mengikuti balapan itu lagi dua tahun setelahnya dengan nama tim yang berbeda?" ucap Choji menyampaikan idenya.

"Aku rasa bukan begitu," sanggah Sasuke yang mulai buka suara.

Pemuda Uchiha itu telah mengambil alih ponsel Naruto dan mulai mengeksploitasi data yang tertera di sana.

"Lihat simbol lingkaran berbeda warna yang terdapat di samping masing-masing nama tim," ujar Sasuke sambil menunjukkan layar ponsel Naruto pada semuanya.

Semua yang duduk di sana pun memperhatikan tanda lingkaran yang di maksud Sasuke yang terdapat pada data tersebut. Ada tim yang ditandai dengan lingkaran biru dan tim lainnya ditandai dengan lingkaran merah.

"Tim Kilat Kuning Konoha ditandai dengan lingkaran biru dan bila kita lihat keterangannya, lingkaran biru berarti tim yang menang dan lingkaran merah adalah tim yang kalah. Itu artinya, tim Kilat Kuning Konoha adalah tim yang telah sampai di puncak. Dan karena tidak ada kabar bahwa ada tim yang menuruni puncak itu, artinya ….."

"Artinya, Kilat Kuning Konoha pun kemungkinan besar menghilang di puncak gunung itu," sambung Shikamaru melengkapi penjelasan Sasuke.

Enam orang sisanya menegang mendengar penjelasan kedua pemuda yang sama-sama terkenal jenius itu. Mereka pun mulai berspekulasi dengan pemikiran masing-masing.

"Lalu … kenapa baru dua tahun setelahnya namanya dikenal?" gumam Kiba bertanya-tanya.

"Tapi … seingatku, dari cerita yang aku dengar dari seseorang yang ku temui, alasan kemungkinan ayahku masih hidup adalah karena Kilat Kuning Konoha. Dan … alasan menghilangnya ayahku pun karena Kilat Kuning Konoha pula," ujar Naruto ketika mengingat ucapan Jiraiya sebelum dia pergi ke Konoha.

"Jadi menurutmu … kemungkinan Kilat Kuning Konoha bersembunyi selama dua tahun dan muncul kembali 17 tahun lalu untuk … untuk melakukan sesuatu, begitu?" kata Sakura menyimpulkan.

"Tapi … bukankah ini jadi semakin rumit? Bila Kilat Kuning Konoha bisa bertahan hidup dan bersembunyi, apa yang terjadi dengan korban balapan maut yang lain? Apa mungkin mereka juga bersembunyi?" tanya Kiba beruntun. "Bukankah itu semakin membuatmu penasaran dengan apa yang ada di puncak gunung itu?" tambahnya sambil menerawang membayangkan kiranya apa yang ada di puncak tempat penuh misteri tersebut.

"Hinata-chan," panggil Naruto tiba-tiba pada gadis yang duduk di sampingnya.

Hinata berjengit mendengar namanya disebut tiba-tiba. Gadis itu pun menoleh dan mendapati Naruto menatapnya serius.

"Kau … Ah, maksudku timmu," Naruto langsung mengoreksi ucapannya saat ia hampir kelepasan mengungkapkan bahwa Hinata adalah Pangeran Byakugan. Sudut matanya melirik Ino yang mengernyitkan dahi bingung.

Sasuke dan Shikamaru hanya geleng-geleng kepala mendengar Naruto yang hampir kelepasan.

"Hmmm, menurut data ini dan menurut pengakuanmu tadi, dua tahun lalu timmu sampai ke final serta melawan Ashura dan Indra. Apa mungkin kau … Ah, maksudku Neji dan pembalap ilusi mengetahui sesuatu tentang apa yang ada di puncak Konoha?" tanyanya penasaran.

Hinata hanya menampilkan senyumannya.

"Tidak tahu," jawabnya singkat.

Naruto terperangah, begitu pun dengan Kiba dan Sakura yang tidak tahu menahu tentang cerita balapan itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto semakin penasaran.

"Dua tahun lalu timku memang masuk ke final dan melawan Ashura dan Indra, tapi anggota timku bahkan tidak sampai menyelesaikan setengah perjalanan dikarenakan mobil keduanya mengalami masalah di perjalanan menuju lembah," cerita Hinata.

"Apa maksudmu mobil keduanya mengalami masalah di waktu yang bersamaan?" tanya pemuda Uzumaki itu lagi.

"Benar, di waktu yang bersamaan," jawab Hinata

Naruto menampilkan ekspresi tidak percayanya ketika mendengar cerita tersebut. Pemuda itu tidak habis fikir, bagaimana mungkin kedua mobil bisa mengalami masalah di waktu yang bersamaan.

"Bagaimana mungkin Hinata-chan," kali ini Kiba yang mengungkapkan rasa tidak percayanya. "Bagaimana mungkin mobil dua orang dari timmu rusak di saat bersamaan. Aku yakin kalian pasti mengeceknya terlebih dahulu sebelum datang ke arena bukan?" tanyanya.

Hinata beralih tersenyum pada Kiba.

"Benar, kami telah mengecek semua mesinnya sebelum pertandingan dan semuanya sempurna. Tapi entah kenapa di tengah perjalanan dua pengendara timku merasakan keanehan pada mobilnya. Untunglah keduanya langsung mundur dari pertandingan saat itu juga," jelas Hinata seolah-olah membicarakan pengalaman orang lain meski pada kenyataannya itulah yang dirasakan oleh dirinya sendiri saat itu.

Naruto dan Kiba saling berpandangan, dua pemuda itu memiliki pemikiran yang sama. Bila mobil yang sudah di cek dengan benar sebelum pertandingan, bagaimana mungkin tiba-tiba bisa mengalami masalah? Kemungkinannya hanya satu yaitu, ada yang mengotak-atik mobil tersebut sebelum pertandingan di mulai. Tapi siapa dan bagaimana? Agaknya sangat mustahil karena tim Neji dikenal dengan tim yang waspada dan Naruto mengakui hal itu karena pernah berhadapan dengan mereka. Ditambah lagi, pembalap yang satu ini, yang wujud sesungguhnya adalah gadis mungil yang kini duduk di samping Naruto, bukankah dia tidak pernah meninggalkan mobilnya barang sedikit pun.

"Seandainya ada yang mengotak-atik mobil keduanya saat di arena, bukankah aneh karena Hinata-chan … Ah, maksudku pembalap ilusi, tidak pernah meninggalkan mobilnya. Dan Neji juga bukan orang yang akan sembarangan meninggalkan mobilnya begitu saja," ujar Naruto mencoba berspekulasi.

"Hihihi …."

Hinata terkikik membuat semua anggota tim Naruto menatapnya heran.

"Sayangnya …" ucapnya kemudian. "pada hari itu ada saat-saat di mana keduanya menjauh dari mobil mereka,"

Keenam anggota tim Naruto terperangah, mereka semua akhirnya ingat bahwa kemungkinan Hinata menjauh dari mobilnya adalah ketika Kou meletakkan mobil yang akan dikendarai Hinara di suatu tempat dekat arena. Tapi bagaimana dengan Neji? Apa mungkin pemuda itu dipancing untuk menjauh atau sebagainya?

"Yah, tapi karena hal itu akhirnya kedua anggota kalian bahkan tidak menyelesaikan setengah jalan pun dan kembali turun dengan cepat," ujar Choji menyayangkan.

"Ya, Choji-san benar. Seandainya saja mobil keduanya tidak mengalami masalah pasti kamilah yang akan jadi …."

"Tidak!" Ino memotong ucapan Hinata dengan tegas membuat semuanya menatap bingung gadis Yamanaka itu.

"Tentu saja meskipun begitu Ashura senpai dan Indra senpai lah yang tetap menjadi pemenangnya, benar kan Shikamaru?" ujarnya tidak setuju sambil meminta dukungan dari pemuda Nara, sahabatnya itu.

Naruto dan yang lain pun menoleh pada pemuda nanas itu untuk mendengar pendapatnya. Hinata pun ikut menoleh sambil menampilkan senyuman lebarnya karena tampaknya gadis itu mengerti pikiran Shikamaru. Sedangkan Shikamaru sendiri yang namanya dibawa-bawa dan kini mendapat perhatian dari semuanya langsung merasakan ketidaknyamanan. Dengan ragu-ragu dia pun menjawab,

"Ah … yaaaah … begitulah …"

Bagaimanapun pemuda itu memang merasa tidak yakin setelah melihat kemampuan Hinata dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

"Ehem! Dari pada itu …" ucapnya selanjutnya untuk mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. "Jujur saja, aku lebih penasaran dengan sang ketua Yakuza yang dengan berani mengadakan balapan maut ini di gunung Konoha," ujarnya dengan menampilkan ekspresi serius. Bola mata kecoklatannya berkilat menandakan betapa ingin tahunya dia.

"Shimura Danzo," ucap Ino tiba-tiba.

Kali ini perhatian tertuju pada gadis berambut pirang itu. Shikamaru pun ikut menatap gadis itu. Sedangkan Ino menampilkan senyuman puas karena kali ini dia lah yang paling menguasai topiknya.

"Shimura Danzo, itulah identitas sang ketua Yakuza yang juga bos dari Sai," ujar Ino menjelaskan arti nama yang disebutkannya.

Semua yang duduk di sana pun mulai menampilkan ekspresi tertarik di wajah mereka membuat Ino semakin melebarkan senyumannya.

"Ino, apa kau pernah bertemu dengan ketua Yakuza itu?" tanya Sakura ingin tahu.

Ino menoleh pada sahabat pink nya itu dan kemudian menjawab dengan bangga.

"Tentu saja. Aku pernah bertemu beberapa kali dengannya," jawabnya.

"Seperti apa dia?" tanya Kiba tidak bisa menutupi rasa penasarannya.

Ino masih tidak melepas senyumannya, merasa senang karena menjadi pusat perhatian kini. Dia topangkan dagunya dengan tangan kanannya dan aquamarine miliknya menatap serius pada semuanya.

"Bila mendengar kata ketua Yakuza, maka Danzo-sama adalah satu-satunya orang yang pantas menyandang jabatan itu. Kau tak akan bisa menemukan orang lain yang tampak lebih kejam dari pada dia,"

Kiba meneguk ludahnya saat mendengar penggambaran Ino tentang sang ketua Yakuza.

"Cih, itu semua membuatku semakin ingin tahu," ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Yah, anadaikan kita bisa bertemu langsung dengannya," tambah Naruto.

"Kalian bisa," kata Ino yang lagi-lagi mengejutkan semua orang di sana terkejut.

"Eh?! Bertemu dengan Danzo langsung?" ujar Kiba dengan nada suara campuran antara terkejut dan semangat.

"Hmmm … tidak bertemu sih, tapi paling tidak kalian bisa melihatnya langsung," ucap Ino mengoreksi.

Kiba, Naruto, dan yang lain saling berpandangan. Mereka merasa antusias dengan tawaran Ino. Namun timbul pertanyaan di benak mereka, 'bagaimana caranya?'.

"Tapi … bagaimana caranya? Kami kan tidak mungkin menyusup masuk ke markas Yakuza," tanya Naruto pada Ino.

Gadis itu semakin tersenyum lebar, tapi tidak juga menjawab pertanyaan teman-temannya. Dia malah beralih sibuk mencari-cari sesuatu dari tas kecil yang tadi dibawa-bawanya. Saat menemukan apa yang dia cari, gadis itu pun mengeluarkan benda persegi berbahan kertas tebal berwarna hitam dengan corak merah.

"Dengan ini," jawab Ino sambil menunjukkan dua benda yang sama itu.

Ketujuh orang yang duduk disekeliling gadis itu memfokuskan pandangan pada dua benda di tangan Ino. Bahkan mereka sampai menyipitkan mata untuk tahu apa sebenarnya benda persegi itu dan bagaimana caranya benda berbahan kertas tersebut bisa mempertemukan mereka dengan Danzo.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sakura yang sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya.

"Undangan," jawab Ino.

Baiklah, sekarang mereka semua mengerti bahwa benda tersebut adalah dua buah undangan. Namun itu belum menjawab bagaimana cara benda bernama undangan itu dapat membawa mereka untuk paling tidak melihat seperti apa sosok sang ketua Yakuza.

"Undangan? Undangan apa?" tanya Kiba merasa masih belum mendapat poinnya.

"Ini adalah undangan ulang tahun Sai," jawab Ino lagi yang kini menuai respon mengerti dari semuanya.

"Oh, jadi orang menyebalkan itu akan berulang tahun ya …" ejek Shikamaru.

'Plakk!'

"Ittaiiii …"

Shikamaru meringis sakit saat Ino memukul kepalanya dengan dua undangan yang lumayan tebal kertasnya hanya karena dirinya mengejek si pemuda kulit pucat. Ino memajukan mulutnya tanda tidak suka dengan ucapan Shikamaru tentang Sai.

"Sebenarnya ini adalah pesta tertutup," ucap Ino melupakan ejekan Shikamaru. "Pesta ini biasanya hanya dihadiri oleh para anggota Yakuza, namun tahun ini dia membuat pengecualian. Dia ingin mengundang keempat tim yang masuk babak semi final dari balapan maut ini. Ini undangan untuk tim Naruto dan ini untuk tim Hinata-chan," Ino memberikan undangan kepada Naruto dan Hinata.

"Acaranya besok malam," lanjut Ino. "Kalau kalian ingin tahu seperti apa seorang Danzo, kalian harus datang,"

Naruto mengalihkan shappire nya dari undangan dan kemudian menatap gadis berambut ponytail itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin kalau Danzo akan hadir di pesta anak buahnya? Bukankah bagi ketua Yakuza pesta seperti ini adalah hal yang tidak penting?" tanya Naruto merasa tidak yakin.

Ino terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Naruto.

"Hahaha … kau benar Naruto, mana mungkin seorang ketua Yakuza mau datang ke pesta anak buahnya. Hahaha …"

Naruto dan yang lain semakin menatap Ino heran.

Tawa Ino pun mereda dan dia kembali menampilkan ekspresi seriusnya namun tidak menghilangkan senyuman penuh artinya.

"Yaaaah tapi kalau dia adalah anak buah biasa," ujar Ino yang semakin menimbulkan pertanyaan di benak teman-temannya.

"Maksudmu … Sai bukanlah anak buah biasa?" tanya Sasuke menyelidik.

Ino terkekeh lagi.

"Yang aku tahu Danzo menganggap Sai sebagai anaknya sendiri," jawab Ino.

Naruto dan semuanya tersentak kaget mendengar fakta yang disampaikan oleh Ino. Kalau hal tersebut benar adanya, itu artinya kedudukan Sai di dalam organisasi Yakuza tidaklah sembarangan. Dan besar kemungkinan pemuda yang identik dengan kulitnya yang putih pucat itu memiliki pengaruh besar dalam organisasi Yakuza.

Naruto menoleh pada Shikamaru di sampingnya. Pemuda Nara itu pun ikut menoleh menatap Naruto. Keduanya seolah berkomunikasi melalui ekspresi wajah. Dan saat Shikamaru mengangguk seolah berkata sesuatu padanya, Naruto pun langsung mengerti maksudnya.

"Jadi, kalian akan datang kan?" tanya Ino yang membuat Naruto mengembalikan atensinya pada gadis itu.

Naruto pun tersenyum dan mengangguk pasti.

"Tentu saja kami akan datang," jawabnya mantap. "Hinata-chan?" tanyanya pada Hinata.

Hinata menampilkan senyumannya yang tampak bersemangat.

"Uhm, tentu saja kami pun akan datang," ujarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Pesta ulang tahun, yang terbayang di kepala dua orang lugu ini, Naruto dan Kiba, adalah pesta yang penuh dengan balon, di mana terdapat kue ulang tahun di tengah ruangan, suara lagu ulang tahun berkumandang dan ada badut-badut yang menari dengan riang. Tentu saja yang seperti itu hanyalah pesta untuk anak-anak. Tapi paling tidak saat keduanya mendengar kata pesta, yang terbayang oleh mereka adalah seperti sebuah pesta dansa sekolah di mana para perempuan tampil cantik dengan gaun indah dan laki-laki tampil gagah dengan tuxedo mewah.

Namun, apa yang mereka saksikan kini, pesta ulang tahun tampak seperti dunia gemerlap yang biasa ditemukan di klub klub malam. Benar saja karena tempatnya sendiri adalah salah satu klub terbesar di Konoha. Konon punya cerita klub tersebut adalah salah satu fasilitas milik Yakuza yang ada Konoha. Lagu yang berkumandang bukanlah lagu ulang tahun melainkan musik EDM yang dimainkan oleh DJ. Yang menjadi penghias di sekeliling bukanlah balon melainkan lampu kecil-kecil yang remang-remang. Yang berada di tengah ruangan bukanlah kue ulang tahun melainkan lampu disko yang berputar-putar di langit-langit sesuai irama musik. Dan yang menari bukanlah badut-badut lucu yang gendut melainkan para wanita seksi yang hampir sluruh tubuhnya terekspos.

Bersyukurlah Naruto dan Kiba yang diperingati oleh Shikamaru untuk tidak mengenakan pakaian formal sehingga tidak jadi salah kostum. Akhirnya kini mereka mengenakan pakaian yang cukup kasual. Naruto dengan kaos putih yang dilapisi jas hitam non-formal yang tidak dikacing, celana jeans hitam, dan sepatu sneakers hitam-putih. Kiba tidak berbeda jauh dengan Naruto, dia mengenakan kaos biru dongker yang dilapisi jaket coklat, celana jeans coklat dan sepatu hitam. Choji pun mengenakan kaos dan jaket. Sedangkan Shikamaru dan Sasuke tampil lebih santai, keduanya mengenakan kemeja, Shikamaru mengenakan kemeja ungu tua bergaris sedangkan Sasuke mengenakan kemeja hitam polos. Sementara Sakura, gadis itu tampil lebih anggun dengan dress ketat berlengan panjang berwarna merah yang sangat ngepas hingga membentuk bagian-bagian tertentu dari tubuhnya. Panjang dress itu hanya sampai di atas lutut sehingga menampakkan kaki jenjangnya yang dihiasi high heels berwarna senada dengan bajunya.

Keenamnya masih berdiri di pojok ruangan dengan pandangan mata yang sibuk menelusuri setiap sudut tempat tersebut. Meski dikatakan bahwa ini pesta tertutup, kenyataannya tempat itu sangat ramai dengan orang. Mereka pun tidak yakin apakah semua orang itu adalah anggota Yakuza karena orang-orang itu tampak seperti orang kebanyakan.

Di tengah hiruk pikuk pesta sulit bagi anggota tim Naruto untuk dapat menemukan apa yang mereka cari. Jangankan Danzo, sang pemilik hajat saja tidak bisa mereka temukan di manapun.

"Huh, dasar Ino _pig_ , kemana perginya dia? Dia bilang akan memandu kita menemukan apa yang kita cari," keluh Sakura karena tidak juga melihat keberadaan sahabat pirangnya.

"Sbarlah Sakura, kita pasti akan menemukannya," ujar Choji mencoba menenangkan.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya menemukan dia di tengah kerumunan orang sebanyak ini?" keluh Sakura lagi.

"Mendokusei, dari pada susah-susah mencari lebih baik kita minum dulu," ujar Shikamaru malas sambil beranjak menuju bar terdekat untuk mendapatkan sebotol bir.

'Duakk!'

"Baaka! Apa kau akan mabuk sebelum menemukan apa yang kita cari?" ucap Sakura kesal setelah sebelumnya menjitak kepala nanas Shikamaru membuat pemuda itu meringin dan kemudian mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Ittaiiii …" ringisnya. "Huh, merepotkan. Aku hanya tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu. Dari pada kita hanya berdiri seperti orang bodoh lebih baik duduk di sini dan minum," ujar Shikamaru mengelak.

"Shikamaru benar, bila kita hanya berdiri dan tidak menikmati pesta, kemungkinan para Yakuza yang hadir di sini akan mencurigai kita. Lebih baik kita duduk dan bersantai sambil mengamati," ujar Sasuke mengutarakan pendapatnya.

Sakura langsung terdiam dan tak lagi mengeluarkan kata-kata bantahan bila Sasuke sudah angkat suara. Gadis itu hanya berbalik dan mengambil satu kursi untuk kemudian dia duduki. Begitu pun dengan Sasuke dan yang lain mulai ikut duduk di meja bar.

Sementara itu Naruto masih berdiri dan mengedarkan manik birunya pada sekeliling ruangan. Kala matanya menangkap sebuah keributan, bukan keributan besar hanya sekelompok pria yang memojokkan seorang gadis yang tidak berdaya dan tampak ketakutan.

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku sudah lama tahu bahwa kau memiliki tubuh yang sangat indah, Hyuga Hinata,"

Hinata merutuki nasib malangnya malam itu. Dia sudah tahu pesta seperti apa yang diadakan para Yakuza sehingga dirinya sudah menyiapkan pakaiannya yang biasa, yang tampak sederhana dan tertutup rapih sehingga tidak memperlihatkan bagian-bagian tubuhnya. Namun malangnya sang pelayan pribadinya salah mempersiapkan pakaiannya dan malah menyediakan pakaian ini. Karena waktunya yang sudah mepet sehingga dengan terpaksa Hinata harus memakainya, gaun berwarna biru muda yang tak berlengan dan hanya menutupi sebatas dada sehingga bagian bahunya terbuka begitu saja. Untunglah dia menemukan syal yang cocok untuk dia lilitkan di sekitar leher untuk paling tidak menutupi bagian leher jenjangnya. Gaunnya pun tidak terlalu pendek dan bagian bawahnya yang mekar membuat Hinata tampil cantik bak seorang putri. Rambutnya ia gelung dan menyisakan anak rambut yang bergelantung di masing-masing pipinya.

Namun kemalangan Hinata malam itu bukan hanya soal gaun, melainkan keadaannya juga saat itu. Kenapa pula di tengah pesta yang penuh hal gila ini dirinya harus terpisah dari teman-temannya? Saat memasuki tempat itu, Neji langsung pergi ke toilet dan menitipkan Hinata pada Lee, Tenten, dan Shino. Tapi, seperti yang sudah diketahui, Lee dan Tenten bukanlah orang yang bisa dipercayai, saat berada di pesta keduanya pastilah langsung minum-minum dan berlari menuju lantai dansa. Ketika hendak mencegah keduanya pergi, Hinata malah harus terpisah juga dengan Shino karena terseret arus orang-orang yang menggila di lantai dansa. Dan parahnya lagi sekarang dia pun malah harus terjebak dengan orang-orang ini. Orang-orang yang ingin Hinata sebisa mungkin hindari. Orang-orang merepotkan yang memiliki tampang menyeramkan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan anggota tim Akatsuki dengan ketua mereka yaitu, Pain.

"Hyuga Hinata, kau cantik," puji Pain meski yang tertangkap di telinga gadis itu adalah hal yang memuakkan.

"Apa kau tahu," lanjut Pain lagi dengan seriangaiannya. "kau membuatku tertarik,"

"Ja-jangan sentuh aku!"

Hinata melangkah mundur saat Pai mulai maju mendekat.

Para anggota tim Akatsuki yang lain ikut menyeringai senang melihat aksi sang ketua.

"Kenapa, hm? Kau takut padaku?" tanyanya dengan sorot mata pura-pura memelas. "Ayolah Hinata, sudah ku katakan aku tertarik padamu, sayang,"

"Sudah ku katakan jangan sentuh aku!" teriak Hinata nyaring sambil lagi-lagi mengambil langkah mundur saat Pain mulai mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi gembil Hinata.

Pain sempat terkejut mendengar teriakan sang gadis Hyuga yang terkenal lemah lembut itu, namun hanya sebentar karena kemudian dia terkekeh senang.

"Wah, wah, wah, ternyata suaramu itu juga merdu ya, sayang. Ingin rasanya mendengarmu mendesah sambil meneriakan namaku,"

Pain berhasil menyentuh dagu Hinata dan ibu jarinya sempat mengusap bibir tipis sang gadis sebelum tangan kekar itu ditampik kasar oleh Hinata. Tapi tampikan itu tak berarti apapun bagi Pain dan malah membuatnya semakin bergairah. Para anggota tim Akatsuki tertawa keras mendengar kata-kata merendahkan dari ketua mereka.

Hinata semakin merutuki nasibnya. Sekarang dia tidak bisa apa-apa. Dia ingin lari, namun itu tidak mungkin karena pasti anggota tim Akatsuki yang lain tidak akan membiarkannya lari begitu saja. Mereka pasti akan mencegatnya dan itu akan semakin memperburuk keadaan. Sekarang yang dia bisa hanyalah menjaga jarak dari Pain dan menyilangkan tangan memeluk dirinya sendiri untuk mencegah tubuhnya di sentuh pria yang wajahnya penuh tindikan itu. Dia pun tidak bisa menggunakan Aikido yang dikuasainya untuk menjaga diri di tempat di mana banyak para Yakuza berkumpul. Akan sangat gawat bila memulai keributan di sarang para Yakuza itu.

"Oh ayolah, Pain, berhentilah bermain-main dengannya hanya karena pengawalnya sedang tidak ada," ujar seorang perempuan yang memiliki rambut biru tua yang wajahnya tampak sangat ketus.

Pain melirikkan matanya ke belakang di mana perempuan itu duduk di atas kursi bar. Pakaiannya sangat minim dengan dress ketat berwarna hitam yang panjangnya hanya sampai setengah paha dilapisi dengan rompi warna hitam pula. Kaki jenjangnya dihiasi stocking jarring-jaring dan sepatu boot hitam.

"Apa maksudmu dengan bermain-main, Konan?" tanya Pain pada perempuan bernama Konan itu.

Konan tidak menjawab dan malah meminum minumannya yang berwarna merah. Deidara, pria berambut kuning panjang yang berwajah mesum itulah yang mengambil alih untuk menjawab.

"Mungkin yang dimaksud Konan, kau berhentilah bermain-main dengannya dan langsung saja bawa dia ke kamar yang sudah tersedia di atas. Hahaha …." ujarnya ringan.

Tawa Deidara diikuti oleh semuanya yang menganggap hal itu lucu. Sementara Pain melebarkan seringaiannya saat mendengar ide yang cemerlang dari salah satu anggota timnya itu. Hinata membulatkan matanya, dia tahu apa maksudnya membawanya ke kamar. Dia tahu apa yang pasti akan terjadi selanjutnya. Sungguh, dia tidak ingin membayangkannya. Dia tidak ingin melakukan hal seperti itu setidaknya tidak dengan pria ini. Hinata semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada dirinya sendiri. Dia benar-benar sudah tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Ah … itu ide yang bagus. Bagaimana Hinata, sebaiknya kau ikut aku sekarang karena aku sudah tidak bisa lagi menahannya," ujarnya mesum.

Hinata semakin mundur. Diahadapkan tubuhnya ke samping dan sedikit menunduk untuk mencegah Pain menyentuh tubuhnya. Kini bola mata amethyst nya terpejam erat karena tak mampu menyaksikan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Tinggal sedikit lagi pastilah Pain akan mendekat dan menggapainya, Hinata tidak ingin melihat wajah menjijikan milik Pain yang tersenyum senang karena berhasil menyentuhnya. Hinata semakin memejamkan matanya erat sehingga hanya kegelapan yang mampu tertangkap olehnya.

"Jangan sentuh dia!"

Suara baritone seseorang membuat Hinata tersentak kaget. Segera dia buka kelopak matanya untuk melihat siapa gerangan orang tersebut. Dan saat bola mata bulan itu terbuka hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah punggung tegap seorang pria yang tampak tidak asing baginya sedang berdiri gagah tepat di antara dirinya dan Pain. Ketika Hinata menengadahkan pandangannya ke atas tampaklah surai kuning cerah milik orang tersebut.

"Kau …." ucap Pain tidak selesai karena kini pandangannya terpanah pada orang yang berdiri menghadapnya itu.

Gelak tawa tim Akatsuki mereda dan digantikan dengan tatapan tidak suka mereka atas kehadiran orang tersebut. Sedangkan Hinata, gadis itu menggumamkan kata syukur dalam hatinya dan bibir tipisnya tersenyum lega kala dirinya mengenali siapa gerangan orang yang menolongnya. Naruto, pemuda itu, dia mencengkeram erat pergelangan tangan Pain yang tadi sempat terulur untuk menyentuh Hinata. Bola mata biru langitnya yang biasanya tenang kini tampak menyorot tajam pada ketua Akatsuki tersebut.

Pain menyentak cengkeraman tangan Naruto hingga terlepas dan menatap balik Naruto dengan tatapan penuh kekesalan.

"Cih, pengganggu datang," ucapnya sinis. "Apa kau ingin menjadi pahlawan dengan merusak kesenanganku?" ujar Pain.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyentuh Hinata-chan," ucap Naruto tegas.

Anggota tim Akatsuki menyiapkan ancang-ancang untuk bergerak sebelum Pain mengangkat tangannya untuk menghentikan mereka.

"Khe, memang kau ini siapa berani ikut campur urusanku," ujar Pain mengintimidasi.

"Aku temannya dan aku tidak suka kau memperlakukan Hinata-chan seperti itu," jawab Naruto tanpa rasa takut.

Pain terkekeh mendengar jawaban yang baginya memuakkan dari pemuda itu.

"Khe, kau itu hanya temannya, bukan? Kau tidak berhak ikut campur dalam urusannya," ujar Pain lagi.

"Ya, aku memang tidak punya hak, tapi aku punya kewajiban untuk membantu teman-temanku yang kesulitan. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan teman-temanku dalam bahaya," sanggah Naruto mantap.

"Cih, jadi kau benar-benar ingin menjadi pahlawan dengan datang seorang diri ke sini? Apa kau tidak sadar berapa banyak jumlah kami?"

Naruto mengerti apa yang dimaksud Pain, benar saja dirinya hanya sendiri sedangkan anggota tim Akatsuki ada tujuh orang di sana dan mereka sudah melayangkan tatapan berbahaya padanya. Sementara Pain, pria itu sudah menyeringai menang karena merasa Naruto akan menyerah takut.

Pemuda Uzumaki itu tidak merubah ekspresinya. Dia tetap memasang wajah datar membuat Pain semakin geram melihat betapa tenangnya Naruto.

"Aku tidak datang untuk mengajakmu berkelahi karena aku tahu tidak bijak bila membuat keributan di tempat yang dipenuhi Yakuza ini," ujar Naruto tenang.

Pain semakin geram. Dia hendak melangkah maju untuk menerjang pemuda Uzumaki itu sebelum gerakannya dihentikan Hidan.

"Dia benar bos," ujar Hidan yang membuat Pain terhenti. "sebaiknya kita tidak membuat masalah di pesta ini,"

Ketua Akatsuki itu pun mau tidak mau menerima saran anggotanya karena memang itulah yang paling baik. Tapi dia pun tidak puas karena tidak berhasil mendapatkan gadis yang ia incar.

"Hinata, kau beruntung bisa lolos dariku kali ini, tapi jangan kau fikir kau bisa lepas begitu saja dariku," ancam Pain membuat gadis Hyuga itu bergidik ngeri hingga menarik belakang jas Naruto.

Tatapan mata Pain beralih pada Naruto yang juga menatap balik penuh ancaman padanya meski pemuda itu tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Naruto berbalik menghadap Hinata, meraih tangan mungil gadis itu dan kemudian menggenggamnya erat.

"Ayo Hinata-chan," ajaknya sambil menarik Hinata menjauh dari tempat itu.

Pain mengepalkan tinjunya erat. Matanya masih memincing pada kedua insan yang berjalan menjauh sambil tetap bergandengan tangan. Namun anehnya bibirnya menyeringai penuh arti.

"Uzumaki, huh? Bukankah nama itu mengingatkan kita pada seseorang?" ujar Pain dengan nada yang sedikit berbahaya.

"Kau benar," kata Sasori yang berdiri tepat di belakang Pain. "Nama itu mengingatkan kita pada si pengkhianat,"

Pain semakin melebarkan seringaiannya dengan pancaran matanya yang berbahaya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Hinata-chan! Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sakura langsung histeris saat Hinata dan Naruto baru sampai di tempat semuanya berkumpul. Dia meneliti tubuh Hinata dari atas hingga bawah memastikan bila gadis itu memang baik-baik saja. Mereka melihat dari jauh semua yang terjadi, namun Naruto mencegah mereka ketika semuanya ingin membantu. Pemuda itu memutuskan untuk menyelamatkan Hinata seorang diri untuk menghindari adanya keributan di sana.

"Tenang saja, aku baik-baik saja," ujar Hinata lembut.

"Hinata!"

Teriakan khawatir seseorang yang tidak lain adalah Neji merebut atensi semuanya. Mereka semua menoleh dan mendapati raut wajah pemuda yang tiba-tiba datang itu terlihat cemas. Sedang Shino yang yang berjalan di belakangnya tidak kalah cemas.

"Hinata, kau ke mana saja? Shino bilang kau terpisah dengannya saat mencoba mengejar Lee dan Tenten? Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Tidak terjadi hal buruk kan?" tanya Neji sambil mengguncang tubuh Hinata.

"I-iya, aku baik-baik saja. Hanya saja tadi aku bertemu dengan anggota tim Akatsuki," jawab Hinata.

"Akatsuki? Pain …"

Neji membelalakan matanya terkejut kala mendengar dan mengingat tentang Akatsuki dan ketuanya itu. Manik mutiaranya meneliti seluruh tubuh adik sepupunya seperti yang telah dilakukan Sakura sebelumnya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa kan? Pain tidak melakukan sesutau yang buruk padamu kan?" Neji terus mengajukan pertanyaan dengan nada khawatir seperti seseorang yang kebakaran jenggot.

Hinata tersenyum melihat betapa cemasnya kakaknya itu.

"Tenang saja nii-san, Naruto-kun datang tepat waktu sehingga tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi," jawab Hinata menenangkan.

Mendengar nama si pemuda kuning itu membuat Neji mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda yang kini berdiri di samping Hinata.

"Terima kasih," ucap Neji lirih menunjukkan betapa gengsinya dia mengucapkan kata itu.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangguk menanggapi seolah berkata itu bukan apa-apa.

Setelah itu tidak ada lagi interaksi yang berarti mereka masih berkumpul di tempat yang sama sebelum suara keluhan Sakura kembali terdengar.

"Tampaknya kita semua sudah berkumpul dan hanya menyisakan si Nona Yamanaka itu saja yang belum hadir," keluhnya lagi tentang Ino yang tidak juga menunjukkan diri.

'Kyaaaaaaaaaa!'

Pekikan kencang seorang gadis tidak jauh dari tempat anggota tim Naruto dan Neji berkumpul, menarik perhatian banyak orang tak terkecuali kesembilan remaja yang kini sedang berkumpul di meja bar itu.

"Apa lagi itu? Apa ada korban Akatsuki yang lain?" kata Sakura bertanya-tanya.

"Sepertinya bukan," ucap Hinata sambil menatap ke arah tempat kejadian perkara. "Itu kan …."

"Eh? Itu kan Ino," kata Sakura lagi melengkapi kalimat Hinata.

Dan benar, gadis yang tadi memekik kencang adalah Ino, orang yang sejak tadi mereka tunggu-tunggu. Dress mini ketat tanpa lengan berwarna emas yang berkilauan membalut tubuh sintalnya dengan sangat ngepas. Bagian atas dada dan pundaknya terekspos. Rambut pirangnya yang diikat ponytail membuat leher putihnya terbuka begitu saja. Belum lagi _high heels_ setinggi lima senti sewarna bajunya menghiasi kaki jenjangnya. Memang sih tampilan Ino yang seperti itu tidak lagi menjadi hal aneh terutama untuk Sakura yang sudah paham betul tentang fashion yang digemari sang nona Yamanaka itu yang selalu mampu menggoda iman setiap pria. Dan benar saja, bahkan malam ini, dengan pakaian minimnya itu dia sudah membuat seorang om om tergoda. Serta pekikan keras tadi dikarenakan om om mesum itu mencoba menggoda dan menyentuh tubuh Ino.

"Brengsek! Beraninya kau menyentuhku," bentak Ino kasar.

Sakura dan yang lainnya mampu mendengar suara Ino karena kejadiannya tidak jauh dari tempat mereka.

"Cih, jangan sok jual mahal kau, wanita murahan! Kemarilah!"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Pria yang berusia sekitar 40 tahunan itu menarik tangan Ino kasar dan membuat gadis itu kini berada di dekapannya.

"Gawat, kita harus menolongnya," ujar Sakura.

Yang lainnya pun setuju dan mereka mulai beranjak mendekati.

"Hoi, beraninya kau melakukan hal seperti itu pada Ino," teriak Kiba dan siap menghajar orang tersebut sebelum suara Shikamaru menghentikannya.

"Hentikan Kiba!" ujar pemuda Nara itu.

Kiba menoleh dan menampilkan raut wajah bingungnya. Kenapa pula Shikamaru menghentikannya? Bukankah Ino itu juga sahabatnya? Pikir Kiba. Shikamaru yang tidak hanya mendapat pandangan bertanya dari Kiba tapi juga dari yang lain, memberikan isyarat dengan mengendikkan dagunya pada pria paruh baya itu.

"Orang itu anggota Yakuza," ujarnya.

Kiba melebarkan matanya terkejut kala mendengar pernyataan Shikamaru. Dan saat dirinya meneliti diri pria tersebut, barulah ia sadar bahwa memang benar kiranya om om mesum itu adalah anggota Yakuza. Kiba dan yang lain memperhatikan pria berumur yang memiliki tubuh gemuk dan kepala botak di bagian depan itu dengan teliti. Dan mereka dapat memastikan bahwa orang itu adalah anggota Yakuza dengan melihat pistol yang menggantung di sabuknya serta sebuah pin dengan simbol daun yang melambangkan kelompok Yakuza Konoha.

Kiba meneguk ludahnya. Kini pemuda Inuzuka itu hanya bisa mematung menyaksikan apa yang pria mesum itu lakukan pada temannya. Begitu pun dengan yang lain yang hanya bisa menatap miris Ino yang tubuhnya mulai digerayangi oleh pria yang kini memeluknya dari belakang.

"Menjijikan! Cepat lepaskan aku!"

Ino memberontak mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari cengkeraman pria tua itu. Apalagi saat tangan kekar yang sudah sedikit keriput itu mulai berani meremas dadanya.

"Huh, kau itu memang wanita yang tidak tahu diuntung ya. Kau menyebut aku menjijikan?"

"Aaaaaaarrgghh!"

Ino mengerang sakit, kali ini rambut pirangnya ditarik kasar sehingga wajahnya menengadah menghadap wajah orang yang agak sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Khe, berapa sih harga tubuhmu ini semalam? Asal kau tahu saja ya, hartaku bahkan bisa membeli gunung, kalau hanya untuk membeli dirimu itu bukan apa-apa," ucap pria itu merendahkan.

"Brengsek kau! Lepaskan a … Eummmm …"

Makian Ino berhenti tat kala bibir mungilnya dibungkam dengan bibir tebal milik pria paruh baya itu. Anggota tim Naruto serta Neji dan Shino membelalakan mata mereka terkejut melihat adegan itu, Ino yang dipaksa berciuman dengan pria yang bahkan gadis itu tidak kenal. Sedangkan Hinata, gadis lemah lembut tersebut hanya bisa bersembunyi dalam dekapan sang kakak karena tidak sanggup menyaksikan hal menjijikan tersebut.

Neji geram, pemuda bermartabat tinggi itu tidak suka bila melihat seorang perempuan dilecehkan di depan umum seperti itu. Rahangnya mengeras saat menyadari dirinya tidak bisa melakukan apa pun untuk membantu. Dia melihat sekeliling dan tampaknya banyak anggota Yakuza lain yang melihat semua itu namun mereka malah melebarkan seringaian senang karenanya.

"Aaaarggh!"

Erangan keras pria anggota Yakuza itu mengembalikan fokus Neji dan semuanya. Orang itu menjulurkan lidahnya dengan ekspresi menahan sakit. Tampaknya Ino mengigit lidahnya. 'Rasakan', itulah kata yang digumamkan dalam hati oleh semua teman-teman Ino.

"Cuih! Kau benar-benar menjijikan. Ciumanmu membuatku ingin muntah,"

Gadis berambut pirang itu memaki penuh hinaan dan tentu saja hal tersebut semakin membuat pria tua itu marah. Wajahnya memerah menahan emosinya yang sudah ada di puncak.

"Brengsek! Beraninya wanita murahan sepertimu menghinaku,"

Dengan emosi yang siap meledak, pria itu sudah mengangkat tangannya dan siap menampar Ino sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsi.

"Ada keributan apa ini?"

Pria itu menghentikan tindakannya dan membiarkan tangannya melayang hampa di udara. Tubuhnya menegang kala mendengar suara yang dingin itu. Begitu pun dengan anggota tim Naruto dan tim Neji yang tersentak kaget ketika mereka merasa mengenali suara tersebut. Dan saat mereka serta si pria paruh baya itu menoleh ke asal suara, yang tertangkap oleh bola mata mereka adalah Sai, orang yang berulang tahun hari itu, sedang berdiri di anak tangga dengan memasang wajahnya yang selalu terlihat tanpa emosi.

"Ah, Sai-sama,"

Pria itu gelagapan dan mulai sibuk merapihkan dirinya yang sudah berantakan dengan mengeratkan jas hitamnya. Naruto dan yang lainnya melihat aneh tingkah om om mesum itu yang langsung bersikap hormat pada Sai. Mereka pun menyimpulkan bahwa mungkin orang tersebut memiliki kedudukan yang lebih rendah dari pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu.

"Maafkan saya Sai-sama karena sudah membuat keributan di pesta Anda. Tapi saya akan segera menyelesaikannya. Saya hanya perlu menyeret wanita murahan ini ke kamar dan pesta Anda tidak akan terganggu lagi," ucapnya dengan tingkah lakunya yang tampak gusar.

Sai tidak menanggapi. Pemuda itu mulai berjalan mendekat ke arah orang tersebut.

Sebenarnya gaya Sai tampak santai, meski ini pesta ulang tahunnya, dia hanya mengenakan kemeja putih yang lengannya dia lipat dan kancingnya dia biarkan terbuka sehingga menampilkan kaos putih polos yang dia kenakan di balik kemejanya, celana jeans hitam, dan sepatu kets hitam dengan corak putih. Namun yang tampak tidak santai adalah sorot matanya, meskipun terlihat tanpa emosi tapi terbersit sedikit bahaya di sana. Naruto tidak bisa menahan senyum, dia menantikan ini. Dia tahu bahwa Ino memiliki suatu hubungan dengan pemuda ini dan dia ingin tahu apa kiranya yang akan dilakukan Sai saat mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

"Siapa yang kau sebut wanita murahan?" tanya Sai saat dirinya sudah berdiri tepat di depan pria itu.

"Dialah yang aku sebut wanita murahan itu, Sai-sama," jawab pria itu mantap sabil menarik Ino kasar untuk menunjukkannya langsung pada Sai. "Dia ini sok jual mahal padahal dia hanya seorang wanita penghibur," tambahnya.

"Sekali lagi aku tanya, wanita mana yang kau sebut murahan?"

"Eh?!"

Pria salah satu anggota Yakuza itu terbelalak kaget saat mendengar pertanyaan yang sama dari Sai seolah pemuda itu tidak mendengarkan perkataannya tadi. Dan yang lebih aneh lagi tatapan pemuda itu yang memicing tajam padanya tanpa melirik sedikit pun pada Ino yang berada di genggamannya.

Mendengar nada bahaya dari suara Sai, pria itu menjawab dengan tergagap.

"I-itu …."

"Hahaha …"

Ucapan pria itu tidak selesai karena terlebih dahulu mendengar tawa kemenangan gadis di sampingnya. Orang itu pun menoleh tajam pada gadis yang masih dia cengkeram lengannya kuat itu. Sementara gadis itu malah tersenyum sinis padanya seraya berkata tajam.

"Kau menggali kuburanmu sendiri, Tuan," ujarnya sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

'Buakk!'

'Brukk!'

Tidak siap mengelak karena sibuk memikirkan kata-kata tajam Ino, pria itu kini tersungkur akibat tendangan Sai yang tertuju langsung pada perutnya yang buncit. Pria itu membelalakan matanya terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa Sai akan menghajarnya seperti ini. Dia bahkan masih belum mengerti apa kiranya kesalahan yang dia buat.

"Wanita yang kau sebut murahan ini adalah … WANITAKU," ucap Sai sambil menekankan kata terakhir. Tangannya dengan segera menarik pinggang Ino untuk mendekatkannya dengan dirinya.

Pria paruh baya itu semakin tidak mampu menutupi keterkejutannya. Dia masih tersungkur di lantai dan menengadah menatap Sai yang menjulang di depannya dengan ekspresi ketakutan. Para anggota Yakuza yang lain, yang sejak tadi menikmati menyaksikan hal yang diperbuat rekannya itu, kini ikut terkejut dan tak ada yang mampu membuka suara. Bahkan beberapa dari mereka langsung menyingkir mencoba menjauh dari tempat itu karena takut terkena imbasnya.

"Dan berani sekali kau menyentuhnya. Seharusnya kau tahu, kalau aku tidak suka bila milikku disentuh orang lain," ujarnya masih dengan nada dingin dan penuh bahaya.

"A-aku tidak tahu akan hal itu, Sa-Sai-sama. A-aku mohon a-ampuni a-aku," ucapnya takut-takut.

Naruto mengernyitkan dahi bingung, kenapa juga orang itu ketakutan? Memangnya apa yang bisa dilakukan Sai sampai membuatnya sebegitu takut? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu bergulir dalam pikiran Naruto. Pemuda Uzumaki itu masih terus menyaksikannya bagaimana pria tersebut memohon ampunan pada Sai sampai bersujud di kakinya.

"Heh, mohon ampun katamu, setelah kau dengan kurang ajarnya menyentuh wanitaku? Khe …"

Sai terkekeh. Tangan kanannya masih setia merangkul pinggang ramping Ino yang membuat gadis itu terus tersenyum senang. Sementara tangan kirinya merogoh belakang celananya dari balik kemejanya untuk mengambil sebuah benda yang terselip di sana.

'Trekk!'

Naruto dan yang lainnya tidak mampu menahan keterkejutan mereka ketika melihat Sai menodongkan benda hitam itu. Pistol, itulah benda yang kini ada di genggaman tangan Sai. Pemuda itu sudah melepas safety nya dan siap menarik pelatuknya membuat pria yang menjadi sasaran tembak itu terpekik kaget. Bahkan para anggota Yakuza yang lain yang ada di tempat itu, meskipun bagi mereka itu bukan lagi hal asing, namun kini mereka tampak menahan nafasnya melihat hal tersebut. Ino pun, meski dia korban pelecehan pria itu, namun kini gadis pirang itu menoleh pada Sai dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Kau hanya punya dua pilihan di sini, aku patahkan kakimu atau aku lubangi kepalamu," ucap Sai dengan tangan kiri menodong pistol dan kaki kanan berada di atas paha pria dengan tubuh gemuk itu.

"Sa-sai-sama, a-aku mohon jangan lakukan ini," pintanya memelas.

Namun Sai tidak tergoyahkan, matanya masih menyorotkan bahaya.

"Sa-sai-kun, se-sebaiknya kita sudahi ini dan biarkan dia pergi," bujuk Ino ragu-ragu.

Sai menolehkan tatapan matanya pada gadis di sampingnya. Ekspresinya tetap sama, dingin, membuat Ino sedikit ngeri.

"Kau ingin aku membiarkannya pergi begitu saja?" tanya Sai dengan nada dingin.

Ino tidak menjawab hanya takut-takut menatap Sai.

"KAU INGIN AKU MELEPASKAN BEGITU SAJA ORANG YANG SUDAH SEENAKNYA MENYENTUH MILIKKU?"

'Doorr!'

'Brukk!'

Bersamaan dengan teriakan Sai dan suara letusan pistol, pria tua gemuk itu pun tersungkur tak bernyawa. Dan saat itulah, Naruto menyesali keinginannya untuk mengetahui apa kiranya yang bisa diperbuat pemuda itu.

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan melakukannya, sayang," ucap Sai kemudian dengan suara lembut dan menyeringai licik.

Ino tidak bisa menutupi tubuhnya yang bergetar saat menyaksikan kejadian itu. Sai, pemuda itu menembak seseorang tanpa melihat sasarannya. Ya, matanya masih terus menatap mata aquamarine Ino tapi tangannya dengan lancar mengarahkan tembakan itu tepat sasaran.

Naruto dan yang lain pun membeku. Bagi orang awam seperti mereka ini adalah pertama kalinya melihat seseorang terbunuh di depan mata mereka. Dan orang yang dengan mudah membunuhnya dengan pistol adalah seorang siswa yang masih seusia mereka. Ini benar-benar gila. Mereka tidak habis fikir bagaimana bisa Ino berurusan dengan orang macam itu. Naruto bahkan sempat tidak mempercayai kata-kata Ino saat dia berkata bahwa dia bisa mati bila Sai memergokinya mencuri file, dan sekarang pemuda yang identik dengan rambut cerahnya itu menyaksikan sendiri betapa kejamnya orang itu.

"Singkirkan mayatnya. Aku tidak ingin ada bau busuk di pesta ulang tahunku," perintah Sai pada beberapa orang Yakuza yang sejak tadi hanya berdiri menonton.

"Ha-hai' Sai-sama,"

Mereka pun langsung membopong mayat itu keluar ruangan pesta. Entah akan dibawa ke mana mayat itu, mungkin saja mereka akan membuangnya begitu saja ke sungai.

"Jadi …." ucap pemuda kulit pucat itu lagi pada Ino. Kini ekspresi wajahnya berubah sedikit cerah dan suaranya pun melembut. "di mana saja dia menyentuhmu? Aku akan menghapus semua sentuhannya yang menjijikan dengan sentuhanku yang memabukan," ujarnya sambil menyeringai mesum pada Ino.

Gadis Yamanaka itu masih sedikit shock sehingga dia hanya tersenyum menanggapi godaan Sai sebelum atensinya mengarah pada teman-temannya yang masih terpaku di tempat seolah jiwa mereka ikut melayang saat menyaksikan pembunuhan itu. Ino pun langsung mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Ah, teman-temanku sudah datang Sai. Mereka pasti ingin mengucapkan selamat padamu," ucapnya mengubah topik.

"Eh?!"

Kesembilan orang itu pun tersadar dari keterpakuan mereka dan kini beralih menatap Ino dan Sai.

"Aaaah … i-iya, se-selamat ulang tahun ya Sai. Ma-maaf kami tidak membawa hadiah," ucap Sakura mewakili teman-temannya yang masih belum tersadar sepenuhnya.

Sai tersenyum, meski entah itu senyuman sungguhan atau sekedar topeng yang biasa dipakainya, pemuda itu menjawab.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak mengharapkan hadiah. Aku hanya ingin berpesta itulah kenapa aku merayakan ulang tahunku," ujarnya.

Sakura menghela nafas lega, setidaknya nyawa mereka tidak akan melayang karena lupa membawa hadiah untuk yang berulang tahun.

"Oh ya, sebaiknya kalian ke atas, di sana lebih nyaman untuk duduk-duduk dan minum-minum dari pada di bawah sini," ujarnya lagi sambil menunjuk lantai dua klub yang memang tampak lebih sepi.

"Ino sayang, kau temani mereka ya. Aku harus ke depan untuk bersiap menyambut Danzo-sama," katanya pada Ino.

Gadis itu mengangguk dan siap menggiring teman-temannya ke atas sementara Sai langsung melenggang pergi menuju pintu depan.

Naruto mengawasi punggung Sai yang kini mulai hilang tenggelam di tengah orang-orang yang kembali mulai menari setelah berhenti sejenak karena kejadian tadi. Dalam sekejap pemuda mentari itu sudah mampu melupakan kejadian mengerikan itu hanya karena rasa penasarannya akan sosok Danzo yang disebut Sai barusan. Dia tidak lagi mampu menahan gejolak rasa ingin tahu dan semangatnya.

"A-apa-apaan itu, dia dengan mudahnya membunuh orang," kata Kiba yang masih belum bisa melupakan kejadian tadi.

"Hn, jadi orang itu benar-benar seorang Yakuza," ucap Sasuke dengan nada suara seolah tertarik.

"Benar Sasuke, oleh karena itu sebaiknya kau berhenti cari ribut dengannya," ujar Kiba memperingati karena mengingat kejadian di mana Sasuke pernah hampir menghajar Sai.

"Cih,"

Pemuda Uchiha itu hanya berdecih menanggapi membuat Kiba terkekeh menang.

"Ayo teman-teman, kita ke atas," ajak Ino yang disahuti oleh semuanya.

Mereka pun menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua di mana di lantai tersebut suasananya terkesan lebih elegan dan tempatnya pun lebih nyaman. Bila di lantai satu menjadi pusat pesta bagi mereka yang ingin berhura-hura dengan menari gila-gilaan, di lantai atas cocok untuk tempat bersantai karena tempat tersebut dilengkapi dengan meja-meja yang dikelilingi sofa-sofa empuk yang memang tampak disiapkan untuk mereka yang ingin berkumpul sambil mengobrol santai. Di lantai ini juga disediakan bar untuk memesan minuman sama halnya di lantai bawah, namun yang membedakan di sini terdapat beberapa pelayan yang siap menyajikannya sehingga mereka bisa tetap santai duduk di tempatnya.

Anggota tim Naruto dan tim Neji mengambil salah satu tempat duduk yang dekat dengan bar dan tempat yang cukup jelas untuk melihat ke lantai satu.

"Ino-chan, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hinata khawatir pada Ino sambil mulai duduk di salah satu sofa di samping Neji duduk.

" _Diajobu_ … _daijobu_ …" ujar Ino sambil mengibaskan tangannya santai. "Nanti Sai pasti akan menghapus semua sentuhan pria mesum itu dengan sentuhannya," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum senang.

Pipi gembil Hinata memerah mendengar jawaban Ino. Sedangkan Neji dan yang lain hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"E-eto … maksudku bukan masalah sen-sentuhan, tapi … apa kau tidak apa-apa melihat orang tewas di depan matamu?" tanya Hinata lagi dengan ragu-ragu.

Ino langsung berhenti tersenyum, gadis itu terdiam dan tampak wajahnya sedikit memucat. Sebelum kemudian dia menunduk dan sedikit tersenyum kecut.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, aku sudah terbiasa," ucapnya lirih.

Hinata dan teman-temannya mengerutkan kening bingung mendengar ucapan Ino.

"Maksudmu biasa?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Ah … lupakan saja itu. Bagaimana kalau kalian pesan minuman saja dulu," ujar Ino dengan suara riangnya. Tampak jelas bahwa dia tidak ingin membahas hal tersebut.

Seorang pelayan datang membawa buku menu dan buku note serta pulpen untuk mencatat pesanan.

"Aku pesan Wishkey," kata Sasuke yang langsung memutuskan ingin minum apa.

"Eh? Sasuke-kun minum minuman beralkohol?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn," respon Sasuke tidak jelas.

Sakura hanya mengangguk mengerti dan manik emerlard nya mulai menulusuri buku menu.

"Kalau begitu aku juga pesan Scotch dengan es batu," kata Neji yang menuai delikan dari Hinata di sampingnya.

"Nii-san, kau kan menyetir, kau tidak boleh minum alkohol," ujarnya memarahi.

"Kalau begitu kau saja yang menggantikanku menyetir, Hinata," ucapnya santai membuat adik sepupunya itu memajukan bibirnya kesal.

"Huh …" keluhnya.

"Aku pesan soda saja," ujar Shino.

"Ah, kalau begitu aku juga soda saja," kata Kiba.

"Aku juga soda," kata Choji.

"Ah! Aku juga," kata Sakura mengikuti.

Pelayan itu pun mencatat pesanan-pesanan mereka dengan cepat.

"Kalau begitu aku pesan Martini," pesan Ino. "Oi Shikamaru, kau mau pesan apa?" teriak gadis itu menanyai si pemuda Nara yang sedang berdiri bersandar pada selusur tangga sambil menatap ke bawah di mana terdapat banya orang-orang yang menari.

Tanpa susah-susah menoleh dan menyahuti Ino, Shikamaru hanya menunjukkan botol bir yang dia genggam seolah berkata aku sudah punya minuman.

Ino sedikit mendengus kesal pada Shikamaru sebelum dia beralih menanyai dua orang sisanya yang masih belum memutuskan mau minum apa.

"Tinggal kalian berdua. Jadi kalian mau pesan apa?" tanyanya pada Naruto dan Hinata yang masih membolak-balik buku menu.

"Hmmm …"

Hinata meletakkan satu jarinya di depan bibir menunjukkan kalau dia masih berfikir untuk memilih minuman apa yang kiranya aman untuknya. Dan saat manik bulannya menemukan yang dia cari, dia pun memutuskan untuk memesan itu saja.

"Aku pesan _orange juice_ ,"

"Aku pesan _orange juice_ ,"

"Eh?!"

Hinata terkejut karena tak mengira akan ada orang yang memesan minuman sama dengannya. Dan yang paling mengejutkan mereka berucap bersamaan. Gadis bermanik amethyst itu pun menoleh pada seseorang yang duduk di sofa sebelahnya yang tidak lain adalah Naruto. Pemuda itu pun tidak kalah terkejutnya saat keduanya ternyata bisa sekompak itu.

Sakura pun tersenyum jahil melihat kekompakan dua orang temannya itu.

"Wah, wah, wah, kalian kompak sekali ya…" ledeknya.

Hinata langsung tersenyum malu-malu seraya berujar,

"Aku harus menggantikan Neji-nii menyetir, jadi aku tidak boleh mabuk. Lagi pula aku tidak kuat minum minuman beralkohol," ujarnya.

"Aku juga. Aku juga tidak bisa minum minuman beralkohol," tutur Naruto pula.

"Eh? Jadi Naruto-kun tidak pernah minum alkohol?" tanya Hinata tertarik karena menemukan remaja seusia Naruto belum pernah mencicipi alkohol.

Naruto tersenyum dan menggeleng membuat Hinata semakin tertarik.

"Kalau begitu bagus, kita ini masih muda, tidak baik bila merusak tubuh kita dengan alkohol dan rokok," ucap Hinata semangat.

"Hum, aku setuju," respon Naruto menyetujui ucapan Hinata.

Neji hanya memutar mata bosan saat Hinata mulai berbicara tentang hal baik dan tidak.

"Cih,"

Decihan Sasuke yang sengaja dikeraskan oleh pemuda itu menuai tatapan bingung dari semuanya termasuk Naruto dan Hinata.

"Ganti pesananku. Aku pesan _orange juice_ saja," ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba mengganti pesanannya.

Hal tersebut kembali sukses membuat semuanya terbelalak terkejut.

"Eh? Kenapa Sasuke-kun berubah pikiran?" tanya Sakura heran.

Pemuda Uchiha itu membuang muka dari Sakura yang duduk di sampingnya sebelum kemudian menjawab dengan suara lirih.

"Tidak apa-apa,"

Setelah itu sang pelayan kembali ke meja bar untuk menyiapkan semua pesanan tadi. Sementara itu tidak ada lagi bahasan tentang minuman dan Naruto pun memulai pembicaraan seriusnya.

"Aku tidak habis fikir kalau Sai bisa dengam mudahnya menembak anggota Yakuza lain seperti itu," kata Naruto mencoba mengungkit kejadian tadi.

Ino menghela nafas lelah. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin membahas apa pun lagi tentang hal itu, tapi dia tahu bahwa Naruto sedang membutuhkan informasi.

Ino bersandar santai pada sofa yang didudukinya. Sementara di kanan kirinya Kiba, Choji, dan Shino menoleh pada Ino pertanda bahwa mereka tertarik.

"Aku sudah pernah bilang kan, bahkan Sai sudah dianggap anak sendiri oleh Danzo-sama. Tapi … bukan itu saja," ujar Ino.

"Apa maksudmu bukan hanya itu?" tanya Kiba penasaran.

"Sai termasuk dalam jajaran 10 eksekutif Yakuza,"

"APA?! EKSEKUTIF?"

Pekik semuanya serentak.

"Ssssssttt …" Ino langsung menyuruh mereka diam dan bola matanya melirik kanan-kiri berharap tidak ada yang mendengarkan.

"Jadi maksudmu, orang bernama Sai itu memiliki kekuasaan yang tinggi?" tanya Shino dengan suara pelan.

"Tunggu, aku masih tidak mengerti yang dimaksud eksekutif," kata Kiba.

Ino kembali menghela nafas kasar. Kalau dia belum mengerti kenapa tadi dia ikut-ikutan kaget, pikirnya.

"Dalam Yakuza memang kedudukan tertinggi adalah ketuanya yang tidak lain adalah Danzo-sama. Lalu di bawahnya ada tangan kanan Danzo-sama, dia adalah seorang pria bernama Torune. Kemudian di bawah itu ada 10 anggota Eksekutif yang memiliki wilayah dan kekuasaannya sendiri-sendiri. Untuk Sai, karena dia diberikan kekuasaan penuh dalam mengontrol dunia balap jalanan di Konoha, jadi hampir seluruh wilayah di Konoha adalah kekuasaannya. Yang artinya dia memiliki kedudukan tertinggi di antara 10 anggota Eksekutif," jelas Ino.

"Hn pantas saja, dia yang memiliki pengaruh besar di Yakuza, hanya untuk membunuh anggota rendahan seperti pria tadi pastilah bukan hal yang sulit," ujar Neji sambil menenggak minumannya yang baru sampai.

Ino terdiam dan ekspresinya sedikit berubah sendu.

"Sebenarnya … kedudukan Sai di dunia balap jalanan, membuatnya jauh dari hal-hal yang keji seperti itu," ucapnya sedikit dengan nada sendu. "Hampir tidak pernah aku mendapati Sai terlibat dalam kegiatan penyiksaan dan pembunuhan," tambahnya.

"Ya, dan itulah yang menyebabkan dia jadi ingin merasakan membunuh seseorang," kata Kiba kesal.

"Huh, melihat Sai yang hanya seorang Eksekutif saja bisa bertindak sekeji itu, aku jadi semakin penasaran seperti apa ketua Yakuza nya. Benar kan, Shikamaru? …. Eh?!"

Pemuda pirang itu terkejut saat menoleh ke samping di mana tadi Shikamaru berdiri dan tidak mendapati teman setimnya itu di sana.

"Kalau kau mencari si pria tua pemabuk itu, dia sudah kembali turun ke lantai dansa," kata Sakura menjawab kebingungan Naruto sambil menunjuk Shikamaru yang kini sudah kembali berada di lantai satu.

"Haaaah … Shikamaru itu, bukankah dia yang begitu tertarik untuk mengetahui seperti apa Danzo, tapi lihatlah sekarang, dia malah menggoda wanita," keluh Naruto kesal karena menyadari kepribadian Shikamaru yang lain.

"Lho, bukankah itu Temari-san?" ujar Hinata saat melihat siapa wanita yang Shikamaru goda.

Benar saja, kini Shikamaru sedang mencoba menggoda Temari yang sedang asik menari di sana. Pemuda itu ikut menari sambil terus menempel pada punggung wanita yang usianya lebih tua tiga tahun darinya itu yang mencoba mengacuhkannya dengan terus membelakanginya.

"Lihat itu, cara dia menggoda wanita seperti seorang pria tua," ujar Sakura sedikit geli.

Hinata pun terkikik mendengar ucapan Sakura. Sementara yang lain ada yang geleng-geleng kepala karena tidak menyangka si pemuda jenius itu mesum juga dan sisanya hanya mengedikkan bahu tidak peduli atau memang karena mereka sudah paham sifat Shikamaru yang berubah drastis bila sedang mabuk.

"Eh, lihatlah! Wanita itu bukankah termasuk dalam anggota tim Orochimaru?"

Ucapan Sakura selanjutnya mengejutkan semua orang tak terkecuali Sasuke yang sejak tadi tampak tidak peduli kini langsung menoleh pada Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke cepat.

"Itu … wanita itu,"

Sakura menunjuk-nunjuk daerah lain dari lantai dansa yang lumayan jauh dari tempat Shikamaru berada.

"Wanita berambut merah dan berkacamata itu, yang sedang menari dengan pria berambut putih kebiruan dan bergigi runcing. Wanita itu … tidak, mereka berdua, keduanya anggota tim Orochimaru kan?" tutur Sakura lagi.

Sasuke menyipitkan mata untuk dapat melihat dengan jelas. Benar saja, wanita yang dia ketahui bernama Karin dan laki-laki bernama Suigetsu itu memanglah anggota tim Orochimaru. Tapi, untuk apa mereka di sini? Ada urusan apa mereka berada di tempat ini? Bukankah seharusnya ini adalah sebuah pesta tertutup. Dan mereka yang orang luar tidak seharusnya berada di sana.

"Ino, bukankah kau bilang pesta ini tertutup?" tanya Naruto langsung karena memikirkan hal sama dengan teman Teme nya itu.

"Ya, yang aku tahu memang begitu. Hanya anggota Yakuza dan keempat tim balapan maut yang masuk semi final saja yang diundang. Dan seperti yang kalian tahu juga, penjagaan di pintu depan sangat ketat. Hanya yang membawa undangan yang diperbolehkan masuk," tegas sang gadis Yamanaka.

Sakura dan semuanya terkejut ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba berdiri dan beranjak mengambil langkah pergi.

"Eh? Sasuke-kun kau mau ke mana?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku akan mencari tahunya sendiri," jawab Sasuke singkat dan mulai melangkah.

"Tunggu," ucap Naruto menghentikan langkah Sasuke. "Apa kau akan menemui mereka langsung?" tanya Naruto.

Tanpa menoleh pada teman setimnya itu, dengan wajah datar dia bergumam singkat.

"Hn,"

Kemudian melanjutkan kembali melangkah unutk menuju lantai bawah.

"Tu-tunggu Sasuke-kun, aku ikut," teriak Sakura sambil mengejar langkah Sasuke yang sudah di depan.

Naruto terdiam dan hanya melihat keduanya pergi tanpa ada niatan untuk mencegah ataupun mengejar mereka.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Neji.

Semuanya menoleh pada pemuda Hyuga itu.

"Apa maksudmu, Neji?" tanya Naruto balik.

"Apa tidak apa-apa kau biarkan dia menemui mereka langsung? si Uchiha itu kan bukan orang yang sabar dan dia mudah tersulut emosi, bukankah gawat kalau sampai dia membuat keributan?" ujar Neji memperjelas pertanyaannya sebelumnya.

Naruto terdiam karena menurutnya apa yang dikatakan Neji ada benarnya. Tapi, Naruto tidak bisa mencegah Sasuke bila sudah berurusan dengan Orochimaru dan dia pun tidak bisa ikut dengan Sasuke karena dia memiliki urusan lain di sana.

"Tenang saja Neji-nii,"

Suara lembut menenangkan milik Hinata itulah yang tanpa diduga menyahuti perkataan Neji.

"Ada Sakura-chan bersamanya. Aku yakin, Sakura-chan mampu menenangkan Sasuke-kun," kata Hinata penuh percaya pada Sakura.

Lagi-lagi, Naruto merasakan lagi hal aneh pada dirinya. Ditatapnya Hinata yang duduk di sofa satunya yang tepat di sebelah sofanya. Dia tatap wajah Hinata dari samping. Ada perasaan tidak nyaman saat mendengar ucapan Hinata. Namun anehnya, dia tidak tahu bagian dari kata yang mana yang membuat perasaannya tidak nyaman itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke berjalan di lantai dansa menyeruak di antara orang-orang yang sedang menari. Kehadiran seorang pemuda tampan nan memukau di tengah-tengah keramaian itu menuai banyak lirikan, tatapan, dan kedipan menggoda dari wanita-wanita seksi yang sedang hanyut dalam pesta. Sementara pemuda stoic itu masih terus melangkah tenang dengan memasang wajah dinginnya tanpa memperdulikan sekitar. Untunglah ada gadis musim semi itu yang siap menjadi tameng untuk menghalau semua serangan godaan wanita-wanita di sana. Sakura berjalan di belakang Sasuke dengan susah payah menyamai langkah pemuda itu yang tergesah. Bagaimana pun Sakura mengenakan hak tinggi yang membuatnya agak sulit berjalan cepat. Apalagi berkali-kali dia harus memincingkan mata ke sekitarnya untuk mencegah wanita-wanita genit itu mencoba mendekati Sasuke.

Langkah pemuda Uchiha itu berhenti ketika di depannya sudah berdiri dua orang berbeda gender yang asyik menari mengikuti musik.

"Hoi, kau," panggilnya sedikit berteriak agar suaranya dapat didengar oleh dua orang itu.

Keduanya pun menoleh ke arah panggilan itu berasal. Awalnya si wanita dan si pria mengernyitkan dahi bingung sampai mereka memfokuskan atensinya dan mendapati sosok yang mereka kenali. Langsung saja si wanita berambut merah bernama Karin itu berbinar-binar senang dan dengan cepat dia berlari akan memeluk Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kuuuuuuunn …" teriaknya sambil berlari untuk segera memeluk si pemuda Uchiha..

"Stop!"

Sakura tiba-tiba berdiri di depan Sasuke sambil merentangkan tangannya lebar dan membuat Karin mengerem langkahnya. Karin pun menatap kebingungan.

"Berhenti! Jangan berani-beraninya kau mendekati Sasuke-kun," ujar Sakura sinis.

"Hah … kau lagi? Menyebalkan, kau selalu saja ada di dekat Sasuke," kata Karin kesal.

Sakura tersenyum senang melihat Karin yang tampak kesal. Dan dia pun tidak berhenti untuk membuat Karin lebih kesal lagi.

"Tentu saja," ujar Sakura lagi. "Aku dan Sasuke-kun memang selalu bersama,"

Gadis Haruno itu pun melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Sasuke sambil bersandar manja. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Karin panas.

"Brengsek! Kau itu memang gadis menyebalkan …"

"Hentikan Karin!"

Karin hampir akan menerjang Sakura sebelum pergerakannya dihentikan Suigetsu. Karin pun melirik pada rekannya itu dengan perasaan sedikit kesal dan sedikit bingung.

"Sepertinya si Uchiha ini ingin mengatakan sesuatu, sebaiknya kita dengarkan," kata Suigetsu sambil melangkah dan kini berdiri di hadapan Sasuke.

"Kenapa kalian ada di sini?" tanya Sasuke to the point.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Suigetsu balik pura-pura tidak mengerti.

Sasuke tidak menjawab ataupun mengulang pertanyaan sebelumnya, dia malah menanyakan hal lainnya lagi.

"Kalau kalian berdua berada di sini, itu artinya Orochimaru juga ada di sini bukan?" tanyanya.

Karin dan Suigetsu saling berpandangan sebelum menjawab.

"Benar, lalu apa masalahnya?"

"Pertemukan aku dengannya," pinta Sasuke yang terdengar lebih seperti memerintah.

Sakura membelalakan mata terkejut akan permintaan pemuda yang disukainya itu. Begitu pun dengan Karin dan Suigetsu yang kembali saling berpandangan seolah berkomunikasi melalui tatapan masing-masing. Karin pun mengangguk yang dibalas anggukan balik dari Suigetsu.

"Baiklah," kata Suigetsu. "Ayo ikut kami," ajaknya menggiring Sasuke dan Sakura untuk menemui bos mereka.

"Sa-sasuke-kun," gumam Sakura takut-takut.

Sasuke mulai mengambil langkah, tapi Sakura masih berdiri di tempatnya karena gadis itu merasa ragu, apa tidak apa-apa membiarkan pemuda itu bertemu Orochimaru? Itulah yang tefikirkan di benak Sakura. Sasuke yang tidak mendapati pergerakan gadis itu pun menoleh. Manik onyx nya menatap Sakura meski dengan wajah datar, namun tatapannya seolah meyakinkan gadis itu bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Sakura yang menatap balik manik hitam Sasuke masih tetap bergeming hingga tangan pemuda itu terulur dan menarik Sakura untuk melanjutkan langkah bersamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

Di bagian lain tempat pesta tepatnya di bagian terdalam di lantai itu, tersedia ruangan-ruangan untuk duduk-duduk yang masing-masing ruangan dipisahkan oleh sekat-sekat dan tirai. Ruangan kotak-kotak tersebut jauh dari kata nyaman bila dibandingkan dengan tempat di lantai dua, tapi tampaknya banyak orang penting yang didominasi para Yakuza itu berkumpul menempati ruangan tersebut. Selain digunakan untuk sekedar duduk-duduk sambil mengobrol dan minum-minum, tampaknya banyak juga dari mereka yang memanfaatkan ruangan kotak itu untuk 'bermain' dengan para wanita sewaan. Buktinya, beberapa dari ruangan yang tersedia di sana banyak yang tirainya ditutup.

Salah satu dari ruangan itu ditempati oleh pria berambut panjang yang tubuhnya yang dalam balutan _hakama_ itu tampak lebih kurus dari terakhir kali dia terlihat di babak eliminasi balapan maut, wajahnya pucat dan semakin tirus sampai menonjolkan tulang-tulang pipinya, matanya yang seperti mata ular itu tampak berbahaya. Para anak buahnya yang bertubuh besar-besar duduk di sekelilingnya. Tampak pula pemuda berkacamata yang bernama Kabuto duduk di sebelah kanannya untuk ikut menemani sang bos minum-minum. Sementara di sebelah kirinya seorang wanita cantik duduk melayani dirinya.

"Guren, tuangkan lagi minumannya," perintahnya pada sang wanita.

Wanita bernama Guren itu pun dengan sigap menuangkan kembali Rum, arak yang biasa diminum para bajak laut, ke dalam gelas kecil yang berisi es batu. Lalu kemudian dia berikan gelasnya pada sang tuan yang dia layani. Matanya menatap memuja pada pria yang hampir menginjak usia 50 tahun itu.

Suigetsu dan Karin yang tiba-tiba kembali dari lantai dansa langsung masuk begitu saja ke dalam ruangan dan menghampiri sang ketua. Pemuda bergigi runcing itu membisikan Sesuatu pada Orochimaru yang membuat pria itu menyeringai senang. Dia langsung menyerahkan gelas yang dipegangnya pada Guren di sampingnya.

"Suruh dia masuk," perintahnya pada Suigetsu.

Pemuda itu pun mundur untuk kemudian memanggil Sasuke dan Sakura yang masih berada di luar. Tidak sampai sedetik, pemuda Uchiha itu langsung menyeruak masuk. Dengan kasarnya dia membuka tirai yang menutup ruangan itu dan sukses mendapat delikan dari para anak buah Orochimaru. Sementara sang bos sendiri malah terkekeh senang melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang terlihat menahan kesal.

"Waaah … aku terkejut karena kau datang untuk menemuiku, Sasuke-kun," ucapnya sambil menyeringai menyebalkan.

"Akulah yang harusnya terkejut mendapati kau berada di sini," ujar Sasuke datar. "Ini adalah pesta tertutup, hanya anggota Yakuza dan anggota dari keempat tim yang masuk dalam semi final balapan mautlah yang diundang ke sini. Dan timmu bukanlah yang termasuk di dalamnya. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa berada di pesta ini?" tanyanya tidak sabar.

"Ck, ck, ck, Sasuke-kun, kau itu selalu saja terburu-buru. Tidak bisakah kau lebih santai, huh? Kemarilah, duduklah di sini dan bersantailah," ajak Orochimaru santai sambil menepuk sofa di sampingnya antara dirinya dan Kabuto.

Sasuke berdecak kesal.

"Tidak perlu basa-basi, jawab saja pertanyaanku. Bagaimana kau bisa ada di pesta ini?" tanyanya ulang.

Orochimaru tertawa keras. Wajah kurusnya itu tampak mengejek Sasuke.

"Hahaha … aku fikir kau seorang Uchiha," ejeknya.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya erat dan rahangnya mengeras menahan kesal.

"Kalau kau memang seorang Uchiha, harusnya kau mampu menemukan jawabannya sendiri. Sekarang fikir, ini adalah pesta tertutup di mana hanya Yakuza dan keempat tim balapan maut yang masuk semi finallah yang diperbolehkan hadir. Dan aku, timku bukanlah termasuk dalam tim yang masuk semi final. Itu berarti ….."

"Itu artinya kau ada hubungannya dengan para Yakuza," lanjut Sasuke melengkapi penuturan Orochimaru.

'Plok … plok … plok …'

"Bagus, bagus, bagus ….ternyata kau memang seorang Uchiha ya," ucap Orochimaru sambil bertepuk tangan seolah merayakan sesuatu.

Sasuke semakin kesal dengan sikap meremehkan Orochimaru. Manik onyx nya menyalang tajam pada pria berumur itu.

"Lalu apa maksdunya itu?" tanya sang pemuda Uchiha curiga.

"Huh?"

"Apa maksudnya kau berhubungan dengan para Yakuza? Apa tujuanmu? Apa yang kau rencanakan?" tanya Sasuke lagi dengan menaikan volum suaranya.

"Hahaha …"

Orochimaru tergelak kembali membuat Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi sambil terus menunjukkan tatapan tajamnya.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun," gumam Sakura yang maju untuk berdiri di samping pemuda itu. Gadis berambut merah muda itu memandang penuh khawatir wajah tegas sang pemuda di sampingnya.

"Hahaha …. Tujuanku? Rencanaku? Hahaha … Kau fikir berapa banyak tujuan yang ku punya di sisa hidupku ini, huh? Hanya ada satu tujuan, satu rencana, UNTUK MENGHANCURKAN UCHIHA. HAHAHA …"

Orochimaru menggila. Dia tertawa keras yang diikuti oleh semua anak buahnya.

"Brengsek!"

Sasuke hampir maju untuk menghajar Orochimaru sebelum ditahan oleh Sakura. Gadis itu menggeleng tanda dia melarang si pemuda melakukan tindakan ceroboh.

"HAhaha … hm? Kenapa? Kau pasti tidak mengerti bukan, bagaimana caraku melakukannya?" Orochimaru kembali menunjukkan wajah meremehkannya membuat Sasuke semakin geram "Anggap saja begini," ucapnya selanjutnya. "Para Yakuza itu memiliki informasi yang bisa membantuku untuk menghancurkan para UCHIHA yang TERHORMAT," ungkapnya sambil menekankan beberapa kata.

Sasuke mengatupkan rahangnya kuat mencoba menahan emosinya yang harusnya sudah meledak sejak dia memasuki ruangan itu.

"Informasi tentang si pengecut Fugaku, ayahmu," lanjut Orochimaru yang semakin membuat pemuda itu tidak nyaman. "Orang yang paling menjaga martabatnya sebagai pria terhormat, tapi apa kau tahu? Ternyata dia tidaklah berbeda denganku, DIA HANYALAH SEORANG PRIA RENDAHAN. HAHAHA ….,"

"KURANG AJAR …!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

Lagi-lagi Sakura mencegah Sasuke yang siap menerjang Orochimaru. Pemuda Uchiha itu menoleh dan menatap mata Sakura yang sudah berkaca-kaca. Sasuke pun memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafas kasar sebelum kembali menghadap pada Orochimaru lagi yang tawanya sudah mereda.

"Jelaskan!" perintah Sasuke singkat dan langsung dimengerti oleh Orochimaru.

Pria paruh baya itu pun bangkit berdiri yang diikuti anak-anak buahnya. Kemudian dia melangkah mendekati Sasuke dan berdiri di hadapannya. Masih memasang senyuman meremehkan, dia menatap langsung wajah Sasuke yang sudah memerah menahan marah. Sedikit dia geser kepalanya ke samping untuk bisa berbisik langsung di telinga sang Uchiha muda.

"Bagaimana kalau aku katakana bahwa … Ayahmu, Uchiha Fugaku, pernah terlibat dalam … dunia balap jalanan,"

Sasuke terbelalak, begitupun Sakura yang turut mendengar fakta itu. Sakura pun menoleh dan mendapati tubuh Sasuke yang membeku. Pemuda itu menunjukkan ekspresi tidak percaya. Shock, terkejut, itulah yang membuat pemuda itu tak lagi mampu berkata-kata. Sementara Orochimaru menunjukkan seringaian senang karena mampu membuat Sasuke tidak berdaya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Ng? Kenapa Sasuke dan Sakura lama sekali ya? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Kiba pada semua orang yang ada di sana.

Kini pemuda Inuzuka itu sudah duduk di samping Naruto di mana sebelumnya diduduki Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Aku yakin tidak terjadi apa pun, Kiba-kun. Buktinya, tidak terdengar ada keributan, bukan?" ujar Hinata menenangkan.

Kiba mengangguk-angguk setuju dengan pemikiran Hinata.

Sementara Naruto di sampingnya tidak menanggapi. Pemuda itu menyeruput _orange juice_ nya. Dan saat manik birunya bergulir melihat ke arah tangga yang menuju lantai dua, dia mendapati beberapa orang yang menaikinya. Sai berada di antara salah satu dari orang-orang tersebut. Matanya sebentar melirik ke lantai bawah, para Yakuza dan beberapa orang lainnya yang sejak tadi menari gila-gilaan kini berbaris rapih sambil menunduk. Sementara orang-orang yang tidak ada hubungannya hanya menyingkir ke tepi ruangan seolah memberikan jalan. Dan saat rombongan yang menaiki tangga sampai pada anak tangga terakhir di lantai dua, orang-orang serta para Yakuza itu pun kembali berhamburan dan kembali melanjutkan pesta.

Naruto pun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada beberapa orang yang berjalan bersama Sai itu, begitu pun dengan yang lainnya yang ikut memfokuskan pandangan ke arah tersebut.

"Itu dia, Danzo-sama," ujar Ino.

"Eh?"

"Pria tua yang berjalan paling depan itu," jelasnya.

Naruto pun langsung melihat orang yang ditunjuk Ino. Seorang pria berusia 70 tahunan yang berjalan tertatih dengan tongkatnya. Orang itu memakai _hakama_ resmi berwarna abu-abu. Setengah wajahnya dibalut perban seolah terdapat luka serius di sana.

"Maksudmu, orang tua renta itu, Ino?" tanya Choji sedikit berbisik.

"Ssssttt! Kau tak boleh berkata begitu. Bagaimana pun pengalamannya di dunia hitam itu tidak bisa diremehkan. Kau lihat wajahnya yang dibalut perban, itu karena terdapat luka bakar yang mengerikan di sana. Konon ceritanya luka itu dia dapat saat bertarung dengan ketua Triad. Jadi, meskipun dia sudah tua bahkan berjalan pun harus menggunakan tongkat, kau tidak bisa befikir bahwa dia lemah," cerita Ino.

"Lagi pula …. " lanjutnya. "Coba kau lihat orang yang memakai jubah hitam dan kaca mata hitam di sampingnya itu,"

Semua mata kini tertuju pada seorang pemuda tinggi, kekar, berambut hitam jabrik yang berdiri tegap di samping sang ketua Yakuza.

"Namanya Torune, dialah tangan kanan Danzo. Kau harus berhadapan denga dia dulu sebelum menghadapi Danzo. Dan mungkin juga kau harus menghadapi para anak buah Danzo yang lainnya yang telah dilatih sendiri olehnya termasuk Sai," jelas Ino.

Naruto dan yang lain kini menatap sekitar sembilan orang yang berdiri di belakang Danzo. Mereka menyimpulkan bahwa kesembilan orang itu ditambah Sai pastilah 10 Ekasekutif Yakuza yang tadi dibicarakan Ino. Dan tampaknya, orang-orang itu terlihat lebih berbahaya dari pada Sai.

 **.**

 **.**

Sai tersenyum senang saat Danzo menepuk bahunya sambil memberikan pujian bangga atas semua kerja keras pemuda itu. Dan hal tersebut menuai cibiran dari kesembilan eksekutif lainnya. Bagi para eksekutif, mereka bersaing untuk bisa mendapatkan muka di depan Danzo. Namun lagi-lagi pujian itu diberikan pada pemuda yang kini berulang tahun ke 18 itu. Bagi para eksekutif yang lain, Sai itu penjilat. Tapi anehnya Danzo begitu menyukainya. Lihat saja, hanya untuk sebuah pesta ulang tahun remaja labil sepertinya, seorang ketua Yakuza sampai repot-repot datang. Dan tidak hanya itu, tampaknya Danzo memberikan hadiah mobil untuk Sai. Tentu saja itu membuat para eksekutif iri pada si pemuda kulit pucat tersebut.

Bola mata abu-abu milik Danzo yang tidak tertutupi perban beralih dari menatap Sai dan kini terarah pada sekelompok remaja yang duduk-duduk di sofa dekat bar. Dia tatapi satu-satu para remaja yang kini pura-pura kembali sibuk berbincang setelah sebelumnya sadar bahwa Danzo melihat ke arah mereka. Bibir pria tua itu pun tersenyum penuh arti membuat Sai dan para anak buahnya yang lain terheran dibuatnya.

"Hm, sepertinya kali ini kau memiliki orang-orang yang menarik yang ikut dalam balapan maut ya, Sai," ujarnya.

Sai pun terperangah karena tiba-tiba ketuanya itu membahas balapan. Pandangan Sai pun beralih pada kelompok Naruto di sana sebelum kemudian menjawab sopan.

"Benar, Danzo-sama," jawabnya sambil menampilkan senyum terbaiknya.

"Sebelumnya aku melihat putra-putri Sabaku, kemudian Uchiha, dan sekarang tampaknya ada dua kakak beradik Hyuga. Sepertinya para anak-anak dari keluarga berpengaruhlah yang tetap bertahan untuk menghiasi ajang balapan maut ini," kata Danzo lagi.

"Tepat sekali, Danzo-sama," respon Sai masih dengan senyumannya.

"Ya, tampaknya balapan yang akan datang akan sangat menarik," tuturnya lagi.

"Hai'," Sai menganggukkan kepala tanda setuju.

" _Dan lagi ….._ " tambah Danzo dalam hati. Manik abu-abunya kini tertuju pada satu fokus, pemuda berambut kuning cerah. " _Anak berambut kuning itu … Uzumaki kah? Bukan, melainkan … Namikaze_ ," ucapnya, diiringi senyuman penuh arti yang dalam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc.**

 **Aduuuuuh … ini cerita makin absurd aja. (Bentur-benturin kepala ke tembok)**

 **Genrenya semakin ga karuan, yang tadinya Advanture – Friendship, malah jadi Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, terus apaan itu Angst? Crime? OH GOD …!**

 **Maaf dan dimaklumin aja ya …**

 **Terus ini apa lagi? Ngetik, ngetik, ga sadar ga taunya word nya udah sepanjang ini. Haduuuuuh (tepuk jidat)**

 **Pokoknya maaf banget ya readers sekalian kalo fic nya jadi semakin aneh bin ngebosenin. Apalagi Abang Sai di sini nista banget. Ya ampuuuun, ga niat bikin dia seperti itu, cuma pengen liat Sai dari sisi yang berbeda baik dari canon nya maupun dari fic sebelumnya 'Mak Comblang Amatir'. Hehehe …**

 **Peace … ;p**


	16. Chapter 16 Jalur Rahasia

**Racing to Konoha Mountain**

Chapter 16 : Jalur Rahasia

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Racing to Konoha Mountain by nawanawachan**

 **Main Character : Naruto. U.**

 **Pairings : (Naruto x Hinata), (Sasuke x Sakura), (Sai x Ino)**

 **Rate :** **M** **(bahasa, situasi kehidupan jalanan)**

 **.**

 **WARNING** **!**

 **Author sudah memutuskan untuk merubah rate fiction ini menjadi rate M karena ceritanya ternyata tidak bisa sesederhana konsep awalnya.**

 **Jadi, ditekankan lagi FIC INI DIPERUNTUKAN UNTUK READERS YANG BERUSIA 18+. Untuk pembaca yang masih di bawah umur, disarankan untuk tidak melanjutkan membaca.**

 **Mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanan para pembaca.**

 **.**

 **.**

Basecamp yang telah diresmikan oleh tim Naruto beberapa bulan lalu, kini sudah menjadi tempat khusus yang digunakan untuk berbagai kegiatan tim mereka. Mulai dari dijadikan bengkel pribadi untuk mereka memodifikasi mobil, tempat menyusun strategi, hingga menjadi tempat berkumpul hanya untuk sekedar bermain dan berbincang. Ruangan yang cukup luas itu juga dilengkapi dengan Tv dan DVD untuk bermain playstation yang diberikan secara cuma-cuma oleh Sasuke, buffet untuk menyimpan makanan ringan yang merupakan sumbangan khusus dari Choji agar dapat terus menunjang hobby nya, satu buah lemari es yang disediakan dengan suka rela oleh Shikamaru, sound system kecil yang dipinjamkan oleh Sakura, serta sebuah meja dengan dua sofa panjang dan dua sofa sedang yang mengelilinya yang memang sudah terdapat di sana sejak mereka membeli tempat tersebut.

Dan hari ini, anggota tim Naruto semuanya lengkap berkumpul di sana. Akibat sekolah yang berakhir lebih cepat hari itu karena akan ada ujian khusus bagi siswa Excellence sehingga para guru sibuk mengurus persiapan ujian tersebut. Karena ada waktu kosong sebelum sore hari di mana Naruto dan Kiba harus kerja sambilan, keduanya pun memilih melewatkan waktu tersebut untuk sekedar berkumpul di basecamp. Terlebih, karena letak tempat itu yang strategis di mana dekat dengan KMS dan kedai ice cream Iruka, sudah pasti itu menjadi pilihan terbaik mereka.

Kiba yang notabennya anggota terajin di antara semuanya kini sedang mengotak-atik sebuah mobil Nissan Skyline GT-R milik Sasuke yang sudah rusak parah. Sedangkan anggota lainnya malah bersantai di sofa yang berada agak di pojokan ruangan.

Naruto membaringkan tubuhnya di salah satu sofa panjang. Kedua tangannya sibuk memainkan game yang terdapat di _smartphone_ nya. Namun tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa bola mata birunya berkali-kali melirik pada Sasuke yang duduk di sofa panjang satunya sedang fokus membaca majalah otomotif yang baru dibelinya. Di samping Sasuke, Sakura bersandar nyaman di bahu pemuda itu sambil ikut melihat isi majalah yang sama.

Pemuda Uzumaki itu heran, tepatnya kepada teman yang selalu dipanggilnya Teme a.k.a Sasuke, pemuda raven itu tampak tidak pernah keberatan dengan semua yang diperbuat oleh gadis disampingnya itu. Selama ini dia perhatikan kalau Sasuke selalu mencoba menjaga jarak dari perempuan mana pun dan tidak segan-segan menunjukkan penolakannya atau perasaan risihnya bila disentuh oleh para kaum hawa tersebut. Tapi tidak dengan Sakura. Entah apa yang dirasakan pemuda Uchiha itu terhadap gadis berambut pinky tersebut, yang pasti Sasuke tampak tidak pernah menolak ataupun merasa risih saat Sakura menggandeng tangannya, bersandar di bahunya, bahkan pernah beberapa kali Naruto melihat Sakura memeluknya.

Naruto hanya bisa bersyukur bila perasaan gadis Haruno itu terbalaskan, tapi sayangnya bukan seperti itu. Tidak ada dari pemikiran Naruto bahwa perasaan gadis itu berbalas. Ya, Sasuke hanya tidak menolak, CATAT, dia tidak menolak bukan berarti dia menerima apalagi membalasnya. Langsung saja, sebuah bayangan kilas balik di mana Sasuke mendekati Hinata di kelas kini berkecamuk dipikirannya. Naruto semakin tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya teman Teme nya itu fikirkan pada kedua gadis tersebut. Mungkinkah Sasuke seperti dirinya yang merasakan perasaan tertentu pada salah satu dari keduanya, ataukah itu hanya hasrat seorang pria?

Sementara Naruto tidak henti melayangkan lirikan berkali-kali pada si pemuda Uchiha sambil terus berspekulasi, Choji yang duduk di sofa berukuran sedang berlengan itu terus mengunyah keripik kentangnya. Ini sudah bungkus ketiga yang hampir dihabiskannya dan dia tetap tak henti mengunyah dengan suara keras.

Sasuke terusik, bukan, bukan karena Sakura yang bersandar di bahunya, bukan pula karena Naruto yang terus melirik ke arahnya, ataupun karena suara kunyahan keripik kentang Choji, melainkan pada satu orang lagi yang ikut duduk di sana. Tepatnya pada si pemuda Nara yang duduk di sofa berukuran sedang yang satu lagi, yang berada di antara sofa panjang yang didudukinya dan yang ditiduri Naruto, serta tepat berhadapan dengan Choji. Shikamaru, pemuda itu tak hentinya senyam-senyum sendiri sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran sofa. Matanya menerawang memandang langit-langit ruangan. Bibirnya terus melengkungkan senyum seolah dia tengah membayangkan sesuatu yang membuatnya senang. Sungguh tidak seperti Shikamaru yang biasanya di mana ketika sedang di basecamp dan tidak ada yang dikerjakan, maka dia akan tidur dengan lelap. Tapi kini, pemuda jenius itu terlihat seperti terguncang jiwanya. Sesekali bahkan dia terkekeh sendiri sambil mengusap wajahnya hanya untuk sekedar menutupi rona merah yang tampak di sana.

"Hentikan itu Shikamaru! Kau membuatku risih," tegur Sasuke dingin tanpa mengalihkan sejenak pun pandangannya dari majalah di tangannya.

Naruto, Choji, dan Sakura pun tersentak mendengar suara dingin Sasuke. Sakura langsung mengangkat kepalanya. Begitupun dengan Naruto yang bangkit dari berbaringnya. Ketiga orang itu kini menatap Shikamaru yang menjadi objek mereka. Sementara yang ditatap masih melebarkan senyuman anehnya.

"Mendokusei … Kau mengganggu kesenanganku Sasuke," protesnya sambil merubah posisi duduknya dengan mengangkat kedua kakinya ke sofa serta menyanggahkan kepalanya pada lengan yang bersandar di lengan kursi.

Pemuda yang diprotes pun hanya berdecih kesal karena baginya Shikamaru juga sudah mengganggu ketenangannya.

"Sasuke benar Shika, kau senyum senyum sendiri dan itu sangat aneh," komentar Choji.

"Khe …" Shikamaru kembali terkekeh.

"Aku hanya membayangkan hal yang menyenangkan malam itu," ujarnya.

"Malam itu?" Sakura berusaha mencerna ucapan Shikamaru hingga ia teringat akan sesuatu. "Ah, benar juga," ucapnya. "Kau mulai bersikap aneh seperti ini setelah hadir di pesta ulang tahun Sai. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi malam itu?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Kau salah Sakura-chan, seharusnya kau tanya, apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Temari-san malam itu, Shikamaru?" ralat dan ulang Naruto.

Pemuda Nara itu terkekeh lagi tanpa memberikan respon yang berarti. Kini sebagian tubuhnya sudah terbaring di sofa berukuran sedang itu dengan kepalanya yang bersandar di lengan sofa dan kedua kakinya yang menggelantung hampir menyentuh lantai.

"Ah, benar, kalau aku tidak salah ingat kau tidak pulang ke rumah malam itu," ujar Choji yang semakin menguatkan dugaan-dugaan teman-temannya yang lain.

Kekehan Shikamaru semakin menjadi membuat teman-temannya, minus Sasuke, semakin penasaran. Ketiganya bahkan sampai memandang Shikamaru intens karena tidak sabar mendengar penjelasannya.

"Hahaha … kalian menebaknya, ya …" ucapnya.

"Eeehhh?!"

Ketiga orang yang masih belum bisa mengerti itu hanya berpandangan bingung atas respon pemuda Nara tersebut. Sedang Sasuke hanya mendengus sebal.

"Aku hanya sedang membayangkan kembali apa yang sudah aku lakukan dengan Kamaitachi malam itu. Kegiatan yang setiap kali aku mengingatnya, membuatku merasa bergairah," ucap Shikamaru lagi sambil menyeringai mesum mengingat yang sudah ia lakukan bersama Temari.

Pipi Sakura merona mendengar kata-kata berani dari pemuda itu. Begitupun dengan Naruto dan Choji yang tidak familiar dengan hal tersebut. Sementara Sasuke, pemuda itu tidak merubah sedikit pun ekspresinya.

"Setidaknya itu sudah tiga hari berlalu. Aneh bukan, bagi orang yang sudah terbiasa _one night stand_ sepertimu sampai tidak mampu melupakan satu malam dengan seseorang," ujar Sasuke retoris.

Naruto terhenyak, pandangannya beralih dari Sasuke ke Shikamaru. Benar saja, pemuda Nara itu pernah bercerita padanya bahwa dia pernah tidur dengan beberapa wanita, tapi apa yang dia lakukan hanya diingatnya pada satu malam itu saja. Saat dia terbangun di pagi harinya, jangankan apa yang dia lakukan, nama dan wajah wanita yang ditidurinya saja dia tidak ingat. Dan sekarang anehnya bahkan sudah lewat beberapa hari dan Shikamaru masih mengenangnya.

"Hahahaha ….!" Shikamaru tertawa terbahak membuat Sasuke yang sejak tadi bicara tanpa mengalihkan atensinya dari majalah, kini harus repot-repot melirikkan matanya pada pemuda Nara itu yang kini kembali merubah posisinya dengan kembali terduduk tegap.

"Sasuke," ucapnya sambil memajukan tubuhnya sedikit mendekat pada Sasuke. "Apa kau tahu, rasanya itu sangat berbeda saat kau tidur dengan wanita sembarangan dan tidur dengan wanita yang kau sukai,"

Shikamaru tersenyum miring saat mendapati respon berarti dari si pemuda Uchiha yang mana kini menatap langsung wajah Shikamaru. Meski setelahnya Sasuke kembali membuang muka dan berdecih kesal.

Shikamaru kembali tertawa sambil kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa.

"Yah, kau akan tahu nanti, saat akhirnya kau memiliki seseorang yang benar-benar kau suka," tambah Shikamaru sambil mengerling sejenak pada Sakura yang membuat gadis itu tertunduk malu.

"Urusai," respon Sasuke pelan.

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya. Sejujurnya dia paham apa yang dibicarakan Shikamaru, tapi rasa-rasanya dia tidak akan pernah tahu apa perbedaan yang dikatakan oleh temannya itu. Karena Naruto sudah berjanji dalam hatinya bahwa bila dia harus melakukan hal seperti itu, maka dia hanya akan melakukannya dengan satu orang yaitu …

"Hoi …!"

Teguran Kiba yang tiba-tiba membuat semuanya beralih. Begitupun dengan Naruto yang langsung merutuki dirinya yang sempat memikirkan hal-hal liar dengan seseorang di kepalanya. Semuanya pun kini menoleh pada pemuda Inuzuka tersebut yang kini sudah berdiri di samping sofa Shikamaru.

"Dari pada kalian membiacarakan hal-hal tidak penting, lebih baik kalian dengarkan ini," katanya dengan nada serius.

Langsung saja semua fokus kini hanya tertuju pada apa yang akan disampaikan Kiba.

"Sasuke," ucapnya sambil menatap Sasuke membuat sang pemuda raven itu menatap balik Kiba.

"Ring piston mobilmu terbakar, aku sudah mencoba menggantinya dengan yang baru. Untung saja uang simpanan milikmu masih cukup untuk membeli yang baru," kata Kiba pada Sasuke tepatnya. Namun, bukan hanya hal itu yang jadi masalah karena Kiba masih akan melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Tapi sayangnya, bukan hanya itu saja kerusakannya," lanjutnya yang kembali membuat Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi bertanya-tanya. "Differensial mobilmu juga tampaknya sudah tidak bisa berguna lagi,"

"Itu pasti karena kau sering memaksa mobilmu melakukan drifting tanpa memasang LSD," komentar Shikamaru yang hanya dibalas lirikan tajam oleh pemuda raven tersebut.

"Selain itu, ada bagian terdalam mesin yang sudah tidak bisa diperbaiki. Bila kau hanya ingin mengendarainya, aku rasa itu masih bisa. Tapi … bila untuk balapan …" Kiba menggantung ucapannya sambil sedikit menggeleng menunjukkan wajah sesalnya. "Aku rasa kecepatannya tidak akan bisa sama lagi dan malah akan membahayakan dirimu,"

Sasuke terdiam dan kembali menunuduk melihat majalah yang ada di tangannya. Meski begitu fikirannya tetap dipenuhi dengan mobil kesayangannya yang bahkan diberinya nama 'Susanoo' itu.

"Hmmm … Sasuke-kun, bukankah lebih baik kalau kau membeli mobil baru?" saran Sakura yang duduk disampingnya.

"Aku setuju dengan Sakura. Sebaiknya kau beli mobil baru karena tidak lama lagi babak eliminasi kedua akan segera dilaksanakan," ujar Choji menanggapi.

"Benar juga Sasuke, keluargamu kan kaya. Kau hanya perlu meminta," tambah Kiba.

Sasuke masih diam tanpa merespon sedikit pun. Sementara semuanya kini menatap intens si pemuda Uchiha.

Sasuke mendesah lelah.

"Aku tidak bisa meminta dibelikan mobil pada kakekku karena sampai sekarang aku masih belum menginjakkan kaki di mansion Uchiha. Lagi pula beliau masih ada di luar negeri," ujarnya sambil terus membolak-balik majalah di genggamannya. "Aku akan mendapatkan mobil lain dengan caraku sendiri," lanjutnya dengan nada pasti.

Naruto melayangkan tatapan tajam pada Sasuke di hadapannya. Melihat sang Uchiha yang berpura-pura tidak peduli dengan terlihat sibuk pada majalah barunya, membuat Naruto tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengatakannya.

"Teme," ucapnya.

Sasuke sedikit tersentak mendengar panggilan teman Dobe nya. Manik onyx itu pun melayangkan lirikan pada pemuda di depannya.

"Bukankah sebaiknya kau pulang ke mansion Uchiha?" kata Naruto kemudian yang tanpa diduga menarik perhatian Sasuke.

Pemuda yang terkenal stoic itu pun mengangkat wajahnya seolah ingin mendengar Naruto berbicara lebih banyak. Naruto pun menanggapinya dengan kembali membuka suaranya.

"Ini bukan masalah untukmu mendapatkan mobil baru atau apa. Aku tahu kita bisa mendapatkan mobil lain untukmu dengan balapan dengan taruhan mobil. Tapi, ini lebih kepada … apa yang harus kau lakukan,"

Sasuke menajamkan tatapannya pada Naruto. Dia paham apa yang ingin disampaikan oleh temannya itu.

"Sekarang lenganmu sudah sembuh, bukan?" tambah Naruto lagi. "Tidak ada alasan lagi bagimu untuk tinggal di apartemen Itachi. Dan bukankah perjalanan bisnis Kakekmu akan segera berakhir? Bukankah … akan menyulitkan Itachi-san bila kau tidak juga kembali ke mansion Uchiha?" ujar Naruto menasihati.

"Ck,"

Sasuke berdecak kesal. Dia menutup majalahnya dan melemparkannya kasar ke atas meja.

Naruto mendengus, dia tahu bahwa Sasuke tidak suka bila dinasehati oleh orang yang seumuran dengannya.

Pemuda Uchiha itu pun bangkit dari duduknya seraya berucap kencang,

"Urusai Naruto, aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan," ucapnya. "Dan kalian tenang saja, aku akan segera mendapatkan mobil lain untuk balapan nanti," lanjutnya seraya mulai melangkah untuk meninggalkan basecamp.

"Ayo Choji, antarkan aku pulang," ajaknya pada Choji.

Pemuda tambun itu pun tersentak.

"Eh? Aku?" ucapnya bingung membuat Sasuke menoleh padanya. "Tapi, perutku lapar, aku ingin makan,"

Pemuda bermanik hitam kelam itu pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari diri Choji menuju meja di hadapan pemuda gempal tersebut. Sudah ada lima bekas bungkus keripik kentang yang sejak tadi dimakannya, dan pemuda itu masih mengatakan kalau dia lapar? Sasuke hanya terdiam dengan ekspresi datar.

"Ah, biar aku saja yang mengantarmu, Sasuke-kun," tawar Sakura yang membuat pandangan Sasuke beralih padanya.

"Hn," jawabnya singkat seraya berbalik dan berjalan ke luar basecamp.

Sakura pun tersenyum dan langsung berlari menyusul pemuda itu.

 **.**

 **.**

'Cklek …'

Suara pintu dari sebuah apartemen terbuka dan menampilkan seorang pemuda raven yang baru saja kembali.

" _Tadaima_ …" ucapnya lirih sambil melepaskan sepatu sekolahnya dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah.

" _Okaeri_ …"

Terdengar sambutan dari dalam tepatnya dari arah dapur. Pemuda itu pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur dan mendapati sang pemilik apartemen yang sedang membuat kopi dari _coffee maker_ yang terdapat di _counter_ dapur tersebut.

"Kau baru pulang, Sasuke?" tanyanya pada pemuda yang tidak lain adiknya sendiri dan hanya dijawab gumaman oleh sang adik.

Itachi, sang pemilik apartemen, tersenyum tipis saat sang adik melaluinya begitu saja dan mulai beranjak menuju kamarnya.

"Aku fikir kau akan kembali ke mansion Uchiha dan bukannya malah kembali ke sini. Lenganmu sudah sembuh total, bukan? Tidak ada lagi alasan bagimu tinggal di sini," kata Itachi tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya menuang kopi ke cangkir.

Langkah Sasuke terhenti dan dia pun menoleh menatap punggung sang kakak yang masih membelakanginya.

"Kau mengusirku?" tanyanya setelah menyimpulkan maksud Itachi.

Sang kakak yang sudah meninggalkan nama Uchiha nya itu pun terkekeh saat mendengar ucapan adiknya tersebut sebelum kemudian betanya balik.

"Apa terdengar begitu?" tanyanya.

"Ya,"

"Ah … kalau begitu maaf. Tapi …" Itachi menggantung ucapannya hanya untuk sekedar berbalik menghadap sang adik. "Ya, aku mengusirmu," lanjutnya sambil menyunggingkan senyuman tak bersalahnya.

Sasuke mengeraskan rahangnya, menunjukkan betapa kesal dan sedihnya ia.

"Kau tahu," Itachi melanjutkan sambil meletakkan kembali cangkir ke tatakan piring yang dipegangnya dengan tangan kiri setelah menyeruputnya sebentar. "Tadi pagi Shisui meneleponku. Dia berkata bahwa Madara-jiisan akan pulang dari perjalanan bisnisnya besok malam. Bukankah kalau beliau pulang dan mendapatimu tidak ada di mansion, itu akan menyulitkanmu?" ujar Itachi.

Sasuke mendengus kesal.

"Tch, sebenarnya … siapa yang akan merasa kesulitan di sini, kau atau aku?" Sasuke kembali menyudutkan sang kakak dengan pertanyaannya.

"Hahaha …"

Pemuda yang kini terkenal sebagai pembalap pro itu pun tertawa terbahak mendengar serangan yang dilontarkan sang adik.

"Kau benar Sasuke, aku yang akan merasa kesulitan karena kau berada di sini," jawabnya tegas meski masih menunjukkan senyuman penuh artinya.

Sasuke membuang muka ke samping. Hatinya sakit. Dia teringat saat pertama kali datang ke apartemen sang kakak, pertama kalinya dia kembali bertemu sang kakak setelah sepuluh tahun tidak melihatnya, dan di hari yang sama kakaknya pun mengusirnya. Dia ingat rasa sakit itu dan hari ini dia kembali merasakannya.

"Bila Obito dan KAKEK MU itu mengetahui tentang kau yang datang menemuiku dan bahkan tinggal bersamaku, maka mereka tidak akan segan-segan untuk kembali mengusik kehidupanku," ucap Itachi sambil menekankan kata 'Kakek mu' yang ditujukan pada Sasuke.

"Ck, dia juga Kakek mu, Aniki," protes Sasuke mendengar penekanan kata tersebut.

Itachi kembali terkekeh namun tersirat ketidaksukaan di sana.

"Ya, benar. Dia juga kakek ku, kakek tersayang ku, yang selalu membuat hidupku bagaikan di neraka," ujar Itachi menanggapi. Meski begitu, jelas terlihat manik hitam yang serupa milik Sasuke itu berkilat, marah. Dan tangan kanannya yang memegang gagang cangkir tampak mengerat seolah ingin meretakkannya menjadi kepingan.

Sasuke yang hanya dapat melihat ekspresi wajah sang kakak dari samping, hanya bisa mengira-ngira tentang kenyataan dari keluarganya yang terpecah belah ini. Tidak berniat membahas lebih lanjut tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara sang kakak dan kakeknya yang pastinya akan berakhir sama seperti sebelumnya, Sasuke pun hanya terdiam melihat Itachi yang terlihat kembali rileks dan mulai menyeruput kopinya sedikit demi sedikit. Tidak menunggu waktu lama, pemuda berambut raven itu pun berbalik dan melanjutkan langkahnya memasuki kamar. Sasuke membanting pintu kamarnya kasar seolah menyalurkan perasaan kesal, marah, dan sedihnya pada pintu malang tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak memakan waktu lama sampai Sasuke ke luar dengan cepat dari kamar yang ditiduri selama menginap di apartemen Itachi. Pemuda itu membawa ranselnya yang tampak padat karena berisikan barang-barang miliknya. Dengan cepat dia melangkah untuk segera meninggalkan apartemen tersebut seperti keinginan sang kakak sebelum suara Itachi yang kini sudah duduk di salah satu sofa ruang tengah menghentikan langkah Sasuke.

"Tunggu Sasuke," ucapnya.

Sang adik yang namanya disebut itu pun berhenti melangkah. Ada sedikit keterkejutan saat mendengar suara sang kakak menghentikannya. Hatinya sudah berharap bahwa sang kakak yang begitu dikaguminya itu akan menahannya pergi dan memintanya tetap tinggal bersamanya. Sasuke pun menoleh pada Itachi yang duduk di sofa yang baru saja dilewatinya.

"Bisakah kau bantu aku sebelum kau pergi?" tanya Itachi.

Sasuke mengernyitkan kening menunjukkan kebingungannya. Apa ini? Apa maksudnya Itachi tidak menahannya agar dia tidak pergi? Lalu, bantuan apa yang dimaksud?

Melihat kebingungan adiknya itu, Itachi pun tersenyum sebelum kemudian dia memberikan perintah.

"Tolong kau berjalan ke buffet kaca itu," perintahnya.

"Hah?"

"Berjalan ke buffet kaca itu," ulangnya sambil menunjuk sebuah buffet kaca yang terletak di pojok ruangan.

Sasuke pun menoleh ke arah buffet sebelum kemudian kembali menoleh kepada sang kakak dengan ekspresi penuh tanya. Itachi mengedikkan kepalanya seolah berkata 'sana cepat' dan Sasuke pun memutar matanya seolah tidak tertarik. Tapi, mau tidak mau dia tetap menuruti perintah sang kakak.

Sesampainya di dekat buffet, Sasuke hanya berdiri di sebelahnya karena tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Sekarang buka buffetnya," perintah sang kakak lagi.

Dengan malas Sasuke pun melakukannya.

Setelah dibuka, tampaklah di sana puluhan kunci yang tergantung lengkap dengan gantungannya. Ada yang tampak seperti kunci pintu sebuah rumah atau apartemen atau mungkin panthouse, kunci sepeda, kunci sepeda motor, kunci gembok, dan ada setidaknya sepuluh kunci mobil. Sasuke tidak mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan sang kakak dengan memintanya membuka buffet yang hanya berisi kunci itu.

"Ambil kunci yang ada di baris ketiga di ujung kanan. Kunci dengan gantungan berbentuk busur panah," perintahnya lagi.

Dengan cepat Sasuke menemukannya dan kemudian mengambilnya. Setelah itu dia bawa kunci tersebut kepada sang kakak yang masih duduk di sofa sambil meminum kopi. Dia sodorkan kunci tersebut pada sang kakak.

"Itu untukmu," ucap Itachi yang sukses membuat Sasuke terperangah.

Manik hitam sang kakak pun kini beradu dengan manik hitam sang adik yang tampak terkejut.

"Aku tahu kau sedang butuh mobil. Ambilah. Aku sudah tidak memakainya lagi. Mobilnya ada di basement. Surat-suratnya ada di dalam mobil,"

Itachi berdiri, menyamakan tingginya dengan sang adik. Sementara Sasuke masih membeku di tempatnya, Itachi tersenyum lembut seraya berucap tepat di samping telinganya.

"Amaterasu," ucapnya. "Kau boleh memilikinya,"

"Ganbatte," katanya lagi untuk terakhir kali sambil menepuk pundak sang adik menyemangati.

Itachi pun melangkah meninggalkan Sasuke untuk kemudian memasuki kamar miliknya. Sementara sang adik masih diam terpaku tanpa sempat mengucapkan terima kasih pada sang kakak. Suara pintu kamar yang tertutuplah yang menyadarkan keterpakuan pemuda tampan itu. Sasuke mengalihkan atensinya yang sejak tadi memandang kosong ruang hampa di depan kini beralih pada kunci di genggaman tangannya.

"Itachi … memberiku … mobil?" ucapnya tidak percaya, namun tidak dapat dipungkiri kini hatinya sedang melonjak-lonjak bahagia.

 **.**

 **.**

"Amaterasu … Amaterasu … Ama … tera … su …."

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangan ke penjuru arah basement untuk mencoba mengetahui yang mana kiranya mobil yang disebut 'Amaterasu' oleh kakaknya itu. Mata indahnya menelusuri setiap sudut basement yang mana terdapat puluhan bahkan ratusan mobil di sana. Karena tidak juga mampu mengidentifikasi yang mana mobil yang dinamai 'Amaterasu' itu, Sasuke pun memencet tombol yang tidak lain adalah kunci mobil otomatis yang tadi diambilnya dari buffet.

'Tiiinn … Tiiinn …'

Terdengar suara mobil yang meresepon kunci otomatis tersebut.

Sasuke pun menoleh kanan-kiri, bahkan dia sampai melangkah mundur untuk bisa menemukan mobil yang mana yang merespon tadi.

Lagi, dia tekan tombolnya.

'Tiiinn … Tiiinn ..'

Sasuke pun menoleh ke sebuah sudut basement di mana tampaknya ada lampu mobil yang menyala saat dia tekan tombolnya tadi. Pemuda Uchiha itu pun hati-hati melangkah mendekat ke tempat mobil tersebut. Karena belum yakin, untuk ketiga kalinya dia tekan tombol kuncinya.

'Tiiinn … Tiiinn ...'

Benar, mobil itulah yang merespon. Sasuke pun menyunggingkan senyum. Namun saat dirinya sudah dekat dengan mobil tersebut, bola mata onyx nya itu pun melebar. Dia kembali tidak yakin bahwa inilah mobil yang dimaksud itu. Untuk kesekian kalinya, pemuda itu menekan tombol kuncinya.

'Tiiinn … Tiiinn …'

Benar, tidak salah lagi. Ini memanglah mobilnya.

" _Shit_ ..!" umpatnya.

Bukan, bukan karena kesal atau kecewa, malah sebaliknya. Sasuke tidak mampu menahan kebahagiaannya. Dia mengusap wajahnya sambil terkekeh senang.

"Jadi inikah Amaterasu?" racaunya. "Jadi wujud sebenarnya Amaterasu adalah Lan-Evo IX? Owh, _Shit_ …! Hahaha …"

Ya, mobil yang Itachi beri padanya adalah Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution berwarna hitam metalik yang masih tampak baru dan mulus. Fikirnya, saat Itachi mengatakan sudah tidak memakainya lagi, pastilah itu mobil tua atau mobil yang sudah rusak parah. Tapi ini, lihatlah … ini tampak masih mentereng. Dan pemuda itu tahu seberapa besar kekuatan mesin mobil tersebut. Dan bila nanti dia meminta Kiba memberikan sedikit saja sentuhan modifikasi, pastilah kecepatannya akan menggila.

Sasuke sudah tidak sabar, pemuda itu pun langsung memasuki mobil tersebut dan duduk di belakang kemudinya. Ketika dia dengan segera menghidupkan mesinnya, suara halus mesin Lan-Evo menyentuh pendengarannya. Sasuke pun tidak bisa lagi menahan senyumannya sambil dalam hatinya tak henti mengumpat karena senang.

 **.**

 **.**

Sangkin senangnya, tanpa sadar Sasuke telah membawa mobilnya berkeliling Konoha. Mobil dengan mesin 2000 cc itu sedikit banyak dapat memanjakannya. Sambil berkeliling, pemuda itu mencoba kecepatan maksimum yang mungkin mampu dicapai mobil tersebut. Bibirnya tersenyum puas kala kecepatan yang diperkirakannya ternyata tepat bahkan sedikit melebihi ekspektasi. Karena sibuk mencoba berbagai cara mengemudi dengan mobil yang baru didapatnya itu, pemuda berusia 17 tahun tersebut pun tidak menyadari bahwa waktu telah menunjukkan malam hari. Langit sudah menggelap kala dia kembali, bukan kembali ke mansion Uchiha ataupun ke apartemen Itachi lagi, melainkan kembali ke basecamp timnya.

Anggota tim Naruto yang sampai malam hari masih saja berkutat di tempat tersebut, termasuk Naruto dan Kiba yang baru saja menyelesaikan kerja sambilannya, terkejut tat kala terdengar suara mesin mobil yang asing di telinga mereka mulai mendekati basecamp. Semua menoleh ketika mobil tersebut mulai memasuki basecamp dan kemudian berhenti di sana. Sambil memandang heran, Naruto dan Kiba melangkah mendekati mobil Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution berwarna hitam metalik dengan lampu neon berwarna merah di bawah mobilnya.

'Cklek!'

Pintu mobil terbuka dan menampilkan si pemilik mobil yang tidak lain adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke,"

"Sasuke-kun,"

"Teme,"

Pekik terkejut Kiba, Sakura, dan Naruto bersamaan. Sementara Shikamaru dan Choji tidak menyuarakan keterkejutan mereka namun tampak di wajah mereka bahwa keduanya pun ikut terkejut.

Sasuke tersenyum bangga untuk dirinya yang sudah mampu menjawab keinginan teman-temannya siang tadi. Inilah sekarang dia sudah membawakan mobil lain yang bisa dikendarainya untuk balapan.

'Plok … Plok … Plok … Plok …'

"Hebat … hebat …" seru Kiba sambil bertepuk tangan nyaring seolah mengapresiasi apa yang telah dilakukan Sasuke. Namun malah disambut dengan pandangan bingung oleh pemuda tersebut.

"Hebat ….! Keluarga Uchiha memang hebat …" lanjut Kiba masih dengan terus bertepuk tangan senang. "Baru siang tadi kita membahas agar kau memiliki mobil baru untuk balapan selanjutnya. Dan malamnya, kau datang ke mari dengan mobil baru tersebut. _Sugoii_ …! Inikah kehebatan keluarga konglomerat, huh?"

Kiba meracau tak tentu membuat Sasuke mendengus sebal.

"Urusai Kiba! Sebaiknya coba kau cek mesinnya," perintah Sasuke pada Kiba dan dimaksudkan agar pemuda itu diam dari racauan tidak jelasnya.

"Hai' … Hai' … Sasuke-sama," respon Kiba dengan sedikit membukuk hormat layaknya seorang pelayan kerajaan dan kemudian pemuda Inuzuka itu pun maju mendekati mobil berwarna hitam tersebut.

"Hoi Teme, dari mana kau dapat mobil itu? Kau tidak mencurinya kan?" tanya Naruto dengan sedikit nada bercanda.

"Jangan ngawur, Dobe. Itachi yang memberiku mobil itu," jawab Sasuke.

"Eeehh?!"

Kembali, pekikan terkejut dan tidak percaya terlontar dari mulut kedua orang sahabat itu.

"Tu-tu-tunggu …" ucap Kiba tergagap sambil berkali-kali mengalihkan atensinya dari mobil dan Sasuke. "Ja-jadi … ini mobil milik … Itachi?" tanyanya berlebihan. "Jadi … Itachi pernah mengendarai mobil ini?"

"Hn, katanya dia sudah tidak lagi menggunakan mobil itu, mangkanya dia berikan padaku," jawab Sasuke datar meski hatinya teramat sangat bangga.

"Heeeee ….! Jadi benar Itachi pernah mengendarainya. Uwaaaaah…! beruntungnya aku bisa menyentuh mobil milik Itachi yang aku kagumiiii …" Kiba kembali meracau sambil terus memuji-muji dan mengelus-elus bodi mobil tersebut dengan sayang.

" _Sugoiiii_ …!" Naruto pun tidak kalah kagumnya dan ikut mengelus kap mobil tersebut.

Sasuke sempat tercengang ketika sadar bahwa ada orang lain selain dirinya yang begitu bahagia hanya dengan menyentuh mobil milik Itachi. Namun kemudian dia menggeleng pelan saat dirinya sadar bahwa tak seharusnya dia menyamakan dirinya dengan orang-orang norak tersebut. Onyx nya memutar malas melihat tingkah kedua temannya itu.

"Cukup! Bisakah kalian tidak berlebihan?" kata Sasuke menghentikan kegiatan aneh keduanya.

Naruto dan Kiba pun menghentikan kegiatan mengelus mobil Lan-Evo tersebut dan berbalik memandang Sasuke.

"Kiba, sebaiknya cepat kau cek mesinnya. Aku ingin segera mengetahui kelebihan dan kekurangan mobil ini," ujar Sasuke kembali memerintah.

"Ah, baiklah,"

Kiba pun mengangguk dan mulai membuka kap mobilnya. Tampaklah mesin Lan-Evo yang tersusun dengan sesuai di tempatnya. Jari-jemarinya mengelus setiap benda yang terdapat di sana dengan mata penuh binar kala semua objek itu tertangkap matanya.

" _Sugoii_ …!" serunya sambil tersenyum senang. "Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution, mobil 4WD dengan mesin berkapasitas 2 liter dilengkapi sistem turbocharger. Ini merupakan varian mesin 4G6. Semuanya masih tampak bagus dan sempurna. Dilengkapi dengan MIVEC juga," jelas Kiba.

Sasuke pun mengangguk. Ternyata benar, turbo lah yang membuat kecepatannya meningkat.

Kiba menoleh pada Sasuke sebelum melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Aku yakin sebelum ke sini kau sudah mencobanya. Berapa kecepatan maksimal yang bisa kau capai?" tanya Kiba serius.

Sasuke berfikir sebentar untuk sekedar mengingat.

"Hmmm … sekitar 280 _horsepower_ ," jawabnya.

Kiba mengangguk dan berbalik untuk melihat kembali mesin mobil tersebut.

"Hmm … tenaga stoknya memang berkisar di 240 – 280 hp, tapi karena stok internalnya masih kuat sehingga sanggup dimodifikasi untuk menghasilkan output yang besar. Potensinya sendiri bisa mencapai 1000 hp bahkan lebih. Dan aku bisa melakukannya," ujar Kiba sambil menunjuk dirinya dengan ibu jari dan tersenyum bangga.

"Eh?"

Sasuke dan Naruto, yang sejak tadi turut mendengarkan, berpandangan dengan ekspresi terkejut. Kiba ingin menambah kecepatan mobil tersebut? Mobil yang bahkan sudah sangat cepat karena dilengkapi turbo itu? Keduanya pun beralih menatap si pemuda Inuzuka yang malah menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya seolah berkata 'Aku ini memang hebat lho'.

"Kiba, kau yakin mobil ini mampu dimodifikasi hingga mencapai kekuatan sebesar itu?" tanya Sasuke ragu.

"Hm, tentu saja," jawabnya singkat sambil kembali memandang mobil tersebut. "Mungkin memang butuh sedikit waktu. Aku perlu mengganti saringan udara, sistem pengereman, dan modifikasi bagian luar mobil,"

"Apa Sasuke-kun juga ingin menambahkan sayap belakang untuk mobilmu?" Sakura yang sejak tadi mendengarkan pun kini ikut bagian dalam percakapan mereka.

"Ah, benar juga. Sepertinya sayap belakan juga sedikit banyak bisa memabantu. Beberapa orang awam memang memasang sayap belakang mobil hanya untuk gaya. Untuk sekian jenis mobil, memasang sayap belakang juga hanya akan memberikan beban. Tetapi, untuk beberapa lainnya itu akan membantu memberikan efek baik pada peningkatan kecepatan. Kuncinya, yaitu pada cara pemasangan dan jenis sayapnya, saat kau memasangnya tinggi ataupun rendah dan memasang sayap lebar ataupun tipis," jelas Kiba panjang lebar.

Sasuke menyunggingkan senyuman tipis dan kembali beralih pada Kiba.

"Berapa lama kau bisa mengerjakannya, Kiba?" tanya Sasuke semangat.

"Hah?" Kiba tersentak dan kembali menatap si pemuda Uchiha. "Hmmm … seperti yang aku bilang, aku butuh waktu. Tapi mungkin Sakura bisa membantuku. Aku usahakan sebelum balapan selanjutnya, mobilmu akan sudah siap, Sasuke," jawab Kiba pasti.

Sasuke menyunggingkan senyuman puasnya sebelum Naruto menginterupsi.

"Eh?! Tunggu … tunggu … tunggu …" ucap Naruto membuat semuanya berfokus padanya. "Kiba, kau mau mengerjakan mobil Teme? Lalu bagaimana dengan mobilku?" protes Naruto.

"Tidak ada lagi yang perlu dikerjakan dari mobilmu, Naruto. Saat kau balapan melawan Hinata sebelum ini, aku sudah banyak merevarasi mobilmu," ujar Kiba.

"I-iya aku mengerti, tapi setidaknya mobilku juga butuh sedikit polesan pada bodi dan mesinnya," kata Naruto tidak terima.

"Kalau hanya itu, Choji bisa melakukannya seorang diri," kata Kiba.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak bisa. Kau itu mekanik pribadiku, Kiba. Kau – itu – mekanik – pribadi – Kyubi," racau Naruto tidak mau mengalah.

Kiba hanya mengusap rambut coklatnya kasar. Apa dia sebegitu jeniusnya sehingga direbuti seperti itu? Fikirnya penuh percaya diri.

"Hoi, Naruto," tegur Sasuke dengan nada bahaya.

Naruto meliriknya tajam sambil memberengutkan wajahnya.

"Berhentilah protes untuk Sesuatu yang tidak penting. Kiba harus mengerjakan Amaterasu," ungkapnya kemudian.

"Hah? Amaterasu? Siapa itu?" tanya Naruto bingung karena mendengar nama asing dalam kalimat Sasuke.

"Lan-Evo ku,"

"Hmph …" Naruto tertawa tertahan sebelum kemudian tawanya meledak membahana di seluruh ruangan basecamp.

"Hahahaha …. Amaterasu? Hahahaha …"

Pemuda berambut cerah itu tergelak tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi tidak mengerti, bagian mana dari ucapannya yang lucu.

"Hahahaha … Teme, kau itu memang tidak pandai memeberi nama mobil," ujar Naruto masih dengan tawanya. "GT-R mu, kau beri nama Susanoo', salah satu nama dewa. Dan ini … Hahaha … Kau beri nama Amaterasu? Nama adik dari Susanoo yang juga dewi matahari? Hahaha … itu benar-benar lucu,"

"Urusai Dobe!" hardik Sasuke kesal. "Aku sendiri heran, kenapa kau beri nama mobilmu Kyubi, ekor sembilan. Entah bagian mana dari mobilmu itu yang memiliki ekor," ejek Sasuke balik.

"Khe, kau hanya tidak tahu Sasuke, saat melesat, mobilku seperti mengeluarkan sembilan ekor yang bisa mengecoh semua lawanku," ujar Naruto membela diri.

"Cih, bukankah itu kau sendiri yang memiliki ekor?" ejek Sasuke lagi.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu? Kau ingin bilang kalau aku ini seperti hewan, hah?" Naruto naik darah.

"Ya, otakmu itu seperti hewan," respon Sasuke enteng.

"Temeeee ….!"

"Urusai na ...!" suara bentakan dari ujung ruangan menghentikan adu mulut dua remaja itu.

Keduanya pun menoleh dan melihat Shikamaru yang duduk di sofa sambil di depannya terdapat begitu banyak kertas-kertas berserakan serta sebuah laptop yang terbuka. Pemuda Nara yang pemalas itu tampaknya sudah tidak tahan mendengar perdebatan dua temannya yang sepertinya tidak akan ada habisnya. Naruto dan Sasuke yang tadi bersi tegang pun kini menatap aneh pada si pemuda Nara itu.

"Berhentilah bertengkar dan kemarilah. Ada banyak hal yang perlu aku bahas dengan kalian berdua," ujarnya.

Naruto dan Sasuke pun saling berpandangan bingung. Apa kiranya hal penting yang ingin dibahas temannya yang jenius itu? Bahkan tampaknya Shikamaru sudah kembali pada dirinya yang sedia kala tidak lagi aneh seperti siang tadi.

"Mobil Sasuke biar Kiba dan Sakura yang mengerjakan. Choji akan mengerjakan mobil Naruto. Dan kalian berdua hanya perlu fokus pada ini," katanya sambil mengedikkan dagu pada laptop miliknya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Naruto saat keduanya sudah mendekat dan ikut duduk di sofa.

Shikamaru membalik layar laptopnya menghadap dua orang tersebut. Tampaklah tampilan gambar peta dari sebuah jalur perbukitan.

"Jalur Rahasia," ungkapnya.

 **.**

Angin malam berhembus kencang terutama di tempat itu, tepat di bawah kaki bukit yang menjulang tinggi. Tiga buah mobil tiba-tiba berhenti tepat di jalur masuk sebuah lorong goa yang tepat berada di bawah lereng bukit. Seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang yang diikat ke belakang keluar dari mobil Ferrari Enzo miliknya yang berada di ujung kanan. Diikuti kemudian oleh pemuda berambut hitam jabrik yang memakai kaca mata hitam dari dalam mobil Lamborghini Egoista yang berada di ujung kiri. Lalu kemudian ….

'Cklek!'

'Whuuuuuuusss …'

Seorang gadis yang helai indigo panjangnya langsung berterbangan tertiup angin seketika setelah ia keluar dari mobil Bugatti Chiron yang baru dibelinya beberapa waktu lalu.

Ketiganya kini berdiri tepat di depan pintu masuk goa tersebut.

"Jadi inilah, Jalur Rahasia," ucap pemuda berambut coklat panjang yang memimpin kedua orang lainnya.

 **.**

"Info untuk balapan selanjutnya sudah ku dapat dan itu akan diadakan dua minggu dari sekarang," ujar Shikamaru.

"Eh? Secepat itu?" respon Naruto sedikit terkejut.

"Kiba, apa kau yakin bisa menyelesaikan mobilku sebelum hari balapan?" tanya Sasuke sedikit berteriak agar terdengar oleh pemuda Inuzuka yang sudah mulai sibuk dengan mobil Lan-Evo miliknya.

"Tenang saja, aku akan cepat," seru Kiba dari ujung ruangan.

Sasuke mengalihkan kembali pandangannya ke depan, pada laptop milik Shikamaru.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan ini? Jalur Rahasia ini," tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk gambaran jalur pada peta bukit yang terpampang di layar.

Shikamaru pun ikut memfokuskan atensinya pada gambaran tersebut sebelum memulai penjelasan.

"Seperti yang sebelumnya aku katakan, jalur ini …..

 **.**

"Jalur ini dimulai dengan jalan masuk lorong goa. Jalurnya sangat sempit. Untuk satu mobil yang masuk hanya menyisakan sedikit celah. Mustahil dapat menyalip lawan di dalam sini," ujar Shino sambil mendeskripsikan apa yang tampil di layar laptopnya.

"Dan jalan ini akan terus membawamu naik hingga di pintu keluar goa yang berada di tengah bukit," lanjut Shino sambil menunjuk ke atas di mana terdapat pintu keluar goa. "Dari sana kau akan terus naik hingga ke puncak. Dan di jalan itulah dimulai pertaruhan besar di mana para pembalap mulai dapat saling menyalip dan mendahului,"

Dua pasang manik bulan milik kedua Hyuga itu menatap lurus pada jalur bukit di atas. Bibir keduanya tersenyum seolah sudah tergambar dalam pikiran mereka apa yang mungkin akan terjadi di sana.

"Kalian tak perlu memikirkan penerangan, meskipun sama-sama jalur yang tidak lagi terpakai, tapi tidak seperti arena 13, arena 17 ini keadaannya sedikit lebih baik. Di dalam lorong goa terdapat penerangan meskipun tampak redup, namun cukup membantu. Dan di puncak atas, terdapat pembatas jalan yang dapat mencegah mobilmu tergelincir ke jurang di jalur yang cukup curam itu," jelas Shino lagi.

Neji menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Ya, memang aneh untuk jalur yang sudah tidak terpakai bahkan lintasannya tampak mulus seolah terus dirawat," ujar Neji dengan senyuman penuh artinya.

Hinata ikut menyunggingkan senyum.

"Benar, inilah misteri dari tiga bukit Konoha," ucapnya.

 **.**

"Apa maksudmu misteri tiga bukit, Shikamaru?" Naruto bertanya dengan sedikit menyentak.

"Hah ... mendokusei," keluh si pemuda Nara. "Dalam balapan maut ini, ada tiga jalur lereng bukit yang selalu disertakan. Pertama, tentu saja jalur bukit Tsuki yang tidak lain arena 13 atau arena takdir. Kau sendiri tahu bukan bagaimana keadaan lintasannya?" tanyanya pada Naruto.

Pemuda Uzumaki itu pun mengangguk karena setelah sering berlatih di bukit itu dia jadi sangat mengenal jalur tersebut.

"Meski tampak bahaya dengan tidak adanya penerangan dan pembatas jalan, karena memang jalur tersebut bukan jalur umum, tapi lihatlah, lintasannya begitu mulus seolah terus dirawat," jelas Shikamaru lagi.

"Bukankah sebelumnya kau bilang karena para pembalap terus ingin balapan di sana mangkanya lintasannya selalu diberikan perbaikan?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya, memang, tapi kenyataannya sebelum tempat tersebut dijadikan jalur balapan, jalanan di bukit itu sudah tampak selalu dirawat," jawab Shikamaru. "Bukit yang kedua ..." lanjutnya. "adalah jalur 17 yang disebut jalur rahasia ini. Sama halnya dengan bukit Tsuki, tempat itu bukanlah jalur umum, namun anehnya tempatnya pun terawat. Dan bukit terakhir yang penuh misteri ..."

Shikamaru menggantungkan ucapannya. Naruto dan Sasuke memandang pemuda Nara itu dengan waspada. Mereka tahu tentang satu bukit lainnya.

"Gunung Konoha, bukan?" ucap Sasuke yang dibalas anggukan Shikamaru.

"Ya, tapi maaf saja, karena aku tidak tahu pasti masalah lintasan jalur gunung Konoha. Dan tentu saja, tidak ada satu pun pembalap yang masih hidup yang bisa memberitahu kita seperti apa lintasannya, apakah mulus seperti dua lainnya ataukah terjal," ujar Shikamaru menyayangkan.

Naruto dan Sasuke saling melemparkan pandangan sejenak sebelum kembali menatap Shikamaru.

"Tapi, aku masih belum paham, apa maksud dari misteri tiga bukit?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke pun menatap Shikamaru dengan pandangan bertanya yang sama dan membuat pemuda itu kembali menggumamkan kata 'Mendokusei' lagi.

 **.**

"Persamaan ketiga jalur bukit itu adalah sama-sama sudah tak dipakai umum dan tiga lintasan itulah yang menjadi lintasan utama dalam balapan ini. Bukan begitu, Hinata?" kata Neji.

"Uhm, seolah penyelenggaranya ingin kita semua mengungkap kenyataan tentang tiga jalur lintasan tersebut," respon Hinata sambil manik bulannya masih terus menatap ke atas, pada lintasan jalur arena 17.

"Kita tidak berhasil mengungkap kebenaran tersebut dua tahun lalu. Apa kali ini kau akan berusaha mengungkapnya?" tanya Shino.

Hinata tersenyum sebelum mengutarakan keinginannya.

"Ya," jawabnya sambil menoleh pada Shino. "Tapi sebelum itu ..." Hinata maju satu langkah ke depan. "aku ingin memenangkan balapan ini," ungkapnya.

Manik keunguan miliknya kembali menatap bukit dan terbersit seberkas senyuman lembut di bibir pinknya. Dirinya terbayang akan sosok pemuda Uzumaki yang akan kembali dia hadapi dalam balapan yang akan datang.

"Jadi ... apa rencana kalian?" tanya Shino lagi.

Neji terkekeh sambil mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Hinata yang sudah berdiri agak di depannya.

"Tentu saja, kamilah yang paling terdepan tidak ada lagi yang perlu kami kejar. Jadi bila kau menanyakan strategi, kami akan memilih bertahan," ucap pemuda Hyuga itu dengan senyum sombongnya.

Hinata terbelalak dan dia pun menoleh memandang wajah kakak sepupunya yang berdiri di sampingnya itu dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

 **.**

"Jadi menurutmu, itulah yang akan dilakukan tim Neji?" tanya Naruto antusias.

Sasuke tersenyum miring mendengar teori Shikamaru. Pemuda itu tampak semangat saat mendengar masalah perkiraan strategi yang akan digunakan tim Neji.

"Hn, begitulah menurutku," kata Shikamaru. "Tim mereka adalah yang paling depan, tidak ada lagi yang membuat mereka khawatir di depan sana. Ancaman mereka justru datang dari belakang. Jadi, sudah pasti mereka akan memilih untuk bertahan di jalur sempit itu dengan menahan tim lain untuk dapat mendahului mereka,"

"Jadi … semua kita pertaruhkan di sini?" tanya Sasuke sambil menunjuk gambaran jalur keluar goa yang terpampang di layar laptop.

Shikamaru tersenyum.

"Benar, saat keluar dari jalur sempit itu, sebisa mungkin kalian langsung menyalip mereka. Karena mereka pasti akan sengaja melambatkan laju mobil mereka untuk menahan tim lain yang di belakang, saat keluar jalur rahasia itu kalian bisa dengan mudah langsung menyalipnya karena jarak mobil kalian dan mereka tidak akan terlalu jauh," jelas Shikamaru tersenyum menang.

Begitupun dengan Naruto dan Sasuke yang ikut menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan mereka atas pemikiran cemerlang Shikamaru.

"Lalu …" ucap Naruto kemudian. "Apa kita bisa mencoba jalurnya sebelum balapan? Setidaknya aku ingin sedikit mengetahui tentang lintasannya,"

"Ya, tentu saja," Shikamaru mengangguk setuju. "Kita bisa mulai mencobanya setelah mobil kalian berdua siap. Sebelum itu kita bisa melakukan analisis dan prediksi terlebih dahulu, menurutku itu lebih baik,"

Kedua pemuda di hadapannya pun mengangguk setuju.

 **.**

"Baiklah kalau itu keputusanmu, Hinata. Aku pun akan ikut pada rencanamu," ujar Neji. "Lalu, apa kau akan mencoba jalurnya sekarang juga?" tanyanya kemudian.

Hinata tersenyum dan kemudian mengangguk mengiyakan. Selanjutnya dia berbalik cepat sehingga rambut panjangnya tersibak tertiup angin. Kaki mungilnya melangkah pasti menuju mobil Bugatti Chiron berwarna ungu muda miliknya. Tangannya merogoh saku jaket biru tua yang dikenakannya dan mengambil sebuah ikat rambut dari sana. Sambil berjalan dia ikat rambut panjangnya menjadi ekor kuda tinggi. Kemudian dengan cepat dia lepas jaketnya dan menyisakan tangtop berwarna hitam yang melekat pas di tubuhnya. Beginilah penampilan lain Hinata saat dia akan mulai serius mengemudi.

Sampai di samping mobil, gadis itu tidak langsung memasukinya. Dia berbalik dan menoleh pada dua pemuda yang masih bergeming tak bergerak dari tempatnya, sebelum kemudian dia berkata.

"Aku rasa mencoba jalurnya lebih cepat itu lebih baik. Dengan begitu kita bisa segera mendapatkan kepastian. Setelahnya kita hanya perlu mengulas, menganalisis, dan menyiapkan segala hal untuk semua kemungkinan yang terjadi," ujar Hinata.

"Tapi, mobilmu masih belum siap," kata Shino mengingatkan.

"Tidak masalah," Hinata mengibaskan tangannya santai. "Dari pada hanya berdiam diri, mengira-ngira, dan berandai-andai, itu hanya buang-buang waktu. Lebih baik aku melihat dan merasakan sendiri rasanya berada di lintasan tersebut. Aku bisa mencobanya dengan mobil apa pun, bahkan dengan mobil baruku ini. Selama itu adalah sebuah mobil, aku rasa tidak masalah. Bahkan hal baiknya, aku jadi bisa membandingkan dari setiap mobil dengan mesin dan peforma berbeda untuk dicoba pada jalur ini. Dengan begitu aku bisa membangun mesin mobilku untuk balapan nanti berdasarkan data dari kekurangan dan kelebihan mobil lainnya yang aku coba di sini," jelasnya.

Shino dan Neji saling berpandangan heran.

"Tapi Hinata, bukankah lebih baik kalau kita mengendarai mobil yang sudah pasti sehingga bisa terbiasa?" tanya Neji karena tidak paham akan pemikiran sepupu gadisnya itu.

Hinata tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, kita hanya akan menang tetapi tidak belajar," jawab Hinata.

Neji dan Shino kembali saling melemparkan pandangan sebelum keduanya tersenyum memaklumi pemikiran gadis itu.

"Haaaah … baiklah. Aku kalah. Aku akan ikut denganmu," ujar Neji menyerah sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Kau mau ikut mencoba jalurnya sekarang?" kali ini Hinata yang bertanya.

"Hn,"

"Dengan Ferrary Enzo mu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Hn,"

Hinata kembali tersenyum.

"Baiklah, ayo!"

Gadis itu pun langsung masuk ke dalam mobilnya diikuti dengan Neji yang juga memasuki mobil Ferrary miliknya. Kedua mobil _hypersport_ tersebut kini mulai memasuki jalur rahasia yang berupa lorong dari sebuah goa. Kedua mobil itu melaju perlahan awalnya sebelum kemudian keduanya menambah kecepatan sedikit demi sedikit saat sudah berada di dalamnya.

Sementara itu Shino tetap tinggal di tempat dan mencoba memantau dua mobil tersebut melalui GPS miliknya yang disambungkan pada laptop. Pemuda yang terkenal tidak banyak bicara itu sedikit menghela nafas lelah sebelum bergumam,

"Brengsek kau, Lee, Tenten. Kalian berdua asik-asikan liburan ke Tokyo dan aku di sini kesusahan mengurus semuanya sendiri. Huuuuh …"

 **.**

 **.**

Cuaca malam itu tidak sebaik biasanya. Langit tampak suram dengan awan mendung yang seolah siap menjatuhkan butiran-butiran air ke bumi. Tidak ada bintang. Tidak ada cahanya bulan. Hanya kilat yang berkali-kali mencetar layaknya blitz kamera diiringi dengan petir yang bergemuruh. Angin pun bertiup lebih kencang dari biasanya. Belum ada jejak-jejak air, tapi sudah dipastikan sebentar lagi akan turun hujan.

Naruto dan kawan-kawan telah berada di arena sejak satu jam lalu, tepatnya di depan sebuah bukit yang disebut Jalur Rahasia. Balapan malam ini akan menjadi penentu dua dari empat tim yang akan lolos sampai ke final di mana dua tim tersebut akan berhadapan langsung dengan bukit misteri sesungguhnya yaitu, Bukit Konoha.

Dua tim lainnya juga sudah hadir di sana, tim Neji dan tim Akatsuki. Tim Neji tepat berada di samping tim Naruto. Sementara tim Akatsuki berada di sebelah tim Neji.

"Aneh, hari ini Neji hanya berdua dengan Shino. Di mana Lee dan Tenten?" ucap Kiba bertanya-tanya.

"Entahlah, tapi sepertinya Hinata juga belum datang," ujar Naruto.

"Ssssssttt! Di sini kau harus menyebutnya 'Pangeran', Naruto. Kau tidak lihat, ada tim Akatsuki di sana. Gawat kalau mereka mendengarnya," bisik Kiba mengingatkan Naruto.

"Ah _gomen_ , aku lupa," ucap Naruto sambil berbisik pula.

" _Are_? Ke mana dua anggotamu yang lain, Hyuga Neji?" terdengar suara yang berasal dari tim Akatsuki membuat Naruto dan yang lainnya ikut menoleh.

"Dan di mana juga adik sepupumu yang manis itu?"

Dan tampaklah siapa gerangan orang yang menanyakan dua hal tersebut yang ternyata tidak lain adalah Pain.

Pain menatap Neji di sampingnya sambil menyeringai mesum kala menanyakan keberadaan Hinata. Sementara si pemuda Hyuga itu tetap tenang. Dia tetap memandang lurus ke depan sambil santai bersandar pada mobil Dodge Charger dan meminum colanya. Neji seolah tidak mendengarkan sedikit pun apa yang dikatakan sang pemimpin tim Akatsuki tersebut.

"Oh… jangan bilang kau menyembunyikannya dariku, hm?" ucap Pain lagi meski tetap dihiraukan oleh pemuda itu. "Hahaha … sayang sekali Neji, seberapa keras kau menyembunyikan sepupu manismu itu dariku, kau tetap tidak akan bisa menghentikanku untuk mendapatkannya,"

Neji tetap bergeming. Sedangkan semua anggota tim Naruto kini menatap Pain dengan pandangan tidak suka dan waspada mengingat kejadian sebelumnya di mana Pain hampir melakukan hal yang tidak sesnonoh pada teman mereka itu. Sementara itu, semua anggota tim Akatsuki menyeringai senang mendengar semua ocehan ketua mereka.

"Kau tahu Neji, aku bisa melakukan apapun, bahkan hal yang tidak benar sekali pun untuk bisa mendapatkannya. Kita lihat saja, tidak lama lagi sepupumu itulah yang akan datang sendiri menghampiriku dan memohon-mohon untuk dijadikan sebagai milikku. Haaaaah … aku benar-benar tidak sabar untuk bisa membawanya ke dalam genggamanku …."

"Hanya dalam mimpimu, Pain,"

Pain tersentak karena ada yang menyahutinya yang sudah pasti itu bukan Neji karena pemuda Hyuga itu pun ikut terkejut dan melirikkan matanya ke kiri di mana tim Naruto berada kini.

" _Na-Narutoooo …_ "

Pekik semua anggota tim Naruto dalam hati ketika melihat pemuda berambut kuning cerah itu sudah maju satu langkah dan berkata dengan lantang pada ketua Akatsuki tersebut.

Pain mengalihkan atensinya pada pemuda yang tadi menyahuti ucapannya itu dengan berani. Sementara Naruto balik menatap tajam Pain dengan tangannya yang dia lipat di depan dada seolah menantang.

"Kau bermimpi terlalu tinggi Pain, karena aku pastikan Hinata tidak akan pernah melihatmu apalagi memohon-mohon jadi milikmu. Dia tidak akan pernah menjadi milik seseorang yang rendahan sepertimu," ucap Naruto berani.

Pain memandang pemuda itu tidak suka.

"Aku tidak sedang berbicara denganmu, U-Zu-Ma-Ki," kata Pain kesal.

"Kalau kau membawa-bawa Hinata, maka itu artinya kau juga melibatkanku di dalamnya. Seperti yang sudah aku katakana padamu sebelumnya, bahwa aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan Hinata dalam bahaya," ucap Naruto lagi tanpa ada sedikit pun keraguan dalam suaranya.

Semuanya tertegun mendengar ucapan Naruto yang terdengar begitu _gentle_ dan berani.

"Cih,"

Pain berdecih menanggapi ucapan Naruto namun setelah itu dia terkekeh mengejek membuat Naruto mengerutkan kening heran.

"Tidak usah sok berlagak kau perduli pada Hinata, Uzumaki. Aku tahu siapa di antara kita yang lebih bersungguh-sungguh pada Hinata," Pain tersenyum mengejek. "Sementara aku menganggapnya wanita istimewa, kau sendiri hanya menganggapnya sebagai … Teman,"

Pain melebarkan seringaiannya kala mendapati Naruto yang sudah terdiam seribu bahasa. Jelas bahwa pemuda itu membenarkan ucapan Pain. Naruto tetap memandang datar Pain hingga tanpa ia sadari teman setimnya yang duduk di atas kap mobil Lan-Evo miliknya yang tidak lain adalah Sasuke, telah melayangkan tatapan penuh selidik padanya.

"Huh … ayolah, berhenti menjadikan adik kesayanganku sebagai topik pembicaraan kalian,"

Setelah hanya terdiam dan mendengarkan, kini Neji buka suara.

"Dan berhenti merebutinya karena tidak ada satu pun di antara kalian yang bisa mendapatkan hati Hinata," ucapnya penuh keangkuhan.

Bohong, pemuda yang identik dengan manik mutiaranya itu berbohong. Dia tahu bahwa ada satu pria di antara mereka berdua, tidak, melainkan dari semua pria di dunia, hanya satu orang itulah yang telah benar-benar memiliki hati Hinata. Pemuda Uzumaki itulah yang bahkan membuat Hinata rela membuka jati dirinya sebagai Pangeran Byakugan. Pemuda bernama lengkap Uzumaki Naruto itulah yang selalu bisa membuat Hinata tersenyum tulus dari hati. Namun Neji tak akan pernah berkata yang sejujurnya, tidak saat pemuda itu hanya menganggap Hinata sebagai teman.

'Bruuuuuumm …"

Kelima mobil berbeda warna dan jenis itu memasuki arena. Dan dua mobil di antaranya langsung mengambil tempat di sebelah kanan tim Naruto berada. Tiga tim lainnya yang tadi sempat bersi tegang itu langsung memfokuskan pandangan pada satu tim yang terlambat datang itu.

"Tim Sabaku," ujar Sakura kala manik emerlard nya mengenali dua mobil anggota tim Sabaku.

Gaara dan Temari keluar dari mobil masing-masing dengan menampilkan ekspresi yang berbeda, Gaara dengan ekspresi datarnya sementara Temari dengan senyuman angkuhnya.

Shikamaru tersenyum senang mendapati sosok gadis yang beberapa hari ini selalu membayangi fikirannya. Dengan segera pemuda Nara itu hendak melangkah mendekati gadis tersebut, sebelum rambut coklatnya yang ia ikat tinggi ditarik kasar oleh Sakura.

"ITTAIII ….!" pekik Shikamaru kencang.

"Ini bukan saatnya menggoda seorang gadis, Shikamaru," ujar Sakura kesal.

"Aaaarrgh ..! kau merusak kesenanganku, Sakura," keluh Shikamaru sambil melepas cengkeraman tangan Sakura pada rambutnya.

"Berhenti berfikiran mesum, Shika. Saat ini kau harus fokus pada tim," kata Sakura memarahi sambil berkacak pinggang kesal.

"Huh … Mendokusei,"

Shikamaru pun menyerah dan hanya bisa mengeluhkan kata 'Merepotkan' berulang kali.

"Ini perasaan ku saja atau memang Gaara sedang mendelik ke arah kita?" ujar Kiba sambil takut-takut melihat Gaara yang tampak melancarkan pandangan benci.

"Aku rasa kau salah Kiba, dia tidak mendelik pada kita, melainkan pada Neji," ucap Naruto mengoreksi dan sukses membuat semuanya terkejut. "Lihatlah, tampaknya Neji membalasnya," tambahnya sambil sedikit melirik ke arah Neji yang tampak mendelikan manik mutiaranya pada pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Menurutku Neji lah yang mengawali," sanggah Choji setengah berbisik dan kembali memberi kejutan pada yang lain.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kiba sambil berbisik pula.

"Neji yang terlebih dulu memberikan tatapan benci kepada Gaara dan dibalas oleh pemuda itu," jelasnya.

"Eeeeh?! Aku tidak tahu kalau Neji punya masalah dengan Gaara," kata Kiba terkejut.

"Lebih tepatnya bukan pada Gaara, tapi pada keluarga Sabaku," jawab Shikamaru.

Topik yang menarik dan sukses membuat perhatian tertuju pada Shikamaru.

"Sebenarnya ada apa? Apa mereka saingan di balapan jalanan?" tanya Kiba lagi, penasaran.

"Tidak, itu lebih pada dendam pribadi," jawab Shikamaru dan semakin membuat yang lainnya penasaran.

"Aku tidak mengerti," Kiba mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Bisa kita sudahi dulu pembahasan ini?" sela Sasuke yang kemudian bangkit dari duduknya.

Manik hitamnya menatap lurus ke langit malam yang tampak semakin suram.

"Balapan akan segera dimulai, tapi rasanya …, akan ada badai,"

.

'GLUDUUUG …'

.

'CTAAAARRR!'

.

Langit tak bersahabat, gemuruh dan kilat semakin keras menyambar.

"Sepertinya balapan malam ini akan sangat sulit," ujar Sakura dengan nada khawatir.

"Apakah balapan akan tetap berlangsung meskipun hujan turun?" tanya Naruto.

"Kenapa? Apa kau takut hujan, Uzumaki?"

Suara menyebalkan yang begitu mereka kenali menarik perhatian semua orang termasuk Naruto dan yang lain.

Benar saja, Sai ditemani dua pengiringnya yang tidak lain wanita-wanita seksi kini tengah berjalan ke arah para pembalap yang sudah bersiap tepat di depan jalur bukit. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman pura-puranya yang memuakkan.

Naruto membuang muka ke samping merasa kesal karena diejek.

Sai masih melebarkan senyumannya sebelum kemudian manik kelamnya menelusur pada semua peserta balapan.

" _Well_ , aku fikir semua tim sudah lengkap dengan anggotanya," ucapnya sambil masih menyunggingkan senyum. "Kecuali …." lanjutnya. "Tim Neji yang tampak …. Ummm … berantakan malam ini,"

Neji memutar mata bosan.

"Ini sungguh sangat langka saat anggota timmu jadi tidak kompak," kata Sai lagi. "Dan si Pangeran yang suka telat itu tampaknya hari ini datang lebih telat lagi,"

"Dia akan segera datang," sahut Shino cepat.

Naruto pun merasa penasaran karena Hinata belum juga hadir di arena. Dia menoleh ke belakang di mana terdapat jalanan lurus yang seharusnya menjadi satu-satunya jalur untuk membawa mereka sampai di arena. Namun tampaknya belum ada tanda-tanda mobil lain yang datang setelah kedatangan anggota tim Sabaku.

"Ah, begitu," respon Sai sambil mengangguk mengerti. "Tapi aku sungguh tidak menduganya, kau akan mengendarai mobil yang sangat bukan gayamu, Neji. Apa ini juga perintah dari Pangeran tukang terlambat itu?" ucapnya lagi sambil menatap mobil milik Neji yang berwarna silver.

Pemuda itu tidak menanggapi dia hanya melirikkan matanya pada mobil miliknya sendiri.

Naruto mengalihkan tatapanya pada mobil tersebut, Dodge Charger SRT Hellcat berwarna billet silver. Benar saja, mobil itu sangat tidak cocok dengan Neji yang biasa mengendarai mobil-mobil supercar dengan desain dua pintu yang mencolok seperti Ferrary, Lamborghini, Bugatti, bahkan Lykan Hypersport. AMG miliknya yang pernah dipakai untuk balapan sebelumnya pun adalah tipe dua pintu. Sedangkan Dodge Charger ini tampak seperti sedan biasa dengan desain empat pintu. Meski tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa mobil ini disebut-sebut sebagai mobil sedan empat pintu terbuas di dunia karena sanggup menghasilkan power mencapai 707 hp. Apalagi bila memang Hinata yang memintanya memakai mobil tersebut malam ini, itu artinya mobil tersebut adalah salah satu strategi tim mereka yang patut diwaspadai, begitulah pikir Naruto.

Lalu terbersit lagi dalam pikiran pemuda berambut kuning menyala tersebut, bila Neji mengendarai Dodge Charger, lalu mobil seperti apa yang dipilih Hinata untuk balapan malam ini? Apa mungkin AE86 lagi? Atau yang lainnya?

'Bruuuuuuuumm …'

Suara mesin khas dari sebuah mobil yang baru saja datang dan mulai memasuki arena, mengenyahkan segala pemikiran dan lamunan Naruto. Semua mata kini tertuju pada arah mobil itu datang. Mobil berwarna hitam tersebut semakin mendekat dan akan mengisi celah di antara mobil Neji dan mobil Naruto. Semua mata pun tertuju pada mobil tersebut. Neji menyunggingkan senyum mendapati kedatangan orang itu.

Mobil itu pun berhenti dan mengisi kekosongan di sana. Neji dan Shino mendekat. Sedikit menunduk, pemuda Hyuga itu melongok pada kaca mobil yang dilapisi kaca film sebelah kursi kemudi. Neji menyampaikan isyarat yang hanya diketahui olehnya dan anggota timnya.

Saat itu juga, dengungan dari gumaman dan pekikan kagum semua orang terhadap mobil tersebut menggema di setiap sudut arena. Tidak ada yang menyangka bila Pangeran Byakugan akan mengendarai mobil ini, begitu pun Naruto dan timnya.

"Ford Mustang Shelby GT500," seru Kiba terkagum-kagum.

"Jadi itu mobil yang dipilihnya?" ujar Sakura terkejut.

"Huh … mendokusei, fikirannya benar-benar tak bisa ditebak," keluh Shikamaru sambil mengusap kasar rambut nanasnya.

"American's muscle?" Sai menaikkan sebelah alisnya menatap mobil tersebut lalu kemudian tersenyum miring. "Wow! Aku terkejut dia memilih mobil ini," ujarnya.

"Model yang diciptakan untuk membangkitkan kembali brand SVT Mustang Cobra dengan mesin V8 berkapasitas 5400 cc yang didukung dengan tenaga instan supercharged. Sesuai namanya, GT500, total output yang dihasilkan mencapai 500 hp," papar Kiba semangat menjelaskan kelebihan mobil tersebut.

"Mungkin lebih, karena pasti dia sudah memodifikasinya habis-habisan seperti yang pernah dia lakukan pada AE86 miliknya. Bahkan stirnya sudah dirubah jadi stir kanan," tambah Shikamaru berpendapat.

Kiba mengangguk-angguk antusias, setuju dengan pendapat teman Naranya itu. Begitupun dengan yang lain yang tampak tidak percaya informasi yang mereka dengar.

"Berapa kecepatannya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Dengan tenaga 500 hp saja, dari posisi statis sampai ke kecepatan 60 mph bisa ditempuh dalam 4,5 detik," jawab Kiba.

Naruto memandang ke arah mobil tersebut dengan tatapan datar. Namun saat atensinya bergulir ke arah kaca depan mobil yang tampak sangat gelap itu, dia menyunggingkan senyum tipis sambil sedikit mengangguk seolah memberikan salam pada gadis yang dia ketahui sedang duduk di belakang kemudi.

Dari dalam mobilnya Hinata pun ikut tersenyum pada pemuda yang begitu disukainya itu. Berharap si pemuda dapat merasakan senyuman darinya.

 **.**

 **.**

Malam semakin larut dan langit semakin suram dengan awan mendung yang bertambah pekat menyelimuti angkasa. Gemuruh guntur turut bercampur baur dengan suara sorak sorai penonton yang semakin antusias menyaksikan balapan yang akan segera dimulai. Para peserta kini sudah berada di posisi yang sudah ditentukan melalui kecepatan waktu yang mereka peroleh dalam balapan sebelumnya. Hinata dengan Ford Mustangnya berada di posisi terdepan. Diikuti dengan Neji di belakangnya. Kemudian Naruto dan Sasuke. Dilanjutkan dengan tim Akatsuki yaitu Pain dan Konan. Dan yang berada di barisan paling akhir adalah Temari dan Gaara.

Kedelapan mobil tersebut baris berderet memanjang tepat di depan jalan masuk pintu goa yang hanya terdapat satu jalur sempit di mana hanya cukup untuk satu mobil. Para pembalap tersebut sudah tidak sabar untuk sesegera mungkin menyelesaikan jalur rahasia dan sampai ke pintu keluar yang berada di tengah bukit untuk mendapat kesempatan menyalip pembalap di depan mereka. Sedangkan Hinata dan Neji tampak wasapada karena tampaknya merekalah yang menjadi target sasaran para pembalap di belakang mereka.

Sai memberikan tanda bahwa hitung mundur akan segera dimulai. Pemuda itu mengangkat tangan kirinya ke atas sambil membuka kelima jarinya. Satu persatu jari-jari itu dilipat diikuti dengan hitungan mundur yang diteriakan para penonton balapan seolah pemuda pucat itu memandu mereka untuk mengucapkannya. Dan saat kelima jari tersebut tertutup dan menyisakan kepalan tangan, para penonton pun berterak 'GO!' dengan sangat keras. Kedelapan mobil yang dikepalai oleh mobil sang Pangeran Byakugan pun melesat memasuki jalur rahasia.

Mobil-mobil tersebut mulai menapaki jalur rahasia yang mana ternyata tidaklah seperti sebuah goa yang biasa ada di dalam film-film misteri dan sejarah. Lorong itu lebih seperti saluran air raksasa yang jalanannya sangat licin sehingga sedikit sulit untuk roda mobil memberikan cengkeraman dengan baik. Belum lagi jalurnya yang berbelok-belok dan sedikit demi sedikit menanjak naik, membuat para pengendara harus mahir dalam menjaga keseimbangan laju mobil mereka. Cahaya remang-remang yang berasal dari lampu-lampu yang tertanam di lorong tersebut cukup memudahkan para pembalap untuk dapat melihat jalanan di depannya dengan jelas.

Naruto memindahkan tangan kirinya dari roda kemudi ke telinga kirinya di mana di sana bertengger sebuah _earphone_ yang menghubungkan ke jaringan khusus yang dibuat oleh Shikamaru. Jaringan tersebut khusus untuk komunikasi anatara Naruto dan Sasuke serta anggota tim mereka. Mereka menghindari menggunakan ponsel karena khawatir disadap dan hilangnya sinyal selama berada dalam terowongan. Sehingga si pemuda jenius itu menciptakan jaringan khusus menggunakan gelombang radio untuk memudahkan mereka berkomunikasi. Ide ini bukan hanya diimplementasikan oleh Shikamaru saja, ternyata semua tim pun menerapkan ide tersebut untuk membantu pembalap mereka.

" _ **Naruto, bagaimana? Kau bisa mengatasi jalurnya?**_ " terdengar suara Shikamaru dari _earphone_.

"Ya, ban khusus yang Kiba siapkan sangat membantu dan dapat mencengkeram jalan dengan kuat," ujar Naruto pada Shikamaru di seberang sana.

" _ **Bagus, kalau begitu kau harus terus menjaga jarak dengan mereka,**_ " kata Shikamaru mengingatkan.

"Tenang saja, mereka masih tepat di depan …. Eh?"

Betapa terkejutnya Naruto saat baru saja menyelesaikan tikungan pertamanya di dalam lorong goa itu, yang dapatinya di depan adalah jalanan kosong. Di mana dua pengendara yang seharusnya berada di depannya?

Pemuda itu memejamkan mata sebelum kemudian berdecih kesal.

" _Kusoo_!"

" _ **Ada apa Naruto?**_ " terdengar suara Sasuke yang bertanya karena tidak mengetahui dengan jelas apa yang terjadi di depan Naruto karena terhalang mobil pemuda itu.

"Sasuke, Shika, aku harus menambah kecepatanku," ujar Naruto tergesa.

" _ **Apa?**_ " tanya Sasuke tidak mengerti.

" _ **Apa yang terjadi Naruto?**_ " tanya Shikamaru panik.

"Kita salah perhitungan, Shika," ujar Naruto meski tidak bisa menjawab kebingungan Sasuke dan Shikamaru.

" _ **Apa maksudmu?**_ " tanya Shikamaru lagi.

"Mereka berdua, Hinata dan Neji, mobil keduanya … melesat cepat. Mereka tidak menunjukkan strategi bertahan seperti yang kau bilang," jelas Naruto.

" _ **NANI?! ITU TIDAK MUNGKIN!**_ " pekik Shikamaru tidak percaya.

 **.**

Sementara itu, kedua mobil dari dua pembalap terdepan sudah mengambil jarak terjauh dari semua pembalap yang ikut serta dalam balapan malam itu. Dua mobil keluaran luar negeri itu melesat dengan cepatnya seolah mengejar sesuatu yang ada jauh di depan sana.

Di dalam mobil Dodge Charger nya, Neji tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Aku tahu, aku memang tidak pernah menyesal mengikuti pilihan yang kau buat, Hinata," ujarnya lirih penuh kebanggaan pada seseorang yang mendengarnya langsung dari _earphone_ yang terhubung juga pada _earphone_ miliknya.

Sementara gadis yang dipuji hanya terkekeh mendengar kata-kata itu.

Manik mutiara Neji terfokus pada mobil mustang di depannya. Dirinya tidak pernah berhenti untuk mengagumi betapa lihainya si pengendara mobil tersebut yang baginya sudah menjadi adik tersayang dan keluarga terdekatnya setelah kematian kedua orang tuanya. Neji selalu bangga akan kerendahan hati gadis itu. Dia tidak bisa menunjukkan kemampuannya di khalayak umum, tapi inilah kenyataannya, seseorang akan terjebak pada trik psikologis yang tidak sengaja tercipta. Semua orang akan berfikir bahwa seorang Hinata yang rendah hati dan pemalu tidak akan berani mengambil resiko. Tapi inilah kebenarannya, Hinata dengan kemampuan hebatnya dan pemikiran uniknya.

" _Aku mencoba berfikir logis bahwa saat kami menjadi yang terdepan, maka tidak ada pilihan lain selain bertahan. Aku tidak ingin musuh di belakangku bebas menyerang. Tapi Hinata, dia tidak terlalu memikirkan lawan yang berada di belakang. Baginya yang terpenting adalah kepuasan. Itulah yang akhirnya memberikan kami pilihan lain selain bertahan,_ " ujar Neji dalam hati dengan senyum yang tersungging di bibir.

 _ **Flashback on**_

 _ **(Malam ketika anggota tim Neji mendatangi arena balap 17 di depan jalur rahasia untuk memeriksa dan mencoba jalurnya.)**_

 _"Jadi ... apa rencana kalian?" tanya Shino lagi._

 _Neji terkekeh sambil me_ _nsejajarkan_ _dirinya dengan Hinata yang sudah berdiri agak di depannya._

" _Tentu saja, kamilah yang paling terdepan tidak ada lagi yang perlu kami kejar. Jadi bila kau menanyakan strategi, kami akan memilih bertahan," ucap pemuda Hyuga itu dengan senyum sombongnya._

 _Hinata terbelalak dan dia pun menoleh memandang wajah kakak sepupu yang berdiri di sampingnya itu dengan pandangan tidak percaya._

" _Kau gila?" ucapnya dan sukses membuat Neji dan Shino terbelalak._

" _Apa maksudmu?" tanya Neji bingung._

" _Kita berada paling depan dan kau tertekan dengan keberadaan pembalap lain di belakangmu," ujar Hinata._

" _Aku tidak tertekan," protes Neji tidak suka._

" _Ya, kau tertekan," sanggah Hinata. "Kau terlalu memikirkan yang ada di belakangmu nii-san. Jadi kau lupa dengan apa yang harus kau raih di depan,"_

 _Neji memberengutkan wajahnya mendengar perkataan Hinata._

" _Kenapa harus bertahan di saat kita dapat berlari dengan bebas?" ucap Hinata berargumen._

" _Tapi kalau begitu, lawanmu dapat bebas mengejar," sanggah Shino._

" _Tidak masalah, biarkan mereka mengejar," jawab Hinata._

 _Neji dan Shino mengertukan dahi bingung akan pendapat gadis itu._

 _Hinata yang ditatap penuh tanya seperti itu hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah sebelum kembali menyampaikan pemikirannya._

" _Bila aku diminta untuk memilih, menjadi tikus cerdik yang bisa terus berlari saat dikejar gerombolan kucing lapar atau menjadi kucing bodoh yang mencoba memerangkap tikus kecil yang lemah …., maka aku akan lebih memilih menjadi tikus," ujarnya penuh percaya diri._

 _Kedua pemuda itu bergeming, tidak mencoba menentang ataupun menanggapi pernyataan tersebut._

 _Hinata menatap Neji dengan serius dan dengan perlahan dia angkat tangan kanannya untuk kemudian menyentuh pundak sang kakak sepupu dengan lembut. Seolah berusaha meyakinkan Neji bahwa ini adalah pilihan terbaik, gadis itu melayangkan senyum menenangkannya._

" _Ini balapan nii-san, sejak dulu kita berdua tahu sesuatu yang bisa membuat hal ini menyenangkan hanyalah saat dapat memacu mobil kita dengan kecepatan maksimum,"_

 _Neji membalas tatapan Hinata sambil memikirkan apa yang disampaikan gadis itu._

" _Dan kalau mereka mencoba mengejar dan menyalip ….," tambah Hinata membuat Neji kembali fokus pada kata-kata gadis itu._

 _Hinata melayangkan senyuman penuh makna sebelum kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya._

" _Bukankah itulah bagian terbaiknya?" ujarnya penuh percaya diri._

 _Neji sempat tertegun sebelum pemuda itu kemudian terkekeh mendengar perkataan Hinata._

" _Cih, kau ini …" ucap pemuda itu._

" _Baiklah kalau itu keputusanmu, Hinata. Aku pun akan ikut pada rencanamu," ujar Neji._

 _ **Flashback off**_

Neji masih terus serius menyetir tanpa sedetik pun kehilangan senyuman di bibirnya kala mengingat kata-kata Hinata malam itu, saat mendatangi arena balap tersebut untuk mencoba jalurnya.

"Memang benar, tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan dari pada memacu mobilmu secepat mungkin," gumamnya penuh kepuasan.

 **.**

"Shika, sudah tidak ada waktu. Biar aku mengejar mereka," kata Naruto dengan bersiap menambah kecepatan.

" _ **Tunggu Naruto! Kau jangan gegabah,**_ " cegah Shikamaru dari seberang _earphone_. " _ **Kusoo! Aku tertipu dengan sifat polos Hinata sehari-hari sampai aku lupa sifat nekatnya saat berada di belakang kemudi,**_ " terdengar lagi gumaman penuh keluhan pemuda Nara itu. Dan Naruto dapat membayangkan Shikamaru sedang mengacak-acak rambut nanasnya.

" _ **Tunggu apa lagi Shikamaru? Kalau seperti ini terus mereka akan semakin memperlebar jarak. Kau tidak lupa betapa cepatnya mereka bukan?**_ " ujar Sasuke yang juga merasa tidak sabar.

Naruto juga berpikiran sama dengan Sasuke. Apalagi bila mengingat mobil yang mereka kendarai adalah mobil yang cepat.

" _ **AKU TAHU!**_ " bentak Shikamaru membuat Naruto kembali fokus pada pembicaraan mereka. " _ **Aku tahu …,**_ " pemuda Nara itu melemahkan suaranya kembali seperti biasa, namun terdengar nada frustasi di sana. " _ **Tapi … posisi tim kitalah yang paling tidak menguntungkan. Bila posisi kedua kita direbut, maka habislah sudah,**_ "

Naruto dan Sasuke terdiam. Mereka pun menyadari itu. Tapi untuk para pembalap seperti mereka, menjadi yang tercepat adalah yang utama. Meski begitu mereka juga tidak bisa egois. Bagaimanapun Shikamaru sudah berpikir dan bekerja keras untuk kesuksesan tim mereka.

"Jadi …"

" _ **Begini saja,**_ "

Naruto sudah membuka suara sebelum disela oleh Shikamaru.

" _ **Naruto, kau kejar mereka. Sedangkan kau, Sasuke, tambah kecepatanmu tapi cobalah untuk tetap menahan para lawan kita itu tetap di belakang,**_ "perintah Shikamaru.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya tidak suka dengan ide tersebut.

" _ **Maksudmu aku tetap di posisi bertahan?**_ " tanya si pemuda Uchiha.

" _ **Benar,**_ "

" _ **Tapi kenapa? Biarkan aku juga mengejar,**_ " protesnya.

" _ **Berhenti protes Sasuke, aku tidak ingin lawan kita bebas bergerak. Dan tugasmu adalah menahan mereka tetap di belakang sampai pintu keluar jalur rahasia. Aku percayakan padamu karena kau lebih ahli dari pada Naruto,**_ "

Sasuke terdiam tanpa ada niatan untuk kembali protes. Begitupun dengan Naruto meski agak kesal dengan kalimat terakhir teman nanasnya itu, tapi dia juga mengakui bahwa Sasuke memang lebih lihai dalam bertahan dari pada dirinya yang lebih banyak fokus pada kecepatan.

"Baiklah, aku akan melaju dengan kecepatan penuh sekarang. Sisanya aku serahkan padamu, _Teme_ ," ujar Naruto sebelum kemudian mobil Rx-8 nya melaju dengan kencang.

" _ **Hn,**_ "

Dua konsonan itulah yang mewakili persetujuan dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke atas strategi menyerang – bertahan.

 **.**

"Aaaarghh! Brengsek!"

Pain mengumpat kasar dari dalam mobilnya, Toyota Supra Mark IV berwarna orange.

Ketika tadi ia menikung, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas saat mobil Naruto mulai menambah kecepatan untuk mulai mengejar mobil anggota tim Neji yang sudah berada sangat jauh di depan. Pain sudah bersiap untuk ikut mengejar sebelum dia harus mengurungkan niatnya karena ternyata mobil Sasuke yang berada tepat di depannya hanya menambah sedikit kecepatan namun tetap menahan pergerakan para pembalap yang ada di belakang.

"Sial! Si Uzumaki itu sudah melesat mengejar tim Neji, tapi si Uchiha ini sengaja menahan kita di belakang. Aaaarghh…! Sial! Brengsek kau Uchiha!" umpatnya sambil berteriak membuat Konan yang mendengarnya langsung dari _earphone_ malah mendengus kesal.

" _ **Jangan terlalu emosional Pain, kau tidak akan mendapat apa-apa hanya dengan mengumpat**_ ," ujar Konan dari seberang _earphone_ milik Pain.

Wanita berambut biru kelam yang kini mengendarai Mitsubishi Eclipse sewarna rambutnya itu mencoba menenangkan ketua tim sekaligus sahabatnya itu.

" _ **Kita boleh saja di tahan di sini, tapi kita akan habisi mereka begitu keluar dari jalur ini,**_ " ujarnya menenangkan.

Pain masih merasa kesal namun dia tidak ingin menyuarakan apa pun karena tidak ingin Konan menceramahinya lagi.

 **.**

"Sial! Posisi kita yang paling sial," keluh Temari sambil memukul stir mobilnya.

Sang Kamaitachi merasa sangat frustasi saat mengetahui tiga mobil terdepan sudah melesat jauh sementara dirinya tertahan di posisi paling belakang. Dan untuk sekiranya menurunkan sedikit saja kekesalannya harus ada orang lain yang disalahkan. Maka sudah pasti orang itu adalah adiknya yang kini melaju di belakang mobilnya.

"Dan kita berada di posisi sial ini, itu karena kebodohanmu Gaara. Kau bodoh karena kalah dari orang brengsek macam Deidara itu," makinya kesal pada sang adik yang terhubung dengan _earphone_ nya.

" _ **Cih,**_ "

Gaara hanya berdecih menanggapi makian sang kakak yang membuat Temari semakin kesal padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

Shikamaru bersandar pada S14 miliknya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan memejamkan matanya rapat. Hatinya masih merutuki kelalaiannya dalam membuat keputusan. Mengambil keputusan yang salah dan membuat timnya terancam kalah adalah hal yang sebisa mungkin dihindari pemuda cerdas itu. Bagaimana mungkin orang-orang bisa dengan mudahnya menjuluki dirinya jenius ber-IQ tinggi sementara ia bahkan bisa dengan mudah terjebak trik psikologis seperti itu.

" _ **Shika, aku sudah masuk lebih dalam di jalur rahasia. Mungkin ini sudah di bagian tengahnya,**_ "

Shikamaru membuka matanya seketika saat terdengar suara Naruto di _earphone_ nya.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah menemukan mereka?" tanyanya antusias sambil bangkit dari bersandarnya.

" _ **Belum. Tampaknya jaraknya sudah terlalu jauh. Aku bahkan tidak melihat bayangan ataupun mendengar suara mesinnya,**_ " jawab Naruto menjelaskan kondisinya.

Shikamaru memijit keningnya, merasakan pening dan frustasi secara bersamaan.

" _ **Bagaimana di sana? Apa sudah ada kabar dari anggota Sai yang berjaga di luar jalur rahasia?**_ " tanya Naruto untuk memastikan sesuatu.

"Belum," jawab Shikamaru singkat.

" _ **Bagus, artinya mereka masih berada di dalam jalur ini. Aku akan menambah kecepatan lagi,**_ " ujar Naruto lega.

"Kau yakin tidak masalah dengan jalurnya bila kau memacu mobilmu dalam kecepatan maksimal?" tanya Shikamaru khawatir.

Terdengar kekehan Naruto membuat pemuda Nara itu mengernyitkan dahi bingung.

" _ **Tenang saja, aku percaya pada Kyubi, dia akan baik-baik saja,**_ " jawab si pemuda Uzumaki itu dengan santai.

Shikamaru ikut terkekeh. Dia tidak habis pikir dengan temannya itu. Entah seberapa sayangnya Naruto pada mobilnya itu hingga dia memperlakukannya layaknya sahabat.

"Menggelikan bukan? Dia memperlakukan Kyubi layaknya dia memperlakukanku," timbal Kiba yang sejak tadi ikut mendengarkan percakapan mereka dengan mendekatkan telinganya pada telinga Shikamaru.

"Hahahaha … baiklah, aku juga percaya padamu," ujar Shikamaru tenang. "Dengar Naruto," tambahnya dengan nada serius. "Sebisa mungkin sebelum keluar dari jalur rahasia, kau harus bisa mempersempit jarak dengan tim Neji. Akan lebih sulit untuk mengejar mereka di luar karena akan ada ancaman dari tim-tim lain di belakangmu,"

" _ **Ya, aku mengerti,**_ "

Shikamaru tersenyum, tampaknya dia hanya terlalu khawatir sehingga sulit berfikir jernih. Sementara ace mereka, Naruto dan Sasuke, masih bisa tenang di belakang kemudi.

'Tess …'

"Eh?"

Shikamaru terkejut saat tiba-tiba sebuah butiran air menetes tepat di depan hidungnya. Dia sempat menengadah sebelum dalam sesaat butiran air tersebut berubah menjadi siraman air yang deras.

"Hujan," pekik Sakura yang langsung melindungi rambut pink nya dengan telapak tangan.

Manik hitam Shikamaru menoleh ke atas bukit yang menjadi arena balapan malam itu. Bukan hanya hujan yang semakin deras, tapi juga anginnya yang semakin kencang dan kilat yang semakin cepat menyambar.

Shikamaru masih terpaku melihat badai yang sudah diperkirakan dan sekarang benar-benar terjadi.

"Shika! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Teriakan Sakura menyadarkannya. Dia pun menatap sekeliling di mana orang-orang sudah berlarian masuk ke dalam mobil yang mereka bawa ke arena. Hanya menyisakan Sai dan beberapa orang yang termasuk anggota tim dari mereka yang sedang balapan, semuanya tampak terpaku dan menatap ngeri ke arah bukit arena 17 sama seperti dirinya beberapa saat lalu.

"Shika! Ayo masuk! Kita tunggu mereka di dalam mobilmu …" teriak Sakura lagi.

Shikamaru pun berlari memasuki mobil miliknya di mana ketiga temannya sudah duduk di kursi penumpang.

"Kenapa di mobilku?" keluhnya saat dirinya baru sadar kalau jok mobilnya jadi basah.

"Hanya mobilmu yang tipe empat pintu," ujar Choji masuk akal.

"Benar, kalau kita masuk mobil Kiba, aku, atau Choji, tidak akan muat. Hanya ada dua kursi di sana," tambah Sakura.

Shikamaru menganggukan kepala pertanda dia paham.

Sementara itu, Kiba sedikit tersentak saat mendengar percakapan teman-temannya. 'empat pintu?' gumamnya dalam hati.

"Naruto, Sasuke, kalian dengar?" Shikamaru mencoba menghubungi dua rekannya.

" _ **Hn,**_ "

" _ **Ya, Shika,**_ "

Respon keduanya cepat.

"Dengar, di luar hujan … oh tidak, badai. Kalian harus hati-hati saat keluar dari jalur rahasia," ungkapnya.

" _ **Oh shit! Di saat seperti ini …?**_ "

Terdengar suara Naruto yang mengumpat.

"Hujan membuat lintasan basah, memang bisa mengurangi gesekan antara ban mobil dengan aspal jalanan dan membuat ban tidak mudah aus. Tapi, daya cengkeram ban juga akan menurun sehingga membuat pengendara harus ekstra hati-hati dan harus bisa menjaga keseimbangan mobil mereka. Kalau tidak, mobil akan mudah tergelincir," jelas si pemuda Nara.

Terdengar helaan nafas panjang dari kedua teman setimnya. Shikamaru tahu keduanya tidak akan bisa puas dengan ini.

"Ditambah lagi dengan angin yang kencang ini," lanjutnya. "kalian tidak bisa memaksimalkan kecepatan di luar jalur rahasia dalam keadaan seperti ini. Jadi, sebisa mungkin, Naruto, kau harus segera mempersempit jarak dengan tim Neji sebelum keluar jalur rahasia,"

" _ **Baiklah, tenang saja aku sudah bisa mendengar suara mesin mobil keduanya,**_ " kata Naruto.

"Dan Sasuke, tambah kecepatan mobilmu sedikit demi sedikit. Lalu saat Naruto sudah keluar jalur rahasia, kau melesatlah dengan cepat untuk meninggalkan tim musuh di belakang,"

" _ **Hn, aku mengerti,**_ "

Shikamaru tersenyum miring. Menyenangkan juga rasanya saat mendengar dua orang yang tidak bisa akur itu kompak.

"Teman-teman,"

Suara Kiba yang terdengar gemetar sukses memecah keheningan sesaat. Shikamaru dan yang lainnya langsung menoleh pada Kiba yang duduk di kursi penumpang di samping kursi kemudi yang diduduki Shikamaru. Pemuda berambut cokelat jabrik itu masih membelakangi Shikamaru dan tetap memfokuskan pandangan ke luar kaca jendela mobil membuat teman-temannya penasaran dengan ekspresi wajah pemuda itu.

Sesaat kemudian Kiba menoleh dan menampilkan ekspresi wajah penuh kengerian dan sukses membuat teman-temannya terkejut dan bertanya-tanya 'ada apa gerangan?'

"Teman-teman," ulangnya masih dengan suara bergetar. "Aku punya …. firasat buruk," ungkapnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto melewati tikungan demi tikungan di dalam lorong yang panjang itu. Membosankan memang berkendara di dalam terowongan yang entah di mana ujungnya. Ditambah lagi dengan dihantui suara dua mesin berbeda yang khas yang menggema di dinding-dinding lorong. Hal itu cukup membuatnya tidak sabar untuk mendapati dua kendaraan itu di hadapannya.

Pemuda beriris samudera itu sangat heran dengan arena yang disebut jalur rahasia ini. Baik artsitekturnya maupun lintasannya seolah memang sengaja dibuat seperti itu. Tapi untuk tujuan apa? Untuk apa membuat terowongan panjang seperti itu di jalur lereng bukit bila tidak ada tujuannya? Dan siapa gerangan yang dengan sengaja menyiapkan jalur rahasia tersebut? Apakah Yakuza? Kalau memang iya, apakah itu artinya ada suatu hal dari jalur ini yang perlu diungkap seperti yang Shikamaru katakan tentang tiga misteri bukit.

Naruto menggelengkan kepala. Dia tidak bisa memikirkan hal tersebut sekarang. Dia harus fokus untuk mengejar dua pengendara yang sudah jauh di depan. Tidak mudah memang menuruti perintah Shikamaru untuk menyelesaikannya di dalam lorong, tapi itu juga bukan berarti tidak mungkin.

Dengan drifting, pemuda itu menikung di tikungan yang menanjak. Saat dia menyelesaikan tikungan itu dengan sempurna, maniknya dapat melihat sebuah titik cahaya di sana yang tampak seperti jalan keluar lorong goa itu. Dan beberapa ratus meter di depan sana terdapat dua cahaya lampu mobil yang menyala yang arahnya menuju titik keluar tersebut.

"Itu ….."

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi …. kau juga sama Kiba, kau juga berfikir itu bukanlah sebuah kebetulan?" ujar Shikamaru.

Tangannya mengerat di stir mobilnya.

"Ya, itu pastilah masuk dalam rencananya kenapa dia memilih itu. Tapi sayanganya …. aku tidak bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi," ucap Kiba frustasi sampai menjambak rambut jabriknya dengan kasar.

Sakura dan Choji yang duduk di kursi belakang saling berpandangan khawatir kala mendengar pemikiran dua orang pemuda di depan. Tapi mereka juga tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Tidak seperti keduanya yang sangat cerdas, dua orang di kursi belakang bukanlah orang-orang yang cukup kritis dalam memikirkan masalah strategi seperti itu.

" _ **Shika,**_ "

Shikamaru terhenyak kala mendengar suara Naruto.

"Naruto," ucapnya dan sukses menarik perhatian semuanya.

" _ **Aku sudah menemukan pintu keluarnya. Tapi tampaknya Neji dan Hinata berada beberapa ratus meter di depan. Dan mereka sudah mencapai pintu keluar,**_ " kata Naruto menginformasi.

"APA?! Lalu bagaimana?"

" _ **Aku akan mengejarnya di luar,**_ "

"Naruto, kau ingat kata-kataku tadi kan? Tidak akan mudah melakukannya di luar. Anginnya memang sudah tidak sekencang tadi, tapi hujannya masih sangat deras," ujar Shikamaru memperingati.

" _ **Tenang saja, aku bisa,**_ " kata Naruto mencoba membuat Shikamaru tenang dan lebih percaya padanya.

"Tapi …..,"

" _ **Shika, aku akan segera keluar jalur rahas ….,**_ "

' _ **Zzzrrrtt … Zzzrrrtt … Zzzzzzrrrrrtt ...**_ '

Terputus. Suara Naruto tiba-tiba menghilang dan percakapan mereka terputus.

"Ada apa Shikamaru?" tanya Choji khawatir.

"Terputus," jawabnya.

"APA?!" pekik Kiba dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Kiba, coba buka laptopku. Ada di dalam desk," perintahnya pada Kiba.

Pemuda Inuzuka itu pun langsung bergegas membuka laptop Shikamaru dan menyalakannya. Langsung terpampang di layar sebuah gambar seperti monitor untuk menggambarkan detak jantung yang biasa ada di rumah sakit. Tapi grafik itu sebenarnya adalah menggambarkan gelombang suara dari jaringan yang Shikamaru buat.

Shikamaru langsung menekan beberapa tombol dari laptop tersebut sambil terus mengecek _earphone_ , namun tampaknya tidak ada perubahan.

"Jaringannya terputus," kata Shikamaru panik sambil terus berusaha mengotak-atik laptop tersebut.

"Apa karena badai?" tanya Kiba.

"Tidak, sepertinya jaringannya tidak sampai," jawab si pemuda jenius itu.

Kiba, Choji, dan Sakura saling melempar pandangan penuh kekhawatiran.

Shikamaru menekan tombol satu lagi yang terhubung ke Sasuke.

"Sasuke," panggilnya.

" _ **Ya,**_ "

Pemuda itu menghela nafas lega saat jaringannya masih terhubung ke Sasuke.

"Sasuke, Naruto sudah keluar dari jalur rahasia. Sekarang saatnya kau melesat dan tinggalkan lawanmu," perintahnya.

" _ **Hn, baiklah,**_ "

"Dan satu lagi," Shikamaru menambahkan. "Jaringannya akan terputus saat kau keluar jalur rahasia. Tampaknya jaringannya tidak sampai. Mungkin karena hujan. Jadi, aku serahkan sisanya padamu, Sasuke,"

Sempat hening sesaat sebelum kemudian pemuda Uchiha itu menjawab pasti.

" _ **Ya, aku mengerti,**_ "

Pemuda nara itu mengalihkan atensinya dari layar laptop menuju ke kaca depan mobil. Pandangannya mengarah jauh ke depan. Dari kaca yang buram karena air hujan yang deras, manik hitamnya tertuju pada sebuah mobil yang terparkir cukup jauh.

Dengan tiba-tiba Shikamaru memasang tudung jaketnya sebelum kemudian dengan gerakan cepat dia keluar dari mobil.

"Shi-Shika, kau mau ke mana?" tanya Sakura bingung.

Kiba yang melihat pergerakan Shikamaru yang kini melangkah mendekati sebuah mobil berwarna putih, membuatnya tergerak untuk mengikuti. Dengan segera Kiba pun ikut keluar dari mobil tersebut.

"Kiba, kau juga?" tanya Choji yang dihiraukan pemuda itu.

Tanpa menghiraukan guyuran hujan, Shikamaru terus berjalan mendekati mobil tersebut. Mobil yang diketahui bahwa pemiliknya adalah Sai.

"Hn, terima kasih atas laporannya Samui," ucap Sai pada seseornag yang berbicara padanya melalui transceiver.

'Dug! Dug! Dug!'

Terdengar ketukan di kaca mobil samping kursi kemudi yang pemuda pucat itu duduki. Sai menoleh dan melihat dua orang yang dikenalinya. Dengan enggan dia turunkan kaca jendela mobilnya itu.

"Kau masih bisa menghubungi anggotamu?" tanya Shikamaru _to the point_.

Sai menaikkan sebelah alisnya sebelum menjawab.

"Ya, masih," jawabnya.

Shikamaru menoleh ke belakang di mana Kiba berdiri. Kedua pemuda itu seolah berbicara malalui mata mereka.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin mengetahui perkembangan balapan?" tanya Sai menawarkan sesuatu yang menarik bagi kedua pemuda itu.

Sai tersenyum.

"Si Uzumaki baru saja keluar jalur rahasia dan mulai mempersempit jarak dengan tim Neji," jelasnya.

Shikamaru masih memberikan tatapan tajam pada pemuda pucat itu seolah menilai apakah informasi itu dapat dipercayai atau tidak.

' _ **Zzzzrrrtt …**_ '

Terdengar suara terhubung dari transceiver.

" _ **Sai,**_ "

Terdengar suara orang bernama Foo.

"Ya, ada perkembangan apa Foo?" tanyanya segera.

Shikamaru turut mendengarkan.

" _ **Tidak, ini bukan tentang para pembalap,**_ " ungkapnya.

Sai mengerutkan kening bingung. Begitu pun Shikamaru dan Kiba.

"Lalu?"

" _ **Ini tentang beberapa anggota kita yang memantau dari puncak bukit. Mereka turun bukit dan berhenti memantau dari puncak. Tampaknya badainya sangat kencang di puncak dan petirnya juga tidak berhenti menyambar. Mereka memutuskan untuk turun karena takut tersambar,**_ " jelas Foo.

Sai menghela nafas panjang sebelum menjawab.

"Baiklah, biarkan saja," ujarnya.

Shikamaru membelalakan matanya kala mendengar betapa tidak pedulinya Sai akan hal itu.

"Tunggu, kau membiarkannya begitu saja?" tanyanya.

Sai menoleh dan menatap Shikamaru dengan ekspresi datar tanpa emosi.

"Aku tidak bisa membahayakan anggotaku," jawabnya singkat.

Shikamaru semakin tidak percaya.

"Jadi, kau lebih senang kalau para pembalap yang dalam bahaya karena tidak ada yang memantau?" cecar Shikamaru kesal.

"Saat mereka mengikuti balapan ini, mereka sudah tahu resikonya, bukan?" ujar pria pucat itu santai dan membuat Shikamaru geram.

"BRENGSEK!" teriaknya sambil siap menghajar wajah menyebalkan Sai.

"Shika!"

Kiba mencegahnya. Shikamaru menoleh dan mendapati tatapan tajam Kiba yang disertai gelengan mengisyaratkan bahwa hal yang akan dilakukan Shikamaru tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun. Pemuda Nara itu pun mengurungkan niatnya. Keduanya pun berbalik dan menatap bukit yang menjulang tinggi di depan sambil berharap bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

 **.**

 **.**

Memacu mobil pada kecepatan penuh di jalanan basah dan licin seperti ini memanglah tidak akan mudah. Oleh karena itu Hinata perlu mengeluarkan semua kelihaiannya dalam berkendara. Hinata tidak bisa menginjak pedal gasnya dalam-dalam. Tapi dia juga tidak boleh sampai terkejar oleh pembalap lain. Akhirnya dia hanya bisa mengandalkan kemampuan tingginya dalam teknik pengereman. Di mana gadis itu harus siap pada titik tertentu untuk menginjak ataupun melepas pedal rem dengan timing yang tepat. Tentu saja itu perlu fokus dan konsentrasi yang baik dan Hinata memiliki hal itu. Sehingga, bukan hanya pengereman, teknik akselerasinya juga berada di level yang tinggi.

Mengingat hujan yang masih mengguyur dengan deras, Hinata terfikirkan akan keadaan Neji yang tepat di belakangnya.

"Gomen nii-san, apa cipratan air dari mobilku mengganggumu?" tanyanya pada Neji melalui _earphone_.

" _ **Tidak Hinata, aku bisa mengatasinya,**_ " responnya. " _ **Hanya saja,**_ " Neji melanjutkan. " _ **yang mengganggu adalah tamu kita yang sepertinya mulai mendekat,**_ "

Hinata tersentak. Dia alihkan manik bulannya pada kaca spion untuk melihat ke belakang. Benar saja, tampaknya sebuah mobil mulai mempersempit jarak dengan mereka.

' _Naruto-kun …_ ' gumamnya dalam hati kala menyadari mobil milik siapa itu.

Hinata tersenyum sebelum kemudian kembali menghubungi Neji.

"Nii-san, aku serahkan dia padamu. Aku akan menambah kecepatan," ucapnya.

" _ **Eh? Maksudmu aku harus bertahan?**_ " tanya Neji sedikit terkejut karena Hinata sempat menolak strategi itu.

"Ya, untuk saat ini. Baiklah aku pergi,"

Mobil Ford Mustang Hinata pun meluncur cepat menyisakan Neji yang masih terpaku.

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto melihat mobil Hinata menambah kecepatannya dan melesat menjauh. Tampaknya dia harus berhadapan dengan Neji terlebih dahulu sebelum berhadapan dengan Hinata. Pemuda berambut cerah itu pun tersenyum. Baginya tidak masalah karena dia juga ingin mengalahkan Neji.

Naruto menambah lagi kecepatannya mencoba lebih mempersempit jarak dengan mobil Neji. Dia pun berhasil berada tepat di belakang Dodge Charger itu. Saat akhirnya keduanya melalui sebuah tikungan, mobil Neji meluncur dengan cepatnya begitupun dengan Naruto. Namun setelah menyelesaikan tikungan tersebut, Naruto mengambil sedikit jarak dari Neji. Cipratan air dari mobil Neji yang tercipta akibat derasnya hujan dan jalanan yang becek benar-benar sangat mengganggu penglihatan pemuda itu. Tampaknya dia tidak bisa membawa mobilnya lebih dekat lagi dengan mobil si pemuda Hyuga. Tapi tidak sedikit pun membuatnya menyerah untuk menyalip Neji.

Lintasan di luar jalur rahasia cukup lebar sehingga sedikit memudahkan pembalap untuk menyalip. Naruto pun mulai mencobanya, dia putar stir ke kiri untuk mencoba menyalip dari area luar. Namun dengan cepat Neji menutupnya.

"Cih,"

Naruto berdecih kesal. Dia tidak ingin kalah lagi dari Neji. Kali ini dia ingin bisa menang telak melawan mereka berdua.

Akhirnya teringat olehnya teknik itu. Teknik yang sekali dia lihat - meski kurang jelas - ditunjukkan Hinata saat melawannya di bukit Tsuki. Teknik yang membuatnya seperti orang bodoh karena berfikir itu sihir. Satu teknik yang membuat gadis itu mendapat julukan 'Pembalap Ilusi' karena seperti sebuah ilusi di mana dia dapat menyalip lawannya tanpa mereka sadari.

 **.**

"Baiklah, kita coba lihat seberapa hebatnya dirimu setelah melawan Hinata," ucap Neji sambil tersenyum sombong.

Manik mutiaranya bergulir pada spion tengah untuk melihat keberadaan Rx-8 itu sebelum kemudian terbelalak terkejut kala tidak mendapati mobil Naruto di sana.

"Di mana? Di mana si kuning itu?"

Neji panik. Dia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk melihatnya dari spion samping.

"Cih, kau mengkopi tekniknya ya. Mencoba menyalipku melalui titik butaku. Cih," Neji tersenyum miring. "Jangan terlalu percaya diri. Kau pandai meniru teknik lawan, tapi aku sudah berkali-kali berhadapan langsung dengan yang asli,"

Neji menajamkan pendengarannya untuk mengetahui keberadaan mobil Naruto dari suara mesinnya. Dan dengan cepat dia banting stir ke kanan untuk dengan cepat menutup arena dalam yang siap dilewati Naruto. Neji semakin melebarkan senyumnya kala berhasil menggagalkan Naruto.

 **.**

"Sial! Tidak mudah. Aku harus melakukannya secepat Hinata. Tapi ini sulit," ujar Naruto kesal.

Naruto kini kembali fokus ke depan dan tampak olehnya mobil Neji yang berjalan di tengah, menyisakan sedikit ruang di kanan-kirinya sehingga sulit bagi Naruto untuk kembali mencoba menyalip.

"Sepertinya aku harus menunggu beberapa tikungan lagi untuk mendapatkan kesempatan," ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Naruto pun memacu mobilnya dengan sedikit memperlambat. Dia lalui jalur yang sedikit-sedikit menanjak dan berliku-liku itu dengan terus membuntut di belakang mobil Neji. Satu, dua tikungan kedua mobil itu lewati. Namun masih belum ada kesempatan bagi si pemuda Uzumaki. Hingga sampai di tikungan selanjutnya, mobil Neji tampak sedikit goyah saat keluar tikungan. Naruto pun langsung siap untuk kembali mencoba teknik itu.

 **.**

"Kusoo! Aku ceroboh dan hampir tergelincir," umpatnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Neji pun menyadari karena kecerobohannya kini sisi luar terbuka. Manik keunguannya pun kembali menatap spion berharap mobil Naruto masih setia di belakang. Tetapi yang dia dapati lagi-lagi adalah jalanan kosong. Neji sedikit panik lagi karena Naruto berada di titik butanya. Sampai terdengar suara mesin Mazda sangat dekat di telinganya.

"Jangan-jangan …..,"

Neji menoleh ke kiri, memang tidak secepat Hinata yang bisa dengan mudah tiba-tiba berpindah ke depan, tapi kini mobil milik Naruto tepat di sampingnya. Keduanya kembali melalui tikungan tajam dan Neji masih belum menyerah untuk kembali menutup jalur bagi Naruto. Namun sayang, pergerakan Naruto lebih cepat. Dan dengan sekali pergerakan mobil itu melesat mendahului. Neji pun disalip oleh Naruto.

"Kusoo!"

Neji memukul keras stir mobilnya.

"Hinata," panggilnya melalui _earphone_. "Dia mendekat,"

Di seberang sana Hinata tampak tersentak sebelum kemudian dia tersenyum.

' _Aku sudah menunggumu, Naruto-kun,_ ' ucapnya dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke sudah berada di luar jalur rahasia dan memacu mobilnya cepat untuk dapat segera mengejar Naruto dan tim Neji di depan. Namun tampaknya tidak semulus keinginannya karena ternyata para pembalap di belakangnya cukup tangguh.

Mobil Pain yang paling dekat dengan mobil milik Sasuke. Ketua Akatsuki itu brutal. Sesekali dia mencoba membenturkan mobilnya pada Lan Evo Sasuke. Syukurlah karena Sasuke dapat menghindar. Dan untunglah meskipun di jalanan yang licin karena hujan itu, Sasuke tidak tergelincir. Pemuda Uchiha itu masih mampu untuk menjaga keseimbangan laju mobilnya.

Meski begitu, Pain sangatlah gigih. Dia juga pembalap yang ahli. Tidak membiarkan kesempatan sekecil apa pun untuk menyalip. Tidak hanya dari sisi luar, terkadang dia juga mencoba menyalip dari sisi dalam yang cukup sulit.

Dalam satu tikungan mereka berbelok beriringan. Dan dengan cekatan Pain mengambil tindakan untuk menyalip di akhir tikungan. Ketua Akatsuki itu pun behasil. Sasuke tidak teima dikalahkan. Pemuda itu pun menambah kecepatan dan siap mengambil alih posisi tersebut.

Sementara itu tiga pembala sisanya pun ikut mengejar. Konan mencoba menahan anggota tim Sabaku di belakang.

"Khe, coba saja, kau tidak akan pernah bisa melewatiku," gumam Konan sambil menyeringai senang kala dia dapat menahan Temari dan Gaara.

"Hoo… kau berani juga ya, jalang. Kita lihat saja di depan," ucap Temari seolah mengetahui pemikiran Konan.

Dan saat akhirnya keduanya sampai di tikungan yang sama saat Pain menyalip Sasuke, mobil Konan pun disalip sekaligus oleh Temari dan Gaara.

"Hahaha … kau kalah jalang …" teriak Temari dalam mobilnya sambil tertawa puas.

"Aaaarrgghh …! Brengsek kau, _bitch_!" umpat Konan kesal.

Namun tidak ingin berakhir di sana, Konan pun berusaha untuk kembali menyalip. Dia pun mencobanya, tapi mobil Gaara menghalangi. Dari sisi mana pun tidak ada celah. Dan Konan frustasi karena tidak mendapat sedikit pun kesempatan dari sang pengendara Agera R merah tersebut.

"Hahaha … rasakan! Saat Gaara di depanmu, pertahanan sempurna Gaara tidak akan membiarkanmu menyalip," ucap Temari bangga kala mendapati Konan yang kesulitan di belakang.

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata tersenyum saat selesai melalui tikungan dia mendapati mobil milik Naruto mendekat. Gadis itu menambah kecepatan lajunya. Namun Naruto pun ikut memacu mobilnya di kecepatan maksimal. Kali ini pemuda itu ingin menang melawan gadis itu. Tetapi lagi-lagi dia tidak bisa terlalu dekat karena cipratan air dari mobil Hinata kembali mengganggu.

Meski begitu dalam posisi itu pun Naruto sudah hampir sampai pada tujuannya. Bertarung kembali satu lawan satu dengan Hinata. Pemuda itu tersenyum.

Sampai pada satu tikungan di depan dan Naruto pun bersiap menyalip seperti yang ia lakukan pada Neji. Tetapi setelah keluar tikungan, mobil Hinata sudah berhasil mengambil jarak yang jauh.

"Huuh … ternyata memang tidak mudah," ucapnya.

Namun terbersit sesutau dalam fikirannya.

' _Bagaima caranya dia bisa secepat itu saat keluar tikungan?_ '

Hinata yang melihatnya dari spion kembali tersenyum.

"Teknik akselerasi yang buruk, Naruto-kun. Kau harus banyak belajar, ne. Hihihi …" ucapnya lucu.

Merasa tidak akan berhasil di tikungan, Naruto pun bersiap menyalip Hinata di lintasan lurus. Namun sama halnya saat dengan Neji, Hinata pun berkali-kali menutup celah yang ada dan mencegah Naruto menyalipnya.

Akhirnya dengan nekat, Naruto mendekatkan mobilnya pada mobil Hinata dengan resiko kaca depannya menjadi buram akibat cipatan air mobil gadis itu. Seolah berlindung dari angin puncak bukit yang menerpa, Naruto membuntut di belakang mobil produksi Amerika itu. Dan sampai di tikungan terakhir untuk sampai ke puncak, pemuda itu dengan cepat menyelesaikannya dengan jalur luar yang kosong. Keduanya menikung berbarengan. Dan dari sisi luar Naruto menyalip Hinata.

Putri Hyuga itu pun sempat terkejut sejenak saat Naruto menyalipnya begitu saja dari sisi luar. Tapi tidak lama ia terkejut karena setelahnya bibir mungil itu tersenyum.

"Kau terlalu cepat menyalipku Naruto-kun, mobilku bahkan belum sampai di kecepatan maksimalnya," ujarnya angkuh.

Gadis itu pun mempercapat laju mobilnya dan siap untuk kembali meng- _overtake_ Naruto sebelum manik amethyst nya menangkap keanehan yang janggal. Suasana di puncak bukit memang sepi karena tampaknya para penonton dan pemantau balapan sudah turun bukit akibat badai yang cukup besar tadi, tetapi ada sesuatu yang janggal di sana.

Tidak tampak jelas karena masih beberapa meter di depan jauh dari tempatnya. Hanya saja, jauh dalam semak-semak tebing terdapat sebuah mobil tua di sana. Milik siapa gerangan karena di tempat itu tak ada siapa pun. Dan posisi mobil itu tampak tidak wajar di mana seharusnya mobil yang terparkir pastilah terletak sejajar dengan jalan, tetapi ini malah menghadap depan ke jalan.

Penglihatan Hinata memang cukup baik untuk bisa melihat keberadaan benda tersebut di depan. Gadis itu pun menambah kembali kecepatannya agar segera sampai di depan sana untuk dapat melihat mobil aneh itu dengan lebih jelas. Dia penasaran dan ingin menggali sesuatu. Meski begitu fikirannya sudah terbayang sesuatu yang buruk. Sebuah kemungkinan yang sudah jauh-jauh hari dia persiapkan. Berharap hal itu tidak akan terjadi.

Mobil Naruto sedikit lagi sampai pada titik mobil aneh itu berada. Dan Hinata mempercepat laju mobilnya untuk mencoba mendekat sebelum seberkas cahanya menyilaukan mengejutkannya. Lampu mobil aneh itu menyala. Hinata membelalakan matanya terkejut mengingat mobil tua itu tampak tidak ada yang mengendarai, lalu bagaimana bisa lampu depannya menyala.

Samar-samar terdengar suara deru mesin. Hinata pun sadar. Maniknya kembali melihat mobil Naruto yang sudah di depan dan kini hampir sampai titik tempat mobil tersebut. Hinata tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya karena dengan kecepatan tinggi mobil tersebut keluar semak-semak. Kurang dari satu detik maka mobil itu akan …

"NARUTO-KUUUUN … AWAAAAS …!"

Naruto yang samar-samar mendengar teriakan seseorang menoleh ke kanan. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika tiba-tiba ada sebuah mobil melaju dengan cepat ke arahnya.

'DUAKK!'

'CKIIIIIIIIIIITTT … !'

'BRUAAAK!'

'CRAAAK!'

'BRAAAKK!'

'BRAAAKK!'

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC.**


	17. Chapter 17 Perasaan yang Terungkap

**Racing to Konoha Mountain**

Chapter 17 : Perasaan yang Terungkap

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Racing to Konoha Mountain by nawanawachan**

 **Main Character : Naruto. U.**

 **Pairings : (Naruto x Hinata), (Sasuke x Sakura), (Sai x Ino)**

 **Rate :** **M** **(bahasa, situasi kehidupan jalanan)**

 **.**

 **WARNING** **!**

 **Author sudah memutuskan untuk merubah rate fiction ini menjadi rate M karena ceritanya ternyata tidak bisa sesederhana konsep awalnya.**

 **Jadi, ditekankan lagi FIC INI DIPERUNTUKAN UNTUK READERS YANG BERUSIA 18+. Untuk pembaca yang masih di bawah umur, disarankan untuk tidak melanjutkan membaca.**

 **Mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanan para pembaca.**

 **.**

 **.**

"NARUTO-KUUUUN … AWAAAAS …!"

Suara teriakan seseorang yang terdengar jauh di telinganya, membuat dirinya tersentak dan reflek menoleh ke sebelah kanan. Betapa terkejut dirinya kala itu melihat sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan penuh mengarah padanya. Dari mana datangnya mobil itu? Dan siapa pengendara di dalamnya yang nekat melakukan hal tersebut? Naruto tidak sempat memikirkan hal itu karena setelahnya yang terjadi adalah sebuah benturan keras yang dia rasakan dari belakang mobil. Rx-8 nya berputar-putar beberapa kali sebelum hilang kendali dan siap mengarah ke jurang. Bersyukurlah fikirannya masih jernih dan segera menyadari apa yang akan terjadi. Dengan gerakan cepat dia lepas sabuk pengamannya dan dalam hitungan kurang dari satu detik dia melompat keluar dari mobil tepat sebelum mobil tersebut terjun ke jurang bersama dengan mobil misterius tadi.

'Zrrraaaaaaakkk ...!'

'Grep!'

Tubuhnya sempat terguling saat melompat keluar dari mobil dan membawanya sampai di tepi jurang. Untunglah dia dapat langsung berpegangan pada batu sehingga dirinya tidak ikut terjun setelah susah payah menyelamatkan diri. Hanya kakinya saja yang sampai ke tepi.

Naruto bergeming, dirinya cukup shock dan terkejut atas kejadian yang tiba-tiba itu. Manik birunya kini memandang ke dalam jurang yang gelap. Menyaksikan bagaimana dua mobil tadi jatuh dan membentur tebing hingga hancur berantakan. Nafasnya tercekat. Berfikir mungkin saja dirinya bisa berakhir sama dengan dua mobil tersebut.

Belum sempat mengatur nafasnya, Naruto teringat, sebelum dirinya menyelamatkan diri dan sebelum dua mobil itu jatuh ke jurang, sempat terdengar suara benturan keras. Sebuah mobil yang sengaja menabraknya dari belakang untuk membuatnya terhindar dari kecelakaan maut. Tidak sampai di sana saja, mobil itu juga sempat menabrak mobil misterius tadi sebelum kemudian berguling beberapa kali.

Dengan cepat pemuda itu pun menoleh. Dirinya tidak bisa untuk tidak terkejut kala melihat mobil yang diketahui milik seorang gadis Hyuga itu kini dalam kondisi terbalik dan hancur. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama Naruto pun bangkit dengan tertatih menahan sakit di kakinya untuk segera berlari dan menyelamatkan gadis di dalam mobil itu.

"HINATAAA ...!" teriaknya saat sampai di tempat mobil itu terguling dan mendapati gadis itu terluka parah.

Dengan susah payah dia mencoba mengeluarkan Hinata dari dalam mobil yang terguling itu.

'Ckiiiiiiiiittt ...!'

Neji yang baru sampai di sana, langsung menghentikan laju mobilnya dan segera berlari menghampiri keduanya.

"Naruto! Apa yang terjadi?!" tanyanya panik melihat semua kekacauan ini.

"Neji ... Hinata ..."

Terlalu shock, dia tidak mampu menjelaskan. Sedangkan pemuda Hyuga itu juga tidak berharap mendapat rinciannya saat itu juga. Bola mata mutiaranya bergulir melihat bangkai mobil itu. Kemudian berbalik melihat Naruto yang sudah berhasil mengeluarkan Hinata dari dalam.

"Naruto, ada percikan api. Sebaiknya kita menjauh dari mobil," ucapnya panik.

Dengan sigap pemuda Uzumaki itu membopong tubuh mungil Hinata untuk menjauh dari mobil.

Percikan api yang terkena bensin yang bocor, dalam seketika terjadilah ledakan dan mobil Mustang itu terbakar. Untunglah hujan masih mengguyur sehingga apinya tidak mudah menjalar ke pepohonan yang berjajar di pinggiran jalan. Namun, karena bangkai mobil itu tergeletak di tengah jalan, maka jalur untuk turun bukit pun tertutup.

Naruto masih duduk terdiam di tepian jalan. Tubuhnya kaku karena masih terguncang dengan semua kejadian itu. Kedua tangan tannya mendekap tubuh mungil Hinata yang penuh luka bahkan nafas gadis itu mulai tidak teratur. Dia masih sadarkan diri. Manik amethyst nya masih terbuka untuk bisa melihat wajah pemuda yang kini mendekapnya.

"Syu ... kur ... lah ..." ucapnya terpatah dengan nafas yang kian menipis. "Syu ... kur ... lah ... Naruto-kun ... se ... la ... mat,"

Setitik air mata jatuh. Air mata lega karena usahanya untuk menyelamatkan pemuda itu tidaklah sia-sia.

"Jangan banyak bicara Hinata. Lukamu parah ..." ujar Naruto dengan suara parau.

Neji berjongkok di sampingnya.

"Hinata, tolong tahanlah sebentar. Kami akan membawamu ke rumah sakit," kata sang kakak menenangkan.

Gadis itu semakin menitikkan air matanya sederas hujan hari itu. Naruto semakin mengeratkan dekapannya. Dia ingin memberikan sedikit kehangatan meski kini mereka sudah basah kuyup.

'Ckiiiiiiittt ... !'

'Ckiiiiiiittt ... !'

'Ckiiiiiiittt ... !'

Sisa pembalap yang masih di belakang kini pun telah sampai di titik itu. Secara mendadak mereka menghentikan mobil mereka saat mendapati semua yang terjadi di sana. Satu-satu dari mereka keluar karena penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi. Sasuke yang melihat keberadaan temannya langsung berlari mengahmpiri.

"Naruto! Apa yang terjadi?!" tanyanya panik.

Dan langkahnya terhenti kala melihat sesosok tubuh berlumuran darah dalam dekapan Naruto.

Begitu pun dengan para pembalap yang lain, mereka tidak mampu menutupi keterkejutan mereka. Bukan hanya karena dampak dari kecelakaan itu, tetapi mereka juga terkejut karena mendapati gadis yang seharusnya tidak ada dalam balapan ini malah kini terbaring lemah dengan semua luka itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke lagi sambil berjongkok di samping Naruto. "Kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit,"

Naruto mengangguk dan siap mengangkat tubuh Hinata sebelum tangan mungil gadis itu terangkat menuju pipi Naruto. Dengan lembut tangan itu mengusapnya membuat Naruto mengurungkan diri untuk bergerak. Ditatapnya wajah gadis itu yang masih dialiri air mata, namun juga terdapat senyuman lembut yang tersampaikan hanya untuknya.

"Naru ... to ... kun," kata gadis itu lemah.

Naruto terdiam, menantikan kata-kata yang tampaknya ingin sekali gadis itu sampaikan.

Hinata menarik nafasnya yang sudah tidak teratur.

"Aku ...," sambungnya. "Aku ... mencintai ... mu ...,"

Pemuda itu terpaku, beku di tempat kala mendengar pengakuan itu.

Hinata kembali menyunggingkan senyumnya yang lembut. Kesadarannya mulai menipis. Pandangannya sudah mulai kabur dan tidak lagi bisa menatap wajah pemuda itu dengan jelas. Namun, dia ingin sekali lagi mengucapkan kalimat itu. Kalimat yang selalu dipendamnya. Dia ingin mengungkapkan perasaan itu saat ini juga karena dia tidak tahu kapan lagi dia akan bisa mengucapkannya.

Dengan kesadarannya yang semakin menghilang, gadis itu pun berucap sekali lagi.

"Aku ... mencintai ... mu ... Naru ... to ..."

Manik bulan itu terpejam, tangan yang tadi mengelus pipi Naruto pun melemah dan jatuh. Hinata kehilangan kesadarannya.

"HINATAAA!" teriak Neji.

Sasuke mengambil tangan Hinata yang terjatuh lemah dan mencoba mengecek nadinya. Lalu dia sematkan satu jari ke hidung gadis itu untuk memastikan nafasnya.

"Dia masih bernafas, tapi detak jantungnya lemah. Sebaiknya ayo kita bawa dia ke rumah sakit," usulnya.

Neji yang sudah panik dan tidak mampu berfikir jernih hanya mengangguk dan siap berdiri.

"Naruto, ayo kita bawa Hinata," ajak Neji.

Tidak ada tanggapan. Pemuda Hyuga itu pun menoleh untuk menatap Naruto. Dan yang didapatinya adalah pemuda itu yang diam mematung. Tubuhnya kaku seolah jiwanya tidak di sana. Meski pandangannya kosong namun ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan betapa terkejutnya dia mendengar pengakuan gadis itu.

"NARUTO!" bentak Neji sambil mengguncang tubuh pemuda itu.

Naruto pun sadar. Manik shappire nya kembali melihat tubuh dalam dekapannya yang kini sudah sangat lemah. Lalu kembali menatap Neji yang masih menatap tajam dirinya agar membuat pemuda itu sadar akan keadaan saat itu.

"Kita harus membawa Hinata sekarang," tegasnya pada Naruto.

Pemuda itu pun mengerti, dia mengangguk perlahan. Dengan segera dia angkat tubuh mungil itu dan membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil Neji. Dia baringkan tubuh Hinata di kursi belakang mobil Neji dan dia pun ikut masuk ke sana. Dia letakkan kepala berambut indigo itu di atas pangkuannya. Neji langsung duduk di kursi kemudi.

"Bagaimana kalian turun dari bukit? Jalur untuk turunnya terhalangi mobil Hinata yang terbakar," tanya Sasuke pada Neji.

"Kita kembali ke jalur rahasia," jawabnya sambil siap memasang sabuk pengaman.

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti.

" _Teme_ ," panggil Naruto dengan suaranya yang lirih.

Sasuke melongokan kepala melalui jendela mobil di samping kursi kemudi dan melihat Naruto yang kini pandangannya masih kosong.

Tanpa menoleh pada Sasuke, Naruto berucap.

"Hubungi Shikamaru dan suruh mereka menyusul," ucapnya.

"Baiklah,"

Kemudian mobil Neji pun melaju kembali ke jalur rahasia.

Sasuke berniat kembali ke mobilnya dan siap menyusul mobil Neji sebelum dia ingat empat orang di sana yang sejak tadi menyaksikan semua ini.

"Hei, hei, hei, Uchiha, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di sini, tapi kenapa gadis Hyuga itu ada di atas bukit ini? Apakah sebenarnya dialah Pangeran Byakugan?" tanya Temari penasaran.

Sasuke melirik tajam pada Temari sebelum kemudian memandang satu-persatu peserta balapan yang tersisa. Pain dan Konan tampak sama penasarannya. Gaara, meskipun terlihat tidak peduli tapi tak dapat dipungkiri terdapat keantusiasan di sana.

Tanpa menjawab apa pun, Sasuke melanjutkan kembali langkahnya menuju mobil.

"Hoi, kau tampak tidak terkejut. Apakah itu artinya kau sudah tahu identitasnya?" kini Pain lah yang bertanya.

Dengan malas Sasuke menoleh,

"Aku tidak ada waktu membicarakan ini. Kalau kalian ingin tahu, kenapa tidak mencari tahu sendiri?" jawabnya tidak peduli dan menuai dengusan kesal dari yang lain.

Sasuke akan segera memasuki mobil sebelum manik onyx nya melihat pembatas jalan yang rusak. Keningnya mengernyit, fikirannya berspekulasi.

' _Apakah itu rusak karena kejadian tadi? Ataukah sudah rusak sebelumnya?_ '

 **.**

 **.**

Neji ingin memacu mobilnya secepat mungkin, tapi dia juga memikirkan agar tidak terlalu mengguncang tubuh Hinata yang terbaring di kursi belakang. Pemuda itu mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada roda kemudi mencoba menahan emosinya yang memuncak.

"Kebetulan sekali ya,"

Suara Naruto di kursi belakang memecah keheningan. Neji menatap spion tengah mobilnya untuk melihat pemuda itu yang kini menatap dengan pandangan kosong ke luar jendela.

"Kebetulan sekali kau mengendarai mobil empat pintu," sambung Naruto.

Neji terperangah mendengar perkataan itu. Fikirannya langsung melayang jauh mengingat hari-hari sebelum balapan dimulai.

 _ **Flashback on**_

 _Neji sedang berada di garasi kediaman Hyuga. Pemuda itu berdiri di depan mobil Bugatti Veyron miliknya sambil melipat tangan di depan dada seolah sedang berfikir._

" _Jadi, mobil mana yang akan kau pakai untuk balapan nanti?"_

 _Neji tersentak kaget karena Hinata tiba-tiba sudah berdiri disampingnya._

" _Aku belum bisa memutuskan akan mengendarai Nissan 350 Z ku atau Bugatti Veyron ini," jawabnya sambil mengedikkan dagu menunjuk mobil di depannya._

 _Hinata mengangguk-angguk mengerti sebelum kemudian dia kembali bersuara._

" _Mau ku beri saran?" tanyanya pada sang kakak sepupu._

 _Neji menoleh sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Pemuda Hyuga itu tahu bila Hinata memberi saran, sebenarnya itu adalah perintah yang harus Neji lakukan. Yaah, hanya saja gadis itu menyampaikannya dengan kata-kata yang halus._

" _Sebaiknya kau pakai Dodge Charger SRT Hellcat milikku," ucapnya._

 _Neji mengerutkan keningnya, tidak percaya dengan saran dari adik sepupunya itu._

" _Tu-tunggu Hinata, mobil itu kan tipe empat pintu, meski aku akui powernya bagus," ujar Neji tidak mengerti._

" _Aku sudah menyettingnya ulang dan disesuaikan dengan kebiasaanmu. Stirnya juga sudah diubah ke sebelah kanan. Jadi kau hanya tinggal mengendarainya, nii-san," tuturnya sambil tersenyum lembut._

" _Bukan itu yang jadi masalah, Hinata. Kenapa aku harus pakai mobilmu yang empat pintu itu sementara aku masih memiliki mobil lainnya?" tanya Neji masih tidak paham._

 _Hinata terdiam sejenak dan menatap sang kakak intens. Tapi kemudian gadis itu kembali tersenyum dan berkata dengan ringan._

" _Aku hanya punya firasat kalau mobil empat pintu akan berguna," ujarnya._

 _Neji terpaku, otaknya kembali berfikir. Pemuda itu juga tahu kalau Hinata berkata seperti itu pastilah gadis ini punya pemikiran yang jauh ke depan. Tapi Neji tidak ingin terlalu memikirkannya. Dia sangat percaya pada adik sepupunya itu. Maka dia hanya mengangguk pertanda bahwa dia setuju untuk mengendarai mobil yang dipilihkannya._

 _ **Flashback off**_

"Ck, Kusoo!"

Pemuda itu mengumpat kecil sambil memukul stir mobilnya keras. Dirinya tidak terfikirkan sejauh ini sebelumnya. Dia tidak pernah mengira bahwa firasat buruklah yang dirasakan Hinata. Kembali dia pukul stir mobilnya dan pergerakannya tidak luput dari pandangan Naruto yang kini merasa ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

 **.**

 **.**

Shikamaru dan Kiba tidak kembali lagi ke dalam mobil. Hujan masih turun tapi tidak sederas dan sehebat tadi. Kini Choji dan Sakura pun ikut menunggu di luar mobil dan membiarkan tubuh mereka basah kuyup. Beberapa orang pun sudah tidak lagi memikirkan air yang terus menetes deras membasahi diri mereka. Kini semakin banyak yang turut hujan-hujanan di luar. Bukan karena mereka tidak sabar menunggu hasil pertandingan, tetapi sempat terjadi sesuatu yang menggemparkan.

"Kau lihat tadi, apakah itu benar sebuah mobil yang jatuh?" tanya dari salah satu orang yang menonton balapan.

"Entahlah tidak terlalu terlihat dari sini, tapi memang seperti ada yang jatuh," kata penonton yang lain.

"Bukankah tadi ada percikan api yang cukup besar?"

"Apakah ledakan?"

"Tampaknya itu dari puncak,"

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Bukankah tidak ada yang memantau dipuncak?"

"Hei, bagaimana dengan para peserta balapan?"

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari para penonton mengusik telinga Shikamaru dan kawan-kawan. Mereka pun melihatnya tadi saat tampaknya seperti ada yang terjun ke bawah dan tidak lama kemudian ada seberkas cahaya seperti sebuah ledakan dari puncak. Tidak terlalu jelas memang bila dilihat dari bawah, tapi itulah yang membuat Shikamaru dan yang lainnya resah.

Belum ada kabar jelasnya dari mereka yang memantau di jalur arena. Sai pun kini tampak sibuk menghubungi beberapa anggotanya. Beberapa bodyguard berjaga di sekeliling pemuda itu seolah tidak mengizinkan satu orang pun mendekat.

Shikamaru menoleh ke kanan dan melihat Shino yang berdiri terpaku memandang ke atas bukit. Pemuda Nara itu pun berjalan mendekati satu-satunya anggota tim Neji.

"Shino," panggilnya.

Pemuda Aburame itu pun menoleh.

"Apa Neji menghubungimu?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Tidak, sambungannya terputus sejak mereka keluar jalur rahasia," ungkapnya.

"Kau juga?" tanya Shikamaru lagi.

Pemuda Nara itu cukup terkejut karena Shino pun mengalami hal yang sama dengannya.

Terdengar suara seperti bel dari dalam mobil Shino membuat pemuda itu dengan terburu untuk melihat ke dalam. Ternyata suara itu berasal dari laptop miliknya yang menandakan sambungan jaringan komunikasinya terhubung. Dan tampak pemberitahuan bahwa Neji menghubungi.

"Shikamaru!" panggil Kiba sambil berteriak.

Shikamaru pun menoleh menampilkan ekspresi bertanya.

"Sasuke menghubungi," teiak Kiba lagi.

Dengan sigap pemuda Nara itu pun berlari menghampiri teman-temannya. Dia pasang segera _earphone_ miliknya.

"Sasuke, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Shikamaru cepat.

" _ **Terjadi kecelakaan,**_ " jawabnya.

"APA?! Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Apa ... Naruto?" tanyanya penuh kengerian.

" _ **Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa. Naruto terluka tapi tidak terlalu parah. Yang terluka parah adalah ...**_ "

"Eh?"

Shikamaru terbelalak mendengar berita tersebut. Dirinya terdiam dan langsung menatap ke arah Shino yang juga balik menatapnya.

"Ada apa Shika?" tanya Sakura khawatir karena pemuda itu terlihat cukup shock.

Shikamaru mengerjap sekali untuk membawa dirinya kembali sadar dengan apa yang terjadi. Terdengar Sasuke menyampaikan sesuatu yang dibalas gumaman pemuda itu.

"Hn, baiklah. Ya, aku mengerti," ucap si pemuda Nara merespon perkataan Sasuke.

Sambungannya kembali terputus dan Shikamaru kembali menoleh pada Shino yang sudah memasuki mobil Lamborghini nya.

"Ada apa Shika?" tanya Choji.

"Terjadi kecelakaan di puncak," ungkapnya dan sukses menuai keterkejutan dari yang lain.

"APA?!" teriak Kiba, Choji, dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Tunggu, apa mereka terluka?" tanya Kiba yang merujuk pada Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Mereka tampaknya tidak apa-apa, tapi ..."

Ucapan pemuda itu menggantung karena tidak mengerti bagaimana seharusnya ia menyampaikan.

"Tapi apa?" tanya Sakura penuh kekhawatiran.

"Hinata terluka parah," sambungnya.

Ketiga orang itu terkejut mendengar berita itu. Sakura langsung menitikkan air mata yang langsung dirangkul oleh Choji untuk sekedar menenangkan gadis itu.

Suara mesin Lamborghini Shino merenggut perhatian dari sisa anggota tim Naruto. Mobil itu mulai bergerak untuk segera meninggalkan arena.

"Ke mana dia akan pergi saat Hinata-chan sedang terluka?" tanya Kiba tidak habis fikir.

"Sepertinya dia menuju rumah sakit terdekat untuk segera memberitahu rumah sakit untuk menyiapkan ruang perawatan," kata Shikamaru mengira-ngira.

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Choji.

"Naruto berada dalam mobil Neji. Dan mobil Sasuke mengikuti di belakangnya. Kedua mobil itu kini berada dalam jalur rahasia," ujar Shikamaru.

"Jalur rahasia? Kenapa kembali ke jalur rahasia?" tanya Kiba bingung.

"Tampaknya jalur turun bukitnya terhalang mobil Hinata yang terguling, jadi terpaksa mereka kembali ke jalur rahasia,"

Sakura semakin menangis tergugu saat mendengar mobil Hinata yang sampai terguling. Gadis itu tidak bisa membayangkan kecelakaan seperti apa yang terjadi pada temannya itu.

"Dia meminta kita untuk mengikuti mereka segera setelah mobil keduanya keluar dari terowongan itu," kata Shikamaru menyampaikan apa yang Sasuke katakan.

Kiba mengangguk mengerti.

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kita bersiap," usul Kiba yang disetujui yang lain.

Tidak lama kemudian dua mobil melesat cepat keluar jalur rahasia. Semua orang tampak terkejut ketika melihat dua mobil yang mereka ketahui siapa-siapa saja pemiliknya tiba-tiba keluar dari lorong goa jalur rahasia dengan kecepatan tinggi. Bahkan yang mengejutkannya lagi, kedua mobil itu tidak berhenti di sana dan malah terus meluncur menjauhi arena 17.

Dengan segera Shikamaru dan kawan-kawan pun langsung menjalankan mobil mereka dan dengan cepat menyusul kedua mobil itu.

Pergerakan mereka tidak luput dari manik hitam Sai. Pemuda pucat itu menatap penuh tanya pada mobil-mobil yang melaju pergi meninggalkan arena. Sai memang mendengar laporan bahwa sepertinya terjadi kecelakaan di puncak bukit, tapi karena tidak ada satu pun anggotanya di sana yang memantau, jadi tidak ada yang tahu pasti apa yang terjadi. Beberapa pemantau hanya mengetahui fakta bahwa ada dua mobil yang tiba-tiba terjatuh ke jurang dan membentur beberapa kali tebing hingga hancur. Untunglah serpihan dari mobil yang hancur itu berjatuhan tepat di pinggiran jalan yang tidak lain adalah hutan sehingga tidak menghalangi jalanan. Lalu beberapa saat setelahnya terlihat dua mobil yang diketahui milik Hyuga Neji dan Uchiha Sasuke kembali menuruni bukit melalui jalur rahasia. Hanya itulah laporan yang berhasil diterimanya. Untuk siapa yang mengalami kecelakaan ataupun ada korban jiwa atau tidak, itu masih belum jelas.

"Sai-kun!"

Suara teriakan seorang gadis mengalihkan pandangan pemuda itu. Dia menoleh dan mendapati gadis berambut pirang yang diikat ponytail sedang berusaha menerobos penjagaan bodyguard nya.

"Sai-kun!" teriaknya lagi. "Biarkan aku bertemu Sai-kun," katanya pada seorang bodyguard yang mencoba menahannya.

"Biarkan dia!" perintah Sai pada bodyguardnya.

Dengan sekali perintah, sang bodyguard pun melepaskan Ino dan membiarkannya menemui Sai.

Ino sempat memicingkan mata kesal pada sang bodyguard sebelum kemudian berlari dan langsung menubruk dada Sai. Gadis itu memeluk Sai erat seakan dia rindu berat. Sementara pemuda itu hanya diam saja tanpa membalas pelukan tersebut.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini, Ino?" tanyanya.

Setahu pemuda itu, gadis ini sudah dilarang untuk keluar rumah malam ini karena menurut ramalan cuaca akan ada badai. Lalu kenapa sekarang dia ada di sini dan basah kuyup pula. Untunglah gadis itu malam ini memakai pakaian yang bisa menutupi tubuhnya yang seksi dengan celana jeans dan _sweater_ yang melengkapi kaos ketat di dalamnya. Sehingga Sai tidak khawatir tubuh sintal Ino akan tercetak jelas akibat baju yang basah kuyup.

Ino melepas pelukannya dan kini menengadah untuk menatap wajah Sai.

"Aku ingin lihat balapan, jadi aku ke sini menggunakan taxi. Tapi saat aku sampai ke sini, tampaknya ada keributan. Aku ingin segera menemuimu tapi mereka tidak mengizinkan aku mendekat," jelasnya sambil menunjuk para bodyguard saat dia mengucap kata 'mereka'.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Sai? Tadi aku melihat mobil Shikamaru dan yang lain tampaknya terburu-buru meninggalkan arena. Aku ingin mengejar mereka untuk tahu apa yang terjadi. Bisakah kau bantu aku mengejar mereka?" pinta Ino dengan menampilkan wajah memohon.

Sai menatap intesn wajah gadis Yamanaka itu seolah menimbang permintaan tersebut.

"Baiklah," ucapnya akhirnya.

Ino yang mendengar persetujuan langsung menampilkan ekspresi sumringah.

"Masuklah ke dalam mobil," perintah Sai sambil mengusap kepala Ino pelan.

Ino mengangguk dan langsung masuk ke dalam mobil milik Sai. Sementara pemuda itu berusaha menghubungi Foo.

"Foo, aku serahkan sisanya padamu. Cari tahu siapa orang yang berani bermain-main denganku," perintahnya tegas dengan sorot mata yang memancarkan suatu bahaya di sana.

" _ **Baiklah Sai,**_ " jawab Foo.

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan dini hari, namun tidak juga meredam aktivitas di rumah sakit pusat Konoha tepatnya di bagian unit gawat darurat di mana semua petugas rumah sakit selalu siap siaga untuk dapat segera menangani pasien yang perlu mendapatkan pertolongan segera. Perawat dan dokter hilir mudik silih berganti di lorong rumah sakit untuk segera memberikan pertolongan pada beberapa pasien yang kian berdatangan. Beberapa anggota keluarga pasien yang datang mengantar hampir semuanya menampilkan ekspresi sama, cemas, khawatir, dan sedih. Tak berbeda halnya dengan para remaja ini yang menunggu teman mereka yang kini tengah ditangani dokter. Ekspresi sedih dan kekhawatiran tergambar jelas di wajah mereka.

Sakura masih menangis tersedu yang kemudian coba dihibur oleh Choji. Sementara itu Kiba dan Shikamaru berdiri agak menjauh bersama Sasuke yang sedang mencoba sedikit menceritakan apa yang terjadi meski dia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana detailnya. Mereka berbicara dengan suara lirih, sesekali berbisik agar tidak mengusik Neji dan Shino yang pastinya lebih khawatir dibanding mereka. Pemuda berambut cokelat panjang itu kini tengah mondar-mandir tak bisa tenang tepat di depan pintu ruang UGD sementara Shino sibuk menghubungi seseorang di telepon. Namun keadaan dua orang anggota tim Hinata itu tidaklah semengenaskan orang ini, Naruto, pemuda itu kini tengah terduduk di kursi tunggu depan ruang UGD sambil menunduk lesu. Pandangannya masih sama seperti sebelumnya, kosong, seolah tidak ada jiwa dalam seonggok tubuh tersebut. Pakaiannya yang basah kini juga berlumuran darah. Warna putih kemeja yang ia kenakan kini berubah menjadi merah. Jari-jemari tangannya saling bertaut, meremas satu sama lain seakan dengan begitu semua rasa sakit di hati dan tubuhnya dapat tersalurkan. Kening, lengan, dan kakinya juga terluka, meski tidak terlalu parah, namun dia juga tidak bersedia untuk diobati.

Hinata baru saja masuk UGD dan tampaknya dokter perlu membersihkan lukanya terlebih dahulu untuk mengetahui bagian-bagian luka yang fatal. Belum ada kejelasan untuk kondisi Hinata, itulah yang membuat semuanya cemas.

"Shikamaru!"

Terdengar suara seorang gadis yang meneriaki nama si pemuda nanas itu membuat segala atensi mereka kini teralih. Terlihatlah Ino yang berlari mendekat dengan wajah cemasnya. Di belakang gadis itu berjalan seorang pria yang benar-benar sangat tidak tepat untuk berada di sana saat itu. Neji berdecak kesal merasa mendapat kesialan lainnya dengan kehadiran orang tersebut. Begitupun dengan Shikamaru yang langsung menepuk jidatnya kala mendapati Ino dan Sai di tempat itu.

"Shikamaru, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ino langsung saat Shikamaru dengan cepat menghampiri gadis itu.

"Sungguh Ino, kenapa kau harus datang ke sini dan dengannya pula?" ucap Shikamaru kesal.

"Aku mendengar dari Sai bahwa ada kecelakaan. Dan aku melihat tadi mobil kalian pergi dari arena. Aku khawatir Shika. Siapa yang mengalami kecelakaan? Apakah Naruto?" Ino menoleh melihat diri Naruto yang mengenaskan.

Shikamaru menghela nafas lelah sebelum memberikan jawaban.

"Dia sedikit terluka tetapi tidak apa-apa," jawabnya.

Ino mengernyitkan dahi bingung. Dilihatnya satu-persatu teman-temannya dan semuanya lengkap. Bahkan Sakura pun di sana dan sedang menangis. Tentu saja kejanggalan ini membuat sang gadis Yamanaka bertanya-tanya. Ditambah lagi dengan keberadaan Neji dan Shino.

Sai melirik Neji yang membelakanginya dan terdengar lirih suara pemuda itu menyumpah serapah entah untuk siapa, untuknya mungkin. Namun bukan itu yang mengusik pemuda pucat anak buah Yakuza tersebut, melainkan suatu hal yang lebih membuatnya penasaran. Bila tim Naruto lengkap, dan ada dua orang tim Neji di sini, lalu yang berada di ruang UGD adalah ...

"Kalau begitu siapa yang berada di dalam?" tanya Ino lagi menunjuk pada ruangan gawat darurat.

Shikamaru melebarkan matanya, terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang sudah ia ketahui pasti akan datang. Tidak ada yang berniat menjawab, semua berpura-pura tidak mendengar. Kiba berjalan mendekati Naruto berpura-pura menanyai kondisi pemuda itu. Sasuke mengambil tempat duduk di samping Choji yang masih sibuk menenangkan Sakura. Shino berusaha menenangkan Neji yang semakin gencar mengeluarkan kata-kata umpatan sangkin kesalnya.

"Kenapa juga Sakura menangis?" Ino melanjutkan bertanya meski pertanyaannya tadi belum terjawab.

Shikamaru mengusap wajahnya kasar. Pemuda itu siap mengambil tindakan inisiatif dengan menggiring Ino untuk pergi dari sana, namun sayangnya tidak keburu. Suara pintu ruang UGD terbuka dan menampilkan beberapa orang perawat yang mendorong sebuah brankar (ranjang dorong pasien) keluar ruangan tersebut. Semuanya reflek berdiri tegak tak terkecuali Naruto yang sejak tadi merasa cemas dengan kondisi gadis itu. Ino menoleh untuk dapat melihat siapa gerangan yang terbaring di sana. Betapa terkejutnya dia kala yang tampak oleh bola aquamarine nya adalah sesosok tubuh mungil milik seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang yang begitu amat dikenalnya. Dia terbaring lemah dengan semua luka yang terdapat di tubuhnya.

"Hinata?!" pekiknya tidak percaya.

Shikamaru membuang muka ke samping, tidak sanggup merespon apa pun.

Para perawat mendorong brankar tersebut kian menjauh dan tertinggal di belakang seorang dokter yang menangani Hinata. Neji beringsut maju untuk menanyakan kondisi sang adik sepupu.

"Dokter, bagaimana?" tanyanya segera.

"Ada luka yang dalam di beberapa bagian tubuhnya terutama di bagian belakang kepalanya. Tampaknya tergores pecahan kaca akibat mobilnya yang terguling. Kami perlu menjahit dan melakukan pemindaian X-ray untuk mengetahui apakah ada keretakan pada tulang tengkoraknya atau tidak," jelasnya.

Neji menunduk lesu sebelum kemudian dia meminta dengan memohon, hal yang tidak pernah dilakukan seorang Hyuga Neji.

"Aku mohon dokter, selamatkan nyawa adikku," pintanya.

Sang dokter tersenyum mencoba menenangkan pemuda itu.

"Saya mengerti. Kami akan berusaha," ucapnya lalu kemudian melangkah pergi.

Naruto merosot turun, terduduk kembali. Dia menunduk lesu. Dia tenggelamkan kepalanya dalam tangkupan telapak tangannya. Merasa bersalah, jelas itu juga yang kini ia rasakan.

"Hinata?!"

Ino masih mengulang ucapannya. Dia masih belum mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dia alihkan lagi pandangannya pada pemuda Nara, sahabatnya itu.

"Shika," panggilnya minta perhatian. "Kenapa Hinata bisa masuk UGD? Kenapa tubuh Hinata terluka parah? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Bukankah ... bukankah kecelakaannya terjadi di arena balapan? Lalu kenapa ... kenapa Hinata terluka?" racau Ino menuntut penjelasan.

Shikamaru membuang muka ke samping karena tidak sanggup menatap wajah Ino. Gadis itu memandangi wajah semua orang di sana satu-persatu dan semuanya hanya diam menunduk. Begitupun dengan Neji yang hanya berdiri mematung.

"Tidak mungkin ..." Ino menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak mungkin kan kalau Hinata ..., Hinata ...,"

"Jadi begitu,"

Suara bariton Sai menarik perhatian semuanya. Lirikan waspada dilayangkan pada pemuda pucat yang kini tampak tersenyum puas dengan hasil temuannya. Neji mengangkat dagunya tinggi seolah menantang pemuda itu untuk meneruskan ucapannya.

Sai terkekeh sebelum kembali berucap,

"Jadi yang mengalami kecelakaan malam ini berasal dari tim Neji yaitu, Pangeran Byakugan. Dan ternyata Pangeran Byakugan itu adalah ...," manik hitamnya melirik licik ke samping di mana Neji berdiri. " ... Hyuga Hinata,"

Ino tercekat. Dia bahkan sampai menutup mulutnya tidak percaya.

"Tunggu Sai," katanya. "Maksudmu Hinata adalah Pangeran Byakugan? Pembalap handal yang juga dijuluki Pembalap Ilusi? Itu tidak mungkin. Bahkan di KMS dia ...," kata-katanya terhenti kala matanya menangkap ekspresi wajah teman-temannya.

"Tampaknya Shikamaru dan yang lain tidak terkejut dengan fakta ini. Dan kenyataan bahwa kalian tampak tenang-tenang saja bersama Neji di sini, apakah itu artinya kalian sudah lama tahu tentang identitas sebenarnya dari Pangeran Byakugan?" ucap Sai menyudutkan.

"Shika ...?"

Ino menatapa Shikamaru minta penjelasan dan hanya didiamkan pemuda itu.

"Sakura ...?"

Lalu beralih pada Sakura, namun yang didapatinya hanya Sakura yang semakin menangis tersedu.

Ino tidak percaya ini, hanya dia di antara teman-temannya yang tidak mengetahui fakta tentang Hinata. Sakit rasanya, dia merasa terkhianati.

Sai, dengan tersenyum licik, membalik tubuhnya untuk saling berhadapan dengan Neji. Sedang pemuda Hyuga itu sudah melipat tangan di depan dada dan menampilkan ekspresi menantang. Ia menantikan apa kiranya kata-kata yang akan keluar dari mulut Sai yang penuh racun itu.

"Tampaknya bukan hanya ada kau dan anggota tim Shikamaru saja di puncak sesaat setelah kecelakaan itu terjadi. Setahuku semua pembalap yang balapan malam ini melihat saat tubuh gadis itu terbaring lemah di sana. Itu artinya semua sisa pembalap di balapan maut ini sudah mengetahui identitas Pangeran Byakuga. Jadi, apakah ini juga artinya ... kau sudah kehilangan keberuntunganmu karena kartu As mu sudah terbuka dan diketahui oleh musuh?"

Neji tetap memasang wajah datar saat menghadapi Sai yang terus menunjukkan senyuman penuh kemenangan. Dan fakta perihal semua pembalap malam ini menyaksikan sendiri siapa sebenarnya dibalik nama Pangeran Byakugan, juga tidak bisa dipungkiri. Neji pun tidak begitu memikirkan hal tersebut saat ini karena nyatanya ada hal lain yang lebih membuatnya sangat amat geram kini.

Neji maju mendekat menghadap Sai lengkap dengan tatapan mata menantang. Pemuda pucat itu berhenti tersenyum dan balik menatap tajam.

"Neji, jangan membuat keributan di rumah sakit," ucap Shino memperingati.

Pemuda Hyuga itu tidak mendengarkan. Kini Neji dan Sai saling berhadapan.

"Apa kau tahu," ucap Neji dengan suara rendah dan dengan nada bahaya yang jelas. "Kecelakaan yang terjadi malam ini bukan murni kecelakaan," ujarnya.

Sai semakin menajamkan tatapan matanya pada Neji yang kini tepat berdiri di depan wajahnya.

"Ada seseorang yang sengaja membuat ini terjadi," lanjut Neji. "Aku tidak tahu apakah ini berhubungan dengan kalian para Yakuza atau ada orang lain yang melakukannya. Kalau memang kalian para Yakuza yang melakukan, aku ingin tahu apa alasan kalian melakukan itu. Tapi kalau ternyata itu perbuatan orang lain ...," Neji menggantung ucapannya membuat Sai mengernyitkan dahinya bertanya-tanya akan kelanjutan kalimat itu.

"Khe," pemuda itu tersenyum mengejek. "Bukankah itu tamparan bagi kalian para Yakuza karena tidak mampu menjaga daerah kekuasaan kalian sendiri," sambungnya dan sukses menimbulkan perempatan di dahi Sai.

"Tapi tenang saja," katanya lagi. "Kami, Hyuga, tidak akan membiarkan kejadian ini berakhir begitu saja,"

Sai semakin mengernyitkan dahinya merasa tidak paham.

Neji tersenyum angkuh.

"Sekretaris keluargaku sudah menghubungi yang berwajib dan akan segera dilakukan penyelidikan. Dan kita akan tahu pelaku di balik KECELAKAAN ini,"

Suara derap langkah kaki beberapa orang terdengar mendekat ke tempat mereka berada. Sai reflek menoleh dan melihat empat orang pria yang berada beberapa meter dari tempat mereka, jalan kian mendekat. Manik obsidiannya terbelalak ketika mengetahui identitas salah satu dari orang-orang tersebut.

"Shit!" umpatnya sambil berbalik dan memakai tudung jaketnya yang berwarna biru donker.

Pemuda itu segera menarik Ino ke pojok agak menjauh dari tempatnya semula.

"Ada apa Sai?" tanya Ino bingung.

"Polisi," jawab Sai lirih.

Ino mengalihkan atensinya dari Sai pada orang-orang yang tinggal beberapa langkah lagi sampai di tempat mereka. Sai berdiri menghadap dinding, menunduk, berusaha bersembunyi meski tudung jaketnya pun sudah dapat menyembunyikan wajahnya. Ino, gadis itu berdiri membelakangi Sai, berusaha setidaknya dapat menutupi keberadaan pemuda itu.

Sementara itu, semua perhatian yang lainnya kini tertuju pada keempat orang yang baru saja ikut bergabung.

"Neji, bagaimana keadaan Hinata-sama?"

Kou, sekretaris keluarga Hyuga, yang baru saja hadir bersama petugas polisi langsung menghampiri Neji.

"Hinata masih dalam penanganan dokter," jawab pemuda itu.

Kou mengangguk mengerti. Neji mengalihkan pandangannya pada tiga orang yang dibawa Kou. Seorang pria tinggi dengan rambut abu-abu gelap memakai penutup mata di mata sebelah kanan. Memakai pakaian formal lengkap dengan jas dan ditambah mantel tebal panjang berwarna cokelat. Di belakangnya, dua orang yang usianya lebih muda dari orang tersebut juga tampak memakai pakaian formal lengkap. Kou yang melihat arah pandang Neji langsung memperkenalkan mereka.

"Ah, kenalkan Neji, ini inspektur Ao. Lalu, mereka ini anak buah inspektur Ao, sersan Hayate dan sersan Hayama. Inspektur Ao, ini adalah Hyuga Neji, satu-satunya keponakan dari Hiashi-sama,"

Neji menyalami mereka satu-satu begitu juga dengan Shino yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

"Inspektur Ao ini yang akan mengusut kasus kecelakaan Hinata. Dan beliau membutuhkan beberapa keterangan sebelum memulai penyelidikan," lanjut Kou menjelaskan.

Neji mengangguk paham.

Inspektur Ao berdehem untuk memulai percakapan.

"Ehem! Untuk mengawali penyelidikan kami, pertama-tama kami ingin meminta keterangan Anda sebagai saksi yang berada di tempat kejadian saat kecelakaan itu terjadi," ujar sang Inspektur.

Neji terdiam, matanya melirik ke tempat di mana Naruto duduk sebelum kemudian kembali menatap Inspektur Ao.

"Maaf, tapi bukan saya orang yang berada di sana saat kejadian terjadi, tapi dia," tunjuknya pada Naruto.

Inspektur Ao pun ikut menoleh ke arah pemuda Uzumaki itu yang duduk sambil menundukkan kepalanya yang dia topangkan pada kedua tangannya yang saling bertaut, matanya terpejam erat seolah berdoa.

"Sedangkan saya datang setelahnya," lanjut Neji. "Tapi sayangnya dia masih shock dan belum bisa dimintai keterangan,"

Inspektur Ao mengangguk mengerti sambil tatapannya mulai beralih dari si pemuda Uzumaki. Sepasang mata yang satunya tertutup itu sempat menelusuri satu-persatu wajah para remaja di sana. Hingga tatapan itu berhenti di tempat Ino berdiri.

"Ng? Kau kan …..,"

Sai menegang, meski tidak melihat langsung namun dia tahu bahwa ada tatapan yang mengarah ke tempatnya berdiri. Pemuda itu pun langsung berbalik dan kini sudah beradu punggung dengan si gadis Yamanaka.

Ino juga tidak kalah tegangnya. Manik aquamarine nya sempat membelalak sebelum kemudian melirik ke segala arah berharap tatapan sang Inspektur bukan mengarah padanya.

Ao menajamkan tatapannya.

"Kau itu ….. putri Inoichi kan?" tanyanya.

Ino kembali tersentak lalu menjawab dengan gugup.

"I-iya be-benar," jawabnya.

Inspektur Ao mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya sambil mengarahkan tatapannya menelusuri diri gadis itu dari bawah ke atas. Terdapat dalam tatapannya pandangan menilai.

"Jadi, kau teman putri Hyuga?" tanya sang Inspektur lagi.

"I-iya,"

Masih melayangkan tatapan menilai, Ao sedikit menunjukkan senyuman remeh.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau putri seorang Inoichi bisa berteman dengan putri dari keluarga Hyuga," ujarnya.

"Jadi, mereka ini semua juga teman-temannya?" pandangannya mengarah pada Shikamaru dan yang lain.

Semuanya membuang wajah tidak suka akan ucapan sang inspektur yang terlalu merendahkan.

"Benar, mereka satu sekolah dengan Hinata. Dan Hinata tidak pernah memilih-milih teman," ujar Neji membela.

"Hmmmm …"

Ao mengalihkan pandangannya dan kembali fokus pada Neji.

"Baiklah, karena pemuda itu masih belum bisa dimintai keterangan, sekarang ini cukup keterangan darimu. Bisa aku minta waktumu sebentar untuk menjawab beberapa pertanyaan dariku?" pintanya pada pemuda itu.

"Tunggu, apakah harus sekarang juga?" tanya Neji merasa tidak siap. "Kou, aku tidak ingin mengucapkan satu patah kata pun kecuali ada pengacaraku di sampingku," ucapnya tegas pada Kou.

"Tenanglah Neji, kau hanya dimintai keterangan sebagai saksi. Lagipula bila ini tidak dilakukan sesegera mungkin, maka penyelidikan tidak bisa dimulai," ujar Kou menenangkan.

Neji terdiam, dalam hatinya sungguh bimbang. Kalau dia harus memberikan keterangan untuk kejadian ini, pastinya dia pun harus siap menceritakan seluk beluk mereka mengikuti balapan jalanan. Dan dia tidak ingin salah bicara.

"Neji," Kou menepuk pundak Neji. "Tenang saja, aku yang mendampingimu," ujarnya sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Pemuda Hyuga itu mengerti maksud Kou, dan dia pun mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah," ucapnya siap pada sang Inspektur.

"Baik, kalau begitu kemari sebentar,"

Inspektur Ao dan kedua anak buahnya menggiring Neji dan Kou agak menjauh dari tempat yang lainnya berkumpul.

Shikamaru yang berdiri bersandar pada dinding terus mengikuti langkah mereka. Pandangannya menelisik, berharap bisa mendengar apa pun itu yang bisa membantunya untuk ikut menyelidiki.

Sai dengan cepat membalik tubuh Ino untuk menghadapnya.

"Kita pergi dari sini," ucapnya tegas.

"Eh? Tapi kenapa Sai? Mereka tidak menyadari keberadaanmu," ujar Ino tidak paham.

"Danzo-sama tidak akan menyukai ini Ino. Beliau tidak akan suka bila aku terlibat dengan para polisi itu. Setidaknya aku belum mendapat izin dari beliau," jelasnya sambil mencengkeram bahu gadis itu kencang membuat Ino sedikit meringis sakit.

"Ta-tapi Sai …..,"

"Dan kau juga tidak mau kan …" ucapnya lagi dengan nada bahaya. "Kalau teman-temanmu kesulitan karena ketahuan terlibat denganku?"

Ino tersentak mendengar ucapan pemuda itu. Dia menoleh dan melihat teman-temannya yang biasanya ceria kini tampak lesu. Kemudian kembali menatap Sai, pemuda itu sudah menyorotkan tatapan mematikan padanya.

"Ba-baiklah, ki-kita pergi," ucapnya takut-takut.

"Bagus,"

Dengan cepat Sai menarik tangan Ino dan menyeretnya untuk mempercepat langkah.

Shikamaru dan yang lain terkejut melihat Sai dan Ino yang berjalan terburu meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sai terus berjalan terburu sambil menyeret gadis yang kini tertatih untuk bisa menyamakan langkahnya. Mereka terus melangkah di sepanjang lorong rumah sakit sampai melewati tempat Neji yang sedang diintrogasi. Sai sedikit menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya saat melalui tempat tersebut sebelum kemudian berbelok menuju pintu keluar. Begitu terburunya sampai dia tidak sempat menyadari bahwa seorang sersan bernama Hayama sempat melihat dirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

Keheningan kembali terjadi setelah kepergian Inspektur Ao dan anak buahnya. Kou masih di sana, berbicara dengan Neji dan Shino. Sementara anggota tim Naruto masih terdiam di tempatnya semula, tidak ada yang membuat pergerakan yang berarti. Sakura masih menampilkan ekspresi cemasnya, namun sudah tidak lagi menangis tersedu seperti tadi. Naruto pun masih seperti sebelumnya, duduk bersandar lemas dengan pandangannya yang masih kosong membuat Kiba yang duduk tepat di seberangnya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala tidak habis fikir bagaimana bisa sahabatnya itu sampai se-shock ini.

"Neji, aku sudah mengabari hal ini pada Hiashi-sama dan beliau sedang dalam perjalanan ke Konoha," ujar Kou yang sukses membuat Neji membulatkan matanya terkejut.

Begitupun dengan yang lain, mereka pun tak kalah terkejutnya saat mendengar nama kepala keluarga konglomerat itu disebut. Meski tidak memandang langsung ke tempat Kou dan Neji berbicara, tapi kini mereka sudah menajamkan pendengaran mereka.

"Kou, kau … Aaaargh …!" Neji mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Kau serius menghubungi Hiashi- _jisan_ untuk ini, Kou? Itu artinya _Jisan_ akan kembali ke Konoha?" tanya Neji tidak percaya.

"Benar, dan karena kebetulan beliau sedang dalam perjalanan bisnis di Osaka, jadi tidak butuh waktu lama beliau akan segera sampai di sini," ujar Kou yang semakin membuat Neji terbelalak tak percaya.

"Shit!" umpatnya sambil membuang muka ke samping.

Kou terus memperhatikan setiap gerakan Neji sampai si pemuda itu kembali menatapnya.

"Sudah 17 tahun Hiashi- _jisan_ tidak kembali ke Konoha,"

"Ya, dan beliau akan kembali demi putrinya," kata Kou penuh penegasan.

Neji terdiam, dia tahu bahwa Hinata putri kesayangan Hiashi, tapi sungguh aneh karena selama 17 tahun Hiashi bahkan enggan untuk menginjakkan kaki barang sedetik pun di Konoha. Bila Hiashi mau, dia bisa memindahkan perawatan Hinata ke Amerika, tapi sekarang dia sendirilah yang akan mendatangi tempat ini.

Shikamaru melirik Neji yang menampilkan ekspresi paniknya begitu nyata. Pemuda Nara itu berfikir, mungkin Neji khawatir bila kenyataan Hinata yang ikut serta dalam balapan akan diketahui ayahnya. Dan mungkin itu juga bisa berbahaya bagi Neji. Bukankah itulah alasan mengapa Hinata menyembunyikan identitasnya? Agar ayahnya tidak tahu bila dirinya terlibat dalam dunia balap liar.

"Baiklah Neji, kau tetaplah di sini. Bila ada perkembangan tentang Hinata, segera kau hubungi aku, ok?" ujar Kou sambil menepuk bahu Neji.

"Aku akan mengurus beberapa administrasi rumah sakit dan mungkin …..," Kou menggantungkan ucapannya dan matanya kini menelusuri orang-orang yang turut menunggu di sana. "Aku akan membelikan pakaian ganti untuk kalian," lanjutnya.

Neji hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Setelahnya Kou pun berlalu dan pergi.

Kembali hanya mereka yang tertinggal di sana. Tidak ada lagi interaksi yang berarti. Suasana kembali hening tanpa ada satu orang pun yang berniat membuka suara. Sampai ada dua orang perawat yang berlarian menghampiri Naruto yang masih terduduk lemah di satu sisi kursi tunggu rumah sakit. Kedua perawat itu membawa kotak P3K.

"Maaf Tuan, luka Anda harus segera diobati. Mari ikut kami ke ruang rawat," ujar salah satu perawat.

Naruto bergeming. Kini tatapan teman-temannya pun mengarah hanya padanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja," ujarnya dengan suara lemah.

"Tapi Tuan, lihatlah, pakaian Anda bahkan sampai berlumuran darah," ucap perawat yang lainnya.

"Ini bukan darahku," kata Naruto lagi masih dengan suara yang lemah dan tatapan yang kosong.

Kedua perawat itu terkejut dan saling berpandangan bingung.

Sementara teman-temannya menatap Naruto miris.

"Tapi …. meskipun begitu …. jelas Anda terluka, Tuan. Jadi sebaiknya Anda ke ruang rawat dan dibersihkan luk ….,"

"Aku baik-baik saja,"

Lagi dia mengatakan dirinya baik-baik saja seolah meyakinkan memang begitu adanya. Namun kekeras kepalaannya semakin membuat orang yang melihatnya yakin bahwa dia tidak baik-baik saja.

Kedua perawat itu menatap iba pada luka di dahi dan lengan pemuda itu yang jelas masih mengalirkan darah. Salah satu perawat itu pun berjongkok di depan si pemuda Uzumaki sambil membuka kotak P3K nya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu biar kami obati di sini saja. Tolong perlihatkan luka An ….,"

"AKU BILANG AKU BAIK-BAIK SAJA!" bentaknya sambil menghempas kasar tangan sang perawat yang memegang lengannya.

Kedua perawat itu terbelalak kaget. Begitupun dengan yang lain yang kini melihat terkejut ke arahnya. Kiba berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekat pada dua perawat itu.

"Maaf, bisakah Anda tinggalkan kotak P3K nya di sini, biar saya saja yang mengobatinya," ujar Kiba sambil menunduk memohon maaf.

"Ba-baiklah," kata kedua perawat itu lalu kemudian pergi dan meninggalkan kotak yang penuh berisi obat itu.

Kiba berjongkok di depan Naruto sambil melirik sahabatnya itu dari ujung matanya. Naruto tidak bergerak dan tidak menolak kala Kiba menggulung lengan baju Naruto ke atas yang tadi juga sempat tergulung setengah. Tampaklah di sana luka yang memanjang, rupanya lengan itulah yang menjadi tumpuan ketika dia melompat keluar dari mobil. Kiba membuka kotak P3K dan mengambil botol yang berisikan cairan steril untuk membersihkan luka.

"Sakura, bisa kau bantu aku?" pinta si pemuda Inuzuka pada Sakura yang masih duduk dan menatap ke arah mereka.

"Eh? Ah, baiklah,"

Gadis Haruno itu pun bangkit dan ikut berjongkok di hadapan Naruto.

"Kau bisa mengobati luka?" tanya Sakura dengan suara agak parau setelah sejak tadi menangis.

Sakura terkejut sekaligus kagum melihat Kiba yang sangat telaten mengobati luka Naruto. Gadis itu kira Kiba hanya remaja laki-laki yang tahunya hanya membuat luka bukannya mengobati.

"Khe, Aku sangat sering melakukannya," ujar Kiba, sedikit terkekeh bangga. "Karena dulu ada seorang anak keras kepala dan ceroboh yang selalu membuat masalah dan terluka tapi dia tidak ingin lukanya diketahui ibunya dan membuatnya khawatir, akhirnya akulah yang harus membantunya menutupi luka itu,"

Sakura menoleh pada Kiba dan mendapati Kiba yang tersenyum melirik Naruto. Gadis itu pun paham bahwa 'anak' yang dimaksud Kiba adalah Naruto.

Masih sibuk membersihkan luka di lengan Naruto, Kiba melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Anak itu benar-benar biang masalah. Ke mana pun dia pergi selalu membawa masalah. Dulu dia sering memakai tanpa izin sepeda milik paman Teuchi, pemilik kedai ramen di desa kami. Dia memakainya untuk berkeliling kampung dan sukses membuat paman Teuchi panik karena dia fikir sepedanya dicuri. Padahal saat itu, bila dia duduk di atas sadel kakinya tidak sampai menapak tanah, tapi dia nekat mengendarainya. Alhasil dirinya sering terjatuh dan terluka,"

Sakura mengalihkan atensinya dari Kiba pada Naruto dan menatap pemuda yang kini masih mematung.

"Saat usia 14 tahun, SIM saja belum punya, tapi dia nekat ikut balapan hanya karena dia bisa menyetir, Ayahku yang dulu mengajarinya menyetir. Beberapa kali mobilnya mengalami understeer dan oversteer, bahkan pernah beberapa kali menabrak pohon. Lagi-lagi aku yang harus mengurus lukanya,"

Kiba terus lanjut bercerita sambil menyunggingkan senyum, menerawang jauh mengingat masa lalu mereka yang sudah mereka lewati dalam suka maupun duka.

"Tidak jarang juga dia terlibat bentrok dan perkelahian dengan para pembalap yang jauh lebih dewasa dibanding dirinya. Lalu berakhir dengan dirinya yang habis babak belur. Atau juga berkelahi di sekolah dengan para siswa berandalan. Terkadang dia menang, terkadang dia habis dihajar,"

Sakura kembali memandang tidak percaya pada Naruto. Naruto ini pernah berkelahi? fikirnya. Gadis itu fikir Naruto adalah pemuda polos yang baik hati. Selama dia mengenalnya beberapa bulan ini, pemuda Uzumaki itu tidak terlihat berani memancing perkelahian seperti yang selalu ditunjukkan Sasuke, tapi ternyata laki-laki tetaplah laki-laki. Mungkin bagi mereka ada yang kurang bila seumur hidup tidak melakukan sekali saja perkelahian.

"Tapi yang paling membuatku kagum padanya adalah …..," lanjut Kiba menarik kembali perhatian Sakura. "Bagaimana dia begitu menyayangi ibunya. Bagaimana dia selalu mencoba menjaga perasaan ibunya. Membuat ibunya selalu merasa senang, tenang, dan nyaman. Aku selalu belajar hal itu darinya,"

Kiba tersenyum sedih sambil tangannya tetap sibuk membalut luka di lengan Naruto.

"Aku melihatnya, Kiba,"

Suara Naruto yang tiba-tiba terdengar mengejutkan Kiba dan Sakura. Keduanya menengadah menatap Naruto yang masih melayangkan pandangan kosong. Bibir pemuda itu bergerak siap melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Saat aku menoleh pada mobil Hinata yang terguling, aku melihatnya …,"

Kiba mengernyitkan dahi, menampilkan ekspresi penuh tanya.

Naruto menggulirkan manik birunya pada Kiba, tatapannya sendu.

"Aku melihat bayangan _Kaa-san_ yang menangis,"

Kiba melebarkan matanya terkejut sebelum kemudian dia kembali menunduk dan melanjutkan kegitannya membalut luka. Sakura menatap keduanya bingung. Berulang kali dia alihkan atensinya dari Kiba ke Naruto lalu ke Kiba lagi.

"Lalu bagaimana?" ucap Kiba kembali buka suara. "Apa kau ingin kembali menyerah untuk tidak balapan lagi seperti waktu sepeninggalan _Kaa-san_ mu?" tanya Kiba tajam.

Tiba-tiba tangan Naruto terkepal erat sampai menggambarkan jelas urat-urat kehijauan di sana. Kiba dibuat terkejut akan reaksi itu. Pemuda Inuzuka itu pun mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati ekspresi Naruto yang berbeda. Pemuda berambut kuning cerah itu telah merubah pandangannya yang semula kosong kini penuh gelora ancaman.

"Kau salah Kiba," ujarnya dengan suara yang dalam. "Kali ini aku malah semakin berambisi untuk mengungkap semua misteri di Konoha ini. Akan ku buka tabir yang menyelimuti arena yang disebut gunung Konoha. Dan akan ku buka kedok di balik diadakannya balapan maut ini,"

Rahangnya mengeras. Gigi-giginya saling bergemeletuk, beradu, saat pemuda itu mencoba menahan emosi. Kiba sempat terpaku melihat betapa sahabatnya itu sudah semakin berubah. Pemuda Inuzuka itu tersenyum dan kembali menunduk untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya mengobati luka yang kini ada di kaki Naruto.

"Baguslah," ucapnya. "Dengan begitu ….. Hinata-chan pasti akan langsung kembali ceria bila mendengarmu berucap seberani ini,"

Mendengar nama gadis Hyuga itu disebut, Naruto terdiam. Lalu dia hanya mengangguk sekali menyetujui ucapan Kiba. Sakura ikut tersenyum lembut. Tak dipungkiri terdapat air mata yang tergenang di sudut matanya. Dia cukup lega melihat Naruto ternyata baik-baik saja.

Kiba melirikkan mata kepada sahabatnya yang kini kembali menatap kosong. Dia mendengarnya dari Sasuke apa yang sempat gadis Hyuga itu ucapkan pada Naruto sebelum hilang kesadarannya. Sempat terkejut namun berhasil dia tutupi dengan baik. Tidak terelakkan bahwa ada perasaan menyesakkan ketika mengetahui bahwa Hinata membuat pernyataan cinta untuk sahabatnya itu. Namun dia juga sudah menyadarinya bahwa gadis cantik berambut indigo itu begitu menyukai Naruto. Tapi, bila dia juga boleh membuat pernyataan, sejak pertama kali bertemu Hinata – dia juga tidak tahu apa perasaan itu bisa disebut cinta – tapi jujur saja dia suka. Dirinya juga semakin mengagumi gadis itu saat mengetahui kemampuan sebenarnya yang dia miliki. Sulit memang untuk menyadarkan dirinya pada kenyataan di mana sahabatnyalah yang dipilih oleh seseorang yang selalu dipujanya dalam hati. Namun Kiba tidak ingin egois, semua akan baik-baik saja selama dia tetap bersikap biasa. Dia pun turut bahagia bila pada akhirnya ada seseorang yang memberikan cintanya untuk Naruto. Mungkin dengan begitu Naruto tidak akan lagi merasa kesepian.

 **.**

 **.**

Matanya sangat berat untuk terbuka. Kepalanya terasa pusing. Dan udara yang semakin dingin membuatnya merasa ingin terus memejamkan matanya. Namun posisi tidur sambil duduk di kursi tunggu sangatlah tidak nyaman bagi Naruto. Ditambah lagi telinganya terusik dengan suara dua orang yang tampaknya sedang berbicara serius. Perlahan, dia pun membuka manik birunya itu sedikit. Dengan pandangan yang menyipit dia melirik ke kiri di mana terlihat Neji yang sedang berbicara dengan seseorang yang tampaknya seperti dokter.

Naruto memegangi kepalanya yang sudah terbalut perban yang tadi dipakaikan oleh Kiba dan Sakura. Dia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan, dan mendapati Kiba dan Sakura yang juga tertidur di kursi tunggu sambil saling menyandarkan kepala mereka. Lalu maniknya bergulir ke depan. Di kursi tunggu satunya, pemandangan yang lebih langka terpampang di sana. Sasuke yang tidur sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke dinding dan Choji yang tertidur di bahu Sasuke. sepertinya pemuda Uchiha itu sangat kelelahan hingga tidak menyadari hal tersebut. Di samping kursi tunggu di seberang Naruto duduk, Shikamaru duduk di lantai, kepalanya tertelungkup di atas kedua lututnya yang dia angkat. Entahlah apa pemuda yang hobi tidur itu kini juga sedang terlelap tidur atau tidak.

Pemuda Uzumaki itu mencoba membenarkan posisi duduknya saat tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Permisi …"

Sapaan lembut seorang perempuan membuat Naruto menoleh.

Seorang wanita yang tampak sudah dewasa berambut cokelat pendek itu tersenyum ramah pada Naruto. Kedua tangan mungilnya menjinjing sebuah kantong plastik besar. Naruto mengangguk menjawab sapaan orang itu.

"Maaf mengganggu," ucap orang tersebut. "Saya Ayako, pelayan keluarga Hyuga. Saya diminta ke sini oleh Kou-san untuk membawakan pakaian ganti untuk kalian," katanya sambil menunjukkan kantong besar yang tampak sangat penuh di tangannya.

Naruto mengalihkan tatapannya dari Ayako pada kantong yang dibawanya sebelum kemudian beralih lagi pada wanita itu sambil menunjukkan gerakan menolak.

"Tidak, tidak perlu repot-repot," tolak Naruto.

"Tidak apa, Kou-san sudah sengaja membelikan ini untuk kalian semua. Juga tidak perlu khawatir soal ukuran karena Kou-san sangat ahli menebak," ucap Ayako lagi sambil tersenyum.

"Hum? Ada apa?"

Terdengar suara Kiba, Naruto menoleh dan melihat Kiba dan Sakura yang tampaknya terbangun dari tidur lelap mereka.

"Apa ini sudah pagi?" tanya Sakura sambil mengucek matanya.

"Ini sudah pukul enam," jawab Ayako yang sukses mengejutkan Sakura. "Di luar masih hujan dan udara sangat dingin, kalau kalian mau sarapan, sebaiknya ke kafe rumah sakit saja setelah kalian membersihkan diri," ucap sang pelayan lagi sambil tak jera menyodorkan kantong yang bersisi pakaian ganti itu.

Mau tidak mau Naruto pun menerimanya.

"Baiklah, terima kasih," kata Naruto sambil menerima kantong tersebut.

Ayako tersenyum lega karena tugasnya berjalan baik.

"Hei, bagaimana dengan Hinata-chan?" tanya Kiba panik mengingat keadaan gadis itu.

"Ah, Nona Hinata …..," Ayako kembali buka suara.

Naruto, Kiba, dan Sakura memandang pada wanita itu yang tampaknya memang akan menjelaskan keadaannya.

Ayako menoleh ke tempat Neji, dan terlihat dokter yang bersalaman dengan Neji dan beranjak pergi.

"Dokter tadi berkata bahwa nona Hinata sudah mendapat perawatan intensif. Tangan kanannya perlu di gips dan dia juga mendapat beberapa jahitan di kepala. Namun, beliau juga berkata bahwa ini sungguh keajaiban karena tidak ada lagi luka fatal yang mengancam hidupnya. Meskipun begitu karena nona Hinata belum juga sadarkan diri, jadi kita masih perlu menunggu untuk pemeriksaan lebih lanjut. Untuk sekarang ini nona sudah dipindahkan ke ruang rawat," jelasnya.

Sakura menitikkan kembali air matanya dan mendapat usapan dipunggung dari Kiba.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti, tampaknya pemuda itu sudah tidak se-shock semalam.

"Di ruangan mana Hinata dipindahkan?" tanya Naruto.

"Di ruang VIP di lantai lima. Kamar nomor 5.7," jawab Ayako.

Naruto mengangguk sekali lagi sambil berucap terima kasih. Ayako pun undur diri dan meninggalkan para remaja tersebut di sana yang tampaknya mengikuti sarannya untuk segera membersihkan diri dan mengganti pakaian mereka.

Cukup memakan waktu saat mereka harus secara bergantian membersihkan diri di kamar mandi umum yang disediakan di rumah sakit. Setelah itu semuanya beranjak ke kafe untuk sarapan. Tidak seperti biasanya di mana saat berkumpul mereka akan sangat berisik, kali ini mereka lebih banyak diam dan berbicara seperlunya. Sebenarnya mereka ingin segera menjenguk Hinata di ruangannya, namun ternyata jam besuk baru dibuka pukul sembilan pagi. Akhirnya mereka habiskan waktu untuk duduk di kafe.

Sekitar pukul sembilan lewat, mereka pun beranjak ke lantai lima rumah sakit di mana menjadi lantai khusus ruangan VIP. Hujan masih setia mengguyur tanah Konoha membuat semua orang termasuk para remaja itu lebih memilih untuk tidak dulu meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Langkah mereka tergesah merasa tidak sabar melihat keadaan sahabat mereka. Saat kaki mereka menapaki lorong lantai lima di mana tampak lebih sepi dibanding lantai satu yang menjadi pusat UGD, tiba-tiba Kiba, orang yang paling depan berjalan, berhenti mendadak. Membuat semuanya yang berjalan di belakangnya ikut menghentikan langkah mereka sambil memandang pemuda itu dengan bingung.

Kiba membulatkan matanya menatap objek yang berada jauh di depan. Tubuhnya kaku melihat keberadaan orang yang biasanya hanya bisa dia lihat di majalah.

"Ada apa Kiba?" tanya Choji bingung.

Masih dengan ekspresi kaku dan tanpa sedetik pun melepas objek tersebut, Kiba pun berucap.

"Hyuga Hiashi," ucapnya.

Semuanya yang mendengar ucapan Kiba langsung mengikuti arah pandang pemuda itu. Mereka pun ikut terbelalak. Benar saja, Hyuga Hiashi, kepala keluarga Hyuga, berdiri di sana dengan setelan formalnya yang tampak mahal, dia berdiri tegap. Ekspresi kaku pengusaha kaya raya itu jelas tidak pernah luntur baik itu di depan kamera wartawan, ataupun saat dia berada di lingkungan keluarganya.

Neji dan Shino berdiri di depannya sambil menunduk, tampaknya pemuda itu tengah menjelaskan situasinya. Kou, orang yang disebut sekretaris keluarga Hyuga itu, ikut berdiri di belakang Hiashi bersama seorang gadis kecil berambut cokelat pendek yang wajahnya begitu mirip Hinata, sepertinya itulah adik Hinata yang selalu gadis itu ceritakan.

Hiashi melangkah begitu saja melewati Neji meski tampaknya pemuda itu belum selesai dengan penjelasannya. Dengan ekspresi tegas dia melangkah masuk ke ruang 5.7 yang menjadi ruang rawat Hinata diikuti pula oleh yang lainnya.

Anggota tim Naruto masih terpaku di tempat melihat keberadaan orang tersebut di sana. Semuanya tampak tidak percaya dan juga bingung apakah harus ke sana sekarang atau tidak karena tampaknya waktunya tidak tepat. Namun tidak dengan Shikamaru dan Naruto, keduanya saling melayangkan tatapan seolah berkomunikasi dengan mata mereka. Lalu kemudian Shikamaru memberikan anggukan pada pemuda itu yang dibalas anggukan lagi olehnya pertanda sebuah persetujuan untuk melakukan sesuatu.

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi, Neji-nii? Bagaimana bisa Hinata-neesama mengalami kecelakaan sampai separah ini?"

Hanabi, gadis kecil berambut cokelat pendek yang tidak lain adalah adik Hinata itu menangis tersedu kala melihat tubuh sang kakak terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit.

Neji hanya bisa menunduk mendapat pertanyaan dengan nada pilu seperti itu.

Kou mencoba menenangkan Hanabi dengan menggiringnya untuk duduk di sofa yang agak jauh dari tempat tidur pasien.

Hiashi menatap datar pada tubuh putrinya yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Meski begitu tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa terdapat pula ekspresi cemas dan sedih yang tergambar di wajahnya yang kaku. Putri pertamanya yang dulu selalu ia banggakan, kini masih menutup mata indahnya, selang infuse yang membelit tubuhnya dan beberapa peralatan medis yang membantu menunjang kehidupannya. Bahkan rambut indigo panjangnya yang sangat indah harus dikorbankan. Rambut itu dipotong asal untuk memudahkan dokter menjahit luka yang terdapat di bagian belakang kepala.

"Apa yang terjadi, Neji?"

Suara tegas Hiashi membuat Neji tersentak. Dia mengangkat wajahnya untuk dapat menatap wajah tegas sang paman yang masih menatap sedih sang putri yang terbaring.

"Mengapa bisa kecelakaan ini terjadi? Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Hiashi lagi.

Keenam orang yang menguping di balik pintu kamar rawat Hinata menahan nafas. Semuanya tahu bahwa itu adalah titik bahaya.

"Hey, apa ini tidak apa-apa? Sepertinya rahasia mereka akan terbongkar," ucap Kiba lirih saat mendengar jelas pertanyaan Hiashi.

Semuanya mengangkat bahu dan kembali menajamkan telinga mereka.

"Ada yang mencoba mencelakai Hinata,"

Terdengar suara Neji yang menjawab dengan tenang.

"Kecelakaan itu sudah diatur. Meskipun saat itu Hinata mencoba menyelamatkan seseorang, tapi jelas bahwa yang diincar adalah seseorang yang mengendarai mobilnya paling depan. Bila orang itu tidak menyalip, maka jelas Hinatalah yang terdepan," jelas Neji sambil menunduk dalam.

Naruto yang mendengarkan di balik pintu merasa seperti tersambar petir. Benar saja, seandainya dia tidak menyalip, maka mobil misterius itu akan langsung menghantam mobil Hinata.

"Maksudmu ada seseorang dibalik kejadian ini?"tanya Hiashi dengan nada geram.

"Be-benar, _Jisan_ ,"

Hening, Hiashi terus menatap wajah putrinya yang masih juga belum membuka mata indahnya. Tangan tua itu terulur untuk menyentuh tangan mungil yang lemah milik Hinata. Manik serupa Neji dan Hinata itu melirik tajam pada Neji yang masih menunduk merasa bersalah.

"Apa ini terjadi di … arena balapan?"

Pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari suara berat Hiashi menyentak kaget semua anggota tim Naruto yang masih setia menguping.

Sedang Neji, pemuda itu tidak terkejut dan hanya mengangguk sebelum menjawab dengan jelas.

"Benar, di jalur rahasia," jawabnya santai seolah itu hanya obrolan biasa.

Ketegangan malah terjadi di balik ruangan itu. Semua remaja di sana membulatkan mata tak percaya.

"Hyuga Hiashi mengetahuinya? Dia mengetahui soal balapan?" ucap Sakura sambil berbisik pada yang lain, merasa sangat tidak percaya.

"Hoi, hoi, bukankah Hinata bilang dia menutupi identitasnya agar ayahnya tidak tahu?" kata Kiba dengan suara lirih pula.

"A-apakah … apakah itu artinya …. Hinata membohongi kita lagi?" ucap Sakura lagi semakin tidak percaya.

Naruto dan Sasuke tidak memberikan tanggapan dan hanya menatap datar. Sedangkan Choji hanya geleng-geleng kepala karena dia juga tidak mengerti.

"Ku rasa tidak begitu," respon Shikamaru.

Semua menoleh pada pemuda Nara itu.

"Kau ingat Hinata sangat pandai bermain kata-kata kan? Dia tidak tepat mengatakan seperti itu. Dia hanya berkata bahwa dia menutupi identitasnya karena ayahnya, yang artinya bisa saja ayahnya sebenarnya tahu dia balapan, tapi dia harus menutupi identitasnya sebagai pembalap untuk menjauhkan ayahnya dari masalah. Mungkin begitu," opini Shikamaru.

Kiba dan Choji mengangguk paham.

"Jadi, Hinata tidak membohongi kita kan?" tanya Sakura penuh harap.

"Sssssttt!"

Naruto memperingati Sakura untuk diam karena pemuda itu masih meneruskan mengupingnya.

Terdengar kembali suara Hyuga Hiashi yang masih meneruskan bicara dengan Neji.

"Lalu bagaimana tanggung jawabmu, Neji?"

Hiashi menatap tajam sang keponakan yang masih menunduk di depannya.

"Bagaimana tanggung jawabmu? Karena kau Hinata pergi ke Konoha. Dan karena ingin membantumu mencapai tujuanmu, Hinata ikut dalam balapan ini,"

Naruto yang masih setia menajamkan telinganya kembali mengernyitkan dahi, berfikir, kala mendengar lagi kata-kata yang janggal.

' _Tujuan?'_ ucapnya dalam hati.

Neji mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap wajah sang paman. Masih dengan ekspresi penuh sesal dia menjawab.

"Aku belum mendapatkan apapun yang bisa membawaku pada tujuanku," jawabnya putus asa.

Hiashi semakin menajamkan tatapannya pada Neji yang kini kembali menunduk.

"Kalau begitu hentikan," ucapnya tegas.

Neji membelalakan matanya terkejut mendengar ucapan atau tepatnya perintah yang tegas dari pamannya.

"Eh? Ta-tapi …..,"

"Berhenti! Kau ataupun Hinata, mulai sekarang tidak lagi ada yang boleh menginjakkan kaki dalam dunia balap jalanan!" perintahnya tegas.

" _Ji-Jisan_ …. Aku …..,"

"Cukup sudah! Hentikan saja pencarian konyolmu itu. Keputusanku sudah bulat. Apapun itu yang kau cari, jawabannya tidak pernah ada di puncak Konoha," ucapnya tak terbantahkan.

Neji gelagapan berusaha membantah perintah mutlak sang kepala keluarga Hyuga. Dia menoleh mengharapkan bantuan dari Shino yang berdiri di belakangnya. Namun pemuda itu tetap menunduk kaku. Lalu dia alihkan manik mutiaranya pada Kou yang duduk di sofa bersama Hanabi dan hanya dibalas gelengan dari pria itu, pertanda bahwa Neji sebaiknya jangan membantah.

"Kau hanya perlu merelakannya,"

Terdengar lagi suara Hiashi yang lebih melembut. Neji kembali menoleh pada sang paman yang kini kembali menatap sendu tubuh sang putri yang masih terlelap.

"Ini sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya. Jangan menyiksa dirimu sendiri, Neji," ucapnya dengan suara sedih.

Neji terpaku dan kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Tangannya terkepal di kanan-kiri tubuhnya mencoba meredam segala perasaan sedih dan sakitnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Anggota tim Naruto kini sudah menjauh dari pintu, khawatir bila tiba-tiba ada yang keluar dari ruangan rawat Hinata. Mereka pun kini duduk berjajar di kursi tunggu.

"Naruto, kau dengar tadi, Neji memiliki tujuan tertentu dalam mengikuti balapan ini," bisik Shikamaru yang duduk di samping Naruto.

"Hn, selama ini kita fikir dia hanya mengejar gelar legenda daripada memiliki tujuan tertentu di baliknya," ujar Naruto menanggapi.

Lalu keduanya kembali terdiam, masing-masing dari mereka berspekulasi tentang apa yang menjadi tujuan Neji. Sampai terdengar suara pintu berderit. Pintu ruang rawat Hinata terbuka dan orang-orang yang berada di dalamnya pun keluar dari sana, kecuali Hanabi dan Kou yang masih setia menunggui Hinata.

Hiashi tiba-tiba berhenti melangkah membuat Neji dan Shino yang mengikutinya ikut berhenti. Pandangan mata khas Hyuga itu memicing tajam pada sekelompok remaja yang seraya bangkit berdiri untuk memberikan salam kepadanya.

Hiashi menatap satu-satu dari mereka dan membalas salam dari teman-teman anaknya itu hanya dengan mengangguk. Hingga tatapannya sampai pada pemuda yang identik dengan warna rambut cerahnya dan mata birunya yang memandang sopan padanya, Hiashi tidak lagi mampu menahan keterkejutannya.

' _Dia ...,_ '

Hatinya bergumam dengan tatapannya yang masih membelalak terkejut. Sementara Naruto yang dipandang seperti itu hanya dapat mengernyit bingung. Dan tatapan terkejut kepala keluarga Hyuga itu tidak luput dari pandangan Neji yang mulai membuat pertanyaan-pertanyaan dalam otaknya.

"Permisi,"

Suara seseorang menginterupsi kedua belah pihak yang saling berhadapan kaku. Semua atensi kini tertuju pada seseorang yang baru datang tersebut. Inspektur Ao bersama dengan kedua anak buahnya menunduk hormat pada sang kepala keluarga Hyuga.

"Sungguh kehormatan bagi saya bisa bertemu Anda, Hyuga-san. Perkenalkan, saya Inspektur Ao yang menangani kasus kecelakaan putri Anda,"

Inspektur Ao mengulurkan tangan seraya memperkenalkan dirinya yang langsung disambut dengan sopan oleh Hiashi.

"Bagaimana kabar Anda?" tanya sang inspektur berbasa-basi.

"Aku baik," jawab Hiashi singkat karena dia memang bukanlah orang yang suka berbelit-belit.

"Ah ... lalu, bagaimana dengan perawatan putri Anda?" tanyanya lagi.

"Dia sudah ditangani tenaga medis yang ahli dan mendapat perawatan yang baik," jawabnya _to the point_.

Inspektur Ao mengangguk.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu...," katanya. "Saya datang ke sini untuk menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan kepada para saksi yang berada di tempat kejadian, kepada keponakan Anda, Hyuga Neji, dan kepada teman-temannya yang di belakang,"

Hiashi melirikkan matanya ke belakang di mana anggota tim Naruto berdiri dan turut mendengarkan percakapan sebelum kembali menatap inspektur Ao.

"Kami menemukan beberapa bukti di tempat kejadian,"

Neji dan yang lain pun kini fokus pada apa yang ingin disampaikan sang inspektur.

"Mobil milik korban terbakar di puncak bukit dan ada dua mobil lagi yang berbeda jenis terjatuh ke jurang dan serpihannya bercecer di tepian hutan di lereng bukit. Yang satu sudah sangat hancur, yang kami ketahui itu jenis Corolla dan yang satu lagi adalah Mazda," jelas Inspektur Ao.

' _Mazda ...?_ '

Hiashi kembali bergumam dalam hatinya kala mendengar jenis mobil satunya. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa ia berfikir keras.

"Itu milik saya,"

Ia tersentak kala suara serak milik Naruto merespon. Manik keunguannya itu pun melirik tajam pada pemuda yang berdiri agak di belakangnya.

"Mazda Rx-8 itu milik saya," ucap Naruto lagi.

Hiashi semakin melayangkan lirikan tajamnya yang kemudian disadari pemuda Uzumaki tersebut.

"Hmmm ... itu artinya mobil Mazda itulah yang ditabrakkan oleh mobil Mustang milik Hinata-san saat dia ingin menyelamatkanmu, tepat seperti yang diceritakan nak Neji?" tanya Inspektur Ao.

"Benar," jawab Naruto lirih, terdengar nada bersalah di sana.

Inspektur Ao mengangguk mengerti.

"Kalau begitu, yang menjadi masalah adalah mobil satunya," ucap sang Inspektur lagi seraya mengulurkan tangan meminta sesuatu dari anggotanya. "Kami cukup beruntung karena memiliki tim pencari yang sangat detail dan teliti hingga dari serpihan mobil yang hancur itu kami berhasil menemukan 'ini',"

Dia menunjukkan kantong pelastik khusus untuk membungkus barang bukti dan di dalamnya terdapat seperti sebuah kepingan berbentuk persegi panjang tidak lebih besar dari remot TV. Kepingan itu berwarna hitam dan bercorak keemasan. Semuanya semakin maju untuk dapat melihat jelas benda apakah itu.

"Sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak ada di dalam mobil biasa," ujar Inspektur Ao lagi.

"Itu ...,"

"Chip,"

Shikamaru melengkapi ucapan Shino yang menggantung. Semua mata kini tertuju pada si pemuda Nara. Inspektur Ao mengangguk.

"Benar, ini adalah sebuah chip yang sama yang biasa tertanam dalam peralatan penyadapan. Bedanya, chip ini digunakan untuk mengontrol gerak suatu benda," jelasnya.

"Tunggu, aku fikir ada yang janggal di sini," Neji menginterupsi. Pemuda jenius itu menyadari ada yang kurang dari cerita sang Inspektur.

"Anda bilang bahwa yang Anda temukan selain mobil milik Hinata, juga ada dua mobil yang jatuh. Satu mobil Naruto dan dia selamat setelah lompat dari dalam mobil itu. Lalu, di mobil satunya ...,"

Penjelasannya menggantung. Matanya menatap tidak percaya pada sang inspektur.

"Anda tidak menemukan mayat seseorang yang jatuh bersama mobil itu?" lanjut Neji dengan nada terkejut.

"Benar, dan chip inilah yang akan menjelaskan segalanya," jawab sang Inspektur.

"Seseorang mengendalikan mobil itu dari jauh," kata Shikamaru menyimpulkan.

Inspektur Ao kembali mengangguk.

Kini semua sibuk dengan fikiran mereka. Mencoba merangkai semua dugaan-dugaan dalam kepala mereka.

"Tapi, siapa yang bisa melakukan itu?"

Gumaman lirih Sakura dapat terdengar jelas oleh semua orang yang berada di sana.

"Yang pasti peralatan seperti ini tidak akan mudah didapat. Dan menanamkan sebuah chip seperti ini dalam mobil dan membuat rencana pembunuhan dengan kedok kecelakaan agar keterlibatan dirinya tidak diketahui, pastilah dia adalah seseorang yang sangat cerdik," ungkap Inspektur Ao.

Mendengar kata 'cerdik', reflek semua anggota tim Naruto menoleh pada Shikamaru. Bahkan Neji dan Shino yang tidak kalah jeniusnya dari si pemuda Nara harus mengakui bahwa Shikamaru orang yang lebih pantas mendapat julukan 'cerdik' itu setelah Hinata. Semua tatapan tertuju padanya.

"Eh? Apa?"

Menyadari semua menatapnya dengan tatapan curiga membuat Shikamaru kebingungan. Dan otak jeniusnya langsung sadar apa yang difikirkan teman-temannya itu. Secara dia pernah memakai alat penyadap untuk memata-matai latihan Naruto di bukit Tsuki bersama Kakashi, membuat jaringan komunikasi sendiri, dan mereka pasti tidak akan pernah lupa bagaimana cara si pemuda Nara itu menyudutkan Kakashi, yaitu dengan mengambil foto mesranya dengan seorang penari klub dengan menyelundupkan sebuah alat yang seperti kamera pengintai kecil ke dalam mobil Kakashi yang dapat terhubung pada ponselnya.

"Hoi, hoi, hoi, kalian tidak sedang menuduhku kan?" ucapnya takut-takut sambil mengangkat tangannya setinggi dada.

Tatapan semuanya tidak melunak dan malah semakin menajam. Inspektur Ao dan yang lain yang memang tidak mengetahui apa pun hanya dapat menatap bingung.

"Ayolah ...! Mana mungkin aku melakukan suatu hal yang dapat membahayakan Naruto," ujarnya kesal kepada teman-teman setimnya. "... Dan Hinata juga," lanjutnya saat menyadari sorot mata membunuh dari Neji.

Kini semua kembali mengabaikan Shikamaru dan lanjut fokus pada Inspektur Ao.

"Jadi ...," Hiashi mulai buka suara. "Maksud Anda yang mengendalikannya bisa saja dari jauh? Kemungkinan tersangkanya pun tidak ada di arena itu?" tanyanya.

Inspektur Ao menghela nafas menyesal.

"Benar sekali. Untuk pencarian tersangkanya masih dalam penyelidikan, namun karena adanya alat ini, area pencariannya juga jadi semakin melebar," jelasnya.

Semuanya kini menunduk kecewa karena tidak dapat mengusut kasus tersebut dengan lebih cepat. Tapi tidak dengan Shikamaru, lagi-lagi kejeniusannya membuat orang lain tidak mampu bicara.

"Maaf," ucapnya menginterupsi.

Inspektur Ao menoleh menatap padanya begitupun yang lain.

"Apa kalian sudah memeriksa seberapa jauhnya alat itu dapat bekerja?" tanyanya.

"Maksudmu?" Inspektur Ao bertanya balik.

"Ya, seberapa jauh jangkauan kekuatan penangkapan sinyal alat ini?"

Inspektur Ao mengernyitkan dahi tidak paham.

"Itu karena ...," Shikamaru menoleh pada Naruto yang dibalas anggukan pemuda itu. "Itu karena jaringan komunikasi kami juga terputus saat mulai berada di tengah bukit," ujar Shikamaru.

"Frekuensinya?" tanya Inspektur Ao.

"Sekitar 3 Mhz," jawab Shikamaru.

Sang Inspektur memejamkan mata sejenak untuk berfikir.

"Panjang gelombangnya sekitar 1 kilometer dan tinggi bukitnya sekitar 1800 meter kalau aku tidak salah. Kalau baru setengahnya itu berarti belum sampai 1 kilometer, tapi mengapa jaringanmu bisa terputus?"

"Itu karena ada daya magnetik yang dapat mengacaukan sinyal tepat di pintu keluar jalur rahasia,"

Shikamaru ternganga tidak elit karena sebelumnya pemuda itu sudah siap buka mulut untuk menyampaikan pendapatnya namun keduluan oleh suara berat milik Hiashi.

Tidak hanya Shikamaru, teman-temannya yang lain, bahkan Neji dan Shino pun sama terkejutnya kala yang menjawab pertanyaan Inspektur Ao adalah Hiashi. Dan seolah Hyuga Hiashi begitu menegenal bukit itu, dia dengan pasti menyampaikan pemikirannya.

" ... Itu yang aku dengar saat aku masih tinggal di Konoha," sambungnya seolah ingin melepaskan kecurigaan semua terhadapnya.

Inspektur Ao yang juga sempat terkejut kini hanya mengangguk paham.

"Baiklah, kami akan coba untuk menguji alat ini. Namun mungkin akan sedikit sulit bila pengujiannya diadakan di bukit tersebut karena jelas bukit itu masih termasuk daerah kekuasaan Yakuza. Jadi kami pun harus mendiskusikannya terlebih dahulu dengan atasan kami untuk dapat persetujuan kerja sama dengan para Yakuza,"

"Bukankah kalian berteman dengan salah satu anggota Yakuza?"

Pertanyaan menjurus dari Sersan Hayama menyentak para remaja yang berkumpul di sana. Kedelapan remaja itu memandang ke arah sang sersan dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

Inspektur Ao menoleh pada anak buahnya sambil mengernyitkan dahi seolah meminta penjelasan darinya. Sersan Hayama pun mengerti tatapan sang atasan dan melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Saya melihatnya semalam dia berada di sini bersama kalian. Pemuda yang memakai sweater berwarna biru tua yang wajahnya tampak familiar ... Oh tidak, tapi sangat familiar karena dia bukan sekedar anggota Yakuza biasa, melainkan salah satu dari 10 eksekutif Yakuza. Pemuda bernama Sai," ujar Hayama.

Anggota tim Naruto terdiam mematung, tidak ada yang mampu menyanggah dan tidak ada yang berani mengiyakan.

Sedangkan Hiashi sudah melirik kepada keponakannya dengan lirikan yang tajam. Sementara Neji hanya membuang muka santai seolah berkata 'aku tidak ada hubungannya'.

"Maaf, kami tidak mengenalnya," kata Naruto berbohong.

Teman-temannya cukup terkejut dan melirik kepada pemuda mentari itu.

"Benarkah? Tapi tampaknya dia terlihat cukup akrab dengan si gadis Yamanaka yang katanya teman kalian itu. Kalau kalian mengenal orang bernama Sai itu dan bisa mengajaknya bekerja sama, mungkin penyelidikan ini akan lebih mudah," gencar Sersan Hayama mencoba menyudutkan.

"Maaf saja Pak, setahu kami dia itu kekasih Ino dan dia berada di sini semalam karena mengantarkan Ino yang ingin melihat keadaan Hinata. Kami sendiri tidak mengenalnya," ujar Shikamaru mendukung kebohongan Naruto.

Inspektur Ao terkekeh dan sukses membuat fokus kini kembali padanya.

"Jelas saja, dia anak Inoichi kan. Wajar saja kalau dia bersama seorang Yakuza," ucapnya terdengar sedikit mengejek di sana.

Shikamaru dan yang lain kembali merasa bahwa ada ketidaksukaan dari ucapan sang Inspektur bila itu berhubungan dengan keluarga Yamanaka dan itu jelas membuat semuanya bertanya-tanya apa gerangan hubungannya dengan ayah Ino yang seorang intel kepolisian. Apa kata 'wajar' yang diucapkannya tadi itu merujuk pada ayah Ino seorang intel jadi wajar anaknya berada di lingkungan Yakuza sebagai salah satu mata-mata? Tapi rasa-rasanya tidak seperti itu.

"Sudahlah Hayama, berhenti mengusik masalah Yakuza karena jelas itu diluar kewenangan kita. Lagi pula kita tidak bisa asal berurusan dengan mereka tanpa izin resmi dari atasan. Jadi kesampingkan saja masalah Yakuza itu. Sebaiknya kita mulai menguji coba chip ini. Hayama kau segera hubungi tim kita," perintahnya pada salah satu anak buahnya yang langsung segera dilaksakan.

" ... Dan satu lagi, kami ingin meminta keterangan dari anak muda ini," tunjuknya pada Naruto. "Karena kau adalah satu-satunya saksi yang berada di tempat kejadian saat kejadian itu terjadi. Apa kau bersedia?" tanya Inspektur Ao pada Naruto.

"Ya, baiklah,"

Pemuda yang kini memakai sweater abu-abu yang dibelikan oleh Kou itu mengikuti langkah Inspektur dan satu lagi anggotanya, Sersan Hayate, agak sedikit menjauh dari yang lain. Pergerakan Naruto tidak lepas dari tatapan manik amethyst Hiashi yang terus mengawasi. Pria paruh baya itu seolah mencoba menelisik jati diri si pemuda berambut cerah tersebut.

"Paman, bagaimana kalau kita minum teh dulu di kafe rumah sakit?"

Ajakan Neji membangunkan Hiashi dari pemikirannya tentang si pemuda teman sekelas putrinya itu. Hiashi mengangguk setuju dan memulai langkahnya bersama Neji dan Shino yang mengikuti di belakang. Mereka berjalan dan melewati titik di mana Naruto sedang bersiap diinterogasi.

"Baiklah, bisa sebutkan nama lengkapmu?"

Terdengar suara Sersan Hayate mengajukan pertanyaan pertama dan siap mencatat di _note book_ nya.

"Uzumaki Naruto,"

Langkah Hiashi terhenti, maniknya membulat tidak percaya. Sedikit dia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, pada pemuda yang memiliki mata sebiru langit dan rambut secerah matahari musim panas.

' _Uzumaki?'_ ujarnya terkejut di dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

Lima hari setelah hari naas itu, siswa KMS mengikuti pembelajaran seperti biasanya di kelas. Keabsenan Hinata tidak terlalu berpengaruh untuk teman-teman sekelasnya karena gadis itu bukanlah siswi yang mencolok seperti halnya Sakura dan Ino. Meskipun begitu hal tersebut sangatlah mengganggu Naruto dan timnya karena belum juga mendapat berita akan kesadaran gadis Hyuga itu. Sakura, teman sebangku Hinata, setiap kali melirik pada sofa yang biasa diduduki gadis indigo tersebut dengan tatapan sendu.

Bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran berbunyi. Siswa-siswi KMS langsung berhamburan keluar dari kelas mereka. Sebelum ikut meninggalkan kelas, anggota tim Naruto berkerumun untuk membahas kegiatan apa yang akan mereka lakukan hari itu.

Yamanaka Ino menatap kesal pada remaja yang berkerumun itu karena sampai saat ini masih belum ada satu pun dari mereka yang memberikan penjelasan tentang apa yang terjadi malam itu. Bahkan seolah tidak tahu, mereka berpura-pura lupa bahwa kejadian itu tidak pernah terjadi. Ino melengos keluar dari kelas dengan perasaan teramat kesal.

Suara dering ponsel milik Sakura membuat gadis itu menjauh dari kerumunan anggota timnya untuk menerima panggilan masuk tersebut.

"Jadi, hari ini sesuai jadwal kita akan menjenguk Hinata, kan?" ucap Choji pada teman-temannya.

"Ya, tapi karena letak rumah sakitnya lumayan jauh dari KMS, bagaimana kalau kita mengambil mobil di _basecamp_ dulu?" usul Kiba.

"Tidak perlu semua bawa mobil, beberapa dari kita saja agar biaya parkirnya juga tidak mahal," kata Shikamaru.

Semua pun mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku, Naruto, dan Choji, bisa ikut mobil Shikamaru," ujar Kiba. "Sasuke pasti akan membawa mobilnya sendiri dan Sakura bisa ikut dengannya. Bagaimana Sakura, kau setuju?"

Jangankan menyahuti pertanyaan Kiba, gadis itu masih berdiri membelakangi semuanya dengan ponsel yang masih setia di telinga. Pundak gadis itu tampak naik turun seperti sedang menangis tersedu.

"Sakura ...," Choji memanggil dengan hati-hati.

Gadis musim semi itu menoleh dan wajah cantiknya sudah basah oleh air mata. Namun anehnya senyuman terbentuk di bibir _peach_ nya yang tipis membuat semuanya bingung karenanya.

"Teman-teman ...," ucap Sakura lirih.

Choji dan yang lain menatap penuh tanya pada satu-satunya perempuan dalam tim mereka itu.

"Hinata ...," Sakura menggantungkan ucapannya membuat semua menegang berharap bukan kabar buruklah yang akan mereka dengar.

"Hinata ...," ucapnya lagi. "Hinata sudah siuman,"

Kejutan yang membahagiakan. Ekspresi semuanya berubah menjadi lebih ceria.

"Benarkah itu Sakura?" tanya Kiba tanpa bisa menutupi rasa bahagia dan penuh syukur yang membuncah di hatinya.

"Uhm ...," Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar.

"Yatta!"

"Yokatta!"

Semua bersorak gembira atas kembalinya teman mereka.

"Kalau begitu, tunggu apa lagi, ayo kita ke sana dan jenguk dia," ajak Kiba tidak sabar.

"Ya, sebaiknya kita bawakan dia oleh-oleh. Pasti dia senang," timpal Choji.

"Baiklah, ayo kita segera berangkat!" Kiba berjalan memimpin, semua mengikuti mulai melangkah ke luar kelas.

"Ayo Naruto ... Eh?!...,"

Langkah Kiba berhenti dan yang lainnya ikut menghentikan langkah seraya serentak semua menoleh pada pemuda Uzumaki yang masih tertinggal di belakang. Semua menatap heran pada Naruto yang masih berdiri terpaku di tempatnya. Wajahnya tampak kaku dengan ekspresi terkejut yang tidak mampu ia tutupi. Teman-temannya pun baru sadar kalau mereka juga tidak mendengar Naruto ikut bersorak kala mendengar kabar Hinata.

Naruto yang tidak juga membuat pergerakan dan seolah tidak menyadari situasi sekitar membuat Kiba melangkah kembali mendekati sahabatnya itu.

"Oi, Naruto," panggilnya.

Masih tidak ada pergerakan. Pemuda itu masih diam kaku di tempat tanpa merubah ekspresi di wajahnya.

Kiba mengernyitkan dahi bingung.

"Oi, NARUTO!" panggilnya lagi dengan suara yang lebih keras dan berhasil menyentak pemuda Uzumaki itu.

Dengan kaku dia menoleh dan tampaklah ekspresi bingung di wajahnya.

"Kau ikut kan?" tanya Kiba.

"Eh? ... Ah ... Hmmm ... ya ...," jawabnya tidak jelas. "Hmmm ... Kalian pergilah duluan, nanti aku menyusul,"

Kiba semakin heran mendengarnya. Memang sejak hari itu Naruto jadi lebih sering melamun. Bahkan tidak jarang dia dapati pemuda itu sedang menatap kosong. Tapi jujur saja kali ini dia benar-benar aneh.

Shikamaru dan yang lain ikut berpandangan heran. Mereka fikir, semua sudah sepakat dengan rencana tadi bahwa mereka akan ke sana bersama dengan hanya Shikamaru dan Sasuke yang membawa mobil. Tapi ternyata Naruto tidak ikut dengan mereka.

"He? Lalu kau mau ke sana naik apa? Letak rumah sakitnya cukup jauh. Kau juga tidak punya mobil?" tanya Kiba bingung.

"Aku akan naik bus," jawab Naruto ringan yang malah membuat teman-temannya semakin heran.

"Yakin tidak apa-apa? Kau harus dua kali berganti bus dan ditambah berjalan kaki karena letak rumah sakitnya tidak dekat halte bus," ujar Shikamaru memperingati.

"Eh? Ah ... ya, tidak masalah," jawab Naruto lirih.

Semua saling melemparkan pandangan sebelum anggukan dari Shikamaru membuat semuanya sepakat.

"Baiklah," kata Kiba. "Kalau begitu kami duluan. Pastikan kau menyusul. Dia pasti ingin bertemu denganmu,"

Ucapan terakhir Kiba, sebelum pemuda itu dan yang lain mulai melangkah keluar kelas, kembali membuat Naruto menegang. Tubuhnya kembali kaku dan ekspresinya kembali terkejut seperti tadi. Perubahan itu tidak luput dari lirikan tajam manik onyx Sasuke sebelum ikut pergi dengan yang lain. Pemuda Uchiha itu tahu apa yang sedang dirasakan Naruto. Perasaan bersalah, menyesal, dan bimbang. Tampaknya temannya yang satu itu sedang berada dalam dilema.

"Ck. _Kusoo_!"

Naruto mengumpat lirih.

Dia masih berdiri di tengah kelas yang sepi. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat di samping tubuhnya. Kepalanya dia tundukkan dalam dan ekspresi wajahnya kini berubah, tidak lagi terkejut, melainkan seolah menahan rasa sakit yang teramat dalam.

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto berjalan dengan langkah pelan memasuki gedung rumah sakit pusat Konoha. Meski kakinya menapak tegak di tanah, namun fikirannya melayang jauh tak tentu arah. Melangkah sambil melamun, hingga tanpa sadar kakinya telah menginjak lantai lima rumah sakit yang menjadi lantai khusus ruangan VIP.

"Kenapa _Jisan_ hentikan penyelidikan kasus ini?!"

Suara tinggi Neji membangunkan lamunan Naruto. Pemuda itu mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati Neji dan Hiashi yang saling berhadapan. Mereka berdiri tepat di depan ruang rawat Hinata dengan segala ketegangan yang menyelimuti keduanya.

Naruto menghentikan langkah, mencoba menjaga jarak dari dua orang yang tampaknya sedang berbicara serius hingga tidak juga menyadari kehadiran orang lain di sana.

"Yang terpenting sekarang adalah Hinata sudah selamat. Dia sudah sadarkan diri. Tidak perlu lagi kita besar-besarkan masalah ini," ujar Hiashi tenang.

Neji menatap tidak percaya pada sang paman.

"Membesar-besarkan?!... Khe," Neji membuang wajah ke samping. "Hinata hampir terancam jiwanya, dan _Jisan_ bilang masalah ini dibesar-besarkan?!"

Pemuda Hyuga itu tampak tidak lagi mampu menahan emosi.

Selang beberapa detik Neji terdiam. Hiashi masih terus menatap tajam sang keponakan yang menunduk dengan raut kesal.

Naruto tidak melepas tatapannya dari kedua orang Hyuga tersebut.

"Sabaku ...,"

Kembali, ucapan lirih Neji yang bergema di lorong yang sepi menyentak Naruto. Satu nama keluarga yang familiar olehnya terdengar membuatnya tidak paham akan maksud ucapan Neji.

Neji kembali menatap tajam sang Paman.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan mereka?" tanya Neji retoris.

Hiashi tetap setia dengan ekspresi datar dan tatapan nyalangnya pada sang keponakan.

"Keluarga Sabaku juga ada dalam balapan malam itu. Apa kau menghentikan penyelidikan ini karena kasus ini juga berhubungan dengan mereka seperti yang terjadi pada kematian Ayah dan Ibuku?!" teriak Neji membuat Hiashi mengeratkan rahangnya marah.

Naruto tak mampu menahan keterkejutannya kala Neji menghubungkan kecelakaan Hinata dengan keluarga Sabaku. Jujur pemuda itu tidak tahu masalah pemuda Hyuga tersebut dengan keluarga Gaara, tapi bila mengingat bagaimana bencinya Neji saat menatap Gaara malam itu, dia pun dapat sedikit menyimpulkan.

"Pasti anggota keluarga Sabakulah pelaku di balik kasus ini!" Neji kembali berteriak.

Sungguh, baru kali itu Naruto melihat Neji yang biasa selalu tenang kini tampak frustasi dan tidak terkontrol.

'Plakk!'

Suara tamparan keras menggema di lorong lantai VIP tersebut. Naruto melebarkan manik birunya kala mendapati Hiashi yang menampar keras Neji hingga membuat pemuda itu huyung ke belakang.

"Hentikan pemikiran pendekmu Neji!" bentak Hiashi. "Berhenti menuduh orang lain tanpa bukti dan membuat masalah. Bagiku putriku yang selamat itu lebih penting dari apapun," ujar Hiashi tegas.

Neji memegang pipi kirinya yang merah berkat tamparan sang Paman. Dia melirik tajam pada kepala keluarga Hyuga tersebut. Dengan ibu jari tangan kirinya dia hapus darah yang terdapat di sudut bibirnya sebelum kembali berdiri tegak dan menatap berani pada Pamannya itu.

"Kau juga menghentikan penyelidikan kasus pembunuhan orang tuaku," ucapnya dingin dengan melayangkan tatapan marahnya. "Dan asal kau tahu, aku masih belum berhenti untuk menyelidikinya sendiri,"

Dengan cepat Neji berbalik dan meninggalkan Hiashi yang masih berdiri terpaku di tempatnya. Pemuda itu melangkah tegap menuju tempat Naruto berdiri. Pemuda Uzumaki itu langsung membuang wajah ke samping saat Neji sudah menyadari kehadirannya, merasa tidak enak karena sudah mendengarkan percakapan pribadi keluarga mereka. Saat melewati Naruto yang masih berdiri di tempatnya, pemuda Hyuga itu melirikkan manik mutiaranya tajam pada si pemuda Uzumaki sebelum kemudian melangkah memasuki lift.

 **.**

 **.**

"Sayang sekali, rambut panjangmu harus dipotong ya, Hinata,"

"Tidak apa Sakura-chan, aku memang berencana sedikit merubah gaya rambutku,"

"Bagus sekali Hinata, untuk mendapat imej baru,"

"Hahahaha ..."

Suara ceria Sakura dan yang lain seolah memberikan semangat bagi sang putri Hyuga. Meski Hinata masih harus berbaring dengan infus yang masih menancap di tubuh. dan busa leher yang masih melingkar di lehernya, serta tangan kanan yang digisp, namun tampaknya Hinata tetaplah terlihat bahagia. Wajah cantiknya masih tampak pucat dan perban masih melingkar di kepalanya. Hinata tetap tersenyum seolah tidak pernah mengalami kejadian buruk itu.

'Cklek!'

Suara pintu kamar yang dibuka mengalihkan perhatian semuanya untuk menoleh ke arah pintu, kecuali Hinata yang hanya bisa melirik sedikit. Dan tampaklah Naruto yang memasuki ruang rawat Hinata dengan ekspresi wajah lelah dan tidak bersemangat.

"Aaah ...," Sakura kembali membuka suara. "Teman-teman ...," ucapnya pada yang lain. "Aku rasa sudah cukup kita menjenguk Hinata hari ini. Hinata juga perlu banyak istirahat. Jadi sebaiknya kita pulang dulu,"

Gadis musim semi itu hanya memberikan alasan untuk dapat meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata berdua saja di sana. Dia tahu teman-temannya tidak akan ada yang peka, oleh karena itu dialah yang mengambil tindakan.

"Eh? Kalian sudah mau pulang?" tanya Hinata kecewa.

"Ya, besok kami akan ke sini lagi. Cepatlah pulih, ne," ujar Sakura sambil mengedipkan mata jahil.

Hinata menatap bingung sampai Sakura memberikan isyarat dengan mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah Naruto yang berdiri agak jauh dari ranjang rawat Hinata.

"Baiklah, kami pulang dulu ya... cepat sembuh Hinata-chan," ujar Kiba sambil tersenyum cerah.

Semuanya mulai mengambil langkah meninggalkan kamar rawat Hinata. Satu persatu melewati tempat Naruto masih berdiri kaku.

"Kami tunggu di _basecamp_ ," ucap Shikamaru saat melewati Naruto yang dibalas anggukan pemuda itu.

Tinggalah dua orang muda mudi yang saling menatap canggung. Dengan pelan Naruto melangkah mendekati ranjang pasien.

"Hai," sapanya.

"Ha-hai ...," balas Hinata gugup.

Naruto memaksakan diri tersenyum untuk menghilangkan sedikit saja kecanggungan yang ada. Entah mengapa rasanya horor sekali kala ditinggal hanya berdua bersama seorang gadis yang pernah menyatakan cintanya padamu dan pernyataan cinta itu belum kau jawab. Pemuda berambut cerah itu hanya berharap bahwa saat itu Hinata tidak sadar dengan apa yang dia ucapkan. Hingga tidak perlu baginya memberikan jawaban yang sangat sulit itu.

"Jadi, Naruto-kun juga bolos kerja seperti Kiba-kun?"

Hinata yang memecah keheningan saat yang dia dapati Naruto hanya diam sambil menunduk di samping ranjang yang ditidurinya.

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan kemudian mengangguk memberikan jawaban.

"Aku fikir Naruto-kun tidak ikut datang," ujar Hinata dengan suara lirih.

"Tentu aku datang, aku ingin melihat keadaanmu," jawabnya sambil memaksakan lagi senyumnya.

Kembali hening, benar-benar tidak seperti mereka yang biasa. Hanya detik dari jam dinding yang tergantung di sana yang membuat suara hingga nafas keduanya tampak ikut jelas terdengar.

"Maaf,"

Kini suara baritone Narutolah yang mengakhiri keheningan.

Hinata menatap tidak mengerti akan arti kata maaf itu.

"Maaf karena aku menyebabkanmu celaka," ujar Naruto lebih jelas.

Pemuda itu terkekeh pelan.

"Khe, padahal aku sendiri yang bilang bahwa aku tidak akan membiarkanmu dalam bahaya, tapi aku sendirilah yang sudah membahayakan hidupmu,"

Hinata ingin menggelengkan kepalanya, namun tidak bisa.

"Tidak," ucapnya. "Naruto-kun bilang menyelamatkan sesama teman adalah kewajiban bukan? Dan saat itu aku mampu menyelamatkanmu, oleh karena itu aku melakukannya. Jadi Naruto-kun tidak salah,"

Naruto memandang sendu pada gadis yang selalu tampak lemah lembut di luar namun dibalik itu dia amatlah kuat.

" _Arigatou_ ," ungkap Naruto tulus.

Hinata kembali tersenyum lembut.

"Sama-sama Naruto-kun. Lagupula ...," ucapan Hinata menggantung dan menarik Naruto untuk menatap lurus gadis itu. "Bila kejadian itu tidak terjadi ... aku tidak akan pernah berani mengungkapkan perasaan terdalam dari hatiku untuk Naruto-kun,"

Hinata tersipu malu. Dia alihkan amethys nya ke tempat lain untuk menghindari pandangan mata Naruto.

Pemuda Uzumaki itu terperangah mendengar ucapan gadis di hadapannya itu. Jadi, Hinata sadar mengatakan itu? fikirnya.

Hinata mengembalikan maniknya untuk kembali menatap Naruto. Dilihatnya pemuda itu yang hanya menatapnya datar.

"Maaf kalau membuat Naruto-kun tidak nyaman, tapi aku cukup sadar saat aku mengatakan itu pada Naruto-kun. Jadi ...,"

"Hinata,"

Dengan tiba-tiba Naruto memotong ucapan sang gadis membuat Hinata sedikit tersentak.

Lagi-lagi pemuda itu memaksakan diri tersenyum.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat," ujarnya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Gadis yang menjuluki dirinya Pangeran Byakugan itu terperangah. Kecerdikannya menyadarkannya, pemuda itu tak ingin membahasnya, begitulah fikirnya.

"Aku harus pulang. Sebentar lagi jam besuk akan berakhir. Istirahatlah dan cepatlah sembuh," kata Naruto.

Pemuda itu tersenyum pada Hinata sebelum berbalik melangkah pergi.

"Naruto-kun," panggil gadis itu yang menghentikan langkah Naruto.

"Aku sudah cukup bahagia hanya dengan mengungkapkan apa yang aku rasakan padamu. Jadi kau tidak ...,"

"Hinata,"

Pemuda itu menoleh dan melayangkan tatapan seriusnya pada gadis itu membuat sang gadis langsung terdiam tanpa dapat melengkapi kata-katanya.

"Kita bahas itu nanti lagi, oke. Sekarang istirahatlah," ujarnya tak terbantahkan.

Melayangkan senyuman untuk terakhir kali sebelum dengan segera dia melangkah pergi.

Hinata yang melihat punggung itu menghilang di balik pintu hanya bisa tersenyum kecut.

Naruto menutup pintu kamar rawat Hinata dengan pelan. Lalu saat dia berbalik dari pintu, betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati Hiashi yang sudah berdiri menjulang di depannya.

Tadi saat dia masuk untuk menjenguk Hinata, dia hanya sempat menunduk sopan pada Hiashi yang saat itu masih berdiri di tempat seusai adu mulut dengan Neji. Pemuda itu berusaha menghindar dari sang kepala keluarga Hyuga tersebut namun sepertinya takdir sudah menggariskan bahwa keduanya harus bertemu kembali.

Hiashi melayangkan tatapan dinginnya pada Naruto membuat pemuda itu menunduk dalam karena tidak ingin membalas tatapan sengit itu.

"Untuk apa kau datang ke sini?"

Suara tegas Hiashi menyapu telinga Naruto. Pemuda itu mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap wajah seseorang yang berbicara padanya.

Tidak perlu berfikir karena memang sudah jelas itu jawabannya.

"Saya hanya ingin melihat keadaan Hinata," jawabnya sopan.

Hiashi tidak merubah raut wajahnya yang kaku, dia kembali berujar.

"Kalau begitu ini yang terakhir. Setelah itu jangan lagi temui putriku," ujarnya tegas.

Naruto sedikit terkejut dengan larangan yang disampaikan sang ayah temannya itu. Apa kesalahannya hingga tidak diizinkan bertemu Hinata lagi.

Hiashi melangkah menuju kamar rawat Hinata. Kala tangannya sudah meraih gagang pintu dan berdiri tepat di samping Naruto, pria yang sudah berumur itu berucap penuh penekanan.

"Karena aku tidak ingin putriku berhubungan dengan orang rendahan sepertimu,"

Naruto membelalakan matanya terkejut. Terdengar suara pintu yang tertutup. Dan hanya meninggalkan seorang remaja laki-laki yang tampak mengeratkan rahangnya keras, merasa tidak terima atas ucapan merendahkan Hiashi.

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto duduk di salah satu kursi taman rumah sakit. Otaknya sedang penuh saat ini. Banyak sekali hal yang mengganggu fikirannya. Rasanya menyendiri dan menjauh dari keramaian memang yang terbaik untuk saat ini.

Matahari sudah condong ke barat menyisakan kemerahan di langit senja. Kala manik birunya menatap langit sore, fikirannya kembali teringat balapannya dengan Hinata di bukit Tsuki. Dirinya berandai-andai, mungkinkah bila saat itu dia tidak menantang Hinata, apa kejadian ini tidak akan terjadi? Mungkinkah bila dia tidak memaksa Hinata membuka identitasnya, apa gadis itu tidak akan celaka?

Sekarang semuanya terasa percuma. Dulu fikirnya, dengan membuka identitas Pangeran Byakugan akan mendekatkan dirinya pada tujuannya. Namun sekarang permasalahan hidupnya malah bertambah sementara tujuan yang ingin dia capai semakin buram dan tidak terlihat. Semua yang berhubungan dengan Pangeran Byakugan tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan titik terang pencarian sang Ayah, kecuali dengan begini berkurang sudah lawannya untuk menjadi pemenang di balapan maut karena Neji dan Hinata mundur dari balapan itu.

Naruto menghela nafas lelah.

Kepalanya terlalu sibuk dengan semua masalah-masalah sepele dalam hidupnya hingga tidak sadar Neji sudah berdiri bersandar pada pohon di hadapannya.

"Hoi!"

Panggil Neji yang menyadarkan Naruto dari memandang langit yang memerah.

Pemuda Uzumaki itu menatap tajam pemuda Hyuga yang mulai melangkah ke tempatnya duduk.

Keduanya tidak melepaskan kontak hingga Neji menaikkan sudut bibirnya. Pemuda Hyuga itu tersenyum penuh arti membuat Naruto bertanya-tanya akan apa yang membuat orang yang biasanya selalu menatap menusuk kepadanya kini malah memberikan senyuman bermakna seolah ada sesuatu yang menarik di sana.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tunjukkan kepadamu," katanya sambil menaikkan sebelah alis dan tanpa melepas senyuman penuh artinya.

Naruto mengerutkan dahi bingung, apa kiranya 'sesuatu' itu hingga Neji terlihat begitu antusias?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah sempetin baca fic nawa.**

 **Sebelumnya nawa mohon maaf karena sudah membuat karakter utama yang sama sekali tidak spesial dan tampakanya ... ga ada artinya. LOL :-p (kecuali tujuan yang dia punya yang membuat dia berarti karena dengan begitu fic ini bisa lanjut. Hahaha ...)**

 **Mungkin ini karena terbawa kebiasaan nawa kali ya.. Nawa tuh kalo nonton film emang ga begitu tertarik sama peran utama, nawa lebih tertarik sama para pemeran pendukung.. Di mata nawa para peran pendukung itu kelihatan lebih keren. Contoh aja ya, di anime Naruto sendiri nawa sukanya Gaara, Itachi, Sai, Neji. Hahaha ...**

 **Jadi sekali lagi** _ **sorry**_ **banget ya kalo** _ **feel**_ **nya Naruto di fic ini kurang banget.**

 **Dan jujur aja, untuk membuat fic ini nawa harus banyak baca karena nawa menulis tentang sesuatu yang bener-bener bukan** _ **field**_ **nawa. Dan untuk mendapatkan informasi yang akurat, itu ga bisa hanya dari satu dua sumber. Sementara fic ini harus terus berjalan, jadi terkadang informasi yang bisa nawa sajikan di sini banyak yang masih salah dan belum jelas.** _ **So**_ **,** _ **sorry**_ **banget kalau ada dari para** _ **readers**_ **yang merasa penggambarannya kurang jelas (khususnya yang berhubungan dengan mobil dan mesin), harap dimaklum. Nawa juga masih belajar. Kalau ada yang mungkin lebih paham dan menemukan kesalahan informasi dalam fic nawa, boleh disampaikan lewat PM. Nawa sangat senang kalau ada yang mau berbagi ilmu.**

 **.**

 **Oke deh, terima kasih juga buat readers yang udah rajin ngasih review. Hehehe ... :-***


	18. Chapter 18 Foto

**Racing to Konoha Mountain**

Chapter 18 : Foto

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Racing to Konoha Mountain by nawanawachan**

 **Main Character : Naruto. U.**

 **Pairings : (Naruto x Hinata), (Sasuke x Sakura), (Sai x Ino)**

 **Rate :** **M** **(bahasa, situasi kehidupan jalanan)**

 **.**

 **WARNING** **!**

 **Author sudah memutuskan untuk merubah rate fiction ini menjadi rate M karena ceritanya ternyata tidak bisa sesederhana konsep awalnya.**

 **Jadi, ditekankan lagi FIC INI DIPERUNTUKAN UNTUK READERS YANG BERUSIA 18+. Untuk pembaca yang masih di bawah umur, disarankan untuk tidak melanjutkan membaca.**

 **Mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanan para pembaca.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari yang selalu sibuk di kota kecil Konoha. Banyak pejalan kaki hilir mudik berlalu di trotoar jalan. Begitu juga dengan tempat pemberhentian bus yang juga selalu diramaikan oleh para calon penumpang yang menunggu kedatangan bus yang akan mereka naiki. Salah satu orang yang ikut menunggu di sana adalah pemuda itu, pemuda tampan dengan rambut kuning cerah dan mata biru yang indah. Pesonanya membuat beberapa remaja perempuan terkikik sambil curi-curi pandang ke arahnya. Meski begitu, si pemuda sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. Dengan _headphone_ di telinga, dia setia mendengarkan musik kesukaannya.

Sebuah bus datang dan beberapa penumpang pun naik begitupun dengan pemuda cerah itu yang tidak lain adalah Naruto. Dia langsung mengambil tempat duduk di kursi paling belakang dekat jendela. Baru sejenak duduk, dia langsung layangkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Dia biarkan manik birunya menyapu pemandangan yang ditampilkan di sepanjang jalan yang dilalui bus tersebut.

Bus yang dia naiki itu akan membawanya menuju rumah sakit tempat Hinata masih dirawat. Sejak hari Hinata sadarkan diri, kini sudah tiga hari dan Naruto belum kembali menjenguk gadis itu. Saat Sakura dan yang lain mengajaknya menjenguk Hinata, dia beralasan bahwa dia tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaan paruh waktunya di kedai Iruka saat akhir pekan yang sibuk. Dan memang begitu adanya karena Kiba pun juga ikut sibuk di kedai _ice cream_ tersebut, sehingga teman-temannya yang lain dapat mengerti.

Namun, bila menelisik lebih jauh, ada alasan lain lagi yang membuat pemuda itu enggan untuk berkunjung ke sana selama tiga hari itu. Bukan karena dia menghindari Hinata, bukan juga karena peringatan Hiashi yang menyuruhnya menjauhi Hinata, melainkan karena ada suatu hal yang kembali mengusik fikirannya.

Teringat lagi akan pertemuannya dengan Neji sore itu. Suatu hal yang ditunjukkan pemuda Hyuga tersebut kala itu, membuat daftar _file_ dalam memori otaknya semakin bertambah.

 _ **Flashback On**_

" _Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tunjukkan kepadamu," katanya sambil menaikkan sebelah alis dan tanpa melepas senyuman penuh artinya._

 _Naruto mengerutkan dahi bingung, apa kiranya 'sesuatu' itu hingga Neji terlihat begitu antusias?_

 _Neji berdiri di hadapannya sambil tidak melepas senyuman itu dari wajah tampannya._

" _Kau sengaja mencariku ke sini?" tanya Naruto penuh selidik._

" _Tidak juga, aku kebetulan melihatmu di sini saat kembali dari kafe rumah sakit. Dan karena ada sesuatu yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu, jadi aku sengaja menghampirimu," jawab Neji menjelaskan._

 _Naruto manggut-manggut mengerti sebelum kemudian dia mendengus dan terkekeh pelan. Neji menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat Naruto yang tampak sedikit mencemoohnya._

" _Aku hanya heran, tidak biasanya orang angkuh sepertimu mau berbicara denganku," ujar Naruto membuat Neji agak sedikit sebal._

" _Anggap saja begini," ucap si pemuda Hyuga kembali dengan nada bicara sombongnya. "Dunia berputar dan sekarang aku sedang dalam kesulitan,"_

 _Kini Naruto yang menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dia menatap Neji penuh curiga._

" _Jadi, kau butuh bantuanku?" tanya Naruto dengan sedikit nada angkuh, sengaja agar Neji kesal._

 _Namun yang didapat malah sebaliknya, pemuda Hyuga itu melebarkan senyuman di bibirnya._

" _Ku rasa tidak begitu," ujarnya. "Malah aku fikir apa yang akan aku tunjukkan padamu adalah sesuatu yang bisa berguna untukmu,"_

 _Naruto menatap pemuda kakak sepupu Hinata itu dengan nyalang. Mencoba menelisik jauh pemikiran pemuda jenius itu._

" _Apa ini sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan apa yang menjadi 'Tujuanmu' dalam mengikuti balapan maut ini?" tanya Naruto menyudutkan._

 _Neji terbelalak, sangat terkejut kala Naruto menyebutkan kata 'tujuan' dengan penekanan yang jelas._

" _Kau ...,"_

 _Kata-katanya berhenti. Manik mutiaranya menatap lurus pada Naruto dengan otaknya yang sibuk berfikir kapan kiranya waktu yang memungkinkan pemuda berambut kuning cerah itu mendengar percakapan yang mengarah ke sana. Sampai kemudian Neji tertawa, dia membuang wajah ke samping._

" _Hahahaha ... jadi kau mendengarkan percakapanku dengan Hiashi Jisan sebelum ini?" tebaknya._

 _Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan menyelidik Neji._

" _Ya ..." jawabnya lirih._

 _Neji tersenyum._

" _Jadi kau tahu apa yang menjadi tujuanku itu?" tanya Neji._

 _Naruto kembali menatap Neji sambil menggeleng pelan._

" _Tidak, aku hanya mendengar kalau kau memiliki tujuan tertentu dengan mengikuti balapan itu," kata Naruto jujur._

 _Neji mengangguk percaya._

" _Baiklah," ucap Neji serius membuat Naruto terperangah. "Kalau begitu akan aku beri tahu apa yang menjadi tujuanku itu,"_

 _Pemuda Uzumaki itu membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin seorang Neji mau berbagi cerita dan informasi kepadanya._

" _Ada apa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba ...,"_

 _Kecurigaan Naruto kembali membuat Neji tertawa renyah._

" _Kau juga pasti sudah tahu kan, aku dan Hinata tidak akan bisa mengikuti balapan itu lagi. Semuanya sudah berakhir. Mungkin juga aku tidak akan pernah sampai pada tujuanku itu," ujarnya dengan wajah sedikit menyendu._

 _Naruto terdiam menatap penuh tanya, apa kiranya tujuan Neji itu._

" _Tujuanku adalah untuk mengetahui alasan dibalik kematian orang tuaku,"_

 _Naruto membelalakan matanya terkejut. Apa maksudnya itu semua?_

 _Neji tersenyum miris pada dirinya sendiri. Dia melangkah ke samping kursi taman yang diduduki Naruto. Kedua tangannya dia selipkan di kantong celana jeansnya. Neji masih berdiri tegap, meski begitu tampak raut wajahnya yang tersenyum sendu. Manik bulan miliknya menatap sedih pada langit jingga kemerahan, menerawang jauh mengingat masa kelam kehidupannya._

 _Naruto melirikkan matanya ke samping di mana pemuda Hyuga itu berdiri. Dirinya menantikan kelanjutan kisah memilukan tersebut._

" _17 tahun lalu saat bahkan usiaku baru genap satu tahun, Ayah dan Ibuku dibunuh di kediaman kami oleh sekelompok perampok,"_

 _Naruto menajamkan telinganya dan memasukkan segala detail cerita Neji ke dalam otak dan hatinya._

" _Malam terakhir musim panas, hari itu hujan cukup deras. Di tengah kesunyian dini hari aku mendengar teriakan memilukan yang aku tahu itu suara milik Ibuku. Aku beranikan diri keluar kamarku dan melihat sekelompok orang tak dikenal yang berajalan keluar dari kamar orang tuaku. Mereka tak mengambil apapun, tampakanya tujuan mereka bukanlah harta benda, tapi hal lainnya. Satu dari mereka yang berjalan paling akhir, menoleh ke belakang, menatap pintu kamar orang tuaku dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresi berarti. Tapi aku tidak akan pernah melupakan wajah itu, rambut merah itu ...,"_

 _Kedua tangan Neji kini terkepal erat dan sorot matanya menajam menggambarkan segala emosi dan kemarahan._

" _Sabaku Rasa," ungkapnya._

 _Naruto menoleh cepat dengan tatapan tidak percaya._

" _Sabaku Rasa?" ulangnya dengan nada penuh ketidakpercayaan. "Maksudmu ... Maksudmu orang itu ... orang itu Ayah Gaara?"_

 _Neji menoleh, masih dengan sorot mata penuh amarah._

" _Ya," jawabnya._

 _Naruto ternganga, tidak mampu berkata-kata. Dia cukup terkejut tadi saat mendengar pertengkaran Neji dan Hiashi yang menyangkut pautkan keluarga Sabaku dengan kecelakaan Hinata. Tapi ini, sungguh Naruto tidak lagi mampu menahan keterkejutan itu._

 _Melihat Naruto yang tampaknya mulai sibuk dengan pemikirannya, Neji melanjutkan kisahnya._

" _Pagi harinya saat Hiashi Jisan dan Polisi datang, aku langsung menunjukkan foto Sabaku Rasa yang pernah berfoto bersama ayahku dan teman-temannya. Saat aku menunjukkan foto itu, Hiashi Jisan langsung merebutnya dan berkata bahwa aku terlalu shock. Polisi pun akhirnya melakukan penyelidikan seadanya. Dan sama seperti yang terjadi pada kasus Hinata, saat penyelidikan itu baru setengah jalan, tiba-tiba Jisan meminta agar penyelidikan tersebut dihentikan. Dan karena aku yang masih terlalu kecil, kesaksianku benar-benar tidak dipercayai,_

" _Beberapa hari setelahnya, Hiashi Jisan membawaku dan tiga pelayan keluargaku yang selamat karena saat kejadian itu mereka bersembunyi, untuk ikut dengannya dan keluarganya pindah ke Amerika. Saat itu istri Hiashi Jisan tengah hamil tua mengandung anak pertama mereka yaitu Hinata. Entah mengapa, tapi Jisan tampak terburu-buru ingin semua keluarganya pindah ke Amerika bahkan dia memerintahkan bahwa pusat perusahaan Hyuga dipindahkan ke Amerika. Dan sejak hari itu, aku mulai tinggal dengan Hiashi Jisan dan keluarganya di negara yang asing,"_

 _Pemuda berambut cokelat panjang itu tampak lebih tenang kala menceritakan kelanjutan kisahnya. Namun manik biru Naruto dapat menangkap bahwa rahang Neji mengeras seakan mencoba menahan segala luapan emosinya di sana._

" _Lalu kau kembali ke Konoha untuk masuk KMS?" tanya Naruto mencoba memancing Neji untuk melanjutkan ceritanya._

" _Kau salah, masuk KMS hanyalah alasan bagiku untuk kembali ke Konoha," jawabnya ringan._

" _Jadi,alasan sebenarnya adalah untuk tujuanmu itulah kau kembali ke sini?" tanya Naruto lagi._

 _Terdengar Neji yang menghela nafas sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Naruto._

" _Aku tidak tahu," jawabnya yang menarik perhatian si Uzumaki. "Saat itu aku hanya merasa kesal dengan Hiashi Jisan yang seolah tidak perduli akan kematian adiknya. Bertahun-tahun aku mencoba mengerti dan menahan diri karena saat itu aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang bisa aku lakukan. Aku memang sangat cemerlang di sekolah, tapi selain itu aku tidak memiliki kemampuan apa-apa. Aku tidak memiliki mental kuat untuk bisa menghadapi dunia nyata. Jangankan untuk masuk ke dunia kehidupan orang dewasa, melihatnya saja sudah membuatku sangat ketakutan. Jadi bagaimana mungkin aku bisa berdiri dengan kakiku sendiri tanpa bergantung pada Hiashi Jisan saat aku saja tidak memiliki suatu pegangan yang bisa membuatku bertahan hidup di luar sana. Heh ... tapi lagi-lagi ...,"_

 _Neji terkekeh pelan. Naruto menoleh dan menemukan raut wajah Neji yang sedikit cerah._

" _... Lagi-lagi Hinatalah yang membukakan jalan untukku,"_

 _Naruto mengerutkan kening, tidak paham akan maksudnya._

" _Hinata dan Kou, keduanya adalah penyelamatku. Kesukaan mereka berdua pada mobil menarikku ke dalam dunia balapan. Aku mulai belajar mesin dan Kou, secara diam-diam, melatih kami mengemudikan mobil. Kami mengikuti balapan jalanan pertama kami dengan bersembunyi di balik kemudi, sama seperti Pangeran Byakugan, kami tidak boleh menunjukkan identitas kami oleh Kou karena saat itu usia kami baru 13 dan 14 tahun. Awal-awal kami tidak bisa menang dan hanya menjadi cemoohan. Tapi bakat Hinata yang dengan cepat berkembang pesat membuat aku tidak ingin kalah darinya. Aku dan dia mulai melatih setiap teknik mengemudi demi menemukan gaya balapan kami. Dan saat itulah aku mulai berani melihat dunia,_

" _Dengan rasa selalu ingin tahunya, Hinata mulai mencari-cari informasi tentang tempat-tempat balapan jalanan untuk terus bisa mengasah tekniknya. Sampai dia menemukan Konoha, sebagai tempat yang marak akan balapan jalanannya. Mengingat ceritaku akan keinginanku mengungkap kematian kedua orang tuaku di tanah kelahiranku ini, gadis itu mulai menyusun skenario hidupku,"_

 _Neji menoleh dan mendapati Naruto yang terbelalak penuh tanya. Pemuda Hyuga itu tersenyum miring._

" _Hn, benar, keegoisan Hinata yang ingin mencoba balapan di Konoha lah yang membukakan jalan untukku kembali ke sini," kata Neji seolah menjawab pertanyaan yang tersirat di wajah Naruto._

" _Dia mendapatkan informasi tentang KMS dari Kou dan dari sanalah dia mulai menulis cerita hidupku. Dia ingin aku meminta pada ayahnya agar memperbolehkanku masuk KMS yang artinya aku harus kembali ke Konoha. Dengan pertimbangan berat akhirnya Hiashi Jisan mengizinkanku kembali tapi tidak dengan Hinata. Jisan melarangnya ikut denganku ke Konoha. Aku yakin sebenarnya Hiashi Jisan pastilah tahu apa yang sebenarnya ingin aku cari di Konoha. Oleh karena itu dia melarang Hinata ikut untuk menjauhkannya dari bahaya,_

" _Namun beberapa bulan setelah aku kembali, sepertinya Hinata akhirnya mampu meyakinkan Hiashi Jisan sehingga membiarkannya menyusulku bersama Kou. Dan yang lebih mengejutkannya, Jisan mengizinkannya membantuku mencapai tujuanku. Beliau juga mengizinkannya ikut balapan jalanan asalkan jati dirinya sebagai putri Hyuga tidak diketahui. Hinata juga harus siap menutupi kemampuannya di KMS dengan menjadi siswi yang tidak kompeten untuk dapat menipu mata semua orang. Hinata menyetujuinya meski akibatnya dia akan menuai cemoohan banyak orang asalkan dia bisa menuai kepuasan dengan menjajal balapan jalanan di Konoha,"_

 _Naruto sampai geleng-geleng kepala mendengar betapa gilanya Hinata dengan balapan. Betapa Hinata mencintai dunia balap jalanan hingga rela kehidupan nyatanya menjadi olok-olok orang lain. Bahkan dirinya rela dipandang remeh oleh orang-orang yang kemampuannya tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dia. Dan Naruto salah satu dari orang-orang itu yang pernah berfikir bahwa Hinata tidak pantas di KMS. Sungguh dia jadi malu terhadap dirinya sendiri._

" _Terdengar bodoh memang," lanjut Neji. "Tapi itulah Hinata dan balapan. Dia bahkan rela mempertaruhkan hidupnya,"_

 _Naruto menunduk sedih, ia masih merasa bersalah karena telah membuat Hinata terluka. Tetapi saat itu, ada hal lain yang lebih mengganggu fikirannya dari pada perasaan bersalah itu._

" _Lalu ..." ucap Naruto sambil menoleh melihat ke tempat Neji masih berdiri tegap. "Apa hubungannya kematian orang tuamu dengan puncak Konoha? Dari keseluruhan ceritamu aku belum menemukan kaitan di antara keduanya?" tanya si pemuda Uzumaki._

 _Neji menoleh pada Naruto sebelum kembali memandang ke tempat sebelumnya dan menghela nafas kasar seolah pemuda itu bersiap untuk menjawab._

" _Saat itu aku tahu bahwa tujuanku adalah mengungkap kematian orang tuaku, tapi aku tidak tahu harus memulainya dari mana dan ke mana. Sampai sebulan setelah kedatanganku ke Konoha, aku tinggal di rumah Hiashi Jisan yang sampai sekarang aku tempati. Hari itu aku hanya iseng memasuki ruang kerjanya yang terbuka. Aku fikir aku bisa mendapatkan petunjuk di sana. Selama seminggu aku mencari-cari segala sesuatu apapun itu yang bisa menuntunku. Hingga aku menemukan buku harian milik ayahku yang disimpan Hiashi Jisan. Aku membacanya lembar demi lembar dan tidak ada yang berarti. Hingga sampai di halaman terakhir, aku menemukannya. Hanya satu kalimat namun itu cukup membuat jantungku berdegup kencang. Entah mengapa aku bisa merasakannya. Perasaan ketakutan seolah ada seseorang yang menyelinap di belakangku secara diam-diam sambil mengayunkan sebuah pedang. Hanya satu tulisan itu ...,_

"' _ **Hantu puncak Konoha masih mengejarku,'**_ _"_

 _Naruto membelalakan matanya terkejut saat mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Neji dengan sangat jelas._

" _Hantu ... puncak ... Konoha...?"_

" _Hn, aku pun tidak mengerti maksudnya, hanya saja aku merasa bahwa jawabannya pastilah ada di puncak Konoha,"_

 _Mata mutiara Neji memancarkan api yang membara dan kedua tangannya mengepal erat._

 _Naruto terdiam seribu bahasa. Masih tampak kengerian tersirat di wajahnya, namun fikirannya mulai sibuk merangkai semua informasi yang dia dapat tentang puncak Konoha. Dan dari semua informasi itu yang menggambarkan puncak Konoha hanyalah kengerian dan ketidakwajaran. Sebenarnya apa yang ada di sana? Apa yang tersembunyi di puncak sana? Lalu bagaimana dengan ayahnya? Benarkah bahwa ayahnya bisa selamat dari puncak penuh misteri itu?_

" _Dan hal lainnya yang aku temukan di ruang kerja Hiashi Jisan adalah ... 'sesuatu' yang ingin aku tunjukkan padamu,"_

 _Naruto menoleh dan mendapati Neji yang sudah berdiri menghadap ke tempatnya duduk. Ekspresi wajah angkuhnya sudah kembali dengan senyuman penuh arti itu lagi yang tersemat di bibirnya._

 _Naruto menyipitkan matanya menatap penasaran pada si pemuda Hyuga._

" _Benar, 'sesuatu' apa itu?" tanyanya ingin tahu._

 _Neji semakin melebarkan senyumannya. Dia berjalan untuk berdiri tepat di depan pemuda itu sambil mulai membuka-buka ponselnya._

" _Sebenarnya aku hanya beberapa kali melihatnya dulu, saat aku masuk ke sana untuk mencari bukti kematian orang tuaku. Dan karena setelah kejadian itu, ruangan tersebut selalu dikunci pelayan sehingga aku tidak bisa lagi masuk ke sana sampai sekarang. Tapi setelah kembalinya Hiashi Jisan, ruangan itu kembali dibuka. Aku sempat menyelinap sekali hanya untuk mengambil 'sesuatu' yang ingin aku tunjukkan padamu itu," ujar Neji sambil masih sibuk mencari-cari sesuatu di ponselnya._

 _Naruto semakin penasaran dan ingin tahu karena Neji bahkan sampai menyelinap untuk mendapatkannya. Dan apa kiranya 'sesuatu' yang berhubungan dengannya yang berada dalam ruang kerja kepala keluarga Hyuga itu?_

" _Ah! Ini dia," kata Neji saat tampaknya telah menemukan yang ia cari. "Akan ku kirimkan padamu. Hidupkan koneksi ponselmu,"_

 _Naruto mengangguk mengerti dan dengan segera ia keluarkan ponselnya dari saku jaketnya._

 _Koneksi ponsel keduanya terhubung dan terlihat progress pengiriman data yang berjalan di ponsel milik Naruto._

" _Baiklah, sudah terkirim. Coba kau buka," ujar Neji._

 _Naruto mengangguk dan langsung membuka file yang baru diterimanya._

" _Foto?" tanyanya sambil menatap Neji._

 _Pemuda Hyuga itu tersenyum sambil menaikkan satu alisnya._

" _Bukalah!" perintahnya._

 _Naruto pun langsung membuka file foto tersebut._

" _Eh! Ini kan ...,"_

 _Manik biru langitnya membelalak tidak percaya denga apa yang dilihatnya dari foto itu. Wajahnya menunjukkan keterkejutan yang tidak bisa dia tutupi._

" _Sudah dua tahun sejak aku melihatnya pertama kali. Dan dulu aku fikir itu bukan hal yang penting sehingga aku tidak terlalu memperhatikannya. Tapi karena ingatanku yang cukup baik sehingga aku masih bisa mengingat wajah orang dalam foto itu. Dan saat pertama kali aku melihatmu, aku fikir kau begitu mirip dengan orang di foto itu_ _(1)_ _," ungkap Neji._

 _Naruto tidak merespon. Pemuda itu masih memegang ponselnya di tangan dan matanya masih membelalak tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Tubuhnya beku di tempat dan dia tidak mampu mengeluarkan kata apa pun dari mulutnya._

" _Jadi ...," Neji membuka suara lagi. "Apa kau mengenal orang yang berfoto bersama Hiashi Jisan itu?" tanyanya merasa penasaran._

" _Ya," jawabnya lirih dengan tanpa mengalihkan tatapan terkejutnya dari ponsel. "Dia ..." Naruto mengangkat wajahnya menatap Neji._

" _... Ayahku ...,"_

" _Eh?"_

 _Neji terkejut, dirinya tidak menduga sampai sana. Dia sempat mematung sebelum dia kembali bisa mengendalikan dirinya._

" _Heh... pantas saja...," ucap Neji._

 _Naruto masih memandang foto di ponsel itu dengan raut wajah berfikir keras. Mencoba mengerti apa maksud di balik semua ini. Dia tahu betul, jelas orang yang di dalam foto adalah ayahnya. Naruto masih ingat wajah orang itu, wajah seseorang yang hanya bisa dilihatnya dari pigura besar yang ada di ruang tamu rumahnya. Wajah seseorang dalam foto yang selalu dia pandangi lama hanya untuk sekedar membandingkannya dengan dirinya. Wajah tampan dengan manik biru seperti miliknya, dengan rambut kuning berantakan seperti rambutnya, dengan tubuh tinggi tegap yang membuatnya menawan. Wajah yang dikatakan almarhum ibunya sebagai wajah yang selalu membuatnya jatuh cinta. Wajah itu, Namikaze Minato._

 _Dalam foto tersebut ayahnya menampilkan senyuman cerah seperti dirinya, merangkul Hyuga Hiashi yang berdiri tegap di sampingnya yang hanya tersenyum tipis. Keduanya berdiri di depan sebuah mobil Levin berwarna merah yang terlihat masih baru saat itu. Tampaknya foto itu diambil berpuluh-puluh tahun yang lalu karena dua orang tersebut masih terlihat sangat muda._

" _Tapi ... kenapa ... ayahku bisa ... bersama Hyuga Hiashi?" tanya Naruto penuh ketidakpercayaan._

 _Neji terdiam, pemuda itu juga penasaran dan ingin tahu. Bagaimanapun dia pernah dengar akan apa yang terjadi pada ayah pemuda Uzumaki itu. Dan keberadaan foto tersebut semakin menambah misterinya._

" _Entahlah," jawab Neji. "Tapi seingatku di foto yang pernah direbut Hiashi Jisan saat aku ingin menunjukkan wajah Sabaku Rasa pada polisi, sekilas aku melihat ayahmu juga berfoto bersama yang lain. Tapi karena itu sudah sangat lama dan ada beberapa orang lainnya lagi, aku jadi tidak bisa memastikannya,"_

 _Pemuda Uzumaki itu menatap Neji penuh tanya. Dia masih belum mampu menafsirkan ini. Mungkin saja ini artinya Hiashi mengenal ayahnya. Tapi apa mungkin juga ini berhubungan dengan kasus 17 tahun lalu._

" _Aku fikir...," ucap Neji lagi. "Aku akan mencoba mencari foto yang pernah direbut Hiashi Jisan itu. Aku rasa, kita bisa mendapatkan sesuatu dari foto tersebut,"_

 _Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya tidak paham._

" _Kenapa harus susah-susah seperti itu? Kenapa tidak kita tanya langsung saja pada orang yang ada dalam foto ini yang jelas-jelas ada di sini?" usul Naruto._

 _Neji menaikkan alisnya ke atas._

" _Maksudmu bertanya pada Hiashi Jisan?" tanyanya dengan nada tidak percaya._

 _Naruto tidak merespon dan hanya menatap lurus pemuda itu._

" _Hahaha ..."_

 _Tawa Neji meledak membuat Naruto bertanya-tanya, apa kiranya yang lucu dari ucapannya._

" _Kau fikir Hiashi Jisan orang yang mudah diajak bicara?" ujar Neji. "Kalau dia orang yang seperti itu, aku pasti sudah menanyakan banyak hal sejak dulu padanya. Sayangnya, dia tidak akan mengatakan apapun padamu,"_

 _Naruto berdecih kesal karena lagi-lagi jalan didepannya sangat terjal untuk dilalui._

" _Kecuali ...," sambung Neji yang kembali menarik Naruto untuk menatap padanya._

 _Pemuda Hyuga itu tersenyum._

" _Kecuali kau bisa memojokkan dia," ujarnya._

 _Naruto kembali menampilkan wajah tidak paham._

" _Kumpulkan bukti yang bisa membuatnya terpojok dan mengatakan apapun yang kau inginkan. Itulah yang coba aku lakukan sampai sekarang,"_

 _Pemuda itu tidak melepas senyumannya membuat Naruto menatapnya heran._

" _Jadi, selama ini kau bermain di belakangnya?" tanya Naruto penuh selidik._

 _Neji terkekeh sebelum menjawab dengan ekspresi sombongnya._

" _Aku tidak bilang aku bermain di belakangnya, tapi sudah ku katakan aku memiliki tujuan. Dan apapun akan ku lakukan demi sampai pada tujuan itu," jawabnya santai namun tidak bisa dipungkiri terdapat keseriusan di sana._

"' _Apapun itu' adalah termasuk membawaku terlibat dalam masalahmu?" tanya Naruto lagi masih dengan perasaan curiga._

 _Neji tetap menampilkan senyuman sombongnya._

" _Aku fikir jalan yang kita lalui tidak jauh berbeda. Kita sama-sama menginginkan Hiashi Jisan untuk buka mulut. Dan aku fikir aku memberikan sebuah informasi yang cukup berguna," tunjuknya pada foto yang dikirimkannya ke ponsel Naruto. "Lagipula sudah ku katakan bahwa aku akan mencari foto satunya karena mungkin juga itu bisa membantumu. Jelas bahwa disini bukan cuma aku yang diuntungkan," ujarnya dengan ketenangan khas Hyuga._

 _Naruto masih memandang tajam pada Neji seolah dia tidak percaya pemuda itu._

" _Baiklah, tapi kita tetap melakukannya dengan cara kita masing-masing," kata Naruto akhirnya._

" _Hn, terserah. Aku juga merasa bahwa teman-teman dalam kelompokmu lebih lihai dalam mengumpulkan informasi yang terlarang," ucap Neji menanggapi._

 _Naruto membuang wajahnya ke samping karena tidak mampu menyangkal ucapan Neji._

 _Langit mulai gelap dan lampu taman rumah sakit mulai menyala terang. Kedua pemuda itu menoleh sekitar dan menyadari bahwa ternyata mereka bicara sangat lama di sana._

" _Baiklah, aku rasa cukup. Aku fikir aku bisa mempercayaimu," ujar Neji sebelum beranjak pergi._

 _Naruto hanya mengangguk untuk menanggapi._

 _Neji pun berbalik siap untuk meninggalkan si pemuda Uzumaki yang tampaknya belum mau bangkit dari kursi taman itu. Namun langkah Neji berhenti kala dirinya mengingat sesuatu._

" _Ah, satu lagi," ucapnya._

 _Naruto kembali menatap si pemuda Hyuga yang kembali berbicara tanpa berbalik menghadapnya._

 _Neji menoleh sedikit sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya._

" _Jangan terlalu merasa bersalah pada Hinata. Dan jangan sedikit pun kau merasa kasihan padanya. Karena dia sangat benci itu,"_

 _Tidak mendapati respon apapun dari seseorang yang diajaknya bicara, Neji pun kembali melanjutkan langkah meninggalkan taman rumah sakit._

 _Naruto terdiam mendengar kata-kata terakhir Neji. Pemuda berambut cerah itu menunduk, dengan wajah sendu dia bergumam lirih._

" _Ya, jika aku bisa," ujarnya._

 _ **Flashback Off**_

Hari itu cuaca tidak terlalu cerah tapi juga tidak mendung. Sudah memasuki akhir Oktober dan dedaunan semakin banyak yang berguguran jatuh di jalanan. Pemuda Uzumaki itu melangkah di sepanjang trotoar jalan menuju rumah sakit pusat Konoha setelah sebelumnya mampir ke sebuah toko bunga. Dia membeli sebuket bunga lavender berwarna ungu yang tampak pas menggambarkan diri seseorang yang ingin dijenguknya. Hari itu wajahnya sama seperti langit, tidak sendu seperti sebelumnya tapi juga tidak lebih cerah dari biasanya. Sepertinya Naruto juga tidak mampu menggambarkan perasaannya pada wajahnya sehingga yang dapat dia tampilkan hanya ekspresi datar.

Langkah Naruto sampai di lantai VIP, di sana sangat sepi. Tampaknya di depan ruangan Hinata dirawat pun tidak ada satu orang pun. Naruto mengetuk pintu kamar rawat itu sebelum memsaukinya. Dia berharap di dalam sana tidak ada orang lain yang sedang menjenguk gadis itu karena rasanya sedikit canggung juga saat dia datang ke sana sendiri tanpa teman-temannya yang lain.

Naruto memasuki ruangan tersebut dan sedikit bersyukur karena hanya ada Hanabi yang sedang menyuapi Hinata. ' _Untunglah tidak ada Neji dan juga Hiashi_ ,' ucapnya dalam hati. Kedua gadis Hyuga berbeda usia itu menoleh ke arahnya.

"Maaf, apa aku mengganggu?" tanya Naruto tidak enak.

Hinata tersenyum lembut.

"Tidak, Naruto-kun," jawabnya.

Sedang Hanabi masih menatap lurus ke arahnya membuat Naruto jadi salah tingkah.

Hanabi tidak melepaskan atensinya dari pemuda itu dengan menyorotkan pandangan menilai sampai Hinata menegurnya.

"Hanabi!"

Gadis berambut cokelat pendek itu memutus pandangannya dari Naruto dan beralih menatap ke arah sang kakak.

"Haaah ... baiklah," ucapnya sambil menaruh mangkuk bubur di meja nakas. "Pastikan kau melanjutkan makanmu," ujarnya menasihati sang kakak.

Hinata mengangguk mengerti.

Gadis kecil itu berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah Naruto yang masih berdiri di tempat.

"Bisa aku minta tolong?" tanyanya pada Naruto dengan suara yang terdengar angkuh seperti Neji.

Naruto menoleh pada gadis itu.

"Tolong gantikan aku untuk melanjutkan menyuapi Hinata-neesama. Kau mau kan?" pintanya.

"Hanabi!" bentak Hinata pada adiknya yang tidak sopan.

Naruto mengangguk sekali pertanda dia menyetujui.

Hanabi melengos pergi tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih pada pemuda yang sudah bersedia menolongnya itu membuat Hinata hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala tidak habis fikir.

"Maafkan Hanabi, dia memang suka seperti itu," ujar Hinata penuh sesal.

Naruto yang tadi menoleh mengawasi Hanabi yang sudah menghilang di balik pintu kini berbalik menghadap Hinata.

"Aku sedikit terkejut karena bahasa Jepangnya sangat lancar mengingat sejak kecil dia tinggal di Amerika," kata Naruto sambil mulai melangkah mendekati Hinata yang terduduk di atas ranjang.

"Itu karena Tou-sama memerintahkan kami untuk selalu berbicara dalam bahasa Jepang bila di rumah. Semua itu agar kami tidak lupa akan budaya tempat asal kami. Kami juga harus menggunakan bahasa yang sopan bila berbicara dengan seseorang yang lebih tua, tapi Hanabi, anak itu suka mengabaikan aturan," Hinata tertawa lirih mengingat kelakuan adiknya itu.

Naruto tersenyum melihat gadis itu yang terlihat sudah lebih segar dari terakhir kali dia menjenguknya.

"Ah iya, ini aku bawakan bunga," ucapnya sambil menunjukkan buket bunga dalam pelukannya.

Pandangan Hinata beralih pada bunga yang dibawa Naruto.

"Lavender? Aku suka. Bisa letakkan di vas di sana?" pintanya yang langsung dilakukan oleh Naruto.

Dia masukkan bunga-bunga itu ke dalam vas kosong berisi air di atas sebuah lemari kayu kecil. Tampaknya belum ada bunga pengganti untuk mengisi vas tersebut.

Setelah selesai, pemuda itu kembali berjalan ke tempat Hinata dan mengambil kursi yang tadi sempat diduduki Hanabi. Dia ambil mangkuk bubur untuk melanjutkan tugas Hanabi menyuapi Hinata. Gadis itu sedikit tersipu saat Naruto menyodorkan sesendok bubur ke mulutnya.

"Jadi bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Naruto memulai kembali percakapan.

Hinata mengunyah beberapa kali bubur yang lembut itu sebelum kemudian menelannya.

"Sudah lebih baik," jawabnya. "Hanya saja kepalaku masih sering pusing," tunjuknya pada kepalanya yang masih diperban.

Naruto mengangguk paham dan manik birunya bergulir melihat rambut indigo Hinata.

"Jadi rambutmu sudah dipotong rapih?" tanyanya lagi sambil tersenyum melihat potongan rambut Hinata yang berbeda.

Hinata memegang rambutnya yang kini hanya sepanjang bahu.

"Hanabi yang merapihkannya. Sekarang jadi sependek ini(2)," Hinata tersenyum sambil menyipitkan matanya.

Naruto ikut tersenyum. Pemuda itu kembali menyuapkan bubur untuk Hinata.

"Lalu lenganmu ...," manik shappire itu beralih menatap lengan kanan Hinata yang masih digips.

Manik bulan Hinata pun ikut menatap lengannya.

"Ah, iya ...," ucapnya, lengan kirinya mengelus lengan kanannya yang digips. "Seperti karma bukan?"

Naruto mengalihkan lagi tatapannya pada gadis yang kini masih menatap lengannya.

"Sebelumnya aku membuat lengan kanan Sasuke-kun patah setelah balapan denganku. Dan sekarang lengan kananku juga patah. Lucu sekali kan," Hinata terkikik lirih mengingat hal itu.

Naruto menatap tajam pada gadis itu. Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu hatinya di sana.

"Dan yang lebih lucu, ini bukan kesalahannya, tapi Sasuke-kun berkata bahwa dia ingin melakukan sesuatu seperti saat aku menebus kesalahanku dengan membuatkannya bekal. Tapi karena Sasuke-kun tidak bisa memasak, dia ingin membalasnya dengan mengirimiku bunga setiap hari sampai aku keluar dari rumah sakit,"

Pemuda Uzumaki itu semakin merasakan sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan. Entah bagian mana dari cerita Hinata yang membuat bagian jantungnya berdenyut hebat menimbulkan sebuah perasaan kesal yang tidak dia pahami.

"Tapi aneh," Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap ke arah vas yang tadi dimasukkan bunga-bunga lavender oleh Naruto. "Hari ini tidak ada kiriman bunga darinya. Hmmm, apa mungkin dia bosan?" Hinata menampilkan wajah seolah berfikir sebentar sebelum kembali tersenyum. "Hah, entahlah ..."

Naruto menoleh pada vas tadi. Sekarang dia mengerti kenapa vas itu kosong tapi terisi air, karena biasanya akan langsung ada bunga pengganti di sana. Dan dia juga tahu mengapa Sasuke tidak mengirim bunga hari ini, karena pemuda Uchiha itu tahu bahwa Naruto akan datang ke rumah sakit. Entah apa yang difikirkan teman Temenya itu, tapi anehnya ada bagian dari diri Naruto yang merasa terusik.

Pemuda itu mengeratkan gigi-giginya sehingga membuat rahangnya mengeras. Matanya terpejam erat mencoba menghilangkan semua perasaan tidak menyenangkan itu.

"Naruto-kun?"

Panggilan dari suara lembut Hinata menyadarkan pemuda itu. Naruto menoleh kembali menatap Hinata. Dia memaksakan dirinya tersenyum biasa pada gadis itu. Hinata sempat memandang heran sebelum membalas senyuman Naruto dengan manis.

Sekali lagi dia sendokkan bubur dari mangkuk untuk kemudian dia suapi kepada gadis tersebut.

"Hmm, ngomong-ngomong ... aku dengar penyelidikan kasusmu dihentikan?" tanya Naruto mencoba mencari bahasan lain.

"Ya," jawab Hinata singkat sambil mulutnya sibuk memproses bubur yang dimakannya.

"Kau tidak keberatan?" tanya Naruto heran karena mendapat jawaban yang enteng dari seorang korban.

"Tidak," jawabnya semakin membuat Naruto bertanya-tanya.

"Aku setuju dengan ayahku," ujar Hinata lagi. "Aku sudah baik-baik saja dan itu yang penting. Aku tidak berharap apa pun. Aku tidak mengharapkan pihak kepolisian menemukan pelakunya. Aku tidak mengharapkan keluargaku untuk melakukan sesuatu untuk membalas apa pun yang terjadi padaku. Aku tidak mengharap apa pun dan pada siapa pun,"

Naruto menunduk mendengar penuturan itu. Tangannya sibuk mengaduk-aduk bubur di mangkuk.

"... Aku juga tidak mengharap apa pun darimu, Naruto-kun," sambung Hinata.

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya sambil menunjukkan ekspresi penuh tanya.

Hinata tersenyum sebelum kembali berkata.

"Aku tidak mengharapkan apa pun, jadi aku mohon berhentilah menunjukkan wajah yang terbebani seperti itu," katanya.

Naruto terperangah. Sejenak dia pandangi wajah Hinata yang tersenyum sendu sebelum kemudian dia buang wajahnya ke samping membuat gadis itu semakin melebarkan senyuman sedihnya.

Gadis itu beralih dari Naruto di sampingnya. Dia sandarkan dirinya ke sandaran ranjang dan menatap lurus ke depan.

"Aku sudah baik-baik saja jadi berhentilah merasa bersalah. Sudah ku katakan bukan, aku menyelamatkanmu karena itu kewajibanku. Dan kalau yang membuatmu terbebani adalah kata-kataku malam itu ...," Hinata berhenti sejenak. Dia gigit bibirnya sebelum siap melanjutkan.

Naruto melirik dari sudut matanya. Wajahnya masih dia tolehkan ke samping, masih enggan untuk menatap lurus gadis manis itu.

"... Sudah ku katakan aku tidak mengharapkan apa pun darimu, jadi kau bisa melupa ...,"

'Trakk!'

"Hinata!"

Suara mangkuk yang diletakkan kasar dan Naruto yang menyebut namanya dengan suara yang dalam, membuat Hinata terkejut dan menoleh ke samping.

Pemuda itu beberapa saat menunduk dalam dengan tangan kanannya masih setia memegang mangkuk yang sudah diletakkan di atas meja nakas. Hinata membulatkan matanya memandang pemuda itu dengan harap-harap cemas akan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Naruto menoleh dan menatap Hinata dengan sorot mata yang tidak biasa membuat gadis itu sedikit meneguk ludahnya. Tiba-tiba pemuda itu berdiri dari duduknya di kursi dan beralih untuk duduk di atas ranjang rawat di mana Hinata duduk.

Kini mereka berhadapan. Naruto masih menundukkan kepalanya di depan gadis Hyuga itu dan sukses membuat Hinata menatap penuh tanya. Mata birunya sempat terpejam sebelum pemuda itu memulai kata-katanya.

"Hinata ..." panggilnya lagi dengan suara lirih yang dalam.

Jantung Hinata berdebar keras. Entah untuk alasan apa gadis itu tidak ingin mendengar apapun dari mulut pemuda ini sekarang. Dia merasa jantungnya akan segera meledak bila mendengar kelanjutan dari perkataan Naruto.

"Tentang sesuatu yang kau ucapkan malam itu ...,

"Aku mengerti,"

Naruto belum sempat melengkapi ucapannya, Hinata langsung mengambil alih. Pemuda itu melirikkan matanya sedikit.

"Aku mengerti. Aku juga sudah pernah bilang kalau aku sudah cukup senang hanya karena bisa mengatakannya. Jadi Naruto-kun tidak perlu ...,"

"Bagaimana kalau kita mencobanya," ucap Naruto tiba-tiba sambil mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Hinata dengan serius.

"Eh? Apa?"

Manik bulan Hinata mengerjap. Dia belum selesai dengan kalimatnya dan kini berganti Naruto yang memotong ucapannya dengan kata-kata yang benar-benar tidak bisa gadis itu mengerti.

Naruto masih menatap lurus, tidak ada ekspresi berarti di sana hanya sebuah sorot mata penuh keseriusan.

"A-aku ... tidak mengerti," ucap Hinata.

Pemuda bermanik shappire itu memutus kontak mata mereka. Dia kembali menunduk dan terdengar helaan nafas yang dalam. Hinata memiringkan kepalanya untuk bisa melihat ekspresi pemuda yang disukainya itu.

Naruto melirik ke gadis di depannya sebelum pandangannya teralih pada tangan putih mulus Hinata yang tidak digips. Dia raih telapak tangan itu dan digenggamnya membuat sang gadis membolakan matanya terkejut.

"Aku tahu aku tidak berpengalaman dalam hal ini," ujar Naruto. "Aku tidak pernah menjalin hubungan apapun dengan perempuan mana pun, selain pertemanan pastinya. Jadi aku fikir ...," biru shappire itu menatap lurus amethys. "Aku bisa memulainya denganmu. Kita bisa mencobanya bersama,"

Hinata masih terpaku, tapi sungguh dia tidak paham dengan apa yang difikirkan pemuda itu dengan arti 'mencoba'.

"Tapi kenapa?"

Hinata menarik tangannya paksa dari genggaman lembut Naruto membuat pemuda itu sedikit tersentak. Hinata menaruh tengan kirinya itu di depan dadanya berharap bisa membantu meredam detakan keras jantungnya. Gadis itu menunduk sambil meneruskan ucapannya.

"Kenapa Naruto-kun mau melakukannya bersamaku? Kau tahu, kau harusnya melakukannya dengan seseorang yang kau ...,"

Hinata ingin bilang 'seseorang yang kau cintai' namun dia urungkan karena tidak ingin mendengar pengakuan menyakitkan pemuda itu.

" ... seseorang yang kau sukai," lanjutnya.

"Aku menyukaimu," jawab Naruto.

Hinata tersenyum kecut. Jelas Naruto akan menjawab begitu karena pemuda itu memang menyukai semua orang.

Naruto yang melihat senyuman kecut itu membuang wajah ke samping sebelum kembali menatap Hinata. Dengan cepat dia tarik kembali tangan kiri Hinata yang sudah kembali jatuh di pangkuan gadis itu dan sukses membuat pemuda itu mendapatkan kembali perhatian sang gadis Hyuga. Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap mata Naruto yang kini hanya melihat padanya.

"Dengar, Aku ...," Naruto menghela nafas. "Sudah ku katakan aku tidak berpengalaman dalam hal ini, jadi ...," Naruto kembali menjeda ucapannya membuat sang gadis tidak sabar menunggu.

Naruto memejamkan matanya sejenak seolah memantapkan hatinya. Dia buka kembali mata biru langit tersebut dan dengan pandangan yakin dia menghipnotis mata bulan Hinata. Keduanya seolah terpaku, saling menatap dan membaca hati masing-masing yang terpancar di mata keduanya sebelum si pemuda Uzumaki melanjutkan ucapannya yang sempat terhenti.

"Hyuga Hinata," panggilnya dengan nama lengkap gadis itu membuat jantung Hinata semakin berdebar keras.

"Maukah kau ...," berhenti lagi dan sukses membuat Hinata menggigit bibirnya karena sudah tidak mampu menahan panas dari dalam dirinya.

"Maukah kau ... menjadi kekasihku?"

Lengkap sudah kalimat tanya itu sukses diucapkan si pemuda mentari. Hinata tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Hatinya tidak mampu lagi menahan gejolak perasaan yang membuncah ini. Dia ingin menyangkal bahwa apa yang diucapkan Naruto tidak serius, tapi sorot manik shappire itu menegaskan keseriusan yang tidak bisa dibantah.

Sebutir air mata jatuh dari manik keunguan sang gadis. Tidak bisa menggambarkan apa yang dia rasakan. Gadis itu menarik kembali tangan kirinya yang masih ada digenggaman sang pemuda hanya untuk menghapus air mata yang mulai mengalir ke pipi. Dia ingin berhenti menangis, namun tidak bisa. Sungguh dia tidak mengerti yang dia rasa. Perasaan senang dicampur dengan khawatir, senang karena akhirnya mendapat balasan dari perasaannya dan khawatir bila ternyata kata-kata itu hanya sebuah kebohongan.

Naruto memandang heran pada Hinata yang menangis tersedu di hadapannya. Otaknya mulai berfikir apa mungkin yang dilakukannya salah.

"Hinata, apa aku salah?" tanyanya takut-takut.

Hinata menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak," ucapnya masih dengan terisak. "Naruto-kun tidak salah,"

"Lalu? Bagaimana jawabanmu?" tanyanya penuh harap.

Hinata kembali menatap Naruto. Wajahnya masih basah oleh air mata, namun bibirnya tersenyum manis. Dia pun mengangguk pasti.

"Uhm, aku mau," jawabnya.

Naruto terdiam sejenak sebelum kemudian melayangkan senyuman pada gadis mungil di hadapannya.

" _Arigatou_ ," ucapnya tulus sambil menepuk kepala indigo itu.

Hinata kembali menghapus air mata di pipinya.

"Kalau begitu berhentilah menangis," ucap Naruto dan Hinata kembali mengangkat wajahnya untuk memandang wajah kekasih barunya itu.

Naruto pun kini memandangnya dan sebuah tatapan serius terpancar di sana. Naruto memajukan dirinya dan kini wajah keduanya sudah sangat dekat hanya menyisakan beberapa senti saja. Jantung Hinata kembali berdegup kencang merasa tatapan Naruto begitu menusuk ke dalam jiwanya.

"Berhentilah menangis Hinata," Naruto menghapus air mata Hinata dengan ibu jarinya. "Jangan bersedih karena aku ada di sini. Karena aku akan selalu berada di sisimu,"

Hinata membeku. Naruto seolah mengatakan itu untuk suatu hal yang lain. Tatapan mata itu begitu menusuk seperti bukan diri pemuda itu yang biasa. Namun Hinata tidak ingin memikirkannya. Gadis itu pun tersenyum.

Melihat senyuman Hinata, pemuda itu pun kembali lagi ke dirinya. Dia ikut tersenyum sebelum kemudian kembali menegakkan dirinya.

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan makannya ya,"

Naruto mengambil lagi mangkuk yang masih menyisakan seperempat bubur itu.

"Ah iya, aku hampir lupa,"

Hinata mengusap wajahnya yang basah karena air mata sebelum kemudian merogoh sesuatu dari bawah bantal. Naruto yang tadi siap kembali menyuapi Hinata pun berhenti dan menatap penasaran dengan apa yang ingin ditunjukkan gadis itu. Hinata mengambil sesuatu dari bawah bantal, sebuah kotak merah kecil dengan pita di atasnya. Pemuda itu menatap ingin tahu pada kotak kecil tersebut.

" _Otanjoobi Omedetoo_ Naruto-kun,"

Naruto memandang tidak percaya pada gadis yang kini menyodorkan kotak hadiah itu dengan tersenyum manis.

"Hinata ... ini ...,"

"Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu kan?"

Pemuda itu semakin tidak bisa berucap apa-apa. Hatinya merasa tersentuh. Manik birunya pun beralih menatap kotak hadiah yang masih belum diraihnya.

"Bagaimana ... bagaimana kau bisa tahu ulang tahunku?" tanya Naruto masih merasa terkejut.

"Eh?!"

Hinata tersentak membuat Naruto menatap heran. Gadis itu menggulirkan manik amethys nya ke arah lain mencoba untuk menghindari tatapan bertanya Naruto.

"Hmmm ... sebenarnya ..." Hinata menjeda kalimatnya membuat Naruto semakin penasaran. "Sebenarnya sejak pertama kali bertemu denganmu ... aku sudah menyelidikimu ..." ucapnya ragu-ragu.

Hening, Hinata semakin menunduk dalam merasa malu karena mungkin saja Naruto jadi menganggapnya _stalker_.

"Pfft ...! HAHAHA ...! HAHAHA ...!"

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, dia mengerjap beberapa kali, merasa heran. Pemuda mentari yang sudah beberapa waktu terakhir ini selalu terlihat murung dan sendu kini tiba-tiba tertawa terbahak di depannya hanya karena sebuah pengakuan.

Naruto menghentikan tawanya kala mendapati ekspresi bingung Hinata. Pemuda itu tersenyum dan menatap ke bawah. Hinata sampai memiringkan kepalanya karena belum puas melihat ekspresi di wajah kekasih barunya itu. Naruto tersenyum namun kini tampak raut sendu di sana.

"Kau tahu," ujarnya. "Bahkan Kiba tidak pernah ingat ulang tahunku. Hanya _Kaa-san_ yang selalu mengucapkannya setiap tahun. Aku fikir ... tahun ini tidak akan ada yang akan mengucapkan 'selamat ulang tahun' padaku,"

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan melayangkan senyum pada gadis di hadapannya.

" _Arigatou na_ , Hinata," ujarnya tulus.

Gadis itu merasa tersentuh. Dirinya tersipu malu dan memalingkan wajahnya ke samping.

"Kalau begitu, boleh ku terima hadiah ini?"

Naruto meraih kotak hadiah yang masih berada dalam genggaman Hinata. Gadis itu sedikit tersentak dan kembali fokus pada pemuda di hadapannya.

"Gomen ne, Naruto-kun,"

Naruto kembali menatap Hinata setelah meraih kotak kecil itu darinya.

"Karena kondisiku seperti ini, aku tidak bisa memilihkan hadiahnya sendiri. Jadi, Hanabilah yang memilihkannya. Maaf kalau kau tidak suka," ujarnya ragu-ragu.

Naruto tersenyum dan mulai membuka kotak tersebut.

"Jam tangan?"

Sebuah jam tangan bermerk berwarna hitam dengan corak orange, persis seperti mobil milik Naruto – Kyubi – yang sudah jatuh ke jurang. Jelas sekali, Naruto tahu bahwa jam tersebut sangat mahal. Dirinya bahkan merasa tidak pantas mendapat hadiah ulang tahun semahal itu.

Hinata memain-mainkan jari-jarinya di atas pangkuannya. Harap-harap cemas takut bila Naruto tidak menyukai hadiah darinya.

"Bagus," ucap pemuda itu membuat Hinata membulatkan matanya terkejut.

"Aku suka, terima kasih," Naruto tersenyum dan sukses membuat pipi Hinata memerah.

 **.**

 **.**

Pemuda Uzumaki itu baru saja meninggalkan ruang rawat Hinata. Ketika dirinya baru setengah jalan menuju lift di lantai VIP, tiba-tiba pintu lift terbuka dan menampilkan Hyuga Hiashi dan Kou yang keluar dari sana. Naruto berhenti melangkah. Begitupun dengan Hiashi yang terkejut mendapati keberadaan pemuda itu.

Hiashi melanjutkan langkah dengan angkuh diikuti Kou di belakangnya. Naruto pun tidak kalah berani, pemuda itu maju ke depan dengan langkah tegap. Ketika hanya tersisa sedikit jarak di antara keduanya, Hiashi berhenti berjalan dan berucap dengan suara beratnya.

"Aku fikir peringatanku sudah cukup jelas," ucapnya dan sukses membuat langkah Naruto ikut berhenti serta menatap lurus padanya.

"Sudah ku katakan padamu untuk tidak lagi mendekati Hinata. Lalu mengapa kau masih saja menemui putriku?" tanyanya tegas.

Naruto tidak menjawab dan hanya menatap datar pada sang kepala keluarga Hyuga itu.

Hiashi mendengus sebelum kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Dan saat dirinya lewat tepat di samping Naruto, dengan tegas dia kembali memperingati.

"Jangan pernah lagi muncul di hadapan Hinata," ujarnya dan melewati begitu saja si pemuda berambut kuning itu.

"Tunggu!"

Suara lantang Naruto menghentikan langkah Hiashi dan Kou yang sudah berjalan melewati pemuda itu. Kepala keluarga Hyuga itu menoleh dan menatap bingung pada pemuda yang kini sudah berbalik menghadap ke arahnya dengan menampilkan senyuman penuh arti.

"Maaf sebelumnya," ucap Naruto. "Kalau boleh, saya ingin menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan pada Anda,"

Hiashi semakin menatap penuh tanya dan kemudian berbalik untuk menghadap langsung si anak remaja yang begitu berani bicara padanya itu.

Naruto maju selangkah untuk sedikit mendekat pada orang yang diajaknya bicara tersebut.

"Apa Anda mengenal seseorang bernama ... Namikaze Minato?" tanyanya langsung.

Hyuga Hiashi sempat menunjukkan ekspresi terkejutnya yang tidak luput dari pantauan manik biru langit Naruto. Tapi dengan tenang dia kembali bersikap normal dan kembali menunjukkan sikap angkuh.

"Khe, maaf saja, aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kau bicarakan. Dan yang pasti juga aku tidak mengenal siapa pun orang yang kau sebutkan itu," ujarnya tenang dan tidak dapat ditebak.

Naruto kembali menampilkan senyuman miring kala mendengar jawaban Hiashi tersebut.

"Kalau begitu ... bagaimana mungkin kau bisa berfoto bersama seseorang yang kau tidak kenal itu dengan sangat akrab?"

"Foto? Foto yang mana?"

Hiashi bertanya tidak paham akan ucapan pemuda yang tepat hari itu berusia 18 tahun.

Naruto mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mencari di galeri. Hiashi menatap menelisik pemuda yang masih sbuk mengotak-atik _smartphone_ nya itu. Saat ia akhirnya menemukan yang ia cari, dengan segera ia pampangkan foto tersebut ke hadapan Hyuga Hiashi.

Hiashi kembali tidak mampu menutupi keterkejutan di wajahnya membuat Naruto semakin tersenyum lebar.

' _Anak ini, dari mana dia mendapatkan foto itu?'_ gumamnya dalam hati.

Manik amethys nya melirik Kou yang juga ikut terkejut akan foto yang ditunjukkan Naruto dan dengan takut-takut dia menoleh pada Hiashi sambil mengisyaratkan bahwa dirinya tidak tahu menahu akan hal itu. Hiashi pun memejamkan mata erat sambil hatinya bergumam amat geram _'Neji ... '_.

Pemuda Uzumaki itu tersenyum menang. Tampaknya Hiashi sudah cukup tersudut hanya dengan foto tersebut. Namun sesaat kemudian senyuman itu luntur kala Hiashi kembali menatapnya dengan pandangan datar dan sikap yang kembali tenang.

"Aku tidak tahu dari mana kau mendapatkan foto itu, tapi jelas bahwa semua itu tidak membuktikan apa pun bahwa aku mengenal orang itu. Mungkin saja semuanya hanya rekayasa buatan mengingat anak jaman sekarang begitu pandai memainkan teknologi," sangkalnya dengan begitu lihai.

"Cih,"

Naruto berdecih kesal, tampaknya apa yang dikatakan Neji benar adanya. Sulit untuk menyudutkan Hiashi dengan bukti yang sedikit.

"Dan maaf saja, aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak penting seperti itu. Lebih baik sekarang kau pergi dan jangan pernah kembali lagi,"

Hiashi berbalik, siap melanjutkan langkah dan meninggalkan Naruto di sana sebelum pemuda itu kembali berucap yang membuat sang kepala Hyuga tidak bisa mengabaikannya.

"Sekarang Anda menyangkalnya, tapi lihat saja aku akan mendapatkan bukti tentang keterkaitan Anda dengan orang bernama Namikaze Minato tersebut serta keterlibatan Anda dalam kasus 17 tahun lalu," ujarnya sambil kemudian berbalik untuk pergi.

Hiashi menoleh dengan ekspresi menahan marah.

"Ah, dan satu lagi ...,"

Dengan tanpa berbalik, hanya menoleh sedikit ke belakang, Naruto melanjutkan kata-katanya yang semakin membuat Hiashi panas.

Pemuda itu tersenyum licik dengan manik birunya yang berkilat bahaya.

"Maaf saja aku akan datang lagi karena Aku Akan Tetap Berada Di Sisi Hinata," ucapnya penuh penekanan.

Pemuda Uzumaki itu pun melangkah tegap meninggalkan kepala keluarga Hyuga yang terus melayangkan tatapan penuh amarah padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu belajar di KMS sudah berakhir dan orang-orang itu masih enggan beranjak dari tempat mereka berdiri di depan kelas. Gedung Advanced sudah mulai lengang meski beberapa saat lalu begitu banyak siswa-siswi KMS level Advanced yang berhamburan keluar untuk segera pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Namun ada juga yang masih tinggal di kelas, di perpustakaan, atau di ruang prkatek hanya untuk sekedar menyelesaikan projek ataupun tugas mereka. Sedangkan anggota tim Shikamaru memilih berkerumun di lorong atau tepatnya di depan kelas mereka mengingat di dalam kelas masih ada beberapa siswa yang masih tinggal.

"Sebenarnya dia itu sibuk menelpon siapa?" tanya Shikamaru heran melihat Naruto yang akhir-akhir ini terlihat sering menelpon seseorang.

"Hinata-chan," jawab Sakura riang.

"Heeee ...? Benarkah?" ujar Shikamaru tidak percaya.

"Uhm, tampaknya mereka sudah pacaran," kata Sakura penuh semangat.

Semua teman setim Naruto pun kini memandang tidak percaya pada pemuda yang membuat sedikit jarak dari mereka hanya untuk menjawab panggilan dari kekasihnya itu.

"Bukankah kemarin lusa Hinata-chan baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit?" tanya Choji.

"Ya, aku ikut menjemputnya,"

Sakura menjawab dengan senang karena teman indigonya itu sudah bisa keluar rumah sakit meski masih harus mendapatkan perawatan di rumah.

"Ya, dan sejak hari itu Naruto tidak pernah lepas dari ponselnya," ujar Kiba malas sambil membuka-buka majalah otomotif yang dipinjamnya dari Sasuke.

"Hooooo ...," ucap Choji dan Shikamaru bersamaan seperti koor.

Satu dari kelima orang yang berkerumun di lorong itu tidak mengeluarkan suaranya sedikit pun sejak Naruto menerima panggilan dari Hinata dan itu sukses membuat Sakura terusik. Manik emerlard nya melirik pada orang tersebut yang tidak lain adalah Sasuke. Pemuda itu menatap tajam punggung pemuda Uzumaki yang masih sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Jadi, apakah Naruto juga ikut menjemput Hinata-chan yang keluar rumah sakit?" tanya Choji lagi mengembalikan fokus Sakura.

"Ah ,,, iya, tapi saat dia baru datang dia langsung diusir oleh Hiashi-san," jawab Sakura.

"Eh? Benarkah?"

"Uhm ..."

"Hmmmm ... tampaknya Hyuga Hiashi benar-benar marah soal foto itu ya. Atau mungkin dia takut," tutur Shikamaru berspekulasi.

"Kalau menurutmu, bagaimana dengan foto itu Shika?" tanya Kiba meminta pendapat Shikamaru yang ikut duduk di lantai di sampingnya.

"Yaaaah, memang tidak banyak yang bisa kita dapat dari foto itu, tapi jelas foto itu bukan rekayasa teknologi atau apa. Ditambah lagi pose keduanya yang tampak akrab, bisa disimpulkan bahwa keduanya bukan hanya sekedar saling mengenal, tapi mungkin mereka berteman dekat. Meskipun begitu, hanya dari foto itu saja tidak bisa membuktikan kalau Hyuga Hiashi terlibat dalam kasus hilangnya ayah Naruto," papar Shikamaru tentang pendapatnya.

"Lalu apa menurutmu tentang kematian Hyuga Hizashi, ayah Neji?" tanya Sasuke membuka suara.

Shikamaru melirik sebentar pada Sasuke yang berdiri tepat di samping dia duduk. Pemuda itu menghela nafas lelah.

"Aku sendiri tidak ingin mengurusi urusan keluarga Hyuga dan Sabaku, tapi kita semua juga tahu bahwa hal ini sudah jadi rahasia umum. Semua orang tahu bahwa Sabaku Rasa pernah dituduh menjadi pelaku pembunuhan Hyuga Hizashi dan Istrinya, tapi karena tidak ada bukti kuat dan kesaksian Neji yang masih kecil tidak bisa dipercaya, Sabaku Rasa dilepaskan. Lagi pula tiga tahun setelah kejadian itu Sabaku Rasa dan Istrinya tewas dalam kecelakaan, membuat semua orang tidak lagi memikirkan kasus itu,"

Semua menunduk terdiam. Mereka semua tahu cerita itu.

"Dari pada itu …..," lanjut Shikamaru kembali menaik perhatian semuanya. "Hal yang lebih sangat membuatku tertarik adalah dari dua kasus besar yang pernah menimpa keluarga Hyuga, penyelidikan dari kedua-duanya dihentikan begitu saja tanpa ada kejelasan akhirnya. Dan orang yang begitu saja meminta pemberhentian penyelidikan itu adalah Hyuga Hiashi. Aku fikir pasti dia memiliki tujuan tertentu yang membuatnya ingin penyelidikan itu dihentikan,"

Semuanya memandang pada si pemuda Nara dengan ekspresi tidak percaya. Mereka semua tidak berfikir ke sana sebelumnya, tapi lagi-lagi Shikamaru membuat mereka memikirkan suatu hal jadi lebih jauh.

"Jadi kau juga berfikir begitu, Shika?"

Suara Naruto yang tiba-tiba ikut dalam pembicaraan mengalihkan perhatian teman-temannya. Ternyata pemuda mentari itu telah selesai dengan panggilan teleponnya dan sudah sejak tadi ikut mendengarkan diskusi teman-temannya.

"Yaaaah, aku hanya merasa itu aneh untuk seorang seperti Hiashi melepas kasus penting yang menyangkut nyawa keluarganya bahkan saat penyelidikan itu sudah setengah jalan. Aku fikir seseorang yang terpandang sepertinya pasti akan sangat menggencar agar kasus, terutama yang menyangkut puterinya, untuk bisa segera diungkap dan ditangkap pelakunya," kata Shikamaru berpendapat.

Naruto mengangguk, dia pun juga memikirkan hal yang sama.

"Benar, aku juga berfikir begitu," kata Naruto.

"Tapi ... bicara soal kasus Hinata-chan, bukankah kau juga ikut menyelidikinya diam-diam?" tanya Kiba pada Shikamaru.

"Ah, itu ... Ya, tapi tidak banyak yang aku dapat," ujar Shikamaru sambil mengeluarkan tablet miliknya dari tas sekolah. "Aku mencoba mencari data tentang chip yang tertanam dalam mobil misterius itu, tapi tidak ada yang persis seperti yang diperlihatkan oleh inspektur Ao malam itu. Jadi aku mencoba menganalisis menggunakan data dari jenis chip yang hampir mendekati,"

Shikamaru mulai membuka-buka file dalam tabletnya membuat semuanya penasaran. Akhirnya kelima orang lainnya berjongkok mengerumun di sekitar si pemuda Nara. Dan mereka dapat melihatnya data diagram yang dibuat pemuda itu. Tidak paham maksudnya, Shikamaru menghela nafas lelah karena dia harus repot-repot menjelaskan pada mereka.

"Di sini dituliskan bahwa jenis chip seperti itu radius jangkauan penangkapan sinyalnya tidak bisa lebih dari satu kilometer," ujarnya.

Choji dan Sakura hanya memandang tidak paham dengan apa yang disampaikan Shikamaru. Sedangkan tiga orang lainnya kini sudah saling melemparkan pandangan pada satu sama lain.

"Jadi, maksudmu ... kemungkinan orang yang menggerakkan mobil tersebut ada di arena balapan itu?" ucap Naruto.

Shikamaru tersenyum, sedikit merasa senang karena otak Naruto sudah ada perkembangan dan tidak kalah dari Kiba dan Sasuke. Yaaaah, meskipun masih sangat jauh bila dibandingkan dirinya pastinya.

"Benar," jawab Shikamaru. "Dan karena kejadiannya berada tepat di puncak, itu artinya kemungkinan pelakunya berada adalah tepat di jalur balapan," ujarnya.

"Atau mungkin juga salah satu dari para pembalap," tambah Naruto dengan suara yang dalam.

Choji dan Sakura yang akhirnya mengerti kini menatap terkejut akan apa yang diucapkan Naruto dan Shikamaru.

"Tu-tunggu ... maksudmu ... pelakunya adalah salah satu pembalap malam itu?" tanya Sakura tidak percaya.

Naruto tidak menyanggah ataupun mengiyakan, pemuda itu hanya menatap lurus.

"Apa keluarga Sabaku? Seperti yang dikatakan Neji?" tanya Kiba ingin tahu.

Shikamaru kembali menghela nafas lelah.

"Haaaah ... itu masalahnya, kita tidak bisa melacak si pemilik chip itu. Jadi semuanya belum bisa diketahui lebih jauh," ucap Shikamaru penuh sesal.

"Lalu ... " Sasuke membuka suara. "Tentang pembatas jalan yang rusak, apa benar itu sudah rusak sebelumnya dan bukan karena kecelakaan?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto tepatnya.

"Hn, seingatku tidak ada suara pembatas jalan yang rusak akibat benturan dengan mobil. Ditambah lagi potongannya sangat rapih jelas kalau itu sengaja dirusak," jawab Naruto.

"Kalau begitu ini sudah jelas kan Hinatalah yang memang diincar. Dari semua yang ikut balapan malam itu, Hinata atau Pangeran Byakuganlah pembalap tercepat. Bila pembatas jalan sengaja dirusak dan ada mobil pembalap yang tergelincir jatuh, pasti mobil pembalap lain di belakangnya akan mulai berhati-hati saat melalui titik tersebut. Berarti jelas, orang yang diincar adalah orang yang pasti melalui titik itu pertama kali. Dalam hal ini adalah sang pembalap tercepat," ungkap Shikamaru yang akhirnya mampu membuka pemikiran teman-temannya.

"Ini jelas adalah sebuah kejahatan yang ditujukan pada puterinya, lalu mengapa Hyuga Hiashi malah menghentikan penyelidikan dan bukannya membiarkan polisi menguak kebenarannya?" kata Kiba tidak habis pikir.

"Ya, dan masalahnya kita tidak bisa membuat Hyuga Hiashi buka mulut. Seandainya, seperti kata Neji, kita bisa memojokkannya dan berhasil membuatnya bicara mungkin bukan hanya tentang kasus Hinata saja yang bisa kita ketahui kebenarannya, tapi juga tentang hubungannya dengan Ayah Naruto yang ditunjukkan dalam foto itu, juga bisa kita ungkap," ujar Shikamaru.

Semuanya terdiam, sibuk dengan pemikiran mereka masing-masing. Ekspresi semuanya menampakkan bahwa mereka harus melakukan sesuatu. Tapi apa sesuatu itu.

"Jadi, sekarang apa yang bisa kita lakukan untuk memojokkan orang berkedudukan tinggi seperti Hyuga Hiashi?" tanya Kiba menyuarakan pemikirannya.

Shikamaru melirik pada pemuda Uzumaki yang kini kembali berdiri tegap di samping dia duduk.

"Naruto?" panggilnya. "Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanya Shikamaru.

Naruto menatap sebentar temannya itu sebelum manik birunya beralih ke arah lain. Bibirnya terbuka dan tertutup, hendak menyampaikan apa yang ia inginkan namun bimbang. Semua temannya kini menatapnya penuh penantian.

"Aku ..." ucapnya. "Aku ingin kembali memulainya lagi. Mencari tahu tentang anggota tim Ayahku 17 tahun lalu. Dan bila salah satu nama anggotanya mungkin ada nama Hyuga Hiashi, maka ini akan jadi mudah," tutur sang pemuda mentari itu.

Semua mengangguk mengerti akan keinginan besar Naruto tersebut, yang jadi masalah adalah bagaimana caranya.

"Memang benar, itu akan jadi mudah bila memang begitu adanya. Yang sulit adalah bagaimana caranya untuk kita bisa mendapatkan apa yang kita inginkan itu," ujar Shikamaru.

"Benar, informasi yang kita inginkan ada dalam dekapan para Yakuza dan untuk mendapatkannya, itu artinya kita perlu masuk sendiri ke dalam sarang mereka," kata Kiba merasa itu seperti misi yang mustahil.

"Ya, dan bagi orang awam seperti kita, aku rasa itu sangat tidak mungkin," tambah Sakura.

Semua termenung, termasuk Naruto, pemuda itu sendiri belum terpikirkan bagaimana caranya. Dan dia pun paham bahwa apa yang dikatakan teman-temannya memang benar.

"Aku bisa membantu kalian,"

Suara sombong seorang gadis yang tiba-tiba ikut masuk dalam permbicaraan mereka membuat semuanya tersentak dan serempak menoleh ke arah pintu kelas yang jaraknya agak jauh dari tempat mereka berkumpul. Dan dengan gaya angkuhnya yang bersandar pada kusen pintu sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada, gadis yang tidak lain adalah Ino itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Semuanya tidak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin mereka tidak sadar bahwa sejak tadi ada orang lain yang turut mendengarkan percakapan mereka. Lalu sialnya orang itu adalah Ino, seseorang yang sengaja mereka hindari saat ini.

Shikamaru mendengus.

"Kau tidak perlu ikut campur masalah ini, Ino. Ini bukan areamu. Bukankah sudah jelas pembagian tugas kita?" ujar Shikamaru dingin.

"Cih, kau tidak perlu berucap dingin seperti itu padaku, Shika. Apa karena kau sudah memiliki teman-teman baru sehingga kau lupa semuanya?" kata Ino sambil melangkah maju dengan angkuh.

Choji menatap keduanya dengan wajah memelas. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa dua sahabatnya dari kecil itu kini terlihat seperti bermusuhan. Pemuda tambun baik hati itu tidak ingin merasakan kerenggangan ini dalam persahabatan mereka.

Shikamaru berdiri dan menatap menantang Ino.

"Aku berjalan di jalanku dan kau berjalan di jalanmu, Ino. Kita sudah sepakat tentang itu," ujar Shikamaru sarkastik.

Ino terkekeh membuat yang lain mengerutkan kening bingung terhadapnya.

"Jadi kau merasa cukup pintar untuk mendapatkan data dengan meretas komputer Yakuza? Maka akan ku beri tahu itu mustahil," tutur Ino.

Semuanya kini semakin menatap gadis itu penuh tanya.

"Pertama, itu karena Sai tidak sebodoh yang kalian pikir. Dia akan langsung menyadari hal sekecil apapun itu. Kedua," Ino semakin melebarkan senyumnya. "Kau tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa dengan meretas komputer karena data balapan 17 tahun lalu tidak pernah masuk dalam database komputer,"

Semua terbelalak dengan fakta yang disampaikan Ino. Shikamaru dan Naruto sudah saling melemparkan pandangan.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku sudah mengetahuinya sejak kau memintaku mencari file di komputer milik Sai kalau data balapan yang ada dalam database komputer hanya dimulai sejak 10 tahun lalu. Dan semua balapan sebelum itu masih dalam bentuk arsip berkas yang disimpan di ruangan kerja Sai yang ada dalam salah satu klub di Konoha," ungkap Ino.

Shikamaru yang tadi juga sempat menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut kini sudah kembali menormalkan ekspresi wajahnya. Dalam hatinya, ini adalah tawaran bagus yang harus diterima mengingat Ino sangat tahu kegiatan yang ada dalam kelompok Yakuza. Manik kecoklatannya melirik Naruto yang berdiri di sampingnya. Pemuda Uzumaki itu juga sudah mengembalikan ekspresi terkejutnya menjadi biasa. Kini dia sedang menunduk, berpikir. Shikamaru menunggu keputusan Naruto. Dia tidak bisa menjawab begitu saja tawaran Ino bila Naruto tidak menginginkannya. Bagaimanapun Naruto adalah ketua tim mereka dan pemuda itulah yang memiliki tujuan yang ingin dicapai.

"Lalu ... apa balasan yang kau inginkan?" tanya Naruto dengan suara dingin.

Semuanya tersentak akan pertanyaan menuduh dari pemuda berambut kuning cerah itu. Choji bahkan menggeleng tidak percaya.

"Tidak Naruto, Ino tidak mungkin menginginkan balas..."

"Benar,"

Ucapan Choji terpotong oleh suara Ino yang terdengar lebih bersemangat. Pemuda tambun itu terbelalak. Dia ingin membela Ino tapi mengapa gadis itu seperti ini. Baginya Ino seperti orang lain kini. Pemuda itu tahu, gadis itu temannya sejak kecil, dan dia tahu Ino adalah orang yang sangat baik tidak mungkin menginginkan pamrih. Choji pun melirik Shikamaru dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat Shikamaru menunjukkan senyuman remeh seolah pemuda itu sudah tahu sifat Ino yang ini.

"Benar, balasan yang aku inginkan adalah ..."

Ino menggantung ucapannya. Shikamaru dan Naruto menatap wasapada.

" ... Ceritakan semua hal tentang Pangeran Byakugan," sambungnya.

Kembali, permintaan Ino mengejutkan semuanya. Mereka tidak percaya bahwa sesuatu yang diinginkan Ino adalah informasi tentang Pangeran Byakugan alias Hinata.

"Khe, untuk apa? Apa ini perintah orang bernama Sai itu?" tanya Sasuke curiga.

Ino melirik tidak senang dengan ucapan Sasuke. Sakura sampai membulatkan matanya, baru kali ini dia melihat Ino menatap Sasuke bukan dengan tatapan penuh kekaguman.

"Kau tahu bahwa Pangeran Byakugan adalah Hinata-chan, apa informasi itu saja tidak cukup untukmu?" tanya Kiba tidak paham.

"Aku ingin tahu semua cerita tentang Hinata, tentang alasannya, dan segala hal yang kalian ketahui tentangnya," ujarnya tegas.

"I-ino ... tapi itu ... tidak mungkin," ucap Sakura lamat-lamat merasa tidak enak.

"Tidak mungkin? Heh, kenapa? Aku ini juga temannya. Dan hanya aku sendiri yang tidak tahu akan hal ini. Bukankah wajar kalau aku juga ingin tahu tentang apa yang terjadi pada temanku?" Ino meninggikan suaranya.

"Bukan begitu Ino, tapi ... kau ...,"

"TAPI APA?! HAH?! KALIAN TIDAK MEMBERITAHUKU KARENA AKU TIDAK PANTAS TAHU?! KALIAN TIDAK MEMBERITAHUKU KARENA AKU BUKAN ANGGOTA TIM KALIAN?! KALIAN TIDAK MEMBERITAHUKU KARENA AKU INI JALANG YANG TIDUR DENGAN YAKUZA?! BEGITU?"

Ino tidak lagi mampu menahan kekesalannya. Kenapa juga setelah kejadian kecelakaan itu teman-temannya malah menjauhinya. Salah apa dia, dia hanya ingin tahu tentang apa yang terjadi dengan seseorang yang sudah dianggapnya sahabat.

Semua terdiam. Mereka bukannya tidak peduli akan perasaan Ino, tapi mereka tidak bisa menceritakan tentang hal penting seperti itu pada seseorang yang punya hubungan khusus dengan orang yang selalu mereka wasapadai.

Shikamaru kembali melirik Naruto. Keputusan masih berada di tangan pemuda itu.

Naruto membuat pergerakan. Pemuda itu berbalik dan mengambil tas ranselnya yang tadi dia letakkan di lantai. Semua mata kini mengikuti setiap gerakannya. Naruto pun melangkah dan saat dirinya melewati Ino, dengan tegas dia berkata.

"Terima kasih atas niat baikmu yang ingin membantuku bahkan mungkin saja hal yang akan kau lakukan bisa mengancam nyawamu dan kau hanya ingin dibayar dengan sebuah cerita. Tapi maaf aku tidak bisa menerima bantuanmu karena aku tidak bisa menceritakan apa pun tentang Pangeran Byakugan,"

Dengan cepat Naruto berlalu melewati Ino begitu saja.

"KENAPA?!" teriak Ino membuat langkah Naruto terhenti. "KAU TIDAK BISA MENCERITAKAN TENTANG HINATA KARENA APA? APA KAU TAKUT? KHE... BENAR, KAU TAKUT PADA NEJI, KAN?! SEJAK DULU AKU TAHU KALAU KAU ITU PE-NGE-CUT,"

Sunyi, semua terdiam setelah teriakan Ino di lorong sekolah itu berhenti bergema. Naruto berbalik dan menampilkan ekspresi yang membuat semuanya terkejut. Tidak, pemuda itu tidak terlihat marah, sebaliknya, dia menampilkan ekspresi sendu penuh penyesalan yang dia tunjukkan lurus kepada Ino.

"Aku tidak takut. Aku tidak takut pada siapa pun. Tapi ...," Naruto terdiam sejenak, menunduk. "Aku sudah berjanji pada Hinata, aku sudah berjanji padanya bahwa tidak akan ada lagi orang yang akan mengusik kehidupan yang sudah dia pilih(3),"

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan terlihat olehnya Ino yang ternganga tidak percaya akan ucapan tulus itu.

"Kalau kau memang ingin tahu tentang Pangeran Byakugan dan Hinata, silahkan kau cari tahu sendiri. Dan aku harap, setelah kau tahu kau hanya akan menyimpannya dalam hatimu dan bukannya untuk kepentingan Sai,"

Shikamaru tersadar, dia baru ingat akan janji Naruto pada Hinata tersebut. Dan pemuda Nara itu pun paham mengapa ekspresi wajah Naruto begitu sendu saat mengatakannya karena Naruto sudah gagal untuk menepati janjinya. Identitas Hinata sebagai Pangeran Byakugan sudah diketahui dan bahkan gadis itu sampai terluka.

Semua kembali terdiam. Ino mematung di tempat. Naruto pun berbalik dan kembali melangkah pergi. Shikamaru dan yang lain pun mengikuti, meninggalkan Ino terdiam sendiri di sana.

Setelah benar-benar sendiri, gadis itu menunduk. Entah mengapa air matanya mengalir. Dia menangis tergugu. Tidak menyangka Naruto menyadari niatnya. Benar, semua yang ingin dia ketahui bukan hanya untuk mengobati rasa penasarannya saja, tapi juga untuk kepentingan pemuda yang begitu dicintainya. Dia ingin berguna bagi pemuda itu. Dia ingin menjadi wanita yang penting sehingga tidak mudah dibuang oleh pemuda itu. Ino selalu merasa sangat senang saat Sai tersenyum dan memujinya atas pekerjaan yang dilakukan Ino. Terserah entah itu pekerjaan baik atau kotor, Ino tidak peduli. Dia hanya ingin Sai mengakuinya bahwa Ino sangat berguna bagi pemuda itu.

Dalam tangisnya dia pun merasakan bagian sisi lain hatinya. Dirinya merasa kotor. Dia rela mengkhianati teman, sahabat, bahkan keluarganya hanya demi untuk terus bisa disentuh pemuda itu. Dia rela menjadi mainan Sai demi memenuhi hasrat seksualnya. Dia tadi mengatakan pada Shikamaru bahwa mungkin pemuda itu sudah lupa 'semuanya' karena telah memiliki teman baru. Sekarang kalau dipikir lagi, dialah yang sudah lupa. Hidup bersama Sai telah membutakan pikirannya hingga lupa akan apa yang sebenarnya dia cari di sana. Dan tatapan Naruto tadi menyadarkannya, bahwa selama ini dirinya telah lari terlalu jauh dan sudah saatnya dia untuk kembali.

Masih dengan wajahnya yang basah karena air mata, tangannya meraih ponsel yang ada di dalam saku jas KMS nya. Dia lihat tampilan layar ponselnya yang masih menunjukkan proses merekam suara. Manik aquamarine nya terpejam. Benar, Ino sudah merekam pembicaraan rahasia teman-temannya tadi yang ingin segera dia kirimkan pada Sai. Jari lentiknya tampak bimbang apakah dia akan menekan tombol _send_ untuk mengirim file rekaman tersebut atau tidak. Ino menghela nafas sebelum dia memutuskan untuk tidak mengirimkannya. Gadis itu memilih untuk menyimpannya dalam file terkunci hanya untuk jaga-jaga. Dia berharap tidak akan pernah menggunakan rekaman itu untuk hal apa pun juga. Dan sebagai ganti mengirim file, Ino malah membuka kotak pesan dan segera mengetikkan sebuah pesan di sana.

 **.**

 **.**

Anggota tim Naruto sudah berjalan menuju gerbang KMS. Semuanya melangkah dalam hening. Sungguh suasana yang tidak nyaman mengingat mereka tidak pernah diam dan berisik.

Shikamaru mempercepat jalannya demi menyamakan langkah dengan Naruto yang sudah berjalan di depan.

"Naruto, apa tidak apa-apa seperti ini? Kau jadi kehilangan kesempatan untuk mendapatkan informasi," ujar Shikamaru.

Naruto menghela nafas lelah.

"Ya, memang sangat disayangkan, tapi aku memang tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku tidak ingin lagi menjual temanku untuk kepentinganku sendiri," kata Naruto.

Shikamaru terenyuh, dirinya menatap Naruto yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Daripada itu ...," lanjut Naruto,

Manik birunya bergulir menoleh pada Shikamaru dengan tatapan setajam pisau. Shikamaru mengerti itu adalah tatapan menyelidik Naruto. Keduanya berhenti dan berdiri saling berhadapan membuat teman-temannya yang lain ikut berhenti mendadak dan menatap penuh tanya pada mereka.

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang tadi kau bicarakan dengan Ino?" tanya Naruto datar.

Shikamaru berpikir, tidak mengerti.

"Pembicaraan ... yang mana?" tanya Shikamaru balik.

"Tentang pembagian tugas yang kau katakan itu,"

Shikamaru tersentak. Naruto semakin menajamkan tatapannya.

"Jalan apa yang kau pilih? Dan jalan apa yang Ino pilih?"

Pemuda Nara itu membuang muka ke samping berusaha menghindari tatapan menyelidik Naruto. Shikamaru terlihat gugup dan itu tidak luput dari pantauan manik biru shappire tersebut.

"Ah ... itu ... aku ...,"

Suara ponsel dari dalam jas KMS Naruto memotong penjelasan tidak jelas Shikamaru dan sukses mengambil alih fokus pemuda Uzumaki tersebut. Naruto mengeluarkan ponselnya dan membuka kotak pesan masuk.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Shikamaru penasaran.

"Ino,"

Jawaban singkat Naruto berhasil membuat semuanya terkejut. Dengan gerakan cepat keempat sisa teman-temannya pun kini ikut berkerumun untuk bisa melihat dengan jelas pesan yang dikirim gadis Yamanaka itu.

Naruto menunjukkan layar ponselnya pada teman-temannya yang lain dan terbacalah sederet kalimat.

 **.**

' **Aku akan tetap membantumu. Datanglah ke seberang jalan di depan Klub Tsukuyomi yang ada di blok D dekat arena balap 8 pukul 10 malam ini.'**

 **.**

Deretan kata-kata itu sukses membuat semuanya ternganga. Mereka tidak percaya Ino akan berubah fikiran secepat itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Pada malam harinya, hanya empat dari mereka yang memenuhi panggilan Ino tersebut. Choji berhalangan hadir karena perutnya sakit setelah makan begitu banyak Yakiniku. Sedangkan Sakura, gadis itu dilarang datang oleh keempat pemuda itu karena tampaknya yang akan mereka lakukan sedikit berbahaya. Apalagi mengingat Ino tiba-tiba berubah pikiran seperti itu, membuat mereka merasa curiga dan waspada pada gadis tersebut.

Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, dan Kiba, keempatnya masih menunggu di seberang Klub Tsukuyomi di sebuah jembatan yang tempatnya cukup ramai sehingga tidak akan ada yang menaruh curiga pada mereka. Si gadis Yamanaka yang memintanya datang itu belum juga menampakkan dirinya.

Klub Tsukuyomi sendiri adalah salah satu klub malam terbesar di Konoha yang mana semua orang sudah tahu siapa pemiliknya yang tidak lain adalah ketua kelompok Yakuza, Shimura Danzo. Dan saat ini tampaknya klub tersebut dikelola langsung oleh Sai yang juga oleh pemuda pucat itu dijadikannya markas bagi para panitia balap jalanan Konoha. Jadi sangat kecil kemungkinannya bagi Naruto dan yang lain untuk tidak disadari kehadirannya di sana. Itulah yang membuat mereka was-was sejak tadi, bagaimanapun mereka sudah sangat dikenal di dunia balap jalanan Konoha setelah ikut serta dalam balapan maut bahkan sampai sesi semifinal.

Dari pinggir jalan tempat mereka menunggu dapat mereka lihat seorang gadis dengan pakaiannya yang sangat terbuka berjalan begitu tergesah menghampiri mereka dari seberang jalan. Ino, gadis berambut pirang panjang itu tampak seksi dalam balutan dress hitam ketat tanpa lengan yang menampakkan bagian pundak hingga atas dadanya. Panjangnya bahkan tidak sampai mencapai setengah paha sehingga kaki jenjangnya yang juga dihiasi high heels hitam tampak sangat menggoda iman. Rambut pirang panjangnya seperti biasa dia ikat tinggi ke belakang dan helaian rambutnya berkibar ketika dia berlari menyeberang jalan. Tangan kanannya menjinjing sebuah kantong plastik hitam besar yang seperti pelastik sampah.

"Hah ... hah ... gomen ... hah ..." ucapnya terengah setelah lelah berlari.

Keempat pemuda itu menatap gadis ini heran. Kenapa bisa dia sampai selelah itu hanya karena berlari menyeberang jalan.

"Kenapa kau selelah itu Ino?" tanya Shikamaru bingung.

"Gomen ... hah ... aku tadi habis bersih-bersih ruangan Sai," ujarnya.

"Hah? Apa kau sudah berganti profesi dari seorang wanita penghibur menjadi _cleaning service_?" ujar Kiba sedikit sinis.

Ino mendelik marah.

" _Urusai_ Kiba! Kau pikir aku ini semurah itu?" bentaknya kasar.

"Katakan padaku, sebenarnya yang mana yang lebih murahan, wanita penghibur atau _cleaning service_?" kata Kiba lagi sengaja membuat Ino emosi.

" _URUSAI_! AKU MELAKUKAN INI JUGA UNTUK KALIAN!"

"Hah?"

Kiba tetap menunjukkan wajah menyebalkannya membuat Ino ingin menghajar muka Kiba.

"Sudah, sudah, Kiba ... berhenti membuat Ino kesal," lerai Shikamaru menengahi. "Ino, kami tidak mengerti maksudnya kau lakukan itu untuk kami. Tapi sebelum kau jelaskan itu, bisa kau beri tahu kami rencanamu?" tanya Shikamaru.

Ino yang tadi sempat memberengutkan wajahnya kesal kini mulai menampakkan senyuman penuh artinya membuat yang lain saling berpandangan heran. Gadis itu menoleh ke belekang sebentar ke arah klub di mana tempat itu semakin ramai pengunjung.

"Sejujurnya tempat pertemuan kita ini memang sangat mencolok, tapi jujur saja kita tidak memiliki banyak waktu, jadi aku tidak bisa mengajak kalian bertemu di tempat yang jaraknya jauh dari klub. Dan sekarang aku akan katakan rencanaku dengan cepat, jadi tolong dengarkan,"

Naruto dan semuanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Pertama, dalam klub ini terdapat sebuah ruangan yang menjadi ruangan arsip di mana tempat untuk menyimpan berkas yang berhubungan dengan balapan maut beberapa tahun lalu. Sejak Sai menjadi eksekutif Yakuza yang berkuasa atas balapan jalanan Konoha, ruangan itu resmi menjadi kantornya. Kedua, Sai sedang ada di luar kota untuk urusan bisnisnya bersama beberapa bawahannya. Dan dengan sedikit bujuk rayuku, aku berhasil meyakinkan Sai agar memperbolehkan aku merawat dan membersihkan kantornya selama dia ada di luar kota. Lalu yang ketiga, aku akan membawa masuk dua dari kalian ke dalam sana sebagai tukang bersih-bersih,"

Keempatnya mengerjap bingung dengan kalimat terakhir Ino. Mengapa mereka harus jadi tukang bersih-bersih?

Ino kembali tersenyum lebar.

"Tentu saja, seperti yang aku katakan tadi, aku sudah membersihkan semuanya, jadi keberadaan kalian di dalam sana bukan sebagai tukang bersih-bersih melainkan ...," Ino menggantung kalimatnya sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan tersenyum semakin lebar.

Naruto dan semuanya akhirnya menangkap maksud Ino mereka pun tersenyum dan mengangguk paham.

"Jadi, itu maksudnya kau bersih-bersih tadi untuk menyamarkan keadaan ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Hm, seperti itulah. Nah, untuk lebih meyakinkan, aku sudah menyewakan sebuah kostum untuk kalian," tunjuknya pada kantong pelastik yang ia bawa.

"Kostum?" tanya Shikamaru bingung.

"Ya, ini pakaian _cleaning service_ yang aku pinjam dari seseorang. Hanya ada dua, itu mengapa aku hanya mengizinkan dua dari kalian saja yang ikut denganku," kata Ino.

Shikamaru yang menerima kantong pelastik tersebut langsung mengeluarkan dua lembar pakaian berwarna biru muda dengan beberapa corak putih serta dua topi berwarna biru tua.

"Kau yakin ini tidak akan mencurigakan? Aku yakin di dalam sana banyak para Yakuza kan?" tanya Naruto.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah mengatur semuanya," kata Ino santai meski terlihat tangannya sedikit gemetar.

"Hoi!"

Panggilan dengan suara datar yang dingin dari Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan Ino.

Gadis itu menatap tajam Sasuke yang juga telah menatap tajam penuh selidik padanya.

"Kenapa kau berubah pikiran secepat itu?" tanya Sasuke langsung pada intinya.

Ino mendengus.

"Huh, kau mencurigaiku? Kau curiga aku akan menjebak kalian?" ucapnya tajam pada Sasuke.

"Bukan hanya aku yang merasa begitu,"

Mendengar penuturan pemuda Uchiha itu, Ino mengedarkan matanya menelusuri wajah ketiga orang lainnya. Gadis itu tersadar bahwa tidak ada satu pun di antara mereka yang menunjukkan kepercayaan tinggi padanya. Meski mereka tidak menyuarakan namun jelas sorot mata mereka tampak waspada.

"Jadi kalian semua masih tidak percaya? Kalian berpikir ini rencana jebakan untuk kalian begitu? Khe, terserah ... Aku katakan, aku tidak butuh bayaran untuk ini. Dan kalau kau, Shikamaru, juga merasa perubahan tiba-tibaku ini aneh, maka dengarkan ini, Aku-Juga-Masih-Untuk-Tetap-Berjalan-Di-Jalanku,"

Kata-katanya untuk Shikamaru penuh penekanan dan hanya berlaku bagi mereka berdua yang paham artinya. Sementara Naruto kembali bertanya-tanya tentang makna kata-kata itu. Sungguh pemuda Uzumaki itu ingin tahu, tapi dia memutuskan untuk tidak menanyakannya sekarang.

"Sekarang semuanya terserah kalian, apa akan percaya padaku dan ikut dalam rencanaku, atau ingin tetap curiga padaku dan berhenti sampai di sini. Kita tidak memiliki banyak waktu lagi. Hanya malam ini waktu yang tepat karena subuh nanti Sai sudah kembali ke Konoha,"

Shikamaru melayangkan tatapannya pada Naruto yang artinya dia menyerahkan keputusan pada pemuda itu. Naruto pun beralih menatap Kiba yang hanya dibalas endikan bahu pertanda juga dia serahkan keputusan pada Naruto. Terakhir dia menatap Sasuke yang dibalas anggukan pasti pemuda Uchiha itu. Naruto pun ikut mengangguk dan dengan mantap dia berkata.

"Baiklah, aku ikut,"

Akhirnya, Naruto dan Shikamarulah yang menyamar menjadi petugas kebersihan. Sebelumnya mereka juga sempat meminjam alat seperti _vacum cleaner_ dari sebuah restoran yang dekat dengan klub serta beberapa peralatan kebersihan lain seperti kemoceng dan kain pel hanya untuk sedikit meyakinkan akan peran mereka. Sementara dua orang itu masuk ke dalam klub bersama Ino, Kiba dan Sasuke, keduanya menunggu di restoran tempat mereka meminjam alat-alat itu. Kedua orang itu menunggu di sana bukan hanya untuk menghindari tatapan curiga para penjaga pintu masuk klub yang selalu mengawasi sekitar, tetapi juga sebagai jaminan agar mereka tidak membawa lari alat-alat itu.

Mereka memasuki klub dari pintu belakang di mana penjagaan sedikit longgar di sana. Meski begitu tetap terdapat dua orang penjaga berbadan besar yang menjaga setiap sisi pintu. Kedua penjaga itu sempat menghentikan Naruto dan Shikamaru yang menyamar sebagai petugas kebersihan untuk masuk, sebelum Ino yang sudah masuk lebih dulu lewat pintu depan muncul tiba-tiba di sana untuk memerintahkan penjaga agar membiarkan keduanya masuk. Kedua penjaga itu yang tahu betul siapa gadis berambut pirang tersebut langsung mengizinkan Naruto dan Shikamaru masuk ke dalam.

Di dalam klub, meski ini adalah bagian terbelakang dari tempat tersebut namun suasananya tidak kalah ramai dari bagian depan. Meskipun tampakanya orang-orang yang berada di sana bukan lagi orang-orang biasa. Tidak seperti bagian depan klub yang bising oleh musik EDM yang dimainkan DJ dan penuh dengan orang-orang yang menari, bagian belakang klub ini lebih seperti kasino. Banyak terdapat mesin-mesin permainan, jajaran meja-meja kasino, dan tampak juga orang-orang yang berkerumun mengelilingi meja sambil melakukan perjudian dengan bermain kartu. Selain itu terdapat juga meja billiard dan permainan biasa lainnya seperti panah dart dan sebagainya. Belum lagi sebuah bar besar dan begitu banyak sofa-sofa yang terdapat di setiap sudut ruangan. Manik biru Naruto menelusuri dan dia menjadi yakin bahwa orang-orang yang memenuhi ruangan itu adalah anggota Yakuza.

Mata orang-orang di ruangan itu melirik tajam pada mereka. Ino tetap berjalan lurus penuh percaya diri. Sejak kejadian di ulang tahun Sai, semua orang jadi tahu siapa gadis itu. Tidak ada lagi yang berani menggoda apalagi melecehkan Ino mengingat betapa mengerikannya Sai. Gadis itu menyunggingkan senyuman di bibir kala dia menyadari hal tersebut. Mungkin inilah yang membuatnya selalu nyaman di dekat Sai. Bahkan meski orang itu tidak sedang di sampingnya pun, pengaruhnya tidak pernah hilang. Ino merasa menjadi wanita istimewa sehingga tidak ada satu orang pun, selain Sai, yang berani menyentuhnya.

Mereka berbelok kala sampai pada sebuah lorong. Ketiganya kini menyusuri lorong yang cukup besar di mana kanan kiri lorong itu terdapat ruangan-ruangan kaca. Dapat mereka lihat dengan jelas apa yang ada di dalamnya. Naruto langsung membuang muka kala tahu ruangan apa itu. Berbeda dengan Shikamaru yang sudah terbiasa dengan hal tersebut. Beberapa orang tampaknya memiliki pestanya sendiri. Dan di sinilah mereka. Ada yang sedang asik menyaksikan para penari striptis yang menari penuh gairah. Ada juga yang terang-terangan bercumbu dengan beberapa wanita sewaan. Bahkan ada yang bercumbu dengan sesama jenis. Ada pula yang menjadikan dua orang yang sedang melakukan seks sebagai tontonan untuk menaikkan gairah seksualnya.

Sebenarnya kaca-kaca pada ruangan tersebut seperti kaca di ruangan interogasi di kepolisian. Di mana dari dalam ruangan, kaca-kaca tersebut tampak seperti cermin sedangkan dari luar itu adalah kaca tembus pandang yang dapat melihat jelas ke dalam. Ruangan itu sengaja dibuat seperti itu untuk memudahkan Sai dan anak buahnya mengawasi pengunjung mereka juga sekaligus untuk memuaskan hasrat seks pemuda pucat itu. Ino sendiri tidak terlalu memikirkannya karena dirinya sendiri pun tahu bahwa Sai sangat gila seks, baik seks langsung dengan bersentuhan fisik ataupun seks tidak langsung seperti ini.

Ketiganya sampai di ujung lorong dan mereka pun berbelok ke lorong yang lebih sepi dan tampak remang-remang. Ino menggeser sebuah pintu geser. Beberapa orang berbadan besar yang sejak tadi berkerumun, sibuk menghitung bergepok-gepok uang di satu-satunya meja besar di ruangan itu, serentak berdiri sambil menunjukkan wajah garang. Ino mengangkat satu tangannya menginstruksikan mereka untuk tenang. Melihat siapa yang masuk ruangan itu, mereka kembali sedikit tenang. Namun ketika mata mereka tertuju pada dua orang di belakang Ino, mereka pun tidak bisa menutupi tatapan penuh kecurigaan.

Naruto dan Shikamaru semakin menunduk meski sejak tadi ujung topi yang mereka kenakan sudah sukses menutupi sebagian wajah mereka.

"Maaf Ino-san, siapa mereka?" tanya salah satu orang yang diyakini sebagai anak buah Sai.

"Tenang saja, mereka bersamaku. Aku menyewa mereka untuk membersihkan ruangan Sai," ujarnya santai.

Para anak buah Sai itu kini saling melemparkan pandangan penuh tanya. Sejak kapan bos mereka meminta ruangannya dibersihkan. Begitu pikirnya.

"Sai memintaku merapihkan ruangannya selama dia pergi ke Ame mengingat selama ini dia tidak punya waktu membereskan ruangannya sendiri," jelas Ino seolah dapat menangkap apa yang dipikirkan orang-orang itu.

Mereka tidak bisa membantah bila mereka masih sayang nyawa, tapi mereka juga tidak bisa percaya begitu saja dengan dua orang itu.

Ino meneruskan jalannya yang diikuti Naruto dan Shikamaru meski tatapan tajam menyelidik masih terus membuntuti mereka. Naruto menoleh sedikit dan tampaknya orang-orang itu meski masih melayangkan tatapan penuh curiga pada mereka, kini sudah kembali duduk di kursi masing-masing dan siap kembali menghitung gepokan uang-uang tersebut.

Mereka kembali menyusuri lorong yang mana di ujungnya terdapat sebuah pintu kayu berukiran yang terlihat mahal. Tidak seperti lorong sebelumnya, di lorong yang ini diisi beberapa penjaga yang berdiri di setiap jengkal dindingnya. Tampaknya ruangan diujung lorong itulah kantor milik Sai. Tidak ada satu penjaga pun yang protes saat melihat Ino disertai dua orang petugas kebersihan. Sepertinya gadis itu sudah mengisyaratkan hal ini sebelumnya.

Setelah masuk ke dalam kantor Sai, tinggalah mereka bertiga di sana. Naruto dan Shikamaru dapat bernafas lega. Mereka melepas topi dan menyeka keringat dingin yang sudah mengucur deras di dahi masing-masing.

"Ino, ini gila. Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Sudah, tenang saja," ucap Ino santai sambil mengunci pintu ruangan tersebut dari dalam.

Naruto menatap ke sekeliling ruangan. Kantor itu tampak biasa seperti kantor biasanya malah lebih terkesan seperti sebuah perpustakaan pribadi. Cukup besar dengan rak tinggi yang mengelilingi hampir seluruh dinding ruangan. Sebuah meja kerja dengan satu kursi kerja dan dua kursi biasa. Di belakang meja kerja tersebut terdapat jendela kaca besar yang ditutupi tirai tebal. Lampu ruangan itu tampak remang-remang untuk sebuah ruangan yang lumayan besar itu.

"Ino, kau bilang Sai di Ame?" tanya Shikamaru lagi.

"Ya," jawab Ino sambil berjalan ke salah satu rak.

"Kau ini bercanda atau apa?!"

Suara Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba meninggi mengalihkan perhatian Naruto dari memperhatikan sekitar ruangan. Ino menoleh sambil mengernyitkan dahi.

"Hah?! Bagian mana dari kata-kataku yang melucu?" tanya Ino balik.

"Kau bilang Sai ada di luar kota, tapi luar kota yang kau maksud ini Ame Ino, Ame!" ujar pemuda Nara itu penuh penekanan.

Naruto tidak paham dengan kata-kata Shikamaru yang begitu penuh emosi.

"Memang apa salahnya Shika? Bukankah Ame itu kota lain?" tanya Naruto.

Shikamaru menoleh pada Naruto sambil menunjukkan wajah yang tidak habis pikir.

"Apa kau tahu Naruto, di mana Ame itu?" tanya Shikamaru.

Naruto tidak menjawab menandakan dia tidak tahu menahu.

"Ame itu tidak jauh dari Konoha. Letaknya tepat di belakang gunung Konoha," ujarnya.

"Apa?!"

Pemuda Uzumaki itu terkejut tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar.

"Maksudmu di balik gunung Konoha sudah masuk wilayah kota lain?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya, gunung Konoha adalah batas akhir dari kota Konoha. Dan hanya butuh sekitar dua jam lebih untuk sampai ke sini. Bisa saja Sai tiba-tiba datang bila jarak yang dia tempuh hanya sejauh itu," kata Shikamaru.

"Itulah mengapa aku bilang kalau waktu kita tidak banyak. Kalau kau tidak ingin kepergok, sebaiknya cepat kita lakukan!" kata Ino kesal.

Shikamaru memberengut sebal, tidak suka Ino memerintahnya seperti itu.

"Sudahlah, ayo Shika kita selesaikan!" ajak Naruto.

Mereka melihat pada rak pertama yang letaknya di kanan meja. Banyak terdapat map-map yang membungkus berkas yang tampak sudah usang dan berdebu.

"Jadi kita mulai dari yang ini Ino?" tanya Naruto.

"Hm, karena tampaknya hanya rak ini yang berisikan berkas-berkas lama. Tapi masalahnya ini sangat banyak dan kita tidak punya waktu untuk memeriksa semuanya," jelas Ino.

"Jadi bagaimana Shika?" tanya Naruto pada si pemuda Nara yang tampak sedang berpikir.

Shikamaru terdiam beberapa saat sambil memperhatikan rak tersebut dengan seksama.

"Hmmm … kita mulai dari berkas diujung kanan atas dan ujung kiri atas. Juga berkas diujung kanan bawah dan ujung kiri bawah. Kita periksa dulu berkas-berkas itu untuk dapat memperkirakan berkas mana yang mencakup balapan maut 17 tahun lalu," ujar Shikamaru.

Naruto dan Ino pun mengangguk paham. Keduanya langsung mengenakan sarung tangan tipis berwarna putih begitu juga dengan Shikamaru. Naruto langsung menggeser tangga yang tersedia untuk mengambil buku ataupun berkas yang terletak di paling atas rak yang tinggi. Sementara Ino segera mengambil dua berkas dari ujung kanan dan kiri bawah rak dan langsung menjajarkannya di meja kerja. Setelah Naruto juga mengambil dua berkas lainnya yang terletak di paling atas rak, Shikamaru langsung mengecek isinya satu persatu secara berurutan.

"Bagaimana Shika?" tanya Ino setelah mengecek keempat berkas itu.

Shikamaru kembali berpikir.

' _Berkas dari ujung kanan bawah hingga kiri bawah berisikan data balapan jalanan rutin yang biasa diadakan. Sedangkan berkas yang berisikan balapan maut adalah yang berada di atas. Tepatnya mulai dari ujung kiri atas itu data peserta 32 tahun lalu. Berarti berkas 17 tahun lalu itu ada di ...,_ '

"Coba kalian ambil berkas dari rak nomor tiga dari atas mulai dari yang ujung kanan dan ujung kiri," perintah Shikamaru.

Keduanya langsung mengembalikan berkas yang tadi dan mengambil dua berkas yang dimaksud si pemuda Nara. Shikamaru mengecek isinya dan belum juga mendapatkan data yang tepat, namun tampaknya ini sudah hampir mendekati. Mereka pun mulai mengecek semua berkas yang berjajar di rak ketiga mulai dari kedua ujungnya. Satu persatu mereka cek dan lihat isinya, tapi belum juga menemukan berkas balapan maut 17 tahun lalu. Hingga sampai di berkas terakhir di rak ketiga yang diambil Naruto.

"Ini dia!" ungkap dua pemuda itu senang.

"Gawat, hanya memeriksa satu bagian rak saja memakan waktu satu jam lebih," kata Ino lelah.

"Baiklah, mari kita lihat isinya," ujar Shikamaru antusias.

Mereka membuka isi berkas itu dan ternyata banyak sekali data nama tim dan pembagian grup yang jujur saja mereka kurang pahami. Mungkin sistemnya agak sedikit berbeda dengan sekarang. Dan melihat banyaknya tim yang tertera di sana, itu menunjukkan betapa maraknya balapan tersebut dulu. Berbeda dengan sekarang yang sengaja dibuat tim-tim perwakilan antar blok di Konoha, 17 tahun lalu tampaknya siapa pun yang ingin ikut dipersilahkan begitu saja. Dan terlihat dari datanya bahwa balapan maut 17 tahun lalu terasa lebih keras dan lebih barbar dari yang sekarang, di mana setiap peserta langsung dilepas di jalanan dan mereka boleh menyingkirkan lawan mereka terserah bagaimanapun caranya.

"Banyak sekali timnya, yang mana tim ayahmu Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Tim Minato, coba kau cari,"

Shikamaru masih membalik-balik isinya berusaha melihat semua isi berkas dengan cepat namun cermat.

"Ah, ketemu!" soraknya.

Naruto dan Ino langsung maju untuk ikut melihatnya. Mereka ingin membaca nama-nama yang tertera di sana sebelum suara ketukan pintu mengejutkan ketiganya. Dengan tatapan ngeri ketiga orang itu menoleh pada pintu kayu yang tak bergeming.

 **.**

"Ada apa?!" bentak Ino marah pada salah seorang penjaga lorong yang mengetuk pintu ruangan Sai.

Gadis itu sempat mengintip sebentar melalui celah pintu untuk memastikan bahwa orang yang mengetuk benda kayu itu bukanlah Sai.

Sang penjaga dengan tubuh besar dan kekar itu menatap ke belakang tubuh gadis itu. Dua orang petugas kebersihan yang tadi dibawa sang gadis Yamanaka itu tampak sedang sibuk membersihkan ruangan. Yang satu sedang mengelap meja kerja, sedangkan yang satu sedang membersihkan debu di karpet tebal yang menutupi lantai dengan _vacum cleaner_. Bisa dipastikan bahwa keduanya benar-benar melakukan pekerjaan bersih-bersih dan bukannya yang lain. Meski begitu, wajah keduanya masih saja tersembunyi di balik ujung topi yang dikenakan sengaja agak ke bawah.

Ino menjentikkan jarinya dua kali di depan wajah si penjaga itu yang terlihat mengabaikannya dan malah memperhatikan dua orang di belakangnya tersebut. Si penjaga pun sadar dan mengembalikan fokusnya pada si wanita kesayangan bosnya itu.

"Ada apa?!" tanya Ino sekali lagi dengan wajah galak.

"Ah, maaf Ino-san, saya ingin menyampaikan bahwa Sai-sama sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Jadi kalau bisa segera Anda selesaikan acara bersih-bersih ini," ujar si penjaga dengan wajah datar.

Ino sedikit tersentak, namun dia berhasil menormalkan ekspresi wajahnya sehingga tidak terlihat gugup.

"Atau mungkin saya dapat membantu agar lebih cepat selesai?" tawarnya dengan niat baik.

"Tidak perlu!" dengan cepat Ino menolak.

Gadis itu menoleh pada dua orang petugas kebersihan yang tidak lain adalah temannya itu sebelum kembali berucap pada si penjaga.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Sekarang pergilah!"

Dengan cepat Ino menutup kembali pintu tersebut dan segera menguncinya. Shikamaru tidak bisa menahan kegelisahannya.

"Ino, kau bilang baru subuh nanti dia kembali?" tanyanya pada gadis yang masih membelakangi mereka dan terpaku menghadap pintu.

Ino menoleh dengan ekspresi wajah gugup. Tubuhnya terlihat gemetar hebat. Dia pun segera berjalan ke rak dan mengambil berkas yang tadi.

"Kita tidak punya waktu lagi untuk membacanya. Sebaiknya kau foto saja ini dan setelah itu pergilah. Aku akan mengantar kalian keluar lewat pintu belakang. Pastikan kalian sudah menghapus semua jejaknya," kata Ino terburu-buru sambil menyodorkan halaman berkas yang hanya berisikan nama-nama anggota tim Minato.

"Aku sudah menghapus jejak yang terdapat di meja. Kau foto saja data itu Naruto, kemarikan _vacum cleaner_ nya biar aku yang membersihkan debu di sekitar rak dan meja kerja," ujar Shikamaru tak kalah buru-burunya dengan Ino.

Naruto mengangguk dan segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku.

"Oya Shika, kemarikan semua uangmu," perintah Ino.

Shikamaru terbelalak. Pemuda Nara itu gagal paham.

"Untuk apa? Kau bilang tidak minta bayaran?" tanya Shikamaru bingung.

"Sudah, kemarikan saja!" bentak Ino.

Sambil menggumamkan ' _Mendokusei_ ' si pemuda yang terkenal jenius tapi malas itu langsung mengeluarkan dompet yang berisi lumayan banyak uang kertas. Semua uang itu dia keluarkan dan dia serahkan pada Ino yang masih menunjukkan sikap _bossy_ nya.

Tidak lama setelah itu ketiganya keluar ruangan. Sama seperti tadi Naruto dan Shikamaru berjalan di belakang Ino. Sementara gadis itu memicingkan tatapan tajam pada semua penjaga yang melihat ke arahnya.

Sampai di tempat di mana para anak buah Sai tadi sedang menghitung uang – kini mereka mulai berjudi dengan main kartu – saat Ino dan dua petugas kebersihan lewat, seperti dugaan, mereka langsung menatap penuh curiga. Tanpa disangka oleh dua pemuda yang mengikutinya itu, Ino tiba-tiba berhenti di depan pintu geser yang menghubungkan ruangan itu dengan lorong di luar.

"Oya, ini bayaran kalian," ujarnya sambil berbalik menghadap keduanya dan menyodorkan berlembar-lembar uang kertas milik Shikamaru kepada pemilik aslinya.

Para anak buah Sai itu menekuk dahi mereka serta menunjukkan tatapan menyelidik. Shikamaru melirik sedikit ke belakang sebelum mengambil uang miliknya yang disodorkan Ino. Pemuda jenius itu pun paham apa maksud Ino melakukan hal tersebut di sana.

" _Arigatou Gozaimasu_ ," ucap Shikamaru dengan memberatkan suaranya untuk sedikit menyamarkan suara aslinya.

Ino tersenyum karena Shikamaru langsung mengerti.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan hingga sampai di ruangan kasino yang sangat ramai dengan suara alunan musik serta suara tawa para pengunjung.

"Kau sengaja melakukan tadi, Ino?" tanya Shikamaru lirih namun dia yakin Ino mendengar.

Tanpa berbalik gadis itu menjawab.

"Kau tahu kan, mereka harus dibuat yakin. Kalau tidak percuma saja penyamaran kalian," jawabnya.

Naruto akhirnya paham, bahwa Ino sengaja ingin menunjuk keaslian peran mereka dengan cara pura-pura memberikan bayaran. Dan semua itu harus dilakukan di depan para anak buah Sai yang lebih cerdas dibandingkan para penjaga lorong serta lebih peduli dari pada para Yakuza lain yang berada di ruangan kasino. Ya, semua orang yang berkumpul di ruangan tadi tampaknya adalah para anak buah Sai yang mendapatkan kepercayaan sangat tinggi mengingat bahkan saat mereka masuk tadi para kumpulan orang-orang itu sedang sibuk menghitung uang dari pemasukan klub ataupun usaha lain yang dijalankan si pemuda pucat itu.

"Baiklah, tampaknya sampai di sini saja. Kalian bisa keluar dengan tenang mulai dari sini," kata Ino berbalik menghadap keduanya.

Mereka kini sudah hampir sampai di pintu belakang. Hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi. Dan tempat mereka berdiri adalah _space_ kosong antara pintu dan ruangan pertama dari belakang.

Naruto menatap Ino lurus yang mana gadis berambut pirang yang ditatap menampilkan senyuman manisnya.

"Terima kasih, Ino. Maaf membuatmu berada dalam situasi yang sulit," ujar Naruto yang membuat Ino terperangah. "Dan maaf juga atas kata-kataku sore tadi yang mungkin menyakitkanmu,"

Gadis itu menggeleng membuat rambut pirang panjangnya yang diikat tinggi itu bergoyang-goyang.

"Tidak, kau tidak perlu berterima kasih ataupun meminta maaf," manik aquamarine itu menatap Shikamaru yang dibalas dengan tatapan sendu si pemuda Nara. "Aku yang harusnya minta maaf," ucapnya lebih kepada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru mengangguk paham. Naruto melihat interaksi keduanya dan dia tersenyum.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kalian segera keluar dari sini, aku tak ingin kalian dapat masalah," ujarnya seraya berjalan kembali ke dalam.

"Ino!" panggil Naruto yang menghentikan langkah sang Yamanaka.

Ino menoleh dan melihat wajah Naruto yang menatapnya lembut.

"Kalau kau ...," ucapnya lagi. Ino menantikan kelanjutannya. "Kalau kau ingin tahu cerita tentang Hinata ...,"

Shikamaru terbelalak. ' _Apa ini? Bukankah Naruto berkata tidak akan menceritakan apa pun?_ ' pikirnya tidak mengerti.

"Kalau kau ingin tahu cerita tentang dia ...," Naruto mengulangi. "Kenapa kau ... kenapa kau tidak bertanya langsung padanya saja?"

Kali ini Ino ikut membulatkan matanya. Tidak percaya akan ucapan Naruto.

"Aku yakin Hinata akan senang menceritakannya langsung padamu," ucapnya sambil melayangkan senyuman.

Ino membeku di tempat. Saat Naruto dan Shikamaru akhirnya keluar dari klub Tsukuyomi, gadis itu berjalan lunglai kembali ke ruangan Sai. Sampai di sana dia terduduk di kursi kerja Sai sambil menghadap jendela kaca yang masih rapat tertutup tirai tebal.

Jari-jemari tangannya saling bertaut dan terkepal erat di atas pangkuannya. Kepalanya dia tundukkan dalam bahkan hampir mencium lututnya sendiri. Bertanya langsung pada Hinata? Pikirannya mengingat kembali kata-kata Naruto tadi. Apa dia masih pantas untuk itu? Mengingat dia sebenarnya ingin menjual informasi apa pun tentang Hinata pada Sai.

Bagi Ino, Hinata memanglah teman yang baik. Meski tidak seakrab seperti dengan Sakura yang memang sudah berteman sejak masih di sekolah dasar, tapi beberapa tahun belakangan Hinata selalu menjadi tempatnya untuk bercerita. Berbeda dengan Sakura yang selalu heboh bila mendengarkan curahan hati Ino, Hinata lebih tenang dalam menanggapi. Gadis Hyuga itu juga sering mengajaknya menginap di rumahnya dan memebantunya belajar memasak. Namun, siapalah Hinata bila dibandingkan dengan Sai. Bagi Ino, Sai adalah segalanya.

Saat di rumah sakit, ketika akhirnya dia tahu identitas Pangeran Byakugan adalah Hinata dia memang sangat terkejut. Dan fakta semua teman-temannya tahu hal ini sedangkan dia tidak, membuatnya sangat kecewa. Tapi yang membuatnya lebih kecewa dan berhasil menciptakan pemikiran buruk ini adalah tingkah laku Sai setelah itu.

Setelah pulang dari rumah sakit, pemuda itu mengamuk. Dia melemparkan benda apa saja tanpa arah seolah dia telah kehilangan dirinya. Ino masih ingat betapa mengerikannya malam itu bahkan badai tidak lebih menyeramkan dari ini. Gadis itu tidak bisa berhenti teriak kala Sai seperti orang kesetanan memecahkan semua perabotan yang ada di apartemen mereka dan tidak berhenti untuk melukai dirinya sendiri.

Pemuda itu benar-benar marah malam itu. Terjadi percobaan pembunuhan di wilayahnya sendiri oleh seseorang yang tidak diketahui entah siapa, sudah membuatnya merasa sangat diremehkan. Ditambah lagi fakta Pangeran Byakugan yang konon dulu juga pernah mengalahkannya balapan, ternyata seorang wanita, semakin membuat dia merasa terhina. Serta hal lain yang membuat dirinya semakin geram adalah kata-kata angkuh Neji(4) yang seolah menertawakannya. Pemuda pucat itu sudah kehabisan kesabaran.

Masih terngiang di pikiran Ino saat pemuda itu menariknya ke ranjang dan menyetubuhinya dengan kasar. Ino bahkan tidak bisa berhenti menangis malam itu. Sudah biasa memang, ketika bercinta Sai memang tidak pernah melakukannya dengan lembut, namun malam itu entah mengapa terasa begitu sakit. Sai memang selalu menjadikan dirinya pelampiasan, namun malam itu tampaknya Ino dianggap benda mati yang tersedia hanya untuk menyalurkan amarahnya. Meski di pagi harinya pemuda itu sudah kembali biasa, Sai mengecup puncak kepala Ino saat terbangun dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang biasa, tanpa emosi. Namun hal itulah yang membuat hati Ino semakin teriris sakit.

Tanpa sadar Ino sudah menegakkan duduknya. Punggungnya bersandar nyaman ke sandaran kursi kerja Sai sambil kepalanya menengadah ke langit-langit ruangan dengan mata terpejam erat. Dirinya tampak rileks hingga tidak menyadari pintu ruangan dibuka. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya.

"Kyaaaaa!" teriaknya dan refleks berdiri.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau seterkejut itu?"

Ino langsung berbalik saat mendengar suara yang begitu familiar di telinganya.

"Sai?!" ucapnya dengan terkejut.

Pemuda pucat itu berdiri di sana dengan setelannya yang sudah tampak berantakan dibanding saat dia pergi pagi tadi. Kemeja putihnya yang tadi pagi rapih dimasukkan ke dalam celana bahan abu-abunya, kini sudah dia biarkan keluar dengan kancing bagian atas yang terbuka. Jas abu-abu yang tadi pagi dikenakan rapih kini ada dalam genggamannya. Manik hitam gelap itu menatap Ino penuh tanya. Gadis itu tampak gelagapan sebelum kembali bersuara.

"Ke-kenapa ... kau sampai ... secepat ini?" tanyanya gugup. "Aku dengar kau dalam perjalanan pulang, aku tidak mengira kau sampai sangat cepat,"

Dalam hati dia bersyukur Naruto dan Shikamaru sudah keluar klub itu sejak 15 menit yang lalu. Kalau tidak bisa-bisa mereka kepergok.

Sai menyunggingkan senyum. Dia sampirkan jasnya yang tadi dalam genggamannya di sandaran kursi kerja miliknya dan tangan itu kini meraih pinggul Ino untuk kemudian menggiringnya mendekat pada tubuhnya.

"Aku mempercepat perjalananku karena aku sudah sangat merindukan tubuh ini," ujarnya sambil mulai menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Ino. Bibirnya mulai mengecup setiap senti leher putih mulus itu.

"Ahhhn ... Sai ...," desah Ino menikmati cumbuan pemuda itu. Namun tidak lama karena dirinya sadar apa yang dia lakukan dan mendorong dada bidang Sai sehingga membuat pemuda itu mengangkat wajahnya dari sana.

Pemuda itu mengernyit heran, apa kiranya maksud penolakan itu. Ino membuang wajahnya ke samping. Sai menelitinya.

"Kau tampak lelah?" tanyanya.

Ino kembali tersentak, namun segera ia sembunyikan itu dan berucap beralasan.

"Eh? Ah ... hmmm ... aku ... aku ... habis membersihkan ruanganmu," ujarnya.

Sai menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Lihat, bersih kan?" kata Ino lagi. Jantungnya berdebar hebat.

Sai menatap ke sekeliling hingga sampai meja kerjanya di samping ia berdiri. Bibirnya tersenyum miring.

"Ya, Sangat Bersih," ucapnya penuh penekanan pada kata itu dengan manik hitamnya tidak lepas dari meja kerjanya.

Pandangannya beralih pada wajah cantik sang gadis yang kini menengadah menatap damba pada sang pemuda. Sai kembali mengernyitkan dahinya membuat Ino kembali harap-harap cemas.

"Tapi, bukankah kau bilang kau ingin menyewa petugas kebersihan? Lalu kenapa kau yang kelelahan?" tanya si pemuda lagi yang kembali sukses membuat Ino gelagapan.

"Hah? Ah ... eto ... hmm ... tentu saja aku ikut lelah Sai-kun, aku kan juga harus mengawasi pekerjaan mereka. Bagaimana kalau mereka asal memegang barang-barang milikmu yang berharga. Aku harus ekstra jeli memperhatikan setiap gerakan yang mereka lakukan," katanya beralasan.

Sai kembali menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat mendapat jawaban seperti itu dari sang gadis sebelum kemudian dia melebarkan senyumannya membuat Ino terpanah. Pemuda pucat itu mengangkat salah satu tangannya yang sejak tadi keduanya tidak juga melepaskan pinggul ramping sang gadis Yamanaka. Tangan kekar yang biasa digunakan dalam pekerjaannya di dunia yang keras itu mengusap lembut puncak kepala Ino.

"Pintar," pujinya.

Ino terperangah mendengar pujian keluar dari mulut pemuda yang begitu diinginkannya itu.

"Kau memang wanitaku yang paling pintar,"

Pujian itu diikuti dengan kecupan lembut di dahi Ino. Gadis itu tersenyum senang. Matanya terpejam kala Sai mendaratkan kecupan sayang itu di sana, mencoba meresapi segala rasa yang diberikan pemuda itu padanya. Sai menarik Ino ke dalam pelukannya yang erat membuat dirinya semakin bahagia.

Ino tersenyum senang dalam dekapan pemuda itu. Sai yang seperti inilah yang dia inginkan. Sai yang memujinya dan memberikan ciuman-ciuman manis dengan senyuman di wajahnya bukan dengan tatapannya yang tanpa emosi dan dingin. Gadis itu kembali berpikir, dia akan lakukan apa saja demi mendapatkan Sai yang seperti dia inginkan. Akan gadis itu korbankan bahkan jiwa dan raganya demi terus mendapatkan kehangatan ini. Dia akan menjadi wanita apa saja bahkan wanita murahan sekali pun demi bisa terus melihat senyuman pemuda itu. Sai membuatnya gila. Sentuhannya membuat dia tidak lagi bisa membedakan mana yang benar dan tidak. Ino tidak peduli. Mungkin tadi adalah bantuan terakhirnya yang bisa ia berikan kepada teman-temannya. Karena mulai saat ini dia sudah memutuskan untuk memberikan segalanya yang dia punya hanya untuk pemuda pucat itu.

Ino begitu tenggelam dalam kehangatan yang diberikan pemuda itu, hingga tanpa dia sadari Sai menyeringai lebar. Manik hitamnya berkilat senang. Ekspresi wajahnya seolah mengatakan bahwa semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana.

 **.**

 **.**

"Bukankah kau pikir itu terlalu mudah?" ujar Naruto tiba-tiba.

Shikamaru menoleh mengernyitkan dahinya tidak paham.

Mereka berempat, bersama Kiba dan Sasuke, sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke _basecamp_. Keempatnya menyusuri jalanan dekat taman bermain yang sudah sepi karena waktu sudah menunjukkan tengah malam.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke yang juga merasa tidak paham.

Naruto menatap teman-temannya.

"Aku pikir ini terlalu mudah. Kami bisa masuk ke dalam klub tanpa ada yang menyulitkan. Memang Ino bersama kami, tapi aku pikir para sekelompok Yakuza di sana bahkan tidak melakukan apa pun selain memberikan tatapan tajam. Lalu ... berkas yang tersusun rapih sesuai urutan, bukankah itu seolah sengaja diletakkan seperti itu," kata Naruto berasumsi.

Shikamaru tersentak, dia pun menyadarinya. Benar juga bahkan susunannya tepat diletakkan seolah mengikuti pola pikir dirinya.

"Maksudmu Ino membohongi kita?" tanya Kiba retoris.

"Tidak," sangkal Naruto. "Sepertinya Ino pun ikut dibohongi,"

"Aaaarrgh, Sial!" Shikamaru mengacak rambut nanasnya kesal. "Kenapa juga tadi aku tidak mencoba memeriksa ruangan itu dulu. Mungkin saja ada alat penyadap, pemantau, atau sebagainya," ujarnya kesal.

Semuanya berjalan dalam diam, berspekulasi dengan pikiran mereka sendiri.

"Sudahlah, kita kesampingkan dulu itu. Biar aku lihat datanya," ucap Kiba meminta ponsel Naruto.

Pemuda Uzumaki itu pun langsung menyerahkannya pada Kiba.

"Yah, kita juga melakukannya sangat mendadak karena Ino tiba-tiba mengajak kita seperti itu jadi tidak ada waktu untuk membuat rencana apapun," kata Shikamaru penuh sesal.

"Jadi, si pucat itu benar pergi ke Ame?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya, tampaknya begitu. Tapi itu terlihat seperti dia memberikan kita celah," ujar Naruto.

"Benar, dan kalau ini rencana si Sai itu, kita tidak bisa mengabaikannya. Kenapa juga dia seolah memberikan celah untuk memudahkanmu mendapatkan data itu? Apa tujuannya?"

Ucapan Sasuke semakin membuat penuh pikiran Naruto dan Shikamaru. Pemuda Uchiha itu pun menghela nafas sejenak.

"Yaaah," ucapnya. "Seperti kata Kiba, lebih baik kita kesampingkan dulu untuk saat ini. Yang lebih penting adalah datanya. Jadi, apa kau memeriksa semua data balapan maut?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Tidak, kami hanya membuka beberapa berkas saja dan itu pun kami hanya memeriksanya sekilas. Tidak sempat untuk membacanya. Bahkan data tim ayahku pun aku tidak sempat melihatnya dan hanya mengambil fotonya," jelas Naruto.

"Hn, kalau begitu coba kita lihat foto data nama-nama dari anggota tim ayahmu. Mungkin kita bisa dapat sesuatu," usul Sasuke.

"Ya," Naruto mengangguk dan menoleh pada Kiba. "Bagaiman Ki ... ba?"

Pemuda berambut cerah itu terkejut ketika Kiba tidak lagi berjalan di belakangnya melainkan berhenti mematung jauh di belakang sana. Shikamaru dan Sasuke pun ikut merasa heran akan tingkah Kiba yang menatap ponsel Naruto dengan raut wajah yang samar-samar dapat mereka lihat dari cahaya lampu taman yang terang. Kiba tampak membeku dengan ekspresi wajah yang terlihat sangat terkejut. Merasa khawatir dan penasaran, ketiganya kembali berjalan ke tempat Kiba masih berdiri terdiam tanpa kata.

"Ada apa?" tanya Shikamaru.

Kiba masih kaku. Pelan dia angkat wajahnya dan tatapannya langsung tertuju pada Sasuke. Hal itu sukses membuat pemuda yang selalu _cool_ itu tampak bertanya-tanya penasaran. Manik cokelat Kiba pun beralih menatap semuanya sebelum kemudian berkata.

"Kalian tidak akan percaya ini," ujarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc.**

(1) Chapter 4 akhir : Neji melihat Naruto setelah balapan melawan Sasuke.

(2) Rambut Hinata pendek sebahu seperti di anime Boruto.

(3) Chapter 14 : Setelah mengungkap identitas Pangeran Byakugan.

(4) Chapter 17 : Kata-kata Neji pada Sai di rumah sakit.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Minna-san ...! Maaf nih Nawa telat update. Sorry juga cuma bisa update 1 chapter, tapi ini juga words nya udah panjang kan, takut malah pada bosen bacanya. Dan sorry juga nih tampaknya fic ini jadi panjang dan ga selesai-selesai. Jadi kaya sinetron. Hahaha ...**

 **Terima kasih untuk yang sudah review, like, dan favorite fic ini. Maaf banget ga pernah sempet bales review satu persatu, tapi setiap ada masukan Nawa usahakan untuk menjawabnya langsung lewat cerita dalam fic ini.**

 **Sekali lagi terima kasih atas semua review yang membangun dan yang nambah semangat nawa untuk terus nulis.**

 **Hontou ni Arigatou ...**


	19. Chapter 19 Tim Minato

**Racing to Konoha Mountain**

Chapter 19 : Tim Minato

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Racing to Konoha Mountain by nawanawachan**

 **Main Character : Naruto. U.**

 **Pairings : (Naruto x Hinata), (Sasuke x Sakura), (Sai x Ino)**

 **Rate :** **M** **(bahasa, situasi kehidupan jalanan)**

 **.**

 **WARNING** **!**

 **Author sudah memutuskan untuk merubah rate fiction ini menjadi rate M karena ceritanya ternyata tidak bisa sesederhana konsep awalnya.**

 **Jadi, ditekankan lagi FIC INI DIPERUNTUKAN UNTUK READERS YANG BERUSIA 18+. Untuk pembaca yang masih di bawah umur, disarankan untuk tidak melanjutkan membaca.**

 **Mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanan para pembaca.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TIM MINATO**

 **1\. NAMIKAZE MINATO : PENGENDARA 1**

 **2\. HYUGA HIASHI : TEKNISI & MANAJER TIM**

 **3\. HYUGA HIZASHI : MEKANIK 1**

 **4\. SABAKU RASA : MEKANIK 2**

 **5\. UCHIHA FUGAKU : PENGENDARA 2**

 **.**

"I-ini ...,"

"A-apa ... maksud ... nya...?"

"Tim Minato, selain Hyuga Hiashi, tiga orang lainnya ... Hyuga Hizashi, Sabaku Rasa, dan ... Uchiha Fugaku?"

Naruto dan Shikamaru, dua pemuda itu saling melemparkan tatapan tidak percaya. Sedangkan Kiba masih diam terpaku dengan ekspresi terkejut yang tidak mampu ia tutupi. Kelima nama itulah yang tertulis jelas dari foto berkas yang diambil Naruto. Tertulis dengan ketikan khas mesin ketik dengan latar kertas yang menguning pertanda itu dibuat sudah sangat lama. Nama-nama itu, berada dalam satu barisan yang menandakan mereka satu tim. Terasa amat janggal bila dipikirkan kembali bagaimana kelima orang itu disatukan. Namun dari kelimanya, satu nama itulah yang paling menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan.

"Kenapa lima orang itu ... bisa dalam ... satu tim? Dan ... Uchiha Fugaku ...," Suara Kiba tercekat.

"Sasuke ...,"

Naruto menoleh pada teman Temenya saat tidak juga mendengar suara dari orang tersebut.

Sasuke masih terpaku, terdiam, dengan manik onyx nya yang membelalak lebar pertanda pemuda itu pun begitu sangat tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat.

"Shika, katakan kalau ini semua rekayasa," Kiba berkata penuh harap.

Pemuda Nara itu menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, matanya terpejam erat.

"Tidak, itu tidak mungkin," ucapnya kemudian sambil lalu menarik napas kasar dan kembali menatap Kiba penuh sesal.

"Sayangnya jelas itu yang berada dalam berkas. Kalau memang Sai sedang merencanakan sesuatu atau memiliki tujuan tertentu dengan membiarkan kita mendapatkan data itu, tidak mungkin dia bisa merekayasa ini. Tulisan nama tim ini diketik dengan mesin ketik. Saat aku memegang kertasnya pun aku tahu bahwa kertas itu sudah menguning dan rapuh, pertanda itu sudah sangat lama. Dan ketikan ini, jelas hasil ketikan yang sudah lama dan bukannya dibuat baru-baru ini. Serta tanda cap di pojok kertas ini ...,"

Shikamaru menunjuk ujung atas foto di mana terdapat cap yang sedikit memudar dengan gambar daun yang berlubang. Kiba dan Naruto mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk si Nara.

" ... ini cap resmi yang artinya ini benar-benar berkas rahasia milik Yakuza. Siapa pun tidak akan bisa menyangkal atau mengatakan ini rekayasa atau buatan seseorang,"

"Jadi ... kalau begitu ...,"

Tatapan ketiga pemuda itu beralih dari ponsel dan kini serempak menatap Sasuke yang masih belum merubah sedikit pun ekspresi di wajahnya. Pemuda Uchiha itu beku di tempat. Meski semua mata teman-temannya tertuju padanya, pikirannya terlalu sibuk untuk merespon tatapan itu. Otaknya seolah me- _recall_ kembali perkataan Orochimaru saat di pesta ulang tahun Sai. Kini manik onyx itu terpejam erat, rahangnya mengeras, dan genggaman tangannya mengepal kuat. Bibir tipisnya bergumam, merutuk berkali-kali dan sukses membuat semua temannya kini menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Kusoo! Kusoo! Kusoo! Kusoo! KUSOOOOOOO ...!"

'DUGG!'

Serta merta pemuda itu memukul dengan keras sebuah tiang listrik - setelah berbalik dan berjalan agak menjauh dari teman-temannya - membuat tiang tersebut sedikit bergetar.

"TEMEEE ...!"

"SASUKE ...!"

Ketiganya berlari, kembali menghampiri pemuda itu.

Sasuke masih membelakangi namun dapat terlihat oleh mata ketiga lainnya bahwa terdapat amarah di wajah si pemuda Uchiha. Mereka mengerti betapa Sasuke sangat mengagumi ayahnya. Mereka paham karena bagi Sasuke, ayahnya adalah gambaran seorang pria terhormat. Mereka ingat betapa marahnya pemuda itu saat Orochimaru menghina ayahnya. Dari situ saja sudah terlihat bagaimana sosok sang ayah di mata pemuda itu. Dan bila mengingat lagi tentang Orochimaru, rasanya ada keanehan di sini.

"Apa kau mengetahui sesuatu, Sasuke?"

Pertanyaan menjurus Shikamaru mengejutkan Naruto dan Kiba. Keduanya menoleh pada si pemuda Nara. Tidak ubahnya dengan Sasuke yang melirik tajam pada temannya yang selalu saja bisa menyadari meski hanya sedikit kejanggalan.

Terlihat manik hitam itu yang diselimuti kekesalan dan amarah. Semua kembali menatap Sasuke yang masih membelakangi mereka dengan tatapan ingin tahu.

"BRENGSEEEK ...!"

'DUGG!'

Kali ini bukan lagi kepalan tangannya yang dia adu dengan kerasnya tiang melainkan dahinya sendiri sebelum kemudian dia sandarkan dahinya pada lipatan lengannya yang dia sandarkan ke tiang tersebut.

Semua terdiam, membiarkan Sasuke untuk tenang terlebih dahulu.

Sasuke menghela nafas, terlihat dirinya yang sedikit tenang. Meski begitu, wajahnya masih menunduk dalam dengan kepala yang masih bersandar ke tiang.

"Aku tidak ingin mengakuinya. Aku tidak ingin mempercayainya, bahwa ... apa yang dikatakan si SIALAN Orochimaru itu saat di ulang tahun Sai ternyata ... benar," geramnya dengan suara yang dalam.

"Saat ulang tahun Sai?" ucap Kiba terkejut.

Shikamaru mengerutkan keningnya, melancarkan tatapan penuh selidik.

"Maksudmu ... saat kau bertemu dengannya di pesta?" tanya Kiba lagi.

"Benar juga," kata Naruto. "kau belum mengatakan apa pun tentang malam itu. Bahkan Sakura-chan juga tidak mau buka mulut saat aku tanya masalah itu,"

Sasuke melirikkan matanya sebelum kemudian dia mengangkat wajahnya, menengadah menatap langit malam.

"Jadi apa yang dikatakan Orochimaru?" tanya Shikamaru.

Hening, orang yang ditanya tidak langsung memberikan jawaban. Semua menantikannya. Membiarkan begitu saja waktu terdiam. Angin malam di awal November menyatakan dengan tegas bahwa musim dingin sudah mulai berjalan mendekat. Waktu yang sudah mereka lewati sejak terbentuknya tim tersebut bukanlah waktu yang sedikit. Dan apa yang mereka rasa kini adalah ikatan yang bahkan lebih dari sebuah pertemanan. Jadi, apa pun masalah yang mungkin akan mereka hadapi sudah sewajarnya menjadi masalah mereka bersama.

"Malam itu Orochimaru mengatakan alasannya mengapa dia bisa terlibat dengan para Yakuza ...,"

Sasuke mulai buka suara, semuanya kini serius mendengarkan.

"Dia berkata bahwa alasannya mendekati para Yakuza adalah untuk mendapatkan informasi yang bisa menjatuhkan Uchiha. Dan informasi yang dia maksud adalah ...,"

Sasuke memberikan jeda pada kata-katanya membuat semua semakin ingin tahu. Sasuke menoleh dan menampilkan ekspresi sendu.

" ... Ayahku yang terlibat dalam dunia balap jalanan,"

Semua terbelalak mendengarkan penuturan Sasuke. Informasi itu memang terdengar biasa. Ya biasa, bagi orang yang juga biasa seperti mereka. Tapi lain halnya bila ini menyangkut Uchiha. Mereka keluarga terhormat yang menjunjung tinggi harga diri. Akan sangat memalukan bila salah satu anggota keluarganya diketahui terlibat dalam hal rendahan seperti itu.

"Apa kau sempat bertanya pada anggota keluargamu yang lain tentang ini?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan berani menanyakan hal seperti itu pada mereka bila aku tidak ingin kena masalah. Dan aku tidak bisa bertanya pada Itachi karena dia tidak akan pernah buka mulut. Lagi pula, aku tidak ingin percaya begitu saja ucapan Orochimaru," jawab Sasuke.

"Tapi ... aku tidak mengerti bagaimana informasi seperti itu bisa menjatuhkan Uchiha?" tanya Kiba tidak paham.

"Kau tidak tahu Kiba, semua orang di Konoha begitu mengakui Fugaku. Keluarga Uchiha berada dalam kejayaannya saat Fugaku diumumkan menjadi pewaris sah Uchiha. Memang saat itu beliau belum mewarisi sepenuhnya tahta, tapi jelas semua orang sudah mengakuinya. Bahkan dibanding kakaknya, Uchiha Kagami, dan adiknya, Uchiha Obito, Fugaku adalah satu-satunya yang menggambarkan imej baik bagi para penduduk Konoha. Jadi, hal sekecil apa pun yang bisa merendahkannya, akan sangat menampar keras wajah para tetua Uchiha," jelas Shikamaru.

Kiba mengangguk mengerti. Baginya, terlalu rumit hidup menjadi bagian keluarga terpandang. Apalagi Uchiha, keluarga itu selalu menjadi sorotan masyarakat karena kekayaan yang dimilikinya seperti sudah turun temurun sejak nenek moyang mereka. Meskipun Kiba sendiri tidak tahu apa sebenarnya usaha mereka. Berbeda dengan Hyuga yang mana perusahaan mesin mobil yang dijalankan keluarga tersebut selalu terekspos publik. Keluarga Uchiha lebih terlihat seperti menikmati tahta dan kekayaan yang diberikan oleh para pendahulunya dari pada menjalankan sebuah perusahaan terkenal. Jadi, bila menyebutkan keluarga ini, lebih pantas disebut keluarga bangsawan dibandingkan keluarga konglomerat.

"Tapi, mengingat kita tidak mendengar apa pun tentang keluarga Uchiha ... itu artinya Orochimaru sendiri tidak yakin dengan informasi yang dia dapatkan, kan?"

Ucapan Naruto menarik perhatian semuanya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kiba tidak mengerti.

"Hmmm ... benar juga," Shikamaru menambahkan. "Artinya Orochimaru hanya mendengar informasi itu dan tidak mendapatkan bukti konkret seperti yang kita dapatkan ini,"

Kiba pun mengangguk paham, tapi pandangan bola mata cokelatnya melirik pada ponsel yang kini sudah berada di genggaman pemiliknya.

"Tapi, informasi yang kita dapat pun tampaknya perlu ada pembuktian," ucap Kiba, masih merasa khawatir bila ternyata itu hanya perangkap Sai.

"Benar," Naruto menatap layar ponselnya. "Kita perlu menanyakannya langsung pada satu-satunya orang dalam daftar ini yang jelas-jelas masih bernafas," kata pemuda itu datar.

Shikamaru mengangguk setuju. Memang itulah rencana mereka bila mendapati nama Hiashi di sana, mereka akan berusaha memojokkan kepala keluarga Hyuga itu dengan bukti yang mereka dapat.

"Kau ikut kan, Teme?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke yang masih terdiam tak menanggapi apa pun.

Pemuda Uchiha itu tidak menjawab. Wajahnya masih ia palingkan dari tatapan teman-temannya. Tampaknya pikirannya sibuk berasumsi tentang segalanya. Keterdiaman Sasuke membuat Naruto sedikit terusik. Pemuda Uzumaki itu menajamkan tatapannya.

"Teme!"

Dia naikkan volume suaranya, berfikir mungkin temannya itu tidak mendengarkannya.

Bergeming, masih tidak ada respon.

"SASUKE!"

Bentakan terakhir Naruto menyentak pemuda itu. Sasuke menoleh dengan ekspresi di wajahnya terlihat bingung.

"Kau ikut kan?!" tanya Naruto lagi.

Sasuke mengangguk, meski begitu jelas pikirannya terlihat masih sibuk.

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan paginya, keempat orang itu berdiri di depan gerbang mansion besar keluarga Hyuga. Meski sudah pernah berkunjung ke sana sebelumnya, namun mereka tidak bisa berhenti kagum dengan rumah yang begitu penuh dengan seni itu. Penjaga gerbang rumah tersebut meminta mereka menunngu di sana sementara sang penjaga mencoba menyampaikan kedatangan mereka pada sang tuan rumah.

Lima belas menit berlalu, mereka sudah sangat kesal karena terlalu lama menunggu. Khawatir akan berakhir dengan penolakan. Namun pemikiran itu lenyap ketika penjaga gerbang tadi berlari kembali sambil dengan cepat membukakan gerbang tinggi itu. Dan di belakang pria itu berdiri seseorang yang mereka ketahui bernama Kou dengan setelan jas lengkap yang sangat formal.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama. Mari, Hiashi-sama sudah menunggu,"

Pria bernama Kou itu mempersilahkan mereka memasuki halaman mansion. Keempatnya saling berpandangan heran kala mereka ternyata diterima oleh sang kepala keluarga Hyuga tersebut.

Naruto dan yang lain membuntut pada Kou yang berjalan memimpin mereka untuk menemui Hyuga Hiashi. Keempatnya sangat terkejut ketika mereka bukan berjalan ke arah pintu masuk utama mansion yang mengarah ke ruang tamu seperti sebelumnya melainkan terus menyusuri taman hingga berbelok ke samping mansion di mana gaya tradisional Jepang begitu kentara di bagian tersebut.

"Ng ... maaf, sebenarnya kami akan dibawa ke mana?" tanya Kiba takut-takut.

Kou sedikit menoleh sambil tersenyum.

"Ke tempat Hiashi-sama," jawabnya ringan.

Keempatnya saling bertatap bingung.

Mengikuti Kou yang melepas sepatu, keempat pemuda itu pun mengikuti. Kini kaki telanjang mereka mulai menapaki lantai kayu. Pandangan mereka menelusuri sekitar. Sebelumnya mereka sudah masuk ke dalam mansion dan di dalam sana sangat kental akan gaya barat. Sedangkan bagian samping mansion tersebut sangat berkebalikan. Tempat itu tampak seperti rumah tradisional Jepang dengan taman yang khas dan sebuah kolam ikan koi yang dilengkapi pancuran bambu. Ruangan-ruangan di sepanjang jalan yang mereka lewati dilengkapi dengan _shoji_ – pintu geser tradisional Jepang. Penasaran dan ingin tahu ruangan apa di balik _shoji_ tersebut.

"Ke tempat Hiashi-san? Di mana?" ulang Kiba, memperjelas betapa ingin tahunya dia.

Kou kembali melebarkan senyumannya. Tanpa berbalik, pria itu menjawab singkat.

" _Dojo_ ,"

"Eh?!"

Mata mereka membulat lebar.

" _Dojo_?!" ulang mereka bersamaan.

 **.**

 **.**

Di dalam dapur mansion besar keluarga Hyuga, tampaknya para pelayan sangat sibuk menyiapkan berbagai macam hidangan. Meskipun masih ada waktu tiga jam lagi menjelang makan siang, tampaknya itu adalah waktu yang singkat bagi puluhan pelayan keluarga Hyuga untuk menyiapkan segala rupa hidangan mewah yang harus mereka sajikan di hadapan sang kepala keluarga Hyuga.

Neji duduk di salah satu kursi di counter dapur. Pemuda itu masih mengenakan seragam Kendo lengkap berupa Kendo _gi_ dan _hakama_. Ia tandaskan segelas air putih dalam sekali tegukan. Tampaknya pemuda itu sangatlah kelelahan. Latihan Kendo nya barulah selesai. Dan tidak seperti biasanya di mana dia harus berlatih dengan Kou atau guru les Kendo pribadinya, yang mana mereka akan sedikit menahan diri agar tidak melukai Neji. Hari ini dia berlatih dengan Hiashi. Sudah bisa ditangkap bahwa pamannya itu akan selalu serius tanpa melihat siapa lawannya. Jangankan dengan Neji ataupun orang lain, bahkan dengan putrinya sendiri, Hinata dan Hanabi, Hiashi tidak sedikit pun mengurangi kekuatannya ketika melatih mereka bela diri.

Neji menghela nafas lelah sambil menyeka keringat di dahinya. Manik mutiaranya menebar ke sekeliling mansion yang tampak sepi. Sepertinya pamannya itu belum memasuki mansion padahal tadi beliau menyudahi latihan karena ada pekerjaan yang harus dikerjakannya. Biasanya beliau akan langsung masuk ke mansion dan kemudian menuju ruang kerjanya. Tapi tampaknya pamannya itu belum juga memasuki rumah utama.

"Ayako-san," panggil Neji pada seorang pelayan muda yang membawakannya piring berisi irisan buah-buahan.

" _Hai'_ Neji-sama,"

"Apa kau tahu di mana Hiashi-Jisan, sepertinya aku belum melihat Jisan di rumah utama?" tanyanya sambil menusuk sepotong apel dengan garpu.

"Setahu saya beliau ada di _Dojo_ ," jawabnya.

"Di _Dojo_? Tapi _keiko_ ku sudah selesai," ucap Neji agak sedikit heran.

Pasalnya latihan kendonya sudah selesai dan tidak ada lagi yang perlu dilatihnya mengingat Hinata masih belum pulih benar dan Hanabi yang sedang pergi berkeliling Konoha dengan beberapa pelayan. Bahkan Kou juga tampaknya tidak akan ikut serta dalam latihan hari itu karena tadi Neji lihat Kou masih dalam balutan seragam formalnya.

"Saya kurang tahu. Tapi tampaknya Tuan kedatangan tamu," jawab Ayako seadanya.

"Tamu? Tapi kenapa di _Dojo_? Memang siapa tamunya?" tanya Neji penasaran.

"Kalau tidak salah empat orang pemuda sesusia Neji-sama ... Ah! saya ingat, mereka teman-teman Hinata-sama yang waktu itu saya temui di rumah sakit,"

"APA?!" Neji mendadak bangkit dari duduknya. "Apa ... apa salah satunya berambut kuning cerah?" tanya Neji lagi tanpa mampu menutupi keterkejutannya.

"I-iya, se-sepertinya begitu," jawab Ayako takut-takut melihat wajah Neji yang berubah ngeri.

" _Shit_!" umpat Neji kasar sebelum kemudian segera berlari menuju _Dojo_.

Pemuda Hyuga berambut cokelat panjang itu berlari menyusuri mansion yang kemudian tembus pada sebuah lorong yang membawanya sampai di samping rumah besar tersebut. Sangkin terburunya, dirinya tak menyadari Hinata yang heran melihat orang setenang Neji kini tampak gelisah.

"Hum? Apa yang Neji-niisan lakukan?" kata Hinata penuh tanya.

Manik amethyst miliknya tak lepas mengawasi punggung Neji yang mulai menjauh mendekati _Dojo_ khusus Kendo.

"Neji-sama ...!" teriak Ayako yang ikut berlari mengejar Neji.

"Ayako-san?!"

Suara lembut milik Nona cantiknya menyentak Ayako yang langsung berhenti dan menoleh.

"Ah! Hianta-sama," ucapnya terkejut mendapati sang Nona berdiri di sana.

Ayako langsung menunduk hormat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa berlari-lari dalam mansion?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Ma-maafkan saya Hinata-sama. Tapi saya harus menghentikan Neji-sama agar jangan pergi ke _Dojo_ sekarang," jelasnya takut-takut.

Hinata menatap penuh ingin tahu. Memang kenapa Neji tidak boleh mendekati _Dojo_? Bahkan seumur hidup tempat yang paling sering dikunjungi pemuda Hyuga itu selain garasi mobil adalah _Dojo_.

"Oh ya, kenapa Hinata-sama di sini? Hinata-sama seharusnya istirahat di kamar," ucap Ayako mengingatkan.

Hinata mengangkat tangannya tanda menolak saat sang pelayannya hendak menggiringnya kembali ke kamar.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku bosan bila harus di kamar terus," ucapnya.

Ayako menarik dirinya dan menunduk mengerti.

"Sekarang ceritakan padaku, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?!"

Perintah tegas sang Nona membuat Ayako mau tak mau menjelaskan.

 **.**

 **.**

Langkah kaki Kou berhenti tepat di depan salah satu ruangan yang tertutup _shoji_. Keempat orang yang mengikuti pun ikut menghentikan langkah. _Shoji_ tersebut digeser oleh Kou dan tampaklah sebuah ruangan besar yang lengang. Lantai kayu yang mengkilat terhampar luas di ruangan tersebut. Dinding-dindingnya dihiasi beberapa pajangan pedang kayu yang saling menyilang.

Naruto dan yang lain sampai meneguk ludah saat mata mereka menyadari di _kamiza_ – bagian terdalam dan terjauh dari pintu pada _Dojo_ – duduklah seorang pria paruh baya yang memakai hakama lengkap berwarna hitam. Rambut hitam panjang kecokelatan miliknya diikat rendah. Dirinya duduk bersimpuh membelakangi pintu, menghadap sebuah bingkai besar yang mana terdapat tulisan-tulisan seperti petuah lama.

Kou mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Dengan takut-takut Naruto dan yang lain menapaki kakinya di lantai dalam _Dojo_. Dengan perasaan was-was, keempatnya perlahan mendudukkan diri, bersimpuh di _shimoseki_ – sisi bagian kiri aula _Dojo_. Sementara Kou tetap berdiri di dekat pintu masuk yang tetap dibiarkan terbuka.

Kini dari samping, keempat pemuda itu dapat melihat wajah tegas Hiashi yang masih terduduk tegap dengan matanya yang terpejam erat seolah meresapi segala keheningan. Di depannya dua buah _shinai_ – pedang dari bambu untuk latihan Kendo – tergeletak berjajar. Mereka pikir, mungkin bila sekarang ini masih zamannya samurai, yang ada di hadapan Hiashi bukan lagi pedang bambu melainkan pedang yang sesungguhnya. Orang itu, benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang samurai dari masa lalu dan itu sukses membuat para remaja itu merinding.

Hiashi seketika membuka matanya membuat nafas semuanya tercekat. Manik bulan yang serupa Hinata dan Neji itu melirik tajam ke kiri di mana Naruto dan yang lain duduk. Keempat pemuda itu harap-harap cemas akan kelanjutan pergerakan sang kepala keluarga Hyuga tersebut. Hiashi menoleh, menyorotkan tatapan tegas dan bertanya. Naruto dan yang lain saling melirik, bingung apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Akhirnya pemuda Uzumaki itu pun mengambil inisiatif.

"Umm... ano ... maafkan kedatangan kami yang mendadak ini sudah mengganggu Anda, Hiashi-san. Tapi ... maksud kedatangan kami ke sini ... Ettoo ... Umm ... ada yang ingin kami bicarakan dengan Anda," ujar Naruto memberanikan diri.

Hiashi belum merubah ekspresinya. Mata jernih itu masih menyorot tajam sinis.

Jantung keempat pemuda itu seolah berdisko ria, benar-benar gugup.

Tanpa menjawab apa pun, Hiashi berpaling dan kembali menatap lurus ke depan. Keempat remaja itu pun saling menatap penuh tanya. Tanpa diduga, suara Hiashi terdengar, menyebut nama salah satu dari mereka.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" panggilnya tegas membuat pemuda itu menegakkan dirinya.

" _Ha-Hai'_ ,"

"Majulah!" perintah Hiashi.

"Eh?!"

Naruto terkejut, begitu pun yang lain. Pemuda itu menoleh penuh tanya pada teman-temannya dan mendapatkan ekspresi serupa. Akhirnya dengan ragu-ragu pemuda berambut mentari itu memajukan dirinya untuk duduk agak ke depan dari teman-temannya duduk.

Tiba-tiba, gerakan lain yang membuat semuanya terkejut, Hiashi tiba-tiba mengambil salah satu _shinai_ di hadapannya untuk kemudian di letakkan di samping tubuhnya tepat di antara dirinya dan Naruto.

"Ambil _shinai_ mu!" perintah Hiashi yang lagi-lagi mengejutkan keempat pemuda tersebut.

Dengan manik birunya yang melebar terkejut pemuda itu menatap _shinai_ yang letaknya beberapa meter di depannya sebelum kembali menatap tidak percaya pada pria paruh baya itu yang masih duduk tegak dengan pandangan lurus ke depan.

"Tu-tunggu Hiashi-san, sa-saya datang ke sini untuk bicara baik-baik dengan Anda, bukan untuk bertanding Kendo," ujar Naruto hati-hati.

"Ambil _shinai_ mu!" perintah Hiashi lagi dengan lebih tegas, pertanda orang tua itu tidak ingin dibantah.

"Tapi ...,"

"Bila kau ingin bicara denganku, maka kalahkan aku dulu!" ujarnya sambil menoleh sedikit pada pemuda Uzumaki itu.

Naruto semakin membolakan matanya tidak percaya. ' _Apa-apaan ini? Mengalahkannya katanya? Apa orang ini gila?_ ' Naruto benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Dia hanya ingin bicara dan mengapa sekarang dirinya malah ditantang duel.

"JISAN!"

Teriakan Neji mengalihkan atensi semuanya. Hiashi menoleh sedikit ke arah pintu dan melihat keponakannya itu tampak terengah. Senyuman tersungging di bibirnya melihat Neji yang terlihat tidak percaya.

"Kau datang di waktu yang tepat, Neji," ujarnya penuh arti.

Neji tidak betul-betul paham kata-kata itu. Dirinya menatap teman-teman adik sepupunya yang kini duduk bersimpuh dengan Naruto duduk paling depan. Terlihat air wajah semuanya yang kelihatan tegang.

"Pinjamkan pemuda Uzumaki ini pakaian Kendo mu!" perintahnya.

"Pa-pakaian Kendo?!" Neji terkejut dan tidak mengerti. "Tapi ... untuk apa Jisan?" tanyanya. Manik mutiaranya melirik tajam pada Kou yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu dengan bibirnya yang menyunggingkan senyuman puas.

Hiashi kembali menatap lurus ke depan.

"Dia akan bertanding denganku," ujarnya.

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil menatap Neji memelas pertanda pemuda itu tidak meginginkannya. Neji, meski awalnya juga tidak menyukai Naruto dan timnya, tapi setelah keduanya saling bicara dan akhirnya memahami satu sama lain, perasaan tidak suka itu berubah. Kini sama halnya dengan Hinata, dirinya pun menganggap Naruto teman.

"Ta-tapi Jisan ...,"

"Neji!"

Bentakkan sang paman membuatnya bungkam.

"Lakukan saja perintahku!" ujarnya tegas.

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan anak ini," lanjut Hiashi. "Bila dia ingin bicara denganku, maka sudah seharusnya dia membuktikan bahwa suaranya pantas untuk ku dengar,"

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya tidak paham. Ada perasaan tidak suka saat mendengar ucapan Hiashi tersebut. Hiashi menyunggingkan senyum remeh.

"Tapi bila kenyataannya dia hanyalah seorang PECUNDANG, jangankan perkataannya pantas untuk ku dengar, bahkan dirinya pun jauh dari pantas untuk menginjakkan kaki di kediaman Hyuga,"

Ekspresi wajah pemuda Uzumaki itu berubah, kini terlihat dirinya yang menahan kesal. Kata-kata sang kepala Hyuga sudah mengusik sisi hitam dirinya. Dia merasa tidak terima dikatai pecundang.

"Khe ...," Hiashi terkekeh. Naruto semakin menajamkan tatapannya. "Dan anak ini berkata bahwa dia ingin di sisi Hinata? Jangan membuatku tertawa,"

Naruto semakin tidak suka kala Hiashi mulai menyangkut pautkan akan kedekatannya dengan Hinata.

"Seseorang yang pantas di dekat Hinata mestinya bukanlah orang yang lemah. Tapi seseorang yang seharusnya mampu melindunginya. Yang artinya orang itu haruslah mampu melampauiku. Jadi bila kenyataannya orang itu hanyalah pecundang ...,"

Mata Hiashi melirik tajam pada Naruto seolah jelas menyampaikan kata-kata itu untuk siapa, membuat Naruto semakin mengeratkan rahangnya keras. Tangannya mengepal erat di atas pangkuannya.

" ... maka jangankan berdiri di sisi Hinata, bahkan berdiri di belakangnya pun dia tidak pantas," ucapnya tajam.

Manik biru yang biasanya tenang itu menyorotkan amarah yang mendalam. Tanpa sadar kakinya berdiri dari duduknya membuat teman-temannya membelalakan mata mereka. Naruto melangkah tegap ke tempat Hiashi duduk. Hingga sampai di tempat itu, pemuda tersebut berjongkok dengan satu kaki ditekuk. Tangannya dengan cepat menyambar _shinai_ yang terletak di sebelah Hiashi duduk.

"Akan ku buktikan kalau aku bukanlah pecundang. Akan ku buat kau buka mulut untuk mengatakan apa pun yang ingin aku tahu. Dan akan ku pastikan juga satu hal bahwa hanya aku satu-satunya orang yang pantas berada di sisi puterimu,"

Naruto berucap lirih di dekat Hiashi. Namun karena ruangan yang lengang membuat suaranya bergema dan dapat terdengar oleh orang-orang yang berada di seberang ruangan.

Shikamaru melotot tidak percaya. Dirinya menyikut Kiba di sampingnya.

"Kiba, apa Naruto ahli dalam Kendo?" tanyanya pada satu-satunya orang yang tahu betul tentang Naruto.

Kiba menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku yakin betul dia bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Kendo. Yah, dia memang sering berkelahi, tapi nyatanya dia tidak menguasai bela diri apa pun," ujarnya yang sukses membuat Shikamaru lemas.

"Sudah ku duga," pemuda Nara itu menepuk dahinya kasar.

Naruto mulai melangkah ke tempat Neji yang masih berdiri terdiam di depan pintu. Saat dirinya melewati tempat teman-temannya duduk, dirinya bahkan tidak menoleh seolah pemuda itu sudah masuk jauh ke dalam _zone_.

"Naruto!" panggil Sasuke yang sudah bangkit dari duduknya.

Naruto melirik pada temannya itu yang kini sudah setengah berdiri bertumpu pada kedua lututnya. Sasuke menatap Naruto sedikit cemas.

"Naruto, biar aku yang menggantikanmu," ujarnya.

Pemuda Uzumaki yang tadi hanya memberikan lirikan, kini menoleh dan menatap Sasuke tajam. Sorot mata biru itu sudah benar-benar gelap akan perasaan kesal yang mendalam.

"Biar aku yang melakukannya," ulang Sasuke. "Aku sudah biasa berlatih Kendo, jadi aku yakin aku jauh lebih bisa dibandingkan dirimu," katanya.

Tawaran dengan niat baik itu terdengar seperti cemoohan bagi Naruto. Kata-kata Sasuke seolah menegaskan semua yang diucapkan Hiashi tentangnya benar. Dan itu sukses membuat emosi Naruto semakin memuncak.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya. Aku yakin aku bisa membuatnya bicara," ujar Naruto sambil melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Tapi ini juga berhubungan denganku!"

Suara tinggi Sasuke menghentikan Naruto. Pemuda Uchiha itu sudah mensejajarkan tingginya dengan teman Dobe nya itu. Naruto menoleh, matanya semakin menunjukkan ketidaksukaan.

"Bagian mana yang kau maksud berhubungan denganmu?"

"Apa?"

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya bingung, tidak paham maksud perkataan temannya itu.

"Bagian tentang ayahmu yang terlibat, atau bagian dalam membuktikan siapa yang pantas di sisi Hinata?"

Manik hitam Sasuke membelalak tidak percaya akan perkataan terakhir Naruto. Keduanya masih berhadapan dengan pancaran tatapan dingin yang masih tersorot dari manik shappire Naruto sebelum kemudian pemuda berambut cerah itu berbalik dan berjalan menghampiri Neji.

"A-Apa ... apa maksudnya?" Sasuke tidak mengerti.

Dirinya kembali duduk dan menoleh pada dua temannya yang lain.

"Aku tidak mengerti kata-katanya yang terakhir. Sebenarnya apa yang dia maksud?" tanyanya pada keduanya.

Shikamaru yang duduk di tengah antara Sasuke dan Kiba malah jadi bingung harus berkata apa. Pemuda jenius itu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sasuke masih menatapnya menuntut jawabannya.

"Ya ... ya ... seperti yang dia bilang," ucapnya tidak jelas. "Hah, _mendokusei_ ,"

"Iya, tapi ...,"

"Sasuke!"

Perkataan Sasuke dipotong Kiba yang dari tadi diam menunduk.

"Kita serahkan saja pada Naruto," ujarnya.

"Tapi dia ...,"

"Apa kau tidak lihat tadi," tambah Kiba. "Sorot mata itu,"

Sasuke dan Shikamaru menatap Kiba tidak mengerti. Kiba berucap penuh keseriusan.

"Itu sorot mata yang sama saat dirinya bertanding melawan Pangeran Byakugan," ujar Kiba yakin.

Sementara itu di luar _Dojo_ , Neji menatap frustasi pada pemuda di hadapannya.

"Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan?! Kenapa malah jadi seperti ini?!" tanyanya tidak habis pikir.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana, tapi seperti katamu aku akan coba buat dia bicara," ujarnya masih dengan sorot mata marah.

"Iya, aku juga ingin itu terjadi, tapi ... Aaargh ...! kau tidak mengerti,"

Neji mengusap wajahnya kasar. Naruto masih menatap lurus pemuda itu.

"Dengar," ucap Neji lagi. "Mustahil kau bisa mengalahkan Jisan, bahkan aku tidak pernah bisa menemukan kelemahannya dalam Kendo,"

Naruto terdiam. Dia mengerti, dirinya bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana bertarung dengan _shinai_ apalagi mencoba mengalahkan yang sudah ahli. Tapi jauh di dalam hatinya yakin bahwa pasti ada suatu cara yang bisa membuat Hiashi bicara tanpa perlu mengalahkannya.

"Naruto-kun?!"

Suara lembut seorang gadis menyentak kedua pemuda yang sedang bicara di teras _Dojo_. Keduanya menoleh dan mendapati Hinata yang terlihat juga terkejut mendapati pemuda itu di sana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya.

Mata bulan itu beralih pada _shinai_ di tangan kanan pemuda mentari itu sebelum kemudian kembali menatap wajah sang pemuda yang tidak lain kekasihnya itu dengan penuh tanya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya. Manik birunya tidak ingin beradu pandang dengan mata Hinata. Pemuda itu membuang wajah ke samping, menyembunyikan segala gejolak emosi yang sedang dirasakannya.

"Ah ... itu ...,"

Neji berusaha mengambil alih untuk menjelaskan sebelum kemudian dipotong Naruto.

"Sudahlah Neji, sebaiknya cepat kau pinjamkan aku pakaian Kendo," ujarnya.

Hinata membulatkan matanya kala mendengar ucapan itu.

"Pakaian Kendo? Untuk apa?" tanyanya masih tidak paham karena tidak ada yang berusaha menjelaskan.

Mengabaikan Hinata, Neji pun menggiring Naruto ke sebuah ruangan yang juga tertutup _shoji_.

"Di dalam ada beberapa pakaian Kendo, kau bisa memakainya dan berganti di sana," ujarnya.

Tanpa menjawab, pemuda Uzumaki itu langsung memasuki ruangan beralaskan tatami tersebut.

Selang beberapa waktu Naruto telah berganti baju dengan Kendo _gi_ dan _hakama_. Naruto keluar dari sebuah bilik bambu yang menyekat ruangan tersebut sebagai tempat berganti baju. Kini dirinya berdiri di depan cermin. Pemuda itu hanya mengira-ngira, mungkin seperti itulah cara memakai pakaian tersebut karena sungguh dia belum pernah memakainya.

Pintu ruangan itu digeser terbuka, membuat Naruto menoleh. Seorang gadis berambut indigo pendek sebahu, berdiri di depan pintu tersebut. Hinata, gadis itu menggeser menutup _shoji_ dan kemudian melangkah perlahan masuk mendekati tempat Naruto berdiri. Pemuda itu baru sadar ternyata saat itu Hinata mengenakan _kimono_ rumahan berwarna biru muda dengan corak bergambar kupuu-kupu yang panjangnya sampai menyapu lantai. Baru kali itu Naruto melihat gadis ini mengenakan pakaian tradisional Jepang. Dengan langkahnya yang anggun entah mengapa membuat gadis itu begitu menawan. 'Cantik' itulah yang terpatri dalam pikiran Naruto.

Mengejutkan, kala tiba-tiba gadis tersebut berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Tangan mungil Hinata yang sejak tadi tersembunyi dalam balutan lengan _kimono_ , kini terulur untuk meraih _hakama_ yang dikenakan pemuda itu. Manik shappire Naruto membulat kala Hinata mulai merapihkan beberapa bagian pakaian tersebut yang berantakan.

Tubuh gadis itu sangat mungil, hingga bila dilihat dari sudut pandang dirinya yang tinggi, akan sangat terlihat jelas, karena bagian leher _yukata_ nya yang rendah, tampak bagian atas dada Hinata yang besar dan mulus itu sedikit menyembul. Nafasnya tercekat, wajah Naruto sedikit memerah, menyadari betapa dekatnya mereka berdua kini membuat Naruto sadar bahwa Hinata itu ... seksi? Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepala mencoba menghilangkan pikiran buruk dari otaknya. Dia palingkan wajahnya untuk menghindari tatapannya dari bagian itu, namun sebuah wangi lembut menyentuh hidungnya. Wangi tubuh gadis di hadapannya begitu menenangkan. Seperti sebuah aromatherapy yang menyejukkan, entah mengapa perasaan marah, kesal, dan semua emosi negatif yang dia rasakan sebelumnya tiba-tiba menguap begitu saja. Hinata, entah bagaimana gadis itu sudah membuatnya sedikit tenang.

"Kau tahu ...,"

Alunan suara lembut menyentuh telinganya. Mau tidak mau Naruto sedikit melirik pada gadis itu yang ternyata masih menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan tangan yang masih sibuk merapihkan pakaian Naruto.

" ... bahkan orang yang lemah sekali pun pasti memiliki kesempatan untuk menang," ujar Hinata.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, mencoba mengartikan kata-kata gadis itu.

"Selama kau tidak membiarkan emosi menguasaimu, selama kau tidak membiarkan amarah merajaimu. Kunci untuk menang dalam sebuah pertarungan adalah ketenangan,"

Hinata menengadah, manik keunguannya menatap lembut namun tegas ke dalam birunya bola mata langit milik Naruto. Pemuda Uzumaki itu tersentak, tatapan mata itu, dia paham sekarang bahwa yang berkata padanya kini bukanlah Hinata melainkan Pangeran Byakugan. Ya, Naruto ingat saat pertama kali melihat Hinata keluar dari dalam mobil _HachiRoku_ , tatapan itulah yang terpancar dari mata indahnya.

"Utamakan apa yang kau pikirkan di otakmu ...," ucapnya lagi seraya mengelus pelipis pemuda itu.

Naruto memejamkan mata, meresapi setiap sentuhan Hinata.

" ... dan bukannya apa yang kau rasakan di hatimu," tangan mungil itu beralih mengusap dada kekasihnya.

Naruto terdiam, dirinya tidak mampu mengontrol detak jantungnya yang menggila. Beberapa detik berikutnya, gadis itu sudah menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada sang pemuda. Hinata memeluknya erat. Tangan-tangan mungilnya mendekap erat tubuh tegap Naruto. Pemuda itu beku di tempat, matanya membulat sempurna, tidak mengira mendapatkan pelukan mendadak dari kekasih kecilnya itu.

"Jangan marah Naruto-kun,"

Lagi, suara Hinata berucap lirih namun dengan tegas menyentuh hatinya.

"Jangan kesal. Jangan biarkan emosi membuatmu kalah,"

Naruto tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, dia hanya mendengarkan setiap kata yang terucap dari bibir mungil Hinata. Meski kini tubuh mereka saling menempel, namun dia biarkan kedua tangan kekarnya menggantung di sisi-sisi tubuhnya, seolah tak ada niat untuk membalas pelukan erat sang gadis.

"Kau tahu, bahkan seseorang yang sangat kuat sekali pun pasti akan kalah ketika dia membiarkan emosi menguasainya. Saat bertarung, ketika dirimu marah dan kesal, lawanmu akan memanfaatkan kemarahan dan kekesalanmu itu untuk memukulmu jatuh. Aku harap kau mendengarkanku, Naruto-kun,"

Ucapan itu seperti sebuah peringatan, namun sang pendengar yakin bahwa terdapat makna lain di dalamnya. Bagaimana pun ini Hinata, Pangeran Byakugan, yang selalu penuh misteri dan selalu bertindak hati-hati. Naruto ingin tahu apa arti kata-kata itu.

'Sreegg ...!'

Sekali lagi soji ruangan tersebut di buka seseorang. Kali ini Neji. Pemuda Hyuga itu sempat terkejut melihat Hinata yang tadi memeluk Naruto dengan cepat mengurai pelukannya. Gadis itu tidak berbalik dan masih menunduk dalam di hadapan si pemuda yang dipeluknya. Sementara Naruto langsung melihat ke arah Neji dengan perasaan tidak enak. Sungguh, pemuda Uzumaki itu benar-benar tidak ada niat untuk melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada adik sepupu kesayangan Neji itu.

Neji membuang wajah ke samping sebelum kemudian berucap agak sedikit terdengar nada kesal.

"Naruto, kalau kau sudah selesai sebaiknya cepat kembali ke _Dojo_ ," ujarnya.

Naruto mengangguk. Manik birunya menatap sebentar pada gadis yang masih berdiri di hadapannya dan berucap terima kasih lalu kemudian melenggang pergi.

Tinggalah Hinata berdiri di tengah ruangan itu sendiri. Dirinya berbalik menatap _shoji_ yang masih dibiarkan terbuka oleh seseorang yang terakhir kali keluar ruangan tersebut. Matanya memancarkan perasaan sedih. Bibir mungil itu pun menggumam lirih.

"Dan aku adalah seseorang yang sudah kalah karena membiarkan emosiku menang,"

Bibirnya menyungging sedih.

"Heh ... kau bahkan tidak membalas pelukanku, hum?"

 **.**

 **.**

Dua orang berbeda usia itu kini duduk bersimpuh saling berhadapan. Hiashi memberikan tatapan tajam pada pemuda di hadapannya. Sedangkan Naruto menundukkan kepalanya sambil sesekali melirik pada pria paruh baya tersebut.

Hinata sudah ikut duduk di sisi yang sama dengan teman-teman Naruto meski memberi cukup jarak dari anggota tim kekasihnya itu. Kou ikut duduk di sampingnya mendampingi.

Neji, pemuda itu berjalan mendekati kedua orang yang bersitegang terduduk di tengah ruangan sambil membawa beberapa pelindung – pelindung kepala dan sebagainya – untuk Naruto.

"Dia tidak butuh itu, Neji," ujar Hiashi tegas.

Langkah Neji terhenti. Naruto mengangkat wajahnya membalas tatapan menusuk Hiashi.

"Karena aku juga tidak memakai pelindung, kalau dia memang bukanlah pecundang maka dia pun tidak memerlukan itu," tambah Hiashi dengan sindiran keras.

Naruto menghela nafas dalam sebelum kemudian menoleh pada Neji.

"Ta-tapi Jisan …,"

Manik keunguan Neji beralih menatap Naruto yang kemudian memberikan gelengan pada pemuda Hyuga itu. Neji sedikit terkejut mendapati isyarat itu dari Naruto. Pemuda Hyuga itu pun mengerti dan kembali mundur lalu duduk di samping Hinata. Bola matanya melirik sang sepupu yang begitu cantik dengan _kimono_ birunya, Hinata begitu tenang dengan wajah datar menatap lurus dua orang yang sangat berarti baginya.

Keduanya kini menunduk dalam, hormat yang dilakukan dalam seni bela diri Jepang. Meski begitu, sama sekali tidak terlihat, di mata kedua orang berbeda usia tersebut, sedikit pun rasa menghormati. Sebaliknya, keduanya saling melancarkan tatapan tajam.

Hiashi berdiri dan mulai mengambil kuda-kuda Kendo nya. Sejujurnya Naruto hanya mengikuti apa yang ditunjukkan Hiashi. Dia sendiri tidak yakin apa kuda-kuda yang dipasangnya tepat atau tidak, tapi dirinya tidak ingin terlihat lemah di mata orang tua tersebut.

Ujung kedua _shinai_ mereka saling bersentuhan, mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memulai serangan pertama. Harusnya ada seseorang yang berperan sebagai wasit dalam sebuah pertandingan, namun tampaknya Hiashi tidak ingin ada yang mengaturnya. Kepala keluarga Hyuga itulah yang memimpin pertandingan tersebut. Sangat terlihat bahwa dirinya begitu ingin memberikan pelajaran kepada pemuda yang begitu berani mendatanginya.

Nafas semua orang yang menonton dalam ruangan tersebut tertahan. Dua orang di tengah ruangan itu belum memberikan pergerakan berarti. Tubuh keduanya bergeser sedikit demi sedikit bersamaan dengan ujung kedua _shinai_ yang masih saling membentur ringan.

'Takk!'

Narutolah yang mengawali serangan pertama. Pemuda itu mengangkat pedang bambunya untuk menyerang bagian atas tubuh pria berumur di depannya itu. Namun bukan Hiashi bila tidak sigap dalam menangkis serangan tersebut. Naruto memberikan serangan berkali-kali yang terus ditangkis dengan gesit. Langkah Hiashi mundur ketika menerima berbagai hantaman _shinai_ yang tidak pernah sampai padanya. Naruto sedikit menyunggingkan senyum merasa serangannya memojokkan Hiashi, namun senyuman itu pun langsung lenyap kala hanya dua langkah Hiashi mundur. Mata birunya membelalak saat tubuh tegap Hiashi yang masih terus menangkis serangannya, juga dengan berani melangkah maju. Kini, meski Naruto yang masih terus melancarkan serangan, namun tampaknya dialah yang terpojokkan.

Sasuke bahkan sampai berdecak kagum. Selama ini, selama dia berlatih dengan Obito, sehebat apa pun pamannya itu, dia tidak pernah menunjukkan teknik yang diperlihatkan Hiashi. Pria paruh baya itu bisa melangkah maju dengan stabil meski tangannya sibuk menangkis semua serangan. Bahkan teknik itu bisa membuat lawannya yang masih menyerang itu dipaksa mundur.

Naruto yang langkahnya semakin mundur, menyadari bahwa satu langkah mundur lagi punggungnya akan menabrak _shoji_. Maka dengan cepat dirinya menghindar ke samping membiarkan pedang bambu Hiashi tak bergeming di tangannya. Mata khas keluarga Hyuga itu melirik ke samping di mana Naruto kembali mengacungkan _shinai_ di depan tubuhnya.

Kini giliran Hiashi yang memberikan serangan. Serangan bertubi-tubi yang begitu kuat dan cepat. Beberapa kali serangan itu tidak terjangkaun tangkisan sang pemuda Uzumaki sehingga berhasil mengenai lengan dan pundaknya. Sungguh, Naruto tidak percaya, Hiashi hanya menggerakkan satu tangannya namun entah mengapa ayunan pedang bambu itu jadi lebih bertenaga.

Satu serangan dilayangkan sang kepala keluarga Hyuga dan sukses membuat tubuh Naruto berputar hingga menabrak dinding ruangan _Dojo_. Naruto sedikit meringis memegangi lengan kanannya yang memegang _shinai_. Hiashi terdiam di tempat. Manik keunguannya menatap _shinai_ yang masih tergenggam di tangan sang pemuda 18 tahun itu. Serangan tersebut, ditujukan untuk membuat _shinai_ tersebut terlepas dari genggaman sang pemuda. Namun tampaknya, Naruto menggenggamnya dengan erat sehingga tidak sampai membuat pedang bambu itu terpelanting.

"Khe, hebat juga kau bocah," ujar Hiashi, namun terdengar nada remeh di sana. "Tapi dengan gerakan seperti itu, kau akan hancur,"

Dengan cepat _shinai_ Hiashi melayang di depan wajah Naruto dan dengan cepat pemuda itu menghindar ke samping hingga dindinglah yang terhantam.

Naruto masih memegangi lengannya yang sakit dengan nafasnya yang terengah. Sasuke dan Neji sampai geleng-geleng kepala, dua orang yang paham akan Kendo itu tahu betapa emosinya Hiashi. Sungguh keduanya tidak habis pikir, Naruto tidak memakai pelindung apa pun dan Hiashi, setelah memakai teknik _Kote_ dan _Do_ yang mengincar lengan dan tubuh bagian atas Naruto, bahkan tadi hampir saja teknik _Men_ yang mengincar wajah lawan itu berhasil. Untunglah Naruto menghindar.

Kembali suara keras bambu yang beradu di sekeliling ruangan menandakan serangan bertubi-tubi Hiashi yang menghantam tangkisan _shinai_ Naruto. Langkah pemuda Uzumaki itu mundur, terus mundur berusaha menyeimbangkan setiap serangan yang diterima. Otaknya berputar, memikirkan apa kiranya yang bisa menggoyahkan Hiashi. Dirinya harus menemukan celah. Sedikit saja yang bisa melemahkan atau mungkin mengalihkan pikiran sang kepala keluarga Hyuga tersebut. Sampai terngiang suara lembut di telinganya. Suara Hinata yang teredam ketika memeluk erat tubuhnya beberapa waktu lalu.

'Dukk!'

Sangkin sibuknya berpikir, dirinya tidak menyadari bahwa langkahnya kembali terpojok. Punggungnya sudah kembali menubruk _shoji_.

'Trakk!'

Tepat waktu, saat _shinai_ miliknya dengan segera menangkis serangan yang tiba-tiba datang. Kini kedua pedang bambu itu saling bersilangan. Tubuh Hiashi sudah berdiri tepat di depannya. Wajahnya begitu dekat dengan tatapan yang langsung menghujam ke jantung. Sekuat tenaga, pemuda yang usianya jauh lebih muda itu menguatkan genggamannya hingga tidak ada yang mampu bergerak untuk beberapa saat.

Mengalihkan wajahnya, Naruto memutus kontak matanya dari tatapan tajam Hyuga Hiashi yang langsung diarahkan padanya. Kepalanya menoleh dan memandang lurus pada Hinata yang masih duduk dengan raut wajah datar seolah pertandingan mengesankan itu tidak berarti apa-apa baginya.

Sambil menahan _shinai_ Hiashi yang mendorong tangkisan menyilang dari _shinai_ miliknya, Naruto terus memberikan tatapan pada gadis yang tidak bergeming itu. Bahkan Neji dan Kou sampai melirik pada gadis di samping mereka dengan penasaran.

 **.**

" _Selama kau tidak membiarkan emosi menguasaimu, selama kau tidak membiarkan amarah merajaimu. Kunci untuk menang dalam sebuah pertarungan adalah ketenangan,"_

 **.**

" _Jangan marah Naruto-kun,"_

" _Jangan kesal. Jangan biarkan emosi membuatmu kalah,"_

 **.**

" _Kau tahu, bahkan seseorang yang sangat kuat sekali pun pasti akan kalah ketika dia membiarkan emosi menguasainya. Saat bertarung, ketika dirimu marah dan kesal, lawanmu akan memanfaatkan kemarahan dan kekesalanmu itu untuk memukulmu jatuh._

 **.**

Suara lembut nan tegas Hinata mengalun berkali-kali di kepalanya. Membuat dirinya terus memproses makna di dalamnya.

 **.**

" _... Aku harap kau mendengarkanku, Naruto-kun,"_

 **.**

Benar, dia adalah Hinata. Dalam keadaan serius seperti itu tidak mungkin dia mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak berguna. Pasti terdapat arti dalam setiap katanya. Dan tugas Naruto untuk dapat memahami serta mengambil pelajaran darinya.

"Ke mana kau melihat, bocah?"

Geraman Hiashi mengembalikan fokus Naruto dari menatap Hinata untuk kembali melihat ke depan di mana Hiashi berdiri.

"LAWANMU ITU ADA DI HADAPANMU!"

Dengan gerakan cepat Hyuga Hiashi mengangkat pedang bambu di tangannya. Mengayun cepat dari atas ke bawah, siap menghantam kepala Naruto keras. Kiba, Sasuke, dan Shikamaru sampai berjengit dan hampir bangkit dari duduk mereka. Saat ayunan itu hampir mendarat pada sasarannya ...

'Trakk!'

...

Sekali lagi kedua _shinai_ itu bersilangan. Naruto berhasil menangkis dan menahan serangan tersebut. Hiashi kembali menatap tidak suka pada anak muda yang kini sudah merubah raut wajahnya.

"Sudah saya katakan Tuan, saya datang ke sini untuk bicara," ujar Naruto dengan suara yang dalam dan dingin.

Mata birunya tampak membara, menunjukkan determinasi yang amat tegas dan jelas.

Hiashi kembali mengangkat _shinai_ nya. Naruto melangkah ke samping, mengambil jarak dari Hiashi yang siap kembali menyerangnya.

"Dan sudah aku katakan juga bahwa kau harus MENGALAHKANKU DULU,"

Serangan kembali datang memburu Naruto. Entah karena kemampuan uniknya yang mampu belajar cepat atau apa, tubuh Naruto seperti sudah terbiasa melakukan tangkisan dengan cekatan.

"Tapi saya tidak perduli dengan kemenangan. Bahkan jika saya kalah di sini saya tetap akan membuat Anda bicara,"

Hiashi tidak menggubrisnya dan mengayunkan pedang bambunya. Naruto melanjutkan ucapannya di tengah-tengah usahanya untuk menghindar.

"Saya hanya ingin tahu seberapa jauh Anda mengenal seseorang bernama Namikaze Minato yang ditemukan berfoto bersama Anda?"

"Aku tidak paham ucapanmu, anak muda!"

'Bukk!'

Lagi, satu serangan mendarat di pundak Naruto membuatnya sedikit meringis.

"Jelas Anda paham," ujar Naruto, tak memperdulikan rasa sakitnya. "Saya sudah menemukan buktinya bahwa Anda mengenal orang bernama Namikaze Minato,"

Naruto menekannya, mencoba menggoyahkan kekuatan Hiashi dengan menyentuh emosinya.

"Cih, aku bahkan tidak pernah mendengar nama itu!"

"Anda tidak akan bisa mengelak lagi Hiashi-san saat saya tunjukkan bukti itu di depan wajah Anda," Naruto menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Huh ... Beraninya kau ... BERANINYA KAU BERKATA SEPERTI ITU KEPADAKU, BOCAH!"

Serangan keras kembali mengayun tepat di depan wajahnya, tapi sekali lagi Naruto sukses menghindar.

Semua membelalakan matanya ketika menyadari betapa beringasnya Hiashi mencoba memberikan serangan-serangan pada Naruto. Tak terkecuali Neji yang amat terkejut melihat betapa emosinya sang paman kini. Hiashi selalu menunjukkan sikap tenang terutama dalam pertarungan Kendo yang mana diperlukan ketenangan dan konsentrasi. Dirinya merasa tidak percaya sampai matanya menangkap sang sepupu, Hinata, yang duduk di sampingnya itu menyunggingkan senyuman tipis. Neji harus kembali terkejut mendapati semua itu. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, namun tampaknya semua ini berhubungan dengan meningkatnya emosi sang paman atas provokasi yang diberikan Naruto.

"Asal Anda tahu saja Hiashi-san, Namikaze Minato adalah Ayah saya," kata Naruto lagi sambil terus mencoba melawan serangan yang lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak perduli siapa kau atau siapa ayahmu,"

Hiashi terus memberikan serangan. Pertarungan keduanya kini berjalan lebih cepat. Tidak ada lagi kehati-hatian ataupun teknik, keduanya hanya mencoba menjatuhkan satu sama lain, Hiashi dengan serangan pedang bambunya sedangkan Naruto dengan serangan provokasinya. Langkah dua orang berbeda usia itu mengitari hampir seluruh ruangan dengan tangan mereka sibuk menghantam dan menangkis ayunan pedang bambu lawan. Keduanya tidak lagi memperdulikan keberadaan orang lain dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Tapi ... hanya Anda, orang yang bisa membantu saya,"

Terdengar suara Naruto yang sedikit memelas, namun Hiashi tidak menggubrisnya.

"Bagaimana pun saya harus menemukannya,"

Naruto terus melanjutkan ocehannya tanpa memperdulikan rasa sakit yang diterima lengan kanan - kirinya akibat pukulan keras pedang bambu Hiashi.

"Bertahun-tahun saya tidak mengetahui apa pun tentangnya,"

Hiashi terus menyerang, membuat langkah Naruto semakin mundur.

" ... Seumur hidup, saya pikir hanya bisa mengejar bayangannya. Semenjak saya lahir ke dunia, saya tidak pernah melihat langsung wajahnya,"

Dirinya bermonolog di tengah-tengah menahan segala hantaman _shinai_. Hiashi tampak tidak mendengarkan. Terlihat di wajahnya yang begitu fokus hanya untuk memberikan rasa sakit pada pemuda itu.

" ... Ibu dan semua orang yang saya kenal berkata bahwa dia sudah mati," lanjutnya. "Sosok dirinya yang saya ingat hanya kegelapan,"

"Kalau kau sudah tahu dia sudah mati lalu apa lagi yang kau cari, Bocah Bodoh!"

'TRAKK!'

Satu serangan keras tepat sasaran. Pedang Naruto terlepas dari genggamannya, terpelanting tinggi di udara sebelum kemudian mendarat jatuh jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Pemuda Uzumaki itu terpojok. Di sisi yang sama, satu langkah mundur lagi punggungnya akan kembali menabrak _shoji_.

"Itu karena ..." Naruto kembali berucap. "... seseorang telah datang kepadaku ...,"

Kekesalan yang sudah berada di puncak, membuat sang kepala keluarga Hyuga itu jadi tidak perduli dengan suportivitas. Tidak penting baginya bahkan setelah lawannya tidak lagi memegang senjata, bagi orang tua itu, dirinya harus memberikan pelajaran pada anak muda ini.

'Dukk!'

Naruto menoleh ke belakang, punggungnya sudah menempel pada _shoji_. Dan saat manik biru itu kembali melihat ke depan, matanya membola lebar kala Hiashi sudah kembali mengangkat tinggi _shinai_ nya.

" ... Dan orang itu berkata ...," tidak perduli dengan serangan yang akan diterimanya, Naruto meneruskan perkataannya. " ... Dia berkata bahwa ...,"

Kurang dari satu detik serangan akan datang menghantam wajahnya. Naruto memejamkan mata rapat, siap menerima hantaman _shinai_ ...

" ... AYAHKU MASIH HIDUP!"

...

'JRAKK!'

...

...

Hening, tidak ada lagi suara setelah teriakan dan bunyi hantaman keras yang terdengar seperti merobek sesuatu. Naruto memberanikan dirinya membuka mata. Wajahnya yang tadi menoleh ke kiri, berharap dapat menghindar dari pukulan pedang bambu Hiashi itu, kini dengan gerakan lambat menengok ke kanan, di mana pedang bambu tersebut berada. Betapa terkejutnya ia, _shinai_ tersebut menghantam shoji dan berhasil merobek kertas tebal yang melapisi pintu tradisional tersebut. Dirinya merasa heran, serangan Hiashi tidak mungkin meleset. Tapi bagaimana bisa, bukan wajahnya yang menerima serangan melainkan pintu kayu di belakangnya.

"A-apa ...?"

Suara lirih Hiashi yang sarat akan keterkejutan menyentak Naruto. Pemuda itu mengembalikan atensinya pada seseorang yang berdiri tepat di depannya. Sang Uzumaki muda itu kembali dikejutkan dengan reaksi Hiashi. Tubuh pria paruh baya itu kaku dengan kedua bola matanya mendelik terkejut penuh rasa tidak percaya. Ekspresi wajah itu tidak lagi mampu menutupi semua guncangan yang diterima jantung dan hatinya.

"Apa ... apa yang ... kau katakan ... tadi?" tanyanya lirih dengan pandangan kosong yang menatapa lurus pada pintu di belakang tubuh Naruto.

"Ayahku, Namikaze Minato ... ada kemungkinan dia ... masih hidup ...,"

Hiashi semakin melebarkan matanya. Tubuhnya masih beku untuk beberapa saat. Namun kemudian, dengan perlahan tangan tuanya itu menarik _shinai_ yang tertancap dalam menusuk kertas _shoji_. Genggaman tangannya lemah, menyeret begitu saja pedang Kendo tersebut. Dia berbalik, melangkah agak menjauh, membelakangi semua orang yang kini menatapnya penasaran dan ingin tahu.

Tidak ada yang bisa menebak bagaimana ekspresi Hiashi sekarang ini. Semuanya hanya mampu mengira-ngira. Kiba dan Shikamaru saling melempar tatapan. Sedangkan Sasuke terus menatap lurus punggung tegap Hyuga Hiashi yang terlihat lebih kaku dan tegang dari pada biasanya.

Naruto menunggu, dirinya pun penasaran akan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Matanya melirik Neji yang dibalas anggukan pemuda itu. Seolah Neji mengatakan bahwa apa yang dilakukan Naruto sudah benar dan tunggu saja kelanjutannya.

Hiashi berjalan menuju rak di pojok ruangan. Ia letakkan _shinai_ nya di sana dengan rapih. Kemudian berbalik dan kembali berhasil mengejutkan semua karena ekspresi wajahnya yang sudah kembali tenang dan datar. Kecuali Hinata, gadis itu begitu mengenal Ayahnya, dia tahu bahwa sang Ayah masih menahan gejolak yang sulit diartikan. Baginya, sang Ayah kini terlihat bahagia di satu sisi, namun juga terdapat banyak kekhawatiran di sisi lain.

Hiashi melangkah menuju pintu keluar ruangan itu. Dan langkahnya berhenti ketika melewati Naruto yang masih berdiri di tempat semula.

"Ikut aku, bocah," ujarnya singkat dan kemudian meneruskan langkah keluar _Dojo_.

Kou langsung berdiri dan mengiringi langkah sang Tuan dari belakang.

Naruto menoleh pada teman-temannya, seolah pemuda itu baru sadar bahwa misinya berhasil. Teman-temannya pun tampak sumringah dan antusias dengan kenyataan yang mereka dapat.

 **.**

Kini kelima remaja laki-laki, termasuk Neji, telah duduk berkumpul di ruangan kerja Hiashi. Ruangan kerja yang juga menjadi perpustakaan pribadi Hyuga Hiashi itu tampak luas dengan rak-rak berisi buku-buku yang berjajar rapih. Kelima remaja itu duduk mengitari di sofa yang terdapat di ruangan tersebut.

Sudah sekitar dua puluh menit mereka duduk di sana, menunggu apa kiranya yang akan disampaikan sang kepala keluarga Hyuga tersebut. Sedangkan orang yang ditunggu-tunggu buka suara kini masih berdiri membelakangi mereka, menghadap jendela kaca besar yang menampakkan langsung taman bunga di samping mansion.

Hinata, gadis itu ikut berkumpul dalam ruangan tersebut. Dirinya kini sibuk mengobati lengan Naruto yang membiru. Pemuda Uzumaki itu telah mengganti seragam Kendonya dengan pakaiannya yang ia kenakan saat datang ke sana. Kaos abu-abu yang sebelumnya dilapisi sweater hitam miliknya itu, lengannya sedikit digulung ke atas untuk memudahkan Hinata mengolesi salep pada luka yang diterima sang pemuda setelah bertanding melawan Ayahnya.

"Nah, sudah selesai. Ini ambilah salepnya. Kau bisa mengolesinya setiap malam sampai lukanya sembuh," Hinata menyodorkan kotak salep yang langsung diterima Naruto.

" _Arigatou na_ , Hinata,"

Mata pemuda itu menatap lembut pada manik ungu Hinata. Gadis itu sedikit tersipu. Bagi Naruto, ucapan terima kasih itu bukan sebatas untuk salep yang diterimanya, tapi juga untuk saran yang secara tersirat diberikan gadis itu saat di ruang ganti tadi. Dirinya bersyukur karena Hinatalah yang ada di sana untuknya.

Gadis itu tersenyum sebelum kemudian dirinya bangkit dari duduknya untuk kemudian duduk di sofa yang sama dengan Neji. Naruto tidak bisa melepas atensinya dari gadis manis tersebut sampai suara Shikamaru mengusiknya.

"Berhentilah menatapa seperti itu, Sasuke!" peringatnya pada Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya.

Naruto menoleh dan agak sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk melihat wajah Sasuke yang terhalang tubuh Shikamaru di sampingnya. Teman Teme nya itu, menyorotkan tatapan menusuk pada punggung Hiashi yang tidak bergeming dan setia membelakangi mereka.

"Kenapa dia tidak juga bicara? Aku tidak bisa menunggu lagi," geramnya marah.

"Sabarlah Sasuke, bukan hanya kau yang menunggu. Naruto dan bahkan Neji juga menunggu dia bicara," bisik Shikamaru lirih yang sampai pada telinga Naruto.

Pemuda Uzumaki itu menghela nafas, dia mengerti perasaan Sasuke. Temannya itu pastilah orang yang paling memuncak emosinya mengingat tentang data yang mereka dapatkan semalam.

Seolah menjawab keresahan para pemuda yang duduk berkumpul di ruangan tersebut, Hiashi berbalik dan menatap lurus pada satu-satunya pemuda berambut kuning cerah di sana. Seorang pemuda yang sejak pertama kali dia melihatnya langsung membuatnya merasa nostalgia.

"Jadi, sejauh mana yang kau ketahui?" tanyanya sambil mendudukan diri di sofa besar menghadap keempat para pemuda itu.

Sasuke sudah menegakan tubuhnya pertanda dia siap melancarkan jawaban atau perkataan apa pun sebelum tangan Shikamaru merentang di depan tubuhnya. Pemuda Uchiha itu menoleh dengan raut wajah tidak suka. Shikamaru menatapnya balik seolah berkata untuk menyerahkan semuanya pada Naruto.

Naruto mengeluarkan _smartphone_ nya dari saku _sweater_ yang ia sampirkan di lengan sofa. Pemuda itu membuka file foto yang ia dan teman-temannya dapatkan semalam. Kemudian meletakan ponsel itu di atas meja kaca yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka.

Neji dan Hinata memajukan duduknya, ingin tahu apa yang tertera di sana sebelum kemudian Hiashi menyambarnya cepat.

Sejenak Hiashi membaca isi foto data yang terpampang di sana. Dia mengerti data apa itu hanya dengan sekali lihat. Manik khas Hyuga nya berkali-kali beralih dari ponsel dan pemiliknya, melancarkan tatapan penuh selidik. Sementara orang yang ditatap masih menunjukkan ekspresi datar sambil menunggu reaksi orang dihadapannya. Hiashi menyunggingkan senyuman tipis di bibirnya. Dan hal itu semakin membuat penasaran para anak remaja tersebut.

"Dari mana kau dapatkan ini?" tanyanya.

Naruto sedikit tidak sabar, namun dia tetap coba untuk menjawab.

"Kami mengambil gambarnya langsung dari arsip rahasia milik Yakuza. Anda tidak bisa menyangkalnya kalau itu asli karena jelas tertera cap yang hanya bisa dikeluarkan Yakuza dalam data itu,"

Hiashi sedikit terkekeh.

"Hebat sekali kau bisa mendapatkan data seperti ini langsung,"

Dia letakkan kembali ponsel tersebut di meja. Neji dan Hinata kembali memajukan diri mereka untuk melihat apa yang belum sempat mereka lihat tadi. Manik serupa keduanya membelalak lebar akan apa yang mereka lihat di sana.

"Jadi, kau mengakui bahwa yang tertulis di sana benar adanya?"

Suara Sasuke menarik perhatian semuanya tak terkecuali Hiashi. Ayah dari Hinata itu mengerutkan kening saat menatap Sasuke.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa ..." Sasuke kembali berucap. "Bagaimana bisa seorang Uchiha ikut serta dalam dunia balap jalanan?"

"Uchiha?"

Hiashi melihat kembali ponsel Naruto.

"Ah, Fugaku ...," ucapnya.

"Ya, bagaimana mungkin Ayahku bisa masuk dalam kelompokmu?!" Sasuke menaikkan volume suaranya.

"Ayah? Kau anak Fugaku?"

Sasuke terdiam. Dirinya merasa tidak perlu menjawab. Hiashi tiba-tiba tertawa ringan. Dia sembunyikan wajahnya dalam telapak tangan kanannya.

"Heh... aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu kalian," ujarnya, sedikit teredam dalam tawanya.

Naruto sedikit banyak mengerti apa yang dirasakan Hiashi. Pastilah orang itu tidak menyangka bahwa teman anak-anaknya adalah anak dari teman-temannya. Begitu pun dirinya yang juga masih belum percaya bahwa ayah Hinata, ayah Neji, dan ayah Sasuke adalah teman ayahnya. Betapa dunia begitu sempit atau mungkin takdir yang membawa mereka bertemu di Konoha.

"Bisa kita sudahi basa-basi ini?"

Kembali suara dalam Sasuke menyentak semuanya. Hiashi menghentikan tawanya dan kembali menatap lurus si pemuda Uchiha.

"JELASKAN BAGAIMANA INI BISA TERJADI? BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN KALIAN MEMBUAT TIM DAN MELIBATKAN AYAHKU? SEBENARNYA APA YANG KALIAN CARI? APA TUJUAN KALIAN?!"

"Tenanglah Sasuke, biar Naruto yang memulainya. Dia orang pertama yang berhak tahu,"

"AKU JUGA BERHAK TAHU SHIKA. INI BUKAN LAGI HANYA MASALAH NARUTO TAPI JUGA MASALAHKU KARENA INI BERHUBUNGAN DENGAN AYAHKU!"

"Iya, tapi ...,"

Shikamaru mengusap wajah kasar. Dia mencoba menenangkan, namun salah, dia malah semakin membuat Sasuke emosi.

"DIAMLAH KALIAN!"

Bentakkan dari suara halus Hinata menyentak semuanya. Mata yang biasa memancarkan kelembutan kini tampak marah dan berapi-api.

' _Hinata ..._ '

Semuanya terdiam, termasuk Sasuke yang menatap tidak mengerti gadis itu.

"Bukan hanya kalian yang butuh penjelasan di sini, tapi aku dan Neji-nii juga," ujarnya.

Seolah ditampar keras, Sasuke sadar dan beralih melihat Neji yang sekarang sudah terdiam kaku di tempat. Rupanya, kedua orang Hyuga itu pun tidak mengerti apapun.

"Tou-sama, apa arti semua ini?"

Hiashi menatap penuh maaf pada putrinya. Dirinya banyak berhutang cerita pada sang putri kesayangannya itu.

"Sebelumnya aku sendiri cukup heran karena Tou-sama tidak melarangku terlibat dalam dunia balap jalanan seolah Tou-sama paham akan apa yang aku rasakan. Tapi, saat di Konoha, Tou-sama memintaku untuk menyembunyikan identitasku karena menurutmu bila orang lain tahu siapa aku, itu akan membuatku berada dalam bahaya. Tapi Tou-sama juga tidak pernah mengatakan apapun padaku tentang bahaya yang dimaksud. Dan setelah melihat ini ...,"

Hinata melirik layar ponsel Naruto yang masih menunjukkan nama tim Minato.

" ... aku berasumsi, apa mungkin bahaya yang kau maksud itu ada hubungannya dengan menghilangnya Ayah Naruto-kun dan ...,"

Hinata kembali menjeda ucapannya. Matanya melirik Neji.

" ... dan berhubungan juga dengan apa yang menjadi tujuan Neji-nii?"

Tidak ada yang bisa menahan keterkejutan mereka ketika mendengarkan penuturan sang putri Hyuga itu. Mereka tahu Hinata cerdas. Setelah mengetahui identitasnya sebagai Pangeran Byakugan, tidak ada lagi yang meragukan gadis baik hati itu, baik dalam hal balapan dan mobil maupun dalam hal kecerdasan. Bahkan Shikamaru pun merasa dirinya berada di level di bawah gadis itu.

Hiashi membuang wajahnya ke samping, dirinya tidak sanggup membalas tatapan penuh selidik putrinya.

"Tou-sama ...,"

Suara memohon Hinata membuat Hiashi menarik nafas dalam. Masih setia menyembunyikan ekspresinya dari sang putri, dia pun berkata.

"Sebelum aku menceritakan semuanya, bisa kau katakan sesuatu padaku, bocah?"

Kini dia beralih melihat pada Naruto.

"Siapa seseorang yang mengatakan padamu bahwa Minato kemungkinan masih hidup?" tanyanya dengan suara yang terdengar penuh harap.

Naruto sedikit terperangah dengan pertanyaan itu. Dia pun menoleh pada Kiba, satu-satunya orang yang menjadi saksi pertemuannya dengan Jiraiya. Kiba mengangguk, memberi dukungan agar Naruto siap memulai ceritanya.

"Seseorang yang mengaku bernama Jiraiya," ujarnya.

"Jiraiya-san?!" ulang Hiashi dengan nada terkejut.

Naruto mengangguk.

"Tou-sama mengenalnya?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

Hiashi menegakkan duduknya dan mengembalikan ekspresi di wajahnya menjadi lebih tenang.

"Tou-sama ...,"

"Tunggu Hinata,"

Tangan Hiashi terangkat, menyela protes putrinya yang begitu ingin tahu.

"Bagiaman kau bisa bertemu orang itu?" tanyanya lagi pada Naruto.

"Dia datang kepadaku beberapa bulan setelah meninggalnya Ibuku ...,"

"Kushina sudah meninggal?!"

Suara penuh keterkejutan Hiashi kembali menarik perhatian semuanya.

"Kau juga ... mengenal Ibuku?" tanya Naruto balik penuh dengan rasa tidak percaya.

Hiashi sadar, dirinya yang refleks terkejut telah membuka semuanya. Matanya terpejam, kedua jemarinya memijit pelipisnya, tampak betapa terguncangnya ia menerima begitu banyak fakta ini.

"Teruskan ceritamu!" perintahnya.

Naruto ingin menolak dan memaksa Hiashi terlebih dahulu untuk menjelaskan semuanya, namun ia urungkan niat itu. Mungkin sebaiknya dia ikuti dulu alur ini. Dengan begitu akan ada waktu lebih baik lagi untuk memojokkan Hiashi.

"Jiraiya-san mendatangiku, menceritakan semuanya kepadaku, tentang Ayah dan Ibuku, tentang dunia balapan di Konoha, dan juga tentang ... balapan maut,"

Hiashi mendengarkan, masih dengan menutup rapat matanya agar telinganya bisa lebih peka.

"Dan satu bukti dia tunjukkan kepadaku, bukti yang membuatku percaya bahwa kemungkinan Ayahku masih hidup,"

Mata ungu Hiashi terbuka, menunjukkan sebuah keantusiasan di sana.

Naruto merogoh kantung sweaternya dan mengeluarkan sebuah amplop tidak resmi dari sana. Dibukanya amplop tersebut dan dikeluarkannya secarik kertas. Semua memandang ingin tahu.

"Surat ini," tunjuknya pada secarik kertas tersebut.

"Surat?"

Naruto menyodorkannya pada Hiashi yang langsung diterimanya cepat.

"Jiraiya-san berkata bahwa dia menerima kiriman surat dari alamat yang tidak jelas. Namun saat dibaca dan diteliti, itu adalah tulisan tangan Ayahku. Dia sendiri pernah menganggap bahwa Ayahku sudah lama mati di puncak gunung Konoha, tapi dengan kedatangan beberapa surat itu, dia merasa yakin bahwa Ayahku masih hidup,"

"Bagaimana kalau ini jebakan?"

Ucapan Hinata mengalihkan atensi Naruto.

"Benar, aku juga sempat berfikir begitu. Tapi aku sendiri juga sempat mencocokannya dengan tulisan tangan Ayahku yang disimpan Ibuku. Dan aku pun ikut yakin bahwa hanya Ayah yang bisa menulis seperti itu," ujar Naruto.

"Hinata, tolong kau ambilkan kaca mataku di laci meja sebelah kanan dan buku kecil bersampul biru di laci sebelahnya. Kuncinya aku simpan di rak buku ketiga," perintah Hiashi pada putrinya.

" _Ha-Hai',_ "

Hinata pun bergegas melakukan perintah sang Ayah dan dengan segera menyerahkan semua benda yang diminta.

Hiashi mengenakan kaca mata bacanya dan membuka sebuah halaman buku kecil bersampul biru. Terdapat sebuah tulisan tangan yang tampak sama persis dengan yang terdapat di surat Naruto.

"Tou-sama, apa itu ... tulisan tangan Ayah Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata yang masih berdiri di belakang sofa yang diduduki sang Ayah dan ikut melihat kedua tulisan tersebut.

Hiashi tidak menjawab dan terus fokus meneliti persamaan kedua tulisan tersebut. Tidak ada baginya yang terlihat berbeda, kecuali tulisan Minato dalam surat itu terlihat begitu bergetar seolah menggambarkan ketakutan dan kewaspadaan tinggi.

"Jadi, hanya ini bukti yang diberikan Jiraiya-san?" tanyanya lagi.

"Hanya itu yang dia berikan padaku, tapi ... dia juga berkata bahwa surat-surat serupa datang padanya sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Dan Ayahku juga mengirimkan uang dengan jumla besar yang seperti tertulis dalam surat tersebut bahwa uang itu ditujukan untuku dan Ibuku,"

Hiashi mengangguk, membandingkan perkataan Naruto dengan apa yang tertulis di surat.

"Tou-sama, ini ..."

Hinata yang masih setia berdiri di belakang sofa yang diduduki sang ayah, ikut membaca apa isi surat tersebut.

" ... ini ... dalam surat ini ... siapa yang dia maksud dengan 'orang itu'?" tanya Hinata.

Hiashi pun mengernyitkan dahi membaca satu frasa itu. Dirinya pun ikut ingin tahu akan hal sama yang ditanyakan putrinya.

"Sesuatu yang menjadi alasan mengapa Ayahku tidak bisa kembali ke keluarganya dan tidak bisa menunjukkan dirinya di depan semua orang. Alasan yang membuat Ayahku untuk terus bersembunyi untuk menjauhkan keluarganya dari bahaya," ujar Naruto.

Hiashi dan semua cukup tercengang dengan apa yang diucapkan Naruto. Namun memang benar, itulah yang ditulis dalam surat Minato. Teman lamanya itu bersembunyi dari kejaran seseorang yang dalam surat disebutnya dengan 'orang itu'.

"Hantu Puncak Konoha,"

Suara Neji menyentak semuanya, tak terkecuali Hiashi, orang yang paling terkejut.

Neji melirik tajam sang paman.

"Ayahku juga dikejar oleh sesuatu yang disebutnya dengan 'Hantu Puncak Konoha' dan berakhir dengan kematian yang tragis. Bukankah begitu, Jisan?" ucap Neji dingin.

"Neji ... kau ...," pandangannya menyelidik pada sang keponakan. "Kau membaca buku harian Ayahmu?" tebaknya.

Neji tidak mengiyakan dan hanya menatap datar dengan sorot mata yang terlihat sedih dan hancur.

Semua tatapan ingin tahu dilayangkan pada satu-satunya orang tua di ruangan itu. Mereka semakin penasaran dengan semua fakta tersebut. Ditambah dengan keterkaitan satu sama lain, membuat tujuan mereka saling terhubung.

"Tou-sama ... jadi benar ini semua berhubungan?" tanya Hinata tidak habis pikir.

Hiashi kembali memejamkan mata, mencoba menenangkan hati dan pikirannya.

"Hinata, duduklah! Akan aku ceritakan semuanya," ujar Hiashi.

Keenam remaja itu menegagang. Jantung mereka berdetak tak menentu. Menahan gejolak ingin tahu dalam diri mereka.

Hiashi menarik nafas dalam, berusaha memulai ceritanya dengan tenang.

"Pertama, kau tadi bertanya apakah aku mengenal Jiraiya-san, aku tidak terlalu mengenalnya. Yang aku tahu dialah orang yang mengajarkan banyak teknik balapan pada Minato. Dan Minato sudah menganggapnya sebagai Ayah sejak ia duduk di bangku sekolah menengah dan juga sejak meninggalnya kedua orang tuanya.

"Aku sudah berteman dengan Minato saat kami berdua masih di bangku sekolah. Tidak seperti sekarang ini, saat itu aku masihlah seorang pemuda biasa tidak bedanya dengan Minato. Kami berdua berasal dari keluarga biasa. Di sekolah aku yang seorang siswa jenius dan Minato yang seorang pengacau malah berteman akrab. Dengan satu orang lagi, di sekolah kami disebut tiga serangkai,"

"Satu orang lagi? Siapa?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

Hiashi menyunggingkan senyuman hangat yang baru kali itu mereka lihat.

"Dia memiliki namanya sendiri, tapi kami lebih senang memanggilnya dengan julukannya. Shiroi Kiba, begitulah kami memanggilnya,"

"Tunggu ... Shiroi Kiba ... dia ...,"

Naruto ingat nama itu, dia pernah mendengarnya.

"Ya, dia adalah orang yang menjadi alasan Minato kembali ke Konoha, bukan?"

Ucapan Hiashi memutar kembali memori ingatan Naruto. Benar, nama itu yang disebutkan Jiraiya.

Hiashi menunduk, raut wajahnya kembali sedih.

"Dia adalah sahabat kami. Aku dan Minato tidak bisa mengabaikan apa yang terjadi padanya. Berita tewasnya Shiroi Kiba yang misterius membuat tim kami yang sudah berpencar kembali bersatu,"

Keempat pemuda di hadapan Hiashi saling melirik satu sama lain. Dari mata mereka terlihat betapa mereka paham apa yang dimaksud Hiashi. Mereka pun mungkin akan melakukan hal yang sama bila salah satu dari mereka tiba-tiba menghilang.

Hening beberapa saat sebelum Hiashi kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Perbedaan diriku dengan kedua temanku itu adalah aku yang saat itu asing dengan dunia balap jalanan,"

Semua mata kembali menatap fokus Hiashi.

"Minato, sejak masih sekolah dia sudah sering mengikuti balapan jalanan. Bahkan sering dirinya tertidur di kelas dan tidak mengerjakan tugas sekolah karena semalaman bergadang bersama para pembalap liar itu. Dan lagi-lagi akulah yang harus jadi penyelamatnya. Meminjamkannya tugas dan membantunya belajar bila ada ulangan. Saat itu aku hanyalah seorang remaja rumahan yang aku lakukan hanya belajar. Berbeda dengan adikku, Hizashi ...," matanya melirik Neji. "Adikku itu begitu tergila-gila dengan mesin mobil. Meski tidak pernah ikut dalam dunia balap jalanan, tapi dirinya senang memodifikasi mobil milik ayah kami.

"Lalu bagaimana akirnya kami bisa membentuk tim, itu semua ide Minato. Dia memimpikan untuk memiliki tim terhebat yang tidak terkalahkan. Itulah awal mula semuanya. Minato mengajakku bergabung meski saat itu aku sama sekali tidak tahu menahu tentang mobil. Aku bisa berkendara tapi aku bukanlah seorang pembalap. Namun Minato memberiku alasan untukku mau bergabung dengannya. Dia berkata bahwa aku ini jenius. Aku bisa mempelajari apa pun dan menguasainya dalam waktu singkat. Dia berkata bahwa dia membutuhkanku sebagai sahabat yang paling dipercayainya untuk mengatur strategi tim miliknya. Dia sangat yakin bila setiap strategi yang datang dariku akan bisa mewujudkan impiannya untuk menjadikan timnya sebagai tim terhebat. Akhirnya, aku yang tidak mampu menolak permintaan seseorang dengan semangat menggebu-gebu sepertinya, aku pun mengiyakan dengan syarat bahwa adikku boleh ikut dalam timnya. Minato pun menyetujuinya dengan semangat begitu tahu bahwa adikku sangat mengerti tentang mesin mobil.

"Malam itu, adalah pertama kalinya aku dan adikku menginjakkan kaki di dunia balap jalanan. Minato dan Shiroi Kiba mengajak kami ke tempat di mana biasa mereka berkumpul. Dan malam itu juga, pertama kalinya aku bertemu Fugaku,"

Sasuke tersentak. Dia langsung mengangkat wajahnya menatap Hiashi. Hiashi pun balik menatapnya seraya melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Saat itu aku tahu, Fugaku adalah seorang Uchiha. Diriku sempat tidak percaya bagaimana mungkin seorang dari keluarga terhormat seperti Uchiha, keluarga tertua di Konoha, bisa berdiri di tengah-tengah orang biasa seperti kami saat itu. Namun lebih mengejutkannya lagi ketika Minato memperkenalkan Fugaku sebagai rival sekaligus temannya di dunia balap jalanan. Aku baru mengerti bahwa Fugaku sama halnya dengan Minato dan Shiroi Kiba yang sudah lama terjun dalam dunia balap jalanan. Jadi kalau kau bertanya padaku, 'Kenapa bisa seorang Uchiha Fugaku terlibat dalam dunia balap jalanan?', maka jawabannya, aku tidak tahu. Karena kenyataannya dia sudah berjalan di jalan itu bahkan lebih lama daripada aku sendiri,"

Seolah kata-kata terakhir itu menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke sebelumnya, kini semua menatap pemuda Uchiha itu. Sasuke yang merasakan semua tatapan itu hanya mampu membuang wajah dan menyembunyikan semua ekspresi yang tergambar di sana.

"Tim kami pun akhirnya lengkap," Hiashi melanjutkan. "dengan bergabungnya Sabaku Rasa dan Uzumaki Nagato, adik Kushina,"

Naruto menaikkan alisnya ketika mendengar nama sang paman disebutkan di sana.

"Ya, dulu aku pun sempat heran, bagaimana pun Nagato meninggalkan Kushina untuk bergabung bersama tim kami. Kushina sempat datang dan marah-marah. Dia menantang Minato balapan untuk merebut kembali adiknya yang masuk ke tim kami dengan suka rela. Itulah pertama kali Minato bertemu Kushina. Memang bukan pertemuan yang romantis bahkan setelahnya mereka terus berseteru. Dan Kushina adalah satu-satunya pembalap wanita yang mampu mengimbangi kehebatan para pengendara tim kami,"

Hiashi melirik sambil menyunggingkan senyum pada putrinya yang dibalas tatapan tidak mengerti oleh Hinata.

"Akhirnya kami pun menggapai impian kami, atau tepatnya impian Minato. Tim kami mejadi tim terhebat di Konoha. Tidak ada yang tidak mengenal kami. Minato sebagai pelopor dan pemimpin, terus membawa kami pada kemenangan di setiap pertandingan. Bersama Fugaku dan Shiroi Kiba sebagai sayapnya membawa Minato terbang, melambungkan namanya hingga penjuru Konoha.

"Bertahun-tahun lamanya kami melewati hari-hari bersama. Tertawa dan menghadapi segala masalah bersama. Berbagi cerita, cinta, dan kehidupan. Orang-orang berbeda pemikiran, orang-orang berbeda kasta, orang-orang berbeda sifat, kami dapat disatukan hanya karena mobil dan balapan,"

Hiashi menengadahkan pandangan ke langit-langit ruangan. Matanya menerawang jauh mengingat semua kenangan masa mudanya bersama sahabat-sahabatnya. Bibirnya tersenyum, namun tampak di sudut matanya setitik air mata yang hampir jatuh menetes. Tangannya yang bersandar di lengan sofa dibelai lembut oleh sang putri. Hiashi menoleh dan tersenyum pada Hinata yang menatapnya lembut. Hiashi selalu bersyukur, anak gadisnya itu selalu bisa menenangkannya.

"Kebersamaan tim kami lama kelamaan perlahan mulai menurun saat usia kami sudah tidak bisa dibilang muda lagi. Sudah mulai muncul banyak tanggung jawab yang harus kami emban sebagai laki-laki. Orang yang pertama kali keluar dari tim adalah Nagato. Dia tidak berhenti balapan, dia hanya keluar untuk bisa masuk dalam tim lain. Saat itu aku paham, Nagato yang usianya jauh lebih muda dari kami pastilah merasakan semangat tim kami yang menurun. Oleh karena itu, jiwa mudanya menginginkan petualangan lain.

"Tidak lama setelah itu, Fugaku yang dituntut untuk menjadi pewaris kehormatan Uchiha harus mulai fokus pada kehidupannya. Ditambah lagi dengan adanya perjodohan dirinya dengan seorang wanita yang berasal dari keluarga Uchiha pula. Seperti semua orang tahu bahwa seorang Uchiha hanya menikah dengan gadis yang berasal dari keluarga Uchiha, baik dari keluarga dekat maupun keluarga jauh. Meski memang kenyataannya seorang Uchiha tidak boleh mempertanyakan keputusan para tetuanya, namun aku cukup terkejut saat Fugaku begitu saja menerima perjodohan tersebut. Karena kami semua tahu bahwa Fugaku itu seorang playboy yang mengencani begitu banyak wanita dan tiba-tiba dengan mudahnya dia membuang para wanitanya setelah berita perjodohan itu,"

Hiashi sedikit mengerling pada Sasuke dan diikuti dengan semuanya yang menatap pemuda itu. Sasuke yang lagi-lagi menjadi korban, menunduk malu. Hinata sedikit terkikik. Dia merasa kagum dengan keluarga Uchiha, tampaknya laki-laki dari keluarga itu begitu mempesona bahkan Ayah seorang Sasuke pun sangat digilai begitu banyak wanita seperti halnya anaknya.

"Setelah keluarnya Fugaku, tim kami masih bertahan dengan sisa-sisa anggota yang ada. Meski begitu kami jarang berkumpul dan ikut serta balapan di Konoha. Saat itu Minato dan Kushina sudah menjalin hubungan. Minato lebih sering pergi ke tempat-tempat dan kota-kota lain di Jepang bersama Kushina. Mereka mencoba menjajal kemampuan mereka di berbagai tempat asing untuk mengejar kepuasan. Sampai suatu hari, Nagato tewas dalam kecelakaan pada sebuah balapan yang diikutinya. Kushina yang mengalami trauma atas meninggalnya sang adik pun berhenti dari dunia balap jalanan. Minato merasa tidak ingin meninggalkan Kushina yang saat itu sedang sangat berkabung akhirnya memutuskan membubarkan tim kami. Dia memutuskan akan membawa Kushina ke sebuah desa yang pernah mereka datangi sebelumnya. Desa yang begitu damai, tempat yang tepat bagi mereka untuk memulai hidup baru.

"Sejak bubarnya tim kami, aku dan Hizashi pun mulai fokus untuk memulai bisnis. Perusahaan mesin Hyuga, mungkin tak akan pernah ada bila dulu Minato tidak pernah memperkenalkanku pada dunia balap jalanan. Karena sejak hari itu aku benar-benar menyukai mesin seperti halnya Hizashi. Sejak itu aku pun fokus untuk membangun perusahaanku sendiri. Tidak bedanya denganku, Sabaku Rasa, dia pun mulai melangkah di jalan yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Dia meneruskan bisnis keluarganya dan mengembangkannya hingga menjadi perusahaan besar. Dari semua anggota tim kami, yang saat itu masih bergelut di dunia balap jalanan hanyalah Shiroi Kiba. Dia masih terus menantang dirinya untuk mengikuti balapan apa pun yang diadakan di Konoha. Termasuk balapan terakhir yang diikutinya yaitu ...,"

Hiashi menjeda kalimatnya. Semua menyorotkan sorot mata waspada. Mereka tahu balapan apa itu.

" ... balapan maut menuju puncak Konoha,"

Naruto memejamkan mata, dia menebak seperti apa kelanjutannya.

"Dia tidak selamat dalam balapan itu, bukan?" ujar Naruto dan menuai anggukan Hiashi.

"Dia tidak pernah kembali. Semua orang mengatakan dia telah tewas dalam balapan itu. Tapi kenyataannya tidak ada yang berani menginvestigasi tempat tersebut. Para Yakuza yang mengadakan balapan itu pun lepas tangan begitu saja. Minato mendengar kabar itu dan dia tidak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja. Sahabatnya tewas secara misterius bahkan tidak ditemukan jasadnya. Minato tidak ingin tinggal diam. Dia ingin mengungkap semuanya. Menguak semua misteri meski pada kenyataannya dia harus meninggalkan semua yang berharga baginya hanya untuk menantang maut. Dia pun mengaku pada kami bahwa saat itu dia harus meninggalkan Kushina yang tengah hamil. Tampak di matanya perasaan takut bahwa dirinya tidak bisa kembali, namun dengan yakin dia mengatakan bahwa Kushina mendukungnya,"

Hinata menoleh pada Naruto yang tengah menunduk sedih. Tangannya terkepal seolah dirinya tengah menahan sakit di hati.

"Setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya dan tiba-tiba Minato mengumpulkan kami dengan ide yang cukup ekstrem seperti itu, aku, Hizashi, dan Rasa, kami sempat menolak dan berkata bahwa ide itu gila. Kami tidak ingin Minato mengalami bahaya hanya untuk mengungkap misteri puncak Konoha dan menemukan kenyataan tewasnya Shiroi Kiba. Kami meminta Minato memikirkannya kembali, namun dia bersi keras. Saat itu hanya Fugaku yang tampak antusias dan bersemangat mendengar ide Minato. Dia bahkan ikut mencoba membujuk kami bertiga yang tidak setuju untuk mau ikut serta. Akhirnya kami pun sepakat meski masih ada dalam hatiku keraguan dan perasaan takut.

"Minato dan Fugaku yang akhirnya mengambil peran sebagai pengendara. Kedua orang itulah yang memegang paling banyak resiko dari balapan tersebut. Namun kehebatan keduanya tidak perlu lagi diragukan. Berbagai tantangan dari mulai sesi penyisihan hingga semi final mereka bisa menanganinya dengan mudah. Dan yang tersisa hanya balapan final. Malam itu, aku yang harus menjemput Minato di tempatnya tinggal untuk sementara waktu selama dia berada di Konoha. Hari itu aku tidak tahu bahwa saat itu aku menjemputnya hanya untuk membuatnya tidak pernah lagi kembali kepada keluarganya,"

Hiashi menunduk sedih. Tampak raut penyesalan di sana. Naruto memandang orang tua itu iba. Perasaan kesal yang sempat ditujukannya pada Hiashi seolah lenyap seiring dengan setiap untai kata yang tersampaikan. Hinata ikut menitikkan air mata. Selama ini dia menganggap ayahnya itu begitu angkuh hingga tidak pernah sekali pun dirinya terlihat menjalin hubungan pertemanan dengan siapa pun kecuali dengan koleganya dan itu pun hanya sebatas bisnis. Setelah mendengar cerita itu, dirinya paham mungkin ayahnya bukanlah angkuh namun hanya takut untuk merasakan kehilangan lagi seperti yang dulu pernah dia rasakan.

Sasuke terkesiap, menyadari sebuah keanehan dalam cerita itu.

"Tunggu!" ucapnya. "Berdasarkan yang Anda ceritakan dan berdasarkan data ini, Ayahku adalah pengendara kedua yang juga ikut serta dalam balapan menuju puncak Konoha. Apakah itu artinya ...,"

"Benar juga," Shikamaru yang juga baru menyadari hal itu, ikut angkat bicara. "Bila Uchiha Fugaku ikut serta dalam balapan tersebut, itu seharusnya dia pun tidak mungkin selamat karena tidak pernah ada berita seseorang pernah turun dari puncak Konoha. Tapi bukankah media Konoha memberitakan bahwa kematian Uchiha Fugaku adalah disebabkan kecelakaan?"

Semuanya ikut tersadar akan fakta yang selama ini mereka tinggalkan. Kembali fokus mereka tujukan pada Hiashi, berharap mendapatkan secercah cahaya dari dalam kabut yang menutupi kebenaran.

"Aku pun mendengar berita itu sehari setelah balapan maut tersebut," kata Hiashi. "Tapi aku sendiri tidak tahu menahu apa maksud semua itu. Yang aku ketahui, malam itu, baik Minato maupun Fugaku tidak ada yang pernah kembali dari puncak Konoha,"

Pupus sudah, lagi-lagi petunjuk kembali hilang.

"Tapi ...," lanjut Hiashi membuat wajah para pemuda yang tadi menunduk lesu kembali terangkat. "Aku sedikit mengerti, mungkin keluarga Uchiha sengaja memberitakan seperti itu hanya untuk menutupi keterlibatan anggota keluarga mereka yang bahkan saat itu adalah seorang pewaris yang begitu dibanggakan terlibat dalam dunia malam yang ilegal. Pastilah Uchiha tidak ingin menanggung malu atau sebagainya hingga memberikan berita yang setengah benar itu kepada media. Bagaimana pun, bila memang Fugaku benar-benar tewas di puncak Konoha, mungkin juga karena sebuah kecelakaan,"

"Lalu siapa yang mereka kubur dalam makamnya?" tanya Sasuke tidak mengerti. Lalu selama ini dia mengunjungi makan siapa kalau kematian Ayahnya ternyata tidak jelas.

"Bisa siapa saja. Atau mungkin itu hanya makam kosong yang sengaja dibuat. Aku pikir segalanya bisa menjadi mungkin bagi keluarga yang memiliki kekuasaan tinggi di Konoha seperti keluarga Uchiha," jawab Hiashi apa adanya.

Sasuke semakin tidak bisa menutupi kegeramannya. Bagaimana mungkin keluarganya menutupi hal seperti ini dari dirinya. Fugaku adalah ayahnya dan dia berhak tahu. Terpikirkan olehnya untuk bertanya kepada sang kakek, namun kembali teringat bahwa bila itu sengaja disembunyikan untuk kepentingan Uchiha, maka kakeknya tidak akan pernah buka mulut.

"Lalu ... apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?" Naruto kembali bertanya merasa cerita tersebut belum sampai pada klimaksnya.

"Ya, kami benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di puncak saat itu. Kami hanya bisa menunggu dan terus menunggu hingga tidak ada lagi tanda-tanda apa pun dari sana. Tidak ada kabar apa pun dari Minato ataupun Fugaku. Tapi satu yang aneh, tiba-tiba saja beredar kabar tentang seseorang bernama Kilat Kuning Konoha yang berhasil sampai di puncak. Semua itu berawal dari beberapa penonton balapan yang sempat melihat sebuah cahaya kuning yang begitu cepat dari puncak bukit. Dan beberapa hari setelahnya, entah mengapa semua orang mulai memberitakan tentang adanya legenda Kilat Kuning Konoha,"

"Apa Anda tahu siapa sebenarnya Kilat Kuning Konoha itu?" tanya Kiba antusias dan penasaran.

Hiashi menggeleng.

"Aku tidak tahu dan tidak pernah dengar," jawab Hiashi.

"Tapi ada sebuah tim bernama Kilat Kuning Konoha yang mengikuti balapan yang sama dua tahun sebelumnya Tou-sama. Mereka tim yang melaju ke final dan menang. Namun sama seperti yang lain mereka tidak pernah kembali," ucap Hinata terburu begitu dirinya ingat suatu hal tentang Kilat Kuning Konoha.

"Apa maksudmu Hinata?" tanya Hiashi tidak mengerti.

"Naruto-kun, kau ingat kan di data yang kau dapatkan dari Ino-chan sebelumnya. Di sana jelas-jelas tertulis tim Kilat Kuning Konoha bukan?"

Naruto sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba Hinata sebelum dia mulai berpikir dan mencoba mengingat sesuatu. Sebelumnya dia pernah meminta Ino mencuri file data tentang nama-nama anggota tim ayahnya dari Sai dan hanya berhasil dengan sebuah file yang berisikan nama-nama tim yang masuk ke final. Benar, dirinya mengingatnya.

"Ah, iya aku ingat. Benar apa yang dikatakan Hinata. Jadi, apa maksud semua itu?" tanya Naruto lagi pada Hiashi.

Hiashi menggeleng lagi. Dirinya benar-benar tidak tahu menahu soal orang bernama Kilat Kuning Konoha.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu tentang itu," tuturnya. "Apa lagi, hari itu aku tidak perduli lagi tentang apa pun. Kedukaan dan kefrustasian setelah kehilangan teman-temanku membuatku jadi kehilangan arah. Diriku yang pengecut bahkan tidak siap untuk menemui Kushina dan mengabarkan langsung tentang hal ini. Sehingga aku hanya mampu mengabarinya melalui surat.

"Meski masih terus dirundung kesedihan, namun aku mencoba mejalani hidupku seperti biasa. Aku tidak bisa terus frustasi sementara saat itu aku sudah memiliki keluarga dan akan menjadi seorang Ayah, yang bisa aku lakukan adalah melupakan semuanya dan mulai terus melangkah ke depan. Aku sudah tidak perduli lagi dengan kehidupan jalanan. Aku juga berusaha untuk melupakan tentang puncak Konoha. Berusaha fokus dengan bisnis dan keluargaku. Hingga beberapa bulan setelahnya, Hizashi datang padaku, terlihat ketakutan. Dia berkata bahwa seseorang menerornya. Dia mengalami stres beberapa waktu karena terus merasa dikuntit. Aku sendiri tidak yakin apakah ceritanya itu benar nyata atau hanya imajinasinya saja karena merasa trauma dengan apa yang terjadi pada teman kami. Namun semua itu terjadi, malam naas itu,"

Neji menunduk dalam. Kedua tangannya mengepal. Tampak di wajahnya bagaimana ia mencoba menahan segala gejolak perasaan yang dirasakan hatinya. Hiashi melihat itu, meski begitu dirinya harus tetap melanjutkan. Dirinya pun perlu memutus semua kesalahpahaman sang keponakan terhadapnya.

"Maaf sebelumnya karena saya menanyakan ini, jadi ... apakah benar Sabaku Rasa terlibat dalam kejadian itu?"

Sejujurnya Shikamaru merasa tidak enak menanyakan hal ini pada Hiashi dan di depan Neji pula, tapi dia benar-benar ingin tahu.

Hiashi melirik Neji sebentar sebelum kemudian memejamkan mata dan menarik nafas untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Aku sendiri sangat terkejut atas pembunuhan yang terjadi pada adikku dan isterinya. Sungguh aku tidak menyangka itu terjadi. Aku pun tidak tahu menahu akan penyebabnya. Bila benar seperti yang dikatakan Hizashi tentang seseorang yang menerornya, mungkin saja orang itu yang melakukannya. Tapi karena apa dan untuk apa, aku pun tidak paham. Sampai Neji menunjukkan foto kelompok kami pada petugas kepolisian, aku begitu terkejut Neji melakukan itu. Dan alasan aku merebut foto itu adalah pertama karena ada Fugaku yang ikut berfoto di antara kami. Bila semua orang tahu keberadaan seorang Uchiha yang dekat dengan orang-orang seperti kami di masa itu, pasti akan sangat menyulitkan. Apalagi jelas dalam foto tersebut menunjukkan bahwa kami adalah anggota kelompok balapan liar Konoha. Pasti akan menjadi masalah terutama bagi keluarga Uchiha.

"Dan yang kedua, jujur saja karena saat itu aku tidak percaya dengan kesaksian Neji. Bagaimanapun Rasa juga sahabat kami. Aku ingin mencari tahunya sendiri. Dan begitulah akhirnya aku mendatangi Rasa dan menanyakan kebenarannya. Awalnya dia tidak mau bicara, namun kemudian, entah mungkin karena perasaan bersalahnya dia pun mengakui keterlibatannya. Dia mengaku bahwa ada seseorang mengancamnya untuk mengikuti perintahnya atau mereka akan membunuh istri dan anak-anaknya. Rasa yang tidak punya pilihan pun mulai diarahkan oleh si pengancam. Seperti malam itu dia diminta ikut serta dalam pembunuhan Hizashi dan isterinya. Dirinya mengaku tidak melakukan apa-apa karena orang yang mengancamnya telah mengirim orang-orang yang ahli dalam hal itu. Dirinya hanya dipaksa melihat pembantaian keji yang dilakukan orang-orang itu terhadap temannya,"

Neji tampak meringis seolah bagian dirinya kembali teriris bila mengingat bagaimana mengenaskannya kondisi jenazah kedua orang tuanya saat itu. Hinata mencoba menenangkan sang sepupu dengan merangkul dan mengusap bahu pemuda itu.

"Mungkin kalian berfikir bisa saja aku telah dibodohi saat itu, namun aku sangat yakin bahwa aku bisa mempercayai temanku. Dan aku benar-benar yakin bahwa apa yang dikatakan Rasa itu benar adanya. Sayangnya, Rasa yang ketakutan tidak pernah mengatakan hal penting lainnya seperti siapa gerangan orang yang telah mengancamnya atau apa kesalahan Hizashi hingga ia ditargetkan untuk dibunuh. Dia hanya memperingatiku bahwa bila aku tidak ingin terlibat maka sebaiknya aku harus segera pergi jauh dari Konoha. Dia berkata bahwa mungkin aku dan keluargakulah target selanjutnya.

"Aku pun dirundung kebingungan. Aku berusaha mengorek informasi lebih namun Rasa tetap bungkam dan hanya memintaku untuk segera meninggalkan Konoha dan bersembunyi di suatu tempat. Aku benar-benar tidak yakin saat itu apakah perlu mengikuti perintahnya atau mengabaikannya. Mencoba berpikir tenang, aku pun berusaha merangkai keseluruhan cerita. Aku mencoba menyelidiki semua sendiri. Dimulai dengan mencari bukti di tempat adikku dan aku pun menemukan buku harian itu. Di halaman terakhir memang tertulis kalimat itu 'Hantu Puncak Konoha Masih Mengejarku'. Aku pun yakin bahwa semua ini memang masih berhubungan dengan puncak Konoha. Dan aku semakin yakin bahwa orang yang mungkin sedang ku hadapi saat itu pastilah bukan orang biasa. Bukan hantu memang, tapi dia bukanlah seseorang yang mampu aku hadapi sendiri saat itu. Akhirnya aku pun memilih lari. Membawa semua keluargaku ke tempat yang aman yang jauh dari jangkauan orang tersebut. Aku pun sering melakukan perjalanan bisnis sehingga aku tidak terlalu sering menetap pada satu tempat sehingga keberadaan diriku pun tidak mudah terlacak,"

"Lalu mengapa kau menghentikan begitu saja penyelidikan kematian Ayahku?!"

Neji menggeram, menunjukkan kemarahan yang kentara di sana. Neji masih menyimpan sejuta kekesalan, perasaan tidak terima atas perbuatan semena-mena sang paman.

"Bagaiamana bisa Paman melakukan ...,"

"Itu untuk kebaikanmu, Neji-nii,"

Ucapan Hinata memotong protes penuh frustasi Neji. Pemuda itu dan keempat lainnya menoleh dan menatap tidak mengerti atas ucapan Hinata. Hiashi pun begitu terkejut kala menyadari bahwa puterinya itu mengerti maksud dirinya saat itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Neji tidak paham.

Hinata menunjukkan ekspresi serius.

"Tou-sama ingin memutus rantai antara kau dan kasus ini,"

Neji menggeleng tidak paham. Hinata menghela nafas untuk melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Aku yakin Tou-sama pun paham bahwa rantai kasus itu hanya bisa berakhir setelah kematiannya. Namun keberadaanmu, bahkan kesaksianmu terhadap terlibatnya Sabaku Rasa telah menyambungkan rantai baru. Meski kau tidak tahu apa-apa tapi tanpa sadar kau telah membuat dirimu terlibat. Tou-sama ku sudah susah payah menyembunyikan kita semua di tempat yang jauh. Dan seperti katanya, mungkin orang yang kita hadapi ini bukanlah orang biasa. Mungkin saja itu para Yakuza, yang mempunyai akses ke kepolisian. Bila kita tampak jelas menyelidikinya, target kita itu akan semakin bersikap lebih licin dan hati-hati. Hal itu akan semakin menyulitkan penyelidikan kita dan sebaliknya kitalah yang akan balik diselidiki. Tapi bila kita terlihat mundur, mereka pikir kita sudah menyerah dan itu akan memudahkan kita menyelidikinya dengan cara kita sendiri. Ilegal memang, tapi dalam menghadapi kasus seperti ini kita tidak bisa mempercayai siapa pun,"

Semua terkesiap akan penjelasan itu. Hiashi tersenyum bangga karena puteri kesayangannya itu mampu menebak pemikirannya meski tidak sedikit pun ia sampaikan hal tersebut padanya. Dirinya jadi merasa bersalah karena terlalu lama menutupi semua hal itu dari Hinata dan Neji.

"Menyelidiki diam-diam ya. Jadi seperti kita seolah berjalan di depan mereka dan tidak menyadari keberadaan mereka di belakang, tapi tanpa mereka sadari diri kita yang di depan adalah kamuflase sementara diri kita yang lain dengan cepat berpindah ke belakang mereka. Keren juga ...," ujar Shikamaru sambil menerawang membayangkan dirinya seperti ninja yang bisa dengan cepat berpindah tempat.

"Dan itu juga yang Tou-sama lakukan pada kasusku, kan?" tanya Hinata pada sang Ayah yang masih menatap kagum anak gadisnya itu.

"Ya, aku sudah merasa janggal saat tahu bahwa kejadiannya di jalur rahasia. Dan seseorang yang berada di balik itu semua melakukannya dengan sangat cerdik, membuatku merasa bahwa mungkin itu semua berhubungan dengan seseorang dibalik begitu banyak menghilangnya pembalap jalanan di puncak gunung Konoha," papar Hiashi akan asumsinya.

"Tunggu," Neji berucap, mengalihkan fokus pada pemuda itu. "Kau bilang aku sudah menghubungkan rantai dengan kasus meninggalnya Ayahku yang artinya aku terlibat. Bila bertindak gegabah, nyawaku pun bisa ikut melayang. Tapi nyatanya aku sudah ikut serta dalam balapan di Konoha kurang lebih dua tahun ini. Dan tidak sepertimu Hinata, aku tidak menutupi identitasku. Dengan jelas aku berkata lantang bahwa aku adalah seorang Hyuga, anak Hyuga Hizashi. Tapi nyatanya aku baik-baik saja," ujarnya percaya diri.

"Apa kau yakin semua baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata balik membuat Neji terperangah bingung.

"Mungkin mereka tidak mengetahui identitasku, tapi aku yakin keberadaan diriku di dekat dirimulah yang membuatku turut merasakan semua keanehan itu," lanjut Hinata menyampaikan apa yang dia pikirkan. "Dua tahun lalu di final, mobil kita berdua disabotase. Dan kali ini, seseorang bahkan mencoba membuat kita agar tidak pernah sampai pada babak final,"

Pemuda Hyuga itu pun sadar, benar saja itu semua adalah hal yang mungkin saja terjadi secara kebetulan, namun dirinya pun pernah menduga bahwa semua itu berhubungan dengan kasus 17 tahun lalu mengingat ia pernah menuduh anggota keluarga Sabaku sebagai pelakunya.

"Lalu kenyataan bahwa belum adanya pembunuh bayaran yang dikirim untuk membunuh kita langsung selama keberadaan kita di Konoha adalah ...," Hinata melirik ayahnya di sela-sela kelanjutan pembicaraannya. "Karena mereka ingin mengambil keuntungan dengan keberadaan diri kita di dunia ini yaitu, untuk memancing ayahku kembali ke Konoha. Benar begitu kan Tou-sama? Itulah kenapa Tou-sama sangat keberatan membiarkan Neji-nii dan aku kembali ke Konoha. Karena dengan aku juga ikut kembali, bertambah satu lagi rantai yang mengait pada kasus itu yang mana bisa menarikmu paksa pada mereka,"

"Ya, kau benar Hinata. Sebagai ayahmu aku ingin menjaga kau dan Neji tetap aman, namun melihat ambisi besar di mata kalian, seolah mengingatkanku pada diriku saat muda dulu. Aku tidak bisa menolak keinginan kalian untuk ikut serta dalam dunia balap jalanan dengan syarat kau mau mengikuti perintahku dengan menyembunyikan identitas aslimu," Hiashi menatap Hinata dengan perasaan amat bersalah.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sabaku Rasa?" tanya Naruto ingin tahu.

"Sudah jelas bukan, dia terkena karmanya dan tewas bersama isterinya dalam sebuah kecelakaan," ujar Kiba asal jeplak karena begitulah yang ia dengar.

"Aku tidak yakin bahwa itu benar-benar sebuah kecelakaan," ucapan Hiashi mengejutkan yang lain.

"Eh?!"

"Maksud Anda?" tanya Shikamaru penasaran.

"Setelah kejadian itu, meski di luar negeri, selama tiga tahun aku selalu memantau kehidupan satu-satunya anggota timku yang masih hidup itu. Hingga kabar kecelakaan tersebut membuatku terkejut. Bagaimana mungkin seorang mekanik andal sepertinya tidak menyadari ada keanehan yang terjadi pada mobilnya hingga dia tidak sadar bahwa rem mobilnya blong," kata Hiashi merasa janggal.

"Jadi maksud Anda itu bukan murni kecelakaan?" tanya Shikamaru lagi merasa sangat tertarik.

"Hn, sebelum kejadian itu setahuku Rasa dan keluarganya sempat bersembunyi di suatu tempat. Hingga setelah tiga tahun, mungkin setelah dirinya merasa aman, mereka kembali lagi ke Konoha. Tapi beberapa bulan setelah kembalinya, kecelakaan itulah yang terjadi padanya dan istrinya. Aku mencoba menyelidiki diam-diam kejadian tersebut dan menemukan kejanggalan itu," jelas Hiashi.

"Apa mungkin itu pembunuhan berkedok kecelakaan seperti yang terjadi pada Hinata?" tanya Naruto.

Hiashi mengangguk karena dia yakin seperti itulah yang terjadi.

"Hal itu pula yang membuat aku yakin benar bahwa ada seseorang yang mengincar nyawa kami sebagai orang-orang yang pernah berhubungan dengan balapan menuju puncak Konoha. Itu juga yang membuatku menjauhkanmu dari Hinata, Uzumaki Naruto ...,"

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, sedikit tidak paham maksud perkataan itu.

"Sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu di rumah sakit, seorang pemuda berambut kuning cerah dan bermata biru, dengan melihat ciri-ciri fisikmu saja sudah membuatku menduga-duga. Dan saat kau menyebutkan nama keluargamu Uzumaki, itu semakin menguatkan dugaanku. Lalu saat itu aku berfikir, bila kau memang berhubungan dengan Minato, maka kau hanya akan membawa bahaya bagi putriku. Karena jelas sudah, semua yang berhubungan dengan Minato telah terbunuh dan hanya menyisakan aku, seorang pengecut yang bersembunyi selama 17 tahun untuk menghindari semua bahaya itu. Lalu kemudian mendapatimu yang dekat dengan putriku. Aku tidak ingin Hinata dalam bahaya bila ia dekat denganmu. Jadi itulah alasanku berkata kasar padamu saat di rumah sakit,"

"Tou-sama ...," gumam Hinata yang terkejut atas pengakuan Hiashi.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Dirinya pun paham akan hal itu. Dia sendiri tahu bahwa dirinya bisa saja benar akan membawa bahaya bagi Hinata dan teman-temannya yang lain. Namun entah apa yang dirasakannya seolah ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak ingin menjauh dari gadis itu.

"Saya mengerti kekhawatiran Anda, Hiashi-san, tapi saya mohon agar Anda percaya bahwa saya pasti akan menjaga putri Anda,"

Kata-kata Naruto yang sesungguhnya tidak mengandung maksud apa-apa malah membuat semuanya menatap heran. Mereka tahu orang yang mengatakannya adalah pemuda yang paling tidak mengerti akan kekuatan dari sebuah kata-kata hingga dengan mudahnya mengucapkan kalimat yang seperti sebuah lamaran bagi sang putri Hyuga. Hinata sedikit bersemu sebelum mendengar kembali suara Hiashi yang berujar sinis.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar janji-janji seperti itu darimu. Yang ingin aku tahu adalah apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah mendengar ceritaku ini? Bukankah kau sudah mengerti betapa bahayanya mencoba menguak semua itu? Apalagi bila mereka akhirnya menyadari siapa sebenarnya dirimu?"

Naruto kembali menunduk, mengerti maksud Hiashi. Namun dirinya tidak pernah berfikir untuk mundur.

"Saya akan tetap mencari kebenarannya dan terus mengikuti ajang balapan ini sampai akhir. Apa pun resikonya, saya akan coba hadapi," jawabnya berani.

Hiashi tersenyum tipis. Dirinya seolah mengingat kata-kata penuh semangat yang sama dulu.

"Kau benar-benar keras kepala dan tak kenal takut, persis seperti Kushina saat muda dulu. Gadis pemberani yang selalu bersemangat. Aku mengerti mengapa Minato begitu menyukainya. Dan aku tidak habis pikir, seorang yang selalu bersemangat sepertinya bagaimana bisa meninggalkan dunia ini begitu cepat,"

Hiashi terdiam, mengingat Kushina, seseorang yang juga pernah menjadi temannya dulu.

"Ibuku sakit," jawab Naruto.

Hiashi melayangkan tatapan terkejutnya itu pada Naruto.

"Sakit? Sakit apa?" tanyanya.

"Kanker darah,"

Mendengar jawaban singkat itu membuat hati Hiashi sedikit mengiba. Kini yang lain pun turut ingin mendengarkan kisah yang belum pernah diceritakan Naruto. Mereka tahu ibu Naruto telah meninggal, namun tidak tahu menahu akan penyebab dan kisah sedih lain di baliknya, tentunya kecuali Kiba.

"Selama di desa, Ibu bekerja begitu keras sebagai buruh jahit ...,"

"Buruh jahit?"

Hiashi terkekeh lirih, menggelengkan kepalanya seolah tidak percaya dengan profesi yang dipilih Kushina.

"Ya, aku yakin dia pasti sangat bekerja keras karena setahuku Kushina bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menjahit pakaiannya yang robek," tutur Hiashi yang sarat akan kesedihan terbukti dengan sudut matanya yang mulai tergenangi air mata sedih.

"Semua itu Ibu lakukan untuk memenuhi biaya kehidupan kami, untuk makan setiap hari, dan untuk biaya sekolahku. Tapi saat Ibu mulai sering sakit-sakitan, Ibu selalu berkata bahwa dia hanya kelelahan. Dan akibat minimnya pendapatan Ibu sehingga kami tidak bisa memerikasakan penyakitnya ke dokter. Hingga suatu hari saat penyakitnya semakin parah, ibu lebih sering pingsan, Ibu Kiba meminjamkan uang untuk pemeriksaan Ibuku. Namun saat itu terjadi semuanya sudah terlambat. Sel kankernya sudah menyebar. Ibu sudah mengidap kanker stadium akhir. Hingga setengah tahun lalu Ibu meninggal dunia,"

Semua orang dalam ruangan itu tidak mampu menutupi rasa iba itu wajah mereka. Bahkan Hiashi sudah menunduk dalam mendengar penderitaan yang dialami temannya.

"Aku tidak menyangkanya," ucap Hiashi dengan suara agak serak seolah dia menahan tangis. "Aku tidak menyangka Kushina mengalami hal ini ... Ah! Tunggu!"

Keterkejutan Hiashi yang tiba-tiba kembali menimbulkan tanya di benak para anak muda itu. Hiashi kembali menatap Naruto.

" ... Orang itu seharusnya dikabari tentang kematian Kushina agar dia tidak terus menunggunya kembali," lanjut Hiashi sambil kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke meja kerja. Di sana ia mengambil sesuatu dari laci yang sama di mana ia menyimpan buku kecil tadi.

"Siapa yang Anda maksud?" tanya Naruto saat Hiashi kembali berjalan ke tempat duduknya.

"Nenek Chiyo. Dia adalah orang yang sudah merawat Ibumu dan Nagato sejak mereka berdua kehilangan kedua orang tua mereka," ucap Hiashi seraya menyerahkan pada Naruto benda yang diambilnya dari laci yang tidak lain adalah sebuah foto.

Naruto menerimanya dengan penasaran. Ketika manik shappire nya melihat gambar siapa yang terdapat dalam foto tersebut, jantungnya berdegup keras. Itu adalah foto ibunya saat muda dulu. Kushina tidak sendiri karena di kanan-kirinya terdapat dua orang lainnya. Seorang pemuda berambut merah yang sama seperti milik ibunya yang Naruto ketahui ia adalah adik sang ibu, Nagato, dan seorang nenek tua yang dirangkul Kushina dengan sayang, mungkin itulah Nenek Chiyo. Sebagai latar foto adalah sebuah rumah sederhana dengan ketiga orang itu bersandar pada sebuah mobil Nissan 180SX berwarna merah.

"Nenek Chiyo tinggal di kota Suna. Di balik foto itu ada alamatnya,"

Naruto membalik foto tersebut dan menemukan sederet alamat rumah.

"Dulu saat Kushina dan Minato akan meninggalkan Konoha, mereka memintaku untuk sesekali menengok nenek Chiyo yang memang hidup sendirian. Nenek Chiyo tidak lagi memiliki sanak saudara hanya Kushina dan Nagatolah keluarganya. Oleh karena itu Kushina dan Minato menitipkan nenek Chiyo padaku. Sesekali ayahmu pun mengirimkan uang untuk nenek Chiyo melaluiku. Namun semenjak kejadian 17 tahun lalu dan aku mulai tinggal di Amerika, aku hanya bisa mengimiriminya uang tanpa bisa menjenguknya. Namun suatu hal yang pasti, nenek Chiyo masih tinggal di tempat itu dan masih tetap menunggu kembalinya Kushina," cerita Hiashi.

Naruto menatap foto itu dengan saksama. Kembali, wajah ibunya yang tersenyum ceria, senyuman yang tidak pernah ia lihat selama hidupnya. Bukan berarti ibunya tidak pernah tersenyum padanya, namun setiap senyumannya selalu mengandung beban. Tidak seperti dalam foto itu, terlihat bebas.

"Kushina menitipkan mobilnya di tempat Nenek Chiyo sebagai jaminan karena Nenek Chiyo telah meminjamkan mereka uang sebagai modal keduanya saat akan memulai hidup baru. Kushina dan Minato pernah berjanji bila mereka sudah memiliki banyak uang, mereka akan kembali untuk mengambil mobil tersebut," ujar Hiashi.

"Mobil?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya, mobil milik Kushina yang ada dalam foto itu," tunjuk Hiashi pada foto di tangan Naruto.

Pemuda Uzumaki itu melihat sekali lagi foto tersebut. Mobil Nissan 180SX yang dalam foto itu terlihat baru. Jadi, itulah mobil yang biasa dikendarai ibunya.

"Aku harap kau mau mengunjungi nenek Chiyo dan mengabarkan tentang apa yang terjadi pada Kushina itu langsung padanya," pinta Hiashi dengan sangat.

Naruto pun mengangguk mengiyakan membuat Hiashi sedikit tenang.

"Dan kau, Uchiha Sasuke, kan?" Hiashi beralih pada Sasuke.

Pemuda Uchiha yang tadi sedikit merasa terabaikan, kini menatap tajam Hiashi.

"Aku tahu mungkin ceritaku tidak bisa membuatmu puas, tapi jika kau sangat penasaran bagaimana mungkin seorang Uchiha terlibat dalam dunia balap jalanan, mengapa tidak kau tanyakan saja pada dirimu sendiri? Karena bagiku, Fugaku saat itu sama sepertimu. Dia hanyalah seorang remaja yang begitu menginginkan tantangan. Atau mungkin dia ingin lari dari sesuatu dan membiarkan dirinya bebas hanya ketika dirinya berada di jalanan," ujar Hiashi.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya, tidak mampu membalas perkataan yang terdengar jelas di telinganya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Kepulan asap memenuhi ruangan kecil yang minim cahaya. Sekelompok orang tampak menikmati menghisap lintingan benda putih yang di dalamnya mengandung zat adiktif yang bagi mereka bisa menenangkan sekaligus memabukan. Ruangan sempit yang sudah sangat pengap oleh debu yang bertebaran, kini semakin pengap oleh zat-zat putih yang memenuhi udara.

Di tengah ruangan di mana cahaya lampu berkumpul di satu tempat tersebut, tiga orang pria dengan seorang wanita berambut biru tua sebahu, selain asik menikmati menghisap ganja mereka pun kini tengah asik bermain kartu. Sementara itu dua orang pria lainnya sibuk mengasah senjata mereka yang begitu berkilat seperti seorang prajurit yang sedang bersiap untuk berperang.

"AAARRGH! KUSOO!"

'BRAKK!'

Jauh di pojokan ruangan yang gelap berkali-kali suara bantingan dan hantaman benda padat mengusik keenam orang yang sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Mereka mendesah nafas lelah. Sudah beberapa hari ini sang ketua begitu emosional, melempar, membanting, merusak apa saja barang-barang yang menjadi properti di markas mereka. Sungguh mereka tidak paham apa yang terjadi pada ketua mereka tersebut yang biasanya tenang kini malah terlihat tidak mampu menahan emosinya.

Sedang gadis berambut biru tua, satu-satunya wanita dalam ruangan tersebut, hanya mendengus. Dia tahu sejak kapan ini semua dimulai dan apa penyebabnya semula. Semua itu diawali setelah balapan maut babak semi final di Jalur Rahasia yang berakhir dengan kecelakaan tragis yang menimpa seorang putri Hyuga. Dirinya juga sempat terkejut begitu mendapati gadis Hyuga itu berada dalam mobil seseorang yang selama ini mereka ketahui sebagai Pangeran Byakugan. Sebagai salah satu pembalap malam itu dari tim Akatsuki, dirinya melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri. Begitu pun dengan teman balapannya yang juga pemimpin tim mereka, dia tahu bagaimana pemimpin mereka, Pain, menyukai gadis itu. Tentu saja Pain yang paling terkejut mengetahui hal ini. Namun, yang membuat dia marah dan kesal bukanlah hal itu saja tapi suatu kenyataan di balik kecelakaan tersebut.

'BRAKK!'

'JRAKK!'

'PRANG!'

"BRENGSEK! KUSOO ... AARRGH!"

Lagi-lagi suara barang-barang rusak yang diikuti umpatan tidak jelas Pain membuat satu-satunya wanita di tim Akatsuki, Konan, merasa terusik. Sungguh dia sedang mencoba fokus berfikir untuk bisa mengalahkan tiga orang pria yang menjadi lawan main kartunya itu, Deidara, Sasori, dan Kakuzu.

"Berhenti marah-marah tidak jelas dan membanting barang-barang, Pain. Kau merusak konsentrasiku yang sedang main kartu!" bentak Konan kesal.

"PERSETAN DENGAN PERMAINAN KARTUMU, KONAN! BRENGSEK! KAU TIDAK MENGERTI!" Pain balik berteriak marah.

Konan pun berdecih kesal. Dia yang merasa terganggu lalu kenapa Pain yang balik marah padanya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Bos?" tanya Deidara penasaran.

"Dia hanya patah hati karena gadis yang dia sukai adalah Pangeran Byakugan," jawab Konan enteng sambil melempar kartu ke meja.

"Heeee ..." Deidara merasa tertarik dengan cerita Konan.

"Tapi bukan karena itu saja bukan, aku fikir dia itu frustasi karena dialah yang menyebabkan gadisnya terluka di babak semi final," timpal Sasori yang duduk di satu sisi meja samping Konan dengan mengangkat kedua kakinya ke kursi.

"Mau bagaimana lagi kan itu adalah perintah Bos besar untuk menyingkirkan siapa pun yang bisa menghalangi jalan tim kita menuju final," ujar Kakuzu sambil mata hijaunya terus menatap fokus kartu-kartu di tangannya.

"Ya, tujuan tim kita adalah untuk bisa sampai ke final seperti tahun yang sudah-sudah dengan nama Akatsuki yang kita pakai sejak dua tahun lalu membuat kita tidak begitu dicurigai. Tapi keberadaan Pangeran Byakugan, sama seperti dua tahun lalu bisa-bisa dia kembali membuat kita jatuh sebelum bisa sampai ke final. Oleh karena itu dialah orang yang harus disingkirkan," lanjut Kisame, orang yang sibuk mengasah pedang panjang bergeriginya.

"Dan Pain adalah orang yang memiliki ide untuk menyingkirkannya dengan mobil zombinya. Tanpa dia tahu bahwa orang yang dia harus singkirkan adalah sang pujaan hatinya. Hahaha ..." Konan tertawa senang melihat betapa menderitanya Pain.

"BRENGSEK KAU KONAN! BERHENTI TERTAWA! ITU TIDAK LUCU!" bentak Pain dan sukses membuat Konan diam.

"Lalu bagaimana? Apa kau akan menghianati Bos besar hanya karena gadis itu?" tanya Konan menyudutkan.

Pain berjalan menuju sofa yang diduduki Kisame dan Hidan. Dia menyulut lintingan ganja yang terbungkus kertas putih kemudian menghisapnya.

"Bodoh! Mana mungkin aku menghianati Bos besar. Dialah yang sudah membuatku sampai sejauh ini," ujarnya tegas. "Aku ingin sampai ke puncak. Selain karena ingin membantu Bos besar, aku juga masih ingin mencari orang itu ...,"

Konan menatap Pain waspada.

"Maksudmu ... orang yang telah mencuri gelar Kilat Kuning Konoha darimu 17 tahun lalu?" tanya Konan dan berhasil membuat Pain menyeringai.

"Yaaah, meskipun kenyataannya gelar itu pun aku curi dari si penghianat yang sudah ku bunuh dengan tanganku sendiri," ujar Pain.

Deidara mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. 17 tahun lalu orang-orang itu sudah mengabdi pada Bos besar. Dan dia penasaran pada pria itu, Pain, bagaimanapun orang itu begitu sangat dipercaya hingga dialah yang mengambil alih pimpinan saat orang kepercayaan Bos besar yang lain itu tidak ada di sana.

"17 tahun lalu ya?" Deidara menyentuh dagunya seolah sedang membayangkan sesuatu. "Sebagai anggota baru kelompok ini, aku penasaran sebenarnya berapa usia kalian mengingat 17 tahun lalu bahkan kalian sudah ikut terlibat dalam semua hal ini. Dan bagaimana bisa Bos Pain, Konan-san, dan Sasori-dono masih saja terlihat muda?"

Pain terkekeh pelan mendengar kata-kata Deidara. Memang bila dibandingkan mereka, Deidara termasuk baru di Akatsuki.

'Pletakk!'

" _Ittai_ ...!"

Deidara mengusap puncak kepalanya yang baru saja dipukul keras oleh Kakuzu.

"Apa-apaan itu? Jadi kau mau bilang kalau aku dan Kisame sudah tua?" ucap Kakuzu sambil menatap nyalang Deidara.

Mata Deidara melirik agak ke belakang di mana Kisame masih memegang pedang bergeriginya dan tengah menatap tajam padanya.

"Atau kau juga mau bilang kalau Hidan juga terlihat tua karena dia beruban?" ujar Kakuzu lagi.

"Hey! Yang mana yang kau maksud uban, hah?! Ini cat rambut, CAT RAM-BUT. Baaka!" Hidan mencak-mencak sambil mengacungkan sabit besar yang sejak tadi diasahnya, merasa kesal dikatai beruban.

Kakuzu hanya menatap tidak tertarik dengan kekesalan Hidan dan hanya membulatkan mulut seraya berkata 'Ooh'.

"Lagi pula aku ini juga anggota baru, jadi pastinya aku belum setua kalian," kata Hidan lagi membela diri.

Deidara yang menyulut keributan malah hanya cengengesan tak bersalah.

"Aku kan sudah pernah bilang sebelumnya padamu Deidara," Sasori angkat suara. "Kami sudah berkali-kali melakukan operasi plastik untuk terus menyamarkan keberadaan kelompok kita. Berganti nama tim, kami pun mengganti wajah. Dengan begitu tidak ada satu pun yang akan sadar bahwa kamilah yang selalu menuju ke final,"

Deidara mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengerti. Mungkin memang itulah perintah dari sang bos besar. Dirinya pun mulai membayangkan, mungkin nanti dia bisa ikut menjalankan operasi plastik agar wajahnya bisa terlihat seperti anggota boy band.

"Sudahlah, dari pada membicarakan itu, lebih baik kalian bersiap. Aku yakin bos besar akan segera menghubungi kita untuk memberikan perintah selanjutnya. Dan aku sudah tidak sabar untuk segera menyingkirkan si bocah Uzumaki dan Uchiha itu," ujar Pain sambil menyeringai menakutkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Waaah, chapter ini sebenernya jauh dari harapan Nawa. Ga sesuai sekali... (hu...hu...hu...)**

 **Minta review nya deh, bagian mana yang mungkin menurut kalian kurang. Mungkin nanti bisa nawa revisi. Hehehe ...**

 **.**

 **Udah lama nih ga balesin review. Nama mau balesin dulu deh beberapa. Hehehe …**

 **csalsabiil :** Selamat nih baru punya akun … Kalau bisa mulai deh ikut nulis biar nambah pengalaman. Hehehe …

 **.980 :** ya ampun maaf ya, nawa belum bisa update seminggu sekali. Ini malah lebih lama dari pada biasanya. Sorry banget nih. Nawa akan tetap berusaha deh.

 **wahyutra26 :** Hahaha … beneran kaya sinetron ya. Makasih semangatnya deh.

 **Frwt :** the answer is in the story. Please check it and prove it. hehehe …

 **Sona-chan DxD :** beneran nih makin panjang makin puas bukannya ngebosenin kan? Makasih ya masih setia membaca fic ini. hehehe …

 **Cloesalsabilaahh :** waaah komen kamu setiap chapter selalu ngasih warna dan semangat baru. Terima kasih ya. Huuuh kasian Ino ya, maaf deh nawa bikin dia kaya gitu. Hehehe… tenang aja, suatu saat Ino pasti menemukan cinta yang sesungguhnya dan bukannya cuma dimanfaatin kaya sama Sai. Tapi rela ga kalo Ino ga sama Sai? Hahaha…

 **.**

 **Buat yang lain yang sudah review, terima kasih ya…udah ngasih nawa semangat. Hehehe …**


	20. Chapter 20 Tak Bisa Ku Gapai

**Racing to Konoha Mountain**

Chapter 20 : Tak Bisa Ku Gapai

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Racing to Konoha Mountain by nawanawachan**

 **Main Character : Naruto. U.**

 **Pairings : (Naruto x Hinata), (Sasuke x Sakura), (Sai x Ino)**

 **Rate :** **M** **(bahasa, situasi kehidupan jalanan)**

 **.**

 **WARNING !**

 **FIC INI DIPERUNTUKAN UNTUK READERS YANG BERUSIA 18+. Untuk pembaca yang masih di bawah umur, disarankan untuk tidak melanjutkan membaca.**

 **Setting Dunia Malam dan Dunia Balap Liar,**

 **Mengandung Unsur Dewasa dan Kekerasan.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sinar kemerahan di ufuk timur memancarkan keindahan dari fajar yang perlahan mulai menyingsing. Semilir angin pagi yang begitu menyegarkan namun juga dingin hingga menusuk tulang. Tetesan embun perlahan menetes jatuh pada hamparan rumput yang menghijau semakin membah kesan sejuk di pagi hari. Waktu menunjukkan pukul enam pagi. Di jam tersebut di akhir pekan, beberapa orang sudah memulai aktivitasnya seperti tukang koran yang tidak libur dan tukang susu yang setiap pagi setia untuk mengantarkan pesanan pelanggan. Namun itu hanya sebagian kecil saja karena sebagian besar yang lain masih bergelung nyaman di tempat tidur mereka, memanfaatkan hari libur dari aktivitas yang membosankan setiap harinya.

Seperti di mansion besar Hyuga, ketika para pelayan dan tukang kebun rumah mewah tersebut sudah sangat sibuk dalam melakukan kegiatan rutin mereka, sang kepala keluarga, Hashi, baru saja membuka pintu beranda kamarnya di lantai dua. Pria berusia empat puluh tahunan lebih itu berjalan keluar beranda dengan membawa secangkir teh panas di tangannya. Mata bulannya menatap pemandangan pagi Konoha yang begitu indah nan asri. Kakinya melangkah dan kemudian mendudukkan diri di sebuah kursi yang tersedia di depan beranda kamarnya.

Sinar matahari yang kekuningan, mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Sejak kemarin, dirinya seolah ditarik kembali untuk menjelajah masa lalu. Memaksanya mengingat dan mengenang kembali masa-masa muda yang sudah sangat jauh. Menghirup udara pagi yang bersih dan menyegarkan, pandangannya menengadah menatap langit pagi yang cerah secerah senyumannya di waktu dulu. Saat semuanya belum berubah. Saat semua teman-temannya di sisinya. Bergurau, bercanda ria bersama, membuat dirinya yang kaku itu sampai tak mampu berhenti tertawa.

 _ **Flashback On**_

 _Langit malam itu begitu bersih dari awan hingga bintang-bintang bisa memancarkan sinar kecilnya dan memberikan keindahan di angkasa luas. Cahaya bulan purnama menyorot langsung manik keunguan yang serupa dengannya. Bagi Hiashi, itu adalah malam yang indah. Angin malam menerbangkan surai cokelat pendeknya yang dipotong rapih. Sudut bibirnya tersungging lebar seraya mata indahnya terus menatap langit yang hitam pekat. Sudah menjadi rutinitasnya untuk berbaur dengan dunia malam semenjak sahabatnya mengikutsertakan dirinya dan sang adik dalam sebuah tim balap jalanan yang dibentuknya._

 _Hiashi duduk di atas mobil Levin berwarna merah miliknya yang terparkir di pinggir arena balapan malam itu. Dirinya tidak sendiri, ada sang adik, Hizashi yang tengah sibuk memeriksa mobil Lexus LS 400 generasi pertama berwarna silver milik Fugaku. Di sampingnya, Sabaku Rasa tengah merebahkan dirinya di atas kap mobil Toyota MR2 berwarna hitam._

" _Senpai …! Senpai …!"_

 _Teriakan seseorang yang begitu dikenalinya membuat ketiga orang itu menoleh ke asal suara. Seorang anak yang baru saja akan beranjak remaja yang memiliki rambut merah cerah itu berlari-lari dengan menenteng pelastik berisi beberapa minuman kaleng._

" _Kau lama sekali Nagato," ucap Hizashi kesal._

" _Hehehe … maaf senpai. Tapi ini sudah aku belikan semua pesanan senpai," jawab anak bernama Nagato sambil menyodorkan kantong pelastik tersebut._

" _Bagus Nagato! Kau sudah berubah dan tidak lagi ceroboh," ujar Rasa sambil mengacak rambut merah anak itu yang poninya sampai menjuntai menutupi mata._

 _Nagato tertawa menerima perlakuan baik dari orang-orang yang dipanggilnya senpai itu._

" _Sekarang, mana minuman sodaku?" pinta Rasa._

" _Eh?! Bukankah Rasa senpai memesan teh?" Nagato sedikit terkejut karena yang diminta Rasa bukanlah yang dia beli._

" _Haaah … sudah ku duga, Nagato tetaplah Nagato. Kapan kau bisa berhenti ceroboh?"_

 _Rasa menepuk dahinya keras mendapati sifat Nagato yang selalu saja ceroboh dan seenaknya sendiri. Sementara Nagato menunjukkan wajah memelasnya agar dirinya tidak kena marah oleh para senpai nya._

" _Hahaha … sudahlah, yang penting ada minuman dingin di sini," ujar Hizashi santai._

" _Eh?! Tapi aku belinya minuman hangat,"_

" _Eh? Apa?!"_

 _Hening ….._

 _Sebelum kemudian tawa keras meledak dari mulut Rasa._

" _HAHAHA … Sudah ku katakan, Nagato tetaplah Nagato. Kau tidak bisa mengharapkan apa pun darinya. HAHAHA …."_

 _Hiashi ikut tertawa lirih. Dirinya sungguh kaku, tapi bila sudah bersama teman-temannya itu_ _,_ _dia pun tidak mampu menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa. Kelakuan konyol Nagato selalu membuatnya terhibur._

 _Hizashi hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah anak bau kencur itu yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan rasa bersalah dan malah cengengesen._

 _Meski diawali dengan cekcok, pada akhirnya mereka tetap meminum minuman yang dibelikan Nagato._

" _Lho? Di mana Fugaku senpai? Apa dia belum datang?" tanya Nagato sambil menoleh ke kanan-kiri._

" _Menengoklah ke belakang Nagato, maka kau akan menemukannya," ujar Hiashi datar sambil matanya sibuk melihat-lihat isi buku otomotif yang sengaja dibelinya untuk menambah wawasannya tentang mesin mobil._

 _Kepala berambut merah itu menoleh ke belakang. Namun yang ditangkap matanya bukanlah sosok senpainya yang terkenal tampan itu, melainkan sekumpulan wanita-wanita seksi yang berkerumun dan sangat berisik._

" _Aku tidak menemukannya, yang aku lihat malah kumpulan wanita seksi," ujar Nagato masih berusaha mencari-cari sosok Fugaku._

" _Maka kau sudah melihat ke arah yang benar, Nagato," ujar Rasa seraya menenggak teh olong yang dibelikan Nagato._

" _Eh?" Nagato berbalik menampilkan ekspresi bingungnya."Maksudnya?"_

" _Fugaku pasti ada di tengah-tengah kerumunan para wanita itu," jawab Hiashi santai sambil masih membolak-balik bukunya._

 _Sekali lagi dia menengok ke belakang dan kali ini mencoba lebih jeli melihat ke dalam kerumunan._

" _Uwaaah … benar_ _..._ _benar!" teriak Nagato semangat karena akhirnya dapat menemukan sosok Fugaku. "Waaaah, hebat! Fugaku senpai memang hebat. Meski dia selalu terlihat cool dan dingin tapi dia begitu terkenal di antara para wanita. Tidak seperti Hiashi senpai yang sangat kaku dan tidak populer,"_

" _Buwaah …! Uhuk …"_

 _Rasa menyemburkan kembali teh olongnya yang sudah hampir sampai tenggorokan kala mendengar komentar polos Nagato. Matanya melirik ke kiri di mana Hiashi sudah mendelik tajam, hingga tatapannya mampu menusuk belakang kepala dengan rambut merah cerah Nagato. Hizashi ikut melirik takut-takut. Dirinya dapat membayangkan betapa menakutkannya ekspresi sang kakak._

' _Kretek … kretek …,'_

 _Suara bergemeretak jari-jari yang ditekuk satu persatu sukses membuat Nagato yang masih membelakangi ketiga senpainya itu berjengit ngeri. Dengan takut-takut kepalanya menoleh sedikit demi sedikit ke belakang._

" _Aku dengar kau mengatakan sesuatu, Nagato," ujar Hiashi dengan nada suara mengerikan._

" _Eh? Hehehe …. Tidak, aku tidak bilang apa pun. Hehehe …," jawabnya sambil tertawa garing._

 _Sungguh dia tidak ingin kena hajar senpainya yang satu itu, karena dia tahu Hiashi sangat ahli dalam bela diri. Bahkan dia menguasai hampir semua seni bela diri Jepang._

" _HAHAHA … Nagato kau itu memang yang paling jago dalam menaik turunkan emosi Hiashi-aniiki. HAHAHA …"_

 _Hizashi langsung mengalungkan lengannya di leher Nagato dan menjitak gemas kepala anak yang baru hampir menginjak usia 14 tahun itu._

" _Tapi, asal kau tahu saja Nagato. Aniiki ku ini sudah menerima ribuan surat cinta dari para gadis, hanya saja dia tidak tertarik untuk menjalin hubungan," ujar Hizashi bangga pada sang kakak._

" _Heeee … benarkah?" ucap Nagato tidak percaya._

" _Oke ladies, aku akan menemui kalian lagi seusai balapan,"_

 _Suara dari kejauhan mengalihkan perhatian ke_ _empat_ _pemuda tadi. Ke_ _empatnya_ _pun menoleh dan melihat Fugaku yang berjalan menjauhi kerumunan para wanita genit yang masih berteriak-teriak histeris, apalagi saat dia melambai dan tersenyum tipis sebagai tanda perpisahan. Fugaku melangkah menuju ke tempat teman setimnya berada._

" _Lho? Aku fikir Minato sudah datang?" ucapnya heran karena tidak mendapati keberadaan Minato._

" _Kalau Minato sudah datang, suasananya tidak akan sesunyi ini kan?" ujar Rasa menanggapi._

 _Fugaku m_ _anggut-manggut_ _setuju. Dirinya memang sangat populer di kalangan para wanita, tapi Minato …._

' _Nguuuuoong ….!'_

" _Uwaaaaaahhh ….!"_

 _Bersamaan dengan suara mobil yang melaju memasuki arena balapan malam itu, pekikan dan teriakan orang-orang pun menggema di udara bebas._

" _Lihat, artisnya sudah datang," ujar Hizashi._

" _Akhirnya …." ucap Fugaku bersemangat._

" _Minato! Kami mendukungmu!"_

" _Menanglah! Aku bertaruh banyak untukmu!"_

" _Minato-kuuuun ….!"_

 _Sorak sorai yang bukan hanya berasal dari para kaum hawa yang memuja dan mencari perhatian, tapi juga dari para supporter pria yang begitu menjagokan Minato. Orang-orang itu ikut berlarian mengiringi mobil Mazda Rx-7 tipe FC berwarna orange kekuningan yang pada masa itu tidak kalah mewahnya dengan Lexus. Mobil tersebut berjalan perlahan ketika sampai pada tempat di mana teman-temannya menunggu._

' _Cklek!'_

 _Pintu mobil berwarna mencolok itu terbuka menampilkan sosok pemuda tampan b_ _e_ _rmata biru dan berambut kuning cerah. Sweater biru tua melekat di tubuh tegapnya. Sambil melangkah mendekati teman-temannya, senyuman cerahnya mengantarkan kehangatan pada semua._

" _Yo!"_

 _Hizashi dan Nagato berlari menyambut kedatangan Minato sambil kemudian beradu tos dengannya. Begitu pun dengan yang lain yang juga turut menyodorkan kepalan tangannya untuk saling mengadu seperti sebuah salam yang rutin mereka lakukan._

" _Kau lama sekali?" tanya Hiashi._

 _Minato tersenyum lebar._

" _Hehehe… maaf, aku baru saja menyelesaikan teknik baruku bersama Jiraiya sensei," jawabnya ringan._

" _Jadi kau sudah siap?" tanya Fugaku bersemangat membuat Minato menatap ke arahnya._

 _Fugaku menyeringai lebar penuh arti._

" _Kau tidak lupa kan, balapan malam ini bukan hanya antara tim kita dan tim mereka,"_

 _Fugaku menunjuk ke seberang jalan di mana terdapat tim lain yang sudah menunggu balapan yang akan segera dimulai. Fugaku kembali tersenyum lebar._

" … _.. tapi ini juga balapan antara kau dan aku. Untuk menentukan siapa yang tercepat di antara kita,"_

 _Minato terdiam dan menatap lurus Fugaku. Pemuda tampan keturunan Uchiha itu menaik turunkan sebelah alisnya mengharapkan persetujuan. Minato terkekeh._

" _Khe … jadi kau sudah siap untuk kalah lagi, hm?" ejeknya._

 _Fugaku ikut terkekeh dan kini menunjukkan sikap angkuhnya._

" _Jangan salah, bukan hanya kau yang sudah mempelajari teknik baru. Aku pun sudah banyak berlatih dan ku pastikan kau akan terkejut," ujar Fugaku sombong._

 _Minato semakin merasa tertarik._

" _Balapan malam ini adalah balapan turun bukit kan? Karena Shiroi Kiba tidak ada, itu artinya kita kekurangan anggota," ujar Nagato mengingatkan._

" _Ah benar juga. Shiroi Kiba sedang ada tour kan. Haaah.. aku lupa. Lalu siapa yang akan menggantikannya?" ucap Minato penuh sesal._

" _AH! Bagaimana kalau a …"_

" _Bagaimana kalau kau ikut saja Rasa?" ajak Minato yang mengabaikan begitu saja Nagato yang menawarkan diri._

" _Aku akan ikut balapan jika Hiashi juga ikut," ujar Rasa tegas sambil melirik teman Hyuga nya itu._

 _Hiashi melirik Rasa tidak suka. Rasa semakin melebarkan senyumannya. Dia sangat ingin bertanding melawan Hiashi, namun orang itu selalu menolaknya dengan alasan tidak tertarik dengan balapan._

" _Aku menolak. Aku tidak tertarik," ujarnya dingin._

 _Nagato merasa dapat lampu hijau untuk kembali menawarkan diri._

" _AH Senpai! Aku saj ….,"_

" _Ayolah Hiashi," lagi, Minato memotong ucapan Nagato. "Aku tahu kau sangat ahli, hanya saja kau tidak paham kesenangan dalam balapan," ujar Minato mencoba membujuk Hiashi._

" _Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu," kata Hiashi tidak perduli._

" _Dan aku ingin membuatmu mengerti," ucap Minato tidak menyerah._

 _Hiashi mengernyitkan dahi tidak paham._

" _Ikutlah balapan dan kau akan melihat kesenangan itu,"_

 _Hiashi semakin menatap tidak mengerti._

" _Percaya padaku, kau harus merasakannya," bujuk Minato lagi._

 _Hiashi masih terdiam tidak merespon apa pun. Hingga Fugaku ikut maju untuk membujuknya._

" _Minato benar, kau harus merasakan perasaan menyenangkan itu. Perasaan bebas saat kau duduk di belakang stir. Perasaan saat dirimu berada di antara hidup dan mati. Benar begitu kan, Minato?"_

 _Fugaku mengulurkan kepalan tangannya pada Minato pertanda dia mengharapkan dukungan dari temannya yang sama gilanya itu. Dengan semangat Minato membalasnya._

" _Uhm!" ucapnya semangat._

" _Jadi, kau ikut kan?" tanya Minato sekali lagi pada Hiashi._

 _Melihat dua temannya yang keras kepala itu, membuat Hiashi tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya. Dirinya pun seolah tidak lagi memiliki kata-kata untuk menolak._

" _Huh, kalian ini ….," gumamnya lirih sebelum kemudian berkata dengan lantang. "Baiklah, aku akan ikut,"_

 _Sabaku Rasa tersenyum senang, waktunya pun akhirnya tiba untuk membuktikan siapa antara dirinya dan Hiashi yang terbaik. Begitu pun dengan Minato dan Fugaku yang bertambah antusias mengingat dua anggota timnya yang lain akan ikut serta._

 _Nagato yang belum juga menyerah, mengacungkan tangannya tinggi sambil lompat-lompat mengharapkan perhatian._

" _Kalau begitu, aku juga akan ….,"_

" _Tetap di sini bersamaku,"_

 _Untuk kesekian kalinya ucapan Nagato disela seseorang. Dan kali ini Hizashilah pelakunya. Hizashi belum memiliki mobil sehingga dia tidak bisa ikut serta dalam balapan dan hanya bisa menunggu sambil mencatat waktu setiap anggota timnya pada saat time trial nanti. Lagipula, Hizashi memang tidak tertarik dengan balapan, dia hanya suka mesin dan memodifikasi mobil. Mengerti maksud Hizashi bahwa Nagato harus menemaninya, membuat anak remaja itu memberengut kesal._

" _Tapi … aku kan ….,"_

" _Nagato!"_

 _Protesnya kembali disela oleh Minato. Dengan tatapan lembut Minato mencoba menyampaikan maksud baiknya._

" _Kau masih belum bisa ikut serta. Teknik mengemudimu belum sempurna. Aku akan mengajarimu lagi nanti. Jadi untuk sekarang kau lihatlah kami dari sini. Dan belajarlah dari cara kami mengemudi. Kau mengerti kan?" kata Minato lembut._

 _Seolah tak ada celah untuk membantah atau memang dia tidak ingin, Nagato mengangguk mengerti. Bibirnya tersenyum karena Minato berkata akan mengajarkannya lagi nanti._

 _Minato berbalik, menatap ke arah arena di mana begitu banyak orang yang menonton balapan tengah sibuk memasang taruhan mereka. Mata birunya beralih tertuju pada lintasan yang terhampar lurus ke depan._

" _Bukankah ini menyenangkan?" ujarnya._

 _Teman-temannya yang lain menatap ke arahnya, ingin tahu maksud ucapannya itu. Minato berbalik, pemuda yang saat itu berusia 19 tahun itu tersenyum pada teman-temannya._

" _Aku ingin terus merasakan perasaan menyenangkan seperti ini bersama kalian. Merasakan perasaan bebas dan menegangkan," ucapnya._

 _Anggota timnya menatap takjub. Sungguh begitu tulus kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Minato._

" _Mungkin bila suatu hari nanti kita sudah punya anak, kita bisa mengenalkan pada mereka tentang perasaan menyenangkan ini," usulnya._

" _Maksudmu tentang balapan?" tanya Rasa, masih belum paham._

 _Minato mengangguk penuh semangat._

" _Boleh juga," ucap Fugaku. "Dan aku pastikan anakku akan lebih hebat dari anakmu," ujarnya sombong._

" _Ck, ck, ck, tidak mungkin. Anakkulah yang kelak akan lebih hebat dari anakmu," sanggah Minato tidak terima._

" _Cih, kita lihat saja nanti," ujar Fugaku tidak menyerah._

" _Ya, kita buktikan nanti," tantang Minato._

" _Sudah, sudah, apa yang kalian bicarakan? Kalian kan bahkan belum menikah dan kalian sudah merencanakan menjadikan anak kalian pembalap? Bagaimana kalau anak kalian itu perempuan?" ujar Rasa mencoba menengahi._

" _Eh?"_

 _Minato dan Fugaku terdiam seolah baru mendapat pencerahan. Sebelumnya tak terfikirkan oleh mereka bila anaknya perempuan._

" _Menurutkan pasti akan sangat keren bila seorang anak perempuan menjadi pembalap yang hebat," ujar Hiashi membayangkan._

" _He? Kau yakin anak perempuan akan keren bila jadi pembalap?" kata Minato agak sedikit sentimental._

" _Tentu saja Minato senpai, seperti kakakku," ujar Nagato memuji kakaknya._

 _Minato dan Fugaku terkejut akan ucapan Nagato. Mereka terdiam dan kemudian terbayang oleh keduanya tentang Kushina yang begitu mengerikan. Keduanya pun terkekeh seraya seperti koor_ _dua orang itu_ _berkata berbarengan._

" _Tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak …," ucap keduanya._

" _Eh? Tapi Kushina one-sama itu ….,"_

 _Minato memotong ucapan Nagato lagi. Menepuk pundak anak itu seraya berkata,_

" _Dengar Nagato, Kakakmu itu tidak ada di sini jadi jangan sebut-sebut namanya. Tidak asik," kata Minato._

" _Benar, Kushina sih lebih baik buang saja ke laut," tambah Fugaku mengejek._

 _Hiashi sempat terkekeh mendengar ejekan tersebut sebelum kemudian manik bulannya membulat ketika melihat sosok di belakang tubuh Minato dan Fugaku. Seorang perempuan mungil dengan rambut merah panjangnya tengah berdiri dengan tangan terlipat di dada dan dengan wajah yang amat kesal. Rasa dan Hizashi yang juga menyadari kehadiran perempuan itu pun langsung membuang wajah ke samping. Sedang Nagato menunjuk-nunjuk belakang tubuh dua pemuda itu, namun tidak tertangkap maknanya oleh keduanya._

" _Siapa yang harus dibuang ke laut?" ucap perempuan itu sarkastik._

 _Tanpa menyadari suara siapa itu, Minato dengan enteng menjawab._

" _Tentu saja si Kushina tomat itu,"_

" _Siapa?"_

 _Suara geraman mengerikan akhirnya menyentak kedua orang tersebut. Keduanya pun menoleh perlahan dan langsung berjengit kala mendapati sosok perempuan yang sudah memasang wajah marahnya. Rambut merahnya yang tertiup angin malam berkibar ke atas menambah kesan mengerikan._

" _Ku-kushina …" ucap keduanya gagap._

" _Sekali lagi aku tanya, siapa yang kalian bilang untuk di buang ke laut hah?!" tanyanya dengan nada suara yang meninggi._

 _Keduanya langsung gelagapan. Mereka tahu betapa mengerikannya Kushina bila marah. Bisa-bisa dia akan menghajar mereka habis-habisan seperti yang sebelumnya pernah terjadi saat Nagato lebih memilih tim mereka dari pada timnya._

" _A … a … Ah! Itu … Hiashi! Hiashi yang harus dibuang ke laut!" ujar Minato asal._

" _Apa sih! Aku tidak ikut-ikutan," kata Hiashi sebagai orang yang tiba-tiba dilibatkan seraya beranjak memasuki mobilnya, berharap terhindar dari amukan Kushina._

" _Nagato!" panggilnya pada sang adik. "Katakan pada nee-san. Siapa yang mereka suruh buang ke laut?!" tanyanya langsung pada adiknya._

 _Minato dan Fugaku sudah memberi isyarat agar Nagato tutup mulut. Namun dasarnya anak kecil polos, dia tidak paham dan malah mengartikannya untuk dia agar mengatakannya saja._

" _Tentu saja onee-san, siapa lagi. Hehehe …," jawabnya polos._

 _Pundak Minato dan Fugaku langsung lemas. Mereka pasrah dengan nasib yang akan mereka terima. Dan benar saja, tidak memakan waktu lama Kushina pun bersiap menyerang dengan tinjunya._

" _KALIAAAAAN …. KURANG AJAAAARR …!"_

 _Kushina mulai maju dan siap menghajar._

" _UWAAAAH … KUSHINAAAA! ITU TIDAK BENAAAAAR ….."_

 _Minato berlari terbirit-birit untuk menghindar dari kejaran dan tinju Kushina._

" _PERGI KUSHINAAA … PERGIIII …. JANGAN MENDEKAAAT …."_

 _Fugaku yang juga berlari sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya seperti seorang pendeta yang mengusir setan. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Kushina merasa terhina dan malah semakin gencar ingin menghajar mereka._

 _Kini acara saling kejar ketiganya malah menjadi acara utama malam itu dan bukannya balapan. Cukup lama hingga Kushina kelelahan dan berakhir hanya memberikan ancaman pada dua orang tersebut._

 _Hiashi melihat semua itu dari balik kaca mobilnya sambil tertawa terpingkal-pingkal menyaksikan betapa konyol dan uniknya teman-temannya itu._

 _ **Flashback Off**_

" _Baaka_ ," gumam Hiashi sambil terkekeh pelan.

Mengingat kejadian bersama teman-temannya itu seperti menyulutkan panas pada hatinya yang telah lama beku. Hatinya menghangat dan kekakuan pada dirinya seolah hilang. Sama seperti malam itu, dirinya tertawa lepas tanpa henti melihat hal gila yang mereka lakukan.

Sudut matanya tergenangi air mata sedih, mengingat masa-masa itu telah hilang. Senyuman dan tawa itu telah sirna. Satu persatu teman-temannya meninggalkannya. Kini di hari tuanya tidak ada lagi sahabat yang mau menemaninya minum teh bersama.

Teringat lagi kata-kata Minato dan Fugaku yang ingin mengenalkan balapan pada anak-anak mereka kelak. Entah seperti tuntunan dari surga, anak-anak itu telah masuk ke dalam dunia yang diharapkan para ayah mereka. Begitu pun Hinata, putri cantiknya itu telah membuktikan ucapannya benar. Pembalap perempuan yang menkjubkan, begitulah Hinata. Namun lagi-lagi dirinyalah yang membuat anak gadis kesayangannya itu kehilangan kesenangannya. Dirinya merasa gagal sebagai teman maupun sebagai ayah.

Dirinya kembali berharap saat Naruto berkata bahwa Minato kemungkinan masih hidup. Seperti halnya anak muda berambut kuning cerah yang sama seperti sahabatnya dulu itu, Hiashi pun menginginkan bahwa hal itu benar. Dia ingin setidaknya satu saja dari teman-temannya itu hidup untuknya. Menjadi teman minum teh di masa tua. Teman berbincang. Membicarakan masa lalu bersama dan membicarakan tentang anak-anak mereka mungkin. Rasanya pasti menyenangkan.

"Minato …" gumamnya sambil pandangannya menatap matahari yang kian meninggi. "Jika seperti yang mereka katakan bahwa kau masih hidup …," menghela nafas dalam, matanya terpejam. Satu titik air mata mengalir jatuh.

"Maka ku harap … itu benar," ucapnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Kota Suna, butuh tiga sampai empat jam untuk sampai ke kota itu dari Konoha. Kota yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan hiruk pikuk lalu lintas dan aktivitas para penduduknya. Sama halnya dengan Konoha, kota ini juga terbagi menjadi blok-blok dan distrik kecil yang memiliki ciri khasnya sendiri. Ada distrik yang ditempati khusus orang-orang kaya dan ada pula distrik-distrik kumuh yang dihuni gangster-gengster kecil-kecilan.

Dua orang pemuda seumuran itu melangkahkan kakinya di sebuah distrik perumahan yang sederhana yang mana penduduknya banyak membuka kios-kios kecil di depan rumah mereka. Naruto dan Kiba, dua pemuda itu, menyusuri tempat tersebut sambil memperhatikan alamat setiap rumah yang dilewatinya. Berpatokan dengan alamat yang tertera di balik foto yang diberikan Hiashi kemarin, keduanya mencari dengan teliti keberadaan rumah yang ditinggali seorang nenek bernama Nenek Chiyo.

Setelah bertanya beberapa kali pada beberapa penduduk setempat, akhirnya langkah mereka pun terhenti di depan sebuah rumah tradisional Jepang yang sangat sederhana. Bila diperhatikan lagi, rumah tersebut terlihat sama sekali tidak berubah dengan apa yang ditampilkan di latar foto. Hanya catnya yang berubah warna, beberapa kayu pagar yang tampak sudah lapuk dan beberapa lumut yang melapisi bagian bawah dinding sekeliling rumah.

Di depan rumah tersebut, keduanya berdiri dan melihat seorang nenek tua renta yang tengah berbicara dengan seorang pria yang tampaknya baru saja mengantarkan ikan hasil pancingan untuk nenek itu. Naruto memperhatikan nenek itu dan membandingkannya dengan yang ada dalam foto. Tidak jauh berbeda, hanya terlihat lebih tua dan lebih bungkuk sekarang. Rambutnya juga sudah sepenuhnya berubah putih, berbeda dengan di foto di mana masih menyisakan beberapa helai rambut berwarna hitam.

Pria yang tadi berbicara dengan nenek Chiyo berpamitan dan segera berbalik meninggalkan rumah tersebut. Sampai di depan pagar, orang itu mengangguk ramah pada Naruto dan Kiba membuat dua pemuda itu tersenyum kikuk. Sekepergian orang tersebut, Naruto melihat nenek Chiyo yang beranjak berjalan memasuki rumah. Melihat itu, si pemuda Uzumaki langsung berlari menghampiri sang nenek.

"A-ano … permisi …!" panggil Naruto seraya berlari menghampiri.

Nenek Chiyo yang pendengarannya masih baik meski usianya sudah tidak muda lagi, langsung menghentikan langkah dan berbalik untuk melihat siapa kiranya yang datang. Dua orang pemuda berdiri di hadapannya dan menunduk hormat membuat sang nenek tersebut harus menyipitkan matanya agar bisa melihat lebih jelas.

"Ada apa nak? Kalian ini siapa?" tanya nenek Chiyo.

Naruto dan Kiba saling melemparkan pandangan sebelum kemudian menjawab.

"Saya Uzumaki Naruto dan ini teman saya, Inuzuka Kiba. Kami datang ke sini ingin bertemu nenek Chiyo," jawab Naruto menjelaskan.

"Ya, aku sendiri. Ada perlu apa?" tanya nenek Chiyo lagi.

Naruto terdiam, sudah sampai sini tapi dia bingung harus berkata apa. Nenek Chiyo memperhatikan fisik pemuda di depannya dengan saksama. Meski penglihatannya tidak sebaik dulu, namun warna cerah yang terpancar dari diri si pemuda sangat mudah untuk diidentifikasi. Rambut kuning terang, bola mata biru, kulit tan, tubuh tinggi tegapnya dibalut dengan jaket hoodie berwarna orange. Semua itu tampak seperti kumpulan warna yang menghiasi langit di pagi dan sore hari, hangat. Dan nenek Chiyo merasa pernah melihat semua itu sebelumnya.

"Siapa kau nak? Apa aku pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya?" tanya nenek Chiyo merasa heran.

Naruto sempat tersentak mendengar pertanyaan itu. Lagi-lagi dia menoleh pada Kiba dan dibalas anggukan oleh pemuda Inuzuka itu. Naruto kembali menatap nenek Chiyo.

"Eum … ano … eto … saya adalah …,"

Naruto memotong ucapannya, menimbang-nimbang apakah dia harus mengatakannya langsung atau tidak. Tapi akhirnya dia putuskan untuk mengatakannya.

"Saya anak dari Kushina," ujarnya langsung.

Nenek Chiyo membulatkan mata kecilnya. Kakinya melangkah maju untuk bisa melihat lebih jelas lagi wajah si pemuda yang telah mengatakan suatu hal yang membuatnya tidak lagi bisa mempercayai telinga tuanya.

"Kushina?" ucapnya lirih sambil menunjukkan ekspresi tidak percayanya.

"Kau bilang tadi Kushina?" tanyanya lagi. "Apakah yang kau maksud itu Kushinaku? _Aka Habanero_ ku?"

Mata tua yang tidak lagi bening itu memancarkan kesedihan dan harapan yang amat dalam. Naruto tidak tahu bagaimana harus menanggapinya. Dia sodorkan foto yang sejak tadi berada di genggamannya.

"Ini foto Ibuku yang berfoto bersama Anda dulu," ujar Naruto.

Nenek Chiyo menyipitkan matanya untuk dapat melihat lebih jelas gambar seseorang yang berada dalam foto yang telah diambil alihnya. Tertangkap oleh atensinya rambut merah cerah ciri khas keluarga Kushina. Dan saat pandangannya lebih fokus, jelas sudah wajah siapa yang tampak di sana.

"Kushina … Oh, Kushina anakku …,"

Setitik air mata jatuh dari sudut mata tua itu. Tangisan haru melihat wajah seseorang yang dia rindu meski hanya dari sebuah foto lama. Nenek Chiyo kembali menatap Naruto dan sedikit mengerutkan dahinya yang sudah keriput.

"Lalu di mana Kushinaku? Kenapa tidak kau ajak dia ke sini, nak? Aku sangat merindukannya. Aku selalu menunggunya. Di mana Kushinaku?" tanyanya penuh harap.

Naruto tercekat. Dia tundukkan kepalanya, tidak mengerti harus berkata apa. Begitu pun dengan Kiba yang langsung mengalihkan wajahnya karena dia pun tidak bisa membantu menjelaskan. Nenek Chiyo memandang pemuda berambut cerah itu penuh tanya, menantikan sebuah penjelasan.

"Kushina ….," Naruto menjeda kalimatnya, menyiapkan diri untuk menjelaskan.

"…."

"Ibuku …," suaranya tertahan di tenggorokan. Nenek Chiyo semakin tidak sabar dan ingin tahun.

"…."

"Ibuku … dia … dia sudah …,"

Tidak mampu melanjutkan. Naruto membuang wajahnya, tidak sanggup menatap langsung wajah Nenek Chiyo.

"Ibuku sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini. Dia … dia sudah lama meninggal," ucapnya.

Nenek Chiyo tersentak. Kakinya mundur satu langkah. Naruto kembali menatap wajah sang nenek tua tersebut. Wajah tua itu terlihat terkejut, sedih, hancur. Air mata semakin banyak mengalir di pipi penuh kerutan itu.

"Tidak mungkin … Kushinaku … tidak …,"

'Brukk!'

"NENEK!"

Dua pemuda itu langsung terkejut melihat Nenek Chiyo yang jatuh tiba-tiba.

 **.**

Tangisan Nenek Chiyo terus mengalun tanpa henti. Tubuh lemah nenek tersebut telah dibaringkan di sebuah sofa reyot yang berada di ruang tamu rumah tersebut. Naruto dan Kiba, dua pemuda yang tadi membopong masuk tubuh mungil sang nenek ke dalam rumah, kini duduk di lantai yang tidak beralaskan apa pun. Keduanya duduk bersimpuh menunggui Nenek Chiyo yang masih menangis tersedu tanpa mengucapkan apa pun kecuali nama 'Kushina'.

"Bagaimana bisa ….,"

Suara bergetar yang tiba-tiba terdengar itu mengalihkan atensi dua pemuda yang masih setia menunggui. Mata keduanya menangkap nenek Chiyo yang masih berbaring menatap langit-langit ruangan sambil terus menangis pilu. Tidak tega melihat semua itu, keduanya kembali menundukkan kepala mereka.

"Bagaimana bisa … Kushinaku begitu cepat pergi meninggalkanku?"

Naruto semakin dalam menyembunyikan wajahnya. Tangannya terkepal kuat mencoba menahan dirinya agar tidak ikut jatuh dan menangis.

"Bagaimana bisa … dua anak kecil yang aku rawat pergi meninggalkan dunia lebih cepat dari orang tua ini? Kenapa harus Nagato dan Kushina yang Kau jemput lebih dulu, Tuhan?"

Rintihan pilu nenek Chiyo semakin menyayat hati pemuda itu. Dirinya pun ikut merasa sakit, apalagi saat mengingat kembali kegagalannya untuk membahagiakan sang ibu.

"Maaf karena kami baru mengabarkan ini kepada Anda," ucap Naruto masih dengan terus menunduk.

Nenek Chiyo melirik ke samping di mana dua pemuda itu duduk. Memandang si pemuda berambut kuning itu sejenak. Bisa ia lihat raut kesedihan mendalam pula di mata biru langit itu.

"Jadi, kau anak Kushina?" tanyanya pada Naruto.

Pemuda Uzumaki itu mengangkat wajahnya, menatap nenek Chiyo dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban pertanyaan tersebut.

Nenek Chiyo bangkit dari berbaringnya dengan susah payah.

"Nenek!"

Naruto dan Kiba mencoba memapah sang nenek untuk membantunya duduk.

"Sudah, aku tidak apa-apa," ujar nenek Chiyo seraya menolak bantuan dua pemuda itu.

"Kalau kau anak Kushina, maka ada sesuatu yang harus aku berikan kepadamu," tuturnya.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya, menatap sang nenek tua tersebut ingin tahu.

Nenek Chiyo membawa kedua pemuda itu ke sebuah garasi kecil yang terdapat di samping rumah tua itu. Mencoba menebak benda apa kiranya yang ingin ditunjukkan nenek Chiyo yang terdapat dalam garasi tersebut dan Naruto yakin bahwa sesuatu yang dimaksud sang nenek adalah mobil Nissan 180SX warna merah milik ibunya.

Garasi itu sudah seperti gudang usang yang tak pernah terjamah. Debu yang menyelimuti ruangan begitu tebal. Sarang labah-labah menggantung di setiap sisi ruangan. Tempatnya pun sangat gelap hingga nenek Chiyo menyalakan satu-satunya lampu yang terdapat di tengah ruangan. Barulah saat itu atensi mereka dapat melihat dengan jelas ruangan sempit tersebut dan hanya ada sebuah mobil yang tersimpan apik di sana, mobil berwarna orange kekuningan.

"Dulu saat Kushina hendak meninggalkan Konoha dan pergi untuk memulai hidup baru bersama kekasihnya di suatu tempat yang jauh, aku memberikannya sejumlah uang untuk membantunya memulai kehidupannya di tempat itu. Namun dia menolak. Aku terus mendesaknya untuk menerima uang itu, bagaimanapun Kushina sudah aku anggap sebagai anakku. Aku sudah merawat dia dan Nagato sejak keduanya menjadi yatim piatu. Tetapi Kushina bukanlah orang yang mau menerima begitu saja pemberian orang lain bila tanpa kerja keras. Dan sampai akhirnya dia mau menerima pemberianku, dia menawarkan untuk menjadikan mobil miliknya sebagai jaminan. Lalu inilah mobil yang dijadikan jaminan olehnya. Dia memintaku mejaganya sampai suatu saat, ketika dia sudah sukses, dia berjanji akan kembali untuk menebusnya. Tapi ...," ucapan nenek Chiyo terhenti, bersamaan dengan air mata yang kembali menetes.

Naruto dan Kiba melihat satu-satunya mobil dalam garasi tersebut dan sukses membuat mereka bertanya-tanya.

"Saya pikir mobilnya Nissan berwarna merah. Tapi ini ... Mazda berwaran orange kekuningan?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Kau benar, mobil Kushina memang berwarna merah yang berada di foto yang kau tunjukkan tadi. Ini adalah mobil milik kekasihnya,"

"Eh?!"

Jawaban nenek Chiyo membuat Naruto dan Kiba tersentak.

' _Kekasih? Siapa yang dia maksud?_ ' ucap Naruto dalam hati.

"Kushina sangat menyayangi mobil merahnya. Hingga sang kekasih yang tidak tega melihat Kushina harus melepas mobil kesayangannya itu pun akhirnya rela berkorban dengan meninggalkan mobil miliknya di sini. Kushina pun tahu bahwa sang kekasih begitu menyayangi mobilnya ini, namun dia rela melakukan apapun untuk Kushina. Itulah yang membuat Kushina berkali-kali menegaskan agar aku menjaganya dan berkata bahwa dia akan kembali untuk menebusnya. Sungguh pasangan yang indah," cerita nenek Chiyo.

Bibirnya tersungging tersenyum menimbulkan banyak kerutan di wajahnya. Namun senyuman itu lebih baik dari pada tangisan pilu tadi.

"Tunggu, apa kekasih Kushina yang Anda maksud itu ... Eum ...,"

Naruto berpikir, mencoba merangkai kata yang tepat untuk menyampaikan maksudnya.

" ... Apa dia ... laki-laki yang memilki rambut kuning dan mata biru sepertiku?" tanyanya lamat-lamat.

Nenek Chiyo terkejut. Begitu mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, dirinya pun ikut menyadari.

"Oh! Ya ampuuun ...,"

Tangan kanannya terangkat menutupi bibirnya. Dirinya sungguh tidak percaya dengan mata tuanya.

"Benar, aku ingat kapan aku melihat orang sepertimu," ujarnya histeris. "Ya, kekasih Kushina sangat mirip denganmu. Oh! Tidak! Apakah ini artinya ... Kushina akhirnya menikah dengan lelaki baik itu? Apakah ... dia ... ayahmu?"

"I-iya ...," jawab Naruto lirih.

Nenek Chiyo semakin tidak mampu menutupi keterkejutannya. Dia sentuh sisi-sisi tubuh Naruto sambil menatapnya dengan air mata haru. Bibirnya kembali tersenyum bahagia mendapati Kushina yang akhirnya menikah dengan pria yang begitu dia cintai. Sampai senyuman itu hilang kala mendapati keanehan.

"Tapi ... kalau laki-laki bernama Minato itu bahkan tidak datang ke sini sendiri dan malah kau yang datang ... apa itu artinya ... dia pun ... sudah tidak ada?" tanya Nenek Chiyo ragu.

Naruto terdiam beberapa saat, bingung hendak berkata apa. Dirinya merasa tidak sebaiknya mengatakan kebenaran tentang ayahnya. Hingga akhirnya dia hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya sekali sebagai jawaban.

Nenek Chiyo kembali menunduk lemah. Air mata kembali turun.

"Kasihan sekali kau, nak. Kenapa yang terjadi pada Kushina saat kecil pun harus terjadi pada anaknya?" ujarnya sedih.

Naruto dan Kiba saling berpandangan. Keduanya merasa tidak tega melihat sang nenek yang kembali bersedih.

"Tenang saja nek," Naruto berucap. Nenek Chiyo mengangkat wajahnya. "Hidupku tidak sesulit itu. Aku masih bisa bersekolah dan aku punya banyak teman," ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum mencoba menenangkan sang nenek.

Nenek Chiyo kembali menatap penuh haru pada pemuda yang terlihat begitu tegar di hadapannya, mengingatkannya pada Nagato.

"Kalau begitu syukurlah, aku bisa tenang. Mobil ini bisa sepenuhnya aku serahkan padamu," kata Nenek Chiyo sambil mengelus kap mobil yang berdebu.

"Eh?! Diserahkan padaku?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti. "Tapi, aku tidak memiliki uang untuk menebusnya, nek,"

"Kau pikir aku perduli?"

Ucapan sang nenek kembali menyentak Naruto.

"Sejak awal aku pun tidak pernah meminta jaminan atau apa pun pada Kushina. Kalau pun aku mengiyakan syarat yang dia inginkan itu, itu hanya karena aku berharap dengan adanya satu benda yang berhubungan dengannya di sini, bisa membuatnya suatu saat untuk kembali ke sini. Dengan adanya jaminan mobil ini di sini, aku berharap bisa melihat wajah Kushina lagi. Tapi sekarang ...,"

Naruto menunduk, dia mengerti.

" ... Sekarang sudah tidak ada kesempatan untukku bertemu Kushina lagi," ujarnya sedih.

"Tapi nek, ibuku menginginkan agar mengembalikan uang yang sudah kau berikan bukan? Aku tidak bisa menerimanya cuma-cuma," tolak Naruto.

"Ini bukan cuma-cuma. Sejak dulu aku selalu menerima kiriman uang dari Ayahmu, dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Lagi pula, aku ini sudah tua. Entah sampai berapa lama lagi aku bisa menjaga mobil ini. Aku takut sewaktu-waktu Dewa Kematian menjemputku, bila mobil itu sudah berada di tangan yang tepat, maka aku bisa pergi ke tempat Kushina dengan tenang,"

Naruto terdiam. Sudut matanya melirik Kiba. Kedua pemuda itu tahu betapa mereka membutuhkan mobil itu, tapi mereka juga tidak bisa mengambilnya begitu saja. Namun saat mendengar alasan nenek Chiyo ingin memberikan mobil tersebut pada Naruto, membuat mereka tidak ingin membuat sang nenek kecewa.

"Bagaimana? Kau mau menerimanya kan? Aku tahu anak muda seperti kalian pasti tidak menginginkan mobil tua seperti ini di saat begitu banyak keluaran mobil-mobil baru," katanya sarat akan kekecewaan.

"Tidak nek, jangan salah. Mobil ini bukan mobil tua biasa," ujar Kiba antusias. Bagaimana tidak, ini adalah FC. Meskipun Rx-7 FD tiada duanya, tapi FC juga memiliki ceritanya sendiri.

"Heh? Benarkah? Aku tidak tahu menahu tentang mobil meski Kushina dan Nagato terus mengoceh tentangnya," katanya sambil terkekeh. "Jadi kau mau menerimanya?" tanyanya lagi pada Naruto.

"Uhm, tentu," jawabya mengangguk pasti. "Tapi ...," lanjutnya membuat Nenek Chiyo berhenti tersenyum. "Tapi aku tidak mau menerimanya begitu saja, setidaknya biarkan kami melakukan suatu hal untukmu, nek," ucapnya.

Nenek Chiyo menatap heran pemuda di depannya sebelum kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"Kau ini memang baik, nak. Baiklah, kalau begitu menginaplah di sini dan bantu aku membuat mochi. Kalian mau kan?" ujarnya.

Naruto dan Kiba tersenyum sumringah karena ada sesuatu yang dapat mereka lakukan untuk sang nenek.

"Tentu saja nek," ucap Naruto.

"Tenang saja nek, aku jagonya membuat mochi," ujar Kiba senang.

Nenek Chiyo tertawa. Hidupnya yang kesepian menjadi ramai karena kedatangan dua pemuda ini.

"Baiklah, aku akan pesan bahan-bahannya dulu. Kalau kalian ingin memeriksa mobilnya, kuncinya ada di buffet kecil di pojok sana," ujarnya seraya pergi meninggalkan dua pemuda itu di dalam garasi.

Naruto melihat mobil orange tersebut dan mengelus kapnya yang tertutupi debu. Kiba langsung mengambil kunci dari buffet untuk segera memeriksa mesinnya dan interior dalamnya.

"Kenapa? Kau terlihat kecewa? Apa kau lebih suka 180SX daripada FC?" tanya Kiba saat mendapati Naruto yang menatap datar mobil tersebut.

Naruto melirik sang sahabat sebelum kemudian mendengus.

"Bodoh! Tentu saja aku lebih suka mobil ini. Bagaimanapun aku sudah terbiasa dengan mesin Mazda," ujarnya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, karena aku pastikan mobil ini akan lebih gila dari pada Rx-8 mu," katanya penuh semangat.

"Kau bercanda?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya.

"Tidak, aku serius. Rx-8 mungkin lebih cepat dibanding FC, tapi aku pastikan kestabilan mesinnya jauh lebih baik FC,"

Naruto mendengarkan penjelasan Kiba sambil matanya memperhatikan mesin di bawah kap mobil yang sudah lama tidak dirawat, pikirannya menimbang-nimbang.

"Bobotnya juga ringan, mesin Rotary yang responsive, geometri suspense yang baik, dan dikombinasikan dengan handling yang akurat. Aku pikir itu adalah kelebihan yang bisa membuat mobil ini menjadi monster," Kiba melanjutkan penjelasan. "Ditambah lagi stok persediaan suku cadangnya yang masih mudah kita dapatkan, aku rasa aku bisa melakukan banyak modifikasi untuk meningkatkan peformanya," ucap Kiba sumringah merasa antusias untuk melakukan pekerjaan yang menantang.

Naruto sampai menaikkan satu alisnya sambil melirik temannya itu intens. Melihat Kiba begitu bersemangat, membuatnya jadi ingin tahu sesuatu seperti apa yang sedang dirancang dalam pikiran si jenius mesin itu.

"Tapi yaaaah …" Kiba menambahkan. "Pertama-tama kita harus melakukan _overhaul_ , _tunning_ , pembongkaran habis-habisan karena mesinnya sudah lama tidak dilakukan perawatan. Banyak yang harus diganti,"

Naruto mengangguk setuju, banyak hal yang harus mereka kerjakan. Dirinya berharap agar balapan selanjutnya tidak diadakan dekat-dekat ini karena mobilnya tidak akan bisa siap dalam waktu dekat. Tapi, mengingat kejadian yang terjadi sebelumnya, para Yakuza masih sibuk mengurusi hal tersebut.

"Kita juga perlu memesan mobil derek bukan, untuk membawa mobil ini ke Konoha," ujar Naruto.

"Ya, untunglah kita bisa menginap semalam di sini, karena kita perlu mengontak Shikamaru untuk mengirimkan mobil derek ke sini,"

"Hn, kau benar,"

Keduanya sekali lagi melihat mobil berwarna mencolok tersebut. Warna yang tampaknya menggambarkan sang pemilik sebelumnya. Bagaimana pun, seperti cerita Hiashi, Minato adalah seseorang yang bersemangat dan kecerahan warna mobil ini seperti sebuah kobaran api semangat itu.

"Jadi ….," Kiba kembali membuka suara. "Akan kau beri nama apa mobil ini?" tanyanya.

Naruto melirik Kiba sebentar sebelum kembali menatap mobil di depannya. Dirinya terdiam memikirkan nama yang cocok, namun tidak juga terbersit suatu hal yang keren untuk dijadikan julukan.

"Entahlah," ujarnya singkat.

Kiba terkekeh.

"Sepertinya kau masih butuh waktu untuk melupakan Kyubi, huh? Hahaha …"

Mendengar candaan itu, sudut bibir Naruto terangkat. Sahabatnya itu selalu saja tahu kapan waktunya untuk membuat Naruto tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kau masih mau di sini? Aku akan membantu Nenek Chiyo," kata Kiba merasa tidak enak berlama-lama di sana sementara sang tuan rumah yang meminta bantuannya untuk membuat mocha sudah terlebih dahulu sibuk menyiapkan bahan.

Mendapati anggukan Naruto, Kiba paham bahwa sahabatnya itu butuh waktu sebentar lagi bersama mobil tersebut di garasi. Akhirnya dirinya pun berbalik dan melangkah meninggalkan Naruto sendiri di sana.

Dalam kesendirian, Naruto memperhatikan mobil Mazda Rx-7 FC3S itu dengan saksama. Membayangkan seorang pria yang dikenalnya sebagai ayahnya itu duduk di balik kemudi dengan ekspresi wajah yang penuh akan determinasi kemenangan. Beralih menatap kap mobil yang ditutupnya, bayangan sang Ayah bersandar di sana sambil tersenyum angkuh karena pernah menjadi pembalap ulung yang dikenal seantero Konoha.

Tangan tannya mengelus atap mobil. Mengusap debu yang menutupinya.

"Jadi, ini mobil Ayah?" gumamnya lirih pada diri sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

Kedai ice cream Iruka sedang sedikit pengunjung di hari biasa dan di jam-jam kerja seperti sekarang ini. Tampak di beberapa meja hanya berisi satu dua orang yang melakukan pertemuan di tempat tersebut atau sekumpulan anak sekolahan yang baru selesai kegiatan klub mereka dan hanya duduk di counter pemesanan untuk membeli ice cream cup yang bisa mereka makan selama perjalanan pulang.

Di satu sisi meja, menunjukkan sedikit pemandangan yang jarang ditemui di sana, beberapa orang siswi KMS duduk berkumpul, Hinata, Sakura dan Ino. Naruto dan Kiba sempat memandang mereka heran karena rasanya belum pernah ketiga orang siswi itu duduk-duduk bersama di tempat kerja sambilan mereka. Biasanya mungkin hanya Sakura yang sesekali datang bersama anggota tim yang lain. Hinata dan Ino, dua gadis itu selalu punya urusan sendiri.

"Benarkah? Jadi Naruto sudah mendapatkan mobil baru untuk balapan selanjutnya?" tanya Sakura senang.

"Ya, itu mobil Ayahnya dulu. Tapi masih perlu beberapa perbaikan," sahut Kiba yang masih berdiri di samping Naruto di dekat meja para gadis tersebut berkumpul.

"Heee ... mobil apa itu?" tanya Ino.

"Rx-7 FC3S," jawab Naruto.

"FC?!" Hinata menunjukkan keantusiasan membuat semua menatap gadis yang biasanya pemalu tersebut.

"Ada apa Hinata? Kau terlihat tertarik?" tanya Ino.

"Ah tidak, aku hanya suka mobil-mobil lama," jawabnya sambil tersenyum malu-malu.

"Benar juga, Hinata-chan selalu mengendarai mobil-mobil lama dan memodifikasinya hingga tidak kalah dengan mobil baru," ucap Kiba, tidak bisa menahan perasaan semangat saat membicarakan mobil.

Hinata menunduk malu. Rasanya aneh ketika biasanya kau dianggap bodoh terhadap suatu hal dan saat ini kau dianggap sebagai dewanya dari suatu hal tersebut.

"Jadi, sebenarnya ada apa? Tidak biasanya kalian berkumpul di sini?" tanya Naruto, masih belum mendapat penjelasan atas kedatangan para pelanggan langkanya itu.

"Kenapa?! Memangnya tidak boleh kalau kami beli ice cream di sini?!" ujar Ino ketus.

"Eh?! Tidak ... tidak begitu. Maksudku aneh saja kalian berkumpul bersama di sini," sanggah Naruto.

"Kami hanya ingin mengobrol bersama sebagai sesama perempuan sekaligus untuk memperbaiki hubungan kami yang sempat renggang sebelumnya," Sakura melirik Ino yang juga ikut meliriknya.

Naruto ingat kejadian sebelumnya di mana anggota timnya yang sempat bersi tegang dengan wanita berambut pirang tersebut.

"Lagi pula ...," lanjut Sakura, sekarang mengerling jahil pada Hinata yang duduk di depan Ino. "Ada seseorang yang katanya ingin melihat kekasihnya yang sedang bekerja,"

Godaan Sakura sukses membuat wajah Hinata jadi merah padam. Gadis itu jadi salah tingkah, apalagi saat mata bulannya melirik sang kekasih yang masih berdiri di sampingnya dan mendapati pemuda itu tengah melihat padanya.

"Mou ... Sakura-chan, jangan bilang begitu," rajuknya sambil memajukan bibirnya kesal.

Sakura dan Ino malah terkikik melihat Hinata yang benar-benar tidak mampu lagi menahan malunya karena tujuan dirinya berada di sana terbongkar sudah.

"Oh ... begitu," gumam Naruto lirih, terdengar dari suaranya bahwa dirinya merasa risih.

Kepekaan Hinata membuat gadis itu menoleh untuk melihat wajah sang kekasih.

"A-apa ... apa Naruto-kun merasa terganggu?" tanyanya.

"Eh?! Tidak, bukan begitu. Aku hanya ... eum ... merasa malu," ujarnya tanpa menatap balik Hinata.

Gadis itu menunduk. Interaksi yang aneh, mereka berdua berpacaran, tapi selalu saja ada perasaan canggung di antara keduanya. Berbeda dari sebelumnya di mana mereka bisa akrab ketika status mereka hanya sebatas teman.

"Baiklah, jadi kalian mau pesan apa? Kalian tidak berniat hanya duduk-duduk saja tanpa membeli kan?" sindir Kiba meledek.

"Brengsek kau, Kiba, tentu saja tidak. Kami mau membeli tahu," ujar Ino kesal menanggapi bercandaan Kiba. "Eum ... aku pesan ini saja deh Parfait Fruits, tolong banyakan strawberry nya ya, aku sedang ingin yang asam-asam," pesan Ino sambil menunjuk satu gambar di buku menu.

"Kalau aku ...," Hinata memperhatikan satu menu dan tertarik "Bluebarry Choco Classic dengan taburan kacang Mette, sepertinya enak. Aku pesan itu saja," pesannya.

Tinggal Sakura yang belum menyebutkan pesanannya. Gadis berambut pink itu tidak mencoba membuka-buka buku menu seolah sudah tahu apa yang diinginkannya.

"Kalau aku ...,"

"Strawberry Vanilla dengan taburan Keju serut di atasnya, benar kan?"

"Eh?!"

Sakura terkejut ketika ucapannya dilanjutkan dengan lancar oleh Naruto seolah pemuda itu dapat membaca pikirannya. Naruto tersenyum melihat ekspresi terkejut gadis cantik musim semi tersebut.

"I-iya ...," jawab Sakura masih belum sadar dari keterkejutannya.

Naruto semakin melebarkan senyuman cerahnya.

"Tentu saja benar, karena aku sudah hafal kesukaan Sakura-chan," kata Naruto ringan dengan senyumannya yang tidak juga lepas dari wajahnya.

"Cih, dasar ...," Sakura ikut tersenyum, tidak habis pikir pada pemuda Uzumaki tersebut.

"Baiklah, kami akan menyiapkan pesanan kalian. Tunggu sebentar ya,"

Naruto dan Kiba berjalan menjauh menuju counter pemesanan di mana ada rekan kerja lainnya di sana. Punggung tegap pemuda berambut cerah itu tidak sedikit pun lepas dari tatapan mata bulan Hinata. Wajah gadis itu, menunjukkan beragam perasaan di sana, terkejut, penasaran, ingin tahu, dan ... takut? Rasanya terdapat begitu banyak perasaan tidak menyenangkan yang menggerogoti hatinya saat mendengar ucapan pemuda itu pada Sakura.

Beberapa menit kemudian semua pesanan sudah sampai. Naruto dan Kiba ikut duduk-duduk bersama para gadis itu karena memang kedai sedang sepi dan tidak ada pekerjaan yang bisa mereka kerjakan. Para pegawai lainnya pun sama, mereka duduk dan mengobrol sambil menunggu pelanggan datang.

"Jadi, kalian ikut serta dalam kompetisi modifikasi mobil yang khusus diselenggarakan untuk para mekanik wanita?" tanya Kiba antusias.

"Aku tidak, hanya Sakura dan Hinata," jawab Ino sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Hinata, kau ikut?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya.

"Uhm, Tou-sama mengizinkanku ikut serta," jawabnya sambil menunduk malu. "Aku yakin semua orang akan heran kalau mengetahui orang yang tidak kompeten sepertiku ikut serta. Tapi aku ingin menguji kemampuanku," ujar Hinata merasa rendah diri.

"Yaaah, aku juga pasti akan terkejut bila aku belum tahu bahwa kau Pangeran Byakugan," kata Ino.

Hinata tersenyum tidak enak pada Ino karena sempat merahasiakannya.

"Wah... aku penasaran seperti apa proyek yang kau kerjakan, Hinata-chan," ungkap Kiba tertarik.

"Aku iri ...," Sakura berujar. "Aku yakin Hinata-chan pasti akan membuat karya yang fantastis. Sementara aku, ideku benar-benar mentok. Haaaaah ... aku butuh bantuan ...," keluhnya merasa lelah dengan semua proyek itu.

"Aku bisa membantumu,"

Tawaran tiba-tiba Naruto menarik atensi semua orang yang duduk di sana, termasuk Sakura sendiri.

"Eh? Membantu?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

"Ya, aku bisa membantumu membangun ide untuk modifikasi. Dan aku juga bisa membantu beberapa hal lainnya," tawar Naruto.

Sakura tidak mampu menutupi rasa bersyukurnya karena ada seseorang yang baik yang ingin membantunya.

"Wah... itu akan sangat membantu. Karena sekarang ini aku benar-benar buntu," ujarnya penuh syukur. "Eh? Tapi ...,"

Ucapan Sakura terhenti dan matanya menatap Hinata di depannya.

"Kau tidak ingin membantu Hinata-chan?" tanyanya merasa tidak enak dengan gadis yang kini tengah menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Hah? Hinata? Kenapa?"

Kata-kata Naruto membuat Hinata tersentak. Dirinya semakin tidak mampu mengangkat wajahnya.

"Aku percaya kalau Hinata pasti bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri. Kita semua sudah mengakui kemampuannya. Jadi, bukankah dia memang tidak butuh bantuan?" lanjut Naruto yang mengakui kehebatan gadis Hyuga itu.

Hinata sedikit mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati Naruto yang tersenyum penuh percaya padanya. Sedikit demi sedikit sudut bibir tipis itu pun ikut terangkat dan tersenyum.

Dulu, saat dirinya begitu dicemooh karena tidak kompeten di KMS, betapa dirinya ingin dipuji atas kemampuannya, terutama oleh pemuda itu. Lalu hari ini, saat pemuda itu akhirnya mengakui kemampuannya dan percaya bahwa dirinya bisa, bukankah itu yang dia inginkan? Tapi mengapa jauh di sudut hatinya merasa ada yang mengganjal? Perasaan tidak menyenangkan yang tidak kentara itu berhasil membuat kedua tangan Hinata mengepal erat meski senyuman terus menghiasi bibirnya. Seolah senyuman itu hanya kedok untuk menutupi semua perasaan yang sebenarnya.

Entah karena begitu memperhatikan perempuan itu sejak tadi atau memang dia begitu perduli, mata cokelat Kiba secara ajaib mampu menangkap perubahan gestur yang sederhana itu dari Hinata. Senyuman yang tampak di wajah gadis itu pun, seolah tak terlihat baginya dan yang menjadi fokus adalah sorot mata sendu.

"Hinata-chan," ucapnya tanpa sadar yang membuat Hinata langsung beralih menatap Kiba karena merasa namanya disebut.

Begitupun dengan yang lainnya yang menatap heran si pemuda Inuzuka. Sedangkan Kiba jadi kelimpungan sendiri.

"Ah ... eum ... etto ... apa aku bisa melihat kerjamu? Ah, maksudku, aku sangat penasaran dengan modifikasi yang dilakukan Pangeran Byakugan dan aku ingin belajar," ujar Kiba mencoba mencari celah untuk keluar dari masalah. Meski sebenarnya dia memang penasaran dengan pekerjaan Hinata.

Hinata sempat terdiam. Bagitu juga dengan yang lain yang merasa aneh atas tingkah Kiba. Sebelum kemudian gadis Hyuga itu tersenyum, senyuman tulus dan bukannya pura-pura seperti tadi.

"Tentu saja boleh, Kiba-kun," kata Hinata ringan.

Naruto tidak mengerti maksud sebenarnya temannya itu, tapi entah mengapa dia merasa kesal.

"Hoi Kiba, kalau kau mau merusuh sebaiknya jangan. Hinata tidak butuh bantuanmu," ujarnya sinis.

"Aku tidak berniat merusuh ataupun membantu. Aku hanya ingin melihat dan belajar," kata Kiba sambil memberengut kesal.

"Cih, paling kau hanya ingin mencontek pekerjaan Hinata-chan untuk kau terapkan dalam memodifikasi mobil Naruto, kan?" tuduh Sakura seenaknya.

"Sudah ku katakan, aku hanya ingin belajar tahu!" Kiba semakin kesal.

Terdengar Hinata yang terkikik geli melihat Kiba yang berusaha mati-matian membela diri, semua menoleh pada gadis itu dan merasa sedikit heran. Sedangkan Kiba tersenyum, merasa senang karena dirinya berhasil membuat Hinata tertawa.

Semua tidak ada yang menyadari, hanya Ino yang memutar bola matanya malas.

"Aku tidak mengerti, sebenarnya siapa yang pasangan siapa," ujarnya setengah berbisik namun dapat didengar oleh Naruto.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu Ino?" tanya pemuda itu bingung.

"Tidak, tidak ... lupakan saja," jawabnya acuh sambil mulai memakan potongan buah dari gelasnya.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya penasaran akan maksud Ino, namun dia hanya mengendikkan bahu pertanda bahwa ia tidak ingin terlalu memikirkannya.

Beberapa waktu setelahnya mereka terus mengobrolkan hal-hal yang menarik. Suasana kedai pun begitu nyaman dan tenang hingga teriakan dari seorang anak laki-laki mengejutkan semuanya. Anak itu membuka pintu kedai kasar hingga membunyikan bel yang tergantung di tengahnya dengan sangat kencang.

"Iruka-san ...! Iruka-san ...!" teriak anak berambut cokelat jabrik memanggil nama pemilik kedai sambil celingukan.

Naruto yang mengenal anak itu langsung berdiri dan mendatanginya.

"Ada apa Konohamaru? Kenapa kau teriak-teriak seperti itu?" tanyanya.

"Ah! Naruto onii-chan ... di mana Iruka-san?" tanyanya balik dengan wajah panik dan buru-buru.

"Ada di ruangannya. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Hmmm ... etto ... ada seorang onee-chan yang mencarinya,"

"Konohamaru? Ada apa?"

Semua menoleh, sang _owner_ akhirnya keluar dari kantor pribadinya. Sepertinya dirinya menyadari ada ribut-ribut di luar yang ditimbulkan bocah berisik itu.

"Iruka-san, ada seseorang mencarimu," tutur Konohamaru.

"Seseorang? Siapa?" tanya Iruka penasaran.

"Ah ... itu ...,"

"Iruka,"

Suara lembut seorang wanita membuat semua beralih pada seseorang yang baru saja memasuki kedai ice cream dengan amat anggun. Dress berwarna soft pink selutut yang dikenakannya membuatnya begitu cantik. Namun satu hal yang membuat semua orang terbelalak begitu mata mereka sampai ke bagian perut, wanita itu sedang mengandung.

"Nah, onee-chan ini yang mencarimu," kata Konohamaru menunjuk wanita yang rambut panjangnya dikepang satu ke belakang.

"Tsubaki!"

"Tsubaki-san!"

Suara terkejut dari dua orang berbeda gender itu menyentak semuanya. Namun wanita bernama Tsubaki itu malah menoleh pada seseorang si pemilik suara kedua dan mendapati Ino yang sudah berdiri dari duduknya.

"Kau ... Ino kan?" kata Tsubaki menatap Ino sedikit terkejut.

"Eh ... Ah ... I-iya," jawab Ino tergagap karena tidak percaya akan bertemu wanita itu di sini.

"Tsubaki, ada apa? Kenapa kau ke sini?" tanya Iruka sambil mendekat pada wanita yang tengah hamil besar tersebut.

"Maaf Iruka, aku tidak tahu harus meminta bantuan pada siapa lagi. Hanya kau yang aku kenal. Ada suatu hal yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu," ucapnya dengan suara bergetar, entah karena takut atau menahan tangis atau mungkin karena keduanya.

Iruka sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan Tsubaki, namun dia tidak bisa mengabaikan wanita itu.

"Baiklah, ikutlah ke ruanganku," ajaknya sambil siap menggiring sang wanita hamil itu dengan lembut.

"Tunggu sebentar," tahan Tsubaki tiba-tiba membuat pergerakan Iruka terhenti. Wanita itu menoleh pada Ino. "Aku ingin berbicara sebentar dengan gadis itu dulu," katanya.

Ino terperangah. Naruto dan yang lain menoleh pada Ino yang terlihat terkejut. Namun dengan pasti gadis Yamanaka itu mengiyakan permintaan wanita tersebut. Mereka pun mengambil tempat yang jauh dari semuanya di sudut ruangan kedai seolah pembicaraan itu adalah rahasia keduanya.

 **.**

Setengah jam sudah sejak wanita yang diketahui bernama Tsubaki beserta Iruka memasuki ruangan kantor yang terdapat di bagian belakang kedai. Pintu yang menuju ruangan itu masih tertutup sempurna membuat semua pekerja sering melirik penasaran apa yang terjadi di balik pintu kayu yang tak bergeming itu. Suasana kedai hari itu benar-benar sepi, padahal hari sudah sore namun hanya ada tiga-empat pengunjung selain Hinata dan yang lain. Tapi hal itu memberikan kesempatan bagi para pekerja untuk bergosip tentang bos mereka yang kedatangan wanita cantik yang tengah hamil pula. Banyak dari mereka yang berspekulasi negatif, tidak beda halnya dengan kumpulan para remaja itu.

"Ya Tuhan ...! Aku tidak percaya Iruka-san sudah menghamili wanita. Apa mungkin wanita itu ke sini karena meminta pertanggungjawabannya?" ujar Kiba tidak percaya.

" _Baaka_ Kiba! Tidak mungkin begitu. Kalau wanita itu ingin meminta pertanggungjawaban, pasti dia tidak akan menunggu perutnya sampai sebesar itu," sanggah Naruto. "Lagi pula ... siapa sebenarnya wanita itu? Ino, kau kenal dia kan, siapa dia?" tanyanya pada satu-satunya orang yang jelas mengenal Tsubaki selain Iruka.

Semua menatap Ino penasaran sementara yang ditatap malah menghelas nafas lelah dan meracau tidak jelas.

"Sepertinya orang bernama Iruka itu akan terlibat masalah," ucapnya lesu membuat semuanya semakin tidak paham.

"Jadi sebenarnya siapa dia?" tanya Sakura tidak sabar.

Ino menatap temannya satu-satu dengan ekspresi tidak bersemangat yang benar-benar tidak seperti Ino yang biasanya.

"Dia itu wanitanya Mizuki-san," jawabnya jelas, namun benar-benar tidak jelas untuk yang lain.

Naruto dan yang lain mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum saling melemparkan pandangan bingung.

"Ehem ..." Hinata berdehem mencoba ikut buka suara. "I-Ino-chan ... bisakah kau ceritakan dari awal? Kami benar-benar tidak mengerti. Jadi, siapa itu Mizuki-san?" tanya Hinata mewakili semuanya.

"Haaaaah ... Ya Tuhan ...! semua orang di Konoha begitu mengenal Sai, tapi tidak ada yang mengenal Mizuki-san. Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa dia begitu marah dan sering cari ribut dengan Sai ...," racau Ino tidak jelas dan terlihat dirinya yang frustasi karena harus menjelaskan hal yang – kalau boleh meminjam kata-kata si nanas Shikamaru – 'Merepotkan'.

Ino menghela nafas lelah sekali sebelum memulai penjelasannya.

"Mizuki-san, dia adalah orang yang sebelumnya pernah berkuasa atas dunia balap jalanan Konoha sebelum Sai menggeser posisinya,"

Keempat temannya terbelalak kaget begitu mendengar fakta yang disampaikan Ino.

"Tunggu, berkuasa atas dunia balap jalanan ... apa itu termasuk balapan maut?" tanya Naruto antusias.

Ino mengangguk.

Naruto dan Kiba saling berpandangan menunjukkan ketertarikan.

"Saat remaja dia bergabung dengan kelompok Yakuza dan beberapa tahun setelahnya mendapatkan kepercayaan sebagai asisten pemimpin dunia balap jalanan sebelumnya. Dan saat akhirnya dirinyalah yang memegang kekuasaan, dia juga dapat menduduki kursi 10 eksekutif Yakuza. Namun sayangnya itu tidak berjalan lama karena Sai segera menurunkan Mizuki dari posisinya," jelas Ino.

"Jadi artinya ... Mizuki-san lebih banyak tahu tentang dunia balap jalanan dibandingkan Sai, bukan? Karena dia sudah terlibat lebih lama dan bahkan dia pernah menjadi asisten pemimpin sebelumnya sebelum kemudian dialah yang menjadi pemimpin?" ujar Naruto tidak mampu lagi menutupi ketertarikannya.

Ino kembali mengangguk merespon pertanyaan Naruto.

"Jadi, bagaimana bisa Sai menggeser posisinya?" tanya Sakura ingin tahu.

Ino manrik nafas panjang sebelum mulai bercerita. Seolah itu akan jadi cerita yang panjang, Ino menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi yang didudukinya mengambil posisi ternyaman untuknya.

"Saat Sai berusia 10 tahun, Danzo-sama sudah memasukannya ke dalam organisasi Yakuza miliknya. Dia memperkenalkan Sai sebagai keponakannya. Saat itu Sai belum mengerti apa-apa dan dia baru mulai mempelajari segala hal tentang organisasi itu dengan mengikuti semua yang diperintahkan Danzo-sama kepadanya. Hingga saat usianya menginjak 12 tahun, Sai yang saat itu baru mulai beranjak remaja, tapi kemampuannya sudah diakui oleh Danzo dan dia dimasukkan ke dalam kelompok yang mengurusi dunia balap jalanan yang saat itu dipimpin oleh Mizuki-san.

"Pada waktu itu, Sai hanya menduduki posisi kecil-kecilan untuk membantu sebagai pengawas balapan di arena. Mizuki-san terlalu memandang rendah dirinya karena usia Sai yang sangat muda. Mungkin baginya Sai tidak akan bisa melakukan apa-apa sehingga dia ditempatkan jauh dari posisi penting. Tapi itu semua tidak berjalan lama karena dua tahun setelah itu, Mizuki-san melakukan kesalahan fatal yang membuat Danzo-sama marah dan mencabut posisinya sebagai pemimpin dunia balap jalanan serta dari 10 eksekutif Yakuza,"

Semuanya masih terus fokus mendengarkan. Ino tersenyum lebar sebelum melanjutkan cerita membuat teman-temannya penasaran akan kelanjutan yang akan disampaikan gadis berambut pirang panjang tersebut.

"Tapi tentu saja, kesalahan fatal yang dilakukan Mizuki-san tidak lepas dari rencana Sai," lanjut Ino dengan nada bangga pada pemuda berkulit pucat itu.

"Ja-jadi ... maksudmu Sai-san yang membuat Mizuki-san melakukan kesalahan itu?" tanya Hinata tidak habis pikir.

"Uhm, benar," Ino semakin melebarkan senyuman bangganya. "Sai dan beberapa anggota Mizuki-san yang diam-diam loyal pada Sai termasuk Foo yang sekarang menjadi tangan kanannya, menyabotase pekerjaan Mizuki-san. Tentu saja tujuannya itu memang untuk menjatuhkan Mizuki-san dan menjadikan Sai sebagai pemimpin,"

"Jadi selama dua tahun Sai masuk sebagai anggota, tapi diam-diam dia juga sambil mengumpulkan pengikut yang loyal padanya?" ucap Kiba tidak mampu membayangkan betapa liciknya pemuda pucat itu.

Ino menggerakkan sebelah alisnya sambil menyunggingkan senyuman yang seolah berkata 'hebat kan dia?'.

"Jadi, Danzo-sama tidak tahu bahwa itu sabotase Sai sehingga begitu saja dia mencabut posisi penting dari Mizuki-san?" ujar Naruto menyimpulkan.

"Khe ...," Ino terkekeh, membuat teman-temannya menatap heran. "Kau terlalu meremehkan Danzo-sama," ujarnya yang semakin tidak dimengerti Naruto.

"Maksudmu dia tahu? Lalu kenapa dia membiarkannya?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Tentu saja dia tahu bahwa itu semua pekerjaan Sai. Dan beliau malah semakin bangga pada Sai karena bahkan saat usianya baru 14 tahun dia sudah bisa bermain di belakang dengan sangat cerdik. Itulah yang membuatnya langsung diangkat sebagai pemimpin," ungkap Ino.

"Cih, cerdik? Licik ...,"

"CERDIK!" bentak Ino sambil memberengut kesal atas komentar menyebalkan Kiba.

Si pemuda Inuzuka itu hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah mendapati tatapan tajam dan menusuk dari Ino.

"Lalu, apa setelah itu Mizuki-san keluar dari Yakuza?" tanya Sakura.

Ino menggeleng menanggapi pertanyaan Sakura.

"Tidak, meski dia berhasil didepak jauh dari kursi kepemimpinan, Danzo-sama tetap memberikannya kepercayaan untuk mengurus satu tempat yaitu klub malam di jalan Mizu. Itu adalah satu-satunya tempat kekuasaannya," kata Ino.

Seperti diingatkan akan sesuatu ketika mendengar klub malam di daerah Mizu, Naruto tersentak. Tapi dirinya tidak mampu mengingat apa hal yang berhubungan dengan klub malam itu.

"Maksudmu klub di jalan Mizu itu yang ada setelah perempatan Raiton di sana itu kan?" tanya Naruto untuk memastikan letaknya.

"Ya, masih dekat-dekat sini," jawab Ino.

Naruto menoleh pada Kiba yang sepertinya juga merasa mengingat sesuatu namun sangat samar.

"Berarti Tsubaki-san itu adalah wanitanya seorang Yakuza," ujar Sakura agak menyayangkan karena wanita cantik dan lembut itu terlihat lebih cocok dengan orang sebaik Iruka dari pada dengan seorang Yakuza yang kasar.

"Ya, aku pernah bertemu dengannya beberapa kali meski tidak pernah mengobrol dengannya sebelumnya. Karena kami hanya bertemu di acara-acara para Yakuza di mana aku harus menemani Sai di sana dan dia menemani Mizuki-san. Tentu saja pertemuan dua orang pria itu selalu diikuti dengan ketidaknyamanan di mana Sai akan mulai memprovokasi Mizuki-san dan Mizuki-san yang merasa tidak terima akan memulai keributan. Haaaaah ...," ceritanya yang diakhiri dengan terikan nafas panjang yang terdengar lelah.

"Hmmm ... wanitanya Yakuza itu jadi maksudnya seperti ...,"

Telunjuk Kiba sudah terancung menunjuk wajah Ino membuat sang gadis Yamanaka mendelik padanya. Namun dengan cepat Naruto menapik tangan Kiba yang teracung karena tidak ingin Ino marah-marah lagi seperti saat di lorong sekolah.

"Tapi ... kenapa Iruka-san bisa mengenal wanita itu?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

Semua menggeleng termasuk Ino karena dia juga tidak diberi tahu akan hal ini.

"Oh iya, tadi dia mengajakmu bicara, memangnya kalian membicarakan apa?" tanya Sakura menyelidik.

"EH!"

'Trang!'

Ino menjatuhkan sendok ke lantai dan dengan cepat memungutnya. Tampak dari gestur gadis itu bahwa dia terkejut akan pertanyaan Sakura. Ino tersenyum kaku membuat yang lain semakin penasaran akan hal yang disembunyikan gadis itu.

"Tidak, dia hanya menanyakan beberapa hal," ucapnya tanpa memandang wajah teman-temannya.

Sakura menatap Ino penasaran, namun gadis Haruno itu tidak ingin terlalu mengusiknya. Bila itu urusan yang berhubungan dengan Sai, pastinya Ino tidak akan mengatakan apa pun.

"Tapi ... kalau begitu gawat kan?" kata Hinata menarik perhatian yang lain.

"Apa maksudmu Hinata?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya, sudah pasti ini gawat. Kalau Tsubaki-san itu adalah seseorang yang berhubungan dengan Yakuza, dan kalau dia datang ke sini tanpa sepengetahuan Mizuki-san bisa-bisa mereka ...,"

Manik biru Naruto tiba-tiba teralihkan pada kaca etalase kedai yang menampilkan pemandangan jalan raya. Tampak empat mobil sedan berwarna hitam yang tiba-tiba berhenti di depan kedai. Naruto menyipitkan matanya, melihat penasaran pada pengendara mobil yang begitu saja mengehentikan mobil dengan kasar membuat beberapa pejalan kaki memekik dan berteriak terkejut. Namun tidak lama setelah itu, Naruto terbelalak ketika orang-orang bertubuh besar yang keluar dari mobil-mobil tersebut membawa bongkahan besi dan kayu panjang yang bisa dijadikan pemukul. Dan dirinya semakin terkejut ketika satu dari mereka memungut batu lumayan besar untuk kemudian dilempar kencang mengarah ke ...

"HINATA AWAS!"

'PRAAAAANG ...!'

"KYAAAAAAA ...!"

Kaca etalase kedai hancur berantakan dengan sekali lemparan batu. Beberapa pengunjung yang saat itu ada di kedai berteriak histeris. Begitu pun dengan beberapa pegawai yang terkejut atas kedatangan orang-orang menyeramkan itu.

Naruto dan kawan-kawan yang sejak tadi duduk di dekat kaca kedai, untunglah mereka berhasil menghindar. Dengan reflek yang cepat Naruto menarik Hinata untuk bersembunyi di bawah meja. Begitu pun dengan Kiba yang langsung mendorong Ino dan Sakura untuk tiarap di lantai.

Namun semua kekacauan itu tidak berakhir di sana karena setelah itu hantaman demi hantaman pemukul besi terdengar beradu dengan semua kaca etalase kedai yang masih utuh. Begitu pun dengan pintu kedai yang juga terbuat dari kaca langsung dihancurkan begitu saja hingga menjadi kepingan-kepingan.

Beberapa pejalan kaki dan para pemilik toko atau kedai di daerah perbelanjaan itu sangat panik. Semua orang berhamburan keluar untuk melihat apa kiranya keributan yang terjadi itu. Ada yang berteriak dan berlarian menghindar. Ada pula yang terlihat buru-buru mencoba menghubungi nomor darurat.

"Hinata, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto khawatir pada gadis yang masih dalam dekapan perlindungannya.

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali dan Naruto dapat sedikit merasa lega.

"Naruto kita harus menjauh dari jendela," kata Kiba panik.

Pemuda itu setuju, dengan terus melindungi Hinata, keduanya beranjak menjauh dari jendela kaca yang dihantam habis-habisan itu.

"DI MANA IRUKA?!"

Seorang pria yang rambut sebahunya dicat biru air dengan setelan kemeja abu-abu dan celana hitam memasuki kedai bersama lima orang lainnya yang bertubuh besar dengan setelan kaos hitam ketat yang mencetak jelas otot-otot tubuhnya. Orang-orang itu menendang dan membanting kursi hingga hancur berantakan. Tongkat-tokat besi dan kayu yang mereka bawa mulai menghantam benda apa saja yang terdapat di sana. Naruto dan semua pengunjung lain sudah merapat ke dinding agar dapat terhindar dari semua itu.

"KATAKAN DI MANA IRUKA, BRENGSEK!"

'BRAKK!'

"KYAAAAA ...!"

Orang berambut biru itulah yang tampaknya menjadi pemimpin semua kerusuhan itu. Dan tampaknya tujuannya hanya satu, mencari Iruka.

"Siapa kau! Beraninya mengamuk di sini!"

Seorang pelayan kedai bernama Genai maju untuk menghadapi orang itu, namun ...

'Bugh!'

"GENAI-SAN!"

Kiba dan beberapa pelayan lainnya berteriak terkejut ketika dengan sekali pukulan dari orang berambut biru itu dapat membuat Genai tersungkur beberapa meter dari tempatnya semula berdiri.

"IRUKA! KELUAR KAU, BRENGSEK!" teriak orang itu lagi dengan lebih keras.

Manik biru Naruto melirik sebuah bongkahan kayu dari serpihan kursi yang dihancurkan para perusuh. Dengan perlahan dia memungut kayu tersebut tanpa diketahui oleh orang-orang itu. Dirinya siap untuk melawan seperti yang dulu sering dilakukannya saat bentrok antar pembalap jalanan di desanya sebelum sebuah tangan milik Ino yang sejak tadi bersembunyi di balik punggung Naruto menariknya kasar. Naruto menoleh.

"Jangan!" ucap Ino dengan berbisik.

Naruto mengernyitkan dahi penuh tanya. Sambil mengintip dari celah tubuh Naruto, Ino berkata takut-takut.

"Orang berambut biru itu Mizuki-san," katanya lirih.

Naruto membelalak terkejut. Begitu pun dengan Kiba, Sakura, dan Hinata yang turut mendengarnya. Pantas saja sejak tadi Ino bersembunyi di balik punggung Naruto, tampaknya dia khawatir Mizuki mengenalinya.

"IRUKA! KELUAR!" teriaknya lagi tidak menyerah. "ATAU AKU HABISKAN SEMUA ORANG YANG BERADA DALAM KEDAIMU INI!"

Ancama Mizuki semakin membuat semua orang dalam kedai itu ciut. Naruto tidak bergeming dengan balok kayu di tangannya, dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena khawatir melibatkan semuanya. Begitu pun dengan Hinata yang sangat geram dengan ancaman Mizuki. Ingin rasanya gadis itu mengeluarkan jurus Aikido nya, tapi tidak mungkin dirinya mengalahkan mereka sebanyak itu seorang diri. Andai saja ada Neji, mungkin mereka berdua bisa mengatasinya.

'Cklek!'

Pintu ruangan Iruka terbuka dan menampilkan wajah sang owner yang merah padam menahan marah.

"Apa-apaan ini mizuki?!" bentak Iruka marah.

"KELUAR JUGA KAU BAJINGAN!"

'BUAK!'

Sebuah pukulan keras mendarat di pipi Iruka membuat pria 28 tahun itu huyung dan menabrak dinding di belakangnya. Darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Mizuki mencengkeram kerah baju Iruka.

"Di mana Tsubaki?" tanya Mizuki dengan suara rendah yang berbahaya.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawabnya bohong.

"JANGAN MENIPUKU BRENGSEK! KAU PASTI MENYEMBUNYIKANNYA!"

Sebuah pukulan kembali mendarat di satu sisi wajah Iruka yang lain. Semuanya kembali memekik ketika Mizuki tidak berhenti di sana, dia terus memukuli Iruka hingga babak belur.

"KATAKAN DI MANA TSUBAKI?!"

Iruka tetap bungkam dan semakin menaikan emosi Mizuki.

"KALIAN, GLEDAH RUANGANNYA! TEMUKAN WANITA ITU DAN SERET DIA KELUAR!" perintahnya pada dua dari anak buahnya.

Iruka yang sudah terduduk lemah di lantai tidak dibiarkan begitu saja. Mizuki berjongkok di depannya dan menatap tajam orang di hadapannya yang sudah tidak berdaya. Beberapa memar dan bonyok menghiasi wajahnya. Matanya melirik Mizuki sendu.

"Kena-pa ... kau jadi ... seperti ini?" ucap Iruka sedih melihat teman lamanya benar-benar telah berubah.

Mizuki semakin kesal dengan sikap Iruka yang sok perduli padanya. Kembali dia cengkeram kerah baju Iruka dan mendorong keras tubuh pria itu ke dinding.

"Kau tidak berubah ya, Iruka. Masih saja suka mengurusi urusan orang,"

Nafas Iruka tersenggal-senggal kala lengan kokoh Mizuki menekan lehernya. Semuanya menatap prihatin pada Iruka.

Naruto semakin geram melihat perlakuan Mizuki terhadap bosnya yang baik hati. Hanya sisa tiga orang anak buah Mizuki di kedai sementara dua lainnya tengah mencari Tsubaki di dalam kantor Iruka. Naruto melirik Kiba yang juga dibalas pemuda Inuzuka itu. Merasa mendapatkan kesempatan untuk memberikan perlawanan balik, dua pemuda itu dengan tiba-tiba berlari menerjang tiga anak buah Mizuki.

Dengan bongkahan kayu yang tadi dipungutnya, Naruto memberikan serangan pertamanya dengan menghantam keras kepala salah satu dari tiga orang itu yang tengah lengah hingga membuat orang tersebut huyung dan jatuh. Dua orang lainnya yang terkejut langsung siap melayangkan tinju mereka pada Naruto, namun pemuda itu berhasil menangkis salah satu tinju dua orang tersebut sementara tinju orang satunya lagi berhasil ditangkis Kiba. Kini terjadilah duel satu lawan satu dari dua pemuda itu dengan dua anak buah Mizuki. Dua pasang yang saling berduel kini saling melancarkan pukulan ke wajah dan tubuh musuh di depannya.

Mizuki hanya melihat dua anak buahnya yang bertarung dengan dua pemuda itu. Seolah ingin menguji kemampuan mereka, dia hanya menatap tajam tanpa ada niatan memberikan bantuan.

Naruto dapat mengimbangi setiap pukulan dari orang yang tubuhnya lebih besar darinya seolah memang dirinya sudah terbiasa berkelahi seperti itu, begitu halnya dengan Kiba.

"Naruto-kuuuun ...!" teriak Hinata panik sambil maju ke depan kala sebuah serangan dari seorang anak buah Mizuki yang tadi sempat jatuh dipukul bongkahan kayu oleh Naruto sudah bangkit dan siap memukul pemuda itu dari titik butanya.

Naruto menoleh pada Hinata sebentar dan saat melihat ekspresi kengerian Hinata, dirinya langsung menyadari serangan tiba-tiba itu. Dia berhasil menghindar dan dengan cepat menendang punggung orang itu keras sehingga membuatnya kembali huyung ke depan. Sayangnya, orang itu huyung tepat ke tempat Hinata berdiri membuat semua orang terkejut dan terpekik kencang.

"HINATAAA!" teriak Sakura panik saat orang itu ke arah Hinata.

Namun gadis Hyuga itu tetap tenang melihat orang bertubuh besar tersebut berhasil mengendalikan dirinya agar tidak terjatuh dan kini siap menyerang gadis itu. Tangan orang itu yang siap menangkap Hinata, berhasil ditangkap oleh Hinata. Semua orang dalam kedai itu terkejut tidak percaya karena Hinata ingin melawan orang yang tubuhnya mungkin tiga kali lipat lebih besar darinya. Tapi apa yang terjadi setelahnya, Hinata menarik orang itu dan memutarnya sekali sebelum kemudian membantingnya ke lantai dan sukses membuat orang itu terkapar.

Semua orang tercengang, tidak menyangka bahwa kekuatan gadis itu bisa sekuat itu. Hinata menoleh pada Naruto yang juga ikut terkejut melihatnya. Tapi kemudian pemuda itu tersenyum bangga padanya, Hinata balik tersenyum.

Naruto lengah, satu pukulan mendarat di wajahnya dan membuat darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Hinata memekik, dirinya terbelalak melihat Naruto yang masih diam setelah mendapat pukulan. Rambutnya yang semakin memanjang menutupi mata pemuda itu yang berdiri sedikit membukuk. Terdiam beberapa saat sampai tangan itu terangkat mengusap darah di sudut bibirnya. Mata biru itu seraya menelusup dari balik poni pirangnya yang menjuntai basah karena keringat. Mata yang biasa tenang itu menyorotkan amarah. Tampaknya, iblis dalam diri Naruto bangkit setelah mendapat pukulan keras itu.

"AAAARGGH ...!"

Naruto meraung dan dengan brutal dia kembali membalas pukulan orang itu dengan ribuan hantaman. Dia terjang tubuh orang itu hingga jatuh. Dengan menindihnya, Naruto terus menjatuhkan pukulan-pukulan ke wajahnya. Kiba, meski masih dalam pertarungan, dia terkejut Naruto terlihat hilang kendali. Dia pernah melihat Naruto seperti ini dulu, duluuuu sekali saat mereka masih sering ikut dalam pertempuran antar geng balapan jalanan.

"Naruto-kuuuun ...!"

Hinata berteriak-teriak memanggil namanya, namun pemuda itu tidak mendengarkan dan terus memukuli orang tersebut. Sampai suara –

'Trak!'

Menghentikan Naruto. Sebuah pistol ditodongkan di pelipis pemuda itu.

'Bruak!'

Kiba terlempar setelah dia lengah karena terkejut mendengar suara savety pistol yang terbuka.

Mizuki yang menodongkan pistol itu. Naruto melirik pria dengan cat rambut biru air itu, Mizuki tengah menatapnya tajam.

"Naruto-kun,"

Suara Hinata terdengar tertahan. Naruto menoleh dan melihat orang yang tadi dibanting Hinata sudah kembali bangkit dan kini tengah menyandera gadis itu – melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Hinata.

"Ingin sok pahlawan, huh?" ucap Mizuki dingin.

Naruto masih menatap kesal Yakuza itu.

"Lepaskan anak buahku atau pistol ini akan langsung melubangi kepalamu," ancamnya tegas.

"Huh," Naruto mendengus. "Lepaskan dulu dia," ucapnya merujuk pada Hinata.

Mizuki menoleh pada anak buahnya yang menawan Hinata dan dengan mengendikkan kepala seolah memberikan perintah pada anak buahnya untuk melepaskan gadis itu.

Naruto berdiri, bersamaan dengan Hinata yang didorong kasar oleh orang yang tadi menawannya. Dengan reflek Naruto menangkap tubuh mungil kekasihnya yang limbung.

"Kau tidak apa?" tanyanya pada Hinata yang dijawab anggukan gadis itu.

Mizuki belum menarik todongan pistolnya dan kini malah mengarahkannya pada sepasang kekasih itu yang masih saling mendekap.

"Iruka!" teriaknya pada Iruka yang sudah terkapar lemah di lantai. "Kalau kau tidak segera mengatakan keberadaan Tsubaki, maka dua orang ini yang akan menjadi korban pertama sesuai ancamanku tadi!"

Iruka berusaha bangkit untuk mencegah Mizuki sebelum –

"Kyaaaaaaa ...!"

Teriakan seorang wakita yang kesakitan mengalihkan atensi semuanya termasuk Iruka yang melirikkan matanya ke arah jalan menuju ruangannya. Dua orang anak buah Mizuki keluar dari kantor Iruka dengan seorang wanita yang tidak lain adalah Tsubaki dalam cengkeramannya.

"Bos, kami menemukan wanita itu," lapor salah satunya sementara yang lainnya menyeret Tsubaki. "Dia bersembunyi di pintu rahasia dalam kantor itu,"

Mizuki beralih dari dua remaja yang tadi ditodongkan pistol olehnya untuk menatap tajam penuh amarah pada wanita cantik yang wajahnya sudah basah oleh air mata. Sekali sentakan, pria yang tidak kenal rasa ampun itu menarik kasar rambut panjang Tsubaki membuat wanita itu menjerit sakit.

"Beraninya kau lari dariku, HAH?!"

"Aaarggh .. sakit ... Mizuki-kun ... aku mohon ... jangan begini ...," mohonnya lirih sambil menahan sakit dan tangis.

"DIAM! DIAM SAJA KAU, WANITA JALANG!" teriaknya di telinga Tsubaki membuat wanita itu menangis tergugu.

"Mi-zuki ...,"

Iruka kembali berusaha bangkit dan menggapai-gapai Tsubaki, namun dengan kasar Mizuki menendang Iruka membuatnya kembali tersungkur di lantai.

"Jangan ikut campur Iruka. Aku peringatkan, jangan lagi-lagi kau berani mengurusi urusanku dan Tsubaki,"

'Bugh!'

"Iruka-saaan!"

Teriak para pegawai kedai Iruka ketika satu kali lagi tendangan mendarat di ulu hati pria itu menyebabkannya muntah darah, namun tetap tidak menghentikannya. Iruka berusaha bangkit berdiri dibantu Inaho dan Sakura yang malah ditolaknya. Dengan langkah tertatih Iruka mencoba mengejar Mizuki yang sudah keluar kedai sambil menyeret Tsubaki diikuti para anak buahnya yang sempat melayangkan pukulan terakhir pada Naruto dan Kiba sekali lagi.

Naruto dan yang lain mengikuti Iruka yang berjalan tertatih keluar kedai dan menyaksikan lebih banyak kekejaman Mizuki. Pria yang tak memiliki hati itu menyeret wanita yang tengah hamil tua yang bahkan sudah tidak mampu berjalan dengan kakinya, tanpa perasaan. Semua orang yang menyaksikan begitu mengiba melihat betapa mengenaskannya wanita cantik yang kini sudah sangat berantakan. Tidak ada yang berani menolong, apalagi melihat satu tangan Mizuki yang menggenggam pistol.

"Mizuki! Beraninya kau memperlakukan Tsubaki seperti itu!" teriak Iruka marah saat dirinya berhasil mengejar mereka.

"DIAM SAJA KAU IRUKA!"

Bentakan Mizuki membuat Iruka menghentikan langkahnya.

"Dia sedang mengandung anakmu!" teriak Iruka lagi.

Dalam sekali gerakan Mizuki melempar masuk Tsubaki ke dalam mobilnya. Terdengar teriakan memilukan dari dalam sana.

"ANAKKU KAU BILANG?! CIH!" decihnya seolah jijik pada wanita yang sudah menemaninya selama puluhan tahun itu. "Asal kau tahu saja Iruka, aku sudah tahu betapa JALANGNYA wanita itu. Dia sudah tidur dengan banyak lelaki. Jadi entah lelaki mana yang menjadi ayah dari bayi yang dikandungnya. Khe ... mungkin saja kau juga salah satunya," sindirnya tajam.

"Mizuki, Kau ...,"

Tangan kiri Mizuki terangkat memerintahkan Iruka untuk diam.

"Berhenti Iruka! Berhenti! Sudah aku katakan untuk tidak mencampuri urusanku kalau kau tidak ingin ...," matanya melihat sekilas ke kedai di mana para pelayan kedai termasuk Naruto dan Kiba berdiri, sebelum kembali menatap Iruka dengan menyeringai penuh bahaya. "Kalau kau tidak ingin sesuatu yang berharga bagimu aku hancurkan!" peringatnya tegas.

Iruka melirik para anak buahnya, terutama Naruto dan Kiba yang telah mendapat banyak luka di wajah dan tubuh mereka, dan dia tidak mampu membalas ancaman Mizuki.

Tidak memakan waktu lama, Mizuki dan kelompoknya meninggalkan begitu saja tempat yang sudah dibuatnya panik dan kacau balau. Semua orang menatap miris kedai Iruka yang hancur berantakan. Sementara orang-orang yang masih di dalam kedai masih terlalu shock dengan kejadian itu. Naruto dan teman-temannya, sekali lagi melihat kekejaman yang dilakukan salah satu anggota Yakuza. Betapa tidak berperasaannya mereka ketika begitu saja menyeret seorang wanita hamil. Ngilu dan ngeri yang terbayangkan terutama bagi para gadis yang ikut menyaksikan itu di sana. Bahkan tanpa disadari yang lain, salah satu dari para gadis itu mengelus perut ratanya dengan tangan gemetar.

 **.**

 **.**

"Aduh!"

"Ah, maaf,"

"Eh, tidak apa-apa. Lanjutkan saja,"

"Baik. Tahan sedikit ya, Iruka-san,"

Iruka yang tengah diobati lukanya oleh Hinata meringis sakit kala gadis itu mencoba membersihkannya dengan air steril. Sementara Iruka dan Hinata – juga Genai yang baru sadar dari pingsannya – duduk di meja kedai yang masih utuh, para pelayan yang lain juga Sakura tengah mencoba membereskan semua hasil kerusuhan itu. Dengan tekun mereka membersihkan serpihan kayu dan kaca yang berserakan di lantai. Naruto dan Kiba, meski keduanya juga menerima banyak luka akibat perkelahian dengan anak buah Mizuki, namun keduanya menolak diobati dan malah ikut sibuk bersih-bersih.

"Maaf ya, kalian jadi harus membereskan ini semua," ucapnya penuh sesal pada karyawannya.

"Tidak apa-apa Iruka-san, kedai ini juga kan rumah kami," ucap seorang pelayan kedai bernama Inaho.

Iruka tersenyum karena semua karyawannya masih mau membantu dirinya dan bukannya menjauh karena tahu bahwa ia terlibat dengan orang seberbahaya Mizuki.

Naruto yang tengah ikut bekerja tidak jauh dari tempat Iruka duduk, melirik sang bos. Dirinya sudah gatal ingin bertanya.

"Maaf Iruka-san," ucapnya menarik Iruka untuk melihat padanya. "Maaf kalau saya lancang bertanya seperti ini, tapi sebenarnya bagaimana bisa Anda mengenal orang seperti Mizuki-san? Ya... maksudku ... dia kan anggota Yakuza?"

Iruka sedikit tegang menerima pertanyaan itu. Dirinya terdiam. Hinata memberikan jeda untuk meneruskan kegiatan pengobatannya agar Iruka bisa mendapat waktu untuk tenang.

"Aku, Mizuki, dan Tsubaki, kami bertiga sudah berteman sejak kecil," Iruka memulai ceritanya. Tanpa aba-aba semua yang tengah bekerja pun berhenti karena tertarik dengan cerita itu. "Kami berteman akrab dan Tsubaki sudah menyukai Mizuki sejak dulu. Dia selalu mencoba untuk terus di sisi Mizuki apa pun yang terjadi. Bahkan saat kami duduk di bangku sekolah menengah dan Mizuki memutuskan untuk gabung dengan organisasi Yakuza karena kebutuhan ekonomi keluarganya, Tsubaki ikut menyertainya. Dia setia untuk terus menemani Mizuki. Hingga membuat ayahnya, orang tua satu-satunya, meninggal karena serangan jantung saat mengetahui anaknya menjadi wanita dari seorang anggota Yakuza.

"Sejak semua itu terjadi, sejak Mizuki memiliki semuanya saat menjadi anggota Yakuza, dia sudah sangat jauh. Sangat jauh hingga tak bisa ku gapai. Tapi Tsubaki masih sering menemuiku. Aku adalah tempatnya bercerita bila dia memiliki masalah dengan Mizuki. Sejak dulu selalu seperti itu," Iruka tersenyum sedih mengingat persahabatannya berakhir begini.

"Lalu, kalau saya boleh tahu ... apa yang diminta Tsubaki-san? Saat dia datang ke sini, dia berkata bahwa hanya Iruka-san yang bisa menolongnya. Menolong apa?" tanya Hinata ingin tahu.

Iruka menoleh pada Hinata, dia tersenyum. Melihat gadis lembut seperti Hinata mengingatkannya pada Tsubaki saat muda dulu. Namun senyuman itu memudar, Iruka menunduk untuk kembali berujar.

"Kalian lihat sendiri Tsubaki tengah mengandung," ucapnya. Hinata dan yang lain mengangguk merespon. "Meski Mizuki berkata seperti tadi, tapi Tsubaki yakin, Dan Aku Juga Yakin," Iruka menekankan kata-kata itu. " ... bahwa anak yang dikandungnya adalah anak Mizuki. Tapi Mizuki tetap berpikiran bahwa anak itu bukan anaknya. Sehingga saat Tsubaki meminta Mizuki menerima anak yang dikandungnya, Mizuki tidak mau menerimanya. Dia malah berkata, bila anak itu lahir dan tidak mirip dengannya, maka dia akan langsung membunuhnya,"

Sakura dan Hinata memekik terkejut. Mereka tidak menyangka ancaman menyakitkan seperti itu pernah keluar dari mulut seseorang yang menyebut dirinya manusia.

"Kandungan Tsubaki sudah menginjak usia sembilan bulan dan dia akan segera melahirkan. Karena takut akan ancaman Mizuki, dia datang kepadaku dan minta disembunyikan. Aku ingin menolaknya dan memintanya berbicara baik-baik dengan Mizuki. Tapi Tsubaki tidak ingin lagi berdebat dengan Mizuki. Dia tidak ingin anaknya yang nanti menjadi korban. Dia ingin bersembunyi sampai anak itu lahir. Dan hanya aku satu-satunya orang yang dikenalnya selain Mizuki,"

Iruka mengakhiri ceritanya. Semua terdiam tak bersua. Semua kembali bekerja. Begitupun Hinata kembali melanjutkan mengobati luka Iruka. Setelah selesai, pemilik kedai ice cream itu bangkit dari duduknya.

"Baiklah, setelah selesai, kita tutup saja kedainya. Aku akan ke ruanganku dulu. Ada yang harus ku urus," ujarnya seraya beranjak menuju kentornya.

Semua mata orang dalam ruangan itu mengikuti kepergian Iruka dengan tatapan prihatin, tidak tega dengan pria 28 tahun itu.

"Ng? Di mana Ino?" tanya Kiba baru sadar tidak mendapati perempuan berambut blonde itu.

Sejak pertarungan Naruto dimulai (sebelumnya Ino bersembunyi di balik punggung Naruto), Ino bersembunyi di bawah meja guna menghindari Mizuki mendapati keberadaan dirinya di sana.

"Ino-chan langsung pergi tadi. Katanya ada urusan," jawab Hinata.

"Mungkin dia mau laporan pada Sai," tambah Sakura sambil terus sibuk menyapu serpihan kaca yang kecil-kecil.

"Hooo ..." respon Kiba tertarik. "Aku harap Mizuki tidak menyesal karena tidak melihat keberadaan gadis itu di sini,"

Kiba terkekeh geli membayangkan Mizuki dihajar habis-habisan oleh Sai karena sempat hampir mencelakakan wanitanya.

 **.**

 **.**

Malam harinya, Naruto mengantar pulang Hinata ke rumahnya. Keduanya menyusuri kompleks perumahan elit setelah turun dari bus di halte yang tidak terlalu jauh dari kompleks tersebut. Dua orang muda-mudi itu berjalan beriringan mengikuti jalanan beraspal yang disoroti cahaya bulan.

"Apa kau takut tadi?" tanya Naruto pada Hinata.

"Uhm, sedikit takut," jawab Hinata sambil mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap wajah rupawan sang kekasih.

Naruto tersenyum, pandangan matanya masih lurus menatap ke depan.

"Tapi ...," Hinata melanjutkan, Naruto menoleh. "Aku lebih takut malam itu," ungkapnya.

Naruto mengernyit tidak paham.

"Aku lebih takut malam saat di puncak jalur rahasia. Saat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri melihat bahaya menghampirimu," kata Hinata lagi.

Naruto terdiam, dirinya kembali mengingat kejadian itu juga. Dia terkekeh, dan tangannya mengusap puncak kepala Hinata.

"Aku juga takut," katanya. "Saat melihat mobilmu yang berguling dan mendapati tubuhmu penuh luka dan darah. Untunglah, Tuhan masih menyelamatkan kita berdua,"

Hinata menatap lurus mata indah kekasihnya. Dirinya tersenyum lembut.

Keduanya kembali menyusuri jalan dengan hening. Melewati kesunyian malam. Saat itu mungkin baru pukul delapan malam, namun kompleks perumahan mewah tampaknya sudah sepi dan tidak ada orang yang keluar rumah.

Langkah keduanya hampir mendekati mansion Hyuga yang sudah terlihat dari tempat mereka berdua berjalan. Hinata ingin lebih banyak waktu untuk bisa terus mengobrol dengan Naruto. Namun sayangnya pemuda itu selalu beralasan bila dia ingin mengajaknya pergi berdua.

Hinata menoleh, sedikit menengadah untuk dapat melihat wajah Naruto. Terdapat luka di wajah pemuda itu. Hinata mengangkat tangannya seraya berkata,

"Apakah ini sakit ...,"

'Grep!'

Belum sempat tangan itu mendarat di pipi berwarna tan tersebut, Naruto langsung menangkapnya membuat Hinata bingung karenanya. Pemuda itu seolah menunjukkan penolakan terhadap apa yang ingin dilakukan Hinata. Naruto menatap lurus gadis itu sebelum dengan perlahan dia turunkan tangan Hinata seraya memberikan senyuman yang dipaksakan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sebentar juga akan sembuh," ujarnya. "Kita sudah sampai,"

Hinata terperangah atas kalimat terakhir Naruto. Dirinya menoleh dan mendapati rumahnya sudah berada di sana. Dia tidak menyadarinya bahwa mereka berjalan dan kini telah sampai di depan gerbang rumahnya. Hinata kembali menghadap Naruto. Kini keduanya berhadapan.

"Salep dariku masih ada kan?" tanyanya.

Naruto mengangguk.

"Jangan lupa obati lukamu dengan salep itu," katanya mengingatkan.

"Iya,"

"Berikan juga pada Kiba-kun,"

"Iya,"

Hinata kembali terdiam. Hening. Gadis itu bingung ingin bicara apa lagi, tapi dirinya enggan untuk segera masuk. Dia masih ingin bersama Naruto. Pemuda di hadapannya pun sama, tidak mengatakan apa pun.

"Naruto-kun," ucap Hinata akhirnya.

Naruto menatap gadis di depannya, seolah menanggapi panggilan itu.

"Apa boleh, aku ikut dengan Naruto-kun?" pintanya.

"Ke mana?"

"Ke sekolah,"

"Eh?!"

Naruto terkejut sekaligus bingung, tidak paham maksud Hinata.

"Tapi besok kau memang pergi ke sekolah kan?" tanyanya.

"Iya, tapi aku ingin berangkat bersama Naruto-kun," pinta Hinata lebih jelas.

Naruto kembali terkejut. Dirinya diam, berfikir.

"Denganku? Naik bus maksudmu?" tanyanya lagi.

Hinata mengangguk.

Naruto kembali berfikir.

"Tapi, biasanya kau bersama Neji," katanya.

"Iya, tapi sekarang aku ingin bersama Naruto-kun," jawab Hinata. "Boleh kan?" pintanya lagi.

Naruto menimbang-nimbang.

"Tidak apa-apa naik bus?" tanyanya lagi, masih ragu.

"Tidak apa, aku sering naik bus," kata Hinata mencoba meyakinkan.

Masih sedikit ragu, namun pemuda berambut cerah itu mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu besok aku jemput di halte blok A di depan kompleks," ujarnya.

"Uhm, terima kasih," ungkap Hinata senang.

Hening lagi. Hinata masih enggan berpisah dengan kekasihnya itu. Dirinya ingin terus bersama Naruto.

Entah keberanian dari mana atau memang karena perasaannya yang sudah terlalu bergejolak, Hinata tiba-tiba berjinjit dan dengan cepat mendaratkan kecupan singkat di bibir pemuda itu. Naruto membeku, terkejut akan pergerakan tiba-tiba Hinata. Dirinya tidak menyangka mendapatkan kecupan (meski singkat) dari gadis itu.

Hinata menunduk, malu. Dirinya berharap Naruto merespon atau paling tidak mengatakan sesuatu tentang perbuatannya itu sehingga dirinya bisa tahu apa pendapat pemuda itu. Tapi sayang, apa yang dikatakan Naruto bukanlah respon ataupun pendapatnya tentang kecupan Hinata, melainkan ...

"Cepatlah masuk, Hinata. Sudah malam. Angin malam tidak baik untuk tubuhmu,"

Hinata mendongak, tidak percaya bahwa kata-kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Naruto.

"Masuklah!" perintahnya lagi.

Hinata memang sempat tercengang dengan respon yang diberikan Naruto, namun bukan Hinata bila tidak mampu mengendalikan diri. Dia mengangguk sambil tersenyum sebelum kemudian berbalik dan membuka gerbang rumahnya. Namun, sebelum kakinya menginjak pekarangan rumah, dirinya sempat berucap,

"Kau lupa sesuatu, Naruto-kun," ucapnya. "Aku ini Pangeran Byakugan, angin malam adalah temanku. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan malam dan jalanan,"

Naruto terdiam, dirinya baru ingat. Benar-benar trik psikologis Hinata selalu berhasil membuat orang lupa tentang keberadaan diri yang lain dari gadis itu.

" _Oyasumi_ ," ucapnya terakhir.

 **.**

Keesokan paginya, Naruto menepati janji, dia sudah menunggu Hinata di hallte depan kompleks blok A dan itu artinya pemuda Uzumaki tersebut sampai rela naik bus yang berlawanan arah dari sekolah hanya untuk menjemput Hinata. Gadis yang rambut pendek sebahunya tersematkan bando berwarna biru muda itu tersenyum, hatinya bertanya-tanya apakah ia boleh berharap bahwa Naruto saat itu sedang menunjukkan kepedulian terhadapnya.

Namun sayangnya, senyuman itu tidak lama tersemat di bibir tipis Hinata. Ketika bus datang, Naruto mempersilahkan Hinata untuk naik terlebih dahulu. _Gentle_ memang membiarkan seorang perempuan mendapatkan kesempatan lebih dulu, tapi bukan itu yang diinginkan Hinata. Gadis itu berharap Naruto akan menggandeng tangannya saat menaiki bus dan mereka akan saling bergandengan tangan selama perjalanan sambil mengobrol banyak hal. Tapi kenyataannya, jangankan bisa bergandengan tangan dan mengobrol, Naruto bahkan memberikan begitu saja tempatnya berdiri (bus penuh dan mereka berdiri) di samping Hinata kepada orang lain. Ironis sekali. Sekarang ada jarak yang cukup antara dirinya dan Naruto karena terhalang oleh para penumpang lain. Pemuda itu juga tidak pernah melihat ke arahnya dan malah sibuk mendengarkan lagu dengan _headphone_ nya.

Saat berjalan dari halte bus menuju sekolah pun, Naruto masih tidak juga menggandengnya. Bahkan, karena dia merasa takut terlambat, pemuda itu sedikit mempercepat langkahnya. Hinata juga tahu hari sudah siang, tapi gadis itu tidak ikut mempercepat jalan dan membiarkan begitu saja kekasihnya itu berjalan di depannya. Jauh, itu yang Hinata rasakan. Seolah ada tembok yang menghalangi, dirinya tidak mampu meraih tangan itu.

Sampainya di lorong menuju kelas, Naruto sudah berjalan jauh di depan menuju kelas sementara Hinata tertinggal beberapa meter di belakang. Tapi bukannya Naruto tidak perduli, dirinya sempat menunggui Hinata yang berjalan lebih lama darinya, tetapi gadis itu menyuruhnya untuk berjalan lebih dulu.

Naruto menatap heran ketika mendapati Sasuke berdiri bersandar di kusen pintu kelas sambil sibuk bermain ponsel.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Teme?" tanyanya bingung.

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dari layar ponsel dan melihat sedikit terkejut karena terdapat beberapa memar di wajah temannya itu.

"Kenapa wajahmu Dobe?" dirinya balik bertanya.

Naruto memegang bagian wajahnya yang memar.

"Hanya berkelahi, nanti aku ceritakan," jawabnya. "Jadi, kenapa kau berdiri di sini? Tidak biasanya," tanya Naruto lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya ingin saja," ujarnya cuek sambil kembali bermain ponsel.

Naruto kembali melayangkan tatapan heran pada Sasuke.

"Tapi kau menghalangi jalan," keluh Naruto.

Sasuke melirikkan matanya pada Naruto dan melihat celah pintu yang masih luas di depannya berdiri.

"Celah itu cukup untuk Choji jadi aku fikir itu juga cukup untukmu," katanya santai sambil terus sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Naruto mendengus kesal, kepalanya menggeleng-geleng tidak mengerti apa tujuan Sasuke berdiri di sana. Setelah itu dia pun berjalan masuk, mengabaikan Sasuke yang masih setia berdiri di sana.

Baru beberapa langkah pemuda Uzumaki itu melangkah memasuki kelas, Hinata pun akhirnya sampai di sana.

'Brak!'

Suara pintu geser kelas yang digebrak kasar, mengalihkan bukan hanya Naruto tapi semua atensi siswa di kelas. Sasuke merentangkan tangan kirinya ke pintu, menghalangi seseorang yang ingin masuk kelas dan orang itu tidak lain adalah Hinata. Naruto terkejut melihat sikap Sasuke yang terlihat begitu mengintimidasi gadis itu.

Hinata terdiam memandang bingung Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menghalanginya masuk. Namun setelah itu sang pemuda Uchiha memajukan dirinya untuk mengatakan sesuatu dan kini wajah keduanya hanya berjarak beberapa senti.

"Kenapa kau berangkat siang sekali?" tanyanya.

Hinata mengernyitkan dahi bingung.

"Memang kenapa?" tanyanya balik.

Sasuke menarik tubuhnya dan kini berdiri sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Kau tahu, aku panik saat membuka lokerku dan tidak mendapati bekalmu di lokerku," katanya dengan merajuk.

Hinata tersenyum.

"Jadi, apa kau bawa bekalku?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Ya, ini ada di tasku," jawab Hinata.

Sasuke bernafas lega dan lalu membiarkan Hinata masuk kelas untuk kemudian duduk di kursinya.

Di tempat duduknya di sebelah Hinata, Sakura tengah sibuk membaca buku. Hinata mengeluarkan sebuah kotak bekal warna biru dan diberikannya pada Sasuke.

" _Thanks_ ," ucap Sasuke, terlihat ekspresi senang di wajahnya yang sok cool.

Hinata tersenyum.

Dari interaksi keduanya seolah tidak melihat Naruto yang sejak tadi berdiri di antara mereka. Manik biru Naruto pun beralih pada Sakura yang tetap tenang membaca buku seolah-olah tidak menyadari adanya kejadian tersebut.

"Hoi Teme!" tegurnya. "Kenapa kau masih saja meminta bekal pada Hinata?" tanyanya menahan kesal.

Sasuke melirikkan matanya pada Naruto yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Khe, kenapa? Kau bertanya kenapa? Khe …,"

Naruto membuang wajahnya mengabaikan Sasuke dan Hinata yang masih tidak mengerti.

"Tenanglah Naruto-kun, aku juga membuatkan bekal untukmu. Tadi aku ingin memberikannya di bus, tapi tidak sempat. Ini …" Hinata menyodorkan sebuah kotak berwarna orange.

"Bukan itu masalahnya Hinata!" suara Naruto meninggi, Hinata sampai tersentak.

Sasuke masih menatap tajam Naruto, tidak mengerti akan sikapnya.

Sekarang mereka menjadi perhatian semua orang di dalam kelas (minus Shikamaru yang sedang menyelami alam mimpi dan Sakura yang pura-pura tidak melihat atau mendengar apa pun).

"Dengar! Pokoknya mulai sekarang kau harus berhenti meminta bekal pada Hinata!" ucapnya terdengar memerintah.

"Hah? Memang apa salahnya?" tanya Sasuke acuh.

"Apa salahnya?! Tentu saja masalah," kata Naruto kesal.

"Iya, tapi kenapa?" kata Sasuke lagi.

"Ya itu tentu saja …," Naruto berhenti, sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya mata itu sempat melirik Sakura. "Tentu saja ….," ucapnya berhenti lagi, seolah ragu mengatakannya. "Tentu saja karena Hinata itu pacarku," katanya pada akhirnya.

Hinata terperangah mendengar kata-kata itu dari mulut Naruto dan pemuda itu mengatakannya dengan lantang. Beberapa siswa mendesah kagum dengan kalimat si pemuda Uzumaki. Tapi bagi Sasuke itu tidak ada artinya.

"Oh,"

Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut si Uchiha sebelum kemudian dengan acuh melangkah ke tempat duduknya mengabaikan Naruto yang terkejut akan reaksinya.

"Hoi Teme! Kau itu dengar tidak sih?! Hoi!" teriak Naruto kesal karena diabaikan.

Sasuke duduk di tempatnya sambil menyimpan bekal Hinata di tas.

"Ya, aku dengar. Tapi apa peduliku," katanya acuh.

"A-apa?!" Naruto terkejut akan jawaban enteng Sasuke.

"Ho-Hoi Teme! Kau ini ….,"

Sasuke mengabaikannya dan mulai menatap ke luar jendela seperti kebiasaannya setiap hari.

"HOIII!"

"Naruto!" panggilan dengan suara berbisik Kiba mengalihkan Naruto.

"APA?!" bentaknya pada Kiba.

Kiba seperti memberikan kode padanya namun tidak mampu tertangkap oleh pemuda Uzumaki tersebut.

"Narut-kun …,"

Panggilan lirih Hinata membuat Naruto menatapnya. Gadis itu menunjuk-nunjuk belakang tubuh pemuda itu.

"Ada ap ….,"

Naruto menoleh dan ucapannya terpotong ketika wajah garang Ibiki yang tampak tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Se-sensei …," ucapnya takut-takut.

Sangkin kesalnya pemuda itu bahkan sampai tidak mendengar suara bel masuk berbunyi. Dan sekarang Ibiki menatap tajam padanya. Terdengar suara tawa tertahan dari para teman-temannya yang lain.

"Kau ingin menggantikanku mengajar di depan kelas?" tanyanya menusuk.

"Eh?"

"Kau berdiri di sini, apa kau ingin menggantikanku mengajar, hah?" ulangnya.

"O-Oh … tidak, hmm… saya duduk saja sensei," ucap Naruto gelagapan.

"Hn,"

Setelahnya Naruto duduk di kursinya bersama Kiba dan Ibiki memulai pelajaran.

Hinata terdiam, dirinya sedikit terkejut melihat Naruto yang terlihat seperti orang yang cemburu. Tapi gadis itu tahu, matanya melihatnya, bahwa kecemburuan itu mungkin bukan ditujukan untuknya. Manik biru Naruto sudah menunjukkan kebenarannya.

Sakura menyenggol lengan Hinata, membuat gadis itu beralih melihat pada teman sebangkunya.

"Ne, pacarmu itu hebat juga ya, bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu," ledek Sakura.

"Mou, Sakura-chan …,"

Hinata menggembungkan pipinya membuat Sakura terkikik lucu.

Saat istirahat tiba, Sakura sudah pergi terlebih dahulu ke ruangan praktek untuk mengerjakan proyek modifikasi mobilnya yang untuk diikutkan dalam kompetisi. Dirinya berkata pada Hinata bahwa Naruto akan ikut membantunya di ruang prkatek, namun Sakura menyuruh Naruto untuk terlebih dulu istirahat dan memakan bekal pemberian Hinata sebelum datang ke tempatnya. Seolah memberi kode agar gadis Hyuga itu mau mengajak Naruto untuk makan bekal bersama. Dan kode itu ditangkap baik oleh Hinata. Gadis itu langsung berlari semangat mengejar Naruto yang sudah berjalan keluar kelas.

"Naruto-kun!" panggilnya.

Naruto berbalik. Dilihatnya tangan pemuda itu, tidak membawa apapun termasuk kotak bekal milik Hinata. Hinata berjalan mendekat. Pemuda itu memandang penasaran.

"Naruto-kun, apa kau mau menghabiskan waktu istirahat denganku?" tanyanya.

"Apa?"

Seolah tidak paham, atau mungkin memang tidak paham pemuda itu malah menunjukkan ekspresi tidak mengerti.

"Ah, maksudku … mungkin kita bisa makan bekal ber-sa-ma …," ucap Hinata ragu.

Terlihat Naruto yang akhirnya paham, Naruto menghela nafas dan menunjukkan wajah penuh sesal.

"Maafkan aku Hinata, aku tidak bisa," ucapnya. "Aku ada janji di ruang paktek bersama Sakura-chan,"

Hinata sedikit tersentak.

"Eh? Tapi itu …..,"

"Maaf sekali Hinata, mungkin lain kali. Aku benar-benar buru-buru. Maaf ya …," ujarnya seraya berlari pergi meninggalkan gadis itu sendiri.

Hinata tampak seperti ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, namun belum satu kata keluar dari mulutnya, Naruto sudah berlari menjauh. Tangan kanan Hinata terangkat, seperti ingin menggapai punggung pemuda itu yang semakin menjauh. Namun kemudian ia turunkan tangan itu dengan lemah. Dirinya sadar, bahkan meski tangannya mampu memanjang sampai 1000 meter sekalipun, dirinya tetap tidak akan mampu menggapainya. Orang itu, benar-benar tidak bisa ia gapai.

 **.**

 **.**

Malam harinya, anggota tim Naruto berkumpul di apartemen Naruto dan Kiba, kecuali Sakura yang masih sibuk mencari data dan referensi untuk kelanjutan proyeknya. Naruto dan Choji tengah bertanding main game PS di depan layar TV di ruang tamu. Sementara itu Kiba tengah asyik dengan ponselnya sambil duduk di sofa kecil, Sasuke dan Shikamaru malah berbaring nyaman di masing-masing dari dua sofa panjang yang ada di sana. Pemuda Uchiha itu tengah membaca majalah otomotif sambil berbaring. Sedangkan Shikamaru berbaring terlentang sambil lipatan satu tangannya menutupi wajahnya, mungkin dia tidur.

Ponsel Naruto yang diletakkan di meja yang ada di antara sofa panjang itu terus berdering. Hanya memberikan sedikit jeda untuk kemudian berdering lagi. Sang pemilik hanya sekali mengecek siapa gerangan yang menelepon, namun tidak ada niatan mengangkatnya. Sekarang pemilik ponsel tersebut malah tengah sibuk bermain game dan mengabaikan begitu saja benda persegi yang terus berdering itu.

Sasuke terusik.

"Dobe, ponselmu berbunyi lagi," ujarnya.

"Biarkan saja," kata Naruto dengan terus sibuk bermain game.

Sasuke menghela nafas, dirinya terganggu dan penasaran dengan si penelepon yang tidak jera.

"Siapa sih yang menelepon?"

Sasuke mengambil ponsel itu dan melihat nama yang tertera di layar, 'HYUGA HINATA'.

"Hoi Dobe! Ini dari Hinata," katanya memberi tahu.

"Iya, aku sudah tahu," jawab Naruto.

Sasuke sedikit tersentak mendengar jawaban enteng itu.

"Kau tidak mau mengangkatnya?" tanyanya.

"Biarkan saja, dia pasti hanya ingin menanyakan keadaanku," kata Naruto santai.

Dering ponsel berhenti, merubah tampilan layar di ponsel dari nama si penelepon hingga menunjukkan jumlah riwayat banykanya panggilan masuk. Sasuke sedikit terkejut, 21 kali, gadis itu memang pantang menyerah. Pemuda Uchiha itu merasa simpati pada gadis Hyuga yang lembut dan baik hati itu.

Saat ingin meletakkan kembali ponsel tersebut ke meja, tiba-tiba ponsel kembali berdering, Sasuke tidak jadi meletakkannya dan malah kembali melihat layar yang menunjukkan nama si penelepon, 'HARUNO SAKURA'.

"Dobe, ada telepon lagi," kata Sasuke.

"Sudah aku katakan biarkan saja," ucapnya malas.

"Bukan dari Hinata, ini dari Sakura,"

"APA!"

Terekjut, Naruto langsung melempar stick PSnya dan beranjak cepat ke tempat Sasuke.

"Kemarikan ponselku, Teme," mintanya.

Entah mengapa Sasuke dengan refleks menjauhkan ponsel itu dari jangkauan tangan Naruto. Pemuda Uzumaki itu terkejut, sedikit kesal juga karena Sasuke malah bermain-main saat dia sedang terburu.

"Kemarikan Teme!"

Dirinya mencoba menggapai, namun gagal karena Sasuke semakin menjauhkannya. Pemuda berambut raven itu menatapnya serius.

"Apa-apaan sih?!" ucap Naruto kesal.

"Kau ingin mengangkat telepon dari Sakura tapi kau mengabaikan telepon dari Hinata?" tanyanya yang mengandung nada sinis dan tidak habis pikir.

Naruto menghela nafas.

"Bukan begitu," katanya. "Sakura pasti ingin membahas hal yang penting. Kau tahu aku sedang membantu proyeknya, jadi dia pasti ingin menanyakan sesuatu padaku,"

"Menurutmu Hinata tidak akan menanyakan hal yang penting juga?" tanyanya masih dengan nada sinis.

"Dia selalu meneleponku setiap malam dan dia hanya menanyakan keadaanku. Itu tidak terlalu penting karena nyatanya aku baik-baik saja," jawab Naruto apa adanya.

Entah mengapa Sasuke merasa geram, hatinya kesal.

"Hal itu mungkin tidak penting untukmu, tapi itu penting untuk Hinata," katanya dengan meninggikan volum suaranya.

"Sudahlah Teme, aku tidak ingin berdebat denganmu. Kau itu tidak mengerti. Kemarikan ponselku!"

Kali ini Naruto berhasil merebutnya dan melenggang pergi keluar apartemen untuk menerima telepon Sakura di beranda.

Sasuke langsung berdiri saat Naruto mulai berjalan pergi. Pemuda Uchiha itu berteriak marah.

"Hoi! Sebenarnya apa yang ada di fikiranmu?! Kau anggap Hinata apa?! Tadi pagi kau berkata bahwa kau pacarnya, kan?!" teriaknya sambil mencoba mengejar Naruto karena dirinya sudah gatal ingin menghajar temannya itu.

Namun sebelum dirinya sempat mengejar, Kiba sudah bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung menahan Sasuke. Membuat mata onyx pemuda itu memicingkan tatapan kesal juga pada Kiba.

"Berhenti ikut campur, Sasuke," kata Kiba.

"Kenapa kau menahanku? Kau tahu temanmu itu sudah keterlaluan," ujarnya marah.

"Aku tahu," kata Kiba. "Maka dari itu, kalau kau ingin Hinata tenang maka kau berhentilah ikut campur,"

Sasuke tidak paham maksud perkataan itu.

"Maksudmu?" tanyanya.

Kiba tidak menjawab dan hanya memberikan tatapan lurus yang penuh banyak arti. Dan Sasuke mampu memahami arti dari setiap kata yang terpancar dari tatapan bola mata cokelat tersebut.

"Jangan-jangan ….," ucap Sasuke menyadari maksud Kiba.

Kiba membuang muka dan itu semakin menguatkan asumsinya.

"Sial!" umpatnya. "Dia salah paham," kata Sasuke. "Si bodoh itu salah paham,"

"Iya, aku tahu. Maka dari itu, jagalah jarak dari Hinata," saran Kiba.

Sasuke terdiam. Matanya menatap pemuda berambut cokelat jabrik itu.

"Kiba," ucapnya. "Kau sendiri menyukai Hinata kan?"

Kiba diam sejenak sebelum kemudian berbalik dan kembali duduk di sofa yang tadi didudukinya. Sasuke mengikuti dan berdiri di samping Kiba duduk. Sambil kembali mengambil ponselnya yang tadi sempat dia letakkan, pemuda Inuzuka berucap,

"Ya, dan karena aku ingin melihat dia bahagia, makanya aku diam," katanya.

Sasuke terpaku akan kalimat tulus itu. Dirinya pun kembali duduk di sofa sambil menghela nafas panjang.

" _Mendokusei_ ,"

Shikamaru tidak tidur, dia mendengar percakapan teman-temannya, dan dia hanya mampu bergumam lirih agar tidak diketahui mereka.

 **.**

'Tok, Tok, Tok!'

Pintu apartemen Naruto dan Kiba diketuk seseorang. Sebagai salah satu tuan rumah, Kiba bangkit dari duduknya untuk membukakan pintu. Sasuke yang penasaran ikut berdiri karena aneh sekali tamu yang datang pukul 11 malam itu. Shikamaru pun ikut membuka mata. Hanya Choji yang terlalu asyik dengan game dan keripik kentangnya.

Pintu dibuka dan menampilkan Neji berdiri di sana.

"Neji?!" Kiba terkejut. "Ada apa? Kenapa kau ke sini?" tanya Kiba bingung.

"Di mana Naruto?" tanyanya seperti terburu.

"Dia tadi menerima telepon, mungkin di lantai atas mencari sinyal," ujar Kiba.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke yang ikut menghampiri Neji.

Shikamaru pun ikut bergabung.

"Ada yang ingin aku tunjukkan pada Naruto …. dan kalian," jawabnya.

"Tunggu, bagaimana kau tahu apartemen kami?" tanya Kiba penasaran karena Neji tiba-tiba saja datang tanpa pemeberitahuan.

"Aku tadi bertanya pada Hinata, tapi dia bilang dia juga tidak tahu alamat apartemen Naruto. Jadi dia mencoba menelepon Naruto untuk menanyakan alamatnya sekaligus memberitahu bahwa aku akan datang, tapi katanya teleponnya tidak diangkat. Jadi akhirnya aku mencari sendiri dengan caraku," jelasnya.

"Caramu?" Kiba tidak mengerti.

"Hn,"

Sasuke sedikit menyunggingkan senyum. Benar apa yang ia pikirkan, Hinata tidak mungkin melakukan sesuatu sampai segigih itu bila sesuatu tersebut tidak penting. Entah mengapa hatinya sedikit lega.

"Sudah tidak usah dibahas, jadi apa yang ingin kau tunjukkan pada Naruto dan kami?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Ada apa?"

Suara Naruto mengalihkan semuanya. Pemuda itu baru turun dari lantai atas apartemen yang mana menjadi atap terbuka dengan hanya terdapat sebuah tampungan air besar di sana. Tempat itu cukup nyaman untuk melihat langit malam, meski sebenarnya lantai teratas itu dijadikan untuk tempat menjemur pakaian.

"Naruto, aku sudah menemukannya," kata Neji sambil melangkah mendekati pemuda berambut kuning tersebut.

"Menemukan apa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Foto yang pernah diambil Hiashi-jisan," ungkapnya.

Bukan hanya Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, dan Sasuke ikut antusias mendengar itu.

"Mana? Cepat perlihatkan fotonya," kata Shikamaru tidak sabar.

Neji mengambil selembar kertas dari dalam buku kecil yang tadi ia bawa di saku jaket. Kertas yang diambilnya itu tidak lain adalah fotonya.

Dipampangkannya foto lama tersebut. Foto itu sudah kusam, namun masih tampak jelas wajah orang-orang di dalamnya. Sekumpulan remaja berjumlah tujuh orang itu menampilkan senyuman lebar sambil membentangkan sebuah sepanduk yang jelas menuliskan bahwa mereka adalah salah satu kelompok balap jalanan di Konoha. Dipandangi oleh mereka satu persatu orang dalam foto tersebut.

Naruto langsung menemukan ayahnya dalam sekali pandang. Begitu juga dengan Nagato, wajah pamannya itu dia kenali karena foto Nagato juga terpajang di salah satu buffet di rumah Naruto di desa dan dari foto sebelumnya yang ia dapat dari Hiashi. Wajah orang-orang lainnya, ada Hiashi yang jelas masih sangat muda. Seseorang yang mirip Hiashi, pastilah ia ayah Neji. Seorang berambut merah pendek, pastilah itu ayah Gaara. Dan seseorang yang wajahnya tampan, mirip seperti Itachi, di mana Naruto pernah melihat foto Itachi di sebuah majalah sport, pastilah itu ayah Sasuke.

"Aku menemukannya di laci yang sama di mana Jisan menyimpan buku catatan kecilnya," kata Neji.

"Jadi kau mengambilnya diam-diam lagi?" tanya Kiba.

"Tentu saja. Jisan, meski sudah mengatakan sesuatu kejujuran padaku, nyatanya dia masih tidak mempercayaiku. Jadi aku tetap akan bermain seperti ini," kata Neji.

"Lalu? Dari foto ini?" Sasuke bertanya maksudnya, apa yang penting dari foto itu.

Neji mengangguk paham, dia mulai menjelaskan.

"Aku fikir setelah kita mendengar penjelasan Hiashi-jisan tempo hari, tidak ada gunanya menemukan foto ini sekalipun. Tapi sekarang aku malah menemukan sesuatu yang menarik," kata Neji dengan sikap angkuhnya sengaja membuat semua penasaran.

"Apa maksudmu dengan sesuatu yang menarik?" tanya Naruto.

Neji tersenyum karena mereka tidak menyadarinya.

"Coba kalian perhatikan semua orang ini," katanya.

Sekali lagi mereka memperhatikan dengan seksama.

"Ah! Dia,"

Shikamarulah yang pertama menyadari. Neji tersenyum karena Shikamaru memang pengamat yang baik.

Pemuda nanas itu menunjuk satu wajah di sana yang ikut berfoto.

"Benar," kata Neji.

Naruto, Sasuke, dan Kiba masih saling berpandangan bingung tidak paham. Shikamaru yang mengenal sekali teman-temannya itu pun langsung menghela nafas lelah.

"Haaah,, merepotkan," ucapnya, meski begitu dia tetap mencoba menjelaskan. Ya, begitulah Shikamaru.

"Coba kalian lihat ini!" tunjuknya lagi pada satu orang di foto itu. "Bukankah kalian rasa dia mirip seseorang?" tanyanya pada teman-temannya.

Ketiga orang itu terperangah. Benar, mereka baru sadar bahwa ada orang itu dan wajahnya begitu familiar bagi mereka.

"Hooo … jadi begitu ya… apa dia ada hubungannya?" ujar Kiba.

"Mungkin dia tahu sesuatu," kata Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu buang waktu, sebaiknya kita cari dia sekarang!" kata Naruto tidak sabar.

Shikamaru menyeringai,

"Tenang saja, aku tahu sekarang dia di mana," katanya yakin.

"Di mana?" tanya Neji.

"Tidak jauh, dia di dekat sini," katanya penuh teka-teki.

"Di dekat sini? Di mana?" tanya Kiba penasaran.

"Dekat perempatan Raiton. Klub di jalan Mizu," jawabnya.

Naruto dan Kiba merasa seperti ingat sesuatu. Mereka berdua terdiam sejenak, sebelum kemudian saling melemparkan pandangan seolah menunjukkan kesamaan pemikiran mereka.

"ITU KAN …," ucap keduanya berbarengan.

Dua pemuda itu menyeringai, keduanya baru ingat apa hubungan klub Mizu dengan mereka.

Shikamaru tersenyum.

"Ya, dia pasti ada di sana,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC.**

 **.**


	21. Chapter 21 Anak Shiroi Kiba

**Racing to Konoha Mountain**

Chapter 21 : Anak Shiroi Kiba

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Racing to Konoha Mountain by nawanawachan**

 **Main Character : Naruto. U.**

 **Pairings : (Naruto x Hinata), (Sasuke x Sakura), (Sai x Ino)**

 **Rate :** **M** **(bahasa, situasi kehidupan jalanan)**

 **.**

 **WARNING !**

 **FIC INI DIPERUNTUKAN UNTUK READERS YANG BERUSIA 18+. Untuk pembaca yang masih di bawah umur, disarankan untuk tidak melanjutkan membaca.**

 **Setting Dunia Malam dan Dunia Balap** **Jalanan** **,**

 **Mengandung Unsur Dewasa dan Kekerasan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _17 tahun lalu, pusat kota Konoha sedang mengalami pembangunan besar-besaran. Banyak bangunan mall, apartemen, atau hotel yang masih dalam proses konstruksi. Di tengah malam, bangunan yang belum jadi itu menjadi tempat yang sepi dan gelap. Menyeramkan memang, namun itu juga tempat yang sangat cocok untuk sebuah persembunyian._

 _Seorang anak remaja laki-laki berusia sekitar 15 tahunan berlari tertatih. Nafasnya sudah terengah seolah dirinya sudah berlari ribuan kilometer. Keringat mengucur deras hingga membasahi kaus serta rambut peraknya yang biasa melawan gravitasi itu kini jatuh lepek karena keringat._

' _Brukk!'_

 _Kakinya yang sudah lelah membuatnya terjerembab jatuh. Dada dan lututnya menghantam keras tanah yang mana berserakan batu kerikil yang digunakan untuk bangunan. Saat dirinya berusaha berdiri, mulutnya tampak meringis sakit. Namun bukan rasa sakit dari kaki atau dadanya melainkan dari bagian punggung._

 _Satu tangannya mencoba meraba punggungnya yang terasa nyeri dan perih. Saat ia lihat telapak tangannya yang ia gunakan untuk meraba bagian yang sakit itu, betapa terkejutnya ia, tangannya merah oleh darah yang ternyata mengucur deras di sana. Tampaknya sabetan pedang dari orang yang mencoba menangkapnya tadi benar-benar mengenainya._

 _Suara derap kaki banyak orang yang berlari kian mendekat membuat anak tersebut dengan cepat mencari tempat bersembunyi di dalam gedung_ _itu_ _. Ada sebuah tumpukan karung semen yang tersusun di pojok ruangan. Anak itu bersembunyi di baliknya._

 _Lima orang berbadan besar sampai di depan gedung tersebut. Mereka menghentikan langkah tepat di sana._

" _Ke mana anak itu pergi?" tanya salah satu dari mereka._

 _Anak itu mengintip dari balik celah tumpukan karung semen tersebut. Jantungnya berdetak keras. Nafasnya tertahan, berharap dirinya tidak bisa ditemukan._

" _Kita harus temukan anak itu," ujar orang yang lain dengan suara yang dalam dan penuh bahaya._

" _Tapi, ke mana lagi kita harus mencarinya?" tanya yang lain._

" _Ke mana pun, kita harus menangkapnya, hidup atau mati. Bos menginginkannya," kata orang yang tadi._

 _Anak berambut perak itu membulatkan matanya terkejut. Dirinya benar-benar dalam bahaya. Sekali lagi dia mengintip dari celah dan tampaknya orang-orang tersebut sudah menyebar ke segala arah menjauhi gedung_ _itu_ _. Dia sedikit bisa menghembuskan nafas lega karena merasa tempat persembunyiannya tidak diketahui._

 _Hening, tidak ada lagi suara orang-orang yang mengejarnya. Anak itu menelungkupkan kepalanya dalam lipatan tangan yang ia sanggahkan pada kedua lututnya yang terangkat. Dirinya ketakutan. Dia tidak tahu lagi harus lari ke mana. Dia tidak memiliki tempat tujuan. Semua orang yang dikenalnya sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia. Ayah, Ibu, bahkan seseorang yang selalu disebutnya sensei, mereka sudah tidak ada._

 _Dirinya sangat kalut dan air matanya mengalir. Pikirannya sibuk hingga tidak menyadari suara langkah mendekatinya. Sebuah tangan besar terulur hampir meraihnya. Tinggal sedikit lagi orang tersebut dapat menangkap anak itu. Untunglah, mata hitam anak itu langsung terbuka. Saat dia mengangkat wajahnya, dirinya terkejut. Dengan gerakan cepat dia menghindar, berhasil merubuhkan tumpukan karung semen yang tadi dijadikannya sandaran._

 _Dengan tergopoh-gopoh, anak itu berusaha bangkit untuk lari menjauh dari orang yang berusaha menangkapnya. Anak itu terus berlari mengarah keluar gedung. Dirinya menoleh ke belakang. Orang yang hendak menangkapnya tadi tidak ikut berlari untuk mengejarnya, melainkan hanya berjalan santai seolah yakin bahwa anak tersebut tidak akan bisa lari ke mana pun. Dan saat ia kembali tolehkan kepalanya ke depan …._

' _Bukk!'_

' _Brukk!'_

 _dia menabrak seseorang di depannya dan sukses membuatnya terjerembab jatuh. Mata hitam anak itu menoleh ke segala arah dan melihat orang-orang itu mengepungnya dari berbagai penjuru. Anak berusia 15 tahun yang tubuhnya termasuk kecil dari kebanyakan anak seusianya itu merangkak mundur, namun orang yang tadi hampir menangkapnya juga sudah berdiri di sana menghadangnya. Tidak ada lagi jalan untuknya lari._

" _Kau tidak bisa pergi ke mana pun lagi bocah," ucap seseorang bersuara dalam yang berdiri di hadapannya._

 _Anak itu ketakutan. Dirinya tidak tahu bagaimana persembunyiannya bisa diketahui._

" _Aku fikir kau sangat hebat karena bisa dengan mudah merebut pedang Koji dan menikamkannya langsung ke jantung. Tapi selebih dari itu kau tetaplah bocah," ujarnya._

 _Anak itu memang berhasil membunuh salah satu anggota orang-orang tersebut saat tadi hampir saja menangkapnya. Dia melakukan pembelaan diri karena hidupnya sangat terancam._

" _Kau tahu, bagaimana cara kami menemukanmu?" tanya orang tersebut._

 _Anak itu terperangah. Itulah hal yang membuatnya penasaran. Bagaimana mungkin orang-orang itu bisa mengejarnya sampai sini?_

 _Orang itu menunjuk tempat yang tidak jauh dari sana, tepatnya ke tanah. Mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk, bola mata hitam anak itu membulat saat menemukan bercak darah yang berasal dari punggungnya yang terkena sabetan pedang._

" _Kau meninggalkan jejak," kata orang itu dingin._

 _Tubuh anak itu semakin bergetar. Dirinya tidak menemukan celah untuk lari._

' _Trek!'_

 _Sebuah pistol ditodongkan padanya._

" _Kau tahu, sejujurnya aku tidak peduli anak bodoh sepertimu. Tapi bos kami menginginkanmu mati,"_

 _Anak itu semakin membeku di tempat. Dirinya sudah tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa saat banyak pistol ditodongkan padanya._

" _Matilah!"_

' _DOR!'_

… _.._

"TIDAAAAAAAAAK …!"

Tubuh atletisnya yang tadi hanya tertutupi selimut kini terlihat basah oleh keringat dingin. Nafasnya memburu dilengkapi dengan ekspresi di wajah yang sehari-harinya selalu tertutupi masker bila di luar rumah itu, kini tampak terlihat horor. Dia terbangun karena sebuah mimpi buruk, bukan, itu bukan mimpi, melainkan sebuah memori dari kenangan yang mengerikan 17 tahun lalu.

"Kakashi-kun?"

Panggilan lembut seorang wanita menyentak pria yang tidak lain adalah Kakashi itu. Kakashi menoleh masih dengan menunjukkan wajah penuh kengerian membuat wanita yang sejak tadi tidur disampingnya itu bernajak bangun karena khawatir.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya penuh kekhawatiran.

"Hanare," ucap Kakashi menyebut nama wanita itu dengan suaranya yang bergetar. "Mereka mengejarku. Mereka ingin membunuhku. Mereka ingin aku mati," racaunya tidak jelas seolah dia masih terjebak dalam memori itu.

"Kakashi-kun, tenanglah …,"

Wanita itu menggeser duduknya di ranjang untuk dapat menenangkan Kakashi tanpa menghiraukan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya merosot hingga menampilkan tubuh polosnya.

"Tidak!" Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak Hanare, kau tidak mengerti, mereka ingin aku mati. Mereka menginginkan kematianku. Mereka ingin membunuhku," racaunya lagi penuh ketakutan.

Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Air matanya pun mulai mengalir. Tidak ada lagi Kakashi yang gagah seperti saat berdiri di depan murid-muridnya, yang ada hanya Kakashi yang rapuh, seperti anak kecil yang butuh perlindungan.

"Tenanglah Kakashi-kun, tenanglah … ada aku di sini. Kau baik-baik saja, ok," ujar Hanare mencoba menenangkan.

Wanita itu mengelus-elus punggung telanjang Kakashi, punggung yang mana masih tampak jelas terdapat sebuah luka sayatan pedang di sana.

"Aku takut … Aku sangat takut, Hanare," ucapnya dengan air mata yang masih terus mengalir.

Hanare membawa kepala dengan rambut perak itu ke dalam dekapannya. Membiarkan kepala itu bersandar di dada telanjangnya. Hanare memeluknya erat dan Kakashi menangis tersedu dalam pelukan itu. Seolah menumpahkan semua air mata yang tidak dapat dia keluarkan 17 tahun lalu.

Wanita cantik itu membelai Kakashi lembut. Dia usap rambut perak kakashi dan sesekali dikecupnya puncak kepala pria itu, berusaha terus memberikan kenyamanan pada pria dalam dekapannya. Lambat laun Kakashi mulai tenang dan ia pun kembali tertidur dalam pelukan Hanare.

Bagi Hanare hal seperti itu sudah biasa. Setiap malam Kakashi pasti selalu mendapat mimpi buruk. Dan tugasnyalah untuk dapat membuat Kakashi tenang. Tidak, bukan tugas, melainkan sebuah keinginan. Baginya Kakashi adalah laki-laki yang begitu diinginkannya. Dan dirinya berharap dapat melihat wajah yang selalu disukainya itu tertidur dengan senyum. Berharap suatu hari dapat melihat Kakashi tertidur dengan tenang tanpa terus-terusan dilanda mimpi buruk. Namun, mungkin saat itu benar-benar terjadi, maka dirinya tidak akan memiliki kesempatan untuk melihatnya. Karena saat semua itu terjadi artinya semuanya telah berakhir dan Kakashi pasti akan langsung membuangnya. Karena dirinya tahu, bagi pria itu, dia hanyalah wanita murahan, hanya wanita bodoh yang bisa dimanfaatkan untuk mencapai tujuannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Hentakan musik menggema ke seluruh sudut sebuah klub malam di daerah Mizu. Manusia-manusia yang kini berada dalam klub tersebut semua menggila di lantai dansa menikmati malam yang menggairahkan bagi mereka. Klub Mizu sendiri bukanlah termasuk klub besar di Konoha mengingat banyak sekali tempat hiburan malam yang lebih besar dan elit di sana. Namun tidak membuat tempat tersebut sepi pengunjung. Nyatanya ada begitu banyak orang yang datang dan menikmati kemeriahan dalam klub tersebut. Ditambah lagi tempat itu dijadikan markas bagi para anggota Yakuza yang loyal pada seseorang bernama Mizuki. Para Yakuza itu bukanlah yang berpangkat tinggi, tapi mereka adalah orang-orang yang memiliki motivasi sama seperti Mizuki yaitu, menggulingkan kedudukan Sai sebagai salah satu eksekutif.

Lalu, para Yakuza inilah yang berpesta di lantai dua klub dan menyewa beberapa penari striptis untuk menghibur mereka. Dari kaca transparan yang menghiasi lantai dua klub, tampak tiga orang wanita yang menari tanpa busana. Salah satunya adalah wanita itu, wanita cantik berambut hitam panjang dengan sebuah tahi lalat yang menghiasi tepat di bawah mata kanannya. Wanita itu adalah madonanya klub malam Mizu. Dia adalah penari favorit para Yakuza termasuk Mizuki. Dan seperti halnya semua penari striptis di klub malam itu, selain menari, wanita itu pun melakukan pekerjaan tambahan lainnya bila diminta.

Dengan gerakan yang erotis dan merangsang, wanita cantik tersebut bergelayut di sebuah tiang yang menjulang tepat di depan pelanggannya. Sudah hampir sejam ia menari, sangat melelahkan memang, namun bagaimana lagi, dirinya dibayar mahal. Maka ia harus memberikan kepuasan bagi pelanggannya. Bahkan setelah ini pun dirinya yakin bahwa ia tidak akan bisa langsung istirahat karena harus memberikan kepuasan lain di ranjang.

Wanita itu menjauhi tiang, bergerak berputar beberapa kali sampai berhenti tepat di depan kaca transparan. Dirinya membelakangi tempat pelanggannya duduk dan malah menempelkan tubuh telanjangnya pada kaca tersebut hingga tercetak jelas dada dan perut ratanya di kaca itu. Sang pelanggan yang berfikir bahwa hal itu sengaja dilakukan sebagai salah satu godaan yang ditunjukkan si penari, menyeringai senang melihat jelas punggung mulus si wanita.

Sementara itu sang wanita melakukan hal tersebut karena memiliki maksud lain. Nafasnya yang terengah-engah menimbulkan uap di kaca yang bening itu. Dia usap uap nafasnya tersebut sebelum kemudian ikut menempelkan dahinya pada kaca. Mata cokelatnya menatap ke lantai bawah klub tepatnya lurus pada seorang pria berambut perak yang tengah duduk di meja bar. Pandangannya begitu mendamba pada sang pria yang jauh di sana tengah digoda beberapa kali oleh para wanita seksi.

Tatapannya menyayu. Hal inilah yang membuatnya bisa terus menari dan bahkan melakukan hal gila dengan para pelanggannya. Pria itu adalah objeknya, pria itu adalah imajinasinya. Walau hanya sebentar melihatnya di kejauhan, dirinya sudah mampu membayangkan semua dalam kepalanya. Dirinya berfantasi bahwa mata pelanggannya yang menyaksikan tubuh telanjangnya menari adalah mata hitam pria itu yang selalu mampu membuatnya luluh. Dirinya membayangkan tangan nakal pelanggannya yang seenak hati menyentuh tubuhnya adalah tangan hangat pria itu yang mampu memberikan sentuhan memabukan. Mungkin dirinya sudah gila, tapi hanya dengan begitu dia bisa melakukan pekerjaannya, hanya dengan membayangkan wajah pria itu.

Entah seolah fikiran keduanya terhubung, sang pria berambut perak yang setengah wajahnya tertutupi masker itu tiba-tiba menoleh ke atas, menatap lurus kaca transparan yang menampakkan pemandangan lantai dua. Pria itu melihat kepadanya dan wanita itu tersenyum seolah mengirimkan pesan penuh damba padanya. Namun sayang, pesan itu tidak sampai. Pria itu tidak membalas senyuman tersebut dan malah menatap tajam sang wanita seraya mengedikkan kepalanya seolah memerintahkan sang wanita untuk kembali pada tugasnya. Wanita penari itu pun mengerti, kepalanya mengangguk kecil sebelum kemudian berbalik untuk melanjutkan meladeni si pelanggan.

Pria yang tadi ditatap wanita penari itu yang tidak lain adalah Kakashi masih setia memicing tajam ke lantai dua. Beberapa wanita seksi yang melewatinya terkikik, bukan karena merasa lucu pada seorang pria yang memakai masker, melainkan karena ingin menggoda pria tampan berambut perak yang selalu acuh itu. Dan benar saja, Kakashi tidak memperdulikannya. Dia masih terus menatap lurus pada kaca transparan yang tadi menampilkan jelas sosok wanita seksi di sana.

Dirinya tidak mengerti Hanare, wanita itu, entah mengapa setiap kali ia datang ke klub Mizu dan menyaksikan wanita itu menari – dari kejauhan tentunya – Hanare akan melihat ke arahnya. Sungguh itu bukanlah suatu hal yang bagus karena bisa saja seseorang memergoki hal itu dan kemudian terbongkarlah fakta bahwa dirinya memiliki hubungan khusus dengan wanita tersebut. Sebenarnya dia tahu bahwa Hanare menyimpan perasaan padanya, tapi dia tidak ingin menanggapi serius perasaan itu. Karena baginya Hanare hanya alat, alat untuk memuaskan nafsunya dan alat untuk mendapatkan informasi dari para Yakuza.

Kakashi masih terus fokus menatap ke tempat wanita itu menari. Mengabaikan semua godaan menggiurkan dari banyak wanita yang lewat di depannya. Juga mengabaikan tatapan bingung bartender yang sebenarnya sudah cukup sering dan maklum karena tahu bahwa pria Hatake itu akan lama duduk membelakangi bar tanpa memesan minuman apapun. Dirinya terus mengabaikan semua itu hingga suara menginterupsinya.

"Menikmati malammu, sensei?"

Kakashi tersentak mendengar seseorang di sampingnya memanggilnya sensei. Dia pun menoleh dan mendapati seorang muridnya duduk di kursi di sebelah kirinya menghadap ke bar.

"Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru tersenyum miring, mengangguk dan mengayunkan botol bir yang digenggamnya seolah mengucapkan salam pada sang sensei.

Kakashi mengerjapkan matanya sekali, tidak menyangka akan mendapati muridnya di sana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya pada si bocah Nara.

"Seharusnya kami juga menanyakan hal yang sama padamu, sensei,"

Bukan Shikamaru yang menjawab melainkan orang lain yang kini duduk di sebelah kanannya. Kakashi menoleh.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke menatap datar, tapi bibir tipisnya tersenyum penuh arti.

Kakashi menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri pada dua orang muridnya yang kini tengah menatap dirinya dengan tatapan yang terlihat sangat menghakimi. Sebelum kemudian pria Hatake itu menghela nafas panjang.

"Kenapa murid-muridku ada di tempat seperti ini? Kalian ini siswa kelasku. Apa yang harus aku laporkan kepada kepala sekolah bila dia tahu murid KMS berkeliaran di klub malam?" keluhnya tidak habis fikir.

"Tenang saja sensei, kami tidak melakukan hal yang macam-macam di sini," jawab Shikamaru sambil akan menenggak birnya.

Kakashi merebut botol bir yang sudah seinci lagi sampai di mulut Shikamaru.

"Dan ini bukan termasuk hal yang macam-macam itu?" ujarnya sambil menunjuk botol bir tersebut.

"Ayolah sensei, ini hanya sebotol. Aku tidak akan mabuk," sanggah si pemuda berambut nanas itu seraya hendak merebut kembali botol birnya dari tangan Kakashi.

"Tidak," tolak Kakashi sambil menjauhkan botol tersebut dari jangkauan Shikamaru. "Kau masih di bawah umur. Kau tidak boleh minum-minuman seperti ini,"

"Ck, _Mendokusei_ …," keluh Shikamaru sambil membuang wajahnya ke samping.

"Jadi, bisa jelaskan sekarang apa yang dilakukan siswa seperti kalian di klub malam?" tanya Kakashi dengan nada penuh wibawa seperti saat mengajar di sekolah.

"Sudahlah sensei, seperti kata Shikamaru, kami tidak melakukan hal yang macam-macam," jawab Sasuke santai.

"Jadi?" tanya Kakashi lagi penuh selidik.

"Kami hanya sedang dalam misi," jawab Sasuke lagi.

Kakashi mengernyitkan keningnya tidak paham.

"Misi? Misi apa?"

"Misi memata-matai," jawab Shikamaru seenaknya.

"Mata-mata? Hei, apa ini, kalian sedang bermain detektif-detektifan?" Kakashi terkekeh geli.

Shikamaru dan Sasuke hanya mengedikkan bahu acuh.

Kakashi kembali melirik keduanya ingin tahu.

"Lalu di mana orang yang kalian mata-matai itu? Harusnya kalau memang dalam misi kalian tidak boleh lengah," kata Kakashi, berfikir bahwa kedua siswanya itu memang sedang main-main.

Sasuke terkekeh membuat sang sensei mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Tenang saja sensei, kami bahkan sudah menangkap langsung target kami," ujar Shikamaru sedikit teler.

Kakashi menoleh pada muridnya itu, yang sudah dilarangnya untuk minum namun tidak mendengarkan dan sekarang tengah menenggak isi botol kedua.

"Jadi siapa target kalian itu?" tanya Kakashi lagi merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal.

Shikamaru menoleh, menatap sang sensei dengan matanya yang sudah sayu. Sudut bibirnya terangkat, tersenyum miring sebelum kemudian berkata,

"Kau, sensei," ungkapnya.

Kakashi melebarkan matanya, terkejut dengan yang dikatakan Shikamaru. Seolah tidak percaya dengan si pemuda Nara, dia menoleh pada Sasuke. Dan tidak jauh berbeda, Sasuke juga menatapnya tajam dengan bibirnya yang tersenyum menang.

"Hoi, hoi, hoi, apa-apaan ini. Kenapa kalian memata-mataiku? Aku tidak merasa melakukan hal yang mencurigakan," ujar Kakashi.

"Hal yang selalu kau lakukan di sini, apa itu tidak termasuk dalam hal yang mencurigakan, sensei?"

Suara orang lainnya yang juga memanggilnya sensei membuat Kakashi menoleh ke asal suara. Dirinya kembali terkejut ketika mendapati tiga orang muridnya yang lain sudah berdiri di sana.

"Naruto, Kiba, dan Neji juga?" pekiknya tidak percaya. "Hei, apa-apaan sih, kenapa semua siswaku berkeliaran jam segini di klub malam?"

"Aku sendiri tidak menyangka sensei, jadi benar saat mobilmu melaju menuju jalan Mizu, klub inilah yang jadi tujuanmu itu," ujar Kiba.

Kakashi menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan kanannya, merasa frustasi dan merasa gagal menjadi seorang guru setelah mendapati para anak didiknya berdiri menghadapnya kini. Dengan gaya santai mereka saat memasuki klub malam, sudah menunjukkan bahwa mereka sering mengunjungi tempat seperti itu. Kakashi menghela nafas dalam sebelum kemudian di sela oleh Naruto yang berbicara padanya dengan ekspresi yang teramat serius.

"Bisakah kita keluar dari tempat ini, sensei? Ada banyak hal yang ingin kami bicarakan denganmu," kata Naruto.

Kakashi melirik muridnya itu dari sudut matanya. Alisnya terangkat, jelas bahwa dia tengah penasaran dengan hal yang diucapkan Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka kembali ke jalan Raiton, mencoba mengambil jarak dari klub malam Mizu yang letaknya tepat di jalan Mizu setelah perempatan Raiton. Kelima mobil mewah mereka (minus Naruto) terparkir berjajar di sisian jalan raya. Kakashi bersandar pada mobil Ford GT nya dan kelima muridnya kini berdiri menghadapnya membuat sang sensei merasa dirinya seperti tersangka yang tengah dihakimi.

Dengan santai Kakashi menatap muridnya itu satu-persatu, menunggu salah satu dari mereka mengambil inisiatif untuk memulai pembicaraan. Udara dingin yang berhembus karena waktu sudah akan memasuki musim dingin, membuat sang sensei mengeratkan syal dan mantel hijau lumutnya. Dia lipat tangannya di depan dada, selain untuk membuat tubuhnya agar lebih hangat, juga sebagai deklarasi untuk murid-muridnya bahwa sang sensei masih tetap santai dan tidak termakan intimidasi mereka.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan denganku?" tanya Kakashi membuka konversasi.

Kelima muridnya itu tidak menjawab dan memilih setia untuk menatap tajam sang sensei lebih lama lagi.

Naruto maju satu langkah. Kedua tangannya ia sembunyikan dibalik saku jaket hitam yang ia kenakan hari itu mencoba membuat telapak tangannya tetap hangat. Mata birunya masih menatap lurus sang sensei.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" ucapnya _to the point_ , namun hal itu tidak mampu ditangkap Kakashi.

Pria Hatake itu memiringkan kepalanya berusaha mengerti maksud dari pertanyaan itu.

"Aku?" tunjuknya pada diri sendiri.

Tidak ada yang menanggapi, kelima muridnya terus menatapnya menuntut jawaban.

Kakashi menghela nafas sebelum kemudian menjawab dengan pasti.

"Aku adalah Hatake Kakashi, guru di KMS, wali kelas A level Advanced, instrukur mengemudi tingkat level tiga teratas, dan aku masih bujangan,"

Semua mendengus mendengar jawaban seperti itu.

"Ah, satu lagi," tambah Kakashi. "Aku pernah menjadi pelatih drifting Naruto di bukit Tsuki,"

Hening, murid-muridnya terdiam seperti patung seolah tidak puas dengan jawabannya.

"Aku sudah menjawabnya, kenapa kalian terlihat tidak puas? Apa perlu aku tambahkan bahwa aku adalah guru tertampan di KMS yang sangat digilai para siswinya dan banyak dari mereka yang memberiku surat cinta dan – ,"

"Cukup sensei," Naruto menyela dengan dingin. Kakashi langsung terdiam.

"Kami tidak tertarik dengan leluconmu," kata Naruto lagi.

Manik hitam Kakashi menatap penuh selidik pada si pemuda Uzumaki.

"Kau hanya mengatakan tentang siapa dirimu sekarang dan bukan tentang jati dirimu yang sebenarnya," ucap Sasuke tidak kalah dingin.

"Ayolah … aku sudah menjawabnya dengan benar dan kenapa kalian tidak bisa menerimanya?" keluh Kakashi lelah menghadapi para siswanya yang tiba-tiba sok serius itu.

"Karena seperti kata Sasuke, itu bukan jawaban yang sebenarnya," sahut Kiba.

"Haaah, apa lagi sih. Jawaban sebenarnya apa? Aku tidak merasa memiliki rahasia apapun," jawab Kakashi kesal.

"Kau mungkin memang tidak merasa memiliki rahasia, tapi kami tahu bahwa kau menyimpan rahasia," Shikamaru berkata sambil melangkah maju dan kemudian ikut bersandar menyamping pada mobil Kakashi.

"Salah satunya adalah tentang alasanmu yang secara rutin mengunjungi klub Mizu. Apa kau sedang mencari informasi tertentu di sana?" lanjut Shikamaru sambil melayangkan tatapan intelnya pada Kakashi.

Kakashi melirikan matanya pada pemuda Nara yang kini berdiri tepat di sampingnya sambil terus menatap menyelidik padanya. Pria 30 tahunan itu terkekeh.

"Khe … aku masih tidak paham dengan yang kalian maksud. Kalau kau ingin tahu kenapa aku sering ke klub Mizu, jelas karena aku butuh hiburan. Kalian tahu, hiburan orang dewasa. Dan usiaku sudah matang, hal wajar kalau aku keluar-masuk klub. Tidak seperti kalian yang masih kecil dan tidak pantas berkeliaran di tempat seper – ,"

"Kalau begitu jawab pertanyaanku," kata Neji tiba-tiba memotong ucapan nasihat dari sang sensei. "Apa kau kenal seseorang bernama Shiroi Kiba?"

Kakashi diam sejenak, meski begitu air wajahnya tetap tenang tidak terlihat ada guncangan di sana.

"Huh, apa itu? Sebuah nama? Kedengarannya aneh. Lebih terdengar seperti sebuah julukan," jawab Kakashi.

"Ya, aku juga yakin itu hanyalah sebuah julukan. Jadi, apa kau kenal?" tanya Neji lagi.

"Tentu saja tidak," jawab Kakashi santai.

Kelima orang muridnya membuang nafas kesal. Mereka sudah tahu Kakashi pasti tidak akan berkata jujur. Tidak akan mudah membuat seorang Hatake Kakashi bicara kecuali ada sebuah serangan telak yang bisa membuat sang senseinya itu bungkam.

Naruto kembali menatap Kakashi.

"Kalau begitu apa kau mengenal seseorang bernama Namikaze Minato?" tanya Naruto.

"Namikaze Minato?" ucapnya. "Tunggu, tunggu, sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu. Namikaze Minato … Namikaze Minato …,"

Kakashi membuat ekspresi seolah dirinya tengah berusaha keras untuk mengingat. Kelima pemuda di sana menahan nafas berharap Kakashi akan mengungkapkan kebenarannya.

"Ah, aku ingat Namikaze Minato," ujarnya tiba-tiba. Semua penasaran dengan kalimat yang selanjutnya akan diucapkan Kakashi.

"Namikaze Minato, aku tahu nama itu dari arsip berkas sekolahmu, Naruto. Di sana tercatat dia ayahmu kan?" ucapnya.

Naruto dan yang lain berdecak kesal sambil membuang wajah mereka ke samping. Lelah karena harus menghadapi semua keterpura-puraan itu.

"Sensei, berhentilah berpura-pura bahwa kau tidak tahu apapun," ujar Naruto mencoba tetap merendahkan nada bicaranya karena merasa dirinya harus tetap sopan kepada sang guru. "Aku yakin, Namikaze Minato bagimu pastilah bukan hanya sekedar nama yang kau temukan di arsip sekolahku, tapi dia lebih dari itu,"

Kakashi terdiam, termangu, pancaran sorot mata biru Naruto membuatnya ingin mengucapkan semua kejujuran. Manik biru yang sama dengan milik senseinya yang selalu membuatnya hanyut. Mata itu seolah menelusup masuk lebih dalam dan berusaha merobek semua dinding kebohongan yang sengaja ia bangun untuk menutupi jati dirinya. Tapi tidak, dia tidak akan kalah. Tidak akan dia biarkan Naruto dan murid-muridnya yang lain terlibat seperti dirinya. Biarlah, bila ada seseorang yang harus mendendam, maka hanya dialah orangnya.

"Aku tetap tidak mengerti maksud perkataanmu," bohongnya lagi.

Naruto tetap setia menatap tajam sang sensei.

"Asal kau tahu saja sensei, Shiroi Kiba dan Namikaze Minato saling mengenal. Jadi aku yakin kau tahu sesuatu," kata Naruto kekeuh tidak mau menyerah.

"Haaah .. sudah aku katakan aku tidak mengenal Shiroi Kiba. Dan Namikaze Minato itu ayahmu. Jadi jika seperti yang kau katakan bahwa keduanya saling mengenal, bukankah harusnya kau, sebagai anaknya, yang akan lebih mengenal Shiroi Kiba," jelas Kakashi.

"Tepat sekali, sensei," Shikamaru kembali membuka suara membuat Kakashi menoleh padanya. "Itulah mengapa Naruto berkata bahwa kau pastilah mengenal ayahnya,"

"Ck, apa lagi ini," Kakashi merasa hilang kesabarannya.

"Seperti katamu, sensei, bila anak dari salah satu orang yang disebutkan tadi, mungkin saja dia mengenal salah satu yang lainnya," kata Shikamaru.

"Jadi? Maksudmu aku ini anak Shiroi Kiba? Heh, jangan bercanda. Aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya. Sudah jelas aku tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan orang itu," sanggah Kakashi.

"Tidak mungkin kau tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengannya, karena Shiroi Kiba …..," Naruto menggantungkan ucapannya.

"Neji!" dirinya memberi isyarat pada Neji yang dibalas anggukan pemuda Hyuga itu.

Neji melangkah maju hingga kini dia berdiri tepat di depan Kakashi. Dengan cepat dia ambil selembar foto dari saku jaketnya dan kemudian dia pampangkan tepat di depan wajah sang sensei.

"Shiroi Kiba, orang yang berdiri di tengah. Memiliki warna rambut yang sama dan wajah yang mirip dengamu. Dari sini saja sudah terlihat bahwa kalian memiliki hubungan darah. Jadi sekarang bagaimana, apakah kau sudah bisa mengatakan tentang siapa dirimu?" ujar Neji.

Kakashi kembali ke sikap santainya semula. Dia terkekeh pelan sambil melirik foto yang ditampilkan Neji dengan tatapan geli.

"Khehe ,,, aku benar-benar tidak paham dengan kalian anak-anak. Apa sebegininya bermain detektif-detektifan itu? Sebenarnya apa yang kalian cari?"

"Ayahku," jawab Naruto langsung.

"Apa?"

Kakashi menatap Naruto bingung.

"Kami mencari ayahku," kata Naruto lagi.

Kakashi semakin mengernyitkan dahinya dalam.

"Naruto," ucapnya pelan. "Bukankah dalam arsip sudah dikatakan bahwa ayahmu sudah lama meninggal dunia,"

"Ayahku masih hidup," jawab Naruto datar.

Sang sensei mengerjapkan matanya sebelum kemudian dia seperti menyadari sesuatu yang mengerikan.

"Oh tidak! Ini buruk," racaunya tidak jelas dan sukses berbalik membuat kening murid-muridnya mengernyit.

Seraya menegakkan berdirinya, Kakashi melayangkan tatapan memelas dan prihatin pada Naruto.

"Apa kau begitu frustasinya Naruto?" ucapnya yang semakin membuat kelima muridnya bingung.

"Apa maksudnya sensei?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Ya, kau frustasi karena dirimu yang kini tengah sebatang kara sehingga kau berkhayal bahwa ayahmu masih hidup. Ya Tuhan, kasihan sekali kau, nak," kata Kakashi sok memelas.

Keempat lainnya saling berpandangan heran dengan apa yang dikatakan Kakashi, tapi tidak dengan Naruto. Pemuda Uzumaki itu tetap memasang ekspresi datar mencoba mengabaikan racauan sang sensei.

"Tidak, ayahku memang masih hidup,"

"Naruto – ,"

"Namikaze Minato, Masih Hidup," ucap Naruto tegas penuh penekanan.

Kakashi terdiam. Langkahnya saat dirinya akan mencoba menenangkan Naruto yang dikiranya frustasi itu pun berhenti. Naruto melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Inilah alasan aku datang ke Konoha. Inilah mengapa aku ikut serta dalam balap jalanan di Konoha. Inilah tujuanku untuk bisa sampai pada puncak Konoha. Karena aku mendapat bukti, fakta bahwa ayahku, Namikaze Minato, kemungkinan masih hidup," ujarnya.

Seperti ditampar keras, Kakashi terbelalak. Dinding yang menutupi kebenaran tentang dirinya seolah hancur. Wajah stoic yang sengaja dipasangnya untuk menjaga rapat rahasianya seolah musnah. Telak sudah, Kakashi telah menunjukkan semuanya melalui ekspresi terkejut di wajahnya.

"Sensei …," bisiknya lemah namun dapat didengar oleh Naruto dan yang lain.

Sasuke dan Shikamaru saling melempar senyum merasa berhasil memukul telak sang sensei. Begitupun dengan Kiba dan Neji. Sedangkan Naruto masih setia menatap lurus Kakashi, menantikan reaksi selanjutnya dari senseinya itu.

Kakashi mengangkat wajahnya yang tadi sempat tertunduk. Langsung ditatapnya Naruto dengan tatapan seolah dirinya tidak bisa percaya pada pemuda itu.

"Bukti apa yang membuatmu percaya bahwa ayahmu masih hidup?" tanyanya.

"Surat yang ditulis tangan ayahku yang kemudian dikirimkannya sejak dua tahun lalu pada seseorang yang bernama Jiraiya,"

"Jiraiya-san?!" ucap Kakashi terkejut.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Jadi kau mengenal orang itu?" tanya Naruto.

Kakashi tersentak, dirinya baru sadar bahwa ia kelepasan mengakui bahwa ia memang mengetahui sesuatu.

Terdengar tawa kemenangan Shikamaru, Kakashi menoleh ke belakang, melihat pada si pemuda Nara yang dengan santai masih bersandar nyaman pada mobilnya.

"Sepertinya memang banyak yang perlu kita bicarakan na, sensei," ucap Shikamaru sambil menyeringai senang.

 **.**

 **.**

Akhirnya Kakashi mengalah dan nyatanya memang dia sudah kalah. Dengan perasaan penasaran akan cerita Naruto atas bukti Namikaze Minato masih hidup dan juga dengan perasaan was-was karena khawatir ini bukan hal bijak dengan menyeret murid-muridnya pada masalah, Kakashi membawa kelima muridnya itu ke apartemennya. Baginya tidak ada tempat yang lebih aman untuk bicara tentang hal tersebut dari tempat di mana dia biasa berlindung selama ini.

Mereka pun sampai di sebuah gedung apartemen mewah di distrik C. Gedung 50 lantai yang menjulang seolah akan menerobos langit. Kakashi tinggal di lantai 37 di mana lantai tersebut sudah masuk dalam jajaran suit room. Meski tidak sebanding dengan yang berada di lantai 45 sampai 50, namun itu benar-benar apartemen yang mewah dan mahal yang mungkin harganya bisa bermiliyar-miliyar Yen. Yah, bagi Sasuke dan Neji sih itu biasa karena mereka berasal dari keluarga berada, tapi bagi Naruto dan yang lain itu istimewa.

Saat mereka memasuki apartemen tersebut dan dibawa ke ruang tamu, mata mereka langsung dimanjakan dengan pemandangan malam kota Konoha yang terpampang jelas dari jendela kaca besar yang menghiasi sebagian sisi ruangan. Apartemen itu begitu luas. Bahkan ruang tamunya saja bisa dibilang terlalu over untuk sebuah ruang tamu. Kakashi mempersilahkan murid-muridnya itu masuk.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau menjadi guru di KMS bisa sekaya ini," celetuk Shikamaru.

Kakashi terkekeh meski terdengar agak masam.

"Duduklah dulu. Akan aku ambilkan minuman untuk kalian," katanya sambil melepas mantel dan syalnya kemudian menaruhnya asal.

Sementara Kakashi menuju dapur yang ada di balik ruang tamu, Naruto dan yang lain mengambil tempat duduk di sofa. Shikamaru dan Kiba yang masih antusias dengan apartemen mewah itu berjalan berkeliling, melihat-lihat isi dan benda-benda yang menghiasi tempat tersebut.

Semua bingkai foto yang berjejer di lemari kaca hanya dipenuhi oleh potret sendiri seorang wanita yang Shikamaru tahu itu adalah Hanare. Sisanya adalah foto-foto kebersamaan Kakashi dengan wanita itu. Shikamaru sedikit menunjukkan ekspresi geli saat dia menyadari bahwa pastilah yang mendekorasi ruangan itu adalah Hanare. Bukti semua frame foto diisi oleh foto wanita itu pasti karena wanita itu yang sengaja meletakkannya di sana. Wanita memang mengerikan, begitulah fikir Shikamaru.

"Lihat, dia bahkan tidak memajang foto ayahnya. Jelas kalau kita mengikuti strategimu Kiba, untuk mencari bukti di rumahnya, pasti kita tidak akan mendapatkan apapun," ujar Shikamaru.

"Ya, ya, ya, strategimu memang yang terbaik, Tuan Jenius …," ucap Kiba sedikit kesal sambil berpura-pura memberi hormat.

Shikamaru nyengir lebar.

'Cklek!'

Suara pintu apartemen dibuka kasar. Tidak lama kemudian terdengar langkah terburu seseorang memasuki ruang tamu.

"Kakashi-kun!"

Seorang wanita dalam balutan pakaian seksi menyentak kelima pemuda yang tengah menunggu sang tuan rumah kembali. Lima orang yang memiliki gejolak darah muda itu hanya bisa meneguk ludah melihat betapa menggairahkannya wanita itu. Lihat saja dirinya sangat berantakan seolah pakaian yang pada dasarnya memang sudah terbuka itu dipakainya asal. Rambut hitamnya tidak digelung rapih sehingga menyisakan anak rambut yang lepek oleh keringat. Bagian atas tubuhnya serta leher yang tidak berhasil ditutupi oleh dress ketat berwarna putih gading dengan corak bunga sakura yang dipakainya, tampak menunjukkan banyak bercak kemerahan, menandakan bahwa orang itu habis melakukan suatu hal yang tidak pantas disebutkan. Belum lagi nafasnya yang terengah akibat berlari untuk segera sampai di tempat itu, berhasil membuat dadanya yang diatas ukuran rata-rata itu naik turun dengan keringat yang menetes melewatinya.

"Hanare?!"

Suara Shikamaru yang menyapanya membuat manik cokelat wanita itu melihat padanya, terdapat sedikit pancaran kebingungan dari tatapan itu. Sementara pemuda yang dilihatnya, bukan memandang wajah ayunya, dia malah menatap ke tubuh moleknya. Membuat Hanare hanya dapat menggeleng tidak habis fikir.

Kakashi keluar dari dapur dengan senampan minuman dan makanan untuk tamunya. Mengabaikan bocah-bocah yang terpesona padanya, Hanare langsung berlari menghampiri Kakashi.

"Kakashi-kun …" panggilnya dengan nada penuh kekhawatiran.

Sang pria Hatake telah melepas maskernya dan menunjukkan wajah utuhnya pada kelima muridnya itu. Bagi Naruto dan yang lain – meski itu pertama kalinya mereka melihat langsung – tapi jelas mereka sudah tahu perihal wajah asli sang sensei dari foto yang pernah mereka ambil diam-diam. Tapi bagi Neji, dia baru mengetahui hal itu dan dia begitu tercengang mendapati senseinya itu tampak tampan dan berbeda.

"Kenapa kau melepas maskermu? Dan ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau mengirimkan sinyal darurat padaku?" tanyanya begitu penasaran dan khawatir.

"Maaf, tapi aku membutuhkanmu di sini," ujar Kakashi.

Hanare menoleh, melihat pada Naruto dan yang lain, dan menyimpulkan bahwa semua itu berhubungan dengan murid-murid Kakashi yang duduk di sana.

"Kau tahu," kata Hanare. "Aku tadi sedang melayani Yamaguchi-san. Dan saat melihat sinyal darurat di gelangku ini aku langsung lari ke sini,"

Kakashi mendengus.

"Jadi kau menyesal menyudahi permainanmu dengan pria itu di tengah-tengah? Apa kau begitu menikmati disentuh olehnya?" ucap Kakashi dengan suara rendah agar ucapannnya tidak didengar murid-muridnya.

Namun jelas terdengar nada marah dalam ucapannya dan itu membuat Hanare tersenyum senang.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku malah senang karena kau menyelamatkanku dari pria gendut mesum itu. Dan asal kau tahu saja, aku lebih menikmati disentuh olehmu," bisik Hanare tepat di telinga Kakashi sambil mengelus sisi wajah pria itu untuk menggodanya.

"Ck," Kakashi berdecak kesal sambil menolak sentuhan Hanare. "Sudahlah! Cepat ganti pakaianmu dan kemudian ikut dalam pembicaraan kami!" perintah Kakashi sambil melangkah ke tempat murid-muridnya duduk sambil membawa nampan penuh gelas minuman.

"Baiklah," ucap Hanare lemah, mengerti bahwa Kakashi sedang dalam mood buruk.

Tidak ingin membuat pria itu semakin kesal, dengan segera dia melangkah menuju kamar untuk berganti pakaian.

"Kenapa dia harus ikut dalam pembicaraan kita?" tanya Shikamaru yang sudah ikut duduk di sofa.

"Dia asetku," jawab Kakashi singkat.

"Aset?" ulang Kiba tidak mengerti.

"Sudah, kalian nikmati dulu minuman dan makanan ini. Aku akan segera kembali," katanya sambil berlalu pergi menyusul Hanare ke kamar.

Shikamaru hanya mengedikkan bahu merespon tatapan bertanya teman-temannya, bahwa pemuda jenius itu juga tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud sang sensei tadi.

Lima belas menit setelahnya, Kakashi dan Hanare telah kembali bergabung dengan kelima anak muda itu. Keduanya duduk menghadap lima remaja yang duduk berdesakan di satu sofa panjang. Sesungguhnya penampilan wanita itu sungguh mengganggu bagi kelima remaja itu. Meski dia telah mengganti pakaian seksinya tadi, tapi sungguh penampilannya sekarang tidak kalah menggairahkan dari yang tadi. Wanita itu mengenakan piyama tipis berbahan satin berwarna peach. Tali piyama yang terikat di sekitar perut rampingnya membuat bagian dadanya jadi lebih tercetak jelas. Terdapat tonjolan kecil di kanan-kiri masing-masing dada besar itu. Para pemuda itu sedikit menghela nafas sambil mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain untuk bisa mengusir pikiran kotor di otak mereka. Kelima remaja itu sadar bahwa ternyata Hanare tidak mengenakan bra atau apapun lagi dibalik piyama itu. Wanita itu duduk dengan menyilangkan kakinya membuat paha putih salah satu kakinya merengsek keluar melalui belahan panjang piyama tersebut. Ditambah lagi dengan rambut hitam yang sudah lebih rapih dari sebelumnya, kini dikuncir kuda tinggi memperlihatkan jelas bekas kiss mark di leher jenjangnya. Sekali lagi para pemuda itu meneguk ludah ketika Hanare mulai menyalakan rokok dan menghisapnya dengan bibir softpink seksinya.

"Fuuuh ...!"

Hanare menghembuskan asap rokok yang baru dihisapnya membuat kepulan putih itu memenuhi udara.

"Sebenarnya aku terkejut melihat kalian semua ada di sini. Tetapi Kakashi-kun sudah menceritakan detail situasinya," ucap Hanare sambil menyodorkan kotak berisi rokok pada para remaja laki-laki itu yang kemudian ditolak ringan oleh mereka, minus Shikamaru yang sudah menjulurkan tangan untuk mulai mengambil satu batangan putih itu, sayang Kakashi dengan segera mencegahnya dengan menarik tangan Hanare.

"Hanare! Matikan rokokmu dan jangan coba-coba menawari hal yang aneh-aneh pada muridku terutama Shikamaru," hardiknya dingin.

Hanare sempat terdiam, tertegun, melihat sisi yang lain lagi dari Kakashi hari ini. Jadi, seperti ini saat Kakashi sedang berperan menjadi guru? Sungguh selama ini dia penasaran bagaimana sikap Kakashi di sekolah dan kali ini dia berkesempatan melihatnya.

Mata hitam Kakashi menatap tajam Hanare memperingatkan. Wanita itu pun mengangguk mengerti. Dengan cepat ia tarik tangannya yang tadi menyodori rokok dan setelah itu ia ambil asbak untuk segera mematikan rokoknya.

Sedangkan Shikamaru, pemuda itu terkekeh namun terdengar kesal. Sambil kembali menyandarkan punggung ke sandaran sofa, dia menggerutu pelan terdengar seperti dia merutuki senseinya itu.

"Jadi ...," Neji membuka suara. "Sebenarnya apa hubungan kalian?" tanyanya.

Naruto dan yang lain sebenarnya sudah tidak heran dengan hubungan antara Kakashi dengan Hanare, meski mereka pun juga tidak begitu mengerti detailnya.

"Maksudku ...," Neji melanjutkan, mencoba memperjelas pertanyaannya. "Hubungan kalian selain sebagai teman kencan atau ... teman sex,"

Hanare terkikik mendengar pertanyaan Neji.

"Anak muda jaman sekarang ...," ucapnya. "Mereka bahkan mengerti istilah teman sex, hum? Hahaha ...,"

Neji membuang wajahnya kesal. Dia tidak suka diperlakukan seperti anak kecil.

"Yaaaah ... aku dan Kakashi-kun itu – ,"

"Dia alatku," jawab Kakashi memotong begitu saja ucapan Hanare dan sukses membuat wanita itu terdiam.

Hanare merasa tertohok hatinya saat Kakashi mengatakan hal itu dengan mudahnya bahkan tanpa melihat padanya. Mata cokelat Hanare memandang wajah samping Kakashi dengan keningnya yang terlihat mengernyit dalam.

"Dia alatku untuk mendapatkan informasi dari para Yakuza," tambah sang sensei.

Hanare semakin tertohok. Sambil tersenyum kecut, ia tundukkan wajahnya dalam.

"Maksudmu sensei, Yakuza di klub Mizu?" tanya Naruto. "Kalau tidak salah ...," mata sapphire nya melirik Hanare yang balas ditatap balik oleh wanita itu. "Klub Mizu adalah tempat di mana Hanare-san berprofesi sebagai penari kan ... 'eee ... Shikamaru?"

Naruto langsung menoleh pada Shikamaru karena merasa Hanare telah menatapnya tajam. Dengan santai si nanas hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Huh, kalian sudah jauh menyelidikiku, hum?" ujar Hanare terdengar tidak suka.

"Maaf," ucap Naruto tidak enak.

Hanare mengibaskan tangannya dalam artian 'sudahlah tidak usah minta maaf'.

Naruto terdiam sebelum kemudian kembali berucap, kini beralih menatap sang sensei.

"Jadi, sensei sengaja menyusupkan Hanare-san ke klub Mizu untuk berpura-pura sebagai penari?" tanyanya.

Kakashi sudah membuka mulutnya siap menjawab sebelum dipotong oleh kekehan Hanare.

"Hmph ... menyusup? Yang benar saja ...," ucapnya.

Semua kini memfokuskan diri mereka pada Hanare. Begitupun dengan Kakashi yang langsung menjatuhkan diri menyandar pada sandaran sofa sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. Mata hitamnya memandang datar Hanare, namun jelas mengisyaratkan bahwa dia ingin mendengar apa yang akan dikatakan wanita itu selanjutnya.

"Menari striptis memanglah profesiku yang sudah aku lakoni sejak 10 tahun lalu," ujarnya.

Semua kini menaikkan alisnya mendengar pernyataan tersebut.

"Dan kebetulan saja aku bertemu Kakashi di sana. Serta dia yang meminta bantuanku, aku pun membantunya," Hanare menoleh pada Kakashi dan tersenyum meski senyuman itu tidak mendapat sambutan.

"Aku sudah mengenal Kakashi-kun sejak kecil," ujar Hanare lagi yang mendapat sambutan keterkejutan dari kelima remaja itu.

"Usia kami terpaut enam tahun. Dulu keluarga Kakashi-kun adalah tetangga keluargaku. Saat itu Konoha belumlah seperti sekarang ini, masih banyak bukit-bukit kecil yang biasa dijadikan tempat bermain. Saat usia Kakashi 12 tahun dan aku enam tahun, kami sering berlomba untuk mendaki bukit bersama teman-teman. Ketika aku kelelahan dan tidak mampu melanjutkan, Kakashi akan menggendongku di punggungnya untuk membawaku sampai ke atas bukit. Saat aku berusia empat tahun, ibuku meninggal dan membuat diriku menjadi yatim piatu, setiap malam aku menangis dan tidak bisa tidur karena mengingat ibu, Kakashi rela datang ke rumahku untuk menemaniku tidur. Dia berkata, 'Peganglah tanganku dan bayangkan bahwa tangan itu adalah tangan ibumu'. Saat aku mulai bersekolah dan aku tidak memiliki teman karena semuanya membuliku, Kakashi lah satu-satunya orang yang duduk di sampingku dan menghiburku. Dia berkata, 'Saat kau merasa sendiri, lihatlah awan. Karena awan selalu berubah bentuknya, sehingga kau dapat membayangkan hal yang kau inginkan'. Saat itu aku melihatnya sebagai sosok seorang kakak,"

Hanare memandang ke arah Kakashi, namun pria itu seolah tidak menyadarinya dan seolah tidak menyimak semua hal yang dikatakan Hanare tentangnya, dia menyanggahkan sikunya disandaran sofa sambil tangannya menopang dagunya. Manik hitam miliknya melihat ke arah lain seperti tidak peduli. Hanare tersenyum kecut dan menunduk untuk menyembunyikan perasaan terdalamnya. Namun sayang semua itu terlambat untuk disembunyikan karena kelima pemuda yang setia mendengarkan sejak tadi itu, sudah semakin paham dengan situasi rumit yang dialami wanita itu.

"Kakashi-kun selalu menjadi teman bagiku, sahabatku," lanjut Hanare meski harus memaksakan hatinya untuk menyebutkan kata 'teman'. "Namun saat aku berusia sembilan tahun, beberapa waktu setelah kematian ayah Kakashi-kun, dia menghilang. Kakashi-kun menghilang. Aku tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengannya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya saat itu, tapi semua orang berkata bahwa ia telah mati. Aku tidak ingin mempercayainya, tapi kenyataannya aku pun tidak menemukan di mana pun jejak bahwa Kakashi-kun masih hidup.

"Hingga saat aku berusia 16 tahun, sepeninggalan kakekku yang telah merawatku sejak kecil, aku meninggalkan bangku sekolah karena tidak memiliki biaya. Aku mulai bekerja sebagai penari di klub malam. Dan tiga tahun setelahnya, entah itu sebuah keajaiban atau memang benar Tuhan masih mau mendengar doa dari orang hina sepertiku, malam itu kami dipertemukan. Sejak saat itulah kami kembali berhubungan,"

Hanare menutup ceritanya dengan mengangkat wajahnya yang sejak tadi ia tundukkan. Mata cokelatnya menatap kelima anak muda yang masih menunjukkan rasa ingin tahu yang begitu tinggi.

"Hmmm … kalau begitu, sejak hari itu kau menari di klub sambil mencari informasi?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Aku baru melakukannya beberapa tahun belakangan. Lagi pula, sebelum klub itu dibawah kepemilikan Mizuki, klub Mizu hanyalah klub kecil. Tidak banyak Yakuza yang berkumpul di sana,"

"Jadi, informasi apa yang kalian cari di sana?" tanya Shikamaru lagi, penasaran.

"Tunggu Shika," sela Naruto tiba-tiba membuat Shikamaru menoleh bingung padanya.

"Sebelum kita menanyakan itu, aku ingin mendengar lebih dulu penjelasan darimu, sensei," ucap Naruto sambil menatap tajam Kakashi yang sejak tadi terlihat menatap kosong seolah jiwanya tidak ada di sana.

Dari sudut matanya Kakashi melirik sang murid sejenak sebelum kemudian ia mengangkat wajahnya dan melayangkan senyuman biasa khas Kakashi sensei dengan menyipitkan matanya. Senyuman yang selalu ia tunjukkan saat di sekolah yang sekarang murid-muridnya tahu bahwa senyuman itu hanyalah topeng untuk membuatnya terlihat baik-baik saja. Di balik itu semua, Kakashi bukanlah orang sehangat itu. Terbukti bagaiman sorot matanya tadi saat mendengarkan cerita Hanare. Bola mata hitamnya itu terlihat dingin dan tanpa emosi.

"Aku baru tahu kalau kau bisa seserius itu, Naruto," ucapnya basa-basi. "Aku masih ingat saat pertama kali kau datang ke KMS dan kau terlihat begitu kekanakan. Tapi sekarang, lihatlah, hanya dalam beberapa bulan dan kau sudah semakin dewasa,"

Naruto sedikit memberengut, tidak suka bila dirinyalah yang dibahas.

"Tapi yaaah …," lanjut Kakashi kembali menarik perhatian si Uzumaki. "Bila dia melihat bagaimana dewasanya anaknya kini, aku yakin Minato sensei akan tersenyum bahagia,"

Naruto menekuk alisnya.

"'Sensei'? Bagaimana bisa kau sebut ayahku 'Sensei'?"

Kakashi menarik nafas dalam. Dia mengusap wajahnya dalam tangkupan kedua telapak tangannya. Dia remas kasar helaian rambut peraknya sambil menghembuskan nafas panjang. Hanare melihat itu merasa sedikit khawatir. Wanita itu tahu bahwa Kakashi tidak akan mampu mengendalikan dirinya bila dipaksa mengingat masa lalu. Itulah mengapa dia harus ikut duduk di sana. Tugasnya adalah untuk membantu Kakashi agar pria itu bisa tetap tenang.

Kakashi bangkit dari duduknya. Dia berjalan dan berdiri di depan kaca besar apartemen yang menampilkan pemandangan malam Konoha yang begitu gemerlap. Tangannya ia lipat di depan dada. Mata hitamnya menatap lurus jalanan Konoha yang jauh di bawah sana. Lampu-lampu jalan dan kendaraan menerangi setiap jengkalnya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan dini hari dan jalanan masih tetap ramai.

"Balapan jalanan, huh?"

Suara Kakashi kembali terdengar. Naruto dan yang lain hanya dapat menatap punggung sang sensei yang masih setia membelakangi.

"Aku benci," ucapnya dengan penekanan yang jelas. "Aku sangat benci balapan jalanan. Aku benar-benar membencinya. Itulah kenapa aku bersi keras menolak saat kau memintaku mengajari drifting, Naruto, karena aku membenci jalanan. Tempat itu telah merenggut segalanya dariku. Jalanan telah membawa pergi semua yang aku cintai,"

Tidak dapat menebak seperti apa ekspresi sang sensei kini karena Kakashi tampaknya enggan berbalik, namun para murid Kakashi itu dapat merasakan dalamnya emosi guru mereka saat itu.

"Ibuku meninggalkanku saat aku masih kecil, itu semua karena ayahku yang tergila-gila dengan balapan jalanan. Keduanya yang selalu bertengkar karena ayah yang tidak mau berhenti balapan, taruhan, dan menghabiskan uangnya hanya untuk membangun mobilnya. Dan begitu saja ibu meninggalkan kami,"

Semua menunduk, merasa iba dengan cerita hidup sang sensei. Kakashi menjeda beberapa saat membiarkan keheningan merayapi sebelum ia melanjutkan.

"Begitu pun dengan ayahku," ujarnya lagi. "Dia tewas karena balapan jalanan. Dia tewas dan hilang karena balapan. Dia tidak pernah kembali, dia meninggalkan aku sendiri. Kalian dengar? Dia – Meninggalkan – Aku – Hanya – Untuk – Balapan,"

Kakashi menaikkan volum suaranya. Dan saat dia berbalik, betapa terkejutnya mereka saat mendapati wajah Kakashi yang telah basah oleh air mata.

"DIA MENJADIKAN AKU SEBATANG KARA HANYA UNTUK MEMENUHI AMBISINYA MENJADI PEMENANG. BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN AKU TIDAK MEMBENCI BALAPAN? BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN AKU TIDAK MEMBENCINYA? SEMUA TERENGGUT DARIKU. SEMUA HILANG DAN AKU SENDIRIAN!"

"Kakashi-kun!"

Pekikan dan guncangan yang dilakukan Hanare di bahu Kakashi seolah menyadarkan pria itu. Kakashi terdiam dengan matanya yang terbelalak lebar. Dirinya hilang kendali. Hanare langsung menarik Kakashi dalam pelukannya, mencoba menenangkan prianya itu.

" _Se-sensei …,"_ gumam kelima muridnya dalam hati.

Semua menatap tidak percaya. Betapa terkejutnya mereka melihat sang sensei yang biasa tenang dan ramah itu tiba-tiba terlihat semenyedihkan ini. Mereka tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Kelima pemuda itu merasa bersalah karena telah berusaha memojokkan Kakashi.

Kakashi masih dalam dekapan Hanare. Wanita itu mengelus punggung lebar pria Hatake itu dengan lembut seraya membisikan kata-kata penenang.

"Tenanglah Kakashi-kun, kau tidak sendiri. Ada aku. Tenanglah … hum?"

Merasakan kepala berambut perak itu mengangguk di bahunya, pertanda bahwa Kakashi sudah tenang dan dapat memberikan respon dengan benar.

"Sudah, kalau kau tidak sanggup, kita bisa menyudahi ini. kau tidak perlu melanjutkan," kata Hanare lagi.

Tiba-tiba Kakashi mengangkat wajahnya membuat Hanare sedikit tersentak kaget.

"Tidak," ucap Kakashi parau. "Aku akan tetap melanjutkan. Mereka perlu tahu apa yang sedang mereka hadapi,"

Hanare menatap wajah Kakashi penuh kebimbangan, namun pria itu membalas tatapan itu dengan keyakinan. Hanare menganggu mengerti.

"Baiklah, ayo duduk dulu Kakashi-kun," ajak Hanare sambil menggiring Kakashi kembali duduk di sofa.

"Sens …,"

Ucapan Kiba terhenti oleh gerakan tangan Kakashi yang menyuruhnya diam. Sang sensei tahu apa kiranya ingin disampaikan Kiba pastilah tidak jauh dengan kata-kata Hanare sebelumnya dan Kakashi sudah memutuskan untuk meneruskan ceritanya.

"Maaf," ucap Kakashi yang sukses membuat kelima muridnya menatap tidak mengerti. "Maaf karena aku menunjukkan sisi lemahku ini di hadapan kalian. Tapi apa yang aku katakan tadi memang begitu adanya. Setidaknya itulah yang aku rasakan setelah kematian ayahku. Aku sangat membenci balap jalanan. Aku bakar semua hal tentang ayahku yang berhubungan dengan mobil dan balapan. Aku mengutuk semua itu. Sampai suatu hari Minato sensei datang padaku,"

Kakashi menatap lembut pada Naruto seolah dirinya tengah menatap Minato.

"Aku sudah lama mengenal Minato sensei. Saat aku masih kecil, ia sering datang ke rumah kami. Mengajakku jalan-jalan dengan mobilnya, mengajari aku tentang mobil, dan menceritakan banyak hal menarik tentang balapan. Dulu sering kali ibu terlihat membenci Minato sensei setiap kali ia datang berkunjung, aku tidak bisa mengerti, kenapa orang sebaik itu harus dibenci. Aku sangat menyayangi Minato sensei seperti aku menyayangi ayahku.

"Dan hari itu saat Minato sensei mendatangiku, dia menangis di depanku sambil mencium tanganku. Dia ucapkan maaf berkali-kali dalam isakannya. Aku luluh. Aku tidak bisa melihat orang yang begitu aku sayangi memohon ampunan padaku. Sejak hari itu Minato sensei mengambilku. Dia berkata akan menjagaku untuk beberapa waktu sementara dirinya dan teman-temannya sedang merencanakan suatu hal yang saat itu aku tidak tahu apa gerangan hal itu. Minato sensei juga yang menyarankanku untuk mengenakan masker untuk menutupi jati diriku. Saat itu aku tidak begitu paham maksudnya, tapi dia berkata bahwa menghilangnya ayahku tidak wajar, masih banyak misteri yang belum terungkap dan akan lebih baik bila tidak ada satu orang pun yang tahu tentang keberadaanku sebagai anak dari Sakumo Hatake alias Shiroi Kiba,"

"Sakumo Hatake?" Shikamaru mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Jadi itu nama asli Shiroi Kiba?" tanyanya.

"Hn, itu nama ayaku. Dan aku bisa tenang memakai nama Hatake karena sedikit orang yang mengetahui nama asli ayah," jawab Kakashi.

Sekarang kelima pemuda itu tahu siapa Shiroi Kiba sebenarnya karena dari cerita Hiashi sebelumnya, kepala keluarga Hyuga itu tidak sekali pun menyebutkan nama asli Shiroi Kiba.

"Lalu ... apa yang terjadi setelah kau bertemu ayahku? Dan apa karena kedekatan kalian sehingga kau memanggilnya sensei?" tanya Naruto ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang ayah yang tidak pernah ditemuinya.

Kakashi tersenyum mengingat seseorang yang begitu ia sayangi dan hormati. Tampaknya mengingat tentang Minato malah membuat hatinya lebih ringan dibanding saat dia mengingat tentang ayahnya.

"Dia mengajariku banyak hal termasuk teknik drifting yang dulu pernah aku ajarkan padamu. Dia menunjukkan banyak teknik balapan. Dan sebagai seseorang yang memiliki trauma besar pada mobil dan begitu membenci balapan, aku akan berubah menjadi kelinci kecil ketika Minato sensei menunjukkan kehebatannya di belakang kemudi. Dia juga mengajariku menghadapi hidup. Sebagai seorang yang sama yatim piatu sepertiku, Minato sensei memberikanku banyak dukungan moral. Sungguh aku sangat bersyukur karena pernah mengenalnya. Dia adalah sosok ayah yang baik bahkan melebihi ayahku,"

Naruto menggemerletukan gigi-giginya. Tangannya mengepal di atas pangkuannya. Kakashi tersenyum kecut melihat itu.

"Aku mengerti, kau pasti tidak setuju dengaku," ucap Kakashi dan berhasil membuat Naruto mengangkat wajahnya yang tadi menunduk dalam.

"Sama sepertiku yang membenci ayahku karena merasa ia telah meninggalkan aku hanya untuk sebuah balapan, kau juga pasti berpikir bahwa Minato sensei telah berbuat tidak adil padamu dan ibumu kan? Kau pasti masih belum bisa menerima alasan Minato sensei meninggalkanmu begitu saja kan? Aku sangat mengerti perasaanmu. Kita ini sama, Naruto, kita ini korban dari keegoisan orang tua kita, korban dari suatu hal yang disebut balapan.

"Tapi bagiku, Minato sensei tidak seperti ayahku. Dia tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu dan ibumu bila itu bukan karena suatu hal yang mendesak. Dan bukti kau sekarang berusaha keras mencarinya, itu menunjukkan kalau kau berbeda dariku. Kau begitu menyayangi ayahmu. Jujur saja, selama ini aku mencari informasi tentang balapan maut dan tentang semua yang berhubungan dengan Puncak Konoha, bukanlah untuk mencari tahu tentang kematian ayahku, tapi untuk Minato sensei,"

Naruto tersentak, dia baru tahu bahwa selama ini Kakashi juga tengah mencari tahu tentang menghilangnya ayahnya. Tapi apa itu karena Kakashi begitu menyayangi ayahnya atau karena hal lain?

"Aku tidak begitu peduli dengan kematian ayahku. Rasa sakit karena kehilangannya telah terobati bertahun-tahun lalu. Tapi waktu setelah menghilangnya Minato sensei setelah malam balapan itu, suatu hal terjadi pada hidupku," ujar Kakashi serius dan kalimat terakhirnya sukses membuat kelima pemuda itu terperangah.

"Suatu hal? Apa?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Sekelompok orang berusaha membunuhku,"

Seolah mendengar suara petir yang menyambar, betapa terkejutnya mereka mendengar ucapan terakhir Kakashi. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka dengar, detak jantung mereka memburu seolah adrenalin mereka tengah dipacu.

"Berusaha membunuhmu? Maksudnya ... kau ... diburu?" tanya Kiba sedikit bergidik ngeri.

"Hn, beberapa hari setelah balapan yang tidak pernah membawa Minato sensei kembali, sekelompok orang menyerang tempat tinggal yang sempat aku dan Minato sensei tinggali. Mereka berusaha menangkapku untuk dibawa kemudian dibunuh. Bahkan mereka tidak peduli akan menangkapku hidup atau mati. Mereka hanya diperintahkan untuk menghabisiku,"

"Diperintah? Oleh siapa?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

Kakashi menggeleng.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa mereka dan siapa yang memperintahkan mereka. Yang pasti mereka bersenjata,"

Kakashi mengelus pundak sebelah kirinya di mana di balik kaos lengan panjang berwarna biru dongker itu, terdapat luka tembak yang meleset. Untunglah tembakan waktu itu tidak mengenai organ vitalnya. Punggungnya juga terasa berdenyut merasakan luka bekas sabetan pedang yang sudah memudar. Serta sayatan panjang vertikal di mata sebelah kiri yang disebabkan serangan pisau salah seorang penyerangnya.

"Apa mungkin Yakuza?" ucap Neji berspekulasi.

"Mungkin saja, setahuku selain para penegak hukum, hanya Yakuzalah yang bebas menggunakan senjata di Konoha. Selain itu mereka juga yang menguasai perdagangan senjata ilegal. Dan setiap penggunaan senjata, terutama senjata api, harus atas sepengetahuan mereka. Tentu saja semua asumsi akan mengarah pada kelompok Yakuza," ujar Shikamaru.

"Atau bisa juga ada orang-orang yang diam-diam menyelundupkan senjata dan menggunakannya," kata Hanare tiba-tiba.

"Apa?"

Kelima pemuda itu terkejut mendengar asumsi yang disampaikan Hanare.

"Ya, beberapa kasus pernah terjadi dan itu sedikit membuat keributan di lingkungan Yakuza. Hal itu disebabkan penyelundupan senjata yang berhasil memberikan begitu banyak kerugian di pihak mereka. Aku mendengar percakapan mereka saat bekerja di klub," ungkap Hanare.

Kelima pemuda itu memikirkan ucapan Hanare, mereka baru tahu hal seperti itu pernah terjadi. Shikamaru sudah gatal ingin menanyakan lebih banyak informasi pada wanita itu, sebelum Naruto mendahuluinya bicara.

"Lalu ... apa yang terjadi padamu setelah penyerangan itu, sensei?" tanya Naruto ingin tahu kelanjutan ceritanya.

Kakashi menarik nafas sebentar sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Aku sempat terpojok dan menerima beberapa luka. Mereka hampir menangkapku dan menghabisiku. Bila saja orang itu tidak datang menolongku tepat waktu, aku yakin aku tidak akan ada di sini hari ini," jawabnya.

"Orang itu?"

"Jiraiya-san,"

Naruto melebarkan matanya kala mendengar nama orang yang pernah sekali ditemuinya. Orang itu juga yang sudah membawanya sejauh ini. Orang itu juga yang sudah memberikan harapan dan tujuan hidup baru bagi Naruto yang saat itu sudah kehilangan arah hidupnya.

"Jiraiya ... san?" ucapnya tidak percaya.

"Hn, aku sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana saat itu dia bisa menemukanku, tapi dia datang memang untuk menolongku. Dengan sangat cepat dia menembaki kelima orang yang menyergapku saat itu. Dia membunuhnya begitu saja,"

"Membunuh? Bagaimana orang itu ...," Kiba tidak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya. Dia sungguh tidak mengira laki-laki tua yang dia temui sebelumnya adalah orang seberbahaya itu.

"Sebenarnya siapa dia? Apa kau mengenalnya?" tanya Naruto ingin tahu.

Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya pertanda dia juga tidak tahu.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya dan aku juga tidak mengetahui jati dirinya. Saat itu pun aku ketakutan saat bertemu dengannya. Tapi dia berkata padaku bahwa Minato sensei yang memintanya menemuiku. Dia berkata bahwa sebelum Minato sensei mengikuti balapan menuju Puncak Konoha, dia pernah berpesan pada Jiraiya-san untuk menggantikannya menjagaku bila dirinya tidak pernah kembali. Dan begitulah dia membawaku pergi," jelas Kakashi.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak mengenalnya? Bukankah setelah itu dialah orang yang menjagamu?" tanya Neji penasaran.

Kakashi menggeleng lagi dan menuai kernyitan di dahi murid-muridnya.

"Aku memang tidak mengenalnya. Yang aku tahu dia adalah kenalan Tsunade-sama," jawabnya.

"Eh?! Tsunade?! Maksudmu, Tsunade-sama kepala sekolah KMS?" pekik Shikamaru terkejut.

"Ya," jawab Kakashi. "Setelah hari dia menyelamatkanku, dia membawaku pada Tsunade-sama dan meminta padanya untuk menjagaku sementara orang itu kemudian menghilang dan aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi. Tsunade-sama mengangkatku sebagai anak. Dia mengirimku ke luar negeri untuk sekolah sekaligus untuk menyembunyikanku. Apartemen ini juga hadiah darinya saat aku kembali pulang ke Konoha. Dan setelah mendapatkan terapi psikis juga di luar negeri, Tsunade-sama memintaku untuk mengajar di sekolahnya. Seperti inilah aku sekarang. Kakashi Hatake, seorang guru KMS,"

Naruto dan yang lain merasa tidak percaya. Kakashi adalah anak angkat Tsunade dan Tsunade juga mengenal orang bernama Jiraiya. Kini mereka saling melempar pandangan dan lirikan. Sedikit banyak mereka mendapatkan sesuatu.

"Lalu bagaimana dengamu, Naruto?" Kakashi kembali berucap dan menarik kembali atensi si pemuda kuning.

"Aku sudah menceritakan tentangku. Jadi, bisakah kau jelaskan semua ini?"

Naruto semakin mengernyitkan dahinya, merasa tidak paham maksud sang sensei.

"Bisakah kau jelaskan, bagaimana kau bisa berasumsi bahwa ayahmu kemungkinan masih hidup?" tanya Kakashi penuh dengan rasa penasaran dan emosi yang begitu meluap. Entah karena dia merasa senang atau khawatir.

Naruto menatap lurus sang sensei yang kini juga memandangnya tajam. Pemuda Uzumaki itu seolah paham bahwa kata-kata yang menyatakan bahwa ayahnya masih hidup telah menyalakan api harapan baru bagi sang sensei. Dapat terlihat di mata hitam gurunya yang biasa sayu kini tampak lebih berbinar. Dan Naruto menarik nafas panjang sebelum kemudian ia memulai ceritanya.

 **.**

 **.**

Di trotoar jalan depan sebuah mini market 24 jam, lima orang pemuda itu kembali berkumpul di sana. Waktu sudah bukan lagi menunjukkan malam, tapi pagi hari, tepatnya pukul tiga dini hari. Naruto, Kiba, dan Sasuke tengah menikmati ramen cup yang mereka beli di mini market sambil begitu saja duduk di pinggiran trotoar jalan. Sementara Shikamaru dan Neji berdiri di depan ketiga orang itu sambil bersandar pada mobil si rambut nanas. Sambil meminum cola, kedua orang itu menatap tanpa minat ketiga orang yang begitu menikmati makanan instan dengan produk dan rasa yang sama.

Neji menggelengkan kepalanya ketika melihat betapa kekanakannya Sasuke yang merebut cup ramen milik Kiba hanya untuk menuangkan kuah ramen itu ke dalam miliknya yang alhasil membuat si pemuda Inuzuka itu mencak-mencak sambil berusaha merebut kembali cup ramennya sebelum kuahnya dituang habis oleh si bungsu Uchiha. Neji tidak menyangka, bagaimana seorang Uchiha yang keluarganya bahkan lebih kaya dari pada Hyuga, bisa sesantai itu memakan makanan murah dan duduk di pinggir jalan ketika cuaca dingin seperti ini. Bagi pemuda Hyuga itu, ini baru pertama kali dirinya berkumpul dan duduk-duduk di pinggiran jalan seperti ini. Biasanya bila ia dan kawan-kawannya harus berkumpul, mereka lebih memilih berkumpul di rumahnya atau mungkin di kafe yang sedikit lebih elegan. Bukannya di tempat umum seperti ini. Tapi merasakannya sesekali ternyata tidak buruk juga. Serta mendengar orang-orang itu berceloteh, entah mengapa dia jadi merasa sedikit iri.

"Hoi Shika, kau dengar tadi, Hanare bilang beberapa hari yang lalu dia lihat Mizuki terlihat babak belur. Dan dari informasi yang dia dapat katanya pihak Mizuki habis bentrok dengan pihak musuhnya. Aku yakin itu Sai. Apa aku bilang, pasti Ino melapor pada si pucat itu," kata Kiba sambil tertawa puas.

Shikamaru terkekeh sambil pandangannya melihat ke arah lain di mana ada dua wanita seksi berdiri menunggu tumpangan. Tampaknya dua wanita itu baru pulang dari klub dan setengah mabuk. Ketika Shikamaru mengerling pada mereka, keduanya terkikik girang. Pemuda Nara itu kembali menatap teman-temannya.

"Yah, tampaknya Hanare itu memang sungguh-sungguh mencari informasi tentang Yakuza," ujarnya.

Naruto meminum kuah ramennya dan merasakan kehangatan merasuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Mata biru itu menatap Shikamaru di depannya.

"Jadi, menurutmu informasi yang itu juga benar adanya?" tanya Naruto pada Shikamaru.

"Tentang Yakuza yang sedang mengalami krisis?"

Naruto mengangguk sekali. Kiba, Sasuke, dan Neji pun kini memfokuskan diri mereka untuk mendengar pendapat si jenius Nara.

"Mungkin saja benar. Kita tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di dalam organisasi itu karena kita hanya bisa melihatnya dari luar. Dan menurut informasi Hanare, Yakuza mengalami krisis besar selama puluhan tahun yang mana juga memberikan kerugian besar untuk mereka. Meski kita tidak mendapat petunjuk tentang krisis apa itu dan hal apa yang membuat mereka mengalami kerugian, tapi fakta bahwa krisis ini masih berlangsung hingga saat ini, pastilah itu suatu hal yang besar yang bahkan para Yakuza itu tidak bisa menyelesaikannya. Aku sendiri ingin tahu, tapi tampaknya akan sulit mendapatkan informasi itu,"

"Lalu, apa menurutmu ini berhubungan dengan diadakannya balapan maut?" tanya Sasuke.

Shikamaru terdiam sejenak, dirinya pun tidak yakin.

"Aku rasa terlalu jauh bila kita harus menghubungkannya. Bagaimanapun, balapan adalah balapan. Dan aku fikir, meski para Yakuza juga yang meguasai balap liar di Konoha, bagiku selama ini tidak banyak biaya yang dihabiskan untuk itu juga tidak banyak yang bisa didapat dari itu. Jadi bagaimana bisa kita menghubungkan krisis internal Yakuza dengan balapan?" ujar Shikamaru.

Keempat yang lain pun setuju dengan pandangan Shikamaru. Bagi mereka ini memang tidak ada hubungannya dengan misteri puncak Konoha.

"Yah, sepertinya kau benar," ucap Naruto setuju sambil menenggak air mineral dari botol.

"Dari pada itu, aku lebih penasaran dengan ini," kata Shikamaru lagi yang kembali mendapat fokus teman-temannya.

"Apa?" tanya Kiba ingin tahu.

"Bila semua yang pernah berhubungan dengan balapan di puncak Konoha tewas, lalu kenapa aku dan Choji masih hidup?"

" ...,"

" ...,"

" ...,"

"HAH?! ..."

Serentak semuanya tidak mengerti perkataan orang jenius itu. Berkali-kali mereka melihat kaleng yang digenggam Shikamaru dan mata mereka masih jelas melihat itu kaleng cola dan bukannya bir.

"Shika, kau tidak mabuk kan?" tanya Naruto, curiga temannya itu memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam kaleng colanya yang mungkin memabukan.

Shikamaru menghela nafas lelah begitu melihat tatapan bingung yang lainnya juga. Pemuda yang terkenal selalu mengatakan kata 'Merepotkan' itu, bahkan sampai tidak sanggup untuk mengatakan kata itu kali ini karena yang ini lebih dari merepotkan.

"Dengar! Aku tidak sedang mabuk. Dan yang aku maksud di sini adalah Kakashi sensei pernah diburu untuk di bunuh karena ayahnya pernah ikut serta dalam balapan maut dan dia juga berhubungan dengan ayahmu, Namikaze Minato. Ayah Neji juga dibunuh karena ikut dalam tim yang ikut serta ke puncak Konoha dan begitu juga dengan Sabaku Rasa yang tewas dalam kecelakaan yang sebenarnya itu adalah pembunuhan terencana. Lalu, kenapa aku dan Choji masih hidup?" ujar Shikamaru.

Bukannya wajah keempat temannya itu menjadi lebih cerah setelah mendapat penjelsana, malah tampak lebih kusut dari sebelumnya. Hal ini menandakan bahwa mereka tidak mengerti maksud si pemuda Nara.

"Haaaah ... _Mendokusei_ ...!"

Akhirnya keluar juga kata itu dari mulutnya. Sambil mengusap wajahnya kasar, Shikamaru benar-benar malas bila harus bicara panjang lebar.

"Oke, jadi begini," ucapnya lagi setelah menarik nafas panjang. "Maksudku, aku dan Choji juga pernah tergabung dalam tim yang mana tim kami sampai ke final yang menuju puncak Konoha. Ashura dan Indra bahkan juga ikut menghilang di puncak itu. Tapi, nyatanya tidak ada orang yang meneror atau menyerang kami, apalagi membunuh kami. Dan apa kalian pernah dengar ada anggota tim lain yang mana timnya sampai ke final, dan mereka tewas dibunuh setelahnya?"

Keempat orang itu saling melempar pandangan seolah bertanya satu sama lain.

"Tidak ada kan?" jawab Shikamaru sendiri saat tidak ada dari mereka yang menjawab. "Lalu sekarang, apa alasan ayah Neji dan Sabaku Rasa yang menjadi anggota dari tim yang sampai ke final puncak Konoha bisa sampai dibunuh? Dan Kakashi sensei juga diserang padahal dia bukan anggota tim tersebut?"

"itu ...,"

Neji tampaknya telah mendapatkan jawabannya.

"Iya, mereka yang terancam bahaya hanyalah orang-orang yang berhubungan dengan Tim Minato," jawab Shikamaru.

Naruto membelalakan matanya tidak percaya. Dirinya juga baru menyadari, hanya anggota tim ayahnya saja yang seolah mendapat hukuman dari puncak Konoha sementara mungkin ada puluhan bahkan ratusan orang yang juga pernah terlibat dalam balapan itu. Lalu, kenapa itu bisa terjadi?

"Jadi ... apa maksudnya ini, Shika?" tanya Naruto sementara otaknya sibuk berspekulasi.

"Ini membuktikan sesuatu," ujarnya.

Naruto dan yang lain menatap pemuda Nara itu waspada.

"Hal ini menguatkan dugaan kita bahwa ayahmu memang benar masih hidup, Naruto," jawab Shikamaru.

"Apa?" Naruto reflek berdiri dari duduknya. Ditatapnya penuh tanya pemuda di depannya itu. "Apa maskudmu?" tanyanya.

"Iya, ini jelas membuktikan bahwa Namikaze Minato memang masih hidup," ulang Shikamaru dengan menekankan ucapannya.

"Kenapa ... kenapa kau bisa berkata seperti itu?" Naruto masih tidak percaya. Detak jantungnya menggila, sebuah rasa hangat merayapi setiap sisi hatinya.

Shikamaru terdiam sejenak, dia angkat satu tangannya untuk kemudian dia letakkan di dagu.

"Kenapa aku bisa berkata begitu ... Ini hanya dugaanku, mungkin saja Namikaze Minato melihat suatu hal di puncak bukit itu. Suatu hal yang mungkin sebuah rahasia besar. Para pembalap lain tidak bisa lolos dari sana, tapi dia bisa. Dia bisa lolos dan kemudian bersembunyi di suatu tempat. Dan suatu pihak yang berhubungan dengan rahasia besar itu mengetahui bahwa ayahmu lolos dari puncak Konoha. Mereka berfikir, mungkin ayahmu kembali ke teman-temannya dan bisa saja membocorkan informasi penting itu. Oleh karena itu, selagi mereka mencari Namikaze Minato, mereka juga membunuh semua orang yang mereka ketahui berhubungan dengannya karena khawatir orang-orang itu bisa mewakilkan Minato untuk mengungkap rahasia besar itu. Mereka musnahkan semua untuk menutup kemugkinan rahasia tersebut diketahui publik. Aku yakin mereka tidak akan melakukan semua kekacauan itu bila mereka sudah menggenggam mayat ayahmu," jelas Shikamaru.

"Jadi benar, bahwa ayahku bersembunyi dari sesuatu?" ujar Naruto.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan ayah Sasuke? Bukankah bisa saja dia juga masih hidup?" tanya Kiba.

"Tidak," bukan Shikamaru yang menjawab melainkan Sasuke. "Aku yakin ayahku memang benar telah tewas," ujarnya.

Kiba menatap Sasuke tidak percaya, kenapa juga orang itu malah pesimis? Pikirnya.

"Benar kata Sasuke," kata Shikamaru. "Untuk Uchiha Fugaku, aku yakin dia mungkin tidak selamat karena bila dia selamat, dia kan seorang Uchiha, dia memiliki kekuasaan juga di Konoha. Bila dia selamat, aku yakin dia akan pulang dan langsung membongkar semua rahasia itu ke publik. Meskipun yang dilawannya Yakuza sekalipun, aku yakin Uchiha tidak akan takut untuk memberitakannya ke media. Mereka punya uang, jadi tidak akan ada yang bisa macam-macam dengan mereka. Sedangkan ayah Naruto, dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain bersembunyi dan mencoba mengungkapnya dari balik bayangan," jelas Shikamaru.

Kiba terdiam sebentar, berfikir dan mencoba mencari celah dari penjelasan itu.

"Kalau begitu ...," ungkapnya setelah mendapatkan sesuatu. "Kenapa keluarga Uchiha tidak ada yang dibunuh? Maksudku, salah satu dari mereka ikut terlibat di balapan itu, dan ayah Naruto adalah teman Uchiha Fugaku, bisa saja kan ayah Naruto mendatangi keluarga Uchiha dan mengatakan semua rahasia itu?"

Shikamaru menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Itu tidak mungkin," jawabnya. "Aku yakin pihak yang memiliki rahasia besar itu adalah orang-orang cerdas, terbukti mereka bisa melenyapkan para pembalap tanpa bukti apa pun. Jadi wajar kalau mereka memiliki pemikiran yang logis bahwa Namikaze Minato tidak akan pernah mendatangi Uchiha. Aku yakin mereka tahu bahwa Uchiha Fugaku mengikuti ajang balap jalanan pun dengan tanpa sepengetahuan keluarganya. Jadi jelas mereka berfikir pasti tidak akan mungkin seorang Namikaza Minato akan mendatangi Uchiha. Dan ayah Naruto juga pasti berfikir demikian, keluarga Uchiha tidak akan mau menyampaikan apa pun ke publik yang bisa menjatuhkan mereka,"

"Kau benar, buktinya saja berita kematian Uchiha Fugaku disamarkan menjadi kecelakaan dan tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan balapan. Jelas bahwa keluarga Uchiha tidak ingin dilibatkan. Malah akan semakin menyulitkan Namikaze Minato bila dia mendatangi Uchiha," tambah Neji setuju.

Kiba mengangguk paham.

Naruto terus diam sambil mendengarkan penjelasan itu. Dirinya terus bertanya-tanya, jadi siapa gerangan dibalik insiden ini.

"Jadi ... siapa sebenarnya mereka? dan rahasia besar apa itu?" tanya Naruto menyuarakan pikirannya.

Shikamaru menghela nafas.

"Jelas mereka orang yang berbahaya. Bila mereka bukan Yakuza, tapi mereka memiliki senjata dan bisa dengan mudahnya membunuh orang, sudah pasti mereka bukan orang biasa," ungkapnya.

Semua kini diam menunduk, tampaknya ini akan menjadi semakin rumit.

"Dan satu hal lagi ...," Shikamaru kembali berucap membuat teman-temannya kembali melihat padanya. "Setelah mengetahui ini, aku rasa kita tidak sebaiknya menyelidiki secara terang-terangan lagi," katanya yang menimbulkan kembali banyak pertanyaan di otak semuanya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Sudah ku katakan tadi, mereka orang-orang yang berbahaya, bila kita gegabah menyelidiki, aku tidak bisa jamin apa yang akan terjadi. Ditambah lagi dengan keberadaanmu Naruto. Bila mereka tahu siapa kau, itu akan membahayakanmu dan kami semua. Itulah, aku ingin untuk sementara kau menjauh dari penyelidikan ini,"

"Apa?! Shika, apa yang kau katakan?! Tidak bisa begitu, ini masalahku!" ucap Naruto tidak terima.

"Aku tahu, aku memintamu menjauh bukan berarti penyelidikan ini berhenti. Hanya saja, kita tidak bisa lagi melakukan hal yang mencolok seperti ini. Kita harus lebih hati-hati dan lebih licin dalam mencari tahu semuanya. Untukmu dan Sasuke, aku ingin kalian fokus pada balapan. Biar aku yang mencoba mencari informasi dengan caraku," jelas Shikamaru.

"Dan aku akan membantu,"

Ucapan tiba-tiba Neji menyentak semuanya. Kini mereka menatap tidak percaya pada si pemuda Hyuga.

Neji mengangkat bahunya,

"Aku free. Aku sudah tidak bisa ikut serta sampai ke puncak Konoha. Jadi, mungkin aku bisa membantu dari balik layar," tuturnya.

Semua terperangah, termasuk Shikamaru yang ternganga tidak elit. Sungguh keajaiban seorang Hyuga Neji mau berendah hati dan siap membantu mereka. Lalu kemudian pemuda nanas itu tertawa dan mengacak surai cokelat panjang Neji membuat pemuda Hyuga itu kelabakan.

"Yosh! Jadi semua sudah clear kan?" ucap si Nara semangat.

Meski begitu tampaknya Naruto masih tetap tidak puas.

 **.**

 **.**

Suara gemericik shower sudah menjadi alunan khas yang bisa menenangkan jiwa yang lelah. Seperti wanita itu yang kini tengah meratapi nasibnya. Menghela nafas berkali-kali untuk dapat melawan derasnya air yang turun atau mungkin untuk melawan semua rasa sakit yang berkali-kali diterima hatinya. Hanare, wanita itu, hari ini kembali seperti ditampar keras oleh yang disebut kenyataan. Dirinya seolah dileparkan pada tempat yang disebut realita. Jiwanya kembali dibangunkan dari mimpi-mimpi indah.

Tadi, sebelum kelima pemuda yang banyak tanya itu pulang, mereka sempat berbincang dengan Kakashi di depan pintu apartemen dan Hanare mendengar pembicaraan yang telah menyadarkannya. Hanare mengintip mereka dari balik pintu ruang tamu. Satu hal yang dibahas, tapi itu begitu menyakitkan.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Ne, sensei," ucap Shikamaru kala itu. "Aku sedikit terkejut karena ternyata kau tinggal satu atap dengan Hanare,"_

 _Hanare dapat melihat Kakashi sedikit tersenyum dan entah mengapa jantungnya berdebar, menantikan tanggapan Kakashi yang tidak juga datang malah suara Shikamarulah yang kembali terdengar._

" _Aku fikir selama ini kau mengincar Yugao sensei, perawat di gedung kesehatan KMS, tapi ternyata kau malah menyimpan wanita seksei di rumahmu,"_

 _Yugao, nama itu mengingatkan Hanare pada suatu waktu saat Kakashi tiba-tiba pulang dari sekolah dengan marah dan dengan cepat menyeretnya ke tempat tidur untuk kemudian menidurinya. Waktu itu Kakashi sempat salah menyebut namanya, Yugao, atau mungkin memang wanita itulah yang tengah dibayangkan olehnya saat bercinta. Jadi, wanita bernama Yugao itu adalah perawat di KMS dan Kakashi menyukainya. Tapi benarkah begitu?_

" _Apa sih kau ini ...,"_

 _Terlihat olehnya dari balik pintu, Kakashi menjitak kepala nanas Shikamaru dan pemuda itu malah cengengesan._

" _Hehehe ... tapi benar kan, kau memang mengincar Yugao sensei? Semua murid KMS juga tahu itu. Kalian selalu makan siang bersama dan kau pernah memberikan Yugao sensei_ _bunga saat ulang tahunnya," ungkap Shikamaru._

 _Hanare membulatkan matanya mendengar itu. Bunga? Bahkan Kakashi tidak pernah memberikannya bunga atau hadiah lainnya. Pria itu tidak akan memberikan apa pun padanya bila ia tidak meminta. Dan betapa menyedihkannya ia karena ia sudah terlalu banyak meminta pada pria Hatake itu._

 _Dari jarak tempat ia berdiri, dia bisa melihat sebagian wajah Kakashi dan tampak di sana sedikit memerah seolah pria itu tengah merona malu. Jelas bahwa yang dikatakan Shikamaru bukanlah mengada-ada._

" _Oh iya," pemuda berambut cokelat jabrik yang kalau Hanare tidak salah ingat bernama Kiba juga turut menanggapi. "Waktu itu saat Yugao sensei dijemput seseorang juga sensei sampai menghentikan kelas dan pulang lebih cepat. Semua teman sekelas kami berfikir sensei cemburu," ujar Kiba._

 _Hah, ternyata itu harinya saat Kakashi pulang cepat dan marah. Jadi karena pria itu cemburu melihat wanita yang ditaksirnya dijemput pria lain. Hanare semakin merasakan perutnya melilit sakit, hatinya berdenyut hebat._

" _Dan besoknya Yugao sensei menjelaskan bahwa itu adalah sepupunya. Dan kalian pun berbaikan dan kembali terlihat mesra," lanjut Shikamaru menambahkan._

" _Cih, apanya yang mesra sih ...," Kakashi mencoba menyangkal._

" _Lho, kau tidak tahu sensei? Kalian itu pasangan favorit kedua setelah Asuma sensei dan Kurenai sensei lho. Para siswi banyak yang bergosip dan berharap dapat melihat kalian menikah," tambah Kiba semangat._

 _Kakashi hanya terkekeh mendengar komentar para muridnya._

" _Benar lho, kenapa kau tidak lamar saja Yugao sensei? Atau ... kau tidak bisa memilih salah satu dari dua wanita seksi ini ya?" ledek Shikamaru yang semakin menjadi._

 _Kakashi menjitak kepala nanas itu sekali lagi._

" _Dasar kau ini ...," katanya. "Aku sudah memilih kok ...,"_

 _Mendengar perkataan terakhir Kakashi membuat Hanare terperanjat ingin tahu, jadi apa pilihan Kakashi? Apa Kakashi memilihnya? Tapi, melihat bahwa Kakashi masih memperbolehkannya tinggal bersamanya dan mengingat Kakashi begitu membutuhkannya, pastilah ia yang dipilih. Bolehkah dia berharap?_

" _Aku akan melamar Yugao," jawabnya pasti._

 _Halilintar menyambar Hanare, membangunkannya dari mimpi. Inikah kenyataan? Fikirnya._

" _Heh? Benarkah?" tanya para pemuda itu tidak percaya._

" _Hn,"_

" _Jadi kapan kau akan melamar Yugao sensei?" tanya Kiba semangat._

 _Kakashi menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil terkekeh, tampak dirinya yang malu-malu._

" _Secepatnya. Kalian akan segera_ _tahu_ _," ucapnya._

" _Tunggu, jadi benar kalian sudah pacaran ya?" bahkan Neji yang sejak tadi hanya mendengarkan jadi ikut antusias._

 _Kakashi hanya tersenyum menanggapi, namun itu sudah menjadi jawaban yang jelas untuk Hanare. Dan wanita itu akhirnya tahu di mana posisinya. Di mana seharusnya dia berdiri dan ke mana sebaiknya dia melangkah._

 _ **End Flashback**_

Hanare memejamkan matanya sambil wajahnya mendangak menyambut setiap siraman air yang turun. Begitu dirinya terhanyut hingga tidak mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi yang dibuka dan langkah seseorang yang mendekat. Dirinya baru menyadari tat kala dua tangan kekar mulai menggerayangi kulit telanjangnya dari belakang mulai dari pinggulnya hingga ke dada. Dengan lembut dua tangan itu meremas dua gundukan milik Hanare. Wanita itu pun menurunkan pandangannya menatap pada dua tangan milik seseorang yang mana sentuhannya begitu ia kenal yang kini tengah memainkan buah dadanya dengan gemas. Sesekali dia memijat gundukan itu sebelum kemudian mencubit ujungnya dengan keras. Hanare menegang, namun dia tidak terangsang. Bibirnya tidak juga mendesah sehingga membuat si punya tangan sedikit tidak sabar. Hingga akhirnya ia turunkan satu tangannya menuju ke selangkangan wanita itu. Diusapnya sekali untuk kemudian mulai menjelajah mencari rongga kenikmatan wanita itu sebelum kemudian tangan tersebut dihentikan oleh tangan Hanare.

Wanita itu berbalik untuk menghadapi seseorang yang tadi mempermainkan tubuhnya dan mendapati Kakashi yang tersenyum padanya. Sungguh, itu senyuman yang bahagia dan Hanare tidak pernah mendapatkan senyuman tulus penuh kebahagiaan itu dari orang ini. Air matanya mangalir, untunglah tersamarkan oleh air dari aliran shower. Tidak lama Hanare bisa memandang wajah tampan itu karena Kakashi langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Hanare memberikan pelukan hangat untuk wanita itu. Hanare berusaha meredam isakannya. Dia elus punggung tegap Kakashi seolah memberi kenyamanan pada pria itu.

"Kau terlihat tenang," ucap Hanare.

"Ya,"

Hanya satu kata itu jawaban Kakashi, namun dapat terdengar jelas suaranya yang begitu lega.

"Apa kau sedang senang?" tanya Hanare lagi.

"Ya,"

"Apa ini semua karena kau tahu bahwa gurumu masih hidup?"

"Hmmm ... Mungkin,"

Hanare terdiam sejenak, dia letakkan dagunya di pundak Kakashi.

"Apa ada yang lain?" tanyanya lagi.

Kakashi mengurai pelukannya dan masih dengan senyuman langkanya itu dia memandang Hanare.

"Hn," jawabnya. "Aku senang karena murid-muridku ternyata sangat hebat,"

Hanare mengangguk paham. Jemari lentik wanita itu mengelus dada bidang pria dihadapannya itu dengan lembut.

"Kau gurunya, jadi wajar mereka hebat," pujinya pada Kakashi.

Pria itu menggeleng menciptakan cipratan air dari rambut peraknya.

"Tidak, mereka tidak sepertiku. Mereka hebat, mereka kuat. Sedangkan aku begitu lemah," ujarnya.

Hanare menengadah, menatap lurus sang pria Hatake. Dia tangkup wajah tampan itu dengan dua telapak tangan lembutnya. Mata Kakashi terpejam sebenatar, meresapi betapa lembutnya tangan itu.

"Kalau begitu kau juga harus kuat, ne? Jangan menyerah pada kehidupanmu. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa," ujar wanita itu.

Kakashi mengangguk,

"Hm, ya ...," jawabnya.

Lalu kemudian dia cium telapak tangan kanan Hanare. Meresapi setiap harum dari wangi sabun khas wanita itu. Kakashi menyukainya. Wangi inilah yang mungkin bisa membuatnya dapat tertidur dengan tenang setiap malam. Wangi wanita yang selalu di sampingnya.

Baru beberapa detik Kakashi menikmati kelembutan telapak tangan itu, tangan tersebut segera ditarik oleh sang empunya. Membuat dirinya tersadar dari terlena. Dengan cepat Hanare melewati begitu saja Kakashi.

"Aku sudah selesai, kau teruskan saja mandimu," ucapnya seraya melangkah pergi.

Tidak ingin diabaikan, dengan segera ia tarik tangan mungil Hanare membuat wanita itu tersentak dan menoleh padanya. Dengan tatapan sayu dan senyuman menggoda, Kakashi merayu Hanare.

"Ayolah, temani aku mandi seperti biasanya," rayunya.

"Kyaaaaa ...!"

Sekali tarikan, Hanare kini telah berada dalam dekapan pria Hatake itu.

"Mandi denganku, hum ... kita juga bisa bercinta di sini," ujar Kakashi dengan suara seksinya.

Pria berambut perak itu mulai menjamah tubuh Hanare dengan memberikan kecupan-kecupan di leher jenjangnya. Namun dengan segenap tenaga, wanita itu mendorong kasar Kakashi hingga pria itu menabrak dinding kamar mandi di belakangnya.

Kakashi terbelalak, terkejut akan penolakan yang diberikan Hanare. Bagaimana mungkin wanita itu menolak sementara biasanya ia meyodorkan begitu saja tubuhnya untuk Kakashi.

"Maaf, aku ada urusan," ujarnya tanpa berbalik menghadap Kakashi dan kemudian begitu saja melangkah keluar kamar mandi.

Mendapati keanehan Hanare, membuat Kakashi cepat-cepat mematikan shower dan memakai jubah mandinya. Kakashi memasuki kamarnya untuk kemudian mendapati wanita itu tengah bersiap-siap mengenakan pakaian.

"Kau mau ke mana? Ada urusan apa?" tanyanya heran.

"Aku ada pekerjaan," jawab Hanare sambil terus sibuk mengenakan pakaiannya.

"Pekerjaan apa? Ini jam tiga pagi," kata Kakashi lagi tidak habis fikir.

Hanare menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak. Dia menghembuskan nafas kasar.

"Kau tahu," ucapnya, terdengar nada dingin di sana. "Aku ini wanita tidak benar. Aku ini hanya alat untuk memuaskan nafsu para pria. Wajar kan kalau aku ada pekerjaan jam segini?"

Kakashi menatap tidak percaya pada wanita yang bicara tanpa mau melihat ke arahnya itu. Apa maksud kata-kata dingin itu? Si pria Hatake merasakan perasaan tidak suka saat Hanare mengatai dirinya sendiri seperti itu. Ya, Kakashi memang sering mengatakan hal menyakitkan seperti itu pada Hanare, tapi itu dirinya yang mengatakan hal tersebut. Kakashi tidak suka mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari bibir yang rasanya selalu manis setiap kali lidahnya mengecapnya.

Kakashi terus berdiri di tempat mengawasi Hanare yang sibuk menata diri. Pria itu sesekali mengernyitkan dahinya, heran, ke mana kiranya wanita itu akan pergi. Dia memakai pakaiannya yang tadi seolah tidak ada pakaian lain dan tanpa riasan – jangankan riasan, bahkan rambutnya tidak ia sisir dan malah digulung meski jelas rambut itu masih basah.

Hanare celingukan, mencari di mana sepatu hak tingginya yang tadi ia pakai untuk sampai ke apartemen itu. Kakashi melihatnya lebih dulu dan beranjak untuk mengambilkannya. Baru tangan itu terulur, tiba-tiba tangan Hanare dengan cepat menyambarnya mendahului Kakashi. Pria itu kembali menoleh, memandang wanita itu yang terlihat terburu.

"Hanare,"

Panggilan Kakashi menghentikan pergerakan tangan Hanare yang tengah memakai sapatunya.

"Kau tidak sedang menghindariku, kan?" tanya Kakashi yang sukses membuat Hanare tersentak.

Wanita itu terdiam untuk beberapa waktu, sebelum kembali melanjutkan memakai sepatunya. Dan setelah siap dengan cepat dia menyambar tas tangannya untuk kemudian beranjak pergi.

"Hanare," panggilnya lagi, Hanare menghentikan langkahnya. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Kau tidak sedang menghindariku, kan?"

Hanare tidak menjawab, dia bahkan tidak berbalik untuk sekedar memberikan senyuman yang selalu berhasil membuatnya tenang.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak bisa tanpamu. Kau lihat tadi kan, bagaimana aku semudah itu hilang kendali. Kalau sekarang kau pergi bagaimana bisa aku tidur malam ini? Aku pasti tidak bisa memejamkan mata barang sedetik pun," ujarnya memelas.

Hanare menoleh dan kali ini dia memberikan senyumannya.

"Kau akan terbiasa," ucapnya lembut.

Namun Kakashi tidak bisa menerimanya. Dia tidak paham apa maksud Hanare dengan terbiasa.

"Hanare ... apa maksudmu? Apa maksudmu dengan terbiasa hah?"

Wanita cantik itu tidak menggubrisnya dan terus saja berjalan menuju ruang depan. Kakashi terus membuntut dan menanyakan hal yang sama.

Hanare tidak peduli. Bukankah Yugao adalah perawat? Maka mungkin wanita itu punya cara lebih baik untuk memberikan ketenangan bagi Kakashi. Mungkin dia punya cara lebih jitu yang berhubungan dengan medis untuk mengobati trauma Kakashi. Yugao adalah seseorang yang berpendidikan dan wanita baik-baik, jadi Hanare merasa tenang bila harus menyerahkan Kakashi padanya.

Dan setelah langkahnya menginjak lantai luar apartemen, wanita itu pun pergi. Kakashi terdiam melihat pintu apartemennya tertutup. Dirinya menghela nafas dan berbalik dengan lunglai menuju kamarnya. Mungkin dirinya harus mencoba tidur sendiri malam itu. Yah, hanya malam ini saja pasti dia bisa.

Kakashi berbaring di tempat tidur king size yang terasa begitu luas bila harus ia tiduri sendiri. Tidak apa hanya malam ini. Matanya menatap ke langit-langit ruangan, menerawang menikmati kesenyapan. Sunyi, ruangan yang besar itu ditempatinya sendiri. Tidak apa hanya malam ini. Kakashi berguling ke samping, mencoba mencari kenyamanan dan kehangatan, namun yang ditemukannya hanya guling. Tidak apa hanya malam ini.

Terus Kakashi mencoba menenangkan dirinya dengan memikirkan hal-hal yang baik, namun bukannya tenang, dia semakin tidak bisa tidur. Hingga tanpa terasa waktu sudah berlalu dan langit di timur telah memerah menandakan sang surya siap memulai harinya. Kakashi membuang nafas, _fix_ , dirinya tidak tidur barang sedetik pun malam itu.

Pria Hatake itu turun dari tempat tidurnya untuk segera bersiap bekerja. Meskipun tubuhnya sedikit kurang fit, tapi dia tidak mungkin meninggalkan pekerjaannya apalagi membuat waktu murid-muridnya terbuang sia-sia karena dirinya yang tidak hadir. Maka dengan segera ia mandi dan membersihkan dirinya.

Setelah selesai dengan ritual paginya, dia langsung beranjak mengambil pakaian di lemari besarnya. Dibukanya dua pintu lemari itu secara bersamaan ...

Ya Tuhan ...

Kakashi merutuki dirinya. Sudah berapa lama dia tidak mengecek isi lemarinya? Tentu sudah sangat lama karena biasanya Hanare sudah menyiapkan pakaian dan sepatunya. Sekarang dirinya baru sadar bahwa dalam lemari besar itu hanya berisi pakaiannya. Tidak ada lagi pakaian milik Hanare bahkan satu helai pun. Juga tidak ada barang-barang lain milik wanita itu seperti sepatu, tas, bahkan alat make up.

Tubuh Kakashi menjadi lemas. Dirinya jatuh berlutut. Kepalanya menunduk. Kalau begini artinya Hanare tidak akan kembali malam nanti. Tidak, mungkin dia tidak akan pernah kembali lagi. Jadi, wanita itu sudah mengambil keputusannya sejak jauh-jauh hari.

 **.**

 **.**

Angin musim dingin berhembus perlahan. Seorang gadis memejamkan matanya menikmati hembusan angin menerpa wajahnya. Dirinya duduk bersandar pada dinding gedung belakang sekolah dengan kotak bekal berada di pangkuan. Syal dan jaket sedikit menghangatkan tubuhnya.

"Hoi!"

Sapaan suara bariton seseorang menyentaknya. Mata bulan itu terbuka dan menoleh pada si pemilik suara yang kini berdiri di sampingnya.

"Sasuke-kun?" ucapnya lembut.

Sasuke mengangguk sedikit menanggapi sapaan balik gadis yang tidak lain adalah Hinata.

"Apa-apaan kau ini, bukannya makan malah tidur," kata Sasuke.

Hinata tersenyum.

"Aku tidak tidur, aku sedang menunggu Naruto-kun," jawab Hinata santai.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Menunggu Dobe? Memang ke mana dia?" tanya Sasuke.

"Dia harus menemui Sakura-chan dulu. Katanya ada yang perlu dibicarakan. Lalu setelah itu kita akan makan bekal bersama," ujar Hinata dengan senyuman bahagia.

Sasuke mendengus kesal.

"Dan kau percaya?"

Hinata menoleh begitu mendengar pertanyaan sinis Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau berkata begitu?" tanya Hinata balik.

"Sudah berapa lama kau menunggu? Waktu istirahat sudah hampir habis. Aku bahkan sudah menghabiskan bekalku sejak tadi. Sebentar lagi sudah akan masuk," ujar Sasuke.

Hinata tersenyum lagi seolah tidak terpengaruh apa pun.

"Aku akan menunggunya sebentar lagi," jawabnya tetap tenang.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas lelah. Dasar keras kepala, begitu fikirnya.

"Aku temani," ucap si pemuda Uchiha seraya ikut duduk bersandar di samping Hinata.

Keheningan terjadi dan gadis itu mulai membuka kotak bekalnya. Mungkin dia akan memakannya sedikit untuk mengganjal perutnya agar tidak berisik. Sasuke melirikan matanya mengawasi setiap pergerakan Hinata.

"Hinata," panggilnya.

Gadis itu menoleh sambil mulutnya penuh mengunyah sosis bakar. Sasuke tertawa lirih melihat pipi tembam itu sekarang tambah tembam. Hinata memiringkan kepalanya ingin tahu, membuat dirinya bertambah imut.

"Sebaiknya ...," Sasuke menjeda ucapannya membuat Hinata semakin penasaran.

Pemuda itu menoleh.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak perlu membuatkanku bekal lagi," ujarnya.

Bola mata keunguan itu berkedip beberapa kali, tidak percaya mendengar kalimat Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya bingung. "Apa bekalku hari ini tidak enak?"

Sasuke menggeleng.

"Tidak, rasanya selalu sama, tidak pernah berubah, selalu enak," ujar Sasuke.

"Lalu apa karena rasanya selalu sama mangkanya kau bosan?" tanya Hinata sedikit merasa kecewa.

"Bosan?"

Sasuke segera membalik tubuhnya menghadap Hinata.

"Kau fikir aku bisa bosan merasakan rasa masakan itu? Kau yang paling tahu Hinata kenapa aku begitu menyukai bekal buatanmu. Aku sudah memberitahumu sebelumnya bukan? Alasan mengapa aku menyukai bekal buatanmu itu karena ...,"

Tanpa sadar Sasuke telah memajukan dirinya dan kini jarak antara keduanya begitu dekat. Onyx dan amethys itu saling memandang.

"Karena ...,"

"Hinata!"

Suara maskulin seseorang menyentak keduanya. Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya, Sasuke menoleh, dan keduanya mendapati Naruto berdiri di sana. Pemuda itu langsung membuang wajahnya begitu menyadari bagaimana posisi Sasuke yang begitu dekat dengan Hinata.

"Ada kau juga Teme," ujarnya terdengar nada tidak suka di sana.

Sasuke menarik dirinya dan segera bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aku ke kelas dulu," pamitnya, entah pada keduanya atau hanya pada gadis itu saja.

Hinata mengangguk. Sementara Naruto menampilkan ekspresi kesal.

Pemuda Uchiha itu sempat menepuk pundak Naruto sebelum meninggalkan dua orang itu di sana.

Setelah kepergian Sasuke, Naruto mencoba tersenyum pada gadis itu.

"Maaf Hinata, aku sudah membuatmu menunggu," ujarnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Jadi apa sudah selesai?" tanyanya.

"Ya, sudah," jawab Naruto singkat.

Hinata berdiri dari duduknya untuk mendekat pada sang kekasih.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kita ke kelas. Sebentar lagi masuk. Ayo!" ajaknya.

"Ah, Tunggu!"

Dengan cepat Naruto menarik tangan Hinata membuat gadis itu bertanya-tanya. Naruto menarik kembali tangannya. Pemuda itu seperti tengah memikirkan suatu hal.

"Ada apa Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata.

"Hmmm ... ano, apa ... sepulang sekolah ini ... hmmm ... kita bisa per-gi ber-sa-ma ...?" tanyanya ragu-ragu.

Hinata menaikkan alisnya, tidak percaya dengan permintaan itu.

"Apa tidak apa-apa? Bukankah biasanya setelah pulang sekolah Naruto-kun sibuk?" tanyanya balik.

Seingat gadis itu, Naruto selalu menolak untuk pulang bersama dengan alasan dia sibuk membantu renovasi kedai milik Iruka.

"Err ... hari ini tidak," jawab pemuda itu.

Hinata sedikit menimbang sebelum kemudian dia mengangguk setuju.

Naruto tersenyum senang mendapat persetujuan dari sang gadis.

"Bagus kalau begitu," ujarnya senang dan lega.

Hinata melirik kotak bekal yang digenggamnya. Dia buka kembali kotak yang tadi telah ditutupnya dan masih menyisakan banyak makanan di sana. Dia ambil satu sosis bakar untuk kemudian dia sodorkan pada Naruto.

"Mau?" tawarnya.

Naruto terdiam sebentar sebelum kemudian dia tersenyum dan langsung menuntun tangan mungil Hinata untuk menyuapinya langsung. Gadis itu sedikit tersentak, termasuk saat pemuda itu menjilati jemari lentik milik Hinata yang berlumur sedikit saus dan mayonaise, Hinata langsung menarik tangannya. Entah, kenapa dirinya merasa hal tersebut tidak benar.

Naruto menyeringai senang melihat wajah Hinata yang memerah malu.

"Enak ...," ucapnya yang semakin membuat Hinata merona.

 **.**

 **.**

" _Apa? Kau meninggalkan Hinata dan datang ke sini?"_

 _Masih teringat difikirannya saat Sakura memandangnya tidak percaya._

" _Aku tidak meninggalkannya. Aku meminta dia menunggu sebentar. Setelah aku menyelesaikan ini, aku akan kembali padanya," ujarnya seraya berbalik membelakangi Sakura untuk mulai mengecek mobil yang sedang dikerjakan gadis itu sebagai projeknya._

" _Tunggu!"_

 _Sakura menarik bahunya untuk membuat dirinya kembali menghadap gadis itu._

" _Kau itu tahu tidak sih, Hinata ingin makan bekal bersamamu," ujar Sakura dengan nada kesal._

" _Iya, aku akan makan bekal bersamanya setelah selesai membantumu," ujar Naruto._

" _Seharusnya kau tidak usah ke sini dan temani Hinata makan bekal. Dia selalu ingin menghabiskan waktu istirahat bersamamu,"_

 _Sakura menurunkan volum suaranya, namun terdengar nada kecewa di sana._

" _Tapi kau kan butuh bantuanku," ujar Naruto lagi._

" _Kan sudah aku bilang sebelumnya. Aku tidak sepenuhnya butuh bantuanmu, Naruto. Aku hanya minta saranmu. Dan kau tidak perlu membantuku mengerjakan projekku," kata Sakura marah._

 _Dirinya terdiam. Dia tidak paham kenapa Sakura semarah itu. Padahal dia kan hanya ingin memabantu, tapi kenapa gadis musim semi itu malah marah padanya._

" _Kau harus minta maaf pada Hinata," ucap Sakura lagi._

" _Tentu, aku pasti akan minta maaf nanti,"_

" _Bukan! Bukan minta maaf yang seperti itu. Kau harus melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuat Hinata senang,"_

" _Aku tidak paham maksudmu,"_

" _Maksudku, kau harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menebus kesalahanmu. Ya… seperti mengajaknya jalan-jalan mungkin,"_

 **.**

Lalu di sinilah dia sekarang, duduk di bangku bioskop menonton sebuah film action bersama gadis Hyuga itu di sampingnya. Naruto mencoba mengikuti saran Sakura untuk menebus kesalahannya tadi yang sudah meninggalkan Hinata saat waktu istirahat dengan mengajak gadis itu jalan-jalan. Tampaknya sangat berhasil karena gadis berambut indigo itu terlihat senang. Hinata tampak begitu antusias melihat semua adegan yang ditampilkan sang tokoh utama dalam film. Mungkin karena itu adalah film favorit gadis itu.

Naruto mencatat dalam fikirannya, Hinata menyukai film bergenre action. Sebenarnya dirinya sedikit terkejut saat Hinata menolak mentah-mentah saat Naruto menawarinya menonton film drama percintaan. Saat itu dirinya langsung bisa bernafas lega, untunglah genre film kesukaan keduanya sama.

"Terima kasih Naruto-kun sudah mengajakku menonton film ini," ucap Hinata senang saat keduanya baru keluar dari gedung bioskop.

"Kau senang?" tanya Naruto sambil melihat pada kekasih manisnya itu.

"Tentu, aku sudah menonton film ini dua kali bersama Neji-nii, tapi baru kali ini aku merasa sesenang ini," ungkap Hinata jujur.

Naruto tersenyum, dirinya dapat bernafas lega karena tujuannya untuk membuat Hinata senang akhirnya berhasil.

Kini keduanya tengah berjalan-jalan di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Meskipun keduanya berjalan berdampingan, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda kemesraan antara keduanya. Tidak saling bergandengan tangan layaknya kekasih kebanyakan. Keduanya juga tidak banyak bicara selama jalan berdua. Hanya sesekali mereka akan saling melempar senyum bila pandangan keduanya dipertemukan, seperti tampak canggung satu sama lain.

"Naruto-kun, kemarilah! Lihat ini!" panggil Hinata riang saat keduanya mampir di sebuah toko aksesoris.

"Lihat, bukankah ini indah?"

Tunjuk gadis itu pada sepasang gelang perak dengan bandul bintang dan bulan.

Naruto sempat menaikan alisnya melihat benda sepasang yang bagi gadis itu terlihat indah. Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum menanggapi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita beli ini dan memakainya bersama?" tawar Hinata antusias.

"Eh?" Naruto sedikit terkejut mendengar keinginan bersemangat itu. "Eh, tapi Hinata, gelang itu kan untuk perempuan. Tidak pantas bila dipakai laki-laki sepertiku," tolak Naruto halus.

"Ah, eumm … benar juga ya …,"

Hinata terdiam dan menunduk, tampak sedikit kecewa. Melihat kekecewaan di wajah Hinata, membuat Naruto merasa tidak enak.

"Ah, tapi kalau kau ingin membelinya tidak apa-apa. Kalau kau yang pakai pasti bagus," ucap Naruto mencoba menyenangkan.

Hinata tersenyum.

"Tapi ini kan sepasang, Naruto-kun," katanya ringan. "Sudahlah, tidak usah. Ayo kita pergi saja," ajak Hinata beranjak meninggalkan toko aksesoris tersebut.

Naruto melihat sebentar pada sepasang gelang tadi yang tampak berkilauan. Namun kemudian dia hanya mengangkat bahunya sebelum ikut beranjak menyusul langkah Hinata.

Keduanya kembali berjalan. Sekarang Hinata berjalan sedikit di depan sedangkan Naruto mengikuti di belakang. Gadis itu sesekali menoleh pada pemuda kekasihnya itu sambil memberikan senyuman manisnya yang dibalas senyuman yang tampak sedikit canggung. Manik keunguan itu sempat menangkap sebuah mesin foto instan yang begitu disukai banyak para remaja seumuran mereka. Hal itu membuat dirinya kembali merasa antusias.

"Naruto-kun!" panggil gadis itu lagi pada kekasihnya.

Pemuda Uzumaki itu pun melangkah mendekati sang gadis.

"Lihat! Ada mesin foto instan, bukankah itu bagus untuk dicoba?" katanya semangat.

Naruto melihat sebentar pada tempat di mana terdapat mesin foto instan yang kini tengah ramai oleh para remaja seumuran mereka.

"Hmmm, aku tidak begitu suka difoto," ujar Naruto jujur. "Lagipula, kita kan punya ponsel, kalau kita ingin berfoto, kita bisa pakai kamera ponsel,"

Hinata sempat mematung sejenak mendengar penuturan yang mengandung kata-kata penolakan di dalamnya sebelum kemudian ia paksakan dirinya tersenyum.

"Kau benar," ucapnya sambil tersenyum, menutupi segala perasaan di hatinya. "Kalau begitu Naruto-kun, bagaimana kalau kita keluar dari sini? Aku ingin menghirup udara segar,"

Mendengar ajakan Hinata, Naruto pun mengangguk setuju. Lagipula dirinya tidak begitu suka berjalan-jalan di tempat ramai seperti itu.

 **.**

"Kau tunggu sebentar di sini ya, aku akan belikan minuman," kata Naruto saat mereka di taman dekat pusat perbelanjaan.

Hinata mengangguk. Gadis itu pun kemudian duduk di atas ayunan sambil atensinya mengikuti langkah kaki Naruto yang berlari ke pinggiran taman di mana terdapat mesin penjual otomatis di sana.

Hinata mengeratkan mantel cokelat serta syalnya, rasanya udara semakin dingin saja. Manik amethyst nya menatap lurus pada langit yang kian memerah menggambarkan senja.

"Haaah, mungkin di sini lebih baik," gumamnya sambil menghembuskan nafas lelah.

Beberapa detik kemudian, dirinya dikejutkan dengan sentuhan hangat di pipinya.

"Kyaaa!"

Hinata menoleh, ternyata Narutolah pelakunya yang menempelkan kaleng minuman hangat di pipi gembilnya.

"Naruto-kun, kau mengagetkanku," keluhnya sambil memajukan bibir tipisnya.

"Hehehe … maaf. Ini aku belikan teh hangat," ujar Naruto sambil menyerahkan satu kaleng teh olong.

"Terima kasih,"

Pemuda berambut cerah itu pun ikut duduk di satu ayunan tersisa di samping Hinata. Setelah meminum sedikit tehnya, gadis Hyuga itu kembali menengadah menatap langit dan itu tidak luput dari mata biru shappire Naruto.

"Kau tahu kenapa langit itu indah?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba pada gadis itu.

Hinata tersentak dan menoleh. Tampak di wajahnya ekspresi tidak mengerti dan penasaran. Naruto tersenyum sebelum menjawab.

"Itu karena kita melihatnya dari bawah," ujarnya asal.

Hinata semakin tidak paham.

"Naruto-kun …," panggil Hinata lirih. Naruto menoleh, "Bukankah kalau kita dari atas, artinya kita sudah ada di langit? Lalu untuk apa kita coba melihat langit lagi?" tanya gadis itu bingung.

"Eh?!"

Naruto terkejut dengan kata-kata Hinata, sebelum akhirnya dia menyadari bahwa alasannya tadi memang tidak logis.

"Hahaha… kau benar Hinata. Aku tadi hanya ingin bercanda, habis kau serius sekali melihat langitnya. Hehehe …," Naruto garuk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Hinata tersenyum, senang karena Naruto kembali bersikap biasa padanya. Seharusnya dia seperti itu sejak tadi atau sejak kemarin-kemarin dan berhenti membuat Hinata cemas.

"Kau tahu," ucap Hinata. "Menurutku kenapa langit itu indah, itu karena langit tidak sombong,"

Naruto terdiam, mencoba mencerna ucapan Hinata. Lagi-lagi gadis itu membuat kalimat yang sulit dimengerti.

"Hah? Maksudmu?" tanya Naruto bingung.

Hinata kembali menunjukkan senyuman khasnya sebelum mata seindah bulan purnama itu kembali menatap langit yang kian berubah nila.

"Langit itu tidak sombong. Meskipun dia jauh, tinggi, dan mustahil untuk digapai, tapi langit menunjukkan pada kita yang melihatnya bahwa ia dekat,"

Naruto terdiam, tertegun meresapi setiap kata-kata yang terucap dari bibir pink Hinata.

"Meskipun langit menyimpan ratusan, ribuan, bahkan bermilyar benda langit, tapi dia menunjukkan pada kita kesederhanaannya. Dia hanya memperlihatkan bahwa dirinya hanya biru yang dihiasi kuning matahari dan seberkas awan putih di siang hari serta cahaya redup bulan dan bintang di malam hari. Langit selalu menunduk ke bawah, membuat kita yang melihatnya sangat nyaman. Langit tidak pernah menunjukkan kehebatannya, meski sebenarnya dia sangat agung. Itulah yang membuat langit sangat indah,"

"Seperti dirimu,"

"Eh?!"

Ucapan tambahan yang datang tiba-tiba dari Naruto membuat Hinata tersentak tidak percaya. Pemuda itu menatapnya lurus membuat mata keunguan Hinata sedikit membulat terkejut.

"Kau seperti langit, tidak pernah sombong meskipun begitu banyak hal istimewa ada dalam dirimu. Meskipun kau memiliki kehebatan, tapi kau selalu menunjukkan kesederhanaan. Itulah yang membuatmu indah seperti langit, Hinata,"

Wajah gadis berambut indigo itu memerah, panas. Dirinya menunduk malu, tidak percaya akan mendengar pujian yang datang langsung dari pemuda itu.

"A-aku, tidak … tidak se-in-dah la-ngit ….," ujarnya malu-malu.

Naruto tertawa lirih, membuat Hinata melirik sedikit padanya.

"Kau memang tidak seindah langit, tapi kau manusia paling indah," kata Naruto yang membuat wajah Hinata semakin memerah padam. "Aku yakin banyak orang mengagumimu,"

Dengan cepat gadis itu menoleh. Amethyst itu memandang tajam ke arah shappire.

" _Tapi kau bukan salah satunya kan, Naruto-kun?_ " ucap batinnya.

Namun kemudian dia mencoba untuk tersenyum. Menampilkan senyuman terbaik seperti halnya langit yang selalu berusaha menampilkan warna terbaik di setiap waktunya. Hinata menutupinya dengan senyuman lebar.

"Aku tidak sehebat itu. Hehehe …" katanya sambil terkekeh.

Naruto ikut tertawa.

Keduanya tidak lagi membicarakan langit. Untuk beberapa waktu keheningan sempat menyergap kedua insan yang masih duduk di ayunan taman sambil menatap senja yang hampir berakhir. Hingga Hinata kembali membuka konversasi.

"Aku dengar dari Neji-nii, beberapa hari lalu kalian menemui Kakashi-sensei?" tanyanya.

"Ya, begitulah. Aku sendiri terkejut, ternyata dia adalah anak dari Shiroi Kiba. Dunia terasa sempit sekali bila aku mengingat itu," jawab Naruto.

Hinata mengangguk. Dirinya juga berfikir demikian saat pertama kali mengetahui bahwa ayah Naruto dan Sasuke adalah teman ayahnya saat muda. Betapa dunia sangat sempit.

"Hihihi… aku teringat Neji-nii yang katanya sangat terkejut saat melihat wajah Kakashi-sensei yang tanpa masker. Dia bilang sensei sangat tampan. Aku jadi penasaran," kata Hinata lagi sambil terkikik geli.

"Kau ingin lihat?" tawar Naruto sambil segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dari tas.

"Kau punya fotonya?"

"Uhm, aku punya satu fotonya,"

Naruto menunjukkan pada Hinata foto Kakashi yang pernah diambil Shikamaru diam-diam dulu, foto Kakashi yang berciuman dengan Hanare.

Wajah Hinata kembali memerah melihat foto itu. Tapi gadis Hyuga tersebut begitu ingin tahu wajah utuh sang sensei.

"Eh, siapa wanita ini?" tanya Hinata menunjuk gambar Hanare.

"Oh, ini Hanare-san,"

"Ooh… jadi ini wanita yang diceritakan Neji-nii,"

Naruto sedikit mengangkat alisnya terkejut, tidak percaya Neji akan bercerita banyak hal tentang pertemuan malam itu.

"Iya, Neji-nii bercerita, katanya kasihan sekali wanita bernama Hanare itu. Dia terlihat menyukai sensei," cerita Hinata.

"Hah? Suka? Tidak mungkin. Hahaha ….,"

Naruto tertawa, membuat Hinata semakin heran.

"Maksudnya?"

"Ya, tidak mungkin. Hanare-san itu wanita penghibur. Paling dia hanya mencari kepuasan bersama sensei. Lagipula Kakashi-sensei hanya menjadikannya sebagai alat untuk mencari informasi. Sudah jelas kan, kalau wanita yang disukai Kakashi-sensei adalah Yugao-sensei, bukan Hanare-san," ujar Naruto.

Hinata terdiam. Kepalanya menunduk, terlihat ekspresi sendu di wajahnya.

"Begitu ya … Kalau begitu Hanare-san sangat hebat," ucapnya.

"Apa? Hanare-san hebat?" Naruto tidak mengerti. "Hinata, tentu saja yang hebat itu Yugao-sensei. Dia itu perawat, yah meskipun dia bekerjanya di sekolah sih. Sedangkan Hanare-san hanyalah penari di kl – ,"

Hinata menggeleng cepat, membuat Naruto menghentikan ucapannya.

"Maksudku bukan hebat yang seperti itu," jawab sang gadis Hyuga.

Hinata kembali menunduk menatap rumput taman yang layu di musim dingin.

"Maksudku … dia hebat bisa tetap bertahan di samping sensei, meski sebenarnya dia tahu bahwa dia tidak akan pernah jadi siapa-siapa untuk sensei. Aku tidak tahu, tapi … bila aku jadi dia … mungkin aku sudah menyerah,"

Naruto terdiam. Dinginnya angin musim dingin tidak mampu membekukannya. Tapi kata-kata sendu gadis itu telah mampu membuatnya mematung.

"Tapi kau … kau tidak akan pernah ada di posisi seperti dia kan?"

Hinata menoleh kala mendengar kalimat itu dari Naruto.

"Maksudku … kau itu hebat, semua orang menyayangimu, jadi kau tidak akan mungkin merasakan seperti yang Hanare-san rasakan," ujar Naruto lagi.

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya. Kembali ia menunduk menatap ujung sepatunya. Dirinya tidak mengerti. Mungkin keadaannya tidaklah seburuk Hanare, tapi dia juga tidak bisa berkata bahwa ia tengah baik-baik saja.

Naruto memandang wajah Hinata dari samping. Pemuda itu tidak paham kenapa gadis itu bisa seemosional ini saat membahas tentang Hanare. Dirinya menghela nafas sebelum mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Kau tahu, ada hal yang membuatku sedikit kesal setelah pertemuan itu," ujar si Uzumaki mencoba mencairkan kembali suasana.

"Kesal? Kenapa?"

Hinata merespon, Naruto kembali bernafas lega.

"Iya, jadi …..,"

Naruto menceritakan semua hal yang anggota tim mereka serta Neji diskusikan setelah pulang dari rumah Kakashi. Dia masih tidak terima dengan keputusan Shikamaru.

"Tapi menurutku itu keputusan yang bijak,"

Naruto menunjukkan ekspresi tidak percaya mendengar Hinata yang setuju dengan Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru-kun benar, kita tidak tahu musuh seperti apa yang kita hadapi. Dan itu akan sangat berbahaya bila identitasmu ketahuan. Kau pasti belum lupa kan dengan apa yang pernah terjadi padaku?" jelas Hinata.

Naruto terdiam, tidak jadi membantah setelah kalimat terakhir Hinta. Tentu dirinya tidak lupa, tapi ….

"Tapi setidaknya biarkan aku bertanya pada Sabaku. Mereka kan juga anak-anak yang jadi korban sama sepertiku. Aku fikir itu tidak terlalu berbahaya," ucap Naruto sedikit tidak terima.

"Hmmm … ngomong-ngomong soal Sabaku, seingatku malam ini Kamaitachi akan balapan," ujar Hinata dan sukses menuai keantusiasan dari pemuda itu.

"Balapan?"

"Iya. Yaaah, balapan biasa sih, tapi kalau Temari-san yang balapan pasti akan ramai," kata Hinata lagi.

"Di mana balapannya?" tanya Naruto tidak sabar.

"Sebentar, aku cek dulu arenanya,"

Hinata mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mencari di internet lokasi yang menjadi arena balapan Kamaitachi alias Temari malam ini.

"Ah, ternyata dekat sini," pekik Hinata semangat.

"Benarkah?"

"Uhm, di arena 23. Mau ke sana? Aku fikir, meski tidak bisa mendekati Temari-san secara terang-terangan, mungkin kita bisa dapat sesuatu dari melihat balapannya,"

Naruto berfikir sejenak sebelum kemudian dia mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah, ayo kita ke sana," ujarnya seraya bangkit berdiri.

'Kruyuuukk …'

'Kruyuuukk …'

Hinata terdiam.

Naruto terdiam.

Suara perut keduanya yang berbunyi bersamaan, membuat dua muda-mudi itu menunduk malu.

"Hehehe … kita ke sana setelah makan malam saja deh, Hinata,"

Hinata mengangguk malu-malu.

"Baiklah, ayo kita makan. Di mana?"

"Bagaimana kalau ramen," tawar Naruto.

"Aku suka ramen," jawab Hinata.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Ayo!"

Keduanya pun berjalan menuju kedai ramen terdekat untuk makan malam berdua untuk pertama kalinya. Meskipun itu bukan makan malam romantis, tapi setidaknya bisa membuat perut mereka kenyang dan berhenti berbunyi.

 **.**

 **.**

Seperti yang dikatakan Hinata, bila Kamaitachi yang ikut serta dalam balapan, maka akan sangat ramai. Buktinya arena 23 kini sudah dipadati oleh para penonton yang ingin melihat kehebatan seorang Temari. Ditambah lagi arena tersebut terletak di daerah yang katanya sudah menjadi rumah bagi tim Sabaku. Beberapa orang bermotor tampak hadir di tempat tersebut. Juga banyak dari mereka yang melakukan akrobatik motor, juga drag race dengan sepeda motor. Ini jelas membuktikan semua rumor yang beredar bahwa sebelum menjadi pembalap, Temari juga pernah menjadi ketua geng motor yang terkenal di distrik B. Dia juga yang mencetuskan _bike racing_ beberapa tahun lalu di daerah tersebut.

Naruto dan Hinata sudah hadir di tempat tersebut. Keduanya masih mengenakan seragam KMS lengkap. Hanya saja mereka menutupinya dengan mantel untuk menghindari cuaca yang semakin dingin. Tidak nyaman sebenarnya, karena biasanya mereka memakai pakaian biasa bila di tempat seperti itu. Dan bila memakai seragam seperti saat ini, mereka akan dipandang sebelah mata karena dianggap masih anak sekolahan, anak kecil.

Tempat itu begitu padat dan bising dengan suara kendaraan dan sorak sorai para penonton atraksi. Naruto dan Hinata tidak bisa masuk ke dalam kerumunan itu. Mata biru Naruto menelusur ke setiap sudut tempat itu. Hingga ia menemukan di luar kerumunan dan letaknya cukup jauh dari sana, Shikamaru dan yang lainnya tengah berkumpul di bawah pohon rindang di mana mobil-mobil mereka diparkir. Tempat mereka berkumpul sangat gelap karena tertutupi bayang-bayang pohon rindang sehingga Naruto perlu menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat lebih jelas.

Tampak Shikamaru yang tengah tertawa-tawa sambil menghisap rokoknya. Di sampingnya, Sasuke yang duduk di atas kap mobil miliknya sambil memegang botol yang Naruto tahu itu pasti minuman keras. Di depan pemuda Uchiha itu, berdiri Sakura yang tampaknya sedang bercerita sangat heboh dan apa-apaan itu, gadis musim semi itu ikut-ikutan menghisap lintingan putih seperti Shikamaru. Naruto sebenarnya sudah tahu, kalau Sakura dan Ino, dua sekawan itu sudah biasa merokok dan minum-minuman keras. Hanya bedanya, Sakura belum pernah melakukan seks dengan siapa pun sedangkan Ino sudah. Tapi yang membuat Naruto semakin tidak percaya adalah, saat mata birunya melihat seseorang yang bersandar di pohon, Kiba, dia juga ikut-ikutan merokok. Ini pasti karena jerumusan Shikamaru. Dasar, si pemuda nanas itu memang tidak bisa dipercaya, fikirnya. Dan benar saja, di sana tidak ada Choji, jadi tidak ada yang membatasi si Nara. Setidaknya bila ada Choji, Shikamaru tidak akan berani melakukan hal yang berlebihan karena takut pemuda tambun itu melapor pada ayahnya.

Naruto menepuk jidanya dan menggeleng tidak percaya. Hinata menatap heran pada si pemuda yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ada apa Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata.

"Ah, tidak. Aku melihat Shikamaru dan yang lain di sana,"

"Eh? Di mana?"

Sedikit lagi gadis Hyuga itu sudah akan menoleh ke tempat yang ditunjuk Naruto sebelum telapak tangan tan Naruto merangkum pipi gembilnya untuk kemudian menggiring wajahnya agar kembali menatap Naruto. Dan hal itu sukses membuat mata ungu Hinata membulat terkejut.

"Aku akan panggil mereka ke sini. Kau mau menunggu sebentar di sini kan, Hinata?" pinta Naruto agak sedikit terburu.

"Ah … I-iya …," jawab Hinata gugup karena dua telapak tangan Naruto masih menangkup pipinya.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar di sini ya, aku tidak akan lama," ujar Naruto sambil kemudian berlari.

Fikir pemuda itu, sebaiknya dia seret semua teman-temannya ke sana dan menyuruh mereka menghentikan semua kegiatan yang tidak baik itu. Dia juga tidak ingin Hinata melihat hal yang tidak-tidak yang dilakukan teman-temannya.

Manik amethyst Hinata mengikuti langkah Naruto yang berlari menghampiri anggota setimnya. Terlihat pemuda itu yang menyapa riang semuanya. Apalagi saat dia mencoba menggoda Sakura dengan menutup mata gadis itu dari belakang membuat Sakura kelabakan. Naruto tertawa cerah saat Sakura mencak-mencak marah padanya. Pemuda itu selalu terlihat ceria setiap kali berjalan ke arah gadis berambut pink tersebut. Tapi, setiap kali pemuda itu melangkah ke arahnya, dia terlihat seperti …. terpaksa?

Hinata tersenyum kecut. Ia alihkan kembali pandangannya ke depan di mana para pengendara motor itu masih melakukan atraksi. Matanya tertuju ke sana, tapi pikiran dan hatinya melayang jauh entah ke mana. Hingga dirinya dikejutkan oleh sebuah tangan seseorang yang tiba-tiba menarik pinggulnya.

"Kyaaaa!"

Hinata terpekik terkejut ketika dirinya dibawa ke dalam dekapan seseorang. Saat tatapannya tertuju untuk melihat siapa gerangan orang yang seenaknya menyentuh tubuhnya, Hinata semakin tidak sanggup lagi menahan keterkejutannya. Wajah penuh tindikan Pain lah yang berada begitu dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Kau ….,"

Pain menyeringai menang. Mata cokelat pria itu menelusuri setiap inci wajah putih mulus Hinata.

"Aku tidak percaya," Pain berucap dengan suara maskulinnya yang khas. "Aku tidak percaya akan bertemu denganmu di sini, Hinata … Oh tidak, maksudku … yang mulia Pangeran Byakugan,"

Pria berambut orange itu semakin melebarkan seringaiannya kala melihat Hinata yang menunjukkan wajah ketakutan.

"Aaaah!"

Hinata kembali terpekik ketika Pain semakin menariknya ke dalam dekapannya membuat tubuh keduanya semakin menempel.

Mata bulan Hinata melirik ke kanan, kiri, dan belakang tubuh Pain, semua anggota Akatsuki sudah berdiri mengepungnya. Tampaknya ia kembali dalam situasi yang tidak menguntungkan.

Pain memajukan wajahnya semakin dekat dengan wajah Hinata. Gadis itu berusaha memundurkan kepalanya untuk menghindar. Namun lagi-lagi Pain menariknya membuat Hinata kini dalam pelukan sang ketua Akatsuki. Wajah Pain kini berada di samping telinga Hinata. Dia berbisik dengan suara serak seksinya.

"Kau tahu, Hinata …," bisiknya. "Aku sangat takut saat melihatmu terluka waktu itu. Aku sangat takut saat … saat melihat dirimu yang berlumuran darah. Aku takut kalau aku tidak bisa lagi melihat wajah cantikmu, sayang. Aku takut aku tidak bisa menyentuh tubuhmu seperti ini lagi. Aku takut … Aku ….,"

Pain terus meracaukan hal yang tidak-tidak yang bagi Hinata sangat menjijikan.

"Aku menginginkanmu Hinata. Aku ingin kau jadi milikku. Aku menginginkan tubuh indahmu. Aku ingin menguncimu dalam kamarku, mengikatmu di atas tempat tidurku, dan membuatmu melayaniku, memuaskanku setiap hari sepanjang waktu,"

Hinata tersentak kala dirinya menyadari satu dari dua tangan Pain yang tadi melingkar dipinggangnya kini sudah turun ke bawah dan mulai menjamah bagian tubuh miliknya yang tidak pantas untuk disentuh. Dirinya juga terkejut ketika merasakan dingin di telinganya yang ternyata tengah dijilat beberapa kali oleh lidah Pain yang juga bertindik.

Hinata memberontak minta dilepaskan. Dirinya merasa kotor dan jijik. Sekuat tenaga ia coba dorong Pain dengan dua tangan mungilnya, namun pria itu mendekapnya dengan erat dan tidak ada niatan untuk melepaskan. Bahkan ia semakin gencar menjamah tubuh Hinata membuat gadis itu semakin brutal memberontak namun sia-sia.

"LEPASKAN! LEPASKAN AKU!" bentak Hinata sambil terus memukul-mukul dada Pain sekuat tenaga.

Anggota Akatsuki yang lain malah semakin senang melihat aksi ketua mereka. Semuanya menunjukkan seringaian mesum, kecuali Konan yang hanya memberikan tatapan datar. Sementara orang-orang lain di sekeliling mereka yang melihat kejadian itu hanya melihat sekilas tanpa ada niatan menolong atau ikut campur. Apalagi saat mereka melihat jaket seragam yang dikenakan anggota Akatsuki, tidak ada dari mereka yang ingin terlibat.

"LEPASKAN! LEPASKAN AKU, PAIN!"

Pain menghentikan kegiatannya. Terdiam sejenak sebelum pria itu dengan tiba-tiba mengurai pelukannya meski belum juga melepas Hinata. Satu tangannya masih melingkar di pinggang gadis Hyuga itu sementara satu tangannya lagi dia letakan di bahu mungil si gadis. Wajah Pain terlihat terkejut. Matanya menatap lurus Hinata di depannya.

"Kau bilang apa tadi?" tanyanya.

Hinata mengernyitkan dahinya, tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud orang itu.

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi?" ulang Pain.

Hinata terdiam, mencoba mencerna pertanyaan itu.

"Lepaskan aku," kata Hinata menjawab pertanyaan pria itu.

"Bukan itu," Pain menggeleng. "Kau sebut aku apa tadi?" tanya Pain lagi.

Hinata semakin tidak mengerti. Dia coba mengingat sebelum menjawab.

"Pain?" jawabnya ragu-ragu.

Tampaknya jawaban itu benar. Ketua Akatsuki itu tersenyum sambil sedikit memajukan wajahnya.

"Bisa kau ulangi?" pintanya dengan sangat.

Hinata membuang wajahnya ke samping mencoba menghindari tatapan Pain.

"Pa-Pain," ucapnya lirih.

Pain semakin melebarkan senyumannya.

"Ulangi lagi, Hinata. Ulangi …," pinta Pain lagi dengan suaranya yang semakin lirih dan serak.

Hinata menoleh, untuk kembali menatap Pain. Wajah pria itu sudah sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Pandangan mata cokelat Pain menyayu dan entah mengapa Hinata merasa terhanyut ke dalamnya. Wajah gadis itu memerah entah karena tidak mampu menahan malu karena merasa direndahkan atau tidak mampu menahan gairah yang diberikan seorang pria dewasa seperti Pain. Apalagi saat satu tangan Pain yang bebas itu kini kembali mulai menjamah tubuh Hinata. Dada besar yang tidak seukuran dengan remaja kebanyakan milik gadis itulah yang menjadi sasaran utama. Tangan pria itu mengelusnya beberapa kali sebelum kemudian memutarnya dan meremas gundukan yang masih tertutupi pakaian lengkap itu.

Hinata menahan nafasnya kala menerima semua pelecehan itu. Dirinya tidak sanggup lagi. Tubuhnya panas, kakinya lemas, dan sudah tidak ada lagi tenaga untuk memberontak. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Apalagi saat Pain kembali bersuara untuk kembali menggodanya.

"Hinata … Ulangi!" tuntutnya.

Dia memejamkan erat matanya, tidak sanggup lagi melihat wajah menjijikan Pain. Namun satu sentakan, saat Pain meremas dadanya kuat, membuat Hinata kembali membuka matanya dan dengan terpaksa dia menuruti permintaan Pain.

"Pa – akh ~!"

Suara Hinata tercekat ketika merasakan tangan Pain berpindah dari dadanya menuju bagian bawah tubuhnya. Dengan nakal tangan itu meremas-remas bagian itu dari balik rok sekolahnya.

"Ayo, katakan!" perintahnya sambil menyeringai mesum.

Nafas Hinata memburu. Tubuhnya benar-benar panas. Dia tidak ingin menuruti Pain, tapi bila begitu, orang itu pasti akan semakin mempermainkan tubuhnya.

"Pa-Pain … akh ~"

Pain semakin melebarkan seringaiannya. Melihat Hinata yang sudah tergoda olehnya, membuat dia tidak bisa lagi menahan diri.

"Bagus Hinata …," ucapnya. "Terus sebut namaku seperti itu. Sebut namaku setiap hari, setiap waktu. Dan aku berjanji, segera kau akan meneriakan namaku berkali-kali di bawah kukungan tubuhku saat kau terpuaskan …,"

Hinata mendangak menatap Pain dengan matanya yang sayu. Tampak di mata Pain, gadis itu menginginkan sentuhan lebih. Wajahnya yang semakin memerah dan pandangannya yang tidak fokus, membuat pria itu semakin bergairah. Pain semakin mendekatkan wajahnya.

Hinata ingin memberontak, tapi anehnya tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak. Dia tidak berdaya dibawah semua sentuhan Pain yang membuat dirinya jatuh dalam genggaman pria itu. Tangan mungilnya yang sejak tadi ia gunakan untuk memukul-mukul dada Pain, kini malah bertengger lemah di sana. Dirinya seperti dihipnotis. Dalam hati dan fikirannya dia hanya bisa berharap bahwa ada seseorang yang akan datang menyelamatkannya. Siapa saja, meski bukan Naruto sekalipun tidak masalah. Asal orang itu bisa membantunya lepas dari iblis bernama Pain ini.

Wajah pria itu sudah sangat dekat. Hanya tinggal seinci lagi dia sukses menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir mungil Hinata. Gadis Hyuga itu sudah menutup mata bulannya rapat, tidak sanggup menyaksikan apa yang akan terjadi padanya selanjutnya. Tapi tiba-tiba dalam satu gerakan cepat, gadis itu terpekik terkejut ketika sebuah tangan menariknya menjauh dari Pain. Dan tangan itu menggantikan tangan Pain melingkar di pinggangnya.

Dengan segera Hinata menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Naruto berdiri di sana. Tangan kanan pemuda itu melingkari pinggangnya. Sedang tangan kirinya terentang menahan tubuh Pain.

"Bisa kau jauhi KEKASIHKU, Pain?" ucapnya dengan menekankan kata 'kekasih'.

Pain terkejut saat tiba-tiba Hinata ditarik darinya, tapi dia lebih terkejut lagi saat mendengar kalimat Naruto barusan. Dalam hatinya merutuk, mengumpat, pada si pemuda Uzumaki yang selalu merusak kesenangannya. Anggota Akatsuki siap maju untuk menghajar Naruto yang sudah dengan seenaknya mengacaukan usaha bos mereka untuk mendapatkan Hinata sebelum langkah mereka harus terhenti karena Shikamaru, Kiba dan Sasuke yang bagaikan benteng langsung melindungi sepasang kekasih tersebut.

Naruto dan Pain masih saling berhadapan. Keduanya melancarkan tatapan benci satu sama lain.

"Kekasih?" Pain bertanya seolah menginginkan penegasan.

Naruto tersenyum menang.

"Ya, Hinata adalah kekasihku," katanya sambil menarik Hinata lebih dekat ke dalam dekapannya.

Gadis itu sampai terkejut karena sebelumnya Naruto tidak pernah melakukan kontak fisik seintim ini padanya. Bahkan pegangan tangan pun mereka tidak pernah.

"Cih, jadi itu jawabanmu untuk pernyataannya saat di puncak jalur rahasia?" tanya Pain dengan nada sedikit remeh.

"Ya, itu jawabanku. Dan sekarang kami pacaran," ungkap Naruto penuh percaya diri.

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali melihat sisi wajah pemuda itu. Dia mencoba menyadarkan dirinya sendiri bahwa itu bukan mimpi atau halusinasi efek dari sentuhan Pain tadi.

Pain tertawa. Tawa yang terdengar sekali mengejek. Naruto mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti akan tingkah ketua Akatsuki itu. Pemuda Uzumaki itu tidak paham, apanya yang lucu hingga patut ditertawakan.

"Kau seharusnya tidak perlu memaksakan diri," ucap sang ketua Akatsuki yang membuat Naruto semakin mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti.

"Memaksakan diri? Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya.

Pain semakin terkekeh.

"Ya, kau seharusnya tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu untuk menerima Hinata bila kau memang tidak suka,"

Hinata terperangah, mata ungunya menatap Pain tidak percaya.

Pai tersenyum miring mendapati ekspresi itu dari gadis yang sangat digilainya tersebut.

"Kenapa kau harus susah-susah berpura-pura menerima Hinata, hum? Apa kau ingin ikut tenar setelah tahu bahwa Hinata adalah Pangeran Byakugan? Hmmm… ku rasa tidak, karena dari apa yang aku lihat di puncak jalur rahasia, jelas kau sudah mengetahui perihal itu jauh sebelumnya. Kalau kau hanya ingin pacaran dengan seorang Pangeran Byakugan, maka seharusnya kau lakukan itu sejak dulu. Tapi nyatanya tidak kau lakukan. Jadi artinya bukan itu alasannya,"

Tangan kiri Naruto mengepal erat dan Hinata juga merasakan dekapan tangan kanan Naruto di pinggangnya semakin mengetat. Pemuda itu mencengkeramnya. Dia tolehkan wajahnya untuk menatap Naruto dan dilihatnya rahang pemuda itu mengeras, tatapan matanya menunjukkan amarah.

"Kalau begitu alasan yang jelas lainnya adalah ….," Pain melanjutkan, sengaja membuat Naruto semakin geram. "Karena kau merasa kasihan pada Hinata. Kau kasihan pada gadis itu yang terluka saat kecelakaan yang juga hampir mencelakaimu. Kau merasa bersalah hingga akhirnya dengan terpaksa kau menerimanya, kan?"

Pain melebarkan senyuman penuh ejekannya, memberikan lebih banyak provokasi pada pemuda itu.

Naruto tetap mencoba tenang, tidak ingin termakan provokasi Pain.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, jadi sebaiknya kau diam saja. Aku sudah menerima Hinata dan aku menyukai Hinata," ujarnya dengan suara tenang.

Hinata terus memperhatikan pemuda itu dan Pain bergantian. Dia tidak tahu yang mana yang harus ia percayai. Meski jauh di dalam hatinya dia sudah menduga-duga.

Pain terkekeh lagi.

"Tidak tahu apa-apa? HAHAHA …," Pain tertawa keras, membuat semua perhatian tertuju padanya.

"Tidak tahu apa-apa ya … Hahaha … ya, ya, ya, terserah kau saja mau berkata seperti apa, Uzumaki," ujar Pain lagi yang membuat emosi Naruto semakin memuncak. "Tapi sayangnya aku tahu SATU hal yang pasti,"

Hinata menegang. Naruto terperangah, penasaran maksud dari perkataan Pain.

"Satu hal? Apa?" tanyanya.

Pain semakin tersenyum menang.

"Aku tahu satu hal," Pain mengacungkan satu jari telunjuknya. "Yaitu, bahwa …. Perasaanmu – Belum – Berubah,"

Naruto terdiam. Pain semakin yakin akan kemenangannya.

"Jadi," lanjutnya. "Kalau kau mengatakan bahwa kau menyukai Hinata, maka ….,"

Pain menjeda ucapannya hanya untuk melihat ekspresi gadis yang tampak membeku didepannya.

" …. rasa suka itu hanyalah rasa suka sebagai …. Teman,"

Telak. Naruto kalah. Dirinya terdiam tanpa mampu menjawab. Rangkulan di pinggang Hinata terlepas begitu saja membuat gadis itu tersentak dan dengan cepat menoleh ke sampingnya. Pain tersenyum miring. Dirinya berhasil memukul telak musuhnya. Dia menang.

Hinata membulatkan matanya lebar, tidak percaya karena Naruto membeku, terdiam seribu bahasa. Pemuda itu tidak lagi menyangkal, tidak lagi menjawab, bahkan dia tidak berusaha berbohong. Hinata merasakan lemas di kakinya, bukan lemas seperti tadi saat dirinya disentuh Pain, tapi lemas karena kecewa. Semua bahasa tubuh Naruto, sikap Naruto, ekspresi di wajah Naruto, seolah menjawab semua dugaan di hatinya.

Sasuke dan Kiba, dua pemuda itu melihat lurus pada Hinata yang tampak shock menerima sikap si pemuda Uzumaki. Kedua orang itu hanya bisa ikut diam. Mereka tidak punya hak untuk ikut campur urusan Naruto dan Hinata. Sementara Shikamaru, sudah gatal tangannya ingin menghajar Pain. Seharusnya sudah cukup, jangan dikatakan di depan Hinata. Si jenius Nara itu juga sudah tahu semuanya, tapi kan tidak harus menyakiti gadis baik hati itu dengan mengungkap semuanya. Sedangkan Sakura yang berdiri di belakang Shikamaru, gadis itu tidak paham apa maksud Pain. Baginya hubungan Naruto dan Hinata baik-baik saja.

Gadis Hyuga itu masih menunggu, berharap Naruto akan mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi pemuda berambut kuning cerah itu malah menunduk dan masih tetap bungkam. Bahkan pemuda itu masih tidak mau menoleh dan melihat padanya.

"Hey! Ada keributan apa ini?!"

Suara melengking perempuan membelah keramaian yang entah sejak kapan sudah menjadikan tempat mereka berdiri sebagai pusatnya.

Temari berjalan ke arah mereka dalam balutan pakaiannya yang selalu berani. Hari ini dia mengenakan sweater rajut berwarna ungu yang panjangnya menutupi setengah paha. Selain itu dia tidak lagi mengenakan apa pun sebagai bawahan selain hot pants yang pendeknya bahkan sampai tidak bisa melewati panjang sweaternya. Melangkah dengan gaya angkuh. Menghentakkan sepatu boot hitamnya ke tanah. Rambut kuningnya ia kuncir empat seperti biasa.

"Uwaaah! Temari …,"

Mata cokelat Shikamaru sudah berbinar senang kala melihat sang pujaannya datang, sebelum sebuah tangan menutupi kedua matanya itu. Dengan kasar Shikamaru menghempaskan tangan tersebut yang ternyata milik Sakura. Dengan kesal dia menatap pada gadis musim semi itu.

"Berhenti berfikiran mesum di saat seperti ini, nanas!" bentak Sakura kesal.

"Iya, iya, iya," jawab si pemuda Nara malas.

Pain maju ke depan, dengan gaya seperti memberi hormat kepada seorang ratu, dia pun berkata.

"Maafkan aku Temari-sama, karena membuat keributan di wilayahmu. Di sini sedang ada sedikit masalah … Percintaan," ujarnya sambil memberikan senyuman menyebalkan.

Temari menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan saat mata tajam miliknya melihat pada seorang gadis yang berdiri di sana, dia sedikit menunjukkan perhatian.

"Waah …," ucapnya. "Betapa mengejutkannya, mendapati Pangeran Byakugan di sini,"

"Eh? Pangeran Byakugan? Benarkah?"

"Apa? Dia bilang Pangeran Byakugan?"

"Benarkah? Yang mana?"

"Bukankah itu? Gadis Hyuga itu,"

"He? Benarkah? Aku tidak menyangka dia seorang perempuan,"

"Ya, dan dia adalah gadis kecil,"

"Mengejutkan sekali,"

Dengungan suara orang-orang di sekitar yang mulai heboh membicarakannya. Beberapa ada yang menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya. Hinata tidak suka ini, dirinya jadi pusat perhatian. Sebelumnya dia tidak pernah seperti ini. Sekarang semua pandangan tertuju padanya dan itu membuatnya tidak nyaman. Identitas dirinya sebagai Pangeran Byakugan yang terungkap, benar-benar hal yang paling menyebalkan baginya.

"Jadi, apakah tujuanmu ke sini adalah untuk menantangku balapan?"

Ucapan Temari selanjutnya membuat orang-orang semakin heboh. Hinata hanya bisa menggeleng kecil menyanggah pernyataan sang puteri Sabaku itu.

"Tidak,"

Kiba maju ke depan Hinata, mencoba melindungi gadis itu dari tatapan semua orang yang tertuju padanya. Dan sebagai wakil gadis itu dia menggantikannya menjawab pertanyaan Temari.

"Maaf saja," ucapnya. "Kami datang ke sini hanya untuk melihat pertandinganmu dan bukannya ingin menantangmu,"

Temari tidak menanggapi. Perempuan itu terus memicing pada Hinata yang juga menatapnya balik.

"Terserah," kata Temari dan sukses menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan di otak mereka.

"Kalau Pangeran Byakugan tidak mau menantangku lebih dulu, maka akulah yang akan menantangnya," ujar Temari.

Hinata dan yang lain terbelalak. Gadis itu tidak ada niat balapan malam itu. Meski tidak dipungkiri dirinya masih mencintai hal tersebut. Dan apa maksud si sulung Sabaku menantangnya?

"Aku menantangmu balapan sekarang. Kita buktikan siapa di antara kau dan aku yang pantas menyandang gelar 'Wanita yang Tak Terkalahkan',"

Semua orang bersorak mendengar deklarasi Temari. Tapi tidak dengan Shikamaru dan yang lain. Mereka saling melemparkan tatapan bingung. Sementara si pemuda Uzumaki, dirinya berdiri agak di belakang Hinata. Pemuda bermata biru itu terkejut, melihat Hinata yang tampak tidak seperti biasanya. Gadis itu seperti berada dalam zona yang lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC.**


	22. Chapter 22 Berakhir

**Racing to Konoha Mountain**

Chapter 22 : Berakhir

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Racing to Konoha Mountain by nawanawachan**

 **Main Character : Naruto. U.**

 **Pairings : (Naruto x Hinata), (Sasuke x Sakura), (Sai x Ino)**

 **Rate :** **M** **(bahasa, situasi kehidupan jalanan)**

 **.**

 **WARNING !**

 **FIC INI DIPERUNTUKAN UNTUK READERS YANG BERUSIA 18+. Untuk pembaca yang masih di bawah umur, disarankan untuk tidak melanjutkan membaca.**

 **Setting Dunia Malam dan Dunia Balap** **Jalanan** **,**

 **Mengandung Unsur Dewasa dan Kekerasan.**

 **.**

 **.**

Arena 23 semakin riuh dengan berita munculnya Pangeran Byakugan serta deklarasi Temari yang menantangnya. Para penonton sudah tidak sabar ingin menyaksikan balapan yang tidak biasa ini. Namun sayang, tantangan itu belum dijawab oleh sang Pangeran Byakugan yang tidak lain adalah Hinata.

Dua gadis itu saling berhadapan membuat orang-orang di sekitar keduanya menahan nafas. Hinata menatap lurus Temari yang balas menatapnya dengan tajam dan berapi-api.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau menjawab tantanganku?" ujar sang Kamaitachi.

Hinata tetap terdiam, tidak menanggapi Temari.

"Aku sudah lama menunggu ini, saat kau dan aku bisa berhadapan satu lawan satu," kata Temari lagi.

Gadis Hyuga itu masih tidak menjawab dan memilih untuk terus menatap lurus orang yang tengah menantangnya.

Angin musim dingin berhembus, menerbangkan rambut indigo pendek miliknya. Naruto terus memperhatikan tubuh mungil gadis itu yang masih setia diam terpaku.

"Nee-sama!"

Temari menoleh pada seseorang di sampingnya. Kankuro, sang adik, menatapnya tidak suka.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini, Nee-sama. Kau ada balapan dengan ketua geng 'Nightmare' malam ini,"

"Batalkan!"

Perintah Temari seenaknya tanpa peduli dengan yang diucapkan Kankuro.

"Apa?!" Kankuro tidak percaya dengan perintah Temari.

"Nee-sama, dengar! Kau tidak bisa seenaknya membatalkan balapan. Mereka yang menantangmu. Bagaimana kalau mereka berfikir kau membatalkannya karena kau takut?"

"Mereka akan berfikir ulang untuk itu saat mereka tahu bahwa aku telah mengalahkan seseorang yang katanya tidak pernah terkalahkan, Sang Pembalap Ilusi," ujar Temari angkuh.

Kankuro menghela nafas lelah, dirinya tidak cukup baik dalam meyakinkan sang kakak. Bukannya dia meragukan Temari untuk melawan Hinata, tapi Kankuro sebenarnya tahu persis, Pangeran Byakugan, Pembalap Ilusi, atau apa pun sebutan perempuan itu, jelas matanya tidak bisa dibohongi, dia mampu melihat jelas bahwa terpancar aura yang sangat kuat darinya.

"Tapi Nee-sama ….,"

"Cukup! Batalkan saja!" lagi-lagi Temari memerintahkan. "Aku tidak mau membuang-buang waktu dengan balapan melawan orang lemah. Yang aku inginkan saat ini adalah … Pangeran Byakugan,"

Manik emerlard Temari kembali memicing Hinata. Gadis itu sempat membuang wajahnya, menghindari tatapan menuntut Temari. Dirinya sungguh tidak ada niatan balapan malam itu. Dia juga sudah berjanji pada ayahnya untuk berhenti balapan. Tapi …

"Kenapa diam saja? Kau takut?" ujar Temari lagi dengan sedikit memprovokasi dan sukses membuat dirinya kembali mendapat perhatian gadis Hyuga itu.

Hinata sadar bahwa dirinya tidak akan pernah bisa lari dari tantangan. Mata ungunya melirik ke kiri, di mana Pain tidak berhenti menatapnya. Tampaknya sang ketua Akatsuki itu juga tertarik menyaksikan aksi dirinya di jalanan. Mata itu beralih ke sebelah kanannya, terlihat teman-temannya yang tampak cemas dan kebingungan.

"Ayo, jawab!" ucap Temari tidak sabar.

"Temari-san …,"

Suara Sakura memecah keheningan sesaat. Hinata menoleh dan melihat sahabat pinknya itu telah maju satu langkah di depannya.

"Maaf," ujar Sakura. "Hinata-chan datang ke sini memang tidak berniat untuk balapan. Jadi … dia tidak punya persiapan …,"

"Hinata, dengar!"

Seseorang merangkulnya, gadis Hyuga itu menoleh dan mendapati Naruto di sana. Mata biru itu menunjukkan kecemasan yang mendalam.

"Ayahmu tidak akan suka ini. Sebaiknya lupakan saja tantangannya. Kita pulang saja sekarang, oke?" kata Naruto dengan suara lirih mencoba meyakinkan gadis itu.

Hinata masih menatap lurus wajah kekasihnya. Mata amethystnya tampak menyimpan banyak hal, namun tidak ada ekspresi berarti di wajah putihnya.

Beberapa detik berjalan, Naruto terus berusaha meyakinkannya, tapi Hinata tidak menanggapinya selain terus menatap Naruto penuh arti. Hinata berbalik, mendekat ke tempat Shikamaru berdiri, membuat tangan Naruto yang tadi tengah merangkul bahu mungilnya kini hanya menangkap udara kosong.

"Shikamaru-kun, kau bawa mobil?" tanyanya pada si pemuda nanas.

"Mobil? Err … iya," jawab Shikamaru sambil menunjukkan kuncinya pada Hinata.

Semua terkejut, termasuk Naruto. Mereka mengerti maksud Hinata. Jadi gadis itu menerima tantangan Temari.

"Apa itu?" Temari bersuara. "Kau tidak bawa mobil?" tanyanya terkejut.

"Huh …," Sasuke mendengus. "Tentu saja, apa kau tidak mendengarkan Sakura tadi? Dia sudah bilang kalau Hinata tidak berniat balapan dan dia tidak punya persiapan. Jelas, dia juga tidak bawa mobil," kata si pemuda Uchiha.

Temari sempat terdiam sejenak, tidak suka dengan cara bicara sombong Sasuke, tapi setelahnya dia mendengus kesal.

"Kalau begitu kau juga tidak serius menanggapi tantanganku, hah? Kau berniat menyerah sebelum bertan – ,"

"Temari-san!"

Terdengar suara Hinata yang memotong ucapan Temari. Dan nada suara itu, semua orang yang mengetahi perihal diri Hinata yang lain, pasti sudah tahu bahwa gadis ini tengah berada dalam zone.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir," ucapnya selanjutnya. "Tidak peduli dengan mobil apa pun, aku akan melawanmu dengan sungguh-sungguh,"

Putri Sabaku itu terdiam. Entah kenapa dia merasa sedikit merinding. Dan hal itu sukses membuat dirinya salah tingkah.

Sadar akan sikapnya yang tiba-tiba berubah, Temari langsung mencoba untuk mengembalikan dirinya seperti biasa.

"Ehem!" dia berdehem sebelum kembali mencoba berbicara dengan angkuh. "Baiklah," ucapnya. "Aku tidak ingin dianggap curang, maka aku pun tidak akan memakai mobilku sendiri,"

"Eh!"

Kankuro terkejut. Bagaimana bisa sang kakak memutuskan seenaknya sendiri. Kalau terjadi apa-apa pada kakaknya itu, dirinya juga yang akan repot karena dialah wakil sang kakak selama ini. Sedangkan Gaara, adiknya, anak itu sangat bodoh dan biang masalah. Orang seperti dia tidak pernah bisa diajak bekerja sama.

"Tunggu Nee-sama, kau tidak bisa begitu. Ini terlalu beresiko," ujar Kankuro tidak setuju.

"Benar, kenapa tidak kita tunda saja pertandingannya sampai Hinata membawa mobilnya," usul Kiba.

"Tidak mau, aku mau sekarang," tolak Temari tidak setuju.

"Ya, tidak masalah," kata Hinata menambahkan.

"Tapi, Nee-sama …..,"

"Hinata, sudah, sebaiknya kita pulang saja,"

Naruto dan Kankuro berusaha meyakinkan dua gadis yang sudah membara bersemangat itu, namun tetap tidak didengar yang malah berakhir menuai keributan di antara dua belah pihak.

"Sudah, sudah!"

Shikamaru berdiri di tengah-tengah, bermaksud menengahi kedua belah kubu.

"Mulai dari sini biar aku yang ambil alih," ujarnya. "Aku yang akan menengahi pertandingan ini,"

Naruto tidak percaya kenapa Shikamaru malah ikut-ikutan. Parahnya pemuda itu malah yang menawarkan diri jadi pemandu balapan. Seharusnya kan dia membantunya untuk meyakinkan Hinata agar membatalkan niatnya.

"Shikamaru, kau apa-apaan? Kenapa kau malah ikut-ikutan?" protes Sakura yang juga tidak habis pikir dengan pemuda jenius itu.

Shikamaru menoleh pada teman-temannya yang menatapnya seolah-olah dia adalah pengkhianat. Pemuda Nara itu menatap tajam semuanya seolah menyampaikan maksudnya melalui tatapan.

"Kalian berdua tidak akan ada yang memakai mobil sendiri atau mobil milik siapa pun yang kalian kenal. Kita akan memilih dari mobil yang dibawa para penonton ke arena ini dengan undian. Dua mobil yang terpilih akan kalian pakai untuk balapan,"

Semua penonton yang mendengar pengumuman Shikamaru langsung bersorak seru. Mereka sangat antusias agar dapat ikut serta meski hanya mobil milik merekalah yang akan berada di jalur balap.

"Dan untuk arenanya," lanjut Shikamaru. "Arena 23 ini adalah wilayahmu, Temari. Jelas kau sudah terbiasa dengan jalurnya. Jadi, kita akan pindah tempat ke arena 21, jalur bukit,"

Semua terdiam, terkejut akan pengumuman lanjutan pemuda itu yang mengubah arena ke jalur bukit. Shikamaru menaikkan sudut bibirnya. Tampaknya pemuda itu memang ikut antusias dengan pertandingan yang akan segera berlangsung. Dirinya tersenyum lebar.

"Kita akan jadikan ini _Uphill – Downhill Racing_ ," ungkap sang pemuda Nara penuh semangat.

Naruto mengusap wajahnya kasar. 'Apa-apaan Shikamaru, orang itu benar-benar keterlaluan', fikirnya. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti si pemuda jenius itu yang kini sudah mulai sibuk mempersiapkan balapan dengan Kankuro dan beberapa orang lain. Sasuke, Sakura, dan Kiba mencoba mati-matian untuk menahan Hinata agar tidak ikut balapan, tapi diabaikan gadis itu. Hinata malah berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi ketiganya. Naruto melihat itu dan langsung menarik lengan kurus Hinata membuat gadis itu menoleh padanya.

"Hinata, aku mohon agar kau mengurungkan niatmu ini. Kau tidak harus menerima tantangan yang tidak perlu. Kau tidak harus balapan," kata Naruto dengan nada cemas.

Gadis itu tetap diam di tempat, menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tanpa ada emosi yang berarti.

"Aku baik-baik saja," ujarnya tegas.

"Tapi aku khawatir terjadi apa-apa," kata Naruto lagi mencoba membuat gadis itu mengerti tentang apa yang dia rasakan kini.

Namun Hinata tidak merubah ekspresinya dan kembali berucap datar.

"Tenang saja, ini hanya balapan. Tidak akan terjadi apa – ,"

"BAGAIMANA KAU BISA BERKATA BEGITU?!" Naruto menaikkan volume suaranya. "SEMENTARA SAAT BALAPAN SEBELUMNYA SAJA KAU – ,"

Naruto terdiam saat dirinya kembali teringat ucapan Pain sebelumnya dan itu membuat mentalnya kembali ciut. Dirinya merasa tidak pantas mengatakan apa pun pada gadis itu.

Hinata terus menatap lurus pemuda itu yang kini sudah menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Tampak sang gadis Hyuga tidak ada niatan menanggapi atau merespon lagi. Dirasakannya genggaman Naruto pada pergelangan tangannya mengendur, dengan segera ia tarik tangannya dan sukses membuat pemuda itu tersentak kaget hingga kembali mengangkat wajahnya. Manik birunya menatap kecewa tubuh mungil Hinata yang mulai berjalan menjauhinya.

 **.**

"Baiklah! Inilah dua mobil yang akan digunakan," ujar Shikamaru menunjuk dua mobil yang sudah siap di garis start.

Sekarang mereka telah berkumpul di arena 21. Jalur arena tersebut adalah jalur bukit. Namun tidak seperti bukit Tsuki ataupun Jalur Rahasia, arena 21 adalah jalanan umum. Untunglah waktu telah menunjukkan tengah malam sehingga jalanan lebih sepi dan lengang. Meski begitu, mereka tetap berusaha menutup jalan sebagai antisipasi bila ada mobil yang tiba-tiba lewat sana tengah malam.

"Hinata!" Naruto mendekat, masih belum menyerah untuk kembali mencoba membujuk gadis itu. "Masih ada waktu, sebaiknya kau batalkan niatmu ini. Kau tidak usah balapan," ucapnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun," respon Hinata tanpa susah-susah menatap wajah tan pemuda Uzumaki tersebut.

"Tapi Hina – A-apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Naruto terkejut melihat yang dilakukan gadis itu. Hinata mulai melepas syal dan mantelnya.

"Bersiap balapan," jawabnya seadanya seolah itu hal yang wajar.

"Iya, tapi untuk apa – ,"

"Maaf, boleh kau pegangi mantelku?" pintanya pada pemuda yang masih menunjukkan ekspresi bingungnya itu.

Gadis Hyuga itu melanjutkan kegiatannya dengan melepas jas KMS nya dan mengikatkannya di sekeliling pinggang. Dia lepas juga dasinya dan menggulung lengan kemeja putih ketat yang melekat pas hingga menonjolkan bagian-bagian tubuh terindahnya. Naruto meneguk ludah melihat tampilan yang tidak biasa dari kekasihnya.

Mata Hinata menelusur sekitar seperti ia tengah mencari sesuatu.

"Apa yang kau cari?" tanya Naruto heran.

Hinata tidak menjawab dan pandangannya masih mencari. Dia lihat kepala berambut pink Sakura yang dihiasi bando berwarna merah, kepala gadis indigo itu menggeleng seolah itu bukanlah yang ia cari. Amethyst itu kembali menelusur sekitar hingga ia menemukan benda itu. Kakinya pun melangkah ke tempat 'sesuatu' yang sejak tadi ia cari itu.

"Hinata!" panggil Naruto yang sejak tadi diabaikan. "Hinata, apa yang – ,"

'JRETT!'

"HEY …!"

Konan, satu-satunya wanita anggota Akatsuki itu memekik terkejut ketika merasa ada yang menarik jepitan rambut yang dipakainya untuk menggelung rambut birunya.

"Aku pinjam," ujar Hinata _innocent_ sambil merujuk pada jepitan kecil milik Konan.

Wanita anggota Akatsuki itu hanya bisa menganga terkejut ketika Hinata menunjukkan ekspresi yang sama sekali berbeda dari saat gadis itu tengah digoda Pain tadi. Bahkan Konan tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa ketika Hinata pergi begitu saja.

Pain menyeringai lebar melihat tubuh Hinata yang hanya dilapisi kemeja putih tipis KMS yang mencetak jelas lekukan tubuhnya. Di tambah lagi dengan sikap berani Hinata tadi semakin membuat dirinya bergairah. Dan saat matanya terus mengawasi pergerakan Hinata yang mulai menggelung rambut sebahunya tinggi hingga menampilkan leher putih jenjangnya, pria itu sudah tidak mampu lagi menahan panas di tubuhnya.

" _She is so hot …_ ," ucapnya dan sukses menuai _death glare_ dari Naruto yang kebetulan lewat di dekatnya.

Sementara itu, di sisi lain, Shikamaru tengah mendapat kecaman keras dari Sakura dan yang lain yang merasa tidak terima dengan sikap si pemuda Nara itu.

"Kau ini apa-apaan? Kau ingin menarik perhatian si Kamaitachi atau apa sih? Kenapa kau malah mendukung ide balapan ini sampai menjadi pemandunya segala pula?" ujar Sakura kesal, Shikamaru hanya mendengus dan membuang wajahnya.

"Terserah ya, kau mau melakukan pendekatan atau apa, tapi tidak seperti ini caranya. Jangan melibatkan teman-temanmu. Apalagi menempatkan mereka dalam bahaya. Hinata-chan bisa terancam bahaya karenamu," kata Kiba yang juga tak kalah kesal.

"Aku tidak berniat membahayakannya. Tenang saja, ini hanya balapan biasa tidak seperti sebelumnya," elak Shikamaru.

"Tapi jelas dari masing-masing mobil yang dipakai saja sudah tidak adil kan? Kenapa Hinata harus dapat mobil tua?" ujar Sasuke yang juga tidak terima.

"Hey, bagian mana yang tidak adil. Aku mengikuti prosedur. Dua mobil ini yang terpilih dari undian dan Hinata kalah dalam undian koin, jadi dia tidak dapat kesempatan memilih mobil yang mana di antara dua mobil itu," tutur Shikamaru membela diri.

Memang dua mobil yang berhasil didapat dari undian benar-benar sangat kontras. Yang satu adalah mobil Subaru Impreza keluaran tahun 2001 sedangkan yang satu lagi adalah Mitsubishi Lancer SL keluaran tahun 80an. Juga entah keberuntungan atau kecurangan Shikamaru mengingat pemuda itu sangat lihai dalam hal ini, saat dua pembalap tersebut mengundi siapa-siapa yang akan mengendarai mobil apa, Temarilah yang memenangkan undian koin dan mendapat keleluasaan untuk memilih. Jelas, wanita itu memilih mobil Subaru berwarna biru tersebut dan membuat Hinata mendapatkan sisanya. Meskipun gadis Hyuga itu sangat menyukai mobil-mobil lawas, tapi kali ini kan bukan dia sendiri yang membangun mesinnya. Itulah yang membuat semua teman-temannya gusar.

"Ada apa ribut-ribut?"

Suara Hinata yang menyapa telinga mereka membuat semuanya menoleh dan terbelalak mendapati penampilan gadis itu yang tiba-tiba berubah. Naruto di belakangnya dengan semua barang milik gadis itu ditangannya. Kini yang tampak dari keduanya, bukan lagi sepasang kekasih melainkan pasangan pelayan dan nona mudanya. Sungguh jarang sekali melihat Hinata dalam tampilan seberani itu dan ekspresi wajah searogan itu. Dia jadi sedikit mirip Neji.

"Ah, Hinata!"

Sakura berjalan mendekat. Sambil menunjukkan wajah memohon dia berkata,

"Hinata, tidak bisakah kau telepon seseorang … Kou-san mungkin, untuk membawakan mobilmu ke sini. Dengan begitu kau tidak perlu balapan dengan mengendarai mobil milik orang lain," pintanya.

Gadis Hyuga itu terdiam sebentar.

"Tidak bisa," ucapnya kemudian. "Mereka tidak akan mau, bahkan mungkin mereka akan melarangku," wajah gadis itu menunduk sedih.

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kau urungkan niatmu untuk balapan. Kau tidak perlu mengendarai mobil tua itu," bujuk Sakura berharap kali ini Hinata akan menurutinya.

Hinata tersenyum pada Sakura.

"Tidak apa," ujarnya. "Shikamaru-kun sudah membuatkan peraturannya, jadi aku akan mengikutinya. Lagi pula ….,"

Mata keunguan khas Hyuga itu melirik tajam pada si pemuda Nara membuat Shikamaru sedikit bergidik.

" …. Aku ingin tahu apa tujuannya yang sebenarnya," katanya curiga dan berhasil membuat pemuda Nara itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, tidak sanggup menatap mata dengan tatapan penuh selidik itu.

" _Sial, dia memang orang yang selalu tahu,"_ keluh Shikamaru dalam hati.

Naruto memijit pangkal hidungnya. Dia tidak tahu cara apa lagi yang ampuh untuk membujuk Hinata. Dan tampaknya, gadis itu benar bahwa pasti ada tujuan tertentu yang direncanakan Shikamaru.

"Jadi, berapa waktu yang tersisa sebelum balapan dimulai?" tanya Hinata pada si pemuda nanas.

"Eh? Ah … sekitar dua jam lagi sampai semuanya siap. Jadi kalau kau mau memeriksa mesinnya dulu, silakan saja," jawab Shikamaru.

Hinata mengangguk mengerti.

"Kiba-kun!" panggilnya. "Bisa kau bantu aku?"

"Eh? Err … iya,"

Kiba bergegas mengikuti Hinata yang sudah lebih dulu melangkah mendekati mobil yang akan ia kendarai.

"Hinata, biar aku bantu juga,"

Sakura turut berlari mengikuti dua orang sebelumnya.

"Hina – ,"

Tangan tan pemuda Uzumaki itu terulur berharap bisa mencegah gadis itu, tapi tangan tersebut hanya meraih udara kosong. Jauh, Hinata terus melangkah menjauh, tanpa menoleh, tak menghiraukannya. Tangan Naruto kembali jatuh ke sisi-sisi tubuhnya. Dirinya merasa terabaikan.

Shikamaru melirik pada temannya itu, memperhatikan wajah kecewanya, dan diam-diam dia tersenyum. Senyuman penuh arti yang dia tujukan pada si pemuda berambut kuning cerah tersebut.

 **.**

Hinata, Kiba, dan Sakura telah sampai di tempat mobil Lancer SL itu diparkir. Di sana juga sudah ada Temari yang tengah memeriksa mobil yang akan dikendarainya. Bukan hanya Temari, tapi juga anggota timnya yang lain, ada Kankuro dan dua orang wanita yang tengah sibuk ikut mengecek mobil tersebut. Di samping mobil Subaru itu diparkir, ada Shira yang duduk di atas motor RX-Kingnya sambil merangkul Gaara dari belakang. Sesekali pemuda itu menyuapi keripiki kentang yang dipegangnya ke mulut si pemuda berambut merah itu. Sakura sampai berkedip beberapa kali melihat pemandangan yang menurutnya janggal tersebut.

"Ini mobilmu?" tanya Hinata pada si pemilik mobil.

Orang itu mengangguk.

"Bisa kau bawa mobilmu ke pinggir sana di bawah pohon itu? Aku ingin memeriksanya sebentar," kata Hinata lagi.

"Baiklah," ucap orang tersebut sambil siap-siap memindahkan mobilnya.

Terdengar suara Temari terkekeh membuat Hinata dan yang lain langsung menoleh padanya.

"Mau kau apakan lagi mobil itu, hah? Mobil tua seperti itu tidak akan menang melawan mobil ini. Khe, sayang sekali ini bukan malam keberuntunganmu," ujar Temari meremehkan.

Semua pendukung Temari tertawa terbahak termasuk Gaara dan Shira yang tertawa meremehkan. Hanya Kankuro yang merasa tidak setuju dengan pendapat Nee-sama nya itu.

Hinata tetap tenang, seolah dia tidak termakan oleh apa pun yang dikatakan Temari.

"Kau benar, keberuntungan itu memang penting," kata Hinata.

Kiba dan Sakura menoleh penuh tidak percaya pada gadis itu karena mengatakan sesuatu yang semakin membuat orang-orang menertawakannya.

"Tapi …," lanjut Hinata. "Selama masih ada yang bisa aku lakukan, selama masih ada yang bisa aku usahakan, aku tidak akan terlalu bergantung pada keberuntungan,"

Hening.

Semua terdiam. Tidak ada yang bisa membalas kata-kata itu. Bahkan Temari hanya mampu membuang wajahnya kesal.

"Ayo!" ajak Hinata pada Kiba dan Sakura untuk beranjak ke pinggir arena di mana mobil itu kini terparkir.

"Jadi, Hinata, apa yang akan kau lakukan pada mobil itu?" tanya Kiba sambil mengikuti langkah gadis mungil tersebut.

"Aku akan coba mengecek mesinnya dulu. Dari suara mesinnya yang tadi ku dengar, tampaknya sudah banyak di _upgrade_ dari original keluaran pabriknya. Sepertinya sudah mengalami beberapa kali modifikasi," jawanya.

"Kau benar, aku rasa juga begitu. Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Kiba lagi.

"Tidak banyak yang bisa aku lakukan dalam dua jam, jadi akan ku coba mencari hal yang bisa aku manfaatkan," ujarnya.

Kiba mengangguk paham. Pemuda itu tampak biasa menanggapi sikap Hinata yang lebih serius dari kesehariannya. Berbanding terbalik dengan Sakura yang jelas memberikan tatapan kagum dan tidak percaya.

Ketiganya pun segera memeriksa mesin di bawah kap mobil itu. Mobil lawas tersebut ternyata sudah mengalami sedikit perubahan terutama dengan ditambahkannya turbo untuk meningkatkan powernya. Serta melihat betapa mesin itu begitu terawat, mereka pun dapat sedikit bernafas lega.

"Tapi bagaimana kau bisa mengalahkan Temari dengan ini?" ucap Sakura ragu. "Kita tahu, besar tenaga yang bisa dihasilkan Impreza itu sekitar 280 hp, sedangkan mobil lama ini meskipun dengan turbo sekalipun mungkin hanya bisa mengeluarkan tenaga sekitar 100 hp. Tidakah itu mustahil?"

Hinata dan Kiba terdiam, keduanya mulai memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Sakura. Benar kata gadis itu, standar tenaga yang bisa dihasilkan mobil yang akan dikendarai Temari lebih besar dari mobil ini. Dan mendengar suara mesin mobil itu, kedua orang tersebut sudah bisa memperkirakan bahwa mobil Subaru tersebut pun telah mengalami peningkatan di mesinnya yang mungkin juga mendapatkan peningkatan power. Sudah pasti mobil itu akan lebih cepat lagi dibanding keluaran pabriknya. Tapi, rasanya tidak mungkin kalau tidak ada satu hal pun yang bisa dilakukan. Pasti ada celah.

"Apa kau pernah mencoba mengupgrade pengeremannya?" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba pada sang pemilik mobil yang sejak tadi hanya diam mendengarkan tiga orang itu bicara.

"Ah! Err … i-iya, tapi sudah beberapa kali pun aku coba perbaiki, sulit untuk membuat remnya pakem," ujarnya.

Hinata mengangguk paham.

"Kiba-kun, bisa kau lakukan sesuatu pada pengereman dan suspensinya?"

Kiba mengerutkan dahi tidak paham. Hinata melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Kau tahu, mobil ini lemah di pengereman yang tidak pakem dan bantingan suspensinya yang berat. Kalau kau bisa lakukan sesuatu pada itu, mungkin akan sangat membantu," ujar Hinata.

"Baiklah, hanya pengereman dan suspensi aku fikir aku bisa melakukan sesuatu. Aku bawa alat-alatku di mobil. Ada lagi?" tanyanya.

"Bannya," jawab Hinata. "Aku ingin ban yang lain dari yang ini," tunjuknya pada ban mobil tersebut.

"Ban dengan grip yang bagus yang tidak mudah aus. Tingkat ketebalan alurnya sekitar 7 milimeter dengan lapisan soft compound yang lebih tipis sehingga memiliki traksi yang tinggi tapi responsibilitasnya juga tinggi," kata Hinata lagi.

Kiba mengangguk mengerti.

"Kalau bisa ban baru," tambah Hinata dan sukses membuat Kiba terbelalak.

"Di mana kita bisa mendapatkan ban baru di saat seperti ini?" ujar Kiba tidak habis fikir.

"Kalau tidak ada yang baru, mungkin itu ban mobil yang baru dipasang kurang dari seminggu dan tidak digunakan terlalu sering," pinta sang putri Hyuga lagi.

Pemuda Inuzuka itu termenung, berfikir untuk melakukan sesuatu.

"Ah! Ban mobilku," sahut Sakura tiba-tiba.

Hinata dan Kiba menoleh pada gadis itu.

"Ban mobilku memiliki semua hal yang kau inginkan itu, Hinata. Dan kau baru menggantinya tiga hari yang lalu kan, Kiba. Aku juga tidak pernah memakainya terlalu berat, jadi masih bagus," usul Sakura.

"Baguslah, kalau begitu bisa kau pindahkan ban mobilmu pada mobil ini?" pinta Hinata lagi.

"Tentu, aku akan segera mengerjakannya," ujar Sakura segera sambil bergegas berlari.

"Oh! Biar aku bantu," ujar si pemilik mobil Lancer SL tersebut turut serta mengikuti langkah Sakura.

"Sakura!" panggil Kiba membuat gadis berambut pink itu kembali menoleh.

"Minta bantuan Naruto dan Sasuke juga. Dan tolong ambilkan peralatanku di mobilku," ujar Kiba sambil berteriak karena gadis itu sudah mengambil jarak dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Baiklah!" teriak Sakura merespon.

Kedua orang itu telah berlari menuju tempat mobil Sakura dan Kiba terparkir. Tinggalah dua orang sisanya di sana yang masih meneliti tiap jengkal mesin dalam mobil itu berharap bisa menemukan sesuatu yang bisa mereka manfaatkan.

"Jadi, hanya itu yang bisa kita coba lakukan saat ini?" tutur Kiba sedikit tidak puas.

Hinata menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Ya," jawabnya juga dengan nada yang kurang puas.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Kiba penasaran karena tampaknya gadis yang dijuluki Pangeran Byakugan itu tidak mungkin menyerah begitu saja. Pasti ada hal yang tengah direncanakannya.

"Aku akan memanfaatkan apa yang ada," jawabnya simpel.

Pemuda Inuzuka itu sempat terdiam, Hinata memang mengatakan sesimpel itu, tapi dirinya tahu maksudnya pasti bukanlah sesederhana itu. Dirinya mengangguk.

"Baik, kalau begitu dengarkan apa yang akan aku katakan!" ujar Kiba serius yang menarik perhatian sang gadis indigo.

 **.**

Di kejauhan Naruto terus memperhatikan ketiga teman setimnya, Kiba, Sakura, dan Sasuke, yang tengah membantu Hinata. Gadis Hyuga itu tampak sedang mencoba mobil Lancer SL dengan ban baru milik Sakura dengan _driving_ ringan dengan jarak yang pendek. Tujuannya hanya untuk mengecek dan memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang salah dari mobil yang beberapa saat lagi akan dibawanya balapan.

Pemuda Uzumaki itu enggan untuk turut bergabung. Tadi setelah membantu Sakura melepas ban mobilnya, pemuda itu memilih untuk tetap tinggal di tempat di mana mobil teman-temannya diparkir, di bawah pohon rindang. Naruto tidak ikut serta untuk membantu gadis itu dalam melakukan penyetelan ulang pada mobil yang akan dikendarainya tersebut. Bukannya pemuda itu sengaja ingin menghindar atau Hinata dengan gamblang melarangnya untuk membantu, tapi entah kenapa dirinya merasa bahwa aura Hinata saat ini seolah mengatakan padanya agar jangan mendekat.

Naruto hanya bisa melihatnya dari sini dan berharap gadis itu dan teman-temannya sudah menemukan celah untuk mengatasi mobil lama tersebut.

"Haaaah …,"

Naruto menghela nafas. Tentu saja, di sana kan ada Kiba. Kalau soal mesin, bahkan Shikamaru pun tidak akan bisa menyaingi pemuda Inuzuka itu. Naruto merasa, dirinya sama sekali tidak berguna.

Manik birunya turun mengarah pada benda-benda di dekapannya. Ada mantel, syal, dasi dan tas milik Hinata. Pemuda itu tetap memegangnya dalam pelukan seolah tidak ingin melepaskannya. Meskipun sebelumnya Sakura sudah menyuruhnya untuk meletakkan semua barang milik Hinata di dalam mobilnya, namun Naruto bersi keras untuk terus memegangnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya. Hangat, mantel berwarna cokelat itu terasa hangat dan harum, khas wangi menenangkan milik gadis manis itu. Naruto memejamkan matanya sambil memeluk semua itu erat, mencoba meresapi sebagian diri gadis itu yang tertinggal pada semua benda miliknya tersebut.

Manik biru itu kembali terbuka. Matanya melihat mobil Lancer SL berwarna merah itu mulai melaju menuju garis start di mana mobil Impreza biru yang dikendarai Temari telah lebih dulu ada di sana. Pegangan tangan Naruto pada semua benda itu mengerat. Dalam hati dia merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Harusnya dirinya bisa lebih _gentle_ dan mengambil alih pertandingan. Lalu membuat dirinya mengantikan Hinata untuk balapan. Bukannya berdiri di pinggiran seperti ini dan hanya menonton seperti pecundang.

 **.**

"Baiklah, peraturannya : kalian akan balapan melalui jalur menanjak lereng bukit ini. Sampai tepat di depan penginapan 'Katsuyu' di puncak bukit, kalian akan berbelok dan kembali menuruni bukit. Garis _finish_ nya adalah di sini. Siapa yang sampai di bawah sini lebih dulu, dialah pemenangnya,"

Semua orang bersorak mendengar pengumuman yang disampaikan Shikamaru. Pemuda Nara itu menyeringai senang sebelum kemudian mengangkat tangannya untuk menenangkan para supporter.

Kedua pembalap itu sudah siap di garis start yang juga merupakan garis finish. Dua mobil berbeda tahun itu pun sudah mulai menyalakan mesinnya dan dapat terdengar jelas mobil mana yang paling kuat powernya.

Dari balik kaca mobilnya, Temari tersenyum miring penuh ejekan pada Hinata. Gadis Hyuga itu menghembuskan nafas lelah. Seumur-umur dia balapan, baru kali ini lawannya menunjukkan ekspresi wajah seperti itu padanya. Jelas, karena sebelum-sebelumnya, saat identitas dirinya belum terbongkar, setiap kali balapan para lawannya pasti akan menunjukkan wajah penuh penasaran dan cemas. Mungkin benar, setelah mereka semua mengetahui orang di balik nama Pangeran Byakugan adalah gadis sekolahan sepertinya, mereka pastilah mulai meremehkannya. Benar-benar tidak baik karena Hinata tidak bisa menebarkan ketakutan pada lawannya bahkan sebelum balapan dimulai seperti biasanya. Gadis itu menghela nafas lagi.

"Oke, balapan akan dimulai! Akan aku mulai hitung – ,"

"Shikamaru!" sela Gaara yang tiba-tiba memotong ucapan Shikamaru. "Biar kami yang melakukan hitung mundur," ucapnya menawarkan diri untuk menggantikan tugas si Nara.

"Oh, oke, silahkan,"

Shikamaru mundur dan digantikan tempatnya oleh Gaara dan Shira.

Pemuda Nara itu kini ikut berdiri bergabung dengan teman-teman setimnya yang kini tengah menatap benci padanya, terutama Sakura yang masih tidak terima atas sikap Shikamaru. Pemuda itu hanya membuang wajahnya dan mengalihkan tatapannya ke mana saja untuk menghindari tatapan menusuk Sakura.

Gaara dan Shira sudah berdiri di tengah-tengah antara dua mobil tersebut. Kedua pemuda itu menampilkan pemandangan yang sedikit janggal. Bahkan Sakura sampai berkedip beberapa kali melihat bagaimana cara dua orang laki-laki itu berdiri di sana. Gaara berdiri di depan Shira. Punggung pemuda berambut merah yang tubuhnya lebih kecil dari Shira itu menempel pas pada dada bidang Shira. Temari mendengus sebal dalam mobilnya melihat kelakuan adik bungsunya itu. Sementara Hinata, memasang wajah heran yang sama persis seperti Sakura.

"Baiklah, lima detik lagi balapan dimulai," ucap Gaara lantang.

Shira mengangkat satu tangannya dan menunjukkan lima jarinya.

"5,"

"4,"

"3,"

"2,"

"1,"

"GO!"

Dua mobil itu langsung melaju kencang. Namun, pandangan anggota tim Naruto malah salah fokus. Bukannya mengikuti arah mobil itu yang tiba-tiba melesat, tatapan mereka terpaku pada dua orang pemuda yang masih berdiri di garis start di tengah-tengah lautan penonton. Gaara telah berbalik menghadap Shira dan satu tangan Shira yang tadi terangkat untuk _count down_ , kini tengah meremas kepala yang penuh rambut merah itu. Bibir kedua orang itu terlihat saling bertautan. Mereka … berciuman? Tidak, bukan sekedar ciuman, tapi itu ciuman yang penuh gairah dan panas.

Mulut Sakura menganga tidak elit.

"Mereka …. gay?!" pekik Sakura dalam riuhnya teriakan penonton yang menyaksikan dua pemuda itu berciuman panas.

Naruto, Sasuke, dan Kiba pun ikut membeku. Mereka sangat terkejut mengetahui fakta bahwa pemuda dingin seperti Gaara ternyata gay.

Terdengar suara Shikamaru yang terkekeh.

"Jadi kalian baru tahu?" ujarnya dan sukses menarik perhatian teman-temannya yang sejak tadi mencoba mengabaikan keberadaannya.

Sakura menoleh, menunjukkan wajah penasaran.

"Memang begitulah Gaara. Sudah sejak dulu dan Shira adalah kekasihnya. Itulah kenapa mereka selalu bersama," jelas Shikamaru.

Sakura mengerjapkan beberapa kali manik emerlard nya mendengar fakta mengejutkan itu dari si Nara.

Shikamaru kembali terkekeh. Kini matanya tertuju pada Naruto.

"Dan itulah kenapa aku melarangmu untuk mendekati Sabaku, Naruto. Kau tidak mau diterkam olehnya kan?" kata Shikamaru meledek Naruto.

Pemuda Uzumaki itu tercengang. Dirinya mengerti sekarang. Dan tiba-tiba tubuhnya bergidik ngeri membayangkan ucapan Shikamaru barusan. Yah, sebaiknya Shikamaru saja yang urus Sabaku. Dia berjanji tidak akan mengeluhkan hal ini lagi, ucapnya dalam hati.

 **.**

Beberapa penonton di setiap tikungan telah siap dengan kamera ponsel mereka untuk melakukan _live_. Mereka mencoba mengirimkan gambar situasi yang terjadi di titik tertentu yang dilalui para pembalap pada penonton lain yang berada di titik yang berbeda. Hal ini dikarenakan antusias para penonton untuk bisa menyaksikan dengan jelas setiap pergerakan mobil dua pembalap ini di jalur lereng bukit tersebut.

Dua mobil itu melaju dan menikung tajam di setiap tikungan. Mobil yang dikendarai Temari memimpin di depan, memberikan jarak yang cukup jauh dengan mobil Hinata yang tertinggal. Jelas, dengan power sebesar itu untuk melaju menanjak bukit menjadi hal yang mudah. Lain halnya dengan Hinata yang terlihat mobilnya sudah kewalahan meski baru beberapa kali tikungan yang berhasil ia lewati.

Jalur arena 21 itu bukanlah jalanan misterius atau apa seperti halnya jalur tiga bukit yang selalu dipakai dalam balapan maut. Tidak ada hutan atau tebing-tebing di sekeliling jalannya, digantikan dengan banyaknya fasilitas umum di jalur lereng bukit itu seperti penginapan, restoran, serta taman-taman. Namun yang menyulitkan dari arena ini adalah betapa sempit jalurnya yang mana tidak akan mudah untuk dua mobil melaju bersamaan yang artinya juga bahwa tidak akan mudah untuk menyalip. Banyak pula tikungan tajam dan sempit, sehingga meski seorang pengendara berusaha nekat menikung sampai membuat bodi belakang mobilnya mepet dengan pembatas jalan sekalipun tidak menjamin dia bisa meng- _overtake_ lawannya di sana. Oleh karena itu, Hinata, sebagai yang tertinggal di sini tengah berfikir keras untuk dapat menaklukan jalurnya.

"Jadi, apa yang bisa aku lakukan di sini?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

 **.**

Di titik start, Naruto dan yang lain ikut memantau jalannya pertandingan melalui ponsel milik Kiba dan Sasuke yang terhubung dengan jaringan _live_ para pemantau di sepanjang jalur. Mereka sengaja membuka beberapa tampilan gambar yang disajikan beberapa orang pada jaringan tersebut untuk dapat terus mengikuti setiap pergerakan mobil milik dua gadis tersebut.

Sakura beberapa kali memekik kecil sambil menutup mata emerlard nya saat sesekali melihat salah satu gambar yang menampilkan gaya mengemudi Hinata yang nekat. Tidak bedanya dengan sang gadis Haruno, Kiba dan Sasuke pun sampai geleng-geleng kepala, dari layar ponsel yang minim itu memang tidak terlihat jelas namun mereka menyadarinya pergerakan mobil gadis itu yang aneh. Beberapa kali Hinata tampak melajukan mobilnya kasar. Gadis itu sengaja memepetkan bamper mobil pada pembatas jalan saat berbelok seolah dia begitu inginnya menyelesaikan balapan tersebut. Dan gaya yang terburu-buru seperti itu sangat tidak seperti Pangeran Byakugan.

Sementara itu, wajah pemuda berambut kuning, bermata biru yang tidak lain adalah Naruto, terlihat begitu khawatir. Kedua tangannya memeluk erat semua benda milik Hinata di tangannya. Matanya tidak lepas dari ponsel milik Sasuke di sampingnya. Jantungnya berdebar keras melihat mobil Lancer SL itu tampak kewalahan menjajaki jalanan lereng bukit yang menanjak sekaligus mengejar mobil di depannya yang melesat begitu cepat. Hatinya menggumamkan nam gadis itu seolah dengan begitu ia dapat menyalurkan kekuatan padanya.

' _Hinata …'_ bisiknya dalam hati.

Lagi, Sakura memekik kala melihat gambar di ponsel Kiba yang menampilkan mobil Hinata yang berbelok begitu brutal bahkan hingga menapaki tepi jalan. Terdengar pula suara teriakan orang-orang yang menonton di pinggir lintasan. Terbukti bahwa gadis Hyuga itu mencoba mengerahkan cara apa saja untuk bisa menyusul Temari.

"Ya Tuhan! Apa yang kau lakukan Hinata?" ucap Sakura tidak mampu menahan kekhawatirannya

"Kiba, sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan Hinata?!" tanya Sakura pada Kiba yang tidak dijawab ataupun direspon pemuda itu.

Kiba masih menatap lurus ponselnya seolah dia tengah meneliti sesuatu.

Sakura mendesah frustasi. Gadis itu benar-benar khawatir.

"Bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa padanya?" racaunya. "Bagaimana kalau sampai ayahnya tahu kalau dia balapan lagi?"

"Aku dengar Ayah Hinata tidak ada di Konoha saat ini. Hyuga Hiashi masih belum meninggalkan Jepang, tapi dia tidak lagi di Konoha,"

Ucapan Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba menyahuti racauan Sakura sedikit menarik perhatian teman-temannya.

"Tapi, Hinata bilang adiknya masih di Konoha," sambar Sasuke.

"Ya, Hanabi dibiarkan sementara di Konoha, tapi Hyuga Hiashi … entahlah, mungkin dia ada bisnis di kota lain atau ….,"

"Dia masih mencoba untuk lari," sambung Sasuke melengkapi kalimat Shikamaru yang menggantung.

Pemuda nanas itu hanya mengedikkan bahu.

Naruto, Kiba dan Sakura saat ini tidak begitu peduli tentang Hiashi. Mereka hanya fokus pada balapan yang tengah berlangsung. Tanpa mereka semua sadari, pembicaraan tersebut terdengar sampai telinga Pain dan anggotanya yang berdiri tidak jauh dari sana.

"Kau dengar Pain, Hiashi sudah pergi meninggalkan Konoha," ujar Konan pada sang pemimpin Akatsuki sekaligus sahabatnya itu.

"Cih," Pain berdecih sambil melayangkan senyuman penuh ejekan.

"Pengecut," ucapnya. "Aku tidak menyangka, Hinataku yang pemberani itu adalah anak dari seorang pengecut sepertinya,"

Konan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Hinata 'Ku'?" ucapnya penuh nada ejekan. "Apa aku tidak salah dengar?"

Pain melirik tajam pada satu-satunya wanita dalam kelompoknya. Anggota Akatsuki yang lain hanya menatap takut-takut pada dua orang teman yang tampaknya tidak pernah akur itu.

"Ada masalah?" tanya Pain dengan nada rendah.

Konan tertawa terbahak. Tampak jelas wanita itu tengah mengejeknya.

"Apa telingamu sudah tuli Pain? Apa kau tidak dengar deklarasi si Uzumaki tadi saat dia menyebut bahwa Hinata kekasihnya? Gadis itu sudah ada yang memiliki, Pain. Kau sudah kalah," kata Konan memperingati.

Pain terkekeh membuat dahi Konan mengernyit dalam.

"Kekasih, hum?" ucap Pain remeh. "Paling juga hubungan itu tidak akan lama. Aku pastikan mereka akan segera berakhir,"

"Ucapanmu seperti yang bisa melihat masa depan saja Pain," kata Konan.

Pain mengangkat bahu saraya berkata dengan senyuman penuh artinya

"Siapa yang tahu," katanya enteng.

Wanita berambut biru itu hanya mampu geleng-geleng kepala melihat betapa percaya dirinya temannya itu. Sementara anak buahnya yang lain malah menatap penuh kagum akan keoptimisan sang ketua mereka.

 **.**

Mobil Lancer SL itu melaju jauh tertinggal dari mobil Temari. Melihat dari pergerakan mobil tersebut tampaknya sang pengemudi sudah kehilangan ketenangannya. Terlihat dari bantingan suspensi dan perpindahan tongkat transmisi dilakukan dengan begitu kasar. Benar-benar tidak seperti Pangeran Byakugan yang juga dijuluki Pembalap Ilusi, yang mana biasanya selalu tenang dan hati-hati. Bahkan setiap lawannya selalu terkecoh karena mereka bahkan tidak pernah mendengar raungan mesin mobil yang dikendarainya.

Berbanding terbalik dengan kondisi pergerakan mobilnya yang begitu menggebu, mata ungu gadis yang duduk di balik kemudi itu terlihat tanpa emosi, datar. Namun itu semua bukan menandakan dia tengah tenang, sebaliknya, raganya duduk di kursi kemudi, tapi pikirannya melayang jauh memikirkan hal yang lain. Matanya menyorot jalanan di depannya, tapi otaknya membayangkan yang lain.

 _("Aku tahu satu hal yaitu, bahwa …. Perasaanmu – Belum – Berubah. Kalau kau mengatakan bahwa kau menyukai Hinata, maka rasa suka itu hanyalah rasa suka sebagai …. Teman,")_

Teringat kata-kata Pain tadi.

 _("Cih, Hanya karena ingin dia melihatmu lalu kau rela membuka identitasmu?")_

Terngiang suara Neji.

 _("Apa kau lupa pesan pendeta Otsusuki menjelang ajalnya? Dia memintamu untuk tidak menyerah dengan cinta. Dia tidak ingin kau seperti dirinya yang harus melepas gelarnya sebagai yang tak terkalahkan hanya untuk seorang pria. Dan apa kau ingat apa yang dia dapatkan? PE-NYE-SA-LAN! HANYA ITU! Dan kau akan merasakannya hanya saat penyesalan itu benar-benar datang kepadamu,")_

Peringatan Neji yang penuh dengan amarah saat Hinata dengan sengaja membuat identitasnya sebagai Pangeran Byakugan terkuak, kembali memenuhi kepalanya. Hinata kembali menendang kopling dengan kasar seolah memaksakan kemampuan mobilnya.

Terbayang biru, mata si pemuda Uzumaki yang selalu berhasil membuat jantungnya berdebar keras.

 _(_ _"Bagaimana kalau kita mencobanya,"_ _)_

 _("_ _Kita bisa mencobanya bersama,"_ _)_

Kata-kata pemuda itu saat mengajaknya menjalin kasih, sempat membuat hatinya ragu dan waktu itu juga semua kenangan itu berputar kembali di kepalanya.

 _(_ _"Aku tidak mengharapkan apa pun, jadi aku mohon berhentilah menunjukkan wajah yang terbebani seperti itu,"_ _)_

 _(_ _"Aku menyukaimu,"_ _)_

 _(" … rasa suka itu hanyalah rasa suka sebagai …. Teman,")_

 _(_ _"Hyuga Hinata,_ _m_ _aukah kau ... menjadi kekasihku?"_ _)_

 _(PE-NYE-SA-LAN! HANYA ITU!)_

 _("Maafkan aku Hinata, aku ada janji bersama Sakura-chan,")_

 _("Sakura-chan hebat ya, dia memang wanita yang tangguh,")_

 _("Dan kau akan merasakannya hanya saat penyesalan itu benar-benar datang kepadamu,")_

'Ckiiit!'

'Ckiiiiiiiiiittt!'

Satu tetes air mengalir jatuh dari mata bulan itu membuat penglihatannya menjadi buram. Pikirannya yang dipenuhi semua suara itu membuatnya sedikit kehilangan fokus. Mobil yang dikendarainya hampir mengalami _understeer_ di tikungan terakhir sebelum sampai di puncak. Beruntung timingnya tepat untuk memutar roda kemudi untuk mengembalikan traksi.

Hinata menghembuskan nafas lega, mobil Lancer SL nya itu tidak jadi menabrak pembatas jalan. Tapi itu bukanlah akhir dari segalanya ketika dilihatnya mobil milik Temari sudah berbalik arah menuruni lereng bukit menandakan jarak yang cukup jauh antara mobilnya dengan mobil Kamaitachi.

Hinata menyadarinya, dirinya benar-benar tidak seperti biasanya. Setidaknya tidak seperti dia yang biasanya bila sedang duduk di belakang kemudi. Hatinya tidak tenang dan fikirannya tidak bebas. Dia tidak ingin membiarkan balapan ini berakhir seperti itu.

Dan saat mobil kedua pembalap wanita itu saling berpapasan di satu titik, Temari dengan sengaja membanting stir untuk menubrukkan mobilnya dengan Lancer SL Hinata. Untunglah gadis Hyuga itu dengan gesit dapat menghidarinya. Dan ketika dua mata berbeda warna itu bertemu, dapat dilihatnya Temari yang menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Hal ini semakin membuat Hinata geram. Dia tidak akan membiarkannya berakhir menyedihkan seperti ini.

Sampainya di depan Hotel Katsuyu, mobil yang kendarai Hinata berbelok tajam. Menuruni bukit adalah tugas selanjutnya yang harus ia selesaikan. Sementara sang lawan sudah memimpin jauh di depan dengan power mobil kuat dan kecepatan yang tidak bisa ia tandingi. Namun satu hal yang diingatnya, dalam balapan _downhill_ bukan kecepatan yang paling utama melainkan keseimbangan. Entah apa yang difikirkan gadis itu, tapi bibir tipisnya tersenyum seolah jiwa Pangeran Byakugan kembali merasuki dirinya.

 **.**

Naruto terperanjat, bibirnya memkik hampir meneriakan nama gadis itu kala matanya menangkap tampilan gambar di ponsel Sasuke yang menunjukkan mobil yang dikendarai Hinata hampir mengalami _understeer_. Pemuda berambut cerah itu terlihat gusar, wajahnya begitu cemas. Dan pemandangan itu tidaklah luput dari mata hitam kelam Sasuke disampingnya.

Meski pada akhirnya mobil tersebut dapat menikung dengan mulus, namun Naruto merasa tidak habis fikir dengan setiap pergerakan yang dibuat Hinata. Tangan pemuda itu mengepal erat. Hatinya merasakan berat. Kekhawatiran yang dia sendiri heran olehnya. Jantungnya berdebar keras. Sebelumnya di Jalur Rahasia Hinata sampai terluka parah dan semua itu terjadi karena dirinya. Dan bila sekarang Hinata juga kehilangan ketenangannya karena dirinya, Naruto tidak lagi mampu memaafkan dirinya sendiri bila sesuatu terjadi pada gadis itu. Pemuda Uzumaki itu berharap balapan ini segera selesai. Terserah gadis Hyuga itu akan menang atau kalah, yang dia inginkan hanyalah kembali dapat melihat senyuman di wajah gadis manis tersebut.

Berbeda dengan Naruto yang mengawasi gambar yang ditampilkan ponsel dengan cemas, Kiba malah terlihat begitu serius. Tidak terlihat wajahnya yang menunjukkan kekhawatiran, sebaliknya yang tampak di sana adalah ekspresinya yang tengah berfikir keras.

' _Apa yang kau lakukan, Hinata-chan?'_ ucap Kiba dalam hati.

Ingatannya me- _recall_ kembali percakapannya dengan Hinata sebelum balapan.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Baik, kalau begitu dengarkan apa yang akan aku katakan!" ujar Kiba serius yang menarik perhatian sang gadis indigo._

 _Manik cokelat Kiba menoleh ke tempat Temari dan kelompoknya berkumpul. Begitupun dengan Hinata yang merasa ingin tahu apa yang ingin disampaikan si pemuda Inuzuka._

" _Pertama," ucap Kiba. "Imprezza memiliki bobot yang cukup berat bila dibandingkan dengan SL ini. Ditambah lagi, bila ku perhatikan dari suara mesinnya, tampaknya beberapa hasil modifikasinya memberikan sedikit banyak beban pada pergerakan mobil itu,"_

" _Kedua," Kiba berbalik menatap Hinata yang ditatap balik oleh gadis itu. "Bobot mobilmu yang terlalu ringan juga tidak bisa dikatakan bagus. Meskipun aku sudah melakukan sesuatu pada suspensinya, tapi bila kau melaju di kecepatan tinggi bisa membuat mobilmu terpental. Meskipun untuk handling bisa dikatakan mantap,"_

 _Hinata tidak merespon dan hanya melirik sebentar pada mobil lama itu._

" _Dan yang ketiga ...,"_

 _Lagi-lagi manik cokelat Kiba melihat ke tempat Temari._

" _Mungkin ini yang paling bisa kau manfaatkan, kepribadian Temari. Perempuan itu begitu ingin mengalahkanmu. Aku percaya, kalau ini Pangeran Byakugan, dia pasti tahu bagaimana cara mempermainkan emosi lawan,"_

 _Mata itu menyorotnya, pandangan penuh keyakinan dan kepercayaan. Hinata tidak menunjukkan respon berarti. Hanya amethysnya yang menatap balik tatapan lurus Kiba._

 _ **End Flashback**_

Kiba menutup matanya sejenak, mencoba mengingat apakah ada kata-katanya sebelumnya yang salah. Dia hanya ingin memberikan sedikit petunjuk, meski dirinya sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana seseorang bisa memanfaatkan petunjuk seperti itu untuk membuat celah. Tapi pemuda itu percaya, bila itu Hinata pasti gadis itu bisa melakukan sesuatu.

Atau mungkin harapannya terlalu tinggi. Atau gadis itu tidak bisa menemukan celah dari semua hal yang dia ucapkan. Ataukah ...

Kepala jabrik berambut cokelat itu menggeleng ringan. Tidak, dia berharap bukan begitu. Dia masih percaya bahwa Hinata di belakang kemudi adalah seseorang yang tidak pantas untuk diragukan. Matanya kembali ia fokuskan pada tampilan layar di ponselnya.

 **.**

Mobil Hinata masih terlalu jauh tertinggal dari mobil Temari yang sudah melesat jauh di depan. Tapi berbeda dari saat menanjak bukit di mana tampaknya Hinata mengendarai mobilnya dengan kasar dan penuh kegusaran, saat menuruni bukit pergerakan mobil SL itu menjadi lebih luwes. Drifting yang penuh ketenangan dan kaya akan seni. Berbelok serta meluncur turun dengan indah seperti menunjukkan sebuah mahakarya, seolah jiwa Pangeran Byakugan perlahan-lahan tengah bangkit kembali.

Namun, meski tampaknya gadis itu sudah bisa kembali tenang dan menikmati balapannya, masih belum ada tanda-tanda mobil tua itu dapat mengejar Imprezza berwarna biru yang dikendarai Temari. Para supporter mulai kehabisan kesabaran mereka. Tampaknya banyak yang berfikir, apakah hanya seperti itu kemampuan seseorang yang dijuluki Pembalap Ilusi. Atau gadis itu hanya mengaku-aku dirinya sebagai Pangeran Byakugan. Tapi, di balik kemudi, gadis bermata indah itu tidak mempedulikan apa pun. Dia tahu mobil itu tidak memiliki power besar, sehingga otak jeniusnya tengah bekerja keras mencoba mencari celah.

Wajahnya yang semula hanya menampilkan ekspresi datar, kini bibir tipis gadis itu menyungging tersenyum. Manik keunguannya menerawang jauh mengingat lima tahun lalu saat dirinya pertama kali mencoba balapan.

 **.**

( _"Apa?! Balapan? Kau gila? Kita ini masih kecil," ujar Neji yang saat itu baru berusia 14 tahun._

" _Tapi aku ingin mencobanya," kata Hinata kecil._

" _Nona Hinata, kalau kau ingin coba, bagaimana dengan mobil ini?" ujar Kou menawarkan sebuah mobil lama. Pikirnya, agar sang nona aman mungkin dia harus mengendarai mobil dengan power yang kecil dulu._

" _Hah? Kenapa pakai mobil ini? Aku ingin mobil yang super kencang bukannya mobil tua seperti ini. Aku bisa langsung kalah nanti," keluh Hinata sambil memberengut kesal pada Kou._

 _Kou yang saat itu masih sangat muda mencoba sabar menghadapi sifat nonanya yang satu itu. Dia berjongkok di depan Hinata, mencoba menyamakan tingginya dengan gadis yang masih berusia 13 tahun tersebut._

" _Nona Hinata, dengarkan ini, hanya pembalap yang benar-benar hebat yang akan memuji mobilnya sendiri ketika dia menang dan akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri saat dia kalah," kata Kou. Berharap dengan kata-kata seperti itu bisa membuat sang nonanya mengalah._

 _Hinata menatap Kou penuh tanya. Dirinya sedikit merasa tidak mengerti maksud kata-kata itu._

" _Kalau aku melakukan yang sebaliknya?" tanyanya ingin tahu jawaban Kou._

" _Melakukan sebaliknya?" Kou berfikir sejenak. "Membanggakan dirimu sendiri saat kau menang dan menyalahkan mobilmu saat kau kalah, maka artinya kau bukan pembalap hebat, melainkan …_ )

 **.**

"Pecundang,"

Hinata tersenyum mengingat percakapannya dulu dengan Kou. Itulah awal mulanya Hinata menyukai mobil lama. Dirinya merasa tertantang atas setiap kalimat yang diucapkan Kou.

( _"Nona Hinata, bila kau ingin penjadi pembalap hebat, maka tidak perduli mobil seperti apa pun itu, kau harus bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk bisa membawanya ke garis finish. Karena untuk menjadi pemenang, bukan tergantung mobilnya tapi tergantung siapa yang mengendarai. Maka bila kau menganggap dirimu hebat, pikirkan sesuatu untuk memanfaatkan apa saja yang dimiliki mobil itu bukan menyesalinya,"_ )

Terngiang lagi nasehat Kou di kepalanya. Sudut bibirnya semakin lebar terangkat.

"Ya, ya, ya, Kou. Aku tahu betapa cerewetnya kau. Tapi terima kasih karena nasehatmu dulu selalu ku ingat. Sekarang, apa yang bisa ku lakukan pada mobil ini?"

 **.**

Naruto dan yang lain terperanjat saat melihat mobil Hinata meluncur dengan cepat di jalanan turunan. Begitupun dengan penonton lain yang berada di titik finish, mereka memekik senang kala mulai ada pergerakan dari seseorang yang katanya adalah Pembalap Ilusi yang misterius itu. Mereka semua tertarik dengan balapan yang sengit bukan seperti sebelumnya di mana salah satunya lebih unggul.

Sayangnya, meski sudah terlihat mulai ada pergerakan, namun tidak ada satu dari mereka yang mengerti bagaimana cara Hinata menyalip nantinya. Jalur bukit yang begitu sempit benar-benar menguntungkan bagi pembalap yang ada di depannya. Bahkan Naruto tidak bisa membayangkan caranya mengovertake lawan di jalur sesempit itu. Meski ada celah untuk setidaknya satu mobil, namun bagaimana mobil tersebut bisa lewat bila mobil lawan di depannya berjalan tepat di tengah. Kalau seperti ini, mungkin seharusnya ada sebuah sihir atau trik yang mampu mengecoh lawan. Tapi bagaimana dan seperti apa.

"AH!"

Pekikan Kiba menarik perhatian semuanya. Pemuda Inuzuka yang sejak tadi tampak berfikir keras itu seolah menyadari suatu hal.

"Apa yang kau fikirkan Kiba?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu menoleh pada Sakura di sampingnya. Terlihat ekspresi wajahnya yang terlihat tidak percaya.

"Ini hanya prediksiku, tapi mungkin saja Hinata ...,"

 **.**

Temari mengemudikan mobilnya dengan santai. Bibirnya tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Dirinya sudah sangat yakin bahwa ia pastilah akan menang mengingat mobil lawannya itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding Subaru Imprezza yang dikendarainya. Tidak peduli orang tersebut Pangeran Byakugan atau apa pun itu karena dirinya tahu, sehebat apa pun orangnya, bila mobilnya sendiri itu tidak cepat maka tidak ada lagi yang perlu ditakutkan. Karena baginya tidak ada yang namanya semacam sihir, tipuan, atau apa pun itu dalam balapan.

Keyakinan tersebut begitu besar hingga suara khas SL yang terdengar kian mendekat mengejutkan dirinya. Bola mata hijau miliknya menoleh ke arah spion tengah dan menyaksikan sendiri sebuah sihir di sana. Tidak ia dapati gambaran mobil berwarna merah tersebut di pantulan cermin itu, tapi suaranya terdengar semakin dekat. Temari langsung panik, matanya beralih ke spion samping dan betapa terkejutnya ia mobil lama itu sudah berada tapat di belakangnya dan mencoba menyalip dari sisi kanan jalur luar yang sempit.

Gadis yang dijuluki Kamaitachi itu mulai meningkatkan kewaspadaannya. Tidak akan ia biarkan mobil putri Hyuga itu menyalipnya. Meski dirinya masih belum percaya, bagaimana bisa mobil yang jauh tertinggal di belakang bisa mengejarnya secepat itu. Apalagi dengan powernya yang tidak seberapa, bagaimana bisa mobil tersebut dapat melaju seimbang dengan mobil yang dikendarainya yang memiliki power besar.

Terdapat sebuah tikungan beruntun di depan. Temari melewati tikungan itu dengan kekuatan penuh. Dirinya yang penasaran, melirik ke spion tengah untuk lagi-lagi menyaksikan sebuah pergerakan yang luar biasa yang ditunjukkan seorang pengendara SL yang dijuluki Pangeran Byakugan itu. Mobil merah tersebut melalui tikungan beruntun dengan drifting yang beruntun pula tanpa putus. Lagi di sebuah tikungan dan mobil SL itu berbelok dengan drifting yang luar biasa cepat.

Temari tidak percaya ini, baru kali ini dirinya melihat seorang pembalap yang melakukan drifting di sepanjang tikungan. Akhirnya dirinya mengerti bagaimana caranya orang itu bisa menyusulnya.

Meski begitu, bukan berarti seorang Kamaitachi akan terdesak hanya karena berhasil dikejar lawannya. Baginya bertanding dengan jarak sedekat ini akan menjadi lebih menarik dibanding sang lawan tertinggal jauh. Sekarang yang perlu dia pastikan adalah untuk terus menahan mobil Lancer SL itu tetap di belakang. Tidak akan dia biarkan gadis SMA seperti itu menyalipnya. Akan dia tunjukan siapa wanita tertangguh di dunia balap jalanan.

Sedang Hinata yang mana mobilnya masih tertahan di belakang, tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa dirinya gentar ataupun gusar. Gadis itu tampak lebih tenang, bahkan sangat tenang. Mobilnya masih menyisakan jarak dari mobil Imprezza Temari. Meski dia tahu dia bisa lebih mempersempit jarak, namun ia coba tahan egonya demi rencana yang akan dijalankan. Banyak hal yang harus ia lakukan dan pertama-tama dia akan memulainya dari hal ini, 'Memberikan Tekanan Pada Lawan'.

Sebuah tikungan lagi di depan mata,

'Ckiiiiiiiiiitttt …!'

Dengan drifting empat roda, Hinata mempersempit jarak mobilnya dengan mobil Temari. Manik hijau sang Kamaitachi menyadarinya,

"Cih, kau berniat menyalipku dari sisi luar. Coba saja sesukamu, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkannya," ucapnya sambil berusaha mempertahankan laju mobilnya di tikungan agar tidak mengalami understeer.

Dengan sekali putaran roda kemudinya, mobil Subaru berwarna biru itu berhasil memblok sisi luar dan sukses membuat Hinata mundur.

"Jangan kau fikir hanya Gaara yang memiliki gelar pertahanan yang absolut, aku juga bisa melakukannya," kata Temari sambil tersenyum puas.

Meski begitu dirinya tidak bisa tenang. Sudah kedua kalinya lawannya itu mencoba menyalip dari sisi luar jalur yang mepet dengan pembatas jalan. Apa lagi dengan pergerakan drifting itu.

Lagi-lagi tikungan beruntun, Temari menikung dengan biasa sedangkan sang lawan, Hinata, kembali menunjukkan drifting empat roda yang sempurna di sepanjang tikungan. Kamaitachi dikenal tidak begitu menyukai drifting, meski tidak bisa dibilang kalau dia tidak bisa. Hanya saja, lama hidup di balapan _drag_ membuatnya lebih menyukai balapan di jalur lurus dibandingkan jalur lereng bukit yang berkelok. Dan melihat drifting beruntun yang sempurna dari seorang Pangeran Byakugan benar-benar membuatnya muak.

Di dalam mobilnya Hinata tersenyum. Bahkan dengan sengaja ia melakukan inertia drift yang sangat cepat hingga membuat semua penonton bersorak kagum. Temari semakin muak. Gadis itu memacu mobilnya di kecepatan maksimal sebagai pernyataan bahwa dialah yang tetap akan menjadi pemenangnya.

Namun lagi-lagi, di tikungan selanjutnya kembali mobil Hinata mencoba menyalip dari sisi luar. Temari tidak suka ini. dia bisa mempertahankan laju mobilnya tetap di tengah jalur bila di lintasan lurus, tapi begitu memasuki tikungan, jelas mobilnya akan lebih dominan menutup sisi dalam yang lebih beresiko untuk mudah disalip.

"Jadi kau benar-benar ingin menyalip dari sisi luar, huh. Baiklah, kalau begitu akan ku coba sisakan sedikit celah di sisi dalam untuk bisa menutup sisi luar," ujarnya bermonolog.

Tikungan berikutnya adalah tepat di depan sebuah taman bermain. Temari sudah melihatnya di mana mobil SL itu siap menyalip dari sisi luar. Dengan senyuman penuh kemenangan, dia memblok sisi luar secara mendadak. Dirinya sudah yakin dengan serangan dadakan itu, mobil sang lawan hanya akan tertahan di belakang dan tak bisa lari kemana pun. Bagaimanapun, tidak ada cukup waktu untuknya bisa merubah haluan.

Mata tajam Temari menoleh ke kaca spion dengan senyuman lebar yang belum terhapuskan dari wajahnya. Dirinya ingin melihat bukti kemenangannya itu di sana. Tapi sayang, apa yang dia saksikan di sana telah berhasil membuat senyuman itu luntur dan digantikan dengan ekspresi terkejut. Mobil merah mencolok itu tidak ada di belakang sana. Dia pastikan lagi dengan menoleh ke kaca spion kanan yang menampakkan sisi luar jalur dan benar saja tidak ia dapati mobil itu di sana.

Tubuhnya merasakan merinding saat mendengar suara mesin itu begitu dekat di telinganya. Dalam keadaan mobilnya yang berbelok, Temari melirikkan matanya ke kiri yang mana menjadi sisi dalam jalur di tikungan itu. Betapa terkejutnya ia kala mobil Lancer itu tengah bersisian dengan mobilnya.

Tidak, dirinya tidak mengerti, celah yang dia berikan di sisi dalam bahkan tidak cukup untuk satu mobil, lalu bagaimana cara mobil itu bisa berjalan di sana bersisian dengan mobilnya. Apa ini sebuah ilusi?!

 **.**

"Apa?! Membiarkan bannya slip ke pinggir arena?!" pekik Sakura keras.

Mereka tengah mendengarkan semua dugaan yang dipikirkan Kiba mulai dari Hinata yang mencoba memberikan tekanan, hingga titik penentuan di mana Hinata akan menyalip dan bagaimana caranya.

"Maksudmu, dia sudah merencanakan akan menjadikan tikungan yang tepat di depan taman itu menjadi titik baliknya?" Sakura benar-benar tidak percaya.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak," kepala berambut pink itu menggeleng. "Sebelum balapan dia meminta ban dengan grip yang masih bagus, apa itu berarti rencana itu sudah ia fikirkan dari sebelum balapan dimulai?"

Sang gadis Haruno benar-benar tidak mampu menahan kekagumannya. Bagaimana bisa gadis lemah lembut seperti Hinata memiliki otak sejenius itu. Bahkan mungkin setara atau melebihi Shikamaru. Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ya, tikungan di depan taman itu adalah satu-satunya tempat yang mana pinggiran arenanya memiliki ruangan luas untuk dijajaki bannya. Karena ada rerumputan di sana," ujar Kiba.

"Tetap saja, dia biarkan dua bannya naik ke pinggiran arena dan menikung dengan cepat. Itu tindakan yang beresiko," kata Sakura khawatir.

"Kalau tidak melakukan hal penuh resiko, namanya bukan Pangeran Byakugan," ungkap Sasuke.

"Sebelumnya bahkan dia sengaja beberapa kali mencoba menyalip dari sisi luar dengan drifiting empat roda yang sempurna. Jelas dia mencoba menekan Kamaitachi dan membuatnya berfikir bahwa dia hanya akan menyalip dari sisi itu. Dan saat Kamaitachi mencoba balik menekannya dengan tiba-tiba menutup sisi luar di tikungan, dia menyelinap ke sisi dalam dengan mengerem. Hanya Pembalap Ilusi yang mampu melakukan tipuan seperti itu," tambah si pemuda Uchiha sarat akan pujian.

Kiba mengangguk setuju. Semua rencana itu berhasil karena Temari terlalu berambisi untuk menang. Dan hal ini juga yang dia tekankan pada Hinata sebelumnya bahwa kepribadian Temari inilah yang menjadi salah satu hal yang bisa ia manfaatkan.

"Tapi, hebat sekali dia bisa melakukan itu dengan mendadak. Padahal seingatku mobil itu tidak memiliki ABS*," puji Sakura masih takjub.

Naruto terkekeh, menarik perhatian semuanya.

"Dia tidak butuh ABS, aku pastikan dia bukan pembalap yang bergantung pada itu. Dia yang menguasai pedal kemudi dengan sempurna juga sudah menguasai syarat untuk berhenti sebelum remnya terkunci. Teknik pengereman dan akselerasi adalah keahlian Hinata. Dari dua hal itu saja dia bisa membuat pergerakan yang semua orang sebut sebagai ilusi," ucap pemuda Uzumaki itu penuh dengan nada bangga.

Sakura sedikit mengangkat alisnya. Gadis itu percaya matanya melihat Naruto tersenyum tulus di sana. Namun dengan cepat pikirannya kembali beralih. Lagi-lagi dia mengkhawatirkan sahabat indigonya itu.

"Tapi, meskipun begitu, dengan teknik itu saja hanya membuat mobil keduanya berjalan berjajar di tikungan. Belum lagi dengan dua roda mobil Hinata yang menginjak pinggiran arena. Bukankah setelah keluar tikungan hal itu bisa membuat mobil SL nya mengalami understeer?" tanya Sakura.

Kiba terdiam, dirinya berfikir sejenak sebelum sebuah bayangan terngiang di kepalanya.

"Aku tahu," ucapnya membuat sang gadis Haruno penasaran. "Hinata akan memanfaatkan bobot mobilnya yang ringan,"

"Apa maksudmu dengan itu Kiba? Bobot mobilnya yang ringan hanya akan membuatnya terlempar bila dia melajukannya terlalu cepat," sanggah Sakura.

"Itu dia!" teriak Kiba.

 **.**

Kedua mobil itu menikung bersamaan. Hanya saja mobil yang dikendarai Hinata, dua bannya terangkat menjajaki pinggiran arena. Gadis itu sengaja biarkan bannya slip di sana. Seperti kata Kiba, itulah cara Hinata akan menyalip Temari.

Sementara sang Kamaitachi masih shock dengan semua pergerakan nekat itu, tapi seorang Sabaku tidak akan semudah itu gentar.

"Balapan belum berakhir, kau hanya akan menanggung resiko dari tindakan cerobohmu," ucapnya.

Dan saat sebentar lagi mereka keluar dari tikungan, Temari sudah yakin bahwa mobil lawannya akan mengalami understeer. Namun apa yang terjadi, dengan kecepatan penuh mobil itu melaju. Dan dengan bobotnya yang ringan dalam sekali sentakan mobil itu terpental kembali ke jalur lintasan balapan.

Temari yang terkejut karena mobil lawannya terpental dan langsung menempati posisi di depannya, malah jadi kehilangan kendali dan berakhir dengan Subaru Imprezza itu yang mengalami oversteering. Beberapa kali mobil itu berputar sebelum kemudian menabrak pembatas jalan dengan keras.

'Braakk!'

Pergerakan mobil Subaru keluaran 2001 itu akhirnya benar-benar berhenti. Sang pengendara terdiam, shock, tak mampu lagi berkata-kata.

Sedangkan mobil Mitsubishi Lancer SL tersebut sudah menghilang melesat jauh.

 **.**

"Berakhir sudah," ucap Kiba. "Saat dia sudah di depan, dia tidak akan terhentikan,"

Sakura menghembuskan nafas lega. Gadis itu tersenyum senang.

"Syukurlah dia menang," katanya.

Begitu juga dengan Naruto yang masih setia memeluk semua barang milik Hinata, pemuda itu tersenyum senang. Dirinya bersyukur Hinata baik-baik saja dan berakhir dengan kemenangan.

"Biar aku yang bawakan barang-barang itu,"

Suara stoic Sasuke menyapa telinga tan Naruto. Pemuda Uzumaki itu menoleh sambil menunjukkan ekspresi bertanya.

Sasuke menghela nafas ringan.

"Kau ingin menyambutnya kan? Sini, biar aku yang bawakan," ucapnya lagi.

Naruto sempat terdiam, dirinya tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke tiba-tiba menawarkan diri. Tanpa menunggu lama, pemuda Uchiha itu mengambil alih semua bawaan Naruto. Mengerti maksud baik Sasuke membuat Naruto tersenyum penuh terima kasih.

"Sankyu, Teme," ucapnya.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk kecil merespon ucapan terima kasih Naruto.

Sorakan kemenangan bergema di seluruh penjuru arena 21. Raungan mobil SL itu mendekat dan semua supporter mulai maju menyerbu untuk menyambut sang pemenang. Begitupun dengan Sakura dan Kiba yang turut berlari menghampiri Hinata.

Saat akhirnya keempat ban mobil itu berhasil menjajaki garis finish, lautan manusia langsung menenggelamkannya. Tubuh mungil gadis Hyuga itu keluar dari mobil berwarna merah tersebut dan langsung disambut pelukan hangat Sakura. Hinata tersenyum, senyuman manis dirinya yang biasa.

Naruto berjalan mendekat dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Dirinya siap ikut menyambut gadis itu dengan hangat. Namun langkahnya tiba-tiba berhenti kala manik birunya menangkap sosok Kiba yang memeluk erat Hinata. Harusnya itu pelukan layaknya teman yang biasa, tapi ekspresi Kiba menunjukkan sesuatu yang lain.

Entah apa yang ada dalam dirinya, tapi ia rasakan dalam perutnya bergejolak tidak nyaman. Hatinya panas. Ia percepat langkahnya. Dan seolah matanya telah tertutupi kabut, dengan kasar ia urai pelukan Kiba pada Hinata membuat pemuda Inuzuka itu begitu terkejut. Dengan cepat dia tarik pinggul gadis mungil itu agar merapat ke tubuhnya. Dalam sekali gerakan dia menunduk dan dilumatnya bibir pink tipis gadis itu.

Sakura dan Kiba terbelalak kaget. Begitu juga denga para supporter yang memekik girang menyaksikan pemandangan menggairahkan tersebut. Mereka semua bersorak. Kali ini bahkan lebih seru dari pada saat Gaara dan Sira berciuman tadi. Orang-orang itu begitu terpesona dengan keberanian Naruto yang langsung mencium gadis yang baru saja menjadi pemenang balapan itu. Seolah, ciuman tersebut adalah sebuah tropi yang diberikan pemuda itu pada sang gadis.

Naruto melepas ciumannya sejenak. Terlihat Hinata yang terengah. Gadis itu masih terkejut dengan perlakuan kekasihnya itu. Manik amethystnya membelalak tidak percaya.

"Naruto-kun, apa yang …,"

Tidak memberikan gadis itu untuk melanjutkan kalimat tanyanya, Naruto kembali melumat bibir itu, kali ini lebih dalam lagi. Dia dorong tubuh mungil Hinata hingga punggungnya menempel pada mobil SL di belakangnya. Kedua tangan Naruto masih setia melingkar erat di pinggulnya. Sementara dua tangan putih Hinata mencoba mendorong tubuh pemuda itu. Tidak menerima penolakan, satu tangannya dia angkat untuk membimbing kedua tangan sang gadis melingkari lehernya. Hinata hanya bisa menuruti, dengan ciuman panas dari pemuda itu, Hinata lemah. Dirinya tenggelam dalam sentuhan yang disalurkan melalui ciuman itu.

Kini keduanya sama-sama menikmati dan mulai bermain dengan lidah mereka. Naruto mengangkat tubuh mungil Hinata dan didudukannya di atas kap mobil Lancer yang baru saja menjadi pemenang balapan itu. Sekarang pemandangan itu semakin menggairahkan dengan bibir dan lidah mereka yang masih saling bertaut. Semua sorakan orang-orang yang menyaksikan hal itu semakin riuh. Sakura dan Kiba hanya bisa membuang wajah mereka ke samping tidak percaya Naruto akan melakukan hal seperti ini di depan umum.

Temari yang baru menginjakan kakinya di garis finish, berdecih kesal karena gadis Hyuga itu bukan hanya telah mengalahkannya, tapi juga mengambil semua perhatian darinya. Wajah kesal Temari malah memancing kehadiran Shikamaru.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin mendapat ciuman juga? Aku siap jadi partnermu," ucap si pemuda Nara percaya diri.

Temari melirik kesal pada Shikamaru sebelum kemudian dia pukul kepala nanas itu dengan kipas yang selalu dibawanya.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri bocah!" ungkapnya kesal.

Temari melenggang pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru meringis kesakitan. Sulung Sabaku yang usianya jauh di atas Shikamaru itu sedikit menyesali perbuatannya di masa lalu yang mana dia pernah mau diajak _one night stand_ dengan si pemuda Nara. Dan sejak saat itu Shikamaru tidak pernah berhenti mengikutinya. Namun untuk Temari, pemuda itu masihlah seorang bocah yang sangat tidak mungkin memiliki pikiran untuk serius dengannya. Sementara Temari, dirinya tidak muda lagi, dia ingin seseorang yang mau menjalani hubungan serius, bukan main-main.

Berbeda dengan Temari yang kesal dengan Hinata, orang itu, pria berambut orange cerah itu, yang tidak lain adalah Pain, begitu geram menyaksikan aksi berani Naruto. Tangannya mengepal keras. Wajahnya menunjukkan betapa marahnya dia. Melihat betapa beraninya Naruto mencium gadis yang menjadi incarannya. Harusnya bila pemuda itu tidak menggagalkannya tadi, dialah yang hari ini berkesempatan menikmati bibir pink gadis itu.

"Ck, Sial!" umpatnya marah.

Semua anggota Akatsuki mengerti yang dirasakan bos mereka. Begitu juga dengan Konan yang sudah dapat menduga apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Brengsek kau, Uzumaki! Beraninya kau mencari gara-gara dengaku!" geramnya marah.

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan paginya, kedua muda-mudi yang semalam mendapatkan malam yang sempurna itu menjalani aktivitas mereka yang biasanya. Keduanya dalam perjalanan ke sekolah dengan bus. Seperti biasa, bus di pagi hari yang penuh membuat keduanya harus berdiri. Hinata berdiri bersandar pada pintu yang tertutup rapat sambil sibuk membaca buku. Sedangkan Naruto berdiri menghadap Hinata sambil tangannya bergelayut di pegangan bus. Sesekali mata biru itu melirik pada gadis yang terlalu sibuk dengan bukunya itu, atau lebih tepatnya mata itu melirik bibir tipis sang gadis yang semalam sempat ia nikmati.

Naruto tidak mengerti perasaannya, tapi seolah ada sebuah magnet di sana, saat salah satu tangan milik Hinata bergantung bebas, tangan tannya tiba-tiba terulur untuk menggenggamnya. Gadis Hyuga itu terkejut dan melihat pada pemuda di hadapannya yang innocent dan pura-pura cuek dengan melayangkan tatapannya ke arah lain asal tidak bertemu dengan sorot mata ungu Hinata.

Gadis manis itu mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, merasa sedikit aneh dengan seseorang yang masih berstatus kekasihnya itu. Naruto tidak biasanya mau berdiri sedemikian dekat dengannya. Kalau difikir lagi, pemuda itu jarang memegang tangannya seperti ini apalagi di dalam bus. Wajah seputih susu itu memerah kala dirinya menebak-nebak apa kiranya hal yang merubah Naruto. Dan ingatannya kembali pada malam kemarin di mana keduanya berciuman panas di depan publik.

Hinata pun menundukkan wajahnya dalam mencoba menyembunyikan semburat merah itu. Pada saat itu juga, amethyst nya menangkap dua tangan mereka yang bertaut. Tapi bukan itu yang menarik fokusnya melainkan tangan tan si pemuda yang memakai sebuah jam berwarna biru dengan simbol huruf ' _S_ ' di sana. Hinata terdiam, dirinya seolah pernah melihat jam itu sebelumnya.

Naruto melirikkan matanya, berharap mendapati ekspresi Hinata yang malu-malu karena tangan mereka yang saling bergandengan. Namun betapa herannya ia kala yang dia dapati adalah ekspresi gadis itu yang yang tengan menatap tangan keduanya sambil berfikir keras. Naruto sedikit menunduk untuk melihat lebih jelas wajah gadis itu sebelum Hinata tiba-tiba mengangkat wajahnya.

"Ini ….," ucap Hinata merujuk pada jam yang dikenakan Naruto.

Pemuda itu langsung menangkap maksud sang gadis.

"Oh ini, jam ini pemberian Sakura sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena aku sudah membantunya," jawab Naruto ringan sambil menampilkan senyuman termanisnya.

"O..Ooh…," respon Hinata lirih.

Dirinya baru ingat, Sakura pernah menunjukkan jam itu. Gadis Haruno itu bilang kalau dia membeli sebuah jam untuk dia hadiahkan pada Sasuke. Sayangnya pemuda itu menolaknya. Dan Sakura pernah berkata bahwa dia ingin membuang jam itu karena kesal. Dirinya tidak menyangka bahwa akhirnya gadis musim semi itu malah memberikan jam tersebut pada Naruto.

Terdapat sesuatu yang menyesakkan dadanya kala dia ingat jam hadiah ulang tahun darinya untuk Naruto bahkan masih belum dipakai sampai sekarang seolah pemuda itu tidak menyukai pemberiannya. Hinata sendiri yakin harga jamnya lebih mahal dari pada yang diberikan Sakura. Tapi seorang Naruto tidak akan mempedulikan merk ataupun harga. Kalau begitu suatu hal lainlah yang membuat pemuda cerah itu lebih memilih mengenakan jam pemberian Sakura dari pada jam darinya.

Genggaman tangan Naruto pada tangannya masih sangat erat. Tapi dengan paksa gadis itu melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman itu sambil berpura-pura bahwa dirinya akan sibuk dengan membalik-balik isi buku.

Naruto sedikit terkejut saat tiba-tiba Hinata melepaskan genggamannya. Dirinya tidak mengerti kenapa rasanya gadis itu jadi lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. Tetapi untuk saat ini yang terus berputar di kepalanya bukanlah tentang masalah itu, melainkan …..

'Ckiiiiiiitttt …!'

Bus itu mengerem mendadak saat berhenti di halte selanjutnya. Pergerakan yang tiba-tiba itu berhasil membuat beberapa orang terdorong. Salah satunya Naruto yang fikirannya sedang tidak fokus jadi dengan mudahnya keseimbangannya goyah. Tubuh pemuda itu terdorong ke depan dan tepat menubruk Hinata di depannya. Wajah keduanya begitu dekat. Hinata sempat terkejut, tapi gadis itu langsung membuang wajah ke samping. Di lain pihak si pemuda Uzumaki itu begitu terpana. Matanya langsung tertuju pada bibir yang mengkilat dilapisi lipgloss itu. Naruto meneguk ludahnya, mengingat betapa menggiurkannya bibir itu.

"Er … Ah, Hinata, maaf. Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" ucapnya sambil mencoba menegakkan kembali berdirinya.

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk kecil.

Naruto jadi salah tingkah. Dia tidak mengerti harus bersikap bagaimana.

Rombongan orang-orang memasuki bus dan membuatnya jadi lebih penuh. Kembali Naruto terdorong. Mau tidak mau, hal itu membuat tubuhnya dan tubuh Hinata saling menempel.

Naruto memejamkan matanya erat. Ini semua tidak baik untuk dirinya. Jiwa mudanya sedang sangat bergejolak. Terutama setelah apa yang terjadi kemarin malam. Jujur saja, Naruto tidak bisa nyenyak tidur semalaman.

 **.**

Keduanya sampai di KMS dan berjalan bersisian tanpa bergandengan tangan menyusuri lorong sekolah menuju kelas mereka. Saat itulah mereka mendapati Shikamaru dan Ino yang kelihatannya sedang bertengkar di tengah lorong yang sepi.

"Kau harusnya mengerti Ino! Sudah ku katakan padamu, kau seharusnya berhenti dan kau tetap tak mau dengar!" suara Shikamaru begitu tinggi.

"Kaulah yang tidak mengerti Shika! Kau tidak mengerti apa pun!" teriak Ino tidak mau kalah.

"LAKUKAN SESUKAMU! TAPI JANGAN LARI PADAKU KALAU KAU DALAM MASALAH!" Shikamaru semakin meninggikan suaranya pertanda ia begitu sangat marah.

"Hoi, hoi, hoi, ada apa ini? kenapa kalian bertengkar?"

Naruto dan Hinata mendekat mencoba menengahi keduanya. Shikamaru dan Ino langsung membuang wajah mereka ke samping, tidak berharap ada yang memergoki mereka dalam situasi seperti itu.

"Ada apa dengan kalian?" tanya Naruto lagi mencoba mengerti apa yang menyebabkan dua orang yang mengaku teman sejak kecil itu sampai bertengkar.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Shikamaru lirih.

Seraya melenggang pergi meninggalkan tempat itu si Nara kembali berucap.

"Katakan pada guru aku tidak masuk," ucapnya.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Naruto melihat punggung Shikamaru yang semakin menjauh.

"Bolos," jawabnya ringan sambil melambai begitu saja.

Kini tinggalah Ino di sana, tapi gadis itu malah menunduk diam tidak seperti Ino yang biasa.

"Ino-chan ….,"

Sapaan Hinata dia abaikan dan perempuan berambut blonde itu melenggang pergi memasuki kelas.

Hinata melihat pada Naruto sebentar sebelum kemudian mengikuti langkah Ino dengan perasaan khawatir.

Sementara Naruto memikirkan hal yang ganjil terutama saat dirinya ingat percakapannya dengan Shikamaru sebelumnya. Pemuda jenius itu belum mengungkap apa-apa lagi perihal perbedaan jalan yang dia pilih dan Ino pilih. Satu hal yang dia ketahui adalah hal itu berhubungan dengan terlibatnya Ino di dunia Yakuza.

Naruto mengacak-acak rambut kuningnya yang pada dasarnya sudah berantakan. Pikirannya benar-benar sedang tidak fokus. Tidak, dia tidak bisa memikirkan apa pun saat ini. satu hal yang terus berputar-putar di kepalanya yaitu …

 **.**

 **.**

"Sudahlah Hinata-chan, Ino punya masalahnya sendiri. Beberapa kali aku coba minta dia untuk bercerita padaku, tapi sepertinya akhir-akhir ini dia tengah banyak fikiran," ungkap Sakura.

Hinata mengangguk mengerti. Dia hanya khawatir pada Ino apalagi mengingat hubungan Ino dengan seseorang bernama Sai itu. Tapi dirinya juga tidak bisa terus-terusan memikirkan orang lain sementara dirinya sendiri juga punya masalah.

"Hei, dari pada itu bagaimana kelanjutan malam panasmu dengan Naruto?" tanya Sakura menggoda.

'Blush!'

Wajah Hinata merah padam.

"Mou, Sakura-chan, apa yang kau maksud dengan malam panas. Kami tidak melakukan apa pun. Setelah itu Naruto-kun hanya mengantarkan aku pulang ke rumah," ujar Hinata malu.

"Haaaah, sayang sekali. Harusnya setelah itu kalian ke hotel dan melakukan 'itu'," kata Sakura semakin menggoda.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sudah, jangan bahas itu ….!" teriak Hinata benar-benar malu.

Sakura tertawa senang karena berhasil membuat gadis Hyuga itu kalang kabut. Gadis Haruno itu sebenarnya merasa sedikit iri. Dia tahu tadi malam mungkin bukan ciuman pertama Hinata, karena sebelumnya gadis itu pernah bercerita bahwa ia sudah pernah berciuman dengan seseorang saat tinggal di Amerika. Hinata meskipun terliat lugu dan manis tapi gadis itu sudah tidak asing dengan hal-hal seperti itu mengingat kehidupan gadis itu sebelumnya. Apalagi keterlibatannya yang sangat dalam dengan dunia balap jalanan. Sudah banyak hal yang Hinata tahu tentang hal seperti itu. Meski Hinata tidak akan berani melakukan sex bebas atau hal-hal yang lebih jauh dari sekedar ciuman. Semua itu karena dirinya tidak mau dipandang rendah oleh ayahnya yang selalu menjunjung tinggi sopan santun dan martabat. Belum lagi dengan keberadaan seorang Neji yang selalu mengawasi Hinata. Kalau boleh bertaruh, Naruto bisa mencium Hinata semalam pastilah karena tidak ada Neji di sana. Dan kalau boleh menebak, kenapa sampai saat ini Naruto masih bisa berdiri dengan dua kakinya, itu pasti karena berita tersebut belum sampai ke telinga Neji.

Di satu sisi, Sakura yang terlihat modis dan gaul, bahkan dirinya juga merokok dan minum alkohol, tapi jangankan sex, bahkan ciuman pertamanya saja masih tersegel. Meski merasa sedikit iri dengan Hinata, tapi Sakura sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, kalau itu adalah ciuman pertama, maka dia ingin melakukannya dengan Sasuke seorang.

Gadis itu melirik Hinata di sampingnya. Sang putri Hyuga masih sibuk dengan buku bacaannya sejak pagi. Bibir Sakura merekah tersenyum. Melihat Hinata balapan semalam dan melihat Hinata duduk membaca buku di sebelahnya seperti melihat dua orang yang berbeda. Tapi yang mana pun itu, kehadiran gadis ini seperti memberikan suatu kekuatan pada dirinya.

"Hinata," panggilnya.

Mata ungu khas itu melihat pada Sakura.

"Aku ….," ucap Sakura lamat-lamat membuat sang gadis indigo mengerutkan keningnya penasaran.

Sakura tersenyum sendiri membuat Hinata semakin ingin tahu.

"Aku …," lagi-lagi dia menjeda.

"Apa?!" tanya Hinata tidak sabar.

Sakura menarik nafas.

"Aku akan mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Sasuke-kun," ucapnya cepat.

Hinata terdiam sejenak mencoba mencerna kata-kata Sakura yang diucapkan begitu cepat.

"Hah?!"

"Iya, aku akan mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Sasuke-kun. Aku akan memberanikan diriku. Seperti kau yang menyatakan cintamu pada Naruto dan kalian berhasil. Aku juga akan berusaha," kata Sakura semangat.

Hinata terdiam. Berhasi, huh? Pikirnya. Apa hubungan seperti yang dia jalani itu yang dinamakan berhasil? Hubungan di mana perasaannya tetap bertepuk sebelah tangan. Hubungan yang terjalin tapi hati tidak saling bertaut.

Gadis itu termenung sejenak. Namun tidak akan ia ungkapkan itu pada Sakura. Hinata tersenyum.

"Aku selalu mendukungmu," ucapnya.

Sakura membalas senyuman itu dengan senang.

"Terima kasih," katanya.

 **.**

 **.**

Hari itu adalah hari langka di KMS yang hanya terjadi tiga kali dalam setahun. Hari apakah itu? Ya, tepat hari ini adalah waktunya perburuan sandwich terkenal di KMS yang hanya ada setiap empat bulan sekali. Sandwich yang sangat lezat terbuat dari roti yang sangat lembut dan membal. Belum lagi isiannya dilengkapi dengan caviar. Harga sandwich itu juga tidak sembarangan. Tapi semua siswa rela menabung selama empat bulan untuk dapat membeli makanan langka tersebut. Terutama Choji, yang sudah siap dengan celengan kucingnya dia berniat membeli sandwich ukuran paling besar. Sungguh, kantin di hari itu akan terlihat seperti medan perang di mana semua orang saling sikut menyikut dengan ganas.

Naruto dan Hinata sudah berjalan di lorong sekolah menuju kantin, tapi lorong pun sduah sangat rusuh. Siswa-siswi berlarian untuk bisa mencapai kantin sesegera mungkin. Rombongan siswa berlari mengarah ke temapat Naruto dan Hinata berjalan. Dengan sekali gerakan berhasil membuat Naruto terdorong.

Ini sudah kedua kalinya dalam satu hari pemuda itu terdorong oleh rombongan orang dan berakhir dengan posisi sama, tubuhnya kembali menubruk Hinata dan berhasil membuat wajah keduanya begitu sangat dekat.

Pandangan Hinata tidak menatap lurus Naruto, melainkan menoleh mendelik marah pada orang-orang yang menyebabkannya terdorong. Berbeda dengan Hinata, lagi-lagi Naruto terpana, beku di tempat melihat wajah cantik gadis di depannya. Kembali dia meneguk ludahnya kala manik shappire nya melihat pada bibir pink itu. Jantung Naruto berdegup kencang. Tatapannya beralih berkali-kali dari wajah dan bibir Hinata.

Hinata yang merasakan tidak ada pergerakan dari Naruto, menoleh pada pemuda itu. Si Uzumaki masih terpaku dan terlihat terpesona pada dirinya. Hinata berkedip beberapa kali melihat sikap aneh Naruto.

"Naruto-kun?" panggilnya.

Pemuda itu masih tetap diam terpaku.

Hinata melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah pemuda itu.

"Naruto-kun!" panggilnya lagi.

Masih tidak ada pergerakan. Hinata menghembuskan nafas lelah.

"NA-RU-TO-KUN!" teriaknya dan berhasil menyadarkan pemuda itu.

"Hah? Eh?"

Pemuda berambut cerah itu tersentak dan dengan cepat menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Hinata. Gadis manis tersebut tidak paham dengan sikap aneh Naruto hari itu hanya bisa menatap aneh padanya.

"Kita jadi ke kantin kan?" tanya Hinata.

"Err .. i-ya… Ah, Hinata, sebaiknya kau di kelas saja. Biar aku yang membelikan sandwich itu untukmu," ucap Naruto tiba-tiba.

Hinata semakin tidak paham.

"Tapi ….,"

"Sudah, kau duduk di kelas saja ya …,"

Pemuda Uzumaki itu berlari menajuh menuju kantin, meninggalkan Hinata yang kebingungan.

"Dia itu kenapa sih?" pikir Hinata heran.

Gadis itu mengedikkan bahu dan berbalik kembali ke kelas saat mata indahnya melihat sebuah dompet tergeletak di lantai. Dipungutnya dompet itu. Untuk melihat siapa pemiliknya, gadis itu membuka dompet tersebut. Tahulah gadis itu milik siapa dompet tersebut yang tidak lain adalah Naruto.

Hinata menghela nafas.

"Bagaimana dia mau membeli sandwich kalau dompetnya jatuh," ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

"Aaaarrgh …!"

'Dug, Dug, Dug'

Kepala berambut kuning jabrik itu beberapa kali ia benturkan ringan pada dinding gedung Advanced di samping taman. Dirinya mengurungkan niatnya untuk langsung menuju kantin dan malah beralih arah menuju taman di luar gedung Advanced.

Dia sandarkan punggungnya dan kepalanya menengadah dengan mata terpejam erat. Tampak dirinya terlihat lelah. Naruto mencoba menenangkan degup jantungnya yang terus-terusan menggila sejak semalam. Apalagi bila dirinya mengingat bagaimana rasa manis bibir itu.

Ah! Lagi-lagi yang diingatnya bibir itu. Naruto benar-benar merasa hampir gila.

"Kau terlihat frustasi. Apa kau sudah lelah dengan semua kepura-puraan ini?"

Suara seseorang mengejutkannya. Naruto menoleh ke kanan, tepatnya pada sebuah kursi taman di bawah sebuah pohon yang daunnya habis berguguran di musim gugur. Di atas kursi taman itu, seseorang tiduran dengan santai di sana dan orang tersebut tidak lain adalah …

"Shikamaru!"

Maish dalam posisi tiduran, pemuda itu melambaikan tangannya menarik Naruto untuk mendeket ke tempatnya.

"Apa-apaan kau, membolos kelas dan malah tidur-tiduran di sini. Udaranya sedang sangat dingin dan kau malah di luar," marah Naruto.

Shikamaru hanya tersenyum miring menanggapi.

Naruto tidak peduli dengan jawaban Shikamaru, yang dia ingin tahu adalah apa maksud ucapan pemuda itu tadi. Apa maksudnya dengan 'kepura-puraan'.

Mata biru itu terus menatap tajam si Nara yang membalas tatapan itu dengan senyuman penuh ejekan. Naruto tidak main-main, meski tanpa untaian kata, jelas sorot mata itu menuntut minta penjelasan.

Shikamaru terkekeh. Pemuda jenius itu merubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi duduk.

"Bukankah sudah saatnya kau mengakhiri ini, Naruto?"

Pemuda Uzumaki itu mengerutkan kening pertanda dirinya tidak paham maksud Shikamaru.

"Apa maksudmu?" geramnya.

Shikamaru semakin mengeraskan kekehannya.

"Tentu saja tentang hubunganmu dengan Hinata," ucap si Nara.

Naruto merasa tidak suka ini.

"Semua hal yang dikatakan Pain itu tidak semuanya salah kan? Sayangnya dia tidak tahu satu alasan lainnya yang membuatmu berpura-pura mencintai Hinata. Dan alasan itu adalah …,"

Naruto menatap lurus penuh waspada akan kelanjutan ucapan Shikamaru.

" ….. kau melakukan semua itu untuk …. membuat seseorang yang kau cintai bahagia," ungkapnya.

Naruto masih terdiam dan Shikamaru melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Ini semua untuk Sakura, ya kan?"

Naruto tetap terdiam, membiarkan temannya itu terus mengatakan apa pun yang dia ingin katakan.

"Kau melihat kedekatan Sasuke dan Hinata yang berhasil membuat Sakura bersedih. Karena alasan itulah kau menerima perasaan Hinata dan menjadi kekasihnya untuk membuat Sasuke menjauhi gadis itu. Kau sengaja menjadi penghalang di antara keduanya untuk memberikan Sakura kesempatan. Semua itu semata-mata hanya untuk kebahagiaan Sakura. Kau tidak peduli sama sekali dengan perasaan Hinata,"

Pemuda Uzumaki itu merasa geram, rahangnya mengeras. Namun tak sepatah kata keluar dari mulutnya. Mata biru itu masih lurus menyorot Shikamaru. Masih ia tunggu kalimat lain yang tampaknya masih akan keluar dari mulut si Nara itu.

"Semalam aku sengaja membuatnya balapan dan memperlihatkan kepadamu dengan jelas gadis seperti apa Hinata itu. Dan kau lihat kan, dia bukan perempuan lemah yang butuh belas kasihanmu. Bahkan dalam hal balapan, dia lebih hebat darimu. Jadi tidak perlu lagi kau berpura-pura menjaganya, sementara yang sebenarnya ingin kau jaga adalah orang lain," tutur Shikamaru blak-blakan.

Sudah habis waktu yang diberikan Naruto untuk temannya itu bicara, kini waktu dirinya.

"Kau memang jenius Shika," ucapnya dengan suara yang terkesan dingin.

Giliran Shikamaru yang menatap tajam pemuda itu seraya menantikan apa kiranya yang ingin Naruto katakan.

"Kau benar-benar jenius," katanya lagi. "Semua yang kau katakan itu benar,"

Shikamaru mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tidak percaya Naruto akan berbicara begitu.

"Awalnya aku menerima Hinata karena saat itu diriku tengah terdesak oleh Hiashi. Aku ingin membuat orang itu bicara, oleh karena itu aku desak balik dia dengan terus berada di sisi putri tercintanya.

"Kedua, seperti yang dikatakan Pain, aku merasa bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang terjadi di Jalur Rahasia. Dan kemudian …..,"

Pemuda itu menjeda ucapannya. Shikamaru menunggu kelanjutan itu.

" …. Tepat seperti apa yang kau katakan, demi Sakura, demi menjauhkan Sasuke dari Hinata dan memberikan kesempatan untuk Sakura, aku rela mengorbankan perasaanku sendiri,"

Terungkap, Shikamaru menunduk sejenak, tampak bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis tak kentara. Sudah jelas tebakannya tepat. Bukan hanya dia yang tahu, tapi Kiba dan Sasuke sendiri sudah menyadarinya. Itulah mengapa pemuda Uchiha itu meminta Hinata berhenti membuatkannya bekal. Dia tidak ingin menambah kesalah pahaman Naruto dan membuat gadis Hyuga itu semakin diperdaya oleh kepura-puraan Naruto.

"Tapi …,"

Suara Naruto yang kembali terdengar membuat Shikamaru kembali mengangkat wajahnya. Dilihatnya Naruto yang terlihat begitu kesal.

" … Sayangnya kau tidak bisa membaca isi hati seseorang. Kau tidak mengerti apa-apa tentang ini. Kau sama sekali tidak mengerti,"

Naruto berucap dengan penuh penekanan sebelum kemudian pergi melangkah menuju taman belakang sekolah dan meninggalkan Shikamaru yang terus mengawasi punggung tegap pemuda Uzumaki itu menjauh.

Di balik dinding gedung Advanced, seseorang sudah berdiri sejak tadi di sana. Jaraknya tidak cukup jauh untuk mendengar semua percakapan itu. Rambut indigo pendek tersebut terkibar oleh semilir angin musim dingin. Kedua tangannya menangkup di depan dada sambil menggenggam erat dompet berwarna cokelat yang pemiliknya tidak lain adalah Naruto.

Hinata, gadis itu, berniat mengejar sang pemuda untuk memberikan dompetnya. Siapa disangka, langkah Naruto bukan mengarah ke kantin melainkan taman sekolah. Sempat ingin dipanggilnya nama pemuda itu sebelum mata amethyst nya menangkap sosoknya yang tengah berbicara serius dengan Shikamaru. Tidak pernah mengharapkan ini, tapi telinganya sudah mendengar semuanya. Dan Hinata mengerti sekarang, seperti apa seharusnya jalan mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

Kantin tampaknya sudah lebih lengang dari pada seharusnya di hari itu. Naruto berniat membeli sandwich special itu sebelum kembali ke kelas. Apalagi dirinya sudah berjanji pada Hinata.

Langkahnya sudah mulai mendekat ke tempat perburuan sandwich, sebelum tubuhnya tiba-tiba menabrak seseorang di depannya.

"Hinata?!" ucapnya terkejut mendapati gadis itu di kantin.

Hinata menatap lurus Naruto tanpa menunjukkan tanda-tanda keterkejutan di sana.

Gadis itu seharusnya di kelas. Naruto berfikir, apakah mungkin dirinya tadi terlalu lama merenung di taman sehingga membuat gadis ini tidak sabar untuk memakan sandwich. Benar saja di tangan gadis itu sudah ada dua bungkus sandwich dan segelas jus.

"Ini dompetmu, tadi terjatuh. Aku sudah membeli sandwich. Ini untukmu," Hinata menyodorkan dompet Naruto serta sebungkus sandwich untuk pemuda itu.

"Terima kasih, maaf aku lama," kata Naruto sambil tertawa renyah berharap dapat menutupi kegugupannya.

Hinata tidak menjawab dan melangkah pergi begitu saja.

"Eh, kau mau ke mana? Kenapa kita tidak makan sandwich nya sama-sama di sini?" ajak Naruto sambil mengekor Hinata.

"Ke kelas. Aku mau makan di sana," jawabnya tanpa melihat pada Naruto.

"Hmmm … baiklah, kita makan bersama di kelas saja, ne?" kata Naruto sambil menunjukkan senyuman riangnya.

Gadis itu tidak merespon dan terus melanjutkan langkahnya. Naruto masih belum sadar akan atmosphere yang berubah di sekitar gadis itu. Hingga saat pelajaran Asuma di mana lagi-lagi mereka melakukan praktek berpasangan untuk merakit sebuah mesin baru pada salah satu jenis mobil lama, Hinata yang tadinya berdiri di samping Naruto, pemuda itu sudah sangat percaya diri bahwa gadis itu akan langsung memintanya untuk menjadi pasangan prakteknya. Anehnya, Hinata malah mengajak Choji yang berdiri agak jauh dari tempatnya.

Si Uzumaki sampai heran, kenapa harus Choji sementara dirinya yang berdiri di samping Hinata saja belum mendapat pasangan, kenapa gadis itu harus jauh-jauh mengajak Choji.

Mata biru Naruto beralih melihat pada Sasuke dan Kiba yang menjadi pasangan praktek. Pemuda shappire itu fikir, bila gadis itu tidak ingin berpasangan dengannya, kenapa Hinata tidak berpasangan dengan Sasuke dan Kiba saja, atau mungkin dengan Sakura. Tapi Naruto langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, mungkin Hinata punya alasan tertentu. Dan Naruto pun akhirnya berpasangan dengan Chojuro karena saat ini dirinya tidak mau berurusan dulu dengan Shikamaru. Dia sedang kesal dengan si Nara itu.

Sepulang sekolah adalah waktunya Naruto dapat kembali hanya berduaan dengan Hinata. Pemuda itu berniat mengajak Hinata pulang bersama untuk menebus segala penolakan yang pernah dia berikan dulu saat gadis itu sering mengajaknya pulang bersama tapi Naruto selalu beralasan dirinya harus buru-buru ke tempat kerja. Hinata yang pengertian selalu dapat memakluminya.

Sore itu Naruto sudah menunggu di pintu gerbang. Sengaja menunggu di sana karena Hinata biasa mampir ke perpustakaan untuk mengembalikan ataupun meminjam buku. Pemuda mentari itu menunggu dengan sabar. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum. Entahlah dirinya tidak tahu apa yang membuat ia ingin terus tersenyum. Dan itu membuat dirinya tampak seperti Naruto yang dulu, Naruto yang selalu ceria di desa, Naruto yang selalu tersenyum cerah. Matanya melihat pada jam tangan pemberian Sakura. Sudah 30 menit dan sang nona Hyuga belum menampilkan wujudnya di pintu gerbang.

Naruto melihat lagi ke gedung sekolah dan saat itu atensinya menangkap sosok mungil seseorang yang ditunggunya berjalan dengan langkah anggun. Sudut bibir Naruto semakin terangkat lebar. Entah kenapa dirinya begitu bahagia melihat kehadiran Hinata. Inilah yang dinantinya dan dia begitu senang kala penantiannya berakhir, begitu mungkin, fikirnya.

Hinata yang tadi berjalan perlahan sambil menunduk, saat gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati Naruto berdiri sambil tersenyum padanya, mata keunguan itu membulat. Pemuda Uzumaki itu mengangakat tangannya seraya melambai menyapa.

"Hinata!" panggilnya. "Ayo kita pulang bersama. Hari ini aku tidak kerja. Lagi pula kedai Iruka-san masih direnovasi," ungkapnya.

Gadis itu masih terpaku. Hinata melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri seolah tengah mencari jalan keluar.

"Ah, eto ….,"

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya menunggu kelanjutan kata-kata gadis itu.

"Hm? Kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Err … eto … aku …,"

"Hinata!"

Panggilan Neji dari dalam mobil Bugatti Veyron nya mengalihkan atensi keduanya.

Neji melambai dan dibalas Hinata seolah berkata tunggu.

"Maaf Naruto-kun, aku ada urusan dengan Neji-nii," ucap Hinata penuh penyesalan.

"Oh, begitu … hm, baiklah tidak apa-apa," kata Naruto berusaha bersikap biasa.

Dengan segera gadis itu berjalan dan memasuki mobil Neji. Dari dalam mobil, Neji mengangguk pada Naruto yang dibalas anggukan oleh pemuda itu.

Mobil tersebut melaju meninggalkan KMS. Naruto masih berdiri melihat Bugatti Veyron tersebut semakin menjauh.

Rasanya ada yang tidak beres di jantungnya. Kekecewaan yang mendalam membuat satu bagian di sekitar dadanya sakit. Dirinya berfikir, apakah mungkin Hinata juga pernah merasakannya saat Naruto beberapa kali menolak ajakannya.

Pemuda Uzumaki itu dengan lunglai melangkah meninggalkan gedung sekolah.

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa begini cara yang benar?"

Dalam mobil Bugatti Veyronya yang melaju cepat, Neji mencoba mengajak sepupunya itu bicara.

Hinata melirik pada Neji di sampingnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya.

"Kau!" kata Neji kesal.

Hinata tidak paham dan hanya mengerutkan keningnya meminta kejelasan.

Neji membuang nafas.

"Kalau kau ada masalah, maka selesaikan segera masalah itu. Hadapi dengan benar dan bukannya lari seperti ini. Aku tidak pernah mengajarimu untuk lari dari masalah," ujar Neji menasehati.

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela mobil di sampingnya. Dirinya benar-benar sedang tidak mood untuk berdebat.

"Iya, aku mengerti," katanya singkat.

 **.**

 **.**

Dilihatnya lagi ponselnya dan tidak juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda apa pun. Tidak ada panggilan, tidak juga pesan. Diletakkannya kembali ke meja dengan kasar. Beberapa detik kemudian kegiatan tersebut diulangnya. Begitu lagi dan lagi sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Tentu saja semua kegiatan tidak jelas itu mengganggu dua orang lainnya yang berada di ruangan itu yang tengah menonton acara balapan di televisi.

"Bisa kau hentikan itu, Dobe!" perintah suara kesal Sasuke pada teman Dobenya yang sejak tadi sibuk melihat ponselnya dengan gusar.

Pemuda yang tidak lain adalah Naruto itu mendengus kesal sambil kembali melempar ponselnya ke meja.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau tunggu dari ponsel itu?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

Naruto mengusap wajahnya, tampak sedikit agak frustasi. Kiba yang juga ikut duduk di ruang tengah apartemen kecil mereka, melirik ingin tahu pada sahabat sejak kecilnya itu.

"Hinata," jawabnya tidak jelas membuat dua pemuda lainnya itu mengerutkan kening mereka.

"Hah?!"

Naruto berdecak kesal, dia malas untuk menjelaskan, tapi Sasuke akan semakin menyebalkan bila dia sedang ingin tahu.

"Sejak kemarin Hinata tidak menelponku ataupun mengirimiku pesan seperti yang biasanya ia lakukan tiap malam. Hari ini pun begitu, sudah lebih dari tiga jam lalu saat di mana biasanya dia menelponku, tapi jangankan menelpon, aku coba hubungi dia tapi nomernya tidak aktif," ujar Naruto terlihat begitu mengenaskan karena selam tiga jam dirinya terus-terusan resah.

Sasuke dan Kiba saling melempar pandang.

"Tadi pagi juga, aku menunggunya seperti biasa di halte bus di depan komplek distrik A, tapi sudah aku tunggu lama bahkan hingga aku hampir terlambat, Hinata tidak juga muncul. Dia tidak mengabariku apa pun. Saat aku datangi rumahnya dengan niat menjemputnya, aku khawatir dia sakit atau apa, tapi yang ku dapat saat sampai di sana, pelayannya berkata bahwa Hinata izin tidak masuk sekolah karena harus mengantar Ayah dan adiknya ke bandara. Dia benar-benar membuat aku kebingungan seharian ini. sekarang dia juga tidak menghubungiku seperti biasanya,"

Lagi pemuda itu mengacak kasar rambut kuningnya, benar-benar terlihat frustasi.

Sasuke mendengus keras dan berhasil membuat Kiba waspada. Pemuda Inuzuka itu tahu, Sasuke pasti akan mulai bicara blak-blakan.

"Bukannya seharusnya kau senang?!"

Crap! Benar, Sasuke memulai kalimat pedasnya. Naruto mengangkat wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi tidak mengerti akan ucapan teman Temenya itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya terdengar tidak suka.

Sasuke kembali mendengus sambil menunjukkan senyuman remeh.

"Ya, seharusnya kau senang Hinata tidak menelponmu. Bukankah itu yang kau harapkan selama ini agar gadis itu berhenti menelponmu setiap malam hanya untuk menanyakan kabarmu atau suatu hal yang tidak penting,"

Naruto melayangkan tatapan tajam, terlihat di raut wajahnya yang mulai menunjukkan kekesalan akan kata-kata frontal Sasuke.

"Bukankah begini lebih baik, gadis yang tidak kau harapkan itu akhirnya menjauh. Kau bisa bebas kan …."

"TEMEEE!"

Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri menjulang di depan Sasuke. Tangan kirinya sudah mencengkeram kaos lengan panjang Sasuke. sedang tangan kanannya sudah mengacungkan tinjunya.

"Naruto..!"

Kiba menahan Naruto, meski si Inuzuka itu tahu Naruto tidak akan menghajar Sasuke begitu saja.

Sementara si Uchiha malah mendelik pada Naruto seolah menantang pemuda itu untuk memukulnya kalau berani. Keduanya saling menatap tajam.

"Sudah!" bentak Kiba ikut kesal dengan dua orang itu yang tampaknya tidak ada yang mau mengalah.

Naruto melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya di kaos Sasuke dan memundurkan tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak perlu ikut-ikutan Shikamaru," kata Naruto. "Kau dan si nanas itu tidak mengerti apa pun!"

Dengan sentakan terakhir Naruto mengambil ponselnya di meja dan kemudian melangkah keluar apartemen. Dia banting pintu kayu apartemen itu dengan kasar.

"Sebenarnya siapa yang tidak mengerti apa pun?" gumam Sasuke lirih sambil onyx nya masih mengawasi pintu apartemen yang dibanting menutup.

Kiba hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Pemuda itu tidak ingin berkomentar apa pun. Naruto sahabatnya, tapi apa yang dilakukan Naruto juga membuatnya kesal.

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan paginya Naruto tetap setia menunggui Hinata di halte bus. Tapi seperti yang terjadi kemarin, hari itu gadis tersebut pun tidak muncul di sana. Naruto menandatangi rumahnya. Kembali, seorang pelayan yang menyambutnya dan mengatakan hal yang kali ini membuat pemuda itu lebih terkejut dari kemarin.

"Nona Hinata sudah berangkat sekolah sejak tadi bersama Neji-sama,"

Naruto tidak percaya ini, bagaimana bisa gadis Hyuga itu mengerjaimu sedemikian rupa. Dia sudah menunggunya sejak tadi dan Hinata malah pergi ke sekolah dengan Neji. Pemuda berambut kuning cerah itu berjalan dengan gontai ke sekolah. Untunglah dia tidak terlambat sampai ke sana mengingat waktunya ia habiskan untuk menunggu suatu yang sia-sia.

Namun, sampainya di sana, matanya tidak juga menangkap sosok manis Hinata.

"Aku fikir dia sudah di kelas mengingat pelayannya berkata padaku bahwa dia sudah berangkat sekolah sejak pagi," kata Naruto pada Kiba di sampingnya.

Pemuda Inuzuka itu hanya mengedikkan bahu karena dirinya juga tidak tahu akan keberadaan gadis itu.

"Mungkin dia masih bersama Nej – Ah! Itu dia,"

Naruto langsung menoleh begitu Kiba menunjuk ke arah pintu. Bel masuk telah berbunyi dan gadis itu baru melangkah memasuki kelas. Juga bukannya berhenti di tempat duduknya yang berada di depan, dia malah melangkah menuju tempat Naruto dan Kiba duduk.

"Naruto-kun," panggilnya.

Naruto berpura-pura ngambek dengan mengacuhkan panggilan gadis itu. Pemuda itu ingin mendengar Hinata meminta maaf padanya atau bahkan sampai memohon padanya. Entahlah rasanya pasti imut sekali bila Hinata memohon ampunannya dan Naruto ingin mengerjai gadis itu. Fikirannya mulai liar membayangkan syarat apa yang akan dia berikan padanya bila gadis itu memohon untuk dimaafkan. Naruto ingin melihat wajah Hinata yang memerah seperti malam itu, malam saat Naruto menciumnya. Malam saat bibir mereka – . Ah, sudah, Naruto jadi membayangkan yang tidak-tidak lagi.

Sayang, keinginanya tidak tersampaikan karena apa yang diucapkan Hinata selanjutnya membuat pemuda itu mengakhiri kepura-puraannya.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu," ucapnya.

Naruto menoleh kala telinganya menangkap suara datar dari gadis itu. Dan ketika ia lihat raut wajahnya, Hinata tengah menatapnya dengan serius. Tidak, itu bukan tatapan seperti Pangeran Byakugan. Naruto belum pernah melihat ekspresi ini sebelumnya. Gadis itu tampak rapuh, tapi juga tegar di saat bersamaan.

"Istirahat nanti, bisa temui aku di atap?" pintanya lagi.

"Eh? Aa… I-iya," jawab Naruto ragu.

Hinata mengangguk mengerti dan berbalik menuju tempat duduknya. Bersamaan dengan itu Yamato-sensei, asisten Kakashi-sensei masuk ke kelas. Naruto masih terus menatap pada gadis yang mulai sibuk mengeluarkan buku pelajarannya. Pemuda Uzumaki itu begitu penasaran akan apa yang ingin disampaikan Hinata. Entah mengapa jantungnya berdegup tak menentu.

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke berdiri di sana, di bawah pohon Sakura yang hanya menyisakan ratusan ranting kering setelah musim gugur. Udara dingin musim dingin membuat pemuda itu menyembunyikan kedua telapak tangannya dalam saku mantel hangat yang dikenakannya.

Gadis itu, Haruno Sakura berdiri di depannya. Dia menunduk masih sibuk mengumpulkan keberaniannya. Pemuda Uchih itu sabar menanti, meski dia sangat tahu apa yang akan disampaikan gadis berambut pink tersebut.

"Mungkin kau bosan mendengar kata ini yang berkali-kali keluar dari mulutku, tapi – ," Sakura menjeda ucapannya. Sasuke masih terus menanti.

Gadis itu menghirup semua udara di sekitarnya hanya untuk bisa mengontrol jantungnya.

"Kali ini aku harap kau memberikanku jawaban yang pasti. Tolong jangan anggap aku hanya seperti angin lalu. Sejak dulu aku selalu melihatmu,"

Sakura memberanikan diri untuk langsung menatap onyx itu. Sementara manik gelap tersebut terus menyorot datar tanpa emosi padanya.

"Aku mencintaimu," katanya pada akhirnya.

Berharap mendapati respon berarti dari pemuda itu, namun sayang seseorang di hadapannya tetap terus menatap datar.

Sakura kembali menunduk. Dirinya sudah mencoba untuk bersabar dan menerima bila hanya dijadikan property Sasuke di depan umum. Dulu, dirinya merasa tidak masalah digandeng pria itu kemana pun meski tanpa status. Tapi semua kesabarannya sudah berlalu. Dia ingin kepastian.

"Aku menginginkanmu, Sasuke-kun. Aku ingin bersamamu," katanya. "Tidak adakah kesempatan bagiku?"

Hening, Sasuke masih terdiam dan membiarkan gadis itu terus bicara.

"Aku tidak ingin terus seperti ini. Aku ingin menjalin hubungan yang pasti denganmu,"

Hembusan angin yang semakin membuat udara di sekitar semakin dingin. Awan mendung yang menunjukkan salju pertama musim dingin akan turun hari itu.

Sakura menautkan genggaman tangannya. Dirinya mencoba kuat. Dia ingin mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Dan suara pemuda itu akhirnya terdengar. Namun …

"Tidak bisakah bagi kita … hanya menjadi teman?" jawabnya dengan jelas.

Seperti tersadarkan, dirinya ditolak, lagi.

Sasuke siap melangkah pergi sebelum tangan Sakura menarik lengannya.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya.

Sasuke menoleh dan melihat mata emerlard itu berkaca-kaca.

"Apa aku sebegitu menjijikannya untukmu?" tanyanya lagi. "Apa aku tidak pantas untukmu?" butiran air mata turun. "Apakah ada seseorang yang sudah mengisi hatimu?" tangisnya pecah.

Pemuda Uchiha itu tetap diam, dia biarkan Sakura menumpahkan segala isi hatinya.

"Apakah …..," Sakura menjeda lama ucapannya. Dirinya tidak ingin mengatakan ini, tapi hatinya sudah lama menduga-duga.

"Apakah … orang di hatimu itu … Hinata?"

Nama itu, kenapa nama itu yang harus terucap olehnya. Sakura menatap lurus Sasuke menuntut jawaban pemuda tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

Atap gedung sekolah memang tempat yang nyaman untuk dijadikan tempat menghabiskan waktu istirahat. Tapi itu pada saat musim panas di mana angin akan berhembus dan menyejukkan di tempat tinggi seperti itu. Berbeda bila musim dingin, tempat itu akan menjadi tempat yang paling dihindari karena akan menjadi sangat dingin apalagi bila salju tiba-tiba turun nanti.

Naruto sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa tempat itu yang dipilih untuk dijadikan tempat mereka untuk bicara. Ditambah lagi, Naruto tidak yakin apa hal yang ingin dibicarakan gadis itu.

Sampainya di atap, dilihatnya gadis mungil itu tengah berdiri membelakangi. Rambut indigo khasnya berkibar. Meski rambut itu masih termasuk pendek dari pada rambut panjang yang ia miliki sebelumnya, namun rambut itu tetap indah dan terlihat mengkilat. Naruto melangkah perlahan, berniat mengejutkan gadis itu, tapi sayang usahanya gagal saat tiba-tiba Hinata berbalik menghadapnya.

"Eh! Ha-hai …," sapa Naruto canggung karena tertangkap basah.

Hinata tersenyum dan semakin membuat Naruto terkejut. Senyum? Pemuda itu fikir Hinata masih akan menampakkan wajah datar, tapi gadis itu malah menampilkan senyuman manisnya yang selalu mampu menenangkan.

Mata biru Naruto melihat pada tubuh gadis itu yang hanya berbalut seragam dan jas KMSnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakai mantel?"

Dengan segera Naruto melepas mantelnya dan melingkupi tubuh mungil itu dengan mantel cokelat miliknya.

"Kau bisa sakit," katanya.

Hinata kembali tersenyum, namun Naruto menyadari ada tatapan sendu di sana.

"Kau selalu baik Naruto-kun," ucap Hinata yang membuat Naruto terheran-heran.

"Kau seseorang yang sangat baik," ucapnya lagi.

Naruto menatap gadis itu intens, dirinya penasaran akan maksud kata-kata itu. Dia senang Hinata memujinya baik, tapi tatapan mata amethyst itu seolah menyembunyikan maksud lain.

"Hinata, apa yang ….," ucapan Naruto terhenti karena gadis itu mengucapkan kalimat yang semakin tidak ia pahami.

"Dan aku adalah orang yang sangat jahat karena membuat orang sebaik dirimu terbelenggu dengan sesuatu yang tidak kau inginkan," kata Hinata selanjutnya.

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya, dia benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Hinata, dengar, aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau ….,"

"Aku bebaskan kau Naruto-kun,"

Berhenti, Naruto terdiam. Bebas? Apa maksudnya itu.

"Bebas?"

"Aku …," Hinata kembali berucap. "Aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini,"

Tidak ada petir, tidak ada kilat, hanya gemuruh langit yang siap menurunkan butiran salju. Awan gelap semakin menutupi dan udara semakin dingin. Naruto terbelalak, berharap telinganya tidak salah dengar.

"APA?!" Naruto tidak percaya. "Hinata, apa yang kau katakan barusan?" tanyanya meminta kejelasan.

Hinata menundukkan wajahnya. Gadis itu terlihat menyiapkan hatinya.

" _Gomen ne_ Naruto-kun, memang sudah seharusnya hubungan ini kita akhiri saja,"

"A-apa?! A-apa … apa maksudmu, Hinata? Apa maksudmu kau ingin putus?" tanya Naruto masih tidak mengerti.

Gadis itu terdiam sebelum dengan jelas ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

Tubuh Naruto langsung lemas. Kembali sesuatu dalam perutnya bergejolak membuat ulu hatinya terasa berdenyut sakit.

"Tunggu Hinata, dengar! Aku tidak paham kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengatakan ini,"

"Kau tidak perlu paham tentang itu. Aku hanya ingin membebaskanmu dari semua hal yang membebanimu. Aku ingin melihatmu bebas seperti dulu. Bebas dari semua perasaan yang kau paksakan,"

"Paksakan?" Naruto masih menyangkal ucapan sepihak Hinata. "Perasaan mana yang kau bilang terpaksa? Aku tidak ….,"

"CUKUP NARUTO-KUN!" bentak Hinata. Gadis itu sudah kehabisan kesabarannya.

"Kau tidak perlu lagi membohongiku," lanjutnya. "Aku sudah tahu, Naruto-kun, ke mana perasaanmu ingin kau berikan. Untuk siapa sebenarnya sebuah tempat di hatimu," Hinata menunjuk dada bidang Naruto.

Pemuda Uzumaki itu terdiam di tempat sementara gadis di depannya mengucapkan semua kata-kata yang mengandung kebenaran di sana.

"Kau tahu," ucapnya sambil menengadah menatap lurus si pemuda. "Menyakitkan memang mengetahui orang yang kau cintai bersama orang lain, tapi …," Hinata menjeda ucapannya membuat Naruto semakin bertanya-tanya akan kelanjutannya.

" …. Tapi akan jauh sangat menyakitkan saat mengetahui orang yang kau cintai hanya berpura-pura mencintaimu,"

Skak! Naruto tidak mampu menyangkal. Dia tidak bisa membalas kata-kata gadis itu. Dirinya tahu semakin dia menyangkalnya hanya akan membuat gadis itu semakin terluka.

"Sejak awal, aku tidak pernah meminta apa pun darimu Naruto-kun. Aku katakan padamu hari itu, bahwa aku tidak mengharapkan apa-apa darimu. Aku tidak menuntutmu untuk mencintaiku. Aku tidak memaksamu untuk menjalin hubungan denganku,"

Naruto menunduk. Mata birunya mulai memanas. Hatinya seolah teriris dengan semua kata-kata sendu itu.

"Kau tidak perlu mengasihaniku. Aku masih bisa berdiri dengan kedua kakiku. Tidak perlu kau topang aku. Cukup kau bebas dan tersenyum seperti dulu. Dengan begitu kau sudah membuatku bahagia,"

Lagi, kebaikan hati gadis itu membuat Naruto semakin tak berdaya. Satu tetes air matanya tumpah. Seharusnya sejak dulu ia bersyukur ada seorang malaikat seperti ini di sampingnya. Seharusnya matanya berhenti mencari, karena kesempurnaan ada sisi seseorang yang selalu bisa dijangkau matanya. Tapi hari ini saat dia akhirnya menyadarinya, semuanya sudah ….

"Semua orang berhak mencintai, tapi … semua orang juga berhak untuk dicintai,"

Pemuda itu kembali menunduk. Dia tidak mampu menatap wajah gadis itu yang bahkan tetap tenang tanpa menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan menangis. Sebaliknya, gadis tersebut mengucapkan semua kata-kata itu dengan tersenyum dan itu semakin membuat hati Naruto sakit.

Hinata melangkah maju, meraih dua tangan Naruto untuk digenggangnya dan memaksa pemuda itu untuk menatap wajah sang gadis Hyuga.

"Aku tidak menyesal pernah menjalin hubungan denganmu. Sebaliknya, itu membuatku semakin ingin melihatmu bahagia,"

Sekali lagi, senyuman itu yang jelas ditampilkan wajah cantiknya membuat Naruto lemah. Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya erat. Saat itu Hinata melepas genggaman pada tangannya.

"Sekarang kau bebas Naruto-kun. Kau bisa hanya fokus pada tujuanmu,"

Naruto kembali membuka matanya. Tujuan?

Hinata kembali tersenyum.

"Kau memiliki tujuan yang ingin kau capai bukan? Ada sesuatu di depan sana yang harus raih kan? Jangan terlalu fokus pada apa yang sudah kau tinggalkan. Sekarang sudah saatnya bagimu untuk melihat sesuatu yang lebih besar di sana. Dan kebebasan yang ku berikan padamu ini, aku harap akan menjadi kekuatan untukmu. Tunjukkan padaku Naruto-kun, tunjukkan padaku pencapaianmu. Buat aku tidak menyesali keputusanku hari ini,"

"Tapi Hinata … aku ….,"

"Naruto-kun,"

Hinata mengulurkan tangannya membuat pemuda Uzumaki itu kembali terbelalak.

"Kita bisa kembali seperti dulu kan, menjadi teman?" ucapnya.

Naruto membeku di tempatnya. Sementara gadis itu menunggu sambutan di tangannya. Mata bulan itu menyorotkan permintaan yang dalam untuk keduanya bisa kembali menjadi teman.

Ada perasaan yang teramat berat bagi Naruto untuk membalas uluran tangan itu. Bukan, bukan berat karena Naruto tidak ingin lagi berteman dengan Hinata. Sebaliknya, pemuda itu merasa saat dia dengan sempuran membalas uluran tangan itu, maka pada saat itu juga semuanya benar-benar berakhir, tentang dia, tentang hubungan mereka. Dan semua hanya akan kembali seperti semula. Dirinya dan gadis itu hanya akan menjadi, 'Teman'.

Namun dengan perlahan, Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya. Dengan perasaan yang teramat berat dirinya menjabat tangan mungil itu. Mungkin untuk terakhir kalinya dirinya bisa menyentuh kulit putih nan halus itu dengan perasaan yang penuh gejolak.

"Jadi kita berteman?" ulang Hinata, memperjelas status mereka selanjutnya.

Dengan ragu Naruto mengangguk.

"Ya," jawabnya.

Jabatan kedua tangan itu terlepas. Naruto merasa berat saat merasakan ujung jari gadis itu perlahan menjauh. Hinata kembali tersenyum. Pandangannya menengadah, entah untuk mencegah air matanya jatuh atau apa, tapi gadis itu menatap langit yang menggelap.

"Langitnya sudah sangat gelap sebentar lagi salju turun sebaiknya kita ke kelas, Naruto-kun," ajaknya pada pemuda itu.

Naruto hanya mengangguk tidak ada suara yang mampu keluar dari mulutnya.

Hinata beranjak pergi meninggalkan atap. Sampai di pintu atap sekolah, gadis itu menoleh dan melihat Naruto yang tidak mengikuti langkahnya. Pemuda itu malah masih berdiri di posisi membelakangi pintu atap dan kini wajahnya menengadah menghadap langit. Rambut kuning cerahnya bergerak tertiup angin. Punggung tegap itu terlihat lemah kali ini. Hinata menguatkan hatinya untuk tidak berlari kembali dan memeluk punggung itu. Air mata siap menetes, namun gadis itu berusaha untuk tidak kalah dengan air mata. Hinata pun berbalik untuk menuruni tangga membiarkan pemuda itu tetap berdiri di sana menantikan salju turun.

 **.**

 **.**

" _Urusai_!" respon Sasuke dingin atas semua pertanyaan Sakura.

Gadis itu membulatkan matanya atas tanggapan menusuk pemuda itu. Pegangan gadis musim semi itu pada lengan Sasuke mengendur. Dirinya tidak menyangka Sasuke, pria yang ia kagumi sejak sekolah dasar bisa sedingin itu.

"Kau selalu memutuskan sendiri," ucap Sasuke dengan suara dinginnya membuat Sakura semakin shock dan membeku di tempat. "Kau selalu menyimpulkan semuanya atas persepsimu sendiri. Aku tidak paham kenapa kau membawa-bawa Hinata. Bagiku dia adalah teman yang mampu mengerti diriku. Kalau kau ingin menyalahkan seseorang, maka dirimu sendiri yang pantas kau salahkan,"

Emerlard itu membulat. Sasuke benar-benar berujar tanpa peduli perasaan Sakura.

"Kau tahu, sikapmu yang seperti itu benar-benar … Menyebalkan!"

Lepas sudah, genggaman tangan Sakura di lengan Sasuke lepas sempurna. Kudua tangan itu kini menggantung lemah di sisi tubuh gadis itu.

Sasuke tanpa belas kasihan siap melangkah meninggalkan Sakura sendiri di sana. Namun langkahnya berhenti sejenak untuk mengatakan apa yang belum sempat pernah ia katakan.

"Berusahalah sesukamu. Meski begitu, hasilnya akan tetap sama. Kau dan aku tidak akan pernah bisa bersama,"

Sakura merosot jatuh. Dirinya bersimpuh di rumput taman yang dingin. Air matanya benar-benar telah membanjir. Gadis itu menangis tersedu. Dirinya mengerti bahwa apa pun yang akan dia lakukan tidak akan pernah bisa mengubah perasaan si bungsu Uchiha.

Gadis itu kehilangan dirinya seolah semua kekuatannya telah hilang. Sakura hanya bisa menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya untuk meredam tangis tersedunya. Namun karena hal itulah, gadis itu jadi tidak melihatnya, bahwa sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan gadis itu menangis sendiri, Sasuke sempat menoleh padanya, menatapnya dengan ekspresi sendu dan penuh penyeselan. Gadis itu juga tidak menyadari, bahwa saat si pemuda Uchiha itu mengatakan kalimatnya yang terakhir, kedua tangannya mengepal erat seolah dia juga tengah berusaha keras menguatkan hatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke berniat menenangkan dirinya dan tempat yang paling tepat di waktu seperti ini adalah atap sekolah. Setelah menaiki lift di gedug Advanced, untuk mencapai atap siswa harus melalui tangga darurat karena lift tidak mencapai lantai tertinggi gedung itu.

Sasuke menaiki satu demi satu anak tangga. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi dia mencapai pintu atap sekolah saat tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka. Sasuke sedikit terkejut mendapati gadis itu, gadis berambut indigo itu, Hinata, menuruni tangga dari atap. Gadis itu tidak melihat ke depan melainkan menunduk ke bawah. Langkahnya terlihat lemah dan sukses membuat Sasuke bertanya-tanya.

Di satu titik di mana keduanya berpapasan, Hinata, meski terus berjalan menunduk ke bawah, tapi gadis itu telah menyadari kehadirannya.

"Salju akan segera turun, di atap sangat dingin sebaiknya kau kembali ke bawah," ujarnya sambil meneruskan langkah menuruni tangga.

Sasuke tidak merespon dan malah menatap bingung serta khawatir pada gadis itu. Dirinya sempat bingung apakah akan menyusulnya atau bagaimana. Sampai dirinya memikirkan sesuatu. Mata onyxnya berbalik menatap ke arah pintu atap.

"Naruto," ucapnya.

 **.**

Langit benar-benar menurunkan butiran putih indah namun dingin. Pemuda berambut cerah itu memejamkan matanya menengadah langit menyambut setiap butiran salju yang turun

 **.**

Gadis itu terus duduk bersimpuh di tanah yang dingin. Tangisnya tak juga reda. Sementara salju putih semakin menutupi surai indah berwarna pinknya.

 **.**

Pemuda itu menangkupkan tangannya. Dia terduduk di anak tangga. Hanya tinggal beberapa langkah dan dia mencapai atap. Namun keberadaan seseorang di sana yang dirinya yakin orang itu tak menginginkan kehadiran orang lain di sana membuatnya mengurungkan niat itu. Dia hanya bisa termangu menerka-nerka apa yang terjadi antara dua temannya tersebut.

 **.**

Dirinya ia biarkan bersandar pada dinding. Di sebelahnya jendela kaca menampilkan salju yang terus turun ke bumi. Mata ungu indahnya menatap sendu setiap butiran putih yang saat kecil selalu disambutnya dengan tawa riang.

 **.**

Salju benar-benar menghantarkan dingin terutama bagi mereka yang mulai merasakan sebuah kehampaan. Kekosongan dalam hati yang ditinggalkan membuat mereka mengerti arti sebuah kehilangan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC.**

 **Keterangan**

 ***ABS : Anti-locked Braking System**

 **Nawa minta maaf ya, lama update. Ini aja nawa bisa nyelesaiin chapter ini karena ada libur panjang. Tapi tenang aja, nawa ga pernah punya niat hiatus atau discontinue. Doain aja nawa bisa selalu punya waktu luang untuk nulis karena nawa bener2 suka menulis.**

 **Oh ya, kemarin di chapter sebelumnya (di chapter 'Jalur Rahasia' kayanya), ada yang nanya apa itu sisi luar dan sisi dalam. Hehehe… nawa sebenernya ga ahli dalam menjelaskan apalagi jelasin hal yang nawa sendiri ga expert. Jadi mohon maaf kalau salah**

 **-sisi luar itu contohnya, saat mobil berbelok ke kanan, maka sisi luar jalur itu ada di sebelah kiri di mana biasanya sisi itu lebih lebar. (tapi kalau mau nyalip dari situ agak kejauhan)**

 **-sisi dalam itu ya sebaliknya, saat mobil berbelok ke kanan, maka sisi dalam jalur itu ya sebelah kanan itu.**

 **Gitu sih… semoga bisa dimengerti dan semoga emang bener gitu sesuai dengan imajinasiku. Hahaha…**

 **Dan kemarin juga ada yang nanya, kapan sekiranya cowo-cowo di fic ini dapat balesannya. Kayanya chapter ke depan adalah jawabannya. Naruto udah ditinggalin tuh. Kakashi juga udah ditinggalin. Kalau SasuSaku, nawa agak sulit menggambarkan hubungan dua orang ini. nawa sendiri sampai sekarang masih ga bisa dapet chemistry di antara dua tokoh itu. (Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya sama penggemar SasuSaku –ojigi-). Dan untuk Sai ….. yah nawa akan berusaha keras untuk membuat Sai dapat hukuman. (Semangat banget nih kalau pasangan SaiIno)**

 **Selebihnya nawa mohon maaf lagi ga sempet balesin review satu2 karena pengen cepet2 diupdate nih. Hehehe… ga apa2 ya… :-**

 **Terima kasih untuk yang masih setia membaca dan review fic nawa (meskipun update nya lama). Jangan bosen ya …**


	23. Chapter 23 Bekal

**Racing to Konoha Mountain**

Chapter 23 : Bekal

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Racing to Konoha Mountain by nawanawachan**

 **Main Character : Naruto. U.**

 **Pairings : (Naruto x Hinata), (Sasuke x Sakura), (Sai x Ino)**

 **Rate :** **M** **(bahasa, situasi kehidupan jalanan)**

 **.**

 **WARNING !**

 **FIC INI DIPERUNTUKAN UNTUK READERS YANG BERUSIA 18+. Untuk pembaca yang masih di bawah umur, disarankan untuk tidak melanjutkan membaca.**

 **Setting Dunia Malam dan Dunia Balap** **Jalanan** **,**

 **Mengandung Unsur Dewasa dan Kekerasan.**

 **.**

 **.**

Langkah kaki pria itu menghentak keras di lantai gedung markas kepolisian pusat Konoha. Suasana di lantai atas gedung tersebut terlihat lebih sibuk dibandingkan dengan di lantai bawah. Beberapa detektif polisi terlihat hilir mudik sambil membawa beberapa berkas laporan hasil penyelidikan kasusnya. Ada pula yang saling bicara mendiskusikan sesuatu yang tampaknya penting.

Sementara orang itu terus saja melangkah tegap ke depan tanpa peduli berpasang-pasang mata melihat padanya heran. Pasalnya lantai itu adalah lantai khusus untuk Divisi Intel. Sementara pria tersebut adalah inspektur dari Divisi I khusus menangani kasus kejahatan berat dan pembunuhan.

Dibukanya pintu sebuah ruangan besar yang bertuliskan Kantor Kepala Divisi Intel tanpa perlu susah-susah mengetuknya terlebih dahulu. Matanya yang tertutupi sebelah itu melihat lurus pada seseorang yang balik menatap tidak suka dari balik kursi kerjanya.

"Maaf kalau aku lancang mengganggu waktu kerja Anda, Kepala Divisi Intel, Mifune-san," ucap orang tersebut yang tidak lain adalah Inspektur Ao dari Divisi I kejahatan berat.

Kepala Divisi Intel, Mifune, adalah seorang pria berusia sekitar 60 tahunan dengan tubuh yang masih tegap di usianya, memiliki rambut panjang serta kumis dan jenggot yang telah memutih. Dirinya telah mengabdi untuk kepolisian Konoha sejak dulu kala. Orang-orang mengenalnya sebagai seorang samurai karena sebelum menduduki kepala divisi intel, orang tersebut juga pernah menduduki jabatan yang sama seperti Ao sebagai inspektur divisi I dan dengan kemampuan berpedangnya dia sudah banyak berkonstribusi dalam menyelesaikan setiap kasus sulit yang ditangani kepolisian.

Mifune memaksakan diri tersenyum sopan kepada Ao, seseorang yang dikenal memiliki begitu banyak prestasi di kepolisian pusat Konoha sehingga sudah menjabat sebagai Inspektur di usianya yang masih sangat muda.

"Tidak masalah Inspektur Ao, silahkan masuk," katanya seraya berdiri dan mempersilahkan Inspektur Ao untuk duduk di kursi di depan meja kerjanya.

"Hal apakah yang membuat seorang Inspektur dari Divisi I sampai repot-repot naik ke lantai divisiku?" tanyanya basa-basi meski dalam hati, dirinya sudah memperkirakan kedatangan orang tersebut.

"Tidak ada yang penting," ucapnya dengan nada santai. "Hanya masalah kasus yang belum selesai,"

Ya, tepat sekali dengan apa yang ia perkirakan bahwa orang dihadapannya ini sudah mulai menyelidiki sampai pada dirinya. Tidak ingin dengan sengaja membuka kartunya, Mifune menunjukkan wajah pura-puranya.

"Oya? Tapi kenapa Anda mendatangiku bukannya kepala divisi Anda? Apa tidak apa-apa membahas kasus dengan kepala divisi lain?" tanyanya.

"Tidak masalah. Kasus ini sudah ditutup,"

"Kalau begitu kenapa Anda ingin membahasnya?"

"Karena Saya masih menyelidikinya diam-diam," ujar Inspektur Ao.

Mifune mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ayolah Inspektur Ao, untuk apa Anda susah-susah menyelidiki kasus yang sudah ditutup. Saya yakin Divisi I masih memiliki banyak kasus yang lebih berharga,"

Inspektur Ao terkekeh, sedang Mifune melihat heran pada seseorang yang usianya jauh di bawahnya itu.

"Saya tidak bisa berkata bahwa kasus yang saya selidiki tidak berharga bila kasus itu menyangkut keluarga Hyuga," ujarnya.

Mifune langsung kehilangan senyum ramah pura-puranya dan berganti dengan tatapan penuh waspada.

"Kasus yang menimpa keluarga Hyuga dan penyelidikan dihentikan ditengah-tengah atas permintaan Hyuga Hiashi sendiri, bukankah kasus seperti itu pernah terjadi sebelumnya saat Anda masih menjabat sebagai inspektur divisi I?" tanya Ao penuh selidik. Mifune tetap menatap penuh waspada pada Inspektur yang terkenal cerdas itu.

"Kasus pembunuhan tragis yang menimpa Hyuga Hizashi, adik dari Hyuga Hiashi adalah kasus yang Anda tangani sebelum beralih ke divisi intel. Kasus itu begitu janggal mengingat bukti yang menunjukkan pembunuhan tersebut dilakukan oleh profesional. Begitu juga dengan kasus sebelumnya yang menimpa putri Hiashi. Percobaan pembunuhannya juga dilakukan oleh seseorang yang ahli yang bahkan memiliki sebuah chip yang tidak biasa.

"Dan persamaan kedua kasus itu begitu mengejutkan. 17 tahun lalu Hyuga Hiashi belumlah sekaya dan seterkenal sekarang sehingga sulit bagi tim saya untuk mengorek informasi tentangnya. Namun akhirnya kami berhasil saat kami menemukan berkas lama kepolisian tentang balapan jalanan berpluh-puluh tahun lalu. Dan sama seperti putrinya, Hyuga Hiashi pernah ikut terlibat dalam sebuah ajang balapan jalanan yang disebut 'Balapan Menuju Puncak Konoha' yang di dalamnya juga melibatkan – ,

Inspektur Ao sengaja menjeda ucapannya untuk melihat bagaimana ekspresi Mifune.

" – Para Yakuza," lengkapnya.

Mifune menghembuskan nafas kasar. Dia berdehem untuk menenangkan kembali dirinya.

"Ehem! Maaf saja Inspektur Ao, bisakah Anda sudahi basa-basinya? Bila Anda datang ke sini untuk mencari informasi, asal Anda tahu saja setelah saya menempati divisi yang berbeda, bahkan semua kasus yang belum selesai sudah diambil alih oleh yang lain. Apalagi kasus yang sudah ditutup, maaf saja saya sudah tidak punya informasi apa pun tentang kasus itu," jawabnya.

Ao menampilkan senyuman miring.

"Oh, oh, oh, baiklah, baiklah," ucapnya santai. "Kita tidak perlu membahas kasus yang sudah lama kau tinggalkan. Bagaimana kalau kita mengganti topik bahasan kita? Bagaimana kalau kita bahas tentang ... Yakuza?"

Mifune semakin menatap tak suka, tampaknya Inspektur Ao sengaja ingin menyudutkannya.

"Kenapa Kepala Divisi Mifune? Bukankah Yakuza adalah target intel Anda? Anda bahkan menyusupkan beberapa intel ke dalam tubuh Yakuza. Jadi ini bagian dari kasus yang pasti Anda memiliki informasinya kan?

"Atau ... sebenarnya Anda menyusupkan para intel ke dalam organisasi itu hanya untuk sebagai jaminan kerja sama dengan mereka yang Anda lakukan secara diam-diam? Yah, mengingat salah satu intel Anda setahun yang lalu telah dikeluarkan secara tidak hormat dari kepolisian karena tertangkap basah melakukan transaksi dengan mereka. Oh ya, siapa nama intel itu ... hmmm... Ino ... Ino ... Ah! Yamanaka Inoichi,"

Mifune membuang wajahnya, mencoba melepas kontak dari satu mata Ao yang menyorot tajam.

"Dengar Inspektur Ao," Mifune berkata setelah kembali menatap lurus Ao. "Apa yang dilakukan Yakuza bukanlah urusan kita para bawahan. Tugas timku di sini hanya mencoba memantau untuk sedikit membatasi pergerakan ilegal mereka di Konoha. Termasuk balapan jalanan yang sengaja diadakan di titik-titik tertentu di Konoha untuk setidaknya dapat menghindari adanya penduduk yang merasa terganggu. Jadi maaf saja, saya tidak mengerti ucapan Anda tentang kerja sama diam-diam atau apa itu. Lagipula, Yamanaka Inoichi tidak dikeluarkan dari kepolisian karena dia yang melakukan hal ilegal dengan Yakuza melainkan dia mengundurkan diri dari kasus," jelas Mifune.

Ao terkekeh membuat sang kepala divisi kembali menatap tajam padanya.

"Hahaha ... baiklah, baiklah, saya menyerah. Saya tidak akan mendapatkan pengakuan apa-apa dari Anda. Hanya saja, bila berhubungan dengan Yamanaka, sepertinya Anda tidak perlu lagi berpura-pura. Apa Anda tahu, malam saat terjadinya kasus percobaan pembunuhan pada putri Hyuga, saya mendatangi rumah sakit di mana dia dirawat dan apa Anda tahu apa yang saya temukan di sana?"

Mifune sabar menunggu kelanjutannya.

"Putri Inoichi bersama seorang pria yang tidak lain adalah seorang anggota eksekutif Yakuza ke 10 saat ini, seseorang bernama Sai,"

Mata keriput milik Mifune hampir membelalak bila tidak cepat-cepat dia coba mengendalikan dirinya.

"Sai, dia memang masih anak-anak. Tapi sudah menduduki posisi penting di organisasi, itu bukan hal aneh mengingat tangannya sudah berlumuran darah bahkan saat usianya baru menginjak 10 tahun. Dan orang seperti itu ada di dekat putri dari salah seorang Intel kepolisian. Aku jadi ingin tahu hubungan seperti apa yang ada di antara mereka. Apakah ini juga berhubungan dengan keluarnya Inoichi dari kepolisian? Dan, apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan divisi intel dan yakuza?" Ao menaikkan sebelah alisnya mencoba memberikan provokasi pada orang di hadapannya.

"Maaf saja Inspektur Ao, Anda tidak bisa menghubungkan masalah kepolisian dengan hubungan anak remaja. Setahu saya dari apa yang saya dengar dari Inoichi, keduanya sama-sama bersekolah di KMS. Lagipula, di sini saya sama sekali tidak menemukan inti pembicaraan yang ingin Anda angkat. Sejak tadi Anda hanya berputar-putar," katanya mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Ao menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali sebelum dengan cepat orang itu beranjak berdiri dari kursinya.

"Ya, karena memang saya belum membahasnya," jawabnya. "Berhubungan dengan 'Balapan Menuju Puncak Konoha', balapan maut yang telah membuat banyak pembalap hilang secara misterius. Tidak ada satu pun yang mau mencoba mengangkat kasus ini. Dari sudut pandang saya, Yakuza sebagai penyelenggara memiliki niatan tertentu dengan mengadakan balapan yang sudah berlangsung bertahun-tahun ini, seolah mereka sedang mencoba mencari sesuatu di puncak gunung Konoha. Meski masih sebuah dugaan, tetapi saya meyakini sesuatu, tidak adanya divisi yang mau menyelidiki kasus ini dan tidak adanya berkas kepolisian yang membahas balapan ini, membuat saya yakin bahwa seseorang dalam kepolisian ikut andil dalam rencana Yakuza tersebut. Lalu siapa orang yang saya curigai, tentu saja seseorang yang memiliki tugas menyelidiki organisasi ini dari dalam tapi tidak sedikitpun melaporkan tentang masalah balapan maut tersebut,"

Ao menunjukkan senyuman penuh artinya sebelum dengan hormat menunduk untuk memberi salam. Melangkah dengan tegap seperti saat masuk, begitupun ketika dia keluar ruangan itu.

Setelah pintu ruangan itu tertutup rapat, selama beberapa menit, tampak Mifune yang tengah meremas kesal buku-buku jarinya. Orang itu terlihat geram dengan semua ucapan menjurus Inspektur Ao. Lima menit kemudian setelah meyakini Ao benar-benar telah pergi meninggalkan lantai divisinya, diambilnya telepon genggam miliknya. Dibukanya kontak nomor dan digesernya screen untuk menelepon seseorang.

"Halo, ini aku. Hn, tampaknya ada seseorang yang sudah maju untuk menyelidiki. Sebelum semua tujuan Anda tercapai, pastikan Anda untuk hati-hati, Danzo-sama," ujarnya pada seseorang yang diteleponnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah tiga hari kota Konoha dituruni salju berturut-turut, hari ini tampaknya langit begitu bersih. Tidak secerah musim panas, tapi langit menunjukkan bahwa tidak ada tanda-tanda badai. Meski hari masih terasa dingin, terutama di tempat itu, atap sekolah. Pemuda berambut kuning cerah menapaki langkahnya di sana. Rambutnya terkibar oleh angin musim dingin. Mata birunya menatap lurus pada gunung tinggi yang menjulang jauh di sana, Gunung Konoha.

Dari kejauhan tempat itu begitu hijau, indah untuk dipandang mata. Dan puncaknya adalah titik yang menjadi tujuan semua pembalap pemberani di Konoha, termasuk dirinya.

Dia menghela nafas dalam hingga mengeluarkan kepulan asap putih dari mulutnya menunjukkan betapa dinginnya cuaca hari itu. Naruto memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku mantel. Mata biru miliknya masih menatap lurus tempat itu, tempat yang membawanya jauh-jauh untuk datang ke Konoha, tempat yang menjadikannya seorang pembalap drift meski dulunya ia tidak begitu familiar dengan balapan tersebut, tempat yang mempertemukannya dengan orang-orang hebat, dan tempat yang membuat hatinya goyah karena pertemuannya dengan gadis itu.

Lagi-lagi dia menghembuskan nafas, kepalanya menengadah pada langit musim dingin yang kelam, dan matanya terpejam. Tanpa ia sadari setiap gerakannya tertangkap oleh kedua bola mata onyx milik seseorang yang sejak tadi duduk agak jauh dari tempat Naruto berdiri.

"Menyesal, huh?"

Mendengar suara yang begitu dikenalnya, Naruto menoleh ke sumber suara. Dilihatnya Sasuke duduk bersandar pada dinding. Manik hitamnya menatap lurus padanya sedang sepasang _headset_ menutupi telinganya.

"Teme," ucap Naruto menyadari keberadaan temannya itu.

Ditariknya kabel headset miliknya hingga tercabut dari telinga. Dengan senyuman tipis, Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya. Pemuda Uchiha itu berjalan ke arah Naruto yang turut disambut oleh si Uzumaki yang juga melangkah ke arahnya. Senyuman Sasuke melebar kala menadapati ekspresi terpuruk dan kesal dari wajah temannya itu.

"Atap sekolah di hari sedingin ini, seolah kau ingin mendinginkan hatimu yang memanas," kata Sasuke yang terdengar seperti sindiran di telinga Naruto.

"Kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Mendinginkan pikiran?" tanya Naruto balik.

Mata biru Naruto memperhatikan penampilan Sasuke yang bahkan di hari sedingin itu hanya mengenakan seragam KMS nya tanpa dibalut lagi dengan mantel. Dilihat dari bibirnya yang membiru, pemuda itu sudah duduk cukup lama di atap sekolah.

Sasuke terkekeh, membuat Naruto mengerutkan kening penuh tanya.

"Tidak sepertimu," ucap Sasuke. "Aku tidak sedang terpuruk atau apa. Sebaliknya, aku sedang senang,"

Senyuman mengejek yang ditujukan padanya semakin membuat hati Naruto panas. Dirinya tidak mengerti apa maksud ucapan temannya itu.

"Jujur saja," lanjutnya. "Aku senang akhirnya Hinata terbebas dari jeratan hubungan pura-puramu itu,"

Naruto terhenyak, refleks satu kakinya maju ke depan tanda dirinya ingin membalas ucapan semena-mena Sasuke. Namun ia mengurungkan niatnya itu dan mencoba menahan diri untuk mendengarkan kalimat selanjutnya yang akan diucapkan temannya itu.

Tanpa menatap Naruto, Sasuke melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kau tahu, sudah lama aku menantikan semua ini terjadi, hari di mana Hinata bisa kembali bebas. Hinata itu gadis yang baik sudah sepantasnya dia mendapatkan laki-laki yang baik pula," ujar Sasuke.

Naruto menatap tajam punggung teman setimnya itu. Rahangnya mengeras. Dirinya sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan perasaan panas yang membakar hatinya.

"Lalu, laki-laki baik seperti apa itu? siapa gerangan orang yang kau maksud?" pancing Naruto meski dirinya sudah memprediksi jawaban Sasuke.

Merasakan Naruto yang mulai membaca jalan pikirannya, pemuda raven itu tersenyum tipis. Dia tampilkan ekspresi wajah berfikir keras seolah pertanyaan Naruto adalah pertanyaan yang sulit.

"Hmmm ... aku mungkin," jawabnya akhirnya sambil menoleh ke belakang di mana Naruto berdiri. Tidak lupa dengan senyuman mengejek yang menyebalkan.

Tapi itu hanya sesaat, sebelum sebuah tinju tiba-tiba mendarat mulus di wajahnya yang tampan.

'BUAKKK!'

Sasuke terpental. Untuk beberapa saat ia merasakan kepalanya berkunang-kunang. Belum lagi karena Naruto memukul bagian wajahnya yang agak dekat dengan mata, pandangannya sedikit buram untuk beberapa detik sebelum kemudian kembali jelas dan onyx nya akhirnya mampu melihat jelas wajah temannya itu yang sudah merah padam, marah. Tampaknya habis sudah kesabaran sang Uzumaki.

"Katakan lagi Teme dan aku tidak akan mengampunimu," ucap Naruto dengan suara dalam yang berbahaya.

Sasuke terdiam sebentar sebelum sebuah seringaian tampil di bibirnya. Dengan terhuyung ia pun berdiri. Naruto semakin geram mendapati ekspresi di wajah Sasuke.

"Hinata tidak pantas dengan bajingan brengsek sepertimu. Akulah yang pantas untuknya,"

"BRENGSEK!"

Dengan sekali sentakan Naruto langsung menerjang Sasuke. Kembali pukulan ia daratkan di wajah pemuda itu. Sang Uchiha yang terbaring di lantai atap sekolah menerima pukulan bertubi-tubi dari pemuda berambut kuning tersebut. Naruto yang tampaknya sudah tidak lagi mampu menahan dirinya, melayangkan pukulan keras yang berhasil melukai wajah Sasuke.

Tidak tinggal diam dipukuli oleh temannya, Sasuke memberikan serangan balik. Ia tendang perut si Uzumaki hingga kini dialah yang terjerembab jatuh. Sedikit sempoyongan Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri ke tempat Naruto terbaring setelah ditendangnya.

"Kau fikir hanya kau yang geram ingin memukul, hah? Asal kau tahu saja sudah sejak lama aku juga ingin menghajarmu!"

'BUAAKK!'

Sasuke menghajar Naruto balik. Sama seperti si pemuda kuning, Sasuke pun begitu geram hingga ingin menghabisi temannya itu.

'AAARRGH ...!'

Naruto memberontak, bangkit, dan kembali memberikan serangan pada Sasuke. Pemuda Uchiha itu tidak terima dan ia pun membalas serangan itu. Akhirnya terjadilah pergelutan sengit yang tidak terelakkan. Keduanya saling membalas pukulan serta tendangan dengan kekuatan yang sama besar.

Di atap sekolah yang sepi, tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa melerai pekelahian tersebut. Sedang keduanya pun belum ada niat untuk mengakhiri.

Cukup lama kedua pemuda itu bisa tetap berdiri dengan kedua kaki mereka. Meski sempat terjatuh, lagi-lagi mereka bangkit dan kembali menyerang satu sama lain. Hingga satu jam kemudian barulah keduanya terkapar di lantai atap yang dingin dengan darah segar yang menjadi penghias di wajah mereka serta kepalan tangan yang membiru dan kedua kakinya yang lemas sehingga tidak mampu menumpu berat badan mereka. Itu hanya luka yang tampak di luar, rasa nyeri pun mereka rasakan dari beberapa bagian tubuh yang lain.

Sunyi, dua orang yang terkapar bersisian itu diam seribu bahasa hanya terdengar suara nafas keduanya saja yang saling memburu. Lelah dan sakit, hingga tidak ada kata yang bisa terucap. Dua pasang mata berbeda warna itu menatap kosong pada langit. Dari pandangan mereka seolah dunia berputar.

Beberapa saat kemudian saat nafas mereka mulai teratur, tiba-tiba Sasuke mengangkat telapak tangan kanannya ringan tepat ke dekat wajah Naruto. Shappire Naruto melihat pada telapak tangan putih yang tampaknya minta disambut sebelum kemudian melirik ke samping di mana Sasuke terbaring. Temannya itu tersenyum tipis padanya. Naruto pun mengerti bahwa Sasuke meminta damai. Dengan sekali tepukan yang Naruto berikan pada telapak tangan Sasuke, berakhirlah sudah pertengkaran di antara mereka.

Kembali senyap, keduanya kembali terdiam. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian, suara Sasuke lah yang membuka konversasi.

"Bukankah bagus?" ucapnya tiba-tiba membuat mata Naruto yang sempat terpejam kembali terbuka dan melirik padanya. "Jika aku berakhir bersama Hinata, bukankah itu bagus untukmu? Dengan begitu kau bisa bersama Sakura,"

Naruto tersentak, dengan cepat ia bangkit terduduk.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto terkejut mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela nafas sebelum ikut bangkit untuk duduk. Bibirnya meringis kesakitan ketika berusaha untuk duduk.

"Sudah lama aku tahu bahwa kau menyukai Sakura," ucap Sasuke lagi.

Naruto membuang wajanya ke samping seolah dia tidak ingin membahas itu.

"Kau tidak perlu menyangkal ataupun menutupinya lagi. Semua itu sudah terlihat jelas dari sikapmu. Mungkin Hinata pun juga sudah mengetahuinya sejak lama,"

Dengan cepat Naruto menoleh. Shappire nya membelalak tidak percaya. Ekspresi wajahnya berharap bahwa semua itu tidak benar. Namun dengan cepat dia menunduk lesu.

"Jadi, jika aku bersama Hinata, mungkin Sakura akan menyerah atas perasaannya padaku. Dengan begitu kau memiliki kesempatan untuk bisa bersamanya," ujar Sasuke lagi, entah dari mana asalnya semua pemikiran itu.

Naruto menghembuskan nafas kasar. Ia tengadahkan pandangannya ke langit. Matanya terlihat sendu.

"Entahlah ...," suara Naruto terdengar parau.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, penasaran dengan kelanjutan kalimat itu.

"Entahlah Teme... Aku sendiri tidak mengerti. Aku memang menyukai Sakura. Sejak awal aku memang sudah menyukainya. Tapi, saat aku tahu kalau dia menyukaimu, aku sudah merelakannya. Aku rela dia bersama siapa pun yang dia inginkan asalkan itu bisa membuatnya bahagia. Tapi Hinata ...,"

Kepala berambut kuning itu menggeleng.

"Aku tidak bisa... Saat tadi kau berkata bahwa kaulah yang pantas untuk Hinata, entah mengapa aku merasa ...," Naruto menoleh pada Sasuke, tampak shappire biru itu menyendu.

"Aku tidak rela," tuturnya.

Sasuke tersentak. Otak Uchiha nya langsung memahami apa sebenarnya yang dirasakan Naruto.

"Aku tidak mengerti, Teme. Aku menyukai Sakura, tapi aku bisa merelakannya untuk bersama siapa pun yang dia inginkan. Sedangkan Hinata, sungguh aku tidak bisa merelakannya untuk bersama dengan orang lain,"

Terlihat lagi ekspresi frustasi di wajah si Uzumaki membuat Sasuke merasa iba karena telah memprovokasinya tadi. Si pemuda raven menepuk dahinya sambil bergumam lirih.

" _Baaka_ ...," gumamnya.

Naruto mengernyitkan keningnya ketika samar-samar mendengar gumaman itu. Dirinya tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan teman Temenya itu.

" _Baaka_ ," kata Sasuke lagi kali ini dengan suara yang jelas.

"Sudah jelas bukan, itu yang disebut cinta," ungkapnya.

Naruto semakin tidak paham maksud perkataan itu.

Perlahan Sasuke kembali membaringkan tubuhnya. Mata onyx nya menatap langit musim dingin yang kembali menggelap.

"Mungkin benar kau menyukai Sakura, tapi itu hanya sekedar suka. Sedangkan dengan Hinata, mungkin itu yang disebut cinta,"

Naruto terdiam meresapi setiap kata yang disampaikan temannya yang biasanya tidak banyak bicara itu.

"Sepertinya benar, bahwa kata-kata ' _Cinta tak mesti harus memiliki_ ' itu hanya _bulshit,_ bohong belaka. Nyatanya ketika kita mencintai seseorang, kita pun menginginkan untuk memiliki dia seutuhnya. Menjadikannya hanya jadi milik kita seorang,"

Pemuda berambut kuning cerah itu menunduk. Dirinya paham, mungkin benar bahwa yang ia rasakan kini adalah cinta.

"Hmph …,"

Naruto melirik ke sampingnya ke tempat Sasuke berbaring ketika mendengar suara kekehan lirih pemuda itu.

"Entahlah …" ucap Sasuke lagi dengan senyuman sendu di wajahnya. "Aku pun belum bisa memahaminya karena perasaanku padanya belum sampai pada level cinta,"

Pemuda Uzumaki tersentak mendengar kata-kata itu dari Sasuke.

"' _Dia_ ' siapa yang kau maksud? Apa … Hinata?" tanyanya curiga.

Sasuke kembali terkekeh.

" _Baaka_! Tentu saja bukan," kata Sasuke.

Naruto kembali tidak mengerti.

Pemuda Uchiha itu pun kembali berbicara. Dia pejamkan sejenak mata onyxnya. Sungguh saat-saat yang sangat langka melihat seseorang yang dingin sepertinya jadi banyak bicara. Tapi itu harus ia lakukan untuk menghapus semua kecurigaan dan kesalahpahaman dari temannya itu.

"Ada seseorang yang bagiku berharga. Seorang gadis yang sejak dulu selalu setia berada di dekatku. Sejak kami masih kecil, sejak di taman kanak-kanak, hanya dia yang aku percayakan untuk tetap berada di sisiku bahkan sampai saat ini," Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya.

"Tu-tunggu… gadis yang kau bicarakan itu dia terdengar seperti ….,"

Mata onyx itu melihat pada shappire yang membelalak terkejut padanya. Dengan senyum dia menjawab,

"Benar, yang ku maksud adalah dia. Sakura,"

Naruto membeku. Tidak bisa ia bayangkan bahwa dirinya menyukai gadis yang sama dengan Sasuke. Tidak, bukan itu. Dirinya tidak percaya bahwa selama ini perasaan Sakura sebenarnya sudah terbalas. Lalu, kenapa …

"Tapi …," Naruto tidak mengerti harus berkata apa. "Kalau … kalau kau menyukai Sakura, kalau perasaan kalian sama, tapi kenapa kau tidak membalas perasaannya? Kenapa kau mengabaikannya?" tanya si Uzumaki tidak mengerti.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Kemudian dia kembali bangkit untuk duduk.

"Bukankah kau sudah bisa menebak jawabannya?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Jangan-jangan …,"

Sasuke kembali tesenyum sendu.

"Ya, aku seorang Uchiha. Seorang Uchiha hanya boleh menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang yang sudah dipilihkan oleh kepala keluarga kami yang dalam kasus ini adalah kakekku. Kalau dia mengetahui aku terlibat dengan gadis sembarangan, itu hanya akan menyulitkannya," ungkap si pemuda bermanik onyx tersebut.

Naruto memahami masalah itu dan kini fikirannya kembali memikirkan sesuatu.

"Tapi Hinata, dia berasal dari keluarga terpandang. Dengan begitu kau berfikir bahwa tidak akan apa-apa bila dia yang kau bawa ke hadapan kakekmu? Begitu?" terdengar suara Naruto yang menggeram marah.

"Jangan salah paham Naruto!" bentak Sasuke tidak terima. "Aku tidak pernah berfikir untuk menjadikan Hinata sebagai seorang Uchiha,"

"Cih, mana bisa aku percaya. Kalau memang orang yang kau sukai adalah Sakura, lalu mengapa kau terus mencoba mendekati Hinata? Kalau kau memang tidak menyukainya kenapa kau terus-terusan meminta dibuatkan bekal olehnya? Jelas sekali kau menginginkannya," sangkal Naruto tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak memiliki perasaan sespesial itu padanya," sanggah Sasuke.

"Apa?"

"Ya, bagiku Hinata adalah sahabat terbaik," ungkap si pemuda Uchiha.

Naruto terdiam, dirinya masih belum bisa mempercayai Sasuke.

"Kebaikan hatinya serta sikap lembutnya mengingatkanku pada sosok Ibuku,"

Naruto terkesiap, 'Ibu?' fikirnya.

"Bahkan rambut biru indigonya begitu mirip dengan milik Ibu," tutur Sasuke. "Dan bekal 'itu'," sambung Sasuke membuat Naruto semakin fokus mendengarkan. "Rasa bekal yang selalu Hinata buatkan untukku, rasanya benar-benar sama dengan masakan yang selalu dibuat Ibu,"

Tanpa dirinya sadari Sasuke tersenyum mengingat dulu dirinya juga sempat terkejut ketika pertama kali merasakan masakan Hinata. Itulah yang membuat dirinya dengan senang hati menerima bekal yang dulu pernah diselundupkan diam-diam ke dalam lokernya bahkan sebelum dirinya tahu siapa identitas pemberinya.

Lain dengan Sasuke, raut wajah Naruto berubah. Sebelumnya memang sudah terlihat bahwa dirinya frustasi, tapi kini wajah itu lebih terlihat menyedihkan. Pemuda itu menundukkan wajahnya, tampak raut penyesalan yang mendalam di sana.

"Apa … rasanya enak?" pertanyaan si Uzumaki menyentak Sasuke hingga membuat pemuda itu menoleh padanya.

Sasuke mengerutkan kening tidak paham akan maksud pertanyaan Naruto. Manik onyx nya menyorot penuh tanya pada temannya itu yang masih menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Apa … bekal buatan Hinata … memang terasa enak?" ulang Naruto dengan pertanyaan yang sama.

Namun kali ini Sasuke lebih tersentak, bukan hanya karena pertanyaan itu, melainkan juga karena sorot mata biru Naruto yang sudah berkaca-kaca dan jelas sekali menunjukkan rasa bersalah.

"Naruto, bukankah Hinata –," ucapan Sasuke terputus kala menyadari arti dari pertanyaan Naruto.

"Kau!" geram si Uchiha kesal.

Naruto mengerti kekesalan yang tersembunyi dari suara Sasuke, namun pemuda itu tidak dapat melakukan apa pun. Apa lagi yang bisa dilakukan manusia atas kejadian yang telah terjadi? Dia benturkan keningnya pada kedua lutut miliknya yang terangkat.

 **.**

 **.**

Kelas menjelang liburan musim dingin hanya diisi oleh belajar mandiri. Setelah ujian berlalu yang tersisa hanyalah remedial. Beberapa siswa seperti Kiba dan Choji pun ikut sibuk dalam remedial mereka.

"Uwaaaah…! Kenapa jenius sepertiku juga harus ikut remedial?!" keluh Kiba kesal karena mengerjakan tugas yang tidak kunjung kelar.

"Kau jenius di ujian praktek, tapi kau gagal di hampir semua ujian tulismu, Kiba," sahut Shikamaru yang dengan malas-malasan menggerakan pensilnya di atas kertas.

"Dan kenapa orang ber-IQ 200 sepertimu pun ikut dalam remedial?" tanya Kiba balik pada Shikamaru yang duduk di belakangnya.

"Ibiki-sensei memang tidak kenal ampun. Hanya karena aku sering tidur setiap pelajarannya, dia mengurangi nilaiku," jawab Shikamaru kesal.

Kiba mengerti perasaan Shikamaru karena dirinya pun mendapat nilai kecil hanya karena pernah sekali terlambat masuk saat pelajaran Ibiki.

'Kruyuuuk…'

Oh tidak, perutnya tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Apalagi waktu sudah menunjukkan waktu makan siang dan siswa-siswa yang mengerjakan remedial tidak mendapat waktu istirahat kecuali mereka selesai mengerjakan tuganya.

"Aaaah! Aku lapar…!" teriak Choji yang ternyata juga sudah kelaparan.

Ngomong-ngomong soal lapar, Kiba jadi merasa ingin makan sesuatu. Dia ingat rasa masakan yang sangat disukainya. Dan dia begitu sangat ingin merasakannya lagi.

"Hinata-chan!" panggil Kiba pada Hinata yang sedang duduk dan mengobrol dengan Sakura.

Tampaknya dua gadis itu tidak ikut remedial.

Kiba berjalan ke tempat gadis itu duduk dan berlutut tepat di depan sang gadis. Hal itu membuat Hinata bingung dan ingin tahu.

"Hinata-chan, buatkan aku bekal. Entah mengapa aku ingin sekali makan cumi-cumi saus tiram buatanmu yang pernah aku makan sebelumnya ...," rengek Kiba seperti anak kecil.

Entah karena lapar atau karena kepalanya sudah benar-benar penuh dengan remedial hingga dia tidak sadar mengatakan kata-kata yang seharusnya terus menjadi rahasianya. Dirinya baru menyadari kalau ia salah bicara saat mendengar suara Hinata yang kebingungan.

"Cumi-cumi? Bekal? Yang mana? Memang aku pernah membuatkanmu bekal, Kiba-kun?" tanya Hinata.

"Eh ... Aaa ... eto ...,"

Kiba yang akhirnya sadar bahwa dia mengucapkan kalimat yang salah menjadi gelagapan.

Hinata semakin mengerutkan keningnya. Dirinya menjadi sedikit curiga. Jangan-jangan ...

"Itu bekal Naruto," sahut Choji menimpali.

Hinata beralih melihat Choji dengan tatapan yang terkejut.

Sementara Kiba membeku. Dirinya merutuki Choji yang malah ikut menyahuti pembicaraan mereka dan membuat keadaan menjadi semakin runyam.

Hinata berfikir sejenak, dia ingat memang sebelumnya pernah membuatkan menu itu untuk Naruto.

"Bekal untuk Naruto-kun? Tapi kenapa – ,"

"Ah! Itu karena – ,"

"Karena Naruto selalu memberikan bekalnya secara cuma-cuma kepada kami. Tentu saja aku dan Kiba yang memakannya,"

Lagi, Kiba merutuk karena Choji kembali menyahuti dengan perkataan yang tidak seharusnya dia sampaikan.

Pemuda Inuzuka itu melirik takut, berharap tidak pernah melihat ekspresi itu dari Hinata. Gadis itu tampak terkejut yang dilengkapi dengan tatapan penuh kekecewaan. Sungguh Kiba tidak tega.

"Memberikan bekalnya cuma-cuma?" gumam Hinata mengulangi ucapan Choji.

Kiba menoleh dan mendelik kesal pada pemuda tambun itu.

"Eh? Apa? Kenapa? Apa aku salah?" tanya Choji bingung dan langsung ditegur dengan sikutan oleh Shikamaru.

Lagi Kiba menatap Hinata. Salahnya karena mengangkat pembicaraan ini. Mata cokelatnya bergulir ke belakang tubuh gadis itu. dirinya terkejut karena mendapati Naruto berdiri di sana.

"Naruto?!"

Panggilan Kiba atas nama itu mebuat Hinata ikut menoleh. Dilihatnya Naruto dan Sasuke yang wajahnya dipenuhi luka dan memar. Jelas telah terjadi perkelahian di antara keduanya.

Naruto berdiri membeku. Dilihat dari ekspresi wajahnya, dapat dipastikan pemuda Uzumaki itu mendengar semua pembicaraan mereka. Sasuke memijit pelipisnya. Si pemuda Uchiha tidak habis fikir karena masalah tidak kunjung berakhir dari sisi temannya itu.

Tidak ingin memperpanjang semuanya, Sasuke melangkah maju, menepuk pundak Naruto dan meneruskan langkah ke tempat duduknya. Naruto yang juga tampaknya sedang tidak ingin membahas apa pun, mengikuti langkah Sasuke tanpa memperdulikan pandangan siswa kelasnya yang menatap heran pada wajah memar keduanya.

 **.**

 **.**

Sore itu, sepulang sekolah, Naruto seperti merasakan _deja vu_ , Hinata menungguinya di depan gerbang KMS. Namun pemuda itu sadar, tidak seperti sebelumnya, Hinata tidak menungguinya untuk mengajaknya pulang bersama. Dia tahu bahwa keberadaan Hinata di sana adalah untuk menanyai perihal yang mereka bicarakan tadi.

"Naruto-kun!"

Suara itu, panggilnya saat dia menyadari kedatangan Naruto, begitu membuat pemuda itu rindu. Naruto menunduk. Dirinya tidak tahu harus menunjukkan ekspresi seperti apa di depan sang gadis Hyuga.

"Aku menunggumu karena ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu,"

Tepat, memang itulah yang ditebak Naruto dalam hatinya.

Pemuda itu mengangkat wajahnya pertanda ia merespon. Sebaliknya, Hinatalah yang menunduk mencoba menyusun kata-kata untuk bertanya dengan bahasa yang tepat.

"Apa benar?" ungkapnya. "Apa benar yang dikatakan Choji-kun, bahwa Naruto-kun tidak pernah memakan bekal yang selalu ku berikan?"

Pertanyaan itu. Mengapa mendengar pertanyaan itu rasanya sakit?

"Apa benar begitu?" tanya Hinata lagi dan Naruto sungguh tidak ingin mendengar hal menyakitkan yang telah ia perbuat itu dari mulut Hinata.

"Apa benar kalau selama ini Naruto-kun selalu memberikan bekal yang aku buat untukmu kepada Kiba-kun dan Choji-kun?"

Naruto membuang wajahnya. Dia alihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, ke mana saja asal bukan ke arah Hinata. Ia sempat pejamkan erat manik shappire nya sejenak. Dirinya ingin lari. Kalau bisa dirinya ingin menghilang saat itu juga agar tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan menyakitkan itu. Namun dirinya sadar, ia laki-laki. Sasuke akan kembali menghajarnya bila ia sepengecut itu hingga ingin lari. Oleh karena itu ia beranikan untuk kembali mentap Hinata.

Dengan pandangan sendu dan penuh penyesalan, Naruto mengangguk pelan.

"Hn," jawabnya singkat.

Hanya dua konsonan itu yang mampu ia keluarkan. Bukan, bukan karena dia mencoba bersikap dingin layaknya Sasuke, tapi memang hanya itulah kata yang mampu keluar dari kerongkongannya.

Hinata terlihat sedikit shock, tapi hanya sebentar. Beberapa saat setelahnya dia menampilkan senyumannya.

" _Sou ka_..." ucapnya.

Naruto tidak mengerti, tapi itulah Hinata. Gadis itu selalu bisa menutupi perasaannya.

" _Gomen na_ Naruto-kun, aku hanya ingin menanyakan itu. Maaf sudah mengganggumu," kata Hinata tersenyum sambil menunduk ber- _ojigi_.

Pemuda Uzumaki itu terkejut, dia hampir mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh bahu gadis mungil itu. Namun segera ia urungkan niatnya ketika dengan cepat Hinata menegakkan dirinya. Gadis bermanik keunguan itu tersenyum yang lagi-lagi membuat hati Naruto semakin teriris sakit.

"Aku pulang dulu Naruto-kun. Jangan lupa untuk mengompres luka-lukamu," katanya seraya berbalik dan berjalan pergi.

Punggung kecil itu semakin menjauh. Naruto menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, mengusap wajahnya kasar. Manik birunya menengadah menatap langit kelam musim dingin yang sangat kontras dengan matanya. Denyut nyeri yang merambati ulu hatinya, perasaan sakit yang bahkan ia rasakan lebih sakit dari pada luka-lukanya, semua telah menyadarkan dirinya betapa bodohnya ia.

 **.**

 **.**

"Ini,"

Sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak bekal yang terbungkus kain berwarna abu-abu.

Kiba menatap bingung bergantian dari kotak bekal itu terus dengan pemberinya yang tidak lain adalah Hinata.

"Hmmm, Hinata-chan ini ...?,"

"Bekal yang kau minta kemarin, cumi-cumi saus tiram," jawab Hinata.

Kiba terdiam, dirinya tidak percaya gadis itu benar-benar membuatkannya bekal. Mata cokelatnya melihat pada bekal itu dan sang pemberi bekal. Mata itu menyorotkan haru dan penyesalan. Dirinya merasa tidak enak pada Hinata.

"Oh ya, aku juga tambahkan udang goreng di dalamnya. Ini, ambilah!" kata Hinata sambil menyodorkan lagi bekal di tangannya.

Meski masih merasa tidak enak pada gadis itu, namun perlahan dia ulurkan tangannya untuk menerima bekal tersebut.

" _Arigatou_ ...," ucapnya pelan.

Hinata tersenyum melihat bekalnya diterima dengan baik oleh Kiba.

"Hinata-chan," panggil Kiba masih dengan suara lirih dan wajah menunduk.

"Hmmm?"

Gadis berambut indigo itu memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat jelas wajah pemuda di hadapannya.

"Maaf," ujar Kiba yang sukses membuat Hinata terenyuh.

"Maaf? Untuk apa?" tanyanya tidak paham.

"Maaf karena aku baru memberitahumu tentang bekal itu dan maaf karena sudah dengan lancang memakan bekal yang harusnya untuk Naruto," tutur Kiba merasa bersalah.

Diam, Hinata sejenak terdiam menanggapi ucapan maaf Kiba, tapi sedetik kemudian gadis itu terkekeh ringan dan berhasil membuat Kiba mengangkat wajahnya serta menatap gadis itu bingung.

"Hmph ... Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf untuk itu, Kiba-kun,"

Kiba mengernyitkan keningnya tidak paham.

"Bekal itu ...," ucap Hinata lagi dengan bibir tersenyum namun tak dapat dipungkiri ada kesenduan di manik ungunya. "Aku sudah memberikan bekal itu untuk Naruto-kun. Di saat bekal tersebut sudah jadi miliknya, bila dia memberikannya kepadamu maka itu adalah haknya,"

Kiba masih belum mengerti.

"Maksudmu?" tanyanya.

Hinata menarik nafas sejenak. Bibirnya semakin lebar tersenyum, tapi kata-kata sendu penuh maknalah yang lagi-lagi keluar dari mulutnya.

"Sesuatu yang sudah dilepas itu artinya dia sudah bebas. Bila ada orang lain yang menginginkannya, maka orang itu boleh memilikinya,"

" ... "

Kiba masih terdiam, pertanda pemuda itu masih belum paham benar. Hinata pun menyadarinya bahwa perkataannya jadi aneh.

"Ah! Maksudku, seperti bekal yang aku berikan ini padamu. Aku sudah melepasnya dari tanganku dan artinya bekal ini sudah menjadi milikmu. Bila kau ingin memberikannya pada Choji-kun atau yang lainnya, maka itu adalah hakmu. Aku tidak berhak marah karena bekal itu bukan milikku lagi," jelas Hinata lagi.

Raut wajah Kiba mencerah. Kepala berambut cokelat itu menganggu.

" _Sou ka_ ...," ucapnya.

Hinata tersenyum senang berharap tidak akan ada lagi kesalah pahaman. Dirinya senang kalau pemuda Inuzuka itu mengerti bahwa Hinata tidak pernah marah padanya.

Gadis Hyuga itu berbalik, beranjak untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahat memakan bekal bersama Sakura di kelas, namun langkahnya terhenti saat tangan Kiba menarik tangannya.

"Hinata-chan," panggilnya.

Hinata menoleh dan menampilkan tatapan bertanya.

"Mau makan bekal bersama?" ajak Kiba tiba-tiba.

Gadis itu sempat terdiam, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Uhm, tentu saja," responnya.

Kiba tersenyum dan keduanya berjalan bersama meninggalkan lorong sekolah, tempat di mana keduanya bicara tadi.

Dari balik dinding di ujung lorong, sepasang mata menatap intens kedua orang yang berjalan bersisian bersama. Mata itu, mata biru yang harusnya menyorot hangat kini malah tampak dingin. Sang pemilik mata shappire itu, Naruto, sudah menyaksikan semuanya sejak tadi. Dia sandarkan punggungnya ke dinding yang dingin. Menghela nafas pun rasanya amat sakit. Matanya terpejam, telinganya terngiang ucapan Sasuke kemarin setelah pertarungan mereka di atap sekolah.

 **.**

 _("Kalau kau mengkhawatirkan seseorang yang mungkin saja bisa merubah hati Hinata, maka bukan aku orangnya. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa," ujar Sasuke pasti._

" _Tapi ... mungkin orang itu bisa. Orang itulah yang perlu kau waspadai," tambah Sasuke. "Sejak awal dia pun sudah menyukai Hinata,"_

" _Apa itu? Maksudmu Pain?" tanya Naruto._

" _Pain? Hahaha ... Bagaimana bisa kau terfikirkan dia? Tentu saja bukan, Hinata tidak akan jatuh pada orang seperti Pain," kata Sasuke._

" _... "_

" _Sudah ku katakan sebelumnya, Hinata gadis yang baik hanya seorang pria baik yang pantas untuknya. Dan orang itu benar-benar sangat baik. Aku yakin kau pun akan setuju denganku," lanjut Sasuke yang semakin membuat Naruto ingin tahu._

" _Siapa yang kau maksud?"_

" _Kiba," ungkapnya._

" _Apa?!"_

" _Kiba, dialah yang perlu kau waspadai," kata Sasuke._

" _Khe ... tidak mungkin. Kau tahu, Kiba tidak menyukai Hinata,"_

 _Sasuke menggeleng._

" _Kau sangat cepat saat balapan Naruto, tapi kau begitu lambat dalam hal ini," ujar si pemuda Uchiha tidak habis fikir._

" _... "_

" _Sejak awal Kiba sudah menyukai Hinata, tapi dia memendamnya hanya untuk dirinya. Kali ini mungkin adalah kesempatannya untuk mendapatkan seseorang yang dia cintai,")_

 **.**

Naruto membuka matanya yang menyorotkan kecemburuan yang mendalam. Tangan kanannya yang terkepal erat terangkat dan dengan keras ia hantamkan ke dinding di sampingnya menyalurkan segala perasaan sakit hatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

Ryonin, sebuah restoran tradisional Jepang di distrik D kota Konoha yang terkenal sebagai tempat yang banyak digunakan untuk sebuah pertemuan penting baik untuk pertemuan keluarga ataupun pertemuan bisnis karena memiliki banyak ruangan khusus yang pribadi. Restoran itu sangat mewah dan semua orang pun tahu bahwa tempat itu juga menjadi langganan bagi para Yakuza untuk mengadakan sebuah pertemuan khusus. Hal tersebut dikarenakan pemilik utama Ryonin adalah salah seorang eksekutif Yakuza Konoha.

Di luar sebuah ruangan khusus yang sangat besar yang terletak tepat di seberang taman dan kolam ikan koi, tampak orang-orang bersetelan lengkap berdiri di sekeliling tempat itu dengan sikap yang waspada. Dalam ruangan yang tertutup _shoji_ tersebut tengah diadakan pertemuan penting antara sang pemimpin Yakuza Konoha, Danzo, dengan para eksekutifnya.

Beberapa pelayan masih terlihat hilir mudik mengangkut piring-piring bekas makan malam serta membawakan makanan penutup dan sake yang perlu disajikan. Seorang pelayan muda dengan kimono dan riasan yang amat menawan duduk bersimpuh. Tangan putih mulusnya terulur mengambil sebuah cawan kecil serta kendi sake untuk ia sajikan kepada Danzo sebelum sebuah tangan menahannya. Gadis muda sang pelayan itu pun memekik ringan dan mendapati Tureno, tangan kanan Danzo, menatapnya tajam dan penuh kewaspadaan. Pelayan itu bergidik ngeri. Takut-takut ia tolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat kepada salah seorang eksekutif yang menjadi pemilik Ryonin sekaligus tuannya yang memerintahkan dia agar memberikan pelayanan terbaik pada Danzo.

"Sebaiknya kau keluar!" perintah sang eksekutif kepada si pelayan.

" _Ha-Hai'_ "

Gadis itu mengangguk mengerti. Terlihat dari ekspresi wajahnya yang terlihat lega karena bisa keluar dari ruangan dengan atmosphere yang begitu amat tegang.

Setelah gadis itu keluar, sang pemilik Ryonin pun memastikan bahwa sudah tidak ada lagi orang awam yang berada dekat ruangan tersebut. Ruangan khusus itu sudah disterilkan dan menyisakan Danzo serta sembilan eksekutif dengan tangan kanan mereka masing-masing.

"Silahkan Danzo-sama," Tureno menyodorkan secawan sake yang ia tuangkan untuk Danzo.

Sang ketua Yakuza Konoha itu menerima cawan sake tersebut dan kemudian mengangkatnya tinggi seraya mengajak para eksekutifnya untuk bersulang. Maka kesembilan eksekutif itu pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan mengangkat tinggi cawan sake mereka menyambut ajakan dari sang ketua. Selanjutnya diawali oleh Danzo yang meneguk sakenya kemudian diikuti oleh para eksekutif, hal tersebut menjadi pembuka pertemuan malam itu.

Hening setelah suara gemelinting cawan keramik yang diletakan di tempatnya. Di atas tatami mahal nan lembut, semua duduk bersimpuh menantikan sang pemimpin mereka berbicara.

"Jadi, bagaimana keadaan grup sejauh ini?" suara berat Danzo memecah keheningan.

"Semuanya sangat terkendali, Danzo-sama. Sampai saat ini kitalah yang teratas dalam menguasai dunia malam Konoha," ucap sang kursi pertama eksekutif Yakuza.

"Semua klub malam yang beroperasi di Konoha semua ada di bawah kekuasaan kita. Ditambah lagi dengan balapan jalanan, kita – ,"

"Bagaimana dengan penjualana?"

Pertanyaan Danzo memotong perkataan sang kursi kedua. Semua terdiam. Saat mendengar tentang 'penjualan' semua tidak ada yang berani memberikan jawaban hanya saling melempar lirikan.

'Penjualan' yang dimaksud sang pemimpin Yakuza Konoha tersebut adalah tentang perdagangan obat terlarang dan senjata ilegal yang sudah selama bertahun-tahun ini mengalami begitu banyak masalah.

Dengan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada serta menutup matanya rapat, Danzo menunggu jawaban namun tak kunjung terdengar sahutan dari satu pun anggota eksekutifnya.

"Masih belum ya ...," ucapnya lirih dengan nada penuh kekecewaan

Semua anggota eksekutif menunduk menyesal karena tidak mampu memenuhi harapan pemimpin mereka.

"Lalu bagaimana perkembangan balapan menuju puncak Konoha?" tanya Danzo lagi.

Semua dalam ruangan itu kembali terdiam. Bukan, bukan karena mereka tidak bisa menjawabnya, hanya saja seseorang yang berkewajiban untuk menjawab tidak juga terdengar suaranya. Begitu mereka lebih memperhatikan lagi, ternyata tidak didapatinya keberadaan Sai di sana.

"Balapan menuju puncak Konoha sudah hampir menuju puncaknya. Hanya saja masalah yang terjadi belum lama ini sedikit menghambat sehingga kami harus menunda sebelum menuju babak selanjutnya,"

Shin, seseorang yang menjadi bawahan Sai-lah yang memberikan jawaban. Semua mata melirik pada seorang bawahan yang ikut serta dalam pertemuan malam itu. Mereka semua tahu siapa Shin, meskipun masih muda tapi dia adalah seseorang yang sangat kompeten dalam kelompok mereka. Shin memiliki kualitas bahkan melebihi Sai. Hanya saja orang itu lebih memilih berdiri di belakang Sai daripada mengincar posisi eksekutif.

"Shin!" panggil sang kursi kesembilan membuat orang bernama Shin itu sedikit melirik sinis padanya.

"Kau ada di sini untuk mewakilinya kan? Lalu, di mana sebenarnya Sai-sama-Mu itu?" tanya orang tersebut dengan nada yang juga sinis.

Shin tidak menanggapi dan semua mata kini menatap jengkel lantaran Sai adalah seseorang yang begitu mereka tidak sukai. Seorang bocah yang mereka anggap terlalu lancang merebut kursi kesepuluh milik Mizuki dan orang yang menyebalkan karena selalu mencari muka di depan Danzo.

"Shin!"

Suara berat milik Danzo terdengar memanggil membuat semua kembali menegakkan duduk mereka termasuk Shin yang namanya dipanggil.

"Katakan, di mana Sai?!" tanyanya.

Dirasakannya senyuman sinis dari semua eksekutif yang ditujukan padanya.

" _Hai'_! Sai-sama tidak dapat menghadiri pertemuan malam ini karena ada sebuah urusan yang harus diselesaikannya," jawab Shin dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar.

"Cih, berani sekali dia melewatkan pertemuan eksekutif hanya untuk kepentingannya. Lagi pula urusan apa sih yang perlu diselesaikan bocah sepertinya? Paling juga dia hanya ingin berhura-hura, berpesta, dan bermain dengan para wanitanya," kata seorang eskekutif yang lain dan mendapat sambutan setuju dari semuanya.

"Maaf sebelumnya Danzo-sama, mungkin inilah masalahnya bila kita menempatkan seseorang yang belum matang di antara para eksekutif. Penguasa dunia balap jalanan harusnya mereka yang lebih kompeten, bukannya anak-anak yang awam dengan semua itu. Bukankah sudah saatnya kita mengganti jabatan kursi kesepuluh Sai dengan – ,"

"Shin!"

Kembali suara Danzo terdengar dan berhasil memotong ucapan sang kursi keenam eksekutif yang menjadi satu-satunya wanita di antara para eksekutif yang ada.

"Tentang masalah yang terjadi di puncak Jalur Rahasia, apakah Sai sudah mengetahui siapa pelakunya?" tanya Danzo.

" _Hai'_! Sai-sama sudah mengetahuinya," jawab Shin.

"Lalu, apa yang selanjutnya dilakukan Sai-sama-MU kepada orang itu?" tanya sang kursi kesembilan yang duduk tepat di samping Shin.

Shin terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawab dengan pasti.

"Tidak ada," jawabnya.

dan berhasil menuai tawa penuh ejekan dari semua eksekutif yang ada dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Khe ... itulah, dia itu hanya bocah. Harusnya setelah mengetahuinya, dia bisa langsung bertindak, menginterogasinya, atau mungkin langsung membereskannya. Percuma saja semua kerja keras para bawahannya karena pemimpin mereka hanya seorang BOCAH," ejek orang yang sama, sang kursi kesembilan.

Shin menarik nafas dalam sebelum membuka suaranya lantang.

"Sai-sama tidak melakukan apa-apa bukan karena dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, melainkan, dirinya yakin bahwa orang yang menjadi dalang kecelakaan tersebut masih memiliki seseorang lagi dibaliknya. Seseorang yang memberikan perintah. Dengan kami membiarkannya bebas dan terus mengawasinya, kemungkinan akan membawa kita pada orang tersebut sangatlah besar. Bila kami gegabah menangkap mereka atau menginterogasinya, maka kami tidak akan mendapat apa-apa. Mereka sangat profesional, mereka sangat terlatih. Bila kami mengangkapnya mereka tidak akan bicara. Bila kami memaksanya mereka hanya akan menghabisi diri mereka sendiri. Dan membunuh mereka tidak akan mengakhiri ini semua. Jadi kami memilih untuk memantau sampai saatnya tiba. Begitulah yang difikirkan Sai-sama,"

Jelas Shin panjang lebar. Dirinya tidak mau kalah dan ia pun berhasil membungkam semua para eksekutif dalam ruangan itu.

Shin melirik dan menyunggingkan senyuman puas melihat orang-orang yang tadi mengejek Sai kini hanya bisa menggeram marah dan merutuk dalam hati mereka terlebih lagi saat mata mereka menangkap senyuman bangga di bibir Danzo.

Suasana kembali hening. Sekarang semuanya hanya menunggu apa kiranya yang ingin disampaikan lagi oleh sang pemimpin mereka. Beberapa saat kemudian Danzo pun kembali membuka suaranya.

"Kalian tahu bahwa usiaku sudah tidak muda lagi. Tubuhku sudah terlalu renta untuk memimpin grup,"

Danzo berucap begitu tenang namun berdampak lain bagi para anak buahnya yang merasakan begitu banyak kesedihan dan kekhawatiran akan ditinggalkan oleh pemimpin mereka.

"Sementara itu, diriku tidaklah memiliki satu keturunan pun yang mampu menjadi penerusku," lanjut Danzo yang semakin membuat suasana tegang. "Mungkin ... akan segera tiba saatnya di mana aku akan memilih salah satu eksekutifku untuk menggantikan diriku,"

Semua menunduk. Mereka tahu bahwa mungkin ini saatnya mereka untuk menunjukkan diri. Tetapi, mereka tidak bisa melakukan itu karena bagaimanapun kepemimpinan Danzo yang sudah berpuluh-puluh tahun tidaklah mudah untuk tergantikan. Bagi mereka Danzo sudah seperti ayah. Andaikan Danzo memiliki keturunan, semua akan lebih baik. Tentu pastinya tidak akan menimbulkan keresahan seperti saat ini.

"Akan tetapi ...," suara Danzo kembali membuat wajah para eksekutifnya terangkat. "Sebelum semua itu terjadi, aku ingin menyelesaikan SEGALA SESUATU yang sudah aku mulai,"

Melihat keyakinan di mata Danzo membuat semua anak buahnya berkaca-kaca. Mereka pun bertekad bahwa impian dan ambisi pemimpin mereka harus bisa mereka wujudkan.

Mereka semua pun menunduk, bersujud, menempelkan dahi mereka pada tatami. Memberikan penghormatan mereka yang terdalam pada sang pemimpin Yakuza Konoha tersebut.

 **.**

Danzo meninggalkan restoran tradisional, Ryonin, dengan sebuah mobil limosin hitam. Semua anggota Yakuza mengantar kepergiannya. Saat mobil limosin itu melaju, semua berojigi, hormat, kepada sang pemimpin Yakuza itu sekali lagi. Ketika mobil tersebut telah membawa Danzo jauh, barulah para eksekutif dan Yakuza yang lain kembali menegakkan diri mereka. Kali ini giliran merekalah yang akan segera beranjak meninggalkan tempat pertemuan itu diiringi oleh anak buah masing-masing.

"Hoi Shin," panggil seorang eksekutif pada Shin yang tengah mencari-cari pematik apinya di kantung celananya sementara rokok sudah diapitnya di mulut.

Shin menoleh dan mendapati sang kursi kesembilang yang sedari tadi begitu sinis pada Sai-lah yang memanggilnya.

Orang itu mengeluarkan pematik miliknya dari saku jasnya seolah dia sengaja menebak bahwa Shin sedang sangat butuh benda itu. Mula-mula disodorkannya pematik itu dan tangan Shin sudah terulur untuk menerimanya. Namun kemudian dia tarik kembali membuat pemuda bawahan Sai itu terhenyak. Dipetiknya pematik tersebut hingga mengeluarkan api, barulah kembali ia sodorkan pada Shin.

Mendapati hal itu Shin memajukan dirinya, ia biarkan orang itu menyulutkan api tersebut pada rokok yang telah diapit bibirnya itu.

Sang kursi kesembilan melihat Shin dengan pandangan penuh ejekan, bibirnya menyeringai. Hal itu disadari oleh Shin yang balas menatap balik dengan tatapan tajam dan menusuk.

Shin pun menarik dirinya segera setelah rokok tersebut menyala. Sang kursi kesembilan pun langsung mematikan pematiknya dan menyimpannya kembali di saku jasnya.

"Kau lihat Shin, mereka sudah mulai merencanakannya," ucapnya sambil menunjuk kumpulan-kumpulan para eksekutif yang tampak berbicara serius pada setiap anggota kelompoknya.

Shin pun melihatnya, tampak para eksekutif itu telah mulai memikirkan langkah agar bisa menggantikan kedudukan Danzo sebagai pemimpin.

"Berita bahwa Danzo-sama akan mewariskan kedudukannya kepada kami, para eksekutif, sudah menyulutkan api di diri mereka. Aku yakin Danzo-sama mengatakan itu dengan suatu tujuan. Dan orang yang dapat menebak dengan tepat tujuan Danzo-sama serta mewujudkannya-lah yang akan mendapat apresiasi terbesar," lanjutnya, terdengar dari suaranya betapa semangatnya ia.

"Dan aku tidak yakin bocah seperti Sai bisa bersaing seimbang dengan mereka, dengan seorang veteran berpengalaman seperti sang kursi kedua,"

Shin melihat sang kursi kedua, seorang pria berumur yang telah beruban, mengenakan kacamata, dan dialah orang yang sudah lama mengabdi pada kelompok mereka.

" ... atau seorang profesional yang cerdas seperti sang kursi pertama,"

Dia alihkan pandangannya ke arah seorang pria perlente yang terlihat begitu serius dan sangat cerdas. Shin tahu, orang itu lebih muda dari pada sang kursi kedua, usianya pastilah baru sekitar 35 tahun, tetapi dialah yang sudah duduk di puncak eksekutif. Jelaslah kalau orang tersebut begitu kompeten.

" ... atau pemimpin kejam seperti sang kursi keenam yang tidak kenal ampun bahkan kepada bawahannya sendiri,"

Dialihkannya lagi dan melihat pada sang kursi keenam yang tidak lain adalah satu-satunya wanita dalam eksekutif. Orang itu memang terkenal sadis meskipun dia adalah seorang wanita. Dia juga adalah orang yang membawahi gangster-gangster kecil di distrik Konoha seperti gang Sabaku dan gang Kumo (gang Killer B).

Shin terkekeh membuat sang kursi kesembilan menoleh padanya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Anda begitu mengkhawatirkan Sai-sama," ucapnya mengejek.

"Hey! Siapa yang kau bilang khawatir?! Aku membencinya!" teriaknya kesal.

Shin semakin terkekeh keras melihat betapa sewotnya orang disampingnya itu.

"Hei Shin," panggilnya. "Kenapa bukan kau saja yang duduk di kursi kesepuluh? Kenapa tidak kau jatuhkan saja Sai dan rebut kursi eksekutif darinya?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat senyuman Shin yang tampak beberapa saat lalu, menghilang.

"Apa karena Sai dekat dengan Danzo-sama sehingga kau takut?"

Shin mendengus mendengar kelanjutan dari pertanyaan itu.

"Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri, huh?"

Sang kursi kesembilang mengerutkan kening mendengar pertanyaan balik Shin.

"Kenapa bukan kau saja yang coba menjatuhkan Sai? Apa karena kau takut Danzo-sama?"

Dilemparkannya kembali pernyataan itu.

" ... atau ... kau tidak mampu?" lirik Shin sambil menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Apa kau bilang!?" geram sang kursi kesembilan marah.

Shin melebarkan seringaiannya.

"Sudahlah," ucapnya. "Terima kasih pematiknya," Shin pun berbalik dan berjalan pergi.

"Hoi!"

Baru beberapa langkah, Shin kembali terhenti. Tanpa susah-susah menengok dia dengarkan ucapan tegas dan jelas dari sang kursi kesembilan eksekutif Yakuza tersebut.

"Dengar Shin, entah kapan saatnya Danzo-sama akan menyerahkan tongkat kepemimpinannya, tapi yang pasti peperangannya sudah dimulai dari sekarang. Sampaikan itu pada Sai-sama-MU, jangan sampai dia tertinggal kabar ini. Karena aku ingin bertarung adil dengannya,"

Shin hanya diam di tempat tanpa merespon, tapi dia mendengar semua perkataan sang kursi kesembilan. Bawahan Sai itu pun melanjutkan langkahnya menuju mobil miliknya yang diparkir agak jauh. Sampai di tempat tersebut dia duduk sebentar di atas kap mobil sedan hitam miliknya. Ia hisap rokoknya untuk yang terakhir sebelum dia buang puntungnya ke tanah dan menginjaknya untuk mematikan apinya.

" _Kau tidak perlu mengingatkanku. Dan aku pun tidak perlu membertiahunya. Tanpa diberitahu pun aku yakin Sai-sama sudah mengetahui ini semua. Mungkin, itu juga yang menjadi alasan mengapa dia tidak hadir pada pertemuan malam ini_ ," ucapnya dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **Alright everybody! You want party all night**_?!"

"Yeaaahh ...!"

" _ **You want dance till the dawn**_?!"

"Yeaaahh ...!"

" _ **With me, the handsome dj in Konoha, Dj Aoba**_!"

"Wooooo ...!"

" _ **Alright! So, let's do it**_!"

Dan suara musik yang menggetarkan jiwa pun terdengar ke seluruh penjuru klub malam tersebut. Sang dj terkenal di Konoha, Dj Aoba-lah yang membuat tempat tersebut semakin meriah. Semua orang bersuka ria, menari mengikuti iringan musik EDM yang begitu mempesona.

Namun berbeda dari semua orang yang tampak senang dan menggila, gadis berambut pirang panjang itu tampak resah dan marah. Dia terobos seenaknya kumpulan orang-orang yang tengah menari gila-gilaan. Tampak ia melangkah tergesah tanpa memperdulikan beberapa orang yang berjalan mengikutinya terlihat berusaha menahan langkahnya.

"Ino-san! Tunggu! Kau tidak boleh ke sana!" teriak seorang yang terlihat seperti penjaga.

Ino, gadis berambut pirang itu, tidak menghiraukannya dan terus melangkah cepat menuju ruangan lain di klub malam Tsukuyomi tersebut, klub malam yang diketahui adalah milik Sai.

Ino melewati berbagai tempat dan ruangan dalam klub malam tersebut yang berhasil mengundang banyak mata untuk menatap heran padanya. Gadis itu terus berjalan masih tidak memperdulikan orang-orang yang mengejarnya berusaha mencegahnya.

Sampai di depan kantor Sai, dibukanya kasar pintu ruangan itu. Aquamarine nya menelusur dan mendapati ruangan tersebut yang kosong. Ditutupnya kembali dengan keras.

"Di mana Sai?!" teriaknya.

"Sudah kami katakan bahwa Sai-sama sedang tidak ada di sini," ucap salah seorang dari mereka yang sejak tadi membuntuti Ino.

"Bohong! Aku tidak percaya," ucap Ino tidak percaya.

Beberapa waktu ini Sai tidak pernah pulang ke apartemen mereka bahkan pemuda itu tidak bisa dihubungi. Ino sudah mendengar berita buruk tentang seseorang yang selalu bersamanya itu, seseorang yang sudah sejak beberapa tahun lalu berbagi kehidupan dengannya.

Ino berbalik dan mencari ke ruangan itu, ruangan yang biasa dijadikan tempat Sai bersenang-senang dengan para wanita sewaannya. Namun nihil, ruangan itu pun kosong.

"Sudah kami katakan Sai-sama tidak di sini,"

Ino tetap tidak mempercayainya. Dirinya yakin Sai di sana.

Gadis itu berfikir dan teringat satu ruangan di klub itu. Tapi dirinya tidak yakin. Gadis itu menggeleng untuk membuang pemikiran tersebut. Bagaimana pun dia tahu, ruangan yang dia maksud itu sangat istimewa. Sai pernah mengatakan itu. Tidak sembarangan orang akan Sai bawa masuk ke sana. Ino pernah dipersilahkan masuk ke sana sekali dan itu adalah hari di mana saat semua niatan Ino terbongkar oleh Sai. Dan itu adalah hari di mana pertama kalinya Ino diperkosa oleh Sai, diambil keperawanannya.

Gadis berambut pirang itu mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Dirinya ingat Sai mengatakan hanya seseorang yang istimewa yang akan dibawanya masuk ke sana. Tapi Ino tidak habis fikir, kalau benar sekarang Sai berada dalam ruangan tersebut bersama gadis itu, apakah gadis itu begitu spesialnya hingga Sai membawanya ke sana.

Enggan berfikir lagi, Ino pun beranjak ke tempat di mana ruangan itu berada. Hal tersebut kembali mengejutkan para bawahan Sai yang kini semakin gencar untuk mencegah Ino.

"Ino-san tunggu! Jangan ke sana!"

Ino terus melangkah menaiki tangga besi ke lantai dua.

"Ino-san!"

Sang Yamanaka sudah berada di depan pintu ruangan tersebut. Segera ia buka pintunya sebelum para pengejarnya mencegah dirinya untuk membuka ruangan tersebut.

Mata aquamarine itu membelalak saat bahkan baru di depan pintu dirinya langsung dapat melihat Sai yang tengah berciuman mesra dengan wanita berambut merah panjang yang duduk di pangkuannya.

Kedua orang itu tampak begitu menghayati hingga tidak menyadari seseorang telah membuka pintu ruangan itu.

Ino memang sudah biasa melihatnya bahkan mungkin yang lebih dari ini, tapi kali ini ada sesuatu yang membuat Ino tidak tahan lagi.

"Sai!"

Dua orang tersebut menghentikan aktivitas mereka dan langsung menoleh ke asal suara.

Dua bawahan Sai yang sejak tadi berusaha mencegah Ino baru sampai di tempat tersebut dan langsung menunduk memohon ampun karena tidak berhasil menahan Ino.

Sai menyingkirkan wanita itu dari pangkuannya dan wanita itu pun kini duduk di sofa samping Sai. Terlihat pakaiannya yang sudah berantakan dan terdapat banyak bekas kissmark di leher dan dadanya. Dia tahu perempuan itu, dia Sara, teman sekelas Ino di KMS. Dan ternyata gossip yang dia dengar itu benar adanya. Ino membuang pandangannya dan beralih pada si pemuda pucat yang memakai kemeja hitam itu yang terus menatapnya dengan seringaian mengejek.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sai?" ujar Ino lemah.

Sai terkekeh.

"Menurutmu apa, Ino? Kau punya mata kan? Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri aku sedang bersenang-seang dengan wanita baruku," kata Sai tanpa bersalah.

Ino membulatkan aquamarine-nya, kepala pirangnya menggeleng lemah.

"Jadi berita itu benar? Kalau kau mau menggantiku dengan wanita itu?" tanya Ino tidak percaya.

Sai terdiam, tidak ada seringaian di bibirnya. Tatapannya terlihat serius. Tapi itu hanya sejenak. Sesaat kemudian dia kembali tersenyum miring.

"Uhm," responnya.

Ino kembali menggelengkan kepalanya, masih belum dapat menerima.

"Tidak," ucapnya. "Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu,"

"Tentu aku bisa,"

"TIDAK!" teriak Ino tiba-tiba.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku Sai. Kau tidak pernah pulang padahal aku selalu menunggumu. Kau bahkan tidak mengangkat teleponku. Lalu dengan mudahnya kau bilang ingin menggantikan aku dengannya?"

Ino tidak bisa menerima ini.

"Ino ...,"

Sai bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan melangkah menuju tempat Ino berdiri.

"Aku melakukan apa pun itu bukan urusanmu. Sudah ku katakan sebelumnya, aku ini bebas. Aku berhak melakukan apa pun yang aku suka. Aku bisa bersama siapa pun yang aku mau. Dan semua itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu," ujar Sai di depan wajah Ino.

"Tidak Sai, kau tidak boleh begini. Kau tidak boleh berlaku seperti ini padaku karena aku – ,"

" 'Karena aku?' "

"Karena aku adalah wanita yang telah menghabiskan waktunya untuk berada di sampingmu, Sai,"

" _That's it_ ,"

Ino mengangkat wajahnya, tidak percaya akan respon dingin Sai.

"Hanya itu kan?" ulang Sai.

"Kau hanya salah satu wanitaku. Wanita yang tidur denganku, memberikan tubuhnya kepadaku, dan memberikan kepuasan untukku. _That's it_. Kau sama halnya wanita lain yang aku gunakan saat kubutuhkan dan aku buang saat sudah tidak berguna,"

"TIDAK!" Ino kembali berteriak sambil menutup telinganya, seolah dia tidak ingin mendengar apa pun dari Sai.

"Itu tidak benar," ucapnya. "Aku tidak sama dengan wanita lain. Aku berbeda dari mereka karena aku ...,"

Air mata Ino sudah mengalir deras, wajahnya menengadah menatap Sai, tangan dinginnya terangkat dan menyentuh wajah pucat pemuda itu.

" ... karena aku Mencintaimu, Sai ...,"

Sai terdiam, pemuda itu menatap Ino tanpa ekspresi. Tampak tak ada sedikit pun emosi dari bola mata hitamnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sai," ulangnya. "Aku sangat mencintaimu,"

Ino menangis tersedu. Ditariknya kemeja depan Sai dan ditenggelamkannya wajahnya di dada pemuda itu. Tangan Sai terangkat, Ino sedikit merasa lega karena berfikir Sai akan memeluknya, tapi salah, Sai malah memegang bahu Ino untuk mendorongnya menjauh.

"Kau fikir ... aku peduli?"

Ucapan Sai begitu dingin dan pandangan tanpa emosinya benar-benar menyakitkan. Aquamarine Ino membelalak tidak percaya atas respon dingin Sai.

"Kau fikir aku peduli dengan semua omong kosong itu?" ulang Sai sambil berbalik membelakangi Ino.

Lagi-lagi kepala berambut pirang itu menggeleng.

"Tidak Sai, ini bukan omong kosong. Apa yang aku katakan adalah benar. Aku mencintaimu, Sai,"

" _BULLSHIT_!"

Teriak Sai marah. Pemuda itu kembali menoleh dan lagi-lagi menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Bukankah sudah pernah ku katakan? Aku tidak peduli tentang cinta. Dan aku tidak butuh cinta. Jadi berhenti mengucapkan kata-kata yang memuakkan seperti itu,"

Ino merasakan hatinya sakit, jiwanya hancur. Dia pegangi dadanya dan air mata tak henti mengalir.

"Kau benar-benar sudah tidak berguna untukku, Ino. Aku tidak membutuhkanmu lagi. Pergilah!" ucap Sai lagi datar tanpa peduli akan perasaan Ino.

Gadis itu melebarkan matanya tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa seseorang yang dicintainya begitu kejam terhadapnya. Tidak, dirinya tidak mau semuanya berakhir seperti ini. Apa lagi saat ini dia ...

"TIDAK! Kau tidak bisa membuangku Sai!" masih gadis itu tidak terima.

Sai tetap tidak memperdulikannya. Pemuda itu masih membelakangi.

"Sai! Kau tidak bisa begini ...,"

Ino hendak menghampiri Sai sebelum tangannya ditarik anak buah Sai yang sejak tadi berada di sana.

"Ino-san, sebaiknya kau pergi ...,"

"TIDAK! AKU TIDAK MAU!" teriak Ino mulai memberontak.

"SAI! KAU TIDAK BISA BEGINI PADAKU! KAU TIDAK BISA MEMBUANGKU! KAU TIDAK BOLEH MELAKUKAN ITU SEKARANG KARENA AKU SEDANG MENGANDUNG ANAKMU!"

Hening. Setelah pernyataan terakhir Ino dua orang anak buah Sai itu berhenti menarik perempuan itu untuk keluar. Dengan cepat Sai menoleh, yang pertama dilihatnya adalah dua anak buahnya yang tampak begitu terkejut. Saat mereka melihat tatapan Sai yang penuh isyarat, mereka menunduk, mereka tahu itu adalah hal yang tidak boleh sampai diketahui umum. Mereka langsung melepaskan lengan perempuan berambut pirang itu.

"Aku sedang mengandung, Sai. Dalam rahimku ini ada darah dagingmu, anakmu," ucap Ino lagi dengan sedikit lebih tenang.

Segera pemuda pucat itu melangkah ke arah Ino.

'BRAKK!'

"Akh!"

Tidak disangkanya Sai akan mendorongnya keras hingga punggungnya membetur dinding di belakangnya. Ino meringis sakit. Kedua tangannya dicengkeram Sai di kanan-kiri kepalanya.

Pandangan Sai menusuk pada Ino. Terlihat bahwa ia begitu marah.

"Katakan lagi Ino, apa yang tadi kau ucapkan!" titahnya.

Ino menunduk menahan sakit di hatinya.

"Aku sedang hamil. Aku mengandung anakmu ...,"

Pandangan Sai turun ke perut datar Ino yang berlapiskan dress hitamnya. Ia turunkan juga satu tangannya yang tadi mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Ino untuk kemudian mengelus bagian perut itu. Ino sedikit gemetar was-was mendapati perlakuan Sai itu. Dirinya khawatir akan suatu hal buruk yang bisa saja dilakukan pemuda itu. Dan benar saja karena sesaat kemudian Sai meremas sisi perut itu kasar.

"Akh! Sai ... hen-ti-kan ...,"

Sai menghentikan perbuatan kasarnya itu. tangan Ino yang sudah terlepas dari cengkeraman Sai langsung memegangi perutnya yang kesakitan.

"Gugurkan segera kandunganmu itu!" perintah Sai tegas.

"Apa?!"

Ino membelalakan matanya tidak percaya.

"Apa ... apa maksud – ,"

"Gugurkan kandunganmu!" ucap Sai lagi.

Ino semakin membeku. Dirinya tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang dia dengar.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan anak dalam kandunganmu itu. Aku tidak menginginkannya. Hanya masalah yang akan datang bila kau membiarkannya. Sebaiknya kau gugurkan segera atau aku sendiri yang akan memusnahkannya bersamaan dengan dirimu,"

Ino masih membeku di tempatnya. Pandangannya kosong untuk beberapa saat sebelum senyuman penuh arti Sai menggugahnya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum, senyuman licik yang biasa dia tampilkan. Tangan pucat Sai terangkat, mengelus puncak kepala Ino seraya berujar.

"Kau wanita yang pintar Ino, kau mengerti aku. Bila kau menurut dan mengikuti perintahku, maka aku akan memberimu hadiah,"

Ino terperangah seolah perempuan itu menyadari suatu hal. Ditatapnya Sai yang masih menyorotkan tatapan tanpa emosinya.

"Apakah ... apakah kalau aku ... menggugurkan kandungan ini ... kau akan kembali padaku Sai?" tanya Ino penuh harap.

Sai melirik tajam pada Ino dan kembali berujar dengan dingin.

"Lakukan saja perintahku!" ujarnya seraya melangkah menjauhi Ino.

"Ayo Sara, kita pergi!" panggilnya pada wanita yang sejak tadi menungguinya.

Ino masih diam di tempat. Dilihatnya Sai berbisik pada salah satu anak buahnya. Setelah itu keempat orang tersebut pegi meninggalkan Ino sendiri di ruangan itu.

Ino menarik mantel bulu abu-abunya merapat ke tubuhnya untuk menutupi balutan dress ketat berwarna hitam di baliknya. Tubuh Ino merosot turun. Sudah tidak ada air mata yang mengalir dari aquamarine-nya, sebaliknya mata itu menyorot kosong.

"Apa dengan melakukan itu akan membawamu kembali? Apa dengan aku menggugurkannya kau akan kembali padaku? Kalau memang begitu, akan ku lakukan. Kalau memang dengan membunuh janin ini bisa membawaku untuk bersama denganmu, maka akan ku lakukan. Akan ku lakukan. Akan ku lakukan," racau Ino seperti seseorang yang kehilangan kewarasannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Malam itu Sasuke sedang sangat baik hati mengajak Naruto berkeliling Konoha dengan mobil Mitsubishi Lancer-nya yang diberinya nama Amaterasu. Niat pemuda Uchiha itu memang baik yaitu untuk mengubah suasana hati Naruto yang beberapa waktu ini begitu buruk. Namun niat baik tinggalah niat baik karena apa yang terjadi adalah kebalikan dari apa yang diharapkan. Suasana hati Naruto semakin buruk saat mobil Lancer Sasuke melintas di depan sebuah klub malam. Pemuda Uchiha itu menepuk dahinya keras. Dirinya tidak menyangka akan mendapati hal tersebut di sana.

Yang dilihat mata biru Naruto adalah keberadaan dua orang itu di sana, Kiba dan Hinata, berdiri di depan klub malam tampak sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Sebenarnya bukan itu kejadian yang sesungguhnya karena mata onyx Sasuke melihatnya sendiri beberapa saat sebelumnya bahwa Kiba dan Hinata tampak susah payah membopong Neji yang terlihat mabuk dan kemudian membawanya ke mobil Bugatti Chiron milik Hinata yang terparkir di depan klub. Mungkin Kiba kebetulan bertemu Hinata yang sedang kesulitan karena Neji yang mabuk sehingga pemuda itu membantu gadis Hyuga tersebut.

Namun yang tertangkap oleh mata dari seseorang yang tengah cemburu buta bukanlah persis seperti kebenaran yang terjadi. Sudah pasti yang terfikirkan oleh kepala berambut kuning itu hanyalah keberadaan kedua orang itu yang tampak akrab. Ditambah lagi ketika tampak olehnya pemandangan di mana Kiba terlihat begitu lembut pada Hinata dengan menepuk kepala gadis indigo itu pelan dan Hinata tersenyum malu-malu pada pemuda Inuzuka tersebut. Terdengar suara gigi Naruto yang bergemeletuk seperti tengah menahan marah. Dilihat dari samping pemuda Uzumaki itu terlihat geram.

"Naruto!" tegur Sasuke.

Hening sejenak, tampaknya Naruto masih fokus menatap tajam dua orang di sana.

"Jalan Teme!" ucap Naruto pada akhirnya meminta Sasuke menjalankan kembali mobilnya.

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti dan mulai menjalankan mobil Lancer berwarna hitamnya menjauh dari klub malam itu menuju tujuan mereka yang sebenarnya.

Ya, malam itu Sasuke punya rencana mengajak Naruto mengunjungi tempat kesukaan pemuda Uchiha itu di mana dulu biasanya ia ikut balapan drifting. Berbeda dengan balapan yang diadakan di arena-arena khusus di Konoha, balapan ini di lakukan di sebuah tempat parkir pusat perbelanjaan. Jalurnya pun bukanlah seperti lereng bukit melainkan hanya lajur parkir yang melingkar-menanjak dari bawah tanah hingga ke paling atas di atap pusat perbelanjaan tersebut. Di sanalah Sasuke mendapat gelar artis jalanan karena mampu menaklukan jalur tersebut dengan seni mengemudinya yang sangat indah.

Mobil tersebut memasuki area parkir bawah tanah. Pusat perbelanjaan itu sudah tutup karena waktu sudah hampir menunjukkan tengah malam, tapi tampaknya area tersebut malah semakin ramai.

Ada yang menjaga di pintu masuk parkir bawah tanah. Setiap mobil yang akan memasuki tempat tersebut mereka seperti menunjukkan sebuah kartu tampaknya seperti kartu keanggotaan. Begitu pun dengan Sasuke yang menunjukkan sebuah kartu. Namun tampaknya bila ia tidak melakukannya pun dia akan tetap dipebolehkan masuk karena sang penjaga langsung mengenali Sasuke.

Memasuki area tersebut Naruto sedikit melebarkan matanya begitu melihat banyak sekali mobil yang ada di tempat itu. Tempat parkir itu sangat luas dan kali ini terlihat seperti garasi dengan mobil-mobil tersebut yang dibuka kapnya karena sang pemilik begitu antusias memamerkan besar mesin yang mobil mereka miliki.

Lancer hitam Sasuke masih melaju maju mencari tempat kosong untuk parkir dan semua mata menatap heran pada mobil asing yang belum mereka lihat di sana sebelumnya. Mungkin kalau ini adalah Nissan GTR Sasuke yang sebelumnya, mereka pasti akan langsung tahu siapa pemilik mobil tersebut. Namun keheranan itu tidak berlangsung lama karena begitu Sasuke keluar dari mobilnya, teriakan memenuhi tempat parkir bawah tanah tersebut. Teriakan histeris itu didominasi oleh para kaum hawa yang dengan cepat langsung mengerubungi Sasuke. Tentu, Naruto pun ikut jadi korban ketenaran teman Temenya itu.

"Sasuke-kun ...! Sudah sangat lama kau tidak ke sini. Kami merindukanmu," ujar sekelompok perempuan yang begitu sangat ingin memeluknya.

Sasuke terlihat risih. Kalau dulu mungkin Naruto akan berfikir kalau Sasuke itu menyebalkan karena menarik begitu banyak perhatian dan pemuda itu begitu sombong karena selalu mengabaikan semua perhatian itu. Tapi sekarang Naruto mengerti karena satu-satunya perempuan yang bisa membuatnya nyaman hanyalah Sakura dan hal itu disebabkan pemuda tersebut memang menyukai gadis musim semi itu.

Begitu pun dengan dirinya, kali ini Naruto juga mendapat banyak perhatian karena datang bersama Sasuke. Banyak perempuan yang menanyakan tentang siapa gerangan dirinya. Bahkan beberapa dari mereka mengerling genit minta disapa olehnya. Kalau ini dirinya yang dulu, maka ia akan sangat senang mendapat perhatian dari banyak gadis-gadis cantik dan seksi di sana. Bahkan saat dirinya sudah menyukai Sakura pun ia tidak akan menolak saat ada gadis lain yang minta digodanya. Sayangnya saat itu tidak ada yang menunjukkan ketertarikan padanya. Ya, kecuali satu, gadis dengan mata bulan indahnya, yang sekarang ini tengah memenuho setiap jaringan otaknya. Gadis yang membuatnya beberapa hari ini tidak bisa makan dan tidur dengan benar. Gadis yang saat ini juga ingin direngkuhnya. Hinata, hanya dia yang Naruto inginkan.

"Uchiha Sasuke!" panggil suara baritone seseorang.

Naruto dan tentu saja yang namanya dipanggil menoleh ke asal suara. Dilihatnya seorang pria nyentrik dengan rambut abu-abu panjangnya berjalan mendekati mereka. Didahinya terdapat tato dua lingkaran warna merah dan terlihat tato kecil juga di bagian dadanya yang dia biarkan terekspos dengan kemeja yang tidak ia kacingkan.

"Kimimaro," balas Sasuke menyapa balik.

Kimimaro, Naruto seperti pernah mendengar nama itu. Ah! dirinya ingat, itu adalah nama salah satu kelompok Otogakure yang pernah bertanding melawan Akatsuki.

"Kau sudah pulih?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya, rehabilitasiku berjalan baik. Begitu juga dengan Sakon,"

Tunjuknya pada seorang pria anggota timnya yang tidak kalah nyentriknya dengan rambut abu-abu kebiruan dan bibirnya memakai lipstik berwarna hijau. Dia mengenakan jaket yang serupa warna rambutnya dan bersandar di mobil Nissan 350 Z biru miliknya. Orang itu melambai seolah tahu namanya tengah disebut-sebut. Ada beberapa orang lain lagi di sana yang tampaknya anggota tim Kimimaro.

Naruto mendengar kata rehabilitasi dan pemuda itu ingat bahwa dua orang itu sampai terluka parah saat pertandingan mereka dengan Akatsuki.

"Dengan begitu sekarang kamu sudah bisa berkendara dan balapan lagi," ungkapnya dengan tersenyum tipis. "Sayang, kami sudah tidak bisa ikut serta dalam balapan menuju puncak Konoha,"

Terdengar nada penyesalan di sana. Sasuke mengangguk mengerti perasaan Kimimaro.

"Selamat untuk tim kalian, aku dengar timmu sudah bisa sampai ke semifinal," ucapnya.

"Ya,"

"Ahh ... dan kau ...," mata hijau Kimimaro beralih melihat Naruto. "Uzumaki Naruto, namamu sudah sama terkenalnya dengan Sasuke. Terutama saat pertandingan terakhirmu di Jalur Rahasia ketika kau bisa bertanding imbang dengan seseorang yang dijuluki Pembalap Ilusi,"

Naruto membuang wajahnya ke samping. Bukan, bukan karena dia tidak senang atas pujian dari Kimimaro, tapi mengungkit masalah itu membuatnya ingat kesalahan yang telah dia buat pada Hinata.

"Kau tahu," lanjut Kimimaro. "Banyak pembalap di Konoha yang ingin bertanding denganmu. Banyak dari mereka yang ingin membuktikan atas semua berita yang mereka dengar. Begitu pun denganku,"

Naruto kembali melihat pada Kimimaro yang sudah terlihat jelas ingin sekali menantangnya saat itu.

"Jadi, apakah kau datang ke sini juga untuk balapan?" tanya Kimimaro.

"Tidak!" respon Sasuke cepat. "Kali ini hanya aku yang akan balapan," ujarnya.

"Ooh... sayang sekali. Padahal ini waktu yang tepat," ucap Kimimaro terdengar sangat kecewa.

" ... "

" ... "

" ... "

"Aku akan balapan!"

"EH?!"

Ucapan tiba-tiba Naruto mengejutkan bukan hanya Sasuke tapi juga Kimimaro.

"Waah, benarkah?!" kata Kimimaro bersemangat.

"Ya, aku ikut," jawab Naruto tegas.

"Hoi, Dobe, bagaimana bisa kau ikut balapan? Kau kan tidak bawa mobil," ujar Sasuke tidak mengerti.

Naruto terdiam. Benar, ia tidak punya mobil. Mungkin ada orang di sini yang mau meminjamkan mobil untuknya. Tapi akan sulit juga mengendarai mobil yang tidak familiar untuknya yang bahkan dia tidak tahu sistem mesin dan sebagainya. Dirinya bukan Hinata. Haaah ... lagi-lagi teringat olehnya gadis itu.

"Pakai mobilku!"

Sebuah kunci tiba-tiba dilempar dari samping, namun berhasil dengan tepat ditangkap Naruto meski pemuda itu tidak melihatnya.

Semua orang menoleh pada arah datangnya kunci itu dan mendapati Shikamaru yang tersenyum lebar.

"Shika?"

"Shikamaru?! Bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya Sasuke terkejut mendapati pemuda Nara itu di sana.

"Aku sudah mengikuti kalian sejak tadi," jawabnya santai seperti Shikamaru yang biasa.

Si Uzumaki menggenggam kunci mobil milik Shikamaru, tapi shappire nya menatap jengkel pada pemuda Nara itu. Bagaimanapun setelah kejadian di taman sekolah waktu itu, Naruto dan Shikamaru belum banyak berinteraksi lagi. Dan si pemuda ber-IQ 200 itu paham bahwa Naruto masih marah padanya. Tapi, dirinya tidak merasa dia salah. Bagaimanapun putusnya Naruto dan Hinata bukan salahnya.

"Kau bisa pakai S14-ku," tunjuknya pada mobil Nissan S14 miliknya yang jelas Naruto sudah sangat kenali.

Naruto masih terdiam. Tatapannya datar. Kimimarolah yang terlihat begitu sumringah.

"Waaah! Bagus kalau begitu, kita bisa melihat siapa yang terbaik di antara kita," ucap Kimimaro senang.

Naruto beralih melihatnya.

"Oh! Tapi jangan lupa kalau kau ikut, kau harus ikut taruhan," kata Kimimaro lagi.

Naruto tersentak. Ah, dia lupa, dalam balapan jalanan biasanya memang ada taruhan. Dulu saat di desanya pun sama seperti itu. Hanya karena lama mengikuti Balapan Maut membuatnya lupa sistem ini karena tidak ada taruhan bagi pengendara di dalam balapan menuju puncak Konoha. Naruto mengumpat lirih karena dia tidak membawa sepeser uang pun. Sesungguhnya dia sedang tidak memiliki banyak uang karena kedai ice cream Iruka masih belum beroperasi karena masih dalam proses renovasi.

"Hoi, hoi, jangan bilang kau tidak membawa uang untuk taruhan. Kalau begitu kau tidak bisa ikut," ungkap Kimimaro begitu melihat sikap Naruto yang gelisah.

"Cih,"

Pemuda Uzumaki itu merasa kesal karena tak dapat ikut serta.

"Kalau begitu, biar aku yang bertaruh," ujar Shikamaru tiba-tiba yang lagi-lagi mengejutkan mereka.

Semua menoleh pada pemuda nanas itu. Naruto menatap penuh selidik.

"Biar aku yang memasang taruhan untuknya," katanya lagi. "Aku bertaruh mobil S14 ku,"

Naruto dan Sasuke tidak mampu menutupi keterkejutan mereka. Begitu pun Kimimaro yang merasa tidak percaya.

"Kau yakin?" tanyanya.

"Ya," jawab Shikamaru santai. "Kalau Naruto kalah, siapa pun pemenangnya berhak mendapatkan mobil S14 ku. Tapi kalau dia menang, semua uang taruhan jatuh padaku. Ah! satu lagi, aku mau mobilmu,"

Kimimaro sempat terdiam begitu ia mendengar mobilnya, BMW E36, pun harus dipertaruhkan. Namun, dasarnya Shikamaru, pemuda itu memang pandai memprovokasi hingga Kimimaro menyetujuinya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu keluarkan semua surat-surat mobilmu," ujarnya seraya mengeluarkan dompet dan dengan cepat ia ambil surat-surat mobilnya dari sana.

"Baiklah,"

Shikamaru pun mengeluarkan surat mobil miliknya dari dompet.

Kimimaro memanggil seseorang yang tampaknya menjadi bandar malam itu. Dua pemuda tersebut menyerahkan surat-surat mobilnya pada orang itu.

"Oke, kalau begitu ku tunggu kau di garis start," kata Kimimaro sambil menunjuk wajah Naruto sebelum kemudian melangkah menjauh.

Terlihat dari pandangan mata hijaunya, Kimimaro terlihat agak kesal karena harus bertaruh mobil. Dan itu artinya pertandingan akan menjadi lebih sulit.

Perhatian mereka kini beralih pada Shikamaru yang masih terlihat santai meski mobilnya sedang dipertaruhkan. Naruto dan Sasuke menatap tidak mengerti pada pemuda jenius itu. Si Nara yang merasakan tatapan aneh langsung menoleh kepada dua temannya itu.

"Hoi, hoi, apa-apaan dengan tatapan kalian itu? Aku tidak bermaksud buruk atau apa pun," kata Shikamaru. "Yaaah, menurutku sudah lama Naruto tidak berlatih semenjak dia kehilangan Rx-8 nya. Jadi balapan malam ini di jalur yang berkelok dan menanjak seperti tempat parkir ini akan menjadi latihan yang bagus untuknya,"

Masih tidak ada respon hanya tatapan penuh selidik yang mengikutinya.

"OH! Tapi jangan salah, meski ini hanya bagian dari latihan, tapi kau harus menang, Naruto. Aku benar-benar sedang kehabisan uang dan kalau aku harus kehilangan mobil juga, aku bisa dibunuh Ayahku," kata Shikamaru memperingati.

Sasuke hanya mengedikkan bahu tidak peduli. Sedangkan Naruto masih menunjukkan kejengkelannya pada si pemuda Nara itu.

Shikamaru menyyadarinya dan dia mengerti kenapa Naruto bersikap seperti itu.

"Apa itu? Kau masih marah padaku atas apa yang aku katakan di taman waktu itu?" tanya Shikamaru.

Naruto membuang pandangannya.

"Ayolah! Berhenti ngambek seperti itu. Apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Hinata setelahnya juga bukan salah perkataanku waktu itu kan," ujar si Nara _innocent_.

Naruto mengerti, dia juga tidak menyalahkan Shikamaru. Hanya saja pemuda nanas itu belum pernah meminta maaf dengan benar dan itu sedikit membuatnya jengkel.

"Terserahlah, yang penting kau harus menang dan jangan sampai mobilku rusak. Kau tahu sendiri kan, Kimimaro tidak akan segan-segan mengingat dia juga sering balapan di sini," ujar Shikamaru.

Dari ucapannya, bila orang lain yang mendengar, itu hanya terdengar seperti pemuda itu hanya mengkhawatirkan mobil dan taruhannya. Tapi untuk Naruto, dirinya mengerti kalau Shikamaru juga mengkhawatirkannya. Tanpa diminta bibir pemuda berambut kuning itu terangkat. Dia tersenyum.

"Benar juga,"

Suara Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menarik perhatian Naruto.

"Ini adalah balapan yang lain antara kau dan aku sejak balapan pertama kita dulu. Dan kali ini jangan kau fikir aku akan kalah seperti sebelumnya," ujar Sasuke tegas.

Naruto ingat, setelah balapan yang pertama melawan Sasuke dulu, keduanya belum pernah saling berhadapan lagi sebagai individu karena selama ini mereka selalu balapan sebagai tim. Dan hari ini mereka akan kembali berhadapan.

Sasuke menatap serius Naruto. Dari mata onyx itu tergambar bahwa Sasuke sudah siap melawannya. Melihat keseriusan itu, maka sebagai sahabat yang baik Naruto harus menanggapinya dengan baik pula.

"Dan kau fikir aku orang yang sama yang kau hadapi hari itu?" ucap Naruto sarkastik.

Sasuke terhenyak menerima respon dari si Uzumaki.

Naruto tersenyum miring.

"Kali ini ... aku pasti akan menang mudah," kata Naruto lagi dengan penuh percaya diri.

Sasuke dan Shikamaru sedikit terkejut melihat sikap Naruto yang kembali ceria.

"Cih..,"

Sasuke berdecih meski sebenarnya dia hanya ingin menyembunyikan senyumannya.

Shikamaru pun ikut terkekeh ringan, dirinya senang kalau Naruto sudah sedikit bisa mengatasi rasa murungnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Balapan dimulai dengan kurang lebihnya delapan mobil yang ikut serta dan mulai menapaki jalur parkir yang berkelok dan menanjak. Jalurnya tidaklah begitu sempit, cukup untuk dua mobil dan masih ada ruangan pula untuk bisa meng- _overtaking_.

Mereka balapan dengan terus menanjak naik hingga sampai di garis finish yaitu di tempat parkir di atap pusat perbelanjaan. Dengan jalanan yang berkelok membuat ini menjadi _drifting racing_. Benar kata Shikamaru bahwa balapan di tempat itu bisa menjadi latihan yang bagus untuk drifting. Di tambah lagi berbeda dengan jalur bukit, di tempat parkir itu garis jalanannya begitu jelas sehingga mereka hanya perlu mengikutinya.

Meski begitu, balapan tetaplah balapan. Tidak akan seru bila tidak ada yang namanya kejar-kejaran. Akan ada yang mendahului dan akan ada yang tertinggal. Dan aksi kejar-kejaran itu pun dimulai.

Sesuai undian, mobil Naruto berada di urutan kedua terakhir. Beriringan dengan mobil seseorang yang tidak ia kenal. Di belakangnya mobil seseorang bernama Sakon masih mengikuti dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Sementara itu, Sasuke berada di paling depan dan Kimimaro berada di tengah antara Naruto dan Sasuke.

Benturan dirasakan Naruto dari belakang. Tampaknya Sakon ingin main kasar. Tidak lama dirasakannya juga benturan dari samping. Naruto menggeleng, pikirnya Shikamaru pasti tidak akan senang kalau mobilnya penuh goresan. Maka saat di depan sudah dilihatnya jalan menikung, dia langsung melakukan _clutching_ , menekan kopling dan pindah ke gigi dua. Dengan kemudian menekan gas dan saat koplingnya dilepas, roda belakangnya langsung berputar sangat cepat. Mobil S14 yang dikendarai Naruto itu pun menikung dengan cepat.

Hal yang begitu tiba-tiba dan dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat hingga tidak dapat diprediksi oleh pembalap di belakangnya berakhir dengan dua mobil, mobil yang sebelumnya beriringan dengan Naruto serta mobil yang beriringan dengan Sakon, bertubrukan satu sama lain.

'BRAAKKK!'

Suara benturan yang keras. Mata biru Naruto melirik ke spion tengah dan melihat mobil 350 Z Sakon yang masih mengikuti. Ternyata orang itu berhasil lolos dari _car crashis_ tersebut.

Suara tabrakan tersebut sampai juga pada telinga Sasuke di depan. Pemuda itu melirik ke spion, meski belum terlihat tanda-tanda mobil Naruto, namun pemuda Uchiha itu tahu bahwa Naruto kian mendekat.

"Jadi dia sudah memulainya," ujarnya.

Akan tetapi Sasuke tidak bisa mengkhawatirkan hal yang masih jauh tertinggal di belakang karena tampaknya Kimimaro pun sudah memulai aksinya. Orang itu sudah menunjukkan gaya mengemudinya yang handal terutama di tempat yang mana biasanya dia balapan.

Sasuke melajukan mobilnya lebih cepat dari seseorang yang tadi beriringan dengannya. Menikung dengan sempurna dengan teknik _braking_ kesukaannya. Meski begitu Kimimaro berhasil mengejar. Dengan mudah dia meng- _overtake_ mobil yang tadi melaju lebih dulu bersama Sasuke. Dan sekarang mobil BMW E36 milik Kimimaro pun mendekat. Sasuke ingin menutup jalan namun jalur itu terlalu lebar sehingga dalam sekejap mata Kimimaro sudah berada di sampingnya.

Dirasakannya Kimimaro yang tersenyum menantang padanya. Meski begitu Sasuke tak mau menghiraukannya. Beruntung tikungan di depan, mobilnya berada di sisi dalam sehingga ia mendapat keuntungan untuk melaju lebih di depan. Namun itu tidak akan berjalan selamanya karena akan ada saatnya mobilnya berada di sisi luar jalur saat menikung.

Ditambah lagi dirinya menyadari suara mesin S14 yang mendekat. Naruto berhasil meng- _overtake_ dua orang lainnya sekaligus dan sekarang mulai menyusul Sasuke dan Kimimaro.

Tinggal sedikit lagi mereka akan sampai puncak gedung itu. Tinggal beberapa kali belokan lagi dan mereka sampai garis finish. Ini bukan jalur bukit yang begitu panjang. Di sana juga tidak ada jalan lurus selain tikungan-tikungan yang menanjak curam. Sayang sekali bagi yang ahli balapan pada jalanan lurus seperti Sasuke. Tapi karena pengalamannya yang sering balapan di sana memang tidak mengkhianatinya.

Tapi kalau difikir lagi, Naruto baru belajar drifting beberapa waktu belakangan ini. Namun kenapa pemuda Uzumaki itu bisa sampai sejauh ini. Kemampuannya menaklukan jalur parkir tersebut bisa dikatakan setara dengan Kimimaro. Padalah baru kali itu dia menapaki dan melihat jalurnya. Kemudian S14 itu pun mendekat dan Sasuke harus lebih waspada lagi.

Dalam mobilnya Naruto memikirkannya. Dirinya tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya.

"Kemampuan ini membuatku gila," ujarnya.

Seperti yang sudah diketahuinya, kemampuan Naruto adalah dapat terus mengingat bahkan satu teknik yang baru sekali dilihatnya kemudian menirunya. Akan tetapi, semua teknik yang diingatnya saat ini adalah semua teknik milik Hinata. Naruto tidak bisa memusnahkan dari fikirannya tentang bagaimana indahnya setiap mobil yang dikendarai Hinata berbelok dan semua itu tanpa sadar ia lakukan. Meski dengan begitu Naruto berhasil menyamai kemampuannya dengan Sasuke dan Kimimaro yang sudah berpengalaman, namun otaknya yang terus terbayang-bayang Hinata membuat dirinya benar-benar seperti orang gila.

Di depannya, dua orang itu tampak tidak menginginkan posisi pertamanya direbut dan Naruto perlu mencari celah bila dia ingin menang. Sasuke sangat waspada dan Kimimaro pun begitu fokus. Maka yang perlu diperhitungkannya adalah celah di tikungan, waktu yang tepat saat memasuki tikungan, serta pilihan yang tepat untuk mengambil jalur.

Dari belakang terlihat mobil Sakon yang susah payah mengejar. Naruto tidak mengerti bagaimana orang itu bisa menyusul begitu cepat, namun dia sadar Sakon begitu memaksakan. Mobil Nissan itu masih berusaha mengejar dengan brutal.

Menikung sekali lagi dan mengikuti jalur maka mereka akan sampai di puncak gedung. Meski begitu posisinya sangat tidak menguntungkan bagi Naruto dan Sasuke yang berada di bagian luar jalur. Kimimaro tersenyum dari dalam mobilnya. Pikirnya dia akan segera mendahului Sasuke. Namun pergerakan tiba-tiba Lancer sang Uchiha yang tak disengaja yaitu melakukan drifting bahkan saat belum memasuki tikung begitu mengejutkan Kimimaro sehingga mobilnya terpelintir. Ditambah dengan kecepatan mobil Sakon yang tiba-tiba meluncur mendekat, dua mobil itu pun bertabrakan.

'BRUAKK!'

Bahkan tabrakan ini lebih buruk dari sebelumnya.

Hanya menyisakan beberapa detik. Naruto memang sempat menginjak remnya sedari awal saat Sasuke tiba-tiba mau melakukan drifting sehingga ia lolos dari tabrakan dan digantikan Sakon yang ceroboh menyalip. Namun, ini hanya butuh beberapa detik karena mobil yang dikendarai juga berada tepat di titik yang sama sehingga pemuda bermata biru itu perlu cepat mengambil tindakan.

Maka yang terpatri dalam kepalanya adalah sebuah angan-angan. Ya, angan-angan akan sebuah teknik yang mungkin dilakukan oleh Hinata di Jalur Rahasia bila mobilnyalah yang saat itu berada di depan dan akan ditabrak mobil misterius itu. Pemuda itu sangat yakin seandainya waktu itu bukan mobilnya yang di depan, pasti Hinata akan melakukan pergerakan yang tepat untuk menghindari mobil misterius tersebut. Dan semua angan-angan itu tercetak dalam kepalanya menjadi sebuah gerakan yang berhasil membuatnya terhindar dari tabrakan beruntun.

Dalam sekejap mata mobil S14 milik Shikamaru yang dikendarai Naruto berjalan miring. Ia melakukan _Inertia Drift_. Ia biarkan sebentar roda belakang mobilnya bergulir hingga membuat mobil miliknya berjalan miring ke kanan dan ia terhindar dari tabrakan mobil yang berada tepat di depannya. Kemudian sesaat melewati titik di mana dua mobil itu bertubrukan, ia putar roda kemudi dan mobil berjalan miring ke kiri begitu memasuki tikungan.

Tanpa ia sadari di dalam tikungan Sasuke pun mengalami oversteering. Akan terjadi tabrakan yang lain bila Naruto tidak langsung sadar. Ia ulangi lagi pergerakannya yang tadi dan hal itu membuat kaca depan dua mobil itu saling berhadapan. Sasuke bisa dengan jelas melihat sorot mata berapi milik Naruto dari balik kaca mobilnya sebelum sesaat kemudian mobil Naruto menikung dengan lancar sementara mobil Sasuke kembali berputar.

Lancer hitam milik Sasuke terhenti.

"Cih, Sial! dia menjadi lebih baik," umpatnya kesal sebelum kemudian dia kembali jalankan mobilnya.

Sampai di tempat parkir di puncak gedung. Mobil yang pertama keluar adalah milik Naruto. Shikamaru yang menaiki lift bersama yang lain dan menunggu di atap begitu bersemangat begitu mendapati S14 nya yang pertama sampai. Semua orang bersorak dan menghampiri mobil datang dengan cepat dan berputar-putar di tengah lahan parkir hingga membentuk lingkaran sempurna.

Saat mobil itu berhenti dan pintunya terbuka semua langsung mengerubunginya. Beberapa perempuan genit mendekat dan mencoba mendapatkan perhatian dari pemuda berambut cerah itu. Ada yang dengan percaya dirinya memeluk Naruto bahkan ada yang dengan agresif hampir menciumnya. Naruto langsung membuang wajahnya ke samping. Dia tidak butuh itu dari wanita mana pun, yang dia mau hanya Hinata.

Sasuke yang sampai di sana kemudian langsung mendapat sambutan hangat dari Shikamaru. Pemuda Nara itu menepuk pundak Sasuke seolah berkata 'santai saja tidak perlu terlalu dipikirkan'. Begitu pun dengan beberapa penggemar Sasuke. Meski idola mereka kalah, tampaknya mereka tidak peduli. Banyak dari mereka yang berusaha menghibur Sasuke. Tapi pemuda Uchiha itu benar-benar kesal karena harus kalah lagi dari Naruto.

Dari pojok ruangan parkir tersebut, seorang bertubuh besar dengan rambut putihnya yang panjang, melihat lurus ke arah Naruto yang terlihat sedang berusaha lepas dari kerumunan tersebut. Orang itu menyunggingkan senyumannya kala melihat pemuda Uzumaki dengan rambut kuning cerah khasnya itu. Orang itu menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali.

"Ternyata hanya dalam beberapa bulan dan kemampuanmu sudah meningkat sepesat ini, huh, Naruto?" ucapnya lirih dengan senyuman puas terbentuk di bibirnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Wah udah lama ya ga update, maaf banget ya lama..**

 **Niatnya mau update sebelum tahun berganti tapi malah baru bisa update sekarang..**

 **Ga apa-apa deh, SELAMAT TAHUN BARU 2019 yaa.. (telat ngucapin juga.. hehehe..)**

 **.**

ryuuga 19 : Terima kasih ya udah mau menunggu lama untuk next chap fic ini. Terima kasih juga atas usulannya yang sangat menarik. Tapi kayanya nawa ga bisa tambahin Toneri di sini. Mungkin nanti di cerita lain.

lavender : Maaf ya lama lanjutnya. Ga ko, ini ga berakhir di sini. Masih terlalu banyak misteri untuk ditinggalkan.

uzumaki28 : Terima kasih udah mau menanti kelanjutan fic ini. Maaf terlalu lama menghilang. Nawa memang baru sempat nulis lagi


End file.
